Beauty and the Witch Sister
by Aeroza
Summary: Morgana "Mary"Jasmine Potter is an abused little girl of six; mostly being hit by her uncle, since her aunt and cousin would fear as to what he would do to them. But one day while watching a particular movie, she was hurt worse then before by her uncle, and was sent by someone special to another realm to which, she wished to be within. This is her story. Fem HP X ?, Belle X Beast
1. Prologue: It Begins

**Author's Announcement:**

I know you guys think I am going slightly crazy with the story ideas. But I had this one as well in my mind from re-watching the movie over, and over, and over again; from my nieces and nephews (As they are young) a lot of times: the cartoon "Beauty and the Beast" movie. It was an idea I had strongly popped into my own mind.

What if a female Harry Potter (A true female that is in this story this time) was watching a movie with Dudley, as this movie as well as story is also an AU of said franchise slightly to go along with the year the movie just released, and things took a turn for the worst as well as ends-up a month before the true events began to play-out within the movie itself; as a dire or needed wish in which if your guys read this chapter, would be slightly knowing I made my stories start out with said character in abusive homes; mostly with the Dursleys. I also saw that this type of crossover isn't that common as well while looking into it on the site… well some that weren't complete ones that is.

So I hope you guys enjoy this new story I decided to make, by myself once again (wish I had aid on my own stories…), so I do hope you enjoy this as it will be the same slightly in the movie, but AUish as well to incorporate a female chip, not a male one. SO if you guys recall chip being young, I believe female Harry would match Chip's (Chipana's as Chip is merely what I think is a nickname) age, which I say around six or seven in the movie itself.

I would also like to state it would be in a year (as it is a separate yet different world as such to secretly involve most Disney Princesses that is (In what I believe to be the year in the 1880's or so.) I find acceptable as such. As well as an OC based town as in reference, no-one knows the actual name to the town from the cartoon movie. So if you get my hint, I will possibly include other movies as this would I think would be still considered a B the B Xover with Harry Potter, but I think more-so to Disney Harry Potter crossover. So also expect some OC last names to said Disney characters as well.

This is just a thing to also satisfy you guys until I post the next chapter to one of my stories: Zerina's Super Adventure: chapter 4. Especially I also will make an announcement in my Profile as well once this is posted, about the Jade Chan story as well as why I haven't updated it.

Also Doctor / Dr. Brown looks like a cartooned version of Christopher Lloyd within that time period as well; if you see the name mentioned as he is also a OC-like doctor I decided to be in the story since villages back then have doctors, right?

So all in all: I do not own the Beauty and the Beast or Harry Potter franchises. I only own my ideas, plots, or possibly my OC's I tend to use (Yet let others if they ask, can use them in their own stories as long as they post it I let them). If I did so, the Enchantress would enchant Snape into a bat-like beast and stated in order to slowly change back; he had to be nice for a change to his students.

 **Warnings** : Mentioning of blood and slightly awful abuse, mostly Normal POV.

Soulmates (Sorry to spoil but those that have read it, will know what they are: Death, Cassie, Ariana, Mirage, Chipana so far), So if anyone wants to suggest a paring with female harry potter, then either PM me, or state what you think as you get done reading it so far in review.

So let's start the new story.

 _Thoughts_

(I noticed some mistakes... again on this and the chapter, so I decided to fix them: 7/29/19)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

In a surreal yet plainly normal neighborhood within Surrey, England, lived a family of three supposedly. Number four Privet Drive to be precise, within the year of 1991.

The wife was a thin, blonde-haired woman; with pale eyes and was also described as having nearly twice the usual amount of neck, like a giraffe. It is also mentioned that this female looked like a horse as well when she pursed her lips at times. Many times it was also stated that she also has horse-like front teeth. Her eye color is unknown, however, it is unlikely that from the long-late sister (for at least nearly seven years); Lily Maria Evans-Potter, at having green eyes yet she mostly shared their own father's. She, the wife herself, mainly wore common house-wife clothing or modern clothing that's acceptable to the norm.

This was Petunia Dursley.

The husband was described as a big, beefy man with a large purple face (if he gets angry that is). He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black mustache (half of which he tore out through frustration on two occasions), with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes. He too (like the wife) wore mostly male clothes that fit with normal society.

This was Vernon Dursley.

The supposed final subject was their child, a boy named Dudley Dursley. He too mostly wore clothing for normal people like his parents, as he is an only child. Dudley also has watery blue eyes and thick blond hair, and is also fat slightly like his father as well as in secret, places an act like his mother at times due to his own father's rage at the secret family member.

But let's not get to ahead of ourselves as of yet everyone. Let's per say… introduce the hidden member in a different way. A pre-past tense moment as to why she, yes she, was placed within their home.

For you see, the person who has yet to be introduced, was placed due to a prophecy upon her own head at the time, of her nearly one year old life. A fake prophecy that was made-up by a corrupt old man, and not the one you all think but a different old man of sorts who didn't realize it at the time he was played as the true prophecy was foretold afterwards, at night, by the same person whom he forced to be made.

It was made it up, by an influenced spell of sorts that also informed the headmaster yet also cast upon her; a currently employed Professor of Divination at Hogwarts: A school for growing witches and wizards that go from eleven to seventeen; to learn everything the male of the house fears, yet beats- Opps going off topic.

Anyways as it stands: A war broke out that caused the death of both her parents, Lily and James Potter as such via the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort, or in true terms was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and it all due to the Not-So-True Prophecy (as mentioned). Yet with fear of her life as the Hogwarts' Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, secretly loved Lily as if she was his own child.

He placed, however, by Lily's donated blood (due to a spell in which he was forced to also make the child a heroine for, as the Girl-Who-Lived that is), at the current home for protecting by anything harmful within the outer boundaries of being magical. A blood protection of sorts, that was thought-up by Lily herself before her passing.

But sad to say as the years go by (since they also empower the spell by love, from all, and exactly all of the family members) it didn't go so well at all in terms to that, as all but one did, as such.

So now we come to the position as we see Dudley Dursley wearing his school uniform alongside his cousin while they watched a famously new movie that is currently popular by Disney, as well as children, around or so their age. The movie itself was called Beauty and the Beast. In front of an average living room for a supposed normal family, was a TV and VHS player also hooked-up into it, in said families modern living room.

Secretly though, she also watched movies that her cousin also didn't know about; which unknown to even her as they were modified for her timelines viewing, was a mischievous god of sorts... Ok a team-up with a few as such, felt she needed to know them.

Now to our subject however: They had decided to home-raise her as such, and the choice was mostly the uncle's to not allow her existence to be known; to the ire of her biological aunt of the little girl, to be well known around their normal town of sorts. Yet only recently, they or mostly the uncle himself, decided to let her go to school.

The child as stated, wore the school uniform currently, but also wore an outfit under that in which was also considered "Second-hand" at best for little girls. A pale-jade shirt with old tannish jeans, along with a skirt-shirt under the t-shirt that matched slightly in color to the shirt itself. She also wore old sneakers that are meant for girls (around this time and age), with silver shoelaces as they are plain, basic shoes at best. The girl (mostly to Petunia's secret guilt at personal times), looked mostly like her mother when Lily was younger, but more delicate yet cute looking for even Lily herself was and yet, the little girl also had untidy jet-black hair (just like her biological father) with small curls at the end-tips of her hair, but she also has startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes that truly were identical to those of her own mother however. The child also wore a necklace that was left via in the letter that was also secretly placed upon her arrival, which was made for her personally by Lily herself. The necklace was made of some-type of bronze and yet, the locket that held their picture within it to when it was taken on her first birthday (as a family), was pure-silver with a jade-star pendant in the center. Yet in secret, underneath her clothing, you would see faint yellowish bruises due to her uncle.

This everyone, is a little girl with many titles in a world she is not aware of and yet she is also bright, yet plays it down to not get her uncle angry by doing better than his son. The little girl that was dubbed as the Girl-Who-Lived, as well as other things eventually that will come, as she is older. This everyone, is Morgana Jasmine Potter.

Now per say Morgana has lived a somewhat happy childhood, despite her sneaking out with permission by her aunt that is, to the local library at secret times when her uncle; Vernon that is, isn't at home to better learn about things and yet sadly, she is in fact abused like they are: Physically, mixed with harsh beatings that is from the man to when something wrong or even the word, Magic, is involved at best times to the little girl herself.

The family within itself could do nothing as he, Vernon, is currently known as the Head of Grunnings for the past few years. As such, he currently has sway over the local police or schools that both children goes to. So no matter how hard they try, they cannot ever leave as well besides that, the protection both adults knew too well would fade away for the supposed Death Eaters as such, to easily locate and find them.

Now let's return to the two, six year old children, shall we?

It was nearing the end of the movie now; with the two familiar couples within the story itself: Prince Adam, and the now Princess Belle, were in the castle's ballroom with mostly a lot of people; including the de-cursed staff of the castle itself, as they saw them both dancing to the end-ballroom song based on the movie itself.

"Dudley, you think we can sometime see a castle for ourselves?" Morgana looked briefly to her cousin from their spot on the floor while on their stomachs as they both now saw the scene changed to the mural of the couple, as well as the humanized staff in it; on the castle with rose-like vines before the credits also finally begin to roll.

Dudley shrugged to himself and replied back in honesty and knowing his father wouldn't be home till later-on the day so he can truly be himself, for now, around his cousin. "Not sure father would let us Mary, as long as he doesn't know I used the allowance he gave me to get the latest movie for us to watch today, we may never get a chance to." Currently it was just the two as Petunia for once, decided to look for a job for some odd reason, to even confuse the two children; fully aware that at most times, they had plenty of money thanks to Vernon working as a hand to his company, as such.

Morgana agreed silently to her male cousin, knowing she preferred 'Mary' then her original name to those she is close to. Especially as she recently found out from reading within books at the local library, that the name was used by a dark fey-like witch during medieval ages alongside Merlin himself. She did however, secretly wonder why her own parents named her that even though Morgana barely recalled them as well, at most times. Yet despite this, history in secret, isn't always written truly at most times in books.

Dudley was about to get up but froze as well as she did, at hearing a familiar car coming into the drive.

He went to see if it was who he thought it was, and to his hidden horror as he glanced and saw his cousin's face briefly, their fears were confirmed. It was Vernon, and he was home early-on then he said their father/uncle was going to be.

"Quick, Dudley! Get the movie out!" Morgana now stated to him fearfully while knowing fully well she would take the blame if she or him was caught, especially since he didn't even want Dudley at all to be influenced as such, by her weird doings. She now moved to aid him quickly as Dudley was in their panicked state, to get the movie out quickly yet safely as they wanted to watch it again sometime, but froze as the door opened.

Once Vernon was inside, fully aware of his wife going to look for a job to simply let her get more money for shopping and things, Vernon froze at seeing both his son, and the child he secretly hated on letting his wife without his wisdom, to take in as such. He also saw the specific movie that he stated to not ever watch in his house alongside other movies based of the thing he hated the most due to Morgana's parents being magical, and merely wanted to get that part out of her.

"Girl," Vernon growled in sudden anger, as he also got the wrong idea this time to think she influenced his own son to watch the blasted movie, making Morgana jump in fearful fright as well as gulp to fully knowing what might be coming.

Vernon now approached the little girl and Morgana now winced in sudden pain, as her hair was gripped firmly by him. "Did you force my Dudders to watch that horrid movie, of all the things I stated to not at all to be watched in my house? Isn't it bad enough we took you into our home without my say-so, as we put up with your freakish ways?" Morgana nearly yelled yet quickly kept her silence, as her hair was also being pulled harsher then he usually does.

"Dad, it's not what-" Dudley began to truly confess to his father this time, and hoping whatever he does to his cousin wouldn't be worse than he does most of the time. But he was wrong as he was interrupted by his father since Vernon now gazed to him while anger still was shown in his father's eyes as he and Morgana, gulped lightly at his words. "You don't have to explain at all Dudders: The Freak herself most likely stole money from us once again to do this to you, my son. So I think it is time to get it threw her thick skull," he pulled her hair to make Morgana wince in pain once more, to the pale yet regretful look on Dudley's face at his father's finished words now while also making Morgana wide eyed at him in shock, as well, "And teach her a painful lesson the Freak would never forget."

He hit Morgana in front of his son briefly and made her whimper as she was now struggling in fear, truly, to what he tends to do to her, and stated firmly to his son as in turn to follow his dad's orders while also giving his cousin a look; to which Morgana barely saw due to her own fear, a look of regret on his face. "Go outside or possibly go to your friend's home for a while. I will possibly send for your mother to get you or pick you up, when I am done with the Freak, herself."

Once the front door was closed, and shut firmly that is, Vernon was dragging Morgana with pleas also coming out of her mouth, now, to the man. Her uncle forcibly dragged Morgana by her own hair, to the kitchen, to the little girl's feared confusion as to what he was going to do, but froze stiff as to what he grabbed off the knife set on the counter itself.

Morgana began to struggle even more now, as her little-yet-smart mind was indeed telling her to what he possibly planned to do to her, and Morgana was right as before she could shout, placed a cloth within moments into her mouth he grabbed from the counter as well, and then jabbed her with a large-yet-odd-looking kitchen knife to her sides, as well as also began cutting her arms and legs. He then afterwards beat her a few times, hard, with his balled-up hands to both her stomach and chest.

Blood quickly began to stain her outfit though as he merely jabbed that knife painfully in swift a swift motion into her left-side of her, one more time, and cuts as Morgana within the cloth itself, screamed in agony and pain during all of this; which secretly made him pleased since Vernon began to drag her by the hair once again, and then shoved her into the wall near a heavy cabinet that made her dizzy, as her head was hit by it. He also wanted to do something to scare her further yet within moments, to forget it; not realizing that spell that was placed to prevent it, worked.

At this time she was slowly bleeding as despite it also being quick, her own magic was making sure Morgana didn't die due to blood-loss, was once again forced to stand as the little girl fell onto her knees in utter pain; bleeding within her own clothes as well, and was then shoved into her cupboard or room in terms by him; fully aware she has a room upstairs due to the insistence of his wife.

"You will stay in this closet all day and night for at least two days, with just water, Freak. So don't get any funny ideas of using your freakish ways to bust out of this cupboard, as you will be staying in here from now on. I'll also going to be locking your former room so you cannot even think of obtaining anything of yours, due to your blasted aunt." Vernon gave her a wicked smirk at the end of his words as she winced now in both pain and her hearing (due to her being dizzy), as the closet door shut hard, and Morgana also heard it lock from the outside.

Morgana wads then at this point, crying silently to herself as she knew this closet was hearable, especially since she heard him stomping up the stairs to do as he stated. She quickly held her injured side in utter pain as she now cried to herself over the way he handled her abuse still, as it was worse than before. Mostly it was just hitting for the past few years, and the years before that, was name-calling her either Girl or Freak.

Not known there was more that would be revealed, but not now, yet in true terms she couldn't help it at all, as Morgana's own magic was forced to be accidental; like most young magical children nowadays tend to happen at times as such as these, even in this type of home.

Morgana, as it has been hours, was also tired yet once again silently crying to herself, and also in pain as the blood on her clothing dyed eventually to a faded brown slightly; due to being exposed to the air within the closet itself, and her wound she also got from her uncle was feeling numb as the little girl tried at the same time to remain awake. Morgana also knew if she fainted, something bad would happen to her, and her magic also sensed it as well; not known to her of course.

"I wi-wish I could leave this place sometimes… Maybe ha-have Belle as my... older sister and go with her on the journey, like… like in the movie." Morgana cried yet talked silently to her own self softly, mixed with pain, as well as failing yet still also trying to keep her eyes opened. She then after nearly ten minutes gave-up, and went to sleep.

Morgana now in this point of time; her own magical core working overtime while the very magic of things herself, heard the child's plea and decided to aid her as of now. The entity of magic knowing fully well she; yes she, should have done so to her champion back then, but from her innocent-like desire or wish, she could do so at this point.

A young yet mature looking female now appeared at the outside of the new opened cupboard with her also around or being in her early twenties (once Vernon left that is to go pick-up his son at that Piers household that was a mile down the street), and she was beautiful in robes. She had silver-hair that reached to the back of her shoulders, and bronze-like colored eyes with a hint of green in them. She would also however looked like Lily's own twin (if it wasn't for the female's own bodily frame being doll-like mixed with minor muscle underneath), as well as briefly shown from the robes themselves, in which were dark-grey in color.

This everyone was Hecate: the Goddess of Magic herself, and the one who secretly blessed Lily also from complications long ago on the magical couple's pregnancy with the child, Morgana herself while also being her Champion as per her own personal deal she made to Lily, at the time... Well mostly her as Hecate also had others in hidden interest as well since they also aided said minor magical ritual she mostly performed, that donated some of their powers unknowingly, or blood in secret, to the little girl that Hecate now saw bleeding, to her hidden yet well-placed fury.

Yet the goddess sighed inwardly to herself as without words, and by her godly powers, she was quickly able to gather everything the child cherished… as well as secretly made a library filled with all kinds of fantasy to horror books Hecate knew the child will secretly enjoy from both herself and her mother as she too, loved to read books on her free time, into a bond by both magic and blood, to Morgana.

The chest however was about the size of an average trunk, with a mixture of red and green painting; with symbols secretly hidden as such to protect it from thieves as well as those with a lot of things in mind, for her champion's future, and Hecate may possibly leave a note for Morgana to have at to how it works… eventually, once she settles in and manages to unlock to what she tends to do with it.

The goddess then shrunk the trunk as it finished collecting everything that was inside Morgana's room at last; which included the movies that were then changed into a small orb of sorts as they all combined, into a jeweled orb (like the trunk now), as it was in both the colors of the trunk itself, and used her godly magic in minor amounts to attach it to Morgana's necklace. The goddess then healed the major knife injury Morgana had, yet knew secretly to Hecate's own ire; from Vernon's secret dealings that is, that the knife he himself used was unknowingly cursed to slowly heal within the given time frame the goddess herself, may be sending the child to; before Morgana's wish takes full effect that is, or even more-so then that.

Hecate then cleaned, as the last thing to do, Morgana's clothing to the way it was before. Yet she was also angry at whoever secretly left that knife for the man, still made Morgana's clothes still be stained by her old, dyed blood. Hecate then used her own magic to lift the child gently into her arms with ease, and then kissed her forehead to where the unusual cursed scar was carefully hidden by the child herself, as Hecate now gave her own blessing into it in secret, and Morgana then glowed before vanishing to her destination.

"I hope you know what you are doing to my future Mistress," a random yet silky/smooth voice sounded from behind the Goddess of Magic, making her quickly turn with a hand to her heart as Hecate saw a female only a few inches taller than her, with a drop-gorgeous body; with this female also wearing a decent yet clearly showing off her own curves, dress. The dress like most of her assembled choice as such, was either black or dark grey in color that went well with her pure-white skin as if, she was a skeleton. Her eyes however were unlike the goddesses, were blood-red irises with navy-blue sclera. In fact she looks just like the Goddess of Magic if she had more curves yet she also has a more pale-based color from the very exact hair color Hecate has, as well as hair length.

"Death, I figured you be here as such to my sudden interference, twin sibling." Hecate now stated plainly to Death, whom only gave her a mixed look alongside with a shrug while smirking with her delicate lips as she also dark-misted over to a recliner nearby and then sat in it, to Hecate's now twitching right-eye at her sibling's teleport-based skills.

"I felt Morgana might have needed me, but I felt you would handle the situation better than I would." Death stated in honesty with a minor confession, to make Hecate raise an eyebrow at this as if, she truly didn't expect her godly twin sibling to admit something so easily. "Yet I could probably guess you would have killed her uncle and let your Mistress and my champion, as well as others, to be raised still at a warded home." Hecate also pointed out to make Death shrug her shoulders once more to her twin sibling, yet sighed with a pointed yet also hidden worried-look to her sister-goddess. "Do you think she would be happy for some time at the worldly-realm she wished to head to?"

Hecate paused as she knew secretly her sibling, unlike her, was soul-bonded to the child due to what title the last line of both Potter and another, would inherit eventually in later years, and just gave her sibling a smile that she was inwardly pleased at seeing Death slightly relieved, at the same time. "Yes without a doubt… In fact if I can recall, you can go as you want into any world or dimension as such. Correct sister?" Hecate when stated this, paced only slightly while placing her left-hand to her chin with a fake-thinking pose to her sibling, while eyeing her as well.

Death nodded with realization on her face, and was secretly happy as from her twin's tone, she gotten her secret blessing to observe or interfere anything harmful with the child herself, and vanished; leaving a minor dark-like mist behind before that also faded.

Hecate now sighed as she began to wait for the family of three to return home. Eventually three hours later, the three came into the house and they froze at seeing the Magical Goddess in Vernon's recliner; with the closet purposely left open to make him angry in secret.

Vernon's face then went purple slightly in rage as he gestured to Hecate and stated firmly in anger as well, his wife and son moving away due to not wanting to feel his wrath at all. "I don't know who you are woman, but you are trespassing on my property. If you don't leave I will-" "You will do nothing mortal, as I had enough of your abusive ways." Hecate interrupted the man to make him angrier than ever, yet Vernon now paled at what she just stated to him as if, she wasn't at all human, yet still was angry of her trespassing.

Petunia gulped however as she now saw an aura she was familiar with when her sister was angry back then, was around the goddess's frame slightly before vanishing to tell that she was someone with not only magic, but powerful. Dudley however blushed as she thought the goddess was beautiful, which Hecate smirked at the young boy by his innocent thoughts.

"Now listen here missy! You have no right-" Hecate was secretly amused as his faced change back to purple in hidden rage at her interrupting the man once more, as she also at the time firmly stated with narrowed eyes; her left-hand held up to silence the fool, "I don't have the right? You mortal fool have cost me do something drastic to let My Champion to survive at a better life; somewhere she wished to be, instead of here, within your walrus-like presence."

Petunia froze as she now gave her husband who at the same time, wilted at her now sudden glare on her face; firmly accused at him while Hecate was also secretly enjoying the way things are about to turn for the mortal man, "What do you do Vernon? Where is Morgana?" Vernon began to fear his wife yet still was angry at the goddess though by placing him into this situation he was hoping to avoid, for a few days or so, "I don't know what she is talking about, and I don't care what happens to the Freak. As long she is gone; Doesn't matter if she lives or dies."

The area suddenly got colder within the household as they all looked at Hecate as she during this time hearing the man, had a dark look now on her face, making them gulp as both Petunia got her son to another part of the room as Hecate was instantly with impressive speed, had Vernon by his throat with her eyes now glowing a dark-amber color, in utter cold fury at him. "You have no idea as to what you have done? As long a My Champion: Morgana Jasmine Potter isn't within your home, as well? You pathetic excuse of a mortal just succumbed your own home to a fate worse than death; A fate due to the wards secretly placed within your own 'supposed property' that was loaned to you, by the Potter's themselves." He froze as well as Petunia since they knew that, but didn't let others know.

Hecate now smirked coldly at the man as she then casually dropped him and began to move, yet suddenly stopped to state without looking; as she was about to head out of the home since the goddess also didn't think the man even deserve her true godly wrath, gently to the two other two family members. "It wasn't at all your fault you know, including to what you stated to cause Lily to doubt you most times, in the past. She truly forgiven you as well as those Lily didn't get a chance to at all; At her end of her life, Petunia Evans-Dursley. Just leave and never return to this home, and take your son with you otherwise... You both would be abused by the man you once loved truly, back then."

Hecate then left the family to their own devices as the secret curse began to take effect on the man himself when she held him, making the two others follow her soft instructions as they too left; with most of their things in Vernon's car, no less, to a nearby friend of the family in another town over.

If you all are wondering, Vernon would indeed meet his end… slightly that is due to the curse, and both Petunia and Dudley themselves will be involved further onwards as time comes, but at this point it is not their lives being mentioned, but the life of the main person as such, Morgana.

* * *

 _ **1581 (Year Depends on Location; Originally 1991), Disney Universe for Europe; Within a small town known as Bela'Verre, France; October 17th:**_

In this small and quiet town, lived happy villagers that were in the countryside. Homes made for this year as well as shops for clothing, personal items as well as hobbies like a small library, was also located here; even a bar-like lounge of sorts. However it was currently still daytime as the weather was currently also a clear and wonderful blue sky, with a few stray clouds, and currently all the villagers of this little village, were busy doing their own things.

While most villagers do their own thing, two certain village folk; a female teenager nearing adulthood and an old man, were currently in the basement part of their lovely farm-like home since the old man was an inventor of sorts.

The female in question has long brown hair that was mostly often tied back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, and possesses captivating hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and a sculpted figure. One of her more distinct features however are the strands of hair that are constantly slipping loose from her ponytail and falling in front of her face in which, she is often seen brushing them back into place when nervous or trying to be polite. The older teen female also wore a medium-length blue sleeveless dress with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath, a white apron on her waist, a white petticoat, and lastly brown ballet flats on both of her feet.

The old man or in this case, the young soon-to-be aged female's father, currently wore goggles of sorts around his white head that was half-bald, and the man also had a thick-white mustache due to his age as well. He was in terms due to age as well while obese along with being short, yet he has a creative mind for inventions… If they work that is at most times as he has little successes during the years within the town. He also had thick-grey eyebrows and pure-green eyes. He too due to the year of this area they live in wore mostly a single dull-white shirt with a golden-tarnished button, a thin blue shirt-made-overcoat on top, and a regular old fashioned belt-buckle with dark-blue trousers and brown boots.

These two were well known by the town for certain things: The female for her love of reading and natural beauty, and the man for his… well what they dubbed him due to his inventions, Crazy-Old Man. The man was known as Maurice Jameson Evergreen, and the older teen female; his only child and daughter, was also known as Belle Maria Evergreen.

Currently they are working on a new machine Maurice himself was under, as his daughter without grease stains merely kept handing him his custom-made tools that were successful in this large location of their world. "Belle, you mind handing me that screw-driver next?" Belle as she was daydreaming was quickly out of it, and handed her father the said tool before sighing to herself, resuming her seat on a stool.

Secretly to the new-adult female; due to the age within the town or so around their part of the world, seventeen and up was considered adulthood, she wanted at least something to change within her life. More-so for something new and exciting to happen as the town, despite her enjoying her life slightly, was rather… boring at times for the bright young woman.

Hearing his child sigh, Maurice paused in his work in understanding yet he was mostly clueless at times as he focuses on his inventions, decided to scoot back since currently as well, the goggles were on-top of his eyeballs to protect him from anything harmful, and then he gently stated in concern to his daughter, "You alright Belle?" Seeing her father respond to her sigh, Belle shrugged gently to him while also stating (with understanding), as she seemed to be bored at the moment, yet still also wanted to aid him on this invention he stated and quoted months earlier, would change their lives for the better, "Well Papa... I just feel something should happen to bring more excitement to the town we still live in."

Belle saw her father merely raised a half-amused eyebrow at her with concern still on his features to his only child, and she now gently gave him a pointed look to then see clear understanding on his face, at the same time. "I mean… Don't get me wrong Papa, I just feel even though there are things to do here, it is too… too..." "Too boring for a slightly busy yet quiet town we live in, Belle?" Maurice gently stated in half-question to her, and she merely nodded in wordless agreement.

They both then saw it was nearing dusk within a few hours soon, from the opened double-wooden doors that lead to the workshop/basement, and Maurice sighed softly to himself.

Maurice then gently got out of the scooter (from being under his invention he himself made), and began to clean alongside his daughter. Seeing as it might also be late soon, Maurice had a sudden idea and went to the money stash he has been saving still, and also thankfully still had enough money, once he double-counted to make sure for a small feast for them both, and still enough to enter himself in the fair; when it is time, and then handed a reluctant Belle part of the currency now.

"Now Belle," Maurice began as his daughter knew he was sending her out in the town before dark as the town itself is safe and sound at any given time due to it being a peaceful one, "Why don't you get some supper for us as I finish cleaning up, and get changed into better clothing for the night." Belle looked hesitant yet wanted to make sure as she also then placed her father's latest tool that recently sold by hundreds to blacksmiths, as well as their local one, a rubber-hammer; he decided to call it, with a mixture of reluctance and also wanting to know as well, "Are you sure we could afford it, Papa?"

Belle saw her father nod his head gently at her and stated in kind mind you, "Yes I do Belle, so don't worry about anything currently as I have enough still for the fair, and if the blacksmith does give me the money: Groceries by the morrow as well." Nodding slightly without a choice, Belle then grabbed a weaved-basket for their picnics during the summer season, and began to head into town on their dirt-path, the one of two paths that is; the short one.

Sighing to herself, Belle decided to enjoy her walk to the town while humming a song her father told her she somehow recalled her own mother singing it, at night, while she was just a mere babe. As it was still light out when she got there, and the sun was not set yet she was lucky enough to get a few things of bread and cheese, as well as meat before heading back to the library; before it could close for the night to get her a new book to borrow, and then read.

Belle also greeted a lot of bystanders as the young woman passed to get to her way home, and she was also in minor humor to some folks yet most wondered on how she; Belle, can still walk without falling down while at the same time, reading any kind of book. Not known to them or even her, it was a secret trait her own mother possessed that some people said, as she was a bright female as well, and just like Belle was.

Belle was on the middle-part of a sword-fight since the book itself was mostly about pirates, when she bumped into something solid and nearly knocked-over the food within the wicker basket, as well as the book out of her hand. Belle was about to greet whoever she bumped into and eventually apologize, but then she was now annoyed somewhat at whom it was.

It was a man a year or two older then her slightly, and he also possessed an extremely athletic build, a double chin, and also possessed a handsome appearance. His black hair was long and tied into a ponytail. This man also possessed icy blue eyes as well. He generally wore yellow hunting gloves and a red tunic with black tights, alongside boots. This man (to Belle's ire), was Gaston Jacque Anderson; a hunter that was famous to this town for selling skins and meat, and secretly a man with few secrets that everyone doesn't know about.

"Why hello Belle, how are you on this fine evening to be?" He questioned to her with him also inwardly cringing at the sight of the books like a few others, from an agreement that females shouldn't be reading at all.

Belle however, briefly rolled her eyes and then gently stated firmly to him, as Gaston has been insistent he either date or marry her at most times; making sure her wares were secure before giving him a look, "Gaston, can you please move so I can go home and get supper started, for me and my father?" Before he could reply, the two and mostly everyone seeing this quickly occurring within the sky now; with the weather suddenly getting not only cold but warm, at the same time, froze, as the sky suddenly in moments became cloud-like storms with purple and blue lighting; to all those currently outside's amazement, flashing within the clouds as well, and not even at all striking the ground.

"Have you seen this before at all Joe?" The baker commented to the barber nearby him as they were playing a game of chess. With Belle and mostly everyone staring in wonder at what was currently occurring within the sky as instead of booming sounds that thunder always make, it was a strangely... beautiful yet sad-sounding melody of sorts that echoed all throughout the town, and it was an oddly familiar one to Belle, yet she couldn't quite place it. "Can't reckon I have, Bob. It is rather unusual, as the last time something odd occurred… Was nearly seventy years ago, I reckon."

Belle was suddenly curious since all her time living here, she never did go through the town's own history and yet, Belle as well as mostly everyone; even Gaston was wide eyed from them all seeing a hole of sorts nearly the size of seven wagons quickly formed inside the clouds with the hole oddly glowing an aurora within it, and within moments as well, the melody suddenly ended as something bright-green shot quickly from the hole sky, and swiftly headed into the woods as the storm was then slowly fading away as a result by the energy ironically, to then get Belle moving, was near her and her father's property-line in the wheat field near it.

Gaston though decided to be one to remain behind and calm everyone in town, as the sky was now back to the way it was before this sudden event; ignoring Belle for once. Luckily for Belle however, she was able to place the things for supper at home; to also make her father question why she was in a hurry since Maurice missed the very odd event, but decided to follow his child on foot; to his huffing ire, to their wheat field.

Seeing plopped-like scorch marks now in their field without also causing a fire, made both of them curious yet at the same time... wary, as they also from what Belle was telling him of what occurred recently in town, was near them as they also got closer. The two ignored the way this felt all strange, yet hidden excitement though within Belle secretly, as something new or strange might finally be happening to the quiet town side. Though they froze as they also saw some knocked-over trees with them also being slightly sweaty; more-so to Maurice for being overweight as he also wiped his forehead with his sleeve, "My word…" Maurice trailed off in shock, as Belle quickly went over to a child that seemed to be in the center of all this.

It was a currently a comatose Morgana, with not only injuries due to her fall, but her cuts were also bleeding once again.

"Father, this girl needs help!" Belle shouted in sudden alarm to make Maurice shake his head to wonder all this later, and decided to aid Belle on lifting and also carrying the unconscious child back to their house. If they stayed a few more minutes, they would have seen a pair of red eyes within the woods looking pleased at the outcome, and vanished to merely watch the child unless she; the onlooker, was needed.

It took them nearly thirty or so minutes later while making sure any injuries the child had, wouldn't get worse due to them carrying her; Belle holding her arms while Maurice held the child's legs. Yet they were curious about a few things: The clothes she was wearing and the truly odd necklace, but their more-important concern was getting the six year old child, they can tell, into the home as well as positioned for quick comfort. "Belle, get the door while I hold the girl here." Maurice stated gently to Belle, who at this point quickly nodded as she then opened the door, and resumed helping her father.

"Do you think she might be the cause of the storm Papa?" Belle asked twelve minutes later, after all but silence as she currently had a washcloth with lukewarm water on the child's forehead; who was now on a blanket or two for comfort on the floor, with a pillow to prop the little girl up. Maurice gently took the cloth now from his daughter though, and then carefully wiped the child's face down slightly since she was also dirty due to the rough landing she gotten, and states unsurely while briefly looking at Belle, as well, "I am really not sure at all Belle, but I may need to go to town and get aid. She seems to be running a fever of sorts."

Now this worried Belle as she secretly; unknown to her father, fell quickly in love (sibling love that is), to the child as Belle despite the way the little girl came into their lives at this moment, was cute enough to be loved by anyone. But Maurice too felt the same; but as a daughter yet he also narrowed his eyes briefly at the bruise-like marks that weren't part of the impact, he guessed, on the girl's body that was viewed from under her odd clothing when moved, as well as knife-like cuts to make him truly suspicious.

They both jumped briefly as their front door that was closed, was knocked now, and Belle nodded to her father without words to allow him to answer it, and when he did, he was slightly surprised to see not only a few townsfolk, but Gaston himself; in fake worry that is, as he asked kindly to Maurice since the mentioned male also saw Belle tending; to his inward surprise, a little girl as cute slightly as Belle was, and still is, back then. "Are you ok Maurice?"

Maurice simply nodded and stated to stun not only the man, but the few villagers as one of them quickly went to get the town's doctor to see to the child, "Yes, yes I'm fine. But the child we found at the site seems to have a sudden fever. Also she was injured as to whatever happened over there, as well."

Belle saw Gaston now as he entered their house and inwardly was also trying to keep her own emotions in check as she at the same time, ignored him as well as kept tending to the child still. "So you know who she is?" Gaston questioned to mostly Maurice while making Belle inwardly face palm to the hunter's stupidity sometimes, and Maurice merely shrugged his shoulders as the towns doctor came into the home now; panting as he ran on foot once he heard a sick child was involved, and he also secretly gave approval to Belle at her minor medical skills, and continued on from there by also carrying the child; gently that is, into a spare room to also check her.

Since there was nothing they could do, they had little choice at the matter as they also (to Belle's inward ire once again), also fed Gaston as she also cooked some meat he still carried in that bag of his: A duck recently shot. Unknown to the two family members, the town was secretly in wonder as to how a child of all things, came to be at an odd situation as to a random yet unknown event, within the Evergreen Property, nonetheless.

As time went by since it was dark slightly out right now, the door to the spare room finally opened as they also ate their fill yet there was leftovers to who wants anything as well; with the doctor gently closing it while showing mixed emotions on the old man's face, the three now saw.

"How is she Doctor Brown?" Belle decided to ask gently to the doctor that always helped children and other folk, at best of times, and he turned to look at her warily as he also decided; with a look secretly of permission to Maurice, and sat down as the doctor also within moments though, got a handkerchief from his own pocket and wiped the sweat off his own brow; while stating, to stun the three in the room, by his words. "I did the best as I can do since the fever if it wasn't at all treated, would have been fatal to the child. But luckily I had the right amount of medicine to give her for it, as well as finding out a few things... Including her name as the child briefly woken in delirium, in which I was thankful your door was soundproofed for, Maurice." Dr. Brown's tone was warily still yet also had a hint of both sadness and strangely, all-knowing, to them.

"So the girl has a name? Out with it man!" Gaston stated aloud to the doctor in his usual way, but quickly stilled by the sudden firm look, that also inwardly made Belle laugh slightly to herself inside yet she only kept a pleasant look on her face to not rouse any suspicions.

"I would watch your tone as I did heal that scar with ease; With that balm I got from India, Gaston, from your bear hunt last Fall. Especially I also made sure your own mother was comfortable at the time of her passing as well." The man mentioned merely nodded as Dr. Brown sighed, and then stated to them firmly yet also sadly as they within moments, quickly looked to the room the child is resting when he spoke. "The child when I asked; After coercing something I promised I would say unless she does so, is Morgana Jasmine Potter: Six years old, and also had to treat the child with stabbed wounds with the same balm. Along with her wrappings slightly when I inspected the child also." Dr. Brown sighed as he then saw the looks on the two family member's faces with Belle having her hands to her mouth in shock while Maurice a look of sudden knowing, and yet knew Gaston was only acting at the moment; poor deluded boy that one was.

"So was she-" "Yes, without a doubt, Miss Evergreen," Dr. Brown gently told the young woman before him as he got up and began to leave, knowing he truly did all he could and it was up-to the child, Morgana, to get better now. "Now if she gets worse in the fever, do contact me right away as I have a few more supplies left to treat fevers before I also have to go to the large-city's market as I have to get more ingredients to do so." He stated at the end to the two, with them nodding as the old man bid them a gentle goodbye without words, and headed back to his office in-town.

Gaston did the same but tried to kiss Belle's hand in parting, but she let him for once to inwardly please the man, and once he left, Belle quickly wiped her hand as if it was muck or something onto her clothing, that however got a raised eyebrow by her father.

"I take it you're probably going to stay up for a while longer, Belle?" Maurice warily asked while not saying to what he saw, by his daughter's actions. Maurice was also tired from all the running as well as inventing today, he was bone-tired at the moment to which he was grateful to see his daughter nod kindly with a mixture of emotions he didn't see, within her orbs, as she glanced once again to the room Morgana was in. "Just let me know if you need help and I will do my best, alright?" He stated now to only get a nod from his only child, and sighed as he then headed upstairs to his room to bed.

Belle decided to go into the child's room with the book she was reading, alongside a candle as she sat in a small yet comfy chair that the doctor must have placed to sit and check her over, and sat in it. However seeing Morgana was breathing easily in a deep-like sleep since the medicine must be working as the little girl's face wasn't flushed as before, decided to quietly yet gently read her book to the child while she is slept. Morgana though, if Belle saw this, unknowingly smiled while sleeping from hearing the gentle words coming from Belle's mouth when the young woman did this.

Later on that night or a mere few hours later (since the candle was faintly burning on the nearby stand to give light), Belle currently was deep-asleep in a way to truly care of others: She was partially on the bed with the book on the end, closed, and Belle had her arms crossed while her head was also on-top of her own arms, sleeping.

She was currently dreaming of something odd that Belle never dreamed of before, but before she could remember it, she was rudely woken up by a sudden, child-like scream that made her confused a few moments until the young woman realized; within sudden moments as well, it was Morgana as her eyes were glazed over while the little girl also mumbled in repeated words that Belle also quickly got up, and now comforted the poor child.

Eventually after Morgana was done crying, the child went back to a deep sleep that made Belle's heart twist slightly in sadness at also knowing this child; by the confirmation to the doctor, was abused as well as slightly tortured, since Belle also saw when she got in the cuts and bruises Morgana had briefly, on her arms and neck; cuts on her arms and slight bruising on her neck, also on her chest when Belle was changing the bandages while the child slept, from experience.

Belle then decided to remain within the room in case it would happen again. She would be in for a long night, as it occurred only two more times.

* * *

 _ **Back in Morgana's original worldly-realm; At night within a school hidden in Scotland:**_

Dumbledore was currently wary while he also sighed, since the old man just came back after meeting with the Wizard Council, as well as Ministry of Magic, on the issue of finding out Morgana: The child that was dubbed the British Savior to all England as well as others, was missing in action or cannot be located, as such.

He was currently in his office as to get his mind slightly off this, so he began to look into the reports his professors gave him, as well as the current seventh year exams that just began for the first term.

 _I didn't foresee your child suffering as well as partial to your sister and nephew, Lily. I do hope you can forgive a foolish old man as such as me._ Dumbledore sadly thought as he placed his favorite treat, Sherbet Lemons, into his mouth and then sucked on it as he continued to grade the last parts of the exam papers.

He suddenly froze as well as his familiar (unknowingly spitting said treat out due to the power he felt), Fawkes in which the bird was otherwise known as a phoenix, squawked quietly as the two felt a sudden and unknown presence began to quickly fill the entire room. The paintings he noticed also froze in place like regular paintings, to his sudden surprise as the air still felt the way it currently now is. "Do not fret, Albus, as the child will be well taken care of from where she is currently at… Until she comes back at eleven to fulfill my Niece's Prophecy that was placed on her." A soothing yet gentle female voice stated, making him look to his right and nearly jumped in minor surprise as Hecate was sitting in-air, giving him a pity-like yet understanding look.

Dumbledore quickly got the Elder Wand to which he within moments, stilled by the sudden light chuckle the female in the air also gave him at his actions, and he now lowered after the goddess spoke as he was in half-uneased feelings yet slight acceptance of her presence, as she currently appeared to be friendly... for now. "I am no threat to you mortal; Even knowing your past deeds as such. I merely here to tell you a few things that will occur as of now, and to also let you fully know your unofficial grandchild; Since you thought of Lily, still, as a daughter you have never had as such, will be fine."

"May I ask whom you are My Lady?" The goddess chuckled lightly once more to Dumbledore's question, and he now stilled in true shock that his familiar also felt with, if you all saw, a gaping beak in a non-bird way in disbelieve. "I am Hecate: A Greek Goddess, as well as others of Magic, itself." She bowed her head in half-respect as this old man to her did do some things in the past to get things done, but still let her champion to be abused by the male she cursed a while ago.

"So prey tell me now: Why do I have the presence of your time, Lady Hecate, now, and about Morgana as well?" He now asked curiously yet warily as well; fully knowing how powerful gods or goddesses are in which included children to them are as such, from personal past experience during his own youth.

Hecate gave him a half-amused look mixed with a roll of her eyes, as she now gently landed onto her feet; with ease, and also conjured without anything, a true chair that was placed nearby the headmaster of this school she let her four former champions, alongside Merlin and Morgana as such, to make. "I came here to merely tell you a few things that will be currently going on as of now, Dumbledore, and I expect you to be patient, as the Chosen Child of Prophecy to your country, will indeed return as I stated."

Hecate now paused in minor thought as she decided to tilt her head, and with a half-curious glance, made his own eyes widen in true shocked surprise to what she was going to be offering him that was something he secretly wanted in return more than anything in the world. "How would you like to have your sibling returned to you, Dumbledore... Your half-younger sibling, Ariana?"

"You can do this my Lady? Wouldn't Hades be-" "He would be angry, yes, but in an understandable position as to whose child it is that in order for her to live, be soul-bonded to as such." Hecate stopped him with a hand raised, and stated before he could finish the question.

Dumbledore's eyes now faintly twinkled in realization and stated in understanding now to her, as to whom Hecate is currently mentioning, "You mean Morgana, correct?" Hecate merely nodded as she then changed the subject to also inform him; before making the deal itself, about what will be going on with the child. He understood that if she was her champion as to not mention it until Morgana herself, figures it out due to her having some… quirks as such like her; due to the blessing back then, he would accept the way things are.

"Now as I told you of her situation, Albus, I will now mention the deal to bring your sister back to life." Hecate finally stated gently to the old man; knowing this may hopefully cure the man of the illness he unknowingly has, that was placed secretly upon his mind only a week ago.

"Morgana will be able to go and come as she pleases; Including breaks within the school itself as she goes here. The child will eventually have… unique soulmates as such that I know you would accept her as, but others would see it blasphemy... Including that female, Molly Weasley that is, in your Order of the Phoenix." Hecate stated Molly's name firmly when she spoke, and also making Dumbledore understand yet the Goddess of Magic continued her deal to him, still, "She will also allow herself to bring anything: People, objects or possibly creatures from the realm she was sent to for her to live in, here, without any problems. So it would be unto your mortal's own heads if that does happen, as well as consequences. And finally, Morgana will not, and I repeat, will not be influenced by any means to interfere with her growing up like an average witch: A powerful one as such, during her time here."

Hecate then got a strange yet partially glowing contract out for him to sign that stated her deal and terms she mentioned, and even more-so when he read it, and also stated as this is non-breakable, would also allow; despite anything that occurs, to allow his younger half-sister to live without any punishment to him or her; mostly to those that are causing problems to her champion (true ones that is), and not bullying or small ones like that, as such.

When Dumbledore signed the contract, it turned quickly into a silver mist and then went into; from his own surprise, into the goddess' mouth as she also swallowed it with a gentle look on her face, and decided to add one more thing before she left in a puff of silvery smoke; alongside her chair she made, "Your sister within the contract will be free of that very spell, and immune to mind and potions related to it as such, magic. Yet as equal terms: She will be de-aged to Morgana's current age of six, and grow on from there naturally while your Half-Sister will remember everything of her entire life without problems. So good luck old man, and see to it that Death won't be angered by taking her gift to her Mistress that you currently hold in your hands; My twin would love to prank you one of these days."

Once she was gone, Dumbledore sighed as a orb now was left behind on his desk; with a number to countdown to when he needs to secretly be at the Veil of Death, to reclaim his sibling; the number 5 as per contract-deal he made with the goddess herself, thought in true relieved amusement as he also now finished his work and headed off to bed within the quarters. _I have a feeling things will be amusing when Morgana Potter comes to Hogwarts._

* * *

Now how did you guys like the prologue to this story? Also to mention I will be personally looking-upon information to do the songs as well as other things to make sure the movie(s) itself(elves) plays out as well as others within the story, as this will be mostly a prequel-type of thing with the Hogwarts part being another story.

So if you want me to continue this story as well though (when I get a chance to start writing more chapters that is), please review it, and let me know as well.


	2. Bonjour, and the Castle

**Author's Announcement:**

I figured since a lot of people seemed to be fav/following this one, I do at least another before I focus on Zerina, and maybe post two more chapters after that as well as a Pinkie Story guys. But do expect delays on when they do update for those on either site, or the phone apps the site provides; like other users to the site, I do tend to only do this on my free time as I considered it my own personal hobby; like most of the users/guests to the site as well.

Now there isn't much to go-on so I won't spoil the details, but it will be a time-skip to said month of the events to come, so do expect the very exact songs, alongside modified ones for Mary (Morgana) within this fic. With a… FLASHBACK; that's right folks, I tend to have a flashback at some point within this chapter of some bonding moments between Mary (Morgana), and both Belle and Maurice (Even though Belle slightly bonds at the beginning with the girl; OC Female Harry), and something you may end up liking. Although do expect the continuation from last chapter before a time-skip to said month, in the beginning of things to come.

I also got some PM's as well as other things telling me about switching POV's in my other stories, and I have to say it is on purpose as to go with the story itself. I do tend to leave warnings sometimes though in case that does happen; if you saw the top announcements. As to my own understanding, my POV's benefit the specific characters as such from my other POV Stories. But unlike any of them, this story does not unless it is important this time. Like, say for example (Truly as one), a mostly normal POV story that switched in the middle or near the end to someone else's.

So if you see my warning as such, do expect those that do read them, to be prepared as such as well as the many crossovers as like I stated: It has been mostly me, myself, and I (Except some ideas from my Co-Author from only Pinkie Story that is) on my stories. As well as ideas in my stories as well; mostly from either an idea I possibly got from doing or watching things or strange as it may sound, within my dreams.

I will downsize it unless it is needed as such within this one, but do not expect it to happen on my other stories, and others, will mostly stick to the current ones for a few chapters or so until it is needed. And it may seem the female Harry's are little OP (Overpowered), but it is on purpose as they will encounter enemies or rivals that either overpower or equal them in some way eventually (letting you guys know that).

Warnings: 3 Flashbacks, Time Skip, Mention of Blood, Singing, Unexpected Revealing.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ "

Belle: "Bonjour!" = singing by people (which I do not own at all; slightly modify it to fit characters though sometimes). If "~" is present in the song, it's longer sounding.

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Modified and adjusted/fixed on 7/30/19)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; The next day in the early morning:**_

The sun began to shine now as the new day slowly began with the rising sun, which certainly peeked through the non-closed curtain within the room were both Belle and Morgana, were currently sleeping.

Belle began to silently move slightly as the rays also hit her eyes, but mostly the rays were on the little girl's face as she blinked and yawned with glazed eyes for a few moments. She then silently gasped as Morgana saw she wasn't in that cupboard anymore, but in a room of sorts she thought or strangely... felt nice. Yet she however froze hearing an older-yet-young woman's sigh, and slowly looked now with clear eyes as well as also gaped in surprised shock as to who was still sleeping, strangely, in a slightly protective way that also made Morgana's heart unknowingly warm slightly at this, for some reason.

Then Morgana's face showed renewed hope as to what this would mean when she saw the female in quick recognition, Belle, within this room. _My wish… My wish did come true._ She thought to herself yet re-froze in place, as Morgana also saw Belle was slowly waking up.

Wincing while doing some movement while not realizing Morgana was in pain as unknown to even her, she has a high-tolerance (due to her uncle), and she then laid back to the way she was; Morgana guessed quickly that is, and pretended to be sleeping while Belle woke up.

Belle who was now awake, yawned lightly while covering her mouth and then wincing as her back was only a little sore, but also at the same time saw the little girl sleeping in the spare room's bed in confusion for a few brief moments until yesterday's event, made her now recall what happened within moments. _It_ _seems_ _she_ _still_ _passed_ _out… Especially_ _from_ _the_ _nightmare_ _attacks_ _she_ _had_ _last_ _night. I almost_ _forgot_ _she_ was _here_. Belle thought to herself briefly as the child's nightmares were worse than the first one; Morgana if she recalled her name was, had.

Belle then grabbed the book that was closed on the bed itself still; tucked it into her arm gently, and then left the room as she also felt the need to use the restroom since the young woman still saw Morgana was sleeping, and it would only be a few moments to do so since Belle planned to return to check-up on her; the little girl.

Once the door closed, Morgana opened an eye to check to see if Belle was gone, and silently sighed to herself as she then within moments, now then sat herself up; wincing and was seemingly to be surprised once again at the wrappings and strangely, nice-smelling smell of sorts also coming from them on her body. _Whoever_ _done this was a doctor-_ Morgana froze in mid-thought and was now worried while also lightly gulped by looking at the door now, in minor fear. _I hope who saw what he done to me, won't think I did it to myself, like the few many other doctors I went to, done._

The reason this minor fear from Morgana is that despite the time from where she was, in worldly-realm terms that is, the doctors she was taken to were in words... unique on to the way they treat certain patients they have or get.

One of the doctors was an old-yet-crazy male doctor Morgana once went to, shocked her with strange tools to make her better, but all those tools did merely made her all her sore and twitchy. The other one was a newly inducted female that fed or gave her aunt odd liquids of sorts that mostly made Morgana puke black sludge, somehow.

So needless to say folks, most of the doctors were crazy, or suspicious to their own activates as they were mostly offered by her uncle to be hers as such, while they, the three Dursley family members, went to normal ones. In secret (unknown to the child as well), Vernon also paid them secretly with the earnings the man gets from the very workplace he goes to, in bribe money. Yet he didn't specify as to how the treatment would go to make the child better, just to do it.

Morgana then saw the room while merely guessing that maybe the doctor wasn't like any of the other doctors in the past, saw the room was possibly or most likely, a spare room of sorts and had painted sky-blue walls with basic furniture meant for guests that she could easily tell from the smart little girl Morgana was, as well as the bed she was on. Yet she truly liked the room as well, especially the comforter was a green color, which any color-based green was her favorite color.

She decided to now think to herself while not aware of being watched by a pair of red eyes that, from a strange tingle within her spine, the little girl quickly turned to after sensing it as such and saw no one was at the window (to her brief confusion), and began to think to herself once again. Possibly hoping from what she is thinking in her mind at this point, if they were like in the movie or not... mostly.

Meanwhile as to the two unaware household members knowing she; Morgana was currently awake at this moment, Belle roused her father after she took care of her business, and then went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for three; knowing if the little girl was possibly or even slightly awake, she might be hungry. "Morning Belle," Maurice stated tiredly still yet gently as his daughter greeted him gently the same way; with him now sitting down in a chair while watching his daughter cooking more food than usual, and then now recalling the child as he also briefly looked to the direction of where their spare room was for travelers or guests from time to time, was.

"So how was your night with the little one, Belle?" Maurice now asked his daughter to which turned his happiness at knowing how grown up she turned out to be which sadly, her mother that is: Patricia Maylene Evergreen, didn't at all gotten a chance to know her as his wife in secret while unknown to even Belle, died to the illness when she was at least or close to two from that town they moved from so long ago, and the old man briefly thought in brief sadness also to his current feelings.

He then saw Belle tiredly sigh while giving him a half-relieved look while at the same time, making his feelings switch to sudden concern. "It was alright Papa, but she had at least three nightmare-like episodes from what I read slightly about from children that gone… from what Morgana went through." Belle stated as she also while speaking, placed his own eggs and nicely cooked yet also thick-sliced bacon, on one of three plates, and then placed it in front of him.

Maurice however made her pause as Belle was about to cook both hers and the little girls food next, and he merely gave his daughter a small smile of understanding since he also, at the same time, spoke of her past experiences with him while growing up; making her raise an eyebrow of disbelief since Belle barely recalled any of it, as such. "When you were little, you did get sick one time and also experienced nightmares... Not like the ones I think you experienced with the little girl, Belle. But as long as I was with you, you felt fine. In fact... Within a few days when you were nearing seven, at the time, you were in a very bad fever that was going throughout the town back then, and all I could do was stay by your side while you suffered from nightmares. Due to your illness."

Belle nodded yet then sighed this time to herself as she also stated to make her father be concerned to both his daughter and the little girl in the spare room, still, by Belle's next choice of words; beginning now to make the food once again, "Yet from what she stated while she was in.. a phase of sorts Papa, I'm truly concerned from whoever done this may somehow find her, she might possibly withdraw into herself or worse."

"She was that bad last night Belle?" Maurice now asked not only in concern that was also somewhat showing in his voice, but sadness also on thinking of what kind of torture or abuse the child; Morgana, went through while Belle merely nodded her head without looking to him, in silent agreement. "Yes Papa, in fact she actually seems to be comforted by my own words when I settled her during those times."

Maurice nodded in agreement as when Belle turned, she saw her father look to her in pride mixed with soft eyes while also stating; getting ready to eat his own food at the same time, "You were always caring for others like myself… Just like your mother was." Belle's eyes also softened briefly at hearing this, as she now resumed cooking to make her and the child's meals.

Within the span of ten minutes or so, Maurice was done as he afterwards told Belle if she needs him for aid on the little girl, he would stop what he would be doing; tinkering on his invention for the fair and help her, and then left his child to her devices. Belle however sighed to herself, as she loved her father at most times, and yet sometimes... he tends to be clueless when it comes to certain things.

Belle now took her plate alongside the little girls to the spare room, however when the young woman placed the food onto the stand nearby and went to open the door, she froze in place as Belle heard minor shuffling of the bed sheets with her somewhat being surprised the little girl was awake, as from what she witnessed, it would have taken nearly or more-so a while for her to wake up at all.

When Belle opened the door gently now, she saw that Morgana was in that same position as if, she was sleeping yet knew the little girl might be awake. So Belle brought both plates of food into the room and sat them on the stand nearby the bed while inwardly chuckling, as Belle then heard the little girl's stomach growl lightly while seeing a minor blush on her face; with Morgana still pretending to be sleeping.

"Come now, you really think I'm going to fall for that?" Belle stated in slight humor to the little girl and making Morgana freeze on her fake-sleeping, and hesitantly look to her with a single eye opened. Belle was secretly mesmerized slightly at how beautiful her green eyes were once she fully had them both opened and yet listened as Morgana, gently and softly stated in a familiar accent Belle quickly recognized as from the British Isles while she laid in the same position, "No… I wouldn't think you would."

Belle saw surprise in the child's orbs as they were truly wide at the food Belle placed in front of her, once Morgana sat-up that is. "Is this for me Miss?" Morgana now asked that then made Belle inwardly frown yet she had kept a gentle smile on her face with Belle also stating gently to her, with a single nodded yes, to Morgana, "It is... But please do call me Belle, from you stating to me that title, makes me feel like I'm already older then I am."

Morgana seemed to be relieved by this; Belle guessed, and it was now awkward as they ate in total silence since they are just getting to know each other, at this point.

After they were done, it would seem Morgana was restless and Belle understood as she aided the young girl with ease, to their bathroom yet she strangely looked relieved by seeing mere… toilet paper? But Belle was slightly concerned a few times as the little girl merely winced yet didn't also complain in pain, like most children would.

Once Morgana was well and done, and Belle while the child went while also beginning a bath in their tub; since Morgana asked for some privacy quietly in a soft voice, Belle inwardly sighed knowing it would take a long time for the child to heal; especially since Belle herself rarely gets angry, saw the cuts as well as a possible cut-like scar on the child's left-side and also realizing that from the light, now, her clothing (to Belle's sudden horror) had old blood on it. _Who would do such a thing to a sweet child like her?!_ Belle now thought to herself in both small rage and sadness; a feeling of… sibling protectiveness briefly showing as well, unknown to even Belle herself.

Once Belle folded the old clothes and got another set, including putting the dishes alongside her fathers within the sink as well as the outfit being an old dress-like outfit with trousers when she went through a small faze, as a child, she went to the closed bathroom door and then knocked lightly while also gently stating to the child on the other side, "Morgana, I have some spare clothes for you to put on when you get done. So do you mind if I come in and set them down, as you will need aid still?"

All Belle heard was a mere yet soft 'Yes', from the child, and she carefully went in and was also amused slightly from the bubble bath that was left-over for injuries; which she would be thankful of Dr. Brown the next time they meet once again, left behind during his last business trip to another part of England, left behind as a present to soothe them for a hard day's work, had mostly all but her head in the water to hide herself.

Belle however simply ignored this shy act and just placed Morgana's new clothing on the stand nearby the tub, and she was about to leave yet froze stock-still by Morgana stating a random name to her; also confusing Belle slightly by the soft-meek voice, "Mary." Belle turned while brushing her hair slightly in minor annoyance yet was mostly confused by what Morgana stated as her left-hand was on the knob to leave the room yet she also planned to be nearby in case she; the child, needed her. "Mary?" Belle questioned the name back in confusion with Morgana lightly blushing, yet stated once again to the older teenager softly while also looking away from Belle at the same time, "M-My nickname. I prefer to be called Mary to my closest friends."

Belle nodded to Morgana in agreement as her name when spoken at most times; Belle now thought, was a slight mouthful the young woman also secretly realized as well. "Ok… Mary, I will be right outside if you need anything, alright?" Belle saw her head nod slightly as well as making the bath water slosh only a little, and Belle left the bathroom as the young woman also gently closed the door.

Nearly several minutes later; with Belle also placing the clothes Morgana wore, into the sink after she washed the dishes that is, and was also thankful for the leftover soap her father bought last week, Belle now heard Morgana state loudly yet softly from the bathroom now, that she was done.

After she aided on getting Morgana dressed, in which inwardly amused her from the child blushing as Belle somehow guessed Morgana was already taught to dress herself yet didn't know how to wear her clothing Belle bestowed upon her in which was odd as well, and Belle had to pause at her finished work as the child seems to be looking at the small wall mirror they had slightly, in both astonishment and awe.

Morgana now wore slightly the same thing that Belle wore, but smaller in size for a child around her age. But the coloring was mostly a light green for the dress and a pale-lavender for the girl-like trousers. Belle was also secretly lucky she saved her old shoes like her father suggested, all those years ago; after she briefly cleaned them by all the dust they collected as such, fit perfectly on her feet as they also matched in color, her own brand of shoes. Yet she refused to remove; even in the bath to make Belle confused slightly, that necklace with a locket and a strange-looking two-colored, orb-like gem of sorts that was around her neck in a chain as well; in plain view now. Morgana's hair was also pulled into a ponytail by a spare band Belle also had within her own room, yet she was inwardly curious at seeing a strange looking scar that might have been purposely placed that was hidden (this entire time), on the front of her forehead as the child's hair covered it up. Yet as a minor agreement with Morgana, Belle though hesitated yet placed her mother's jade-green headband to cover that part.

For you see... If I may pause this slightly everyone, that scar was caused by (you guessed it), the Dark Lord.

Yet unlike normal scars, it was (as strange as it sounds) in the shape of a slightly deep or etched-on star with lines from within the edges meeting into the middle.

The little girl was mostly teased when she started school or when other students saw said scar (within moments) by calling her the names of Star-Scar, and others. Yet as time flows, this scar will be… unique as things will occur while Morgana grows within this worldly-realm. Especially the way it was formed, changed due to the exact Blessing of Hecate, in secret.

Anyways back to our story.

With Morgana now dressed which Belle also gave her a smile once Morgana saw her reflection again, but this time with the spare mirror they have lying around, they went with Belle's aid; since Morgana seemed weak to walk on her own, to her father.

Belle was secretly pleased that the child seemed to be slowly improving yet still shy, and reading on how; since the book was still currently new around the town, about abusive children as such, now shyly asked with a small hint of confusion and happiness as Morgana was still feeling the after effects of receiving new clothing from seeing that they were going out the front door, "Where we going Belle?"

Belle simply led her to the double doors to the workshop/basement; with Belle to Morgana's confusion, heard her father rant slightly at needing to get another screw or two, and talked softly to not scare the little girl as inwardly she was happy yet also still sad. The reason is that Morgana seemed to be wary of her surroundings at this point; despite both of them… well mostly Belle knowing that is, that this area is safe. "Well Mary, we are going to see my Papa and to possibly let him know I will be taking you into town, as we need to let you see Dr. Brown since we ran out of the spare bandages, when I aided you on getting dressed."

Morgana froze at this, yet followed reluctantly while Belle gently eased her onward alongside helping her down the stairs, carefully, while also loudly stating from seeing that her father being under the invention once again, "Papa, Mary is with me and I thought you may meet her before we head into town." Morgana was briefly confused yet also in awe by what she saw in this workshop, yet was mostly confused as to what she knew it might be that certain and useful invention (due to her fully recalling the movie due to her few natural-born unknown abilities, which one of them is a perfect memory and also being immune to mind-related things), a certain familiar male voice that she now giggled yo as he unknowingly hit his head, slightly, before coming out. "Who darn-gone it is- Oh hello."

Belle was amused that Morgana now hid behind her, with knowing in Maurice's eyes as he quickly figured the child was shy yet mostly holding onto his daughter to stand while knowing how weak she might be still. "Was Belle calling your Mary for any reason, Morgana?" He now gently asked her as he too was now inwardly amused as the child seemed to peek out and say something, but paused with half-narrowed eyes now; which he thought like Belle, truly fitted the little girl, "How you know my name Mister?"

"The doctor told us as he treated you last night… Which I say, I figured you still be out like a light." Maurice stated with a hidden question not known to himself, also making Belle wonder to herself once again how it could be, and while the man spoke he decided to get the latest grease stain off his shirt from the towel nearby. Though what stated from the little girl's innocent yet shy answer to them, briefly stun them with even more questions yet placed it to the side to try and figure out for themselves, later-on as the child looking briefly away from them as well to when she spoke, "I tend to heal fast somehow, I don't really know why I do."

Seeing that Belle still intends on taking the child to town, he gave them some currency to use as before he started to get on working on his invention, the local blacksmith came by earlier and paid him well enough to possibly be able to afford for three or to at least several months for food to whatever they needed. "Now Belle, unlike most times I think it would be best to simply show Mary around town, before asking her to do anything."

Belle nodded as when they began to leave, they didn't see the thoughtful look that was on Maurice's face now as he also went over to his bench and wrote it down so he wouldn't forget to do so, since he already fell in love with the child, and decided it might be better to do this task at the same time on Belle's busy days at the Inn, to do so. The old man thought to himself briefly at how surprised the child might be while he began to gather certain tools to fix the leak that occurred, now.

Meanwhile as Belle and Morgana after nearly seven or so minutes on the short-path while walking slow-paced walk, finally managed to get into town and once again, Morgana was in awe as it was just like within the movie as well, but in real life.

Belle, just like her father hinted within his words, did show Morgana all around the town to which said little girl saw why Belle might be slightly bored, she half-guessed, yet seemed to be happy at the same time by Belle showing-off her own knowledge as such, to her. _Yet I do know you won't have to bored any longer Belle, since I know who you become later on._ Morgana briefly thought as well as at the same time, listened.

Belle was also secretly humored as the townsfolk took to her quickly like they did to her, as well as seeing the doctor: Dr. Brown that is, who Morgana was for once smiling at him for as he treated her nicely, and even saw Morgana talking to Will and Cassie Sundale or otherwise known to be the two local farm fraternal-based twin children that lived further outwards from town nearby, to still be considered citizens (1).

The entire town tour, however, only took nearly several hours though, as most of the time, Morgana had to rest… until now that is, as she happily chatted with the two children around or close to her age.

Belle was also pleased she was making some friends as those two, strangely as it sounds from what she saw, were not the ones to truly shy away from her when Morgana had the jade-colored cane (from the parts of the money spent from what her father gave her), alongside to what she expected to be bullied due to how shy and weak Morgana currently was, by the other village children.

Things couldn't possibly make both their day at all worse- "Well hello Belle, I take it your out on a stroll on this lovely day?" Stated a familiar male voice with a small grunt she heard also behind her. Belle now inwardly groaned as she turned to see both Gaston and to what she dubbed him as his faithful-follower, LeFou (2). Though she did pity the small dwarfish-like man as he was once again carrying a deer that was slightly too big for his size.

"Hello Gaston, LeFou, I… didn't see you both there at all." Belle stated in slight unease to which to her hidden ire, Gaston didn't seem to notice at all as he now to make her also inwardly cringe by touching her with his left arm, around her shoulders, "Well you have to admit: You are the girl that tends to daydream slightly." Belle from what she heard was admittance by the man himself to the young woman, yet she shied away carefully to not send any bodily messages, and stated gently yet firmly as well to him now, "I'm just here with Morgana within town, from father's suggestion, and simply showing her the town."

The two males now saw the child to make Gaston blink… twice in fact at how similar Belle and the little girl looked slightly alike at when his crush started on her long ago, at Morgana's age. But gently shook his head in understanding, as despite how manipulative he is sometimes, he knew abuse all too well, before his own father was… kicked out on the curb, so to speak.

"Well that is good I suppose, especially I am rather surprised she will be up and around… right now." LeFou nodded in quick agreement as most of the town, including him knew from last night of the mystery child near the woods, and was also surprised like Gaston was by merely seeing her up like this. Yet both men still saw the child might be weak to whatever occurred as she had a cane still, to their inward surprise, by also talking to at least two of the few Sundale children this town has from both Bethany and Christopher Sundale. "I know what you mean Gaston," Belle now admitted; even though she hated at this point to agree with the man, but for once he was right as it was odd at how slow yet quick her recovery is; despite knowing what Morgana told her.

Seeing it was nearing lunchtime, Belle decided on taking Morgana to the Inn she works at… although the partial job wouldn't be if it wasn't for Gaston to ire her slightly more than today while being in his presence, was from his help a few years ago. "Mary, why don't you say goodbye to your two new friends and we can go to my workplace to eat?" Belle shouted only loud enough for the mentioned child to hear her, in which the child looked at her in both sad understanding as Morgana was actually enjoying herself at being a friend to other kids… besides being a friend to a cousin isn't the same as such, and from what Bell also saw to make her briefly smile small, was partings goodbye. Although she raised an eyebrow as Morgana lightly blushed when Cassie hugged her tightly, and the two twins went back to home to eat.

Though she was confused as to why Morgana froze as well as the questioned looks to the males at the child's name being changed, yet let it slide as they quickly guessed from their less-educated brains, that it might the child's nickname, and Morgana also seemed to be wary by his; Gaston's presence.

Yet to Belle's ire mixed with relief as well, Gaston once again kissed her hand in wordless parting to make Morgana also merely tilt her head at him, and her, in minor confusion as the two left, and they; Belle and Morgana that is, headed to the Inn that was also slightly famous of being not only a bar as well as a trophy hut for Gaston's kills since everyone knew he is a hunter, after all, but also allowing her to have a discount on food and drink at the place as it also serves as mentioned, an Inn.

However Morgana once again didn't see, like mostly everyone, Belle wiping her hand that Gaston kissed her with, like last night.

Morgana when she went into the familiar building was still surprised as to how much everything looked more realistic then it was in the cartoon movie; especially as they ate she also found out Belle worked here part-time, and the Bar/Inn owner was also a nice man. Though she was slightly creeped out by the dead animals, it was slightly… relaxing yet after they ate, she yawned with Belle giving her a knowing look.

So sadly, they parted ways from the Inn, and they now both headed back to the house. With the small purchases as well for Morgana and a few books; which secretly surprised the teenager that the child knows how to read as well, and even loves books as much as she does, from seeing the library that is.

Though as when they entered the home, Belle was both in concern and also amused as Morgana tittered when entering, to clearly tell she was tired from the walk. So despite the tired-like protests from the child herself, Belle gently escorted Morgana to her current room she would be staying she figured, and without protests this time, went to sleep instantly.

Belle, as she was now making supper since it was a few hours later, heard her father now come into the home from the front door. Belle turned briefly as well as the same time, was cooking still some of the meat and wanted to try this new dish that they had the ingredients for anyways, greeted her father. "Hello Papa, I take it you made progress on your invention?"

Maurice tiredly nodded as he was partially clean and knew he may end-up taking a bath tonight to be fully, and stated with a gentle look in a small hint of pride to himself she saw as well, "I think so, and I might be testing the contraption tomorrow as it's currently late." He then as he sat down now, gave her a humored look to make Belle in return for the moment, to merely raise an eyebrow at him in wonder before that turned to humor on her face as Belle was also while cooking still, lightly chuckled to her own self. "Philippe though nearly knocked me down as I forgot to feed him this morning, the rascal of a horse he is."

Belle eventually woke Morgana up as they ate with gentle silence as the girl was still shy around the home, and since she was still tired with the two still knowing at what occurred from yesterday, let her on her own this time; to head to the spare room to go back to sleep. Eventually Maurice also as well, to his own room that is as Belle decided to remain awake for a little longer, with the candle-light to read few pages or so, from one of the two books she purchased.

Though Belle did think of one thing though as she began to read quietly to herself, looking briefly at the direction as to where Morgana was sleeping soundly for once at, I have a feeling things will still be boring, but not too much anymore with her around.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip; One month later on November 17th, 1881 (Real time: November 17th, 1991):**_

Belle was all by herself this morning as she was also inwardly happy since it was recently made official, within the single month that Morgana became her official little sister. It was also a surprise to them both for her and Morgana as the month of October was nearing its end, that this occurred in which Belle while getting around, thought to herself at how wonderful yet strange it was.

Strange as they still couldn't figure out how that odd incident occurred, as well as the truly oddest one of all.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins)**

* * *

"Belle, Mary: Would you two come meet me in the Kitchen please?" Maurice questioned or stated loudly to the two females that just arrived back, as her father for some odd reason, wanted Belle to take Morgana with her to the Inn; which Morgana was able to hang-out slightly with the two children still that she befriended for some time now, while Belle worked.

They both looked at each other in minor confusion as to what he wanted from them both, as such, and without a cane from Morgana; though the child tends to use it still to play with now, walked into the kitchen behind Belle.

The two females now saw to their confusion, official-looking papers of sorts that Maurice just finished signing the last one with an official-looking thirty-something year old male in a dark-blue tuxedo and a red ascot, was helping Belle's father sign. "Papa… What is this about, and who is he?" Belle questioned as Morgana hid behind Belle once again; knowing recently she didn't mind Morgana for sometime to call her Big Sis or Sister to her anymore, to the official male in the room near her father. Yet when it came to those she doesn't know, she tends to be shy around them still.

"Belle," Maurice stated with his next words while freezing the two girls in place; Belle's with a gob smacked look slightly on her face with a mixture of sudden joy in her orbs, alongside Morgana; though hers was also hope mixed with sadness. Sadness as Morgana has yet to tell them of her past and was dubbed by her Uncle Vernon back in her world, Morgana guessed (after some time thinking it over to herself) of her freakish accidents she mostly done while still living with the Dursleys. "This is Mr. Monroe, and he's from the Agency Office. He is here to help me adopt Morgana into our family truly."

Belle in fact, was truly and honestly surprised by this, yet when the three gazed at Morgana, she was still frozen in actual shock and disbelief on her face. Though what she stated to them made them worried once again at her former home-life, as the child mentioned about herself once again in that word. "But why would you want a… A freak like me as a daughter, Mr. Maurice?"

Belle was about to say something to comfort the child, yet saw her father got up and come over to give Morgana a hug, which she flinched at as if, she was going to get hit; knowing all this time they were trying to let Morgana get used to hugs this entire time, as well as other things. Especially hugging was eventually stopped around her when she was two years old, by her former uncle's orders.

"Now you listen here Mary: You are not a freak and I don't even care what your former uncle you told me and Belle a while ago stated; You are not one at all to our eyes." Maurice stated in gentle firmness to a now wide eyed Morgana, as within moments, to his quick surprise as well as Belle's for the first time that is, hugged her now adoptive father in a tight-yet-gentle hug, with her also crying quietly within moments as well, into his shirt.

Belle as she needed to also sign as well; due to how old she was, signed also on a dotted lined-paper stating if anything would pass due to the passing of her father, she will in turn, be her legalized guardian by any means. As well as others to know that she accepts this adoption, as well as her father.

So Morgana was now known as Morgana "Mary" Jasmine Potter-Evergreen, and the official younger sister to Belle, as well as new daughter to Maurice.

Yet the two were the only ones to witness something odd (unknown to the two they would eventually find out later on in the coming months ahead), a strange light of sorts making the papers themselves glow as well as the heart-like area under Morgana's clothing as this special and happy event unknowingly was one of many secret gifts by the Goddess of Magic, made it official by both mundane and magic.

Although later on that same day, another odd thing occurred as one of their hens; due to Belle playfully scaring Morgana yet unknown to Belle that Morgana truly got scared, as they were near the hen house they own, and her still new little sister by the adoption papers, changed into a true-blue/green feathered chicken of sorts with fancy sunglasses; from what Morgana stated the changed hen now wore on her face and also acted like… a secret agent of sorts, and then took off somewhere while chit-chatting to someone on a strange device it somehow grabbed out of nowhere; which Morgana also told her it was a strange phone... Whatever that was.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Belle was interrupted of her thoughts with a small yet gentle smile unknowingly on her face as when she came outside, she bumped gently yet quickly while brushing her off, Morgana; who still wore that gifted outfit as the other odd thing that occurred only recently; which both Belle and Maurice still couldn't figure out at all, was that their clothing during the night were somehow… refreshed, cleaned, and ready to go on the next day and onward. Though both Belle and Maurice still changed their clothing unlike Morgana did though, as it now only effected her and her alone.

"Mary? I thought you wanted to work with Papa today on trying to improve his invention with that idea of yours?" Belle gently questioned Morgana with a hint of playfulness in her tone, and Morgana in reply to this shrugged as she was walking next to Belle while seeing her older sister was going into town again while at the same time stating softly, "Papa realized that some of the work that needed to be done would require me to leave, as it would harm me in the end. Maybe those sparks he stated... You know, from when he uses that small, flamethrower-thing under it?"

Briefly pausing in her steps and gently shaking her head in understanding, Belle in slight humor now as some things were hard for Morgana to say; even though she is bright and also smart for her age, "What you mean to say is one of Papa's yet-to-be-realized inventions is being tested on the fair one, sister. Is that what you mean?" Belle lightly questioned at the end to see Morgana quickly nod in happiness, as she was lightly skipping while also holding onto Belle's hand.

Belle was still inwardly pleased that Morgana came this far from her personal healing, along with the slightly mental abuse that they realized that even she didn't know she had, as by the mere touch of their hands would of made her flinch, but not anymore, as they bonded with each other a lot of times.

In fact Belle's favorite one is when she tried teaching Morgana on how to cook something simple as eggs… which turned out badly yet strangely better for everyone, at the same time.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins)**

* * *

Belle was amused as Morgana yawned since it was still early in the morning, yet knew Belle wanted her to learn to cook slightly, and decided something simple for the little girl to learn that wouldn't burn her too much or at all, since Belle would be truly watching her of course: Eggs.

Once they had everything set up, Belle showed her how to do it first, and was pleased that Morgana was carefully watching on how to do so, and when it was done though, allowed Morgana who was now nervous to began to do regular eggs like Belle done.

Unknown to the two girls was that outside the window and nearby the kitchen, was a cloaked man with amused green eyes under it that has been watching them for the past few days that is, on one of his blessed offerings back then, suddenly had an idea. He quietly stated something to the few eggs they both have to be different; including the one in Morgana's hands and vanished quickly to observe it back at his home-like lair.

Morgana now cracked the egg within her hand, and they both drew a confused yet dumbfounded look as instead of what eggs contained, it contained a silver-like rock of sorts. "Is this supposed to happen at all, Big Sis?" Morgana asked her while at the same time, looking and stating the nickname she dubbed Belle with, all this time.

Belle took the rock out of the unlit pan, and simply handed another egg for Morgana to crack open, "Not really Mary. It is rather… odd that was inside, instead of what it usually is." Morgana nodded and once again cracked an egg, and they were now bewildered as instead of a shiny rock of sorts, it was a ring that looked fancy. The ring itself was silver-looking with a decently-sized gem that matched her eyes perfectly by name; emeralds or possibly jade that is, with strange yet small etched runes all around the ring.

Belle decided to let Morgana have it as her little sister was the one still trying to crack successfully, an egg. When it came to mostly all of them they gathered this morning; except for one, they were random objects or prank filled eggs that either when broke made confetti come out, or the currently last one… exploded into whip-cream; in a good amount, when Morgana accidentally dropped it.

Though Morgana and Belle were not only relieved, but happy; Morgana as she was able to finally get a regular egg to be made slightly better than Belle's, on the first try even, and Belle at seeing the little girl that she secretly wants as a sibling someday, cooking. They had to also eventually explain the mess caused by the strange eggs to Maurice as he came down and entered the kitchen.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

As they were nearing the village, Morgana knew from what she saw as it was still early in the morning from the sun merely rising, Belle looked like she wanted to sing; with also knowing that the movie was about to start as secretly, she watched all the current movies from Disney without her cousin knowing.

Belle: "Little town~. It's a quiet village, everyday like the one before~. Little town full of little people, waking up to say…"

As Belle sung next to her sister, Morgana jumped briefly to Belle's amusement by most of the villagers opening their windows, as they also began to sing as well. Including a man in a strange contraption that Morgana didn't know, as punishment.

Villagers: "Bonjour! Bonjour!, Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Belle: "There goes the baker with his tray like always~, the same old bread and rolls to sell~. Every morning just the same~, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town."

Belle as Morgana decided to be silent as secretly she wanted to sing, but she was also shy yet mostly sang alone by herself, saw that Belle was beginning to talk to the baker with him not paying attention slightly to her, as the man then shouted someone's name and a food she has yet to try still, to his worker she guessed. But Morgana also wondered if by when they came, meant when her older sister was little, she wasn't at all sure.

Yet Morgana knew when the villagers now sang, the child was inwardly not happy yet kept that smile on her face as she also kept-up with her big sister; from their words about Belle and a surprise about her, in secret. Especially as they were passing by two older ladies in fancy clothing, as well as a few men nearby yet Morgana was also secretly amused as things still played out like in the movie, as well.

Old Ladies: "Look, there she goes, the girl is strange, no question~: Dazed and distracted, can't you tell~? Especially the little girl that came out of nowhere?"

Morgana did see that her big sister was slightly distracted, as she was re-reading that favorite book she borrowed a few times from the library that his small town has. Yet she also loved it as well.

Group of Men: "Never part of any crowd, 'cause her head's up on some cloud."

Small Crowd: "No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle~; Alongside the child that came out of nowhere~."

As Morgana saw from her sister's destination; just like in the movie, Belle was indeed heading to the library to probably return the book itself, and not only the child kept-up, but saw the events played out she lightly giggled at, still.

Male Customer: "Bonjour~, Good day~. How is your family~?"

Female Shop Owner: "Bonjour~, Good day~, how is your wife~?"

Morgana still giggled as the man got whacked on the back of his head by said wife, and began to pull him away from the stall where the good-looking lady was working at. Morgana, however, looked at a female and male seller, who had some eggs left with little kids the little girl was surprised the mother had so many, climbing on her as if she was their plaything.

Purchasing Mother: "I need six eggs!"

Male Seller: "That's too expensive."

Belle: "There must be more than this provincial life~!"

Now Belle and Morgana finally entered the library with the old man running the store; Mr. Tompkins that is, as he beamed at his best customers; Morgana included, after learning she knew how to read like Belle, before the adoption that also went over the town as well. Since the town never keeps secrets at most times.

"Good morning Belle, Mary, anything I can help you today with?" Mr. Tompkins asked them both gently as he was amused by Morgana looking at that one book once again that was about dragons and myth-like tales of old. Belle, however, decided to return the book gently into his hands, as he was down and off the ladder, and she though climbed it as they began to have a small conversation with each other in which Morgana ignored, and was surprised to find another book now in stock.

The book was strange as to what she can tell but it was fancy yet old looking, and yet she can barely read the words as they were written in another language she theorized as she grabbed that and the book she likes so much.

Seeing the conversation was over, Mr. Tompkins was surprised that Morgana got two books today instead of one (like she usually does), yet asked gently as he decided on something, "Is that going to be all for you today Mary?" Morgana liked the old man as well as a few villagers, so they somehow earned the right to call her by her nickname; like her father and sister does mostly nowadays... Though her name is only said in front of her by her Papa or even Belle, if she was in deep trouble, however.

Morgana quickly nodded her head in excitement to which Mr. Tompkins held in his laughter at how happy the child was now from before the first time she met him, "Yes. I truly love this book, and this one looks interesting as well… So if you don't care Mr. Tompkins, could I borrow my favorite again?" Belle seemed to be amused now as she figured the library owner was going to do the same thing they had a conversation over with her moments ago, and she was right.

"By all rights since you love them that much, you can keep them both if you want Mary." Mr. Tompkins now gently stated to a suddenly wide eyed Morgana to him, in a mixture of slow yet quickly building joy, and surprise also. "You sure I can keep them?" He merely nodded as he was quickly hugged by the little girl in a wordless gesture of thanks, and the two then left the library together.

Morgana's happy mood now dimmed as the child now heard the same ladies passing by once again while singing about both her and Belle now; with Morgana keeping up with her now distracted sister while Belle reads her favorite book once again; including a different group of men also sing-commenting as well.

Old Ladies: "Look, there she goes that older girl is so peculiar. The child is also peculiar as well~, to the point most of us can't tell. I wonder if they're both feeling well~?"

Other Group of Men: "With a dreamy, far-off look, and her nose stuck in a book like the child."

Small Crowd: "What a puzzle to the rest of us they both are~?"

Belle now sat on the fountain this town has; with the washer woman she didn't know very well, was leaving in a huff now as Morgana was now giggling at her sister singing to sheep about her book now, which the child also liked yet frowned as she knew in secret as one of the two sheep; like the rest that escaped the sheep-man's guidance currently, ate a small corner-page of the book.

Belle: "Oh, isn't this amazing~? It's my favorite part because~...You'll see~. Here's where she meets Prince Charming~. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three~."

Morgana giggled as the sheep quickly began to take off while the male sheep-herder tried to get them back into control, yet as they now resumed walking, they passed by the barber or wig shop, she didn't recall, as the male and female inside began to sing now as well when they passed by.

Wig-Lady: "Now, it's no wonder that her name means 'Beauty', her looks have got no parallel~."

The Male Shop Owner: "But behind that fair façade... I'm afraid she's rather odd as well as the child."

Small Crowd: "Very different from the rest of us~. She's nothing like the rest of us~. Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle alongside the child~."

Morgana jumped in which that went unnoticed from the loud gunshot she knew Gaston did to get a goose with blue feet… which to her opinion now that she thought about it to herself, was odd for a bird to have. Yet she knew he might be singing about claiming her big sister as a wife (which she inwardly hoping that doesn't happen at all with her being here).

Yet she now can clearly hear the three triplets she befriended a while ago: Daisy, Mary-Anne, and Jessabelle Carter, while also hearing them sing to their crush that she was told about (which inwardly made her gag as she has no preference due to her smarter-mind then most kids like her, at her age, yet). Yet she knew LeFou was probably getting wet now by them while they also sang (to her hidden amusement) from being near the water spout.

Triplets: "Look, there he goes; Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston. Oh, he's so cute. Be still, my heart; I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute."

Though Morgana knew the songs of all the movies by heart, she was dizzy by all the singing from mostly everyone now as she also kept-up with her amazingly-distracted sister while being impressed that Belle didn't bump into anything at all yet she hoped that guy who was knocked-out earlier, by her, was ok.

Belle: "There must be more than this provincial life~!"

Gaston: "Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife~!"

Morgana jumped when she heard the man that still scared her slightly was close yet still far away to hear him, and quickly caught up to be by her older sister as Belle did notice that secretly yet kept reading, while fully knowing that they were safe. Yet Morgana stayed and this time half-listened as the large crowd of villagers, which she was secretly surprised that both her kid-friends (unlike the movie itself) wasn't at all in sight to which also secretly relieved her.

Random Female Villager: "Look, there go the girls who are both strange yet special. The most peculiar mademoiselles~."

Random Villager Male: "It's a pity and a sin. Belle is the most-one that doesn't quite fit in."

Large Crowd: "'Cause she really is a funny girl~. A beauty but a funny girl~. She really is a funny girl, that Belle~!"

Morgana heard random French greetings due to the title of the song she knew from the townsfolk, and when they both turned, they both saw they were quickly parting.

Morgana also knew they were both now returning home on the short-path, as there wasn't that much to do today except the books to which Morgana (in secret), wants to also start reading them both soon.

But at this moment, Morgana decided to comfort her sibling as she saw Belle barely pay attention to her book now from knowing just like her, she overheard everyone talking about them.

Feeling her lower-shirt being tugged, Belle looked and had gentle eyes now as Morgana hugged her without words while knowing as a little girl, she wasn't used to bullying (she figured), from the minor tales Morgana told both her and their father (mostly her time in school and whatnot). Yet the moment was ruined as Belle's new book was taken within moments to her own confusion still as to why Morgana hides behind her every time she sees him: Gaston, alongside (while panting once again from carrying a recent bird kill), LeFou.

"Gaston, may I have my book please?" Belle gently yet firmly stated to him in a mixed question, while the man himself as Morgana kept in line to his own amusement since he too, didn't know why the child feared him, behind her adopted sister with ease, and looked into the book while flipping between the pages. "How can you read this, it has no pictures?" Gaston asked in honesty to Belle, in which Belle remarked kindly yet secretly (to amuse Morgana), knowingly mixed with being slightly sly as well to the man, "Well, some people use their imaginations."

Gaston from being tired of looking into the book itself, Morgana now saw, frowned at him behind Belle as he casually tossed the book her older sister likes, into a random mud puddle nearby and stated in half-concern slightly in some of his own words, and slightly surprising the little girl at this as well. "Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things... Like me! The whole town's talking about it."

Morgana did see her older female friends (in which were dubbed the Bimbette Triplets or simply The Triplets, by most of the townsfolk) now sigh to their crush, as they were nearby them. Yet Belle impressed Morgana as she picked up the slightly soaked-book and unknown to them as they headed home, Morgana's Magic acted up from Morgana's minor desire to fix Belle's favorite book, in which it did once it was left all alone, later-on.

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Belle stated casually as if it was something usual for him, and Morgana sensing it was ok, strayed only a little from her sibling as Gaston (she guessed again), took the opportunity while quickly placing his hand around her elder sisters shoulders, and using his right arm to do so.

Though Morgana went over to her older friends as they noticed her and greeted her also, with that odd greeting softly since they paid attention to her sister and Gaston, like she was.

"Why thank you, Belle... Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." Gaston suggested now and tried (to Morgana's partial cringed look) to flirt with her sister in secret, at the same time. Belle although had other ideas that Morgana knew as she was able to escape his hold on her, and went a few inches away while also stating in hesitation, to the man, "Maybe some other time."

Morgana froze yet understood as they were merely jealous of their crush paying attention to her sister, but it slightly hurt, at the same time. "What's wrong with her?" Daisy questioned in disbelieve like her siblings at her dismissal, with the other two triplets following up with either 'She's crazy' and 'He's gorgeous' words the two stated, after Daisy. Though Mary-Anne saw the hurt look on their younger friends face as she then knew before she could even state a quick apology (once her other sisters saw this look as well), left to be with her adoptive sibling, to possibly apologize when they sit once again.

That's right folks: They're Morgana's Babysitters for both Maurice and Belle, alongside mostly the towns children (if it occurred) as when they also have no time to take care of her, and both with Maurice if he has to leave, and also Belle overworking at the Inn; which only happened a few times while the little girl lived within their town.

Belle backed up even more, yet was briefly concerned now by Morgana's strange mood yet also at the same time, spoke to Gaston to include her little sister as well, "Please, Gaston. I can't. We have to get home and help our father."

Though both girls shot a look briefly to LeFou as to earn good points with Gaston that Belle theorized unlike Morgana, as she merely thought he was rude, now stated a comment about their father. "Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Now both Gaston and LeFou was laughing at this as if it was a joke, to slightly anger the little girl.

"Don't you talk about our father that way!" Belle stated loudly for them before Morgana could even state her own choice-like words to hear to the two men, with Gaston from what Morgana was seeing on his face then, was quick realization on his own screw-up, and then conked his sidekick on the head. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!"

"Our father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Belle decided to add to her own words to them both in a statement, which also truly impressed Morgana as like her, he was a genius yet also to her own view, a little scatterbrained at some points.

Suddenly an explosion that caused not only both Belle and Morgana to quickly head back home, but brief concern on the Triplet's faces yet also sighed dreamily to themselves by seeing Gaston still at the same time, as the three though possibly a few days or so, to maybe ask to sit for Morgana so they can apologize. But Gaston resumed laughing alongside his sidekick, and yet, whacked him on the back to make him fall on the ground, face-first.

Yet to the fives sudden confusion, the dead bird the hunter clearly shot, was alive somehow and not knowing it was Morgana's own magic reacting to her own anger, and said revived animal bit LeFou on the nose when he began to state something while checking the bag, hard, before taking off quickly in flight when it was freed from the bag itself.

Seeing that LeFou was confused truly like Gaston was as to what just happened, Gaston now groaned as he was then pooped on by the same bird on his left-shoulder slightly as it tried now to get back to its flock, and tell them the amazing death-like experience it had. "How-How is that possible! Birds can't come back from the dead... Can they Gaston?" LeFou asked while also holding his nose and making him sound funny, as it was slightly bruised.

Gaston narrowed his eyes in suspicion yet knew it was one of the many unknown mysteries to be added to the list of things that were oddly going around town, and shrugged and just stated to ease the sidekick, as well as the girls he knew he didn't like yet also knew the supposed crushes on him as well, "No LeFou, they do not at all."

However as the five left to either head back home or whatever, they didn't see a pair of amused red and green eyes hiding in a charm to make them undetectable as well as invisible, yet the red pair quickly left to where the two certain girls were going, while the other, left to do something else.

Back at the Evergreen Household, however, both a concerned Belle and Morgana while they also carried their gifted books with running as fast as they could, placed them outside and quickly went to the double-doors that lead to their father's basement/workshop. Once opened, Belle asked in concern before Morgana could; with them both also seeing the clear-tell signs of smoke within the small area, "Papa?"

Morgana held back a laugh at this as she saw her adoptive father was somehow… in a barrel, and pulled it off his waist alongside his body while also speaking in frustration now to concern her alongside Belle as they helped him out. "How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!"

Morgana this time asked before Belle could, fully knowing she took her line since Belle saw her little sister was truly concerned for their father, "Are you alright Papa?" Maurice pulled gently away though from them both, and decided to kick his machine while also stating at the same time, still frustrated also, "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"

Belle lightly sighed along with Morgana as she was now used to hearing Maurice stating this when he is close yet not, at the same time. "You always state that," Belle gently stated to their father, with Morgana lightly nodding her head in agreement with her elder sister, without words. Yet they truly were concerned as this time, from the way he sounded, it was true for once. "I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

"Yes you will. And you'll win the first prize at the fair tomorrow alongside Morgana, since you promised you take her to see it as well-" Belle gently began to tell while reminding him, and making Maurice while still frustrated to hear his adopted daughter giggle lightly to him at how childish he was acting, to them, a simple hmph sound. Belle then decided to continue, however, as he interrupted her and didn't let her finish, "And become a famous inventor!" Belle gently exclaimed with Maurice looking to her, as Belle held onto Maurice's shoulders, briefly, with him also having both a hopeful and doubtful look, yet asked anyways from what Morgana saw, "You really believe that?"

Belle gently smiled at her father while stating with soft eyes, "I always have." They turned to Morgana as she came over and hugged them both lightly and muttered in agreement, thus making Maurice's eyes briefly glaze over as happy-like tears were forming yet he kept them at bay, "Me too Papa."

Maurice now looked confident that Morgana and Belle saw, as he began to state to them both in confidence while heading back to the machine alongside going under it once more, "I'll have this fixed in no time. Can one of your girls please hand me that dog-legged clencher there…" Belle as she was closer to the tool, easily handed her father said item as while he began to mess with the invention, he asked them both lightly, "So did you both have a good time in town today?"

Before Belle could answer, Morgana to her still soft eyes at seeing her adopted sister happy still; despite the progress to make sure she was happy as she is now; from her current stay and before the adoption, that is. "Yes. Mr. Tompkins let me and Belle keep a few books, Papa."

Yet Morgana now saw Belle looked to be thinking to herself lightly, and unknowingly decided to voice them out in a question to Maurice, now. "Papa… You think I'm odd?" Morgana saw her father stiffen briefly yet knew what was coming next, as he briefly came out from under the machine while also stating to her older sister, and also wearing his modified and bizarre goggles that also distorted his eyes, "Odd huh, where would you get an idea like that?" He then went back to tinker some more on the machine while also listening to Belle.

"Oh, I don't know," Morgana now saw her sister lean nearby on the counter space the basement/shop has and continued and knowing fully well to what she means, likewise. "It's just I'm not sure I fit here," Belle lightly shook her head as she looked to where Maurice was working under his invention, "There isn't really no one else to talk to, besides Morgana." Morgana was secretly surprised at this, yet kept this to herself as she looked as well to her adoptive father, and heard him state as he was still under the machine, tinkering and all that, "What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!"

Morgana agreed with the brief grimace that showed on Belle's face as the man still scared her at fully knowing what he may be capable of, yet Belle stated to Maurice then while knowing fully well who Gaston truly is, but in hidden sarcasm mixed with ire... yet their father didn't catch it, "He's really handsome alright, and rude and conceited, and… Oh Papa, he's not for me!"

Maurice now came out from under the machine after one last twist while also wiping his hands on a towel that Morgana handed to him, with him declaring softly yet at the same time, in a statement in confidence, "Don't you two worry, and more-so to you Belle as this invention will be a new life for the three of us." He looked over the machine before returning to Belle stating now, in secret hope Morgana detected in his voice, "I think that's done it. Now let's give it a try."

He then pulled the lever as Morgana decided to not shy away in case it exploded; fully knowing it would work to which it slowly yet surely done. When Maurice and Belle saw, it was doing its task it was made for: chopping wood without the use of human-force.

"It works!" Belle exclaimed to both her and their father in both surprise, and quick joy.

"It does?" Maurice looked at the invention while it was working as it was designed to be; to his quick surprise, which then turned into full-on pride mixed with joy at it working, with him declaring loudly in joy, "It does!" "Papa, you did it!" Morgana decided to place her own words in as she got up from the stool she was sitting on and quickly ran and hugged her father, as the three ignored the flinging-cut logs.

Maurice then raised a finger in the air in determination now, yet before Morgana could say watch-out Papa, to him, it was too late, "Hitch up Phillipe, Belle. Morgana and I are off to the fair!" He was then struck by a flinging log to his head to make Morgana cry out in alarm while Belle checked on him since the log knocked him out, slightly.

Later on that same day with Morgana having her satchel that was a gift of sorts to welcome her into their family (with most of her things she wanted to take as well as clothing inside it), now sat in the hayloft near the machine. Morgana before she did so, petted the smarter-than-average horse; Phillipe, who truly loved the little girl, and making Maurice chuckle as he recalled after the twos meeting the horse for the very first time, since he decided on letting her know how to ride Phillipe... which to say was a partial success.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins)**

* * *

Morgana was nervous as Maurice could tell, since Belle was currently working overtime once again at the Inn, but this time for the day-shift. "It will be alright Mary... Philippe as far as both Belle and I know him, is a gentle and kind horse." Maurice gently stated to the nervous six year old girl.

Morgana, however, was still afraid as she just met him, but sighed to herself as eventually, Maurice helped her up and began to teach her the basics. Philippe however, sensed his current rider at the moment was afraid so being smart, decided to take things easy for the little girl. Plus the strange-yet-pleasant stench she gave off from what his nose told him, was to treat her kindly as well.

"Good, good job so far Mary. Just stay steady and just trot till you get used to Phillippe." Maurice now stated gently to Morgana. Morgana as she was still nervous, just followed his instructions and yet felt the sudden urge to ride fast with him, yet quelled that urge down due to the fear of falling off him as well.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the goat Maurice owned that spooked the horse; from it causing a small banging sound from old metal nearby, and with a startled yelp and Maurice looking onward now in a slight panic as he began to chase them both, began to speed-up instead of trot with Morgana in tow.

Maurice froze though as he thought he saw a slightly visible mist of sorts go in front of the two; Morgana and the horse, were about to go into the woods, and instantly Philippe stopped for some reason to real him in and also calm the poor thing down. Yet he looked on in sudden disbelieve now to Morgana as she stated after getting over her shock, loudly in sudden excitement, "Can I do that again?"

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

"You have everything you need Papa?" Belle now gently asked while making sure as he did, to check the straps and tarp covering the machine, as well as making sure Morgana was able to travel still; to also warm his heart, at how quickly they both got along.

Maurice nodded with a gentle yet warm smile on his features while he too checked on Morgana since she seemed to be in content after she also hugged Belle goodbye, yet strangely hard, for some reason, to even confuse the older teen girl as if Morgana knew something Belle didn't. "Yes, I made sure to have everything before we both head-out."

Seeing that everything was in order, she hugged both of them goodbye one more time as they, both Maurice and Morgana began to head-out.

"Goodbye Papa and Mary, and good luck!" Belle exclaimed to the two loudly as at the same time Morgana waved while Maurice waved and stated loudly back, "Goodbye Belle, take care of things while we're gone!"

* * *

After a while from traveling, and also Morgana reading a book to allow Maurice to think to himself while being proud in secret, at how far she came out of her shell, slightly, yet now frowned as he can tell that they were now lost as it seems to have been hours since they left, and should have been on the path to the fair by now.

"Papa, you ok?" Morgana now asked as she saw him checking that map of his, and he looked briefly at her concerned face and laughed slightly more-so to himself, and also to reassure his adoptive daughter that when he did, saw her ease-up slightly. "Yes Mary, everything is fine but we should be at the fair by now." He also had a lantern lit as well to make sure they had light as somehow, it was dusk yet dark out. While her adoptive father was checking the map however, Morgana now saw the two paths like the horse did. Yet she knew what path they would all eventually take as she then adjusted her bag, making sure not only it would not leave her at all, but stay clasped to not lose anything.

Philippe, however, began to look at both pathways as Morgana heard her father mutter to himself now as well as did as he did in the movie until he eventually saw the paths too. "Let's go this way," he gestured to the darker path that she had to hold in a giggle as Phillipe looked at him in a slight 'What' look, before going to the lighter one without hesitation. "No, no, come on Phillipe it's a short-cut," Maurice stated to the horse as he guided the reigns to the darker path, and with reluctance from Phillipe, they began to travel down said path. "We'll be there in no time."

After a while, Morgana got nervous Maurice briefly saw, as she seems to be tensed with knowing she feared the dark, and he wordlessly reassured his daughter (with minor courage mixed with relief now in Morgana's eyes to him), as she strangely to him also, continued to watch their surroundings.

Yet Maurice began to fear the worst now as he began to state more-so to himself then to the animal and his adoptive child, holding the lantern once again and re-checking the map as they have gone at least a mile or two on this dark path. Yet unheard by him; Morgana however did, as she stiffened at hearing a wolf howl in the distance. "This can't be right, where have you taken us, Philippe?"

Yet he stiffened and also saw growing fear from Morgana since he too now heard the same wolf that was howling in the distance, and stated while beginning to guide the horse the opposite way now, "I think we should turn around…" Morgana; to Maurice's confusion, quickly moved without difficulty like a small monkey and clung to him within moments as when they backed up, bats suddenly came from the tree they were resting as the invention when bumped into the tree; from the wagon it was on, forcibly made them awake and swoop down in front of the horse.

"Whoa, whoa boy, whoa Philippe. Oh, oh! Look out!" Maurice started to the horse as they quickly ran randomly through the woods, losing the trail in the progress as well as back onto it due to the horse's spooked state; Morgana tightly clung to her adoptive father in fear right now as the lantern was blown out when this occurred.

Luckily though, the horse avoided mostly everything until he came near a Cliffside.

"Backup, back up, back up!" Maurice started to Phillipe that the horse did (despite his spooked state still), and when Maurice began to calm him, Morgana was now suddenly wide-eyed like the horse at seeing the wolves in the distance now, and she held onto her father tightly as the horse began to try and buck them off with Maurice trying to calm the horse down.

"Philippe!" "Ow!" Both Morgana and Maurice stated at the same time, yet it quickly began to downpour cold rain on them both within moments as they looked on in despair at seeing the horse alongside the invention, going away from them now.

Maurice, however, had his attention quickly shifted to Morgana as she began to sniffle and cry from what he also saw to his worry; she injured her arm when the horse bucked them off. Picking her up, Morgana simply held onto him with her free arm while her hurt one however, was limply laying on top of her chest. Yet they within moments froze at seeing a small group of wolves looking at them in a hungry way. Once they start growling and getting ready to pounce, Maurice thinking mostly to the child in his arms quickly began to run in feared-determination in a random destination for a few minutes until he stumbled yet held onto his child quickly as they bumped into… a gate?

Maurice hoping despite the way the castle looks, would aid them both, and began to shout loud enough for anyone to hear him while banging the gates themselves also with his free arm and hand, "Hello! Is someone there, help us!"

Before the wolves could get to them, the gate opened as he was leaning, and he fell onto his back briefly, while also dropping Morgana to which the little girl cried out since she also landed on her injured-arm once again. Yet seeing the wolves coming closer, quickly moved and forcibly closed the gate. Before however he could go back to her, Morgana blearily saw with widen eyes and was about to shout until he kicked the pack-leader wolf in the face, yet his hat remained on the ground. The rain was still pouring like cats and dogs however, to his ire.

Forgetting his hat as he saw the wolves leave now since they knew they were outsmarted, went over to Morgana and picked her up and without words as well, headed to the castle. Yet he grew concerned even more as Morgana began to cough and her forehead was also warm; unknowingly her magic transferred his starting sickness to her instead of him as she didn't want to lose the man that truly cared for her as Belle has also done. Yet despite this, the cells will do so all the same.

Maurice was about to bang on the door to see if anyone would answer, yet froze as it briefly opened partially, and taking this opportunity, went in with his adoptive daughter. "Hello?" Maurice began to cautiously state as when they both entered, he saw like Morgana briefly did, that no one was at all there, yet he felt someone had to open the door for them to enter. "Hello?" He asked loudly this time as his voice briefly echoed within the Entrance Hall of this castle.

However, not being noticed by the two, a candlestick and a fancy working and looking clock were on a table nearby the entrance, yet in secret, they opened their eyes and saw the two; though the two objects now talked in low-whispers so they wouldn't be heard by them.

" _The man and what I think the child, his daughter, must've gotten lost in the woods._ " The candlestick spoke to the clock yet his whispering was slightly loud though. Yet the clock whispered back to the candlestick object, also stating his name as well, " _Keep quiet Lumiere! Maybe they will go away._ " The objects were currently using their forms to hide their features still until the candlesticks features truly surfaced to give him a human-like look as the old man began to state as he heard someone talking somewhere within this room. "Is someone there?"

" _Not a word Lumiere, not one word!_ " The clock whisper-stated to Lumiere firmly, who still like he was as he also listened to the old man while he too spoke, from where the clock and candlestick was, "I don't mean to intrude for either of us, but I lost my horse you see and we both need to at least stay for the night. Maybe aid my adoptive child, as she is hurt and sick."

Lumiere now normally stated while giving the clock a look as if, a child that just found a lost puppy of sorts, and also stating the clock's name as well. "Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." Though he was now annoyed as Cogsworth quickly placed his metallic-like hands since said clock now resembled like the candlestick to be more human-like and shushed him harshly.

While Maurice placed his young daughter onto a chair that was nearby to possibly find help, Lumiere turned-up the heat slightly as he made Cogsworth's metallic hands burn briefly and the clock in turn, quickly removed said hands as the candlestick also stated in a service-like tone that was also happy; making Maurice freeze on the spot yet Morgana also half-giggled as she was in pain yet knew what was coming next. "Of course, monsieur, you're both welcomed here."

Maurice seeing the candlestick that was lit, now grabbed Lumiere in his left-hand and then stated in confusion mostly, while looking around the area, "Who said that?" Lumiere then gently tapped the old man on his shoulder with ease and stated at the same time as well, "Over here!" Maurice span around slightly with confusion still mixed with minor fear now, as he then asked hesitantly one word, "Where?"

Morgana, as she felt fine still yet, knew she somehow got sick; besides knowing her father was supposed to be the one to do so, walked up with a wince in which the candlestick noticed yet kept quiet as he also saw a mischievous look in her orbs with the little girl now gently tugging at her father's shirt with her non-hurt arm, which he looked at her now with warm eyes mixed with concern, and also gently asked her at the same time, "What is it, Mary?" She merely gestured to Lumiere and from the direction Maurice looked, Lumiere waved playfully while taking the hint from the child, "Hello!"

Surprised, Maurice dropped him in wordless shock to which the light also died quickly, and they heard Lumiere groan briefly before shaking his candle-like head. Though Maurice was more astounded as the clock on the table now hopped to them in annoyance clearly written on his face as well as his words to the candlestick, "Now you had done it Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy- Argghh!"

Morgana decided to sit back down on the same chair as she watched the scene just like in the movie play-out, half-giggling once again yet her father didn't sneeze at all, but she did.

Lumiere noticed the way the two were soaked as well as the child being sick and injured, mostly her arm as he personally decided to lead them; against Cogsworth's wishes though, into the Master's Den. "Come mademoiselle and monsieur, come, let's warm both of you by the fire."

Maurice seeing this is a kind gesture went over firstly and picked-up his child, who sniffled to herself and he stated kindly to Lumiere now, following him into the den, "Thank you." However, no one noticed the figure upstairs witnessing the whole thing in mixed rage and only minor sympathy to the child as to what he has to do; despite the situation. The three however, ignored the clock as he began to complain about their master, to the two family members.

Morgana as she knew the room felt inviting currently from what she saw as a comparison into the movie, was better yet she barely recalled what would be happening next due to the sickness taking in. Though she sighed in contempt as both her father and she were beginning to be serviced: Maurice in what Cogsworth stated he was gently placed in the Master's Chair, and her on the rug with her arm propped-up along with the second blanket placed onto her. She was also amused by the footstool-like dog that came into the room and also tickled her face to make her half-giggle at this and was then used as an actual footstool for her father as he too, knew he might be cold as well.

When the same coat rack that gave her the spare blanket, and the one to mostly do all the things to make her comfy tended to her father now, by removing and also placing another one onto him, she winced as she also jumped at seeing a cart with a teacup and a kettle on it, with the kettle gently stating something to her father.

Morgana began to feel sleepy now and was almost about to; as she, of course, missed the interaction between the teacup and her father when the fire went out by a sudden burst of wind.

She was instantly scared by not at who was here, but at the sudden darkness Morgana saw; like mostly everyone, yet stayed in place as she saw before her father with hidden fan-joy as she not only liked Belle and a few princesses and also certain villains, but The Beast was now in the room for crying out loud, and yet, she decided to remain calm like she has been; fully knowing everything was real and not fake.

The Beast is not of any one species of animal, but a chimera from what Morgana read from her favorite legendary book about them; the "Mythological Creatures Book of Myths" she has in her bag since they are a mixture of several animals.

He has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. He also resembled from what her eyes saw within quick viewing skills, to mythical monsters like the Minotaur or a werewolf. He also has blue eyes, the one physical feature that does not change whether he is a beast or a human; which Morgana also saw he still wore his original outfit: shirtless, with ragged, dark gray breeches, and a ragged reddish-colored cape with a golden colored circular-shaped clasp. Despite the actual color of his cape being a dark wine red color, The Beast's cape is more often referenced to be purple.

The Beast though began to growl while speaking she guessed; while remaining silent, yet she also saw her father was afraid more-so than Morgana was, "There are strangers here."

Morgana as she was thankful for the light once more from when Lumiere relit his sticks, began to state carefully yet hesitantly to his master now, "Master, allow for me to explain. They were both lost in the woods, and they were wet, cold and-" The Beast growled loudly, also interrupting Lumiere and drowning briefly his flames.

Cogsworth began to speak his own mind now, with him secretly to her amusement also hiding under the rug yet still showed himself, "Master, I like to take this moment to say this… It was all his fault from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no-" The Beast growled once again to this time, as the clock hid again, to interrupt Cogsworth.

Knowing what would happen next yet now started coughing harshly since her lungs felt they were on fire, making The Beast's attention on her briefly as her arm also, flared in pain by the minor-jerky movement, ordered the coat rack harshly; to surprise her as well since her father has yet to see The Beast, "Take her to the East Wing," he growled out to the coat rack in which wordlessly nodded by grabbing both her bag and herself in four separate racks with ease, and she wanted to struggle but yet, she was also weak at the moment and just decided quickly to mouth a goodbye that briefly made Maurice confused; yet the events then played out back at the den and as they did, she was indeed taken to the dubbed wing Morgana now saw, was the same one that Belle was to be placed in… eventually.

Morgana then fell asleep instantly from a mixture of exhaustion and being sick, and hurt to which the rack also made a spare arm-splint of sorts from the clothe nearby on the ground in moments. Yet unknown to her, an invisible entity followed by another, once the coat rack was gone and making sure the wardrobe was deeply asleep, now revealed themselves.

It was both Hecate and Death, with narrowed eyes at her twin accusingly with lowered voices to not wake Morgana, "You knew my soulmate would be harmed and yet you didn't even warn me of her magic transferring that fool's illness, unto her?"

Hecate knowingly yet sadly nodded with a pleased smile mixed in, to Death's surprise as she also stated in a mixture of knowing yet a firm tone to reprehend her twin slightly, "Exactly as planned. I knew things will play out evenly as I will not reveal as such if My Champion either stays or goes, but I foresee she aids The Beast as such as Belle would still. Even as an older brother eventually like the ones she never known… Besides Dudley, in secret."

Death blinked a few times while gazing at her sick soulmate, seeing that Morgana's chest was slowly going up and down due to how tired and sick she was, especially as Hecate began to move to where her soulmate's nearly-broken arm was also, on that particular side of the large mattress, and sighed with Hecate now smiling small at her twin; knowing she was right.

"But why did you have to curse the young man to begin with? I mean, you could have just simply shown him what his actions would have caused, sister?" Death revealed in true knowledge to her sibling while stubbornly crossing her arms, fully knowing her twin was the main cause of this castle's curse. Death also sees her twin now healing her soulmate's arm in gentle yet undetectable warmth as the bones themselves healed within moments, and Hecate now looked to Death with a sad glaze in her eyes and also sighed now.

"Because if I did simply that, I foresaw he would still be bitter yet cause deaths unknowingly to the innocents if this very curse was not placed unto him, especially as I used one of my three favorite disguises not like myself, to do so; If he continued down that path." Hecate now explained her reasoning as Hecate went to her twin, and comforted her left-shoulder in a light squeeze from her right-hand now.

"But I am still currently upset you allowed my soulmate to be hurt in order to be here, however." Death points out in a tone that Hecate knew she was forgiven slightly and simply nodded with a strained yet warm smile on her face, as well as they, began to leave; knowing Death would return in a few days to check-up upon Her One. "I know, but like I said sister: It was needed otherwise he would have not cared still, despite your One being a child, alongside her father to where she would get worse in the sickness, then he."

Seeing the wisdom in her twin's words, Death sighed yet before she left as her sibling did so first, she narrowed her eyes at the secretly concealed figure that recently showed itself and stated lowly in a firm order, "You better watch out for her as I will be gone longer than anticipated to deal with something far away from My One, Trickster; Godfather by Magic, or not."

A man appeared in a fancy looking green garb-like tuxedo mixed with gold in-between the outfit, and shoes that also matched as he has pitch-black hair and glowing-green eyes; with the mentioned man also now bowing respectively to Death in playfulness yet narrowed eyes that also were understanding, "Yes old friend. Especially if my daughter would kill me if true-harm would come to her as well."

Death nodded as she then vanished into a dark mist to take care to which she mentioned to him, Loki Laufeyson-Odinson of Asgard (3). However, the man briefly looked to the child with a playful smirk on his features, and chuckled as he then teleported to live in the nearby shack of this cursed location and make it… homey of sorts while stating more-so to himself, "Of course she didn't mention I can prank certain fellows now did she?"

* * *

 ** _Back within Morgana's Birth-Realm; Hogwarts Headmaster's Office:_**

Dumbledore sighed as it has been nearly a month since the last he has heard of his unofficial granddaughter, yet still, he made sure to carry on in case she will start at eleven; fully aware she might be prepared to do whatever it takes, he figured, from the goddess's last visit of course.

But recently the old man did venture into a mysterious pet-shop of sorts and when double-checking, found a few familiars for Morgana to have, one a Nindu-Sphinx Hybrid to his surprise; nearly the same age as Morgana with more human-like characteristics than others, and the other was to his surprise, a child of the very pet he theorized so long ago that once belonged to the founder of the snake wing of this school himself; but in egg form as it is a hybrid as well and from the merchants words from what he was told, was stolen centuries ago from the nest itself as it's mate was killed by a past dark lord, from the book that was told.

He jumped yet thankfully didn't choke on the current Sherbet-Lemon as he sent Fawkes on an errand earlier, so it was just him and him alone, as Hecate made her appearance once more; with gentle yet understanding eyes.

"I see you were able to get the specific gifts I wanted for My Champion before I did, Dumbledore." She stated to him in amusement as the old man coughed with a small smile on his lips within moments as he nodded to the Goddess of Magic, "You are correct as I was also shopping for my half-sibling at the time and figured as the fear of magic was partially gone from her due to you, which I am thankful as well, a pet for her to raise and figured-" "That my Champion may have two or more as such?" The goddess playfully interrupted the old man to which he merely nodded, and with a snap of her fingers he was surprised as he kept them in a stasis-spell of sorts, were now gone within a brief flash of light.

Hecate then stated before departing once again to make him also sigh at her antics, "She will get them both during the upcoming holiday on the realm she is in, but please do know I will also know if you get her anything: I will send them right to her within moments."

Dumbledore now spat out the candy and placed a fresh one as she made it taste like a rug briefly and was satisfied with the renewed flavor of lemons, and chuckled lightly to him as he began to grade papers as well as waiting for his own pet to return.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it.

There is a reason I made Loki appear as well as mentioned that part, as Death is from secretly, that universe yet it is also part of the realm… slightly as if you'll recall, Disney does own the Marvel franchise as such, and I figured why not. So in terms to the current realm Morgana is in and the Marvel one… it is a side-by-side yet also connected universes if you get my meaning.

Do expect the upcoming chapter though to have more flashbacks... well maybe just a single one with The Beast's point of view in the beginning before being mostly all normal once again.

Now as information is needy, here are some numbers:

 **One:** The two mentioned children, if you recall the details as such, are in the beginning; the blonde girl that was singing next to the boy near the end of the current song mentioned in this fic (which I don't own any Disney songs at all). I figured they would as well as a few certain characters within the movie itself would get a more onto-roll then they currently have, which is only briefly in real life. But do however expect unexpected surprise as such for those in this story as well.

 **Two:** He is the same in the cartoon movie, not the original one. So do expect a cartoonish-realistic view from certain movies I will be placing as Morgana "Mary" Jasmine Potter grows till eleven years of age, since this is a Pre-Hogwarts sort of story.

 **Three:** I fully used his given name for a reason as like I mentioned before this, he as well as certain heroes/villains would have a certain play as Morgana grows as such. Though do expect pranks to be pulled by certain characters like him however.

Now that should wrap it up for now till the next chapter, peace out guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did.


	3. Belle to the Rescue, Slightly?

**Author's Announcement:**

Welcome to…. Chapter 2 of this story guys!

I figured I can make at least two more chapters like I stated into my profile, before doing anything more-so, so I do expect this chapter to be up firstly before the next one, chapter 3 (4 if you count prologue) that is.

Now this one, you will be familiar with minor surprising facts. Especially when it does come to the Maurice part within the chapter; you know with the Inn/Lounge being involved. So like I also like to remind you all, I plan on having Belle, Prince Adam (who is really The Beast once his curse is gone), and Mary (Morgana) to travel slightly as well as from time to time, venture into books of sorts that were secretly located within the castle's own library for Mary to be part-of, and maybe, find new friends as such. Including traveling to certain available locations.

I would also like to state I will try and incorporate most of the Disney movies I know or possibly seen into this fic, so do try and not be confused as to why I added them into it as they are either future or past timelines as such (Most due to family being involved, lol).

So since I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, I do not own any given franchise I tend to be using, characters, or anything as such. Mostly my own plot mixed into said plotline, and my OC's (with others also either letting me use them or suggested by them as such). I did however… Jafar would be tortured to listen Barney the Dinosaur singing "It's a Small World After All" repeatedly every time he ends it until he goes bonkers, and does the cha-cha-cha-slide dances.

 **Warnings** : Flashback, Mentioning of Something Personal to Morgana, Plots by Bad Guys, Godly Mischief Briefly, Quite a few Singing (Slightly Modified as well to Include Characters), Comedy-Like Actions and New Villains Introduced Briefly.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ "

LeFou: "Bonjour!" = singing by people (which I do not own at all; slightly modify it to fit characters though sometimes)

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

Hidden Word Meanings

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Adjusted and fixed: 7/30/19)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; with The Beast as he, three hours later, heads to the East Wing:**_

The Beast or plainly Beast as he has been known for some time now, decided to in reluctance, to check on the child. Yet it has been three hours since he, a cursed prince, locked the child's father into the tower's dungeons that the castle he owns has.

In fact, he was surprised by the old man; despite him showing fear after seeing him for the first time, after his child was sent by his servant to the East Wing that is; smelling as well as could clearly tell she was sick in the first place and knew this fault was mostly the father, not hers at entering his castle.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Three Hours Earlier)**

* * *

Once the child was gone, The Beast decided to make his appearance known while he could plainly tell from the smell the old man gave off at this moment, was currently scared by not only knowing where his child went but more-so at who ordered it as such.

Maurice looked to the right-side of the chair firstly before moving to the left, and then froze while now seeing The Beast and shocking him in his fear, slightly. "Who are you! What you doing here?" Beast then accused once the child he heard from his ears, was well enough away to not hear him as The Beast also forced Maurice out of his personal chair while at the same time, making the old man back-up.

While The Beast was making Maurice back-up by advancing to him, Maurice himself was more-so scared to this, mixed to where his youngest child was sent to.

But now, he began to try and explain himself to why they were both here. "We were lost in the woods…" but before he could fully explain, he couldn't help but stare at The Beast, despite his fear at the moment. "You are not welcomed here!" The Beast however growled with half-shouting to the old man, in anger; also advancing upon Maurice as he in turn, began to stutter before letting out a few words; still looking at him like he has been, "I'm Sorry."

Beast now noticed the old man was staring at him that way and growled in accusation with a firm look to Maurice, "What are you staring at?" Maurice despite his fear; getting an idea that would hopefully work yet he knew he had to find his younger child and get out of this place, but he also stuttered in his fear at The Beast, however, "Noth-Nothing!"

Beast was slightly surprised yet angered still as he knew he could; which he quickly went in front of the fleeing old man, was possibly attempting to escape him. Yet he also stated firmly with rage that was also being shown in his voice; at his words, at the same time, "So, you've come to stare at The Beast, have you?" Maurice was slightly stunned though at how fast The Beast was yet still backed up while The Beast, in turn, advanced once again to him, "Please, we mean no harm! My sick child and we needed a place to stay!" The Beast however had different plans as he then firmly stated; to make Maurice wide eyed at his own words to him, "I will give you a place to stay!"

Beast then picked up Maurice without effort and began to also carry him out of the room now while the old man began to beg to him, as The Beast also slams the door harshly to plunge his remaining cursed staff in darkness.

Eventually, he shook the old man to stop his muttering to him in fear, a few minutes later; shutting Maurice up within moment as they headed to the dungeon towers. Once there, he tossed Maurice casually into the nearest cell to his point; ignoring how cold the old man gotten within moments as he then slammed the door and without words began to turn to leave, yet he then froze by the defeated voice Maurice gave off and making The Beast briefly turn to him in minor surprise by his last request, he assumed, to The Beast.

"Please, take care of Morgana. I wouldn't know as long as I stay here, that her being sick would worry me even more-so to who you are." Maurice jumped back slightly as Beast was now within moments in his face, and declared in a growl, and not detecting a hidden tone in The Beast's voice, to the old man, "Despite you being here foolish man, you would care more to that child, then your own life?"

Maurice surprised him once again as he nodded yet this made him now suddenly curious as to what he meant; as a minor confession of sorts, the conversation ended afterward, however, from Maurice's words with The Beast also leaving in a huff, to think this over, "Morgana, my adoptive child, is very special. In fa-fact I saw she didn't fear you at all for some reason and yet, she mouthed bye to me as well."

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Beast was now nearing one of few guests rooms made within the East Wing as he was also currently following the coatrack servant, and quickly opened the door to let Beast enter; ignoring the deeply sleeping wardrobe that is one of his servants, and looked at the child in question carefully.

Despite him knowing his decision was a good choice, he saw that she still slept deeply while slowly breathing that is due to her, Morgana (if he recalled her adoptive father's naming her as such), sickness yet also paused since Beast smelled three others he was not familiar with, and was to his sudden suspicions were briefly here; within the room itself. He then rudely woken up the wardrobe as she was instantly alert, and was about to do one of her rants until she froze at seeing her master looking firmly at her, yet was also surprised as well as confused by his sudden question, "Did you see who was with the child in this room?"

To Beasts minor ire while also facepalming to himself at her words, in annoyance, the wardrobe; he now realized, did not see anything or knew about the child in this room, at this moment, "But Master, why would a child be here let alone three random strangers?"

He wordlessly gestured to Morgana to make the wardrobe gasp in minor surprise; trying to remain calm within the child's presence, but his patients were also growing thin. "Oh my… Despite her being sick, I see she might be an eye-catcher when she gets older from looks alone." Beast then gave his servant a 'What' look in which the wardrobe also saw and changed the subject while seeing, like he is, that the child's arm (to his hidden shock), was healed somehow and also fully knew it was broken by the way his servant carried her, it should of still be broken. "The child should still be sick for some time I can guess, Master, from observations alone."

The Beast merely nodded stiffly and as he was near the child, he was surprised that the little girl unknowingly, and unconsciously, grabbed him now; with no wincing at all from her face, yet unknowingly made The Beast blush lightly at what she called him within her deep sleep, "Teddy." He ignored the wardrobe's apparently not-trying-to-laugh look on her face, yet after smelling the room... made him freeze in place, at a half-familiar scent he detected when he became… this. A hardly familiar stench of that female that cursed this place, and also himself as well, was briefly here.

He then ordered his servants along with the aid of both the wardrobe and coat rack managed to find a child-sized blanket of sorts in a jade-silver mixed color, and replaced him with that as well carefully, to make sure they covered the grounds of the entire castle itself, to their confusion, but when they searched top to bottom... there was no others besides themselves.

The Beast was in both relief mixed with being angered at this sine he must have figured out the Enchantress must have had a reason for healing the child's arm; he also suddenly realized, yet kept this minor information to himself as he decided to head back to the room in case The Rose was messed with, by her presence.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at The Evergreen's Home…**_

Gaston was currently up to his latest scheme at this moment: He has set-up a wedding for Belle to attend to near her home. Yet unlike the castle area, the area was sunny yet getting close to the evening within a few hours or so, from the position of the sun.

The Baker made a wedding cake he; Gaston himself, paid for. The Triplet's to his ire came yet most of the townsfolk that wasn't busy though, did as well, even LeFou on his part; that impressed Gaston slightly, made a small band perform at the wedding. So everything was in place to make his quick plan to work.

Yet both he and his sidekick were hiding behind trees and bushes the Evergreen's had on their property, and Gaston moved the limbs to get a brief view; relieved Belle wasn't at all outside. LeFou although ruined his happy thoughts he was having from his few moments of his daydream with Belle, by his next words the man began to quickly agree with, "Hehe! Oh boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston." "Yep. This is her Lucky day!" Gaston moved from his spot, unknowingly forcing a random limb into LeFou's mouth as it also swung, and hit him as well.

Gaston then sees mostly everyone looking to him as he was standing tall and proud as always, and stated in gratefulness to them all as well, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding." Gaston worded loudly that is so everyone could hear him yet also added in a humor-like move on his part, "But first, I better go in there and… propose to the girl!" He lightly laughed at his words while the others laughed alongside him.

The Triplets, however, cried seeing that their crush was about to be married off to Belle, yet knowing they had free time as the Sundale's wanted them to babysit the two children that Morgana befriended later-on the same day. Since the two did something to not earn their time at the fair they were heading to; the same one Maurice and Morgana was supposed to be at.

Gaston then grabbed LeFou as his sidekick neared him, and worded to only him softly enough for the small man to hear; in a firm yet knowing tone, "Now, you LeFou. When Belle comes out that door-" "Oh I know, I know!" LeFou interrupted Gaston to the man's own ire at this, and also stated while making the band play "Here Comes the Bride" with only music, "I strike-up the band!" Yet within moments, Gaston grabbed a spare baritone instrument, and quickly slammed it on top of LeFou's head while stating firmly to him, "Not yet!" Though if Gaston would of paid attention, he would of laughed slightly at seeing LeFou's lips coming out of the end of the instrument somehow, and stating sorry, but at the moment he headed to the front door.

However, inside the Evergreen home, Belle sighed as she despite knowing her father and little sister would be alright, she felt… as strange as it sounds, off as if something might have happened to them both.

Yet despite Belle's small feelings of that as such, she decided to keep herself busy by all means: Reading a book. The very same book she discovered to her own surprise, was somehow… not dirty or ruined at all; with Belle also being surprised that there were, however, extra pages within to both her curiosity and minor shock from oddly now having moving yet illustrated pictures, based off the book itself; not known to her that magic from Morgana also imbued the book with somewhat intelligence and added from Belle's memories, all the other stories she read... If it would let her that is, as she herself, would need to pass a test as it would also like a certain person's own magic-based book (A sneeze from the person by being mentioned, in an odd castle-like world) would aid Belle in her time of need.

She was however on that one part she likes until she paused in reading, as Belle also heard the front door now loudly knock while confusing her slightly. Belle then gently placed the book on the stand near her and got up from the chair and also headed to the front door to see who it was, and she then looked into the recently month-old viewing device her father installed with Morgana's help and saw in a fish-eyes view of Gaston; an accurate view that is.

Belle now moaned to herself lightly at him now with him here at all times, yet kept it to herself as she opens the door while also stating to a grinning Gaston, "Gaston, what a pleasant… surprise." Yet she also had to back-up slightly as he neared her in smooth-strokes while also stating to Belle, in confidence, "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." he paused as he briefly looked to the mirror Belle used the second time while letting Morgana look at herself back then to look at himself while he licked his teeth clean briefly, and then looked back to her in confidence still, "This is the day your dreams come true."

Being humored as if he was joking, she decided to state; with light humor into her voice, while making Gaston slightly frown inside yet kept that smile on his face, "What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

Gaston then began to move while also stating; luckily not covering Belle's book as the book unknown to him but to her inner surprise as if by magic, went to the fireplace-stand by brief teleporting. Though to her ire, she sees him plop into her father's chair and easily kicks off his slightly muddy boots; with Belle also seeing some holes that showed some of his toes, and Gaston was also wiggling them briefly at the same time. "Plenty. Here picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill on the roasting fire, and my little wife, also messages my feet while the little ones play with the dogs."

He then got up within moments; not seeing Belle's sudden disgusted look that was brief on her face, as that changed to a fake smile look to him while she also asked hesitantly, hoping the number he mentioned was something else, "Dogs?" He shook his head as he neared her still, slowly that is with him briefly pounding his chest while also stating proud-like to her, "No Belle! Strapping boys, like me!"

Belle, however, to make him pick-up his pace to corner her; with Belle also stating at the same time. as she got the enchanted book from the mantle of the fireplace-stand, and placing a mark into it on her last page currently, "Imagine that." Gaston, as he neared her then stated confidently to her as well, making Belle nervous secretly to this, "And do you know who that wife will be?" Belle then placed the book back with the others on the shelf and stated in hope to let her have some space, "Let me think."

Belle didn't have time to gasp as she was now cornered by him, and he stated with narrowed eyes that gleamed something she didn't like at all, in them, "You, Belle!" Belle quickly thinking, ducked before he can truly trap her in, and moved to the front door that was closed; also secretly getting the knob to turn if necessary. "Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Belle now stated to him unsurely.

Gaston, however, began to move furniture and chairs out of the way as he cornered her again, but this time with his hands on the door. "Say you'll marry me." Belle as she saw he was going to kiss her by force, turned the handle quickly and stated while being half sorry to him also, "I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you." Gaston tumbled to his surprise as Belle moved out of the way, and he to her sudden-yet-hidden amusement, landed into the mud near their pig they owned. Belle was however surprised by what she saw or heard more-of, a band playing the song she knew was for weddings while LeFou was conducting them. Yet she quickly closed the door to chill until they were gone.

However, outside as LeFou unnoticed Gaston's legs were sticking out of the mud. Cautiously, as he also saw Belle throw-out Gaston's boots and reclosing the front door once again, saw a pig come out first, then followed by Gaston's entire body with the pig being on his head, tumbling into the mud with a minor squeal of sorts. With a head-tilt that is to do so from Gaston, LeFou asked still slightly in the spirit most people like to have by aiding weddings, lifted the conductor's wand through Gaston's muddy hair and asked with that, and a little hesitance; the band stopped playing as a result, "So… How did it go?"

He yelped yet struggled slightly as Gaston now had him by his throat, and stated firmly in determination now; despite the current rejection by Belle herself to him, as well to his embarrassing predicament, "I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Gaston then dropped his sidekick into the mud casually as he then began to head to the porch, grab his boots, and walk away in anger mixed with dejection.

LeFou, however, stated to the pig; Pierre that is, "Touchy!" With the pig only giving grunts on agreement. Yet thirty minutes later, everyone was gone now; wedding decorations and all.

Belle then reluctantly came-out and was then partially relieved that most of the townsfolk were gone, including Gaston, as the farm animals that came up to her slightly; mostly the chickens as the others did their own thing, "Is he gone?" Belle now asked the chickens while secretly knowing the animals are slightly smarter than most animals she saw at markets, or other places that she and her family own (Yet not outside of her known home she is known for a while), in which they nodded a yes, in few quick bobs.

Now fully relieved, Belle began to state in annoyance about what he; Gaston did only recently while gathering food to feed the farm animals on their land, "Can you imagine, he asked ME to marry him. Me, that wife of that boorish, brainless…"

Belle now trialed off as she began to mock-sing to mostly herself with the animal's listening to her at the same time. Yet she also looked onwards to the valley itself as it was beautiful if you could see from where she was standing since it was near their Wheatfield.

Belle: "Madame Gaston, can't you see it. Madame Gaston, his little wife."

Belle unknowingly made her look; from whatever was available, to look like a fancy madame of sorts, before kicking the feed bucket while also surprising the animals yet they quickly fed on the likely accident, without hesitation, as Belle continued to sing; disposing of the madame look within moments onto the ground. Although… Belle also fed the animals fully, with more feed, before doing so.

Belle: "Not me, no sir, I guarantee it~… I want more than this provincial life~…"

Belle was now in the field after running; enjoying the gentle yet kind breeze, as she continued to sing; gesturing it as well; more with kind-like loathing to venture out of this town then anything as such.

Belle: "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere~! I want it more than I can tell."

Belle then decided to sit on the ground while plucking a dandelion that was ready to blow the seeds off, as she gently sang softly to herself now.

Belle: "And for once it might be grand~, to have someone understand… I want much more than they've got planned~…"

Belle suddenly froze as she heard familiar galloping and whining while hearing the wheels of the wagon behind the said creature and looked to gasp in sudden dread forming into her heart, as Belle now saw Phillippe all alone; without her little sister or father with him, coming to her in fear. She quickly dropped the flower as the seeds within moments trailed behind the horse that came to her in sudden relieve; Belle saw in the horses eyes, at seeing her.

"Phillippe! What are you doing here? Where's both Papa and Morgana?" Belle began to gently ask the horse as she also tried to calm him down, which worked by her gentle yet soothing words; mixed with worried questions. Belle in her worried state quickly unhitched the wagon from Phillippe and stated in worry; not seeing the guilt in the horse's eyes now when Phillippe saw her face, "Please you have to take me to them!"

Unknown to the two, a familiar goddess decided to aid the two by making the horse see his favorite treat: An apple of sorts; which only the horse saw, to lead them both to the castle.

Now at the castle within a time span of thirty minutes, Belle was in both minor fear at now knowing they; both her father and adoptive sister, might be inside this odd-looking castle, yet decided to state more-so to herself her own question without an answer, "What is this place?" However Belle began to once again calm Philippe as something spooked him; not knowing it was a certain god that was told by Death herself, to remain behind as he also forced the horse to see wolves in his vision. He silently cursed to himself as the illusion was easily and somehow broken by Belle's soothing words as she then got off the horse while comforting Philippe slightly before noticing (with hope), her father's hat was on the ground.

Belle went quickly past the castle's gates to the hat; despite it being cold and slightly damp from the rain she figured earlier, and stated to herself in worry slightly while also gently holding the hat as well, "Papa."

Back into the castle at this time, however, as Belle was now inside it as she began to look while trying to find anyone to aid her, both Lumiere and Cogsworth began to discuss to themselves in a spare room of the events a few hours earlier to themselves. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite them both in to stay didn't we? Serve the man tea, sit in the Master's Chair, and pet the pooch." Cogsworth began to both complain as well as state in a 'I-knew-it' tone to the candlestick. "I was trying to be hospitable to them both, especially to the little girl he has." Lumiere defended himself while turning and crossing his metallic arms to the clock.

Belle, however, was now on the stairs while she checked the two rooms earlier, and one of which unknown to her hosted her little sister and father, began to climb while stating loudly to see if anyone would still help her with being mixed with seeing if her father or little sister would respond. "Hello, anyone here? Papa, Mary, are you here?"

However, in the castle kitchens this time, the same teapot or kettle in terms, Mrs. Potts that is, began to do or more-so make the dishes themselves go and clean themselves as her daughter began to now come into the room in sudden excitement on her cup-like face now, "Momma, Momma, this is a older girl in the castle!" Giving her daughter a skeptical look, the human-turned-kettle stated firmly to the teacup with her name being fully mentioned, "Now Chipana Susana Potts, I won't take to any more of your wild stories at this time." Chipana looked to her mother in shock at this as she saw her mother now had a firm look of disbelief now showing, yet Chipana stated to try and convince her she indeed saw Belle roaming around the castle, "BUT really Momma, I saw her!"

Yet Mrs. Potts saw to her disgust her child was muddy and was probably playing outside in mud puddles once again, and stated as she also did so, "Not another word from you Chipana, into the tub!" With a splash, Chipana or Chip was now starting her bath. However, a random feather duster servant now entered in excitement, as well while also stating to surprise Mrs. Potts at now believing her child, in a French-English accent that is, "A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" And with that she quickly took-off to tell others.

Chip then came-up after squirting water from her small mouth and stated to her mother half-smug as she received a look to make her sheepish afterward, "See I told ya."

Back with the candlestick and clock, they were still all this time arguing with each other.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" as Cogsworth began to rant rude names to Lumiere in which he, in turn, was mock-mouthing with his candle as such to mimic the clock's words, but they both froze as they saw to what they couldn't believe, a girl; Belle, was in the hallway and passed them, as they were still in the room. Especially since Belle got their attention as she stated two certain terms they quickly understood, "Papa, Mary, where are you?"

Lumiere seeing an opportunity, stated while gesturing to where they both saw Belle from, "Did you see that?" They both ran around since they looked as they both saw Belle still going down the corridor, from merely looking from the corner-part of the entry/exit of the room itself. "It's a girl!" Lumiere now stated, an older girl that he thinks is possibly the one; besides the other child, Morgana or Mary if what she dubbed the child's name as from calling both her and the father out.

Cogsworth, however, rolled his eyes at the candlestick and stated in a knowing-way to make Lumiere inwardly groan at his companion's ignorance slightly, "I know it's a girl." Lumiere merely gave him a look that was also mixed with hidden excitement while also stating, still gesturing to the retreating Belle, "Don't you see? She's the one, the one to break the spell!"

Lumiere now begins to chase after her with Cogsworth also now realizing this, quickly began to catch-up to the candlestick while also stating at the same time, "Wait a minute, wait a minute!"

Eventually after chasing her, they both realized they were near the entrance to the towers where The Beast placed her father, Maurice, at. So they decided to quickly yet quietly sneak-up behind Belle and sneak as well as also open said entryway to the towers. Yet they were also not that very stealthy at the same time as the old door surely creaked open, getting Belle's sudden attention as she was also now alert.

"Papa, is that you?" Belle unsurely stated more-so to herself since Belle also began to head to the door while possibly thinking someone somehow may have opened it for her, and also thinking she might end-up finding help to locate her father and sibling. Yet she quickly began to move as she saw movement and not realizing it was mostly Lumiere doing so while possibly leading her even more.

Cogsworth, however, remained behind in case The Beast would eventually come to this side of the castle; which if he turned, he would have seen an upset-looking Beast. Yet the Beast also began to transverse up the stairs as well as he also heard the new stranger state in a female voice; to his surprise yet also narrowed his eyes from the words she spoke, "Hello, is someone here?"

After traversing through a lot of stairs, Belle finally thought she would have caught up to the person who might have opened the door while also stating as well; not seeing Lumiere disguised back to a regular candlestick, slightly passing him while stating in hope and aid, "Wait! I'm looking for my father and sister!"

Belle now sees a candlestick in the small archway from the top of the steps, as well as a torch nearby, which she gently grabbed since it was in easy-reaching distance to the young adult, and then stated in confusion to mostly herself while not seeing a sad-faced Lumiere looking at her, briefly, "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone-" she froze as she heard a scuffle nearby and saw cells to her astonishment yet stated cautiously along with a hint of minor fear mixed with bravery, in her voice, when she asked aloud, "I-I-Is there anyone here?"

Belle now had hope in her heart as she heard a familiar voice then state nearby, in one of the cells she quickly moved to, "Belle?" It was Maurice. Once Belle however was now in front of his cell; making her father look at her in both worry and relief at the same time, and making sure he was ok while also stating it as well, "Oh, Papa!"

Lumiere also was glad she, the older girl, found their father yet froze as he saw his master's look to him yet remained silent as he went into the darkness of the area; as the young woman took the only source of light besides the candlestick himself, currently.

"Belle, how did you find me?" Maurice asked her in confusion and worry, his eyes also looking around in case The Beast showed at the same time. Belle thoughts were however different as she heard her father cough in sickness she knew, and felt his hands as they were ice-cold to make her worry at the same time as well as stating it aloud, "Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." Belle stated bravely and in determination in her words now.

Maurice though slowly panicked at what his older daughter stated to him, and began to tell her; surprising her briefly he saw in those orbs of hers, "Belle, I want you to leave this place."

Belle, however, was stubborn for once in her life, and stated while looking close to her father for something to open the cell-lock with, "Who done this to you?" Maurice, however, shook his head and stated to her in worry now in his voice, as he thought he heard footsteps nearby, "No time to explain. You must go… Now!" "I won't leave you!" Belle now exclaimed to her father in both a stern voice laced with fear, and also worry, over his health more-so his concerns, for her life.

Suddenly without warning; despite hearing her father shouting for her to run, Belle was moved away from her father's cell rather suddenly, dropped the torch into the puddle on the ground nearby at the same time as Belle was also turned around with whoever was holding her, remained concealed in the darkened room with only a beam of moonlight while realizing it was night-time now, and was the only main source. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's there? Who are you?" Belle exclaimed slightly in a fearful tone as The Beast within moments, was away from her slightly as he while also moving within the darkness, now states firmly to her; with his eyes mostly trained on Belle as well, "The master of this castle." He growled while moving to then make Belle's heart to race at the sound slightly.

Belle decided, however, if this was the person who owned the castle like he stated, in that deep voice of his, she began to start pleading her case to maybe let her father out. "I've come for both my father and little sister; So please let him out? Can't you see he's sick?" However, her hopes were slightly dashed as she then heard him say within the darkness rather stiffly to her; anger slightly in his voice Belle detected, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

Despite this, Belle still pleaded with whoever she has yet to see, to still free her father and maybe her sister, she figured as well, "But he could die. Please I'll do anything!" She then heard scuffling slightly to her right and heard him state lowly to her, in slight anger; with Beast fully knowing it was pointless for her to beg as his mind was made-up, "There is nothing you could do. He is my prisoner."

Belle began to quickly think things through from her smart mind she has, as she also saw the tall-like silhouette she must have figured was the master of the castle himself, was beginning to leave. _There_ _must be something that I can-_ Belle froze at this idea, yet knew it was risky and something she would regret later-on, but Belle swiftly decided as she now heard her father cough once more. "Take me instead!" She stated in a tone of pleading with sadness and hope, mixed in it.

The Beast heard her partially as he was in rage at the moment, yet stilled to recalled what she just asked or pleaded since The Beast didn't know he also muttered before doing so; turning briefly to look at her in the darkness with him partially close to the moonlight from the ceiling, "You would take his place?"

Maurice realizing to what Belle was doing, began to plead to his daughter as he wanted her to leave and possibly take Morgana with her, if the castle's master would let her as well, "Belle! No! You don't know what you doing!" Sadly ignoring her father however, she asked now as Belle saw she got the master's undivided attention, "If I did, would you let him go?" The Beast while recalling the curse, decided right then to make sure his terms were also stated to make this deal come true while realizing an opportunity when he clearly sees it, "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

Belle as she pondered this, realized all this time she has not seen the master of the castle at all during their conversation, and stated with her head tilted partially with her left-eye lowered while she asked to make The Beast hesitate yet also obliged within moments, "Come into the light?" Belle now thought in shock and fear as when she saw him slowly approached into the light, looking upwards to him until she couldn't stand it anymore, and went to her father's cell while Maurice also stated; with minor comfort to his elder child, in worry still, "No Belle. I won't let you do this!" Belle, however, hearing her father state this, brought some hidden bravery to come-out within her heart, and she then regained her composure and stood straight with her eyes closed while stepping into the light as well, unknown to her making the beast see a very virgin-ish look on her form currently, "You have my word."

Belle didn't jump though to also secretly surprise Beast, yet moved to quickly open her father's cage while stating one word to seal this deal she made, also briefly touching Belle's right-shoulder in the process, "Done!" Belle however collapsed onto the floor on her knees, her head now covered in her hands at this realization of her deal.

She now heard the cell-door open though; with sudden hope in her heart to maybe say goodbye to her father, which he now quickly approached her form on the ground and began to state kindly, hoping for Belle to change her mind as well, "No, Belle. Listen to me I already have lived my life-" The Beast without remorse or pity on his face began to quickly drag Maurice away; with Belle's heart now saddened yet with sudden fear mixed in, as this was her last meeting possibly with her father, "Wait!"

Maurice realizing as he saw tears on his elder child's face began to beg to The Beast in which he ignored, and not seeing Belle in a mixture of sorrow and pity at seeing the Master of The Castle taking her father away, "Belle!" "Wait!" Belle pleaded once again as she then saw them both head-down, and with her quickly heading to the cell's window as a few minutes later, saw her father being dragged to the palanquin that was covered in minor-dead vines.

Belle also now realized that she; to her feared sight, saw that Morgana wasn't with her father at all.

Down below as Belle couldn't hear that far away, Maurice begged to The Beast still while in his firm grip, "No, please spare my daughters!"

The Beast, however, had other ideas as he opened the door the object had and tossed him into it while stating to then make him fearful of this, "They are no longer of your own concerns... Take him to the village he lives at." At the end that The Beast ordered to the carriage, which within moments broke the vines and began to move to the gate, and out of the castle grounds in spider-like movements.

"Please let me out! Please!" Maurice loudly stated within the object that Belle heard to finally make her at this point, to be consumed in sadness and sorrow at not at all saying goodbye to her father, and began to cry to herself at this.

Eventually, within a few minutes at running with ease due to his curse, The Beast eventually returned to the tower yet was stopped by his servant still where he was, Lumiere, by his single word in term of who he is, "Master?"

"What!" The Beast stated to his servant in an angry tone, yet now inwardly agreed to his reluctance at his servant's wise words now. "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I thought we could offer her a more comfortable room-" The Beast though growled briefly to stop his servant also at the same time, began to move to the location he heard Belle crying, not hearing as Lumiere stated more-so to himself, "Then again, maybe not."

Though what he came into as he saw Belle cry for once, tugged a feeling of guilt in his heart while also seeing her now look to him, and stating while crying still, "You didn't let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again… You didn't let me say goodbye." Quickly deciding his servant must be right at seeing her current state, decided to state, with surprise he saw in her orbs at him with her tears now slowly falling due to being shocked by what he stated to her, "I'll show you to your room."

"My room," Belle now began to ask to him in surprise while also briefly gesturing to the cell room her father, and now her, was in, "But I thought-" "You really want to stay in the tower?" The Beast now stated to her in his own question loudly yet not too loud to be considered threatening, more-so to that of surprise mixed with a really-based tone. "No." Belle stated softly to him in which he also heard, and turned while also stating firmly as if an order, "Then follow me."

Beast now began to lead Belle to the East Wing, to possibly where the other younger girl, her sister he figured, must be.

Belle, however, lagged behind slightly that The Beast ignored as he also carried Lumiere, as the female also saw the hideous sculptures and paintings on the walls; with the shadows making them slightly alive from the light moving still. Frightened once more, she also gasped while catching up to the half-surprised Beast, with him seeing a lone tear fall down the left-side of her face, from her left-eye.

Lumiere, however, sensed an opportunity for some minor conversation, quietly stated to The Beast; getting his attention within moments also, "Say something to her."

"Hmm? Oh," The Beast now looked to Belle as she now noticed he was looking at her as he hesitated on talking yet did-so anyways as well, "I… Um…Hope you like it here," he looked to the candlestick as Lumiere simply urged him to go-on. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like... Except the West Wing." The Beast also gestured with his free hand; a pointed finger upwards when he stated this.

Belle listened yet was also intrigued by what that wing was now and also began to ask; The Beast also realizing this, "What's in the West Wing?" They both stopped as she frozen slightly by his anger-like statement to her, in an order, "It's forbidden!"

The Beast then turned around with that tattered cape of his swishing also at the same time, yet as they began to now head to past the same room that Morgana was in (unknown to Belle), they froze as a child-like scream began to suddenly penetrate within the room nearby with Belle before he could stop her, went into it. Yet he was also confused by the name Belle mentioned now as he knew from the old man it was Morgana and not… "Mary!"

Though as the three now entered, they froze in shock and also minor suspicion in The Beast's eyes, as Morgana's eyes were wide open and were also pure-white, as well as glowing, with them realizing she must be in a horrible dream of sorts since the child was also thrashing in her current bed. The Beast only watched as he saw Belle comfort the child; with minor memories of his own mother doing so, before shaking his head and merely waited as Belle kept calming her sick sister; Belle realized, down.

After nearly several minutes of Belle while surprising The Beast, singing softly while comforting the little girl with a song he was familiar with; her eyes now stopped glowing and she also stilled. Though to his and the candlestick's hidden shock, she began to flutter her eyes and he froze at how beautiful those eyes we're since he didn't see them at all when he first saw the child back at his personal den; with Morgana also blinking a few times and when she also saw Belle, the child hugged her sibling.

"Belle, I dreamed of him again…" The Beast heard the child mumble lightly to her sister now, as her face was in Belle's shirt, and also realizing it was the older female's name. Yet he realized (to his ire as well as confusion) to two things: One, his wardrobe servant was deeply asleep once again to maybe not alert him as such, and two, seeing Belle tensed-up at the mention of what Morgana stated to her.

He then coughed into his hand, with both of them seeing him alongside Morgana to his inner surprise, was merely confused as the child tilted her head unlike her sister; who was on guard, however, "I will leave you two to catch-up on things but if you both do need anything, my servants will tend to you both." Belle, Morgana now saw; despite her breathing was better slightly as she and Belle also knew how fast Morgana recovers from her own illnesses, was also surprised at how tender he sounded.

Lumiere, however, whispered a suggestion to his master, which he heard as well. "Dinner, invite them both to dinner; Since the child is still sick." Angry, however, rather suddenly, due to the curse; with him stating it as well as an order, "You both will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" The Beast then slammed the door within moments to make Belle scared at this.

Before however she could move and pound on the door, Belle froze with Morgana keeping her in place while also looking at her, strangely knowing, yet she stilled in place by her random question; with sadness now in her own orbs in realization, "Papa isn't here Big Sis?"

Belle decided her sister needed comfort more-so than her fear right now, as Morgana must have been sicker than she thought since she too coughed as her father is done, and gently brushed her sibling's long hair out of her eyes as to when she looked at Belle, it was as such in the way. "He wanted us to go with him, but I agreed to stay as I take his place," Belle told Morgana gently with her sadly nodding to this, and just held her as outside to Belle's surprise, it was now snowing outside from the opened-like curtained window yet she, while comforting Morgana now at the same time, began to silently cry.

* * *

 _ **Bela'Verre Inn/Lounge; few hours later:**_

It was slightly crowded within the Tavern/Inn as most of the townsfolk came inside to either simply have a good time by drinking and telling stories, or maybe get a bite to eat before heading back to their homes. Which also in terms, included the Triplets, and both Cassie and her half-brother, Will Sundale. Though Cassie was currently sad; to which her sibling and the Triplets also tried to cheer the girl up; despite them also looking-at their crush partially.

For you see everyone, Cassie recently found out earlier by accident eavesdropping back at her home, she wasn't a twin yet was born oddly, on the same day as her brother, as her father had a drunken one-night stand without knowing and she was dropped on the same day as when Will was born.

So in terms, they are born-yet-not-identical twins. Yet she did wonder who her true mother was; not seeing a certain goddess of magic ponder things from hearing the child's honest thoughts, before vanishing, and knowing whom it was whole thinking of berating said person.

However, Gaston as he alongside his sidekick was still annoyed all this time while the events happened to Belle, and the other two Evergreen family members happened. The man was also in his personal chair the establishment also let him use while here, as most of the animals were all by his own doing from either being stuffed or walled trophies, was in dejection and anger. "Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'No' to Gaston!" Gaston himself stated more-so to himself in both dejection and anger still, which also could be clearly heard within his voice.

LeFou; the faithful follower he was, quickly agreed with him as it seemed to his mind, rude as such for Belle rejecting his proposal like that, "Darn right!" Though Gaston ignored him as the man also now sulked to himself while also stating in that tone still, "Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated. Why it's more than I can bear."

Gaston then turned his chair around without effort, with LeFou also seeing this, went up the front of him to maybe cheer him up by his slight suggestion, "More beer?" "What for? Nothing helps," Gaston now muttered while also turning the chair once again and finished his words, "I'm disgraced."

LeFou as he was truly concerned about his friend, went back in front of him as he stated to try once again to cheer him up once more, "Who you? Never…" LeFou merely moved the man's arms slightly in encouragement and not seeing brief surprise yet minor acceptance in Gaston's orbs at this, as LeFou continued, "You've got to pull yourself together."

LeFou: "Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston, looking so down in the dumps."

While LeFou did this, he got a little too close to Gaston, and he, in turn, punched him; lightly that is to the Old Cronies nearby, as they were drinking, also making them slightly angry yet saw the sidekick was cheering Gaston up, so they decided to pitch-in.

However, they each had an agreement in their eyes as they gazed at LeFou slightly. So when the time came, they would get a slight payback. Yet everyone cheered as LeFou sang the next verse of him cheering Gaston.

LeFou: "Everyone's awed and inspired by you~-"

Cassie; Soft voice in annoyance: "Yet I'm not at all."

LeFou; Ignoring the child: "And it's not very hard to see why~!"

At this to make Cassie annoyed; despite the Triplets having a crush on him, they quickly took this opportunity to come over and cuddle with the man; with Will giving Cassie a half-look of understanding, as she like him truly knew the man for the real way he was; unlike their parents.

Yet despite this, LeFou decided to keep singing while also moving around and gesturing as well; The Triplets now standing as they admired their crush. But to what amuse Cassie as despite it being wrong from what her stepmother told her at times; which she couldn't help laugh more-so to herself inwardly at opportune moments, saw as LeFou was singing, he grabbed one of the Old Cronies belts, wrapped it around Gaston's neck with the mentioned man quickly flexing due to how tight it was, and easily breaking it. But she also saw a gleam in the Old Cronies eyes filled with mischief as they mostly gazed at the mini-man.

LeFou: "No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's next as incredibly thick as Gaston, for there's no man in town half as manly; Perfect, a pure paragon~!"

The small man danced-jumped on said mentioned person heads easily somehow, as he got up to Gaston's face as he sang the next part of his words to the man.

LeFou: "You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on~!"

LeFou to Cassie's inward humor; sad that is as she is still upset about her father keeping her secret for the most of her child-like life, saw the three named men quickly grab in revenge, and began to swing LeFou back and forth near Gaston's face while he saw this as an opportunity to sing still.

Old Cronies: "No one's big like Gaston, kingpin like Gaston."

LeFou: "No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston."

While LeFou sang that part, the three males were able to get a swing close enough for LeFou to make it a point as he used his first finger and wiggled it briefly; seeing his friend being cheered up as he while sitting, began to sing as well in agreement.

Gaston: "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"

Old Cronies: "My, what a guy~ that Gaston~!"

LeFou now freed due to the three men getting excited slightly at the singing they were doing, continued to dance while also grabbing a beer-mug filled with beer, as not only the Old Cronies sang, but him as well.

Old Cronies: "Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips."

LeFou: "Gaston is the best~ and the rest is all drips!"

LeFou now was suddenly sheepish as he accidentally splashed Gaston in the face, and within moments, Gaston punched him into the three men as they began to wrestle with everyone but the two kids singing, as one.

All: "No one fights like Gaston, no one bites like Gaston."

In true to that, Gaston suddenly bit one of the wrestlers as he also sang to that in agreement, in pain as well.

Wrestler: "In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston."

Within moments they decided to break-it-up and the Triplets seeing another opportunity to touch the man's muscles, went up to him while they sang now. Yet also they sat on a table nearby not expecting him to lift them easily up to make playful yet half-startled gasps at this.

Triplets: "For there's no one as burly and brawny..."

Gaston: "As you see I've got biceps to spare!"

LeFou, as he sat nearby, began to agree-sing to him mostly now.

LeFou: "Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny."

Gaston now getting into the mood of things, opened his shirt slightly to reveal his chest hair while sing-stating it.

Gaston: "That's right! And every last bit of me's covered in hair!"

Old Cronies: "No one hits like Gaston. Matches wit like Gaston."

In agreement to that, we see Gaston playing checkers with another person and as he won, he knocked the board over to get a laugh out of the person. However, LeFou is now holding onto a spittoon while sing-stating to boost the man's ego; Gaston also grabbing a belt and easily chewing it briefly.

LeFou: "In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!"

While chewing still and getting ready to spit, Gaston sang this next part in the agreement.

Gaston: "I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!"

He was able to spit it in many objects as the spit wad easily ended up into the same spittoon LeFou was holding onto with the crowd cheer-singing to this.

All: "Ten points for Gaston!"

Gaston now was given eggs by the barkeep per his words, and began to juggle a lot of them with ease while singing in boosted confidence.

Gaston: "When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large~!"

Gaston easily swallowed and ate the eggs somehow whole. LeFou however, wanting to see if he can do this, also did the trick with three eggs and yet sadly, made a mess on his face. Yet the entire crowd in the area began to sing again, still not the two kids singing to this. But we also see Gaston grabbing his shotgun as it was already filled. He within moments shoots three quick-shots, as they hit some beers from random males nearby; thankfully not hitting them as well.

All: "No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston!"

Gaston began to stomp to his chair in both his ego and pride to make a point, as LeFou sang the next part with ease. Near the animals likely mentioned for this Bar/Inn/Lounge he killed for decorations.

LeFou: "Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston!"

Gaston then gestured while signing to the head-ornaments with ease.

Gaston: "I use the antlers in all my decorating!"

All: "My what a guy~, Gaston~!"

While they sang, the three men wanted more revenge to LeFou, picked him up with ease as he also at the same time, began to try and get away with no success as they now carried the poor little-man in a chair the crowd now carried and then was pinned underneath.

However, if the music was playing at this point, it would be cut-off as Maurice to make the Triplets, and the two children look to be more surprised than the crowd, as he came in the area, frantically, to make the five secretly concerned at this; especially since he began to yell for aid. "Help! Someone help me!"

The barkeep, however, was both astounded yet confused as he knew him personally thanks to Belle and knew if he was this frantic, it must be serious. Yet he still stated Belle's and Morgana's father's name in a questionable tone, "Maurice?"

"Please I need your help, He's got her- Them both, and he got her locked in a dungeon!" Maurice stated in frantic movements to everyone as LeFou who was curious as to what he meant, stated in a question to make the old man look to him within moments, "Who?" Gaston though thought it was slightly amusing yet he suddenly gotten serious as the name Maurice mentioned; yet didn't like the name of the brat that fears him being mentioned as well. "Belle and Morgana; We must go, not a minute to lose!" Maurice however to a not-so-unknown secret agreement; Gaston and Cassie, gently shook LeFou comically slightly to get a point across. Yet he still went from person to person, until he was thrown to Gaston's feet.

Gaston as he decided enough was enough, from his words, the crowd and Maurice looked to him with hope now in the old man's eyes at Gaston with him also looking to take this seriously, "Whoa! Calm down Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?"

This, however, concerned Cassie in which her half-brother saw, fully knowing his sister also could know if someone was lying somehow, and as she gathered her coat like him within moments; the Triplets briefly confused yet they decided to go with them while wanting to hang-out still with Gaston, got ready yet they froze by what the old man stated next. "A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Maurice also gestured it to make the crowd now not believe him as they all laughed, more-so the Old Cronies; except the Triplets and the two children.

However, seeing an opportunity and not at all seeing the kids now leaving, to confuse Daisy even further with her triplet sisters as well, began to tease the old man at his imagination now. "Is it a big beast?" The first of three stated to the old man; with him going to them while quickly nodding with hope still in his eyes as Maurice thought they might be able to help his children, while the taller crony; the first, made himself tall to prove a point with his coat open slightly, "Huge!"

The second now stated to further this on with him holding his nose and lips to the now empty mug in his hand, and showed his mouth was bigger due to the bottom of the glass-mug, "With a long, ugly snout?" "Hideously ugly," Maurice quickly agreed with that man while the last as Maurice was slightly near Gaston who thought he was crazy at the moment, just listened, "And sharp, cruel fangs?"

"Yes, Yes. Will you help me?" Maurice finally asked the crowd with hope they heard in his voice. Yet Gaston decided to humor the old man with fake-hope and stated to make him now looked relieved to know Maurice believed the hunter, "Alright old man. We'll help you out." The three cronies however saw another opportunity as they quickly grabbed Maurice while he stated with hope in his eyes; not realizing like the barkeep and the remaining triplets that they clearly knew he was being tossed-outside. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you!"

Maurice, however, gasped aloud while he was tossed outside, the two kids and Daisy gasping slightly in minor shock that they would do that to Belle's father.

Inside, however, the tall crony now stated in amusement more-so to himself and not realizing Gaston was listening in at his words, "Crazy Old Maurice. He's always good for a laugh!" Now however, Gaston began to be pensive as he also muttered to himself while sitting in his chair still, "Crazy Old Maurice, hmm? Crazy Old Maurice, hmm?" LeFou, as he was now nearby Gaston; with Gaston now stating in a song now to LeFou yet, was amused as LeFou was crawling on the ground underneath a chair once again.

Gaston: "LeFou, I'm afraid I have been thinking."

LeFou: "A dangerous pastime-"

Gaston: "I know. BUT that wacky Old Coot is Belle's father."

He then let LeFou since he knew his sidekick would agree with him easily at his brainstormed idea, and continued singing it to him. While Gaston also gestured; a so-so based hand gesture, at the end of his sing-based words.

Gaston: "And his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels have been turning~, since I looked at that loony old man."

Gaston then pounded his chest briefly in determination now in his eyes, while also state-singing to LeFou still.

Gaston: "See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle, and right now I'm evolving a plan~!"

Gaston now picked LeFou up and began whispering said plan into his ear and within moments, LeFou's eyes widen at how brilliant it was yet he state-singed to Gaston however while doing so, with Gaston in turn, also doing it back.

Gaston: "If I… (whisper)"

LeFou: "Yes?

Gaston: "Then I… (whisper)"

LeFou: "No, would she?"

Gaston: "(Whispering)…. GUESS!"

Now to the minor confusion of the entire crowd, they began to waltz in sudden excitement yet decided to be jolly once again as singing they can tell, continued as they were mostly either drunk or too merry at the moment to realize it was a plan-based-dance of eagerness between the two men.

Both Gaston and LeFou: "No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston!"

LeFou: "Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston!"

While they were singing on the outside, the kids heard this and widened their eyes as they knew most of the adults were not truly thinking at the moment, and went after Maurice, with Daisy and her sisters following them. With the three sisters knowing that if they were to try and ask forgiveness from Morgana still, they were best off on helping her father; Maurice.

Maurice began to head home and prepare more-so himself to venture out in the woods once again, alone, as he trekked to his house by taking the longer path; due to his frantic mind mixed in as well.

All: "So his marriage we soon will be celebrating~! My what a guy~, Gaston~!"

* * *

 _ **Back within the room currently holding both Belle and Morgana; The Castle's East Wing Guest Room:**_

Belle now sadly sighed to herself as Morgana despite the situation, now fell asleep within Belle's arms.

Currently still, Belle was saddened by what has transpired only recently, but knew she had to be the responsible one at the moment for Morgana's sake, especially if she is sick. _Yet why did my little sister have to tell me about him in the first places a few days ago?_ Belle sadly thought while gently brushing her adoptive sibling's hair with ease. Not knowing which person Morgana was referring to, however.

A while back, Morgana told Belle of two certain nightmares she has always had at most times; in clear vision (to make Belle herself, horrified at): The first to where her former relative in secret; from her former aunt, when she was younger to at least three years old, in a drunken-state... her uncle raped her within their own personal bedroom, despite all her struggles. The other sadly, however, was the somewhat confusing yet clear-like crystal way of her mother dying to a snake pale-faced male in a black cloak, with red eyes whole wielding a strange stick that killed her, to Belle, and eventually Maurice's confused yet sadly understood nod when told by Morgana since it was her biological mother that was the victim.

Sometimes it was also an armored male of sorts with amber eyes that took her mother and burned her while oddly holding a light-blue orb from her burning body.

Yet unknown to the two, Morgana's dream about her former uncle, was in-fact a blocked memory due to someone else that hates both Dumbledore, and her being a Champion as he simply spelled her former uncle to do so as such. The same to the other person as in fact, her mind was before being immune, was manipulated to thinking Voldemort ended her mother yet her mind was also slowly fighting back to the truth. However, they won't realize that till later-on.

Back to them though, Belle was interrupted from her mere thoughts about her sibling; mixed with the situation she guessed they were now both placed in, from a sudden knocking on the outside of this room's door.

Belle recalling the castle's master or Beast she decided to dub him within her mind now, gently laid Morgana on the bed while also trying to not wake her up as Morgana herself, was recently sleeping for the past twelve minutes, and afterward, Belle now got up and went to the door.

However, to what Belle saw astonished her; once she opened it: A teapot alongside a teacup and moving tea-set extras were behind them as the tea-cup and teapot had human-like features, and mostly the kettle was talking to her as well now, "Hello. I'm Mrs. Potts dear, and this is my daughter, Chipana." They both now entered without her permission; including the set as well, yet Belle despite this quickly figured out these might be part of the staff at the castle, was still in shock to what she was still witnessing, "I thought you might want a spot of tea or two to possibly settle your nerves."

Belle though backed-up and not realizing the wardrobe was finally awake after all this time, and spoke while getting closer to the female wardrobe; stating in half-shock mixed with bewilderment gently, to them, "But you… Ah… But… I-" she then bumped into the mentioned wardrobe while the wardrobe gently yet assuredly stated to assure the girl at the same time, "Oof- Careful young lady."

Belle, still shocked yet was slowly going away now, stated more-so to herself as if she knew it might be a dream slightly yet secretly didn't, as she without them noticing, pinched herself. "This is impossible-" Belle began to state to the three, yet the wardrobe easily leaned from her bulky body onto the railings of the bed; making sure to not disturb the child which failed, and she gently woke up with a sleepy yawn. Though her adoptive sister was not-at-all awake at the moment as Morgana did witness numbly her sister flying briefly, to make Belle also stand-up now from the same bed she was sleeping on, while at the same time also listening to the wardrobe state to her older sister, "I know it is, but here we are!"

"Told ya she was pretty, Mama, didn't I?" Chip stated to her mother while the set poured a few things of milk and sugar into the cup herself. Mrs. Potts merely smiled at her daughter while agreeing with Chipana, yet stated gently to her at the same time, "Alright now Chip, that'll do." Chipana then heads over to Belle as Morgana; after realizing to make Belle confused in secret why her little sister didn't freak-out slightly like she did head over to them without somehow spilling anything, "Slowly now, Don't spill!" Mrs. Potts gently stated to her only child.

Belle seeing this was a kind gesture, with thankfully seeing Morgana was better-looking and sounding from secretly observing her sibling at the same time, decided to be kind and gently stated to Mrs. Potts, "Thank you." Belle then picked up Chipana with Morgana now having a knowing-look mixed with sudden humor on her face now; not seen by Belle of course or the others.

"Want to see me do a trick?" Chipana now suddenly asked within Belle's gentle grip, as before the young woman could state otherwise, Chip then quickly takes in a deep breath while also puffing her cheeks at the same time with her eyes closed, and began to blow bubbles out of the top of her cup-like form.

Despite Morgana lightly giggling at this trick; which secretly made Chipana happy someone enjoyed it, she now suddenly looked guilty as the cup's mother now stated admonishingly to her, "Chipana!" "Oops, sorry," Chip then stated in apology, in which Mrs. Potts also nodded in wordless approval within moments.

However, Morgana now saw Mrs. Potts looked to her elder sister while stating her in minor pride, making Morgana understood as it was now part of the movie she recalled as such, "That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." The wardrobe also agreed with Mrs. Potts while stating her own words as well, "We all think so."

Morgana, however, sensed Belle needed some comfort yet she didn't see the surprised look as she now moved, without words, onto her sister's lap and sat in it; with Belle still holding onto Chipana who lightly blushed at Morgana slightly, yet listened onwards to what the others had to say. "But we've lost our father, my dreams, everything…" Belle trailed off in sadness and doubt, with Belle secretly relieved that her little sister's actions soothed her, somewhat.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see." Mrs. Potts gently stated to soothe Belle slightly, yet she now stated to the two since it seems she must have been a mixture of stating while also doing as she suggested, jabbering, "Opps! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table." She began to gently hop out of the room while also stating her child's name; which Chipana also easily leaped out of Belle's hand and landed nicely on a nearby pillow before following her mother, looking briefly back shyly yet still excited at a girl around her age to maybe talk-to, "Bye!" The set followed within moments though after the kettle.

Morgana was however curious as she stated before the wardrobe could even say a word now, making her blink to the child in minor surprise as if, she forgot to do so. "Miss, what is your name; If you can please tell us?" Belle, however, was slightly proud as her adoptive sister used her manners; despite knowing she already was taught some already before her arrival, to the wardrobe.

"My I indeed forgot to tell you my entire name, haven't I? That what happens as you are a wardrobe I suppose." She then moved slightly so she was near Belle, but not too close as the wardrobe then gently told Morgana her name; making the child lightly laugh briefly as she waddled like a penguin to move slightly to do so, "My name dearie, is Mrs. Walker, or if your prefer, Frida. Frida Abigail Walker."

Morgana then saw the wardrobe, Frida, now state to the two of them with realization as she, unlike Morgana, however; not seeing her sister frown briefly at the cursed servant's words, "Well now, what should we dress you both for dinner? Let's see what I got in my drawers." Morgana this time held in a laugh at Frida's minor embarrassment as moths then came out of her when the doors opened, with her also quickly slamming them shut while stating it to them, "Oh, how embarrassing." Yet it seemed she gotten two dresses easily from one of her doors Frida has, and they both saw one lovely pink dress that might fit Belle with ease, and a jade-one just Morgana's size to which she instantly liked. "Here we are, you both will look ravishing in these two lovely dresses!"

(Now let me stop at the moment here folks; sorry that is. Now understand this as most movies like this one has not shown The Beast's parents at all, but in this tale, you may end-up seeing pictures or in terms back then, a painting of them. Now let's resume shall we?)

Belle then recalled about how rude Beast was within her mind, yet knew from the way Morgana to her half-amusement, lightly growled around her stomach, she must be hungry yet she was as well yet her pride decided for her in what Belle stated to Mrs. Walker, kindly that is, "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Belle then gently stated afterwards to stop the wardrobe before blinking in understanding, with Belle standing and also aiding Morgana to her feet, "But maybe my sister is."

Despite this, Frida from what Morgana saw, did understand yet still stated to make Belle inwardly sigh yet understood as Mrs. Walker was a mere servant of the castle, "Oh, but you must." However, by awkward of timing, Cogsworth that Morgana knew, finally came into the room in a waddle while also stating in hidden hope she knew as from what Morgana knew as well, her older sister was the key to breaking their curse. "Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner… is served."

Meanwhile, at the Master's Den, The Beast was currently pacing on all fours as it was to his mind, taking too long for them both to get here. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts however were on the firemantle watching as their master simply moved back and forth in an angry huff, especially since they sent Cogsworth thirty minutes ago to fetch the two girls.

The room was also set-up for in terms to what Cogsworth mentioned, Diner for three.

"What is taking so long? I told the older girl to be down alongside the child, why aren't they here yet?!" The Beast began to complain yet still is angry at not being patient.

Mrs. Potts, however, understood from briefly talking to Belle; understood her position and decided to gently state while also defending the two… well mostly the older girl that is, to her master now, "Oh, try to be patient sir, the two girls have lost their father, and possibly their freedom from knowing you decided to do the same to the child as well, in all but one day." Beast merely gave her a look yet also resumed as she was right of course by his actions earlier to the father.

In secret, The Beast felt or more-so needed the child to remain behind, but not out of simple greed due to her jade-emerald like eyes, and looks that resembled not only the older girl, but her mother when young; but more-so to maybe keep the older sibling in-line he felt, but not the slight-protective feeling however he couldn't understand.

He was out of his thoughts suddenly by Lumiere, which he looked quickly towards that is, now stated in minor hope to him, "Uh, Master. Have you thought that, perhaps not the child but maybe the older girl might be the one to break the spell?" The Beast in reply was in anger to the candlestick, looking at him as such, "Of course I have, I'm not a fool."

Lumiere not understanding at all to what his master meant began to state in confidence, gesturing it as well with his candlesticks, "Good. You fall in love with her; she falls in love with you, and - poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

Mrs. Potts, however, now looked to Lumiere in disappointment yet gently stated; to make him understand also, "Oh it's not that easy at all Lumiere, these things truly take time." Though now understanding, Lumiere, however, reminded the two now; which Beast hoped would never occur yet it is, "But The Rose has already begun to wilt." The Beast however disagreed with the kettle, and stated or more-so gestured slightly to his form, with the servants also understanding his position due to the Enchantress so long ago, "It's no use… She's so beautiful, and I'm so… Well, look at me!"

"Oh you must simply let her see past all that." Mrs. Potts now gently suggested to her master, in which he still had doubts they both saw on his furred face with him also stating it, "I don't know how."

Mrs. Potts seeing an opportunity to possibly aid her master, now gently ordered to make him quickly sit-up formally in surprise like she suggested, as she rarely orders as such while seeing her hopping and landing softly on a chair to state this, "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten-up and try to act like a gentleman."

Catching on, Lumiere decided to place his own words of advice to the master now as well as he landed on the table easily, "Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, and show me the smile." The Beast if Morgana was in the room at the moment, would laugh as he now had a fanged yet silly-like grin on his face due to Lumiere's suggestion.

Now near the candlestick, Mrs. Potts decided to add her own words in as well, "But don't frighten them both, especially the older girl." The Beast nodded to the kettle yet looked to Lumiere as he now added, "Shower her with compliments." The Beast, however, was losing his patients slightly by them adding things a lot until they came to the end as he grabbed his head, "Above all, you must control your te **mper.** " They stated together.

The door now creaks open as Beast quickly wipes the silly grin now off his face also, and looks to the door expectedly, yet he was kind of surprised it was Cogsworth to make him briefly mad, yet froze at seeing the little girl who looked slightly nervous since she entered with help by the coat rack; wearing that jade dress that was offered by Mrs. Walker now. Both Lumiere and Mrs. Potts were slightly surprised by this outcome yet wondered where the older girl went-to or worse, why didn't she show.

The child, Morgana or more-so Mary he knew she was dubbed as, now with the aid of the coat rack; due to her feeling slightly better to the three's minor surprise at this as well, was still weak and now sat to where he would be sitting nearby the child, and Belle if she did show, would have sat in his view.

Despite this outcome slightly, Beast looked to Cogsworth as he froze in place and stated in minor anger; knowing the child might be scared if he roared or shouted at the moment and was also getting looks by both the candlestick and kettle, "Well, where is the older girl?"

Morgana though remained silent, the two servants saw, as they witnessed to their surprise that Cogsworth was somehow... buying time of sorts, while also stating it in hesitance. "Who? Oh! The older girl. Yes, the, ah... Older girl. Well, actually she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah…" he now looked inwardly panicked yet stated in finality to make Beast truly angry at this, "She's not coming."

Morgana jumped in fright at how loud he was; also covering her ears and shaking, to make the two servants concerned for the child; The Beast also forgetting his manners at the moment while shouting one angered word, loudly now; in a roar-like voice, "WHAT!" He then took off out of the room quickly with to the surprise of the servants; not knowing it was Morgana's magic doing so, all the food and things were still in place while some objects went alongside The Beast, as they began to chase him down. Most of the objects sticking to the walls.

Mrs. Potts, however, remained briefly behind and told the coat rack firmly, with it doing a salute to make the child she saw, slightly amused to the coat racks antics, "Stay here until we get back. Knowing the Master, he will be in a mood of sorts." The female kettle then gave a wordless apologetic look as she quickly took off, with Morgana not knowing what to currently do.

The coat rack was apparently waiting on her yet Morgana decided, and if the coat rack would have still had his eyes, would have made a raised eyebrow at her by her curious suggestion, "Do you play games?"

Meanwhile, with the three still chasing servants and The Beast, they now made it to the room Morgana and Belle were currently staying together in. Although he ignored his servants' pleas to not be hasty or as such, he still headed to the room all this time anyways.

The Beast now goes to the closed door, and then bangs on it while yelling at the same time, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

Belle, as she was on the other side, was in both surprise at this outcome, yet now in ire while she also stated from where she was; especially since Belle didn't expect the castle's master to do this, "I'm not hungry, I thought it be better for my sister to eat than me." She also hoped he would understand she was still upset currently about their father not possibly seeing them anymore.

Knowing the outcome now as to why the child was there instead of her, he decided as The Beast was still angry, decided to what Belle merely raised an eyebrow on the other side for a realistic look, "You'll come out or I'll… I'll break down the door!"

However, Lumiere now decided to interrupt things before they go even worse, making The Beast know they caught up to him, "Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the way to win the girl's affections." Beast understood yet also listened to Cogsworth state or added in agreement with the candlestick, pleading as well, "Please! Do attempt to be a gentleman." The Beast though decided; still angry however, to also prove a point by his words in a growl, "But she is being so… difficult!"

However, to his sudden ire now, Mrs. Potts decided to make him do most of the work he figured easily while merely stating to him in kindness, "Gently, gently." Dejected, The Beast decided to do as she wanted; knowing most of the time Mrs. Potts was right on things, "Will you come to dinner?"

He was surprised yet quickly frustrated by Belle still saying no, as he gestured to the closed-door still with Cogsworth now deciding to help him out, "Suave. Genteel." Now trying to act formal, bowing yet knowing the child's sister wouldn't see him, stated lowly yet in a polite-like tone; despite his anger, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Cogsworth then stated briefly to him in to aid him further, "Ahem, ahem, we say 'please'."

Dejected again, The Beast decided to do as his clock-servant said, and done so, "Please." Belle however on the other side was angered at him not getting the hint, and stated in anger back to him as well, "No, thank you." Furious now, Beast now stated back to her in anger, "You can't stay in there forever!" Belle however thought he might have been angry, but was out of place as she decides to provoke him now; not seeing Mrs. Walker shaking her head no at her at this, "Yes I can!" Belle however jumped in minor fright as he yelled loudly in a half-roar on the other side while also hearing to what he said, "Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!"

Beast now looked and gestured to himself, and the closed door at the same time, in any order, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" The Beast then ran on all fours back down the hall, slamming a door on the way that also caused a piece of the ceiling to fall on Lumiere.

Mrs. Potts decided to be the first one to say anything out of the three of them, "That didn't go well at all, did it." Cogsworth though had other ideas as he now firmly looked to Lumiere, making the candlestick go straight as this was now orders; which he partially disagrees at, "Lumiere, stand guard and watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

Even though in secret he agreed to meet with a feather duster he has always liked, Lumiere saluted while now taking his guard position seriously, "You can count on me, mon Capitan." Cogsworth now sighed and stated sadly as he too like they were, was hoping things were to go well tonight, "Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start on cleaning up." Unknown to the three servant-objects, a pair of green eyes concealed once again in an invisibility spell of sorts, looked to the room before moving onward in the castle to possibly play pranks on the staff or maybe… talk to The Beast himself.

A few minutes later within the West Wing, where The Beast lives, was destroyed or still-working furniture, and a torn-painting nearby of what he would have looked like if he was wasn't cursed currently still. There was, however, floating within a glass-vase of sorts or a dome on top of a crystalline-like table, a single yet enchanted rose that is part of the reason why they were cursed in the first place; a few petals already on the table itself.

Beast now marches into his huge room while in anger to not only Belle, but refusing his offer on eating; knocking as well as destroying mostly some objects that weren't sentient over in the process, "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a… What does she want me to do- Beg?" Heading over to the rose, he picked up a mirror that was also his only viewing of the outside world at most times that the Enchantress pettily left behind to make him half-suffer even more, fully knowing his looks will never allow him to truly be among humans currently still.

"Show me the girl." The Beast stated firmly to the mirror, yet he was however confused as a question-mark showed within the mirror itself before he was groaning to himself at this and stated once again to now see whom he wanted, "Show me the older girl." The mirror now shows both Mrs. Walker pleading her case about him, he figured while the older girl… Belle, he recalled the girl muttering a while ago to a nightmare of all things, which was also odd in itself; their voices also echoing slightly due to the enchantment on the mirror itself, "Why the Master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

The Beast, however, became saddened and mostly little hope now as to what Belle stated, with her looking disturbed probably as to what occurred between the two, "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him."

The Beast then gently sat the mirror down now and stated tenderly to himself while doing so, "I'm just fooling around myself. She'll never see me as anything… but a monster." However, at the end of his words a petal then gently fell onto the table to make the count up-to three petals now, "Beast now in a depressed state with his hands to his head, stated merely two words to himself at this, "Its hopeless."

The mirror to his sudden yet half-surprise glowed partially and showed the child to his confusion still at the location, the den that is; that Morgana has been this entire time. Getting a curious look now, he saw to make him half-amused slightly that Morgana was playing to his surprise, Chess, with his coat rack; with her winning. Yet he regretted as she also ate some soup slightly that wasn't filling he knew, from what he was also seeing at the same time.

"The innocence of children is always… fascinating, isn't it, Beast?" Stated a male voice that tensed the mentioned person up, and quickly turned to make him blink in shock at seeing the green and silver-garbed male with black hair and different-colored green eyes then the child, in a tuxedo in all, now giving him a pointed yet amused look as well.

The Beast, however, narrowed his eyes at him while standing in front of the rose while also stating firmly, in slow-growing anger, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" To Beast's surprise, however, the man merely chuckled at him as if he wasn't that powerful, and stated in half-humor yet saw a half-serious mixed with humor look on the man's face, also making his eyes widen at who he mentioned, "Why I am partially here for a few things: Checking-up on my… A champion like a few others secretly has, and possibly have a little chit-chat with you, Prince Adam Manwell Stormsong."

This froze Beast over as no one besides his servants has stated his full name, rarely that is, and narrowed his eyes once again and stated firmly; despite Beast still slightly shocked the man before him truly knew who he was, "Who are you?" Beast was also curious as to what he meant by the child being his Champion, as well as others.

To his all-knowing that this person was powerful in magic, he fixed a nearby chair Beast recently destroyed with a simple wave of his hand, and sat in it easily while stating firmly in a better-listen tone, "I am not one to be trifled with, cursed mortal. I, however, will come by from time to time to possibly check-up on the child and to see if her best interests… are at heart, if you get my meaning. Like a few others."

Seeing that this man, despite him not yet revealing his name, he; The Beast himself, didn't want to fight with at all, merely nodded his head as a pleased smile now graced this man's features while also stating in finality; getting up as a result, "Good."

He playfully gestured to the chair to Beast's surprise at the gift, "I figured you may want a chair that wouldn't be able to be torn as such, from your cursed actions. So considered that a gift to hosting My Champion under your wing and care. Do note, however," The Beast was suddenly on the floor; lightly gasping in surprise at how powerful of magic he quickly sent-out to him as he was now on his knees; thankfully away from the vase that contained the rose to not damage it, "If you harm the child as those few mortals have done back at her own world, then you will suffer even more-so than your curse can allow, am I clear?"

The Beast nodded within moments in animal-submission due to his curse yet was now pondering to what he meant from 'her own world', yet stayed silent as the pressure the man gave off, suddenly subsided to make Beast now shakily stand with an approving nod from the man, yet also froze as he bestowed a name to now make him wary as he from what he read, thought to him as mere folklore, not in-fact, real. "Before I part, do know as you asked my name, cursed mortal, is Loki… Farewell till next we meet." He then vanished without anything more to add or say leaving an ice-like mist behind before that too vanished.

Beast now wary as he approached the chair, tapped it and backed away expecting a prank or worse at him, yet was within moments relieved as it was an ordinary, yet special chair he realized that to his surprise, fixed itself after he unknowingly tore it slightly from the left-armrest. _Knowing that kind of god, his words must be truthful_. The Beast briefly thought to himself as he still saw that the child was still playing with the coat rack, yet yawned knowing she might be still tired due to her being sick, now decided to perhaps knowing both females might be content slightly, to remain in his room for now.

Meanwhile, with Morgana, she now was bored; despite her being tired slightly still yet was still well-rested due to how-long she slept, played the ninth game of chess, and winning once again as she now playfully glared at the coat rack, "Are you letting me win?"

To her hidden amusement, the coat rack quickly motioned a no, with to what he (she thinks the coat rack is a male), with his rack-arms.

Shrugging, Morgana was about to set the game-up again; despite her hunger detailing to the coat rack despite the soup, she was indeed maybe hungry still, the door once again opened and Morgana looked to see the now surprised objects: Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth, looking at her in surprise while Cogsworth stated for them all in both surprise and confusion more-so to himself, "You're still here?"

Confused, Morgana tilted her head cutely; unknown to her that is at the clock as she also stated it as well; to make Cogsworth sheepish slightly, "Am I supposed to still be here?" The three servant-objects now waddled/hopped into the room while also climbing things and were now on the table before starting anything else, "Well… We all figured you would be back with your older sister, then remain here mademoiselle." Lumiere easily stated to the child.

Shrugging while giving a yawn and yet, her stomach growled lightly to amuse the servants; fully knowing this feast was mostly an introductory one then a true one for the guests within the castle, per orders of their master that is; Morgana's face tinted lightly at this.

"Well, why don't we get you fed still as perhaps you getting over your sickness you gained while outside," Mrs. Potts lightly suggested with the coat rack detecting the kettle's words, aided Morgana and the five then began to head-out of the room while Cogsworth to her surprise talked to a few knight-armors nearby to possibly clean the little mess up that was in the den.

They then headed to the kitchen, with Lumiere stating he was going back to his guard post to make Morgana raise an eyebrow at this while realizing Belle must have argued with The Beast (like she thought and remained back in their room), and decided to let her be for now and went with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth to the kitchen.

Unknown to the four now; since the coat rack kept helping Morgana walk with ease to the location, a pair of approval-like eyes hidden in the shadows knew from what her sister states, her interference might be coming-up soon as they recently found-out a twin to a certain fay-witch heard of her future-mistress, and sent something eventually to test her or worse.

The shadowy-like figure with red-eyes now vanished.

* * *

Well guys here is chapter three, so I hoped you like it as I tried to keep it in the same plot-line with a few of my own twists. So if you are wondering, yes, Morgana will be tested from time to time not by the villains that has sudden interest of her; those that are bad that is then the ones she would eventually get to know or possibly, learn from (gasp, yes I did state that), but a few things I would like to mention, but not spoil it for you, the readers/users/guests as such.

If your also curious if the Triplets and the two Sundale children; Cassie and Will that is, might be more-involved, then yes as Loki himself might lead them to the castle and they end-up in the same predicament. So like I said earlier in my last chapter to this fic, this will be mostly the same with a slight AUish touch.

So with that, till you guys see the next upcoming chapter, peace!


	4. Surpises, Plots, and Morgana Sings?

**Author's Announcement:**

There isn't that much to say then just enjoy the chapter, also I don't own anything (meaning franchise I tend to use as well as brand names I tend to use as well) but my own plot-twists and OC's; also allow others to use my OC's with my permission to any of their stories they see fit (once they look into my stories as such to do so).

Though I do like to mention however, I will do an AU unlike the Christmas movie that is, an AU part within this chapter (with surprises) as I tend to make it a long one folks. Also to let you all know, there is a hidden plot in here as well during a certain fay's and armored male's time within this chapter.

 **Warning** : Nightmares from Morgana, Plot Thickening, OC's Being Introduced, Singing, Blood or Fighting Mentioned, Unexpected Outcomes within Plot, AU Christmas within Chapter (a part-1 to that which will conclude in next chapter), Latin used in Chapter.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ "

LeFou: "Bonjour!" = singing by people (which I do not own at all; slightly modify it to fit characters though sometimes) If " ~ " is in songs, it is longer in words.

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

Hidden Words

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Adjusted/Fixed: 7/31/2019)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; Ten minutes later, within the East Wing of the castle:**_

Currently, there was no one besides two specific objects that were behind a curtain as two out of many cursed servant's that is within the castle's walls, were fooling around when one of them: Lumiere, was supposed to be on guard duty. The feather duster that said candlestick had his eyes on mostly, eventually sought him out and was otherwise known as Janine Le Trina. If anyone that was smart that passed by the curtain, they would have seen the three lights of Lumiere's candlesticks lit up slightly behind while they moved.

But at this time, Belle's hunger wore over her own pride now, which the young woman also regretted on rejecting The Beast's earlier offer of food, began to look around and seeing no object-like guards posted, began to move from the room and then head to the kitchens as earlier, she saw some of the rooms and memorized the locations.

"Oh, no!" Janine began to state to her lover, "Oh, yes!" Lumiere started playfully to his hope-to-be girlfriend once the curse is removed; not realizing at all that Belle was leaving yet, "Oh, no!" The feather duster stated to the candlestick behind the curtain in fake-terror mixed with a playful tone in her voice, again, "Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Lumiere stated while now moving the curtain to reveal them both while Lumiere also tilting the female feather duster to see her better with her also hinting something from their past, while objects while giggling slightly before doing so, "I've been burnt by you before!"

Though once he saw Belle leaving, he suddenly dropped the feather duster in minor shock, yet apologized once he saw her hurt to look at doing so until she also saw Belle leaving, "Zut Alors! She has emerged!"

Back in the kitchen however, with both Mrs. Potts as well as the current staff, they all seemed to be amused as Cogsworth was now being outclassed slightly in knowledge by a six-year-old little girl; Morgana that is, as they began to play a game of riddles. Though while Morgana was wide awake now, Chipana however, was now sent to bed without fuss this time by her mother as a few minutes earlier; with her peeking before fully going to sleep since the other cups within the cupboard, were already sleeping, she was oddly happy that Morgana was here.

"So my next riddle child is this: I'm tall when I'm young and I'm also short when I'm old. What am I?" Cogsworth now stated to Morgana while eating a spare cookie they had made for dinner earlier as the staff also cleared the previous dinner from the Den up; with the stove or the cook of the castle; Morgana knew, complained about it earlier that his hard work had gone to waste.

Thinking deeply now from the clock's riddle, she looked around briefly and then saw a non-servant candle; after hearing the riddle in her mind a few minutes, smiled, as Cogsworth was smug until he now looked gobsmacked briefly by her correct answer, "Is it a candle, Mr. Cogsworth?"

Hearing Chipana giggle in her sleep yet knew the teacup must have missed something to make Cogsworth be shocked from, Mrs. Potts smiled a little at the child as she beamed at solving it right. Though she gave the clock a look in which he stated one of the servants to play with Morgana in a game of sorts, and the two began to quietly talk to each other of their true concerns; despite Morgana delaying the talk further as she was a curious child they knew, by nature now.

"It has been a long night for all of us Cogsworth. I imagine despite this, the older girl might be still sad knowing she cannot seek out her father, as well as to be responsible from what I saw earlier, for her little sister is here as well." Mrs. Pott's stated as the two saw Morgana was playing a game of checkers with the sugar-tea set that strangely resembled the one in another Disney movie, slightly (1).

"Yes, but if you truly ask me however, Mrs. Potts: That girl was just being stubborn, after all the Master did state 'Please' to her." Cogsworth now mentioned to make Mrs. Potts thoughtful briefly before; now reminding him gently of their predicament for a few years; surprisingly them not aging due to being objects by the curse, "But if the Master doesn't learn to control his temper though, he'll never break the-" Cogsworth interrupted kettle while making her now give him a glare for yet she too noticed, like Morgana, that Belle now entered into the kitchen with the clock quickly stating as such, "Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle."

"Hi Big Sis, I take it you no longer mad at Mr. Teddy?" Morgana now gently stated to her sibling; game forgotten as the sugar-tea set was losing yet was now relieved as secretly, it switched the board around. The staff had to also hold in their laughter as to what the child called, as well as Belle too, their master of the castle since Morgana also hugged her sister in greeting, as well.

At this time though, a rushed Lumiere now came into the room, seeing that their introductions were about to be met; leaning over to gently kiss Belle's offered hand in kindness with the clock looking annoyed as he stated both his and the clock's name to her, "That is Lumiere, and my name, however, kind Madame, is Cogsworth; The Head-Servant of the castle, If I may say so; Alongside Mrs. Potts."

Morgana though giggled slightly since she now stood next to her elder sister, with Lumiere stating pleasantly to her older sister in his own way, "Enchante, Cherie." Cogsworth though Morgana saw; since they are servants after all, went to the do the same yet Lumiere kissed her hand again to amuse them both this time yet while he did so, he was trying to speak to her as well, "If there's anything- Stop that, that we can- Please" Cogsworth then shoved the candlestick away as Lumiere was briefly upset yet Morgana began to quietly giggle this time at an idea-look on the object's face, while Cogsworth finally stated to Belle, "To make your stay, for both of you to be more comfortable. Ow!" Lumiere burned Cogsworth metal-hand slightly at the end of his words.

Belle seeing a blush on Morgana's face as her stomach growled to let the servants know she too, might be hungry as to the elder female teen's own little blush before fading away within moments, growled lightly as well, and Belle gently stated to them in admittance, "I guess we're both a little hungry."

Morgana knew what musical scene was coming, as she loved this one as well as a few others; from the other movies, saw Mrs. Potts was getting excited now while gently stating to the staff, who also listened to the kettle, "You are? Hear that, they're both hungry." Morgana though jumped once Mrs. Potts gently ordered the stove to be turned on, in which he showed-off slightly by the flames briefly going up and then down, and the silverware to the child's inner amusement were now standing up within the opened drawers the kitchen has.

Though Morgana lightly frowned before placing a smile on her face at how strict Cogsworth was; secretively from his words, as this was happening, "Remember what the Master said." Though it seemed Mrs. Potts disagreed with the clock as she then stated by giving him a brief look before resuming her excitement, "Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor children go fully hungry while knowing the little girl barely ate as well."

Belle and Morgana though saw the clock thinking yet also in hesitance, agreed at the kettle's statement while also giving into the ultimate demand, Morgana knew, "Oh, alright. Glass of water, a crust of bread-" he began to motion about Belle; she figured as Morgana knew The Beast wasn't at all mad with her, mostly with her older sister from the childish argument she recalled that may have happened already.

Though the clock was interrupted with a look to Lumiere from Cogsworth at this as the candlestick stated something obvious to the clock as such, "Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner, she's our guest," Lumiere looked to Belle first and then Morgana lastly while continuing, "We must make them both feel welcome here. Right this way, mademoiselle's."

Lumiere now began to lead both the Evergreen siblings out of the kitchen now, with Morgana hearing the rest of the conversation unlike Belle did, "Well keep it down. If the Master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" The clock now stated firmly to the candlestick with him swinging the swinging door, in which also made Cogsworth fly slightly, yet stated the word music from the candlestick's response, "Of course, of course, but what is dinner without a little music?"

Morgana saw to her surprise unlike she knew within the movie itself, saw that there were two chairs since she might be involved (the little girl figured), while also sitting down in the middle of the table, and saw Belle at the spot she was for the upcoming song she liked.

Morgana then saw Lumiere on the table with a sudden spotlight on him, with Belle also seeing this as he began to state to them both kindly yet loudly to be entertained, "Ma chere, mesdemoiselles. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride, that I welcome you both tonight. And now, we invite you both to relax. Let us pull up the chairs as the Dining Room proudly presents-" Morgana was impressed like she saw Belle was, as she also looked like Belle now: excited slightly, with the objects possibly containing food under the silver-things from Morgana not knowing what they were called. "You're dinner," Lumiere finished yet he now began to sing afterwards, while also dancing.

Lumiere: "Be. Our. Guests. Be our guests. Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie and we, provide the rest!"

Morgana saw Belle; to make her giggle, as she decided to let the napkin be as she didn't want to dirty her new outfit the castle gave her to wear, Belle placing her own napkin onto her lap to make the chair move in a mad-like posture briefly, before resuming as a chair again. Although Morgana saw the incoming dishes that the child guessed may have contained the food, with Lumiere going mostly by Belle as her own dishes remained, to her surprise yet moved in sync with the others, once she tried them.

Lumiere: "Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres; Why we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff it's delicious. Don't believe me, ask the dishes!"

Morgana did try it alongside Belle when the candlestick served her firstly, before heading to her, and she beamed at him while Lumiere winked at the child, and the two siblings now saw the cabinet at the end of the table open within moments to reveal china-based dishes, as the candlestick mentioned. They then within moments, rolled out with ease and then began to perform for the two Evergreen siblings.

Lumiere: "They can sing, they can dance~"

Morgana saw the dishes and silverware now mixed together to form the Eiffel Tower, in which she is hoping to see one day still; besides other locations, with Lumiere also handing out menus to both her and Belle while still singing at the same time.

Lumiere: "After all, Misses, this is France! And dinner here is never the second best! Go on and unfold your menu's, take a glance and then you'll be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!"

When he mentioned the menus of what food, he sang them while the food-serving dishes, now moved.

Lumiere: "Beef Ragout, Cheese Soufflé; Pie and Pudding en Flambé! We'll prepare and serve with flair; A culinary cabaret!"

Morgana decided to at least try some of the food; which was truly amazing with Belle trying to do the same yet failed at most of them. Though Morgana giggled at seeing Cogsworth being shown slightly burnt in one of the dishes though when Belle lifted said lid.

Lumiere to make Morgana now laugh, without seeing the look to her by her older sibling at her for this, yet Belle was secretly amused as well, Lumiere quickly came over at seeing the clock and instead of helping him out, he lit him up briefly to make a small explosion around the clock; turning Cogsworth's face black in soot since his body was the only thing moments ago, burnt.

Lumiere: "You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining!"

When the candlestick mentioned this, they entered into a dance Morgana read about in older movies before her time otherwise known as a Busby Berkeley-Esque dance with swimming, she recalled, with him also being in the center while on top of a now rising plate from the punchbowl, singing while performing.

Lumiere: "We tell jokes, I do tricks. With my fellow candlesticks."

When he was juggling, Morgana, as well as Belle, saw beer mugs now enter the scene, with them foaming slightly as well as singing together, in male voices.

Mugs: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"

Morgana beamed in happiness as they began to perform in a gymnastic routine while also hopping one another while also passing the beverage they contained to one another. Belle was secretly happy Morgana was enjoying this, as much as she was, from seeing the awe mixed excitement her little sister showed.

All Object Servants: "Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass. To be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!"

Lumiere: "If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!"

Morgana saw Cogsworth cleaned himself up while this was going on yet quickly began to head over to the objects, to stop them (she figured), yet they continued to sing still.

All Object Servants: "Be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!"

Now it was awkward as they left the clock all alone; with Cogsworth realizing this within moments began to slowly inch away as Morgana also giggling to herself since Lumiere rushed and stopped him, to keep him there.

Lumiere: "Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving! He's not whole without a soul to wait upon~"

Morgana though heard his; Lumiere's singing went soft in a slightly sad tone, with the child knowing fully well as to what he meant while Cogsworth told him to get off. Though the clock looks up realizing it was snowing briefly and saw it was floating salt and pepper shakers; doing their tasks. Yet Lumiere and Cogsworth performed like they done for this part of the song.

Lumiere: "Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting... Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!"

Morgana now saw that Cogsworth tried to escape Lumiere's hold, yet he tripped and fell into green gelatin. Though she saw a glint in the candlestick's eyes with mischief, as he was also nearing the spoon that they; both she and Belle saw.

Lumiere: "Most days just lay around the castle~, flabby, fat and lazy. You both walked in and opps-a-daisy!"

Morgana was half-amused as Cogsworth was sent flying out of the dessert, yet she heard Mrs. Potts since the child was near the kitchen more then Belle was, the kettle singing yet the little girl kept watching the dishes and others in front of her dance and perform, for them. Morgana eventually saw Mrs. Potts now come in all spiffy and clean, while singing one lump or two to mostly Belle as she was to her surprise, given hot-chocolate... A treat she has yet to try due to her former uncle not letting her have any chocolate or treats related to it, yet gave them to her cousin; his son instead.

All: "They're our guests!"

Mrs. Potts: "They're our guests!"

Morgana has now amused once again as Cogsworth tried to stop them, yet began to run as he was about to be run over by the other objects performing, for both her and Belle. With them both also listening and watching the objects sing and they also danced choreography of sorts, with each other.

All: "They're our guests! Be our guests! Be our guests! Our service is your request! Its ten years since we had anybody here, and we're obsessed! With your meals, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight is still glowing~. Let us help you, we'll keep going~!"

Morgana now saw Lumiere doing his solo performance to entertain them both now, while he was loudly singing.

Lumiere and All: "Course, by course. One by one 'till you shout 'Enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest~. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up."

Now they both saw a magnificent finally-like performance while they all sang; silverware flying through the air, the plates and feather dusters dancing, and even Cogsworth was the focus of attention until Lumiere comes suddenly sliding behind him and knock the clock over.

Lumiere and All: "Be our guests! Be our Guests! Be our guests! Please~ be~ our~ guests~!"

Morgana and Belle then clapped as Belle gently stated; as like the child, enjoyed their performance, "Bravo! That was wonderful!" Morgana now saw the objects began to leave while they now ate their food briefly before the dirty dishes too, left to be cleaned up. The clock, however, thanked all others servants though, and both her and Belle at the compliments.

Afterward, Cogsworth realized the time on his face (I don't know how he does it, maybe being a clock helps?) and stated to the two girls, "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

Morgana decided to state something before her sister could, with a knowing look as Morgana's eyes glowed in happiness at seeing that performance still, and not at all tired like Belle is, "But Mr. Cogsworth, I couldn't get to sleep now when I saw that amazing performance! Right Belle?" Morgana now looked to her sister to agree with her, and Belle nodded seeing that her sister was right since it was a very moving performance. Belle though stated her own words, however, to them, "Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my- Our first time in an enchanted castle." Belle also corrected herself as to also knowing Morgana was also here, with her.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Cogsworth hesitantly laughs as he also from what Morgana figured he tried to cover it up yet she also giggled as a lone fork ran by behind the two objects, to disprove that. Belle though understanding her sibling's giggling, simply stated as she theorized it earlier, yet still stated a little unsurely from seeing the objects began to fight when Cogsworth accused Lumiere, "I, um, figured it out for myself."

The two to then quickly stopped and straightened themselves out when they looked at her, but Belle then stated as she decided to fully ask since she didn't get to see most of the castle, just like she knew Morgana would love it as well, "Could we look around if that's alright?"

Lumiere was suddenly excited as he then stated kindly to them both, "Would you both like a tour?" Morgana was now curious as she too wanted to know like Belle did, as to what might contain within this castle. Though she saw Cogsworth pull Lumiere to the side, yet they still heard him despite the clock talking confidently to his comrade, "Wait for a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't let them go poking around certain places, if you know what I mean."

Belle decided though to be persistent, with Morgana she saw lightly nod at her to do so, poked lightly like most people on the commercials Morgana saw for the Pillsbury Doughboy, and then Belle stated gently while also trying to boost the clocks ego, "Perhaps you could take us, since you probably know everything there is to know about the castle."

Flattered they both saw, Cogsworth admitted while getting ready to do said tour for them now, "Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" He also chuckled briefly after he stated that.

Unlike the movie, Morgana saw a lot of rooms she was surprised the castle has: A Parlor Room, The Ballroom, of course, Kitchen once again, (After getting another cookie from the Chef), as well as a lot of rooms Morgana knowing the free time they might have after tonight, would try and seek them out. Especially a somewhat large balcony to her own surprise; with the child quickly within her mind called dibs, to maybe being alone by herself as it was a garden of roses and other flowers mixed together; with a small fountain and benches in the center in open view to be outside, as strangely, this location never seemed to have been snowed on.

Although while they have been walking nearly an hour; for the tour itself, Cogsworth, to Morgana's sudden tensed nerves that Belle also didn't notice, but the candlestick curiously did yet didn't state anything; began to speak as they neared the hallway with armored knights. "As you can see, the pseudo façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design." While he talked, Morgana saw the knight's heads turned quickly while they passed; mostly at Belle then her, she figured, as Morgana was behind them slightly and stayed next to Belle while Cogsworth continued, "This is another example of the neoclassical Baroque Period, and as I always say: If it's not baroque, don't fix it! Hahaha. Now then, where was I?" Cogsworth finished that part of the tour yet turned around after seeing all the knights had their heads turned, and shouted firmly to them, "As you were!" They resumed their previous look now.

Morgana though kept up with Belle yet paused as she strangely felt like she was being watched; not from the knights though, to which Cogsworth noticed as they continued, paused and gently asked in minor concern mixed with curiosity, "Are you alright Morgana?"

Belle heard this as well as the candlestick, and turned to see Morgana looking suddenly tense, yet stated unsurely mixed with her being alright; Belle secretly not buying it like they were but let it slide for now, by Morgana's words to the three, "Sure, sure, I'm fine... Thought I saw something." The tour then continued as the four didn't see up within the ceiling, a dark-like mist with amused red eyes at the little girl, before going ahead.

Belle; while Cogsworth was speaking once again, now saw the Grand Staircase like Morgana, yet she decided to remain behind as her sister strayed from the group and began to go up it, and listen as the little girl has always found history slightly interesting… as long as it wasn't boring unlike Cogsworth was telling about their castle. "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the- Mademoiselle?" The clock saw the little girl was still with them alongside the candlestick; to his ire, yet quickly began to move alongside Lumiere, to Belle, as they saw her going up the stairs.

Once they jumped in front of her; with Morgana following behind them as despite her not wanting to go, she wanted Belle safe, even if she might end-up scolded. But despite this, Belle curiously asked while looking at the direction, "What's up there?"

Cogsworth, Morgana now saw, was trying to dodge the question while also unintendedly mentioning the location as well to her elder sister, "Where? Up where? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all within the West Wing. Dusty, dull, and very boring." Lumiere not realizing the slip-up, simply agreed with Cogsworth after said clock, nudged him to follow his lead.

Belle, however, heard quite clearly from what Morgana saw on her elder sister's face, and stated in both curiosity and wonder in her tone; while she also looked back at the direction, "Oh, so that's the West Wing." Hearing this, Lumiere looked to the clock while stating to him in a slight 'You-screwed-up' tone, "Nice going!" Though Belle ignored this as she steps over them while stating; with them blocking her again afterward, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

"Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else," Cogsworth began to suggest to her elder sister, as Morgana felt once again at being watched yet this time, she ignored it as she simply stayed on the bottom steps, hearing as well as watching Belle and the two objects do their thing, still.

"Maybe some other time," Belle stated in a distracted tone as the young woman was determined to head up to the West Wing, yet to her ire, the two objects blocked her once again after she stepped over them to do so. One of the two suggestions caught both the little girl's and Belle's attention; with true interest, the objects saw, from Lumiere trying to stop Belle mostly, "The Inside Garden or the Library perhaps?"

"You have a library?" Belle asked them as the objects understood from also seeing that the child suddenly beamed at both mentioned area's as well, possibly getting a sudden idea to maybe take them both to the locations with Cogsworth also thrilled at finding a change of subject the older girl might be interested in as well as the child; seeing strangely Morgana was somehow reluctant to go up the stairs, "Oh yes indeed!" The two then began to mention a lot of books and things like they did, Morgana knew, from the movie. Yet she decided to stick with them instead of her sister, fully knowing Belle might be ok for the time being.

Belle though paused in her steps and saw that Morgana was going with the two objects while laughing and joining in their merry-like dance of distraction, she figured, and her curiosity over the West Wing, however, won-over the need to see the Library they have here.

So Belle went up the stairs fully this time; with no objects blocking her path.

As Belle ventured into the West Wing further since it was huge, Morgana in the meantime was shown; not realizing Belle wasn't with them at all still, to the Inside Garden as she asked to see that first; secretly surprised at fully seeing it was the same balcony yet the Inner Gardens within the castle, the other being fully outside. Though to what the child hope to see from it officially, disappointed her as most of the garden was now worse for wear; in terms of it being taken cared-of; despite no snow at all striking the area. Though both Lumiere and Cogsworth now noticed Belle wasn't with them as Morgana sadly from what they also saw, looked at the location and stated softly to them in a question, "Why hasn't the garden been tended to Mr. Lumiere and Cogsworth?"

Unsure how to truly answer the child without stating the truth, Cogsworth decided to be honest as to why it was in this state; seeing the child loved the balcony alongside his comrade, knew she might want; due to seeing her shy nature, some time to herself mostly. "The Master left the Garden alone for some time after the death of his mother, before we… Ah, well became enchanted."

Lumiere gave a look to the clock yet what stunned the two now was the confession from Morgana; since Morgana felt she could trust the staff to maybe keep her secret, with the child looking away as she sat on the bench right now, "I know about that spell, Mr. Lumiere and Cogsworth… I don't know how to explain it better to you, without upsetting you both."

Seeing that Morgana wanted to tell them things yet didn't also want to do as she stated, upset them, Cogsworth being the more-wiser like Mrs. Potts when it came to children, wobbled and now stood next to the child's seat and gently asked her with concern in his voice, "Why don't you tell us what you know and we both will be the judge for that?"

To say they were shocked was an understatement as within the few short minutes, Morgana finally explained who she was and where she came from, including telling them in her world this was all a movie of sorts. Even mentioning she knew how it would end yet when they asked eagerly, they understood by her sad-like look the little girl wanted to tell them yet decided to keep it to herself, as adults they figured if the child truly knew everything going on, then things would either change for better or worse than before. However, she didn't mention the abuse she had, as Morgana has yet to tell most of what occurred to Belle and her adoptive father though... well ones she recalled.

Yawning, she decided to remain here while telling them something they were unsure to do, yet oblige after checking it was ok, twice in fact, "Why don't you go meet with my sister at the Entrance Hall? From what I remember, The Beast would scare her to the point of making her runaway."

Nodding, as they began to leave; not seeing a pair of yellow eyes; after finally locating the child for a month, in the Inside Garden's nearby dead-bush that also still looked healthy slightly, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with us?" Lumiere asked gently, with Morgana being persistent as she now felt she wanted be alone; maybe take a nap slightly, "I'm sure Lumiere." While Morgana talked, they told her to call them by their names as they do naturally with each other.

With them gone, Morgana decided to now lay down, and then fell asleep as the figure finally emerged to reveal a female that looked similar; after rematerializing from a spell of sorts, into a somewhat familiar female that slightly resembles all in looks (younger in looks that is) to that of a sixteen year old version of Maleficent that is; with more exotic curves, but with a few different things: The eyes were more yellowish-red and dragon-like and had ivory horns instead of pitch-black, and the outfit while the same, was dull-grey in color. This was the enslaved twin to said fay-witch as unlike the witch-fairy herself, she was actually nice.

She now summoned her staff with reluctance and stated softly to the child as she, Angeline, didn't want to do this, in a young yet mature voice for her age. "Truly sorry, but my sis-Mistress wants you gone for some reason, child; Do forgive me in the afterlife." The item she was now holding, glowed an eerily white now, and before she could cast the spell, it was interfered by a small dark-blast of sorts aimed at her, and when she turned it was Death herself with narrowed eyes at Angeline.

Quickly realizing who this was, Angeline began to quickly cast a spell to leave yet froze stiff as within moments, Death was now choke holding her against the wall nearby the entrance to the Garden.

"I know who sent you, de-aged twin of Maleficent. But why does she want my Mistress gone?" Death now firmly demanded to make Angeline stunned at this news, yet she wanted to speak but the collar hidden around her neck glowed and forced her to be quiet. Death however noticed the charmed collar, and without any effort and Angeline's sudden joy, Death easily ripped as well as destroyed it.

Now on the ground panting and rubbing her neck as that took half of Angeline's own power with it, looked uneasily at Death as she now repeated herself once more to her, "Why does the dark-witch want her gone?" Free at least for several years of servitude, by force, Angeline now stated softly; using the staff she has to lean on now with that spell also gone, stated to make Death's eyes widen at this sudden news, "My older... Former older twin felt threatened by this child. I don't truly know why that is though. But I fear for the worst if things truly come to pass."

Death wondered why now the dark-witch might be afraid of her soulmate, yet decided to figure things out for herself since they both blinked as to where she; Morgana, now teleported to. Looking at Angeline in accusation, said female quickly raised her hands up and stated in honesty to Death, realizing someone else was involved, "Don't look at me like that, Lady Death, it was not of my doing as my power is mostly pure-white in color." Angeline however was correct as it was a sickly-yellow color that made Morgana vanish into thin air, somehow.

Nodding, Death then looked firmly at her before departing, sensing she was merely teleported outside the castle grounds to confuse even her as to why, "I would suggest you remain within the castle till I eventually decide your fate, is that clear?" Nodding quickly back to Death, Angeline then transformed into a small Gecko based off her outfit's colors, and began to scurry within moments, inside.

Death then vanished and appeared to see Morgana while still cloaked, near the gate still asleep. Yet she decided to keep-watch in case whoever teleported her away as a test she figured, might do more harm than good if she recognized whose energy was used, wasn't who she thought it was.

Back in the castle's West Wing a few minutes ago, Belle eventually is within the hallways distance near The Beast's lair now, with her seeing some demolished statues and objects, including a broken mirror that showed her concern entirely on her face on each separate piece as to what she was seeing, right now.

Belle within moments came to the end of the hallway and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. Belle then takes a deep yet unsteady breath due to how nervous she was, and gently yet surely, opened the door. Once Belle was inside she saw this room was big, yet was partially destroyed furniture, paintings, and even objects. Especially a bed nearby that seemed to be still intact yet also like the state of things within the room, likewise. Though she saw two paintings, in which one was ripped or shredded.

The first painting was that of a king and queen in which she was surprised at, and saw the king had the same eye color ironically as The Beast, and the mother had chocolate-brown colored eyes as they also wore clothing for royalty. The father though had pitch-black hair while the mother's hair was the same hair color she thought, also matched the Beast as well. They were in a pose within the same garden as she then saw the flowers (with them more to white and red roses, with a single and rare blue rose in the queen's left-hand) as they were both smiling. Though the king's seemed to be forced as if he doesn't like to pose for paintings.

Yet deciding to ponder that painting for later, Belle was more curious over the torn painting as it seemed to be a face-portrait of someone, yet it was hard to make out as when she began to not only inspect the paining to what is a male; she assumed, and replace the torn-parts of the painting to see who it was, she stilled yet looked within moments by a glint of light nearby and saw to her astonishment, a glowing yet floating rose within a bell-jar of sorts, that was also on a crystal-like table.

Belle, however, felt annoyed while her entire time looking around the West Wing, her strands of hair was in her face once again and fixed them as the young woman headed over, curiously, to the rose. Once there, Belle gently lifted the top of the jar open, and placed it gently on the ground; mesmerized by the rose itself as it seemed like the staff, enchanted more-so then they are, and wordlessly was about to touch it until a shadow overshadows her own.

The Beast has been this entire time on the balcony while watching her movements within his room. He then jumps back onto the ground with him also gently yet surely slamming the top-part of the jar within moments, back on-top of the rose while also turning his attention to Belle in slow-growing anger. "Why did you come here?"

Realizing she was now out of place, and getting scared to her current situation as well as the look on The Beast's face now, began to apologize; backing away from him while doing so, "I'm sorry-" but she was interrupted by Beast firmly stating to what he told her a while ago, "I warned you never to come here!"

Belle knew her curiosity now got her into trouble somehow, yet she didn't touch anything she figured wasn't too serious, and decided to tell him while looking still apologetic yet also scared as she saw he was getting angrier by the minute, "I didn't mean any harm." The Beast thought differently as anger now clouded his thoughts as he while stating, scaring her even more, was thrashing furniture nearby him, "Do you realize to what you could have done?" Belle began to plead while scared, The Beast not even realizing he was frightening her, "Please, stop! No!"

The Beast then screamed mixed with a roar at her, doing so within moments as she ran out of the room, "Get out! GET OUT!" Within moments however, Beast now begins to calm down and realize to what he just done and possibly ruined the opportunity to be free from the curse, as well as a possible chance with her; now on his knees in despair.

Belle within the span of a few short minutes as fear coursed through her veins still, grabbed the cloak that was hanging nearby the room while not realizing that Morgana was not in the castle, at this time, when Belle (within moments later) passed both Cogsworth and Lumiere to whom were still confused yet knew this was partially happening due to Morgana telling only a few things, not all, "Wh- Where are you going?" The candlestick asked loudly to Belle.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Belle exclaimed as she opened the doors, seeing a snowstorm, with her ignoring Cogsworth pleas as she headed to the stables, got Phillippe, and began to head to the gate yet froze at seeing a sleeping Morgana; partially covered yet surprisingly still warm.

Belle however froze once she easily gotten Morgana on the horse, as she now heard to make the horse also whine to itself in minor fear by a dark and sinister voice to her within the air around them, " **Take heed child, keep her safe, for now... Things will only be tough while ahead, Belle Evergreen... I will be testing her very soon…** " Belle right now in small fear at the honesty the voice stated, decided to quickly leave with her sister and figure out a way to the village, also leaving due to being scared even more by that voice.

After sometime galloping within the partial snow-storm now, Morgana was now confused as she woke-up and asked softly to Belle as well, "Big Sis? Where we going, how did I get here?" Worried as to what Morgana stated to her, with her also covering her little sister up with her cloak as she realized she must now be cold while not wearing anything warm, like she was, "What do you mean Mary? Where were you last?"

Before Morgana could state anything, she froze as she now saw like Phillippe once again as well, the same wolf-pack, but larger with more wolves to which Belle now scared too, quickly saw. Without hesitation while also thinking mostly of her sibling, Belle quickly coerced the horse to move, in which he did within moments as they were now being chased by the wolf-pack itself.

Morgana clung to her sister in total fear that Belle easily seen, and made sure her little sister was in the middle while she also guided Philippe through the snow covered ground and forest. The wolves if they saw while not looking as to where they were going, hit the trees yet resumed chasing them, with Belle while this went on, moved from side-to-side to drive them off.

However, they now came to a frozen pond to which the horse ran onto, but the three's weight made it easily crack and they fell into the water as the wolves kept following them along with Morgana crying out as the ice-cold water stunned her briefly as she stated while cold and also making Belle partially agree as within moments, the three: Morgana, Belle, and the horse, were able to get out of it and continue to outrun the wolves, "Why don't they give up Big Sis?"

A few minutes later, Philippe eventually came into a clearing with Belle hoping as Morgana clung to her not only in fear, but being cold slightly more, when they were suddenly surrounded by the entire pack itself to make Phillippe, now buck only once to through the two off. The horse's reins being tied to a tree limb nearby, and Morgana; quickly despite the cold, stuck-close to her older sister in fear.

Seeing the possible easy choice to start-out with, the wolves now began to attack the horse in which Belle while Morgana was still following her as to not wanting to get attacked, grabbed a branch to not only protect their family horse, but also themselves, and was randomly swinging it back and forth.

However, that idea seemed to not please the wolves as a random wolf quickly grabbed Belle's cloak to make her gasp as she fell, and taking her little sister with her as they were then laying on-top of each other (in feared surprise) in which another wolf quickly tried to nip at Morgana yet , whined as it was kicked harshly by her little sister from an odd yet strange, golden glow coming from her feet that vanished instantly as the child clung to Belle, and that secretly surprised her yet looked on in fear at all the wolves.

Though frozen as a wolf now leaped to their defenseless position with Belle also gasping out of fear, and Morgana now crying into her older sister's clothing, The Beast appeared within moments (stunning Belle) and caught the wolf; roaring at it in defiance while then tossing the wolf away somewhere, and was now in a protective stance on all fours while behind both Belle and Morgana, and the horse.

Within moments, however, both The Beast and the wolf-pack now lunged at each other.

One wolf ripped a hole through Beast's left shoulder, and the others mainly focused their attack on that spot. It was a struggle, especially Morgana was now wide-eyed as she witnessed Beast, like her sister, fight-off the wolves for the next several minutes. Eventually, to what Morgana thought was a pregnant wolf, lunged at him and within moments, her heart now guilty as he tossed the wolf against the tree, and either knocking her out or worse as the wolf-pack seeing this, now began to flee in total fear.

The Beast, however, to crush Morgana's joy at him winning, looked to mostly her sister despairingly, and suddenly collapsed. Belle before she could stop her, went up-to The Beast and to widen Belle's eyes as Morgana was now crying onto him as if a sibling, her tears were unknowingly glowing and as one fell onto him…. it began to heal the wound partially enough for him to regain consciousness and seemed surprised at the little girl, crying over him along with Belle also realizing she may have misjudged Beast, went over and with little help, made Beast to walk to Phillippe who acted like that he wasn't a threat and let him be on top as his stomach was the main-thing to cover the horse's back.

However, before they could leave they froze as they heard a small dog-like whine, and before Belle could stop her little sister while she shivered upon doing so, she was stunned like The Beast (to his own partial guilt), had a newly-born wolf-puppy that also surprised them, had Morgana's eye color mixed with amber, looking on curiously at her to possibly wonder who she; Morgana was, as the wolf-pup was also in her arms while being the size of a small baby pig.

Knowing how cold her little sister is, despite the situation now, they slowly while keeping close, went back to the castle along with The Beast telling left or right until they made it past the gates, and into the castle itself within ten minutes of stormy time to spare.

Eventually as they all; the servants, Morgana (who was currently feeding the infant-pup warm milk by the staff at being surprised as such), and both Belle and Beast are now within the Master's Den. Morgana though had warm blankets on her to get warmed up to which she was thankful for yet her main focus shifted between her sister and The Beast, and the wolf-pup in her arms once again as the staff also cleaned the newly-born female wolf.

Thanks to the staff that, they gathered a towel and gave it to Belle, and she soaked it in hot water that was all thankfully to Mrs. Potts, rinsed it, and getting ready to apply it to The Beast's injuries, with her also seeing as he was in his chair, licking said wound on his arm. "Here now- Don't do that." Belle began to say something until she saw him lick his wound still, with him noticing and growling at her lightly in warning, Morgana despite warming up, giggled at how childish he was acting as he kept away from her older sister's aid, and when it touched his arm, "Just hold… still." He roared to make Morgana wince to herself as it was too loud. The servant-objects; Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Chipana hid when this occurred along with the coatrack cringing slightly by the roar, yet still kept to the task of fetching spare towels as it entered.

"That hurt!" Beast now stated firmly to Belle, with her then countering his angered words back to him, "If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Morgana saw The Beast look at Belle to make a mixed counter with a point to his words, gesturing to the wound as well while making Belle slightly roll her eyes over at how babying he was acting, right now, "Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Though Morgana while she was gently burping her puppy that she firmly declared within her mind with oddly being slightly confused at feeling something within her being amused at that, saw Belle countering once again to The Beast; her own point being added also, "If you hadn't of frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Morgana though gave her older sister a point, as The Beast paused with his mouth temporarily opened and then stated to make or think of a good line to make a comeback against her then, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Though Morgana now holding the sleeping wolf-pup still in her arms, gave her sister another mental-point to two now, as Belle easily countered with her own point across, "Well you should learn to control your temper!"

Morgana was half-amused as Beast raised his hand to bring out another point, but she guessed from his look now, he couldn't come up with one so he just bowed his head down again. Belle briefly saw yet Morgana mostly, the objects come-out of hiding with partially-surprised looks at her sister to what she figured, calmed him down and lived through The Beast's temper he has.

Morgana now saw her sister hold the rag closer to the same wound, and gently stated in warning to him, "Now, hold still. This may sting a little." The Beast gave a surprised grunt yet kept his temper in-check, but he also grit his teeth as the rag was applied, yet Morgana was surprised as Belle tenderly stated to him now, with gratefulness in her orbs to him, "By the way, thank you, for saving my and my sister's life."

She saw Beast open his eyes to her older sister in surprise yet stated tenderly back, the servants looking at this in interest, "Your welcome."

Morgana, however, shrieked slightly at being tickled by a strange lizard who quickly went into the child's clothing to warm-up even more, in which The Beast gave her a weird look like Belle, at seeing it alongside he questioned it now with puzzlement; grabbing it by the tail when it was on Morgana's head, "Where did this… thing came from?" Though Beast quickly dropped it as they were all surprised it spoke in a feminine voice to that question, in a clear tone to tell the female lizard was offended, "I am not a thing: I'm a lady, you brute!"

Now no longer laughing as the strange feet the female lizard had was the main cause to her tickling, caused the two adults as such in the room alongside the servants to give the little girl a really look as she was picking her up easily in her free hand, "Can I keep them both, please Belle?"

Seeing her sister now give her (to what Beast knew all-too-well) the puppy-eyed look, she caved while she not only sighed but she also nodded a yes. Morgana then kissed Belle on the forehead in sibling love and to the amusement of the two, with Morgana ignoring the words of 'let-me-go', coming from the talking lizard, The Beast then kindly admitted to Belle while making her look to him in minor surprise by his kind comment, slightly, about Morgana, "Your sister is kind yet caring to others I saw during her stay here... I guess she probably takes after you?"

To his surprise, Belle gently shook her head while brushing a strand of hair away from her face, telling him in honesty as well, "No, that's all on her own. My little sister has made a lot of progress within the month I knew her." Belle then saw a look of curiosity in the Beast's orbs to her, and since Morgana was currently occupied by the two animals as well as servants to his ire telling stories slightly of him that thankfully Belle didn't hear at all, told her some parts of Morgana's time with them.

Needless to say, he was instantly angered as far as he was concerned, he loved the child as such... Just like an older sibling (like Belle), he figured on their terms to that is… secretly though. Especially from the nightmares he was confused from, yet quickly understood the child may be no-longer among the virgin-status as such, if that was a mere memory. _If I do however encounter those that forced that child to live like that, they will feel my wrath._ The Beast briefly thought to himself as the three now enjoyed their evening.

* * *

 _ **Bela'Verre; the Inn/Lounge at night:**_

Mostly everyone was gone in which included the barkeep as he closed early due to the storm, yet at the moment it was three men in a lit-up part of the area itself: Gaston, LeFou, and a creepy-looking man that had a neutral look. The man was known to be the owner, along with the founder of the Insane Asylum within the larger city, a few or so miles away, Monsieur D'Arque.

"I don't usually leave my asylum during the night at any time, but my employee's stated you would make it worth my while." D'Arque stated neutrally to Gaston, with the young man also pulling a sack of gold coins from his vest he wore, and plopped it kindly in front of the male before him and LeFou. He then takes one piece out to scrape it on his chin to know it was actual currency and not faked, looking at them both with full-on attention while neutrally stating; with small eagerness in his tone, "I'm listening."

Gaston then began to state his plan to him, leaning to let him hear better, "It's like this: I have my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little… Persuasion of-" "Ya, ha ha, turned him down flat!" LeFou decided to but in. Angered slightly, Gaston slammed a beer mug on the small man's head with him trying to get it off now, and Gaston then resumed his words, "Well, everyone knows her father's a lunatic. Earlier he was here raving about some beast in a castle…" "Maurice is harmless." D'Arque then neutrally stated in absolute knowledge as some of the man's inventions worked to the degree, while others… not so much to instantly declare him not at all insane.

Gaston though got to the point now while the paid man was getting an understanding look as to what he meant, "The reason is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked-up." "Yeah, even marry him!" LeFou now gestured a thumb to his friend, yet Gaston gave him a threatening look, and LeFou ducks back under the mug.

"So you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" D'Arque now asked in confirmation to the two, in which they both nodded to the man in agreement, "Oh that is despicable…. He he, I love it!" Greed and something else within the man's face and the odd way within the old man's eyes made LeFou gulp to himself at, now showed.

However, at the Evergreen residence, Maurice let the two Sundale children; Cassie and Will, to let them stay the night until the two stated in a easy-to-fool lie to the man that they, alongside the three Triplets, would be heading back to their farmhouse. Yet the five secretly took one of the spare wagons and a horse from town that was a female, and went to where Maurice map stated on where Belle and Morgana might be... not knowing they were being gently led in secret, by the Goddess of Magic herself; with another Goddess this time, making sure the wolves wouldn't go after them, with her bow in hand.

Maurice, however, a different story.

Maurice gathered his supplies he needed and began to state to himself in determination, "Despite the offer from those five, I need to do this myself. If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes." Maurice finished gathering things and closed the door as he began to march while finishing his words as well, "I'll find the castle somehow, and get them both out of there."

While Maurice left a few miles away from the house; not knowing he will be delayed a lot, Gaston, LeFou, and the D'Arque now arrive with both LeFou and Gaston now entering with a lantern with the hinter while also stating to see if they were here, "Belle! Maurice!"

LeFou seeing their chances are currently slim, stated causally to Gaston to unknowingly make the man upset, "Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all." LeFou quickly gasped as Gaston now grabbed the small man by his neck and began walking outside, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them, and also the brat I have a plan for as well." Not seeing the raised eyebrow from LeFou at the mention of the child, he yelped as he was then dropped into the snowbank near the Evergreen's Porch.

"LeFou, don't move from that spot until Belle, the brat, and their father come home." Gaston stated while getting on the wagon for the asylum and making LeFou in sudden realization now, to begin to complain. "But, but…. Aww nuts!" The small man then whacked with a frustrated fist to the side of the house, with snow now falling on-top of him.

* * *

 _ **Near the castle gates; Late at night now:**_

The two Sundale children; Cassie and Will, alongside the Triplets, were lucky somehow as they didn't encounter any wolves that they heard quite clearly, at all. Though they were all stunned as they were now within the viewing distance of the castle itself. "It seems Maurice was right girls," Daisy now stated to her two triplet sisters alongside the two children that dragged them to this slightly awful adventure to seek out and maybe free Morgana, without them seeing them entered past the gate, opened it, and allowed the small wagon to pass through with the horse; Appletrot, to enter.

However, this didn't go unnoticed, yet the small group of five didn't see a familiar person now stalking them and was geting around the point to tell them to get out, but froze as he was quickly baffled at seeing Morgana was awake still, and was wearing a blanket while seemingly to be shocked that the five were here; with her looking distracted before seeing them. "Cassie, Will, Daisy, Jess, Annie, is that you- What are you doing here?" Morgana stated as the group also making The Beast amused slightly, hugged the child in a group-hug.

Though before they could reply, Beast now entered to his now inner face-palming as to one look to him, the three older females didn't say a word, but fainted right away; unlike those in the past that stared and ran or fled in terror, that is.

The two children, however, merely looked at him in half-fear/half-fascination, as Cassie merely kept poking him. The female horse, however to his confusion, merely huffed and headed to the stables. "So… Is this the so-called monster Maurice stated that took you and your older sister captive, Mary?" Cassie now asked while still poking him to now make The Beast try and hold his anger at this; with Will being in a slight thinking pose, yet still also watched before deciding to what to say.

The Beast briefly frowned at their words. however, as Beast understood he didn't use a… better way to speak of other things to the old man; Morgana and Belle's father, yet he decided to change the subject back to Belle's little sister with her also looking at him with a tilt to the head that he was also confused by Cassie also blushing at this unknowingly, as he decided to let Belle deal with the small group themselves in the morning. "Why are you still awake, Mary?" Beast stated softly to the child and perhaps already guessing by her sudden stiffened form to instantly confuse her two friends; while Morgana also looked sideways a lot of times to know she didn't want to talk about it at all, more-so in front of them.

Earlier he earned just like the staff, to call her officially Mary (to confuse him), until Belle explained before they all but him went to bed, was that was a nickname she liked mostly to those she considered her friends, to call her as such.

Morgana wilted by the firm-stare her best friend Cassie now gave her while her brother only looked slightly humored as Cassie besides Belle, was the only one to get Morgana to talk within moments.

Though they all froze in worry suddenly as to Morgana suddenly crying instantly; to make Cassie now guilty to push it onwards yet froze and making said girl quickly hug her best friend; not seeing both Will and this time, The Beast, made a small fist or in this case for The Beast, gripped too hard on some stonework to briefly make a crack into it. "I-I had a dr-dream about him again... Doing things to me more in that-that room."

With a growl lightly from The Beast, he now saw the servants come into the area they were at, yet froze as realization taken place while he also firmly told them all with ease; Morgana despite this was inwardly surprised, like the other two kids were, "Make more guest rooms for these five strangers... They are to remain until further notice." Nodding quickly, and with reluctance to Cassie that is, she let go of Morgana as they were led by both Lumiere and Cogsworth to their guest rooms within the East Wing, while the three still unconscious forms of the Triplets however, were taken to the guest room within the West Wing; near the stairs.

Seeing Morgana was tired, he was unsure as of what to do, as the little girl now hugged him in comfort. However. with Mrs. Potts seeing that the master needed aid, simply guided him along to what he needed to do; in which he carefully did with each step until to his embarrassment, Morgana quickly fell asleep within his arms.

"Now I suggest you probably take the child to Belle's room currently, as she also aided us on looking for her adoptive sister, Master, figuring she had a nightmare and went somewhere to calm herself." Mrs. Potts now gently told The Beast to make him wonder why this was, yet understood her; despite Morgana being a curious, shy, and somewhat outgoing child… had fears of rejection, he then realized as from the tales she told before their arrival, those two children he realized were probably (besides Mrs. Pott's child), were her only friends around her own age.

So eventually he came to Belle's room with a deep sleeping Morgana still in his arms, and Belle when he decided this time, to lightly knock on the door and when she opened it, The Beast also saw she was worried yet was suddenly relieved by him; yes him, gently holding her little sister. "Thank you for finding her Beast," Belle gently stated to him, with him only nodding as it was slightly awkward as she (unknown to her) he gulped lightly by the arm contact to his own, while handing the little girl over. "You're welcome," he decided to tenderly say back to her and with a nod of goodnight, to her, he left to do his rounds before bed like he has done, for the last ten years.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location:**_

At this location is a place that was not seen for sometime, within this worldly-realm. A place that most that dare not enter at all due to how harsh the environment is, as well as the dark-like creatures roaming as they after centuries, claimed this location for themselves.

Though as the area we now gaze to was a forest that was currently home to a somehow… survived fairy of sorts; a dark fairy that is. Though you would be hearing her curse slightly after now finding out her younger, de-aged twin of hers, was freed of her forced servitude. Within this area was a ruined yet familiar castle that was sent alongside the witch herself, to this strange location.

The female though in truth, somehow survived within her dragon form against that blasted prince only a month ago, and yet, she was still recovering due to that enchanted sword the three fairies bestowed to the prince back then; that Prince Phillip Jonathan Markswood.

The mentioned female however, appears in the form of a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned (although some appearances of her depict her with gray skin) woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. She also has yellow eyes and black horns (it is unknown if those are her horns or a headdress), which is symbolic of her dark magic. She is clad in a black-and-purple robe with bat wing-like edges, underneath her robe; she wears a dress with the same color pallet but with some red instead of purple, and wears a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone of sorts, in it. Both the horned headdress and bat wing-like robe represent and also foreshadow her dragon form (yes she can change into a dragon due to her own powers naturally). She also wielded a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which, she casts her spells.

This, everyone, was Maleficent; the one that sent her sister to do away with the child she felt threatened over as she would (due to dark fairy's title as such), might be able to eventually overpower the fairy herself when older. With her also knowing the child's true prophecy as well.

"That old fool is late," Maleficent now stated to herself in annoyance; lightly gripping the staff as her crow familiar, Diablo, now came into the area and landed on the tip of her staff with a gentle caw. Suddenly, she now heard footsteps coming within the area she was at, slowly yet firm steps to tell that her partner for now, and was finally here at last.

Turning to the light cough of the male, she then saw a dark-medieval-based armored man with glowing-amber eyes through the sockets of a helmet that was in fact, shaped as a strange demonic-like skull, with his elbow and knees also dictating in true-showing, human-like metal-designed skulls. He also carried a sword on his left hip in a blood-red scabbard and had a torn-like cape of sorts behind him. Some parts of his armor, however (his shoulders that is), had dragon-like skulls that emitted a dark-like smoke every time he moved from the eye sockets themselves.

"So, Malazar, I take it your brief trip was a minor success?" The dark-witch stated with ease to the partially-immortal man, who by far was older then even her yet remained as she saw his face before, a young man around his early twenties.

Wordlessly nodding yet also at the same time, replying back to her in a deep-like voice that echoed due to his helmet he wore, slightly that is, "Indeed I have. It took some time, but I located one of the few items I seek in order to restore my master eventually, when the time comes… One of thirteen that is." Malazar then showed the dark-fairy to peak her interest alongside her pet, a demonic-like skull with ruby-gemmed eyes in the sockets, and runes all etched all over the mentioned skull.

She was going to touch it until she now gave him a pointed look at slapping her hand away, and stated firmly as he placed it back within the bag it was in; hidden behind his back that is, "I suggest you do not touch things that are out of your league, Maleficent, otherwise you may end up gone early-on then you would like."

Nodding reluctantly, the two began to walk as she now told him to what she witnessed through the viewing globe he lent to her to observe the child as well as her failed attempt, yet he merely chuckled as if this humored him partially, and then stated to stun her in place briefly before resuming her current pace to keep-up with him, "As I expected due to her future title from her birth-realm, dark-fairy. Though in secret, she is the key that will be needed once all thirteen items are collected, and my master will be freed, and you will get the power you crave to have your own revenge; Per agreement on freeing me a few weeks ago."

Curious, however, to his goals, she now asked to make him stop like she was as they were in the throne-area now, "So tell me then, Malazar, as you have yet to do so: What goal do you truly intend to do, once your master is freed?"

Turning to her within moments, a dark-like aura briefly formed around his entire frame before dispersing, and to what he also stated to her in truth, surprised even her as the fay-witch didn't think it was possible, "The goal to conquer this realm, and the child's all at once; Due to my failed task back in her world, before being sent and resealed within this realm. So with my master within this realm once again, time will mean nothing but non-existence, when he is freed."

Seeing as he was done speaking with her, Maleficent decided to observe the child once more, alone as she left the throne room... Or perhaps to check on her offspring from a man that came to her castle long ago around the same year as those blasted Potter's, and had a one-night stand before leaving her pregnant. _I would curse that mortal fool to the seven hells and back, if I managed to get my hands on him._

Her offspring she named after her own mother; in the only light she knew that was kind to her mostly until her sudden death, as her name while being six-years-old currently alongside being a halloween baby, was Cezara.

* * *

In a certain prison back on Morgana's World, said man sneezed before laying down.

* * *

Malazar though also narrowed his eyes behind her back while thinking to himself as well, taking a pitch-black gem of sorts out of his armored pocket and saw within two powerful yet small, dark-amber eyes with red mixed into them, looking at him in expectancy. _Soon as I have one out of the thirteen items, Ragnarok's Twin of Impurity, you will be freed._

* * *

 _ **The next day; Beast's Castle (Yes certain gamer fans, I went and stated that):**_

Earlier, Belle was indeed surprised by the showing of not only the Triplets themselves, but the only two younger Sundale children. Breakfast however was awkward yet quick as to humor Belle, yet secretly humor The Beast, Morgana decided to give her friends a tour of the castle with a knowing look to confuse Belle; which Beast caught on as they were left to themselves mostly, today.

Now however, Belle was currently outside with the footstool-dog and Phillippe, playing in the snow as Beast up in the outside alcove nearby her location, alongside with both Lumiere and Cogsworth, watched-on.

While watching with not also seeing knowing looks from both objects, like Morgana gave her sister earlier, as it has been an hour since breakfast. The Beast felt a warm feeling within him as he watched her play innocently with both animals yet stated it as well to his two loyal servants. "I've never felt this way about anyone." He then looked excited for the moment while stating; to secretly surprise the two male servants at this, making a minor gesture to point it out as well, "I want to do something for her," though within moments he looked discouraged, and stated now more-so to himself aloud, "But what?"

Beast now turned to look at Cogsworth as he began to state while also gesturing by placing metallic-like fingers for his size on top of one-another as if counting, "Well, there's the usual things: Flowers, chocolates," though Beast frowned at the last part as it was true back then yet not now, "Promises you don't tend to keep-" Lumiere however interrupted Cogsworth while stating to what he was thinking aloud that the two now looked to him for. "Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that will spark her interest- Wait a minute."

Later-on, The Beast was now leading Belle unknown to her, to what Lumiere suggested and hoped his gift to her would work. Especially as they were currently alone, with Morgana and the others currently occupied still on that tour yet knew it would be over soon, for lunch.

"Belle, there is something I want to show you," Beast now told her kindly and making her wonder as to what he might wanting to show her at this moment, with Belle seeing The Beast about to open the door yet quickly closed it to also make her wonder why he did so, until he stated to her kindly still, "But first you have to close your eyes."

Looking at him questionably for a brief moment which he said; her heart secretly fluttered only slightly to what he stated next, "It's a surprise." Belle as she decided to trust him, closed her eyes with him briefly waving his hands in front of her face to make sure, and then opens both doors as he then also began to gently guide Belle into the surprise itself: the Castle's Library.

Just as he enters the room with her, she gently asked curiously to him, "Can I open them?" Beast shook his head yet inwardly face palmed to himself, as he realized she wouldn't see anything currently, and then stated gently to her, "No, no. Not Yet. Wait here." The Beast then moved while Belle, still trusting him, walks all the way to the windows and began to open the curtains; with Belle also flinching due to the sudden light to her closed eyelids.

Hesitating only briefly, with The Beast showing excitement on his face, slightly showing, "Now can I open them?" Seeing he was done while observing the library his own mother once aided him on learning, as well as telling stories back then, stated to her aloud yet kindly; gesturing it briefly with his hands and arms, "All right. Now." When she opened her eyes, Belle was utterly shocked and enjoyed at seeing the Library this castle has; for the very first time. Millions of books must be, from what her eyes could take in, to be in every shelf and cranny within this large or huge room.

"I can't believe it… I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Belle stated excitedly mixed with true honesty to The Beast, with him also secretly pleased to himself that his servant's suggestion, worked, yet he also asked in case she was happy about the surprise itself, "You- You like it?" Belle looking to him with to what he thought, beautiful orbs that held a certain gleam-like light to when she is happy and joyful while she within moments, stated to him in joy and happiness to what he done for her, "It's wonderful."

Belle while still in a joyful mood was also surprised now by what he then told her gently next: "Then it's yours." Belle to surprise him inwardly now that is, now gently held his hand yet didn't rebuke it at all in terror or fear, yet his eyes softened slightly by her next choice of words to him, "Oh, thank you so much."

Though outside the doorway now, the main servants; including Janine as well as both Cassie and Morgana; as well as Chipana, were watching with Morgana inwardly happy Belle was happy from what she saw, yet was merely silent as she heard the objects now began to state to themselves now alongside Cassie. Secretly still after all this time being her sister, and friends to the others, Morgana still has doubts due to her nightmares and still had other doubts a lot of things.

Mrs. Potts gently told her fellow servants while intentionally stating it now, to inwardly be amused by her daughter's confusion on their words as well, "Oh, would you look at that?" Both little girls were amused, however, as Chip still didn't see anything at all since the adult objects were blocking her view also. "Ha ha! I knew it would work!" Lumiere stated in hidden pride to his fellow servant, with Morgana also pleased as well that The Beast listened to the candlestick's advice like he did in the movie. Though the two little girls were humored as Chipana now asked Lumiere in a questioned statement, "What? What works?"

"It's very exciting," Cogsworth stated in admittance to his fellow servants, with Janine adding her cents in, "Isn't this exciting!" Morgana agreed with the feather duster alongside Cassie, as she can tell those two; despite what she saw, the two had slow feelings for each other.

Chipana however stated to the adult objects now dejectedly mixed with wanting to know, "I didn't see anything." Mrs. Potts however stated to make her now began to ask questions while leading her away from the doorway, unlike both Cassie and Morgana, "Come along Chipana, we have lunch to prepare for a lot of people, and chores to do."

Lumiere though stayed behind with a look to Cogsworth to which the clock nodded, and stated to the two young girls as they looked to him as well, "I take it you're both going in there since I saw your own eyes secretly lit-up, mademoiselle?" Blushing at being caught and before she could also state anything, Morgana looked now to her friend in playful betrayal mixed with a deeper tint to her cheeks; to secretly also amuse the candlestick at this, "Mary here," with Cassie now pointing an obvious thumb to Morgana, "Tends to read a lot like Belle sometimes, but she also tends to sing by herself."

Morgana seemed surprised her friend somehow knew she could sing, as she tried to keep it to herself without anyone knowing at all. Yet this intrigued the candlestick to maybe make some hidden plans for the child, eventually. "So… You can sing?" Lumiere finally asked as he was getting ready to resume his duties as a servant and maybe leave the girls here with the other adults in the Library, in which Morgana to make the candle understand and Cassie to briefly and lightly giggle to her best friend, shyly nodded while looking away.

Though what the candlestick stated surprised both girls now, with him bowing before leaving afterwards to leave them alone, "If you feel like it, I can tell the others might like to possibly hear you sometime, mademoiselle."

Once he was gone, Morgana now looked at her friend still playfully, but with a hint of accusation in her tone; Cassie quickly bringing her hands up due to her mischief she caused now, "You stated that on purpose." Grinning at Morgana, Cassie then slung an arm over the other girl's shoulders; not seeing a brief blush appear once again on Morgana's face at this while the other young girl easily led her best friend into the Library, "It's what best friends are for, my dear Mary."

The Beast and Belle now seeing the two young girls come into the room; Belle secretly amused as Cassie once again led her sister into a room with both awe and hesitation in her sister's orbs (the young woman saw), The Beast as well (to the confusion to the blonde girl's, Cassie he recalled during breakfast's naming), had a grin on her face still.

The Beast seeing, however, Belle's little sister had the same interest besides the very Inside Garden his mother used to tend-to; loved in secret, as he was somehow surprised when he checked it before the others awoke earlier this day, a rare blue-rose grew within the favored spot her mother once planted them, once again grew; decided to give them a tour within the large Library the castle has before heading-back to eat lunch.

After the tour, Morgana was placed in the center alongside the children, and the Triplets, however (as they were still adjusting more-so then the children), were having to what they termed by the staff: An Inward-Picnic of sorts. Though the choices were a mixture this time of both Breakfast and Lunch that Morgana recognized was the same porridge from the movie, at both Belle and Beast's locations.

Though both Cassie and her, however, held in their laughs unlike Chipana as her mother was also here who saw The Beast began to gobble like an animal with his food, and Belle awkwardly ate with a spoon in which he froze and saw; Morgana realized he must of mostly done this by himself for a while as Belle was still now used to it, from breakfast, to which she laughed though alongside her friends.

Chipana though looked apologetic without words by the stern look Mrs. Potts had on her face to her daughter, yet was then quickly changed to a pleased-look as Chipana then hopped gently to The Beast's spoon and also nudged it to him in suggestion; The Beast also taking the hint, reluctantly grabbed it in his oversized hands.

Belle just like the two girls saw that the Beast tried to eat with the spoon, but he tried to do it similar to his bowl, but Morgana also saw an idea pop into her sister's eyes as within moments, she grabbed the bowl of porridge after placing her spoon down and held it up like to toast him. The Beast saw this as a possible way to compromise without words, and did the same as they cheered wordlessly with small smiles on their faces, as they drank their porridge out of the bowl slowly.

Eventually, Belle alongside Morgana, Cassie and Beast (as Will and the Triplets decided to see more of the castle with a tour), were outside with warm-clothing and gear (besides the Beast that is) as they not only fed the birds, but also played together in the snow; mostly Belle against The Beast, playfully, as Morgana knew the servants must be singing the song to themselves alongside the thoughts within her sister's and The Beast's mind at the moment.

Though Morgana shrieked playfully as Cassie to amuse the adults, snuck snow into her clothing as Morgana began to playfully chase her best friend; the wolf-puppy somehow bigger then it was yesterday while also running to them and chasing playfully alongside Morgana, as the strange Gecko was sleeping still in Belle and hers room.

* * *

Eventually, time passed around the home, and not known to the two young Sundale children or even the Triplets as they remained here, something bad happened back in Bela'Verre that would; when the children return, would shock them. Especially with Maurice getting sent to random villages somehow by a certain godly male of sorts by orders of Hecate as it wasn't time for him to be reintroduced to his two children. Yet despite this, it was now Christmas Eve to inwardly surprise Morgana alongside Belle.

Though Beast was reluctant to host it as there wasn't anyone to celebrate or remember by he was proud-of, for ten years, decided this year to host it.

As it was nearing night time, with them all in the Library's Fireplace area as the servants were serving hot-cocoa to them all, even the Triplets as Morgana gave Daisy a knowing look as during their time here, the coat rack; Morgana was made well aware of was that he was her servant at most times (to her own surprise by not only this), that the two were secretly hitting it off somehow without any of them, but her, finding out. Though Morgana did wonder how that truly works out though within her mind.

Speaking of the Triplets, they gotten used to the castle now and also…. no-longer fainted when they are within Beast's presence yet they also made a friendship of sorts with him as well: They give out girl-like advice alongside Mrs. Potts, and he in turn, allows them to try new recipes as they were surprisingly good cooks... despite what the town made them known as by title.

Morgana at this point of time though, asked to be excused to make Belle half-worry over her little sister. Especially seeing she, like the Beast; despite being excited that is, was half-excited and half unused to what was going on the young woman figured. But Belle though, did decide to let her sister have some space.

Cassie though to her own reluctant agreement, held Morgana's wolf-pup, Demi, with Morgana's insistence as she currently headed to the balcony once again. The servants were confused slightly at Morgana's current mood with Will understanding slightly as like Cassie, knew of the little girl's dilemma currently, still, unlike most of the somewhat large group: She was never part of anything Christmas related.

For you see (if you allow me to tell): Morgana was not allowed at all to celebrate the holidays of any-sort; due to her former Uncle Vernon Dursley of course. He insisted for some odd reason to which didn't secretly stop her Aunt Petunia that is on not at least giving her one thing late at night, didn't want her to be within their family-moments at all, at least, that is what he stated. So all-in-all, Morgana was half-hoping and unsure for this current Christmas Season.

Twelve minutes later with Morgana now all alone, the balcony or otherwise known as the Inside Garden that now has blue roses with red and white; thanks to her and the others aiding the child by The Beast's permission of course, on restoring them, gazed at the scenery and sighed.

Though at the moment, she sighed once again to herself while looking into after so-long, her locket and saw her parents; her birth-parents that is, and sighed to herself while looking upwards for once to see a clear yet starry-sky with no snow at all on the balcony, somehow. Not known to even The Beast, it was enchanted to always remain slightly peaceful and not let any bad-weather to affect the area.

 _I wonder if they would be proud of me... Maybe happy how my life turned out, after now being away from mostly him._ Morgana now thought briefly to herself while looking at the sky still; seeing some shooting stars passing by. However, while looking around her briefly; with her currently leaning on the railing the balcony has with her arms as earlier, she was easily able to move one of the benches to see the sky (since Morgana was also dressed for the weather).

She wore a jaded-like coat with fur around the top-part of the jacket she was given by the servants, with a strange lion-like image on the right-side part of it, and a snake on the other. There was also silver buttons that with one, unbuttoned as her head was also covered with a wool-like hat that was also a basic-green in design, with black-sturdy yet child-sized boots with brown child-sized gloves.

Morgana then began to softly sing to herself; her voice despite her age was in secret: Beautiful mixed with a minor amount of (in terms), a voice of a small child-like angel. Yet unknown to her, it was part of a blessing from both Hecate and another before she was born, as her animal form is that of a thrice-like fusion of three myth-like animals alongside a hidden race that has to be forced out into the open as the balance of them all.

The song, however, is to what she has been feeling this entire time without voicing it to her big sister and her adoptive father… well mostly everyone she ever knew (2).

Morgana: "What would I give~ to find myself better? What would I give~, to heal my heart?"

Unknown to Morgana, at the entryway, both Belle and The Beast; due to Belle wanting to know where the balcony was as she was helping others with the Inside Garden, stayed silent as they merely wanted to check-up on her yet were also secretly surprised at how lovely the little girl sounded, despite from what they both can tell, was a sad song.

Morgana: "What would it take to purge what I feel, from me, and my heart~? What would I do once they, the nightmares, and everything~ I feel are gone?"

Belle and The Beast hid yet still listened as Morgana jumped down and hugged herself, singing slightly louder with sadness etched into her voice, mixed with hope into it.

Morgana: "I truly feel from my family~, from my friends~... Which I hope it doesn't end, yet I also feel warm, and happy~. Yet from my dreams~…"

The child then declared slightly loud while looking at the sky, from what the two saw when they looked, tears were slowly yet quickly falling down both of her eyes. Morgana, however, stopped hugging herself yet had her arms gesturing as if chasing something away with her hands closed, and her left hand to her heart with her eyes closed as well.

Morgana: "Hopeful thoughts end up and gone… To where I never know. Despair~, Sadness~, and Pain~, torment me to no end~."

Morgana was now sitting on the bench that she was once looking at the stars; her eyes closed once again as she had her head down and sang soft yet loud enough, to be heard by both her sister and The Beast still.

Morgana: "What would I give~ to have my pain be gone? What would I give~, to end my tormented-like sorrow? What would I give~, to know why I have suffered so… Yet I would give anything in the world…"

Belle kept her tears at bay as she didn't realize it at all; despite her adoptive sister's progress, that maybe her little sister still had these feelings bottling-up within her yet like The Beast, remained silent as Morgana now stood up and looked to the sky; tears now slowly falling with ease down her eyes.

Morgana: "Anything in the world~, anything in the world~! I would give my heart to those that need it! I would give to what I feel more, within my life~! To get rid of these fears~; This pain I feel within both my mind, and my heart, inside me~!"

Morgana then gently fell to her knees with her eyes once again closed and from what the two adults knew, from what Morgana was letting out as to surprise them an aura of sorts, that was golden, and began to gently flow all around her frame; the flowers also glowing within the beat of her song as she continued to sing.

Morgana: "I would give my hopes and dreams to those that need it~, I would give them to what I know; To what I love, because, I have hoped~. I have loved~. And yet I feel it's not enough~!"

That strange aura Morgana doesn't realize was now causing the air to produce images of both her time in ways to that, of the northern lights; above her, as both the good, and the bad showed while the child's tears were slowly stopping yet still flowed, from her eyes.

Morgana: "What would I give~, to be free of my torment~? What would I give~, to be rid of my strife~? I would give away all my sorrow~; For the sorrow~ within my soul, to no longer be tormented no more~, to them; They who dwell within my mind who still haunt me so~. Still haunt me so~!"

She then slowly got up and sat on the bench once more; ignoring her surroundings as well as hasn't at all realized anything odd going on all around her, as Morgana's sadness showed on her face while also, singing her final part to what she felt needed to be let out.

Morgana: "Anything in the world~... Anything in the world~, anything in the world~! I would give my heart to those that need it~! I would give to what I feel more within my life~! To get rid of these fears~... This pain I feel within both my mind, and my heart, inside me~. I would give away what I feel, from anything in the world…"

Morgana then had her hands to her face now with that aura, the images, and the flowers along with everything now returning to normal as she began to truly cry, with her also stating some few words normally, "An-Anything in the world." The little girl then cried with her face in her arms as she now lay on the bench.

Morgana though within moments was surprised as she also jumped, seeing Belle as well as to her other surprise, The Beast, was now here. What truly surprised her was that they both had caring eyes and looks; mostly from Belle as without words she flinched yet quickly hugged her elder sister back.

The Beast seeing a family moment, wordlessly gestured to Belle; which she saw, he was going as well as pointing, to be waiting for them at the entryway of the balcony. Nodding to him in small gratefulness at that, Belle and Morgana simply held each other for some time before several minutes later, the child's tears now ceased finally, and she looked to Belle with a shy blush now, with Belle now also half-smiling to her little sister, "You heard me?" Morgana stated in a small voice.

Understanding now from what Cassie told her before looking for her sister, Morgana rarely ever sings in public due to her being shy and the way her progress went… half-progress (Belle realized now), she wanted to know if she heard her.

Nodding gently to her sister, she now saw Morgana look briefly away yet froze and quickly looked back to her, Belle, in slight shock; with Belle while also stating this, gently moved some of Morgana's hair back that escaped her currently new hat, "It was beautiful Mary." Belle, however, decided to, like The Beast, to ponder the aura as well as images from whatever occurred, now, in both secretive mixture of sadness and rage, for later, as one of which showed briefly she was indeed no longer a virgin.

Softly hugging her sister unsurely; Morgana that is, Belle comforted her little sister once more before forcing them both to stand-up, and with The Beast as they also see Morgana was emotionally exhausted at this moment, took her to her room that was near Belle's room now, and once they gently closed the door part way to maybe let Belle hear her, the young woman gently stated sadly to him as well, "Why does my sister have to suffer as she has, Beast?"

Not knowing what to do yet he feels the same partially while his rage also from what he saw that she didn't see, part of the child's memories blocked; before Hecate's Gift, by the main person as such in the one image of her loss: A strangely-cloaked man that wore dark-black armor with amber eyes, "The child has suffered from what we both have glimpsed. But if she hasn't though, she wouldn't have ended up as a shy-yet-kind sister to you then, Belle." Beast then gently told Belle to assure her of the importance of the here and now, in his words.

Belle, however, was in small surprise by The Beast's words as mostly everyone but the servants currently were in their rooms asleep as they were the only living things up at this moment, gave him a small yet kind small back to him and stated gently; surprising him by the gentle caress of her hand in his paw-like hand briefly at the same time, "Thank you. I also have to thank you earlier on if you didn't care for my sister before my arrival, I feared she might have gotten worse."

Confusion on his features, Belle then told him of how her strange arrival occurred alongside the strange song before that month's prior, to her arrival.

Now alone back into the Library and fully informed about Morgana, Beast then stated as they sat on the pillows from earlier to Belle in bewilderment; her eyes widening at him fully knowing that song as she thought it was a mere melody that randomly back then like the others, played in that sorrowful tune. "That song back then Belle, is a song sung by those that have suffered at being alone, alongside seeking future hope. I don't know as to why that played in what you described to me as a town-like event, but if it is true… Then Morgana was part of it."

Belle was about to speak yet froze as she stared behind him, to make The Beast confused as she was in fearful-shock right now and before he could even state anything, he too froze as he heard an amused male-like cough, turned and saw three people; one of which he was familiar with, standing as if they were being expected as of now.

It was Hecate, Death, and Loki.

"The child... My Champion, has suffered within secret by her former uncle, as well as to the other male I have yet to encounter, for as long a she lived," Hecate gently stated to the two as The Beast narrowed his eyes at her in half-familiarity yet also ignored it as they were currently trespassing within his castle; Loki's, however, once again.

"What do you mean your Champion? Morgana isn't a Champion to anything?" Belle now asked to Hecate in bewilderment while scooting slightly closer to The Beast when she stated it as Death made her uneasy as well, by the amused yet serious glint in her strange eyes. "It is as the Lady of Magic stated, Mortal: Due to unforeseen circumstances long ago, Morgana's birth-mother nearly lost her… If it wasn't for my Lady and I's, as well as a few other interested God's or Goddesses' interests and aid, as such." Loki told Belle as The Beast now looked to Hecate in surprise, as to who now stands before them both.

Seeing they were both confused, or possibly wondering now why they were here, Death decided while making stools made from her magic; from her dark-like mist, quickly formed for the three gods to sit down with ease, and giving the two a firm look briefly on her face before smiling small, "Morgana is truly special as such to us. However, she has yet to truly tap into her potential, but you both have seen some-parts come free due to her singing. As such, from to what I do at most that is, as your mortal saying goes: Music is the way of the soul."

Belle froze as within Bela'Verre, was a book specifically about myths and legends she read a few months ago, with Belle (like Morgana), recalling anything within her mind, paled to which Beast was confused by the sudden smirk at Belle from that person, yet froze as he too unknowingly paled underneath his fur to what she hesitated to get out now, "Yo-You're Death."

"Guilty yet not-so: Belle Maria Evergreen." Death stated in a true yet partially mock-bow to the young woman, with Hecate giving her a look to which she shrugged afterwards in a 'What' look plastered on her face, then. Though now the two entities then gave Death a look to which she kept that smirk on her face, at the two; partially-relieved looks on Belle's and The Beasts faces, "Do not worry though, it isn't your time at all."

Despite saying this, Death inwardly was saddened though as she also felt the two younger souls of the Sundale children at last within the castle, and knew what would await them when they all return; which Hecate let Death see, as she would eventually be involved at some point within the future.

"Despite my younger twin's saying," Hecate now began to tell them while conjuring gifts for mostly everyone, to their surprised looks with some of which from the man himself; Saint Nick of course, and used her powers to easily send them under the tree, "You have nothing to fear at all, though you, Beast: I cannot help in your predicament as such."

Belle saw Beast as she was curious as to what Hecate (who she now somehow guessed), meant by also seeing him sadly nod; him inwardly surprised as Belle gently with her hands, squeezed his own briefly before a previous thought flowed through her mind as with her presence being here in which got The Goddess of Magic's full-on attention while they saw she had knowing in her orbs. "Does Morgana have magic?"

Hecate to the two mortal's surprise, chuckled in light humor; more-so to herself with Loki grinning as if in agreement with the goddess's words, as she (at the same time now, gently nodded and then stated kindly to them both while secretly surprising The Beast at this bit of truthful words that he sensed, from Hecate's now impressed words, to Belle, "I knew it was wise to send her to you and your father. Yes, she has Natural-Magic, and not Demon-Dealed or as such, Tainted."

Belle and Beast was confused by that as Hecate then shook her head at their misunderstanding that as if it was basic knowledge, yet stated with a gentle smile now as she gestured to the gifts; changing the topic now, "I have left certain gifts alongside bestowed ones by the jolly-man himself. So in further terms as such before our… Departure, we will be checking alongside watching-over Morgana. More or less."

Then quickly as they came, vanished into misty-like sorts of teleportation, as that too was gone within moments.

Though still uneased by their sudden intrusion, the two looked at each other in silent agreement as they got-up and headed over to the gifts and seeing nothing wrong except to their surprise by both of their knowledge, a fledgling-yet-sleeping Sphinx-humanoid-hybrid of sorts as well as an egg that was the size of a watermelon, were marked for Morgana.

The creature if I can pause to detail her, is in fact mostly humanoid with cat-like ears and tail of a sphinx, with pale-wings that are small as she is also currently in age-wise, Morgana's age. In fact she looks like, if you can picture it as the creature or female hybrid in terms, a Mini-Elsa from Frozen; but with neon-blue highlights within her hair that was short-bobbed. She also, the hybrid child that is, worn mostly Egyptian garbs meant for a child of course. So she has no fur except on her spine that connects her head to her tail, and has cat-like claws instead of finger-nails and toe-nails (3).

Beast secretly thought said child was adorable, yet in secret, Hecate changed the bond to something else to Morgana; something she figured this unique hybrid would be part of in life of her Champion. But that is pulling ahead then it already is.

The two decided, or more-so Belle, to go to bed as The Beast due to his animal-like curse, decided to remain awake for a while more before he too, went to sleep. Yet if they remained, they would of saw Death reappear, and secretly drop a personal gift of sorts within both Cassie's and Morgana's piles. Then afterwards, officially leaving as a poor soul within this world, possibly summoned her for a deal to maybe cheat against her, to her inner ire.

* * *

Now it was morning, and after they ate breakfast and as such, the group of non-objects (I had to do that) began to go alongside with the main servants of the castle, into the library.

Belle was however secretly joyed inside, alongside Beast, as they saw Morgana's shocked face at her pile of presents; not including those bestowed as of last night by the gods themselves, including both Sundale children; Cassie and Will. Yet they hid their minor-rage as if, she was still surprised to ever even getting anything at all.

Will mostly got alongside Cassie some outfits, alongside the Triplets as this time they truly liked it; as it was somewhat the same from what they were normally wore, but in different regional-based design, to now truly tell them apart within town. Cassie however, strangely got a weird necklace with a golden apple pendent, as it also had a blue-diamond in the shape of a heart, in the center from Hecate's friend as well as Death's, and secretly something more.

Daisy got a decent yet Arabian-like dancer's outfit, as well as a mirror. Mary-Anne (or Annie, for a nickname) got a Russian-like dress with a silver charm bracelet; with a purple-opal gem in the center, and lastly Jessabelle had a Chinese dress with a book about cooking that was meant for her as well as her sisters.

Morgana though to mostly everyone's ire as she took the longest out of them all, yet also understood as this was her first official-based Christmas holiday, slowly yet neatly opened all the gifts, while not trying to tear the wrapping-paper at all. Like Belle as her sister got a dress that was a beautiful-like yellow, hers was pure-jade in color and also the same design but smaller, for her yet also modified to be made for a little girl as well. She also gotten strange books to which she secretly wanted to read at some-point yet Demi made her curious yet stunned like the rest of them once they saw the other gifts from Hecate; not known it was her that is, as well as hidden gifts from Saint Nick himself.

Though, that mystery-man's gifts were basically candies or wooden toys for this time and age.

However it was the last presents that were handed out as Belle to Beast's own surprise at this, a gift from her to him by in-secret, the aid of the staff, a new cloak that unknowingly has his royal seal on the back of it. Morgana's though was the confusion. Mostly both Belle and The Beast as it was three things: A diary of sorts with the initials T.M.R., a slip of paper with words they could understand yet confused by to say it in front of the strange cat-girl, Morgana called the sleeping hybrid, and a ring with an odd-looking stone with a side-note also attached to it.

However (not known to them), a certain green-eyed male god was secretly hidden at this moment as the other two had things to accomplish today, and couldn't wait to see the results that he and Death reluctantly agreed upon by the insistence of Hecate.

Morgana now getting used to things, decided to see what the fuss was alongside her best-friend Cassie, about that worded note to read in front of the cat-girl.

Belle seeing this, as well as the staff and Beast himself, watched as Morgana stated to the sleeping hybrid while reading the words in Belle's hidden surprise; as well as The Beast's, Latin…. Morgana though read it thoroughly yet also struggled at some-points though. "Excita nota esse meus et soror mea fiet. Omnes autem sanguis, et omne cor, anima et mente, liber esse, de quo tibi meus est tuus erit, quanquam eam tu quoque, cum necessitas. Excita Trinaza? (4)"

Morgana quickly dropped the paper she held as it glowed while at the same time, cut her briefly with her putting a finger into her mouth as blood was quickly drawn and absorbed into it and the paper, also burned-up with the smoke going into the hybrid.

Once the smoke fully settled into where the female hybrid's heart was supposed to go into, she glowed briefly a jade-like aura and her eyes quickly opened as then, the aura faded away. It was both concern and amusing however as the hybrid leaped and glopped Morgana while also purring at the same time like a house-cat within moments; the girl's tail wagging back and forth quickly in excitement.

"Sissy!" The hybrid stated to freeze everyone in place as the girl talked, and Morgana now had a gaping mouth as if to state otherwise until she now saw the puppy-eyes this time aimed at her from the hybrid. To Belle's amusement as well as the staff, seeing her sister currently safe, half-sighed with her also glaring playfully at Cassie who was on the floor, laughing, as she also didn't expect this to happen. "Do you have a name at all?"

While on top of Morgana still, the hybrid beamed at this and stated easily; her right-ear twitched a few times, "Name Trinaza, Sissy! Older Sissy, yes!" The adults as well as Adult Objects could tell the child spoke in an accent that was also broken Egyptian, slightly, yet thankfully as time went on, things were good as golden, as the saying goes for most-part of the day.

In secret though, the servants might do lessons to the hybrid to speak better.

It was nearing the evening as to everyone's surprise, as everyone's things were in their respective rooms for now, it was snowing hard once again as they were planning to head outside. Now however, they decided to play an inside game of hide and seek.

As both Belle and Beast were it, the kids hid while the Triplets make food they possible know with the chef, Morgana decided to hide within the Library. Though to her ire, Demi and Trinaza, were sticking with her like glue; but not too close to not have space at all.

Seeing that she needed to hide quickly as she also heard someone coming, Morgana leaned on a random yet future-specific bookshelf that glowed for a brief moment, and she yelped alongside her two companions as they fell into the wall, and within moments, the fake-bookshelf closed as Belle was now confused since Belle clearly heard her little sister within the Library speaking to her pet and unofficial sister, to Belle's amusement still.

The three were suddenly blinded as when they opened their eyes, they were truly surprised as to what they saw: it was a partially-large hidden room with stranger-looking books with objects Morgana thought that was neat yet most to which, she didn't recognize any of them. There were also couches, love seats, and a fireplace nearby that had strange blue-green fire. However, there were always-now-lit lanterns that made a natural glow to see everything clearly within this room. There was also a door of sorts that stunned her as it had her scar etched into the middle of the door itself.

There was also a painting she couldn't figure out as well above the fireplace as it was a man with a blue pointed-hat and robes, white beard with gentle-yet warm eyes.

However, her, Demi, and Trinaza froze and slowly turned to a figure now within the room looking at them in amusement as said person was entirely covered in a white cloak, and her face wasn't shown at all. Yet she gently asked in a curious tone in her voice, tilting her head slightly to the right while she did so, "Who may I ask are you, child?"

* * *

Now don't give me that look if you're reading this (Shies away from all-out glare at readers) Bah! Too much glaring, alright I will tell you why I stopped it right here: It's for a specific reason as eventually…. things will happen on the next chapter that may surprise you as such. I also added that daughter bit for Maleficent to not only leave you guys awaiting, but to know that yes I have plans for said character (MWA AHAHAHAH- Cough, sorry: Evil laughter mode on), and let's just say... Expect the unexpected.

Now as to why I written things like this, I thought it better for the story itself, and maybe give more plots within said story itself.

Now here are some numbers, as I decided only a short bottom announcement:

 **One:** Reference to that one Sugar Tea Set to "The Sword in The Stone" movie. I decided to use some objects within others into this fic as well.

 **Two:** I decided to try and make a song for once, I dubbed it: "I Give", so let me know if you guys want me to do anymore OC-like Songs in the future.

 **Three:** All I have to say is look-up young "Elsa", with the movie "Frozen", as she looked exactly like her except the extra features.

 **Four:** Awaken my supposed familiar, and become my sister. All but blood, all but heart, soul and mind, free will be yours as mentioned as yours will be mine to aid you when needed. Awaken Trinaza? (This is the Translation guys.)

Now I would also like to mention, I have three pairings in mind currently for Morgana, but I want at least three more girls (or more) for Morgana as well from certain other franchises; if you can leave a comment as I will be checking, I will decide which more-so to add as a paring to her, as well as parings to Will and Trinaza.

Now that will have to do until I work on this again guys, peace!


	5. Time, and the True Adventure Begins

**Author's Announcement:**

Now this chapter gets interesting as I am going to make it a long one, and incorporate the rest of the movie into it as soon, Morgana's true adventures will begin.

So in terms there isn't really anything more I can say on the matter as you will be surprised by how things turn-out near the end of this, but like I am stating now however, I am not going to spoil it at all for those that do read this.

To quote as I have quoted before: I do not own anything except my own characters, ideas within plots of my stories I tend to use. If I did, Maleficent would be pranked by Naruto Uzumaki and Loki to be dancing as a ballerina for two weeks, and casting light-magic.

 **Warnings** : Blood, Slight Gaston Bashing, Bad Touching, Fighting, POV Flashback.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ "

Lumiere: "Bonjour!" = singing by people (which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If " ~ " appears, words are slightly long in song

Hidden Meanings

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Adjusted/Fixed: 7/31/2019)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; Where we last left-off with Morgana:**_

Morgana blinked twice at the white-cloaked female that she saw while unknown to the child, gently softened her eyes as Morgana gave her a suspicious-like look mixed with not only being half-shy, but also half-fearful by her question to her, "Who… Are you miss?" Trinaza and Demi though, quickly went in front of Morgana to briefly amuse the cloaked female slightly, at them being protective of her.

"You do not need to fear my children and wolf. For I am merely The Keeper: The Guardian of Hearts and Worldly Realms, and Goddess Child to both Hestia and Apollo. I was sent a while back to guard this," the female gestured the entire area to make the three realize the area itself as the Minor Goddess continued with a smile under the cloak, in kindness, to them, "Location from those that would bring darkness and fear, as well as strife to the books I guard."

Seeing or possibly feeling she was telling the truth, Morgana relaxed alongside both Demi and Trinaza, though both the cloaked goddess and she were amused by Trinaza now sitting on a couch-like bench and somehow, using her left leg to scratch her left cat ear, like a dog of sorts. Though Morgana asked curiously since the little girl saw a lot of books within this location; close to fifty or so she quickly counted in her head, and looked to Minor Goddess, when she spoke, "Why do you guard so few book's, Miss Keeper?"

Chuckling gently to Morgana as she went over to a stand near the fireplace that held an orb of sorts; with Morgana seeing now on each book having an orb-like slot since the sapphire-emerald fused orb that was the size of a large marble; on each front cover, a metallic-like slot that the orb will fit into since she also stated her name while explaining things, "Please child do call me Sarah, as I am only a few centuries or so old as also dubbing me Miss, makes me sound older. However, to further your curiosity since I fully know you have, Morgana Potter," she held up the orb slightly and due to the light from the fire, glowed briefly to also make the child jump as the unlit torches within the room had now lit-up in pure-white flames; to truly light up the room. "The area I have been guarding for some time. When it does need guarding that is, is a room for those that like you, went on adventures on many things."

To surprise Morgana, she touched the child's necklace as both locket and the orb itself glowed, and the other orb within Sarah's hands began to glow a blue-green based color, and with a few blinks of the child's eyes while also at the same time, making Morgana wonder how it occurred, was now attached to her necklace. It was then followed by a small, silver-like key with a golden-heart being embedded at the handle's holey-like image.

"I figured the orb from the Prince's mother as she too, was once a Guardian; Is now passed onto you, as those with either a Mixed Heart (1) like yourself, or a heart filled with light, may truly be chosen." Morgana was inwardly shocked in silence at this while she now touched the two new items on her personal necklace along with the child looking at them as if they were few of her precious things, now, to cherish.

Sarah finally lowered her hood to reveal a female that sort of resembled The Beast's mother in facial looks, yet younger, but her eyes along with her hair were both silver and gold mixed; with violet within the sixteen-year-old's goddess's eyes.

She then touched the child's face with warm eyes looking at her, as Morgana began to shake her head now sadly and state; to make the goddess knew all-too-well as she has foreseen this slightly from Hecate, "I c-can't take this task, Sarah; Why would I be chosen as I'm… A freak."

Jumping by the unexpected-yet-gentle hug, with Demi sleeping on Trinaza's lap currently as the hybrid merely watched in silence yet narrowed her eyes as when she awoke, she saw her big sister's memories all-to-well. Sarah gently stated to make a tear briefly fall down Morgana's cheek in slight acceptance now from what the goddess now stated to her, kindly yet softly as if she also had some experiences in her own past, "You may have doubts upon yourself child, but know this: You may have been treated poorly, but that doesn't mean those that truly love you see you that way, Morgana Jasmine Potter-Evergreen."

Now nodding briefly, the goddess then began to escort while Trinaza was holding the sleeping wolf-pup easily in her arms, escorted the two out of the room for as the goddess felt she will eventually return since her current adventure and after, is still going. "I will be here always in case you need aid, or help as a Future Guardian, to which you are now as once you entered, it was already decided, my child. Till next we meet, fare-thee-well, Morgana Potter-Evergreen, or would you rather be called Mary, still?"

Stating a quiet term of her nickname to the goddess, she smiled slightly as once the two were out they turned to look-back yet were stunned to see the bookshelf was that, an ordinary bookshelf, now.

"Mary! There you are! We have been looking all over for you," Belle stated worriedly to confuse her sister slightly over, as to her it has only been a few minutes, yet in real-time: Nearly twenty or so minutes had passed.

Despite this, they celebrated the holiday, with Belle placing in the back of her mind as she thought she saw a bookshelf glow briefly before they left the library, and then headed to the Master Den.

Later-on, Morgana knew the servants were possibly singing to themselves the song still while the Triplets took Trinaza (to the hybrid's own ire by being away from Morgana), to get decent clothing on alongside minor lessons on manners, as Dinner's affair… was amusing as she acted like The Beast. Demi was with Will as secretly (to humor her) well as his half-sister, only went with the triplets as he had a crush on one of them, to which they don't know at all.

Morgana though was half-asleep since Belle was reading to Beast as he was secretly surprised like Belle, was nice and cozy on his lap while the two were near each-other; Chipana secretly sees this with a minor tint to her cheeks before catching up to her mother as they needed to tend to their servant duties.

* * *

Time passed once again as it was now the morning of the big day that Morgana knew what might happen, with Cassie and Will, also getting around like she was and was thankful the coat rack aided her as (to her secret surprise, as well as the people within the castle itself), had an emerald-green and silver dress that sort of resembles Belle's yellow dress (which was a ball gown yet Morgana's was made for a child), at the foot of her bed when she awoke.

Secretly (if they saw), a pair of green-eyes secretly pleased that Morgana liked it as he went to attend to… certain things.

Now after they ate, Morgana with Belle in tow, went to take dance lessons as this shocked Mrs. Potts as well as Lumiere, and seeing Belle looking at her little sister, decided to aid them slightly since currently, they were wearing the same outfits they wore on the first night of their arrival of the castle, to do this.

"Now repeat after me Mary: One, two, three while also looking at not only your surroundings, but at your feet as you waltz." The candlestick began to instruct within the Ballroom as, despite the servants being surprised by this, he was a pretty good instructor since Morgana did step on her siblings feet a few times, but eventually, began to dance like an angel slightly yet secretly making Belle surprised at how quickly she got into it as if Morgana was born to do so.

Since Morgana was currently alone while practicing; adding a few new moves they never saw before into her dancing, Lumiere stated with ease while also making Belle, who was sitting on a regular chair and not a servant this time, look to him in response. "The little one is sure dancing as either an angel or ballerina, mademoiselle."

Nodding as the young woman was truly proud despite late last night she had to attend to her adoptive sister, from another nightmare yet it was slightly better than the last few as Belle gently placed the book she gotten from the castle's library, down on her lap, "Indeed she is, Lumiere. In fact it still surprises me how well she caught onto your lessons." The object and Belle then saw to surprise them that Morgana leaped into the air and landed perfectly, after spinning and then continued dancing while also humming an unknown song to her own self, since the child also seemed to be in her own little world.

The two, however, while Morgana still danced, were stunned as while Morgana had her eyes closed still, that strange aura came to her form once again, and illusion-like images of both a unicorn and a deer were following her alongside dancing in their own way, for the next few minutes or so.

The Ballroom doors though once opened, made Morgana jumped with everything she was doing, quickly vanishing as Belle secretly did too, to amuse Lumiere, as it was just the Triplets presenting Trinaza; who now wore a teal-colored ball gown-like dress that matched her hair slightly somehow, with the hybrid tugging at it in discomfort as even though it looked nice, it seems she didn't like it at all.

Though it was Cassie that made Morgana freeze briefly in place as Belle now figured out what her sister might prefer (to her worry, especially as to what others may think) from seeing a small tint to said little girl's cheeks as Cassie looked hesitant yet shy now, unlike her usual self.

Cassie now wore a ball-gown that went well with her hair, but it was a normal one that was poufy like hers or Belle's, and her hair was done in a spiraled-like hairstyle that was mixed with a gentle bob on top of her head, and she also wore earrings that were basic ones.

Morgana came over to her and led her friend away to talk slightly, and eventually it was now nighttime. The servants got everything prepared as a piano was now in the Ballroom; Cassie somehow managed (unlike she normally does to her outfits, get them dirty), was still clean while she also aided the servants like the Triplets, to the dance-like party The Beast planned for the night.

Though Morgana was unlike everyone else, was currently while deciding to at least see the Enacted Rose for once; not touching it as Belle did days earlier. Morgana secretly loved that as one of her favorite flowers, as well as the ones at her personal spot; from where she sang during Christmas Eve.

Morgana was also currently in her gown when the little girl decided to venture to it, but before she did she asked The Beast kindly to surprise him, by her finding-out yet grudgingly nodded, to let her see it.

Looking at the pretty rose, Morgana now understood why Belle wanted to touch it, with The Beast warily looking at her in case she does something to it, but also minor relief as Morgana was only a few inches away, and simply stood there.

"So this rose has always been like this Teddy?" This made Beast groan inwardly to himself since the nickname stuck with him from Morgana, yet answered anyways while carefully approaching her with a hesitant smile also on his face, "Yes. Ever since she came. It is part of me, the servants, and the castle due to the very curse placed upon us." The Beast admitted at the end, seeing bright little girl somehow figured it out more-so then Belle in which thankfully, he loved her for the current days they have been here, and even seeing Morgana as the little sibling he never had.

Nodding sadly at him while looking at how many petals were left whole seeing that it was getting to the point of the other song she loves from the movie, looked to The Beast to make him ponder this as well, "But… You learned things while under this spell, right, Teddy? From what you're saying, you regretted everything you did back then, but now wanted to change things more than your past self did."

"You seem to be wiser than you appear, Mary," Beast gently told her as the two now left the room; not seeing a petal that was already down made a clone due to a pair of green-eyes within the room, as he decided a gift of sorts, and said petal changed into a rose-like pendant that also had a ruby-gem in the center of it since the pendant itself was mostly the flower-part, not the stem. Loki then with his magic attached it from distance, the girl's personal bag as a pin of sorts while secretly hoping his Godchild-By-Magic, loves it as he went to deal with a certain thunder-god.

A few hours later after dinner, Morgana was currently alone with both Mrs. Potts in the Ballroom alongside Cassie, since Will and the Triplets decided to not attend; in which was odd, but headed to the Library as they wanted to look into something and eventually to the Den. Though Mrs. Potts was secretly amused by the servant-stroller she uses to speed travel around the castle; at Morgana, as she seemed antsy while currently sitting in a chair also next to Cassie; who was humored yet had understanding eyes like this, was like her, their first big-person party.

"You need to relax Mary; Otherwise you may drill into the floor from all your shaking you're doing." Cassie lightly joked to ease her friend's nerves; making Morgana look to her as her friend saw she was more nervous then she was, as Cassie has only been to small parties unlike this one, which will only host them, the servants or anyone else within the castle.

"How come you're always ok when it comes to things like this, Cass?" Morgana now asked after by brief suggestion from Mrs. Potts, some small breaths to calm herself with. Cassie merely grinned and also posing; to make Morgana briefly half-giggle in amusement at her friend's antics now, "I was just born that way Mary. Everyone also needs a little chaos now and then, right?"

Nodding, they saw Lumiere and Cogsworth, alongside Chipana as unknown to Morgana's small blush since she gotten to know things well with the tiny teacup female, Cassie shot a minor glare-based look of envy at the small object yet quickly plastered it on her face from Morgana smiling now at her, then looked to the doorway entrance to the Ballroom as they all saw both The Beast in his blue dress robes, and Belle in her yellow ball gown while also styled, enter now with their arms linking.

Hearing the famed music now playing; besides the piano also doing so automatically, Morgana and Cassie now heard Mrs. Potts began to sing the famed song. With Morgana secretly happy as well as enjoying herself as Belle seemed to be enjoying herself also while dancing with The Beast.

Mrs. Potts: "Tale as old as time; True as it can be, barely even friends~, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least' both a little scared. Neither one prepared, Beauty and The Beast."

While Belle and The Beast; who saw brief approval from both Lumiere and Cogsworth as they danced their waltz, Morgana was stunned by Cassie's now bold-move as she stood-up and held out her hand while gently smiling at her friend; Morgana's heart secretly skipping a beat at this, "Would you… Care to dance Mary, as friends?"

Nodding shyly, Morgana got up and with amusement briefly by Belle and The Beast briefly, as the two now began to dance in their own way into their own waltz now while Mrs. Potts still continued singing; secretly like the servants, enjoying their master and the three girls currently enjoying themselves.

Mrs. Potts: "Ever just the same. Ever a surprise~. Ever as before, ever just as sure; As the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong."

While Morgana and Belle seemed to be in their own world alongside their dance partners, a pair of red eyes looking through the window in a cloak at Cassie; in approval alongside two others, before vanishing to deal with stuff, since they were secretly pleased currently from Morgana's happy face. Angeline although in her normal form, was with the two at the time, and simply just watched from where she was with a look, before an idea; from getting permission to leave the castle for personal means to aid the child, left in a minor flash.

Mrs. Potts: "Certain as the sun. Rising in the East. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and The Beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and The Beast~."

Mrs. Potts seeing her daughter who went to her after Morgana was offered to dance by Cassie; looked tired as she gently nudged her only child slightly and stated gently to her, "Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Goodnight love." Chipana as she slipped and hopped-out of the room now, looked briefly back in happiness at both couples; secretly jealous though of Cassie for some reason yet let it slide for now, as she went away to the kitchens.

Morgana as her and Cassie was done, froze stiff as Cassie kissed Morgana on the cheek and giggled before stating goodnight to her; heading to her room while leaving a still stunned Morgana to now unknowingly placed her left hand to her left cheek; with her heart briefly warmed-up yet she then saw within moments that Belle and Beast began to head to the garden-like balcony they made as a third garden a few weeks ago that bloomed quickly, and connects to the outside part of the Ballroom, and decided to follow them quietly.

Morgana though saw the sky was all clear around their area like they did as it was slightly the same sky Morgana sung of her own feelings a few nights ago of how she truly felt. But she now listened as well as watched, from her sister and The Beast talk to each other, from her current hiding-spot.

The Beast looked at Belle as he knew then and now, he was truly in love with her, and he decided to state a question kindly to her; Belle now looking to him in response, "Belle? Are you happy here with me?"

Though his excitement went away yet was still in place as he also saw Belle look at him hesitantly yet had happiness also in her eyes at The Beast while answering the question, "Yes." But despite this, Belle looked off into the distance as if, searching for something. Concerned truly for her, he now kindly asked her by making Belle also look to him, "What is it?"

Morgana felt slightly like she was, as the little girl was also concerned about their father since Belle looked half-desperate slightly while bringing him up to also prove Morgana's point, "If only I or Morgana could see our father for a small-time while we stay here. It would ease mostly me, then her, to know if he's alright." _More than you think, Big Sis_. Morgana briefly thought within moments.

The Beast understood as Belle's parting with her father wasn't at all…. great within his terms, yet he had a quick yet sudden idea now come to him, with Morgana seeing him look at her from hidden disappointment to now, a mixture of both excitement and understanding while he also stated; gently pulling a now confused Belle alongside him to what Morgana knew, his chambers, "There is a way."

Morgana then followed them; Cassie and the others were currently in the Master's Den, as they weren't tired at the moment, and talking about things. Though her stealth was now cut short as she accidently knocked-over a vase to also make the two now look at her direction and sighed, with Belle gently shaking her head while giving The Beast a look as if, she expected this.

With Morgana now following them, and into The Beast's room as she witnessed him handing over the mirror while gently explaining it to her older sister, "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." Belle was about to hesitantly state something to said object, until it was taken from her hands gently yet quickly while also stunning them as to why, by Morgana.

"Mary, can I have it back please?" Belle firmly yet gently told the child who also at the same time, shook her head while they saw something like hesitation mixed wonder in her orbs, as it would seem she has something to ask slightly more than Belle. Before they could stop her, she asked her personal question that has been bugging her; her entire life, freezing them in place with mixed understanding yet wasn't at all prepared as to what now unfolded, "How… Did my parents die?" The mirror glowed and sparkled with green-lighting that didn't harm the holder as within moments; with both Belle and the child briefly turning away until she saw a scene began to play before the not-ready child.

Within moments after it showed her within two minutes to spare as to what she asked, Morgana almost dropped it to which Beast also caught while Morgana cried now to herself at seeing their deaths by two men: One which was Tom Riddle Jr. or Voldemort using his snake-like form along with the wand on her father, and another was an armored man in pitch-black medieval-based armor while having glowing-amber eyes, took her mother's soul and disintegrated her body with her being present.

Beast and Belle, however, saw this; the two men before the image within moments vanished, yet Belle then asked hesitantly still and despite knowing at this point on how Morgana's parents were murdered in spell-like cold blood, held in her own hope that nothing it would show, wouldn't be as bad as what the now silently-crying Morgana asked. "I would like to see our father, please?"

The mirror did the same thing as before once again, and she froze in shock at seeing their father lost within the same woods, from what she figured at least four or so miles away, from the castle; sick and coughing a lot.

Shocked as to what Belle as well as Morgana now saw; despite knowing her adoptive father would end-up in this situation, yet still, little girl cared for him like a true father within her heart. The Beast saw their faces that concerned him as Belle began to state more-so to herself; also seeing Morgana clutching onto her sister, "Papa. No, no. He's sick, he may be dying and he's all alone."

He then looked at the rose since he saw it has not much left, yet sighed to himself (after deeply thinking the situation) and stated, to then make Belle looked to him in minor shock at this, "Then… You both should go to him."

Belle asked as if she wasn't hearing what he stated quite clearly now, asked in case she was wrong, "What did you say?" The Beast looked at her in sadness briefly in his eyes Morgana now saw, as he then stated to know it was, in fact, happening, "I release you. You and your sister are no longer my prisoners." Morgana was shocked to know she was also a prisoner as this entire time, she thought; unlike Belle, she was free from that yet she also kept this to herself.

Belle was in both surprise while being amazed, as the young woman stated without knowing from her mouth, "You mean…. We're free?" The Beast simply nodded while stating a single word in mixed sadness with understanding in his orbs, and face, now, "Yes." Belle then looked kindly to Beast as she then stated a gentle yet sincere thank you, to him.

Seeing the image of their father still out there in the woods, Belle stated to the mirror; despite knowing their father couldn't hear them at all yet Morgana despite her also knowing how her real mother and father died, wanted to comfort The Beast before they would leave. "Hold on, Papa. We're on our way."

Belle begins to leave yet stops as Morgana was about to fake-follow her sibling out of the room, yet saw Belle was going to give him the mirror back. But to Morgana's knowing and Belle's surprise once again, he refused to take it and gently states, with sadness and understanding; with Morgana seeing hope within his eyes go away slightly yet, they also held acceptance within them, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

Belle gently nodded to him in sadness, began to leave once again with Morgana seeing him in sadness and depression as she was understanding that he is giving up his life for her as he would soon (once she gazed at the rose), would soon be forever part of what she tried to recall the curse stating: A beast forevermore. Belle surprised The Beast secretly though once again as she came back and touched his face kindly as if, a lover before without a word, she took off.

He saw Morgana remained and before he could even ask why she remained; knowing he freed her as well, he was stunned by the sudden act the little girl now done to him: She hugged him in kindness as like to a sibling to one another, and started to make his heart warm slightly yet also in sadness due to knowing the two as well as the others, might end-up leaving also; though also shocked by the title the little girl now stated to him before quickly following her sibling, "Thank you Big Brother… Goodbye."

While Morgana took off, Cogsworth not realizing anything occurred, came into the room while also waddling and he looked to be impressed by their master as well as secretly proud, from what he was also hinting within his tone; waggling a metallic finger to The Beast since he was now facing the rose as well as both of his paw-like hands on the table, "Well your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you."

"I let her and her sister go," Beast stated sadly to his servant; knowing now his chances are null and void of breaking the curse, yet he inwardly knew he did the right thing.

"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-" Cogsworth began to state as he misheard his master state something pleasing, but froze and looked to him in shock now while also stating in a shocking question as well, "You what? How could you do that?" The Beast didn't turn around yet states with ease; sadness still etched into his voice, "I had to."

Cogsworth though was still in shock, but was now amazed as to what he was hearing, yet he asked one more time to his master, "Yes, but why?" Beast then glanced at Cogsworth as the servant saw emotions running through his master's eyes and face, one of which he was truly shocked to see yet he also heard it still in his voice, "Because I love her."

An hour later with Morgana and the others; including Belle, were getting ready to quickly leave as the Triplets and both Will and Cassie were taking Appletrot; despite her now being pregnant due to Phillipe being the father, back into town. Morgana though to surprise her sibling that she wanted to go with Cassie, and recalled to what her sibling experience as she still now after sometime getting around, looked haunted yet Cassie comforted the girl, let them take her sibling as their horse would only be able to carry two at a time at most.

The servants were currently however as they got around; with Morgana and her friends leaving as Belle still got around and went to get Phillipe, all in one area right now as the clock then told them the sad-yet-surprising news.

All but Cogsworth heard them all stated as one to him in shock, "He did what?!"

Cogsworth stated sadly to his friends and fellow-servants easily as he was telling the truth, "Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Chip looked stunned yet asked by knowing this, she might not see either Belle or Morgana ever again, "They're going away?" Lumiere, however, stated in both disappointment and sadness at this news, with Janine wordlessly agreeing with him as he also gestured it briefly, "But he was so close."

Mrs. Potts understood more then they did while also stating it to them as well, "After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Lumiere now realizing this, looked back at them with hope renewed on his face while the adult objects also didn't see Chipana sneak off, "That's it then. That should break the spell." Mrs. Potts disagreed with him on that while also stating in-fact or reminded them of how that curse worked, "But that isn't enough. She has to love him in return." Cogsworth realizing this, stated sadly to his comrades in agreement as they began to head away from the hallway-like area, at the same time, "Now it is too late."

The Beast sadly watched as his unofficial little sister left with the Triplets, and the other two children, as well as Morgana's two pets and unofficial little sibling; Morgana wearing the same outfit she arrived in alongside her bag on the first night she stayed and within moments; after they were out of his sight, he saw Belle quickly galloping now into the woods as he then within moments, roared into the wind as it also echoed the sad yet mixed anger within it.

Sadness as he will miss them and yet hoped they would return, and anger as he knew he would end-up a beast officially soon, due to the spell.

Belle, as it has been at least twelve or so minutes, went all over the location and was secretly thankful to not run into any wolves, "Papa?" Belle called out repeatedly this entire time until she finally encountered him with a gasp as he was out cold on the ground, with some snow on him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Morgana and the others, Cassie and Will; from seeing the state their friend was in, decided to stay behind and let the Triplets head home; with reluctance that is; not seeing that LeFou was kinda shocked they were with the child yet kept it to himself as within twenty or so minutes later, Belle arrived with a cold Maurice in her arms, as he then heard shuffling and things happening inside.

Through this entire time, LeFou was disguised as a slightly-shivering snowman and was relieved to go tell Gaston that they returned; in which he quickly got up, and done so.

An hour later, Maurice began to stir as despite this, Morgana was secretly happy to be home yet scared at the same time, as she knew the movie to what she then recalled now, was soon going to end yet didn't know what would happen since she was involved; while also knowing that both Will and Cassie, was not supposed to be here within their home.

But once she saw her father beginning to wake-up as Belle replaced a washcloth on his forehead, with him softly asking while he saw her first before mentioning her as well, "Belle? Morgana?" Belle gently shushed him as she now helped him up slightly due to him now feeling slightly better; seeing like the three children as he was surprised that the two younger Sundale children was in his home as well, "It's alright Papa, we're both home now." He laughed partially now when he was being licked by Demi; wondering where; to what his mind thought of, a dog came from, and was also inwardly shocked at seeing a passed out girl that had animal features, currently sleeping in his chair nearby; also seeing that his bed was brought down to the living room.

Maurice then hugged them both gently yet firmly as Morgana was secretly enjoying the hug as she too like Belle, missed him and despite knowing what is about to occur, "I thought I would never see my girls ever again." Belle stated she missed him as well, with Morgana simply nodding in agreement without words as she felt she might cry if she did.

He then pulled away from mostly Belle, with the two other children silently watching on as they stood nearby; looking at her while stating his now questioned yet flabbergasted tone to Belle, "But the Beast... How did you both escape?" He was confused by the expression on his elder daughters face as she answered to him honestly, confusing him at the same time in disbelieve, "He let us both go, especially the Triplets, and both Will and Cassie as they came… somehow to the castle."

Seeing the guilty looks on the two children's face, he sighed and gave them a look for later yet stated his curious question to Belle mostly; with half-disbelieve in his tone, "That horrible beast?" He didn't unlike the children did; as Demi got down and went to her master sensing something wrong with Morgana now holding her wolf-pup in her arms while gently petting her, "But he's different, now. It's like he changed somehow." Belle stated in puzzlement, yet Morgana and the two children knew why as they figured it out before they did: Belle and The Beast were in love with each other.

The bag that Belle brought alongside her then flipped open as it was on the bed, with not only the gifted mirror coming-out, but to amuse Morgana partially, was Chipana who almost looked dizzy, yet she quickly recovered and stated to them as if, she wasn't at all intruding, "Hi!"

Belle secretly amused yet worried as to what the teacup's mother might be thinking right now, still stated to them all but more-so to herself, "Oh, a stowaway." Maurice however was kinda surprised yet happy to see the object as he now held the female tea-cup in his hands while stating to get Chip to look at him briefly, "Why hello there, little girl. I didn't think I would see you ever again."

Beaming at him briefly at this small reunion, she now turned to Belle and asked; to make Belle hesitate as she knew the teacup might be the same age as her sister, yet already knew what to slightly state back though. "Belle, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" "Oh, Chipana... Of course, I do it's just-" they all now froze with them all-seeing to question as to why, Morgana was suddenly tensed-up, yet knowing Belle must answer it; Maurice looked to her in minor confusion like her friends as she whispered a 'No', or 'Don't open it'.

When Belle opened it, she was surprised to see a mob of sorts outside now on their front yard and in front of her at this very moment at the front door, was Monsieur D'Arque. Belle didn't like the man as he placed not only true insane people into the building he owns as he does his… experiments to aid them better, but was greedy at most times, yet she feared now within her heart as to his reasoning, alongside this crowd; as to why he was here.

"May I help you?" Belle asked hesitantly to the man before her; with him also seeing Morgana and to his surprise, the two missing Sundale children yet were also told only recently by the Triplets, from a few villagers, they merely took a trip somewhere. Despite this, the man was on greedy-like business, and stated firmly to her in his neutral toned voice, "I have come to collect your father you two."

"Our father?" Belle stated/questioned him in shock while Morgana saw greed in his orbs, yet also saw the man pull away and was confused; despite what he works as, what the wagon truly stated as it was in French, and she was still learning on French words from the minor lessons she was secretly taking from both Cogsworth and Lumiere (after they found out she could read and write English, but not read and write French). "Oh don't worry... We'll take good care of him."

"Our father isn't crazy." Belle firmly told D'Arque as from what Morgana recalled of him getting paid by Gaston, he knew fully well yet didn't care at the same time. Though she came out as well as Belle, with LeFou from parting now in front of the crowd, reminding them of what occurred a while back, "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him didn't we!" The crowd responded with a ya in response, to make Morgana worried.

"No, I won't let you." Belle stated with firm eyes at the D'Arque who seemed to still not care at all, as Maurice with the aid of the two Sundale children, caused the crowd as well as Gaston who was also beside the home currently, to be surprised by this turn of events, stated in question as he too wondered what was going on to his eldest daughter by name, "Belle?"

LeFou seeing the old man now began to ask him, making Maurice look to him in response, with LeFou also exaggerating his words mixed with the question to the crowd aloud, "Ah Maurice. Tell us again old man, just how big was the beast?" Morgana also decided to aid her friends as secretly she was glad her pet and not-adopted-yet little sister, was currently inside still and hopefully asleep as Morgana didn't want them involved for the things to come, would be happening soon.

Struggling to move due to how weak he still was, he was at least able to be supported by the three children while he also began to gesture; with him stating his words aloud to the crowd once more, "Well, he was… That is… Enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." The crowd then laughed at him for this while Morgana saw the Asylum Owner wordlessly gestured to the two henchmen he has under-pocket, to come over and grab her father.

"You don't get much crazier than that." LeFou stated to the crowd who was still laughing at him without believing him, "It's true I tell you!" Maurice stated aloud in honesty while he was quick to get a small gasp from him as the two guard-like men, grabbed him; yet they failed to keep Morgana away as she kept trying to pull her father away from them, despite them trying to remove the girl from her father's arm she was holding tightly to. "Take him away!" LeFou shouted as they were almost near the wagon.

Cassie quickly worried, grabbed her brother and began to quickly aid their friend, as they too failed yet kept at it; trying to get Maurice out of the two adult's firm-like grip as they kept going to the wagon. "Let go of me!" Maurice firmly stated while seeing his youngest still latched onto him, tears falling down her eyes in both frustration and sadness as Morgana still kept trying to free him of the guard's grip.

Gaston decided to make his move as he began to head-over to Belle since she quickly went to the D'Arque and stated, pleadingly to him as half-guilt formed into his heart from what he saw on Belle's face, "No, you can't do this!" The Asylum owner merely shrugged her off and kept walking away. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Belle… It's a shame about your father," Gaston stated in fake pity yet inwardly was cheering himself on as his plan was working while making her briefly jump and coming beside her now, with Belle for once now looking at him in small hope while also stating, as if he understood her, "You know he isn't crazy, Gaston. Please help us."

He briefly looked to be thinking and yet stated to her now, making Belle puzzled within moments afterward, with him also leaning slightly to make sure she hears him; Morgana to amuse the crowd alongside Cassie though, kicked one of the guards in the balls while she also bit the other's hand briefly, "I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…" he purposely trailed off as Belle questioned him as to why he didn't quickly aid her within moments, "If what?"

Belle was however shocked and half-enraged by him by the mere suggestion within moments, "If you marry me." Still angered, Belle stated in disbelieve; with shock also written on her face, "What?" "One little word, Belle. That's all it takes." Gaston then told her, secretly proud of himself as his plan was working out as hoped, which quickly changed to annoyance now from Belle's partially upset-based answer, "Never!"

Almost snarling yet held himself back, he began to state while moving away; trying to also play hard-to-get, from the now distraught young woman, "Have it your way." Maurice though proud from what he heard slightly from Belle, he was concerned as one of the guards decided enough was enough and slapped his youngest child that quickly stunned both Belle and the crowd, to the ground; with Morgana quickly tearing up with briefly glowing eyes that held magic, and Gaston was the only one to see, yet hatred showed on her face at said guard while at the same time, silently crying to herself, and yet her adopted father states again after so many times, "Let go of me!"

Realizing she has the Enchanted Mirror as a gift, Belle quickly ran back inside as Cassie helped Morgana up with her still glaring at the two guards now; as they were trying to force the now-struggling-to-get-in Maurice Evergreen, into the wagon so they can shut and lock it, and within moments, Belle returns with the mirror itself. "Our father isn't crazy, and I can prove it: Show me 'The Beast'!" She shouted in desperation as within moments, the mirror to the crowd and everyone else; including a minorly surprised Gaston, showed a still roaring yet depressed version of him; the sound also echoing slightly from the mirror as well.

Now coming down, with the Asylum guards letting the old man go yet Maurice also stomped on the one guard's foot harshly; the one who caused Morgana to fall and get slapped also, before heading-over and comforting like Cassie, since Will quickly went into town by the suggestion of her, to get the Triplets.

"Is it dangerous?" A random female asked aloud within the crowd as Belle was now near them; the mirror still showing the depressed Beast; with Belle not only trying to reassure her but the crowd since they looked tensed still, "Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone." Not known to her as Belle spoke, Gaston now came walking to her while she spoke, "I know he look's vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

Grabbing Belle to make her face him, he stated firmly in accusation as if he realized something within moments to her tone of words, to the crowd, "If I didn't know any better, I say you have feelings for this monster." Realizing something as she understood everything, that Gaston somehow planned all this, Belle took a few steps back and stated while doing so; with a firm look of not only hurt, but for once in her life had minor rage on her face, mixed with her own accusation at this turn of events, "He's no monster Gaston. You are!"

Maurice alongside Cassie saw Morgana looking at this, and without saying a word, she quickly went over to the two; despite her father and friend to either state wait or come back, and grabbed the mirror before he could. He snarled at her while forcibly grabbing her wrist, as the three grunts came over and held Belle back; in shock at her sister's actions, yet realization was now on Morgana's features as she was now fearing her life since he ripped the mirror from her hands, yet still held onto her.

Gaston then stated while also gesturing to the crowd; to make them quickly agree to him as well, "She's as crazy as the old man. The Beast will take-off with your children!" Morgana winced as her right-wrist was now hurting from his firm grip on her, as he continued his words, with Belle stating a 'No' to him, at this. Though to surprise Morgana, after Gaston stated firstly to throw the three; not her, into the cellar, as she heard her sibling tell them all to let them out, he finally began to sing alongside the crowd firstly while placing her into LeFou's hands, with Morgana fearing for her life right now, as she must have changed things at her sudden actions.

Man 1: "We are not safe until he's dead."

Man 2: "He'll come stalking us at night!

Woman 1: "Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"

Man 3: "He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free~."

Morgana saw Gaston moved and dance around while also singing his chosen words to this song, fearfully wondering as the man mostly looked at her in both hatred and interest mixed, from his eyes. He although, grabbed a torch from a villager and while singing, tossed it into a haystack that was thankful, not near their home.

Gaston: "So it's time to take some action, boys. It's time to follow me~!"

He then began to prance like; to what Morgana assumed as she also struggled into the firm-yet-strong-like grip of LeFou's hands around both of her wrists, as unknown to her, her power or magic, was slowly growing yet didn't show at all yet, due to her increased fear.

Gaston: "Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows... It's a nightmare but one exciting ride."

Gaston instead of chasing LeFou she knew he done, chased to her surprise, the family goat as when he acted like an animal, ran from him with ease while also singing still.

Gaston: "Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside~.

Gaston now came over and exaggerated to his sidekick; LeFou while he still held Morgana in his now fearful-grip.

Gaston: "It's a beast; He's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws; Killer claws for the feast. Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home~ until he is dead, kill The Beast!"

Morgana as currently they were near, knew Belle, Cassie, and her father might be watching this from the partial view of the now locked cellar/basement. She heard their dialog within briefly before being tugged while Gaston stated; while gesturing to her; stunning the fact as when he forcibly poked her hard, they saw her aura briefly before it vanished and the sky boomed while hitting the exact haystack that was on fire, and the flames themselves went from regular to change to green. Belle went wide-eyed like the rest from what they say and yet, Morgana was fearing for her life truly now, "She is also the cause of all the incidents we have been experiencing within the past month, and normalcy when she wasn't at all here. I will use this child as bait for The Beast, and when he is cornered, I will kill The Beast! Who's with me!"

Now being tied up by him after the crowd states the "I am or I do" words, and on the same horse as Gaston now; looking sorrowfully down as she realized she might be involved with harming The Beast or worse, anyone else that might come to harm from the currently insane-person she is now riding with as Morgana also ignored the rest of the song while in town… until they were in the woods; forced to listen as they began to cut trees down to make old-fashioned, log-rams.

Mob: "Through the mist; Through the woods, where within the haunted castle there is something that is lurking you don't see every day~! It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain. We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased~! Sally forth~, tally ho~; Grab your sword~ and your bow~; Praise the Lord here we go~! Let's kill The Beast!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Evergreen place, Belle was using a stick to try and lift the heavy board that was placed to not let them out; with the three fearfully worrying over Morgana since she saw within Gaston's eyes to not only something off about, but from what he plans to use her sister as bait. Belle from recalling the past encounters between them was utter hostility and hatred; the young woman now fearfully realized, from him to Morgana.

"Papa this is my entirely fault that we're in this mess… What are we going to do?" Belle sadly states with a tear of worry for not only The Beast as Belle has to get out of this area, and to quickly go warn him, but the young woman has to possibly save Morgana from Gaston.

Maurice gently calmed down Belle; with Cassie trying other things to try and lift the door. Inside, however, Chipana saw the whole thing like the wolf-pup and Trinaza. Though they all got the same-idea-like look from seeing the working invention.

* * *

Back with Morgana, she simply tuned the mob out as she has no chance to word out anything, from the not-tight-yet-firm gag on her mouth. Though she froze as Gaston stated quietly in a partial-whisper that only he and Morgana could only hear; now looking at him in disgust mixed with fear as the man touched her thigh in a half caress, " _If you weren't so important, and older, I might have used you as my bride instead of Belle, child._ " Tearing up by realizing what he meant as the male now touched her special place only briefly while getting the hint to what he may be still planning from his look within those insane orbs of his, the child began to try and get off yet winced as he yanked her ropes harshly, to stay in place.

Looking upwards in utter fear, Morgana saw the servant's looking down at them and then saw her fearful-panic-based look; hopefully they could rescue her from this man's insane plans to have his way with her before… whatever he plans to do; to which unknown to her or anyone within the village, he done so for the last few years or so on other girls, while out either travel, hunting, or at brothels.

Meanwhile after the servants realized an invasion was happening, they all but Cogsworth gathered into the Entrance Hall and blocked the trying to be barged, double doors now. But with Mrs. Potts, she; the tea kettle, was currently at the Master's Room as she also saw him in a depressed-state, yet also stated to him, in urgency, "Pardon me, Master-" "Leave me in peace."

Shocked yet understood since he was depressed and sad, she still tried to coax him into action, "But sir, we're under attack! What should we do Master!" Now knowing this yet not caring right now due to his state of mind currently, he stated easily to her; to make her sadly leave afterwords to maybe aid the others on protecting the castle, as he was still lightly touching the rose jar while stating this, "It doesn't matter now, just let them come."

Now with the gathered objects, they were still barricading the double doors, with them hearing the chant of kill The Beast, from the mob. "This isn't working!" Lumiere exclaimed to the few objects holding down like he was, the doors as soon he realized they will still barge in. "But Lumiere, we must still do something!" Janine told him in worry yet they all saw him get a sudden idea now while also stating it aloud, "Wait, I know!"

Outside as the few men holding the log were still bashing into the doors with LeFou encouraging them on, Morgana was now standing with Gaston as he decided as she tried to run when she got-off, to keep her close. Though they stumbled slightly yet stayed standing strong when the doors unexpectedly opened now, to confused everyone but her.

Now entering slowly, Morgana saw all the very objects that will be used to fight against the male villagers. Though she was amused but only partially as her fear was still present since Morgana was once again painfully tugged by the man, when LeFou picked-up Lumiere, he shouted aloud to stun everyone as they, the objects, started attacking, "Now!"

* * *

Back once again at the Evergreen household, Belle and Maurice saw to confuse Cassie as she strangely felt the urge to be away from the doors instead of like them, see what was happening, and it was proven right as both Belle and Maurice quickly moved away to only see his invention go right into the doors and smash/chop them open with ease. With it also being destroyed.

"You guys have to try this thing," Chipana stated to make them laugh briefly yet was serious as they began to head-out with the Triplets now fearing as they heard from a matron nearby of a missing child that went with Gaston a while-back, and feared for Morgana after finding the lost and nearly-starved child who couldn't recall her name sadly, but everything else, yes. She was raped by him alongside being a captured slave; like the other girls before her as the child was also the only one to make it out alive.

Most of the town, however, didn't believe this, as she was currently with Doctor Brown; healing as well as being his charged for now; declaring her unfit in the mind yet the doctor simply ignored that as the former slave, was in her right mind yet was sadly forced to forget her own name (2).

After learning this, their movement to quickly go went faster; since Belle took Philippe while the others rode once again on Appletrot and her cart, making her go fast as she too, wanted to see the castle since being slightly spoiled, she loved it there more-so than her own stables back in the village.

* * *

While Morgana missed the objects as they fought the villagers, she was forcibly tugged by Gaston while he also used one arm to have his crossbow at the ready; the man sneaking her away from the crowd and into the empty hallways to locate The Beast's room.

"You won't get away with this butthead." Morgana tried to insult him, as to the man's ire, the gag came loose during the movement of his forced speed walking alongside his stealth skills. Wincing by his rough handling of her, he firmly stated to the child with something she didn't like in his eyes, yet gulped to be silent now, "If you do not shut-up, I will deal with you first before I do that to the monster."

Back in Beast's room, he was unaware as after seven or so minutes, Gaston while still dragging Morgana with him, and finally found his; The Beast's room. Seeing the child's eyes widen at this, Gaston smirked as he tied the rope from her wrists; since they are longer then they should have been to his waist, as if, personal experience, and then moved while also dragging her.

Gaston then knocked his crossbow to take aim at The Beast with Morgana's gag placed back onto her so the child couldn't shout a warning to him, yet when he saw her with Gaston while at the same time, the child also saw his eyes widen in sudden fury mixed with surprise as the arrow then quickly hit the same-spot on his shoulder, and quickly cutting the child loose as he went for the bigger game as Morgana began to now struggler in her bindings as she now mumble-like cursing to herself, as both Beast and Gaston began to fight outside in the rain; the little girl saw briefly.

Outside though, Gaston cornered Beast as, despite his angered state of the way of seeing his little sister here, he was still in a depressed state of not seeing Belle at all. "HAHAHAHA, Get up! Get up and fight!" Gaston then gestured to him while stating or mocking him now, "What's the matter Beast; Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

The Beast ignored him as Gaston walks off and breaks easily part of the foundation to possibly knock him over the edge until his eyes widen at hearing a voice he longed for, a voice he thought he wouldn't hear ever again, "No!" It was Belle and the others as she was on the male horse looking up at him.

"Belle," The Beast gently stated to himself in minor shock as instead of a foundation, to Morgana's sudden horror, saw him switching back to his crossbow and knocking an arrow while the child heard her sister stating something as Morgana's mind was only focused on one thing: Protecting her big brother.

However, to stun the few that witnessed this; Belle to confuse Beast as to why she looked horrified until he turned around, and saw Gaston with easily in shooting distance to when he also fired, they didn't see a brief glow from Morgana as she yelled a muffled 'No', to herself. She then unknowingly teleported by her magic (to his horror and also stunning the hunter): She took the hit for The Beast, right to her mid-left-side as the child then fell on the ground nearby.

Belle alongside Maurice saw this; with her quickly charging into the castle firstly on the horse, then into it on foot to the Beast's Room, in haste.

Tossing the crossbow away, Gaston re-grabbed the foundation once again while The Beast took the gag out of the injured child's mouth, and then stated in feared disbelief to her while also stating it as well as his eyes filled with the mixed understanding also, "Why would you do that? Why?" He froze at her simple answer as the arrow also made her cough blood to then worry Beast slightly and despite her truthful words with sincerity in her eyes, at him, "I had… to. You're my Big Brother. And family sticks to-together… No matter what."

Touched yet concerned by her coughing to realize the arrow was true to kill, he needed to treat her fast- The Beast roared in sudden anger as he was then whacked by the foundation within Gaston's hands; not caring the slightest as he then began to fight once again with The Beast, but away from the child.

Belle then arrived and saw to her horror as she went to gently get the arrow out, realized it was in deep, of her sister's state. Maurice then came upon after huffing and puffing and also realizing the state of Morgana's body; quickly came over with Belle looking at her father; determination in her orbs to make him ask yet already knew what she might be planning, "What do you plan to do Belle?"

"Telling Gaston to back off Papa, that's what." Belle states to her father for once in anger and sadness to him; with him simply only nodded an agreement as Belle took-off to a possible location to maybe get their attention or more-so The Beast's while Maurice now also tries to keep his injured daughter, from bleeding to death.

Meanwhile with the current fight between The Beast and pedo- I mean Gaston, as Beast decided to hide and attack within the gargoyles they have on the roof, with Gaston ripping another part of the foundation and breaking a statue by mistake; due to the rain going briefly through the hunter's eyes. "Come out and fight!" While going through the gargoyles and looking; not seeing The Beast emerge after the next comment he stated in half-rage to the hunter, "Were you in love with her, Beast? Did you honestly think she wants you when she had someone like me?"

The Beast then after fighting some more after a comment to enrage him further, grabbed the hunter by his neck and tossing him onto the roof nearby briefly before grabbing him once again by the neck, and he now holds him over the edge as the view is a waterfall-like cliff down below.

Now truly and honestly fearing for his life, Gaston for once begins to beg to the enraged Beast while also gripping his neck as well, "Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" When he heard this plea, Beast recalled Morgana yet knew said arrow was accidental but true to only kill him, but his rage then subsided to recall what would Belle do in this situation, and compassion briefly shows on his face at the hunter as he moved back and firmly stated; to shock the man he could talk slightly, "Get out." He then tossed Gaston onto the roof behind him.

Above him on the nearby balcony, Belle stated in relief in her eyes; her plans to tell Gaston off forgotten now at seeing he was alright, "Beast!" Hearing her with ease with his eyes lit with renewed hope, he stated her name at the same time, "Belle!" The Beast then began to climb the tower if you all seen, King Kong-style slightly, up the tower area he was at to get to her within easy reach.

Once he reached the balcony while not at all realizing behind him was Gaston, following with a dagger in his right hand with a dark-look also on his face, at him, and The Beast hangs off the side with him and Belle touching hands as looks of passion not only entered their eyes but showed by both sound from his words and face; with Beast also touching Belle's face gently at the same time while she leaned into his touch, "Belle? You came back!"

He then stunned her yet realize (with quick horror), Gaston shoved the dagger with precise aim, onto The Beast's back with blood coming out and it looked like he was going to do so again until they froze at seeing a pissed off Death near the hunter in the air; looking coldly at him while firmly stating in an empowered version of her voice, " ** _You are doomed to what you have done… Goodbye!_** " With that, she shoved him off the roof as she then turned into a mist and headed to Morgana's location, with Belle also hearing Gaston fall to his death.

Pulling Beast onto the balcony now, with her gently laying him on the floor, the two didn't see the objects rush into the area in shock at the site of their master. "You came back," Beast stated to Belle with her looking at him in feared realization as she quickly guessed to her sudden fear: he was dying from the way he was breathing yet began to speak to him still, "Of course I came back. I couldn't let them… Oh this is my entire fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

The Beast had bleary eyes as he knew he was nearing his end soon, and stated in slight pain to make Belle shake her head no to him in disagreement, "Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." Belle gently told The Beast and despite knowing from his labored breathing it wasn't meant to be true at all, yet he knew she fearfully and regretfully guessed as the objects merely watched on, "At least I got to see you one… last… time." While he spoke, he weakly placed his paw-like hand to her left-face, which Belle gently grabs it also. But to her horror, he was now gone as his pulse was also gone; his eyes closed and his head fell back.

Quickly placing her hands to her mouth in sad/horror, she couldn't believe this could happen at all… not to him.

Crying now, she didn't see the last rose-petal slowly falling down in slow motion; since the balcony was ironically on his room-m chambers as at the same time, she states to her true feelings to him out loud as well as heartbreak to him; with also love in her tone, "No, No! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" The last petal then finally fell, as she stated it before it could land.

The servants seeing that their master was dead, began to sadly leave yet froze as they saw a familiar person who shed from the Enchantress Form, to Lady Hecate herself, as also a simple flick of her wrist (in expectancy) she then teleported to deal with Hades on trying to get Morgana's Soul from the Fates while forcing their hand upon themselves, into his underworld... Though she would be stunned to learn of something extra as well to which way, later on, would reveal to the others at finding out.

Back with Belle though, she was still crying onto her confessed lover's corpse while the rain continue to fall. Suddenly without her noticing yet the servants do, a single beam of light first landed that slowly followed by a second, and a third and so forth as Belle now saw this in astonishment as fog began to quickly develop due to whatever she sadly wondered, was going on.

Belle decided to back away as to her astonishment once again the light now focused on The Beast's stilled form as he was then wrapped-up by the fog into a blanket of sorts somehow, and he began to change as the curse was lifted; specific parts of him glowing due to the spell breaking, and when done, he landed on his side yet quickly woken up and was shocked to see he was now normally human once again before turning and she saw a human male that looked like the fusion of both the king and queen in the room's painting, with the same blue-eyes Beast had.

Belle gave him a mysterious look now as it is The Beast back to normal, with him coming over to her yet stayed in place once she clearly could see him, then gently grabbed her while also stating in kindness, "Belle! It's me!" Continuing to look at him though, and after looking right into his eyes, she knew without a doubt now, with her realizing this while also stating it as well, "It is you!"

They then inched closer to each other as they then closed their eyes, and then finally, kissed as when they did this, fireworks from the spell cast on the castle and the servants, was now officially broken and they then changed back into their human-like forms as well as everything on that scene (3).

Though realization took place as they were still in love, they recalled to both of their horrors and the confusion of the servants until they quickly went, to Maurice and Morgana's location.

Once there, the Ex-Objects were stunned to find to also then make both Belle and Adam, look on in fear as Maurice guarded-over his youngest child against Lady Death herself; who seemed amused at his actions yet they both saw them now entering with her also stating aloud as if it was obvious, and she was displeased by his actions, "Belle: Tell you father to please step aside, so I can try to get the arrow out of your unconscious sister as my twin is trying to bargain with Hades to try and not take your sister's soul."

That froze both the newly-made couple out of their current fear, and into a new one as Morgana did look paler now then she did before, with her breathing also sluggish, yet she was still doing so.

"Papa," Maurice looked yet saw worry and fear, mixed with love to the man next to her to which he narrowed his eyes briefly, yet was stunned by his eldest daughter's next choice of words while paling and looking, at a now amused Death, "Please let Lady Death tend to Mary… As she is her guardian slightly, I think?" Belle looked to Death unsurely as to what relation she was, who shrugged at this.

Maurice backed-up slightly; while still being humored at how her father was acting to her, yet he falls on the ground in shock by Death's words, with the servants despite being shocked at who this was, sweatdropped as they did. "It's more in terms…. Soulmate. All due to what she will eventually become in her later years, Belle Evergreen. Though when My Mistress will eventually seek out what she prefers in later years, but there will be those that will see it as wrong."

Death then bent a knee, and gently grabbed onto the arrow while channeling a silver-black aura of sorts into it, then without effort and blood, the arrow came-out while also healing the wound; however, to her dismay, it left an arrow-like scar, but barely there. "Morgana's… Soulmate?" Maurice asked slowly in bewilderment with Death easily cracking between her two first-fingers, the arrow as it decayed and went into the wind to which also gently blew.

Death looked away from them at first, then right at them directly to make them freeze as her eyes were glowing blood-red now; in firmness mixed with warmth, "Yes. The Mistress I know will love me as well as her other soulmates," she then got up gently while still looking at them, and her voice went softer as well as her eyes no-longer glowing, yet looked red still, "But as she has declared within my hearing: Family to you. You may get… benefits eventually as well as you, Maurice." She looked at the old man at the end before snapping her fingers, and an odd portal that felt both warm yet cold now shown as it was pitch-black with the silver-like mist coming out of it.

Though what she next stated stunned the two Evergreen's with Adam in half-understanding yet comforted Belle as she was in relief mixed with surprise by this news as they didn't expect it from an entity like Death; as she prepared to enter the vortex with ease, and looking at them before doing so with a smirk on her features. "My twin has negotiated with the man I mentioned, but know this: Morgana may have to do something in return. A certain someone's soul that was given to him via a ritual, and was held-back in her original world as payment from the rest of the left-over darkness within the scar she has. Though my payment is that you may indeed see your mother, Miss Evergreen, very soon… While alive; To my dismay, but you have earned it by taking care of My One. Farewell, as we will meet again later on."

And just like that, she left with the vortex sucking in wind briefly before vanishing in a briefly-heard popping-sound.

Maurice, Belle's, and Adam's attention was quickly drawn to Morgana as Cassie and the others finally came up, alongside Chipana; who was the same height now as the mentioned child, with dirty-blonde colored hair with light-blue eyes, chipped-teeth in the middle, and looked like the same age as her, with her when she gets older by looking cute, to be a knockout in her teen years. She also wore mainly plain-clothing for little girls that serve within the castle, and shoes just like Maurice (The other servants looked-like they are in movie the near end if you're wondering; look it up if confused), when they saw her moan while sluggishly-moving.

"Wh-What happened?" Morgana blearily stated while blinking to see better as she was in half-pain currently; Belle and the two girls aided her by standing now, which Cassie blushed with Chipana giving her a look in minor envy as Morgana accidentally yet almost knocked themselves down to her being dizzy as well, but regained her standing while shaking her head.

Being told she almost died indeed shocked the child, from her sister as Maurice gently hugged his alright youngest child.

However, when she saw the servants as well as both Prince Adam now, and even Chipana to make her tint as she does to Cassie, as well as the castle, she groaned while in her father's shirt while stating to make them amused by her mood now, "I missed something good, didn't I?"

* * *

Time passed once again as it was a few days later and to what Morgana knew, be near the end of the movie yet after that, she didn't know as she was getting around as mostly everyone was within the Ballroom; since it was currently her, and her sister getting around as Maurice was also aiding her soon-to-be Brother-In-Law she knew, out. The two were currently within the room where they once shared, and then Belle stayed mostly within the East Wing, of the now decursed castle.

Morgana looked at herself in the mirror as she saw she was once again wearing that dress that was left upon her bed a while back, as well as seeing Belle now wearing that yellow gown to which she still thinks went well with her older sister. Morgana also sighed as she was when she looked at herself; brushing her styled hair that was like a braided-bun with a ponytail at the end, out of her face as a few stray hairs were to annoy her, near her eyes yet that wasn't how she felt at the moment.

Belle hearing as well as seeing her little sister looking not only to be nervous as she would be within a lot of people's views like she would be since she too, was, but she also seen minor-fear within her orbs, and came over to her. "You ok Mary?"

Sighing to herself briefly, Morgana Belle gently saw to have understanding eyes now at her sister, seeing doubt within them as when Belle and Adam do eventually get married, Maurice and he would also be part of a royal-family, also making the child a princess slightly in the eyes to that as well. "I'm not sure I can go through with this, Big Sis."

Now sitting next to her little sister, Belle one-armed hugged her sibling to make Morgana look to her half-way as Belle gently told her in a firm voice that surprised Morgana, with hope and pride mixed into it while at the same time, trying to encourage the child as well, "You will do fine Mary. Besides, as long as we're together, as well as Papa and the others, nothing can happen to us at all, ok?"

Now nodding slightly with a small smile, Morgana and Belle began to get ready to join the others within the Ballroom with the child still unnerved due to knowing it will be crowded by random people mixed with the villagers, and servant-turned-humans.

An hour later, Morgana was sitting alone currently as she did dance a few times while also watching her sister dancing with Adam. She just felt out-of-place yet secretly was happy how things turned out in the end, but she jumped as she then saw Lumiere and Cogsworth go past her while fighting; to make the child simply shake her own head.

Morgana then heard a cough near her right, and turned and saw it was both Cassie and Chipana; who were dressed for the occasion with Cassie wearing the same thing on Christmas yet Chipana's was similar but in an ivory-color. She was stunned, yet hesitantly accepted their offered hands when they asked her to dance.

Now dancing alongside her sister and Adam; with the two girls, she imagined or thought she saw her parent's ghostly-forms like in the locket; looking at her from within the crowd in pride and happiness for her, before they vanished.

* * *

While they were all currently distracted by dancing, three certain individuals were watching from the secret balcony the castle has within the Ballroom; underneath the chandelier.

"Morgana has deserved this slightly if I might add ladies," Loki told them both while they all watched down below with him also drinking some wine. "Yes Loki, but it is going to be more from what I briefly glimpsed… tougher eventually as she has only begun the first steps of her adventure, as well as obtaining the skills needed when the time comes." Hecate then gently told the two with her; looking down with a pleased and soft smile.

"Things are going to be tougher from now on slightly for My Mistress, correct sister?" Death asked softly while being half-jealous yet half-understanding of Morgana dancing with two of the few other soulmates, especially since she recalled informing the two Sundale children, personally, as soon they would be her Mistress's Family as well.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Death's POV)**

* * *

"This is not going to be easy to the two children…" I trailed off while talking to myself; sitting in a spare chair as to what I saw after I for the first time, regretted on carrying the souls of the recently departed, I felt remorse as to what I had to do due to the last request of the mother to whom I lastly escorted into the Realm of Peace (4).

I recently got back after sensing his forces being involved in this world to my surprised fear, and looking into it as My One wasn't prepared, I knew with sudden dread from feeling the connections to both of her friend's family was all but one; the four-year-old daughter was gone.

So currently, I was in the current home, waiting for the two children as I knew eventually they would return from being at the castle as I figured no one had to heart to tell both the children and the Triplets as of yet, as they were also considered children to the Sundale's, like My Mistress when they hanged out from here.

I froze stiff yet then relaxed, as I heard the back-door they had open up; with hushed voices from both Will and Cassie. I knew well the children wanted to refresh like the others for the night, as well as packing-up things from the Evergreen home for both Morgana and Belle; surprisingly Maurice allowed them to remain living at the castle.

Though it does help by allowing him to see his wife first before I do-so to Belle, as promised, which worked wonders for the man's now improved mood.

I now heard the two Sundale children come into the room, half-stealthy to amuse me partially, yet they froze once they saw my frame; yet I inwardly smirked at seeing them both blush slightly at my half-decent outfit I figured and frame though, but Will narrowed his eyes at me while stating in a suspicious tone; Cassie half-worried and half-curious as to my presence here. "Who are you lady, and what are you doing in our house?"

I now crossed my delicate legs, making Will's blush to fade but Cassie's, a little more tint to her cheeks as I started to ease them; holding my left-hand up to not make them talk before I do, "At ease children, I bring no harm to you or your sister, William Lannister Sundale. I am merely here to bring a… Message to you both as well as wondering why you two have not figured out why your other four siblings and parental unit's cart, are not here?"

That froze them over as they thought to what I figured, was that they were simply gone and from their looks on the villager's faces when they came back into town, they were probably getting odd looks.

They froze yet Will caught his sister briefly as she was more-shocked at this then he was, but from his eye, I figured he was in the same state, but more in control of his emotions then she was, "My message is this you two: They were all but one killed. You're all but three siblings souls taken from their destroyed bodies, by someone that was secretly been after them, both your parents, for years. Someone I feared may be involved with not only your lives as of now, but eventually, Morgana's."

That got them, however, to realize what I mentioned and also mentioning their friend's name, they narrowed their eyes at me yet it would seem Cassie wanted Will to be the talker mostly as she seemed to be shocked at this news still, "So you know who is after us and Morgana then? Who lived lady?"

I sighed as I explained it to them, in which they were shocked yet Cassie fainted as to who I told her what her true mother was; not known to her now-deceased father as she was actually a child between a goddess and a someone else; to which I decided to not mention to her, "You are the Demigod Child of Trina: Goddess of Mischief, Chaos, Balance, and Life of this worldly-realm, and Granddaughter to Eris, Greek Goddess of Chaos, and someone I cannot mention at this point-of-time."

Will, however, saw my look to make him point-out; despite him still worried and saddened over the deaths of his parents, "You stated that to her on purpose, didn't you Miss?" Now it was his turn to faint after he set his sister down on the man-made sofa they had by what my title was, as I chuckled afterwards, "Lady Death to you, child."

Though before I left, I did leave a note as well as explained that their only sibling, Elizabeth Cassandra Sundale, was alive, as well as the last words from both their parents.

* * *

 **(Flashback ends; Normal POV)**

* * *

Death was shook out of her minor thoughts from recalling the siblings when Hecate stated now to narrow her eyes in suspicion alongside Loki, by her next words, "Death, do note that sometime soon: Morgana will head to a specific city you and few other gods know all-to-well, as an invitation as news have quickly spread of Prince Adam's long-lost return, and possibly to meet his soon-to-be wife. Her next adventure will begin there as well as finding a few new friends and to your ire, another soulmate."

"What city pray-tell you know, my Godchild by Magic is heading, Hecate?" Loki stated before Death could; huffing with Loki smirking back at the entity of Death itself.

Hecate stated it easily as if, from the twinkle in her eyes rather suddenly it would be amusing yet still as they were surprised by that fact of the name itself, "Agrabah."

* * *

 _ **A week later; Getting ready to leave the castle:**_

Morgana was surprised that both Belle and Adam gotten a letter of recommendation, or in terms, an invite to come spend a few weeks at Agrabah; which they will get a full-paid person to escort them to the location a week earlier, as the invitation was sent within a day's time, also inviting her.

So at the moment as both Cassie and Will decided to remain within the castle now, after finding out their parents were dead somehow as well, became the wards of the castle. The Triplets did visit from time-to-time, as well as Mister Grayson McMahon or better known as the young man who resembled a slim yet partially-muscular version of a brown-haired Hercules; but without the dimple-chin; the former coatrack, have been going-study with Daisy to the disappointment of Will, but he decided to pursue Jessabelle next; to humor Morgana and ire his half-sister at this.

Right now, however, Morgana has her personal bag hooked onto her left shoulder as she decided to keep her hair the way it is now; like it was at the ball, as she liked it but wore the same outfit as always; her necklace clinging slightly due to the four objects connected to it. Next to her though was by suggestion of Adam or Teddy to which she still nicknamed him to his ire, and amusement of her older sister, of some other clothing in case it gets too hot, as the Arabian desert would truly be hot.

Morgana's personal chamber's door was then knocked with her stating a 'Come in', and Mrs. Potts seemed amused as Morgana was also rushing around the room while finishing her packing; yet was half-irked yet understood as her room was currently messy, and maybe later on as they leave will get some servants to clean it for the child before they get back, "How are you doing Mary?"

Morgana from her excitement nearly tripped over a book that amused Mrs. Potts as she stated in a happy tone to the former kettle, "I'm just excited I get to go somewhere new for a change. Besides, I do hope Demi wouldn't be trouble or Trinaza, Mrs. Potts?" Morgana's mood changed to worry as lately, the two pranksters have been giving the staff a run for their money, yet they were only easy pranks or troubles; especially Demi being smarter than an average wolf due to the intelligent-like eyes she has.

Giving her a half-humorous look mixed with a knowing one, Mrs. Potts helped Morgana out while stating; with them now leaving the room as soon the three would depart to Morgana's surprise since she hasn't been told as to what they would be riding to get there, "Nonsense at all Mary, the two will behave while you're gone, otherwise they would from Master Adam's words to your recently adopted sister, to not go on the next trip if they are offered."

Nodding at that, as it took them only a few short minutes as Grayson aided Morgana out by carrying her single suitcase for this yearly age, and they were surprised like she was as they would be riding on… carpets?

Belle and Adam as they were currently dressed from their clothing from before, but Adam's was all patched up and not looking torn up; mixed with it looking common with fancy, stated to a stunned yet confused Morgana, "Now don't look like that sister, these are not ordinary carpets as they were personally shipped and also enchanted by the city of Agrabah itself to us, to use."

Belle saw realization on her face as a teal-based carpet now came from where the others were from the ground and swirled briefly around her frame; with it having a jade-dragon design at the corners with designed flowers allover in the center, made Morgana laugh before settling down.

Now set after a few minutes of making sure they had everything, Morgana stated goodbye to her friends at the castle, as well as their father also showed up, and the three then left on Morgana's single carpet; with Belle and Adam sharing a single yet large one for their own, and gifts and other things on the last carpet available one for the palace.

While they took-off, no one saw a crow holding a crystal orb; faintly hearing a cackle from it as well, on the roof with the bird following them discreetly as per orders.

* * *

Well that concludes the Beauty and the Beast Arc guys, and now to Aladdin!

This idea was brought to me on the next world by the user/author Rwbyknight. So give a shout-out to him will ya?

So do expect the things to remain slightly the same, but differently as you will be surprised when it is time for Gennie to be introduced as such, a hidden surprise that is but I won't spoil it all for you, but i will give at least one: Morgana does in-fact go with Aladdin to the cave.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One:** Read chapter twelve of Ranamon's Little Girl as it would be mentioned at the end. But this is extra though: Yes Morgana will indeed be able to use spells as such, but not all at once to make her too-overpowered.

 **Two:** I decided to make Gaston seemingly like this as we all don't really know what his dirty-hobby is, now do we? Plus it will surprise you all later-on in chapters as to what occurred with the man's soul. But I do need a name for the nameless child though.

 **Three:** I wanted to skip the scene as mostly everyone could look-it-up easily on Youtube as such. So in terms to that, it plays out like it does but with a female Chip as such.

 **Four:** It is a realm that Death as well as a few certain Gods control as well as maintained slightly for souls that were good, innocent, or warriors during their time. It is also in secret, part of the Afterworld as that world exists within all known universes for the upper-portion. SO do expect my OC, Aeroza, to show-up but simply aid the gods or goddesses as such as he would barely be involved until Morgana starts in later-years at Hogwarts within the sequel to this story; that's right I stated sequel as I figured it would be amusing to see certain Disney-characters at said school.

Now that's it for now until I start working as well as placing the next chapter to this fic, peace-out guys!


	6. Meeting a Hero, The Golden Aura

**Author's Announcement:**

Now this is going to be interesting guys as we are starting off with the Aladdin Arc off with Morgana, Belle, and Adam landing, as this entire arc takes place within the two weeks as such.

So yes Morgana will be involved as such as you will be surprised at the outcomes that will present themselves within not only this arc, but others to come. But to let you guys know I will be skipping the merchant and the song (sad I know but it is within good reason) as this fic takes place currently after Jafar learns of two surprising facts instead of just one (leaving ya in suspense until later-on within the chapter). Though it will be before the spoiled prince (in my eyes that is) would occur, which I think the timeline fights perfectly.

I also decided to add villains and stuff from either games or series into this, as they are Disney Characters after all. So if you guys also, as I state this, want OC's made into this fic, let me know in PM, please.

So without anything to state, I do not own anything except my own ideas, or OC's or the users that submit their own OC's to be in this story, or OC's I make from said users as I will allow them to use them in their own. If I somehow did, Jafar would get a swirly in Captain Underpants' Movie near the end, but it is filled with slime, and he gets slimed.

 **Warning** : Thieving Attempt, Unexpected Surprises, Mentions of couples doing their own thing by a child… slightly from sounds, Hypnotism from a Villain.

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ " or " **Speaking Together"**

Hidden Meanings

Jasmine: "Hello!" = singing by people (which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If " ~ " appears, words are slightly long in song

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Added/Fixed: July 31st, 2019)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; Three hours later by magic carpet; Israel, Agrabah; 992 (1582/1992 in year periods), January 3rd:**_

By Belle's suggestion, Morgana slightly took a nap while riding on the carpet that was also enchanted to make the person stay on without repercussions. So from that, her carpet ride remained insync with the couple's carpet.

"Mary, you have to wake up and see this," Morgana slightly heard her elder sister state; from what the little girl heard, more likely to herself in slight awe, and when Morgana opened her eyes, she quickly looked at the sight while quickly waking up fully by the mere sight of what Morgana instantly knew while excitedly her inwardly, was indeed Agrabah.

She was right from seeing the area from up above as they were just a few miles or so away, as The Palace was the largest thing Morgana saw; like her older sister, and hopefully soon, Big Brother-In-Law. The Palace itself is surrounded by high walls; with a main gate granting the entrance. A small area on the wall, she recalled, was for The Sultan near the end of the first one from where he would make speeches and announcements, to his people. The Palace itself is mostly white in color, with golden domed roofs. There are multiple towers of varying sizes as well. Morgana also saw the city outside the walls; with a pathway, the child knew was famous for royalty to come and go through, at times. She also recalled that the river that was close and around the cities border itself; from the beginning from the peddler, the Jordan River.

 _I wonder if things will playout here with me, Big Sis, and Teddy showing up._ Morgana questioned secretly to herself in her thoughts, as Morgana's and the other two's carpets now began to go to what the child figured, was the garden area she fully knew from the first and last movie's she watched (1); somehow two and three showed after she secretly without Dudley knowing, began and ended on watching the first one.

Once landed, Morgana though once she was off the carpet, got jumped quickly by something heavy that was also quickly licking her face; causing her to giggle lightly with someone familiar-sounding in a young woman's voice also pulling the fluffy-weight off of her, with her now seeing who the three within her sights we're while making the child quickly calm herself.

The first person she figured was The Sultan; who was short, obese, half-bald with having white hair and a beard, medium-toned skin, thick chocolate eyebrows, brown eyes, and he dressed just like he did in the first and second movies. Though Morgana tinted briefly at seeing the real Princess Jasmine; she figured, who was holding-back a female Bengal Tiger to which the child giggled lightly, as said tiger wanted to play with her.

Princess Jasmine; from what Morgana saw, was a very voluptuous and attractive young woman of average height. She has medium-toned skin like her father, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She also wore a sky-blue cropped tube top that reveals her midriff along with her navel with sewn sleeves for her arms, matching pants, and light sky-blue curled shoes. With the outfit, her hair is tied in a ponytail held together by two sky-blue bands; matching her outfit, and ending in a small swirl. She wears a sky-blue headband that is centered with a sapphire adorned into it. To complete her outfit, two large golden earrings that dangle from her ears while completely covering them, and a matching necklace.

"I'm so, so sorry about Rahjah, as she never usually pounces children like that at all," Jasmine began to apologize to what she knew; like her father, was the three guests that would be staying for the next few weeks or so that he; himself invited firstly, before any other kingdom could.

Belle saw Morgana go to Rahjah, and hug the huge cat to surprise Jasmine, as her pet purred and let Morgana merely belly rub her pet tiger. "Don't worry about it… Jasmine right?" Belle asked the princess in which she only got a half-nod, and was secretly amused at how the princess was acting yet Jasmine also looked to her in curiosity alongside the Sultan when she finished speaking; with Adam directing gently the guards that showed up to take their things to the guest rooms perhaps, "She tends to have ways with animals, especially my little sister has a Dire Wolf for a pet."

Yes, folks (if I can slightly pause the story here to also explain as to how Belle figured this out). They saw the wolf was odd. So from the looks of the mother apparently; especially since said deceased mother-wolf was partially bigger, and after a little digging within the castle library and matching the descriptions as such, boom, they found-out what wolf-like race Demi was.

Now back to our story.

Jasmine was in wonder yet now amused as Morgana was now riding Rahjah like she was a small horse, to the tiger's ire, yet her pet let her while seeing the child on her back, be happy. "She seems happy for a six-year-old child, Princess Belle." The Sultan commented kindly to her in which Belle gave him a small smile and stated kindly, as they were all now entering The Palace; Morgana still riding the pet tiger while still looking-around in awe, as the little girl was secretly multitasked by doing the same yet she also paid attention.

"Yes, she is a happy little girl…. But I do hope your walls are soundproof, your highness," Belle told them with a hidden question at the end and seeing their puzzled looks, she was about to explain until they were stopped; Morgana freezing in place, quickly getting off the tiger, and going behind her big sister to confuse the two as she was acting normally, until their Royal Adviser showed, alongside his pet parrot.

The man is known as Jafar, and he is a tall, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing, always seen carrying a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra headed staff to supplement his magical powers; which only Morgana knows. Jafar also has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as grey eyeliner. As Royal Vizier, Jafar wears black robes that reach the ground over top a red garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sports a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. The bird, however, which looked like Jafar briefly did in secret curiosity, was in description: a small, pudgy, red parrot, golden beak, small claws, white face, blue wingtips, and purple tail.

"My what a pleasant… surprise to see we have company, for what I might prey-tell, how long Sire?" Jafar asked while from what Morgana saw, was hidden surprise as he must have not been told of their coming, she guessed quickly with The Sultan also declaring it as well to him, "For a few weeks or so, Jafar."

He seemed to be looking abashed now as The Sultan now began to introduce him and the parrot, "Oh where are my manners Princesses: This is our Royal Adviser, Jafar, and his pet, Iago." Jafar then bowed with Iago not falling yet trying to stay-on his shoulders she also figured, acting like a basic parrot; squawked at them with him saying, "Pretty girls, Squawk!"

Briefly coming out, Jafar saw a chance to get into the good-books with the newcomers as the saying goes, and gave a minor look to Iago as if to wordlessly state, behave, "Why thank you Iago, your also one of the first few parrot's that I think is wonderful to look at, right Mary?" Belle stated to the bird; secretly boosting said bird's ego with Morgana now showing herself; stunning the two by not only her looks, but her emerald orbs while softly asking Jafar alongside holding out a hand, hesitantly that is, "C-Can I pet him?"

Seeing there was no harm, Jafar wordlessly nodded with Iago surprised by the man yet from his eyes, he was interested with the child; more-so the necklace, a minor glow he caught within the headband on the child's forehead, as well as the eye color she has, and grabbed his so-called sidekick, and handed him gently to the child.

Now in Morgana's hands, Iago prepared for the worst yet was then stunned and instantly relaxed, as she began to gently yet carefully pet him as if, he would break and also amusing Jafar secretly, yet the teen's and the adults; both the Princesses, The Sultan, and Jafar, began to talk away from her as Rahjah headed to Jasmine's room for a cat-nap.

Seeing she was alone with Iago with him raising an eyebrow without her seeing, as Morgana looked to her right, and to her left, before venturing out on her own; with Iago quickly realizing she was a curious child and wanted to explore. Eventually, the little girl came upon the area she saw in the future, where Aladdin and Genie might have their fight, and sat in the middle while gently placing the bird on a red pillow. She however sat on a pillow that was teal-colored.

Sighing to herself, Morgana did one more check of her surroundings and then opened her locket; with Iago seeing two figures within it, yet he was stunned as she took-off her headband and wiped the minor-sweat as she wasn't used to the heat, and sat said headband on the table to see a star-like scar on the forehead.

The male bird then jumped yet was also shocked from her amused look afterwards, by her words while she also laid down now on the pillows, "You can talk now since we're away from everyone now Iago, I know you were merely acting," when she said acting, she closed the locket.

Playing the act still, he stated aloud to amuse her yet Morgana also raised an eyebrow from it as if, he was acting like a dumb bird, "Acting, acting. Squawk?" He froze now at her now half-amused and half-stern look in which he then sighed, and she quickly beamed to then get a look afterwards from said bird, "I guess the bird is out of the bag, huh, Kid?"

Giggling, she nodded yet gave her a curious look at her in turn, to his question, "How did you know I can fully talk?" Sweat dropping by her mere shrug briefly from her shoulders, now sitting in a position with her left leg is laying down while sitting up, and her right leg to Morgana's chest slightly while looking at him, "I just knew Iago. Besides, I can trust you from what I feel… Somehow I guess, with things?"

That quickly shut him up as he was going to comment about something to her, yet he turned away and states while crossing his wings like you would see from someone crossing their arms, "If you know so much about me, why risk on trusting me as well, Kid?" Stiffening now from the gentle petting he was receiving briefly from the child, he gave her a raised eyebrow now at her; if birds could do so that is, by her words to him with a small, shy smile, "Because despite knowing you from my… dreams slightly, you seem trustworthy enough to me."

 _I will tell him eventually once I get to know him more, but I hope he buys that about me dreaming of things from my own words._ Morgana thought briefly threw the silence between now having Iago on her lap; in an Indian pose slightly as she knew he might tell Jafar what he learned about her, as she also knew from the man's look, he was curious mostly about her than her older sister.

The two, however, froze slightly when a rough sounding voice, as when Morgana turned, now held a knife to her throat while making her now be feared by a palace robber or thief; looking at her necklace mostly with devilish-like greed in his orbs, and she only saw that as he was mostly dressed in black attire; Iago quickly flying off to the rafters of the area, "So I do get to kidnap someone valuable... The Chosen Star that is."

Gulping, Iago was about to go off and get someone's attention; the bird way, yet froze as a strange golden aura (to even confuse the thief), came from the now eye-closed yet truly fearful Morgana, and within moments, he was quickly blasted while to shove the thief off of her, and into a column randomly while being knocked out; the knife also melting into liquid metal on a random pillow and hardening to the point, it might be part of it.

Though the aura was bright enough to illuminate the area quickly, however (once it faded), Morgana was passed out from exhaustion to the bird's surprise. The guards however quickly came into the area, with Belle, Adam and the others, including a minor-surprised yet intrigued Jafar at the scene.

Iago took this as while the guards discussed that they have been chasing this thief all over the palace without warning The Sultan, this time, as they wanted it a secret co-ops like mission; the bird quietly explained to Jafar as to what he knew secretly stunned the Adviser on what the bird learned and yet also saw, as the guards carried the knocked out thief.

Seeing he might get into the good books once again by this perfect opportunity, Jafar presented the small group with a vial; to which Belle was skeptical of alongside both Princess Jasmine and Prince Adam. "I have this vial here that contains an elixir of sorts I personally made to replenish my powers-" "What powers per se you use, Adviser?" Adam interrupted as Belle currently held a pass-out Morgana with Jafar inwardly frowning to him by being interrupted while he though decided to continue, regardless of the question, "As I was saying, this elixir due to my Alchemy Skills," which he saw intrigue now on Adam's face, "Would possibly replenish whatever the magical-child has."

Now with curious looks and before either the princess or her father could ask, Belle gently stated while thankfully they didn't see the odd scar on her little sister's forehead; despite Jafar plus Iago seeing it, stated, while placing her mother's headband on Morgana's forehead, "We found out my adopted sister can do magic, but most of the times she does it unknowingly and yet, my little sister does need to be trained as last time this occurred…" Adam gave Belle an understanding look at this.

Seeing it was now tense, Jafar gave her the elixir, and with Belle forcing the liquid into her currently passed out sibling, and waited for not a mere moment when Morgana began to cough lightly, and wake up wide-eyed in confusion, for a few seconds, before blushing at being held in her sister's arms while the three looked on at her.

Jafar then decided to separate from the group with The Sultan merely gesturing he understood as Morgana to the Adviser's hidden amusement, was shy once again but looking still at everything in awe.

Now within his lair, the magical-alchemist while placing his snake-staff that was bestowed upon him by a deal of sorts, by both his fraternal twin, Nasira Asterwell, by the suggestion, and a cat-like feline he once met to have Iago enchanted slightly, Mirage, as she has yet to reveal her true name to the Adviser. Though it has been years since he last saw of the cat-girl, since he only saw her as an annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different realm that is closely linked to Agrabah, a certain feline-like goddess sneezed yet felt something familiar at a certain location, and decided to send a spy to locate the source, yet also knew someone was mentioning her at the same time; the same thing in a home to Jafar's fraternal twin.

* * *

Jafar now sat in a chair he personally ordered within this lair of devices and other things, and gave the parrot a look as they were alone currently, wanted to make sure he heard clearly from his report, "Are you sure the child has the Golden Aura, despite us knowing she might be the one the Cave of Wonders spoken of... Besides the Diamond in the Rough, Iago?"

Said parrot nodded quickly yet stated firmly to the Adviser, as he was thinking now while listening, "Just like I stated Jafar: The girl might be the one. So all we have to do is locate the other and… Boom, we have our ticket to getting that lamp!" With the Adviser nodding as later on, he may have Iago; to make him amused yet ire the bird, use that hourglass enchanted device he made to look into things, and find the so-called Diamond in the Rough. But he would need The Sultan's crafted diamond ring to do so.

"So…. She is a magical like you and your sister, huh Jafar?" Iago asked randomly to get a look from said male, but he half-shrugged and stated to the parrot in hidden curiosity why he was asking this, "I suppose so... Why are you asking me this Iago?" Seeing a certain idea-like gleam his pet or sidekick comes up with, it was then quickly peeked at the next words and with true interest; his mind scheming now how to do so, "What if you taught the kid some things, like to get into the good books with the royals even further before taking over?"

Now wickedly smirking to himself at the bird's idea, Jafar began to laugh slightly and stated in the agreement, "Now this is why we are partners of sorts… But first, let's see if she is the one foretold to us by the cave itself." At the end of his words, Jafar now had a small yet clearly-seen, star-like crystal of sorts that was given by the very eyes of the cave to said Golden Star, and chuckled slightly to himself with Iago half-grinning yet also reluctant, but he was greedy like Jafar since the bird was promised some of the power when the time comes.

* * *

Back with Morgana though, she alongside both Jasmine and her sister were in Jasmine's room; with Morgana playing with a doll-set that Jasmine had when she was little, yet to their amusement due to the child also asking, Rahjah was dressed as a baby… well wearing a bonnet of sorts on her head; to the tiger's half-ire yet also liked the attention, in secret.

"She seems like an average child though," Jasmine stated once Belle told them on how they were dubbed princesses to her; including Belle also telling Jasmine about Morgana's slight past. "I know, but I hope Mary's nightmares indeed stop for now, but she is still experiencing them." Jasmine gave Belle an understandable look as they jumped once Rahjah came behind the princess; with Morgana now giving said tiger a look with her hand on her left-hip and also pointing at her in fake-anger, "You need to take your medicine like a good baby, Rahjah."

Rahjah, however, had enough and removed the bonnet from her head and glared at Morgana, who took a step back, and Jasmine seeing this apprehended her pet by lightly bopping her on the nose; now the tiger gave her a look when Jasmine stated her words. "Don't look at Morgana like that Rahjah, she was only playing house… I think it was Belle?" Jasmine received an amused nod from Belle while Morgana also seeing her playtime is over, decided to occupy herself with her favorite book, as not only she brought that to read, but the other strange one; hoping someone might explain why she could slightly understand it and yet, not while here.

Morgana though yawned while briefly rubbing her eyes; with the two older girls seeing this, Belle went to her little sister and easily picked her up, as Morgana was still light enough to do so and gently told her; with murmurs of not tired, from the child afterwards, "Why don't we head to the guest rooms for a little while Mary so you could rest, I know I am still; Despite Adam being full of energy still."

* * *

As it was nighttime now; with Morgana sleeping alone in her own personal guest room after they ate dinner and her nap, and the room nearby per request for both Belle and Adam as the three are also within Jasmine's wing-area of The Palace, Jafar decided it was now time to test his theory if the child is the one that the gem will respond to. The gem that the cave bestowed unto him to find the Golden Child.

Sneaking into the child's guestroom, he then held in his left hand that the star-like gem in which was designed just liked Morgana's curse-like scar, but in russet-orange.

Once he barely touched her with said gem, it lit-up; to his secret excitement and a wicked smirk, as Iago was also outside her door, as a lookout, while Jafar did so and quickly pocketing said gem, he then quietly took off and out of the room; not seeing a pair of curious red-eyes as to his actions, yet shrugged as said person then left to do her duty at an alleyway near the palace.

* * *

It was now early morning as Belle decided to take Morgana into the Bazar and see what they had while Adam; as they all ate an early breakfast before doing so, wanted to offer The Sultan things and him also in return for their kingdom with their items to offer. Jasmine however decided with reluctance, to remain as they were told a suitor was coming by sometime today that she has to get-to-know via her father's orders, with Morgana inwardly beaming as she was currently within the first movie; she realized, of Aladdin.

While they got looks, they did see them both wearing sigils on their left arm; on top of their favorite clothing to also represent to quickly; making Belle get the offers within the Bazar stalls, that they were guests within The Palace itself. The sigil, if you are all wondering, is that of a sword that had vines on it, in a bronze-like plating as they were also easy to get on and off.

"Don't run off too far Mary. I don't want to lose you to this large crowd." Belle gently stated as she held Morgana's hand as indeed, there were a lot of people to make the child herself, slightly nervous over yet stuck near her older sister.

After some time, Morgana thought she saw; with her currently now standing beside Belle since her older sister was currently distracted from a merchant that sold books; to Morgana's minor surprise that this Bazar the city has, has everything; a strange cat-like humanoid ninja of sorts in black Arabian garbs, and it was also secretly holding onto something before quickly taking off, in minor surprise, at Morgana simply looking at it, and vanished.

Though she was distracted without seeing her sister leave without her once again… which was rare back in the village, while her nose was in a new book she was able to understand; with Belle thinking Morgana was still with her still, by a familiar monkey stealing apples. Her curiosity peaked, she then quickly followed the monkey since her child-part of herself, decided to act on impulse and see where he was going. Eventually after chasing the monkey; Abu Morgana recalled his name, out of the Bazar partially and into an alleyway, and her stopping while realizing she was all alone.

One of her many fears, everyone (if I may pause this slightly once again), is being all alone in certain areas, the dark, rats, and strangely enough, cucumbers as well as lastly, large crowds due to her not being used to them still; Despite the village back at her current home with Adam and Belle.

Hugging to herself as her fear peeked slightly, Morgana decided to follow the Abu's footprints she was thankfully able to still see, and they led her right back into Bazar as she didn't pay attention and bumped into someone while landing on her bottom. "Hey… Are you alright?" A young man's voice gently asked her in concern, as she scraped her arm slightly but when Morgana looked up to say softly she was fine, she froze at seeing a familiar teen boy right in front of her; Abu perched on his shoulder while eating the other apple she figured, as the other was tossed.

The teen is a traditionally handsome, slender, slightly muscular young man with broad shoulders, black, messy hair, thick matching eyebrows, and brown eyes. He also wore a purple, sleeveless vest, red fez, and baggy cream-colored pants with a single patch covering a hole within them, and he was mostly barefoot as well. This everyone, is Aladdin Ju'noe Safirese, and to what Morgana knew, was the hero of the movie named after him, and he was currently holding a thing of bread to which he… liberated it from a nearby stand.

Aladdin then reached easily and lifted Morgana up; seeing her scrape she has yet he was curious, as to why she didn't sniffle or started to cry in pain, but simple looked at him weirdly. As he was about to say something, he quickly grabbed her as he saw the guards with full-knowing; getting her out of the awe-struck phase and quickly realizing she might be part of the song he was going to sing as they ran from the guards all the way to the same building.

"Stop thieves! I will have your hands as trophies Street Rats!" Morgana frowned at the guard as she didn't think they were that dumb to not see the sigil on her left arm to know she was The Palace's Guest, yet inwardly shrugged as Aladdin looked at them, then down to where he may have to take the little girl with him, and then at the bread while stating it aloud as well, "All this for a loaf of bread?"

Morgana yelped cutely as she was grabbed by Aladdin; realizing Abu wasn't at all with them now, and clung to him as if he was her lifeline as the teenager also swung on a rope to only then get piled up in clothing yet thankfully (when they also landed), Morgana didn't get any on her. But the landing was near a window that slammed shut due to the woman seeing them, which they were finally able to land slightly safe on piles of clothing and awnings around them both.

"There he is!" "You won't get away so easy!" Morgana and him looked-up and saw the same guards that chased them as they were now looking down at the two.

"You think that was easy?" Aladdin stated at the guards to himself, and before Morgana could state anything as he gazed to her once again curious since he wondered as to why he decided to grab her in the first place, saw that three females were now laughing at them. Gently tugging the little girl with him, however, Aladdin froze yet quickly disguised them by covering them both in sheets, from the guards view yet he still also heard the head guard order to look for them.

Aladdin covers his face even more; with Morgana doing the same as she was simply following his example, and headed over to the ladies while one of them seemed amused as if, he does this every other day, "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?"

Aladdin as Morgana saw the same guard from before now, sneaking on them knowingly while he stated to the female near them; to also state he thought he outsmarted the guards, while also denying it partially as well, "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" The Guard then grabs Aladdin's shoulder and yanks him back while ignoring her slightly as Aladdin's disguise fell off, with the child doing the same to match him, as he is one of few role models she watched while within the Dursley Household.

"I'm in trouble!" Aladdin state more to himself as the guard then began to state; with Morgana now laughing briefly before Aladdin grabbed her right-arm quickly to be close to him, by a certain monkey landing on top of his turban, "And this time-" Abu while he was on the man's turban, was dancing briefly while laughing, and Aladdin stated with Abu Morgana amusedly saw, waving his hat as if he planned this while stating a hello to them both, "Perfect timing, Abu!"

Aladdin then tugged Morgana with her as she knew after he stated his words now, the song was about to start; with her being thrilled at being involved, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Aladdin: "Gotta keep… One jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford~, and that's everything!"

While Morgana ran alongside with ease; to her half-surprise, she watched in amusement as while he was battling a guard that was wielding those odd-looking swords they had, he simply dodged a few swings meant to harm slightly and pulled the guard's pants down. Abu to amuse her further as Aladdin dragged her once again to keep up with him, blew raspberries at the same guard yet not only he, but Aladdin dodged more of the guard's attacks as he knocks over a barrel of fish. While they run off, she saw the same guard blush in embarrassment by placing a fish onto his lower-half to wear as pants as they all still chased them.

Aladdin: "One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke since these guys don't appreciate that I'm broke!"

Morgana ran alongside the barrels while the two; Aladdin and Abu, ran on top while kicking them on top of another at the guards as they ran still, yet the three ran up to the top of a platform to make Morgana slightly nervous yet half-excited as they looked down with the guards stating to them one by one in song.

Guards: "Riffraff!" "Street Rats." "Scoundrels." "Take that!"

One of the guards threw a sword in which thankfully Aladdin; with a grateful look from the child, almost cut her by the aim yet he held onto the platform's pole and waved the bread in a half-taunt while singing his next part, in which Morgana went over to him for; brief confusion in his orbs as to why she was currently clingy to him.

Aladdin: "Just a little snack, guys~!"

His quick yet silent answer was by the guards going underneath the platform, and began to shake it to and fro now while trying on knocking the three off.

Guards (As One): " **Rip them open, take it back guys!** "

Aladdin jumps off the platform with Morgana and Abu clinging to him by a random rope nearby said building, they entered, to only encounter a room filled with Harem Girl's preparing to go do their business yet jumped by their unexpected arrival; with Morgana gaining a brief tint from her cheeks at seeing so much skin from the girl's clothing they wore, as they were half-decent looking in them; though unlike Jasmine's outfit she wore most of the time. Though the two also didn't see the head-matron of the building exclaimed who to them.

Aladdin: "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts: You're my only friend, Abu!"

The girls out of their surprise began to sing as one, to them now; confused why he was traveling with a little girl this time. Yet they still played their part, Morgana saw.

Harem Girls: "Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom~; He's become a one-man rise in crime~"

While they sang, the two didn't see as well as them, Abu was quickly stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk with random fruit.

Morgana was now uncomfortable that Aladdin saw yet gently grabbed the little girl, and while they began to back up, the Matron stated to them… mostly Aladdin though in accusation due to him being raised, which made Morgana inwardly frowned at her for.

Matron: "I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!"

Aladdin shrugged while the three now left the building, sing/stating more to the Matron as if he couldn't help it at all.

Aladdin: "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you about it when I got the time~!"

After a few minutes, Morgana was easily able to blend into the crowd yet stood nearby Aladdin as; the child knew, he might know how to get to The Palace or The Bazar and to possibly aid her on finding Belle. Yet she was now amused as Aladdin was behind the muscle-man, while Abu was on top of his head; matching the moves he was doing until she took off with them, after being discovered.

Now they were being chased once again by the guards as while they were avoiding them, Aladdin sang still in merriment slightly as, like him, she found this running like back then, on riding Philippe, thrilling.

From going past sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed… of nails? In which a large-guard of sorts, lands on the poor man and the nail-bed.

Aladdin: "One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume~. One jump ahead of the hitman. One hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block~."

Morgana gave a look to Abu afterward, as they were in the Bazar; not seeing Belle looking at their direction since she was currently with a guard to find her, yet the there lost them within the crowd of people, as Abu now wore jewelry a few minutes later to outrage the jewel merchant, nearby.

Crowd (One by One): "Stop thief!" "Vandal!" Outrage!" "Scandal!"

Aladdin though quickly returned what was left of the jewels that were not necklaces destroyed by his pet monkey, and the three left and a few minutes later, the guards caught up to the three with them being backed to a door now.

Not known to them while Aladdin sang, an ugly-like woman came out with a flirt-like look to Aladdin while he sang and making the guards pause at this scene in minor revolt slightly.

Aladdin: "Let's not be too hasty~!"

Morgana was also repulsed for once yet knew she was part of the song; thankfully not having to encounter the creeper-lady she dubbed when she watched the movie due to how she looked at Aladdin.

Lady: "Still I think he's rather tasty!"

Aladdin tumbles away with Morgana being nearby and away from the disappointed creeper-lady and began to look chummy as if, he and the guard he was on right now, were friends.

Aladdin: "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat; Otherwise we'd get along~!"

Guards (As One): " **WRONG!** "

Morgana was then amused as once the guards piled on top of each other to fight with Aladdin; he slipped and hid like Abu, in sized-barrels for them; with Morgana doing the same to amuse herself at this. Yet they were caught as they then ditched the barrels and ran; with Morgana running beside the coal-pit with Aladdin going through it, and the guards quickly yelping in burnt pain as their feet were catching fire slightly while running mostly after Aladdin; hopping up and down while running also.

Eventually, they pass-by a sword swallower… which Morgana saw as an unsafe occupation to do most of the time, and was right, as Abu while she and Aladdin took off without him, grabbed the sword quickly while randomly waving it in front of him; making the guards freeze in place.

"He's got a sword!" One of the guards randomly states in fear, in which the head guard rolled his eyes and showed them his own blade while lifting it in the air while also stating this; with them the following pursuit at this motion now in realization, "You idiot, we all got swords!"

Abu seeing he was outclassed, gently yet quickly placed the sword down, and took off after both Morgana and Aladdin.

They were now surrounded once again after nearly an hour of running in all directions as yet thankfully they were chasing him, and not her, as Aladdin led them up to a rope trick that actually worked, and once on top, he jumped back to the ground and grabbed her without harming himself, to her minor surprise, as they toppled one another in a brief pile before resuming on chasing them.

Morgana frowned though as they ran, while Aladdin sang near the end of it, the crowd sang alongside him, but rudely yet not seeing as they left, a small explosion of fruit guts covered the main ones, singing from a fruit stand that sold mangos. The guards however did sing alongside the crowd as they were being chased upwards to the top of a building; in a room, that was filled with cloth and other things, from a long staircase.

Aladdin: "One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"

Crowd: "Vandal!"

Aladdin: "One hop ahead of the hump!"

Crowd: "Street Rat!"

Aladdin: "One trick ahead of disaster."

Crowd: "Scoundrel!"

Aladdin: "They're quick- But I'm much faster."

Crowd: "Take that!"

Aladdin saw something that might aid them on finally escaping the guards; seeing the tired-like face Morgana has while she panted to catch breath, he grabbed her to make her yelp cutely again alongside Abu being quickly perched on his shoulders while he sang, and they jumped off the building's window; with Morgana clutching to him from behind tightly, and the ordinary carpet using the minor wind to gently glide downwards somehow.

Aladdin: "Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish us a happy landin'. All we gotta do is jump~"

Morgana giggled slightly despite her being half-tired from all the running she did, saw that the guards fell from the window and landed onto a pile of garbage. She didn't see however it wasn't garbage, but fertilizer; due to the stand's sign posted nearby them.

She still clung to Aladdin while he then used the carpet, like a parachute, to safely land them onto a ground nearby the alleyway that Morgana knew, he may give up his spoils for, soon.

Aladdin then high-fives his pet monkey as they now looked to her curiously while he stated in a gentle-toned voice; with a hint of being stern; to slightly surprise Morgana at how… brotherly he was acting to her, with the two now sitting down on the ground alongside her doing the same, "Now how did you end up in being chased by the guards, Kid?"

Aladdin though now inwardly facepalmed while glancing at the abash monkey now, in reply to Morgana's innocent words; with her holding her head up slightly and also tilted to make her deemed cute, with a finger to her lips briefly before stating anything; from a thoughtful look on the little girls face as well, "I was with my Big Sis within the Bazar as me, Adam and Belle are guests at The Palace…But I got lost after trying to find him." She pointed at Abu at the end of her words yet continued, "Yet one thing led to another, and I guess that's why I was with you slightly, Mister."

Morgana decided to play it as she did back at the currently-new home that she dubbed as her real home; not knowing the wards finally fell, due to her mindset on that; back on Private Drive.

Aladdin though seemed intrigued by her words, yet he inwardly cringed at the child calling him that as if, he was older then he appeared to be since he was in truth, was around the same age as Princess Jasmine, at being seventeen.

"So you're currently lost Kid?" He then asked while getting himself situated,as soon him and his pet might feast slightly on the bread he still has; with Morgana nodding yet secretly knew what Aladdin's dream was yet also knew it will be true eventually, but not now. "Yes, but please call Mary, as I like it better than my real one."

Both Abu and Aladdin raised an eyebrow at Morgana who blushed and was about to reply as to why, yet froze now as their stomachs were growling; Morgana's as well, due to her not having lunch at the moment.

Aladdin then chuckled while stating his name, breaking the bread in half to allow Morgana to be surprised once again by his kind nature to her; a small smile on his face with Abu taking the piece of his bread, "You may call me Aladdin… Mary."

It was then that they saw two streetkids looking into the nearby trash for food, yet froze by their gaze. The older girl around her age dropped whatever rotten food she found and tried to hide; with her little brother, Morgana guessed at how protective; despite she was hiding, was.

Morgana though like Aladdin began to do after thinking it over slightly, went to the kid's to give them both their shared loaves. Though Aladdin gave Abu a look as the monkey stated 'Uh-oh' to himself, and bites into the bread he has.

Aladdin though after Morgana gave her piece to the little boy, gave his to the girl while coaxing her since she was hesitant, "Here, go on; Take it." Morgana giggled slightly alongside the girl with her brother also shyly looking at Morgana, yet also widened his eyes at seeing on her left arm, the sigil that is, as his sister told him about them since they are also for guests at The Palace.

Abu seeing the starved children at this, gulped guiltily and within moments, came over and handed his piece to the boy as in return to both the kid's delight, pet him on the head. Morgana though like the kids, saw Aladdin headover to the now standing crowd to that red-pathway she recalled seeing yesterday that leads to The Palace. Abu also sees this as well.

But not known to Aladdin, Morgana began to play a game with the two kids as she quickly became friends with them. As their names were Jamal Busa and Erina Jackali Lopez, and they were orphans only recently and also have been out on the streets for the past four days. Their parents (once they told Morgana) before playing while Aladdin was by the crowd for ten minutes or so, was that they were robbed of house and home by bandits; with their mother and father killed in the process as they were lucky enough to escape.

Yet despite this, the teen male currently peers over the crowd's shoulder to see the prince that Jasmine was going to be talking to due to her father's insistence; due to her upcoming birthday eventually in a few months or so, as per law, to be married. It was Prince Achmed as he rode on a white horse.

One of the bystanders, a male stated to the other male as they were in conversation briefly before seeing the prince ride near their location, "On his way to the palace I suppose." The other agreed as if, this was an everyday occurrence slightly as of now, "Another suitor for the Princess."

Aladdin was startled as both Erina and Morgana quickly chased after a joyful Jamal, yet he was now in the pathway of the snobbish-prince. Jamal unknowingly startled the prized horse to make the prince angry at this, and he then got a whip to possibly whip Jamal with (before Aladdin could intervene) he was, like Erina, surprised, as Morgana had her back in front of the startled young boy with wide eyes, and her eyes quickly sprung tears as one whiplash landed onto her back; thankfully not tearing her clothing in the process, but it hurt all the same.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" Prince Achmed stated to all three, as Erina was alongside Morgana now while Morgana also began to quickly close her eyes since she didn't want another whip to hit her back, yet still by the gasp of the crowd, and when she opened her eyes, she was in awe (despite knowing he would do this), Aladdin now had the whip wrapped around his right arm while also catching it as well as he also stated firmly to the snobbish-prince with narrowed eyes; though Aladdin's eyes also showed brief concern at Morgana, with her wincing in slight pain to what the snobbish-prince caused. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners."

Angered at seeing the crowd either laughing or talking to themselves at this, he stated in half-anger yet smugly slightly; bringing his horse alongside him as all three children now looked at the prince in anger as to what he done to their savior. "Oh… I teach you some manners!" Prince Achmed stated back while still riding his horse, kicked Aladdin to the ground harshly, and into a mud puddle; causing he crowd to laugh at this.

As the snobbish-prince left him and the kids alone now, Aladdin commented as the gates were open for him to enter; freezing him in place as the three kids were in agreement to this, "Look at that Abu: It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The snobbish-prince turned to look at Aladdin and stated to what Morgana saw a mixture of truthful-hurt with anger on her friend's face, by the words he stated to him, "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you'll die as one, and also, only your fleas will mourn you."

Aladdin then rushed to do something to the prince, but the gates quickly shut in front of Aladdin near his face yet he stated more to himself as the crowd departed to go back to doing their own thing or business before nightfall later-on, "I'm not worthless…. And I don't have fleas." Despite him stating that, both him and Abu, scratched their head to make Morgana wanting to chuckle yet kept it to herself.

"Morgana Jasmine Potter-Evergreen, there you are!" Stated a voice to make said child freeze in place, with Aladdin, stated quietly Morgana's first name slightly and understood as it was partially a mouthful he realized when calling her out. It was Belle looking at her in worry and half-anger, and a guard alongside her that gave Aladdin a look yet saw the whip-like markings, and the imprint slightly on the Palace Guest's back-like part of her clothing, to make a slight connection to report this to his highness after they went inside.

"Hi Big Sis… I was looking for you this entire time." Belle though believed her sister, but merely gave a raised eyebrow for Morgana to continue; the two children she saw hiding behind her in shyness once again, by the guards and Belle's presence, "Aladdin here helped me out, even from that man on the horse as he tried to whip me again alongside my two new friends."

Secretly angered by Morgana's words as Belle might have also figured out who it was; due to being informed by the guard aiding her that this prince was coming today, and staying overnight to make recommendations to a possible marriage between the two: him and Jasmine.

Though Belle saw the filth on the kids, and unlike the prince, was compassionate and stated to surprise not only them, but Aladdin by her words to not only about Erina and Jamal but said teenager boy himself.

"Well, I might be able to get Adam to agree to maybe have you bring them in for the night or so, your two friends Mary…. Am I allow to do that, sir?" She looked to the guard who simply shrugged as it was never done before as no one in royalty in Agrabah has even offered to let others into The Palace; especially poor folk he guessed, by the way, the two kids were dressed. So he then nodded a yes to make Belle be slightly happy at this.

She then looked to Aladdin and gave him a thankful look; also surprising the teen boy as she placed the leftover spending money she was given by The Sultan, into his left hand with ease, "Thank you for aiding and protecting my little sister. So this is a reward by doing so… Aladdin, right?" Aladdin now nodded dumbly at her yet Belle chuckled lightly to herself at this as Morgana was then ushered, alongside the two orphaned kids; with the gates opening once the guard made a signal to the ones near the gate-holders to open them, to enter as Belle continued in gratitude, "My many thanks Aladdin, as I wouldn't know what I would do if I lose the only family besides my father, if she was gone and lost."

Morgana though surprised Belle as she despite wincing due to the pain on her back, hugged him like the other three in silent thanks; making his eyes briefly soft at this yet she looked to him slightly and stated with a hidden tone to make him confuse as if, they might see each other again shortly, "Thank you Aladdin, maybe if you think hard: Your dreams will come true and maybe sooner, I will see you again."

Now that stunned him as he didn't know how she might know his dreams, yet with a playful smile, she want alongside the kids into the gateway and the courtyard of The Palace with Belle giving him a knowing look and started to make him quickly look to her; the guard impatiently waiting for her to enter and give the signal to close them, "She is always like that. I don't know why but I do get the feeling she knew I might end up being Adam's soon-to-be wife."

Now getting a look from Aladdin to her, Belle shrugged and then left the confused teen boy since the gates shut behind her, as well as the guard. Aladdin however sighed and stated to his pet monkey; with him placing his small bag of coins into his pocket at this, "Come on Abu, let's go home."

* * *

As night fell, Aladdin and Abu did spend the money to get a few things to eat, and maybe save the rest for later as they entered their home (2).

Aladdin then looked at his now sleeping monkey pet, and simply and gently tucked him in for the night, yet his mind was to a lot of things which also included today's events, especially the prince's words.

Aladdin: "Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that… If only they'd look closer~, would they see a poor boy~?; No siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me~."

Aladdin then moved the curtains as from their home currently the view was magnificent as not only it showed from the high viewing of the small city, but The Palace in the distance. While he gazed longingly he also recalled what Morgana stated to him, in a tone of true belief at him which he unknowingly reached into his pocket, and placed the coin-bag from the child's older sister onto the balcony while still not only thinking now but looking at The Palace; stating more to himself yet included the sleeping pet he owns. "Someday, Abu, things are going to change. We'll be rich, living in The Palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

 _ **After Aladdin left; Within the throne room a few minutes later:**_

Morgana was currently with Erina as Jamal went with Belle to hear his side of the story since she fully knew it was the rude prince, she heard a comment from another guard, that arrived; with him still holding a whip. Including knowing Adam was currently now with said prince and The Sultan; handling details and things, and Jasmine was currently in her room with her own pet.

"Ah. Morgana… Or would you prefer to be called by the nickname: Mary. I didn't know you brought in a... Guest of sorts, maybe two?" Jafar now came into the room with Iago acting like the dumb bird, due to the other child being present.

Morgana gave Jafar a raised eyebrow with Erina seeing the gleam in her friend's eyes knew she was up to something, and she was right when Jafar faltered alongside the parrot as she gave them a smile; ignoring Jafar for the moment to get a sigh from the bird himself, "How come you're still acting Iago? I already told Erina and Jamal anyways, and they think it's neat you can speak like us."

"Geez Kid, tell everyone will ya?" Iago sarcastically states with an eye roll from Jafar also at this, yet the two did see a book of sorts within the Adviser's hands to get a now knowing gleam at this, in sudden interest within Morgan's eyes, as he merely brought the spellbook out in boredom, and possibly reread it to see if maybe the child foretold the future slightly from what Iago told him earlier.

The book itself folks, is loaded with basic yet powerful spells or knowledge of sorts, secretly like the one Morgana is still trying to figure out yet not at the same time (not knowing it was purposely placed there by a goddess who knew she would be arriving at that location), and maybe cause a few mischief-like qualities or two, while within this realm.

Erina and Iago seemed amused as Morgana eyed his book with pure-yet utter interest, as Jafar was secretly amused as well at how… cat-like she done by moving her head back and forth as if, the book was either her favorite toy or a string of yarn.

"I take it you like to read, child?" Jafar asked as that snapped Morgana out of her book-trance she tends to get into by being shown or offered a new book to read, and quickly nodded with a smile. Seeing as he read this book known as the Spellbook of Merlinus: Volume 1 (3), he secretly saw surprise within Morgana's orbs as he bestowed it to her while stating with knowing he just gotten the child into his good-books right now, "Keep it, as I have read it a lot, and it would deem more to another magical to practice their own magic by themselves then I could."

Iago though whispered to him briefly as Erina seemed to be interested in the book like Morgana was; seeing that they were distracted, " _What are you doing Jafar? Are you mad, as that book was clearly written by the gal whose name the kid is based-off of... Mixed with that guys?_ "

Giving Iago a look of explanations for later, he then started to make Erina and Morgana as he saw a minor glow that was teal-colored briefly while gold, from Morgana, to then know the other child might be magical as well, "I would like to offer through my sincere apologies of your treatment outside the walls of The Palace though, my dear. Though your guests your sister or possibly whoever you invited to stay, my stay, as long as they want. I have a way to know you might be seeing them a lot more than you think."

Leaving the confused girls now, Iago and Jafar headed to the Advisers hidden lair within The Palace itself m, while the two also began to chit-chat; while looking into the book.

* * *

Meanwhile with Belle, Adam, The Sultan, and the snobbish-prince… things were currently interesting. As they were within the courtyard once again to not alert the children who were being seen to by the guards and to make sure they wouldn't get into things that might harm them.

"Why in Allah's name, would you strike one of the guests that are visiting us, Prince Achmed? Especially from a child that is only six years of age. Nonetheless?" The Sultan apprehended sternly to the gulping prince, who stated his apologies with Belle and Adam also nearby but away from the two, as Adam's business was successful before his arrival.

Ignoring the rant The Sultan was giving the prince for the past few minutes, Belle and Adam began to talk to each other as Belle told Adam what occurred from Morgana's POV to him.

"If he so much as harms my little sister once again, I'll do something I will possibly regret, Belle." Adam stated in a beast-like growl. As it turns out, the servants and Adam themselves, still had some… side effects after being freed of the curse as they also gained certain abilities as such, like him having some of his beastly abilities still yet he also has them in full control.

Belle nodded yet sighed with a look to her groom-to-be and future husband, "Yes I agree with you as I normally don't like to harm others. But I wouldn't handle knowing if the man who hurt my family did so once again…" Adam got the meaning by Belle's words as he too was protective of his friends and soon-to-be wife, Belle and her family for some time. Yet he still let them have their space as well.

Belle then stated in half-pride with half-sadness; to get Adam concerned to her, yet understood once again from her point, "Mary did handle herself well slightly... Not in the way I hoped to defend those she deemed her friend, but I am proud of my little sister, Adam." "Yes, and I can easily tell she will be confident as you are Belle," Adam then gently told her as they then kissed briefly on the lips before parting and listening-in on the conversation.

Though if the four saw, they would have seen the same ninja-cat-thing Morgana saw earlier the same day, looking at them as well as listening in on their conversation due to a sneak-spell that was placed upon this servant; as well as another hidden in the curtains from Jafar's sister.

At nighttime as everyone was sleeping except Jafar, the same ninja-cat due to the mind-based order of its master, ordered to look into the child closely like Jafar's sister's servant as well. From the viewing orbs they can produce easily with their power, they saw Morgana peacefully sleeping nearby her friend Erina and Jamal. Though they were intrigued by Morgana's things their servants went over but froze when the cat's servant saw a strange sigil appear on her left-bare arm now; two of them that is, and this certain one above the sigil representing Cassie.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location or Realm that is connected to Agrabah:**_

This realm was that or what was dubbed, a cosmic void of sorts with meteors and asteroids roaming around the area as the realm itself was called Morbia, or the term the current ruler, which is her that is, dubbed it. Is more to an ethereal-like realm to which her home, sphinx-styled temple in Egyptian tiles and looks, resides.

In terms of looks as she was currently sitting on the throne with a surprised look on her face at this sigil; glancing at the one she has been holding by a black-fingerless glove on her own left-hand, resembled that of a goddess in Egyptian lore; Basset that is. So in terms also to that she was a slender, grey-furred cat-humanoid as when she shifts to her normal-human form, olive tan-based skin as sunset, and a fairly tanned skin also normally, all the time. She had cat-like green eyes, blue eyeshadow, and black hair while also wearing an Egyptian like headdress, gold cuffs, and a ruby dress that showed off her arms and stomach, clinging to her body as well. She also as she removed the black-fingerless glove from her left-hand to look at her left palm, the same sigil as Morgana's left arm.

This everyone is known as Mirage; Ruler of Morbia and the dubbed Queen of Evil, incarnated… which she unknowingly has to defend the said title, as such constantly with a few others.

"What do you got there Mirage… Something to possibly entertain me, perhaps?" Stated a male voice to which she quickly placed her glove back onto her hand and gave the creature that appeared within a pop before her, a look at.

This male creature is known as Chaos, everyone, and he looks; despite he can shapeshift, is currently in his favorite form: A sphinx-like cat that vaguely resembles the Cheshire Cat (4). He has blue fur, green eyes, and a beard similar to a certain someone, a pair of wings, and gold bands on his forepaws, along with a collar.

"Nothing you chaotic furball, just simply watching a city in interest-" "OOOO, I need to see, let me see Mirage!" The two then began to move a lot in one place: Mirage while sitting and keeping her crystal orb away from the eyes of Chaos, and him in return moving every-which-way and that to get a glimpse. He froze however at finally seeing a specific child of sorts now; after nearly several minutes of trying to take a peek.

Mirage froze at seeing the chaotic entity froze for once, as he now looked serious for once as well from all the annoying times she knew of him, yet had to state while not looking at her at all, "What has you so worked up all of a sudden Chaos? She is just a girl I sensed that has magic, is all."

He then grew a smirk on his features while shaking his head and looked to Mirage with an all-knowing gleam in them, "Oh Mirage, Mirage, Mirage... If it was only that simple; My dear ruler of this void-like place. That is Hecate's Champion, and if I saw from the hand that you tried to hide from me, your soulmate as I also see Death's sigil taking place on top of yours now, on the Chosen Child's arm."

Now this shocked her to be silent for once, with him chuckling at her expression with a wide grin now on his features, as Chaos then also took the crystal ball from her and tossed it around as if, he was playing catch to himself before simply holding it; him flapping his wings in the air while looking at her with sudden interest as he was also thinking of the possibilities this could do or eventually set into motion, with this bit of news.

Mirage then cursed slightly to herself to amuse Chaos more as she then stared with narrowed eyes at his all-knowing ones in accusation, pointing to him as well, "You knew all along, from what my former friend stated to me when a merchant chanted a spell of sorts; after I miffed them of a personal deal."

Shrugging as if it wasn't at all that bad, he kept that grin on his face and stated to make her now give him a really look afterwards, "Yes, you could say that I did know. But I didn't realize that spell made you her soulmate in the process… I gotta thank that gypsy person, whoever he was that done so. This is one of the most entertaining of things I had for the last three days, here."

In truth, Mirage was secretly astounded and truly for once, in both minor-like fear and slight hope at this news, yet kept this to herself as she then got up and went to her bedroom to lay down and think this over; eventually deciding to maybe visit the girl before dealing with anything else... Or possibly something to bring her here.

Chaos though had a gleam in his eyes as he stated before placing the orb onto the throne chair and vanishing to the specific location, "I just have to do something as I sense a future pupil in my future." He then vanished.

* * *

 _ **The next day in the afternoon; within The Palace:**_

Once everyone had their lunch; with Morgana staying near either her sister or to Erina and Jamal, even Iago to the bird's surprise, she didn't feel like at all she could trust the prince to not do something to her once again; despite him apologizing.

So currently she was amused as she was with Jasmine and Rahjah in the Palace's Gardens, as Erina and Jamal were with her sister and Big Brother-In-Law soon, seeing to something that might surprise her eventually when she finds-out; that Rahjah bit the snobbish-prince's pants to show he had red-spotted undies, yet saw something in Jasmine's eyes as he left in an angered-huff, knowing his scheme to marrying her was over.

Now near the built-in fountain with each other, Morgana stated to the too-innocent-looking Jasmine as she had a hint of mischief in her orbs, shrugging back to Morgana as if stating, she doesn't know what she is talking about wordlessly, "You told Rahjah to do that on purpose didn't you Jazz?"

Jasmine was slightly surprised by Morgana's nickname to her as it stuck this entire morning when she called her as such, yet accepted it while stating as if it was obvious as secretly, Morgana agreed with her at this as she was still sore to what that whip did to her yesterday, as unlike she knew it was leather, this one was somehow metallic-like. "He did deserve from what he did to you still, Mary, as it wasn't right for him to do that at all."

Rahjah then came over as Morgana petted the female tiger slightly before replying back; secretly amused the tiger still has the man's fabric in her mouth still, "I know but if I can tell you something Jazz… I expected it slightly, but not that much pain from his whip."

Seeing Princess Jasmine's look, Morgana then explained carefully she dreamt before her arrival, as she is only just getting to know her as she secretly stunned Jasmine slightly that Morgana dreamt some scenes of their possible future.

Before Jasmine could reply, she froze as they both heard to which Rahjah got up and began to head-over, as The Sultan was coming to them now in frustration. Yet when he saw Rahjah having the prince's fabric from his back-part of his pants, he began to tug with the tiger to release it. Yet he succeeded as the tiger decided to be lazy for once, and headed over to Jasmine now to be petted; before deciding to take a nap.

"Confound it, Rahjah!" The Sultan stated to the tiger as they both saw Jasmine's father look to her by his next choice of words in accusation at her as if, this was a common occurrence, "So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out and left!"

Jasmine not seeing the issue yet saw Morgana scoot over; wincing slightly in pain still, due to seeing the anger on The Sultan's or in terms, Asama Del'Allah Morani's face, stated while petting the tiger and also without seeing her father's look. "Rahjah was just playing with him, weren't you Rahjah?"

While petting and hugging her, Jasmine then stated in continuation to get a frown from Asama's face at her, "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" Though despite her cuddling her pet, she then saw the look of anger and stated a quiet ahem, to get him to sigh at her in reply.

He then stated something as if it was a continuous reminder to make Morgana wonder why they had a silly law to begin with, "Dearest, you have to stop rejecting every suiter that comes to call. The law says you-" " **Must be married to a prince.** " Jasmine repeated with her father at the same time; with him also finishing his words, "Within a few months as it must be done by your next birthday. There isn't that many suitors left to send out invitation towards."

When they spoke, Morgana decided to watch from her position as they headed over to the dove cage they owned; which Morgana knew slightly that they mostly use the birds to send messages around the city, or something else.

Jasmine looked away from her father while stating it was to make Morgana agree with her as a child, she knew that love is free and cannot be controlled at all; by whoever you fall in love with that is, "The law is wrong father, I hate being forced to do something that doesn't feel right at all with me." Jasmine then took a dove and pets it before handing it to him, with her father placing it back within the cage, "I just want to marry for true love, and not to be forced to like someone that I will be forced to marry into."

Jasmine then heads back over nearby Morgana as she knew the child was listening-in on a conversation meant for her and her father but decided to allow her to hear it as she then lazily twirled the water within the fountain, with a fish in it nibbling gently at her finger before taking off.

"Jasmine, it's not only this law. I may not be around forever and I simply want someone to make sure you're provided and taken care of in case I do pass away, by any means," Asama then gently stated and explained to Jasmine; making her sigh while looking at him briefly before lazily swirling her finger once again while looking away from her father, "Try to understand though from my own views father: I've never done anything on my own except only a few friends from Mary, Belle, and Rahjah."

Morgana was touched Jasmine considered her a friend alongside her sister, with Rahjah to amuse the little girl slightly by simply nodding at Jasmine in agreement, yet The Sultan sighed and stated in understanding yet reminded her gently, "But you're a princess."

Morgana jumped when Jasmine splashed the water in frustration now as she also started to Asama to get him to also be the same mood she is in right now, but more so, "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess."

"Allah forbids if you have any daughters," Asama stated while storming off, and away from the Garden. Jasmine got up and was about to head to the dove cage yet froze by what Morgana stated or asked her now as Morgana also tilted her head since the child was curious due to odd sounds coming from the room Belle and Adam stayed nearby; last night… which she might ask as well; with Jasmine looking at her suddenly pale-faced, "Jazz, how can you get a daughter if you don't have a large bird?"

Now that statement confused her slightly and she then asked curiously as her hands were still on the dove's cage, "Who told you that Mary?" "My Aunt Petunia as she stated to me that baby's either come from large birds, or from odd noises within rooms." Paling once again from the titled-like curious look on Morgana's face, Jasmine knew it was coming yet it came too quickly for her to be stilled in place while trying to answer her in a way she was told, "Where babies do come from really, Jazz, as I think Big Sis and Big Brother might have one."

Curious yet half-knew what she meant as Jasmine blushed due to the sounds being able to be heard to her room, as well last night, she decided to state words that Morgana simply nodded with a look as if to say, you better, "Why not I tell you later on, ok?"

Jasmine then yanks open the dove cage while the birds took the opportunity to fly off as Morgana now saw longing on her friend's face at the birds leaving the Palace. Morgana though decided to seek-out Jasmine's father as she sensed somehow, he was saddened mixed with frustration; from his emotions, and without telling Jasmine as she saw her friend needed time to herself, quickly left in a sprint.

* * *

Asuma was upset yet also disappointed with the way his daughter was throwing suiters that might handle her well when he does meet his demise like he told Jasmine not too long ago, and yet… "Mister Sultan!" A familiar child-like voice stated to quickly pause in his steps and sees the little girl, Mary or Morgana to whichever she mostly preferred, running to him while now stopping and catching her breath.

Asama smiled at her as her innocence she radiated off, gave her purity like Jasmine was at her age long ago, yet questioned curiously; not seeing a slightly surprised Iago and Jafar, as they were going to approach him over his ring, "What is it, Morgana?"

After quickly catching her breath, Asama and the other two nearly facefaulted yet stayed standing by the random head tilted question, from the little girl herself, "Do you want to play with me, Mister Sultan?" Though unlike his sidekick and The Sultan, Jafar saw a look of mischief slightly in her eyes to make him widened at seeing that book now summoned behind her by a brief glow of her magic, yet The Sultan shrugged and led the child to his personal room.

Jafar briefly turned to his pet bird as Iago stated to him, "How can we get to the childish-man if she is around him! We need his ring for your plan on locating that person within the Cave of Wonder's words?!"

Gripping his enchanted golden-snake staff, Jafar simply told Iago as if, this doesn't change anything at all, "Patient's Iago, this might further things along as I am curious how a child as such… would use that book. There are certain spells-" "OH ALLAH! This is truly fantastic Morgana!" The two went into the room to make the parrot's beak drop slightly in half-shock yet Jafar's all-knowing, as the little animal figurines Asama had on the play building he has, as a hobby, were alive and moving around mostly on said toy models on the toy building of Agrabah's Palace.

"I knew you might like it Mister Sultan, as I thought this spell would be neat; Especially since I made them not be able to be broken at all anymore either," Morgana told the old ruler with happiness as they saw the recently alive toy objects, were playing with each other.

"Truly impressive child ad you mastered two spells already from the book with ease," Jafar admitted as he was truly impressed by the child's magic already performing this feat, as it took him nearly two weeks to do so, with both spells he figured she might have used. Though Morgana didn't follow the steps unknown to Jafar, she simply before he or the bird came into the room, simply stated the two spells on the toys, and boom, they were active and ready to play.

"You gave the child that book Jafar?" A surprised Asama asked as Morgana was simply paying attention to the toys as they made a pyramid slightly from using their small bodies, and then fell down in wordless laughter to each other, as they resumed doing so again.

Seeing as the child was currently distracted, Jafar began to start on getting the ring from The Sultan, with Iago currently acting like a regular parrot right now; though before he could start speaking, Asama decided to do so first; giving the perfect opportunity to do so now, "Jafar I need your advice, desperately. I fully trust that you might be able to solve my problem with Jasmine."

Jafar bowed while thinking other things yet still stated so he can still do his task, "My life is but to serve you, my lord." Asama sighed as he began to state his problem to his Royal Advisor, "It's this suiter business you see Jafar, my only child refuses to choose a husband at all. I'm nearly at my wit's end at thinking of others, from other places."

Jafar saw Morgana now look at their direction as Iago stated in his parrot voice to Asama, "Awk! Wit's End." Now seeing the bird, and getting the spare crackers in case he showed-up, The Sultan was about to give Iago; with the bird looking terrified to the usual treatment and fear of crackers being forced down his throat, stopped as Morgana decided to play-along; making Jafar suspicious yet curious as to why the child decided to stop Asama, yet let her do so by her question next: "Can I feed Iago, Mister Sultan?"

"Sure, why not child, as I have done it a lot of times before," The Sultan stated while passing the crackers into her hands, and half-relieved from Iago now while he acted still, Morgana simply held out the crackers for Iago to eat it naturally with her also gently petting his head at the same time; when Jafar used his right arm to allow Iago to do this.

Taking Iago gently from Jafar's arm, she allowed him the other cracker while being distracted by the toys once again as the parrot was now with her on her left shoulder as both Asama and Jafar were impressed: Asama at how gentle she handled the parrot, and Jafar at how she might have saved Iago from a fate to once again, which was choking on crackers.

"Besides yourself you majesty, the child has ways with dumb animals," Jafar ignored the glare as Iago briefly looked at him for that comment as the two males laughed together at Jafar's words, yet returned to looking in front of him as Morgana began to quietly speak to him now while also gesturing to the toys that are also dancing.

Jafar though decided to get things back-on-track as Asama looked to him while the Royal Advisor was speaking, "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem of yours, my lord." The Sultan thought, sighed in relief as he replied to Jafar in minor hope, "If anyone can help, it's you."

Though the next comment surprised The Sultan as he looked and briefly touched the mentioned item Jafar stated he needed now; knowing it has been passed down in years amongst his family, "Ah, but it would require the use of your mystic blue diamond ring, My Lord."

The Sultan looked uncertain to which Jafar noticed within moments, and he stated it as well to him while not sure if he would do so or not, "Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." Jafar seeing Asama might not give up his ring to him, decided to go to Plan B, and stated while empowering his staff slightly to use it on him once again, "It is necessary to find the Princess a suiter." Jafar thought when he said the word princess, and near the end of that particular word, held it long, like a snake briefly.

Jafar quickly to not get a word or look from Asama, had the staff in front of The Sultan's face as the staff's eyes were glowing now with red-neon swirls; the room briefly darkened mostly around them as unknown to even the staff's user, Morgana decided to remain put and fully knew he was now manipulating The Sultan at the moment, yet feared as to what that item might do to her, which was why she kept paying attention to the toys.

Jafar deepened and slowed his voice as he saw a red-eyed look due to the staff's powers onto Asama while speaking to him in order, as the staff itself can hypnotize others into whatever he needs them to do, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

The Sultan while under a trance yet also stated in monotone-like voice to Jafar, with the words he repeated to him, "Everything… Will be… Fine." Jafar now had his free hand out while simply stated two words in an order to The Sultan, "The Diamond."

Removing his ring and now handing it to Jafar, Asama stated in that tone-of-voice still, to the Royal Advisor, "Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine." Jafar then pulls the staff back; with the item stopping its power as The Sultan still looked hypnotized still while Jafar smirked yet stated in a calmed order-based tone to the ruler, "You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes… That'll be… Pretty good." The Sultan stated as Morgana now seeing Iago landing on Jafar's left shoulder, and with them also leaving while she decided to follow them.

Iago stated to Jafar while perched normally now, "I was lucky that time with the Kid being in that room Jafar, otherwise if I had the chance: I would go all out on the old ruler himself!" Rolling his eyes however, Jafar commented as Iago was doing Kung-Fu moves slightly while still being perched on his left shoulder, with him also pulling a rope nearby to reveal a staircase that Morgana saw as well, and that would lead her to Jafar's hidden chamber's, "Calm yourself, Iago, soon I will be Sultan; Not that addlepated twit."

"Then I will shove crackers down that old fool's throat, haha!" Iago stated smugly at the idea of Jafar ruling this city as before the hidden door closed, Morgana was able to sneak into the entryway before it closed behind her; secretly making her gulp as it was now dark partially yet was thankful as she followed the now handmade torch-wielding Jafar and Iago downwards.

Her actions, however, they were being watched by a pair of amused orbs that belonged to a certain entity as his face now shown to be Chaos and stated quietly in a grin before vanishing as he followed the child still, "Now this will be getting interesting. If I can sense this power from her, then surely the certain others will as well."

* * *

Now here is the new chapter, as I hope you like it.

Now a few things though: I decided to add three characters I thought would have been secretly observing things within the movies as such. As originally Mirage and Chaos were mostly mentioned only a few times during the actual series based-off the two movies: Aladdin and Aladdin 2: Jafar's Revenge. Jafar's twin however, is from a videogame (yes I was kinda surprised myself once I found-out) as such.

Now Mirage being one of the few soulmates though for Morgana, well I thought she would fit slightly as despite her being a villain, she has some good qualities to maybe or possibly each her; Morgana things that may not be covered in books slightly…. well spells and stuff she could handle that is.

So the current Soulmate list is this:

Mirage, Cassie, and Death.

But do expect another surprise in the next chapter, as this female OC was given to me by a good author/user by the name of Rwbyknight.

As I stated, if you want OC's to possibly be rivals/friends/or something else for the involvement of this story or my other one (which I will be working on next).

Now here are the numbers this story has:

 **One:** The Garden is just like it is in the movies in looks.

 **Two:** Same as within the movie's in looks.

 **Three:** I made it purposely like this so you guys could figure-it-out for yourselves, but here is a hint: a male that aided a certain king in the past as well as a female who was foretold either he was his lover or his rival. Especially since his name was mentioned in a Disney movie as such with a talking owl, and faced a witch by the name of Mim.

 **Four:** A famous cat from Alice in Wonderland (Both versions, as well as the regular sequel by Disney). I am going to be ending-up using the real-version of said first movie, as I find that more… fitting then the cartoon one guys if I do add that movie to this story.

Now that has to be it for now till the next chapter... Piece out guys!


	7. Grotto's, Caverns, and Genies: Oh My!

**Author's Announcement:**

Now there isn't much I want to spoil as it is a long chapter to satisfy you guys until I do another chapter to Zerina, or my others (after I fix up this story slightly and eventually Multi-Post chapters within August), I plan to delete Jade Chan and the Keybakto (sorry for those that have followed/faved that, but that along with two others (which I plan to rework eventually), were too-soon crossovers and hardly anyone reads them).

Now like I stated, there will be an OC being introduced by the user/author of Rwbyknight; as a sibling to the one, the only, Genie… of…. The Lamp! Though her background is somewhat devastating yet redemption-like at the same time, especially I have my own version as to how Genie and she became that, Genie's (which would eventually be in the chapter after the Aladdin Arc is over). So if for those that read this truly see this symbol by said character's name, the first time: (#), it would mean the OC any author has made (in which Rwbyknight if reading this chapter, will also have full usage as such since he also personally made the OC to use in the story, he can use it also in any of his own) is being mentioned for the 1st time.

I would also like to state I didn't know that Rahjah was originally a male Bengal Tiger as I rechecked it guys, so sorry if I made him a female tiger. But I am sticking to it as well.

Now I don't own anything at all except my own personal or author-suggested ideas, as well as my own plots or modified songs into said stories (OC made songs made by me). Said characters, places, or things are owned by said original and true franchised owners as such (Disney and said creators). However, if I truly did, I would make it that the Balrog (if he lost a bet), would have to wear a light-pink tutu and had to dance while stating "I'm a little teapot" several times, in front of an audience alongside those that dared him to.

 **Warnings** : Lying to Others, Morgana using Accidental Magic, Talking about female chest-size (only size, not actual things), Flirty-like OC, and Abusive-Trigger Alert.

Now here is some information:

(#) = OC Characters from submitted users/authors (which they can use in their own works as well) is being mentioned for the 1st time (also onwards as well from others).

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ " (Or only in this story or certain chapters when it happens) Talking at same time (Like in previous Chapter)

Hidden Meanings

The Sultan: "Hello!" = singing by people (which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If " ~ " appears, words are slightly long in song

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Adjusted/Fixed July 31st, 2019)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; With Morgana still secretly following Jafar and Iago:**_

Morgana still followed both Iago and Jafar for the past several minutes down the spiraling staircase while quietly panting and was also holding onto the wall, as she mentally yet briefly stated; in a shortened whisper of 'Finally', at the same time as the child then stopped while also seeing Jafar was opening a door.

Jafar left it open for an odd reason as not known to her, he knew he was being followed yet wanted to see if it was a spy or something else that was sent to do him in, as the saying goes.

He began to converse with Iago; regardless as Morgana snuck quietly into the room and also hid around a few crates to listen on them, "Now Iago, do settle down now as we can try and eventually find out where this Diamond in the Rough is later…" Morgana cutely yelped as she was suddenly dragged by an unseen force from his staff Jafar still had within his hands, as besides hypnotizing (while unknown to her, the child only thought that it was all it has; for abilities), it could fetch things with ease alongside other things, and had her now in invisible binds somehow along with Iago having a brief jaw drop in surprise at seeing the girl in the lair, with Jafar also finishing his words, "Our unexpected visitor."

Morgana now gulped at the stern expression on Jafar's face with Iago also looking nervous at her, in wordless reply, as he grew half-attached to the kid in the short amounts of time they were together, "Why did you follow us into my personal and hidden chamber, hmm?" Gulping slightly at being caught without effort by him, the little girl eyed his staff wearily to then make Jafar confused as to how she might recognize it, gave her a look afterward; by her words, "I was j-just curious that's all, Mister Jafar. The t-that door was o-opened for a while, so I -Gulp- snuck right after you."

Eyeing her briefly to see if Morgana was being honest yet saw the child was, from what the Adviser saw from her eyes, the little girl relaxed slightly as he then leaned away while stating in satisfaction, "Fair enough child." She then gulped once again yet shot Iago a betrayed look by his next question, to her; readying his staff in case the Adviser; Jafar that is, needs to hypnotize the child if she refused to answer him, "Now tell me: How do you recall my staff as such?"

"I don't know what y-you're talking about Mister Jafar, I only just seen it today." Morgana states quickly with her eyes darting back and forth briefly while making Jafar's own eyes narrowed, as he made her yelp; with him now aiming his staff's glowing eyes right in her face, and then began to hypnotize her while slowly stating his words again; like he does most of the time from The Sultan, "Tell me: Why you recognize the staff?"

He was stunned as secretly, she was as well since Morgana merely tilted her head, and simply asked, innocently, "Why is your staff glowing in swirls, Mister Jafar? Is it supposed to do that?" Yet Morgana knew it does yet was stunned to find out she was immune to it; secretly relieved at this outcome.

Leaning back with Iago; the parrot stunned as well, Jafar looked at his staff as Morgana yelped since she was once again within moments, in invisible binds again yet was then placed by him onto a chair he has for himself, while he began to now think-like pacing while Iago was simply silent, like Morgana; with her head tilted cutely as to why he was doing so. _It doesn't make sense at all as the staff itself would hypnotize anyone its eyes gazes into… Unless-_ "Tell me child, can you speak to snakes?" Jafar asked rather suddenly as he was think-pacing for at least a few minutes. It seemed he got his answer by the wide-eyed look from Morgana while she was looking at him in shock as well, and then she states in a small stutter, "H-H-How did y-you know?"

Now let me tell you all as to why Morgana knew of this; if I may folks. When she was four-years-old, the Dursleys (mostly to Vernon's ire that is), was forced to take Morgana with them to the Zoo since she wasn't at all responsible for herself yet, and one thing led to another as she talked to a snake; an Albino Anaconda that had sky-blue eyes, at the place, and things made it so that when she got home, the little girl was beaten. Unknown to her as well, the snake itself… well, let's say she will be in for a big surprise as it was stolen by a dragon-like god, and was secretly pleased with her powers acting up as well while freeing her pet.

Anyways back to the story.

Pleased at figuring it out why the staff's powers to hypnotize failed to work on her, he easily stated while dismissing the binds; seeing the child was currently curious and not willing to what he sensed, to run-away as he explained his actions as well as why he asked that to her; in her terms of understanding. "I only placed you in spelled-binds due to knowing you might runoff, and yet the reason you seemed to be immune to the hypnotic trance my staff gives… is you're a Speaker, in which on my travels I have met with quite a few in my younger days. Before I became a Royal Adviser to The Sultan."

Seeing curiosity in the child's orbs from them both, Iago catching on to things was quickly agreeing with his comrade, "Ya, the guy here has seen a lot of things before sticking as Royal Adviser, Kid."

Now seeing Morgana eyeing some books, Jafar to maybe make a deal with the child, grabbed some of the copies that had some of his personal books mixed-in from what he obtained during his younger days, and stated; to make her go wide-eyed at him for alongside Iago understanding as persuasion came from the child, by the books, "Now if you run along, and agree to not state anything as to where my lair is… I will let you keep those four books as they have no more use to me. Is it a deal?" Knowing it was wrong yet her curiosity, however, turned to the offered books, and being a child, her mind was quickly made up; with Morgana now beaming while also surprising the man as he was then hugged by her before also stating and inwardly pleasing him; despite the awkward hug, as Iago quietly chortled at him for that, "Ok Mister Jafar."

"Good, good. Now run along as I can possibly guess your elder sister might be worried about you," Jafar convinced a now wide-eyed Morgana once again, as she briefly stated a quick thank you, grabbed the four not-heavy books, and left; the door closing behind her on the way out. "You know... You should have spelled her to not reveal the location, right Jafar?" Iago now commented after nearly thirty seconds, and then making the Royal Adviser pause at this, then groan while Iago now laughed at Jafar's misfortune to know the parrot was right.

"Of course the parrot was right, but I would have made it worse-off for you both if you did." A random male voice stated all around them, making them both freeze in place as Jafar gripped his staff. Before the voice spoke, he sat in his chair, "Show yourself!" Jafar demanded as he was now up and Iago was fearfully to inwardly amuse the Royal Adviser, on his left-shoulder, in half-shakes of fear.

"Don't need to be touchy at all Magi, I'll do it once; But don't order me around again." The voice stated as in the air while upside-down; with a playful grin on his face, was Chaos, and also stunning the two; Iago knowing who that was yet didn't say anything as to make the parrot wonder why he was here and now of all places, in Jafar's hidden room.

"Who are you strange… cat-like bird?" Jafar asked with Iago muttering quietly to himself 'What an idiot', to Jafar as Chaos merely grinned and yet stated, while also moving around in the air as if he was swimming the backstroke, "Why whatever do you mean Jafar? Oh by the way... You have a cloud above your head." Seeing the raised eyebrow by him, Chaos chortled as Jafar was quickly pelted alongside Iago, ice-cold rain from a small rain cloud he conjured while making them both inwardly fume at his joke. Now soaking wet and thankfully none of his equipment was within his lair, Jafar growled as he began to try and grab Chaos. Chaos though laughed as he then snapped his paws, and Jafar was now an ice block alongside the bird; with Iago mentioning to him, as they were well-aware still, to quit while he was ahead.

"Now for your question since you amused me slightly, my name is Chaos: The Rival of Fate, of sorts," the entity stated with that grin still on his face, as he was amused by the wide-eyed look on Jafar's face before he stiffly looked to Iago at knowing the bird already knew of him, yet didn't state anything. Chaos then snapped his paws once again and they were all dried-up, and cleaned with no water or ice anywhere in the lair, at all.

"What do you possibly want within Agrabah, Chaos?" Jafar curiously yet firmly asked; fully knowing if he was here, something must have piqued his sudden interest as such. Iago was also fearfully wondering the same thing (to ire Jafar as well at how his sidekick was acting).

"What do I want with your boring town… Nothing. But what truly got my interests though…" Chaos trailed off as he then thumb-gestured to the closed door in their realization, as he also grinned at their looks at the same time, "Was said person going out that door; not too long ago, He He."

"What do you want with the Kid then Chaos? She doesn't seem that interesting to me." Iago stated before Jafar could state for the parrot to shut-up, Chaos now smirked at the parrot since he swirled around them a few times before now sitting on the table near Jafar's seat; his eyes gleaming with mischief, "Oh…. Not much, just a future prodigy I see that may have potential to let's say… cause chaos slightly; In due course."

Seeing the looks from the two, Chaos shrugged and stated as if it was obvious, "I sense potential from the child; Especially fully knowing whom she truly is as such." Jafar it seemed was interested by his words, yet before he could ask, Chaos stated with a sly yet secretive yet knowing grin on his face, as he then left; with a pop to keep an eye on the child, in a Midwestern accent briefly before doing so, "Not getting anything outtah me copper... To the Cat-Cave!"

Giving a really look at the spot where Chaos once sat, Jafar shrugged as eventually when he has the lamp, he might use its powers to see as to why the chaotic entity has such high-interests in Morgana, but he then began to plan with Iago as well as set-up the torture- I mean the machine, to possibly tell where the Diamond in the Rough is.

* * *

 _ **Night within the Palace Gardens:**_

Jasmine, as she finally had enough of The Palace life; with Morgana to her surprise, wanted to maybe help her as the little girl would tell her a few things on the outside of The Palace, was dressed like her in robes to hid them both.

Jasmine helped Morgana to climb the wall as despite the child knowing well that Belle and Adam might worry over her that little girl felt she needed to do this for her friend Jasmine, as she saw the look of longing earlier from her room from the child deciding on spending the night in; especially earlier, her two new friends were sent back by royal escort; back home to secretly not only shock, but surprise her, on the same carpets alongside a guard to guide the carpets. Not knowing once she got back, Morgana would be giving hugs to both her elder sister and Adam.

Once she hosted Morgana up and heard she made it, softly that is on the other side, Jasmine began to climb up with her suddenly feeling a tug and looked to see her pet tiger stopping her, with a look. Jasmine's though saw her pet's face changed to sadness while The Princess of Agrabah comforted Rahjah slightly; with Jasmine also softly stating to the female tiger, "Oh, I'm sorry Rahjah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I will miss you."

Jasmine gently kissed the tiger in the face before resuming her climbing; the tiger now not stopping her as Jasmine stated softly to her pet as her pet tiger also, in turn, meowed sadly at her, "Goodbye!"

Once she was on the other side, Morgana understood yet wordlessly looked around with Jasmine now curious of her surroundings yet still sad she was leaving her pet behind, as Morgana quickly began to tug her as soon it would be daylight since the child also wanted to take Jasmine to The Bazar while fully knowing what might occur at the place.

* * *

 _ **Daytime within The Bazar:**_

On top of one of the shopkeeper's tents that sold watermelon, were two certain males: Abu the Monkey, and Aladdin.

After going through with the plan once again, Abu nodded quickly and began to do his part as Aladdin saw it was clear, and started quickly in a hushed voice, "Okay, Abu. Go!" When Abu dipped, he saw the shop owner was trying to sell his wares like all the others in the Bazar's Market, holding a fresh watermelon, "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing."

The shop owner paused as he saw to anger him slightly, that Abu grabbed a melon and began to distract as planned; with Aladdin reaching on the other side getting two melons, "Blah blah blah!"

"Why you little- Get away from here, you filthy ape!" The Shop Owner stated firmly at Abu, who saw Aladdin successfully get the melons and once the shop owner grabbed the melon from Abu, and turned, he saw he was missing two of them and quickly turned as Abu waved and stated a 'Goodbye', as the monkey quickly went upwards; with the shop owner sighing in defeat yet still like the others, kept trying to sell his wares.

Aladdin quietly yet clearly stated at his pet monkey in a pleased tone while he cracked one watermelon to share with Abu, and save the other smaller watermelon for later, "Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served."

Not known to them, two certain girls… or mostly both Princess Jasmine alongside Morgana in disguise was walking through the crowded Bazar; with Morgana trying to keep Jasmine away from the vendors yet failing as they hounded them both.

The first shopkeeper offered them both by gesturing his wares, "Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pots in brass or silver." The second shop owner stated after the male, with his hands showing said items; with Morgana's stomach rumbling as secretly, she kept her own money the child wanted to use for herself, for the Bazar the other day and bought some figs and dates in a baggy for herself along with Jasmine not wanting any; while this only costing her one gold coin out of the fifty Morgana has with her, "Sugar dates; Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and Pistachios!"

The shop owner near the nut salesman, stated while now also showing them both pretty jewelry; reminding Morgana she needs to get Belle a gift still, "Would the two lovely ladies like a necklace. A pretty necklace for the two pretty ladies?" Morgana bought two necklaces: One that had a rose-based pendant with a blue-diamond in the center for Belle, and for her, a moon/sun fusion necklace of sorts that had a crystal-like diamond in the shape of a heart in the center of said pendant… for most of her gold except two pieces, and pocketed them in her pants.

However, she didn't see that the two necklaces glowed as they were looking at things, from her magic, and the sun/moon pendant fused with her current necklace while the other, went into Belle's Palace Room with a note from Hecate as she secretly aided Morgana's magic this time.

Before Morgana or Jasmine could comment now as they passed by another jewel salesman; as he was offering Jasmine now the same offer, they were forced to see a fish in another shop owner's hands while he also stated in exclamation, "Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy them!"

Jasmine gently grabbed Morgana as she stated in kindness with the man also understanding, "I don't think so-" She then alongside Morgana bumped into a fire-eater, who is quickly startled and ate his flames. Jasmine then quickly looked at him, apologetic mixed with worry, "Oh, excuse me." Yet she gave him a half-disgusted look briefly as he swallowed and belched while Morgana inwardly curious as to how he ate and burped flames like that. "I'm sorry for that."

Aladdin though when Jasmine removed her hood unknowingly, was transfixed; with Abu; if Morgana was with them right now would have laughed, as the monkey stated hello repeatedly at him while Aladdin felt he was in love by merely seeing Jasmine's face once she, however, realized it was down, Jasmine also raised the hood back up; with him briefly confused as to why he saw a familiar child; Morgana as she kept hers down, since Aladdin merely thought Jasmine was a common girl.

Jasmine saw; like Morgana, a homeless boy reaching for an apple near a fruit stand near them, and Jasmine being kind, decided to give one to the boy; not seeing to make Morgana gulp as the owner saw what she did while grabbing a confused Jasmine. "You better have money to pay for that." He stated to her as Jasmine since Morgana now facepalmed herself at forgetting to tell her how to pay for things, mystifyingly asked; to anger the shopkeeper slightly by her singled worded question, "Pay?"

"No one steals from my cart!" He exclaimed with Jasmine wincing at how powerful in anger his grip was on her wrist, with her starting to apologize to him, "Oh, sorry sir. I don't have any money." Before the shop keeper could declare her a thief, Morgana presented while shocking Jasmine at Morgana doing this, her last two gold coins to the shop owner as she also innocently asked him, "Is this enough to pay for the apple my sister gave the little boy?" Seeing the worry on the child's face made him sigh and lightly lessened his grip, and then stated to her calmly yet angered still at Jasmine giving his fruit away, still, "It is enough to cover that blasted apple." Morgana winced as he quickly took it out of her hands and he let Jasmine go; with a warning look.

Despite changing the outcome, they bumped and knocked down into another stall that held oranges, and the shop owner with the same principle, grabbed Jasmine like the apple-guy seller was going to do; in their horror, and was about to cut off her hand while Jasmine was telling him that she knew The Sultan and he would have paid for the damages.

Morgana sighed in relief as Aladdin stopped that shopkeeper while stating in fake-relief to him; making Jasmine; Morgana saw, confused by his actions, "Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found them. I've been looking all over for you mostly." He looked at Jasmine at the end of his words. " _What are you doing?_ " Jasmine whispered in a question to the teen boy she just met; with him replaying with a look briefly, " _Just play along._ " Morgana, he gave a look to Aladdin as he quickly mouthed 'What are you doing here', which she shrugged and mouthed a small fib, 'Hanging with my new friend'.

"You know these two?" The orange seller asked to make Aladdin quickly nod while seeing suspicion in the male shop keepers eyes from his fake-sad-like response while circling his fingers alongside gesturing; to a not amused Jasmine, "Sadly yes, these two are my younger sisters as the eldest is a little crazy."

The shop owner although grabbed him by the vest and firmly stated in accusation to him; with Aladdin rolling his eyes at the shop owner, "She stated she knew The Sultan!" Aladdin though gestures to Abu, which Morgana giggles as they saw him partially-caught at pick-pocketing by his own words, "She thinks the monkey is The Sultan." Abu however caught on, and pretended to act like The Sultan.

Jasmine played along as well as she stated while both kneeling and bowing to him, "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" Abu stated his "Blah" words to her in order with Aladdin now leaning forward while stating to the confused shop owner at this turn of events, "Tragic isn't it?" He grabs an orange before tossing it to him; to get a look as he quickly placed it where Aladdin picked it up from, as he continued, "But, no harm done."

Aladdin went over to Jasmine with Morgana quietly following, with him stating while moving Jasmine as well, "Now come along now sis. Time to see the doctor." Still playing along as well as secretly enjoying herself, she turned to a nearby camel and stated in a partially-dazed tone of voice to try and truly convince the shop owner she was slightly crazy, "Hello doctor, how are you?"

Amused at how she was acting, Aladdin stated while playing along as well, "No, no, no. Not that one." Morgana despite being amused at her friend saw the scene she knew she was getting ready for; her things firmly in place as Abu had his pockets stuffed with stolen things with Aladdin stating, "Come on, Sultan." Abu then bows while once again thinking he was The Sultan, drops most of the loot he stole; with the shop owner being stunned and stated, as they ran from the Bazar, "Come back here you thieves!"

* * *

 _ **Jafar's Secret Lab:**_

Jafar finished the device overnight as he, unfortunately, made Iago volunteer to get on the area to run the contraption, and was peddling; with the parrot also huffing and puffing while Iago was on top; underneath was an hourglass with a slot for the ring to be placed on top.

"With all due respect, (Huff) your rottenness, couldn't we (Huff) just wait for a real storm?" Iago asked tiredly as he kept making the gears turn still. Jafar gave him a look with a partial eye-roll while stating firmly while ordering the parrot to stop talking, at the same time, "Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" Jafar then placed the ring on the device on top of the hourglass.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago states in annoyance to him as he runs faster while huffing and puffing once again, but slightly harder; a lightning bolt from the device going through the ring and into the hourglass below; with the sand on top began to swirl as before doing this, enchanted it to do so as it stayed on top to reveal things on the bottom, "Ah, sands of time… Reveal to me the Diamond in the Rough, to whom may enter the cave."

The sands on top swirled to change into the image of the Cave of Wonders briefly before going into; by a small pulse of electricity in the center, to show images of Aladdin climbing a ladder, followed by Jasmine and Morgana (Jafar's minor surprise at this turn of events) while he also grinned at thinking of knocking two birds with one stone; since earlier, they posted to search for both the Princess and Morgana everywhere. "Yes, yes! There he is: My Diamond in the Rough!"

Iago stated in disbelief; not aware he was slowly stopping the machine in which, bad things were coming to him quickly, "That's him?! That's the clown we've been waiting for- Ahhh!" Iago then loses his footing on the device and is quickly sucked into the gears.

Jafar ignored his sidekick's dilemma, as he stated to him along with Iago crashing into a wall while now upside down; with him replying the word, swell, after Jafar's words, "Let's have the guards take them in, shall we? Ha ha ha!" Jafar laughed at the end, as he gazed mostly at Aladdin from the hourglass sand.

* * *

 _ **Back with Aladdin, Jasmine, and Morgana…**_

It was nearing dusk right now in the city of Agrabah, as Morgana was somewhat tired yet still climbed while in her mind it would be all worth it, and knowing the child gets to see Aladdin's Grotto real soon. She followed behind Jasmine though, as despite being tired, she began to listen to the future couple as such.

"Almost there," Aladdin stated since he and Jasmine saw Morgana was tired; so he took the shortcut to his grotto, with Aladdin also catching Jasmine as she when climbing to the top, trips and falls; with her giving him a thankful look while also stating it and making him half-bashful slightly, "I want to thank you for stopping that man."

Grabbing a nearby pole since they were stunned as Morgana as tired as she was, jumped alongside Abu attached to her, yet fell to amuse the two teens on her butt; with her also complaining it looked easy; stated to Jasmine, "Uh, forget it… Is this your first time in the marketplace, huh?" Aladdin waved away at her words yet still asked her, as he then pole vaulted to the other side, and helped Morgana up; in which the child gave him a thankful look yet still knew she has some explaining to do, to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine asked in surprise that her mood then shifted to determination; with Morgana on the other side having a glint to her eyes while still holding her own pole, and getting the idea since Aladdin and Abu was distracted, grabbed a pole for herself and still heard him state to her while getting a plank ready for her to cross, "Well, you do kinda stand out."

He looked at her briefly, with her doing the same, in love; before shaking his head and resuming his task, stating more words to Jasmine in minor hesitation only slightly, "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." Once the plank was laid down, Morgana now laughed to get a look after they; both Aladdin and Abu had their eyes to bulge out slightly at seeing Jasmine easily pole-vaulted behind him while also stating, at the same time, to their stunned looks, "I'm a fast learner."

Aladdin shook his head as they were led by him to a roof of a building; with him opening it while allowing them inside, and then gently stating, "Right. C'mon, this way." He also told them gently to be careful due to the rubble on the ground.

Jasmine; like Morgana, was in awe of the place; Morgana's was from actually being within Aladdin's Grotto while Jasmine's was due to being finally out of The Palace and seeing a common young man's home. "Is this where you live?" Jasmine eventually asked Aladdin as Morgana was now on the pillows; to the amusement of the two, passed-out as when they arrived, the little girl yawned a few times.

Aladdin shrugged while making Jasmine lightly touched as he got a spare blanket and placed it on Morgana; who cutely sighed while snuggling into it as he then states to Jasmine afterward, "Yep. Just me and Abu, and we come and go as we please yet still, we always return to this place." Jasmine then sat near Morgana while gently brushing the child's hair briefly before looking at him; secretly thanking that he thought she was possibly a common girl, stated, as she was still in awe of his home, "This place is fabulous."

Aladdin gave her a look at that yet inwardly shrugged as he then headed over to what he deemed was his personal view of her home, unknowingly, "Well it's not much," he then moved the curtain to have Jasmine in half-awe now yet understood slightly from his views, as he stated more-so to himself yet also tried to impress her she figured, "But it's got a great view. The Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" He asked at the end.

Jasmine gave him a half-true smile, as she was indeed enjoying herself yet being reminded of her home she ran away from in which Jasmine pulled the blanket closer to Morgana since she accidentally kicked it off of her, stated in half-truth from seeing the view was indeed amazing, "Oh, it's wonderful."

Aladdin began to speak to himself, with Jasmine also doing the same but different from her own viewpoint, while also being reminded of her own life back at The Palace, "I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets-" "Oh, sure; people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Aladdin ignored that yet still kept stating what he felt alongside Jasmine, as she even didn't realize she stood and was near him while she spoke, in distraction, "It's better than here. Always scraping for and ducking guards." "You're not free to make your own choices." Sometimes you feel so-" "You're just so-" " **Trapped.** " They stated to each other unknowingly yet got close enough to each other; with them lightly blushing, as they finished the same word together.

It was then that they looked at each other's eyes and felt a small connection of sorts with each other, in slight understanding of one another yet Aladdin was the first to break the look as he then went over; Jasmine standing their slightly in confusion as to what occurred, and grabbed Abu's apple out of his hand and took a bite out of it, making said monkey angry at him for taking his snack. But he tosses it back to Abu; with said monkey stating 'Why you' to him, as Aladdin then asked and getting Jasmine to look away at him, now, "So, where are you from?"

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Jasmine stated to him, making him raise an eyebrow while he also stated a single-worded question of his own, "Really?" Jasmine then sat on another spot nearby Morgana, with Aladdin now sitting next to her as she stated; to get him looking as to why she ran away now, "My father's forcing me to get married." Aladdin was secretly disappointed as he now knew Jasmine might be off limits yet stated, as Jasmine had an apple from the pile of fruit in her hands now, "That's…. That's awful."

Jasmine gasped as Abu then stole the apple from her hands, with Aladdin chastising his pet monkey at his actions yet said monkey in turn now blew a raspberry back at Aladdin, with Jasmine also laughing quietly at this. "Is he always like that?" Jasmine then asked; amused at the monkey's current mood with Aladdin sighing, "Sometimes; It depends on if he is either angry at something, or at me." He then looked to Morgana who to both of their surprise, the little girl hummed while she slept a strange tune; unknowingly the same one to her arrival within this world, and this reminded him now to ask her, "How do you know Mary?"

Now worried as to what she might do or say, as Morgana in secret wasn't supposed to go with her, but last night she was slight… persuasive for a child her age, and quickly came up with something with ease; to get Aladdin to nod as in, oh. "Well… Mary and I recently met only a day ago, and she eventually convinced my father to allow me to head to the market for the first time, as it was him that mostly gotten the items at the Bazar."

Aladdin then chuckled while looking from her, back to Morgana as when Jasmine spoke, he looked into her eyes, "She has a way with things alright." Seeing Jasmine's confused face, he then told her of how the child and he met yet Jasmine was then puzzled as to why Morgana stated those words he then repeated back, to Jasmine; the words Morgana told him about his dreams.

Before Jasmine could ask, Morgana, whimpered now as if, she was having a nightmare; in which both Aladdin and Jasmine also went over now to comfort her; with Jasmine secretly impressed like he was with her, at how they were able to settle her down with ease.

It was then Abu ruined the moment by him chattering at Jasmine angrily to get her to look at the said monkey, and stated a single-worded question to him, "What?" Aladdin seeing the monkey was about to rant again; with Morgana moving slightly as if, she was going to wake up yet not, "Abu says that… Uh… That's not fair." Of course only Aladdin heard his pet stated the word, what, of his own; with Jasmine now looking at Aladdin curiously.

"Oh he did?" Nodding quickly, Jasmine caught Aladdin's slight lie yet decided to indulge him, as she gotten closer to the teen boy while Aladdin also stated to her in reply, "Yeah, of course." Lightly gulping now as Jasmine was in his personal space, she then asked him with a minor tilt of her head, "And does Abu have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help your troubles." Aladdin then stated in truth to Jasmine; secretly touching her once again as her heart (like his), fluttered slightly as they gazed to each other, with Abu stating 'Oh boy', at them.

Little by little they leaned closer to each other and Aladdin was about to kiss her, until the door to the room they were in was broken down by the same Head-Guard from the other day, as he stated; not mentioning which person he was sent after, "Here you are!" Morgana woke up with a fright and by instinct that they guessed, went behind them in fear as they then stated together unknowingly at this outcome, " **They** **found me!** " They then looked at each other in confusion as they then stated together once again the same words, " **They're after you?** "

Jasmine began to softly state to herself with Aladdin ignoring her while looking for a way to get them all out, and spotted it downwards from a pile of salt out of the window, "My father must have sent them-" "Do you trust me?" Aladdin quickly asked as to amuse/ire him once again from Morgana clutching to him slightly like a monkey as Jasmine being half-amused yet still aware of what is going on, from Morgana's wordless actions by asking him a single yet worded question, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin stated to her now while he held his hand out for her to grab. Jasmine back then didn't know why, but she felt she could trust him with her life, and stated one word while grabbing his hand gently, "Yes." Aladdin then made all three of them jump out of the window while he stated aloud; not knowing the guards quickly going back down as ordered quickly by the Head-Guard, "Then jump!"

The three then landed onto the salt pile with Morgana deeper into it; coughing it up with Jasmine quickly aided her while they also began to flee now, but were stopped in realization as the guards blocked all the exits for them to do so. Suddenly six guards grabbed both Aladdin and Morgana to confuse the two teens as to why, in their firm grips; with the little girl looking at them both fearfully as to what is going on, from what both Aladdin and Jasmine saw on the child's face.

"Well if isn't the street rat that we guards are always chasing after. No matter, it's to the dungeons with you two," he gestured to both him and to Morgana's own horror as well as Jasmine's, to Morgana herself; with Aladdin realizing this yet still asked firmly to the guard, "Why is Mary going to jail? She has done nothing wrong!" Aladdin was also struggling with the Headguard shrugging and before he could reply, Abu once again landed on his turban; to make him angry, yet it was to no avail as one of the guards easily took the monkey off their captain's turban, and tossed him randomly; sending the poor monkey into a vase that had a collapsible lid on it.

"Let us go. Can't you see you're scaring Mary?" Aladdin frantically stated as he was right; with Jasmine widening her eyes quickly as she quickly recalled to what Belle stated; to what occurs if Morgana was either in anger or… Suddenly the guards as well as Aladdin, and even Jasmine was then blasted away from her by a minor energy-wave as she then; to the disguised princess's horror, collapsed in sudden exhaustion.

The guards seeing this began to panic slightly, as Jasmine had no choice if she wanted to free her friends, and quickly removed her hood as upon seeing her face entirely; the insult to her lost from the head guard's lips, quickly bowed while the few that didn't, grabbed the unconscious Morgana with ease as they also began to take her away somewhere; not seeing a slightly peeved set of eyes; one belonging to Chaos, and the other to Death, before said pairs of cloaked entities began following the two guards.

"Princess Jasmine," the Headguard stated; with Aladdin concerned about Morgana yet shocked in hurt by the girl he was having feelings for, turned out to be the very Princess of The Palace herself, with not only him softly stating her title but the monkey in the vase as well.

"What are you doing out of The Palace? And with…This street rat nonetheless?" The Headguard stated/asked her as Jasmine narrowed her eyes; yet knew from Aladdin's look to her she felt guilty of lying to him yet wanted to free him as well, stated firmly to the head guard, "That's none of your concern. I command you release both him and Morgana at once!"

She was confused at first yet was in a mixture of being stunned and slow, growing anger by his honesty of who ordered them to retrieve them both, "I am truly sorry, Princess, but you see… Jafar specifically ordered us to retrieve them both. So you may have to take up your anger upon him, My Lady." With him then bowing, he left with Aladdin struggling, without looking back at her; from the remaining guards taking him away.

Getting a pissed-off look at seeing her friend's leaving by the hands of the guards; Jasmine didn't see that same ninja-like cat, but accompanied by a strange cloaked creature of sorts on a building nearby, simply watching the exchange for their master to view, "Believe me I will." She then left as the two individuals then vanished.

* * *

 _ **Later on within The Palace...**_

Jafar briefly told a lie to Belle about Morgana being kidnapped, as he needs the child to retrieve; if the lamp idea failed, the Majestic Ring as such from the Cave of Wonders itself, now left alongside Iago from the secret door that leads to his lair within The Palace. But before he could shut it calmly with Iago about to come out, he quickly shut it with Iago muttering mixed with complaining now to him, as Princess Jasmine came right to him, in anger.

"Jafar!" Jasmine exclaimed in her angry mood to him, with Jafar irked yet inwardly pleased at how hot she looked as secretly, he had a thing for her for the past two years in secret but didn't tell anyone. Yet Jafar stumbled in his words at her awkward timing however alongside her mood, "Oh, um, Princess."

"Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck!" Iago stated to which Jafar ignored to pay attention to Jasmine, as she gave him a firm look while stating to make him; realizing why she was mad yet used his cape to hide the secret door, "The guards just took a boy from the market, as well as Morgana; On your orders." Jafar quickly thought of a lie as he didn't want to reveal the true reason of wanting them both, "I was only following your father's orders on pertaining Morgana alongside doing the peacekeeping duties The Sultan told me to do, as such. Besides, that boy was a criminal." That got a shocked look from Jasmine.

Jasmine then asked in demand to him; in which he inwardly rolled his eyes while hearing that his sidekick was having trouble at breathing, "What was the crime?" Jafar though stated it easily enough, stunning her now in place, "Why, kidnapping you of course."

"If you could just-" Jafar kicked the door while forcing Iago into the other side while he banged into a wall while also stating within the area, "Wow that hurt!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away while Morgana talked me out of it at first, but she came with me to make sure I was alright!" Jasmine stated aloud in minor confession to Jafar while making him inwardly confused yet understood from recalling Iago's words of the child dreaming of things to come, yet he began to walk away as the door was shut; with him also looking as if, in shock to then confuse Jasmine as to why he, Jafar, was acting this way.

"Oh dear, oh why this is frightening yet also upsetting news to be receiving. If only I had known then it wouldn't be too late." Jafar paused mid-step yet inwardly was pleased as he saw Jasmine looked at him fearfully now by his words yet she put-on a brave-like face and asked him her question, "What do you mean?"

"Sadly a few things occurred as the boy's sentence has already been carried out, and Morgana though… We lost her as well." Jasmine's heart drop at this news as she knew what he meant yet didn't want to ask, but she did anyway; with him seeing caring for the teen boy in the female teenager's eyes, besides Morgana, as this pleased him greatly to inform the lie that he was making to her still, "What sentence, and where is Morgana?"

Jasmine then dropped to the floor in shocking sadness and despair by his news as he, however, stated Aladdin's news in a sinister tone; with Morgana, a half-sad one, "Morgana was killed on the way to The Palace, with the boy, however… Death," Jasmine gasped at this though, "by beheading."

"No!" Jasmine began to start crying as, despite the short time she knew them, she grew close; with both Morgana and the boy, she has yet to get a name from; as her heart was broken slightly by the news now.

Jafar went over and gently patted her back in acting-sympathy while also stating it as well, "I am exceedingly sorry, Princess." Jasmine though moved as if, his touch burned her while also getting up and getting ready to leave the area in a mixture of saddened as well as angered emotions, he now saw entirely on her face, "How could you?" She then ran.

Iago finally makes it out through the secret door, flies up and landed on Jafar's shoulder while trying to get a breath in or two before quickly stating as he saw a pleased look on his comrade's face, "So how did it go?" Jafar stated in reply to his sidekick in a sinister smile, to which Iago copies as well as they looked-off in the direction the princess went; not realizing the minor error of his lie to later-on backfire on him with sudden suspicion, from both Belle and Jasmine, "I think it went, rather well."

A few hours later as it was night time, and Adam went out to began to look for Morgana; with The Sultan's permission as such to borrow some of his guards to try and apprehend the kidnapper while Belle; not with Jasmine, to state the news to her as of yet, and she is currently still crying, but less, as she was still sad; hugging her female tiger pet while stating it was her fault.

* * *

 _ **Though in another place, within the dungeons of The Palace…**_

It was rank, rat-infested, and above all else had Aladdin hanging on a wall in cuff-like chains on his wrists. Morgana to his concern although, was still passed out on a table nearby; with, from what he overheard from the guards, Jafar was going to treat her specifically as he was stunned to learn she was a magic user. Yet now he was thinking out loud to himself since he had plenty of time to think to himself, due to it being a few hours within the dungeons, "She was the Princess. I don't believe it… I must of sounded stupid to her."

He then heard Morgana began to moan while lifting his spirits slightly as to now knowing the child was waking up, especially with her lightly asking while he was tied-up at the moment; to which she wasn't, as the guards he figured were stupid to not do so, "Owie… My head hurts." She then sat up weakly while holding her head, and looked at him in shocked-surprised yet also in confusion; when she saw him, as to where they are at, "Aladdin, where are we and why are you hanging off a wall...Like a target for arrows?"

Aladdin sweatdropped at Morgana while she clutched her head in slight pain again; making him realize the little girl still looked weak yet he was amazed from what he also knew of magicals, they would've still be sluggish by what she; Morgana did from her movements, and yet, Morgana now limped while also walking over to him while her left leg was asleep and also making him half-humored; despite the situation, and to her own minor frustration, at her leg.

"I'm currently a prisoner while you Mary, was supposed to be checked-up by a man named Jafar-" "You mean that creepy Royal Adviser, with the nice parrot?" Morgana interrupted him; making Aladdin confused by what she stated as the child then began to weakly tug at his chains; with no effort at all, and he shook his head while stating to her; making Morgana now understand as well, the feelings from her leg and body going back to normal now, "It's no use, Mary, I need the keys to be free."

They froze yet looked at the direction, as a voice stated in a familiar tone; with Morgana looking relieved slightly at seeing him, "Yoo-hoo! Aladdin, Mary, hello!"

"Abu, down here! Hey c'mon… Help us out here so I can get free." Aladdin called Abu as when the monkey came down, Abu stopped with Morgana now looking at the monkey in slight amusement since she thought his next actions were funny. Once Abu was on the ground, he chatted wildly while grabbing a cloth, making his eyes big slightly while acting like Jasmine briefly; to make Aladdin roll his eyes at him yet stated as if, it was something important to him. "Hey she was in trouble, yet she was worth it."

While he knew as Morgana saw, began to pick the lock from a small set of tools his pet/friend obtained a few months back in case they needed to get out of cuffs, saw her knowing look; with Aladdin stating or more like questioning her with a raised eyebrow, "What?" He now looked away in partial denial and part looking as if, he was caught from the child's innocent, head tilted statement; especially since Morgana saw the same look on her soon-to-be Brother-in-Law's (Adam's) face, to Belle, most of the time, "You love Princess Jasmine, don't you Aladdin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mary." Now he saw the looks from Abu briefly before resuming his task while also listening as well as Morgana, with the child now crossing her arms cutely while also giving him a certain look she learned from Belle that made him nervous over, slightly. "Alright you got me," he sighed/stated to the now beaming child and shocked Abu yet resumed once again by his task of nearly finishing the lock, "I do love her, but it can't be possible between us." Now seeing her looks at him in confusion to which switched to slight understanding from his words now, to Morgana, "The law states she must marry a prince, yet I'm… Just a street rat."

Morgana then shocked the teen boy with her gently patting as if he was denying his feelings, yet had a gleam in her eyes that was filled, to what he saw, mischief at him while he also shook his head at her afterward in half-amusement by her words, and understanding yet he knew he still couldn't do anything still about said law in place. "You could still see her Aladdin. Despite that lame law in place, like love from what I learned, is unexpected yet is simply there... Waiting for us to grab it by the horns, and take it fully head-on."

Aladdin was then freed; with him gently patting Abu firstly before rubbing his hands within moments briefly through Morgana's hair, with him half-chuckling in partial agreement at her while also amused by the playful scowl the child made, as it simply made her cuter then she was, "Maybe you're right, but still, I can't simply do anything unless that law was gone."

He then sighed while stated more-so to himself as to also get a comforting hug to his surprise afterward, by Morgana herself, "I'm a fool." The three jumped while an old voice stated, stepping out as a random old man in prison-like cloth robes showed up stating with ease to not only him but at the child, "You're only a fool if you give up, boy. Especially if the child is learning from your expectations."

Morgana had wide eyes, in which Jafar; in disguised saw yet he was inwardly surprised, as she acted as if, she didn't know it was him along with Iago acting as his hump slightly in his old-man disguise, as he was in a corner they all saw, wasn't there before.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked suspiciously since Morgana leaned into him for comfort; to what he thought, was quick fear at being surprised like he was yet he kept his in-check. "A lowly prisoner as such as yourself. But together, however, perhaps it could be more." Aladdin recognized the sound in his voice to quickly peek his interests as he then asked; not seeing Morgana look at the slight hump-movement from the parrot under the disguise, yet Aladdin included Morgana (secretly surprising her as such), "We're listening."

Inwardly pleased by this, Jafar then stated in a fantastical way; with Morgana unknowingly closing her eyes to stun them since she imagined as to what the area looked like; showed in an illusion above their heads briefly before Morgana opened her eyes; after Jafar stated his words to them both. "There is a cave you two. A cave of wonders… filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams; Treasure enough to impress even you're… Princess I wager, young man."

Iago made some movement while Aladdin was thinking to himself now at this, with Morgana looking as said parrot showed himself briefly while quietly stating more-so himself, at his predicament, "Jafar, can ya hurry up? I'm dyin' in here!" Jafar then nudged him back into his hump as Aladdin then began to state to the man as if, he lost it slightly, "But the law states a prince can only marry-" "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules."

Morgana though knew it was Jafar, still recoiled in disgust by his hideous-fake teeth as they looked too real to be faked along with Jafar remembering that for later as he also laughed slightly afterward, in a rasp at them.

"So why do you need us both to go to this… cave of sorts, and sharing us the so-called wonderful treasure you stated?" Aladdin stated to inwardly make Jafar frown yet knew like Morgana, he still held the teen male's interest; used the cane he was using for his disguise to lightly tap Aladdin while stating his reasons to them both. "I mostly need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go after it; The child from what I heard may have something related to her parents within the cave itself, as it is an enchanted cavern of sorts that gathers a lot of lost things."

Aladdin saw this piqued Morgana's interest's quickly making him half-confused yet recalled her being adopted by Belle's father, from what she stated to him, at The Palace's Gates a while ago. So seeing no other options since he wanted them out of the dungeon itself, he stated; to make Jafar pleased at the outcome, "Ah one slight problem: It's out there, and us three are in here?" Aladdin also gestured his words while he spoke.

Jafar then moved with the use of the cane to the hidden wall and tapped it to make mostly Aladdin and Abu looked at in minor surprise since it revealed the exit, as Jafar also stated in his old-man voice still, "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things are not always as they seem… So, do we have a deal?"

Aladdin, Morgana, and Abu looked to each other.

* * *

 **(Forty minutes later, out in the Arabian Desert at night…)**

* * *

They were all now trudging along with Morgana riding in-front of Jafar and Abu behind him, through the desert to the location; thanks to the beetle that was once again showing the way to the cave itself.

Eventually, the beetle then split in half quickly and landed in spots to which Morgana saw in awe like the monkey, and also Aladdin who was in both awe and only slight fear, as the cat-like cave finally showed itself.

Morgana now got-off of the camel as well as Abu; who climbed and sat on her left shoulder as she now stood nearby Aladdin, with the cave from what she recalled being sentient; due to some magic she guessed, asked them both aloud from the usual tone it tends to use on those that disturb him as she figured it might be a male somehow, " _ **Who disturbs my slumber?**_ "

Aladdin bravely stated his name to the enchanted cave from what Jafar told him to state, "It is I, Aladdin." The cave looked at the child firstly in sudden understanding as unknown to them all, he saw the secret blessings on the child to know this is the child he asked for as well, yet mostly now gazed at the teen male before him also, " ** _You_** _ **both may proceed… The child may take anything she feels interested in. But you, mortal that is named Aladdin; Alongside those with you, must touch nothing but the Lamp!** " _He then roared while opening his mouth to reveal the long-stairs, with Jafar secretly stunned as the cave merely looked at Morgana and simply let her pass with ease as well as a free pass to anything she eyed on.

Jafar shook his head and stated firmly in his old man's voice to Aladdin as to remind them of the deal he made, while they all traveled to the cave in the first place except for him, "Remember boy, first fetch me the lamp; Then you can have your reward." Abu then hopped onto Aladdin's left-shoulder and quickly hide in the teen's vest; with him eye-rolling at his pet's behavior, while also stating; both Morgana and he began to enter and go down the sand-based steps, "C' mon Abu."

Twelve minutes later, Morgana was slightly weak still yet now tired from walking, and sat at the bottom step, with them now awed at the sight before them. "Would you look at that," Aladdin stated as the site was to you; the readers, unbelievable, as it was filled with tons of things from gems, golden coins, rare or hard-to-find artifacts and treasures galore.

Abu as he was afraid, heard his friend's tone of awe and decided to look for himself, and afterward, the two quickly began to go after him; despite being tired yet now energized from resting a small amount, and with Aladdin finally catching the monkey while formally stating; to make Abu looks down in slight guilt over; with Morgana seeing both him and Abu stood over a specific-looking rug, "Don't. Touch. Anything, we gotta find that lamp Abu!"

The three began to walk together while Morgana briefly glimpsed yet was inwardly happy at seeing who she thought the child saw, the very carpet she knew would be with Aladdin for most of his life, was now secretly following behind them, she figured, out of curiosity.

Though while Aladdin paused and began to look around the treasure without touching any of it, for the lamp, Abu felt like he was being stalked; Morgana holding-back laughter as he turned with Carpet on the ground like a normal carpet should be behind him with the monkey stating a huh-like sound.

Shrugging to himself, Abu then turned around and began to move once again, and Carpet moving as well. Abu then quickly turns but this time, the carpet was rolled-up on a treasure mound as Abu grew wary slightly since he then took off and tugs Aladdin's leg along with the teen boy looking at the monkey in annoyance, stating his name to also get his attention. "Abu, will ya knock it off?" Aladdin stated as he resumed his search for the lamp Jafar wanted, yet the carpet once again; to Morgana's held-in laughter, saw Carpet resumed its antics of following the monkey once again.

Morgan however now saw some kind of orb; she is the only one seeing it as such, and being a curious child, went after it.

Abu though quickly turned around as the carpet jumped to the other side of him while Abu was once again wary. However, Carpet then reached down with one of its tassels, and quickly pulled Abu's tail to make him jump and turn around to the other side, as once again, Carpet was on the other side as well. If Morgana, however, was there, she would have been chuckling as Abu was now in a karate-stance of sorts while quickly breathing in half-panic.

Though the monkey froze in confusion however as he felt his head was lighter; as unknown to him, the carpet plucked his hat off his head, and placed it on the top part of the rug's fabric as if, it was a person wearing said hat. Abu then sat down while thinking to himself in confusion still as to what is going on, until he saw Carpet waving a tassel in a friendly gesture while wearing his small hat. They both jumped in small fright as Abu quickly ran and tackles Aladdin to the floor; with Aladdin trying to calm his pet monkey down.

"Abu, what are you… crazy?" Aladdin began to state to his foolish pet yet froze by forcibly seeing; by Abu's forced direction with his hands on his face, as a peeking carpet was looking at them in a nearby treasure pile, which he also figured as enchanted carpets would do so; as some of them are sentient as he also figured this one is, while others… not so much.

"A magic carpet!" Aladdin now stated to himself and seeing the carpet was somehow shy, Aladdin began to state gently to it, "C'mon, c'mon out. I'm not going to hurt you." Carpet seeing this as well as hearing Aladdin's voice slowly comes out, still shyly, then he picks-up Abu's cap off the ground from it running to hide; while using a tassel to brush the leftover dirt off of it. It then flew to them and hands the hat to the monkey in which, Abu takes it quickly while screeching angrily as if to stated, go away at it, while he jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder.

Dejected now, Carpet sadly began to walk away with Aladdin now giving him a look before looking right at the carpet and states to then make the carpet freeze in place and look somehow to Aladdin in hope slightly by his words to it, "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us." Excited, the carpet quickly went around them briefly in a few circles in the air while also briefly wrapping them up and hovering in the air, near them; looking at the two expectantly. Aladdin froze however as Abu now realized it as well, with Carpet looking at them curiously yet also recalled seeing a child going-off by herself in another direction, "Where's Mary?"

While that was happening; a few minutes earlier, Morgana still followed the teal-like light that her child-like mind found interesting; secretly her trunk-like orb that was made by Hecate was secretly picking up things as she walked still. Treasures from gems, coins, perfectly conditioned books… well all of the books that is, unique-like objects that do a lot of unique things, and also enchanted armor from in secret, made from other races from other worlds as such. Also a new object of sorts that in due time, would become to be important to Morgana since it was a marble-like orb like the rest, but it had inside, a familiar-looking cave's face before it changed into a sapphire-looking jeweled orb of sorts; now attached to the necklace with it now charming itself to be lighter.

Yet Morgana still followed the light as within the span of seven or eight minutes, the child finally came to a door; to her surprise, as it had a star on it, and the ball of teal-colored light then passed right into it as well.

Now frowning to herself, she then looked around her current area to see if she could find anything to open the door, and to her half-surprise as she simply touched it, a teal-like star image of her scar appeared, and she then heard a soft unlocking sound from behind the door, and it opened inwardly now.

When she went inside all she saw with some moonlight showing at a rectangle box that was designed in silver-like vines, and on top was her star-like scar; which she briefly touched as it tingled briefly before going away, and she curiously went up to the box and saw it wasn't at all locked, and opened it to be in mystified-awe at to what she then grabbed out of it.

It was a beautiful yet designed ring that was made out of pure-silver, she guessed along with runes (from what Morgana was learning still), to be Arabic; but couldn't make them out as to what they were since the rest of the ring was etched, but on top was a penny-sized, emerald-colored star-based gem, that was designed just like the scar she has.

Morgana didn't know why, but she felt the urge or need to place it on her first-right finger, to which she did and the child jumped by a rush of energy flowing into her briefly before that faded. "Mary, where are you!" Aladdin's voice ran out to startle Morgana, and she then took a breath and left the room quickly and not seeing Chaos looking at the spot where the ring was as he chuckled before vanishing; after glimpsing into the future, and headed to the oasis.

Aladdin, unknown to Morgana, was looking for her for the past five or so minutes, as, despite the treasure-like temptation to his pet monkey, Carpet and Abu aided him on his search for the little girl.

"Mary!" He called one last time until he falls on his stomach while she pounced from behind him; secretly half-irked and half-relieved as Morgana now was in his sights, yet nearly gave him a heart attack at the silent yet unexpected sneak-attack she done; with the child lightly giggling to herself. Though she wilted and then looked downwards, as Morgana knew she was now in trouble, by his firm look to her and before he could state anything, Aladdin paused when he saw the ring on her finger, "Where did you get that ring, Mary?"

Morgana then told Aladdin that she followed a teal-light of sorts that also led her to a room that looked like her scar on the middle of said door, which she didn't see him wince at from her reluctantly showing him, as he also understood it as well. Yet Carpet stood stiff in minor shock as to whom this child was, especially with her wielding the Majestic Ring of all things, on her finger.

Seeing that Morgana was satisfied currently as while she explained, the trunk-like orb took the last few things it felt since it also became sentient during the month with her living with Maurice and Belle, back in Bela'Verre. Aladdin then looked to the carpet, as it was confused why until it was excited at the questioned words. "Now that we found her, we were wondering if you know a lamp of sorts in this cave?"

Swirling around them now while also getting a small giggle from Morgana, they then followed it to a slightly long cavern of sorts that Morgana knew, led to the Genie's golden lamp-like home/prison.

The cavern they were in right now was just like in the movie, but bigger, and the pillar was as well, and the same staircase going up it. It was also surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones that also formed a bridge, to the stairs. Though from the beam of light at the top since it showed the moonlight from the outside, Morgana guessed, she knew the lamp was up there.

Aladdin knowing his pet might go back to the cave to touch the treasure; with Aladdin's gut telling him something worse than they might have encountered during their times in Agrabah might occur if Abu touched anything of value while he firmly stated, with a finger to get Morgana looking at a golden ape-like statue that held that particular ruby, and with a head tilt as to her half-shock, it winked at her before standing still. "Wait here Abu, and do not touch anything."

Morgana decided to head to the jewel first before Abu as the cave (she recalled earlier) did say she could take anything of value along with the statue to make Abu as she didn't pay attention, was being held back by the carpet as they both froze, as they saw the golden monkey statue now pout at her by her firm look yet went back to normal, as she took the gem.

Morgana then sighed in relief as she didn't really- Morgana now blinked as another ruby took its place with Abu now touching the new gem to her shock; looking at Abu and to the large ruby gem in her hand, and back at it a few times.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Aladdin was walking upwards the steps and finally made it be stunned, as it looked like a basic oil lamp, but a golden texture to it.

He was hesitant at first before he picked it up, and began to state to himself while turning around, "This is it? This is what we came all the way down to-" he looked on in horrified shock yet mixed with confusion, as Morgana held the same ruby, yet Abu was touching another; to now make the monkey freeze in place by Aladdin's shout, "Abu no!"

The area was then rumbling as the cave's voice from before, now began to speak to them in sudden anger, " ** _Infidels_** " "Uh oh…" Abu trailed off in monkey-like words in feared realization, as the cave angrily continued, " _ **You**_ _ **have touched the forbidden treasure!** "_

Aladdin was paying mostly to Abu that they now heard Morgana yelp in sudden fear, and he quickly came down; with the lamp in hand, as she began to sink into the ground as if she was in quicksand. Aladdin was down by the time Morgan's upper-torso was showing as not only him, but Abu who dropped the gem as they didn't see it change into a liquid before fading into the ground, and Carpet, as she was looking at him fearfully.

But their efforts were no use, as the cave was doing this to prevent the child from seeing the horror it was about to do to the two thieves as she then stated one last word; as her head was the last thing left before fully sinking into the ground, "Aladdin!" She was then gone.

Aladdin in frustration and sadness, pounded the ground while he began to dig yet to try and get her out; froze as the cavern rumbled once again while the cave stated aloud as well; with them quickly looking at the water as it changed to lava, and the idol melting into it also, " ** _Now you will never again see the light of day!_** " Aladdin while in sadness now looked determined, as Carpet allowed the two to quickly get onto itself as the pool then spurted tons of flames before the lava began to quickly rise. "Whoa, Carpet let's move!"

Together they began to race against the lava and back through the long cave they came to get the lamp from, with Abu quickly grabbing onto his face in panic. "Abu, this is no time to panic!" Aladdin stated to his pet as he pulled him off his head successfully while holding onto Carpet; with Abu doing the same with Aladdin in shock as they are now flying to a wall, "Start panicking."

Carpet then nose dived and went into another cavern, and they finally emerged to the treasure room that was now engulfed in lava and flames; but on the outside the cave begins to growl and close. The area was then bare of any treasure of any sorts within moments as debris began to fall down upon them, with them near the top of the entrance to the Cave of Wonders, a boulder landed on the carpet, sending Carpet down quickly but with luck, Aladdin and Abu was able to grab the rockwall and hang on, but barely.

Aladdin then sees Jafar while he was reaching out, since he was in reach distance, and stated aloud, "Help me out!" Jafar was having none of that as he stated aloud as well, "Throw me the lamp!" Aladdin was struggling now in his grip yet stated aloud to try and get the old man to aid him, "I can't hold on, give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!" Aladdin has no choice if he wants to live alongside Abu sadly recalling to what he think Morgana's death was, reached into his vest and pulled The Lamp from his vest and handed it to Jafar while struggling to hold on, with Jafar quickly nabbing it while stating; Aladdin now getting out slowly with Abu's help, "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Yes! At last!"

Once Jafar saw he was out, he kicks Abu to the side; to shock Aladdin at this outcome, and firmly yet quickly grabs Aladdin's wrist while placing The Lamp into his person, and Aladdin was now struggling while stating in shock to the old man, "What are you doing?" Aladdin's look now changed to fear as the old man stated to him now with a dark look, "Giving you your reward," and Jafar's voice went back to normal as he finished while getting ready to kill Aladdin, by revealing a crooked-dagger of sorts, "You're eternal reward." Jafar suddenly screams as he was then bitten by Abu, and he unknowingly let's go of Aladdin as the teenager was now falling back into the cave itself. Jafar then grabs the now what-did-I-do looked monkey, as he quickly tosses the ape into the cave alongside briefly seeing yet not caring, the two falling to their doom.

Carpet seeing this, was quickly struggling to get out of the boulder, and was successful after a few tugs and quickly flew to them, but Aladdin while he fell, hit the walls a few time to knock him out. Once landed onto the ground, Carpet and Abu were stunned to see the sands rise up briefly, and a shivering Morgana now laid on the normal mounds of sand; alive and well, with her in a curled-up position now.

Outside and on the top though, the cave roars one final time as it then sinks back into the ground. Jafar quickly took off the disguise while wickedly laughing to himself as the treasure…. well one of two that is that he desired, was now in his grasp. "Heh Heh Heh! It's mine. It's all mine I-" he froze while he now began to search himself; with Iago squawking the word, hey, now and then, to realize in horror the meaning while at the same time stating, "Where is it? No. NO!"

It was then Iago reminded him; with the parrot gulping alongside Jafar now paling, at this outcome, "Uh… Jafar, we forgot the Kid."

* * *

 ** _Back at The Palace:_**

It has been a few hours since Jasmine was told the news of both Morgana's and Aladdin's death, as she was once again crying in sorrow with her female pet tiger comforting her master, and possibly to try and cheer her up, but it was little to no success.

Jasmine heard her father stating to her now while knocking on her doorway, "Jasmine it's both myself and Belle, may we come in?" Hearing Jasmine stated a soft yes; the two came in alongside Jasmine saw Belle too was crying. The Princess before her father could ask, confessed quickly as she held him; with The Sultan simply comforting his only child by gently patting her back.

When she was done, The Sultan had a hard look now on his face; not at her, but at his Royal Advisor since Asuma then gently told his daughter, in determination, "I will speak to Jafar as to what he has done." He then looked to Jasmine while he wiped some stray tears from her eyes, looking half-sad now as he then asked as was Jasmine also wiping her eyes afterward from more true tears trying to fall, "You going to be alright my child?"

Wordlessly nodding, Asama then asked Belle to remain and comfort his child; with Belle nodding in reply to this, as she was currently upset of being told by Jafar of Morgana's kidnapping, left to go find him and set things straight.

Belle then comforted Jasmine as they were now best friends, in which Jasmine sadly laughed at Belle while stating; rubbing her eyes once again, "I must look like a mess, huh Belle?" Belle nodded while also gesturing to herself; to see Belle was just as upset as she was, yet kept her mood smaller than hers while sadly smiling in return; stunning Jasmine by what she stated, "Yes I guess we're in the same way at the moment. With my little sister being kidnapped and all." Seeing Jasmine's confused look, she was about to ask until she froze by what Jasmine stated in partial worry and confusion, "But I was told by Jafar she was killed in a different way, unlike the… boy I met in the Bazar."

After a few minutes of thinking things through together, Belle finally asked while Jasmine who was no longer sad, but in half-anger at being lied to about Morgana, as Jafar, however, stated Aladdin's death in acting-like truth; to make her believe that he was gone, "Why would your Royal Adviser tell me one thing, and you another, Jasmine?"

Jasmine stopped her pacing and sighed while giving Belle an I-don't-know look, in return while stating her reply back kindly yet firmly; due to Belle seeing she was mostly angered at Jafar once again, "I have no clu eas to why our Royal Adviser would lie to the both of us, but my father or I will make sure he tells us why he did so."

With Belle nodding, the two decided to remain silent until exhaustion crept upon them, as they fell asleep on the bed; in opposite ways.

* * *

 ** _Within the currently cleared cavern of the Cave of Wonders; Two more hours later:_**

Morgana has been trying to awake Aladdin for nearly thirty minutes after she unknowingly passed out as well. The child not only couldn't take it anymore, but she now was truly afraid since one of her fears was also coming to life: The fear of being entirely alone. Don't get her wrong she has Carpet and Abu near her, but Morgana has fear of no human-companionship as such; not animal or object. But she is also fearful of a few other things in which, would take minor tales to tell those.

After a few shakes, Morgana's fears were slowly easing by Aladdin as Carpet had the teen male on him, and slowly raised Aladdin up. Before he could comment on his head, he froze as he felt familiar, child-like arms quickly wrapping around his frame; clinging to him in half-relief and half-fear.

"Hey Mary… Mary!" Aladdin realized she was alive and hugged her back, yet within moments he realized she was shivering, as Morgana from what he felt of her skin, was not only cold like he partially was but shaking in fear as well. "Shh, shh. It's ok Mary, were fine." Aladdin stated to see her less-tense now and she then looked around after a few minutes, and then at them lastly; with a head-tilt in small confusion now, "Are we trapped?" Realizing her question, he looked up and was now angry at Jafar tricking them into this mess, yet replied to make Morgana then understand he wasn't angry at her, but at the disguised man himself, "Yes, we're trapped."

He then as Abu neared the two; with Aladdin then stating in anger still at Jafar, shaking a fist randomly into the air, "That two-faced son-of-a jackal!" Now slowly calming down, he states to his friends with him; who include Morgana, Carpet now, and his pet monkey at the same time, "Whoever he was, he's probably gone with that odd lamp."

Morgana then tugged at Aladdin's clothes to make him confused since he then saw to where she was pointing, and was also secretly surprised, as Abu had The Lamp in his palms; proudly showing it to Aladdin. "Why, you hairy little thief!" Aladdin praised Abu as the ape puffed out his chest in pride, and it turned to laughter slightly by Morgana going over and tickling the monkey; to amuse Aladdin at Morgana's odd mood-based changes, yet now also looked at The Lamp closely.

"There are words I can hardly make out…" Aladdin trailed off as he began along with both Abu and Morgana now near him, rubbed the lamp with his vest slightly yet recoiled as within moments it began to wiggle and shake, to the monkey's and his surprise, yet to Morgana's inner-fangirl since she knew who was coming, like violet, blue, and sparkled-pink-like smoke began to billow out of the lamp's nozzle-like hole.

With the lamp glowing and the smoke still coming out, they then saw a figure to make Morgana try and also to remain calm. The figure while within the smoke was slender mixed with being muscular, pointy ears, hooked nose, curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, black ponytail with a gold bead that holds it, gold cuffs on both wrists and one earring, red waistband, and a misty tail. This was the very Genie from The Lamp, everyone.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oy! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" Genie stated while grabbing Aladdin to amuse Morgana as he simply hanged him on a rock nearby while also taking his head off, and rotating it slowly to a 360-degree angle before placing it back onto his head, stating in relief, "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!"

Carpet got Aladdin down with Morgana fully paying attention to Genie, as he saw the little girl with a ring- Genie did a double-take as it was The Ring! "Hey kid, why not rub that star-gem on your ring…You may be surprised at it." Genie states in secret amusement while making Morgana curious and did as she was told, and it then glowed with red-sparkled mixed with blue and emerald-green smoke all around her quickly, as Aladdin was about to get over to Morgana yet Genie stated to the teen easily, "Be patient kid, that little girl is in safe hands."

Once the smoke cleared since Morgana has her eyes closed, she froze as the child was then kissed on the forehead gently and when she opened them, her eyes were now wide while Aladdin had his jaw dropped alongside Abu, by the fact as to what they were looking at: A female genie, who then stood up and did some basic stretches of her own; from a few feet away from Morgana.

The female genie while looking to be sixteen while having a high, vibrant-purple colored ponytail, with emerald colored eyes, a deep tan skin tone while also being 5'6 in height, and also to make Morgana lightly blush, high D-Cupped breasts to go well with her delicate figure. Her outfit though was mostly bikini top with a midriff jacket, alongside a transparent sarong that allowed everyone to see her bikini thong; to which the female genie saw how young the girl was and snapped her fingers, as she then wore pale-jaded female trousers on top of her lower-half as unlike Genie, she had her legs still. She also had a sword, alongside with a bow and arrow; yet those vanished in a minor flash from not getting a time to truly see them.

This everyone was the younger sibling made by a wish of sorts a long, long, long time ago, for a sibling that Genie could have. This is Yidhian the Radiant, or in real name terms as she was from Morgana's world only a few years in true time, as an orphan, was Yue "Yidhian" Zulia Maryland. (#)

Yidhian now yawned while clearly stating to herself slightly the same thing; but looked around her surroundings slightly, "Man… Being in that ring was such a bore... No girls to keep me company at all." Genie, however, sweatdropped in anime style at his little sister's statement on her preferences, with a child present.

Despite this as Yidhian now saw the child officially and gapped at her in wordless shock, to which now turned into a squeal, as Morgana was now hugged into the genie's chest while she then made both Aladdin and Genie sweat drop from Yidhian's statement; in a British/Arabian accented accent that not only sounded young, but also mature sounding, "You're soooo cute~!"

Hearing a male cough to get her attention; after a few minutes of Morgana being frozen at the treatment while Yidhian giggled at Morgana; more to being embarrassed at her display and made an innocent angel-like halo above her head while also at the same time, making Genie facepalm yet looked with realization, and swirled as he grew big again while he began to introduce himself; Yidhian catching on as she too swirled near him and grew to the size (if she was giant-sized like him), to her original height yet leaned against a wall to watch her brother's performance; winking briefly at Morgana.

Though Genie amused Morgana as he placed Aladdin on the same rock; to which Carpet whacked him on the head before retrieving Aladdin again, his tail changed to a microphone while stating aloud, "Nice to be back, ladies and gentleman. Hi where ya from?" Genie then sticks the microphone in front of Aladdin's face while asking him another question before responding to the first, "What's your name?"

Giving Morgana a brief look before looking on in confusion mixed with nerves, stated his name hesitantly at Genie now, "Uh, Al… Uh… Aladdin." Genie then stated as if he truly discovered something major about him, by stating it from the very name itself, "Aladdin!" A neon-sign that had her friend's name now showed within moments, circled with chase lights yet the sign also changed to what Morgana knew might go alongside Genie's introduction. "Hello Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show… Can I call you 'Al'. Or maybe just 'Din'? Or how bout 'Laddi?'" Morgana held in a laugh as Genie went one way and he came back as a Scottish-like dog in his skin color but no fur, and wore a kilt and hat to go with it while now stating, at the same time as well, "Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon Laddi!'"

Aladdin now utterly confused stated to everyone that knew him; with a weird-out look, "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Genie though still as a dog, stated while placing a hand briefly to himself, "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" He then scared Abu by poofing quickly back into his real self while also laughing briefly.

Seeing this though, he apologized in his own way, "Sorry cheetah.. I hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey Rugman! Haven't seen ya in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Ya!" When Genie saw the carpet, said carpet quickly went and did a greeting like in the movie, yet Genie stated while now looking closely at Aladdin while also using his hand as a point; despite him being a giant currently, "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master…" He then made a beer-gut and stated while side showing it, "Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait… I'm your master?" Aladdin asked with both genies' nodding at their respective master's to secretly surprise Morgana at this outcome slightly; as Yidhian looked at her softly to know she was hers; Morgana's. Though Morgana while getting surprised yet a playful-like glared look from Aladdin afterward at his treatment as Genie magically made a diploma and a graduation cap on top of the teen boy's head while stating, in amusement; since Morgana was now laughing lightly on the ground at him, "That's right! He can be taught!"

"What do you wish of me," Genie while seeing Morgana calmed down enough to watch him now use his magic, to show-off; with Yidhian rolling her eyes at her older sibling for; by him becoming a blue-skinned version of Arnold Schwarzenegger while also sounding like him briefly as well, "The ever-impressive," he then was suddenly inside a invisible cube of sorts as if, trying to get out; in a distorted voice slightly, "The long contained," he was quickly out while Genie now had a dummy on his lap; with him being a ventriloquist of sorts, "Often imitated," he tossed the dummy away and began to duplicate himself while stating originally first before doing so as his duplicates not only repeated his words but also surround him. "But never duplicated-""Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Duplicated-" "Genie! Of! The Lamp," He then changed into what Morgana knew, when she looked it up, into Ed Sullivan while also speaking like him briefly alongside Genie bowing; the duplicates clapping at him excitedly, "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aladdin states in disbelief mixed with secret wonder Morgana heard, from his voice, "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes," he then changed into a slot machine as from the first slot from the last showed Genie himself, as they then also came out while each one stated a word, "Uno, dos, tres." He then changed into from what Morgana also looked-up as well, into a black and white Groucho Marx, "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." At the word refunds a duck-like puppet of Groucho Marx showed from the ceiling somehow, while opening its duckbill with the sign that stated "Refunds", on it.

Before Aladdin could say a word to Abu, they all; which include Morgana as Genie himself looked at her in a really look as she was now also half-smug when she stated things about her own rules though, but added onto it, "The same thing like elder-bro here, but I can grant more wishes to my own master up to ten wishes; with a by-law to maybe grant even a wish to bring back to life only once, and I mean," she made a large number one appear and hit her brother on the head; to cause a light giggle from Morgana, with Yidhian secretly pleased about her new master's.. no mistress' laughter yet she continued anyway, shrugging as well, "One time for those that are deceased… But if you blessed by a God of Death or something like that, then that wish can't be counted as you could do-so yourself, but once a year on Hallows-Eve… I think?"

Yidhian then purposely positioned her body, to cause her to be secretly amused and ignoring her elder brother's really look, again, as not only Morgana blushed lightly, but Aladdin blushed yet coughed into his hand as the female genie did a fake-thinking pose to the point, it looked cute.

Aladdin then shook his head with Genie and Yidhian overhearing the teenager as he stated to Abu, "Now I know I'm dreaming." Morgana alongside Aladdin was confused as the music suddenly began to play all around the cave yet the child knew what it was, but not him, as it was the music for her one of few favorite songs from the Disney Movies' "A Friend Like Me".

"Master, I don't think you quite realize; Like my sister's own Mistress, at what you got here! So why you don't you both ruminate," he then winked at his sister with her also catching on, as he also finished speaking, "While we illuminate the possibilities." Genie and Yidhian then both lit-up as they begin to sing; Yidhian's songful words sounding like a professional American singer, with her accent in the mix.

Genie: "Well Ali Baba had them, forty thieves, Scheherazade had a thousand tales."

Yidhian: "But Master and Mistress you in luck 'cause up your sleeve, you got a brand of magic that never fails!"

Genie alongside his sister produced the exact number of thieves; with both Morgana and Aladdin being surrounded while backing up as they came to them, Morgana blinked as her arms like Aladdin's, changed into their respective genie's arms, as they began to punch each and every one of the thieves with ease.

A Boxing Ring then appeared while Morgana wore to make her blush an outfit that Yidhian giggled softly from her own doing, as it was a cheerleader's outfit for a child her age that also showed her arms, legs, and parts of her stomach while Genie sang alongside rubbing Aladdin's shoulders.

Genie: "You got some power in your corner now; Some heavy ammunition in your camp."

Yidhian then alongside him changed into fireworks, as they displayed before exploding and he sang mostly to Aladdin along with the female genie singing her own words as Yidhian swirled around Morgana while brushing her hand on top of the ring. Genie also went into his lamp as Aladdin was forced by him to rub it; to purposely make himself appear as he sang his lines as well.

Genie and Yidhian: "You both got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how; See all you gotta do is rub that lamp-" "That ring-" "And I'll say Mister Aladdin sir-" "Mistress what would your pleasure be?"

Morgana just blinked as they were now at their own tables; with Morgana tilting her head as Yidhian now wore a maid's uniform while she also placed a serving platter on her table, as Genie did for Aladdin's, as Genie was dressed as a restaurant waiter; a fancy one the little girl figured.

Genie: "Let me take your order, jot it down."

Genie then coaxed him to try the dish playfully while he sang some more. Though Morgana was surprised by Yidhian also sang the line together. Though Genie stated the no's by himself though.

Genie with Yidhian: "You ain't never had a friend like me-" "No no no!"

Though Morgana opened hers and it was a pizza; to her slight surprise… well a couple of pizza slices, as her genie simply shrugged yet they both also saw Aladdin's reaction, as his whole finely-yet-fully cooked chicken turned into Genie's head slightly.

Genie: "Life is your restaurant… And I'm your maitre' d!"

Yidhian was secretly surprised as Morgana quickly ate her two slices while their tables and chairs vanished, since both Genie and her, returned to normal yet they slightly enlarged their ears slightly as they also stood near each other; with Genie singing his line.

Genie: "C'mon whisper what it is you want-"

Yidhian: "You ain't never had a friend like me~."

Genie gave his sister a look as she made an eye roll in return they saw, as Genie exploded as she did; as there were now four of them each tending to them like the "Shave and a Haircut" procedure from either old salons or barbers done, in the past. Though that changed as they were both also surrounded by some treasure and a few harem girls fanning them; with Yidhian giggling at Morgana's uncomfortable blush as Genie alongside her, sang still.

Genie: "Yes sir-"

Yidhian: "Madame-"

Both Genie and Yidhian: " **We** **both pride ourselves on our services-** "

Genie: "You're the boss, The King-"

Yidhian: "The Queen-"

Genie: "The Shah!"

Genie then floated above Aladdin, the real one as he took his hat and sang his next verse; shaking it before said items came out of it.

Genie: "How about a little more Baklava?"

Aladdin was on a pillar now that had food on it while it also stated Column A, while Morgana tried to balance herself on the other that stated Column B; with Yidhian secretly giving her elder sibling a look at him involving her Mistress in his antics. As they now began to move; with Aladdin onto Morgana's column, and with them now jumping yet also landing on a large pillow made from both Genie's.

Genie: "Try some of Column 'A'; Try some of Column 'B'"

They realized that both genies held the large pillow while they sang together along with Genie having a gleam in his eyes alongside Yidhian, as they sat it down and both laid on their bellies; with them being side-by-side.

Genie: "I'm in the mood to help you two-"

Yidhian: "You ain't never had a friend like us."

They then opened their mouths as both Aladdin and Morgana had to blink since the child once again had a blush on her face as to what they wore: Genie wore a white magician's outfit and Yidhian's though… she wore a dark-purple dancer's dress that resembled that every dancer in Fire Emblem Awakening; with her also dancing while she came down in a way, to make Aladdin understand the female genie was purposely teasing Morgana with her body, as they both did jazz-like hums alongside them both also dancing with a giant hand each.

They jumped as another hand appeared and they both then did crazy-like dancing, before they were both smashed by said hands, secretly, while she knew things, scared her that they killed themselves. Yet when they re-showed themselves; relieving Morgana secretly as Genie pulling off his head; duplicating it to juggle said heads now, with him also juggling back and forth with Aladdin; with one of them being on his finger, swirling like a basketball.

Yidhian though reappeared and danced with Morgana, briefly aging her up (around being either fifteen to seventeen while Morgana was distracted); secretly seeing a stunning, beautiful woman before quickly de-aging her back to the child's original age in an instant, as the female genie mentally pictured the little girl's looks for future memory (as they seemed way impressive to her), and danced still while they sang their lines.

Genie: "Can you friends do this?"

Yidhian: "Do your friends do that?"

Genie then had his body tossed with all his heads back onto himself, as he also swirled while confusing both Aladdin and Morgana as they saw Genie was nowhere to be found yet a magician's hat was now in Yidhian's hands, with her also wearing an assistance attire now. Despite this, he still tries to pull himself out of the hat before looking in fake-help at Yidhian, and she in turned rolled her eyes as the female genie then reached deeply into the hat and pulled; to make Genie vanish, himself as a rabbit of sorts.

Genie: "Do your friends pull this out of their little hat…"

Genie then changed into a dragon that resembled said a drake from that purple dragon; from that Figment from EPCOT Center. With him (while singing), breathed flames out.

Genie: "Can your friend's go poof!"

Yidhian: "Well lookie here!"

The flames changed into more harem girls as they danced casually around Aladdin to which Morgana saw he was enjoying it with her genie also making a crazy gesture at him; making Morgana giggle at Yidhian's antics.

Genie: "Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip and make the sucker disappear?"

Aladdin was just beginning to enjoy the summoned harem girls yet they now "Poofed" into smoke as such, liked Genie sang. Genie then began to imitate what Aladdin would do while he sang his lined words; with Yidhian merely keeping Morgana company. Genie shrank to a smaller size while stating what he was in some parts of the song, and fell off like he was diving off a diving-board.

Genie: "So don't sit there slack-jawed, buggy eyed! I'm here to answer all your midday prayers."

Genie then changed, as Yidhian simply allowed her older sibling to have fun at this as she would do her parts soon; with her serving Morgana a cup of herbal tea seeing the child was cold still, into a huge certificate with Aladdin's name in all caps, and in bold print, with Genie's face in the center while he still sang; swirling around the teenager before going normal.

Genie: "You got a bona fide, certified, you got a genie for a charg? D'affairs!"

Genie: "I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what do you wish I really want to know? You perhaps got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt! So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!"

Genie then to make Morgana confused while Yidhian then told her in whisper; with Morgana making a silent 'oO' sound, while she sipped the rest of her tea; with it vanishing as Genie used his powers to truly make an Arabic-worded list that was indeed three miles long from Aladdin's right-ear, and began to use it as if, he just got out of the shower on his behind.

It was then Genie shrugged while also banishing the list away as Yidhian finally began to sing her lines to Morgana; with Aladdin giving Genie a look of questioning to her words in which he shrugged again to his master. Though while Yidhian sang, she danced sultry-like to get Morgana to gulp slightly in uncertainty as the female genie also teased/flirted with Morgana, while singing as well.

Yidhian: "I had a few masters like my brother, but they never truly stuck around~! From one to ten... Poof, I go again, and then you, the cute-little-girl came around!"

Yidhian then made Morgana spin like a top briefly before holding her shoulders, and then she was now within moments, ballroom dancing mixed with a jive of sorts along with Yidhian having a smirk on the female genie's face at her antic's, as copies of her either cheered or clapped them on, in the background. Though she gave her brother a smug-like look as she temporary changed their outfits to cheerleaders in which Genie being annoyed within moments, snapped them back to normal.

Yidhian: "I mostly did wishes that were kinda lame or wishes that were possibly cool. But in truth, I find that you may be the one to set some truly yet honest goals~!"

Seeing Yidhian now wink to her brother; still dancing with Morgana, he began to resume his singing with Aladdin joyfully; resuming the harem girls in the process as well as crossing his arms.

Genie: "Mister Aladdin sir, have a wish or two or three... I'm on the job, you big nabob."

When Aladdin went to kiss one of the girl's on the cheek, it changed to giant Genie; who girlishly blinked while making him recoil in minor surprise. Morgana and Yidhian briefly stopping on their dancing as they laughed at it lightly when this happened.

Then Yidhian winked at Morgana again as she jumped, and went near her older sibling, as they then sang in separate verses; with them summoning a lot of random things. From more harem girls, to dancing elephants and camels, hordes of treasure that Abu quickly began to load into his hat, and a lot of random things… which included a dancing dinosaur or two.

Genie: "You aint never had a friend, never had a friend-"

Yidhian: "You aint never had a friend, never had a friend-"

Genie: "You aint never…. Had a… Friend…. Like... Me~!"

Morgana was now dancing alongside Genie; who split himself in half temporally. Abu was still trying to nab all the treasure he could get, the extra things like the girls and animals were dancing away in specific locations and Aladdin was also dancing but with Yidhian yet her eyes were mostly on the child, while Yidhian did so. Heck, even Carpet was also dancing; but in a soloed location.

Morgana though unknowingly sneezed on a harem girl near her while also making the two genie's eyebrows raised to realized Yidhian's new Mistress was a magical, as they sensed Genie's creation was now made flesh and blood, and seeing his point was proven alongside his sister's, they both swirled as then everything but the one girl was sucked into their swirling vortexes, as they were large genie's once again with the neon-based signed words for "Applause" up above both of their amused heads, when they finished singing together, this time.

Both Genie and Yidhian; at same time: " **You ain't never had a friend like me!** "

Abu to amuse Morgana as she went over; panting slightly due to the non-stop dancing she did, pated the broken-hearted monkey as he stated thanks to the child from trying and failing to get the treasure he took, out of his hat.

"What will it be Master?" Genie then asked in smugness slightly as he was happy to show-off like his sister once again, and Aladdin while he was once again sitting on the rock; while partially thinking now, still asked, "You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Knowing what was coming, Genie shrank quickly and turned into a genie-like version of William F. Buckley, as well as also sounding like him, "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos I tend to have, a couple quid pro quos."

"Like?" Aladdin asked curiously with Genie changing back to normal, and then went over to him to prove a point slightly, "Rule Number One: I can't kill anybody," he then with a finger to his neck, made the killing motion to cut off his own head temporary while also stating in a choked voice as well, "So don't ask."

Yidhian sat next to Morgana who gapped at Genie still doing that bit as well as she then laughed from his next performed actions, "Rule Number Two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else," his face then changed into a pair of pink lips that kissed Aladdin; who got rid of the saliva from the kiss off his own face, afterwards; also pinching his face as well as Genie's head returning to normal, "You little punim, there."

Genie then quickly laid flat on the rock nearby Aladdin; with Morgana quickly clinging to a now comforting yet also surprised Yidhian, with the female genie giving her brother a half-hearted look mixed with understanding at his new disguise he changed into; a zombie-like version of himself that he slowly rose up, and then stated in a creepy voice slightly, "Unlike my sibling, for Rule number Three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," he briefly gestured to his zombie form yet quickly shook Aladdin while also stating his words normally, "I don't like doing it!"

He then returned at being the big genie-version of himself with Genie also stating the end of his terms, "Other than that, you got it!" Morgana knew they were still trapped yet saw as if, a lightbulb went off within Aladdin's head while Abu sat near him now; Genie's hands covering his face while Yidhian was secretly knowing it was wrong, was checking the child out since she still recalled as to what Morgana would look like; since Morgana had more than average figure at that age as well... maybe before that while now knowing one thing: Early Puberty or something impressive for that look.

Now Aladdin was looking at Abu as if, he was plotting something… to which he was, "Ah provisos? You mean limitations?" He then leaned at the pet monkey (with Abu catching on), "On wishes?" Morgana saw Genie didn't looked pleased as to what Aladdin was saying about his rules or him apparently, as Aladdin continued, "Some all-powerful genie… Can't even bring people back from the dead, unlike his sister slightly. I don't know Abu," Aladdin; like the monkey, began to sit up and getting ready to look like they were about to leave, "He probably can't even get us all out of this cave."

Aladdin while Morgana simply sat now on Yidhian lap; with the girl turning the unconscious harem girl into a trinket and as a bracelet for now, onto Morgana's left wrist alongside to also make the female genie inwardly squeal to herself, Aladdin stated now; without seeing a big shoe from Genie, about to stop them, "Looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here-" the shoe then blocked the path of the two with Genie looking angered; gesturing to himself as well. "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?"

Genie then approached them while getting even angrier as time passes; within his words, "I don't think so, not right now. You're getting' your wishes, so _**siddown**_!"

Quickly not to further anger Genie, especially a now petrified Morgana as his angered-scream reminded her of Vernon slightly; when he was getting ready to beat her badly due to his old job, before being Head of Grunnings, back then.

Genie then turned into a female flight stewardess while making sure they were as well as his sister, was on Carpet. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" Genie stated while sitting on the carpet now; with extra arms and hands pointing in random directions from his body before they went back into him while he also stated the next words, "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeeee'rrrrrreee… Outta here!"

Ten minutes in flight, Morgana was still petrified in fear; with Yidhian also trying to snap her out of it while at the same time, giving heated looks at a sheepish Genie since he only wordlessly looked as if to state, I didn't expect it to happen.

Aladdin sighed as he also tried alongside Abu to get Morgana out of her feared state yet the small group froze; nearly holding onto Carpet, as the enchanted object nearly stopped mixed with Yidhian on trying to hug the child in comfort; from Morgan's feared words now, "No! D-Don't hurt me Uncle Vernon!"

Seething at to this meaning now, Yidhian stated firmly for once; to surprise Genie with a dark look mixed on her face; with Aladdin's thought's also recalling Morgana being adopted, yet didn't know of her past, "When or if we land brother… You are going to apologize at some point when My Mistress is out of this state. When the time is right, and if she somehow forgives you: I want you to not yell within her presence at all... **_Ever_** _ **again**_."

Gulping at this; the group continued to fly while they didn't see Chaos looking on in illusion-like eyes within the sky; in a mixture of anger with amusement.

Anger at the man's name the child that has his current interests stated, as she was now passed out thankfully with Yidhian placing a temporary sleeping-based spell on her, to ease her mind. Amusement as to knowing the child's magic caused an illusion to be flesh-and-blood yet also bound to her by being a servant of sorts; by her magic.

"You never seem to bore me at all child… Let's see if the child's group would care to have a little… Chaos involved... He He." He then dismissed his spelled-eyes as he merely awaited the small group to arrive.

* * *

Now that was chapter I have been waiting to do for you guys.

Now the reason I am cliffhanging it right now to this point, is that in the next chapter would be the other famed song, "Prince Ali" from both genies. I also decided to make the movie-arc slightly au to add the tv or game character's being involved as such, if you all noticed.

I would also like to state a kindly shout-out to those that do read/follow/favorite this story, as I think it is one of my better stories I have done so far.

Till next time folks, peace-out!


	8. Unexpected Outcomes, Aladdin Arc Ends

**Author's Announcement:**

I have been getting requests for a new Morgana Chapter… and here it is!

Sorry that it took so long guys, I have been helping my new co-author (If he agrees)/friend, **Rwbyknight**. So if you guys have been waiting longer for my other stories, well like I promised: I will work on them eventually, it's just I want to finish the Aladdin Arc (1st movie) for the Morgana Story here.

Other then that, I do hope you enjoy the End-Movie Chapter (Longer Chapter) as much as I did (with a plot trust at the end), as it would involve a few things. But I won't spoil anything but letting you know it would be back at The Palace, in the beginning, but other than that, you just have to read the said chapter to find out more since some events are the same yet different, this time around.

Now I don't own anything at all except my own personal or author-suggested ideas, as well as my own plots or modified songs into said stories (OC made songs made by me). Said characters, places, or things are owned by said original and true franchised owners as such (Disney and said creators). However, if I truly did, I would personally make it that Morgana would play a game against Hans from Frozen, and she would win as it was MarioKart64, and he had to do her chores for a year.

 **Warnings:** Flashback POV and Morgana POV sometime within important part of story, Magic used by Genies, Plot Thickening / Alternate Plot, Demons and Fire Hounds? Main Character Involvement (Once Again), Jafar's Ways (Even you will get upset as to what he done), Unexpected Disney Character.

Now here is some information:

(#) = OC Characters from Submitted Users/Authors (Which they can use in their own works as well) is being mentioned for the 1st time.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ " or (Only in this story or certain chapters when it happens) **Talking at same time**

Hidden Meanings

Iago: "Polly Says Hello!" = Singing by people (Which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If " ~ " appears, words are slightly long in song

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Adjusted and Fixed: July 31st, 2019)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; Within The Palace, the Throne Room, in the morning:**_

Asuma was furious still after last night's events yet sighed as he awaited for Jafar to show up, while the little old man sat on his throne. Jasmine was currently with him now since Belle and Adam were alone in their guest chambers.

 _Despite him being loyal for years, he is rather shady while I now think about his actions._ The Sultan thought before a guard stated aloud, "Presenting Royal Advisor Jafar and his pet bird," Iago glared briefly at the guard as he left, and the two came into the throne room now.

Jafar then bowed in fake respect while Iago acted like a parrot once again and at the same time he stated, while briefly looking up, "Your highness, you have summoned me for what purpose?" He understood since Jasmine was here, he began to state firmly to the Royal Advisor now with his arms crossed while making him not at all amused, "Jafar, this is an outrage. If it haven't been for your loyal years of service, it would mean trouble for your career. However," Asuma paused before continuing as Jasmine had her arms crossed since she was still angry with the Advisor; The Sultan now having a small smile on his face, "From now on, you are to discuss the sentencing of any prisoner to me personally, before they are beheaded." He walked down as Jafar began to state in half-apology to him, "I assure you, your Highness, it won't happen again."

Asuma now gestured to Jasmine as she gave him a 'Really' look; Jafar briefly smirking before schooling his features, "Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us, please?" He asked politely but it was hinted as an order, in secret.

Jafar then stated to Jasmine now while he reached out and began to try and kiss her hand, at the same time, "My most abject and humble apologies to you as well, Princess." Jasmine, however, sensing something off, yanked her hand away while now firmly stating, with hidden anger still, "At least some goodwill of my being forced to marry. When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." She then took off with Asuma; not noticing at all while he stated as if, he solved their problems, "That's nice. It's all settled, now, Jasmine getting back to this suitor business…" He then noticed she was leaving and giving a look of apology, went after her after repeatedly shouting her name.

Jafar's smile then turned into an angered scowl while stating in a growl to himself more than Iago, "If only I had gotten that lamp!" Iago to half-amuse Jafar when he looked on his shoulder, began to imitate Jasmine now, "I will have the power to get rid of you," he then began acting like himself while on the Royal Advisor's shoulder, still, "D'oh! To think… We have to- We gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives-" "No Iago, only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished or worse… beheaded!" Jafar stated while not only interrupted his sidekick, but making a chopping motion with his fingers, " **Ewww,** " they both then said to each other in agreement.

Iago then had an idea popped into his head and began to state it within moments; gesturing it as well, "Oh! Wait a minute! What if you Jafar were the chump husband!" Jafar in turned look to Iago as if, insulted and also stated a 'What', to the bird, "Okay, you marry the Princess; All right? Then, uh… You, become The Sultan instead of that chump of an old man."

Jafar was interested by this idea as he then stated back to the parrot, "Oh! Marry the shrew? I become The Sultan… The idea has merit!" Iago nodded quickly as the Royal Advisor got it, "Yes, merit! And then," he began to amuse Jafar inwardly as he made himself look in parrot form: both The Sultan and Jasmine now by the use of his feathers, "We drop Papa-In-Law and the little woman off a cliff!" Iago then dive-bombed to the floor while stating once he purposely landed as such, "Kersplat!"

Jafar began to laugh cruelty as it was a truly brilliant idea as he also states to boost Iago's ego secretly, "Iago, I love the way you foul little mind work!" They then both laughed as they left the Throne Room; not seeing a familiar crow hopping on the banner within the room itself, before taking off.

* * *

 _ **The Oasis; With Morgana and Co:**_

Yidhian sighed while she brushed her new Mistress's hair gently as they were still in the air; her older brother in that stewardess getup still while thinking of the true fear she saw in the child's eyes from the mention of that man, _If I do encounter such a man to make my Mistress fearful... Despite my ways, well… endless pranking is in his dire future._

Morgana then muttered; to briefly make Aladdin as well as Genie secretly clench their fists as she whimpered while also clutching Yidhian in comfort; while passed out from the spell, still. "So she is an abused child then… Doesn't surprise me at all from the way she acts slightly," Genie responded to get the two to look at him, yet his looked then seemed intrigued as he saw in the distance: An oasis, to maybe land Carpet at. He looked to his sister as she only nodded, and de-spelled her Mistress as within moments, Morgana then began to slowly wake up while now arriving.

Yidhian carried the still sleepy child since Genie saw Carpet; to amuse him, made steps for them to get off by also using its form to do so, "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has has come to a complete stop," once Aladdin and a now awaken Abu since he too passed out on the way here, got off, he then stated in his stewardess-like form still, "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you!" He then swirled and became his normal self again while stating smugly, "Well now. How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Carpet returned to normal and began to float, and then land on a random area nearby to relax.

Morgana who was awake saw she was now at the Oasis, and looking at her… genie (to which she still couldn't believe it), but saw the interactions between Aladdin and Genie now, "Oh, you showed me," Aladdin began in that tone he used in the cave before asking in true curiosity, "Now about my three wishes-" Genie interrupted him as if, he was hearing things and stated in a doubtful tone, "Dost my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Genie then had a hand in Aladdin's face slightly with a finger, to represent the number one.

Amused, Aladdin stated in honesty to the Genie while letting him know that he was tricked, "Ah, no… I never really wished to be out of that cave. You did all that on your own." Morgana chuckled lightly to see Genie's look after thinking and then jaw dropped; truly, as his jaw dropped to the ground in a cartoonish way before he changed into a fluffy sheep as well as walking away slightly, and stating, "Well, don't I feel sheepish?" He looked to Aladdin in his sheep form still, "Alright, you Baaaad boy. But no more freebies." Aladdin nodded in agreement while also stating back, "Sounds fair."

Morgana saw briefly the red bracelet to her confusion on her right-wrist, yet shrugged as Yidhian chuckled inwardly in humor at her brother's antics as he then used himself; after he returned to normal, as a hammock; between two trees, and Aladdin was also thinking about what to wish for right now. "So, three wishes… I want them to be good," Aladdin looked to the swinging Genie to make him freeze in the spot at the question, "What would you wish for?"

Genie got down and simply stood there, looking from what Morgana saw, was shocked by the question yet he stated to half-himself and a half to Aladdin, "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case… Ah forget it." Aladdin wanting to hear Genie's words to what he might wish, egged him on to get Genie in return to sigh lightly, "What? No tell me." Aladdin blinked in confused shock by his next single word, while Genie also opened and closed his hands, "Freedom."

The two though looked over at their direction as Yidhian sadly nodded while briefly touching her own cuffs on her wrists; somewhat touched as Morgana showed true concern about her welfare from what she saw, in the child's orbs, "Despite me being barely used... Well, while my brother was mostly, freedom does sound nice… But my own conditions is different to his." Aladdin realizing this, stated still in shock to the two genies, "You're both prisoners?"

Genie nodded as he stated from Aladdin looking at him alongside Morgana; in an explanation, "It's all part-and-parcel. The whole genie gig," Morgana nearly fell on her butt to half-amuse Yidhian since her brother quickly grew gigantic, along with things to prove a point; his voice also as well, "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He then shrank down quickly and went into the lamp; Aladdin opening it somehow in his hands to see Genie stated; in a tiny voice slightly while being squeezed inside, "Itty bitty living space."

Before Aladdin could state anything as Genie then came out, Morgana did, from what the three saw looked truly sad at that, "That.. That's bad, why would anyone want you two as prisoner's like that?" Genie looked at Yidhian while she shrugged in reply before stating back to her Mistress, "Well… Genie's was a long, long time ago... But mine, was nearly the same within this world… Am I right brother?"

"Yes as it was around that time my former first master, used my powers seeing that I was lonely, for a sibling of my own... With a minor hiccup," Morgana looked confused until Yidhian then touched the ring to get wide eyes as such from not only her but Aladdin, "My brother back then was a rookie of sorts, as last time we have been used was him, for what he started. But for me, twice within that timeline. But besides that, as he was a rookie still, I was made his younger sibling... But as a price of an odd-like genie, like I am now: To be summoned and dismissed within that very ring you have until ten wishes have been fulfilled… And I get sealed into it once again until my next Master/Mistress, and I used to be an orphan from what I'm sensing... If I'm right, you're world Mistress, but a few years ago."

Aladdin blinked in shock as Morgana wilted partially at her secret being found out before she could tell her friend.

Yidhian, however, seeing this, looked at her brother in a help-me look as it looked like Aladdin was about to state stuff, "Besides my sister's words Aladdin… and the little girl's revealings, her conditions of freedom is a lot harder than mine is." That made him look to Genie while Morgana sighed; somewhat glad she was off the hook, for now that is.

"I truly dreamed of like my sister, to be truly free and not have to go," Genie, Morgana then saw that he poofed in blue smoke three times while stating, 'What do you need', before continuing, "But to be my own Master, as such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Genie floated while he spoke before getting disappointed as Yidhian agreed with her brother inwardly, "What am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen, Genie, wake up and smell the hummus." He floated down and was in a sad mood at this mixed with all-knowing it wasn't a reality as if, his hope or dreams were crushed a lot.

Like Morgana, Aladdin still wanted to know now what his conditions of freedom would be like to her own female genie in turn, and asked to Genie, "Why not?" Genie sighed while pointing it out clearly, "The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out… So you could guess how often that's happened." Yidhian sighed as she states loud enough as her voice; to make Genie give sympathy looks slightly at her form, with Morgana blushing as she unknowingly hugged the child's head to her bosom while leaning down, "Like my brother, I have to be wished. But in doing so, I would have three days to live.. After my truly last wish is used to wish for my own freedom, and I would be able to seek to what our… father I guess we could call your first Master, Genie?" He nodded as Yidhian continued, "My soulmate in order to live, and since I like girls… It would pose a problem if it turned out to be a man… To which I don't want to state my reasons why."

Aladdin, however, was determined now; Morgana saw on his face as he then stated to get Genie to scoff at, "I'll do it, I'll set you free." Genie then turned his head into Pinocchio's as his nose then grew quickly long; with a whooping sound, and Aladdin pushed it back as his head then returned to normal, "No really, I promise." Aladdin to confuse Genie for a second before hearing Aladdin's words now to him, "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

Genie thought about it before looking hopefully while stating; now shaking Aladdin's hand in a deal-shake, "Well, here's hopin'..." Genie then changed into a magician briefly as cards popped out of his sleeves, "O.K. Let's make some magic!" He then returned to normal and leaned on Aladdin's right-side on his shoulder, and poking him in the chest briefly while stating in an asking tone, "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

Aladdin thought quickly yet blushed to confuse Morgana and making Yidhian giggle slightly at both the child, and the teen male her brother is serving right now, "Well… There's this girl-" "Ehhh!" Genie's chest now showed a heart that had a cross on it briefly while he stated still to Aladdin, in a brief buzzer-like sound, "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

Morgana was still confused as Yidhian led her to her brother on the nearby log; who was slight as they were also giving each other knowing looks about both Aladdin and Morgana: Aladdin as he was love-struck, and Morgana in secret concern as the little girl seems confused by it as if… she never truly experienced it except recently. "Oh, but Genie… She's smart and fun and…" "Pretty?" Genie asked in knowing yet Aladdin corrected him as he rolled his eyes alongside Yidhian, "Beautiful, and she got these eyes that just… And this hair, wow… And her smile." Aladdin said this while leaning on a tree before looking at them in a lovestruck look; mixed with wonder.

Morgana had a baguette in her hand while now wearing fancy French clothing, as well as Yidhian; but she wore a dress that showed her chest slightly, as Abu was eating a banana-like doughnut and Carpet and Genie were leaning on poles as he stated, from his getup as a fancy French person; in a Paris-like setting, "Ami. C'est l'amour."

Aladdin decided to ignore that as the area where they were returned to normal as he still thought/spoke aloud to himself now; with disappointment in his tone, "But she's the Princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-" Aladdin froze as a sudden idea came to him and gestured with a finger while piquing Genie's own interest, at the question, "Can you make me into a Prince?"

Morgana; to make Genie pause at his antic's looked him all over before Yidhian stated to her quietly 'It was Genie Magic', and got a brief 'Oh', from her, as Genie began to look into a book that was titled, "Royal Cookbook". "Let's see here… Chicken A'la King?" He pulled a chicken that wore a crown on its head before tossing the bird, "Nope.. Alaskan King Crab?" He quickly yanked his finger out as a glaring Sebastian from Little Mermaid, was holding onto his finger before he was tossed; Morgana catching him since Genie kept looking into the book.

"Hate it when they do that… Caesar's Salad?" A dagger came out with a hand that tried to stab him and he quickly turned the page, "Et it brute?" Genie kept turning the pages as Morgana comforted the crab as she sensed that he must of been taken from his home, by the irritated look on his face.

"Ah, to make a Prince," Genie stated a few minutes later as he then looked at Aladdin slyly while now staring at the teen boy, with a slightly excited look; dismissing the book, "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words?" Aladdin nodded as it was a perfect wish in his mind to maybe get Jasmine, "Genie, I wish for you to make me into a prince!"

"Alright!" Morgana was confused as not known to her, Genie briefly took on the appearance of Arsenio Hall; with Square shoulders, before changing back slightly into himself after three whoops as a fashion designer, "First, that fez combo is too much the Third Century." Genie was now measuring Aladdin with Morgana giggling as the tape measure went all around him briefly before Genie continued, "These patches are… Why are we trying to say… Beggar? No! Let's work with me here," Genie then made a simple snap of his fingers as Aladdin was now dressed as a Prince; from what Morgana recalled, from his "Prince Ali" gambit within the movie.

"I like it, muy macho!" Genie stated as if he overdid himself with pride as Aladdin looked at himself slightly amazed in the mirror Genie conjured up, though Genie now seems to be thinking, "Now, still needs something…" Genie then seeing Abu; like his sister and Morgana saw said monkey was trying to open a banana on top of Carpet, "Aqui, over here!"

Abu sensing something was gonna happen to him, tried to hide under Carpet yet Genie zaps him as he flies over, with a worded 'Uh oh'.

Aladdin was confused as one moment he was looking at his outfit still in disbelief yet now sat in an odd booth that had his shortened name, Al, on it, as the area was slightly setup as a Gameshow of sorts; since Genie seems to be the host in an outfit to prove so, "Here he comes," a curtained door bearing Genie's face in it moved outwards, as Abu was on the carpet before suddenly changing, "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, then your brand new Camel," Abu was indeed a camel as he spit away from himself; with Genie adding, "Watch out they spit."

Genie though wasn't sure as he mumbled to himself; with his arms crossed while looking normal at Camel Abu, "Mnnn, not enough," he snapped using fingers as Abu in irony, looked like that very horse; to make Morgana recall with phantom pains, of that prince's actions, "Still not enough, let's see what you need…" Abu with him snapping was changed into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a red '57 Cadillac that had a license plate titled: Abu 1.

Abu with a final snap returned to normal, as an idea popped into Genie's mind while stating and zapping him once again, "Yes! Esalamumbo, Shimin Dumbo… Woah!" Once he lastly said that word, Dumbo, Abu was quickly turned into a large elephant; with a monkey tail slightly, and Carpet was quickly trying to get out from under his weighted foot and rammed into a nearby tree.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out," Genie stated to Aladdin as Yidhian was amused still by her older brother's antics while wishing, yet was touched as Morgana quickly went to Carpet; with the crab still in her hands, who to her surprise was intelligent enough to mutter something to her Mistress about something, yet he was then splashed lightly by some water out of nowhere while also giving the little girl half-curious looks.

Abu, however, saw his reflection near the pond and freaked out and ran up a tree which sadly, bent down with ease and Aladdin was face-to-face with his pet-turned-elephant, as Abu was hanging upside down. "Abu… You look good," Aladdin commented honestly as he helped his pet by opening a banana that was on the tree, and Abu in turn ate it in one gulp.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turbin, kid, we're gonna make you a star!" Genie states as Morgana was wide eyed with Aladdin as well as he conjured a lot of things based off the one song she knew would soon happen, when they return to Agrabah. Before Genie could zap the elephant seat into existence though, they froze as they heard paw-like clapping to which Sebastian the Crab hid in Morgana's outfit while muttering in fear; the child gently patting him since he was in her pocket, as they all saw; to make both Genie's narrow their eyes at seeing Chaos, with a grin on his face.

"Bravo.. Bravo, a marvelous performance with the use of Wish Magic, especially the former monkey as it was priceless," Chaos states with a Cheshire Grin in humor before misting quickly over to the elephant and used his branch of powers to conjure a banana the size of the elephant with Abu oddly had stars in his eyes at this, before swirling, and now floating around Morgana briefly and then went to a tree while he looked at them all, in a cat-laying position.

"What are you doing here?" Yidhian states firmly in half-question as Genie to confuse Aladdin, pulled him to the side while filling in things quickly in quieted words, as the two had a history of being friends yet… now things; from the gleam in Chaos's eyes, were only getting started.

"Why.. Just checking on a potential student of course," Chaos states as he was amused by seeing both Genie's frozen in place at this yet they all looked at Morgana; to even make Chaos sweatdrop at her, with a 'Really' look, "Who is the funny cat?"

"That cat is Chaos... A stupid, no good for nothing backstabber," Yidhian firmly told her Mistress, as they saw Chaos briefly frowned at her words before grinning and misted while also shrinking to actual kitten-size, on top of Morgana's head, while finally clutching his heart playfully, "Oh how friendships end with parting sorrow…" he then blew a raspberry at her as he now sat on his butt officially on the child's head while stating; in accusation now, as the female genie huffed while crossing her arms, and then turning her back to him, "But it was you who cut ties with me as I stated back then, to what I state now: It was an accident."

Before she could reply in growing anger, he yelped while to now get a gleam in her eyes at minor revenge mixed with amusement; Aladdin and Genie, in-sync, facepalmed their faces as Morgana hugged Chaos in a hug while he glared at a now laughing Yidhian as he had a look of playful revenge. "You're a cute kitty."

Chaos quickly misted out of her grip and laid back in the tree while shivering, before stating firmly, "I am not cute… I am Chaos, and despite that… I see potential in the girl... My future student that is." That froze them once again as he grinned while sitting up in the tree, and snapped his fingers as he conjured a mint-chocolate shake for them all while also deciding to merely observe some more; before he then disappeared into thin air, "Enjoy the treats as I will be watching… Always watching, as not only myself see her potential."

Aladdin blinked once before looking at Genie as he asked in disbelief since they were amused while Yidhian sipped Morgana's shake before seeing it was safe, and they then drank their drinks, "Is that cat for real?"

"Very Al, you can't underestimate the guy as he is what his name states: Chaos, and if he has a sudden interest in the child, well. We might be seeing a lot more of him in the near future." Genie then conjured that elephant seat as preparations were going at last.

* * *

 _ **Three hours later at The Palace:**_

Adam went once again with some guards to look for Morgana as Belle was currently with Jasmine, wanting to give the teen a few pointers alongside her in return on… specific girl things, and Asuma; The Sultan, was playing with his enchanted set Morgana had done.

It was one animal away from being a tower-like pyramid of glass toys until Jafar storms in; with Iago on his shoulder, and carrying a scroll of sorts. "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter," Jadar states while pleased of this idea, "Awk! Problem with your daughter," Iago replied back while acting like a normal parrot, again.

"Oh, really?" Asuma asked in surprise as he was then handed the Official Scroll while Jafar helped him unroll it, and then pointing to a section of said scroll, "Right here: 'If the Princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then The Sultan shall choose for her'," Jafar read aloud to the old ruler who understood yet states back from knowing how many his child had given up, "But Jasmine hated all those suitors alongside the last one, from his actions for Morgana.. I truly, however, hope she is found."

Iago then began to panic as Asuma had stale crackers in his hands and was trying to force the crackers into his mouth until the parrot backed away, and Asuma stopped as once Iago took a breath of relief, "How can I choose someone she hates," Iago quickly gagged while The Sultan shoved crackers into the parrots mouth.

Despite being amused at Iago's misfortune, he still stated; to convince Asuma now of something… in the scroll, as he lifted it up and also read the supposed section, "Not to worry my liege, there is more: 'If in an event, a suitable Prince cannot be found, a Princess must be wed to'... Hmmm, interesting," Jafar purposely trailed off as he briefly thought, _Hook_ _, line, and stinker._ "What…. Who will the Princess marry?"

"The Royal Advisor and that would be… Me," Jafar states while inwardly smirking as The Sultan then states unsurely; trying to glimpse the scroll, "Why, I thought the law says that only a Prince can marry a Princess, I'm quite sure-" Jafar quickly rolled it up while looking at the old ruler while stating as if, this was meant to be; getting his staff ready, "Desperate times calls for desperate measures, My Lord," he then instantly hypnotized Asuma while at the same time, the old ruler slowly states the words back he just heard, "Yes… Desperate… Measures."

"You will order the Princess to marry me," Jafar slowly stated as The Sultan in his seat now repeated once again the words, "I… will… order… the… Princess… to," the spell briefly broke to Jafar's ire like he half-guessed; due to Asuma's love of for his only child, "But you're so old," The Sultan states before being hypnotized once again since Jafar firmly states slowly, while pacing the staff closer to the old rulers face, "The Princess will marry me."

"The… Princess… Will… Marry-" they then suddenly heard music began to play outside that broke the spell with it; the music for "Prince Ali". "What? What is that? That music," Asuma states as he headed over to the street window and was in awe while motioning to his Royal Advisor as Iago was now back in his shoulders, "Ha Ha, Jafar, you need to come and see this."

* * *

 _ **In the Central Streets of Agrabah:**_

Morgana was slightly nervous since the child knew it would come eventually, but she still has some fears; including being gazed at by others.

"Don't worry Mistress, everything will be fine. Just simply enjoy yourself, I know I'm going to be as I get to once again team-up with Genie," Yidhian gently states while using one free hand to rub her shoulder while being irked as her new maid; the Harlem Girl made real as they dubbed her Helen (since said Harem Girl wore a jade outfit version of her original outfit while acting in being a servant mixed Big Sister of sorts), while Aladdin barely paid attention since both Genie and Yidhian looked currently normal slightly; with basic skin instead their true colors, as Genie is dressed as a Major from this location, and his younger sister as a dancer.

"Yes mon, you just simply need to feel the beat of the music and let it flow through you," Sebastian stated as he decided to remain by the child's side until he was sent back to wherever he was taken from; secretly making Aladdin in wonder about the stories of Atlantica.

Morgana nodded as they were going through the streets since the child also knew, the song is beginning now.

The little girl saw the crowd once she was riding on a unicorn that Genie summoned for her that oddly resembled a living, breathing, Ixion from Final Fantasy 10, of sorts; a connection as well was suddenly made by accident. _Just be yourself Morgana, just enjoy the moment like Yidhian said… And ignore the looks aimed at you._ The child thought as Morgana saw the conjured guards ahead as a free wish; from Yidhian as an example, she wished for the conjured things to be real and eventually have lives of their own, once done with.

Of course not known to her, that touched both genie siblings hearts.

The crowd from seeing the marcher-like guards holding flags as Morgana did, as she kept riding nearby Abu, began making movements and shaking said flags professionally.

Guard Marchers: "Make way~ for Prince Ali~!"

The swordsmen then began to demonstrate their skills while singing next as the parade to introduce Aladdin as Ali, went on.

Swordsmen: "Say hey~! It's Prince Ali~!"

Morgana saw the conjured Harem Girls alongside Yidhian dance as she was the lead dancer; the others copying her alongside Helen, next to her. She then saw Genie in his Major Form began to do his singing part along with Yidhian getting a nod from her maid as Morgana saw she went with Genie, then, as they were getting the crowd's attention.

Of course Genie was dancing and doing his thing within the crowd.

Genie: "Hey, clear the way in the old Bazaar~; Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star."

Yidhian was now dressed as a female Major while she then added; to a man and his family, nearby her elder brother while saying some of his lines.

Yidhian: "Now come, be the first on the block to meet his eye~!"

Genie then went out through others within the crowd while patting the belly of the very two shop owners that both she and Jasmine encountered, a while back.

Genie: "Make way, here he comes! Ring the bells, bang the drum, you're gonna love this guy."

The curtains revealed Aladdin as he is in the elephant cart all alone while he rode Abu; who was walking down the path with Morgana seeing Yidhian did a brief dance to a male who was eyeballing her yet she twisted in time, as he quickly fell in mud while her; Morgana's Genie then sang her line.

Yidhian: "Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa~!"

Genie: "Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee."

Genie made a group of men trip as they viewed in sync; to his singing. Yidhian, however, was dancing to make the crowd gasp under Abu purposely, while easily dodging the stomping feet with great ease, as she leaped over Morgana while winking, before running next to her brother in backflips.

Genie: "Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday Salaam, and come to meet his spectacular coterie~!"

While Genie sang and moved, Iago was dancing on Jafar's shoulder before wilting at the glare, while they still looked down; Belle and Jasmine also with shocked looks near a balcony at seeing Morgana within the parade alongside other things; Jafar not realizing this yet also ducked as the Ixion-like horse did accidentally shoot a bolt of electricity at his position while glaring at said animal.

Genie while in his Major Form still, gathered six men up to Abu's trunk, while they also stand on each other's shoulders to shake his hand. They then toppled Aladdin until Genie secretly helped him out by zapping him while he sang aloud, still; with Aladdin holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation.

Genie: "Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa~! Strong as ten regular men, definitely."

Morgana while she was amused since Sebastian and even her new horse; in which she named Striker, began to lightly dance: Sebastian slightly while in her pocket and the horse while trotting to the music's beat. The little girl then saw both Genie and Yidhian zip over to the crowd while changing into forms, and singing/stating aloud the made-up story for how she was found as well; near old people and children, and even shop owners.

Old Man Genie: "He defeated the galloping hordes-"

Child Genie: "A hundred bad guys with swords-"

Fat Owner Genie: "Who sent those goons to their lords, Prince Ali~!"

Servant Yidhian: "He went across the desert and faces hundreds of monsters-"

Old Yidhian: "Faced countless dangers galore-"

Child Yidhian: "Even saves a little girl from near death with him to return, it's Prince Ali~!"

Then the groups that had gifts for The Palace then showed, as a group of men singed while both Genie and Yidhian, became parade hosts; with microphones.

Chorus of Men carrying camels: "He's got seventy-five golden camels~!"

Genie as some guy commented to June, or Yidhian, while seeing things, "Don't they look lovely June?"

Chorus of Women that are on a float of birds: "Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three~!"

"Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers as well as him saving that little girl from being killed, by a Sand Wyrm," Yidhian as June states, to get a secret nod of approval from the crowd while gasping by this news. As matter of fact it did slightly happen yet it fled for some reason, not attacking them since they were on their way to Agrabah still.

The crowd was confused yet enjoyed the next thing, as it was a Gorilla Balloon; with Genie singing while it went with the parade.

Genie: " When it comes to exotic-type mammals~ -"

Both Genie and Yidhian became animals near a group of children watching the parade while they sang slightly to them, before going away from the area, to continue things.

Leopard Genie: "Has he got a zoo-"

Goat Yidhian: "I'm telllinggggg you!"

Both Genie and Yidhian: " **It's a world class menagerie, it's Prince Ali~!** "

Genie winked at his sister as he zapped himself up to the balcony after seeing some Harem Girls, and charged into one while she went over and lept/danced alongside Helen, near Morgana.

While Genie sang his lines though while making Aladdin buff briefly, as a Harem Girl temporarily, Jasmine had enough as she scoffed and headed back inside, with Belle following reluctantly behind her.

Both Men and Woman Chorus: "He's got ninety-five White Persian monkeys~!"

Guards while dancing: "He's got the monkey's, lets see the monkeys!"

Aladdin grabbed the bag of actual coins due to Morgana's freebee wish and tossed them all over the ground below.

Both Men and Women Chorus: "And to view them he charges no fee~!"

Coin-Grabbing Crowd: "He's generous; So generous!"

Both Men and Women Chorus "He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies~!"

Servants, Slaves, Flunkies: "Proud to work for him."

Morgana saw from her point of view a mischief Genie and Yidhian while they quickly nod at each other as they wore their original outfits they showed-up as (skin tone as well), as the singing occurred still, Abu alongside a few others were trying to barge the locked doors.

Both Men and Women Chorus: "They bow to his whim, love serving him; They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali~! Prince Ali~!"

Morgana now saw surprise before awe took Asuma's features, as she went over behind the doors and saw a finally stunned Iago and Jafar at seeing the child peek at the corner as if, she knew they were going to be there; with Genie still singing mixed with seeing the scowl on Jafar's face though, made her quickly go to Yidhian; who looked at her and then the location briefly in confusion.

Genie: "Prince Ali! Amorous as he! Ali Ababwa!"

Genie then went up to the Sultan as he joyfully sang still with him; briefly grabbing Asuma since the old ruler was equally excited; Jafar not so much.

Genie: "Heard you're Princess was a sight and lovely to see! And that's why people he got dolled up and stopped by!"

Both Men and Women Chorus alongside Genie: "With sixty elephants, llamas galore, with his bears and lions, a brass band and more, with his cooks, his bakers, his birds that warble on key!"

Morgana still saw Genie quickly shrink and went into his lamp under Aladdin's turban, and Carpet came by as he got on it; seeing Jafar was escorting everyone out by force, except Helen and Yidhian, as they stuck near Morgana's location.

Both Men and Women Chorus: "Make way~ for Prince Ali~!"

Aladdin then made his solo-yet-grand entrance by riding Carpet standing up, with The Sultan clapping excitedly while stating it as well; Jafar relocking the door, "Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" Aladdin got off Carpet as it was this moment though that Morgana alongside her female genie and Helen, showed near them; in which Jafar briefly widened his eyes in inward despair at seeing the ring on her finger; knowing the child might have survived by its powers… from what he thought, as once the ring is on, it is impossible to get off without killing said person.

"Morgana, as I live and breathe… How.. When, where? Your sister and Prince Adam has been so worried about you my child," The Sultan states before blinking at the two females near her, as he (like a concerned grandparent of sorts) now saw them as they bowed and introduced themselves, making Jafar blink in minor surprise at this outcome, "Sire: My name is Yue "Yidhian" Zulia Maryland, and this is Morgana's new maid: Helen, who was personally given to her by Prince Ali… She saved my life alongside the Prince against a Sand Wyrm, by his cleverness as well as abilities." Yidhian states with an inward smirk but changed to half-guilt as the female genie knew she was partially lying; from the look Morgana had as it seems the child doesn't like to lie mostly all the time, but knew it was for the best.

"Oh my…. Is this true Prince Ali?" Asuma asked as Aladdin nodded while making his voice briefly deeper; acting out in confidence, "Why yes, the child stated she was separated from her friend she made while in the desert and lost him, so on my way to Princess Jasmine, I wanted to return her until we were engaged by an unexpected Sand Wyrm, that attacked us." He gestured to Helen and Yidhian though while stating in a softer tone; while also telling his tale, "They were being chased by the Wyrm, and I also saved the three since it wanted the child, for some odd reason but otherwise, I used my Enchanted Blade to send it fleeing, alongside my trusty Carpet here."

"So tell us this: You came to seek the Princess's hand in marriage, I presume?" Jafar asked with hidden sarcasm in his tone, "Why yes sir, as I happened to hear all the suitors foretell of her beauty yet I find the attitude of hers. From the failed suitor's mouths… Is rather becoming of a future Bride-to-Be, and would make a kind yet witty queen, in the future." Aladdin states as not known to them all, Jasmine and Belle were going to greet them, yet Jasmine; to make Belle confused yet understood now: She wanted to eavesdrop, but only hearing since they didn't want to be seen.

"Be as it may, you cannot come to unannounced Prince Abooboo-" "Ababwa," Aladdin corrected while interrupting Jafar to his own ire as he continued; not seeing Asuma poke curiously near Carpet in which Morgana had a small smile on knowledge of what was going to happen soon, "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" "...By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device," The Sultan stated while pulling one of Carpet's tassels and in turn, he pulled slightly on Asuma's mustache to then get the old man to chuckle.

"What does Allah mean?" Morgana asked though to get Jafar and the others to look at her yet the little girl mostly looked at Yidhian, "It's one of few Religion-Based God's we have, Mistress, and for us that is ours." Morgana nodded as Asuma chuckled yet looked expectantly at Aladdin to Carpet; getting the point, the teen male then stated with ease, "Of course your Majesty, allow me."

Once Aladdin helps The Sultan onto Carpet; the enchanted rug understanding things quickly, and was about to take off until Jafar; to both Carpet's and Asuma's annoyance stopped them with his snake-staff, while stating in fake concern, "Sire, I must advise against this-" "Oh button-up Jafar. Learn to live a little," Asuma states while kicking the staff as both Carpet and The Sultan flew; Iago though was on the staff's head at the time, and falls down while repeatedly bopping his head.

Asuma while on Carpet went everywhere, even under a glaring Abu as if to wordlessly state, 'Did you really have to do that', by going under him, while Jafar and Aladdin, talked.

"Where did you say you were from?" Jafar firmly asked Aladdin as Prince Ali still, "Oh… Much farther then you've traveled, I'm sure." Aladdin told him with a smile while Jafar doesn't at all, and the Royal Adviser narrowed his eyes while stating closer to him, "Try me," and Iago land's on the staff.

"Look out Polly!" Asuma shouted in which got them all to duck a mere centimeter from their heads as Iago then took off quickly; with both The Sultan and Carpet beginning to chase him. "Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" Iago from what Morgana and a few heard, like Jafar; but not Aladdin and Asuma as he wiped his head briefly once they zoomed under him, with a wing; before crashing into a pillar. He then landed onto the floor on his back, and Morgana went over to him since she oddly saw the Mini-Sultan's stating in tiny voices at once, 'Have a cracker', repeatedly while she picked him up in a caring position.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!" Asuma stated happily as he did just that in which when he also got off, Carpet went over dizzy to Abu, who chuckled at the rug's misfortune slightly while catching him/it. "Spectacular, your highness." The Sultan nodded in agreement without knowing Jafar was being sarcastic, "Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it."

"Mr. Jafar... I think Iago needs to be looked at," Morgana states in worry to than get the Royal Adviser to have suddenly an idea at seeing she cares for animals, "Of course… Why don't you go with your…Servants and tend to him. I would rather think he would appreciate it, child." Nodding happily at this, Morgana along with both Helen and Yidhian went by direction, to The Palace's Healing Chamber; Belle from an understanding nod from Jasmine quickly followed after their speeding forms.

It was at this point, Asuma whispers to Jafar briefly; to also make him inwardly scowl at the idea, " _If we're lucky since he seems quite the catch, you won't have to worry about marrying Jasmine after all._ " The Sultan briefly frowned though by Jafar's chosen words, "I don't trust him sire."

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character," Asama declared at the Royal Adviser while off into the distance as if by instinct; since Iago was being tended to by Morgana as the other two females merely watched in case she needed help, as the nurse was on break, "Oh, excellent judge of character… Ya right."

Jasmine then began to quietly walk into the room as she seemed hopeful from hearing things that this boy would be different, "Jasmine would like this one!" Asuma stated as all three males did not see Jasmine yet. Aladdin, however, was going to state something until, "Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." Jasmine was now angry from the Royal Adviser's words while Jafar continued, "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy enough of the Princess?"

Aladdin then looked at The Sultan while stating clearly in a determined voice, as he was also merely going along with the situation, "Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" He then purposely pricked Jafar's goatee as it was now messed up slightly; getting an angered look from the Royal Adviser, "Just let her meet me, I will win your daughter in marriage."

"How dare you," Jasmine decided to speak-up while all three looked to her in minor surprise within moments, "All of you, standing around and deciding my future? I am not some prize to be won!" Jasmine then stormed out and decided to see about Morgana as well.

"Oh, dear," Asuma states as he then led Aladdin with him, while still speaking, "Don't worry Prince Ali, just give my child some time to cool down and maybe, see where things would lead us." Jafar although was glaring behind his back at the two while quietly speaking to himself while angered still before an idea came to his face as his eyes also gleamed wickedly, "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo."

A random caw got his attention and made him blink at a odd crow of sorts, was now standing on the Seat of The Sultan. "Shoo, go away you pesky bird," Jafar stated as it flew at him now while zooming back and forth until a voice froze him over while the bird then flew away, and landed on her staff, "Diablo… Is that any way to treat a potential ally?"

Jafar narrowed his eyes defensively while stating firmly at her in question; the female rolling her eyes as she in turn, petted her crow, "Who are you, I demand to know?" The female laughed briefly while stating to stun him, her face now had a smirk on it, "If you must know Jafar, I am Maleficent and I come with an offer of sorts."

This peeked his interests as she held a familiar orb in her hands now; from her robes, that he only dreamed of ever obtaining, "The Orb of Empowerment… How you come by this interesting object?" She chuckled while stated as if, it wasn't at all hard, "A certain fellow bestowed it upon me after learning of a certain… child, was amongst your location, as such, and figured why not aid a certain Adviser as such as yourself, in your plan to what I can guess… Take over this city?" He only nodded with greed in his orbs while looking at the object still in her hands, "Yes, and so much more… And that object would aid me greatly if what the rumors were true about it."

"They are…. However," Maleficent began to state; to make him blink at her in surprise, as to what the deal was, "I will give you the orb as long as you locate a specific… objects of sorts that my colleague needs, that is within The Palace Vaults. If you do this: Agrabah is yours for the taking." Seeing there wasn't anything to lose, he nodded while stating in a grin of his own, "You have yourself a deal then," he then shook her hand before pausing as he then asked, "Pray tell, what does this item we speak, looks like?"

After the deal was done, he left before she in turn secretly smirked while holding a vial in her hands before hiding it, and stated; before leaving, "I do hope the potion would take care of the brat… A few hiccups from the few citizens that drank the juice as well would be… harmful at best to magic users, more-so then they are."

* * *

 _ **Healing Chambers within The Palace:**_

Morgana was still fussing over Iago; amusing Helen, Yidhian, and now Belle as seeing she didn't believe the lie easily, told her elder sister and she was, of course, stunned yet reluctantly decided to keep it a secret; especially since they spoke to each other further away from the two while Iago lost his act and began to complain; Sebastian chuckling while in a bowl of cool water, "You need to stop fussing over me kid, for the seventh time, I'm fine!"

"Not until your truly better, from your head. So you need to stay put another three hours!" Morgana stats with a frown while holding the bird down, still. The three are still amused while Belle then finally asked while both Helen and Yidhian looked at her as she also brushed some hair away from her face while leaning on the wall, nearby them, "So are you sure I can't even tell Jasmine anything?"

"Yes," Yidhian began as Helen decided to head over and serve Morgana, by aiding her against the trying-to-get-away Iago, "From what I know, My Mistress is kind yet shy, for an abused child as such as her… Tell me, however: How long have you been sisters?"

Belle blinked at the question once before stating honesty, looking back and holding in laughter from Morgana chasing alongside Helen, Iago, as she sensed the female genie truly wanted to know for odd reasons, "For some time now as she arrived from what I think, by a god's means... Especially since she was from what I figured before her birth, blessed by them."

Seeing the look from Yidhian, and she yet was also stunned and gulped while now both of them were now holding back laughter: Iago was wrapped in bandages all over from Morgana. Helen of course held him down while he mumbled in complaint, "She is special for what she is... From my shortened time knowing My Mistress, Belle Evergreen." Yidhian gently states; with Belle nodding while gently grabbing her clothing on her arm, from having her arms crossed at hearing the episode she had, _I never really hated anyone as more than her former uncle then now. Especially if Adam hears this, he would most likely keep Morgana near us for a longer period._

It was then Morgana sneezed while wiping her nose, worrying Belle as she saw her little sister tittered, and to even confuse the bird; with a mild squak as Helen grabbed the child while also, at the same time, saw Morgana was suddenly feverish. "Oh no.. She's sick again," Belle gently states as Jasmine just came into the room and was ready to be happy to see her smaller friend once again, yet grew concerned now while announcing her arrival; by her own words, "She's sick?"

What worried Belle is that her head was indeed warm with a fever, but to worry Jasmine as her father was told earlier today about this; with her seeing the child oddly had pink and green dots on her face and body now, while moaning. "Father stated to me earlier this morning that some of his people were sick from drinking an odd drink… Oh no, is that what I think it is," Jasmine began to explain until she pointed and saw a cup that was filled with half-red juice, of sorts.

Helen and Yidhian were confused as Helen stated before her, "Well. She was thirsty and it was given to us by a maid you have here within The Palace. We refused of course yet Morgana took it… Why what is going on?" They saw Jasmine looked reluctant yet sighed as she left to confuse them before quickly turning their attention to the child, as she coughed harshly in pain; lying her down on the nearby cot as Iago, despite the situation, was able to unwrap the bandages and took off.

Jasmine, however, right now; for the past several minutes, has been looking for anyone to help her... even reluctantly Jafar, as she was worried since a few who went naturally over this unexpected illness (from the reports), died, within three hours while a few lucky ones, lived.

She froze, however, as she came to the throne room that was empty currently as sitting in the chair, looking at her in a 'What-took-you-so-long' look while holding onto a glass of wine, was a black-haired man with green eyes, and wore a green tuxedo while having a silver cane near him. "Ahh, the Princess of Agrabah…. I might be able to help My Charge as such," He got up as to her astonishment, he dismissed the glass yet was briefly stunned by his next words before leading him to the location, "That fake maid of yours will be on my list... If I get a chance though at the Chaos she caused briefly, from her vendetta on Morgana."

Once there, he quickly came over as she was paler and the spots were brighter, and she was warm while coughing more frequently; with Belle surprised he was here and quickly stated as they held her down as they saw the child's body twitching in pain, "Loki… How... Why are you here?"

"The charm I placed to track her health or worse, activated, and as such, I needed this Princess to guide me." Loki stated firmly while going into his left-pocket of his tuxedo and pulling out a golden-like liquid vial of sorts before popping it open, and administering the vial's contents; by force into Morgana, as instantly she passed out, and everything slowly yet from quickly seeing things working, returned her to normal.

"Hello Yidhian, I see things are going from what I showed you long ago, now is it?" Loki states with a sly grin as Jasmine saw him snap his fingers, and she then gapped at her seeing her true genie form, "Y-You're a genie?" Jasmine states in minor shock while taking one step back.

"Yes, but I'm hers mostly, Princess," Yidhian sighed while giving her old accounted friend a look for at revealing her true self, which he merely shrugged in an I-don't-care way, "In fact Prince Ali found us as she was indeed passed out, and the Sand Wyrm-" "So my grandchild from Jörmungandr (1) is roaming the deserts still… Hmm," Loki muttered aloud to get the females to blink at him before he blinked, as they also nearly faulted by his words, "I stated that aloud, didn't I?"

The girls merely nodded as Jasmine found a few things out: One, Morgana was in fact from another world. Two, she is a magical child and Loki and a few others are watching over her, due to blessing the child, and three, she was informed a lot of things except the Cave of Wonders incident, and Aladdin's identity as being Prince Ali.

It was a few short hours later; as it was now dusk, that Morgana awoke as when she did, she still sneezed while a certain fay-witch was cursing at not only knowing the child lived, but her outfit was charmed pink, temporary. Her child with her at the time was amused, while oddly holding onto a rainbow lollipop and eating it.

"So let me get this right… You're Loki: An Asgardian-like God of Mischief and Lies, and my Magical Godfather due to you and a few other God's blessing me?" Morgana now asked while being wrapped into a blanket since the fever somehow made her lose most of her body heat briefly; with the little girl being informed as to who he was, including surprising the females at this bit of news except half, from Belle, "Indeed… But I sense Chaos has taken a rather yet sudden interest, of you," he looked at Yidhian while curiously asking, "Did you two reconciled your spat?"

Curious over to what he meant to the female genie, she scowled while stubbornly to amuse him and confused everyone, even Sebastian, "He needs to apologize first as it was his fault in the first place." Yidhian firmly states while at the same time, looking away; with her arms crossed under her chest. "Indeed he was at fault, but lest not forget it was you who instigated it back then as well," Loki pointed out as if, he was there; to now make the female genie wilt with a sigh, mixed, and stated sadly, "I guess… You do have a point, Trickster… But I still want his apology."

Sighing, Loki looked at the crab; with Morgana feeling sad to what they saw for some reason, "I think it's time to send our little friend back home before he ends up as a dish," stating a quick goodbye from Sebastian, Loki snapped his fingers and he vanished in a minor green flash, back to Atlantica.

Loki then left as he has personal… affairs to take care of soon, while Belle asked if Jasmine could watch over her since Yidhian took Helen into the ring for some… fun time; whatever that meant for Morgana, and the Princess noded with a blush like Belle's, at the genie's actions.

Once Belle left, Morgana looked expectantly at Jasmine as she asked her kindly, "Can you tell me a story in your room, please?" Slightly surprised by that, she nodded as Jasmine allowed the child to lean on her while the little girl was still weak yet getting better; to whatever was in that odd vial Loki gave the child, and headed to her room that's near the courtyard; with its own balcony.

* * *

 _ **Below Jasmine's Balcony within the Courtyard; A few hours later:**_

Aladdin not knowing Morgana was currently with Jasmine, was pacing in frustration since he has been trying to get ahold of the Princess all day. "What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her," Aladdin sighed while adding onto his own words while lightly banging on a tree with a fist, "I should have known I couldn't pull off this 'Prince' wish."

Abu in elephant form still, was trying for the thousandths time to eat a regular-sized banana with his elephant feet and failed, as it the insides landed on his face. With a sigh, he then tossed it on the growing pile of banana peels.

Carpet and Genie though, were playing a game of Chess, with it nearly close to who would win. "Your move," Genie states in a thinking pose while he was stunned from Carpet then knocking over a black piece off the board. "Hey… That's pretty good," Genie muttered as his head then change into Rodney Dangerfield's Head briefly by his next words, in a gesture, "I can't believe it- I'm losing to a rug!"

Aladdin sighed in frustration still yet looked over at Genie and stated, as Genie quickly came over, "Genie I need help." Genie changed then into a Genie Version of Jack Nicholson while stating to him; to make the teen confused, "All right, sparky, here's the deal: You wanna court the little lady, you have to be a straight shooter; Ya follow me?"

Aladdin in confusion still asked one word to get Genie back to normal and also facepalm slightly to himself, "What?" Genie now summoned a chalk blackboard that had words on it while he also pointed to them; with a stick, "Tell her the truth!"

Aladdin then goes through the illusion of the board as it vanished while the teen states to him, "No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, then she'd laugh at me." He then placed his turban back on his head yet was half-amused yet also still frustrated as Genie was said turban, while lighting it up, "A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Aladdin reached in and turned the hat off while Genie came out, and holding the real hat in his hands while stating; Aladdin grabbing it as well, "Al… All joking aside, you really should be yourself."

Aladdin apparently didn't hear him as he adjusted the hat as he then also told him, "Hey, that's the last thing I want to be," he then made sure he was ok while talking to himself aloud; seeing the Princess was still up, "Okay… I'm going to go see her. I gotta be smooth… Cool… Confident," he then looked to him seeing Carpet used his tassels to aid Abu our in his food dilemma, "How do I look?"

Carpet came over after sensing Aladdin needing a ride while Genie states sadly; with Aladdin heading up, "Like a Prince."

Meanwhile, within Jasmine's room, Rahjah was keeping a half-eye open from being entertained as Morgana was read a story known as "The Thief and the Cobbler", by Jasmine herself, "And the Princess and the Cobbler-made/Prince lived happily ever after. The End." Jasmine then closed the book as Morgana yawned with her tongue showing slightly from it being oddly forked, and she closed it looking sleepy, "Ok Mary… I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

Morgana was tired enough to not argue as she yawned slightly, and then laid on Jasmine's bed; since Belle and Adam have yet to return, and hesitated yet Jasmine kissed Morgana on her forehead while the little girl smiled in her sleep and looked peaceful. _If I had a little sister, well, you are close enough to one as it is, Morgana._ Jasmine thought with a sigh while breifky smiling small.

Aladdin was still touched from the last time he as well as she handled Morgana; to when she was tired back at his Grotto, yet he decided it was a perfect opportunity to speak up, "Princess Jasmine?"

Jasmine was alert when Rahjah looked at the balconies direction while she then defensively states while still sitting near Morgana as well, "Who's there?" Aladdin then deepened his voice briefly as unknown to him, Jasmine rolled her eyes and wordlessly scoffed as well; since she wasn't that all impressed by Aladdin's actions early today, "It's me- I mean, Prince Ali Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you at all, especially since I'm currently watching over Mary," Jasmine states as Morgana moved only slightly in her sleep. Rahjah though got up and was heading over to Aladdin's location.

Aladdin looked stunned by her words, and began to plea slightly, "No, no, please Princess. Give me a chance," he then saw Rahjah coming to him while growling in warning; moving to a nearby pillar while stating and getting Jasmine amused briefly by his actions; waving the turban at her pet, "Down kitty!"

Over the edge of the balcony, both Genie and Carpet were watching down below, "How's our beau doing?" Genie asked Carpet as the enchanted rug, in turn, makes; if he did have one as such, a neck as if also to state without words: Not too good.

"Rahjah, leave the poor Prince alone now; You had your fun," The tiger heard Jasmine before letting one more growl at Aladdin in warning; before heading back, and laying down in her personal bed.

It was at this point that Jasmine saw Aladdin's face without that turban in it and states to make him briefly stiff, "Do I know you?" Aladdin in reply to her words, quickly placed his turban back on his head, "Uh, no, no… I don't know what you mean, Princess."

"You remind me of someone I met at the Marketplace…" Jasmine trailed off as The Princess knew she had seen him before, but yet also can't place as to where officially. They froze though as Morgana was tossing and turning now, and Jasmine alongside Aladdin they both saw, from the child whimpering in her fitful sleep, right now. "What's wrong with-" Aladdin began to state as he had an excuse; especially Genie disguised as a small bumblebee was gonna offer him some advice yet to freeze as they saw to worry them, slash marks showing on her right arm before they faded in mere seconds.

Jasmine then began to awaken the little girl who jumped with a frightened look and stunned Jasmine as she hugged her.

It was awkward silence between both Jasmine and Aladdin as Genie was still floating around the room, "Shhh… It's ok Mary, it's ok," Jasmine soothes the scared child before they heard a loud sound outside; with a scuffle, and while holding the child in her arms alongside escorting her, the three; with Genie-Bee, froze at seeing Abu as an elephant still, tossed an odd… misty-like creature of sorts to a wall and was forced into it; making Morgana clutch Jasmine tighter to the Princess' clothing while stating in a tired-yet-fearful small voice, "T-That was i-in my nightmare I h-had Jazz. Make it g-go away, please!"

Aladdin saw Genie seemed to be shocked once they all fully saw what it was, as it was a nine-foot-tall, dark-mist-like reptile of sorts that had retractable claws; with pitch-black scales that when moved, let out a mist that was the same color as it's scales. It had four, blood-red eyes; with amber pupils, looking right at Morgana hungrily, as its silver, shark-like teeth showed while it also hissed at them all; before it got whacked again by Abu's trunk and it took off.

"What was that thing?" Aladdin asked out loud as it seems to have retreated while he then glanced at the corner to see Genie in his Major disguise, now come into the room while holding up his one sword. He swung it around while stating; making Morgana stifle her fear slightly by looking at him while Jasmine has a 'What The Hell' look in turn, "Prince Ali, I heard a commotion nearby and I decided to come and aid you, Ha-Yah!" Genie then sliced a pillow by accident; making Jasmine shake her head and looked to Aladdin as if, is this really happening.

Morgana though seeing things out of place decided to ask Aladdin; who was confused at first before understanding quickly took hold, while Aladdin was also looking now at Jasmine, "Why are you here Mr. Ali?"

That made Jasmine look at her briefly and then mostly to him; with Genie bowing and quickly leaving before coming back in his bumblebee from near Aladdin's ear slightly; with the teen seeing it was Genie, "Ummm… I was coming to speak to Princess Jasmine, Mary, and I thought… Well," Jasmine, as she crossed her arms and Morgana, sat in the bed while watching things, "I was hoping to get to know her better."

"Mhmm… But why do you remind me of that boy I met at the Marketplace, however, Prince Ali?" Jasmine states in a quizzical tone to then make Aladdin in turn, nervous, before an idea popped into his head; not seeing both Morgana while frightened less now, facepalmed alongside Genie by his words. "The Marketplace? I have servants that go there for me when I'm not here, and doing my own shopping. So whoever I remind you of, must be one of my willing servants."

Morgana saw Jasmine seemed disappointed by this news while she stated an oh, to him while she was able to hear Genie state near Aladdin's ear, "Ok, enough about you Casanova. Talk about her: Her wit, her eyes, how fun she is. Anything- Pick a feature!"

"Um Princess Jasmine," Aladdin began to state while getting her attention as she stood near Rahjah while also petting her, "You're very…" "Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual," Genie states near his ear and held back another facepalm as Aladdin then states the last word to get a raised eyebrow at him before Aladdin quickly added to get an interesting look now, "Beautiful, I mean."

"Nice save," Genie quietly states to himself.

Morgana saw Jasmine begin to test Aladdin in which Genie also noticed, by her body gesture as such to the teen boy, "Hmmm… You do know that I have a lot of money," Aladdin, as she saw he was distracted by her beauty, agreed quickly; making her mentally frown at him for, "Yeah!"

"I'm also the daughter of The Sultan," as they heard Aladdin state an 'I know' to her, "A fine prize for any Prince to marry." Genie did buzz-like warnings near Aladdin's ear that he ignored while the teen states; to get Jasmine inwardly angry, "Um, right. A Prince like me."

Jasmine went up to him while gently plowing him and stating calmly in a fake-interested tone, "Right.. A Prince like you," She then began shoving the suddenly surprised Aladdin while she rants to him now; Morgana seeing Genie doing his mayday-routine while in his Bee Form, "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I met!"

Jasmine then states angrily at Aladdin now, "Why don't you just go jump off a cliff," with Aladdin responding in a brief 'What', to her, and Genie then buzzed to his right-ear while stating to him, "Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?"

Aladdin then tried to swat Genie while stating quietly, "Buzz off," in which Genie sighed before stating; vanishing back into his lamp under the turban, "Okay, fine. But remember… Bee yourself."

"Yeah right," Aladdin states to Genie as Jasmine asked half-incredulously to him; Morgana thinking if he would say things normally or something else, "What!?" Jasmine seems to be taken aback as she briefly looked at her pet and to him by his words, "Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won," while he was speaking, he had a tone of disappointment in it while walking to the balcony, "You should be free to make your own choice… I'll just go now."

Jasmine now looked on fearfully as he stepped off the edge of her balcony; with Jasmine quickly moving to his location while stating a loud 'No'. "What, What?" Aladdin asked in slight confusion to now confuse even her; since she didn't see earlier of her father riding the carpet, as she gotten there afterwards with Belle earlier. "How… How are you doing that?" Jasmine asked while seeing Morgana come over now, and saw Aladdin was on Carpet.

"It's a Magic Carpet," Aladdin states to Jasmine's mystified look at it as Carpet used its tassel to shake Jasmine's hand. "It's lovely," Jasmine then states in awe as indeed Carpet's design is beautiful.

Jasmine then looked at Aladdin in a mixture of wonder and uncertainty now by his words, "You, Uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of The Palace, and see the world?" Jasmine though was uncertain as she looked doubtful, "Is it safe?"

"Sure," Aladdin states while also adding some words to get her attention real quick in half-familiarity, "Do you trust me?" She looked at him still while asking a single word of wonder softly, "What?" He reaches out and asked again, "Do you trust me?"

Morgana saw her friend had a sly grin on her face while stating one word in utter trust, "Yes," But she then looked at Morgana and to him; getting the hint as they both knew that odd creature was still out there, "She can come as Carpet is big enough for four," Aladdin states from now seeing a relieved look was in Jasmine's orbs mostly then her face.

Morgana was helped up by them both as she sat behind them, and they took off; not seeing the creature was back and rematerialized in anger before vanishing once again, and deciding to familiarize itself within The Palace walls.

Morgana; to even confuse the two teens, saw her glowing briefly as the music began to play around them gently, while her magic was unknowingly also made her cling to Carpet as well.

Seeing the setting mood of everything; also from the pet tiger looking at them in confusion, as Morgana now begin to hear them both singing; Carpet going into the slightly cloudy sky with the moon showing over them as well.

Aladdin: "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering and splendid~. Tell me Princess, now when did you let your heart decide~?"

The carpet then zoomed all throughout the town now while stopping briefly to pluck a rose. The Rose was handed to Aladdin and then to Jasmine, making her softly smile while being touched.

Aladdin: "I can open your eyes~. Take you wonder by wonder~! Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride~."

Carpet wheel Aladdin still sang, went back into the sky through the clouds.

Aladdin: "A whole new world~! A new fantastic point of view~! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming!"

Morgana; like Jasmine, saw Agrabah down below getting smaller slightly as they rise higher into the sky, with Jasmine awed and felt her heart warm up slightly as they were fully in the sky; seeing the stars and moon within moments.

Jasmine: "A whole new world~. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you~!"

Aladdin: "Now I'm in a whole new world with you~!"

They both catch a few clouds through their hands, as Carpet continues to fly while circling a pillar now; Morgana curious to amuse the two teens yet be surprised as some stayed in her hand to confuse them yet only held it, as they saw she was mystified of the flight mostly.

The two then continued to sing while knowing the little girl was safe.

Jasmine: "Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky~."

Carpet then joins a flock of storks within the sky as one of them jump in minor surprise at seeing the three and squeaks at them. Morgana though had a thrilled face as most times while the two teens sang to each other, Carpet made them freefall yet always caught him. And we're finally zooming once again under the starry sky.

Jasmine: "A whole new world~!"

Aladdin: "Don't you dare close your eyes."

Jasmine: "An hundred thousand things to see."

Aladdin: "Hold your breath- It gets better!"

Jasmine: "I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far; I can't go back to where I used to be!"

They zoom over a river; to which Morgana knew was The Nile, as they all saw the Great Pyramids and sail ships possibly returning to wherever they need to go. They also saw a sculpture worker working on the Sphinx Statue. Said worker waves at them while looking panicked at chipping too hard for the nose to then fall off.

Aladdin: "A whole new world~!"

Jasmine: "Every turn a surprise."

Aladdin: "With new horizons to pursue."

Jasmine: "Every moment, a red letter."

The three then flew near wild horses that were running, and both Jasmine and Morgana petted a single one each before taking off again.

Both Aladdin and Jasmine: " **I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare, let me share a whole new world~ with you.** "

They were now flying through Greece where Aladdin grabbed an apple from a random tree and rolls it down his arm to Jasmine; who now realizes in briefly wide eyes in recognition, as she was dealing with the boy she met at the Marketplace; not whoever he states. But she was also enjoying her time with him still.

Both Aladdin and Jasmine: " **A whole new world~, that's where we will be.** "

Aladdin: "A thrilling chase-"

Jasmine: "A wondrous place-"

Both Aladdin and Jasmine: " **For you and me~!** "

The carpet then hovered over a lake that truly shows the reflection of the moon, and eventually, they were all in awe at seeing fireworks burst while they were at a Chinese festival celebration while sitting on a rooftop.

Seeing Morgana was contempt and distracted by the display; oddly seeing the ring on her finger shake briefly before settling down as if, excited as well… Jasmine decided to burst Aladdin's bubble; so to speak now while turning to him, as Aladdin was distracted.

"It's all magical," Jasmine began with Aladdin nodding, "Yeah," Morgana looked and decided to maybe change things slightly while watching them both, "It's a shame Abu had to miss this."

"Nah," Aladdin began as Carpet realized what the Princess was stating yet knew it was too late, as the teen male continued, "He doesn't at all like flying truly and… Uh oh." He states at the end by her look as she also pulled his turban off after he now realized it was him. "You are the boy from the Marketplace… Why did you lie to me?" Jasmine states to Aladdin with nearing the end; making Aladdin inwardly wince at her being hurt. "Jasmine I'm sorry-" "Did You think I was stupid?" She interrupted him while she felt hurt still as he also stated a 'No', to her, "That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No.. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't figure it out… Wait that's not what I meant," Aladdin states to a cross-armed Jasmine who wasn't amused while she firmly states, "Who are you? Tell me the truth?"

Aladdin filled as he saw Carpet if he had eyes, looked at him expectedly, "The truth?" Aladdin asked Jasmine as she also nodded, "The truth… The truth is-" "He wished to be a Prince, he has a genie as well, Jazz," Morgana states softly with Jasmine getting a 'What' look, and Aladdin looking at her in a slight betrayal; Carpet facepalmed somehow on the top of the seams he had at the child.

"You have a Genie… How is that possible?" Jasmine now asked in shock and secretly thinking about Morgana before freezing in place, and then stated firmly with a 'Better answer me' look, "You were with Mary the entire time… Where were you two?" Jasmine was shocked as Aladdin came clean and even Genie showed himself, as she was amused by his antics, but was worried after hearing it was an odd peddler of sorts that led them to this… Cave of Wonders.

"So can I have your name, truly this time?" Jasmine asked as she waited a few minutes while Henie fetched them some food to eat; seeing as the child was hungry and all, without a wish, "My name is Aladdin, and… Well, you know who I am now, right?" Jasmine nodded and waited for him to continue, "Well, most of what happened, happened as I told you, Jasmine."

"So he tried to kill you and Morgana off, for knowing the location, and for Genie, right?" Jasmine states to confirm her suspicions as he nodded and was stunned with her quickly yet suddenly kissing him on his lips gently yet loving; not seeing Morgana scrunched up her face at this. "Thank you for telling me the truth Aladdin… It means so much to me of your honesty."

"You're… Ah, your welcome Jasmine," Aladdin states to her now in a half-daze, and Jasmine giggled while clinging to him; while Morgana smiled but saw the looks from both Genie and Carpet and she states a shy 'What', to them both, "You knew something, didn't you kiddo?" Genie asked questionably to the child, as she sighed and nodded with Genie, in turn, was about to say something until Yidhian came out and gave him a look that shut him up.

"He still got the girl, brother, so all's good, right?" Yidhian now firmly states to Genie in a tone; to get him to briefly gulp at, and nods quickly, "Yes."

After they ate and stuff, they headed back to Agrabah since it was still dark; the sky clear with the sky showing tons of stars as once they landed; with Yidhian following while her brother went to get a bath; confusing the newly teen couple as to why Morgana froze to concern them. "What is it Mistress?" Yidhian asks in quick concern before Morgana yelped with her vanishing and made the three blink, and Yidhian then narrowed her eyes at seeing movement near Jasmine's doorway, and blasted a small Bufu Spell (2) at the area quickly, making a yowl to be heard as Morgana was now seen alongside the creature once again; looking right at the female genie in anger as it had Morgana in a hostage grip. "Of all the… Get your hands off My Mistress, you Shadric Lizard Demon (3)!"

Confused as they watched the odd creature from before yelping in fear at the enraged Yidhian, while now chasing the thing all around the room, and into the courtyard; after it climbed down with ease. "Ummm… Should I-" "Yes, get Genie out here, we need to get Mary back." Jasmine states to the teen boy, as he rubbed the lamp and they were giving the Genie really looks, as he was actually taking a bath with a rubber duckie in his hands. "Oh, hey Al… Did I catch ya at a bad-" "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID REPTILE, AND RELEASE MY MISTRESS!" Shouted Yidhian while blasting powerful Bufu spells at the creature while it used its tail to hold onto a now dizzy Morgana.

Genie sweat dropped yet realized what creature it was, and quickly returned to normal while aiding his sister out, and with a snap of his fingers, few things occurred; as they were on the balcony: First, Yidhian was tied-up in chains; glaring at Genie in future revenge. Second, Morgana was with both Aladdin and Jasmine while looking onwards in confusion. Third and final, the creature was now in a snowglobe with Genie shaking it while fake-snow also fall on top of the creature; who hissed right at Genie, in anger.

Genie than amused them slightly by changing into a scientist while freeing his sister, as she was now dressed as a lab assistant while still shaking the globe; the creature inside hissing in both anger and dizziness now, "To what we have here; From this lovely specimen is known as a Shadric Lizard Demon, AKA, the Nightmare Inducer/Feeding Demon." He tossed the object now to Yidhian who gained a wicked smirk; with the lizard suddenly shaking its head no, as she shook the snowglobe roughly in revenge, within moments.

Jasmine seemed to be hesitant like Aladdin was, yet Morgana hid behind her as the child didn't like the way her genie acted; with Yidhian seeing this, stopped as she then tossed the object casually to her brother; who quickly caught it.

"So how are these… things able to, you know Genie," Aladdin asked with Genie in turn, blinked yet slapped his forehead as if, he forgot while stating; to make the three humans freeze at this bit of info, "They are usually either summoned by someone powerful enough to do so against whoever they were sent to attack/feed on, or they do so naturally… And from this little guy," Genie shook the object to get the creature to complain now within the snowglobe.

"So someone summoned my nightmare, to get me?" Morgana asked innocently with a hint of fear in her voice; Jasmine rubbing the child's back as she saw it was ok to see the thing within the globe; with it hissing at her in response. "I'm afraid so… I truly don't know who wants that to happen, but I think this lizard was merely sent to further induce your nightmares Kiddo," Genie easily states while summoning a baseball bat in one hand and tossed the globe in the other, and once he hit it quickly as it fell down; an odd squeaking-hissing sound of yelling was heard, as it was sent flying off to who-knows-where.

Genie eventually a few minutes later, like Yidhian, went back to their respective prisons; Genie into the lamp, and Yidhian into her ring, and Morgana who was tired still while holding her new cloud-like plushy from their trip on Carpet, went back to sleep as the two new couple's amusement on Jasmine's bed.

"Seem's Mary's luck is slightly harder than we thought, if someone wants her nightmares induced," Jasmine states softly as to not wake Morgana up. Aladdin nodded in agreement as he then kissed Jasmine on the cheek gently, and states softly as well to The Princess, "Yes, Mary does seem to attract the wrong kinds of attention now and then, as I used to when I was around her age." Seeing the look from him now from Jasmine, for later, she nodded slightly as he headed to the balcony; Carpet waiting for him patiently and Jasmine then joked to him, with a hint of her feelings in her voice, "Good night, my handsome Prince."

Aladdin then went to kiss her on her cheek yet Carpet moved a bit, and he kissed Jasmine on the lips once more; getting amusement from The Princess of Agrabah at the rug's antics, as she then went back into her room while he was lowered; with Carpet's help, to the ground. "Yes," Aladdin falls onto his back in a happy mixed with hopeful mood, knowing with Morgana's help, he gotten the girl while telling the truth for once, "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

Aladdin looks up at the balcony once he got off Carpet, yet jumped once he was grabbed by four sets of hands, "Hey! What gives-" Aladdin was then gagged as well as bound by chains on his wrists and ankles. Aladdin was wide-eyed in shock while mumbling Abu's name from seeing his pet was upside-down while an elephant still, and Carpet was then tied to a tree nearby.

It was then he glared at the culprit that done this: Jafar, as he showed himself by the group of guards while stating firmly, and not being pleased with all as well, "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo," Jafar looked to the Headguard while firmly ordering him, "Make sure he's never found at all while… I give something to The Dragon-Witch, so our deal can be kept… As well as deal with a certain child." Aladdin's eyes widen at this, but as Jafar walked away, he was then hit hard on the back of his head with a club and thought briefly, before being knocked-out, _No… Not Mary!_

* * *

 _ **At a Unknown Cliff-like Area; A few hours later:**_

The guards then dragged the still unconscious Aladdin on the ground; thankfully not seeing the lamp within his turban, and he finally began to wake up slightly yet was sluggish, and couldn't speak still from the gag still in his mouth.

They tied his feet to thick-like rope and onto a heavy rock, and then dragged him while he felt like close to passing out once again, and then finally tossed him; after a few minutes of dragging his body and the rock, over the cliff and tossed him, and also laughing while they did so.

The water shocked him awake while he held his breath, and he was now on the bottom floor of the water itself; dirt and sand briefly showed once he was down, yet his eyes widened once he saw the lamp itself was luckily in his turban. He struggled to get to it while feeling the lack of air, was soon going to make him pass out. He then fell unconscious a few moments later as his thoughts were firstly Jasmine and then Morgana… his younger friend as well as Genie; his hands briefly touching and then sliding/rubbing the lamp.

Genie appeared as he decided to renew his bath and wasn't at all impressed this time yet sighed as he liked Aladdin as a friend so far, "Never fails. Get in a bath and there's a rub at the lamp," Genie then saw Aladdin and the situation within moments, and began to panic, "Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it!" He then grabbed Aladdin by the shoulder's and shakes him, "I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Genie I want you to save my life', got it?"

He then shook the teen boy some more while stating in panic still, "C'mon Aladdin!" He then saw Aladdin's head go up and down, and used his Genie knowledge to accept that, "I take that as a yes… Wooga! Wooga!" Genie's head briefly changed into a siren-like head before stating; changing into a sub and going quickly upwards with Aladdin, "Up scope." Genie then babbled something in German as they were on the cliffside once again.

Once they were settled, Aladdin coughed while waking up with Genie firmly stating in worry, "Don't you scare me like that!"

Aladdin for once in his life was a mixture of shock and was touched that Genie saved him, and he also for once, didn't know what to say or do in this situation, "Genie I… Uh, I… Uh… Thanks, Genie." Genie only smiled back after the hug they did briefly, was done and states in acceptance while helping him out of his shackles and rope-bindings, "Oh Al. I'm just getting fond of you, kid." He then picked him up and used his powers to make them both head-out; the lamp back in the turban while getting a laugh out of Aladdin, "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

If they stood there longer, they would have seen a concealed cat-like ninja holding an orb who saw this exchange and followed right behind them in speeded-like steps.

* * *

 _ **Back in Jasmine's Room; With Belle and Adam as well:**_

Belle was helping Jasmine comb her hair; from asking if she could, and Adam was near Morgana as she still slept, being amused once again like Belle was as that cloud indeed became a somewhat sentient creature that purred when petted, like a plushy-like kitten mostly.

"You love this Aladdin, don't you Jasmine?" Belle eventually asked her gently while doing the last touches, as Jasmine was singing the song they sang to each other earlier while this was going on; The Princess of Agrabah gently nodding in agreement, "Yes I do Belle, especially since he told me the truth… But the law though… How am I supposed to be with him, if the law forbids it?" Jasmine now states sadly to her friend.

Belle shrugged and states to get a look from her reflection at Belle for, "Well… Maybe until something happens, you and Aladdin could still play things out; But if you told your father-" "He would still tell me I need a suitor still, and maybe stop pursuing Aladdin… I.. I've fallen for him bad, Belle, especially tonight was perfect." Jasmine states with a loving-like sigh tone at the end; interrupting Belle in which she understands.

Before she could say more to Jasmine, the room's door was opened and The Sultan came in; to confuse both Belle and Adam as he had a dazed-like look to his eyes, and his words were… off. "Jasmine!"

Jasmine seeing her father got up and went over to him as well as hugged him, saying happily to him as well, "Oh, father… I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Though her feelings like the two other young adults, were now confused by his monotoned words, "You should be, Jasmine… I have chosen a husband for you."

Jasmine backed up and states a quiet yet confused 'What', to him as he continued speaking; with Jafar and Iago revealing themselves from the other double door, "You'll wed Jafar."

Belle narrowed her eyes like Adam was at Jafar, as something didn't seem right since Adam also moved Morgana protectively near him; Jasmine gasping in total shock silently at her father, "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife." Jafar spoke with hidden meaning in his tone she didn't like at all.

Not known to anyone, Genie went back into the lamp at seeing Aladdin's determined look as he was hiding till the perfect moment to reveal himself. But Morgana woke up half-tired still, but went wide eyed at seeing the scene play before her now; realizing that Jafar is soon to be exposed.

Jasmine states firmly to Jafar, and making the man angry at her words, "I will never marry you," she then went to her dazed father while speaking to him; maybe to change his mind, "Father I choose Prince Ala- Ali." Thankfully Jafar didn't know the slip-up yet scowled at her with inward humor; still thinking about Aladdin's supposed demise, "Prince Ali left!"

Everyone looked while both Iago and Jafar was shocked, at seeing Aladdin perfectly fine and alive; to the Royal Adviser's dismay. "Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar!" Aladdin states with narrowed eyes, as he came over.

"Prince Ali!" Jasmine states as Aladdin understood; despite the situation she had to briefly lie who he truly is still, and Morgana saw the lamp was exposed in Aladdin's pocket, and she was hearing Iago began to state in shock to Jafar, before resuming his parrot act, "How in the he- Uh, awk!"

Aladdin with his eyes narrowed still, pointing a finger accusing to Jafar, "Tell then the truth: You tried to get me killed!" Belle gasped at this while Adam growled unknowingly, at the Royal Adviser. Jasmine looked at Jafar with narrowed eyes briefly before looking at her father, in growing worry, as he was dazed still.

"What?" Jafar states while heading over to The Sultan, before continuing his words; Aladdin seeing the snake staff glow from the eyes at Asuma, "Ridiculous nonsense your Highness, this young man is obviously lying." They heard Asuma montined the last two words; with Jasmine exclaiming while holding her father, to him, "Father, what's wrong with you!"

"I know," Aladdin shouts as he grabbed the staff out of a briefly surprised Jafar's hands before worry grew on the man's features as Aladdin then smashed the staff's head into the ground; breaking the spell itself as Asuma then shook his head in utter confusion. "Oh… Oh, oh my!"

"Your Highness, Jafar has been controlling you with this," Aladdin explains firmly to Asuma as he saw the staff, and was quickly angered by this while he did wonder why that item of his Adviser's glowed like that, "What! Jafar… You traitor!"

Adam stayed in the bed as Aladdin, Belle, Asuma, and Jasmine began to go right to Jafar in advance as the Royal Adviser began to state back, in a lying explanation, "Your Majesty, all of this can be explained very easily-" "GUARDS, GUARDS!" Asuma yelled firmly as the guards nearby then came into the room and began to grab Jafar.

Just though saw the lamp in Aladdin's pocket; with widen eyes in realization as to who he was, as he heard his sidekick state in panic; dropping his parrot act, "Well that's it- We're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for the both of us. We're doomed."

"Arrest him, and send my Former Adviser to the dungeons!" Asuma firmly ordered the guards while Jafar got an idea by looking at Morgana before pulling a vial; with his struggles, while firmly stating aloud to mostly Aladdin, "This is not done yet, Boy!" He then smashed it on the ground as a thick-red mist enveloped the area, while he escaped with Iago.

Morgana coughed like they did until the red mist was gone, and seeing he fled, Asuma firmly ordered for them to search everywhere. "Jasmine you alright?" Aladdin gently asked as Jasmine nodded while stating a yes; with the couple seeing Belle was checking on Morgana as the child kept coughing, but seems ok.

"Jafar… My most trusted Adviser, plotting against me and the kingdom! How will I ever though-" Asuma then sees how in-love the two; Aladdin and Jasmine were, as he saw them kiss before turning to him quickly, "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?!" Asuma was excited as Jasmine only nodded happily with them both tensed as she was maybe hoping to tell her father alongside Aladdin, the truth.

"Praise Allah!" Asuma states as he brought Aladdin in for a hug briefly while he spoke in excitement, "You brilliant boy, I could kiss you… Wait no I won't, that's Jasmine's task…. Yes, you two should be wed at once." Asuma then states words that went over everyone's head, as Morgana and Jasmine saw; to concern, even her, doubt on Aladdin's face from mentioning of him being Sultan.

* * *

 _ **Within Jafar's Secret Chambers:**_

Jafar and Iago were able to make it to the room without being caught, and Iago quickly flew away from Jafar; who was broadly smiling at the development of his idea as well.

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing your Highness. Only essentials," Iago states as he began throwing random things into a small-enough briefcase for his size as he still spoke; not seeing Jafar broadly smiling still while on the door. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives," Iago though stopped once he saw a small picture frame and was judging it slightly, "And how about this picture? I don't know - I'm making a weird face in it."

Jafar suddenly begins to laugh wildly m; with Iago looking stating to himself, "Oh, boy- He's gone nuts, he's cracked," Iago then flew down and knocked Jafar's head while now stating in concern, "Jafar? Get a grip, Jafar!" Jafar suddenly grips Iago's neck firmly while he clocked out in response to this, "Good grip!"

"Prince Ali is nothing more then that street urchin, Aladdin. He has the lamp, Iago," Jafar explained firmly to the parrot as he was stunned only a few seconds before he began to complain to the Ex-Adviser, "Why that miserable-" "But you are going to be involved in my new plan to get it," Jafar states wickedly with Iago questionably stating aloud, "Me?"

"Yes, you. As your involvement will be splendid as such since I have to turn this," Jafar then got an odd-looking ruby pendant that was in a silver chain of sorts; runes etched on the ruby's surface, in an unknown language, "To that Dragon-Witch as per the deal." Iago gulped and nodded as secretly, that female scared him to the point he could molt. "Then I think our revenge would be finally accomplished while taking over Agrabah, once and for all… Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

* * *

 _ **Later on in the afternoon; January 6th, 992 (1582/1992 True year time) :**_

Morgana decided she didn't want Genie to fight over with Aladdin and also the teen boy with his friends, as he went with her and Jasmine to the pillow-area since she wanted to teach them a game the child made-up; Genie and the others secretly impressed while Yidhian states, looking at Genie as he only nodded in amused agreement, "She is a crafty little thing, My Mistress."

Belle and Adam are currently with Asuma while getting things ready for the upcoming wedding soon… which the couple felt it was also too soon, as they just started on their relationship.

Aladdin and Jasmine, however, were currently; from Genie summoning said game without a wish from her gently asking of him that is, and the game to the point in falling on each other from it being dubbed: Twister (4). Morgana had the color-coded card in her hands while this went on.

"Ummm… Left Hand Green." Morgana states as once Jasmine moved her left-hand to green, she fell alongside Aladdin on top of her; with their faces blushing in the position they were in.

They quickly got up and with blushes still on their faces, Jasmine states gently to Morgana while she placed the card down, "That was… an interesting game you wanted us to play, Mary." Morgana beamed at her for this as the child alongside the others played with her; except Abu and Carpet due to Abu being an elephant still, and Carpet… well, he's currently a rug.

"Thank you Jazz, I thought it would be fun as that was my first time playing that game." Morgana states easily to make them all briefly freeze yet understood while still enjoying themselves, as they were about to eat their lunch, Iago then lands to make the group curious as to why Jafar's pet parrot was here, but he landed on Morgana's left shoulder; to make Genie, Yidhian, and both Aladdin and Jasmine hold back some small laughter from seeing, if she wore a certain outfit, Morgana would have looked like a child-sized pirate female.

Iago then whispers in the kids ears while she just finished the food that was given to her, " _Jafar left behind his book while fleeing Kid, do you want to take a hike and go fetch them real quick?_ " Iago was secretly guilty of including Morgana in Jafar's plans, but he saw the child beam; with the parrot knowing fully books and certain things, did peaked her; Morgana's interest.

"Yidhian, can you come with me and Iago. Jafar left his books behind when he left?" This made the four adults; the two teens and genies, to be suspicious yet would see it would be beneficial for Morgana to learn spells since after all, the little girl was a magic user, "Why not; After all I need a recharge anyways; So rub my gem if you need me, Mistress." Yidhian states gently as she turned into a mist and went right into the gem, on Morgana's finger.

"Be careful though Mary, Jafar could be anywhere as he has yet been caught, and you need to be back in an hour for the… wedding," Jasmine warned her; with Morgana nodding her head in an ok fashion, and left the area with Iago on her shoulder still. Genie though alongside the two felt that they made a bad decision suddenly at letting Morgana go; for some reason, but shrugged as they began to take care of things and head to the ceremony.

A few minutes later, Iago led by his worded directions, to the hallway that the child knew was Jafar's secret chambers location, and once he pulled the rope and the entryway opened, the two went down; not seeing Chaos glared and was going to after them, but was then blocked by a shield; his cat-ears ringing alongside to his amusement of not the only one suffering, one of Mirage's servants, and states lowly with a gleam in his eyes; heading off to fetch something… personal to use, "It seems the old fool has ignored my warning… I did warn him, now… To fetch me, Mallet."

"Are you sure that Jafar is gone Iago?" Morgana asked wearily to the parrot as she was then confused and wondered too why he was now looking guilty, "Sorry Kid, nothing personal… Just you needed to be bait."

"What do you- Ouch!" Morgana began to state before she was jabbed by Jafar from behind her, with a wicked grin on his features as she then quickly passed out from the sedative he personally made and states in an impresses tone; to the guilty bird, "Well done Iago... Now to obtain to which is mine."

* * *

 _ **An hour or so later, with everyone near the front of The Palace:**_

Belle and everyone were worried as Morgana hasn't shown-up at all, with also delaying the wedding between Aladdin and Jasmine.

"You said she went with Jafar's bird… Could he have captured them?" Belle asked Jasmine worriedly while Jasmine shrugged with her own worry mixed with nerves at marrying too soon, and was about to reply until she moved Belle out of the way, and just in time to avoid an arrow with a note attached, was aimed right at where she was standing.

Aladdin got it off the wall, and once he gets the letter while reading it to himself; he paled while giving the letter to Adam since he was closer, and the Prince then made them all jump by a sudden growl from him, as he quickly crumpled the note, and left in anger; Belle following quickly after him to see what was wrong.

Jasmine picked it up after uncrumpling the paper, and then read it aloud with fear at the end, etched in her heart, "'To the foolish Prince Ali: If my demands are not met, then both the child and bird, will be dead by my hands. Bring me the lamp before dusk tonight. Otherwise you will say goodbye to Princess Morgana, as the only thing of her is to remain behind is… is her head.'" Jasmine had tears while quickly heading to Aladdin's direction with The Sultan firmly narrowing his eyes in anger and confusion, by what Jafar wants.

Once Jasmine caught up to Aladdin, he saw the unshed tears within his girl's eyes yet she still hugged him in worry, like he was, over this situation. "He must've been that old person who led us at that cave," Aladdin states firmly while secretly clenching a fist in hidden anger at feeling stupid at not recognizing that voice being Jafar all along, as once he heard the Adviser spoke that day before, he thought he recognized it yet didn't mind it all that much.

"But if Jafar didn't do this… Then we wouldn't be a couple then, right Aladdin?" Jasmine asked with a hint of sadness, with him kissing her forehead briefly in understanding, "Yes… That is the only good thing that man did… But we need to figure out why he wants Genie in the first place." Aladdin agreed but they then froze by a voice who seemed amused; making them sharply looked to him alongside seeing Chaos who merely floated nearby the male, "He wants to rule over your small kingdom. Compared to Asgard, Mortals." It was Loki before he groaned as they also jumped by a brief lightning flash, and were stunned to see the new person next to him.

The man was 5'9; slightly taller than Loki himself, and he wore a red cape that was attached to a silver tunic and had blue slacks. He had true-blue eyes and had blonde hair that was wavy yet was up to his neck in length. He also had an odd-looking hammer-based weapon on his person.

"Loki! I was told by father to stay by your side for three mortal weeks, due to that prank you pulled on Sif," the blonde man states in a half-boomed voice; with an accent like Morgana's, the two teens noticed. "This Mortals, I know, is my bothersome brother: Thor Odinson; The God of Thunder," Loki states while near Jasmine, yet despite her sad currently for Morgana, she chuckled half-heartedly with Thor groaning, "Don't let him near any tables, otherwise he would throw his hammer at it, and cause a party-crash."

"That was only one time, brother. So please do not bring it up once again." Thor states with a groan, but Aladdin then brought back the topic of Morgana up, "But if Mary is Jafar's hostage, why are you two here?" Thor gave Loki a serious look now yet then had a 'Really' look, as Loki shrugged while stating things easily to the two teens, "We have felt an object that we were sent to find, was in your Palace's Vault… But it is now in the hands of this… Jafar person to which you speak, and in the wrong hands, things can get a little out of control."

Now that worried the two teens as the group of four now; reluctantly with Thor on the carpet while Loki amused, went to the location to where the letter was sent from the Black Desert. Once the four arrived as Chaos popped somewhere to get a certain item or creature, they saw Jafar was patiently waiting for them, with Morgana they saw (to their horror) mostly that the bird looking at Jafar in betrayal, tied up with Morgana looking pale while passed-out as if she was injected with something while on a metallic pole of sorts.

"No trickery at all: The lamp and I will give you the child and bird, alongside the antidote of the poison I injected her with, and let me leave without any troubles… Otherwise, my partner would rather, let's say, not agree and deal with you all within moments." Jafar demanded loud enough while moving the child's head and also looking at the two teen's on purpose; fully seeing they were angered as it looked like a caress-like gesture instead of something bad, from him touching the child's face.

Getting the lamp, Jasmine was wide-eyed yet knew something must be up within Aladdin, as Loki smirked in understanding from briefly reading the boy's idea; from his mind and gave a signal to Thor who quickly understood.

Aladdin while he was near Jafar now; from walking carefully, Jafar reached out in waiting for the lamp yet before he got it, he was sent off his feet by a few stary bolts of lightning. Aladdin went over to Morgana and the bird; inwardly humored briefly as Iago had a bird-like gag on his mouth, as well as he began to untie them.

Jasmine while riding on Carpet still, quickly went over with Carpet's aid, to Aladdin yet as before he could do so, a black tendril of sorts came from the black sand and wrapped around his leg, and within moments for them all, especially as the two Asgardian's weapons were on the ground as well, were hanging upside down; with Jafar broadly grinning and laughing for a few moments while he stated in a tsk motion, "I was shown to your trickery beforehand from the Dragon-Witch, and she decided I can use this," he showed the orb to get the two Asgardians to be stunned by; as to how did he get that item, "And possibly my time to shine to rule over Agrabah is at hand."

Aladdin did a rude look to Jafar as he swiped it off Aladdin, as both Loki and Thor yelped as the tendrils dropped them into a two-set vortex alongside their weapons, and with the power of the orb while they and it glowed, they all vanished; not seeing a peeved Chaos just showing up with that Sand Wyrm.

* * *

To both Jasmine's and Aladdin's astonishment, they were tied up in rope, and Morgana was looking paler than before; to worry them while Iago began to muffle rude words to Jafar as he only grinned; holding the orb tightly before heading over to the child, and injecting her with the antidote.

"I would love to stay and chat… But I have a kingdom to rule over and possibly more, if things go as planned," Jafar states to them mockingly while as he left, caressed Jasmine's cheek to get her to spit at his hand; a scowl on his features before he left.

They then heard small glass-like clinking nearby them and was stunned to see small-versions of both Thor and Loki, within a tinted-like jar of sorts.

"What do we do now Aladdin? Jafar has the lamp… And who knows what he would do with those wishes from Genie." Jasmine states in a mixture of being upset and also sadness, in her tone to the teen male. "We will figure something out Jasmine, you'll see," Aladdin states gently while trying to get himself like she has, out of the ropes, yet were confused as their ropes were cut as if- "It seems that 'Chaos' saves the day, pardon using my name as such you two," Chaos states while appearing and doing the same to Morgana who was moaning in her sleep; the sedative/poison combo now wearing off since the little girl was slowly waking up, and untying the bird to get a mute look of thanks, from Iago. "Though those two in that jar… I'm leaving them in it as payback to Loki's half-successful prank on me, two hundred years ago," Chaos states in satisfaction to get glares from the two Asgardians; with Loki then looking sheepish at Thor chewing him out for something.

Jasmine went over and picked up Morgana while Iago rode on Aladdin's shoulders, and Chaos went away for now, they realized; secretly taking the two Asgardians with him since he is always random, and headed to the ceremony to maybe call off the wedding, and warn The Sultan/Jasmine's father, before it was too late.

* * *

Jafar while the two teens headed out on Carpet and gotten Abu as well to follow them, was currently with Maleficent while he handed over the pendant; her eyes in a gleam of satisfaction as he states, "So I kept my part of the deal… Can we add more to it, as I want to make sure my progress soon is kept without problems." Intrigued by her new ally's words, she asked him with a raised eyebrow with a single word, "Continue?"

"I have a feeling that Street Rat would try and change things, and I was hoping you have something that might aid me further on dealing with a problem or two? If so, you can have this ingredient you were curious about," her eyes widened briefly at seeing a jar of the very black sand; from the Black Desert, and she gained a smirk on her own features to match his, "Done."

With a green flame from her palm, she gave him a black and red striped diamond; confusing him slightly before his eyes widened at her somewhat cryptic words, "That contains something that the child in which, I will be observing from afar as such, as a test of sorts: I truly want to see how powerful she is against a creature from my own colleagues collection; So to speak, as it will keep coming after her. No matter how many times it is defeated or fled." She then paused before making one of Iago's feathers appear and in place of it was a sinister-looking yet similar form of said bird, in darker colors that landed on Jafar's left-shoulder, "Let the darker creation of that bird's wellbeing aid you as well, Jafar. Despite knowing things to come."

The Dark-Witch then left through a portal that showed before closing.

Seeing the bird look at him wickedly as he then looked out from the location to fully see the celebration down below; the two teens and co., along with that magical child, now at the location, "It seems they have arrived just as I have planned..." Jafar looked at the bird in question with a brief look of wonder, "What do you call yourself?"

"Just call me Snarl. Your Highness, as unlike that traitor of a bird: I'm more loyal than he is." Iago's counterpart states with a sly grin; telling a half-truth, and Jafar nodded while looking down at the crowd in disgust, "Look at them Snarl, they are enjoying their precious moments of freedom. But soon that is all about to change."

Jafar then retrieved and rubbed the lamp from his robes, and Genie also to make the two give him 'Really or What' looks, wore a bathrobe as he was sitting in a chair and reading a book dubbed "Aladdin" as such. "Al, I thought you were going to- I don't think your him," Genie began to state in wonder as to why Aladdin summoned him early yet quickly realized it was someone different.

He shifted back to normal; the book and chair gone as he now had a play-script in his hands and looked into it briefly to confuse the two, but then angered Jafar afterward by his next chosen words, "Tonight the role of Aladdin would be played by a tall, dark and sinister-like ugly man."

"I am your Master now," Jafar states in a mixture of satisfaction and anger as he then grabbed Genie and placed his foot on his face, while Genie states still; knowing the outcome, in a still-can-hear yet muffled voice, "I was afraid of that," yet Jafar wasn't at all bothered by the look in Genie's eyes as he states than with a satisfied look mixed with wickedness, "Genie, grant me my first wish: I wish to rule up high as both the most powerful sorcerer in the world alongside being Sultan!"

* * *

 _ **With Aladdin, Morgana, and the others:**_

Morgana was weak still from whatever was in that odd mix Jafar injected her with, yet she was stunned at the change of events; to make the child guilty as earlier, Iago saved her from having her magic and soul stolen by Jafar by accidentally ruining his rare-ingredient potion. That was why he was tied up… but knowing how things changed too much yet be the same, _Why can't I do things right?_ The child briefly thought while in her adoptive sister's arms, as she listened; since Aladdin was telling Asuma alongside both Belle and Adam, what was going on, plus he was trying to (at the end) to tell him who he was really.

Before Asuma could rant in anger at what Jafar did or almost did to Morgana, the sky suddenly darkened as a black-swirl-like cloud hovered around The Palace to confuse them all; but with Morgana fearfully knowing what is to come.

The Palace then shook and shake while Asuma began to state; in alarmed-confusion, as his turban came off his head while Belle was holding Morgana tighter from sensing something was off, "Bless my soul- What is this? What is going on?" Asuma tried to get his hat back, but ended up his clothing glowed before they all went to a floating Jafar, as Iago was stunned at seeing a darker version of himself, grinning right at him.

Jafar was wickedly laughing while he came down; ignoring the glares as The Sultan was now in this time's boxer shorts and shirt; with his clothing fusing into Jafar's to make it as such, "Jafar, you vile betrayer-" "That's Sorcerer-Sultan Betrayer to you, bub!" Snarl interrupts as from the feather, he has Iago's memories and also hates The Sultan, more than the others.

The ground shakes even more as they were all then stunned while Morgana hid her face as despite it knowing who it was, he looked scary at the moment while picking The Palace up, within moments, "Genie! What are you doing?" Aladdin shouts in shock as Genie sadly states aloud back to him while placing The Palace on the mountain; Aladdin using Carpet to fly up to him, "Sorry, kid- I got a new Master now."

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" Asuma demands down below as he stood near Jasmine; in anger, to the Ex-Royal Adviser turned Sorcerer/Sultan, who only laughed before zapping him with his improved staff as Asuma was then shocked he was truly forced to bow; a red aura covering his frame, "There's a new order- My order now! So from now on… You will bow to me!"

Morgana gave a look to Jasmine as she looked to be ready to say something, yet froze at seeing the child's fearful headshake at her, _That's right… Mary knows things slightly, and if she telling to not say something to Jafar right now, Then she must be worried about me as well._ "Bow before me... All of you!" Jafar now firmly ordered them and seeing no choice, Jasmine bowed hesitantly to make him be surprised yet Adam refused to do so; and he understood the child position with his sister so he would let it slide… for now.

"I refuse to bow to your whims, Adviser, as you haven't earned to right to truly do so. Despite your newfound power, there are others more powerful than you ever are," Morgana looked at him wide-eyed with true fear at seeing Jafar now scowl at her big brother; with Belle screaming out his name as they saw him being shocked by Jafar's staff, and Morgana got out of her sister's hold and went over to his passed-out and twitching form while a sly grin came to Jafar's features, "That will teach a stubborn Prince a thing or two."

Morgana then states to freeze everyone in place; before Jafar looked at her angrily, "Why would you harm my big brother, y-you Snake-Man!" Morgana yelped as Aladdin, and the others besides Genie from them going wide-eyed at Jafar's actions, as she began to choke at nothing along with the child being quickly levitated right in front of him, and Morgana didn't at all liked the look in his eyes as he also had a glint in them as if he had an idea (which was thanks to her), "A Snake-Man am I? Brat… Then let's see how you feel at being turned into a Lamia, from your words!" He then blasted her while Morgana screamed in sudden agony as Jafar forced everyone to stay in place; except Aladdin, as he had determined eyes while now heading to them.

Morgana felt her legs fusing together and lengthen, her eyes burning, and overall pain as whatever Jafar did, was changing her into what he states. He then tossed her away near Belle who was now crying at seeing Morgana looking up weakly at her in fear while raising her scaled-arm and clawed hands; her ring shaking in anger now.

Morgana's top-half was mostly her human self as her hair was still the same color, but scaled, and her eyes were now serpentine eyes that still held the unique quality they had, before her new racial change. Her skin was now albino-white and also scaled, like a snakes mixed with her own human skin, and the little girl had fangs easily showing from under her upper lip, as below… her former legs fused into a long, serpent-like snake-tail.

Releasing Belle from his hold, she quickly went and comforted Morgana as she was crying into her older sister's clothing, "Y-You... You Monster! Why would you d-do that to my little sister? Why!" Belle softly states loudly in a mixture of a few emotions while half-glaring at the man, who merely grinned; Belle hugging the hiss-crying child in her arms, "She had it coming anyways, especially since she is a consolation prize, of sorts." He then looked to Jasmine with a glint in his eyes alongside Iago charged at him before he was turned into a toy; Rahjah into a kitten-version of herself as she meowed in confusion. Jafar also noticed Aladdin was coming and ignored his rant while he stated aloud to him, "Oh Princess… Asuma, let's see if you can handle the truth of your so-called Prince Abooboo."

Aladdin gasped as Genie was helpless to stop whatever Jafar was planing, "Let's reveal who you truly are Prince Abooboo," Jafar firmly states with a cold laugh.

Jafar: "Prince Ali. Yes, it is he, but not as you know him! Read my lips and come to grips with reality~!"

Jafar then brought them closer in the air now; the red aura all around Aladdin's form. Jafar then moved the teen boy while in air, in front of the others while he sang once again( with glee mixed with firmness at finally revealing things.

Jafar: "Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!"

"Or should we say…. Aladdin Ju'noe Safirese," Snarl states in wicked glee to them all while Asuma was shocked as Aladdin began to apologize. But he doesn't get a chance as he; after being zapped back to his normal self, was screaming briefly in pain; Morgana hissing his name alongside Jasmine normally.

Jafar: "Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws, give me adequate cause."

Jafar then sent Abu; who was changed back into a monkey, with Aladdin; as they heard him shout Genie's name while Jafar finished singing now.

Jafar: "To send him packing on a one-way trip! So his prospects take a eternal dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen! Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!"

Snarl replied a fake-goodbye to Aladdin as the tower took off like a rocket; Morgana knowing it was sent to the snowy mountains somewhere. "Ex-Prince Ali~!" Jafar states with him looking at them all wildly, and Morgana cowers within Belle's hold.

* * *

Jafar teleported them all several minutes later into The Palace; with satisfaction still on his face as he added the powerful orb into the snake's mouth.

He then changed both Asuma's and Jasmine's wardrobes (the ones in the movie) while placing not only them, but both Belle and Adam in chains, while confusing them also as to why he didn't place Morgana into some as well, and they were lead to the modified throne room; Morgana holding onto Toy-Iago in her clawed hands while looking down.

"Now: You four are my prisoners while the new Lamia here," Jafar began to state firmly to them while gently patting Morgana's head as she hissed to herself sadly while it seems her speech was affected as well, "Why did Mr. Jafar change me into… This?" Morgana looked at herself as he made sure to separate the child from her family and friends, and Yidhian inside the gemmed ring, has been trying to get out; with little to no success, as whatever he did to Morgana, was blocking her way out. "Will be by my side until I say so, that way I can teach her some… things that would make her powerful enough to be my servant; Otherwise I will force her to see you all, well… In your demise." Jafar finished making Morgana look to him in shock while she hissed out; none of them understanding her at all, "Y-You can't do that!"

It seems not only her, but the others were surprised as Jafar answered back to her normally; with narrowed eyes, and making her flinch from pointing her with that staff, "I can and I will, foolish untrained child. Despite your power, and that Dragon-Witch wanting you dead, you seem to be better-off as a slave or servant, and serving someone as powerful as me, Princess."

Morgana shivered as Belle tried to get over to her yet her cuffs stopped the young woman while she fell, and getting an alarmed hiss from Morgana as she tried to get over to her, yet her body froze-up and was sent to a wall; making her cry in pain as she thankfully only bruised her left arm. "Hmmm… A little too much power from that," Jafar muttered aloud yet looked to Belle in annoyance, from her shout, "Too much? That was horrid! Please, let me be with my sister!"

Jafar seems to be thinking about it until he was annoyed by Genie getting his attention, "What is it you imbecile?" Genie pointed and he froze at seeing the child hissing while holding her arm; reminding with a half-wince of him and his twins past, as kids, "Alright… But that means you are a servant alongside Princess Jasmine, my dear," Jafar sternly told Belle as with a swish of that staff, Adam growled at him and Morgana sniffles in shock while her sister; who covered herself… or tried to yet fail as the cuffs on her wrists prevented that, wore the same thing as Jasmine, as an outfit now, but her hair was the same (but now in a ponytail).

"Now… Go tend to the brat while I enjoy my moment of being the Magical Ruler of all of Agrabah, Belle Maria Evergreen." Jafar states as the cuffs stopped glowing and despite how she looked, she went over and comforted her little sister who hissed in minor pain from her arm.

"Master-" "What!" Jafar states in angered-annoyance while he was briefly amused as Snarl was getting Jester-Asuma to eat stale crackers by using his talons to force them into his mouth now, "Why don't you get rid of the hissing of Princess Morgana's speech, and turn it back to normal… Wouldn't be irritating eventually if you can't understand what she is saying sometimes?" Jafar thought about it and nodded reluctantly as with a wave of his staff, he sent a weak blast at the child; now making Morgana speak normally… somewhat, as her words that had the letter "S" at the end in them, were slightly longer in wording.

Belle gave Genie a brief wordless look of thanks as Morgana states softly to Belle, looking away with Belle inwardly raging as some of her progress was slowly going away, "Big Sisss, I look like a freak even more than I wasss, with Uncle Vernon telling me that." Belle only comforted Morgana.

Though Morgana's pet horse and cloud-like cat, was teleported unknowningly back home, within Adam' and Belle's Castle.

* * *

 _ **Few hours later; Morgana's POV:**_

Snarl was making a puppet-stringed Asuma eat crackers while dancing. Jasmine was then chained to the throne while Belle and Adam (after the reprieve to calm me down from my big sister), was then hanged on the wall in chains as I also kept looking down in guilt. _I should of told Jasmine and the others what was coming… I hate my new look and… And poor Iago_ , I thought in despair and sadness, holding Toy-Iago while I cried a tear that glinted, and landed on him.

"Puppet Ruler want a cracker? Here's your crackers! That's all your gonna eat all your life while Jafar rules, Puppet Ruler!" Snarl states in glee as Jasmine had enough; holding a tray of fruit Jafar stated for her to get from the table he made earlier, in which I ate raw meat; to my disgust mixed with delight, as due to what ever a Lamia was, it was thankfully tuna. "Leave him alone, and change Mary back... Can't you see she hates what you did to her?!"

I looked quickly at Jasmine in surprise as Jafar states firmly to the disappointed Snarl, "Indeed leave the old fool alone… You can, however, do it later on the marrow." Snarl did stop but he shoved one more stack before heading over to the fruit-part of the table, and began eating grapes. "As for the child," I heard Jafar began to state, "I think I can arrange something… interesting and permanent as a punishment. For outspeaking to your Sultan, Princess," I looked at him fearfully at that as well as the others, as he then zapped me once again.

"No, stop harming her!" I heard Belle state while Adam lowly growled at Jafar, slightly, as I was hissing in a scream from my legs painfully coming back alongside my lower-clothing, but like my hands, my toes were clawed as well (like a reptiles), and I was horrified as I was still a snake of sorts, but with a snake-like tail that was longer than my body had, on my tailbone.

I was crying to myself silently as Genie looked at what Jafar did to me again in horror, while the man laughed wickedly; gripping the staff lightly while aiming it at Belle's direction before stating, "Blame your so-called friend's actions as even if she wished herself back to normal, her reptile features will remain for all time! A nulled wish for a Snake-Child… I love being the most powerful sorcerer in the world… HA HA HA!"

I cried on the tiled floor now yet froze at also seeing Aladdin here; behind a curtain as he was also horrified as to what Jafar just did before I then gasped while Jafar zapped me again, and a black slave-collar was around my neck, "Now I think it's time for some entertainment, mmmnnn… Let's use the gem I was given, and have her fight whatever it contains."

I looked scared at that; with Jasmine begging him now in worry, as he tossed the gem near me while it began to smoke a dark-red mist, "Jafar, please: Don't do this to a child anymore… None of us can take any more of Morgana-" "You have not said so, Princess," He then tugged her chain and forced her to feed him while I only watched in horror as the mist then changed into slowly… into a large dog of sorts that was mostly smoke and flames.

Before it could jump me as I was frightened to the spot, it was then blasted by a blue-smoke coming out; in a minor flash from the gem, and sending the fire-dog flying into a wall as Yidihan within the ring-like Genie was, stunned as to who was defending me; making everyone as well as myself confused…. Especially since he was tiny thing.

I think he was a koala-like male that was mostly blue and three feet tall, and he has sharp teeth within his mouth, along with a long pink tongue. A short, stumpy tail cuts out from his rear. He has a limited ability to change his physical appearance; which I find out later, as he can retract his second set of arms, his claws, his antennae, and the three spines on his back into his body; which he currently has showing.

He went over and helped me up as the gem broke and turned to dust; with Jafar enraged and I yelped while I and he was now in a shield-like bubble; the fire-like dog leaving The Palace in fear at the blue-koala that can walk easily on his legs. "That should keep you two occupied for a while… Until I get bored that is… Now," he looked at Jasmine as the weird koala also hugged me to settle my fears, "It pains to see you reduced to this, Jasmine," Jafar states while touching her cheek until he was then spit in his face by her as Jasmine was defiant still, yet yelped and fell on the floor; her red outfit covered in some juices from the fruit. "I'll teach you some respect, you stupid girl!"

Jafar looked like he was going to hit her, yet stalled as he motioned for Genie to come over; grudgingly that is, "Genie… I want to make my second wish: I wish for Jasmine to fall madly in love with me as my Queen," that made us all gasp… Well, I didn't, as I knew it wouldn't work.

Aladdin saw I noticed him and so did the others while he then made a silent 'Shush' movement with his hand, as Abu was now on his shoulders; Carpet sneaking in a different area, as he kept moving while Genie became that one Buckley guy in form, again. "Ah, Master- There are a few addendas. Some quid pro quo-" "Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Jafar interrupted Genie as when my friend spoke, he went over and tugged Genie's goatee hard.

Jasmine saw Aladdin and did a 'Play-Along' motion; to which she got quickly with her thinking I guess, going to regret doing this and grabbed the spare crown Jafar conjured earlier as this was his second attempt on making her a Queen.

Jasmine then placed the crown on her head before getting both Genie and Jafar's attention in shock; acting like she was madly in love with him in a sultry-way, "Jafar! I never… Realized how incredibly handsome you are." Genie's jaw dropped as he knew his magic failed yet random thoughts were going into his mind, as Jafar then states while pulling Genie's goatee as the jaw went up like a curtain briefly in cartoons, before settling down, "That's better."

Jafar then went to my friend as I saw Genie now noticed Aladdin and I ignored the conversation while the weird koala-thing, began to dig; with my eyes lighting up at this, and as Jasmine distracted Jafar and thing splaying out; I eventually saw her kiss him with secret disgust in her eyes; making me; like Aladdin and a few others, to recoil in disgust as well.

Thankfully I was able to get out of the shield-thingy as it only stayed on the top part of the tile-like area we were at, not under it.

"That was-" Jafar then saw Aladdin's reflection that revealed from the shiny crown, on stealing back the lamp, and stated angrily while tossing Jasmine away from him, "You! How many times do I have to kill you, Boy!" Jafar then zapped him as things went a little crazy while he went power-happy now; Jasmine making a break for it to Aladdin to now shock me, as well as him, "Ah, ah, ah, you two- Your time is up!" He zapped both Jasmine and Aladdin into the bottom of an hourglass that was huge, as the sand begins to fall on them both. Snarl was then knocked back while Abu began to hed to the lamp, before he was then zapped into a toy-monkey; with him being a wind-up toy. The carpet was turned into a string on his attempts.

Belle , I guess she then saw, saw my look of determination and with widened eyes from both Jasmine and Aladdin inside the hourglass as they tried to also stop the sand from falling down, Jafar saw my form now near him; my eyes narrowed with the koala-thing being near me as well as Jafar grabbed the lamp, "So the Snake-Child wants to play with the big-boys now, doesn't she? Well… Let's play!"

Jafar used his staff me while trying to make me yelp, as the koala-thing was encased in ice that was meant to me; from the apparent scowl Jafar has again while he laughed and zapping my current locations while I also at the same time, dodged each one as some tiles had either ice or stone formed at said blasted-spots.

Eventually Jafar then conjured the same swords he did so at Aladdin as I then decided to insult him as he then also made me half-fearful and also half-brave while gulping, with the blue-thing near me while the flames at the same time broke his icy-prison as if, to protect me slightly while Jafar came out of the flames; scowling at me, "Are you afraid to fight fairly with usssing whatever powerlesss you gained to fight me? A child? You Ssssnake-Man!"

Jafar from his now gleaming eyes, and my inward facepalm to myself at suggesting that advice again states to me not amused yet slyly with anger, "A snake am I still? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Jafar freaked me out as his eyes firstly changed into a snakes while he also showed a fork tongue, before finally and quickly changing into a huge Cobra of sorts that also matched his outfit, and the flames merging into him alongside him hissing at me.

I then dodged his snake-like strikes aimed mostly at me, as even I was surprised from being able to do dodge; some of it was from what he turned me into, but most felt oddly natural like I have done this before. The koala thing though kept grabbing swords and tossing them randomly at Snake-Jafar, who finally hissed as a few minutes later, he was stabbed by one of them on the sides.

I kept looking to my family and my two suffering friends at opportune times yet I was glad Genie was chanting, and if Yidhian was out of her gem, she would be as well… Except he was currently dressed as a cheerleader, "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!" Jafar though briefly paused in his attacks and stated in annoyance at Genie with a hiss, "You stay out of thisss!" Genie I briefly saw before dodging stated weakly while waving a tiny pennant with the letter "J" on it, "Jafar, Jafar, he's our man- If he can't do it, GREAT!"

I decided to try and free my two trapped friends in that hourglass with a spare sword in hand; which I blinked briefly as it was light and not heavy as I thought they were, yet Jafar quickly saw this and blocked my path; making me lose the very sword in the process; horrified my speech was somewhat worse now, "Let me free them Jafar, I don't want to sssee thossse I care about, die!" He hissed in brief laughter before shaking his head, and resumed attacking me once again, "No child, let them sssuffer asss that isss what they dessserve!" I saw a large gem around my size and quickly got onto it from the pile of treasure nearby, and with moves I recalled Aladdin did, I grabbed the sword once again.

I though fell and by mere luck, landed on Jafar's back as he began to buck me off in anger yet yelled in hissing-pain while I also jabbed that sword into his back, and I got quickly down and once again I was surprised I landed on my feet before shaking my head and dodged a few of Jafar's distracted tail-swipes at me, as the blue-koala, was now distracting him as well.

I saw another sword and grabbed it quickly before swinging it, yet to my dismay it fell a few feet away from my objective before Belle shouted out in warning; like both my friends did within the hourglass, but it was too late, "Mary, look out!" I yelled in pain as I was grabbed by that tail of Jafar's as he narrowed his snake-eyes at me angrily while also laughing hideously, "You little foolisssh Snake-Child! You thought you could defeat the mossst powerful being on Earth!

It was then as I was face to face with Jafar, I saw Genie and recalling how Jafar's fate was; yet was amused as to what happened below me still. "Squeeze her Jafar, squeeze her like a - Awk!" Snarl states in support to Jafar yet Genie whacked him with his elbow, and out of the way.

"Without you precious genie from your ring since I also blocked her from coming out, and the lamp's genie under my control! There is nothing you could do, brat!" I decided to go with the plot of Jafar's demise and fate by stating loud enough for the snake currently, to hear me, "The genie! The genie hasss more power than you'll ever have, butthead!"

Jafar did a loud 'What' to me while I spoke to him still, "He gave you your powerssss, he can take it away!" Genie though made me hurt my feelings slightly yet I understood his dilemma of sorts, by his words of involving him, "Mary, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this spat you have?" Struggling still in Jafar's grip, I still continued; regardless Genie briefly hurting my feelings, "Face it, Mr. Jafar- You're ssstill just sssecond bessst!"

Jafar then had a realization-based look on his snake-like face, and it seemed he was in agreement with my words, "You're right! His power does exceed my own! But firsssst… Genie for my Ssssecond Wissssh: Get rid of thisss girl'ssss annoying prolonged sssspeech, and make her ssspeak normally again!" Genie seemed shocked yet zapped me as I then coughed while Jafar went to him now; dropping me gently as a result, and I then spoke softly to myself in shock, "Did Mr. Jafar really cured my speech… He did?" I shook my head as I headed over to the hourglass and tried bashing the sword I grabbed, and whacking the glass; with little-to-no effort.

Genie though from what we all saw, was being circled by Jafar's huge snake-like body while his hand briefly changed into a snake-puppet slightly as he spoke; secretly hurting my feelings some more without meaning to while I still tried to free my two nearly-buried friends now, "The little girl is crazy. She's a little punch-drunk; One too many hits with the snake," his snake-head puppet then hits his head to prove a point. It then changed back while Genie took a step back from Jafar's head nearly knocking him over before raising itself as he spoke in demand, "Slave, I make my final wish! I wish to be an all-powerful genie!"

Genie was reluctant now yet I still heard him muttering his words to mostly himself, "All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Mary." The blue-koala finally came over after simple watching me fail at breaking the glass before gently shoving me aside to confuse me, and did a 'Allow-me' gesture before punching it; quickly shattering the glass as we heard Genie zap Jafar. The sand splattered all around my feet as within moments, I was then hugged by Jasmine as thankfully, I was only bruised and not cut-up or worse.

"Yes! Yes! The power! THE ABSOLUTE POWER!" Jafar spoke as his voice deepened, and changed into his red-genie form as he grew and grew; nearly to the point his head reached the ceiling as a sudden gust of powerful wind came from him doing this as well; making me hold-onto Jasmine as Genie held onto the blue-koala while Aladdin states to me in shock, "Mary, why did you do that!"

I saw the lamp finally come into existence; Jafar's black lamp, as he broke through the ceiling and was conjuring things randomly with being impressed by his powers. "Do you two trust me!" I shouted over the wind to get them to look at me in shock, and once I asked it again they nodded yet were quickly worried as I went over; realization in Aladdin's orbs as he told Jasmine to be shocked at my ingenuity, as I now held it.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" I saw his staff to my surprise while he conjured, fell and landed with a clink onto the ground; that orb vanishing from the mouth as well. I shook my head yet shouted out loud so he could hear me, making him look down at me in confusion before shock settled on his features, "Not so fast Mr. Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something? You wished to be a genie, and you gotten it!" Shackles then showed-up as dark as night, onto both of Jafar's wrists (to his horror), "And everything that goes with it! From what Genie told me and Aladdin!"

"NO! NO!" Jafar states as his lamp began to suck him in alongside Snarl, who was trying to get away; while I gritted my teeth slightly while hanging on until it was done with. "Those powers of a genie-" "Itty bitty living space, Kiddo, that was indigenous to what you did… Hey, sorry about the comments, right?" Genie states while stopping me from my words while he and both Jasmine and Aladdin came over to me, as Aladdin messed-up my scaled hair.

It was then we saw Abu and the others being freed or turned back to normal; Iago no longer a toy while making us amused as he danced briefly with Abu before they separated while he then whistled as if, that never happened…. Well all went almost normal as I realized I was still like I am; to my sadness before Belle came over and hugged me; with all of use seeing The Palace was back to normal and where it belonged.

It was then Yidhian came out quickly and hugged me as well, "Mistress I was so worried as to what Jafar did to you and your brave-acts," I blushed a light-tinted red on my white cheeks as she let go, to only then be toppled by the blue-koala as he licked me in the face; wiping it as it was gross, but I still laughed.

We froze though as we heard a hiss, and once we looked, I was surprised that there was now a Golden Snake hissing at me and before they could react, it was now rubbing against me as if, it wanted me to pet it. I reluctantly did so, making Belle look to the others in confusion with Yidhian stating in a yep-word, before speaking more, "My Mistress' Magic changed that staff into a real-living reptile… With her being My Mistress' Familier now."

We blinked at her in shock as Iago landed on my shoulder; looking wearily at the snake before she hissed at him in laughter, but they all saw my sad look still; despite me being happy; ignoring the two male voices within the lamp arguing in my hands still, "What's wrong Mary?" Belle gently asked as Adam took Yidhian near him to quietly talk over something as the blue-koala also went over to eavesdrop I guessed.

"I feel… I'm just worried what others would think of me now that I.. Well, look at me Big Sis," I gestured to Jafar's permanent change to my form; with seeing understanding in my friends and big sister's eyes as she made me now look to her eyes in turn; since I turned my head away while a few stray tears fell from my own eyes, "It's going to be ok Mary, back at home they got used to Adam's curse. I'm sure they would understand once we tell them things."

I only nodded with a sigh.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Genie saw that Morgana was saddened still by Jafar's handiwork, and decided to cheer her up by grabbing the lamp from her hands, "Allow me," everyone watched him change into a pitcher and tossed it with his power, far, far away from here.

Adam and Yidhian came back as they all then saw; with Genie being shocked by being reminded at the reason why Aladdin wished to be a prince in the first place, "Jasmine, with me no longer as a Prince… The Law-" "I know Aladdin… But the law is pointless as I love you for who you are," Jasmine states with Genie coming over and stating to now shock Aladdin and everyone; especially both Yidhian and Morgana by his words that were softly spoken, "Al, no problem. You've got one wish left; Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Aladdin now states at him astonished, and Genie shrugged while stating to him gently, "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love," he leaned down next to Jasmine to prove a point, "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know as I looked." From that tone, and seeing Yidhian's look as she also briefly turned away from Genie at the end, it was as if…. He knew what that was.

Aladdin turned; with us not seeing Asuma looked to be thoughtful now as The Sultan did see true-love in both Aladdin and Jasmine's eyes, "Jasmine, I do love you, but I've gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not." She nodded with knowing what he was thinking nad gently states, "I understand." Aladdin took one final look into Jasmine's eyes and then turned to Genie; stunning us all by his worded wish, "Genie, I wish for your freedom."

Genie not hearing things right for once, gotten ready to make Aladdin into a prince; everyone figured, "One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I- What?" Genie did a double-take at finally digesting the words Aladdin spoke within his mind, "Genie, you're free, "Aladdin states as the lamp to their surprise, floated up as a sequence began to occur: Genie's shackles fell off and disintegrate into dust, sparks flying all over Genie's form before he now had legs and wore trousers that were a lighter blue than his own. Finally, the lamp fell onto the ground and was that, an ordinary lamp.

Before Genie could, Morgana handed him his former prison as he thanked the child without words, yet laughed briefly in disbelief as he was still understanding he was free finally, "Heh heh! I'm free. I'm free," Aladdin jumped as he was handed the lamp quickly with Genie looking excited, "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile, try that!" Aladdin amused at Genie right now, did that, "I wish for the Nile."

"No way!" Genie laughs hysterically as they all saw him bounce all around the place in happiness; like a pinball, "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last!" Yidhian despite having mixed feelings, looked hopefully at Morgana and back to her brother; with happiness to him at finally getting what he truly wanted in which she hopes she gets as well: Freedom.

"I'm hittin' the road. I'm of to see the world! I-" Genie paused in his words as she saw his friends alongside Morgana looked to him sadly at this, "Genie, I'm- I'm gonna miss you," Aladdin states as Genie came over yet jumped before looking down while he saw Morgana he knew, felt the same by hugging him as well on the opposite side, "Me too everyone. No matter what anybody says though Al, you'll always be a prince to me; And Morgana," the child looked up to him in surprise as he ruffled her scale-like hair now, "Don't worry as far as I'm concerned: The only freak is your former uncle, at calling you that and no matter what anyone says: You will do great things that even he can't pull-off."

Belle went over to Morgana as her tail to the child's annoyance, whacked her on the head before waving back and forth, as they all saw Asuma come over and began to talk to himself aloud in agreement to Genie's words; to both Jasmine and Aladdin's surprise, "That's right… You have certainly proven your worth; especially seeing you two act around each other in true love. Though it's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine now blinked in confused-surprise at him, "Well, am I Sultan or am I, Sultan? From this day forth, the Princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Jasmine smiled widely and hugs Aladdin as she kissed him on the lips, before parting with gentle words, "I choose you, Aladdin." Aladdin briefly laughed while stating a nickname to her then shyly; making her briefly laugh at him for, "Just call me Al."

They were about to kiss again until Genie somehow got everyone into a big group-hug; with him stretching his arms like he was Mr. Fantastic, as he said still excited after getting an encouraging nod from his sister; with him now wearing a Goofy Hat and Hawaiian modern clothing, "Oh, all of ya. Come over here; Big group hugs!" He then made Aladdin chuckle by his next words to which he did, "Mind if I kissed the monkey?" He kissed Abu to end up only coughing a hairball, "Ooh, hairball!"

Iago flew up to the rafters within the area, making Morgana laugh as Genie kissed him as well and coughed-up feathers, "Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand." Genie then made luggage appear out of nowhere to amuse everyone and grabbing both cases, "I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, rugman: ciao! Cya Kiddo! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am- I'm free!" Genie then left by a trail of sparks before shouting one final thing; making Adam groan; with Yidhian and Belle hiding their amusement, "He Kiddo, after a few stops, my next one is your place!"

* * *

It was a few hours later while both Belle and Adam decided to remain for a few more days so they could allow Morgana to get used to her new… look of sorts.

Aladdin and Jasmine were currently with Asuma to delay the wedding, so they could get to know each other more; with him agreeing as Morgana herself while in Jasmine's chambers, was playing chess with Carpet, and Abu, Iago, the blue Koala who introduced himself as Stitch, and the Golden Snake; who had levitation abilities, were playing Go-Fish. Yidhian though after asking for Morgana's permission; which she got, went to see if there was a way to maybe make Morgana look normal yet they all recalled about Jafar's spell; while with power, making her changes permanent.

Carpet gestured for Morgana to move, and she did as karma paid him back big time, as she won for the third time in a row; making her hiss-laugh and Carpet if he had a head, to facepalm in annoyance, set the game up once more. "Are you sure you want to face me again?" She asked gently to Carpet who only nodded his top-part of his rug-form with a 'Yes', and snake child sighed from seeing the magical carpet still looked determined to win, "Ok… If you say so."

It was at this point that Belle came into the room and once she was over to her little sister, she ruffled her hair as Morgana looked at her in a 'Really' look, as the child's hair being roughed-up now annoyed her since it was sensitive, currently, "How you doing so far Mary?"

"I beat Carpet three times now and he still wants me to lose," Morgana states in humor; to make Belle briefly laugh, but before she could respond, an object was then tossed into the room; confusing them all since it looked like a canister. It then popped open with green gas spilling out quickly; to make them all cough as one by one; except Carpet who saw the very same cat-like ninja, came into the room and took Morgana's unconscious form, Yidhian was also coming over with exciting news yet held in her breath while being stunned, as a sigil dropped before the cat vanished into a portal; with it quickly closing.

It was the sigil that belonged to Mirage's lackeys.

* * *

Now I purposely left it as a cliffhanger for a reason guys as next chapter, in the beginning, will involve Mirage and Morgana, and eventually the library and stuff.

Now for those that are my readers are probably wondering: Aeroza, why did you make Jafar do that to Morgana? Well It is a good reason for future chapters as such, guys. The other reason would be why I adjusted it like I did, well, I wanted Morgana and a few other characters to have a role to play as such; unlike it went near the end of the movie itself.

I do hope you guys enjoyed the story like I have so far.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One:** Yes I included Loki's kid as all his movie-kids are in this Fic. But maybe in the near future, Morgana might see said children.

 **Two:** It was a suggestion of **_Rwbyknight_** that I allowed his OC to use Persona Spells... So yes, that would be the only thing; Non-Disney related, to be added into this story.

 **Three:** Yes I decided to add specific demons to this Fic, as they are all under orders by my villain OC I did; the one teamed up with Maleficent. So do except things to be interesting.

 **Four:** Why not, as Morgana did come from a altered world anyways, so what's a simple game can change things?

Now that is all for now till next chapter of this story, peace guys!


	9. Freezing Arc (Part 1)

**Author's Announcement:**

I, however, would be letting you all know that I will be focusing on my Lower Chapter Stories as like I said; after a long chapter in each of my other works (Alongside fixing any errors they have; In which you guys could point out if I didn't do it right, and what Chapter in review or PM.), I will be mostly focusing on getting the lower chapters close or above near the other ones.

Also, do expect something "New" being added once some chapters are finished (maybe a few others as well)… Let's just say you will be surprised by what it is when I think it's ready to be up; besides also announcing the adopted story I got, is a "Justice League and Harry Potter Crossover" (which that too will eventually be updated (Game of Realms to which I plan to add Starfire, and Raven (both "Ravens" and perhaps an imaged OC I found on Google Images, not sure though).

However, I decided to split this chapter up as such, so the Announcement would be short in the second part to this. So if you saw the previous chapters got deleted and replace dback, that is why, and I am leaving the number's up as is as well (that way I won't confuse the others as well).

Now the beginning was done without research and done mostly by me, but afterward, as there will be a time skip as such along with some of my own input into it; around March when it comes close to the new "Mystery" Disney Full Arc, I looked into things. I also know that this movie's current season and month is officially July, but I figured March would be preferred as it would be Spring instead of Summer for this setting as oddly enough, this spring weather was one of the few hottest days the location had in years. It would also be AU as well slightly mixed with known elements the movie is based off; like I done with the end of Aladdin Arc.

Now I don't want to give anything away, but I may end up doing something near the end that would better Morgana and a certain "Female" within this story as well. Especially the rumor of the very female herself is going to be a lesbian in the sequel to said movie (Well rumored yet a possibility in which it's also the first time Disney has done so and will make said girl as such in history), within this chapter.

Now I don't own anything at all except my own personal or author-suggested ideas, as well as my own plots or modified songs into said stories (OC made songs made by me). Said characters, places, or things are owned by said original and true franchised owners as such (Disney and said creators). However, if I truly did, I would personally make it that Morgana would beat Scar from the Lion King at his own game, then make him her pet that wouldn't admit would be spoiled yet fit still.

 **Warnings:** Lot's of Singing, Elemental Powers, Morgana Sings (Once again at some point), Mention of Female Sizes, Two Characters From Another Franchise Being Added (With reasons), Funny Way Of Swearing (BLEEP), Arguments Over Past Wishes With Genies (Hints of other Disney Franchises being mentioned from that and More), Flashbacks, Creatures being summoned from Other Realms (Secretly hints of one of said storylines I plan to work on eventually), Long Chapter, and lastly: Unexpected Surprises at The End. (this warning and others counts for the 2nd part as well)

Now here is some information:

(#) = OC Characters from Submitted Users / Authors (Which they can use in their own works as well) is being mentioned for the very first (1st) time.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ " or (Only in this story or certain chapters when it happens) **Talking at same time**.

"Xion or Larxene" Mentally speaking to Morgana, or any others doing so to anyone else.

Hidden Meanings.

?: "Wanna Build a Snowman?" = Singing by people (Which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If " ~ " appears, words are slightly long in song.

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further-ado, let's begin the next chapter of this fic.

(Pairings Currently: Cassie, Death, Mirage, ?, and ?. 3 out of ?)

* * *

 _ **Morbia on January 6th, 1992 (Year is normal in this realm, but 1582 or 992 in specific areas); Two Hours After Kidnapping Morgana, Royal Bedchambers of Mirage:**_

 _I told those fools to be discreet while getting her… Not knocking her out and causing a scene in Agrabah_ , Mirage thought while she hesitated yet moved her hands through her Destined One's hair and still not at all believing as to what she witnessed as while feeling her hair was silky, it was also like a snakes from what her former business partner; Jafar, has done to her, from careless wishing.

Morgana breathing deeply while she was still passed out, and her tail wagging limply on the sides of the bed.

Mirage's Bedchambers were mostly Egyptian themed mixed with both Aztec and Mayan. Her bed was made from the most expensive silk and fluff to contain within the Queen Sized bed itself; the bed frame being an Aztec-Themed Four-Poster Bed; each corner having a cat head with jade eyes alongside the maw being opened. Her dressers and other things, were a mix of mahogany mixed metal wood of sorts; each also designed to match the room with ease. Her bedroom door, however, had an image of a Sphinx in a guarding position as if, to warn others away from said door unless important.

Mirage was currently in her Mortal Form as to what she felt to not scare her; her Destined One or Soulmate, and sighed while muttering to mostly herself while she also felt their connection at last settle, yet cursed, as earlier she had to get rid of a nightmare that involved Jafar harming Morgana worse for wear, like a snake, "If I was there... Jafar would have been cursed badly to what he did to you, My Little Cobra," Mirage decided due to her Soulmate's looks, that nickname and after a few times brushing her Destined One's hair, her door was knocked to get the female cat sorceress to pause, and stated a firm come in while straightening herself up, and one of her lackeys came into the room with a scroll.

Raising an eyebrow at this, she took and opened it as she saw it had a genie's signature, and deadpanned once she read it fully and then used her magic to make a reply, and gave it to her lacky while firmly stating to him, "Give this to my Destined One's Genie and Kin, and tell them once she is settled as I merely wanted to meet my future bride, I will personally return her when I deemed she is fit from your... Chemical mishap of the experimental bombs," she gave an unamused glare to this lacky then, as he was one of the few that were using them to get her, and he chuckled sheepishly before vanishing; to deliver her message.

It was at this point that Morgana was stirring to get Mirage (from her cat instincts), to perk up at this, and oddly thought her Soulmate was cute when she yawned before seeing her blink her eyes dazedly. Once she fully opened her eyes, she stiffened at the unknown female she thought was pretty in her mind, and was holding her while also seeing (to her confusion), she wasn't at all back with Iago and then in that one room.

"I see that you're awake, My Little Cobra," Mirage gently states as she ignored the flinch Morgana did to both to a dream she can't recall and what occurred a few hours ago, as Mirage also had to settle her down; due to finding out she was allergic to the onion-like part of the bombs her lackies used.

Morgana was silent to which Mirage felt from their connection, minor fear and confusion, and decided to comfort her before she could ask while slightly revealing; making Morgana go wide-eyed at her while having her head placed on Mirage's bosom without meaning to while she was once again brushing though Morgana's hair, "I brought you here to meet me, Morgana, as if you allow me to show you this... I can then explain to you what or why you're here on my domain," Mirage hesitated yet showed her the Mark that Morgana now widen her eyes on slight surprise over as she had the same Mark, but a few more to confuse her as Mirage explained as best as she could to her child mentality.

When she was done ten minutes later while also temporarily revealing her true self that to Mirage's ire, Morgana reacted as Kagome did From Inuyasha on her ears; unknowingly making Mirage shiver as her ears when rubbed were sensitive and thankfully she stopped her as she would have to relieve herself. "So… You're calling me a Destined One... From me and you… Being Soulmates?" Morgana only received a nod while seeing she was still confused by all of this, yet before she tried to get up, she would have nearly fallen if it wasn't for Mirage as for some reason she was dizzy, "They used Onion Powder in the mix of my… servant's odd doings of trying to be discreet at getting you, my dear Little Cobra," Mirage states to get the child to blink at her weakly as she indeed felt weak from not only that but from her still secretly recovering by Jafar's actions.

Though Mirage frowned as Morgana despite being cute when she tilted her head, looked at her in both worries and being afraid that she can clearly see and tell, from their bond, "B-But what about Belle? S-She would be worried about… Me… (Yawn)." Morgana states before still feeling awake yet also at the same time, tired, and Mirage lead the little girl back onto her bed as she then sighed from Morgana passing out and was also thankful the little girl was awake long enough for at least Mirage to fully introduce herself.

The Ruler of Morbia, however, sweatdropped as Morgana oddly refused while in her state, to let her go; to the cat woman's ire.

 _If only my little sister would see me now and was here to tell me she was right… Possibly brag it to me in a 'I told you' voice,_ Mirage then thought with irony as long ago before her Half-Sister; Talani, The Goddess Child of the Egyptian Goddess, Basset; like she was secretly, and a female Goddess of Destruction: Jenne, the Draconequus-like entity for a Universe not thankfully shared with theirs but visits, went off to explore the world itself and knew eventually she would return since the last scroll she received from her little sister, was her trip to an odd place called Japan, she made a joke-like guess of her soulmate being a girl.

"So it is true then… You have indeed taken a girl as your soulmate, how... priceless," A male voice states to get Mirage to stiffen from hearing a flame-based crackle appear before looking to her ire once again, at him showing; unknowingly placing Morgana in a protective hold. The male appeared to be at least in his late twenties, and also appears as a blue-gray and slender yet muscular humanoid with flaming blue hair, wearing a black Greek-based robe while having a skull ornament on the belt, and a smoky base while he also has yellow eyes, and sharp teeth.

"What do you want now Hades?" Mirage states with her eyes shifting to slits as said God of the Underworld quickly held his hands up while grinning at her, "Whoa, Whoa, easy on the aggression Catwoman… I merely came to see if the rumor mill Chaos and even Eris recently has been spreading to all the Gods and Goddesses in any religion, was true, and it seems it likely is. Although," Hades placed a hand to his chin while fake thinking in place and looked at her with wonder in his orbs mixed with something like intrigue as well in them at them both, "I didn't think that you would be Bonded to Hecate's Champion, and my personal holder of a deal she made."

"Hades… What deal?" Mirage states after hearing that thought in her mind a few times, firmly in order to get the Underworld God to frown at her tone before shrugging; while also making a skull-like chair appear and sat in it, and then conjured a martini with a worm in it as usual for his drinks, "Mostly with dealing the rest of the eleven remaining fragments since Miss Snake, here, had two oddly different Soul Shards within that former mark that I know you truly saw, on her forehead as such, for her ending up as a living soul vessel."

Mirage stiffened while Hades she saw was showing a tiny bit of red flames in his hair to her in agreement, by her own words, "But how can that be… Wasn't it you and a few others that destroyed that foul spell?" Hades sipped his drink while eating said worm with ease before replying back in kind but less angry tone of sorts and knowing the Underworld God was still upset about it still, "Yes, and it seems someone was able to not only figure it out long ago and is now thankfully in Hel's part of the Underworld, but altered it to do it as such. With a slight possibility as to say… What formerly occurred with the child as she was nearly on her death bed not too long ago, for that very deal was to keep her alive; Future Goddess and all."

Seeing her look he shrugged while sipping the rest of his drink in one gulp before dismissing the cup, and making another, "That isn't up to me to share with you as of yet until I get the 'Big Ok' from the 'Champion's Voucher' herself, and even the others involved back then. But I do know that one of which was her birth parents murderer before they were both targeted by both a wannabe Dark Lord, and a Armored Male's spells combined to do so." Hades finger quoted with his free hand when he stated those few words to Mirage, however.

"So I have to assume they know nothing of you making a deal you possibly made with Lady Hecate, and possibly what my Destined One used to be?" Mirage questioned while Hades saw they were bonding still yet nodded while then replying in a retort, as he gotten up and dismissed both drink; once he downed it once again, and the chair itself, "That's right, but don't expect me to at least be in the kiddo's life like the others… As unlike muah, I won't be testing her limits." The look of unamusement while she stroked Morgana's hair amused him mixed with hidden ire, as last time she wasn't amused she sent him a gift… Let's say it wasn't at all pretty for his two minions.

"Hey, besides that… How about I leave the little lady a gift huh? A peace offering from my mishap a while ago," Hades states while he used his power to make a pitch-black wand of sorts with it also being shown to have vines made of celestial bronze on it, and secretly this was made by him and a few God's or Goddesses in the know of her and this was merely an excuse for the child to have it; a modified wand that would absorb the required items needed to be the New Wand of Death, "So here is a wand for the little magical user... If or when she is taught to do so."

Mirage took it hesitantly from Hades while mentally scanning the wand with a Scanning Spell yet was also relieved it was an honest gift and not a prank, "I'm sure she would love it… But why would you do this without a price, Hades?" Hades scoffed at her while setting in a really tone; crossing his arms while giving her a look, "I don't always ask for a price Catwoman."

Seeing her look of not believing him, he sighed while stating a fake-based hurt look while placing a hand where his heart was supposed to be; Mirage trying to not grin as secretly they have been allies for quite some time… more as acquaintances in friendly terms, "Oh how you hurt me so. Not trusting a God like me of not giving anything to anyone without a so-called price… But, then again," Hades ducked as a pillow was tossed at him as he retorted with a small grin, "Alright I know that I'm not wanted right now… Take care of the kid though, especially my new Secret Girlfriend would kill me or try to if she was harmed." Blinking at that, he left with a few chuckles; the small smell of brimstone leaving his wake.

Mirage shook her head while placing the wand on the stand nearby, and was oddly for once… in peace with herself as she felt that Morgana was calm and felt safe at this moment while sleeping, _Yet I wonder what Hades meant by Girlfriend?_ Mirage inwardly thought in curiosity.

* * *

 _ **Agrabah; Around the Same Time:**_

Stitch; the blue koala of sorts told them in broken English that he was being sent back to wherever he was summoned from, and secretly going to remember the child's face as he vanished in a teal-like light with oddly Yidhian picking up an odd stone that was in his place. The female genie knowing it was a summoning stone for a powerful spirit now instead of this Stitch character; her own Branch of Magic telling her this as she pocketed the stone to maybe give it to her Mistress as the spirit itself felt like it was from a lost world or something.

Belle and the others, however, were still worried about Morgana as despite Yidhian's efforts of sending a scroll to said person; by Genie's request of her to do so, they got a reply from Iago nearly getting stabbed by an arrow near his head while he was also eating sugar dates.

Yidhian sighed while she read the message with disappointment, and told everyone anxious to hear the news from her, "Mirage is keeping Mary for a while as oddly that smoke you all inhaled, was also mixed with Onion Powder, and apparently Mary is allergic to that," they jumped though as a purplish aura covered her frame briefly in protective rage although while adding into her own words as she at the same time, tossed the scroll into Genie's hands, "If she, however, harms My Mistress… She would be knocked right up the-" "So what can we do?" Belle states in a worried question while Adam comforts her; secretly getting a thankful look from Genie to her at interrupting his little sister's rant.

"I guess not much at all," Aladdin states before an idea came to his head and looked to confuse both genies at his words; Iago's eyes widening at said idea alongside the others as afterward, they saw Yidhian go over to a wall and bang her head against it at not thinking of it, "Unless we could go to Mary instead."

"Al, it isn't all that easy to merely go right into Mirage's Realm she rules over, without being powerful enough as a God or Goddess nowadays," Genie told the teen boy as he sighed before they all quickly looked at a largely gulping Iago who had a mouth full of sugar dates and swallowed thickly in nervousness from his hesitant words, "I might know a person… That can possibly do what Aladdin was going on about." He sighed then before giving them all a look, "Let's just say the payment for this would be costly-" "Currency isn't an issue Iago," Jasmine interrupted the parrot as he huffed while Belle adding to the Agrabah Princesses words, "Yes and I'm sure Adam would lend a hand as well." The Prince nodded after Belle stated those words of course.

Iago, however, shook his head while he gave them all a look of being serious; although with him eating another sugar date ruined that look, "It's not that simple as the person I know requires something else besides currency, and more of… Something priceless."

"Still Iago... If you can get us to Mary without problems, then the price would be worth it," Jasmine gently states while coming over and letting him; to maybe butter him up, at aiding them. Belle though felt like whoever this person they would be seeing, would cost them something that would be unexpected.

Iago sighed after a few minutes of thinking it over while getting full on the sugar dates, "Alright… But don't say I didn't warn you as such," he clapped his wings a few times before going into the air and added to his own words with a 'Better listen' face, "I'll see what I can do but in the meantime… I suggest you all pack some bags as to where we're probably going, would be odd at least."

Confused by what the parrot meant as he took off from one of the opened windows, Yidhian gave her brother a worried look while Genie only comforted his little sister as they indeed got around for the next hour or so.

When he returned, they were confused by what he had in his talons: A odd runed plaque that was made out of some kind of bronze. "Huff...Huff… Alright this is what will get us to my contacts home in one piece, but be warned though: My contact cares about the way their setup is within their home, so do not touch anything unless you ask." Giving it to Yidhian; confusing her before she gotten an understanding look after as everyone came over with what both Genie's made: Strap Bags that held their things in them, "My contact said since your The Kid's Genie, you should hold it and state while we're all together: Tilefortóste tin omáda stin topothesía mou: Hunter Grounds, Elláda (Teleport the group to my location: Hunter Grounds, Greece)."

Yidhian gave Iago a look as she knew like her brother; from their vast Genie knowledge that what he spoke, was Greek. So she shrugged and stated those words before yelping as one moment they were all in Agrabah, the next… they were suddenly surrounded with arrows being aimed right at them from females from the ages of seven to twenty while they were all also wearing leather-like outfits made for hunting, and was giving them all firm looks.

"Uh… I think there may have been a misunderstanding- Gulp I guess not," Aladdin began to state before an arrow was placed right at his jugular; Jasmine looking at him worried before they saw the group of athletic yet beautiful females stiffen before reluctantly, lowering their weapons as a female voice; seeing Iago relieved within moments that is, stated firmly at them all, "Let them be… As I have been expecting them, My Hunters."

The female appeared to be around twenty years old yet they all saw she was not ordinary in any way shape or form; being at least six foot in height while being well built for not only with a athletic frame, but had a figure to die for, had neck length auburn colored hair with black highlights on the sides, alongside silvery-yellow infused eyes; with a cat-like slits in her pupils, and wore black leggings and a silver tunic that held her symbol on the left-part of her High DD-Cupped chest; her figure mixed well with her outfit. On her sides, though she has a celestial dagger on her right hip, and on her left was secretly her renewed, personal bow that was now collapsable. Face wise, however, she resembled Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell; but with three claw-like marks on the right side of her face as if, a wolf or a wild animal of sorts had left their mark.

This was Artemis: The Greek and Roman infused Goddess of both the Hunt and Moon, and now Guardian of Life. Let's just say that a while back, she had no choice but to fuse her persona of Diana into herself to be fully healed, and is complete; unlike the other Gods or Goddesses from her original dimension and the Goddess' counterpart was also within the group yet allowed her to keep the name as she changed hers to something similar yet different; wanting a fresher name change to be worshiped as Kacela, that is.

"Hey Arty… Been at least a year since we last contacted each other, huh?" Iago states while flapping nearby her not amused look at him, "Indeed... And the last time was that Jafar male trying to grope me, yet you vouched that he was only acting out as a prank," Artemis states with a low voice to get Iago to gulp before she looked at the others, and saw her Counter here as she only had black hair and the same figure and body shape, but with her wearing a Greek Dress made for eased movement and hunter-like shoes, and lastly had steel-grey colored eyes.

"But it is not only what you arrived here to do, as I, however, figured you all are wanting the entrance to Morbia. Correct?" Kacela states to them all with knowing eyes as they nodded hesitantly, before slightly being less tensed as the Huntresses left to do their own things; by her orders, "They are considered guests until further notice as we aid them on entering Morbia in two hours."

Artemis looked firmly at the bird with one word to even make everyone nervous by the power emitted in those briefly yet glowing orbs of hers while Kacela only had amusement in her orbs, "Explain further in detail, if you would." Once they explained who or what Morgana was; including the situation, she went wide-eyed and then looked sharply at a 'Looking away while whistling' Kacela as they were all in her version of the enchanted tent she was luckily able to have taken with her by that odd magical event back from her original dimension; which she found out no longer existed, thanks to that Armored Man. "You did not tell me the Child that Survived the Killing Curse was here… Why did you not say anything, Elder Counter?"

"If I did, you would have harmed your potential sister as such for the child," Kacela finally admits to getting Artemis to a gap before growing in anger as well since she didn't know about this, while Yidhian… Was inwardly making pranking plans on one certain Underworld God and making Genie shiver while confusing everyone from their wordless exchange yet bewildered looks by said news Kacela states, "It was part of the deal as you know our father doesn't admit, but since you're basically my younger twin from whence you came… My own vow is being affected by yours, and so he allowed Hades to make a lot of sorts with Hecate, in which he added his minor cents in to say and quote," she coughed into her hand and did a bad impersonation of Zeus yet got her point across, "'My newest child should be outgoing and trying new things, so add her as a soulmate to Morgana as it would only affect her virgin status, but not her vow of losing it to a man'. You see… Our father, Zeus, found a loophole in the vow we both have made, and it didn't state we cannot have a relationship with a woman, alongside a child from a woman we would be bound to. For all time… But he decided from knowing who Morgana Jasmine Potter was, was to bind you to her, and to find and wait still for my own."

"This Zeus person… Why does it also sound like you both fear him?" Belle decided to ask before anyone else could while moving a strand of her hair away from her face, as Artemis sighed before giving Morgana's elder sibling a look, "He is powerful and is dubbed as the 'Big Three Greek Gods' for a reason. He is a storm beyond comparison to Uncle Hades and Uncle Poseidon, and he would be powerful enough to not be on his wrath as he is also the Leader of Olympus Gods and Goddesses in Mount Olympus, itself."

"Yet he could force you into things you can't get out of?" Adam states at last after thinking this act was somewhat selfish, and Artemis gave the Prince a look before stating firmly, since she distrusts males except a certain few as they have to earn her trust, "Despite his judgment, Zeus would have to have a reason of putting myself into my situation, Male."

Adam narrowed his eyes at that term as she made it sound slightly offensive yet let it slide as Genie pulled them all aside since it seems the two Goddesses looked like they wanted to talk to each other alone, "Don't mind those two… From what I recall, they had bad experiences with men." Seeing everyone's looks, Yidhian sighed while stating a different topic yet they reluctantly nodded in return, "What my brother means is that they distrust any man; Unless the trust is earned, and if I have to guess… They would have to think about what they not only found out, but Lady Artemis being soulmate by force to your little sister, and my Mistress; Lady Belle."

Belle reluctantly nodded while internally sighing with a thought as they merely sat down while they are forced to wait; with the Huntresses reluctantly giving them food and comfort, _I never expected being Mary's sister would involve things like this: Gods, Soulmates, and what occurred a while back in Agrabah… What could possibly be next?_

* * *

 _ **Realm of Dreams and Heart; Morgana's Domain:**_

This realm is where anyone that is good, evil or neutral are able to not only dream or have nightmares within but only accessible to those they end up as the word goes, in dreams. Mostly those that have control of their thoughts or otherwise, can fully recall each dream while everyone else either has hints or barely recalls anything that goes on. Magicals or those that due have power are part of the recalling group while few without, rarely do.

Currently in this platform-like place, Morgana was talking to her imaginary friend she made long ago; a female that wore a odd black cloak with a silver design around the collar and zipper. She had black-ivory hair, and sky-blue colored eyes currently filled with concern while looking around the age of fourteen, and resembled that of Kingdom Hearts Kairi.

"I'm sure Belle would be ok for you to be around Mirage, once you get a chance to explain, Mary," the female states as the child sighed; conjuring her and the female soda to drink as she has full control within her dreams and sometimes cannot help it when he Nightmare comes. "That's the thing Xion… I'm sure this might overwhelm Big Sis a lot, along with Mirage kidnapping me."

The female; Xion, was secretly brought into existence out of the Realm of Nothing by Hecate's secret doing and from the brink of her own demise when she faded from her own dimension yet as a price, was to remain as a guide of sorts to this little girl; Morgana, and when the time comes... she would gain a new life with the little girl she; herself over the years, considered as her own little sister just like she saw from Morgana's eyes (like Belle). Despite all the hardships she had to watch without doing anything, in which included Morgana's current look.

Xion brushes her side of her own hair that was in front of her face while gently placing a hand on Morgana's back, with a gentle tone to her own voice as well since the child looked at her in reassurance while mixed with being annoyed, as her tail whacked her on the head before laying limply on the ground, "I'm sure she will still understand though Mary, as she is both of our sister's. Mostly yours anyways."

Morgana frowned cutely before she giggled as Xion ruffled her hair afterward, and when they saw her fading away to know she was waking up to get the teen to sigh before stating with a small smile, "See you soon, Mary, it seems your waking up again."

Morgana nodded as once she was faded completely, Xion then narrowed her eyes while removing the carpet and shown a image of Morgana in stained glass with Belle and a few others she made as friends in one side in small, face-like images and in the other was currently some faces she knew yet some were blank to know Morgana has yet to meet them; as she was with Belle's and Maurice's images to know she truly thinks of her as a sibling, "Seems that things are just beginning… Although you could have possibly made my current stay easier, Lady Hecate," Xion states at the end to see said Goddess shown herself as she only nodded before stating in-kind replay as well; placing both hands on both of the teen's shoulders while at the same time, gently gripping them a few times, "Indeed and back then that would be my own fault, and the removing of that false blade of yours as well, Former Memory (1)."

Xion frowned briefly at that as she missed wielding that blade; despite it being fake it felt it was hers and hers alone, and sighed to then get her to quickly look at Hecate in shock while stating then with wide eyes, "I might be able to make an actual weapon based off it for you to have, but it won't be useful as what you used to, my dear. Although it could be a great substitute for a wand though."

"Are you saying…" "Yes as if or when she would be facing a threat to her life, you will be brought back and aid her, and I have a feeling that it won't be just yet… But eventually within her true ever time during her task as a Keeper." Hecate calmly told her with her eyes glinting, and making Xion give her a second look for, "Yes and I think you would remember said entity as secretly, you're not the only one to recall things as those within the Book Vault (2), would recognize you as well… Even if you retain most of your Armor Abilities and Magic that would cost more." Xion sighed as, despite her regrets, she was hoping to avoid becoming that thing as well, but it seems Hecate wouldn't allow that as secretly, the Goddess made it seem like a Magical Bloodline-Based Ability for her to turn into, and back.

"So what can I do from here then? I mean I have been a useless Guardian to Mary all her life-" "No you have not. You have comforted her when she was in this place, Xion: Former Number 14 (3). So you have indeed been there when you are able to, and Belle also aided her in the living world as well. But perhaps for now… Just merely watch as I have decided to aid your problem slightly as well."

Confused before gasping as sudden energy rushed right into her while Hecate still held her, felt to her slow-growing tears as familiar energy was going through her while Hecate sadly states to confirm her own mind as sadness briefly shown of Xion's face, "He has indeed passed on yet was remade back to his former self. Sadly forgetting you and those in the Organization slightly as a result. So before he passed, I arrived, and he indeed asked me to bestow his gift to you as also others that he secretly kept with him as speaking of.." "Where the BLEEP am I?!" A familiar voice states to get Hecate a really look.

Within the area now, the new female wore the normal black coat and gloves like Xion, but her black boots are more feminine and are heeled. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. The twenty-year-old female's eyes are cyan, and she is also very slim with an hourglass figure.

This was former Organization Member Number 12; the Savage Nymph, and was well known as Larxene. Yet she secretly was also known by as Elrena "Sparky" Aphrodite Malfoy; younger and missing sibling to one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the reasons were unknown as well yet secretly, she was friends with Lily.

"Larxene?" Xion states in disbelief more the. A question as the blonde woman turned to who called her and states before trailing off, "Who wants to… Know…" Larxene blinks before stating a nickname Xion hasn't heard for years, "Is that you Scatterbrain?"

Before Xion could reply at all, Hecate gave the female a look in which for once, the former member gulped in true fear by the Goddess' firm look at her, "It is indeed her and also, you're now in the same predicament as well, Elrena, and I suggest you enjoy your newfound freedom... How limited it is as I, Lady Hecate, decided to give you a second chance in life by being with Xion as the time comes." Confused by what the Goddess meant, she smirked before vanishing with a pop, and made the blonde to look at Xion with a firm look now, while the teen in turn merely sighed to herself, "Explain."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Palace of Mirage, Morbia; A few Hours Later:**_

With Belle, Aladdin, and both Genie's appearing alongside Artemis herself as there had only enough resources available to send this amount of people, they were rather shocked; mostly the mortals, as to the location and land itself.

"She lives here in this… Dreaded place?" Belle asked hesitantly as they heard Genie hummed before replying in the agreement of the young woman's question, "Indeed I think… Have we been here before as it seems familiar to me Sis?" Genie looked at Yidhian as she deadpanned before reminding him; getting Aladdin to raise a brow in wonder to ask Genie later as an 'Oh yeah' look came to him while also hitting his own fists, and not seeing the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt facepalm to herself, "One of our past Master's Big Brother… I think his name was Grunkle Stan, from my hazed memory as he was accidentally time-placed and sent us back when we were of no use to him; I think it was for his missing friend or brother, and to see if this Catwoman would find him."

Belle and Aladdin then saw Genie and Yidhian; to Artemis ire once more, began debating which Master or Mistress it was that ended up having them here before, "No… I think it was someone named Phobos that used us to seal away those 'So-called Rebels' as he dubbed them as and also at the same time wished for them to be here from using you, sister… But they also tricked him on letting you at least freeze them in time unless someone powerful enough would free them somewhere?" Then they began arguing even more for the next ten minutes with names like Snow White, Davy Crockett, a dragon that was formerly a mage that then was named Pete, a former peasant man that encountered Yidhian's ring and also ditched her once he got everything as the Skeleton King, and more.

"Enough," Artemis states while truly headbutting both Genie's head together as they saw comical stars briefly before shaking their heads, and they then began to move to the entrance. However they all then encountered two creatures guarding the entrance; El Katib as they were called as they were male, human-like inks with black skin alongside having claws on their feet had fingertips, and a cow-like imp tail, and wore shorts based off of Arabian culture.

Once there, the two creatures were secretly surprised at seeing them yet narrowed their eyes at Yidhian while one of them was snarling in place; Yidhian now looking sheepish as both Belle and Aladdin wondered what she did to get them angry by calling her that nickname, "You have a lot of nerve returning to Queen Mirage's Palace, Tormentor."

"It was one time people, one time, and you always tend to bring up Operation: Tickle," Yidhian states while they saw Genie shiver before stating quickly to them to get Belle to look warily at the female Genie slightly, before Artemis was discussing with the two guards firmly with god-like authority, "Don't ask." They were then led with Belle being reminded of the first time Adam as Beast back then, led her to Morgana long ago when the castle was cursed as when they went through the halls within the odd building itself, they saw some rooms that were basic ones like a living room and other things, and weird rooms that housed sea life and oddly dinosaurs to stun both her and Aladdin.

Once they came to a pair of obsidian-like doors that were showing white marble-based designed cats on it; with two creatures that are related to cats as well, but mostly made of fire alongside having all-green eyes growling at them in warning before one of the El Katib; James, got a whip out and whacked it, and then made those flame cats subdued as the other; Malcolm, opened the door.

The throne room was also matching the decor, yet t also oddly had artifacts and whatnot encased in odd glass of sorts; each one represented a religion of sorts while at the fancy yet evil-looking throne was Mirage in her True Form; a look of her fully knowing that they arrived yet rolled her eyes as James stated aloud anyways to her while looking at them all, "Presenting Aladdin, Princess Belle, and The Tormentor and her brother."

Mirage wordlessly dismisses the two luckiest as they bowed before they gave a pointed look; James doing a 'I'm watching you' gesture before they left, and made Yidhian mutter to herself as Mirage placed a smile on her face while stating firmly yet kindly; sensing the family connection from her Destined one to the woman she truly understood by name was Morgana's elder sister, "Greetings and welcome to my home away from it all… But I do wonder why you have brought not only The Tormentor, but yourself amongst my presence, Artemis?" Said Goddess was wary as only a few know of her true origins from her arrival, and Mirage's eyes glinted in annoyance while her posture was still regal, "We have come for the child Mirage, as I have heard of her, yet these two mortals and those that were left back at my Elder… Sister's Camp and mine would very much like to have her returned."

Wondering what the Greek Goddess meant, Mirage shook her head before briefly stating; seeing the look of why in Belle's orbs at her, "She will remain for a small time period yet Morgana would also not be my prisoner as I have a feeling," Mirage widen her eyes that only the genies and Aladdin noticed from seeing an odd mark that Artemis covered up on her stomach area Morgana's same "Mark" that's on her while wonder, why a crossed 'X' shaped arrows appeared recently before their arrival on the same arm the child had, "This Goddess also shares the same predicament as I."

Confused by what Mirage meant and before she could say a word, an Armored El Katib that was secretly one of the eldest followers, came rushing into the room as Mirage tensed up as they did by his very words, "My Queen… Miss Potter has been taken by a lizard of sorts saying it wanted revenge against the Tormentor," Yidhian eyes glowed dangerously at reconciliation of what he meant as she took off alongside the others; the guard and Mirage unknowingly leading the way to her bedroom as they all entered and saw the same demon as before; to get Yidhian to oddly growl at it, as it left through a portal it summoned and carried the unconscious Morgana away; not before Belle, Yidhian and both god-based entities entered as it closed behind them, and Genie sensing the tension to then get Aladdin a really look as he summoned a deck of cards, "Goldfish anyone?"

* * *

 _ **Unknown Void Location:**_

The four females landed oddly on their feet yet saw the demon panic within the void-like area that was emitting darkness and odd feelings of loss and others as they began running and chasing the creature; its tail firmly wrapped Morgana within its grasp.

They finally caught up to the demon before seeing it yelp as it dropped Morgana; Artemis to both Yidhian and Mirage's ire at easily catching the child while letting Belle holds her little sister; feeling that very mark burning while at the same time, her heart fluttered with making her silently gulp from eyeing the child a few times.

Though her focus like theirs changed as suddenly they were sucked into another vortex and were floating by odd magic around a volcano-like location that down below: Darkness and havoc was astray, and in the center is a gigantic, muscular, humanoid demon. His skin is entirely colored black, and he is so large that compared to them… the group being small from their bodies combined would be roughly half the size of head. His head however sports two curved horns; he has four fangs in his mouth, and his eyes are a glowing yellow. He has enormous, black, bat-like wings, and his wingspan is larger than he is tall.

"Chernabog… The Evil Night Demon. We should try and leave, now!" Artemis states in what even Mirage for once agrees with, with hidden fear in her tone while their eyes also betrayed them; despite the two not at all getting along for as long as they knew each other. They all suddenly froze though as the demon spotted them and eyed Morgana with sudden interest, and Belle cried in sudden pain as she and her little sister were ripped apart from each other and he grabbed the child in his left-hand with ease.

Yidhian however knew she could do nothing at this moment unless Morgana wished yet since she was knocked out in a deep sleep, that was unlikely so she decided to instead, comfort Belle yet the four jumped from it chuckling while gently for some reason, treating her as something fragile or special in his hold while speaking powerfully; surprising the three not mortal females to know he can talk, " **It seems this child is a odd relation to me… Figures her grandmother on the Black Family as such… Yet I didn't expect her also to be blessed with fused Light and Darkness, the child being a True Twilight Princess.** " That got Yidhian to truly do her brother's antics as her jaw truly dropped in a cartoonish way while Mirage and Artemis were stunned; with Belle being in fear, confusion, and wonder all at once by what this demon stated.

He looked to the four females with all-knowing in his orbs as if, he already knew them and states instead of acknowledging this fact as he made a portal of sorts that was darker then the demon before, " **I have decided to spare you all after knowing this little fact… And perhaps later interest in the near future as I will discuss things in a later time. However, due note I have placed a gift to my… Great-Granddaughter as such while I held her, and I hope it would aid her in her time of need.** " Once Belle gotten Morgana back, she was confused at seeing an odd, pitch-black metal bracelet that in each orb; with it being an orb-like bracelet on her right wrist, was odd runes even she can't make out.

Though they all didn't get a chance to settle as they felt darkness somehow shove them all into the portal while hearing Chernabog chuckling as soon he would possibly have less boredom and more entertainment, until he… visits the home location of Morgana currently, as such.

Though Morgana might not recall it, it will eventually serve the purpose later on.

* * *

 _ **Mirage's Throne Room:**_

They were spat out and landed oddly once again on their feet, with the others coming over to check things through. Jasmine though kissed Aladdin on the lips briefly in reassurance as Genie, and the two guards James and Malcolm were indeed playing Goldfish with the freed genie.

Mirage though looked at them all while stating a few things with her orbs having mischief mixed with something else in them while Belle held her sibling as Adam merely raised an eyebrow; getting everyone's attention as such, "Perhaps… We could make a lot of sorts?"

* * *

 _ **Timeskip; March 22nd of 1992 (Same difference in years as such for most areas; This is true year time currently on open waters), On a boat heading to a surprise destination after leaving Bela'Verre:**_

A lot of things occurred within the two months for Morgana and everyone that knew of her.

Morgana has gotten used to her new changes a month ago, and also using her new wand Mirage gave her; in which oddly goes into and out of her right arm with ease, and Iago was currently perched on her shoulder eating a cracker-based sugar date mixture she personally makes for him (in secret glee) as Belle was standing nearby her this time as Adam couldn't come from politics for the kingdom and alongside a few other things for Morgana's upcoming school term.

Yidhian was, however, pranking a few ship crew members since Genie was currently sightseeing the world still, and Artemis alongside Mirage was in half-accepted in agreed terms of that deal they made about her during that time; which has been kept still.

Morgana's new sibling's; the ones from Agrabah, were still being taught things while most of the staff were having a handful with some of what to their shock, the Enchantress made an appearance as such, her familiars in which Iago also became one by accident. And everyone was dealing with things as the norm yet Chipana was also secretly jealous about Cassie going yet not her, however; to the surprise destination, in which Mirage would visit when they returned as promised while dealing with an odd summons she got still.

Xion and Larxene, however, got along after talking things over to themselves without Morgana knowing, within a week, and tend to talk to her when she was needed with advice or other things; boredom also a cause of it as well, and Morgana still kept not only Xion but Larxene now as a secret from her family and friends.

Morgana's Magical Godfather; Loki, has been keeping in touch and showing her magic whenever he's available while also teaching her a few things she could only handle currently. Alongside one of the others also teacher her magic as well nearby. However, Thor has been also shown up to her Godfather's ire as such, and they also have been getting along… despite what she dubbed her Uncle Thor's tendencies of Norse-like ways, and they never at all did state how they got out of the jar without looking embarrassed.

Oddly enough though, Helen was currently with; to what Morgana dubbed Loki as Uncle Frost, from them finding out by matter of luck, they were soulmates… Which was still odd for Morgana to get a grasp at still as the lesson on that went over her head, (like most of them) with her excelling on actually using said skills and whatnot in slow, proceeding steps. Chaos also oddly or randomly showed up in either random or specific moments though, and each time he slowly teaches her some skills as well, secretly that is.

Now to the matter at hand.

Cezara; Maleficent's daughter, was currently playing a card game with her Aunt; Angeline that is, and Cassie, in the game of Spoons. It was a game Morgana taught them and they got addicted to it quickly; even Belle.

Cezara was pale to the point of having porcelain-based skin, and her worn basic clothing fitted for a boy instead of a girl... except the for girl-like trousers Cassie also tends to wear as well; the shirt being made to be a mix of a boy and a girl, and resembles a young Kristen Stewart in looks except she had steel-grey eyes while having light-green based color in her sclera, and small ivory-colored horns showing from her neck-length, silvery-brown mixed hair.

Although on how Cezara came into their lives was rather… Unexpected, however. Angeline though revealed herself when they returned and was quickly accepted as a teacher to Morgana and those that had magic within them, at The Castle.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; February 7th of 1582/1992)**

* * *

Morgana was minding her own business while for once being alone with her unicorn-like familiar while also feeding her; Zappa, as oddly enough: Philippe impregnated her alongside Appletrot oddly accepting her as well as their Colt was named Shadowfax, and currently being tended to still back at The Castle.

She was currently back in Bela'Verre alongside Belle, since Maurice asked them to visit him while having Belle suggest ideas for an upcoming invention that would be successful from the wood cutting machine a long while ago: A mechanical bike of sorts with three wheels.

The area she was in was oddly enough the same field she arrived in long ago, and sighed to herself while for once enjoying the peace and quiet as despite being back at her original home town… Her Papa's inventions currently were driving her batty of sorts.

"What am I to do now Zappa? I'm bored now like Big Sis gets currently as she has hardly enough time to play or read to me like she usually does," Morgana began to state to herself while being irked once again as her serpent-like tail whacked her on the head, and earned a neigh-like chortle from Zappa while Morgana rolled her eyes at this before giving her familier a look; the Unicorn neighed with oddly Morgana also understanding her, "I know that Zappa, as Belle would indeed be busy from what she told us before we left The Castle, but I was hoping she would at least do like before."

Getting a look from Zappa, Morgana sighed as the unicorn neighed once again and not knowing they were being watched as such while accepting the apple from Morgana the child brought with her, to give as a treat, "Yes I know, but I was hoping maybe a picnic like we used to do or maybe other things while we visited with Papa. I knew it seems slightly selfish, but would it be wrong to say I wanted to spend more time with my family then my previous one?"

Zappa merely nodded as unknown to Morgana, as familiars, they gained all the knowledge they had of their Master or Mistress' life, and Zappa understood like the others; even Iago as his bond with her only recently occurred before they arrived. She neighed although a few times to get Morgana to raise an eyebrow yet was glad of a change in subject while still speaking to the Unicorn-like horse before stating; Morgana leaning while also began petting the sides of Zappa gently from still being on the ground, "Ya, despite that, I'm oddly grateful to Jafar slightly as he accidentally made me able to speak to you guys more, alongside other animals."

After her return to The Castle a month prior, Belle and the others were stunned as she accidentally communicated with Chipana's pet dog; the former Stool Dog from the curse itself, and later found out due to what Jafar did to her accidentally, gave her a gift of animal speech in which was secretly sealed away by the same man who murdered her family in secret, among other things.

Morgana was about to take a bite of food before she was then rolling down the small hill and landed face-first on the dirt, and was getting ready to get up, yet froze at seeing a girl that oddly had horns on her head and wore rags looking at her curiously while seeing her clutch her leg though afterwards in pain.

It was Cezara.

"Hey… You ok?" Morgana asked the girl as she was looking like she was going to state she was fine yet winced as once Morgana touched her leg, Cezara winced again in minor pain to worry Morgana now; seeing the odd claw-like cuts on it with minor scrapes from their tumble, and sensing her concern, Zappa got up and nudged her Mistress with a few quiet neighs to then get Morgana to gently nod and soon enough, they were riding on Zappa's back.

"So… What's your name?" Morgana tried asking the girl to which she only got silence for the last few minutes as they kept riding Zappa; nearing the home, before the horned girl states quietly to Morgana while also being wary still, "Cezara, Cezara Andromeda Black." Morgana nods with a smile while to get the girl to be surprised by seeing the genuine smile on the girl's face at her; inwardly humored slightly from Morgana's tail trying to whack her head again yet failing this time, "Well I'm Morgana… But I mostly go by Mary to those I considered friends or family."

That caused Ceraza to blink in minor surprise before seeing a home they were heading too, and not knowing they were secretly being watched by an odd creature sent to deal with her as such, within the sky still. Once inside and Morgana explaining to her sister and father what happened, they treated Cezara to get Belle oddly looking at the child in a sense of Déjà vu as her eyes seem familiar alongside some features the girl had as they also ate food; in which stunned them as to how much the horned girl ate.

Once done, Belle asked gently seeing the wary vibe she had gotten from the horned child, and after some gentle coaxing and words, Maurice and Belle were not at all happy to hear how she came to be before Morgana's arrival; Belle secretly touched alongside both her and Morgana's father as Morgana herself: Hugged the horned girl while she spoke, and oddly getting encouraged even more as her tale was odd yet surprising to know one thing: She was Maleficent's child.

Ceraza ran away from home after finding out while her mother was going to do a few errands to a strange man; said male wanted her out of the picture as Ceraza was dubbed as him: A distraction for her mother, and ran, when he summoned an odd creature that she hoped wasn't at all still chasing her.

It would seem it would be for naught though, as after Ceraza's tale was told, they suddenly froze up after hearing an odd screeching sound coming from outside and suddenly the door burst down while Morgana and Ceraza were taken; to Belle's horror, by a strange demonic-like phoenix. The demon-mythical bird was dark-purple in plumage while having blood-red eyes and a silver beak, and black end-designs at the tail feathers and wings in jagged shapes, and pitch-black claws.

Belle watched as the demon bird took her little sister and the horned girl away while Maurice then comforted his eldest child before they saw a black blur ran from her hiding spot to go after said bird.

Several minutes while in air still, the bird was irked as Morgana tried hitting the golden-eagle sized bird (the size is half that of the one from Rescuers 2 Movie), and Ceraza was silently crying to herself at not wanting to be harmed by that man, "Let us go you bad Dino-Bird," the creature sweat dropped to itself once again as one of the comments was dubbing her as a corrupted-like flying Big Bird of sorts; to which made the demonic phoenix wonder if that was a race or not in terms, and merely shook the two before firmly stating with a firm glare; the two children understanding her words, "If you don't keep your mouth shut I will personally drop you so you can die to fall damage… Is that clear?"

Before any of the two girls could say anything, the demonic phoenix trilled in sudden pain as a black blade-like energy nearly dropped the two and turned with anger as it was Death along with her riding oddly a black-like cloud of sorts while standing, and she also had a bone-like obsidian-colored scythe with the top being a dragon's head of sorts with ruby-red eyes; the scythe blade escaping from the open maw that showed celestial-based bronze as the teeth. There was also runes in the blade that glowed an eerie green color as well, in Ancient Greek.

"Not that female again…" the demonic phoenix states as she made the two girls yelp in surprise while doing maneuvers to not only dodge Death now; the entity picking up her pace, but also making it hard to obtain the two girls.

They were eventually near a mountain in the shape of a dragon's head after nearly a few minutes of chasing until Death finally strikes the demonic phoenix, and speed up to catch both girls as the bird herself was stunned and nearly crashed into the cliffs yet quickly maneuvered until she was flapping her wings; black lightning emitting at the tips while glowering right at her before taking off with regret in those bird's orbs; Death sighing before going into the mountain's maw and landed gently.

Morgana while not knowing who this was, oddly felt safe while Ceraza also felt both yet small fear from that weapon Death then dismissed as it went back into her body in particles.

"Are you alright you two?" She asked after allowing them to also calm down, and they both wordlessly nodded a yes while holding each other as Death sighed and looked upwards in a gesture of 'Help me' before speaking right at them gently, "Look… I have things to explain yet not now to you Morgana, but so you know I will send you back home as… This might actually make a nice home for myself," Death while talking saw this mountain was indeed spacious to what she has an idea for, for herself: A base and also home for her secretly, within this world.

Confused by what the entity meant, Death shook her head before going over and placing a calming hand on Morgana's left-arm; feeling minor brief of excitement as she saw her Rune Mark on the child's arm, before telling them both; summoning a eerie-green portal to Maurice's home, "Go into that vortex and there you would be back in moments of your old home Morgana, and as like I stated: You will see me once again and I'll have a better chance at explaining things to you."

Once Death moved slightly away in small reluctance, the two girls gave her oddly a thankful look, and left into it quickly while it closed up, and Death then looked upwards in thought while narrowing her brows before mostly stating to herself and began to start decorating the new location, "What are you up to now?"

Once Morgana was with Ceraza, Belle after nearly a few hours later; with Ceraza wearing what she wore presently instead of rags, was offered a home at The Castle for the time being.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present, year setting being from 1582 to 1842 currently at upcoming area)**

* * *

Morgana sighed as despite loving the trip with her sister and a few friends, she was bored; Belle saw on her little sister's face to amuse her as it didn't help that Loki and Chaos tend to be more entertaining then she is slightly, and turned to look at her little sister from her finally asking her once again; after nearly thirty or so minutes of asking it, "Can you please tell me Belle as to where we're going?"

Belle as she was standing by Morgana, merely gave her a small smile of mischief while briefly thinking Loki was rubbing off of her, "And as the many times I told you Mary: You will find out when we see the location-" Land Ho!" A crew member in the crow's nest shouts while gesturing; to get Morgana to blink in awe with Iago being impressed by the layout of the upcoming town or village; he guessed, as Belle now smiled while also stating to her little sister alongside ruffling her hair gently to get her to scowl playfully at Belle, in return, "Welcome Mary, to Arendelle." Though Belle was amused as Yidhian went into Morgana's ring to get some rest and to dodge a few crew members that were covered in pink paint with glitter on them.

Arendelle is a kingdom based near a fjord, nestled among the mountains of the far north, and outside the castle gates is a village. It is mostly comprised of homes, shops, a marketplace, the docks, and the city's clock tower. There also appeared to be wilderness and mountains near the land as well. But what brought the beauty also within Arendelle was the castle itself.

The castle is located between an inlet of the sea and a series of cliffs. Beyond its borders, connected by a bridge, is the village where Arendelle's citizens reside. Access to the castle is provided by two sets of gates that are opened and closed by the royal guards. The castle also consists of multiple structures enclosed by walls, and each wall has towers spaced along its length. The wall and towers at the front of the castle are decorated with a series of crests, including Arendelle's official crest; a crocus, and on each flag and everything else features the colors green, purple, and yellow. Official designs were usually having a golden-yellow crocus with three petals and two leaves emblazoned upon a split background with purple on the left and green on the right.

Morgana and her two friends; even Iago were still in awe while Angeline and Belle chuckled in agreement about the minds of children as they eventually landed on to the docks. Though Morgana looked at her elder sister and asked curiously as she saw; like they all did yet knew personally, that some sort of festival was going on, "Big Sis… Is it someone's birthday?" Belle shook her head no while answering gently to her little sister as they were now being escorted during the middle of morning; nearing noon as such, by a guide to the castle, "Not really Mary. It's more of a… Coronation for the new Queen for this land, and for the first time in for a long while; Well… From what Adam tells me, they are finally letting royals and whatnot into the castle itself after so many years."

"So what caused it? The former rulers had a plot or something?" Iago sarcastically states as even as they gave him a look, they all did wonder that as well… Well, not Morgana as she now recalled the beginning and knew it was more than that, yet she oddly felt the weird Ice Power the future queen has seemed familiar… like she saw it from someone, or somewhere, before.

"From what I figured Iago… It was something personal if they waited this long to open the castle gates," Angeline states while reassuring her niece Ceraza; from seeing some commoner's and guards giving them looks by their appearances.

Iago only nodded while relaxing as Morgana was petting him in what he oddly felt from this bond still; which is still strange as such, nervous with a hint of small fear and excitement. "But you have to admit though Mary… This place looks amazing; Despite knowing it accidently from us looking into your memories," Xion comments gently to the child as Morgana only heard a huff of half-annoyance from Larxene before she states from what she felt was Xion giving her a look for, "Yet it compares nothing to the Castle that Never Was, from where we originally came from." _Yet you two have yet to tell me what that place was like still_ , Morgana mentally thought back to them as she felt they were hesitant yet heard Xion now state gently in finality; feeling Larxene giving the teen within her a look of shock, "I think in a few days or so when your sleeping, we can tell you, at last, I guess… But don't expect anything fancy or anything as such, Starlight."

Morgana nodded as they went silent as they now entered the gates and into the courtyard (Same as movie), before seeing a girl singing a song that Morgana knows well yet didn't get a glimpse as to where she went since the guide began showing them inside the castle (Once again insides are same as movie; I know it seems lazy, but I couldn't find exact details). Eventually Belle and Angeline went with the guide as he wanted to know what seating arrangements they would want within the ballroom, and left the three girls and parrot to themselves.

"So… Do you guys want to play a game of Hide and Seek?" Morgana asked both Ceraza and Cassie as they quickly beamed at this before hearing Iago groaned to himself and muttered a 'Why me' since they chose Morgana to be it, and they decided to hide in spots; since they knew the castle was new territory and mindful of not breaking things, hid in spots it would take time for Morgana to look for, and while she was counting, Iago decided to take a nap and not get involved this time as the last time they did this… They had to clean up the mess they made and landed on the rafters nearby the stairwell; on the ceiling.

Once Morgana counted to twenty, she began looking for her two friends and while she was doing so for the past seven minutes; getting flustered at not finding them, she accidentally bumped into someone and landed on her behind while stating an 'Ouch' while rubbing her head as she also hit a stand nearby as well in the hallway. "Oh my… Are you ok… Little girl?" A female voice states to her in concern before being wary she guessed by her appearance, and when the child opened her eyes, she gapped at who she saw right now.

The female before Morgana stood around 5'4 in height while being twenty-one years of age, the young woman has a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, though less prominent). During her coronation, she oddly bore; not known to Morgana and a few others, a striking resemblance to her mother yet only with platinum blonde hair; unlike her mother who is a brunette.

The young woman also wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice; with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. For her gloves, she wears longer, cyan gloves with teal prints on, that go with her outfit. Her eyelids have a dusting of purple eyeshadow and wore magenta lipstick

Once she was helped up, she tilted her head to get the woman to blink at her in minor surprise by knowing her slightly, "Are you maybe Queen Elsa?" The woman; Elsa Olivia Arzuros, nodded her head quizzically at the child that looked reptilian slightly yet then saw the badge of Adam's Royalty Sigil to know this might be one of the royal children coming to her coordination, "Indeed I am child. Pray to tell… Are you from Bella'Verre perchance?"

It seem Elsa gotten her answer as the child beamed at her; game temporarily forgotten as she was in front of The Elsa, for the Gods and Goddesses sakes, and nodded happily at her while brushing herself off at the same time, and replying in kind back to the Soon-To-Be-Queen of Arendelle, "Yes mam. Belle and I recently came with a few of my friends and one of my magical teachers to your kingdom, but I wasn't told since my Big Sis kept it from me, as a surprise."

Elsa, in turn, blinked at this bit of news as she indeed; as custom states to be sent out any invitations to the Royal Coronation Ball for nearby Kingdoms, and far away, and was still shocked to see an odd girl admitting about magic and whatnot so…. casually, yet frozen in place before asking her while her thoughts were also wondering about a few things, "You have magic… Do you perhaps have a name, child?" She muttered the small exclamation however before asking a true question, to the child.

It was Morgana's turn to blink before smiling at Elsa who held back the urge for once to admit awe or coo, due to how cute; despite Morgana's odd appearance, as Morgana tilted her head upwards while stating and thinking aloud, "Yes… From what I was told by my teachers I had magic when I was born, but I'm just learning still," Morgana then looked at Elsa in a friendly way while now holding out her hand; to get Elsa wary as she was only one-handed currently due to her other glove missing, and was still looking for it until she bumped into the child here, "I'm known as Morgana Potter, but I tend to go by Mary, as my real name is a mouthful, mam."

"Indeed… Mary," Elsa states without revealing her to be shocked as for once she felt her horrible magic was settled when the child shook her bare hand; confusing her as such before placing it back to her own mind while adding to her words, in kindness while seeing the child's eyes lit up as such, "You could call me Elsa if you want, as being stated as Mam, makes me sound older than I really am."

Morgana now looked around the area as Elsa was reminded of back then with her sister as Elsa then states curiously to her in wonder, "What are you doing?" Though the child's answer; Morgana's tail moving from side to side from the answer concerned the future queen as there are parts of the castle not meant for children, "Oh… Looking for both Cassie and Ceraza, as we're currently playing Hide and Seek."

"Do you need help though on finding them quickly?" Elsa asked randomly to quickly stun herself as to why she would ask that; seeing Morgana looked at her in puzzled wonder before smiling while then grabbing her hand, and then pulling the future queen with surprising strength a child like her age isn't supposed to have, "Sure Elsa, and on the way I can tell you my teachers and other things while we look for my friends." Elsa saw the clock and knew in a few hours she would need to get ready for her coordination, yet mentally shrugged as she began helping the child while finding things about her, and oddly… feeling attached to the child as well; despite her horrible power not at all activating to harm the child, in which she was secretly grateful yet puzzled on how her missing glove was in the recent statue's mouth that gotten replaced two weeks ago.

Said statue looked like a dog of sorts with demon heritage yet also had average size for it: Angel-like wings, and manacles designed on the hind and front legs in Ancient Mayan.

They eventually found both girls; Elsa blinking once again in minor surprise about the horned girl's appearance, and held back some laughter after all these years as mostly Morgana… was slowly making her feel for once, oddly happy in being within someone's presence after so long. Though one of the comments of one of her teachers froze the future queen in place, as the three girls were talking randomly, of a man named Loki using ice as well in his teachings, and shook her head for later as they finally encountered both Belle and Angeline.

"You don't have to bow when it isn't needed, Princess Belle," Elsa gently told her as Belle was indeed bowing while shooting a look at her little sister since Morgana snickered; Cassie and Ceraza snickering as well until Belle got up and states; in-kind reply back, to the Future Queen of Arendelle, "Alright Princess Elsa, but perhaps you care to discuss something that I'm supposed to give you on Adam's behalf in trade?" Belle then grabbed from the bag she carried this entire time and held an envelope.

That got Elsa to gently take the envelope that held the royal seal from Adam's Line, and before she could comment; as they were now near the entrance of the castle, the doors opened with a dreamy-eyed elder teen coming into the room; Elsa frowning slightly with Morgana holding back a glare from Cassie trying to hold back laughter at the elder teen's wet clothing, while Ceraza just merely watched on with eyes that held amusement as well.

Anna; from what Morgana knew while the others except Elsa didn't, has a slender build and fair skin at being exactly eighteen years old. She has turquoise-like blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles (A trait that she shares with her sister Elsa, although due to being slightly older, Elsa appears to have fewer freckles than Anna); her face is also slightly rounder than Elsa's. She also has a platinum-like blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color, on the right side of her hair; secretly only known currently to her elder sibling to an accident, in which she was struck by Elsa's Power during childhood.

Anna, however, wore a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-lace necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's Symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blueprints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wore her hair currently in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband; a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with the azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape.

Anna jumped although alongside Elsa as they went wide-eyed from seeing her outfit was then dried completely without wrinkles, as Morgana pulled out that wand of hers, and muttered a spell that Belle gave her a look for, and Morgana shrugged while making her give a puzzled look for later from said elder sibling, "I thought since she maybe wanted to still wear it today, I can use my Drying Spell that Angeline taught me," said female was showing pride at her of course.

Morgana )like everyone), saw small tension between both Anna and Elsa, and Anna lightly gulped while showing eyes of small surprise at seeing her after so long, "Ummm… Hi Elsa?" Anna though mentally cringed as she sounded unsure of herself.

"Hello… Anna. So… Where did you go?" Elsa hesitatingly asked her little sister and making Anna blink before stating while also rubbing her arm awkwardly at the situation she placed them in, as their actions were also being observed, "Just in the village." Elsa merely nodded while looking at Morgana to raise a brow while making a 'Go on' gesture in encouragement; confusing her sibling and the two other girls why she was doing this, "Anything interesting then?"

Anna has that dreamy look again in her face before shaking her head to puzzle Elsa, and seeing Morgana facepalmed herself; Xion and oddly Larxene laughing in their heads at Anna's dodge, "Not really Elsa… But shouldn't we get ready for the Coronation still?" That made Elsa look at the time and blinked in minor shock she has one hour left to get ready, and bowing, she left Anna in a hurry to prepare herself mentally to do the tradition: To hold barehanded the Sacred Objects to become queen before being crowned.

Anna sighed to mostly herself as she did hope this day would come and yet, _She leaves even when there are people here from a royal place,_ Anna mentally thought sadly while finally doing a double-take at the two children; Morgana mostly and before she could ask, Morgana, made her yelp while asking her nicely as Belle chuckled to herself while the guide hid a grin at the child's antics, "Can you play with us Princess Anna, please?"

Seeing the child's face made her heart warm slightly while she thought briefly 'Why not' and looked at Belle for approval; seeing quickly despite the way she was that this was possibly the rumored Princess Belle, and she nodded without words before Anna yelped again while Cassie laughed and Ceraza only smiled a little, as they ran back in the halls to resume their game.

* * *

 _ **An hour later…**_

Anna winced as Morgana asked her if she could brush her hair for her; Belle currently meeting with the other officials that arrived in the Ballroom for preparations for the party and other things, and Cassie and Ceraza were currently with Angeline, "Sorry Miss Anna… It's been a while since the servants have been doing Belle's hair for her for some time. It seems I've gotten rusty," Morgana states in apology as Anna laughed slightly while holding back another wince, and gently reassured the child from looking at her in the mirror she had within her room, "It's no problem Mary, in fact… You might be the first to even offer to brush my hair."

Morgana paused before looking at Anna; from what the Princess saw, confused by what she meant as Anna sighed before explaining things only slightly, as she felt oddly she could rely on the child on anything; for some reason. Even for talking and keeping secrets, "Besides rarely seeing each other… Me and Elsa, well… We barely had a chance to be sisters for some time and earlier is the longest I have been within her presence, Mary. So far, it has been mostly me and the servants attending the castle, while also myself to keep my own boredom in check."

"So Elsa always been like that for a while?" The little girl asked as her tail dropped to know that she must have felt sorry for her, and Anna sadly smiled before stating; to try and cheer them both up, "Yes… But at least I'm hoping that with the Coronation Ball tonight, we can always have the doors and gates open, as it has been lonely over the years just attending to myself."

Anna winced once more before looking relieved as she was quickly stunned at her hair being styled on a slight wavy-look mixed with her braid still in place now; once she officially saw her reflection, " I'm truly impressed, Mary… Despite you saying your rusty, you have a good taste on style slightly," Anna states in awe to the child as Morgana before asking a question that made Anna freeze from touching her hair, and to look at the child in wonder on why she asked that "Do you fear me, Miss Anna, as sometimes anyone seeing me… Flinches or whatever while others don't mind, like Queen Elsa?"

Seeing Morgana wanted an honest answer made Anna mentally frown in concern while knowing an odd sorcerer done this to her; from what Cassie pulled her to the side and stated quietly about while Morgana was distracted beforehand when she and Ceraza left with Angeline, for lessons; Morgana excused as she already did the ones they were going to do, _That man must have damaged her self esteem harder then I even thought._ Yet before Anna could reply, that familiar smoke filled the room and made Anna fall onto her behind from the stool, in minor shock; eyes wide at seeing Yidhian in her true form hugging the child in reassurance while also looking at her in understanding slightly, and Yidhian states as if, it was a common thing, "Mistress… No matter how many times I or your sister states it: You are perfect the way you are, alright?"

It seems that was the right thing to say as one moment Morgana was happy, and the next right now, she was hugging the female genie; Anna guessed from the attire and cuff's on the female's wrists, in needing comfort.

"If you're wondering whom I am, Princess: I am Mary's Genie from the ring she found within the Cave of Wonders, and also responsible for some time of her keeping when no one; Besides her, is out of their sight. In fact... I'm truly hoping you and your sister would treat her kindly," Anna jumped as Yidhian used her Genie Gifts temporarily to speak to her telepathically next to finish to what she was saying, without Morgana overhearing, "From her Abusive life before ending up as Belle's Sister."

That made Anna go wide-eyed at that yet didn't say anything since her door was then knocked gently while Yidhian quickly gave Morgana a look; to which she nodded and made Anna gap as Yidhian now was dressed as one of her Castle Maid's outfits; but with Adam's Royal Seal on the left-breast and oddly enough, the Potter Clan Seal on the right. The door opened and it was her personal caretaker: Kai as such stating only to them all, "The ceremony is soon to begin, so are you all ready?"

With Anna in tow, Morgana with her face cleared of sadness yet was now filled with being nervous, were now within the Church to do Elsa's Coronation, twenty minutes later. Yidhian though went to check something as she said she sensed something otherworldly within the castle; worrying Anna secretly at that, as she allowed Morgana to be with her to meet with her sister.

Within the room, Elsa was rehearsing one last time yet paused before seeing it was both Anna and Morgana now entering; with her understanding the child's situation as Elsa saw she was currently nervous yet also mixed with awe in the state of this room; mostly the stained glass that showed a Goddess on it: Athena that is while also battling an armored demon of sorts. "Hello Anna, Mary… What brings you here?"

Morgana looked at her warmly while Anna was hesitant yet stated from being secretly happy to see Elsa once again with a small yet true smile on her face, "Well... I offered Mary to come and see you before the ceremony starts Elsa, and I merely wanted to check-up on how you're doing."

Elsa raised a brow at this yet was also slightly touched by her younger sibling's care to do that, yet stated instead to get Anna to look sheepish then while seeing Morgana look now at the Sacred Objects to pass on becoming royalty, in curiosity, "Well as you can see… I'm fine for now. I was just on my last rehearsal before your arrival." Elsa was inwardly worried though once Morgana saw the ice particles that were nearly thawed on the objects yet held back her shock as Morgana shrugged with knowing eyes; for a girl around her age, and headed back to look at that stained mural once again.

"Ok… But how would you feel about tonight though Elsa? I know I'm excited about it." Anna states while Elsa placed a small smile on her face while seeing for once from the few rare times she saw her sister, true excitement as she went on about what to expect; secretly her as well as she realized how much she missed her and yet… _I have to hold it in and still don't let them see… Even you Anna_ , Elsa sadly thought as she and Anna paused before blinking; before backing up to the nearby wall and also thankful that her power didn't show as a true golden cobra with ruby-colored eyes appeared out of nowhere, and made Morgana quickly turn to where the creature was and stated in shock; not apparently expecting the snake to be here yet knowing who or what it was, "Tisha, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to remain behind?"

"Mary… You know this thing?" Anna states fearfully while the two older females saw it oddly hissed at her from being called that, and Morgana came over to the snake and allowed it to curl gently around her shoulders while she smiled at them, "Tisha here used to be Jafar's remade Staff made real by me accidentally, and bonded to me as a Snake Familiar… It's like… Um… Someone that guides you for your entire life, and you can have a lot of them like I have as Tisha is one of many I have back home; Iago also one of them."

Shocked yet seeing it was safe, Anna came over while Elsa placed her gloves back on and they both then petted Tisha to be amazed she felt like silk; Elsa's gloves being specially made to still able to touch yet keep the cold from escaping, "She's amazing… For a snake that is," Anna states while said cobra gave her a look before hissing at Morgana, and then vanished in a small pop; making the two females blink in minor surprise before only nodding with confusion by what Morgana meant, "She said she had to leave as she felt that I was sad, and wanted to know why until she looked into my memories."

Shaking their heads, Elsa told them they would meet her within the room yet Anna raised an eyebrow yet hesitantly nodded from Morgana asking her; Elsa slightly suspicious as to why she asked this, "Can I stay for a few moments…. I can ask a servant to escort me back?" Anna shrugged while hugging her sister goodbye; not seeing Elsa flinched due to the too long contact of hugging for years, and left the child and her elder sister to themselves.

Elsa did a double-take at the child looking at her oddly while stating now; stunning the future queen by her words as she didn't expect her to say them, "Do you love your sister?"

"Yes Mary, I do-" "What I mean is, do you love your sister as being family, and not at all being forgotten due to your power?" Morgana states with her eyes glowing while secretly making Elsa nervous mixed with small fear, and shock, as despite the gloves... she felt her power was slowly starting to manifest, "H-How did you know-" "I tend to know things while I either sleep or foresee them, Elsa," Morgana interrupted the platinum-blonde woman softly again while sitting down near the bench the room has, and looking down at herself; Elsa's feelings shifted to concern as oddly enough, a dark-like depressing aura covered her frame; truly, as it felt off for some reason, "You're lucky to have her all your life… Unlike mine recently. You see, I never fully told anyone or shown some of my other scars to anyone I had before… Coming to my Big Sis' and Papa's lives, and I only told them only a fraction of what I endured at the hands of… Of my former family I was placed into," Morgana began while hesitating yet to start getting Elsa to object yet froze in shock as near her pelvis was the words, FREAK; the words themselves slowly showing, in butchered yet fully healed pink scars, "I found out from my Magical Godfather and Teacher, Loki, was that most of my body was secretly glamorized by an odd enchantment to hide those scars while healing., Spiritual Scars (4), from what he told me was to damage my soul, yet he tried to fully heal my entire time with them back at home… But failed, due to the knife being enchanted with the dark magic of sorts, and only leaving this behind."

The child lifted her pants back up and Elsa for once saw the true Morgana: Eyes showing slowly healing hope and love, mixed with other emotions that the aura remained while she decided on adding one more thing; before opening and closing the door behind her, in hesitation, "I just truly hope that you know that hope is a fickle thing. Even with family, it can break."

* * *

 _ **12 minutes later…**_

Elsa was currently standing near the alter; with her briefly saddened as they showed her and Anna's Parental Portrait of both the former King and Queen of Arendelle on the wall in front of her. Anna was on the other side without her seeing waving to a particular boy around her age or close to it; from getting out of his dried clothing, and the Bishop began to state in traditional words to her rights as queen, yet paused before gesturing to her gloves.

Secretly trying to fight the urge to keep them on, she hesitantly took them off while shakily holding the two objects as not known to her, Morgana saw her two friends gave her a look after seeing Elsa was freezing them at the bottom part as after the rights, she quickly put them back on, alongside Yidhian shaking her head at the now dubbed Queen of Arendelle, at not mastering her power.

Once things were settled and done, Elsa saw Yidhian motion to her for a few brief moments while seeing Anna was talking with Belle, and Morgana was hanging out with her two friends and teacher currently, shrugged while mentally feeling nervous about what the child's genie wanted; mostly everyone heading to the castle to head to the Ballroom now.

Once in a location as Morgana and Co. went out of the Church while Elsa reluctantly was looking at the Maid-Formed Genie still, Yidhian than states firmly while making Elsa not knowing at all what she meant, "I found out that supposed statue you have within the middle of the castle, was in fact not a statue, but of a Rock Demon Hound," sighing after seeing the look, Elsa went wide-eyed in minor fear as to what she guessed, was about her; from the female genie's words next while crossing her arms and giving her a sympathy look, "They are Earth-Made Demons that are summoned to watch over and report, if needed, of potential interest to whoever made it, or summoned them. So I took care of it," _By taking care of it, I truly mean sending it back to The Castle in chains_ , Yidhian states while adding within her thoughts.

"So… Should I be worried of whatever long it was here, to affect The Kingdom?" Elsa asked hesitantly while Yidhian's orbs went softer as secretly, she knew what Morgana went through and possibly watched, and oddly felt sorry more to the Ice Queen herself then the parents that should have at least find and located a Magical Teacher for the New Queen before her, "No, as like I said to you, your Majesty: I took care of the hound myself and I merely thought I let you know to keep an eye on any other weird things going on around here, alright?"

Elsa only nodded as Yidhian gave the female a small yet warm smile on her face before tilting her head to the side, and then scowled while to confuse the New Queen. Yidhian now states in a tone of not being amused with ire, as she then sighed afterward, "I have to go and deal with something real quick… Just so you know before I do, Mary tends to have a knack of inviting others into her life very easily and befriending them. Though she also has the worse luck on getting into trouble… So tonight, I have a feeling something would occur to cause havoc and prove this," oddly placing a finger to her forehead, she made Elsa jump as she teleported away from her instantly with a odd zip sound afterwards, and Elsa then sighed in relief.

Though she wondered what the female genie meant by havoc tonight when everything she knew so far, was going perfectly.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Range Near Arendelle; Overlooking the land itself:**_

A figure was smirking at using a crystal orb of sorts to view certain individuals his now-former summons stated before her capture on not only Elsa; the New Queen of the land, but also from viewing the orb-like item, Morgana herself as she wordlessly laughed from the orb showing it alongside the other target this person was assigned to obtain: Cassie.

This person was dressed as a pitch-black knight of sorts mixed with the person's armor mixed to look demonic slightly, and wore a red tattered cape behind him while the eyes were glowing from within the helm a sickly yellow, and stood around seven foot in height, and had a odd saber on the right-side of this person's hip within a dragonhide sheath that was bronze-colored.

The person chuckled while the helm within made sure to hide the person's voice to not at all detect whether they be either male or female, and states more to the person's own self in a way that would make anyone shiver or run for the hills; the voice slightly echoing as a result, "So my targets The Master assigned me, are indeed here, and also if what he said was true about his accomplice wanting the Child of Chaos that badly… I hope they indeed keep to their word."

Placing the orb into the person's armor, the figure then gave a shrill yet spine-tingling whistle as within the woods, a dark-like howl was heard from within before a black mist charged right at the person and materialized into a smoky-like dire wolf of sorts; with orange eyes that were dragon-like, and stated in a knowing tone to the creature or specifically the person's pet, "When the time is right: Take both children and that Ice Queen, and do not kill; Keep them alive as they are my bounty for... My personal payment. Anything else… No killing yet you can harm unless they harm our targets and if they try and take our target's back when you have them… You know what to do."

The creature growled before nodding, and quickly became a black mist that headed right into Arendelle, and the figure then began to use the gloved fingers from the person's left-hand within the air as if this person was tearing into fabric, as a rip-like portal was made and the figure went into it before it quickly sealed up behind the person.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime within the Ballroom and Great Hall of the Castle of Arendelle:**_

A lot of people were having a blast and whatnot within these two sections; even the Courtyard, as well as the Coronation Ball, was underway.

Morgana was currently dancing once again with Cassie; to the amusement of Belle and Co. as the little girl surprised everyone at her dancing skills while most everyone was getting used to her features; while a few others had darker looks or secret intentions that even; if the genie was here, wouldn't like that at all. Morgana although still wore what she had on, as usual, while Cassie wore what she wore to the balls back at The Castle.

Though everyone stopped as the Personal Servant to Anna; Kai that is, came into the Ballroom Entrance as Elsa was shown to be arriving now. "Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced loudly while everyone turned to Elsa as when she also entered, she poised and looked surprisingly content with herself; inwardly being nervous as behind her, Anna came running into the room once Elsa was under the Formal Awning for where she needs to sit. Anna however awkwardly waved; to get Elsa amused as Morgana facepalmed to herself before playfully glaring at Cassie and a laughing quietly Ceraza, as Cassie whacked her gently on the back of her head; the three girls sitting currently at a round table with Angeline together as Belle was near Elsa's area.

Anna then walked-rushed to where Elsa was as Kai came over and gestured to where she should be truly standing with Anna; from where Morgana was at, already knew what was going on. But the child was surprised they used both all three: The Ballroom, Courtyard, and the Great Hall for this small gathering.

Morgana though; with approval from Angeline as she was currently charged with watching the child and Yidhian has not at all returned as of yet, went over to where Elsa and Anna was. The two females noticed Morgana once she was there, looking at them expectantly with Belle looking amused as she knew what her sister was doing: Trying to get the sister's to lighten up with each other and talk.

Elsa getting the child's hint, began to speak to her little sister she rarely sees in small hesitance; with truly wanting to do this, "...Hi." _Why did I merely start with just that word and from what I also sounded like... It seems not to be wanting her near me_ , Elsa thought while chastising herself as Anna responded the same way back while also brushing some of her hair away from her face, as it was somewhat displaced slightly from her trying to get to her elder sibling, "Uh. Oh. Um. Hi I guess?"

Elsa for once saw with regret of Anna looking as she is, as a beautiful grown woman with natural beauty to her, and hoped their parents weren't rolling within the afterlife to how unfairly she treated Anna over the years; even after their passing, _But maybe I can fix that_ , Elsa thought to herself before speaking to her little sister; still hesitant yet lessened within her words, "... You look beautiful."

Anna heard the hesitance mixed with her elder sister truly being honest, and gave her sister a small smile at that while now making Elsa inwardly amused like Morgana was; the blonde saw, as Anna tried to compliment her back yet was fumbling with her words, "Thank you… You look more beautiful. I mean, not fuller per say… You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa gently stated in kind while Anna looked relieved at her elder sister's words, while they also look at the Meal Part of the Celebration as they were the ones to announce when it was time to gather food and sit, since Elsa decided to add a few words in while seeing Anna looking at everything in small awe, still; Elsa regretting things inwardly once again at her sister's looks, "So… This is what a party looks like?" Anna tugged at her dress without knowing while she was still excited at the events still, yet kept it together while she then stated back to her sibling, "Although… It's warmer than I thought."

Seeing Elsa raising an eyebrow at this, Morgana decided to say something as they then turned to the child with Morgana agreeing with Anna, "It is rather warm in here, Miss Anna and Elsa, but... Where is that sweet smell coming from?" Confused, the two sniffed the air with realization in their orbs as they then closed their eyes at once, and opened them while looking at each other with small grins on their faces, " **Chocolate**." The two lightly laughed at them syncing their words.

Although everyone turned to a blushing Morgana as her stomach rumbled loudly to get a tinted blush on her cheeks, as Elsa then laughed slightly while stating aloud, "I guess food is in order… Let the feasting begin, and then we will go to the Great Hall for both dancing and discussions."

After everyone ate; with Belle being slightly surprised along with both the Princess and the New Queen of Arendelle; even her two friends, Iago, and Angeline who gaped at her ate more then she had before as, for some reason, she was starving.

They all confined nearly forty minutes later; with Elsa and Anna getting some idea's later on for their kingdom by the child's words with Belle looking at Morgana also in approval, were now dancing within the Great Hall as once again, Anna and Elsa was near the other Formal Location, and once again having awkwardness to each other.

Elsa however during the feast and currently now, has yet to say anything to her sister except maybe a few words thanks to Morgana oddly helping her out; with the blonde being slightly suspicious of that, yet before she could officially try to start a true conversation with her sister, Kai then came over.

"Your Majesty… The Duke of Weaseltown." The Duke is a short and slender man with pink skin, a large pointed nose, blue eyes, small circular glasses, and a gray mustache above his lips, gray hair on the sides and back of his head, and a gray toupee on the top of his head. The Duke's attire is a dignitary uniform as well, consisting of a dark blue coat with gold lining, wavy patterns on the collar, a red shirt underneath, medals on the right side of his coat, a red sash hanging diagonally from his left shoulder, epaulets with tassels, red cuffs at the end of his coat sleeves, white gloves, gray pants, and black boots.

The Duke though rolled his eyes at Kai and stated firmly to him in correction, "It's Weselton. The Duke to Weselton," he then turned to look at Elsa yet before he could say anything, he nearly fell over as Morgana giggled as she ran by alongside Cassie as Ceraza was chasing them. After brushing himself off, he then began to do a funny flitter of his feet, hitch-kick, and a deep bow while also speaking at the same time, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." Although the two woman had to hold back a laugh as when he held out his hand, his toupee dips forward to show he was bald.

"Thank you… Only I don't dance," Elsa states as she can dance, it's just she didn't want to get The Duke embarrassed to his poor skills she saw like her sister. The Duke though looked offended slightly while asking in more of a small statement in wonder, "Oh?"

Morgana saw what was coming and despite her liking this funny part, she decided to be the hero of sorts and stepped in; with her two friends shrugging while Ceraza chased after Cassie now playfully; Elsa and Anna being surprised as The Duke seemed to have a forgotten look on his face after seeing the "Seal" still on the child's outfit, "Can Miss Anna dance with me, Miss Elsa?"

Elsa sweat dropped mentally to herself though as despite Morgana no longer calling her "Mam", whenever anyone besides her was present, she was titled as "Miss" instead, yet she gave the child a humored look with Anna also looking slightly relieved; The Duke muttering before stating possibly later, after, "I don't see why not, Mary, but don't go too hard as Anna I think still needs to settle on the chocolate most of us ate," that earned Elsa a playful glare from Anna as Morgana made her yelp before pulling her gently yet firmly to the dance floor.

Once Music began playing, only a few others alongside Elsa and Anna saw Morgana's eye oddly glows in excitement, as she once again began to dance in her own way; lightening up the area as everyone was impressed, awed, and gapped as a child-like Morgana danced professionally, despite, in fact, she only received minor training from the former Candlestick, she was a sponge when it came to knowledge, alongside both physical and magical activity.

Anna decided to try some of her moves alongside most people, and eventually, everyone began dancing somewhat like the child was as Cassie ended up dancing currently with Ceraza; who giggled at seeing Cassie pout since Morgana also used her tail to dance with Anna, in amazement.

After a while, Anna was tuckered slightly with making her also give Morgana a look as she seems distracted while dancing; with the child mostly focusing the beat of the music still, and shook her head. The elder teen though limps back to an amused Elsa that was secretly in awe of how Morgana was still dancing; for the past thirty or so minutes without a care in the world, yet her attention shifted to her little sister as Anna rubbed her feet while standing in place near her now. "Mary seems to have a knack for dancing, huh Anna?"

Anna playfully huffed as she sensed that her older sister was teasing her as she was partially red-faced while thankfully before coming over, was drinking a glass of juice before responding in turn; on Elsa's words, "Especially at how strong she is for a child," seeing the raised eyebrow, Anna waved it off before the platinum-blonde then asked while seeing her little sister wince when she rubbed a bad part of her feet, "Are you ok?"

Anna was taken aback secretly yet her heart thumped in her chest from not the dancing she did, but for the first time Elsa was showing true concern to her after so many years, and she was now craving more of the attention while also adding in reply, to her older sister; giving Elsa a slightly relieved look, "I've never been better. This is so nice although Elsa... I just wished it could be like this all the time."

Elsa for once in her own way, was happy of seeing her sister this happy; from what she knew, after so long. She then stated sincerely while watching everyone and the two blinked briefly before she spoke of Iago dancing on a spare table nearby while Morgana was nearby the male parrot doing her own dancing; but in place with both Cassie and Ceraza, "Me too Anna," though Elsa stiffened in place after recalling the past of when she struck her sister; the small white-blonde highlight reminding of said accident long ago and then states; getting Anna to look at her in shock while sadly seeing Elsa was shying away from her once again, "But it can't."

Anna then began to ask her sibling while trying to find out why she wanted to not do so, "But why not Elsa… Surely you can-" "It just can't," Elsa states firmly without meaning to while interrupting her little sister along giving Anna a look; now regretting her actions as she then saw the hurt look formed on her sister's face as Anna also seemed to not try to start crying, or getting emotional, yet she stated in a low voice; her eyes lost a little hope aimed right at her from what Elsa then saw, "Excuse me for a minute."

Elsa didn't stop her as Anna then went away from her before turning around, and once again after some time, bumped right into Morgana as she then looked apologetic while also replying softly to the child, "Sorry Mary… It seems you end up smacking right into me without even knowing, huh?" It seems though Morgana somehow detected her voice was saddened and looked at her now; her happiness from dancing and having fun now long gone and replaced with worry and concern while secretly impressing and also surprising the platinum-blonde woman at how kindly natured the child was as she asked her, like what Elsa saw, "Are you ok, Miss Elsa?"

Elsa was going to say she was fine, yet those orbs from Morgana's eyes were so mesmerizing and also seemed to stare oddly; if put into true words, right into her soul mixed with natural beauty as Elsa then states softly to her and Morgana looking around the area yet couldn't see Anna anywhere in place, "I think I may have upset Anna once again."

From seeing the child's look, Elsa sighed before an idea came to her, "Could you perhaps look for her… I think I want to apologize yet I guess she left my sight to be by herself?" Morgana nodded before stiffening to confuse her and looked at the windows to which Elsa thought she saw a dark-like mist fled after being seen, "What is it Mary?" Morgana shook her head before saying unsurely to the Queen of Arendelle while also giving her an unsure look, "I'm not sure Miss Elsa... But it felt like someone was looking right at us both."

That made Elsa shiver within her spine, and not from her powers at that, since she oddly felt like most of the time, someone was indeed looking at her while she saw to the guests and royals currently visiting within the celebration. "Well, it seems to have gone… So can you find Anna for me and possibly bring her here?"

Morgana nodded with a small smile of understanding within her orbs as she then left; seeing Belle was also busy yet gave the signal of her accepting her task from Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle, however, frowned to herself, before sighing and watching everyone have fun still; mentally thinking of her actions from most of the years she rarely grew up with Anna, and hopefully, she would still make up for lost time.

* * *

While Elsa was communing with Morgana; due to her regrettable concern for her sister by her own actions, Anna was back in the Ballroom as the people within were also dancing but with different music playing. Moving through the crowd though, Anna was then bumped by a bowing man's behind and began to fall, yet before she could, she was then grabbed by a familiar male person that smiled at her perfectly.

The boy that was older then Anna; possibly around the age of twenty-three, wore a cream blazer with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, gold and red colored epaulets with golden fringe, and a matching cream ascot. He has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, auburn hair, sideburns, and "Dreamy" green eyes.

"Glad I caught you," the young man states with a smile on his face at her, as Anna blushed due to the action and also minor embarrassment while only stating his name, "Hans." The young man; Hans, set his wine on a passing tray from a servant and lifts Anna up; making her surprised as she was then led to a romantic dance. Plus from the way he was giving her attention from not having any love at all; even from Elsa all those years living with her, Anna was then enjoying herself while secretly feeling warm; not knowing what this odd feeling was.

For the last several minutes( while the two were dancing as Morgana finally found her friend yet narrowed her eyes then in distrust right at Hans, as she inwardly agreed with Elsa from what she knew of the movie; hiding in plain site within the crowd by using her "Stealth Skills" her Uncle Frost taught her, the little girl knew she didn't want to oddly see her new friend not develop her crush-like feelings for Hans, but Morgana also knew he would lead her on and yet… _I don't think I want to change this part as this has to happen_. "I agree Mary, as even if or when you do change things, most of the plot we all knew from; Like from Agrabah and back at your home, went somewhat the same way as it ended" Xion agreed while they only heard Larxene huff within her heart-like mind, although Morgana oddly felt minor static-like warmth as Larxene comforted her oddly enough.

Morgana then saw both Hans and Anna was getting ready to head to the same balcony she knew their song number was about to occur, and discreetly followed them. Though the child was agreeing with Anna slightly as she knew the elder teen didn't know Elsa's part within the kingdom from their parents, she understood how Anna felt from loneliness as despite her Cousin back in her world… She was utterly alone.

After chatting and drinking some wine, Anna sighed to Hans as they overlooked the scene before them; the warm gentle air blowing a decent breeze their way and went, "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide… Oops, sorry!" Anna accidentally bopped Hans in the face as he was secretly impressed at how powerful her slap was yet he was able to withstand it, "It's fine. No harm no foul as they say," Hans decided to lift the mood as Anna then gently laughed along with him.

After chatting some more, the two got up and headed to what Morgana was secretly awed by: The Arendelle Rose Garden (just like in the movie, but more beautiful even at night). It was then Hans noticed at last Anna's hairstreak she has within her hair, and he decided to ask about it since he was truly curious; gesturing to said hair, "What's this?"

Anna thought about it yet held back a wince as secretly, the Elder Rock Troll didn't at all made her forget but merely blocked her memories of what occurred, and recalling Elsa ever having powers; not removing them, yet he did remove the icy-part of the magic that caused the damage when she was younger. "I was born with it," Anna states as that was what her parents told her to make up for the accident back then, yet she then frowned to get Hans to raise an eyebrow in secret surprise by this information, "Although... I did dream I was oddly kissed by a Rock Troll."

The two jumped though as they heard a yelp in minor pain before Anaa gave a surprised look, and Hans a confused one, as they saw Morgana then sheepishly looking at them while she laid on the ground; since she was leaning too far on a statue and thankfully landed on a bush… but it was a rose bush with small thorns.

Anna though stood up and placed her hands on her hips, and states in a half-firm mixed with small concern as there was only minor scrapes when Morgana brushed herself off, "What are you doing here young lady? Should you be back at the party?"

Before Morgana could reply, Hans looked at the child in interest while looking at Anna now in wonder as he did recognize the Seal on the child's clothing as well, "Who is this Anna?" Anna blinked before looking sheepish and stated while gently grabbing the child by her arm, "This is Mary, and she is Belle's little sister," Hans though looked on in confusion as Anna states she would be right back, and led the child around the bush; secretly listening on their conversation.

"Ok, spill it." Anna states while crossing her arms in a tone she wanted to truly know why the child was spying on her, and Morgana rubbed the back of her head while laughing; Anna seeing that forked tongue of hers and her tail to hold back some laughter as it knocked over an outside vase, without her noticing, "Umm… I merely wanted to check the scenery?"

Not budging at all with her arms crossed and gave Morgana a look, Morgana sighed while honestly telling her to the. get Anna to blink in minor surprise at this; Hans as well from his place yet shrugged to himself, "Elsa sent me to see if your ok… And well... I followed you and was curious as to what was going on between you, and Mr. Dreamy Eyes." Hans though from his place currently, blushed in minor embarrassment as he was; from where he lived, was also called that yet hearing it from a child... also made Anna blush lightly as well, "So… Can I hang out with you two for a while? I promise I won't get in the way?"

Anna's eyes soften at Morgana and saw she seemed lost from her posture as well; especially since Anna knew she was merely a visitor to their nation, and sighed; making Morgana beam at her while Hans was once again impressed at how Anna, despite her personality, had handled the situation, "Alright… But you stay where I can see you until we head back."

Later on the three gotten cake as like Morgana promised, she didn't interfere with them as Hans was then impressed by the child; though still shocked as he thought her appetite was faked yet she was currently at her fifth slice of the Krumkake; Apple Cinnamon Version. Anna although was teaching Hans on how to eat it; with the young man already knowing yet decided to humor Anna as he was doing as suggested: Eating the whole thing, "Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." The two laughed as Morgana quietly snorted to herself; not wanting to be involved, and ate her slice quietly.

Later on even more; twenty minutes later that is, Anna was looking at Hans in minor surprise with Morgana despite knowing this, was wide-eyed as he was honest about what he just told her, "Okay wait, wait… So you have how many brothers again?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them, however, pretended I didn't exist and was invisible… Literally for two full years," Hans responded to Anna while seeing both her and Morgana was giving him sympathy looks while oddly Morgana's though, was utter understanding; the young man not knowing of her past, "That's horrible Hans," Anna then tells him while placing a gentle hand on his left.

Hans, however, shrugged while he then states somberly to mostly the Princess of Arendelle, "It's what brothers do." Though Morgana was sympathetic to Anna now with Hans somewhat understanding yet not at all understanding the elder teen's own past, "And sisters… Elsa and I were once really close when we were little. But one day… She just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Hans took Anna's hand while leaning close with a look on his face that made Morgana wondered; knowing he was toying with her yet saw mixed honesty in his orbs, if that was how others should have treated her slightly, "I would never shut you out."

Anna gave him a look of hesitance before asking him with her eyes warm, "Okay… Can I say something crazy to you, Hans?" The young man stated in kind back to her as Morgana figured said song was coming yet as promised decided to let things play out; the two in their own world currently, "I love crazy."

Anna: "All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you~."

Hans then states to Anna in sudden agreement, as he nodded while holding her hands even more, "I was thinking the same thing, because like…"

Hans: "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue~."

Both Anna and Hans (Separately): "But with you-" "But with you, I found my place." "I see your face."

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **And it's nothing like I've ever known before.** "

Morgana followed them after sensing something was watching her now; in minor fear, and wanted to be near Anna yet also at the same time, wanting to still listen to the two sings said song; wondering if true love is that way as well, from it anyways.

Both Anna and Hans jumped to the neighboring balcony with aid of each other; Morgana not so much as it seemed rather easy, and entered a door that led up to the top of one of the castle's towers, and all three were now at the top as the two; Anna and Hans that is, continued to sing.

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **Love is an open door~! Love is an open door~! Love is an open door!** "

When they sang the last part, both Anna alongside Hans slide across an empty hallway now while in their socks; Morgana did the same yet used her tail to propel herself further while impressing them both at her being smart.

Both Anna and Hans (Separately): "With you!" Times two from them both.

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **Love is an open door!** "

The three now hopped up; with help from each other, on the castle's roof as they watched a shooting star passed by from the clear sky. Morgana oddly feeling the weird presence now going away from her sticking with the two.

Hans: "I mean it's crazy."

Anna looked at him curiously while tilting her head at him, "What?"

Hans: "We finish each other's-"

Anna: "Sandwiches!"

Hans saw Anna began to slide down the roof with an excited face alongside Morgana following her as he spoke regularly aloud in half-agreement yet stated it somehow fully, "That's what I was going to say!" He followed after the two off the roof and out of sight, and they were then strutting on the bridge-like ledge nearby.

Anna: "I've never met someone-"

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **Who thinks so much like me.** "

The two then spoke together again by saying a word that Morgana was confused over, while following them still, " **Jinx… Jinx again.** " Then Morgana saw them do an odd dance while seeing they were mimicking the clock-tower figures.

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation-** "

Both Anna and Hans (Separately): "You-" "And I-" "Were-" "Just-" "Meant to be."

Morgana stayed near the middle of the roof as they were both dancing on top of the lighthouse while at the same time, casting shadows across the sails of the ships within the docks; though Morgana oddly thought she saw a wolf in them before turning as it had glowing eyes aimed right at her before vanishing.

Both Anna and Hans (Separately): "Say goodbye-" "Say goodbye-"

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door~!** "

Morgana decided to merely watch things while standing in place as the child saw both Anna and Hans oddly enough, were playing Hide and Seek slightly amongst the stable doors as they were near said area now; Morgana wondering how they had that much energy currently to move since she was somewhat tired from all that dancing she done and following them.

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **Door~! Love is an open door!** "

After a few moments, the three were near a waterfall that was looking out to the Kingdom of Arendelle very easily, and while Morgana impressed both Hans and Anna, she merely yet tried looked upwards to the sky like Anna was doing while leaning on a nearby wall close to them; Anna, however, was near Hans as she had her hands up to frame the moon, and him, in turn, placed his into hers. Together they formed a heart from their own hands in sign language.

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **Life can be so much more-** "

Both Anna and Hans (Separately): "With you!" Times two from them both.

Both Anna and Hans (Sametime): " **Love is an open-** "

Both Anna and Hans (Separately): "Door~!" "Door~!"

They were now back at the rose garden after a small trek as Morgana leaned onto Anna for breath to slightly worry the elder teen, yet she saw Hans warm her heart of looking at her kindly as secretly, she reminds him of his younger self in days past; despite her odd features Morgana had as such.

Hans though decided to take his chance and looked warmly at Anna, and asked her as Morgana seemed to be distracted slightly for some reason from staring in a dazed-like trance, "Can I ask you something crazy?" Anna looked to him puzzled before her face was in mixture of both happiness and shock by he question next, "Would you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier… I would love to," Anna states as Hans grinned at Anna while he froze; to confuse her, and she too froze from both seeing a large pitch-black wolf of sorts was staring at them; mostly at the child before it shook its head, and took off quickly, and confused the two that then shrugged and left with the child.

If they were paying attention, they would have seen Morgana shiver from the sight of the wolf, as that very creature was one of the few things she dreamt about in her nightmares.

* * *

Elsa was worried as it has been at least an hour since she last heard of either Morgana and Anna; Belle retiring for the night due to her not feeling well and was dizzy; Angeline escorting the Princess to her shared chambers with her sister since Cassie was currently the only one dancing still with a few others; Ceraza went with Angeline after telling her she was needing rest.

 _Where can they be? Do I have to send the guard to look for them?_ Elsa thought worriedly as there was still a lot of royals and others within the Great Hall; Belle making an agreement with her while Morgana was away as well before her retire of interesting plans Prince Adam had from that envelope.

Elsa though perked up only slightly as she heard a familiar voice stating excuse me, and saw it was Anna and Morgana… Alongside a young man; to confuse her as to why her sister, Anna, was bringing him over with excitement all over her face instead of sadness, and Morgana being slightly tired yet awake now; mixed with small fear she saw in her orbs by being in the crowded area slightly.

Iago saw Morgana though and landed on the child's head as she tilted while looking upwards as he looked at her upside down, in a knowing look; to which she sheepishly grinned at him tiredly as Anna came over to her sister with Hans right next to her, "Elsa!"

Elsa held back her amusement since she mostly wondered why the young man was here as her sister awkwardly curtsied before her with Hans to blink at Morgana; like Elsa briefly saw, was looking left and right before cloning a sugar date from the last one she had for Iago; giving her a wordless thanks as he ate them both; to her playfully annoyed look, "I mean… Queen Elsa," seeing the expectant look though, Anna decided to introduce Hans to her, "Um… May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Confused as Hans bowed before Elsa in greeting while stating majesty to her, Anna continued while Morgana seemed to be distracted by Cassie coming over and making her do one last dance; Iago still on top of her head though, "Elsa… I was wondering if you could-" "Possibly perhaps-" "Give us your blessing-" " **In marriage?** " Anna and Hans though spoke in two different ways to confuse Elsa while standing in place; looking back and forth until she froze stiff in shock by what they said together, and decided to think it was a joke, decided to amusedly ask Anna, mostly, "Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna states excitedly to get Elsa's inward humor to die down slowly, as it quickly seems that her little sister was serious about this; not seeing Hans secretly looking at her and to Anna a few times, and decided to state how she felt also as well; more than the serious vibe she got, "I'm sorry, but I'm confused by what you meant?"

Anna decided to explain things to her sister while also not seeing the contemplated look on Elsa's face as she eyed Hans warily alongside her; with the Queen of Arendelle feeling a little overwhelmed as she did so, "Well… We haven't worked out all the details ourselves yet, but we would need a few days to plan the ceremony… Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and then-" Anna seemed to be; to what Morgana, if she saw, was told sometimes to her friends and the servants at the castle her elder sister has when looking at Adam sometimes in "La-La Land", before shaking her head and asking mostly Hans while involving her elder sister who gapped at the question, "Wait… Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa states in bewilderment to her only sister softly when Hans answered Anna quickly however, despite this, "Absolutely!" Elsa though decided to break the news to her sister; despite oddly thinking this was too much too fast for her baby sister, "Anna-" "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us, Hans!" Anna turned while interrupting Elsa, to Hans.

 _Twelve brothers?!_ Elsa quickly thought while lightly gulping before stating more so to herself then Anna now, in minor denile, "What? No, no, no, no." Anna, however, didn't seem to be hearing her elder sibling as she seemed to still be in her own little world, as she continued, "Of course we have the room. I don't know though… Some of them must-" "Wait," Elsa interrupted her sibling this time to get Anna looking at her then alongside Hans; her voice held a stern tone to it with still being bewildered by what was going on at the moment, "Slow down... No one's brother's are staying here, and no one is getting married." Anna did a double-take at her sister then and stated in confusion, as her mind snapped into focus by what her elder sibling just stated, "Wait for what?"

"May I talk to you please, alone," Elsa gently told her sister while hopefully she could try and convince her little sister about what was going on, as it seemed it was too… fishy to begin with while they both saw Hans give them both a worried look. Yet what stunned Elsa by Anna's wordless act: She crossed her left arm with Hans' right and states firmly back at her sister then with disbelief, mixed with her also being firm to her, "No. Whatever you have to say, you.. You can say to the both of us."

Her eyes now narrowed slightly as she decided to break the news to her sister, since Elsa was truly was concerned as it seems Anna's mind was oddly made-up to go on with this, "Fine… You can't marry a man you just met within a single day." Elsa though was taken aback at her sister's next set of words aimed right at her oddly, as she still kept her arm crossed with Hans' own, "You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa decided to not only question in small humor as she hopefully thought this wasn't a serious matter between them, but stated it secretly in wanting to know what she meant. But Anna's next set of words made her flinch as it seems from Anna's eyes held in a few other emotions; including what she now regrets right at her: Betrayal, "More than you. All you know is to how to shut people out, and always ignore anyone."

Hurt by this yet her eyes narrowed still; but now in hurt-based anger slightly, she then sternly stated softly to Anna as the elder teen had a look of shock in her orbs right at her sibling, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer to you is no. Now… If you may excuse me." _I need to get out of here, and hopefully I can try and tell Anna_ \- "Your Majesty, if I may ease your worries," Hans began as Elsa was now flustered while; to her growing worry, her emotions were triggering her power; to which she mentally pleaded within herself while at the same time interrupting Hans, _I need to keep it concealed and not feel it_ , "No, y-you may not. And I-I think you should go."

Elsa began walking away and say the Royal Handler and knew Anna was going to regret or even not speak to her for a while; possibly with her hoping she would forgive her as she headed over to him, and states within earshot unknowingly to Anna and Hans, "The party is over… Send everyone back home except those that are visiting and then when they are gone, we will close the gates once more."

Elsa stumbled before widening her eyes as Anna went over and unknowingly grabbed her left-handed glove while stating in both anger, sadness, and disbelief at her actions; Hans staying put while getting everyone's attention, even both children and Iago, "What? Elsa… No, no wait!"

Elsa was panicking as she felt her power was growing even more without that glove on her now bare hand, and she then reached for it in panic and worry; stating it in that tone yet it fell on depth ears due to Anna's anger currently right at her still, "Give me my glove!" Anna, however, held the glove away from her while she began to rant at her only sibling; not seeing Elsa's eyes briefly widen by her sister's confession and words; hint's of sadness and desperation within her voice, "Elsa I can't live like this anymore… I don't want to be shut out ever again, even by you."

Fighting the urge to cry while mentally feeling herself truly regretting all those years of keeping Anna away from her, for her safety; her powers still growing due to her emotions she felt as well, and saw the truly hurt look on Anna's face with eyes widened in shock (like most of the servants), and others; her tone weak in sadness with hidden regret, "Then leave."

It was then Elsa noticed the crowd looking at them as her power was now growing quicker while mentally channeling her mantra she and their father taught her within her mind; while young and onwards, "WHAT I EVER DO TO YOU!?" Anna shouted to now silence the Great Hall as even the band performer's stopped playing as Anna has gotten everyone's full attention entirely, and even stunning Elsa by her outburst of hurtful rage and sadness, and not even seeing an odd dark-like aura form briefly around her sister's frame and faded; near the open window though the creature saw this with eyes widened in minor surprise, before chuckling as it left.

"E-Enough Anna," Elsa began yet it would seem she wouldn't get a chance to speak or go away to deal with her powers that Morgana oddly felt from within the air, starting to get cold, and no one but her and oddly Cassie was noticing this; Anna continued her hurtful speech, however, to get Elsa to flinch inwardly by one of the exclaimed questions, "No… Why?! Why do you shut me out even when I needed you the most? Why did you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa states aloud while turning around as she was almost near the doors but it was too late as gasps were heard along with people moving just in time, to get Elsa horrified by her actions: She unknowingly used her powers and made ice shoot not only from her exposed hand but nearly harmed everyone from ice-like spikes being made from the floor.

It didn't help matters at all though as The Duke of Weselton was ducking behind his guards yet stated aloud for everyone to hear while Anna was also no longer angered and hurt, but was in utter shock by what she just witnessed, "Sorcery… I knew there was something dubious going on here."

 _Ice…. Why did she shoot Ice?!_ Anna mentally states to herself in shock mixed with wonder and small fear at this; that she must have shown on her face, as Elsa's eyes widened before seeing everyone else except oddly Morgana, the parrot, and Cassie looked to her as if she was a monster, or worse, and fled as Anna shouted weakly in regret at Elsa now, in sudden understanding, "Elsa wait!"

Cassie and Iago though saw the look in Morgana's orbs as Anna then left the Great Hall to go chase after her elder sibling, and states with knowing orbs at her; Cassie that is with a look, "You're going to do something reckless, aren't you?" Without words and sudden energy filling her, she left quickly to chase them down while Cassie sighed before giving the parrot a look as when Morgana took off, everyone was stunned at how fast she moved... if she was motivated enough by merely running, "I suggest you stay here while I go see if I can catch up with Mary; Knowing her, she might end up getting lost from her sense of direction, or go on from instincts."

Iago only nodded as Cassie then followed Morgana out of the Great Hall, and the bird himself decided to head over to the fruit area within the Great Hall while sighing since he found more sugar dates to satisfy him, and guessed they would be coming back… hopefully.

* * *

Elsa was still running and was also feeling different emotions, before going through the doors to the Courtyard. She froze up though once she saw the crowd also within the Courtyard as well.

Else though felt her power was growing once again in worry, and backed up to the fountain while indeed hearing them greet her or saying words of concern, they backed up though as her bare hand; once it touched the water, quickly froze the fountain into a claw-like ice sculpture of sorts and backed up even more.

 _Conceal; Don't feel-_ "Look out!" A familiar child's voice states as with enough power; Interrupting Elsa's quick yet repeated thoughts, Elsa was set aside as the crowd scattered due to a black mass trying to get Elsa with those same glowing eyes of that odd wolf, and making Morgana shiver from it as it then took off, and she stated in a small voice as once again, Elsa oddly felt her power was slowly growing yet oddly felt… Calm within the child's presence, "It's t-that the-thing again."

Elsa was concerned however as she was about to ask what was wrong and how did she knew of that odd creature as it seemed only they and the crowd were confused by it, before; secretly surprising herself as to why she would do so, grabbed Morgana with ease as The Duke and others came out and saw what was going on around them; knowing it was her doing, "There she is! Stop her- Them, whatever just stop them!"

Elsa felt dread as from The Duke's gesture while the crowd panicked; the sky becoming cloudy as snow began to fall due to her power being unlocked fully without her knowing, he also meant Morgana as well.

* * *

However, within a hidden location within the world itself, a figure within the center of a inner sanctum that appeared to be female; with four arms, icy skin, and cat-like sickly-yellow eyes while resembling a hourglassed version of Elsa in a dress that showed herself off; wielding a staff in the upper-right hand and lower, tenses up before relief filled her very soul, at last, _My Magical Child has awakened at last fully… But until she dismisses the snow by her own power as agreed, I cannot reveal myself._

The figure conjured a globe of ice, and it oddly fizzed like you would hear static from a television set, and then showed both Elsa and Morgana within the screen; in a similar accent yet more mature sounding then Elsa's own voice with a hint of power in it, "Let's see if you pass then... my Magical Daughter."

* * *

Back with Elsa currently, she looked on fearfully as the guards to The Duke began to close-up against her as she still held a now frightened Morgana as without warning: A harsh wind from Elsa, and the few; even Anna since she was going to call out to her sister, froze in place as the child's eyes glowed, and without warning once again, sent the goons away from them alongside sending some people onto their behinds; The Duke and even Hans landing as well.

Elsa though took this opportunity as fear drove her while she held the scared child, and ran as fast as she could while the snow thickened only slightly, and was spreading from within the sky; the guards following The Queen as Anna shouted her sister's name aloud.

At the gates now, Elsa surprised even herself as she didn't realize she stepped on the water within the fjord, and it began to spread ice to where she stood, and since fear was coursing through her veins, Morgana could only clutch to the Queen tightly during this with her eyes shut, as the Queen ran even more without looking back as, within each step, an icy-like snowflake appeared as the ice began spreading a lot.

Anna called out her sister's name once again while she then slips on the ice; Hans catching her in time, and they saw her flee with Morgana to the mountains yet to their shocked/awed mixed horror, they saw the fjord was entirely frozen while not allowing any ships at all to move.

Anna was then escorted by Hand back to the Courtyard as she even realized she can't catch Elsa yet saw a tearful Cassie looking at her as her heart froze over in an imaginary sense as her eyes went wide, "She took Morgana with her," Anna states as Hans own eyes went wide; Cassie sniffling in mixed understanding. Especially with her briefly recalling the conversation she had with Morgana before hearing this.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Five Minutes Prior to Morgana going with Elsa)**

* * *

"Mary you can't be serious about doing that!" Cassie states to her best friend and for once being serious, mixed with wondering why Morgana was going to be doing this in the first place.

"Cass… It's a feeling that I have that I just need to go with her. I don't know why it is but…" Morgana began to state yet blinked at Cassie as they stopped so she could hug her while at the same time, place her fingers on Morgana's lips with her orbs filled with understanding, "Just promise me that no matter what happens, you would come back alright? Otherwise I would have to kick your butt all the way to The Castle and back, since you know that Belle would worry." Morgana reluctantly nodded yet sighed in agreement, and looked briefly at the direction Elsa went, and then back to her, "I need you though to go with Anna when the time comes, Cass, as I have a feeling she might need your help as well."

Cassie let go of their hug to look at her in both being puzzled and also stunned by her best friend's words, while then crossing her arms now in reluctance, "Why do you want me to go aid Princess Anna anyways?"

"Because you fully know what I recently told you and your brother. After I had kept it a secret for so long, Cassie, and besides… I just want you to be safer then it would be with Elsa, as I know you would love the adventures Anna has, then baring the cold." Morgana gently told her to make Cassie look at her with surprise as Morgana for once didn't at all hesitate, and placed her own right hand on Cassie's cheek with warm eyes at her with mixed feelings to what Morgana knows she has to do. "And this feeling also has been telling me that if I didn't go with The Queen, then something awful would not only ruin Elsa, but the whole Kingdom before she can undo what she will cause, eventually."

Cassie reluctantly nodded as recently for the past few months, Morgana ever since her change from Jafar's actions, also not only did things to enhance her slightly, but also made it she would have odd feelings; besides the animal speech unblocked, for her, yet she didn't always know when or where it would occur unless she sees said person when "The Feelings" would warn her.

"Just be safe," Cassie states in soft finality as Morgana reluctantly nodded while her tail waved a few times slowly to know how nervous she was, and left Cassie while she remained in the Great Hall's hallway a few moments before following mostly everyone to the Courtyard, a few minutes later.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

Cassie shook her head as she wiped her eyes quickly, and saw Anna was heading over to The Duke; who was fluttering about in both fright and panic as the old man gestured to the sky since everyone was confused why it was snowing during spring season and one of the hottest few days of it, "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The New Queen cursed this very land… She has to be stopped," The Duke turned to his few guards from Weselton, "You have to go after her."

"Wait, no!" Anna states to him as The Duke to half-amuse Cassie, hid behind his thug-like guards while pointing to Anna in a firm question quickly; not seeing Yidhian finally return yet looked at Cassie for later at seeing what is currently going on, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster as well?"

Cassie and a few others; Ceraza now showing up as well with Belle and Angeline in tow while Belle leaning on Angeline, and even made them frown since they heard The Duke calling Anna that, and she also saw Anna flinch a bit yet quickly stated to reassure the old man; despite from her eyes she wanted to kick or hit him at calling her a monster as such, "No… No. I'm completely ordinary."

Hans at this point came over and placed his arms around Anna's shoulders while agreeing with her quickly; to settle the old man only slightly, "That's right she is… In the best way," Cassie narrowed her eyes now in distrust as she oddly felt Hans wanted something mostly from Anna, yet decided to place that for later; Yidhian as well sensing his intentions, yet did the same.

Though Cassie and the few others had to hold back laughter by what occurred next though as Anna stated to The Duke; who looked angered afterward, "And my sister's not a monster." "She nearly killed me," The Duke states in a way that he acted like a child slightly when in fear, yet Hans deadpanned with Anna nodding in agreement with the Southern Isle Prince, "You slipped on ice." The Duke blanched slightly yet stated firmly right back at Hans with a finger pointed at him, "Her ice!" The Duke then slipped once again before his thug-like guards helped him up.

Despite the irony of The Duke slipping, Anna decided to state to not only him, but everyone else as Casie and the others saw the crowd bowed their heads in shame for how they reacted to their New Ruler who apparently out of fear, ran away, "It was all an accident, and she was scared while not meaning to use her… Powers of Ice the way she did, and still do I guess? But tonight was my own fault as I pushed her too far into doing so."

Cassie and Co. though sweatdropped as Anna looked determined now while clenching a fist, and was using one leg to stand on a bench as she then declared; the small crowd now alongside everyone else seeing her do this, "So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes, fine, go do so," The Duke declared firmly while being half-amused by Anna's antics that Anna paused while replaying that within her head, and heard Hans state a 'What' to said Duke as Anna saw the Royal Handler and told him firmly; her eyes renewed with determination once again, "Bring me my horse, please."

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous," Hans told her as Cassie to get Belle confused pointed at herself, then to Anna, and then pointed to Yidhian as the genie in disguise currently still nodded as Iago while this was going on, explained things to her in his own way, and began telling Belle and the other two in distraction. "Elsa's not dangerous," Anna then states as the Royal Handler gave Anna indeed her horse and cloak (once again from the movie), and dubbed her coat on without seeing Cassie; to stun her in minor confused wonder mixed with excitement, teleported and sat on Anna's horse; stunning Belle before making her groan while Angeline only nodded in approval, once they saw Cassie determined to go with Anna.

Within Hogwarts though, one of the many blanked letters; an automated letter began preparing itself as it began to write Cassie's full name down onto said envelope, alongside a few others.

Hans came over, and gently grabs Anna before she could get on and wonder why Cassie was on her horse, "I'm coming with you," yet Anna though lightly touched his left forearm and gently told him firmly yet with hope and seriousness within her voice as he nodded afterward while seeing the desperation within Anna's orbs, at him, "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

Hans kissed her hand to get her to lightly blush and Cassie to gag at the display since it was wrong that Anna and Hans planned to marry in a single day from knowing each other as well, "On my own Honor, Anna." Anna nodded as she donned her cloak and gave a look for later to a sheepish Cassie, and told everyone; Belle stating a light 'What' before Yidhian chuckled awkwardly as Belle fainted while widening her own eyes at what was making Belle ill and faint like this, from worry, "I leave Prince Hans in charge, as I go and retrieve both my sister and Princess Morgana!"

Hans though stopped her one last time as she still had a desperate look mixed with a determination within her eyes now, when she looked at him, "Are you sure you can't trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Anna eyes softened while Cassie's though narrowed as she detected something amiss within Hans' voice yet decided to ponder for later as Anna stated in reply gently back, "She's my sister; She would never hurt me or anyone, ever."

Anna allowed Cassie to hold onto her waist while leaning her head away from the wind as once she snapped the reigns of the horse, they took off quickly while Hans and mostly everyone watched her. The snow, however, picks up and overtakes the view; if they were flying within the sky, the view of the castle as a blizzard began to form while everyone was then rushed inside; even the remaining crowd.

However hidden within the shadows; within the rooftops as the person observed this, the person scowled yet made a quick hand-like gesture as the same wolf from all those times nodded and left quickly after Elsa and Morgana firstly, before deciding to test Anna and Cassie afterward; if it failed.

* * *

 _ **Near the Mountain's forested area; Akapusha Woods:**_

Elsa was for once in both regret mixed with sadness of her actions, as she wondered why she allowed Morgana to stay with her currently yet decided it was too late to send the child back or even think of going back, as they trudged through snow that her powers caused, and oddly saw Morgana wasn't cold.

 _But why she clung to me nearly several minutes after we came within the woods, and most of the way; Especially seeing that wolf…_ Elsa shivered not of cold but of small fear as she didn't like the look that odd wolf gave to them, and felt Morgana clutch her exposed hand slightly, and made the Ice Queen glanced at the child and ahead of them, while then seeing a clearing to the mountains, at last, a few yards away, _I guess until something occurs, she's under my care for now._

Not known to them both, Morgana's own magic secretly hummed in acceptance to Elsa's own as if, they were a perfect match; to which explained as to why Morgana wasn't at all chilled within the current weather, and the very same wolf-like creature hidden within the trees while only observing them... for now, wondered a few things before hiding itself within the darkness.

A few more minutes of wordless silence between the two as the wind gently howled near them, Elsa glanced as Morgana was oddly humming a song to herself to then make Morgana nearly trip when Elsa gently asked the child, in wonder; despite her current feelings at this point, "What song is that?"

Morgana blinked at Elsa in confusion before her eyes looked downwards as Elsa internally kicked herself by the child's response yet was surprised Morgana even told her at all, "It's a lullaby-like song my Mommy used to sing to me as that is one of the few things I recalled before… Before she and Daddy were killed."

"So you are not Belle's official sister then, by blood?" Elsa asked with a hint of surprise in her tone as they came to the clearing while Morgana nodded with a small smile; her tail she ignored for once as it hit her head then stated softly to Elsa as she let go of her hand, and crossed her arms; secretly hugging herself, "Not really, Elsa. I love them though. Belle and our Papa as true kin, as I barely recall my own Mommy and Daddy except for a few things since I was too young... When they were taken from me… But my dreams-" Morgana paused mid-step and shook her head to concern Elsa as she gave the Ice Queen of Arendelle a smile that the platinum-blonde felt was faked, "Let's just keep going Elsa, as maybe you could maybe… Let it go?"

Blinking at what the child meant, Elsa then understood grimly yet decided since the cat was out of the bag with her powers, maybe she was right, "I guess… But how do I do so without harming you nearby?" Elsa's question, however, was more so to herself then directly at the child who sadly chuckled in understanding, and states; Elsa looking at her with an eyebrow raised yet was internally shocked once again at how bright she was for her age, "Just simply let it go and allow the land to help you understand slightly, Elsa, as Uncle Frost told me those with elements go alongside the world itself, and allow them to aid them as well… I still don't know what he meant though, but I think just go what you feel would work?"

Elsa nodded hesitantly while moving a few feet away from Morgana as the child; to confuse her afterward, was smiling the entire time while following in a distance as she began to sing to herself; hugging to her own frame slightly.

Elsa: "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm their Queen."

Elsa began moving her body along with her singing the next verse, Morgana knew; like in the movie, and was secretly amazed while smiling truly as she watched Pure Ice Magic at work; not knowing the figure from before within the icy-like location was smiling in acceptance at Morgana at her Magical Daughter, at this.

Elsa: "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside~. I couldn't keep it in, I know I tried~."

Elsa though, to give Morgana sad eyes briefly in understanding as she recalled once again Ela's mother and father handling; to what the child felt, the wrong way on handling her powers while Elsa sang-quoted next to what she was taught by them.

Elsa: "'Don't let them in, don't let them see; Be the good girl you always meant to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know~."

Elsa then grabbed her other gloved hand and took the glove off and tossed it into the wind; the wind secretly carrying it and not known to them after a while, to the location of a certain person who chuckled as the person used a spell to burn it.

Elsa: "Well now they know~."

Elsa for once in her life, began using her Ice-Based Powers in half acceptance while indeed following not only her instincts, but Morgana's words, as she let loose after so long. She made a few spurts of ice show from her palms and also while she sang, made a familiar snowman that Elsa and Anna made before the accident to her little sister, by her own actions from long ago, yet with no carrot.

Elsa: "Let it go, let it go~, can't hold it back anymore~. Let it go, let it go~, turn away and slam the door~. I don't care what they're going to say~! Let the storm rage on~. The cold never bothered me anyways."

Elsa to prove the point untied her cloak, and let the wind carry that away as well; Morgana though catching it and following Elsa at the same time as the Ice Queen of Arendelle was too into her mood while moving.

Elsa: "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all~."

Elsa stopped yet gave a small smirk of excitement as she used her powers to make a rough bridge of sorts over a gap that if someone fell, would be to their deaths, of rough ice, while she sang still.

Elsa: "It's time to see what I can do, test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me~... I'm free~!"

Elsa began to climb up the steps as once she used her powers again, the steps and bridge themselves became fancy instead of rough, and became that as she went upwards; Morgana in tow while still having a smile on her face at seeing Elsa finally letting go, and being herself.

Elsa: "Let it go~! Let it go~! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go~! Let it go~! You'll never see me cry~. Here I stand and here I'll stay."

Morgana was indeed happy for Elsa yet knew from what she remembered from the movie, that Elsa wouldn't be staying yet someone would take refuge here instead and stay in her steed as Morgana thought she would use this refuge to get away once in a while; from the politics and stuff after the movie ended. The child watched as once Elsa stomped her foot onto the ground, a large ice-like snowflake spread quickly to make an ice-like polished floor of sorts while they were in the center.

Elsa: "Let the storm rage on..."

Elsa then began using her powers to make the very ice castle Morgana was in awe at seeing it in real life being formed right before her very eyes, the same way it was done within the movie. Elsa though while she did this, was singing still mostly to herself with only being half-aware of Morgana being there at all.

Elsa: "My power flurries through the air and into the ground~. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around~. And one thought crystallizes like an ice blast~."

Elsa grabbed her crown yet with reluctance before determination settled into her orbs, and tossed the crown that thanks to Elsa's magic, didn't roll over the edge and into the chasm below and was in her hands currently as the Ice Queen still sang to herself.

Elsa: "I'm never going back; The past is in the past~!"

Elsa to once again awe Morgana at seeing it happening in real life, saw Elsa change her look alongside her dress from her powers herself. Elsa now wears her hair in a loose french braid that is swept over her left-shoulder and tied with a hairband with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece also resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair than the average human. She also wore a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. Elsa still wore the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eyeshadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink.

Elsa: "Let it go~! Let it go~! And I'll rise like the break of dawn~. Let it go~! Let it go~! The perfect girl is gone. Here I stand the light of day~. Let the storm rage on~! The cold never bothered me anyways."

Elsa strutted while for once feeling truly free to the newly-made balcony and was secretly awed by the mere sight beyond her view as Morgana; she finally saw was also in awe; most by what she has witnessed, and grabbed the child's hand while Morgana was distracted as Elsa sang those words, and the doors closed with her powers behind them.

Once inside and within moments, Elsa quickly placed Morgana behind her as the child was in shock and growing fear while Elsa in turn, oddly felt her Powers was being oddly protective of the child as a large, black-fog like mass came and was formed into that very same wolf, as it lunges at them within moments.

Elsa for once didn't know what to do as time; if possible in real life, slowed, as she glanced at the clutching child and unknown to even her, Elsa's eyes glowed icily; in a icy-like blue while looking right at the odd wolf; A Shadow Dire Wolf, and it quickly yelped in shock while Elsa was stunned as well, as Elsa sent actual dagger-like shards of ice that nearly harmed the creature, and it landed on the left side of the Inner Sanctum of her new ice-like home, and dug its claws while glaring right at her.

The wolf growled out in a deep voice right to Elsa; stunning her mixed with worry as well while also wondering what the creature meant; the voice deep yet with a hint of being female, " **So you do have her power: Power of Ice… Then I will enjoy this truly, Magical Child!** " The wolf leaped from the wall and tried lunging right at them again but this time it was Elsa to be shocked as the wolf yelped from green lightning being sent right at it, and it landed on its side at the back of the Inner Sanctum.

Elsa then saw Morgana had her left-hand out while looking at mostly said hand in shock, yet Elsa grabbed her as they dodged a jaw-like snap from the wolf before Elsa sent even more of those shards at the wolf, as one actually hit it in the eye; getting the wolf to howl before the darkness it was emitting went to it, and shocked the young woman, as it was healed and resumed chasing them throughout the Ice Castle.

Morgan, despite her fear, was shocked at how much room was really within the Ice Castle as Elsa's power was secretly aiding her in running, and came to the outside as the wind howled as they ran, before being blocked by the wolf itself. Though she yelped in sudden pain, to worry Elsa, as a stray blast hit the child's right arm; with them not seeing a sickly dark-like aura left a scratch mark that looked to be poisonous.

" **Enough! Either you come with me willingly, or I will have no choice but to harm you to the point of doing so!** " The wolf growled out while it glowed a dark aura of deep violet before stunning then as it shifted into a wolf-female around Elsa's age; which she blushed at, as there was a collar around her neck that Morgana felt it was… wrong, and she was eight feet tall while having an athletic/hourglassed mixed frame while wearing skin-based rags that covered her decently yet hugged her curves well, and wore an odd necklace beside the collar around her neck; a moon pendant that was sapphire designed, and resembles, in facial looks, of Anna Kendrick. She had however wild hair that was black as night and her eyes resembled to that of her wolf form, and had a tan-based tone. The female also had elfin ears that were medium sized, and she had runic markings on her arms and legs, and lastly had claws on her hands and feet alongside a wolf-tail.

Before Elsa can comment, she looked at Morgana as she blinked at the wolf-woman in surprise while making her turn briefly in surprise as well since no one called her that at all; due to the burnt-on runic marks on her, "Pretty."

"Despite what the child states, I still have to take you to my unfortunate owner," the female states while getting into a stance and Elsa was about to send a ice blast at the woman until she tensed alongside her as a dark, and odd energy came to existence, and then sent the wolf-woman by a wolf-like yelp away as she shifted back to wolf form, and ran.

"It seems I tend to come in at the right moments, Mary," Death states as to confuse Elsa while oddly… Feeling jealous for some odd reason of Morgana now hugging the odd-looking female, Death then ruffled the child's hair before giving Elsa a look to stun her and gulp, as she thought of oddly blasting what was hers- _What? Why would I think that?_ "I will let you watch over Mary until I find out why they are here, and this time: Free my one of few former friends, enslaved."

Elsa blinked as the female vanished into a mist as Morgana cutely pouted before she sneezed and oddly enough, a cloud appeared and it began raining… chocolate milk? Elsa shook her head as she sent the cloud away and led a sniffling Morgana inside while mentally thinking what was going on.

Elsa though was then flabbergasted as once Morgana sneezed once more, they vanished with a sudden pop and back into the Inner Sanctum alongside out of nowhere, a mattress with blankets and pillows was in the center. Elsa though quickly ducked as when Morgana sneezed a third time; worried now that the child was sick, she shot out lightning from her mouth and left a small, charred spot where it hit on the wall further away from them.

She carefully; despite trying to reign in her power now out of worry over the child, onto the bed itself and covered her up as she was showing a sickly blush and finally noticed the energy-like claw marks on the child's arm. _This is out of my league… I don't know what to do!_ Elsa thought in small panic while seeing the child was heating up; Elsa reluctantly used her Ice Magic to cool Morgana off, and thought of an idea and quickly conjured in seconds a small cloud that made light snowfall on her forehead.

"I guess that would have to do until I can figure out why she's sick," Elsa muttered to herself while not seeing another black mass looking into the window of the ice-doors to the balcony, and cursed, before quickly reporting to what her former enslaved companion has done, unknowingly.

If Elsa would have seen, a mist of sorts escaped the now Sickly Morgana's mouth, and left the area; going to the nearest source of the bond; either shown or still not active.

* * *

Cassie, while she rode with Anna, felt sudden dread mixed with fear for no reason at all, near her heart; confusing the young girl as she was telling what Morgana told her of her adventures within Agrabah, to the Arendelle Princess.

"You ok Cassie?" Anna asked worriedly as despite her being both annoyed mixed with being awed by the tale the girl was telling her, Cassie suddenly going quiet on her was just odd itself. "I'm not sure… I just felt something bad just happened far away from here," Cassie replied to get Anna worried by what she meant as the elder teen thought it might have been her elder sister, or possibly Morgana as the other; with them not seeing a bewildered mist-like ball that was invisible and was confused as to why she was with them, when she last recalled she was back at the Ice Castle with Elsa. Mist-Ball Morgana shrugged… if she could as she decided to go with the flow and wonder things later.

In another area though, the very same female that did whatever she did to Morgana was being chewed out at poisoning the targeted child. The mark the female did by accident not only makes the target be slowly poisoned, but rarely the soul of said victim would leave and go to the nearest source she was mostly connected to as a soulmate, or if none, a sibling. And would return to the said body once the soul was near it, and then in rare times, instead of dreaming, they would gain said ability… However Morgana was a special case, and this was secretly given to her by default.

Despite the two being cold, they stiffen alongside the horse as they heard a wolf-howl. Anna though despite being afraid at hearing the howl while Cassie only gave her a realistic look, Anna states mostly to herself about her predicament slightly mixed with ire of her sister; despite still wanting to search for her, "Of course, none of this would have happened if Elsa merely told me her secret… He He… She's a stinker."

"But wouldn't Queen Elsa have her own reasons though, Miss Anna?" Cassie decided to ask as she felt for some reason, on asking that while not knowing that 'Mist-Ball Morgana' merely thought that while looking at Cassie.

Before Anna could sheepishly admit from her own words that Cassie may be right, they all heard a twig snapped nearby them and startles the horse; making the animal start running while Anna and Cassie held onto dear life, "Whoa slow down Honeydew! Slow down-" After nearly five yards, the horse in his panicked state decided to ditch both the child and owner as they landed face-first in the snow; Mist-Ball Morgana silently laughing at the two's predicament, despite it being serious, as the horse by instinct went back to Arendelle.

Anna though was the first to sit up and see her horse left them easily in both fear and the direction he was heading, "Oh no! No, no, no! Comeback!" Seeing it was a lost cause, Cassie got up and brushed herself off from the stray snow on her, and Anna used a branch nearby to get herself up yet Cassie then laughed while the elder teen playfully glared, as Anna was then covered by the snow of the branch when it went back to its original position.

An hour later, Mist-Ball Morgana was secretly awed by the rumored countries own version of the Northern Lights being shown, and Cassie was as well yet groaned to herself while hearing Anna was complaining about the weather; despite them both being cold, "Snow… It just had to be snow. She couldn't have had Tropical Magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-" it was then the two saw smoke in the distance, "Fire! A warm place to- WHOA!" Anna was then rolling down the hill they were nearby too as Cassie ran while laughing; mentally agreeing this was truly hilarious and Morgana was right to join Anna, as Anna herself landed in an icy stream while her outfit was covered in snow once again.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" Anna states to herself as her teeth chattered slightly yet glared right at Cassie as said girl laughed at Anna's predicament yet stifled by her glare; holding back chuckles as Anna's frozen stiff form and moved like a penguin slightly as, within five minutes, they managed to come to a cottage of sorts.

Cassie still held back amusement as she had a face that her real mother would be proud of in amusement at the chaos that was occurring to the Arendelle Princess. Anna despite this still shuffled to the building while Cassie trailing behind her, and then Anna stiffly shook the sign nearby as the snow fell off while she read it aloud; mostly to herself, "'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post'," the sign fell off some more and she added next in relieved-like glee as Cassie rolled her own eyes, "Ohh! 'And Sauna'!"

Cassie felt odd she was being watched as she then felt a cold shiver take root while Mist-Ball Morgana secretly entered Cassie in minor surprise, and was oddly in her head as the girl jumped; seeing Anna looked at her in concern, "This place feels weird…" _Mary? The heck you doing in my head?!_ Before Morgana could reply, Cassie looked to Anna quickly while elder teen was stating to her in gentle concern; shivering still as she seemed to be waiting for her as well, "Are you ok Cassie?"

"Just nod your head and state your fine, Cass, I'm confused as you are," Morgana told her friend as Cassie repeated her words to get Anna to shake her head, and allowed Casie to go first as the child herself began mentally speaking within her mind, _Again… How are you in my head?_ "I'm not really sure. But one moment me and Elsa was attacked by that wolf that was also really a wolfy-lady of sorts, and I felt weird before ending up as a mist-like ball while following you guys, and when I wanted to land on you… I ended up in your head."

Cassie was going to reply back to Morgana before she heard her friend to talk later; as Anna was inside and Cassie became confused as Morgana merely told her to watch on; despite the shop only having spring/summer supplies, and a few winter options (letting you guys know I will not be describing the shop guy… due to not finding his description and basically everyone knows who this guy is), "Hoo Hoo," Anna turned like Cassie though and blinked at the man who was looking at them expectantly while not only sitting low behind the counter, but he was finger-tapping while he continued, "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and sun balm of my own invention, yah?" The man; Oaken and also owner of the cabin-like store, gestured to the items and then to the balm itself.

Anna though disappointed the man slightly that both Morgana within Casie's mind and eyes saw, and Cassie herself as they blushed like one of the swimsuits was made for adults, "Oh, great. For now… How about boots; Winter boots… and dresses?"

"That would be in our Winter Department," Oaken states in a good mood again after hearing this, and pointed to oddly see outfits that would be enough for both Cassie and Anna themselves, a pickax, and two pairs of boots for their sizes, _That is too weird to be an odd coincidence_ , Cassie thought as Morgana within her mind agreed with her as Anna went over, and gotten the items.

"Oh, um… I was just wondering, has another young woman, The Queen perhaps, I don't know… Passed through here?" Anna decided to ask the nice man who seemed to be briefly thinking, and disappointed her by his answer as he looked to be also adding the total of items as well for money; the two children guessed, "Only a few that are crazy enough to be out in this odd storm is you both, dears," Oaken states gently to them as Morgana then replied to confuse Cassie now, "Wait for it, Cass…" the door then blows open and in walks a man that Morgana knew yet decided to not tell Cassie, and he was covered in ice; knowing it was Kristoff himself, "You two and this fellow… Hoo Hoo. Big summer blow out."

Kristoff then walked right up to Anna directly; face to face as she was leaning on the counter looking at him in minor fear and awkwardness, "Carrots," Kristoff stated to get her confused as she said huh, to him, "Behind you," Kristoff added as Anna looked sheepish and states in small apology while lightly gulping, "Oh, right. Excuse me." Anna then moves out of Kristoff's way while he then grabbed the carrots and tossed them on the counter, and then moved from the place while gathering other supplies.

Oaken then curiously asked Kristoff while also observing him looking at his wares, "A real howler oddly in March, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Kristoff paused before resuming; stating the location to Oaken as Anna muttered it to herself in wonder, "The North Mountain." _Is that where you and Elsa went Mary?_ Cassie asked within her mind as she oddly felt Morgana shrugged while she stated in honesty, "That's what the movie states it was, so possibly? I'm not sure… Ouch!" Cassie was worried as it seemed that her friend injured herself and suddenly asked within her mind since Kristoff was still busy looking and grabbing things, _You ok?_ "Ya… I oddly felt someone pull my tail. I don't know why that could be though."

Back at the castle, Elsa blushed as Morgana's body twitched and wet itself before her magic cleaned her up... it was mixed secretly of both pee and something else as the Queen was curious yet regretted it now.

Back at the shop though, Cassie and Morgana within the girl's mind, turned their attention back to the shop owner as Kristoff placed his supplies; how limited they looked to be, onto the counter while Oaken counts while stating; getting a flabbergasted look at the owner afterwards, "That'll be forty."

"Forty? No, ten," Kristoff tried to bargain with Oaken as he , in turn, states a sweet-as-pie tone back to Kristoff, "Oh dear, that's not good… See these are from our Winter Stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." When Oaken was speaking though, he gestured to what Anna placed on his store counter.

"You want to talk about supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living," Kristoff states to him while he pointed indeed to a sled that had on the back, ice in it in cubed chunks; covered in some snow. He, however, turned to Anna as Cassie held back a snort, while Morgana sighed by Anna's words to the man, "Ohh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean that is really…" Kristoff shot her a look as Anna coughed into her hand and states; with him not believing her, "Ahem… That's unfortunate."

They turned to Oaken though as he states to Kristoff still as his mind was set, "Still forty. But I will throw in a trip to Oaken's Sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family," Cassie though blanched as Morgana did yet was thankful they had towels on them, otherwise, they would be seen them fully naked, as they shouted in greeting back to the three.

Despite this, Kristoff began to half-beg the man while keeping his dignity as a man to Oaken, "Ten's all I got on me, help me out." Cassie though frowned like Morgana was doing as Oaken was being a bit greedy slightly as he isolated the carrot package with the rest of what gear Kristoff placed down while also telling him in that jolly tone of his; but with some firmness in it, "Ten will get you this, and no more." The young man seethes inwardly yet knew he was at a firm stalemate with the shop owner.

Though Kristoff was then annoyed as Anna made him look at her with a serious look, as she began to ask about the location, "Okay, can you tell me one thing though: What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem Magical?" Anna though hide a blush well as she finally saw Kristoff's face once he lowered his scarf ann also gave the Princess a firm answer in return, "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Though all four; three in real life that is, wilted, as Oaken revealed his seven-foot true height while giving Kristoff a look while asking in disbelief, "What did you call me?" A few moments later, Kristoff was easily carried by Oaken's left arm and was tossed hard into the snow outside while stomping his feet; the girl's hearing Kristoff state words to mostly himself before the shop owner waved bye to him and slams the door.

Once Oaken was back in his seat while displaying his fake height once again, and stated in a teddy bear-based tone of kindness to both Cassie and Anna while looking apologetic as well to what violence he did, "I'm truly sorry of what occurred. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Oaken was amused though as Cassie was partially hungry and with Morgana in her mind, as she was curious as well, tried it… and it wasn't that bad to Cassie yet to Morgana… She liked it more then she did, as oddly Oaken used sweet-based spices and ginger each time to give it a good flavor; the two girls not at all questioning as to why Morgana was able to taste it.

While Cassie began to ask of the recipe and in exchange on making Oaken ponder this odd food idea of stuffed meatballs (thanks to Morgana carefully explaining it well to her friend as that was a secret dish she was forced to also make; to Vernon), Anna looked at Kristoff's wares and at the door in deep thought, and to surprise Oaken while being impressed as he took the full bag of golden coin, "I will and whatever the man was getting."

After some time and warming up; bellies full as such from the Oaken Family being nice and not known to them, entered a payment debt with Morgana, despite being in Cassie's head still, Anna and Cassie now wore winter outfits as she hosted the bag of supplies and carrots somewhat easily, yet nearly dropped it onto her right-side.

Anna wore now the Traditional Norwegian clothing that's oddly called "Bunad". The design, however, consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow, and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates.

Cassie though wore a basic version from the same color as her old outfit, while she had a bag that held her old one in it better than Anna, as the elder teen insisted on carrying said load herself.

The two heard singing; making Morgana comment to her friend that Kristoff was merely singing to him and Sven; his reindeer he has within the stables, for the night, and it was indeed getting late. Anna; after hearing he was done, opened the door to startle the man and animal while she commented nicely to him in honesty, "Nice duet." Kristoff , however, looked at her in annoyance after he settled down, "Oh, it's just you… What do you want?" He blinked at surprise though by her answer as if, she was insane, "I want you to take me- I mean to take us both up to the North Mountain."

"I don't take anyone to any place," Kristoff stated stiffly to her as he laid back and began to close his eyes; not seeing Anna huffed while she stated firmly slightly to him as at the same time to amuse Cassie, tossed the sack of supplies and carrots onto his lap to get a 'Umph' out of him, "Let me rephrase that…" though when Anna spoke, they didn't see Cassie stiffened in place due to Morgana making her do so as the child still in her friend's mind, felt that familiar presence of that female wolf-like lady once again outside, before felt her quickly leaving; Kristoff checking the supplies and saw everything was there, "Take us up the North Mountain… Please."

Kristoff considered it then sighed while stating to her; while pulling his hat down to irk her by hso answer, "We leave at dawn, as it's late into the night anyways, and there isn't any shelter for miles on out besides here."

Before Anna could state anything, Cassie went right up to the man and to then make the elder teen hold back a laugh while in her mind, Morgana was laughing hard at her antics: kicked him where the sun won't shine while she took Anna's lines, in her own way; leaving with Anna as Kristoff despite the small pain, ate along with his dear friend on one of the carrots, "Oops… Nevermind, that was on purpose. Take us up there tonight or I will throw a curse at you I learned from my teacher."

* * *

Later on, Sven was hooked back onto the sleigh as the deer raced at top speeds from going upwards a narrow cliff; pulling the sled while skidding a few times.

Kristoff had the reigns and was steering, Anna sat next to him alongside Cassie as she confused the two as she was sound asleep; the odd child she was was tired from all the excitement as currently, she was talking within her mindscape unknowingly, to Morgana. The man introduced himself earlier to the child and Princess, alongside his deer earlier.

Anna though quickly held the child near her while glaring at Kristoff; seeing that he was trying to scare her at this speed, stated aloud to her, "Hang on! We like to go fast!" Kristoff's look though showed brief annoyance as Anna replied fearlessly as she held Cassie in her left arm, "I like fast!" Though Kristoff was annoyed even more as Anna leaned slightly back, and puts her feet up on the dashboard of the sled.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down!" Kristoff then states as Anna glowered at him for putting her feet down while at the same time, still using the reigns, "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff, however, spits on the dash to clean it yet the saliva that remained flew and landed on Anna's face while she quickly rubbed it away with her unused arm's sleeve while also stating back in retort; grossed out by the spit still, "No… I was raised inside a castle."

"So tell me," Kristoff decided to change the subject seeing he was inwardly proude he grossed her slightly out and hoping she would leave him soon, "What made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

"Oh… Well, it was all my fault," Anna began as Kristoff listened to while driving the sled still, "I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him… You know, that day," Kristoff gave Anna a look at that, "And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" "Wait… You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff decided to ask in bewilderment while interrupting her; annoying Anna slightly yet she nodded her head and continued speaking, "Anyway… I got mad and so she also got made, and then she tried to walk away. So I grabbed her glove-" "Hang on… You mean to tell me you gotten engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff states now in honest bewilderment while thinking she was slightly crazy.

Anna huffed while Cassie only stirred slightly yet remained asleep, "Yes… Pay attention," Kristoff huffed as she inwardly smirked with her imagination working of a scoreboard: Kristoff zero, her one, and continued her story to him, "But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought… Maybe she just had a thing about dirt and germs."

Cassie chuckled lightly in her sleep after Kristoff now asked her in bafflement and wonder as he gently snapped the reins for Sven to keep going at the pace, "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" To amuse the man, Anna scooted a tiny bit away from him while at the same time, eyed him fully as she spoke, "Yes, they did…. But Hans is not a stranger."

Now it was here that Kristoff scoffed yet decided to be smug; guessing Anna doesn't get out much, "Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Anna now huffed as she stated back to Kristoff firmly while adjusting Cassie on her lap, "Of the Southern Isles." Anna though had to think on that as well as the next question that came from the man's mouth to her, "What's his favorite food?" "Sandwiches," she replied as Kristoff was enjoying seeing her think and decided to keep this going, "Best friend's name?" "Probably John… I think," Anna wasn't sure on that as Hans never mentioned friends, "Eye color?" Kristoff then scoffed as Anna replied in a tone that made him nearly puke yet held it in, "Dreamy…" "Foot size?" Kristoff asked then while Anna huffed as she was wondering why he was questioning her so much, "Foot size doesn't matter."

It was here that Kristoff decided to go all out, "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" At the last question Anna looked at him baffled slightly mixed with also being grossed out once again, "Picks his nose?" "And eats it," Kristoff smugly replied back while Anna tried defending Hans, "Excuse me, sir. He's a prince."

"All men do it," Kristoff states as if, it was a matter-of-fact and Anna was repulsed by his words, "Ew…" she then shook her head before stating firmly back to Kristoff, "Look, it doesn't matter if it's true love." Kristoff then gave her another look while knowing what he was talking about, within his tone, "Doesn't sound like it's true love to me."

Not known to the two, the other black-mass was sent to aid the original as they finally found them, and were now stalking their prey… so to speak, as it was the same wolf while the other took on a form of a silverish sabertooth-like cat with bronze claws; the same collar is easily seen on its form around the neck, "Are you some kind of love expert or something?" Anna asked him in both puzzlement and wonder; mixed with also being irritated as Kristoff shook his head, while he honestly told her, "No… But I have friends who are." He rolled his eyes by Anna's next answer though to his words with disbelief clearly in her tone, "You have friends that are love experts… I'm not buying it."

Sven then heard at this point a large limb easily breaking by a mass of weight nearby; not seeing the cat whacking the wolf on the head with its paw as the wolf looked sheepishly at the cat behind them within the darkness of the night, and Kristoff noticed from seeing his dear friend perking his ears up in sudden alarm while stopping.

"Stop talking," Kristoff states firmly with his eyes narrowed while grabbing his lantern to Anna as she, in turn, thought he was offended by her words and tried to apologizes while she was interested in his so-called friends, "No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" Anna looked at him in surprise as he covered her mouth while stating his words quietly in firmness at her, "I mean it. SHH."

Kristoff then raised the lantern and gazed behind them to make all three; Cassie still sleeping still, to go wide eyed as two sets of large, glowing eyes looked right at them, "Sven, go, go!" Kristoff states in a rush as the reindeer indeed take off as Anna was shocked by seeing that same wolf once again, but with a large buck-toothed cat aiding it, "It's that large wolf back in Arendelle! Why is it after us!"

"I don't know, but it has an odd comrade- Get away!" Kristoff began before the sabercat tried to bash the sled away and off track, yet failed once he tosses some spices he had leftover into its face; making it howl an eerie anguished roar of surprise and backed away to clean its face within the snow that also sent shiver down mostly Anna's spine as Sven kept speeding as Kristoff steered.

After a few jars of movement, Cassie woke up and was going to state what was going on before freezing in place as she also felt Morgana's true fear while shouting aloud; getting her to wince as both Anna and Kristoff despite their differences, began working together to drive them back as they kept going, "NOT HER AGAIN! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Cassie, however, didn't pay attention as Morgana already explained the scene to her, and covered herself under the sled foot holding place as soon they heard Kristoff state loudly while hearing two roars of shocked surprise behind them; one of a large cat and that very wolf, "JUMP SVEN!"

Anna seeing Cassie was scared from her position, quickly grabbed the girl who would have amused her as the child also clung to the elder teen tightly behind her back while Anna also in turn, quickly grabbed Kristoff as the sled itself, they had no choice at leaving otherwise they wouldn't have made the jump to the other side; with the three also getting on top of a heaving Sven by the extra, not-used-to weight yet was able to get to the other side before tipping sideways and dumping the three onto the snowy ground.

Anna shivered though as she saw both large animals look right at her as the wolf looked mostly at the girl in her arms, snorted and left quickly alongside the cat that gave a growl of defeat with snow blowing behind them.

It was then Kristoff noticed his sled was long gone now and was destroyed down below; to what he saw from the distance and stated to himself in sadness that Anna didn't detect; Sven getting up with oddly Anna's bag on the reindeer's left-antler to which she took; thanking that her bag and whatever Cassie had was safe, "But I just paid it off."

"I… Perhaps, maybe once this snow business is taken care off… Maybe I can convince Elsa to get you a new one?" Anna told the man who in turn, looked at her stunned as from her face she looked to be not only honest, but also apologetic from her eyes and voice to him. Kristoff though scoffed afterwards and began walking to a spot near the cliff as Sven although looked to be apologetic; if an animal could, to her now, and went after Kristoff as Anna and Cassie was left to themselves slightly.

Cassie though felt relief; like Morgana did, and merely watched as Anna was determined yet also appeared to be lost as she went from one direction to the next before tripping; already guessing Kristoff was talking to himself as both him and his pet.

"Wait up, we're coming with you," Kristoff states as Anna from what Cassie saw and Morgana knew was excited that the reindeer and the man coming over, "You are?!" Anna though saw the puzzled look on Kristoff's face and a knowing one on Sven's as she coughed into her hand before adding to her own words; catching herself, "Sure… I mean, I'll let you tag along." Cassie sighed while still being tired, yet followed the two behind them as Sven stayed nearby Cassie in case she trips; sensing the child might drop from lack of sleep as dawn was slowly approaching.

If they stayed long enough though, they would have seen an odd black-like flame was nearby and if it would, it would have scowled before vanishing; not satisfied with the results of his enslaved hand's lack of progress.

* * *

This Continues to Part 2 (sorry, but I gotten complaints)


	10. Freezing Arc (Part 2)

Not Much to state here, but here is Part 2 guys (which the last **Announcement** goes here as well)

* * *

 _ **In a cave within the Northern Mountain:**_

The person sighed at the homemade campfire before removing the helm to reveal a woman around twenty-four years of age with an obsidian eye patch covering her left-eye with scars also showing on said side of the face, and had a tan skin tone, blonde hair with silver highlights that was neck-length, and violet eyes with them being cat-like, "I do hope progress has been made… Otherwise, my so-called Master would be angry from this last chance."

She stiffened up before relaxing as the two large animals shifted into their human-like forms; the same as the wolf, but the cat had long fangs showing from her upper lip, cat-like ears and tail, and the same eyes from her animal form. She was also more slimmer then the wolf girl was, yet had a more exotic figure and one cup size bigger with curves to die for on her lithe-like frame. The cat woman also was appearing the same age, and also wore basic leather-based gear that clung to her frame as well.

"Ahh… Leona, Ziana, I hope you succeeded at least nabbing the Daughter of Chaos, especially since I forced you to use that Claw-Based Sigil to allow that other targets soul of that special child into her." The armored female states as the two reluctantly bowed before the female as the wolf; Ziana states in a low growl to her, "Not entirely… Mistress," the two winced as the female made them get a painful jolt to go through their body's as their collars glowed a blood-red as the armored female herself was in a mixed state of anger and fear at the news.

"Mistress… We however k-know they would end u-up heading to the t-the location of where the Ice Queen i-is head-heading," the catwoman, Leona states to get them both relaxed as this news at least pleased their current controller as their original master gave the two to this woman; Admiral Constetta: The Mercenary Hunter, as such.

"Then I hope that you didn't screw up that badly so He wouldn't be after us," Constetta states firmly before the fire turned from its original coloring, to pitch black with blue flames while she then gulped along the other two as a dark yet deep male voice began to quickly speak from it to her, " _ **Oh I have been watching your progress as such, Admiral, and I have to say I am not satisfied as you personally told me in your own words of gathering those three to me within a certain time… And that time is up.**_ "

"No… No! Give us- Me more time, and we could possibly get the child at least as you used the girl's; Cassie's parents as fuel for that spell a while back yet the children's souls escaped," Constetta pleaded to the entity communing with them from her fire pit, and he scoffed before making them shiver by his next words, " _ **Fine… You may have one last chance, but I will be sending within the late of day one of my trusted assistants to aid you as such,**_ ** _Constetta_** _ **If you fail on doing this task or anything not worth my true time, then your soul will indeed be mine!**_ " The flames then erupted at the end to get the three to back away from it before the flames quickly lowered, and became within moments, their normal coloring once again.

Constetta let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she had out, and sighed while thinking of the her predicament from back then, to now, and looked at the two enslaved female demigod's she currently has control over, and stated to Ziana mostly as she nodded, changed, and took off afterward, "You will go into the city and possibly use any means to once again obtain what we seek; If anyone shows interest in any of them, merely follow and bide your time."

Constetta turned to Leona and firmly states to her now; knowing not to long after she sent them out, Death came to her and stated if there was an opportunity, she would free them by any means, "You are to head to the fabled Tree of Wisdom within the Northern Mountains, and await Death if Ziana fails once again at her task. If I end up being taken from life by Him, then by my own orders either upon my death. No pun intended, or the deal in effect…. I free you afterwards."

That brought true hope in the woman's eyes as she; like her best friend Ziana, have over the years lost true hope of ever being free as their other friend was killed for forcing herself to be free against the very man Constetta was speaking of, and nodded, as she quickly went out of the cave and changed, and left in a sprint.

Constetta then sighed while looking into the flames as she thought while removing her right-gloved hand to reveal her hand was blackened and most of the blackness was seemingly spreading slowly to her elbow on the right limb. "It seems the poison is catching up further than I thought… I hope once I'm free of this service, at last, I will be able to find the blasted Witch, and force her to undo my curse."

* * *

 _ **Northern Mountain Forest Clearing; Akapusha Woods Clearing, a few hours later at Daytime (March 23rd of 1892; 1582/1992 in year terms):**_

The three humans and Sven have been trekking for a few hours within the morning as Cassie now was currently riding the reindeer to Kristoff's disbelief as she offered her own apple for later, to do so.

However, once they got to a certain part of the area, Anna gasped while seeing a familiar location; both the man and the child coming over along with Sven to see it was Arendelle, with most of it being still frozen and covered in snow.

 _Oh Elsa, if only you could come back and see what your leave caused us… And maybe forgive me_ , Anna thought while still staring at the city from far away as she blinked and turned to Kristoff as he too was staring while stating solemnly, "It's completely frozen over," the man though turned to Anna as she stood next to him while still staring at the scene, "It'll be fine though, I'm sure Elsa could possibly fix this."

"Will she?" Kristoff questioned to Anna as Cassie though was being briefed to get Anna to be slightly confused by her suddenly beaming over something she guessed, the child thought up before shaking her head and fully looking to Kristoff while looking uncertain; tugging her dress behind her a few times while doing so, "Yeah… Now come on," Anna points straight ahead to amuse Kristoff slightly while Cassie knew the direction better than she did, "This way to the true part of the North Mountain?" The young man shook his head and moves her fingers upwards to know this journey would be difficult on the perilous part of the mighty mountain itself.

"One of my other favorite characters I told you about is coming soon Cass… Though do try and keep his head on," Morgana states with both excitement yet humor near the end of her words, as Cassie only nodded while they were traveling once again. Eventually they came to a clearing that held frozen-over willows trees; the water from a possible rainstome freezing them over to make them; once the sun hit the ice that is, to sparkle and shine when they moved. Each branch having the shine like Christmas Lights, and when Sven and Cassie moved/knocked into them, they tinkled slightly like chimes.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful," Anna finally decided to states while they kept walking together before pausing to see the scenery as indeed this location was indeed wonderful to look at.

Suddenly a male voice came out of nowhere behind them as they all didn't look yet while it spoke; not hearing small footsteps trudging into the snow to them, and with the voice sounding friendly as well, "Yeah… It's really beautiful, isn't it? But it's so… White. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" now Anna and Kristoff began looking around in confusion as to where the male voice was coming from while Cassie hearing Morgana, look to her left; gapped at seeing a living small snowman without a carrot nose, walking to them as both the young man and woman looked at the reindeer that's wrapped up currently in iced-branches who also looked as baffled as they were. "How 'bout yellow- No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr… No go."

Anna and Kristoff looked between them; downwards and were confused as to why a snowman was now at that very spot until they froze up in slight fear as it moved before hearing that male voice; looking at them expectantly, "Am I right?" Anna out of both reflex and fear, screamed slightly while kicking his head by accident, and Kristoff caught the snowman's head in a cheery to at the young man who looked at the head slightly disturbed, "Hi!"

"You're creepy," Kristoff states before tossing the head back to Anna before they began a game of Hot Potato with the snowman's head; Cassie laughing with Sven looking on in interest; Morgana also laughing within Cassie's mind as the two began stating words as they also did so. "I don't want it," Anna states as she tossed the head to the young man, "Backatcha!"

"Please don't drop me!" The snowman states while Anna and Kristoff kept tossing his head a few more times while speaking words to each other; still amusing Cassie as she got off of Sven and stood in place. Soon though she sighed in disappointment as the snowman's body came over and tried to hug Anna, and they heard the snowman state to them about a bad start, "Ew, ew, the body!" Once Anna had the snowman's head, she then slammed the head upside down with the snowman looking happy for a second before looking on in confusion, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you guys hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Anna now feeling sympathetic as she realized that this snowman while alive, was friendly, and states while kneeling before him and also correcting her mistake while he was then looking normal once again, "Okay… Wait one second."

"Ooooh! Thank you!" The snowman states happily to her as Anna in response looked at him kindly, "You're welcome," she although looked to be thoughtful as the snowman then states innocently, "Now I'm perfect!" Anna shook her head then while heading over to Kristoff's Satchel while looking for a carrot and states to him; while coming back, "Well… Almost, here we go," Anna while placing the carrot on his nose however, made Cassie laugh while looking apologetic quickly at the snowman as he stated the words, headrush, "Oh, I did it too hard… I'm sorry! I-I, I was just… Are you okay?"

The snowman though sees the misinterpreted carrot as a small one, and lights up while speaking, "Are you kidding me? I'm wonderful! I've always wanted a nose," the snowman though looked at it cross-eyed for a few moments while touching it a few times, "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." While he was paying attention to his nose, Anna went behind the snowman's head and shoved the rest of it forward, "What? Hey! Whoa," seeing his nose now, he loved it still, "Oh, I love it even more!"

The snowman then looked at them all expectantly as while he spoke, he opens his arms wide to Anna as if, in a hug, "Alright, let's start this thing over: Hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like to give warm hugs." Cassie though saw Anna's eyes glaze over slightly as if trying to recall something before his; the snowman dubbed as Olaf's own name, triggered a happy memory of her and a Young Elsa, though she was puzzled why it was indoors instead of out, and shook her head while looking at him in wonder and states to herself, "Olaf… That's right, Olaf." Anna though blinked as Olaf then asked kindly to her in wonder, "And you are?"

"Oh, um…" Anna was a loss for words for a few brief moments before answering to Olaf kindly back, "I'm Anna," Olaf nodded with a smile as they turned to Cassie as she was leaning on Sven in a way to show-off while crossing her arms; amusing the older teen and the young man by her actions, "Yo! My name's Cassie." Olaf nodded at her happily though as she came over and gently shook his left-limb.

Afterwards , he looked at Anna as Cassie held back her laughter once again as she didn't see Kristoff shoot her a playful glare from his face without Anna seeing it, "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Thinking he was talking about the reindeer, Anna states it plainly to the snowman gently by the reindeer's name, "That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Cassie snorted as Anna blinked in confusion and repeated the name to him; making Olaf confused by looking at both the reindeer and Kristoff, "Oh… Ok," he nodded to himself while easily accepting them being both "Sven" while adding to himself, "Makes things easier for me." It was at this point that Sven came over and tried to bite the carrot off of Olaf's face, yet failed, "Aw, look at him trying to kiss me nose," Olaf gushed slightly while adding even more to his words, "I like you too!"

Anna though had a curious thought yet decided to ask Olaf; the snowman himself looking at her within moments, "Olaf… Did Elsa make you?" Olaf nodded while stating to her then, "Yeah, why?" Cassie though saw Kristoff take one of Olaf's twigs while studying the arm and muttered the word, fascinating, as Anna then gently asked him as she knelt to his height once again with hope in her orbs, "Can you possibly take us to her then?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf states once again to Anna as Cassie for once was curious yet heard Morgana chuckle within her mind as Kristoff was messing with the limb, "How does this work- Ouch!" When Kristoff was wiggling the limb, it came alive even more and smacked him in the face; causing Cassie to chuckle and Kristoff to glare at her for that, and with Olaf looking to the young man as Cassie then snorted while to cover her laughter as from Olaf telling him in a gentle yet firm way, "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf then turned back to Anna as he asked once more, "Yeah, why?"

Kristoff states then to Olaf firmly to get the snowman to light up within moments by his words; although also shocked as well, "We need to get back Spring as the weather for it was like the Summer Season, for some time."

"Summer?" Olaf questioned as Anna shared a look at Kristoff as he shrugged while Olaf was looking wistful, and even sounding it with kindness, "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of Summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? Then I guess you don't have that much experience in heat," Kristoff states with humor in his tone before looking at Cassie as she nudged him in wordless words: To knock it off, as Olaf didn't know better and dreamily looked onwards, "Besides Spring, Summer is one of my two most favorite Holidays," Anna thought was puzzled yet glared half-heated right at Kristoff as Cassie nudged him again since he mumbled aloud, "Summer isn't a Holiday Season."

"Sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when Summer does come…." As Olaf closed his eyes, both Cassie and Morgana blinked as one, while Anna and Kristoff were confused as to why the scenery changed rather suddenly to a grassy field of sorts, before Morgana said in remembrance in Cassie's mind as the mentioned child only shrugged, rolling with it, "That's right... I forgot he sings also."

Olaf then was walking while singing though a said grassy meadow the sun oddly shining without any clouds.

Olaf: "Bees'll buzz, Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz; And I'll be doing whatever snow does in Summer~."

Next thing they all knew, they were somehow dressed for the beach; not knowing a certain trickster/god by the name of Loki was secretly aiding the snowman on his delusion while he hid, as the area did change to a beach-based setting while Olaf lied on the sand.

Olaf firstly had a drink in his hand before he had oddly a tanning-metal thingy (I do not know what they are called) while oddly trying to get a tan with shades on his face.

Olaf: "A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting a gorgeously tanned in Summer~."

Cassie blinked as Olaf was in the water on the boat; they all saw with Anna and Kristoff awkwardly sitting on a beach bench with a shared drink of sorts, and Morgana chuckled within her friend's mind while hearing Olaf sing aloud in the distance. Though he fell off the boat and was not m,etling, but in pieces.

Olaf: "I'll finally see a Summer Breeze, blow away a Winter Storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm~."

Olaf was back on the beach after washing ashore; his body back together as the sand itself made small sand-snowmen as they danced with Olaf.

Olaf: "And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me; Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in Summer~...!"

Olaf then began to tap-dance with Cassie decided to join in; amusing Morgana in her mind at her friend's antics at any given opportunity to have fun, and Anna and Kristoff held back a smile at this while they stood and cheered them on; Olaf still singing as they were also joined by a seagull.

Olaf: "Da Da… Da Doo; Ah Bah Bah Bah Bah Bah Boo."

They were now in hot tubs with Olaf and one of the sand-snowmen in one tub while they all were drinking hot cocoa. Sven though was sitting on his behind the entire time while trying to understand what was going on around here.

Olaf: "The hot and the cold are both so intense; Put 'em together, it just makes sense!"

Now Cassie was back to dancing with not only Olaf on the beach once again, but a bunch of seagulls joined in on the fun; after they drank their drinks.

Olaf: "Ratdadat Dad Dada Doo…"

The area now became a grassy area once again as Loki was enjoying himself while knowing Morgana somehow was in Cassie's mind, and decided to make this fun for them both. Olaf then bounds down the grassy hill while singing.

Olaf: "Winter's a good time to say in and cuddle; But put me in Summer and I'll be a..."

Olaf though saw a puddle nearby and looks down it, smiles, and hopes over it with Cassie looking at Kristoff with a small glare as he scoffed at Olaf; the snowman continuing his words.

Olaf: "Happy snowman!"

Somehow Olaf managed to get a checkered blanket; Loki holding back a smirk as he placed it by magic into the snowman's hands, as Olaf spreads it out and relaxes while staring at the blue sky in longing.

Olaf: "When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dream~; Of relaxing in the Summer sun of just letting off steam~!

Cassie and the other's though were however by magic, having a picnic with Cassie actually eating sandwiches that also within Elsa's castle jumped and was puzzled but ate said sandwiches reluctantly still as well, while seeing oddly Morgana's still unconscious form was smiling.

Olaf though was still looking at the sky while laying down still on the blanket.

Olaf: "Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too~; When I finally do what frozen things of in Summer~"

They were then back to normal in clothing, and Kristoff smugly states more to himself as an idea while crossing his arms, "I'm gonna tell him." Anna though lightly punched the young man's left-arm as Kristoff shrugged in response by her words of him planning on doing so, with a look, "Don't you dare."

Olaf: "In Summer~!"

The land then changed back to where they were original as Loki left while sensing a good opportunity somewhere else. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back Spring!" Olaf then grabbed Anna's and Cassie's hands and pulls them up slightly to the mountain before they were following him, and Anna laughed slightly before saying to snowman, "I'm coming!"

Kristoff shot a look at Sven who was catching up them while hopping happily along, and Kristoff shot them all a look as if, they were nuts while he stated; following them lastly, "Somebody's got to tell him."

* * *

 _ **Back within the Village of Arendelle, at this point and time:**_

Belle was helping alongside everyone on getting the village and inhabitants settled for this going-on storm, as she wore her winter outfit, from The Castle's cursed time for Winter. Yidhian although was with her while being worried for her Mistress as she felt something occurred that would not only make her annoyed at times, but also in small fear of her sudden safety.

Angeline and Ceraza were inside helping the cooks for warm meals for the inhabitants, and Belle paused from what she was doing alongside Yidhian as the two women observed a pair of citizens fighting over the positioning of one of the woodpiles they have.

"No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be facing upwards," the first citizen states as he positioned one of the pieces of chopped wood as such, "Bark down is drier," the other citizen states while doing so to the same wood piece; earning a glare from the first. "Bark up," "Bark down," "Bark up!"

Belle shakes her head while seeing a few flakes of snowfall off her hair, and as if the perfect timing, Hans moves through the crowd with a few cloaks in his arms, "Cloak! Does anyone need a cloak?" One of the servants that wasn't at all prepared for this weather, takes one of them while thanking the Prince, "Arendelle is indebted to you, You Highness." Hans nodded while stating aloud with Belle indeed smelling the one of few foods she knew Angeline for a while ago, was famous at making: Stuffed Roll-Burgers (5), and whatever the Prince mentioned, "The castle is open to all. There's soup, and other things alongside hot glogg within the Great Hall." Hans then placed the stack of cloaks he was carrying into a passing guards hands and said guard nodded from his firm order, "Here. Pass these out if you would."

Belle frowned as despite being weak for some reason, she didn't like the man that now came nearby them; The Duke of Weselton that is, as he began to complain to Hans; who was frowning at the old man, "Prince Hans, are we just going to be expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods to whoever?"

It was here that Hans stood tall and confident while he began to state to the old man, "Princess Anna had given her orders and-" "And that's another thing: Has it dawned on you that your Princess may be conspiring with a Wicked Sorceress to destroy us all?" The Duke states while interrupting him; with Yidhian making a begging motion to Belle in a wordless gesture as if to state, can I please prank him, and Belle made her pout as she, in turn, shook her head in small amusement of no, back.

Han's eyes went from nice, to threatening within moments after The Duke stated that and spoke firmly with a hidden tone that old man didn't at all detect; but Belle and Yidhian did, "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge personally, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." The Duke was then flabbergasted mixed with being offended by the Prince's words at the end, "Treason?!"

Without warning, everyone heard a neighing sound as to shock a few; Belle, Yidhian, and Hans that is, as Anna's horse returned alone with no Cassie or Anna at all, bucking and kicking before Hans grabbed the horse's reins, and settled the poor thing down. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy."

The crowd then began to state by this sudden development alongside Belle being worried and gave a look to Yidhian as she sighed yet nodded. Hans gazed at the mountain itself while thinking briefly of Anna being in trouble before speaking aloud, in determination, "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Belle nearly tripped as she was suddenly weak again, and Yidhian caught Belle with Hans also looking at Belle in concern while also ordering a guard to escort Princess Belle back into the castle and aid her, Belle saw most of the people volunteered alongside a few others from other lands to offer their services, "Take Yidhian with you, please, Hans… She is more than she seems." Puzzled yet nodded to Belle as afterwards, she made him and a few other's winced from her suddenly puking slightly, before a guard sighed to himself and began cleaning that up.

The Duke also shouted to Hans as he only nodded while they were getting around, "I volunteer two men, My Lord!" The Duke then pulled his two thugs or in his terms, guards, and quietly began to tell them both in order, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter The Queen, you are to put an end to this Winter. Do you understand?" The two only nodded as they got around and Yidhian now dressed; stunning them as such while smirking at their looks, now wore a viking's outfit in jade-based design that Loki would be impressed by, "Let's go!"

And they were off; not seeing the same wolf from before cursing to herself before following them.

* * *

 _ **Northern Mountain, a few hours later:**_

Anna, Cassie (with Morgana inside her mind still), Kristoff, and both the snowman and Sven seemed to have hit a dead-end; The face of the mountain going straight up to what they all saw.

"What now?" Anna warily asked as Kristof sighed while digging into his rucksack and also speaking as he did so, "It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains… Either of you," he kept looking into his sack while Anna looked offended and she was true; after Sven nudges Kristoff to look at her trying to climb the wall itself while Cassie was doing it as well, "Says who?"

Kristoff though found them both ridiculous while stating to them in a question, "What are you two doing?" Anna although was straining herself, while Cassie panted, before they looked downwards as they stated at once to him, "I'm going to see my sister. / I am going to make sure Morgana's ok." Kristoff though shook his head while stating to the two, "You both are going to kill yourselves," the young man though sees Cassie was fine yet Anna wasn't that much, as she was searching for footholds and handholds to latch onto, "I wouldn't put my foot there."

Anna though stated while trying to climb still to Kristoff as he scoffed at her, "You're distracting me," yet he stated aloud to get her to sigh at him mostly then herself while seeing Cassie was easily finding the mentioned holds to climb with; secretly impressing them both yet heard Kristoff state still to aggravate her, "Or there… How do you even know if Elsa even wants to see you?" Puffing, Anna states more to herself then to him, "I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here," yet she was still hearing Kristoff still speaking to her, "You know… Most people who disappear into the mountains want to be left alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone… Except maybe you-" Anna began to state to him while trying to find a hold still and yet, Kristoff states to her in remindence, "I'm not alone… I have friends, remember?" Anna finally kicks a foot above her head to catch a foothold that was studied, and looked at him quizzically while asking then, "You mean the love experts?" Despite seeing Cassie higher than Anna, the girl stopped while shaking in place as she looked down, and gripped her holdings as Anna not knowing heard Kristoff state back to her, while then realizing she was also stuck; but of being slowly tired and not fear, "Yes, the love experts!"

Anna bowed her head in defeat slightly while asking him desperately in answer, "Please tell me I'm almost there," in reality, she only managed to climb by herself about six feet upwards while Cassie though, was ten. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" She added while catching her breath. Kristoff smiled though as Olaf was merely watching since he wandered off and found something important; with this entire thing as if it was a game yet stayed silent, and was getting a kick out of her currently, "Hang on," the young man then states while he pulls the rope from his bag.

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve our problem, but I found a staircase that leads to where you want it to go," Olaf states as this perked Anna and Cassie up yet the girl resumed gripping the wall still in fear, as inside her mind, Morgana was trying to comfort her as best as she could, yet it wasn't working, "Ha Ha, thank goodness… Catch!" Anna then dropped off suddenly as Kristoff quickly caught her while she stated in gratefulness to him, as he then placed her down, "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." While she was down, she brushed off her dress and being puzzled as to where Cassie was, Kristoff chuckled and gestured upwards and made Anna blink in worry now, "Cassie you need to come down!" Cassie though shook her head no in fear, quickly, and gripped the wall tighter.

Kristoff despite admiring Anna's bravery, looked at Cassie as she was surprised by his actions; not at all-knowing, he was caring to kids back at the village, cupping his hands to shout at her "Cassie! If you let go now, I'll catch you like I caught Anna, I promise!" Cassie hesitated before looking down briefly and back to clutching the wall after she was done speaking, "What if I miss and die? It's a long way down from where I'm at!" Anna then saw Kristoff's 'Help-Me' look, and sighed before yelling up at Cassie, "You can trust him, Cassie, he will catch you; You have my word as a Princess!" Cassie looked down and gulped as Morgana was encouraging her friend to do so, that way she would be safe and on the ground officially.

Cassie hesitates yet jumps while falling down… And Kristoff catches her in time while holding the shaking child, and decided just like the others, to head out to where Olaf meant.

After trekking for a half-hour, they all gapped; fears from Cassie forgotten, as they all eyed the ice-like castle Elsa as such, has made within their sights, "See… If you stayed up there, then you wouldn't see the amazing sight of what I witness Elsa making earlier," Morgana told Cassie from within her mind as the girl only nodded as Anna stated everything she currently saw by seeing the place, "Whoa." Kristoff like the others was in awe as he commented alongside Anna, "Now that's ice to perfection… I might just cry," Anna though knew what Kristoff's job was, and states back gently while they looked at the castle still, "Go ahead, I won't judge."

Anna; after a few minutes to collect herself, was followed by Cassie with Olaf beside's the two girls as they began to go up the steps, and yet Sven tried yet he kept slipping until he oddly made Cassie chuckle as the reindeer if possible, pouted, as Kristoff then told him then as he followed afterward; patting Sven on the head a few times gently before he did so, "Perhaps it's best if you stayed here." Sven then plops on his behind and wags his tail like a dog, while Kristoff still in awe of the castle, states to himself now, "Flawless."

Anna went to the door along with Morgana telling Cassie to hold on and let Anna do it, as the elder teen woman hesitates now while thinking of random thoughts of possibles of some "Yes or No" scenario's within her head. "... Knock," Olaf states in excitement before being puzzled as Anna hesitates; Cassie crossing her arms while then holding her head as Morgana suddenly felt weak within her best friend's mind; before Cassie shook her head, and pretended to not let anyone see her as such in pain; not knowing Kristoff saw yet didn't say anything, "Just knock," Olaf encourages Anna before he looked to Kristoff and states in a few questions, "Why isn't she knocking…? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Anna hearing this had her mind made-up, and knocked on the door but saw to her surprise, the door automatically opens, and muttered to herself aloud unknowingly, "Ha. It opened… That's a first."

Anna was about to go in yet gave Cassie a playful glare as she went ahead of her, and stopped Kristoff who looked surprised by her actions at stopping him; in quick thought, "Perhaps it's best if you wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff states to her in disbelief while she glanced from seeing Cassie was in awe by the inside, "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Kristoff understood this, but his Inner Iceman was coming through and gestures to the location while speaking back to her in desperation mixed with awe of the place still, "But it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life!" Anna was about to say something before seeing Olaf tried to enter as well, and stopped the innocent snowman while she then added to him as well, "You too, Olaf."

"Me?" Olaf blinked at her in confusion while she sighed and stated to him kindly, "Just give us a minute, ok? Then you can come in." Olaf nodded as when Anna went inside, Olaf began counting now, "One… Two…" Kristoff decided if he wasn't at all going in, he would join the snowman at least, " **Three... Four.** "

Inside the Ice Castle, Anna walked into the Great Foyer; the area she and Cassie was in, and saw that the place was beautiful… But it was also eerie since Anna knew it must be lonely if it was just her and Morgana. "Elsa? It's me… Anna!" Anna exclaimed aloud while being nerved slightly as her voice echoed within the castle.

Within the same room this entire time, while sighing at Morgana's body's current predicament still, with no change, she stilled from hearing her younger sister's voice and questioned to herself in puzzlement while wondering how on earth she was here, "Anna?" Seeing Morgana wasn't at all going anywhere, she walked to the balcony within the Great Foyer a few minutes later, and indeed saw it was not only her, but oddly Cassie as she; to concern her as she saw Cassie was clutching her head and shook it with fear oddly placed on her face as at this moment, Morgana left her mind and was back into her body.

Anna although was struck and couldn't help at all to comment about the natural beauty she has done to herself, while here; not seeing Elsa then looked at her oddly in secret longing, "Elsa, you look different… It's a good different… And this place is amazing," at the end of her words she gestured to the area.

Cautious yet decided to be polite, Elsa looked at her still yet kindly told her while holding onto the railing from the balcony, "Thank you, I.. I never knew what I was capable of." She grew more cautious as Anna began climbing the stairs to her yet was also listening at the same time, "I'm so sorry about what happened Elsa… If I had known-" "No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize yet… But you should probably go, please." Elsa at the end stated in a tone that Cassie heard was probably begging her to stay away from her while making the child guess Elsa was still fearful of her powers (despite to what she has done to this place to make it look neat).

"But… But Elsa I just got here," Anna states to her in shock; since Anna thought her sister would love to see her as well as Anna feeling the same, but it hurt once more slightly to know her sister was pushing her away once again.

"You belong in Arendelle, Little Sister," Elsa then told her while secretly hoping she would leave; as she was fearing if she struck her, or anything else worse, she would regret it. Yet it seems her words didn't get through to her as Anna then states kind yet firmly to her then, with Elsa backing up as Anna began climbing the steps; not seeing Cassie sneezed and was now behind her while blinking in confusion, "So do you."

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anyone… In which you should take Young Morgana with you. As she somehow was attacked by a wolf-like female," Elsa began before her other worries she decided to mention as the entire time, Morgana has yet to awaken.

That froze Anna up with worry as to what Belle might think back home, alongside seeing to her minor surprise Cassie was frozen in shock behind Elsa; the Queen now seeing the young girl in utter bafflement yet before she could or even Anna state anything, Elsa was then puzzled as she heard a voice at the entrance to her new home oddly counting, "58… 59… 60."

"Wait… What was that?" Elsa asked while blinking to Anna, before looking down at the doors in shock as Olaf then showed himself, and saw Elsa instantly and waved while stating happily in greeting, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa, however, was in shock at the mere sight of the living snowman, and stated it as such, "Olaf?" Olaf though stopped next to Anna while looking at Elsa feeling of being intimidated as she was his creator after all, despite also being bashful around her presence, "You built me, remember that?" Astonished by this news, she still had to ask him; knowing back then she made Olaf a male snowman, and not a female, "And… You're alive?" Olaf was confused while looking himself over to hold back a small smile from Elsa as Anna knelt next to Olaf slightly by his answer, "Um… I think so?"

"He's just like the Snowman we built as kid's Elsa… But for some reason… I see him being built in the Ballroom we have back home," Anna tells her while also seeing her to be straining as to think; freezing Elsa to the core by that as she recalled the past and also the words of the troll when she was little, _How! How can she start recalling things?_ _I was told by that Rock Troll she wouldn't at all recall the event!?_ "Maybe we can be that way again. Just the two of us as a family?" Elsa though was pained at hearing the uncertainty in her little sister's voice, by her own question.

"It… It can't Anna," Elsa states while then seeing the hurt in Anna's eyes once again at her as she heads up the secondary steps that she saw Cassie run-up to as if, she heard something; unlike her, and decided to bid Anna farewell, "Goodbye Anna." Anna seeing this decided for once to act and prevent her sister from feeling fear over herself, and took off after her while calling her name once again, and to wait, "I'm just trying to protect you? Why can't you see that!"

Elsa froze alongside Anna as the little sister was going to say something until they saw Cassie and a wide-eyed yet awake Morgana, was now floating in the air and an armored person was using odd magic to lift them upwards, and noticed them both then, "Ah… It seems I found you at last then, Magical Child. I decided to take care of things myself instead of sending my Enslaved Females given to me, to fetch you. That way their failure isn't on their heads but mine," the armored person states while her helm vanished into the darkness to reveal herself; giving them both firm looks as the two children were struggling before to make them blink, Morgana puked up black-like dark purple sludge. Once it hit the floor, it vanished; the female knowing what it was, "It seems she has now become immune to the poison my enslaved wolf accidentally placed upon her a while back… Oh well, I guess after I deal with you, I will deal with your useless sister," At that Elsa was angered by what was going on as she didn't at all sense her presence within her Ice Castle, "Then you would be easier to handle as you have no control over your Ice Powers. Unlike your Magical Mother as such, Magical Child."

Now that froze the two over as the person blinked and began to chrotle to herself before stating aloud to them both, "Wait… Oh this is precious. You two don't realize it at all do you? You two are indeed sisters... But your parents had to make deals to risk your lives to have you as such."

"What deal?" Anna demanded before Elsa could stop her as the female; Constetta, then states in humor at them both then, stunning them even more while feeling betrayed and hurt slightly by not each other, but from their parents, "Why by two powerful entities as such. Your's, Ice Queen, is from an Elemental Spirit of Ice and Wind, while Anna's is a Greek Goddess." She then felt annoyed for some reason as her eyes flashed a few times, "It seems I have to let you girls go for now… But I will be taking one of these kids as a price," with that, she used her power to take Cassie as Morgana cried out her friend's name as they vanished into a dark-like smoky-based popping sound, and left the location, and Elsa and Anna at least caught the tear-streaked child as her tail was drooping to know she was saddened by what occurred to Cassie.

As Anna held her, Elsa felt herself wanting to be isolated and away from Anna as her powers were slowly building up again, "Anna… You need to go. You and Mary, please." Anna although shook her head before making Elsa look outside because of this, "I can't… Back at home, you need to unthaw the land. Your powers when you were scared is covering it in ice and snow, Elsa." Elsa's powers; Morgana saw, began to kick up quickly as a blizzard was slowly forming within the room; making it hard to stand near Anna as such, "Anna, I can't do it... I don't even know how to do so!"

The blizzard was getting harder and harder to stand as Morgana used Anna as a clutch; with her body suddenly feeling cold due to Jafar's doings while slowly freezing in place and feeling sleepy, "Elsa! We can figure things out and try and fix our home to the way it was before!" Anna shouts as Elsa kept seeing odd scenarios of Anna ending up as Ice or worse because of her and shouted; sucking the blizzard unknowingly right back into her and within moments, outwards in a dagger-like wave, "I CAN'T!"

"Look out Miss Anna!" Morgana states as Elsa froze once she heard this and was confused since she didn't see her powers pierce not only her sister's heart, but the child's, as Anna was shocked while holding the child and feeling pain, and looking up at her sister from seeing the dark-like aura around her frame was shown once again, before fading; making Elsa stilled in shock as she now saw that with fear and dread now in both of her heart, and also gut, at seeing Morgana clutching her heart in pain while not at all seeing she struck Anna as well, "Anna… You really need to go, please, I don't want to hurt you."

Anna winced before schooling her features as both Kristoff and Olaf came into the room at this moment as Kristoff seeing the state of what he overheard was Morgana, helped the two up as Anna told him they were fine, "Whose this? Wait it doesn't matter, you all have to go." Elsa then states in fear secretly to them while also stating to them firmly; seeing some of Morgana's hair on the left side of her head was slowly turning white and was mentally screaming to herself now, in utter fear, _No! I didn't mean to harm you My Mary… What have I done, you do need to be away from me! From the Monster I am!_

"No Elsa, I know we can figure this out together-" "How Anna? How? What power do you have to stop this Winter? To stop… Me?" Elsa states with Anna for once not at all having an answer to state to Elsa, yet Kristoff saw spiky-like ice shadows began developing on the walls and put a protective arm around Anna while stating to both her and the child, "I think we should go." Anna, however, to break Elsa slightly at seeing her little sister was close to tears while stating firmly; with hidden desperation in her voice, "No! I'm not leaving without my sister!"

"Yes, you are," Elsa states in a mix of being heartbroken she has to do this alongside being decisive, and waved her arms while her magic; out of her will, began to make a giant, menacing snowman Morgana knew Olaf would call Marshmallow. Morgana yelps as Marshmallow grabbed her, and Olaf in one hand while carrying Anna and Kristoff in the other firmly once fully made and within moments, and began leaving a saddened yet in-feared state Elsa as she felt her powers; despite also wondering who her other parent was, was slowly getting out of control.

"Put us down, now!" Anna states while Morgana was dismayed as she dropped the crown in the one-room she barely recalled at the end; due to the cold for Marshmallow to find, while Olaf states to his younger sibling; he guessed, "You are a lot stronger than I think you realize." The bigger snowman then tossed both Anna and Kristoff down the steps while stating deeply yet loudly to them, "Go Away!"

Unlike Olaf, he sensed his creator's will on Morgana, and to confuse her, placed her down gently as she normally slid while despite being in minor pain now, was squealing in fun, and the giant snowman then tossed Olaf's head as at this point of time, Anna and Kristoff slide past Sven; who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing before getting knocked over by a speeding Morgana.

"Head's up!" Olaf states as they ducked once they stood near the snowbank as Olaf's head landed on it, "Olaf!" Anna states yet they ducked once again as he stated; to half-amuse Morgana then, "Watch out for my butt!" Indeed Olaf's lower part of himself was now near his head on the same snowbank.

Marshmallow; Morgana saw, nodded in satisfaction, and began moving back to the castle itself. But she then saw a ticked Anna tried to march right back up to the stairs yet Kristoff held her back while she shouted something she barely heard as she winced in pain, and a few more strands of her unique hair ended up becoming white as snow, "Alright feisty pants. Clam down-" "Lemme at him-" "Whoa-" "I want to get at him-" "Just let the snowman be-" "I… Okay. I'm calm," Kristoff and Anna state to each other while the young man was trying to calm the Princess of Arendelle down.

It would have seemed Anna indeed backed down…. For five seconds before grabbing a snowball she quickly made, and tossed it hard at the large snowman; not at all making a dent to his snowy hide as he turned to glare at her and making him angry enough to show his partial-state of ice and briefly glowing, icy-blue eyes at them while roaring. "Uh-Oh, now you made him mad!" Kristoff states as he grabbed the two female's hands, and began dragging and also forcing them to run.

"I'll distract him, you guys just go!" Olaf states while seeing Sven dislodged from his tongue-trap on ice, and was running off in the opposite direction and to Olaf's dismay, his belly and butt parts jumped off and began following him, "No, no, not you guys." Marshmallow began charging at them; ignoring his elder sibling as his head landed on the snow while mumbling to himself at this point; muffled, "This just got a whole lot harder."

Kristoff and Anna; who was making sure Morgana kept up, leaped and also slide down a steep slope, and tumbled to a stop at the bottom just as the giant snowman lands hard right behind them; making them run once again through a maze of conifers that sagged under the weight of the snow. "This way girls!" Kristoff says while Anna moved Morgana to him and grabbed a branch of a sagging tee nearby, and released all the snow; the limb snapping upright and knocking Marshmallow backward. "Ho-ho-ho!" Kristoff laughs at her with an impressed look while Anna herself was beaming, as they ran more afterwards, "I got him!"

The three then burst out of the conifer forest yet thankfully stopped as they nearly fell off a cliff, and they were on the edge as Morgana winced yet there was no hair change yet at all while Anna states with a gulp while looking down, "That's a hundred foot drop-" "More like two-hundred," Kristoff corrected her while quickly getting into his sack and wrapped Anna tightly; ignoring her stating 'Ow', did the same to Morgana, and went on his knees quickly while making a "U" shape within the snow by his pick-ax.

"What's this for?" Anna asked while seeing Morgana looking at what Kristoff was doing curiously, "I'm digging a snow anchor for us," was his words as Anna didn't like that idea yet asked him anyways while briefly looking downwards once again at the cliff, "Okay… What if we fall?"

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; It'll be like landing on a pillow…. Hopefully," Kristoff states while also being sure; Anna not liking his answer yet they all froze while they heard an angry roar coming towards them. "Okay we need to move, Anna, you go firstly before the kid, okay, on three." Anna then prepares her and Morgana to worry her over slightly as she was shivering, yet she was in a stance like a boxer getting ready to fight, "Okay. You tell me when-" "One," Kristoff began counting down while Anna began speaking to herself then, "I'm ready to go-" "Two-" "I was BORN ready! Yes!" Kristoff though turned to her and stated to her then, "Calm down." Though calm was a settlement, as a tree Anna saw as Morgana pointed to it began to sail to them within the air, "Tree!"

In fear, Anna went first while grabbing Morgana and also dragging Kristoff alongside her, and over the edge, while they hang upside down before blinking in utter confusion as Morgana sneezed once again, and she conjured a... Cookies and Cream hail cloud that slowly went away, from their spot; the rope catching their fall, "Whoa! That happened," Kristoff then states while shaking his head as Morgana sneezed as a miracle occurred for a certain kidnapped little girl, and transported her; Cassie, by her magic as the person was then in trouble as her Master, was there, and to a specific spot with a certain group of rocks.

Back up top, however, Olaf finally emerged yet he was messed up from his body slightly; a complete mess as his body parts were scrambled in the wrong places. He also huffs and puffs when he was moving as well from this, "Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape." He stops and rearranges himself to look normal once again, "There we go… Hey, Anna! Sven! Gem! Where did ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!"

It was at this point that said giant snowman came out from the conifer trees, and steps up behind Olaf, and the smaller snowman turned to face his little brother happily, "Hey… We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." Marshmallow however ignored Olaf yet still eyed him slightly while he also went and then approached Kristoff's snow anchor, and roars. "No!" Olaf exclaimed at seeing what his younger sibling was going to do, and jumped onto Marshmallow's left-leg while trying to stop him; not making a difference at all.

Marshmallow himself however, saw this and from his creation's purpose, decided to flick him off his leg and right over the cliff, with Olaf yelling alongside Anna calling out his name in shock, "Hang in there guys!" Though after he was out of their sight, the giant snowman starts yanking the rope upwards; unknowingly forcing Kristoff to hit his head, "Wait, what?" "Argh!" Within seconds Kristoff passes out with Morgana now looking at Marshmallow fearfully; the young man now limp like a rag doll, and once pulled up, he breathed roars while also at the same time, breathing snow on them in warning, "DON'T COME BACK!"

Morgana though sneezed as Marshmallow then roared in pain as that same kind of lighting bolt-based sneeze occurred and he then dropped them while touching his forehead; which due to the cold was then healing over quickly, and glared at the child that was falling down below them as the rope being cut, at the same time, from the accidental sneeze-magic.

While they fell, Morgana had tears flowing from her eyes, and Kristoff came too as Anna and him were then screaming before being shocked as Morgana sneezed at the last second, and the ground made them all bounce as Olaf was with them (on the last stretch), as it was longer than two-hundred: It was truly five-hundred feet below, and landed on a snowpile.

After getting up and Morgana sniffled a few times; the two wary now as it seems each time she sneezed, something strange occurs yet Sven; to Olaf's delight, found them, and then tried to nip his carrot-based nose yet dodged as he began to pet him while laughing.

After brushing themselves off, Kristoff asked Anna in concern then; making Anna's heart oddly thumped slightly in an odd feeling she never had before while also looking into each other's eyes; not knowing said eyes gleamed yet Morgana, however, saw yet didn't say anything, as her heart hurt, for some reason, and yet still, she didn't say anything due to her past, "You okay?"

"Yes… I think so… Umm, how's your head?" Anna hesitates yet was in her own concern as she gestured to his small bump that easily shown, in minor pain now he was aware of it, he giggled to try and relieve Anna; in which worked, "It's fine… Ah I mean, I'm good. Ha. I got a thick skull." Though Olaf commented while Morgana tilted her head and holding back a sneeze from his words, "I don't have a skull… Or bones."

"So... Now what?" Kristoff states in a hidden tone of shyness as the awkward moment is killing him as in truth, he never at all dated a girl, let alone a pretty girl like Anna was. "Now what?" Anna was shy back at him before she began to have realization spread to her face in panic within moments, "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this," Anna while speaking began to pace, "And then there's your Ice Business-" Kristoff then gently grabbed the worrying Anna to make Morgana hold back another sneeze attack, and was then speaking while looking right at her face and eyes; secretly causing Anna's heart to thump once again, "Hey, hey, don't worry about my Ice Business…." It was then he saw the same hair parts of original white, started to slowly turn white, "Worry about your hair?!"

Anna thought he meant it looks bad and tried to smooth it down while giving him a look slightly, "What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." Kristoff though shows her in concern to get Anna shocked as the same small strand of white within the braid, was now fully white, "No, yours is turning white."

 _White hair… It seems familiar yet I can't recall this_ , Anna thought in minor pain in her head before shaking it, and states in a worried question, back to Kristoff while also holding onto her braid, "Is it bad?" Kristoff hesitated a few moments before lying to the Arendelle Princess, "No." Olaf then commented to the two; mostly at Kristoff though while ignoring the child sneezing as another bolt of lightning shot out of her mouth and also struck the wall a few yards away from them, "You hesitated."

It was then they noticed Morgana shivering and to also horrify them, her hair was turning white as well; a few more strands on her right becoming said color, _Oh no! Did she get hit?!_ Anna thought in panic while coming over to a weak Morgana as the child clutched her heart-area; to worry the three, as Kristoff states firmly to her, helping Morgana onto Sven, "We need to go and get you both some help." He begins walking alongside Sven as Olaf and Anna caught up to him; Olaf being the first to state things as the sun began setting; the day nearly shot from their climb and whatnot to Elsa's Ice Castle, "Okay! Where are we going?"

"Is it the Love Experts you been telling me about?" Anna asked as she shivered while feeling they were being watched; not seeing a familiar crow that had an enchantment to prevent the cold on affecting him, left, after witnessing things, "Yes, and don't worry… They might be able to fix you, and the Kid on Sven." They of course didn't hear Olaf stated to them in small bewilderment mixed with curiosity of what they were talking about.

Anna heard his tone as if, it was a matter-of-fact and not false words, and then she asked him curiously mixed with wanting to know; her heart thumping when he eyed her once again, "How do you know?" Kristoff looked at her in final realization as it was her long ago she was healed by his family/friends, yet he stated in honesty to her as Olaf also walked next to Sven and Morgana; despite feeling herself being cold by not the wind, "Because I've seen it happen."

Olaf then took this opportunity to state to himself slightly while they followed Kristoff to whatever they were being taken by him to; making Sven roll his animal eyes alongside Morgana to giggle, despite the way she feels currently, "I consider myself as a Love Expert."

* * *

 _ **Back at the Ice Castle at this time…**_

Elsa felt her powers were overwhelming her once again. Her fear and horror as to what she did to Morgana and possibly her sister from recalling Anna being near her, had driven her powers even more as on the outside, the same crow saw the ice castle yet fled as a small snowball from Marshmallow hit the bird before pretending once again as a mound of snow, made him flee.

Currently, she was pacing in place while not only being distraught but mostly talking to herself in mantra-style of the lessons her and Anna's father distilled into her mind to help console her powers; yet it seemed to be failing still, "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" She then hears ice cracking. Stops yet looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle.

"It seems you have little to no control over your power, Ice Child," a voice states to get her to turn and gapped in place; the ice being reflected lightly upon the surprise while also being stilled, since it was Loki (not known to Elsa that is); giving her a once over mixed with a quizzical look as if, she was found fascinating while not being affected by her magic since he leaned on the wall, with his arms crossed, but gave her a grin while his eyes didn't hold amusement, but pity.

Elsa took a step back and states in small fear; her power's to make her flinch sent a stray bolt of ice near his head; to which stunned her it was deflected and made a small spike on the ground, "W-Who are you… What a-are you doing here?"

"The question should be, what should I tell you as your other parent refuses until you are in better control?" Loki shots back to then get Elsa to step back a few steps more, as one moment he was there on the wall, the next he grabbed her wrist and held her firmly in place while looking right at her as if, into her soul, "Your powers are indeed strong, and troublesome as to what you have done, to My Magical Goddaughter," that caused Elsa to widen her eyes as he chuckled and nodded a single time while responding to what thoughts were roaming within the platinum-blonde's head; realizing who he was now, "Oh yes… Morgana or merely the name Mary as she prefers is indeed under my watch. But I cannot watch her all the time yet I felt a while ago your power strike the heart of my Godchild, and it would be on your shoulders baring if she is harmed even more because of what that foolish Dark Genie done to her, as a mixed race of her own, and the other I am still searching for."

He paused before Elsa quickly gritted her teeth as Loki's own power by casting a spell Hecate told him to use, was being channeled into her right arm; feeling a burning sensation before letting her go, and stating to shock her while Elsa then saw an odd rune on her wrist in which was fully in Norse, and states before leaving while leaving a few parting words to her as Elsa's Magic lessened only slightly, but not by much, "Despite my own judgment wanting you harmed as to what you may have caused currently, someone else decided that Fate herself, has led you astray, and that mark is your salvation after certain events she has foreseen, comes to pass. Do note, however, that if your true mother is watching as we speak, then this will not kill you, but as I said: Your future salvation and renewal of what it has been deemed by that very mark… As a second chance."

Once gone, Elsa sat on the ground tiredly as whatever that man done to her, felt like it drained her somewhat yet she then a few minutes later; to her worry, felt her powers were going at it once more, and within the domain her true mother is, the Ice Entity; Shiva, sadly shook her head in agreement while knowing what that rune was indeed given to her only child, a second chance, yet decided to merely watch still.

* * *

 _ **The Black Mountains at Night; Nearby the Northern Mountain, Three hours later:**_

It was during this time since they were heading to who knows where; by Kristoff, Morgana was in awe at seeing this area's version; of what she knew, of the northern lights began to be shown now within the clear sky around this location. Olaf although currently, was riding alongside Morgana; the child herself not minding his cold yet shivered from the magic's as another strand of her own hair went white, and looked upwards while stating to them both, "Look, Sven, Gem, the sky's awake."

Behind the three were Kristoff and Anna as, despite the serious situation, they not only enjoyed the beauty of the light's itself while walking near each other but of seeing a child's awe by them, lifted their hearts only slightly until Anna shivered to herself. "Are you cold? He then asked Anna who nodded as she shivered a tiny amount before answering him, "A little." He reaches like he might put an arm around her, but decides against it. He looks around as if he doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought while telling her; confusing Anna only slightly, "Come here."

He takes her hand and pulls her around a bend into a rock-lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. He holds Anna's hands over one of them while knowing she would be enjoying the warmth they brought, "Oooh... That's nice." They then saw the child shiver while looking at them desperately as well; her tail drooping as she now stood near Sven for support on the ground to know while she also sniffled as well, Morgana was sick mixed with whatever else Elsa has done to her, "Get over here Kid. There's still room for one more."

Beaming at a chance to get warm, Morgana to half-amuse them with mixed understanding came over while nearly tripping on her feet, and was sighing in contempt once near them at the heat filling her up; like Anna's predicament was doing to her, as well. After that though, Kristoff decided it would be best to move to each vent to keep them both warm while they still traveled to their intended destination.

Kristoff though froze in place and glanced at the child as she looked at him with a head tilt before asking, "Why is there steam coming from here Mr.?" Morgana worried as she felt her left arm was ice-cold when she held it while she purposely asked him that way, especially she was indeed curious as to why steam was indeed coming from the ground.

Giving a look of Anna of possible aid, she shrugged while shivering still to get him to internally groan before telling the child the best way he was taught by his adopted kin, "From what the Love Experts told me of this place, an old volcano used to be here before magic itself changed the land and adjusted it for heating those that need it after a harsh Winter or worse. But hey," Kristoff shrugged as he hid a smile from hearing the child giggle at him while sniffing, "At least your warming up slightly… And the name's Kristoff."

After some time hopping from vent to vent; Olaf walking now by Sven, Kristoff looked nervous, took a deep breath before speaking; getting the two girl's attention, "So, about my friends... Well, I say, friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... Until they took me in." Anna was then touched by this while Morgana just wanted to stay warm as another of her strands of hair was slowly this time, turning white while feeling her left-arm being chilled still, "They did?"

Kristoff was then nervous rambling to the elder teen female; realizing he gotten Anna's interest, "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate... And loud... Very loud... They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy." He then sighed before adding onto his words while seeing they were nearly to their destination, "But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well." Anna, however, touched the young man's arm reassuringly with a kind look to her face at him, and states while Olaf was currently making Morgana laugh while using his limbs to tickle her briefly before running ahead; feeling warm yet cold mixed, but wanted to play, "Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

Mustering up his courage while mentally preparing himself, saw that Morgana to his amusement tripped over George while not looking where she was going yet was puzzled as her eyes glazed while sadly nodding her head while pouting as if, she was talking to someone, as they all saw; Kristoff gesturing to the area now, "Meet my family." Kristoff's family though to make them blanch except for Morgana as she glared at a wiggling George that was trying to not laugh at her, saw he and the child was currently surrounded by round rocks, "Hey guys!" Kristoff though states to the rocks.

Anna stood frozen while grabbing at her head without anyone noticing as this location was familiar yet not, but shrugged as she was baffled by Kristoff might be crazy slightly, while muttering they were rocks before Olaf also realized her words, and spoke to her then, "He's crazy…" the snowman then covertly speaks to her then, "I'll distract them while you run." Puzzled by what he meant yet was then amused like Morgana was; she saw, as Olaf began to talk slow yet loud to a rock nearby him, "Hi, Sven's Family! It's nice to meet you!" He then spoke quickly in a quiet tone to Anna, "Anna, because I love you, I insist you and Gem run." Olaf then spoke to the same rock once again, "I understand your Love Experts!" He still, however, saw Anna still standing there, "Why aren't you running?"

Anna snapped out of her daze of watching Olaf, and realized what the snowman was doing, and started to back away while grabbing Morgana and states without seeing knowing eyes from the child at her situation, "Ok… Um… We're just gonna go-" suddenly without warning, the rocks began to move and roll; making her to slowly panic while stating aloud, "Kristoff!" Olaf however the dimwitted yet also the smart snowman he was, lit up and began to chase the same rock while all of them surround Kristoff and unfolded with ease into… Rock Trolls.

One of them that Morgana figured might be Bulda, shouted aloud after seeing who it was, "Kristoff's home!" After she said that, various Rock Trolls began speaking to him while also welcoming him back. Olaf at this point was excited while jumping around, before he stopped while being confused and looks to a Rock Troll close to him, in question, "Wait? Kristoff?"

While Anna was confused, Morgana freed herself of Anna's loosened grip and went over by the ones nearby her, and nearly tripped as the same Rock Troll; George, almost tripped her before crashing into a wall while upside down with dazed eyes. That caused her to quietly giggle as she (like Anna), was watching the Rock Trolls pay more attention to the young man than them.

One Rock Troll yanks Kristoff down with boulder-based strength while stating to him carefully with concern, "Oh, lemme look at you!" Another however tries to pull off the young man's clothing next, "Oh, take off your clothes Kristoff; I wash them." Kristoff though grabbed his pants while telling that Rock Troll quickly while trying to not blush in embarrassment, "Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you." He paused before asking them all, "Great to see you guys again… But where's Grandpa?"

"He's napping… But look, I grew a mushroom," One of the few Kid Rock Trolls states to the young man while indeed showing said mushroom on his back, "And I earned my Fire Crystal," a older Kid Rock Troll then states while holding a red-like gem that indeed; from where Morgana oddly felt by it's magic somehow, was indeed flame-like. Morgana held back a laugh as Larxene made a rude joke that the child heard; despite both their worries that are of her condition while she held back a sneeze and only sniffled, of the last Rock Troll speaking, "I passed a Kidney Stone."

"Pick me up!" One of the Kid Rock Troll's states with a few joining on as they jumped into Kristoff's arms as he tumbled while laughing slightly by their weight. While this was going on, Anna after thinking realized what they were and blurted it out instead of thinking it; gaining all their attention, "Trolls? They're Rock Trolls."

It was pure silence as all the Rock Trolls; either they be kid, male or female, blinked at her a few times in surprise before also seeing the odd child they thought they would never see at all again as a race, but Bulda decided to address the first issue here by declaring it to everyone, "He's brought a girl!" After all the Rock Trolls repeated Bulda, they all rolled and uncurled quickly while being next to a stunned Anna; with her giving Kristoff a bewildered look, "What's going on?"

"I've learned to roll with it," Kristoff told her in minor amusement as Bulda began inspecting Anna slightly like she was cattle at this point; standing on a few Rock Trolls to do so with one of them being her Husband; Cliff, "Let me see... Bright eyes... Working nose... Strong teeth... Yes, yes, yes! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." At the end the other Rock Trolls were happy at this with Anna gaining a small blank look briefly, before looking bewildered alongside the young man mentioned; while Morgana sniffled yet giggled at their faces, "Wait. Oh. Um. No-" "You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Both Anna and Kristoff states to the Rock Trolls as they gave the look of not at all believing them, at the same time.

"Right. We're not. I'm not-" Anna began to state yet interrupted herself with a few nervous chuckles as she truly at this point, didn't at all know what to say, yet the Rock Trolls turned to the child as she then sneezed to get a few to roll away as oddly, rocky-road ice cream was blasted a lot from her spot as she sniffed; getting Anna worried mostly by these sneezes, "Awe… The poor young Chaosarinian (6) is sick," one of the Rock Trolls states as a few guided Morgana then to a rocky bench of sorts, and told her to lie down and making Anna tensed up alongside Kristoff in minor shock as Bulda shrugged to them before seeing their faces, "You two didn't at all know what race she is?"

Seeing the shake's of their heads, Bulda sighed before grinning as they shook their heads as one, while bringing the main subject back within all the Rock Troll's minds: Anna being Kristoff's girl, and yet, she looked at Anna though when she spoke, "So what's the issue here dear between you and Kristoff? Holding yourself back from such a man?"

Morgana sniffled while being amused now as she knew the song the Rock Trolls were going to sing, and wanted to see everything; Cassie rubbing off on her at this moment. Bulda dancing alongside the other Rock Trolls while they began to indeed sing.

Bulda: "Is it the grumpy way he walks?"

Other Rock Trolls (Separate): "Or the grumpy way he talks?" "Or the Pear-Shaped, Square-Shaped weirdness of his feet?" "And though we know he washes though, he always ends up sorta smelly-"

While the Rock Trolls were singing though, Kristoff stated a 'Hey', to them about that.

Bulda: "But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet."

The Rock Trolls then kept dancing while gesturing and also touching both Anna and Kristoff sometimes.

Other Rock Trolls (Sametime): " **So he's a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws- His peculiar brain, dear. His thing for the Reindeer that outside a few of Nature's Laws. So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of- You can fix this fixer-upper with a little bit of love.** "

Morgana chuckled while a few other Rock Trolls attended to her; giving her a moss-like blanket since she shivered unknowingly and prepping her upwards while she merely watched Kristoff began to deny his family at this point, "Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here.

Bulda though gave them both a look while stating; alongside when she began to sing again to Anna then, "I'll say-"

Bulda: "Is it the way he runs while scared?"

Other Rock Trolls (Separate yet in sync with each other): "Of that he's socially impaired?"

Random Rock Troll Kid: "Or that he likes to tinkle in the woods?"

Morgana chuckled alongside Anna; who covered her mouth at that, as Kristoff briefly tinted by that embarrassing info, yet they continued to sing and dance.

Other Rock Trolls (Separate): "Are you holding back your fondness, due to his unmanly blondeness?" "Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?"

Other Rock Trolls (Sametime): " **He's just a bit of a fixer-upper... He's got a couple a' bugs.** "

Kristoff began denying that yet he still scratched his head.

Other Rock Trolls (Sametime): " **His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing and hugs. So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do~. The way to fix up this fixer-upper Is to fix him up with you.** "

Morgana watched as the Girl Rock Trolls took Anna while the male ones took Kristoff away from each other, and began singing to them both; scrunching up her face though as a Female Rock Troll by the name of Wendy gave her some bitter medicine just now. by force; while she was distracted.

Kristoff though state to the Male Rock Trolls and states aloud to get al the Rock Troll's attention, "Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!" Anna though mentally sighed for some reason about that, before shaking her head at the doubt that was forming from his words.

The Rock Trolls blinked twice again before the Male Rock Trolls turned while huddling up, as they sang-stated separately to themselves by this news.

Male Rock Trolls (Separate): "So she's a bit of a fixer upper, that's a minor thing." "This quote 'Engagement is a flex arrangement'."

Rock Troll Kid with Males: "And by the way, I don't see no ring."

They then danced with both Kristoff and Anna; the males with Kristoff and the girls with Anna while they sang.

Other Rock Trolls (Separate): "So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain's a bit betwixt." "Get the fiance out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed!"

While they sang, the Rock Trolls were getting both Kristoff and Anna set-up in fancy-like clothing made from the elements around them.

Girl Rock Trolls to Anna: "We aren't saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change."

Other Rock Trolls (Separate yet synced): "We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange." "People make bad choices, if they're mad, scared, or stressed." "But throw in a little love their way (X2), and you bring out their best!" "True love brings out the best!"

Kristoff looks over at Anna. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals. Same to Anna by his own version of a tuxedo, and Morgana while watching and sniffling still, shivered despite the warmth as she watched things continue on; with them all not seeing that same crow widen it's yellow eyes at the location and them, before leaving quickly.

All Rock Trolls (Sametime): " **Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about. Father, Sister, Brother, we need each other to raise up and round us out.** "

At this point most of the Rock Trolls tricked on leading both Kristoff and Anna to a pit nearby while one male began placing on Rock Troll-Based Priest Robes on himself. The two not seeing this et Anna and Kristoff's hearts both thumped secretly in sync, at the same time while slowly thinking that perhaps… They were right.

All Rock Trolls (Sametime): " **Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove- The only fixer-upper that can fix a fixer-upper is True (x4) Love~!** "

Then the Rock Troll Priest began to state his words after getting a signal from Bulda, "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-" "Wait… What?" Anna states quickly while coming back to reality alongside Kristoff, as she looked at the Male Rock Troll Priest in bewilderment by his words; said Rock Troll Priest looked at them as if, it was plain as day while stating it obviously, "You're getting married."

All Rock Trolls: (Sametime): " **LOVE~!** "

Anna suddenly felt colder than ever as she weakly went on her knees; to worry Kristoff, while nearby to worry the Rock Trolls also, Morgana coughed as her hair was now half-white and half her original hair color with her then sneezing with a few Rock Trolls quickly curled as a stray lightning bolt blasted their spot; the child giving them a look of sorry.

Though Morgana jumped as a set of familiar arms wrapped around Morgana before seeing it was Cassie; dressed in a odd cloak of sorts that had an earthy-like feel to it, and behind her Morgana saw the leader of the Rock Troll's and the Grandpa of Kristoff; Pabbe, came into view while being shocked by her appearance as if, he knew what she was, but also of Anna as when Kristoff stated her name while at the same time, taking off her hat and cape, her hair also went half-white like Morgana's.

"She's as cold as ice," Kristoff states worriedly while Grand Pabbie came over to them first as it seem Cassie's presence was calming the young Chaosarinian female down, that the same predicament that was sharing with the elder female; Anna, was somehow linked slightly yet not. "There is strange magic at work here," Grand Pabbie states firmly to gain everyone's attention to him; Kristoff looking relieved to at least see him, "Grand Pabbie!"

Kristoff brought a shivering Anna over as when Grand Pabbie did touch her, he not only felt ice within her but oddly of darkness; pure darkness as if fit was made of pure light within her; realizing then as when she was young it was faint, but now, he knew who the child's other parent was due to the Former King and Queen, making another deal back then for her survival at birth.

"It is as I feared for you Anna Marceline Arzuros," Anna looked at him in shock as no one besides her sister or her parents, and even her helper, know of her full name yet was secretly suspicious as to why this Older Rock Troll knew her, "There is ice placed within your heart magically from what I fear by your own sister, to you… And to the young child laying down nearby," That gotten the two to look at a shivering Morgana and a worried Casie; getting Anna to have soft eyes as seeing them as friends like that, knew something deep would go later on in their years as more, but looked at the Elder and Leader Rock Troll in shock by his next words, "If it isn't removed in due time, solid ice will you freeze, forever… But the child as to what raced forcibly placed upon her would die from your sister's magic instead. Once you're frozen in several moments."

Everyone gasped at this as luckily, both Cassie and Morgana didn't hear this as they were talking softly to each other before she had to duck as Morgana sneezed and this time, an emerald fire-like blast was sent to a nearby rock, and scorched it.

Anna fearfully gulped at this while Kristoff was the same as they gotten to know both children and if this would affect their friendship and even Belle- "What?... No, is there anything you can do for us both?" Anna begged to Grand Pabbie as said Rock Troll; all the others merely watching in silence, "I can't… If it was both of yours head's then it would be possible, but the heart is a delicate business, as only at this point: An act of true love would thaw a frozen heart... Mostly yours."

Anna paused and thought quickly on this information yet still asked the Rock Troll Elder, "An act of true love?" They turned, however, to both Bulda and her husband as she went googly-eyed while stating to them, "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" After that random Rock Troll couples kissed as a demonstration alongside Bulda and her husband, but Anna shiver's again as her hair then gained more white to it alongside seeing Morgana as well doing the same, to worry Cassie.

Anna felt weak even more than Morgana, who was also showing signs of her sickness; knowing it must be the magic causing it as she coughed harshly this time, and Kristoff with a determined look with hidden defeat, states to Anna then, "We need to get you to Hans, Anna, I- We got your back." Anna , however, didn't hear the slip-up of his speech yet weakly stated to him then, "Hans…" Kristoff then gotten Sven and helps Anna onto his pet/best friend, but they all froze as the air became statically charged as a portal opened and Morgana's special horse came through and ignored the others as her one of many familiars, came over and allowe dCassie and a few other's to load her onto the creature's bareback.

Before they could leave, Grand Pabbie by his limited magic, grabbed two scrolls: One for Anna and another oddly enough for Morgana, and Kristoff hesitantly took them and placed them into his rucksack; with Grand Pabbie quickly whispering to his adopted grandson, " _Make sure you give those to the child's sister, as I fear an entity has interest in these two children, and this young woman's elder sister._ " Kristoff gulps yet nodded.

"Come on, Olaf!" Kristoff states as the snowman quickly as his legs could go, ran yet grabbed onto Sven's tail and rides with them like that while also stating to them, "I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?"

Once out of sight, Grand Pabbie sighed before dismissing the others and hoped for the best that would cure Anna's heart in time, as the child's own heart is linked to hers until it is done.

* * *

 _ **Elsa's Ice Palace; Time to the point that dawn approaches:**_

On the outside of the castle; not aware of Elsa oddly grabbing her heart a few times during Morgana's trip to the Rock Trolls; in confusion along her fears of herself still as her magic then made her forcibly aware of the child's pain, as punishment, Hans and Co., alongside Yidhian, tread cautiously towards the Ice Castle. "We are here to find Princess Anna, and Princess Morgana. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans firmly ordered to the guards while Yidhian narrowed her eyes while seeing The Duke's thugs; she guessed, exchanged looks to each other.

Suddenly without warning, a large mass of snow began rising up from in front of the castle grounds itself, and revealed to be Marshmallow; who looked not only annoyed that there was more intruders, but angry as well and stated aloud, "GO AWAY!" The giant snowman then slammed a fist nearby Hans as the guards and thugs armed themselves; Yidhian scoffing at the infant snowman; she felt by her own Genie Magic, and yet decided to wait out in case something importance occurs.

Marshmallow then throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over to Hans while then Marshmallow raises his left-foot to stomp the Prince of the Southern Isles, but Hans merely barrel-rolls himself to safety as when Marshmallow nearly hit him, he dropped his sword. Hans then grabbed it from out of the ground and raised it in defense to better protect himself.

Elsa as despite her powers she fears starting to lose control once again, headed won after hearing her creation was fighting someone as she was curious, yet when she saw it was Hans and the guards by peeking out the front doors, she ran back upwards.

"The Queen!" The Duke of Weselton's thugs state as one and charge up the stairs and into the castle while Hans and the other guards were distracted; Yidhian narrowing her eyes as she too went after them.

At this point, the beginning of day approaches yet Elsa was running right back to the top floor of her palace while running from the two thugs The Duke sent, and she closed the doors in confused fear as to why this was happening yet backstepped to the center as they easily broken her doors to get inside. Once they were inside, they surrounded her to get Elsa to gulp lightly to herself in fear still as her magic was churning at this situation to know one thing: She was trapped.

Seeing them raising their crossbow's at her with eyes holding no mercy, Elsa still begged to them in a scared tone, "No. Please!" One of the thugs shoot an arrow right at Elsa, and at the last moment while holding out her arms her magic responded in defense and created an icy wall that stopped to when she gulped at looking at it, almost near her head.

The two thugs, however, reposition themselves on taking another shot from their weapons at her, as Elsa states to them in both fear and desperation at not wanting to die via by arrow while also warning them as well, "Stay away!" Elsa then shoots ice at the thugs while they at the same time, dodged her defending attacks; sending missing arrows that either get lodged into the wall of the castle or in icy walls themselves, "Get Her! Get her!" Though one of the thus should have been paying attention, otherwise they would have both seen a pissed Yidhian looking at them, and a surprised Elsa while still defending herself.

Back outside though, Hans and the guards were still fighting over with Marshmallow.

Hans is nearly crushed by Marshmallow while they been fighting the giant snowman for the past few minutes. He then rolls away, jumps to his feet and with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbles back in minor pain mixed with shock, becomes off balance, and falls off over the cliff they were nearby fighting; but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge.

However, the guards checked to the edge and saw Hans hanging by his right-hand onto a growing cliffside tree limb, and pulled him up before looking at the Ice Palace, and went right into it.

Back inside however was a different story since Yidhian and Elsa teamed-up, as not only they were able to freeze the thug's feet down temporary, but they were now dealing with that female wolf once again; as she showed up from the balcony and began attacking them. "Is this the same female that harmed my Mistress?" The female genie grunted out as she switched her bow and another weapon against the enslaved wolf female while Elsa only nodded as, despite her attacks, she dodged an arrow from one of the thugs managed to get free.

Elsa though having enough mixed with her fear and a sudden burst of rage as Yidhian was struck by a random arrow defending her, used her powers to send both thugs into different directions in defense; In two swift moves: Firstly she quickly traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors... which burst and crack out onto the balcony... The balcony doors however fully shatter; with the thug being slowly pushed to the edge alongside inches away from falling to his death.

It was to this scene Hans and the guards came into the room; shocked with Hans recognizing that wolf; despite her new looks yet he want over to address Elsa despite his guards also deciding aiding the Genie would be better. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Elsa by his random shout to her, snapped out of her rage as she was then horrified as to what she almost did, yet the leftover of her powers she had gone oddly after the female wolf; who leaped back in minor surprise as Ziana's newer orders were now ruined, once again, and changed into the Dire Wolf Form, and quickly fled in a black mist from the broken outside balcony.

Not known to them, the assistant that was told to aid Constetta was hidden since he followed Ziana, and narrowed his eyes at the failure, and left within the shadows of the room to report this to his Master. He mostly wore a camouflaged-like black cloak that would make him undetectable all over his frame; hiding his features.

Elsa then made the icy wall retreat from the thug on the balcony; The ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. The one on the balcony though takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back and Yidhian; despite her minor injury, yanked the arrow out to be fully healed, and with amazing speed, slashed the crossbow in half. "These two thugs were trying to go against your own order's, Prince Hans, and tried to kill The Queen that My Mistress befriended," _With oddly seeing a link to her and My Mistress. To my ire that is_ , Yidhian states while mentally adding to herself in thought as Hans glared yet saw the other thug going to shoot Elsa this time, runs, and pushes the crossbow up as the arrow released.

The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa who looked up quickly in sudden fear as the chandelier comes crashing down. Elsa however quickly dives out of the way but she falls in the blast while getting hit in the head; lacking her out as Hans narrowed his eyes at her; Yidhian glaring at him, as he then ordered the Guards to take the Queen, and carry her.

Since it was Yidhian and him lastly, he was going to leave until Yidhian to his shock; her true self, stopped him with her bow, "I am watching you Prince… If you get out of line due to being In Charge currently of the kingdom, then I will see to it that you get punished… **Personally**." Yidhian changed back into her previous disguise and left swiftly as Hans glared at the now confirmed Genie, and left as well.

After they left, Marshmallow came out from where he fell and was going to roar at them to go away, yet was confused before shrugging, and going into the castle after sensing his creator was gone; protecting the castle came to mind while also cleaning the mess

* * *

 _ **The outskirts of Arendelle's landmarked forest:**_

The same person appeared in a black-like mist and saw Constetta looking at the scenery yet jumped before glaring at the entity that removed the cloak to reveal a man that was sixteen yet reassembled slightly to a humanoid lizard, of sorts; a human teen with lizard-based skin and eyes, with knight-based medieval black armor, and before she could say a word; edgewise, she froze as he grabbed an orb and it glowed to make her cower as it showed a hologram of her master within his hidden lairs' chair.

It was Malazar, and he did not look happy at all by his face.. Well, from what he was showing partially as his entire frame was concealed slightly to look menacing.

" _ **You have failed me once again,**_ ** _Constetta_** _ **and you very well know I do not tolerate failures; Especially that I need mostly the Ice Queen's power's for the Things to Come Plan**_ ," he firmly states to the trembling armored woman as she was about to beg before crying out while feeling electrocuted with fire coursing throughout her body; her own enslavement collar doing this to her for the next few minutes, and panted with tears not falling from her eyes as to her horror next, she then heard him state in a firm tone; with a hidden edge to it, " _ **It would seem you are indeed useless as a Slave… Kaz'Orax here would see to your mission personally by summoning… The Flames of Shadow to this location, and take over. I expect you to be punished as well once you return to me. The other two…. They are also useless so you will watch as I slay them as I have done to their friend... Whose soul I lost only recently by an unexpected outcome-based source.**_ "

That made her be fearful as she saw he was done speaking, dismissed the hologram call, and without words, Kaz'Orax teleported in a black mist and this caused Constetta to weakly get up and her mind made up, left the area by a black-like vortex and hoped her two soon-to-be-freed slaves, would be alright as she felt her grip with that foolish man weaken now.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle's Prison Dungeons; Three hours later:**_

Elsa began waking up slowly while trying to move and froze in realization that she was within her kingdom's prison blocks; more importantly a cell with nothing but stone, wooden door, and a window nearby in which she tried to get up yet stilled and looked down in sadness and other mixed emotions as her hands were covered in iron-like cuffs fully.

 _I… I deserve this to what I have done to Arendelle; Even to you Anna and Mary-_ Elsa froze at the thought of Morgana and recalled that odd man's words; with a fearful gulp, and mentally began to grief and regret at the same time; feeling an odd pain within her heart as secretly, the link was straining due to Elsa's own action's, _How am I supposed to fix Mary's condition if I can't control my own power._

Elsa moved while ignoring the chain rattle, and strained to look outside and she felt even more regret and sadness, and anger to her own actions by the state she saw her Kingdom was in from merely seeing some of it outside. "What… What have I done?" "You did this out of fear, Elsa, there is no one to blame at all but your powers not being trained," a familiar child's voice that made the woman jump a little stiffly then she meant to while stating quietly to herself aloud, "Mary… Where are you?"

"I think I'm still with Kristoff, Cassie, and Anna, as we are coming back… I might be asleep; I don't really know how I'm talking to you and… You're in the dungeons?!" Morgana tells her before stating the last part in fear to confuse her, "You're sleeping… Yet you talking to me, where?" Elsa asked while she feels an odd warmth settle her heart only slightly while oddly feeling a shrug, "I'm not really sure. But I can see everything your seeing, and even hearing you.. Like I was within Cassie's mind," Morgana confessed while being confused; making Elsa widen her eyes and before she could state anything, she heard the door handle move slightly while hearing an unlocking sound, "It's Hans, Elsa... Don't trust him yet he would be honest to you about Anna and other things, despite his actions I foresaw, he is a misunderstood man."

It was indeed Hans as he closed the door behind him while Elsa felt only half-comforted for some reason with Morgana behind with her, "Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked cautiously still, and heard Hans sighed while giving her a look, "I couldn't merely let The Duke's Thug's kill you at all Queen Elsa. Otherwise, I would lose Anna's trust."

"Say something and then ask to get Anna. He's telling the truth currently. I don't know why though Elsa," Morgana suggests to mentally puzzle Elsa yet decided to go with it; being honest to Hans as well, "But I'm a danger to Arendelle entirely, Prince Hans… Maybe you can go fetch Anna I'm sure she would-" "Princess Anna has yet to return though, Queen Elsa," Hans interrupted the woman to get her half-worried yet recalled what Morgana oddly stated through her mind; she realized that now, and yet she looks out the window while hearing her storm… yes her storm she caused, to still go, "If perhaps you can stop the Winter, Queen Elsa, and maybe you could bring back Spring, please." Hans added while seeing that Elsa was in regret of her actions.

"Don't you see… I can't," Elsa states while seeing the sincerity within her orbs, nods and gets ready to leave before pausing and turned as Elsa then begged him then, "You have to tell them to let me go." Morgana; from Elsa's orbs, saw the calculating look within Hans' eyes while he walks to the door and states; taking the torch as well, "I will see what I can do, your Majesty."

Once the door closed and relocked itself, Elsa sighed while fearfully looking around her cell as the cold gotten worse and her powers began acting up; her cuffs slowly being covered in the ice alongside the room itself, and the outside slowly getting worse. She stiffened however by the unexpected child-like hug of energy wrapping around her frame and heard Morgana; not knowing she was passed out and this was also the reason as to why she was with Elsa, "Things will get better Elsa, you'll see."

"How will things get better Mary? I have only caused the worst snowstorm there ever was in existence to occur within my Kingdom, and even worse things." Elsa states quietly to herself while feeling that same energy overwhelm her and felt her body moved on its own, and then passed out while laying on the wooden bed-like bench all prisoners have.

The next she knew Elsa was in a odd location, and figured she must be dreaming as the location itself was in fact The Castle, before the curse was lifted; mixed with it being curse-free, and saw Morgana looking at her expectantly in minor surprise at her being here. "Where are we Mary?"

"We're at my home that I currently called to myself… Well a mix of what both curse and non-curse had, Elsa," Morgana states as plain as day, as she looked like; to do a double take as Elsa was so used to her other look, more human. "Wait… Princess Belle's and Adam's Castle?!" Elsa states then after a few minutes of thinking yet shocked while oddly seeing from the windows, odd scenes playing out as Morgana nodded and made her still in even more shock by the child's confused confession, as it seems she wasn't all at sure of herself, "In my mind I see it like this Elsa… But how did you end up in my head?"

"I'm in your head… How is this possible?!" Elsa states and before she can fall down, a chair appeared to make her jump as she landed onto it instead; with Morgana giving her a shrug while being honest with her, "I'm not sure Elsa… Maybe we can talk about something else besides that storm though."

Elsa nodded while paling at seeing a scene Morgana didn't at all see; the very same scene that briefly passed by the window nearby her of the child not being pure, and confused Morgana as she decided to not mention it, "But why do you appear…" "Appear normal then I am in the real world?" Morgana finished while looking at herself in a hidden sad tone as despite her being herself still while being whatevr new race Grand Pabbie stated, and the other Rock Trolls, she felt that she was considered a Freak still; despite not living with them anymore.

"It's because Elsa… You recalled what Big Sis told you a while back?" Elsa nods at the child's question to her yet gave the child a hand motion to continue, "It's because of Jafar's own action's I'm like that in the real world, but in my head…. I can imagine anything, even well… What I would look like as a grown up, and other things." Seeing Elsa's raised eyebrow while sitting still, Morgana blushed while coughing into her hand in awkwardness, "I only found out after a few months I can do whatever I want in my head, Elsa, and well… I'm a kid still."

Seeing her disbelief at this as Morgana closed her eyes, Elsa had to stop from blushing as Morgana currently wore what she was always been wearing, but she looked like she was at least seventeen yet looked to be in her early twenties, in looks; her eyes and face remaining the same, and face more shaped to fit her new figure: A muscled-like athletic/hourglass frame with her having a surprising chest size of a J-Cup, with her muscles looking like she was a slender-like bodybuilder... Though her preferred dress clung to her frame nicely yet decently, she blushed at seeing Elsa's gaping mouth at her form. She also appeared to be tall as well, like an Amazon (around 9 1/2 or 9.5 feet tall).

 _Wow… She's pretty amazing looking for when she gets- No she is a kid, get your head out of that idea_ , Elsa began thinking oddly as she never had a preference; shaking her head as Morgana closed her eyes and was back to looking like a child, "You see Elsa… In my mind, I can do anything I can think of, but… It doesn't get rid of my feelings in the real world." Morgana states then to get Elsa to really look at her as Morgana oddly enough, had eyes that said a lot of things; even to shock her, had sympathy aimed right at Elsa.

Seeing a younger version of her getting beaten though by that same man briefly within the window, Morgana waved her hand and curtains appeared, and closed them all while she sadly emits honestly to Elsa; eyes wide as to what she witnessed a few times as of now, "Those… Those were my memories of my life. With each window showing a years worth of memories as I age… From what Uncle Frost at least explained to me." The child then sighed before getting an idea, from what Morgana showed on her face and grabbed her hand before they began falling downwards into an abyss rather suddenly; the floor smashing into what appeared to be thin glass of sorts without cutting them both, and they; within a few moments, landed on a platform.

To Elsa… The area felt oddly relaxing, peaceful and yet held a mysterious sort of vibe even she couldn't at all explain as Morgana let go of her hand, and smiled at her hopefully, "Elsa… Welcome to what I call my Heart."

"This is your heart? But it's…" Elsa trailed off while still mesmerized by the area still; even the mural of Morgana being in the center with those she met or befriended in smaller circles; most being blank as well, "Well… That's what my other sister's told me," Morgana finally confessed to getting Elsa to be confused once again yet saw the child shrug while sensing they were busy elsewhere within her, "But I was thinking maybe I could possibly help you out with your ice problem as oddly… I have been feeling cold and my hair is turning white," Alongside Anna's, but she doesn't need to know that yet, Morgana tells Elsa while thinking to herself the last part.

Elsa was worried as she knew she may have struck Morgana yet now knew she did; the words of that man going through her head and with her glancing briefly at that odd mark on her wrist, decided to listen to the child while hesitantly asking her; seeing the eyes of the child beam at her question, "So… What do you have in mind?" They both jumped; Elsa more so as glowing, floating steps appeared that were long enough for two people to walk or run upon, appeared on the left side of the platform going upwards.

Seeing Morgana not out of reluctance going on said steps, and waiting for her, Elsa hesitates yet follows Morgana upwards while oddly hearing music playing now within the area; with said music nicely echoing in a good yet soft beat and gently pulling Elsa alongside her as to stun Elsa (and secretly the two specifically hidden figures that are watching them), the child began to sing to her.

Morgana: "Things of our past may have treated us like outcasts~, even if what we knew was wrong. We can prevail over anything that sets us apart, or in between~."

Morgana led Elsa with surprising strength a child like her could have, gently, to the top and Elsa blinked at seeing a larger platform with the same mural on it, but with practice dummies, and whatnot magically appearing out of nowhere. The child let goes and beaming at her as she gestured to the equipment while singing still to her.

Morgana: "But with a little love, and a little shove; We can get things done. Even if everyone is against you~."

Elsa winced at that as she knew while feeling the area had a minor chill to it, she did struck the child yet from seeing Morgana's insistence of her going to the dummies, she sighed while complying and began practicing her powers against them.

Morgana: "Just be who you are~ and be proud of what things you could do~ to those that would love your gifts; To those that would praise you for the future things you may get done, for the things our hearts tell us so~!"

Elsa began to cast within the mind-like heart's equivalent of a half-hour and nearly struck Morgana, yet the child surprised the woman as she came over, and with a gentle smile on Morgana's face, led her to a dummy version of one of the two people the child imagined would be responsible for her beginning, and stunned the three while the younger in hiding gave the elder a look, of Morgana shooting lightning from her hands right at the heart of the metallic model.

Morgana: "Just believe~ in yourself, and you get things done; Alongside those that would aid you like me~, besides you~."

Elsa was touched yet still regretted her actions the last few days, and her life of not being there at all for her own sister, as together, they began to practice: Thunder and Ice working as one.

Morgana: "Time~ and time~ again we will lose our way, but we would have those moments where we can do things~ with those we cherish~, love~, and befriended~ as years come and go… And so we can be who we are~; Be who we can become~, and merely let the path to our actions show for all to see (voice echoes around area "All to see", times 2)."

Elsa was half humored with guilt, as she saw a glimpse somehow of Morgana's state, and then now saw the child then dance gracefully while the dummies; to her own surprise, began to fully fix themselves up, and danced alongside her; the child grabbing Elsa's hand once again and forced her to dance alongside her, as the young woman decided to sing next in a tone of hesitancy.

Elsa: "I truly don't know what to expect~ from the things that I heard~; That I said to the bitter end of those that called me by Monster, by sister~, and by those, I may have harmed~."

Morgana stopped dancing and surprised Elsa to her heart oddly thumping by this gesture as the child hugged her in comfort of not herself, but to Elsa.

Morgana: "You don't have to be alone~ for the things you have done. Everything has a price~ yet not at each time we do things~. You may have harmed~; You may have chased away those you love~. But truly I think you just gotta become who you are, and let things go (voice echoes around area "Let things go", times 2)~."

The area flashed as the dummies, to wonder why; on the young woman's mind briefly, leapt off the platform while the area pushed with the beat of the music; the sudden light within the mural going alongside the beat itself as Morgana changed to her older self while still dancing with Elsa; The Queen recalling Morgana's words earlier.

The voice the child sang though was more majestic sounding with a hint of power and grace combined, however, as she sang.

Grown Morgana: "I truly believe that you can do things, and bring hope~ to those~ that need it~; To those that have yet to realize the gifts~ you have waiting to flow~, and to let go~! To let go your regrets~; To let go your painful sorrow-"

Morgana then made Elsa thump her heart once again by the gentle yet innocent look she gave her with oddly acceptance, and warmth in her eyes, right into hers; Morgana's left hand gently cupping Elsa's cheek to make sure she looked to her as they danced slowly while doing so to the adjusted child finishing her words.

Grown Morgana: "You need to let go of your fears~; Of your doubts~, as I and others believe in you (voice echoes within area "Believe in you", times 2).

Morgana then let go of Elsa as she leaned back and the floor shattered as they fell once again, and this time flying downwards as Morgana shifted back to her child self once again, and began dancing with Elsa while failing in a skydive-like dance of sorts before eventually, they landed on another platform that was smaller, and they landed gracefully into their feet; images of Morgana's memories playing by as they fell that Elsa noticed secretly.

Morgana: "I believe in you."

The music died down and the child still smiled at her, and Elsa for once felt acceptance by the child as while they did things within the heart aspect of her inner self, she felt that odd connection between her and the child strengthen instead of weakening, before going right to Morgana as they were now near an odd location that the child oddly began shivering from; not of the chilling effect Elsa did to her heart, but from the area itself, to worry Elsa.

When she turned around as she was mystified by the odd area of the same houses, she saw Morgana was gone. Now this worried her even more before stilling, and slowly turning around to come face to face with Death herself; leaning on a light pole while Elsa's instincts were screaming to run from her, yet she stayed put.

"Impressive… Your body says to run yet your heart is forcing you to stay within my presence. To think of what your Birth Mother and Father would think by your actions in the real world." At that Elsa narrowed her eyes as Death shrugged before stating in a half-apologetic tone; her misting over to Elsa and circling her stilled form.

She paused as Elsa turned to the house showing the bronze number four on it, while hearing families screaming to then make her quickly look to Death; the female entity stating in sadness now to her while gesturing to the home, "It was only a matter of time before the cold within her heart would force her to relive her one of the worst memories she has... To which there is nothing we could do at all while she is asleep, and on her way to the Castle of Arendelle."

"I… I caused her to be like this?" Elsa weakly states with her heart also thumping with dread while Death only nodded before surprising her with this small amount of information, "This is only the second of four signs that your accidental actions caused to her. Her sickness will indeed get worse as time goes by the actions of another that's linked to her; Heart to Heart as the Mortal saying goes, for My Chosen Lover predestined to me."

 _Lover!?_ Elsa though in shock while stilling when Death gently placed her bone-white right-hand to Elsa's left-cheek; her hand both oddly warm mixed with a far darker cold of sorts; Death giving her a warm look with eyes secretly full of knowing as well, "She is also important to you, but you will have to figure that out for yourself as well, Half-Ice Child. But I think it will be best if you left as only five minutes has passed in the real world while within the mind or heart, it is longer."

Elsa felt herself go light-headed while Death gave her an understanding look before they heard Morgana scream in sudden pain as Elsa faded out of Morgana's head and heart; with Death sighing to herself before glaring at a shaded spot nearby the home and states firmly to it, "I suggest that you should still be hidden and start thinking on how to pay back your unwilling host as such, Infused Shade."

Death then left sadly as Morgan was experiencing her broken arm injury once more when she was four and a half years of age before that shifted to a worse memory after memory.

* * *

 _ **The Fjord near Arendelle; Five minutes later:**_

Cassie and Anna; despite her shivering form that is as the thunder magical horse tired itself out and left in failure, held onto a currently passed-out Morgana as she felt ice-cold more-so then she was; her hair fully white while they traveled and was tossing and turning within her state only slightly yet also weakly; the third sign, "H-Hans, W-We need to hur-hurry! Mary is-isn't lasting much lon-longer then I a-am!" Anna weakly states as her own condition was starting to get worse than Cassie fearfully saw, and made Kristoff determined."Just hang in there you three! We're nearly there- Faster Sven!" Kristoff states alongside gently ordering Sven to move quicker; in which the reindeer does.

Olaf; if Cassie wasn't for once worried about her best friend in the whole-wide world, would have laughed as Olaf was sliding currently downwards like a penguin would have laughed at him for his actions. Once they arrived near the walls of the village itself, Olaf slides past them and out of control, "I'll meet you guys at the castle!"

"Just stay out of sight Olaf!" Kristoff states to the snowman as he nodded quickly while sliding away from them; their goal soon to be reached, "I will!" If they stuck around more as after Olaf stopped, he saw a stilled woman looking at him that was dressed warmly; but for a peasant, "Hello!" Then they would have heard a woman say something fearfully about him.

Once the four; five if you count the animal to the castle gates that were still opened and a few guards saw them while two of them then grabbed Cassie and an icy yet fitful-sleeping Morgana as she also coughed, Kristoff slides off of Sven and quickly went and grabbed Anna gently, and began carrying her, "I've got you."

"Are you g-gonna be ok?" Anna weakly asked while shivering as this touched the young man holding her before he reassured the Princess, "Don't worry about me, just get inside and break that spell," he gently told her then as within moments, Yidhian, Gerda, and Kai, alongside a handmaiden came over quickly while Yidhian took the cold child into her worried arms, and the other three began to grab Anna from the young man's arms while fussing over her; with Yidhian the only one staying briefly and stating softly to him, "Thank you Kristoff Obadia Hendrickson. I owe you a favor or two," while shocked by the genie's words, he stood there while sadly looking at Anna's retreating form until the gates were shut in front of him.

Kristoff looks alongside Sven worriedly at the gates as a sudden shift within the air occurred around the village; not known to anyone that said servant was in the process of summoning that entity as we speak.

The two then left; Kristoff in sadness, and oddly feeling oddly heartbroken by this strangely.

* * *

 _ **The Castle Library…**_

Hans was currently with Belle and the other representatives that arrived before the sudden storm Elsa caused, caused them to stay for more than they needed to; due to their own ships also being frozen within the fjord's lake itself. The Prince of the Southern Isles winced internally though as Belle was feeling slightly better yet she showed sadness and regret currently of her sibling still not at all showed up alongside Anna.

Belle although gently drank her herbal tea she was thankfully given during the meeting with the higher-ups as she (even when her sister was gone), didn't know why she was feeling off lately. The young woman felt nauseated, weak at random times, and above all else was eating more than she used to slightly when she wasn't at all upset with her stomach.

Thankfully though Angeline was currently with her niece and overseeing her magical training while this was going on, at a secret location as such within the castle itself. Iago was also with them as well; due to him knowing a few spells even Jafar showed him that might peek the child's and even the other girl's interest, as such.

They also discussed some things with each other while Hans deciding to bring up the next subject; after his desire of wanting to do so, "I'm going back out to look for both Princess Anna, and Princess Morgana." Belle merely watched as the Male French Dignitary then spoke to Hans as if, he was in disbelief, "You cannot risk going out there within the storm once again, Prince Hans."

"If anything happens to her-" Hans began to state to the man before the Male Spanish Dignitary interrupted the young man while stating to him as well, "If anything happens to the Princess; Prince Hans, then you are all Arendelle has left." Belle though narrowed her eyes as she saw the mixed emotions running through the Prince on that, as he hesitated; Belle guessing he may have realized how much the kingdom currently has come to depend on him and yet, _Is he really all the kingdom has left to rule over if anything occurred between Princess Anna and her elder sister?_

Just then door opens while revealing to be both Gerda and Kai bringing in a white-haired, shivering Anna and lastly Yidhian; to freeze Belle in place while she quickly with dizziness, went over to the genie; Hans stunned by the matching hair colors yet was puzzled about a few things as well, yet his thoughts were placed on hold when Kai stated aloud to Anna; her eyes beaming at the mere sight of him unexpectedly, "He's in here Princess Anna. Prince Hans."

"Anna-" Hans began to state in relief before she rushed to him in stiff movements and fell into his arms as he then added; seeing Belle looking at Yidhian in tears as the child seemed to be struggling within that odd female's arms, "You're so cold." They turned to Belle's position and blinked as Yidhian snapped her fingers and a warm-like blanket was now covered around Morgana as Cassie came in lastly with a sad yet hope-filled eyes at mostly the female genie, "Mary's condition is getting worse, and it has to do with her getting accidentally caught by Elsa's wave of ice to her own heart the same time as Anna." Yidhian states before Cassie could; freezing the adults within the room by this news as The Duke muttered sorcery magic once again, but to himself.

"Y-You have to kiss me!" Anna states to Hans to get him blink in surprise by her tone yet it was also weak, due to whatever was ailing her. "What?" he only stated to her before she tried to do so in desperation; but was too weak to pull upwards from within his arms as Gerda began ushering everyone out while stating to the two, "We'll give you two some privacy." Belle and Cassie however narrowed their eyes at Hans suspiciously before they headed out with Belle at least strong enough to carry her sister halfway to their given room, while she made a silent plea to Yidhian; to aid her, without words.

When the room was empty besides the two, Hans began to ask Anna in concerned worry as she shivered even more, "What happened out there?" Anna though while feeling the cold still, answered to him truthfully as within her mindset from Grand Pabbie's own words, only his kiss might free her and Morgana's predicament, "E-Elsa str-struck me with her powers like Yid-Yidhian said."

"You said she would never at all harm you, though?" Hans asked in bewilderment as Anna crumbled while looking truly weak and states in a brief sad tone, "I was wrong…." Hans then carried Anna to the couch the library had and sets her down as Anna spoke while he did so to him weakly, "She m-may have do-done it acci-accidently though Hans, as she was w-wary abo-about returning back home... We s-saw someone and th-they told us that a tr-true love would cure me and M-Mary."

Hans understood then along with a few other things as such, and he gently takes her chin in his left hand and gives her a tender smile, "A true love's kiss." He then leans in slowly yet gently until he stopped when he was near her lips and didn't at all kiss her; to Anna's confusion before her eyes widen by his words, "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you, you wouldn't at all be in this predicament."

He heard Anna state the word, what, to him while he moved to the window and shuts the curtains; leaving her there on the couch as she weakly looked at him wide-eyed by his words; monologuing to her as well with a gleam she at all didn't like in his orbs, "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-" "What are you talking about?" Anna bewilderedly interrupted while asking him weakly as he gave her a look. Putting out the candles nearby, he decided to continue his words to Anna; already decided on her fate anyways from her condition, "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-" "Hans?" Anna asked worriedly to him yet he only continued; ignoring her interrupting him once again, "You were so desperate for the love you were willing to marry me, just like that."

Anna lightly gulped in sudden, dread-like realization mixed with fear as she saw he was cutting out the warmth within the room itself at the same time, she was made a fool of. Yet Hans still continued his speech to her still while he crossed the room, grabs a pitcher of water from the table and heads to the warm fireplace, "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans then pours the water on the fireplace; putting out the tries to stop him. She falls to the floor, weak, "Hans… No, stop."

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her and the snake brat," Hans states to her without remorse at her; looking at him desperately to stop, "Please…" Anna weakly begged before shivering in place as Hans grabbed her face roughly and states to her with a grin alongside a brief chuckle, "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back Spring." Trying to get out of his hold yet failing, she glared at him in true hatred and anger; Hans seeing the darkness within the room shifted only slightly, for some reason, yet she declared firmly at him in defiance; despite her weakened state, "You're no match for Elsa."

He gripped her face firmly then at her words while Hans then stated; Anna's anger growing by his actions even more, "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction… Sure the child would die to your actions as well, but the benefits of having that kingdom as Allies would be superb to any future goals I have yet to decide upon."

Anna found some strength and wrenched her face out of Hans' firm grip as he then stood up and looked at her in fake pity while she stated to him in anger; but weakly still while shivering in place on the floor, realizing she can't at all get up without a lot of effort, "You won't get away with this!"

Hans was by the door and paused before looking back, and stating to her smugly while keeping a deceitful smile on his face; Anna stunned yet her heart thumped in dread mixed with sadness now by his words as it seemed to this point currently, it was true, "Oh… I already have."

Hans then closed the door behind him and Anna froze at hearing a lock from the outside, and weakly yet hurriedly rushed to the door while failing at opening it. Anna gasped as she felt a shiver even worse than before come through her to then force her to collapse onto the ground near the door as she weakly stated in a voice that was hard to hear; with it also being hoarse from her sudden shivering-like attack, "Please… Somebody help me."

* * *

 _ **Way late within the night; Counsel's Chambers within Arendelle Castle:**_

The Duke looks out the window at the growing snowstorm while rubbing his arms and shivers, "It's getting colder by the minute. If we all don't do something soon… We'll freeze to death." They turned to the door as Belle wiped her tears; the men in the room were understanding yet Yidhian carried a woken-up Morgana that weakly stated she wanted to see Elsa. So in reluctance, she took the child by Belle's permission to see The Queen within the cells and told Yidhian to do whatever her sister wants.

Cassie was currently with Ceraza and her aunt, by force, as lately they all felt the air also shift; despite the cold within it, to a darker intent a few times, within the hours.

When the door opened however, it was Hans, and putting up a fake-based version of his best distraught face, "Prince Hans-" the Spanish Dignitary began to state before they all stilled with Belle also narrowing her eyes at the Prince slightly, "Princess Anna is… Dead." After hearing a few denials from the dignitaries, Hans stumbles in fake grief while the men helped him to a chair.

The Duke then began asking in demand to Hans; despite seeing the Prince was in greif; to all their minds but Belle's as she was still in suspicion, "What happened to her?" Hans looked at him and then all of them while stating in fact as well, his voice still acting on grief and sadness, "She was killed by the spell by Queen Elsa," Belle froze and quickly stood up, and left; the men understanding as she wanted to check on her sister as oddly Anna's fate shared with the child's.

Despite Belle being suspicious of Hans, she feared for her little sister's health.

Hans; once Belle left out of both dread mixed with fear for Morgana although, he really began to put on in his act even more, "At least we gotten to say our marriage vows… Before she died within my arms," Hans mentally smirked at seeing their believable faces while he bowed his head in brilliant display of teary relief. "There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster, and we are all in grave danger." The Duke states in a determined tone of voice to the other dignitaries as the Spanish Dignitary looked to Hans then as the Prince of the Southern Isles mentally stated victory to himself, by his words, "Prince Hans, Arendelle now looks to you for guidance."

Hans nods at the man; with him knowing what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas, "With a heavy heart… I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death by dawn."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere else; The Outskirts of the Fjord…**_

* * *

That servant was close to summoning the creature that will harm the kingdom in a way to oblivion, and obtain to which Constetta and the other two failed to do.

He had his arms wide open while channeling his power into a drawn, blood-glowing rune on the ground the size of a bus; taken the young man nearly three hours to specifically do so, and chanted aloud the words once more; sensing his task nearly done, " _ **Exeunt ad congregandum appellant magne rei ignis umbra; Chaos perditio penes vos omnes surgimus, et affer mihi consensu filiorum Ice et Chaos vivos!**_ (Come forth and call to my summoning, O great entity of fire and shadow; Bring chaos and destruction to all those within you wake, and bring to me the Children of Harmony, Ice, and Chaos alive!)"

The ground and area felt dark with heat slowly building up; Kaz'Orax grinning for once as the summoning was a success as he was then blasted away as sumonthign powerful was now within the location; on top of the large rune itself in a large state; looking down at him with glowing, fire-like orbs as black smoke and darkness emitted from it's frame; the wings being shown as it roared at him.

The creature generally took; like all the forms of it's race, of tall, menacing beings roughly in the shape of a man; the height however being nearly thirty feet tall, though seeming to consist or be surrounded by shadow, horns and wings; also fire and darkness surrounded and was within its body. It however held not only a whip, but a blade it brought into existence, and settled it's roaring at the teen.

It looked downwards however to get the teen to blink and then facepalm as a small little, human-like girl hid behind the creature to know one thing: He summoned not only a powerful Balrog, but possibly his child as well; his runes making it was permanent summoning as such.

The child hiding currently had coal-black hair with glowing eyes matching the creature (her eyes, however, an icy-like blue); her hair reaching to mid-back while only wearing a smokey-like cloth-based dress that covered the child well, and she had claws for both hands and feet that you would see from a succubi mostly, and a cat-like tail and pointed ears like an elf. She had the matching tone of skin, however, to the Balrog to know that this child might be a half-breed, as she had smaller wings to prove it as such, and wore silver bracelets on both her wrists and ankles. She mostly looked like a human child besides the extra features as such.

"No matter… Go forth, and do as what you were summoned to do; Only then I will dismiss you of my service, Younger Twin to Durin's Bane (7)." Kaz'Orax states firmly as he gestured to Arendelle while making the creature blink at said location a few times, and then left while grabbing the child it's half breed child.

The servant smirked as he then left in a black mist to the location, and to see if they had what it takes to take this monster down... Before being captured quickly by Constetta, within an enchanted jar.

* * *

 _ **Dawn; A few hours later, within Elsa's Cell Block:**_

Elsa sighed with mixed emotions as Morgana; despite her condition and her own predicament with her hands being in chains, refused to head back like Belle told her too after seeing she was getting worse, and Yidhian was ordered by Belle then to keep an eye on her while within the prison; using her Genie Magic secretly to try and keep the child warm, with only little success.

However, despite her feelings, it was amusing Elsa by the child's weak yet energetic nature currently as she was stunned by Morgana letting her hold her; despite everything she did, her words were true as she accepted her for who she was in which the child secretly knew Anna did as well.

"So these… Ice Boxes, they store food longer from the cold itself by this… Electricty you speak of, Mary?" Elsa asked curiously while oddly feeling her powers; for some reason, suck the coldness slowly yet surely out of the child the longer she held her, as Morgana shivered yet nodded while her speech no longer was in a shiver-based tone, "Yes, and also drinks, desserts, and anything you can think off for more than what you know, Elsa, to store things in a castle."

"I have to admit I miss using a fridge when I was mortal, long ago," Yidhian admits to the child as Morgana tilted her head cutely while blinking at her while Elsa was puzzled by this, and then hesitantly asked the female genie; feeling she may have more knowledge on things then she, "You know more then you let on, don't you?"

Before the female genie could answer her, they all stilled as they heard noises; with Morgana coughing once again to worry Elsa, and making Yidhian narrow her eyes at her Mistress' reluctance, sighed while taking the child into her own arms and to also make Morgana and Elsa shield their eyes as the genie blasted the wall while also letting in the storm; her hearing that the guards were sent to come to not only harm Elsa, but Morgana (by Hans secret orders), and grabbed the yelping child as she sneezed on the door; black ice (to shock Elsa) now covered the room while Yidhian also grabbed the Ice Queen's hand; her shackles by Morgana's magic undoing them, and began taking them both out of the room, and into the storm itself.

Moments later, the guards burst down the door and were stunned by the odd ice as such; Hans as well as the mentally snarled by this outcome once he enters the room, the child, the genie, and Elsa were gone.

* * *

 _ **Same timeframe as Elsa's Prison Chambers; The Mountain Slope with clear view of Arendelle...**_

* * *

Kristoff heads into the mountains after traveling on foot currently; for the past few hours as Sven lags behind although not wanting to follow; the animal knowing more than he lets on, as Sven felt the sudden shift within the air to know something dark has come; like the Rock Trolls back at their home sensed it alongside Elsa's Magical Birth Mother.

Sven then looks back at the kingdom, then shakes his head in a way to tell he had enough of Kristoff's stubbornness as he; like the children, saw the development of love between his best friend, and Princess Anna, during their time together. He then runs past Kristoff, stops and turns to face him while he also snorts and grunts.

"What is it buddy?" Kristoff asked before seeing and feeling Sven nudge Kristoff with his antlers to the direction back to the village, "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Sven then snorts with more conviction while also mooing and braying to the young man yet Kristoff avoided him while trying to walk around the animal, "I don't understand you when you talk like that."

Kristoff then tried to walk ahead once more, but this time Sven used his antlers to lift the young man off the ground, "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" Sven drops him hard while "Yelling" at him as before; once more.

"No, Sven! We're not going back!" Kristoff states after understanding what the reindeer wanted, yet saw Sven shake his head angrily, "She's with her true love," Kristoff added with some small hidden emotion of sadness while the reindeer, in turn, gave him an "Of-Course-She-Isn't' look to know his point was now across from the young man's face.

Just then they felt the wind not only pick up but heard a roar that froze them and saw to their shock, a strange creature was heading to the city itself; with mostly smoke emitting from it' sframe, as they both saw a swirl of a violent, snow-based storm cloud was also slowly yet surely covering some parts of the castle; the other half secretly being spared in secret, by Shiva.

"Anna, Mary!" Kristoff states; Anna firstly before dread suddenly filled him by the second, and began taking off before Sven made him yelp yet quickly adjusted the young man onto his back, as they began riding quickly to Arendelle and hoped they were not too late to not only to stop Anna's Curse but to warn the village itself.

* * *

 _ **The Library Chambers with Anna at this point and time...**_

* * *

Anna shivers still weakly by the door as she felt even colder than before, yet frozen by seeing; to her slow-growing fear that ice itself, was starting to take over the ceiling.

She then jumped while moving slightly away from the door as it suddenly jiggled; hope filled her within moments as it stopped before jiggling once again, "Help…." Anna cringes at her tone of voice as she realized she could barely talk right now after feeling the cold for a few hours or more, slowly take over her body.

With a solid "Click" sound, the door swung open to reveal Olaf while seeing on the outside part of the lock was his carrot nose and while hearing him giggle with victory at getting it opened, he then takes his carrot and placed it back onto his face. Though once he saw Anna lying there looking worse for wear, he stated in a worried tone; happiness still there; but mostly was a concern for her state now, "Oh no, Anna!"

Anna then saw the snowman run to the fireplace and began placing fresh sticks of wood; one of his arms accidently before rescuing it, and found while striking a match and then with a burst of sudden warmth, the fire was restarted. "Olaf… Olaf, g-get away from there…" Anna weakly states while seeing the snowman being fascinated slightly by the flames as such, "Who! So this is heat…" Olaf was considering this briefly before stating to himself, "I love it." However, when he went to touch it, he quickly pulled his finger back and put it out while stating in addition to his previous words, "Ohh! But don't touch it!"

Once the flame was gone, he rushed over to Anna and aided her to the fireplace to try and get warm; which was partially working slowly as such with Anna sighing in relief at feeling the warmth at last, but frowned by Olaf's innocent question as he realized it was only here within the room, "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

Shivering a few times before answering to the snowman, she looked downwards in hidden hate at the man mentioned yet stated honestly to Olaf; none of them seeing the darkness within any shadowed object move slightly before settling down, "I was wrong about him… It wasn't true love." Confused yet stated innocently back to her, Olaf was now sitting near the fireplace while sitting; Anna wincing yet doing the same slightly on hr left-side of her leg, "Huh? But we ran all the way here?"

Anna shook her head while trying to change the subject; her worries shifting to Olaf currently after knowing he was mostly made of snow and ice, "Please Olaf, you can't stay here; You'll melt," she groaned internally yet was also touched at the same time of Olaf's stubbornness and loyalty right now, "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." He then gets up and sits down behind her, stubbornly, leaned his back against hers, and thinks. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Anna sadly stated to mostly herself aloud than to Olaf at this point, as the isolation from her sister and only partial from her mother and father didn't help matters for this issue; not known to her the reason was their main focus was trying to aid her elder sister before their passing this entire time, "I don't even know what true love really is Olaf… I'm not sure if I ever was."

Confident right now after hearing Anna's words while trying to cheer her up, Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder while stating to her then, "That's okay, I do… Love is… Putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back to Hans and left you forever."

"Kristoff… He loves me?" Anna states in shock to herself aloud while recalling; her body shivering a few times as she was starting to feel her arms and legs slightly, yet was weak, and thought of the time she had with him and her heart oddly thumped a few times. _Am I really in love with him?_ Anna questioned to herself while oddly feeling a nagging voice in her head stating a yes, to her.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf then tells her in understanding before Anna to her worry, saw his face beginning to melt, "Olaf… You're melting." Noticing this, Olaf decided to be sweet yet assuring to one of his few friends his recent life has made, and does so to touch nna as such, "Some people are worth melting for," but then his face really melts. He panicked and pushed the snow back into place, "Just maybe not right this second."

As if perfect timing, the window within the library bust open to startle the two as cold wind seeps in, and chills Anna once more, "Don't worry, I got it!" Olaf then flitters to the window and began pulling one panel of it's shutters; but struggles with the second one while being determined, "We're going to get through- Oh wait. Hang on… I'm getting something," Olaf saw something in the distance while breaking and icicle off the window and used it as a frozen telescope.

Olaf saw it was Kristoff and Sven running down the mountain.

"It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way," Olaf states to Anna as her heart thumped at this once again; loving the odd feeling it did by the mere mention of the young man's first name, and states with a stutter weakly to him, "They-They are?"

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh… I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind," Olaf then states to make Anna mentally chuckle at her friend's mindset and tries to get to her feet before they froze at hearing a roar of oddly annoyance as the wind picked up at that direction; to make Olaf jump, and used the icicle to gasp in quick shock, "And it seems a large… shadowy-like fire guy is coming as well."

Fearing at that, Anna stated gently to him anyways while determined to also see Kristoff as well, and also warning the castle if there were anyone around as she had a gut feeling this thing was after something, "Help me up, Olaf. Please."

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm," Olaf told her gently yet firmly; secretly surprising Anna yet she stated her words once again to him as well back kindly, "I need to get to Kristoff." Clueless as to what she meant at first, he then asked, "Why?" Seeing her give him a look of being obvious, he realized it then while stating it aloud, "Oh, oh, oh, I know why," he hops around in excited display of hope to get Anna to weakly chuckle briefly at him for, "There's your act of true love, right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

Without warning, they both saw the walls crack under the pressure of the ice itself, "Look out!" Olaf grabbed Anna with surprising strength as she felt warm at least to move slightly as once they were out of that room, the ceiling collapsed. Despite this, they were quickly trapped at being at this part of the castle the ice was covering; struggling down the hallway as ice spikes grow in both directions.

"We're trapped," Olaf states as Anna looks around helplessly for a way out, before finding a spare window and once they bust it open, the storm was so strong on the outside that the windowpane was easily swept away from the wind itself.

"Slide Anna!" Olaf states as she nodded before reluctantly looking down as it was indeed a long way down, and decided to do so. Once they were sliding on the ice-covered building with most everyone on the non-frozen part of the castle itself, they arrived at the bottom; weak yet not injured as Olaf accidentally piled too much snow to have a bigger lower-half of his body and states; shrugging the excess snow off of him, "We made it!"

Not known to them, a man hidden in a black cloak recently arrived and was observing everything yet narrowed his eyes at the fjord, and left.

Kristoff also was trudging through the storm alongside Sven; in which they were succeeding to get to the village as well; passing ships while also dodging cracking ice from most of them by the wind itself, being broken and falling into said ice.

* * *

 _ **Near the Fjord of Arendelle; With Morgana, Yidhian, and Elsa:**_

Elsa was worried as she felt her heart hurting once again as Morgana coughed within the storm itself; with her and the genie barely able to make out what was in front of them until they stilled as a sudden fireball of sorts nearly blasted them, and Yidhian held Morgana to her bust protectively with both arms while glaring at the location, alongside Elsa being wary as that fire felt unnatural to her, for some reason.

"WW-What is it Yida?" Morgana weakly asked while shivering into her hold; worry filled the genie's features before horror struck them as she then saw what was coming from the distance nearly thirty yards ahead on the very thick ice, "Elsa… You may have to fight as I need to protect Mary, here, against the summoned creature."

Ignoring the what, from Elsa, Yidhian used her magic as unlike her brother who is freed, she isn't as she has more power to do so, made a barrier for them as the wind and everything else held while beating onto it; the barrier also affecting under their feet as well, "Someone sent a Powerful Balrog to your home, Queen Elsa. Will you defend it, or flee from it?" The female genie added to shock Elsa as she only thought those beasts were folklore; a legend as long, long ago, there was an attack from such a beast yet it was sent away forevermore into stone of sorts and was never to be heard from, ever again.

Elsa then saw to her shock it was slowly trudging to them; fear gripped her as her magic; in response for once to protect, was in her full control temporarily, and felt dread as it's gaze was aimed right at her after it was pelted with more snow on it's left-side; smoke emitting from it's frame yet didn't at all wince from the pain. The control then left as the storm resumed raging onwards harshly as they prepared for the worst.

The three were puzzled as they saw Olaf flying by rather suddenly as he waved at them before being flown backward, and saw the creature was nearly there.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared, and that very man himself showed; an odd weapon was being held out as he briefly glanced at the three before looking at the creature; it roaring at him in recognition before they all saw something small ran away from the creature, and into the village itself, by smoke of sorts, "You three go onwards while I deal with this threat to your Kingdom, Ice Child… GO NOW!" By the end of the strange man's words, they were blasted away by an unforeseen force while being separated slightly as the storm had gotten to the point of barely seeing a few feet in front of them.

Elsa by herself in worry over to what she has done, and everything else, Morgana and Yidhian to themselves while Yidhian began to panic as Morgana tried to close her eyes while feeling truly like ice; the last symptom taking effect, "Stay awake Mistress! You need to stay awake!"

* * *

Anna meanwhile was struggling after losing sight of Olaf from the storm itself; the cold feeling creeping to her hands and body as she indeed saw; to her fear growing, that her hands was slowly becoming ice, and even some parts of her body as well, "Kristoff..." Anna weakly states while she then clutched her chest as her heart thudded painfully while the color was slowly fading from her eyes; with Anna feeling that soon, the ice would take over.

In the distance though, Kristoff heard the weak voice of Anna calling out to him, and began to listen and also went to that direction.

* * *

Elsa did hear Yidhian state those words; not her sister, however, alongside a battle being fought and lead away from the village thankfully from the creature, yet froze at seeing a shadowy figure approach her then, and it revealed to be Hans as he was struggling within the wind; his sword in his sheath and Elsa began to run and struggle within her own storm until she froze and quickly looked at him, "Elsa. You can't run from this!"

"Just take care of my sister," Elsa told him as she; despite Morgana's words during their time alone with Yidhian, still felt it would be better off if her sister was in charge, and the monster she was to be away from everyone… even them. Elsa stilled in horror by Hans' words to her while still struggling in place, however, "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

 _No… Not her! Not my sister!_ Elsa thought in guilt and sadness now as Hans ignored her words of denial at him, "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white…" _Oh no! Mary is linked to her…. Not the innocent child too!_ " Elsa then mentally states now; her heart dropping for both the child and her sister; realizing her actions the past days caused this, "Your sister is dead… Because of you." Elsa then drops to her knees; emotionally broken, and with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air; hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Mostly everyone ignoring the flames shooting from the sky however as the battle between that man, and the Balrog took root on the deepest part of the Northern Mountain, now.

The citizens and dignitaries looked out the windows and stood outside while being marveled by the sight of the snow hanging, they all looked out at the edge of the wall as they were witnessing things now in clear sight.

* * *

Anna was barely able to move due to the storm as she felt her life was slowly fading in and out; her fears for not only herself but Morgana as Grand Pabbie's words ran out within her mind, and was relieved only slightly as the storm stopped as it did, and saw a familiar face looking for her now, "Kristoff…" Anna then saw the young man see her as she stated his name a little louder yet in a weak voice, Anna pushes on towards Kristoff. He runs top speed towards her. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff is giving it all he's got. He's going to make it.

But then at this point, Anna then heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns to the direction and watches in horror while seeing Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head. "Elsa… No." Anna looks back at Kristoff as he runs for her. She then gives him a longing look, but then turns away from him and then… Using all of her remaining strength while mentally stating in her head for not only Elsa; but for Morgana, to forgive her, as Hans brings his sword down while Anna throws herself in front of Elsa.

Elsa froze in place as she heard a familiar voice she thought she would never hear again, and turned as Anna (to her horror$ was going to be struck by a blinded Hans; in rage and also too dazed at all to comprehend his actions, "NO!" In that instant, Anna froze quickly; within moments, to solid ice. The sword hits her instead of Elsa between her fingers as it then shatters completely. The force of it, however, sends Hans flying back and knocks him out.

"No… No Anna!" Elsa states as she quickly got up, and rushed to her and touches her sister's ever-frozen face, "Oh, Anna… No… No, please no," Elsa states in regret, fear, sadness, and all above else, guilt mostly to herself as she then hugged her sister's frozen form while crying.

Kristoff and Olaf, alongside Sven then showed up with Olaf now being not only confused, but was also sad, "Anna?" Kristoff, however, watched in shocked/despair as his best friend steps up to his side; the citizens and the dignitaries also seeing things, bowed their heads in remorse and pity as the village of Arendelle was in all but somber-like silence.

* * *

Secretly though, Death was here alongside Anna's Spirit as time while being dead was limitless, alongside them talking to each other in an equivalent of a day, until this point, "So it is decided then: You will return... Despite what is to become of your life and your sisters?" She states while pushing up her chest; making Anna blush slightly still by the very outfit Death had, and only nodded with determination, afterward, "Yes… Even if it means I have to do things eventually… It would be for not only me but for those, I care about as well… Even if I have also gotten to find out why Mom and Dad kept us in the dark, after all this time."

"Yes... As children to both Ice and Darkness, many enemies would have shown and claim you as theirs. Training you as mere weapons to what my Mistress... If she wasn't at all within your realm, would have been as such for a war she wouldn't at all be prepared for." Death then states before smiling truly at feeling a peculiar ritual take place not too far from here with that servant's soul as well, for an offering for the three enslaved, "It would seem I am needed elsewhere though, Princess of both Arendelle and Darkness… Though be forewarned, I foresaw your child inheriting not only the Shadows, but also to that of Storms as agreed upon by your own Magical Mother, back then to have you... By the Big Three."

That worried yet confused Anna as before she could say or even ask anything, she felt herself go right into the frozen body of hers.

Death chuckled before she then flew up in a misty-like form, and took off to that very cave.

* * *

Anna then felt herself warming up while she also began thawing; still, in Elsa's embrace, Olaf looked up and gasped alongside both Kristoff and Sven noticing as they light up.

Elsa, as her heart felt like it was shattered while she wept still on Anna, froze then at feeling an arm gently yet weakly embrace her back; to get her to look and blink in shock briefly, before hugging her sister in a returned embrace.

" _Oh Anna… I thought I would never see you again_ ," Elsa whispered to her little sister as she was slowly crying now, and Anna opened her eyes to then quickly get Elsa and their friends to gap at them; worrying Anna over it as she weakly asked them, "What… What is it?" It would have seemed Anna was given more than her life back, as she now inherited her Magical Mother's own eyes; the screla being pitch-black while her own eye color glowing eerily with red pupils. Her left side of her head, however, ended up as black as night with silver mixed, and her hair returned to normal on the right as well.

"Nothing… Nothing at all," Elsa states to confuse Anna briefly before looking at her as Elsa then asked softly then to get Anna's own eyes to warm slightly; while feeling some of her own strength returning only slightly, still and making her still weak, "You sacrificed yourself for me?" Anna's words though touched everyone; especially Elsa as she made her sister look her right in the eyes while leaning away from each other, "I love you." Though Anna mentally winced as she didn't like the sound of her voice being this weak as such.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," Olaf gushed out with awe at the two; making Elsa pause while processing this; confusing Anna though as she muttered to herself firstly, "Love… Will thaw?" Realizing the warmth spreading throughout her frame, she understood now while stating it aloud; for once understanding what love is, "Love… Of course."

"Elsa?" Anna asked curiously to her sister by what she mean by her words before hearing Elsa looking at her warmly as she stated one word; feeling a shift within the air around them beginning to warm, "Love." Elsa then lifts her arms, and the ground began not only shaking, but cracking. The ice and snow then begins to break away, and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer-like day of Spring once again.

Anna then hugged her sister despite not seeing her eyes and hair just yet lovingly, "I knew you could do it Elsa!" Elsa in turn lightly chuckled to herself at her sister's antics before they turned to Olaf and to worry them only slightly, saw him melting as he also stated words in a good-natured tone, "Hands down, this is the best day of my life… And quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy," Elsa states as she the waved her hands slightly as she felt her ice magic now in her control, and surrounds Olaf to make him normal once more before he looked up and saw a small flurry-like cloud made just personally for him. "Hey, my own personal flurry!" He gushed with a few chuckles to know he truly loved it.

They stilled though as it seems Hans was with them on the boat; but wondered where Yidhian and Morgana were (to their slight worry) as Kristoff saw the Prince of the Southern Isles getting up, and was going to march towards him to pound his lights out… Yet Anna stopped him with a look to confuse not only him, but her sister yet they began to be amused, "Uh. Uh. Uh. I got this," she then went over to Hans.

Hans however was not only shocked by her not being frozen, but her eyes mostly, "Anna? But... She froze your heart." Anna glared at him while unknowingly making Elsa blink as she thought she saw darkness surround Anna briefly before shaking her head, "The only frozen heart around here, is yours." Anna then turns away from him then; proud of herself by her words and yet… she wasn't satisfied so she turned around and punches him hard in the face; blinking in minor shock at the dark-like mist that briefly escaped as Hans fell overboard.

"Elsa… What just happened?" Anna asked her worriedly as Elsa came over to inspect her sister's one fist, and indeed saw a small wisp of darkness emit from her little sister's hands while thinking back of what she can recall within the last few days before Anna blinked as if she remembered something, and stated, "Oh… Oh!"

"What is it?" Kristoff asked Anna in amusement as she seems to be both excited and a few other emotions; Elsa saw, and yet before she could explain the side effects if they were made to remember things from being dead, would be gone for a few moments until they are fully aware a few minutes after being alive, froze, as Yidhian came over with a hardly breathing Morgana in her arms in panic; some of them being shocked by her genie self being truly shown yet she didn't care as she declared aloud as well, "She isn't responding and she's only getting worse!"

Elsa stilled alongside the others as they came over to the female genie as indeed Morgana was even paler than ever, as her lips were icy-blue, and was weakly struggling within Yidhian's firm hold.

Anna paled with sorrow; they saw, with Kristoff doing the same as he bowed his head, "It's like Grand Pabbie said… She's dying slowly," that made Elsa look now in regret as Anna held her sister since she was the one person that cared after her; despite their parents after all these years and their loneliness, and tried comforting her sister before they all stilled, and looked as a familiar man appeared alongside Loki; who was amused by the cloaked man still yet he didn't have his weapon at all, right now.

"What would you give up in exchange of things, Elsa, as you are the cause of this?" The cloaked man states to her in a voice she thought was familiar while Elsa, in turn, felt fear coursing through her system at mostly Morgana's failing condition as her breathing was seemingly starting to lessen as time goes by, "I.. I don't know…" Elsa trailed off in shock and sorrow that Loki saw, and he smirked while leaning to the cloaked male and whispered something they couldn't at all hear, and he glanced at Elsa's wrist that had the rune, gave Loki a look, and nodded, "That is an acceptable exchange then… SO BE IT!" A multi-colored aura appeared suddenly around that man's frame as Elsa gasped before she was sent into the air as the exact same aura itself covered her own; Anna realizing what Death meant as she shouted at her sister, as her elder sister then also began screaming in sudden pain, "Elsa!"

They all watched in both awe, horror, and being stumped as Elsa felt something go through her while being blinded in pain, into the child as not known to them all, she began to de-age to match Morgana's own age along with her outfit also adjusting as well, at the same time, by the odd magic that was occurring.

When it was done, Elsa was carefully placed while Morgana in exchange, was getting better and better before she coughed for air. Though it didn't help matters as Morgana was now being suffocated by Yidhian's bust before she mumbled; getting hugged by the female genie herself, "Need.. Air… Please."

"Elsa?" Anna asked hesitantly as her sister was coming to, and blinked a few times before stating as she sat on her bum, pausing in confusion after the end of her own words as she sounded like she was back then, "What happened… Wait, why are you bigger than me?"

Amused yet knew it needed to be done, the cloaked man flicked his wrist as a full-bodied mirror appeared out of nowhere while he then continued by conjuring an odd-like frozen drink for himself, and was sipping it from under the hood as both Elsa and Anna were stunned as they finally saw themselves. "I'm a kid again!? / What happened to my eyes and hair?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Three days later (March 28th, 1992 real-time, 1842 current year time):**_

It has been a hectic time during the repairs and whatnot for the Kingdom of Arendelle as despite being shocked by Elsa and Anna's change, and a few other things, things have been going good so far… Except to stun the two sister's due to Elsa being her current age, Anna was to be made Queen of Arendelle instead of her now. In the upcoming months.

They also encountered that odd child the creature; the Balrog the man himself he had no choice but to kill as such, became orphaned afterwards and was now Anna's charge like Elsa was since she was now considered oddly enough... the big sister now.

Angeline began teaching during that time to not only the current girls, but to both Elsa and the half-breed; Nathara Beressel Faessel that is, and even Anna as well since her powers (which even she was surprised she had thanks to Death unlocking them fully), needed guidance. As it stands, the cloaked man left while also giving a name to state and quote, to look up as such in their library for more info, by the name of Aeroza, alongside Loki stating he had important business to attend to.

Belle as it turned out, had surprising news after Loki before he left, used his magic to scan her health and yet whispered the results into her ear; making her faint a day ago yet currently, she is also helping with the instruction; not labor, of restoring parts of Arendelle before she, Morgana and Co. had to leave and back to the castle the next day. She, however, decided once they returned, she would state said news aloud.

Morgana although was getting along even better; with the aid of Anna, getting Elsa out of her shell and despair at being changed into a child in order to save her life once again, and oddly that same rune appeared on with the other's secretly on the same arm, getting Death to groan and a few others in the know of Elsa ending up, as a result: One of her soulmates.

The Dignitary of Spain; a day ago, left, alongside the French, as they had business to run alongside the Spanish Dignitary to send and give a firm message to Hans' home and family. The Duke although… Was banished as Arendelle's trade sponsor as Belle and Adam's went through better than theirs, actually.

Currently right now: Anna went with Kristoff somewhere to give him something; from Elsa's suggestion as she gotten to know the young man while thankfully, her entire memory of her life remained intact, yet sighed while wearing her old clothes from her current age (I couldn't find the outfit description, sorry everyone).

Morgana although; in which she, Ceraza, and Cassie were in her room to pack a few things since the odd bond they had, need to settle down still as the reason they even found out in the first place… Were Elsa and Morgana accidently kissing for the first time; their first-ever kiss while they were playing a game, with a light show between them when Aeroza and Loki were still here, and telling them that as such.

They also celebrated Anna's Birthday early as she would be nineteen a few weeks yet knew her sister didn't want to miss it at all, like all the others.

"So is that everything Elsa?" Cassie asked sarcastically as Elsa being cautious, wanted to at least bring most of her things, and she nodded slightly at Cassie after inspecting the four suitcases as such, "I believe so Cassie… But remind me again though why you even volunteered if you were going to see me, Mary, and even Ceraza do all the work, while you sat and watched us?"

Cassie now scrunched up her face in thought, before shrugging, and also kicking her feet on Elsa's currently bare bed, "It was amusing I guess? Plus Mary here using most of her magic to enlarge all four of those bags of yours, worked out didn't it?" That caused the three other girls to sweatdrop at Cassie as she in turn, hesitantly laughed.

Shaking her head, Morgana went over and patted Elsa's back gently after oddly sensing sadness as she looked over her room, "You ok?"

Shaking her own head, Elsa only gasve her a warm look while feeling sad she won't get a chance to hang out with her sister some more as recently they held a ice rink party within the courtyard yesterday, "Yes.. I'm fine," seeing the not-believing look from Morgana, Elsa sighed before stating to her to know how much emotional baggage she was revealing right now within her words, "I feel that maybe I would have loved to spend even more time with Anna; Especially since I recently found out that our parents intended to aid me better on their voyage long ago before… They died, and a few other things."

Wincing at the unexpected yet strong hug for a child; from Her Morgana, Morgana didn't see the jealous look from Cassie briefly yet Ceraza did, as the Halfling wondered why she was so and made Elsa look to her in the eyes while she gently spoke as well, "You just need to relax and enjoy your second chance as Uncle Frost stated to us, Elsa, and maybe we can get the girls together… All of the girls supposedly linked to me and find out things and if maybe… There is more to this bond of ours than meets the eye."

Elsa nodded as she felt the comforting vibes from the bond to her from Morgana as she squeezed her hand before they all turned to the door, and saw it was Yidhian in her maid outfit form once again, "Belle wanted to know if you all wanted some chocolate cake she recently helped make with Anna, Nathara, and Olaf?"

That got the girls to look at each other, before quickly following out of the room in a quick speed as despite her mentality, Elsa was a kid again and her kid-based instincts told her she wanted some as well. Yidhian although, sighed before shaking her head in amusement and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Well guys… Here it is, my longest chapter ever done for this Story ever. I thought it would please my followers to make this a Full-Arc Chapter as such to the top vote within the Poll I recently closed, as such.

Now the reason I made Elsa and the Frozen Arc as such the way instead of the intended ending, alongside other things, would make it interesting alongside revealing some hints of future content in the near future for either this story… Or a new one.

Now if you want me to do anything like this again in the near future or whatever, and also anything else you may find interesting; just let me know in the reviews for those that merely browse, read, favorite, or follow this story or any of my others.

Now here is some numbers.

1: It is mentioning as a spoiler as to what Xion truly was made from; from the game " **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days** ".

2: It is describing a past chapter, to which I will mention will happen in the next upcoming chapter to this fic.

3: It is detailing Xion's former title while she was alive in her own universe.

4: They are indeed made from weapons as such mentioned within the chapter, yet they would also deal to them in both the Realm of Afterlife or others even more; With said weapon enchanted as such like this, would harm both demons and Angels with deep scarring. To Magicals like Morgana however, that tend's to happen if a past wound was made by the very same blade before it was enchanted.

5: It is a made-up food; But I think it can be truly made by random ingredients and whatnot.

6: I thought it would be nice to actually dub what race Morgana was changed into truly then a mythological-based one, as they are chaotic-like snake humanoids that dwell into not only chaos magic, but into natural and wandless. They had however five certain tribes based on their skin coloring; before they all suddenly without warning, vanished while leaving some of their work or history, or anything of importance behind in specific locations.

7: I hope that would give ya hints as to what model the Balrog is based off off; from LOTR's Movie Version. I also figured why not add another character out of it alongside use such a powerful creature partially within the story itself as after all: There has to be at least other races including within the Disney Movies as such, right guys?

Anyways, I do hope you all loved this chapter as I did a lot of hard work to get this done for you all while I began my other chapters to my other stories.

So for now, peace till the next chapter comes out!


	11. The Book Vault: Isle Adventures

**Announcement:**

I don't have that much to spoil as the winning vote is none other than… Moana! Now I won't spoil anything but I also have plans for this one to be both the same yet also AU as the others, other then that, I do hope you enjoy the new chapter.

So "Moana" would be; as warning, also as well, but at a specific place of time on said movie chosen by you guys (Which I was hoping for more votes and to make up for the wait).

This and the other theee older chapters to this Fic will be posted as well, and after I will resume my newer chapter to this Fic (Chapter 14).

Now I do not own the Beauty and the Beast or Harry Potter, or other Mentioned Franchises. I only own my ideas, plots, or possibly my OC's I tend to use (Yet let others; If they ask, can use them in their own stories as long as they post it, I will let them). If I did so, then Scar would at least be given a second chance to not screw things up for being redeemed to enter heaven instead of hell, and be forced into a familiar bond as such (Which gives me an idea as such for that now… later down the road).

 **Warnings:** Long Movie Chapter (to make up for the wait; At specific place of Movie), Elemental Powers, Chaos Magic at Work, The First Wish Officially Made, AU Movie Moments, Singing (a lot from where it is placed), Certain things that refer to other franchises.

Now here is some information:

(#) = OC Characters from Submitted Users / Authors (Which they can use in their own works as well) is being mentioned for the very first (1st) time.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ " or (Only in this story or certain chapters when it happens) **Talking at same time**.

"Xion or Larxene" Mentally speaking to Morgana, or any others doing so to anyone else.

Hidden Meanings.

Moana: "Hello!" = Singing by people (Which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If "~ " appears, words are slightly long in song.

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

(Pairings Currently: Cassie, Death, Mirage, Elsa, and ?; There is more, but idk who would it be so it is currently 4 out of ?)

(Modified/Fixed August 1st, 2019)

* * *

 _ **A week later (April 4th, 1992/Belle's Time Period Year as well, 1582); Within the Library at The Castle:**_

Morgana was with both Elsa and Ceraza at the time while petting her Golden Cobra; Tisha, since her other families and everyone else was currently busy.

Yidhian was currently resting over a magical Injury within her ring that was still on the child's finger still and would come out when she was recovered.

Elsa was currently reading on the books given to her for her training on her Ice Abilities from her Uncle Frost; Loki that is. He showed up a few days ago by Morgana's influences of wanting to aid the currently younger Princess of Arendelle.

Belle was also being seen to by healers with Adam being with her, and everyone else was doing their own thing, even Chipana was being taught by Loki since it was discovered she secretly was a Wind Elemental.

So all in all, everyone, even most of her own current familiars, was busy currently.

" _Perhaps you should just try and use your Magic instead of reading it, Hatchling,_ " Tisha states as she was currently wrapped gently around Morgana since Elsa was taking a break and was looking into Ceraza's own book to help her, " _But If I do that Tisha, then I would harm the books_ ," Morgana replies gently back while she multitasked at not only reading but petting Tisha gently on her head near her left hand.

Tisha, however, only nodded her head while flicking her tongue briefly before responding back, and wincing, since Elsa got accidentally smacked by Ceraza's tail behind her back to nearly knocking her off; Ceraza looking at Elsa in apology, " _Still… Magic must be taught by experienced, Not read, Hatchling._ "

Morgana sighed as Elsa commented then with Ceraza now also looking at her in amusement alongside her, "Tisha is trying to be your teacher again Mary?" Morgana only nodded while stating; saving her place in her book and gently setting it down on the stand nearby, "Somewhat. She just wanted me to use My Magic, instead of reading what Uncle Frost was able to find for that race I was dubbed with."

Elsa nodded with her secretly sympathizing with her Soulmate, as Ceraza did; with the term still being odd to mostly Elsa as it turns out that Morgana was the very last of her kind… Well, as far as everyone knew from (what Loki found out recently), and he only found one book that contained some of the magic the race had in which Morgana was reading, and a book of some of their history slightly as well.

"Would using your Magic be better then reading? That's what mother told me before I ran away to live with Auntie Angeline," Ceraza states as she also perked up with a silent yes-like motion, to amuse her two friends at finally looking like a little girl; her features though were the same: Her tail, horns, and other things were now hidden by a spell that the girl had been practicing and reading about, for nearly seven or so hours, all over the Castle.

"Well, from what our Teacher and Mary's own Godfather by Magic states, reading while doing magic is better than nothing without guidance or knowledge, Zaza," Elsa explained gently while using the nickname for the last four days everyone dubbed her with, and making Ceraza merely nod now in half-understanding. The three, however, then jumped while seeing a few bookshelves glow before parting away to make Morgana be puzzled like they were before admitting an oh-like sound to get them to look at her; Tisha flickering her tongue in interest, "I forgotten about her."

"Who?" Elsa states as Morgana went into the opened area that was quickly followed by both Elsa and Ceraza; Tisha still curled around Morgana's frame as the area then lit up to amaze the two girls at seeing the same library as before: The Book Vault, which Morgana decided to dub it as then it's original name, before they jumped by a sudden whooshing sound, and turned to see an amused Sarah looking at them all.

"It is good to see you once again Morgana… And I see you brought new faces to meet me: Ceraza Black, and Elsa: Heiress of Arendelle and the Realm of Ice," Sarah gently states while looking at the two mentioned girls, who froze at what she called them; even Morgana blinking in surprise before Sarah chuckled as three chairs meant for comfort just like the ones within Adam's room, now appeared out of nowhere, and lastly she gestured for them to take a seat.

Hesitant yet obliged the powerful female that even both Elsa and Ceraza could sense and see since they indeed sat down while also holding back a startled yelp, from seeing a cup of just-right tea appeared in all of their hands; their favorites, with Morgana, gently sipping hers before asking curiously, "Did you summon me back to what you told me before, Miss Sarah?"

Sarah gently nodded as she merely smiled warmly at them all to confuse both Elsa and Ceraza still by what Morgana meant, yet merely sat in silence as they began to hear their conversation, "Yes. As your first task at hand is upon us, and with it… A few tests to your friends here," Sarah began while gesturing to both Elsa and Ceraza; making Elsa gently place her cup down now while ignoring it vanish, and asked curiously yet suspiciously to Sarah who merely gave her a warm smile, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Child of Spiritual Ice, is that you three get to venture into a new world of sorts, and possibly aid those within it as like I and those that have done so within the past," Sarah explained to the three with them seeing a book somewhat close by yet at least three rows high then glowed a teal-like color as if the sea, and began to gently float down before lodging itself; amusing Sarah that is, by lodging itself into a set of doors that appeared from some bookshelves moving aside, and the door glowed briefly that color before looking normal. The very book being in the center of the oddly mixed-religion-based door while it held a symbol or rune for each religion; each stating only one thing… "Behold, the Keeper's Door," Sara declared gently to them.

Morgana yelped as her necklace suddenly detached itself from around her neck; stunning the three children at this unexpected part while nearly knocking off Tisha as hissed by that trick as they all watched it then attached itself to the book, and disintegrated fully into dust of sorts before going right into the book itself; the door absorbing it before it fully glowed with that same energy from the book itself, and then slide from the middle while also lastly revealing a vortex of sorts you would see from the series: Stargate (1).

"Uhh… What does it do?" Morgana asked as they all stood up and stood in place while Sarah went over and patted nearby the entrance to the supposed world, "The Keeper's Door was built in neutral alliance by all Gods. Both good and evil to keep the balance and also aid those within the worldly books of which, are actual worlds within their own right." She then gently looked at them all with a gentle yet firm look now, on her face, "But it is also filled with hidden tests, desires, possibilities, and more within each and every book-based world that is specifically or randomly chosen at times. Anything that is earned or obtained as I mentioned before, is also affected by anything you managed to get within them as well; To keep as your own, and those you aided or whosoever they know, will be able to come and go as they please."

"You mean to tell us that we have to go into… That?" Ceraza decided to speak up after a few moments of digesting Sarah's previous words to them, as the female only nodded gently before stating to them; stunning them by this as well, "Indeed. The current world though would not at all change once you enter, as it will be only one minute afterward you left. Once you do enter, however, you cannot at all return until the task of finishing the book itself, is complete."

Morgana seemed to be contemplating on this with Ceraza looking oddly excited about this news with Elsa though being wiser; since she was truly an adult that was de-aged, asked Sarah now who only looked at her in amusement, her personal question, "Would we be ok even if we enter? No offense but… I just want to make sure we would be safe."

"There are no worries at all, even if you get separated or whatever reason you are fearing, Princess Elsa, you will return alright and well," Sarah gently reassured Elsa who sighed at this in some relief before seeing Morgana made her choice by now asking Sarah; looking gently yet also serious at the child then by her words, "I'll do it…" though Morgana nearly made them fall down by her next choice of words, "But how will I know what to do? As… Well, look at me," Morgana gestured to her form to get Elsa to look at her like Ceraza, in sympathy as Morgana (despite them all still reassuring her about her body), she still was unsure of it while Elsa blushed oddly also as in her dreams, she saw what she looked like as a woman still, and realized why back then she always dismissed males since she was more into girls, than men.

"Most times, yes that will occur… However," Sarah began while gently placing a hand on Morgana's left shoulder and making the child to look right into her orbs, "That is one thing that makes you, you. No matter what you look like or even act, feel, or even do, you are you: Morgana, and you should always remember that. Even those you know have flaws, they are who they are meant to be, even if they change, they are still the same."

Taking a deep breath before stilling and looking at in small surprise by both Elsa and Ceraza holding her hands, and Tisha gently wrapping around her Mistress' neck in reassurance, Morgana now held a determined look, and the four leaped right into the vortex.

Sarah sighed before giving a look at the one painting as it moved slightly from witnessing events, "I suggest you come when you can, Merlin, along with your adopted sister based off her name as sooner or later, as years come… She will be needing guidance from you both… She isn't ready still."

* * *

 _ **Island Village of Motunui; Specific day in the past (2):**_

Two specific people were currently dealing with a precarious situation with the issue of their isle's lagoon.

The first was a large and muscular tattooed body, dark skin, black curly medium hair, brown eyes male around his late thirties while wearing a red skirt and a necklace. He also wore a headdress a couple times in the movie. His tattoos are also over his left arm. The skirt is made from feathered red tapa cloth.

This was the current leader of The Village, Chief Tui Sala Waialiki.

The second was what appeared to be a sixteen-year-old female that's slim yet slightly muscular; having a low C-Cup size, with brown skin, brown eyes, a small nose and long wavy, curly black hair that comes down to her back. She walks around barefoot, and her clothing consists of a coconut fiber skirt, mainly beige-colored with golden sun patterns, and a red sash around her waist. She wears a cropped red top around her upper torso; starting below her arms and ending above her midriff, complete with two strings of cowrie shells wrapped around her.

This was Moana Kaleo Waialiki; Chief Tui and Sina's (Moana's Mother's) only child, and Future Chief soon to The Village.

"Our traps in the East Lagoon. They're pulling out less and less fish," the male villager states while also demonstrating the current fishnet they have for this era, was, in fact, empty, just like all the others, and Moana seeing that her father was watching her and deciding to try and impress him still while taking her role as eventual Chief, "Then we'll rotate the fishing ground."

"We have, there's no fish," the same villager states while making Moana briefly blink at that along with her father, "Oh... Then we'll fish far side of the island," Moana then stated out before giving a confused look as the same male villager began to state to her in honesty, still, "We tried."

"Maybe the Windward Side?" Moana was now unsure while the male villager sighed before admiring more locations and whatnot with seeing her father actually looking on in concern, like she is, "And the Leeward Side. We all tried the whole Lagoon. They're just... Merely gone." It was here that Chief Tui pulled the villagers nearby to the side as they then began to talk to each other about the problem; sensing that this may be more than his own child to handle.

Moana though saw the ocean with mixed feelings, and while she moved before getting onto one of the canoes's the village has, she suddenl yhad an idea that made them all turn to her; with her father not at all liking her idea due to where she was; from her past antics while growing up, "What if... We fished beyond the reef?"

"No one goes beyond the reef," Chief Tui states firmly to his child while she in turn, was still trying to get her point across, "I know. But if there are no fish in the Lagoon…" "Moana…" "And there's a whole ocean…" "We have one rule," Chief Tui firmly states still to Moana; interrupting his only child while she in turn, still tried to plead her idea to him; unknowingly starting an argument, "An older rule, when there were fish."

"A rule that keep us safe!" Moana's father states aloud firmly at her while Moana not seeing how uncomfortable the villagers nearby them were as they were witnessing their small spat with each other, states to him then while gesturing to the ocean itself, "But Dad, If we fish near the island outside the Lagoon, I'm sure-" "Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water! Every time I think you're past this... No one goes beyond the reef!" Chief Tui now staged in a way to know his words were final, and he then left while stomping briefly as Moana sighed to herself before getting down.

Though before they left, they all froze as they were confused now by the sky suddenly showing storm clouds when it was merely sunny only moments before.

Without warning, a vortex suddenly appeared and shot three objects very fast onto the ground near the far side of the Lagoon. When that happened, the clouds and vortex then dissolved within the sky, and it returned to normal.

"Moana, wait!" Chief Tui states in worry as she went over before anyone else could, and saw to her surprise, three female children… one oddly not human from the looks as they were passed out, and eventually the rest came over while seeing this; Chief Tui's eyes widen in shock by one of the children, "Take them back to The Village, see to that they are treated with care… Especially the non-human child," Moana's father ordered to confuse her while three of the males easily carried them as he paused and then gave Moana a look to know; making her look away from him from knowing his order still stood while he went with all the others, and she left to another area.

* * *

While Moana went to chill out, Morgana, Elsa, and Ceraza with Tisha were currently awake and were oddly being treated as guests while they were also at the same time, being confronted by Chief Tui.

"So your here to… Help us, is that it?" Chief Tui now states to the three children in disbelief as only Ceraza nodded and Morgana gently replied back in honesty; ignoring the snickers of some villagers seeing her own tail whack a few plates onto the floor by accident while lastly whacking her head gently yet briefly, "Yes, and from what I was given as a task… I was thinking maybe you would have to look at what has happened so far."

"Well, the odd child has a point, Chief Tui," a Elder states while the others agreed, and seeing the look of worry over some of the current problems that keep showing up, sighed before giving all three-four looks as he was wary about that odd reptile around the one non-human girl's neck, "Indeed… Very well, you may stay as long as you need them until it is deemed important for you to leave us." Chief Tui decided aloud as everyone nodded at this.

Morgana bowed to them while Elsa nudging Ceraza to do the same since they were standing the entire time, and Chief Tui nodded before the three girls were dismissed by them; Elsa figuring things out as they were going to discuss what was going to occur from their offer to help, on The Village itself.

"So… What's the plan Mary?" Elsa decided to at last ask as, despite her mind as an adult, she was not used to being looked at as if she was not at all serious, "We need to find the Chieftain's Child, and aid her since she will be declared the Chosen One by the ocean itself," Morgana states to them knowingly as they walked randomly around the village, "But where would she be though, I mean, have you seen how large this village is?" Ceraza decided to state to her two fellow girls. The two knowing about Morgana by now, and her knowledge of things.

"I think you need to find a way to get food and stuff, as I think we will be here for a while," Morgana states to Elsa as she merely nodded while oddly enough, they had things like currency and why it was with them when they awakened, and figured out what was what, from the Ice Princess.

Morgana let Ceraza and Elsa be at The Village while she decided personally to look for Moana herself, and Tisha seemed amused as they gotten lost within the isle's forest now for the last several minutes, " _Admit it Hatchling, we're lost._ "

"We're not lost, Tisha… Just merely misguided that's all," Morgana tells her familiar who rolled her snake eyes at her before they heard voices, and followed them to have Morgana to recognize the area now and then saw Moana and a woman around the same age as The Chief (to know it might be her mother), and decided to climb a tree nearby them to hear the two better.

Sina Juva Waialiki was a slender, dark skin, black hair, brown eyed woman that resembled a slimmer version of her own child, but as mentioned, the same age as her husband; Chief Tui. She also wore a more traditional version outfit as being the Chief's Wife. She also has her hair tied in a traditional long braid as well.

"Well, it's like what you said in front of your dad standing on a boat," Sina gently states as Moana threw another stick into the ground nearby with the others while Moana sighed and giving her mother a look, "I didn't say 'Go beyond the reef' because I want to be on the ocean… I was mostly thinking about The Village for once and he… He barely trusts me as is when it comes to that."

"But you still do. He's hard on you, because…" Sina began to tell her child, yet Moana interrupted Sina by stating her words once again to give a look back for, "Because he doesn't get me." Moana though turned to her mother in surprise as she then states gently; with a hint of remembering things within her orbs, at the same time, "Because he was you. Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. He just… He couldn't save him back then. He's just hoping he can save you as sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wish what we can do is just not meant to be."

Moana was about to say something before they heard a yelp as Morgana leaned too far into the tree she was in, and broke the limb with Tisha tightly clinging to her arm as she fell on top of the Chief's Child, and was stunned since Sina heard about the three unexpected arrivals by what they all dubbed as the God's Will, and Moana groaned before blinking at seeing Morgana and the child, in turn, looking at her as the Young Chaosarinian looking at her quickly in apology while seeing Tisha slithered up a log nearby to make them wonder on where a creature such as the female cobra, existed.

"I-I'm sorry, I was lost and I heard you two… And well, I was curious," Morgana rushed her words while tinting her cheeks to know she was a mix of being both ashamed and also embarrassed by what she did, and her tail was lazily moving on the ground to know she truly felt this way.

Since Morgana was nervous, she didn't realize she flinched at all from her body instinctively doing so from her past to make the woman; both mother and daughter confused by this yet Sina made the child look at her while inwardly admitting that Morgana would be a looker as she ages, "It's no problem at all, as after all… My husband did state since I was also there, for you being accepted by our village."

Moana though seemed surprised by this yet didn't say anything by Sina's look briefly at her as Morgana showed she was half-relieved at this while also shyly looking at her, "T-Thank you, Miss." Getting an idea, Sina then looked at Moana; who in turn gave her mother a 'What' look alongside Morgana; who was also surprised by this turn of events, "Well… Since you want the responsibility to be shown by Tui, then perhaps being our Isle Guests' Sitter would suffice, wouldn't you agree on that Little Minnow?"

"Mom… I," Moana began yet seeing her mother's look, now sighed to her while wordlessly nodding, "I'll do it… Would it be all the time?" Sina only nodded and without words to make Moana only be slightly frustrated, she facepalmed to herself before seeing Morgana was missing with oddly enough, her snake pointed with her tail in the direction of the beach, and made Moana sigh before hesitantly grabbing the snake while holding back a shiver while Tisha, gently, was laying on Moana's shoulders, and quickly went after the odd child.

Once Moana gotten to the beach, she blinked at seeing Pua being petted by the child as she sat on one of the spare boats the villagers may have left due to frustration, and was merely gazing at the water's themselves.

Pua was a small piglet with white fur, gray spots, light pink belly, pink snout, brown eyes, and black hooves.

"The ocean looks amazing, isn't it Miss Moana?" Morgana randomly asked without looking away while breathing in deeply the air it gave off, with Pua seeing Moana, and going right to her as she chuckled at her one of two pets, and allowed Tisha to slither from her to Morgana easily while looking conflicted, "It is… Isn't it?" Morgana only nodded while glancing at her; kicking her feet gently up and down on the boat she was on a few times before looking at her with a cute head tilt, and her tail swaying gently back and forth, "So Chief Tui doesn't want you to go into it at all?"

Moana turned her head away from the child's curious gaze and remained silent, before being startled and looked at the child as she looked with glazed eyes at her; Morgana oddly wishing at times she had parents mostly before she was adopted by Belle and Maurice, as one of them, "Perhaps he's like your Momma was saying, and merely trying to protect you. Along with his fears, Miss Moana."

"You seem smarter then you look for a… Child," Moana states as it was Morgana's turn to look away, and Moana frowned briefly at seeing Morgana gently grabbed her tail, and was gently rubbing it before she sighed while deciding to look at the ocean at first, and glancing a few times to the direction of The Village and back, before Morgana looked to her as she stood and saw she was going to sing.

Moana: "I've been staring at the edge of the water. Long as I can remember, never really knowing why."

Morgana knew why yet as always, she decided to remain silent while she ignored her feelings of maybe Moana not liking her appearance, yet decided to follow her. Moana although, was currently walking slowly on the path; knowing the child was behind her yet she felt to try and get her feelings out still.

Moana: "I wish I could be the perfect daughter. But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try."

Moana and Morgana were now at the village after a few minutes with Morgana seeing Elsa waving at her with Ceraza; understanding looks on their faces as they were aiding others currently while Moana seeing the other two Isle Guests inwardly groaned yet still wanted to let her frustrations out, and kept moving while ignoring most of the villagers as they were doing their everyday tasks.

Morgana followed Moana to the very location to where she knew the Chieftain Stones were located, and secretly impressed Moana at the child keeping up with her yet once they made it up to the top, she began to sing once again, looking at both The Village and the ocean; gesturing it as well.

Moana: "Every turn I take, every trail I track; Every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be."

Gazing at the ocean, she took off with Morgana deciding on testing her magic, and was oddly successful at making herself float like Nimbus-like cloud as it was a thought-based spell she invented to fly, from homework, a few days ago by her Uncle Frost, yet it wasn't fully finished since it would only work long enough for her to follow Moana.

Moana was now back at the beach looking contemplated with Pua oddly enough, still waiting for her there as she sang once more; slightly dancing a tiny bit with gestures.

Moana: "See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me~! And no one knows~, how far it goes~. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me~; One day I'll know~, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go."

Moana hesitates yet gets off and begins to backtrack back through the village and back up to the Chief Mountain; Morgana dubbed within her mind while singing, and Elsa sighed with Ceraza giggling at Morgana once again using an untested spell on herself since everyone was too busy to at least notice this.

Moana: "I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island; Everything is by design. I know everybody on this island has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine. I can lead with pride, I can make us strong. I'll be satisfied if I play along, But the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me~?"

Moana was carrying a rock while she sang to place it on the other slabs, yet she hesitated, dropped it, and began to take off once again back to the same beach within time, Morgana's Spell did wear off with her being relieved before she had to go quickly puke in the nearby bushes temporary before running on foot to catch up to Moana yet missed her as she got on the boat with Pua, and began sailing while singing aloud.

Moana: "See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding! But no one knows~, how deep it goes~! And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me~. And let me know~, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line? See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me~, and no one knows~, how far it goes~! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me~. One day I'll know~, how far I'll go~!"

"I can do this…. There's more fish beyond the reef," Moana states to herself as she oddly felt something was wrong, yet shrugged as Pua went up front since they were nearing the end of the lagoon, "There's more beyond the reef… This isn't so bad." Though it seems she jinxed herself as the water began to churn to make a large wave, "Pua!"

Morgana saw that something was wrong as something odd was within the water this time; unlike the movie, and saw it was a shadow-like serpent fish of sorts that knocked them over, before going back into the water of the ocean itself; shivering from it's look at her with wide eyes of red as it did so. Moana although was thankful at being able to get Pua yet she still ended up coming back injured, slightly.

Morgana, however, felt sorry though as Pua saw an oar nearby, and took off to The Village. " _Bah, that Pig, despite its nature, was a lousy familiar to this Moana Girl, Hatchling, along with the other I sense as well._ " Tisha comments from smelling it to get Morgana now to wonder about something, yet placed that to the back of her mind as Moana hissed in pain since the wound looked worse: Like a large knife cut the front of her leg yet didn't at all open it, and Morgana out of instinct yet was surprised as well, channeled her own magic into the Chief Daughter's leg and they both saw it healed but then left a faint scar in place.

Before she could comment about the child may be being a Godling or something, they heard a clap and they turned to see Moana's Grandmother: Tala Le Le Waialiki (just like in the movie; Couldn't find out how to describe her).

"Whatever just happened, blame it on the Pig," Tala states gently to mostly at her Grandchild while giving Morgana a thankful look before inspecting the healed wound as Moana hesitantly states to her then along with a look of being hesitant yet also shameful, "Grandma... Are you gonna tell Dad?"

Amused by Moana's words, she gently dropped the healed limb while going beside them both and tells them in a sure way that she wouldn't, "I'm his own Mother. I don't have to tell him anything at all," she began to head to the water with Morgana eyeing it while seeing coming slowly, that smaller version of the older woman's tattoo now before they looked at Moana while she got up, and gazed at the mountain, "He was right... About going out there. It's time to just put my own stone on the mountain."

Seeing Tala wink at her, Morgana held back a small giggle as Tala went into the water and danced slightly while the Rays were gently circling around her as she spoke gently to her Grandchild, "Okay. Well, then head on back. Put that stone up there... No one is going to stop you." Moana looked like she was going to leave yet paused while quickly turning around for two reasons: Morgana and what her mother told her, and what her Grandmother meant, "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?" Tala hid a sly smirk while still dancing gently within the water while also answering shortly yet knowingly, back, "You said that's what you wanted."

"It is," Moana states with her voice also sounding unsure; her heart oddly clenching at the mere idea of her doing said task, and then gave her Grandmother that she confided to all her life, a weirded out look at as she now randomly states without seeing Morgana looking away briefly with a brief sad look, "When I die, I'm going to come back as one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo."

"Why are you acting weird?" Moana now asked with Tala giving her a really look before Moana somewhat understood yet ignored Morgana's small snort of the job Tala has, "I'm the village crazy lady. That's my job."

Moana decided to ask while moving her hands as her Grandmother showing up out of nowhere wasn't at all a coincidence, at most times, and seeing that she paused briefly while dancing with the Rays leaving, then, "If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me... Is there something you want to tell me?"

Morgana was secretly creeped out by the look Tala placed on her face when she responded back, with her secretly relieved it was just to get Moana's full attention by the wink she gave her afterward, "Is there something you want to hear?"

* * *

It was night now as the day oddly went by quickly; Elsa and Ceraza joining Morgana and the two Waialiki female's as they ventured to a familiar yet hidden location that Morgana knew yet also forgot since it was a long time on recalling things.

"You've been told all our people's stories, but one," Tala tells mostly Moana while giving the three girls with them a look that Elsa mostly understood as this place may have been secretive still while being amused, as Tisha whacked Ceraza gently in the head due to whatever she said; the blonde didn't hear since Morgana only seemed amused, "What is this place?"

"The answer to the question you keep asking yourself after all this time…. Who are you meant to be? Go inside, bang the drum, and find out," Tala states with Moana being curious as with the use of her walking stick, dislodged with ease some loose stones to show they were near a sealed cave, and went inside while the three girls decided to wait it out; Morgana knowing this was only for Moana yet they saw Tala wince as she sat down.

Morgana being the kind person she was, helped Tala sit while Ceraza perked up while being nearby the cave entrance from hearing oddly… music being played, and Elsa noticed more than them, "How long do you have Mrs. Waialiki?"

Chuckling at being found out by her, Tala sighed while giving the Ice Princess a sad yet understanding look, "Just enough to see My Grandchild understands our old ways that have been forgotten and her destiny set in place." Leaving only Elsa and Ceraza puzzled while seeing Morgana knew, they paused as they heard Moana began shouting and made Ceraza yelp as she gave a quick apology to the girl by running into her, We we were voyagers.

"Why'd we stop?" Moana now came back to amuse Tala briefly before looking serious and declared firmly the name Moana went briefly wide-eyed at with all but Morgana knowing why yet listened anyways, "Maui. When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Te Kā awoke. Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back. To protect our people, the Ancient Chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are." Tala then got up by the use of her cane, and they followed her to where the water was and saw her motioning to things while she still continued explaining to her Grandchild, "And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island."

Tala though when she gestured to a part of the land, Moana and the three girl's saw the black mines attaching from the outer parts of the ocean itself right to Motunui itself, "Our Island?" Moana asked in utter shock to her Grandmother who merely nodded at seeing her Grandchild understanding the importance of her words, yet she then came over while clutching a necklace of beads, complete with a blue gemstone-like locket as she approached Moana; opening it to reveal an odd stone of sorts, "But one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti."

Moana now hesitantly held the stone; The Heart of Te Fiti, that Tala gave her while pointing something out back then, making her Grandchild look at her in slight surprise and small remembrance slowly appearing on her face as well, "I was there that day. The ocean chose you." As she spoke, the three girls went wide-eyed as the water glowed and moved about (with Moana realizing the situation), stated still as if, in small disbelief yet was believing, at the same time, "I thought it was a dream."

Moana though sputters while moving her now wet hair away as the ocean splashed her playfully as if, planning her like an old friend; both Morgana and Ceraza lightly laughing as Elsa gave them a playful glare as she was also splashed by the water, "Nope!" Tala states while being amused.

A few moments later after Ceraza used a Drying Spell on both Moana and Elsa while letting Tala know what the three are yet didn't say anything, pointed with her staff as they all sat nearby each other on a large enough log at the stars; gesturing right to the constellations that resembled a certain fishhook of sorts, "Our Ancestors believed Maui lies there at the bottom of his hook. Follow it, and you will find him."

"But... Why'd it choose me? I don't even know how to make it past the reef," Moana began to state to Tala as she sighed and unlike the movie; Morgana knew, was surprised by the small advice she gave her, "Why wouldn't you? You are the most amazing Grandchild I know my entire time I knew you, so you may think of something or someone that would aid you."

Moana paused while thinking before recalling what her mother told her, and looked excited while giving Tala a kiss on the cheek as she stated to her then; Tala giving her a proud look at figuring it out, "I know who does, thank you Grandma," and she took off with Tala sitting in the stump while wincing with Morgana knowing what was to come yet she whispered to both Elsa and Ceraza as Tisha curled gently around Morgana more, for moral support, " _I need you girls to get Miss Tala to The Village while I go deal with Moana… Things changed slightly as I saw a strange creature earlier wrecking the ship. Not the waves._ "

Nodding yet being surprised by this, they went their separate ways quickly: Morgana going after Moana, and Elsa with Ceraza getting thankful looks at Tala for aiding her, while dropping her cane part way.

* * *

Within The Village, Chief Tui and everyone was dealing with the growing issues; the villagers stating what was occurring with their own worries the last several minutes once they started the meeting.

"Please. Please. Settle down," Chief Tui states aloud while trying to calm everyone with in front of them were dried plants and coconuts, and other things the effects of the Isle was currently having near him and the Elders, yet inwardly sighed as they continued to talk about their problems.

"We'll find a way... We…" Chief Tui began to assure everyone before they all looked at Moana as she barged into the large room with Morgana in tow; Morgana only there as moral support for the teenager by her stating aloud, and holding up the greenstone while adding to her own words from his, "... Can stop the darkness. We can save our island. There was this cave that had boats; Huge canoes. We can take them to find Maui, and make him restore The Heart. We were Voyagers, and we can voyage again."

Moments later while telling the Elders he would eventually return, he began marching with a look of firm decision on his face while grabbing a torch as Moana began following her father; Morgana yet to say anything yet also stuck to them like glue, "You told me to help our people, Dad, and this is how we can help our people. Dad? What are you doing?"

"I should've burned those boats a long time ago," Chief Tui states firmly with Moana going wide-eyed at this with him stopping once Morgana got in his way that he for once shivered by her eyes glowing fully green briefly yet scoffed as he shoved her to the side, Morgana going wide-eyed as she sighed then while watching while getting up alongside brushing herself off as Moana tried to reason with him. "No! Don't! We have to find Maui! We have to restore The Heart!"

Chief Tui saw the green stone and grabbed it while firmly stating to try and get the delusion of the situation from Moana's head, "This? There is no Heart. This… This is just an ordinary rock," he then tossed it away from him with Moans going after it; Chief Tui groaned before going after his child along with Morgana as Moana stated a loud no, at this.

She was though confused once she picked it up that she saw her Grandmother's walking cane while ignoring her father coming over to berate her yet frozen in place with being confused at her seeing his own mother's cane on his child's hands; Morgana eyeing it with sadness they didn't see yet they all turned as a male villager declared loudly to get all three to move, "Chief! It's your Mother!"

Once they arrived, Morgana walked over to Elsa while she was telling her what was going on; Tisha gently coiling around her at sensing her Mistress' emotions currently at this while seeing Tala in real-life dying on her, and from what she has seen, made her feel bad for her yet knew it was oddly her time to pass on soon.

Tui and Sina were talking quietly to a medicinal villager while Tala was on a handmade floor mat with a few blankets on her as Moana went over with tears forming in her orbs yet she heard her Grandmother weakly state something to her with Moana asking Tala by her title, "Grandma?"

"Go," Tala states gently to her with Moana understanding Yet was feeling mixed between doing this and staying for the one person who always heard her out; even supported her as she grew, "Not now... I can't."

"You must... The ocean chose you... Follow the fishhook," Tala states with the girl's eyes widening by Tala's words she added onto about them, "The three girls will aid you… On your journey somehow. I can feel it…" "Grandma," Moana tired to state something yet Tala interrupted her while weakly moving while taking off her necklace, grabbed 'The Heart' from her Grandchild's hands, and placed it into the locket itself, before placing it within Moana's own hands, "And when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear. You say... 'I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore The Heart of Te Fiti'."

"I... I can't leave you," Moana sadly states now to Tala with her Grandmother understanding things yet tells her gently with her orbs knowing of her own fate, "There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you."

Moana gently gripped her necklace as Elsa and Ceraza grabbed the homemade bag that has supplies The Village gave them with Morgana making the Chief's Child jump before seeing sympathy in the child's orbs at her in silent return yet was hugging her to know she may have heard Tala, and looked back at her Grandmother while seeing she was oddly near the tapestry of Maui, "Go."

With the three girls leaving and waiting for Moana, Moana herself nodded with a tear falling down her face as she hooked her necklace with The Heart around her neck, and left the area to the storage building.

While Moana was at the building getting supplies for herself, the three girls went to the same cave-like area to await her with it being a few or so minutes past, "So we sail with her, and what then?" Elsa states as it seems to all three of them, they were winging this with Morgana shrugging at both girls while she was also petting Tisha, at the same time; without seeing oddly a creature ran after it's meal into the cave yet got stuck eventually into the cubby of a particular boat.

"We just see where it goes from there I guess? Whenever I'm involved I oddly think that things change only slightly yet stay the same," Morgana as erred while admiring things, "What do you mean by that?" Ceraza blinked with Elsa silently agreeing with her as Morgana sighed before explaining in her own way the reason why she stated that, "You girls knows about me knowing things right? Well, it seems whenever or whatever I'm involved, the adventure that was meant to get… I don't know that word, umm.." "Altered?" Elsa answered with Morgana copying Cassie's way slightly while snapping her fingers and then pointing right at the Ice Princess, "Exactly Elsa, yet it also goes the way it would end… With unexpected results afterward."

Elsa nodded while upset she would have stayed near Anna, she actually was relieved that her sister was taking her route mixed with her own at ruling currently over Arendelle. _But why do I feel as time goes, things will get more complicated?_ Elsa thought before all three then turned to see Moana blinking in small surprise at them being there before shaking her head, and the three; four if you count Tisha, followed her and the three girls looked at the boat they were supposed to ride before Morgana hiccuped as they were stunned as the boat grew enough to support the needed people, now.

"Remind me to ask later about you three," Moana thought out loud with Morgana and Co. merely shrugging as they helped her with ease before hopping on, getting into the boat and through the waterfall as Moana have a look once again as all three girls this time were not wet due to their magic, while Moana… not so much, "Definitely asking later."

Moana though looked out to the water while she began to sing; what Morgana knew, were the last few or so words to the teen's personal song.

Moana: "There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me~! But no one knows~ how far it goes~! All the time wondering where I need to be, is behind me~. I'm on my own, to worlds unknown~."

The girl's aided Moana on paddling with Moana now going to maybe ask them sooner than later as Morgana's Magic duplicated enough oars for them to row temporarily, yet she sang still.

Moana: "Every turn I take, every trail I track, is a choice I make, now I can't turn back, from the great unknown~, where I go alone~, where I long to be~."

Moana froze though with her heart oddly clenching as all four females now looked at the direction to the hut that Tala was, and we're all saddened as the lights went out yet oddly… a strange wind blew from there all the way to the water and Morgana and Co., along with Moana as she recalled her Grandmother's words as a Spectral Manta-Ray appeared within the water; small amounts of tears fell while Moana sang mostly to herself; with the girl's positioning themselves to aid her in getting past the Lagoon.

Moana: "See her light up the night in the sea, she calls me, and yes, I know~, that I can go~. There's a moon in the sky, and the wind is behind me~; Soon I'll know~, how far I'll go~!"

Moana readjusted herself as they; with the help of what the girls figured was Tala's Spirit, made it past the lagoon and onto the ocean waters at last.

They then sailed for a small-time; the extra oars vanishing yet making the original slightly bigger, and easy to carry before Moana turned to the three; Morgana rubbing the back of her head, Ceraza whistled to herself and Elsa held the bridge of her nose before looking at the two girls with a curious question, "How are you able to do what you do?"

* * *

 _ **Next Day; Early as The Sun Rose:**_

Moana sighed as she kept her course while the three girls huddle together asleep, and mentally recalled what their power was (with disbelief still) and yet… Recalled some of her Grandmother's Tales besides the Isles of other myths and legends as she placed her hair into a quick bun to adjust their course. _So their Magic Users… Nothing is going to surprise me anymore._

Moana then began to recite her words to say to the Demigod; Maui, to herself then, "I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. I am Moana of Motu…" Moana froze as she heard something within the cargo hood of the boat yet she repeated her words once again, "I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti. I am Moana of Motu... nui." The sounds occurred as she stated it near the end and went to check it out, and was stunned at what she saw.

It was a specific rooster she knew.

"Hei-Hei?!" Moana exclaimed while also startling the girl's, and rubbed their eyes as Moana then gave them a sorry look before seeing Hei-Hei looked everywhere before freaking out; Morgana covering her ears alongside Ceraza and keeping them there as Moana got a coconut half and covered the rooster's head with it and he kept screeching once it was off, until a few minutes later.

"It's okay. You're alright. Yes... see. There we go. Nice water. The ocean is a friend of mine." Moana states with the rooster thinking oddly enough of walking on water after seeing it was safe from his Owner, began walking out to the edge, "Hei-Hei. Hei-Hei! Stay!"

After Moana was dried off by Morgana as Ceraza placed the rooster in the cargo hold; Hei-Hei moving back and forth now as they were looking at Moana in orders, "Ok. Next stop, Maui," though when Moana pulled the sail, they were going backward until Morgana aided the teen and went the right way.

It was now night once again as they struggled at sailing; with funny moments here and there with each other while they were struggling to stay on the boat currently, as a storm was currently brewing; the ocean water making waves.

"Miss Moana, the boat can't take much more than this!" Morgana yelled out with Elsa agreeing with her by adding her own words; her ice powers not at all helping as earlier, they nearly harmed everyone due to how powerful the storm was since it was hail instead of what she wanted, "And I can't even get a good grip on the mast!" Ceraza was holding onto said mast along with Elsa for dear life while Morgana's magic kept her firmly in place while the bag was strapped on her; with Tisha sharing quarters with Hei-Hei.

Moana seeing the fear in the kid's orbs was worried for herself as well, and after getting splashed once again by the rougher waters even Morgana was surprised about, yelled at the ocean, "Ocean, I could use a little help!" The wind picked up with them shocked at seeing the one creature that Morgana saw a while back with it narrowing its eyes at them, and dived right back into the water to cause the waters to become tougher and the children; Elsa acting her age due to fear, screamed for their lives (with Moana realizing what the creature was from tales), "No... no," she then shouted out loud enough for the ocean to hear her at last, "Please, come on! Help me… Help us, please!"

A large wave made by the ocean itself; not the creature who fled at a task well done, was shown, and they all screamed as it crashed down upon them all.

* * *

Morgana groaned while holding her head before stilling and quickly holding her arm over her eyes at the sun blinding her briefly, and saw Tisha was still slapping her to wake up, " _Stop, stop! I'm awake!_ "

" _Bout time Hatchling, as it's a new day, and I was worried about you since Ceraza and Elsa is missing_ ," Tisha states to freeze Morgana in place and saw to her horror, her familiar was right. The boat was somewhat damaged yet whole, Moana was passed out still with Hei-Hei… bumping himself against the wood of the boat with that very coconut on his head, and the homemade bag was dangling without tears on the mast.

Tears slowly forming in her eyes, she quickly gotten up, and ran disputes the sand in her clothes slightly while Tisha also slithered to catch up to her Mistress, and began shaking Moana up; forgetting that she was alive as tears fell down her face, "Miss Moana, Miss Moana, wake up!"

Moana groaned herself from the shaking as Hei-Hei then fell and landed perfectly without harm onto the ground, yet he was then hitting the rock nearby with his body. "What… What's going on?"

Moana quickly had her mind cleared at seeing Morgana's face and tried calming her down as she began to speak quickly, "Easy, easy Morgana. Tell me slowly what… What's wrong… We're on an island?"

Morgana with tears leaking down told her what she knew about the current situation to realize (with her gulping) it was true, and the ocean was currently looking at them; mostly at Morgana in pity yet prepared itself as Moana allowed Morgana's snake to curl and comfort her while she began to rage at the ocean itself, "Ehmm... What? I said help me. And wrecking my boat along with having two out of the three kids missing that I was placed in charge at watching over?! Not helping!"

Moana then tried kicking at the ocean near the end Part of the isle's beach, yet she then tripped on herself while the sand was washed off her clothes and the ocean, however, merely pulled back as Moana then stood up and insulted the large mass of water, "Fish pee in you... All day."

Grunting before eyeing her rooster with a look at now hitting a larger rock formation with her then looking at all the marks that converted into a fishhook of sorts, and turned to the ocean as it popped up briefly, nodded and went back to normal while looking for something within itself. "Maui?"

Hearing something other then Morgana's whimpers to herself at thinking; from her childish mind, she lost her two girls before yelling while rubbing the tears from her orbs as when some hit a small yet random rock, it quickly changed into a gem of sorts that was teal colored, and made them all hid under the boat while Moana (despite the situation), began to coach herself with Morgana widening her eyes in understanding now, "Maui. Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat. No. You will board my boat. Yeah. I am Moana of Motunui. You will board me…" Moana though was puzzled as she thought he would be there at the spot she was looking at; the oar in her hands.

They jumped as the boat was lifted while revealing not only them but also a man Morgana knew, yet Moana… not so much.

Maui was a massive, muscular adult; a man having a strongman-like build with a head of thick, wild hair. However, his broad, round face, big nose, bigger mouth, heavy brow, sloped forehead and small, piggish eyes, makes him rather weird-looking. He also has tattoos that Morgana knew he earned over the years he was alive, all over his body, and wore a loincloth made of leaves and whatnot.

"Boat! A boat! The Gods have given me a- AHHH!" Maui began to state to himself in excitement before dropping it on them, in startled fear; Moana secretly pulling them out of the way in time as Maui was confused, and lifted the bot up to reveal a dumbed Hei-Hei looking at him.

He turned though with him blinking in surprise at not only seeing a Mortal, but also a Rarest Young Female Chaosarinian amongst his presence… though he wondered why the female Mortal was holding an oar out as if to defend herself while she began to speak of importance, mixed with confidence, "Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea. I am Moana…" "Hero of Man." Moana faltered by what he told her to then make her ask him in bewilderment, "W-What?"

Amused, he decided to correct Moana while seeing the child sniffle yet seemed to catch her; Morgana's interest, "It's actually Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero of Man. I interrupted, from the top, Hero of Man. Go." Maui though gave Moana a wink that irritated her slightly.

"I am Mo-" "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. And Women. Man and Women. Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. Ah, you know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great." Moana though looked confused yet begun to state while ignoring the stifled giggles now from Morgana, as she sat on a nearby rock; petting Tisha, "What? No, I came here to-" "Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Maui always has time for his fans." Maui then took the oar that was in Moana's hands, grabbed Hei-Hei, and was then using his beak to write something that Moana was annoyed by yet Morgana knew (while pouting briefly), at not seeing, "When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting." Maui then laughed before boasting about himself, "I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero."

Moana then surprised the Demigod briefly by whacking him by the oar instead and states; showing him stone along with other things that Morgana saw long ago, back in her original world, "You are not my hero. And I'm not here so you can sign my oar. I'm here because you stole the Heart of Te Fiti and you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and put it back."

Maui though pulled up while easily taking the oar and tossing it; the oar landing nearby perfectly on a standing position, with Morgana briefly thinking about both Ceraza and Elsa before paying attention to what was going on, as he states then to Moana; sounding a mixture of being disappointed with a few other things, "Yeah... It almost sounds like you don't like me, which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get The Heart as a gift for you mortals so you could have the power to create life itself. Yeah. So what I believe you were trying to say is thank you."

"Thank you?" Moana asked in bewilderment before Maui in return stated back words in gratitude, "You're welcome." Moana then began to explain her situation now to him as it seems he made a mistake, "Wait, no, no, no. I-I didn't... I wasn't... Why would I ever say-" it was here Morgana gotten up while seeing and hearing Maui began to sing.

While he was signing though, Morgana thought she saw the tattoo image of Maui wave at her while seeing Maui himself toss the necklace he had on, away.

Maui: "Okay, okay. I see what's happening here~. You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange; You don't even know how you feel, It's adorable!"

Little Maui; Morgana decided to call him, went to his left arm and Maui fist-bumped his tattoo before grabbing Moana and twirling her and caught her while he sang still.

Maui: "Well it's nice to see that humans never change. Open your eyes, let's begin~. Yes it's really me, It's Maui! Breathe it in."

Maui gesture to himself and flexed; not seeing Moana blushed at this gesture to amuse Mini Maui and Tisha, and began dancing as he kept singing; also gesturing to said things as well.

Maui: "I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod! When you're staring at a Demigod. What can I say except "You're welcome"! For the tides, the sun, the sky. Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome~."

Maui then carried Moana onto some rocks and was still dancing; with Maui amused as Morgana decided to follow them curiously, and kept his antics up by allowing him and Mini Maui show off by the use of his bodily tattoos.

Maui: "I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky; When you were waddling yay high? This guy! When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo! Oh, also I lassoed the sun~; You're welcome. To stretch your days and bring you fun~. Also, I harnessed the breeze; You're welcome. To fill your sails and shake your trees. So what can I say~ except you're welcome? For the islands I pulled from the sea! There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome~. I guess it's just my way of being me; You're welcome~, you're welcome~."

Maui then used his powers slightly to summon a blanket to make Morgana blink along with Moana and Tisha since the area changed as he kept singing; also moving along with his words while performing said actions: explaining things while using a illusions eel and buried it to sprout a coconut tree, scrunched up a multi-eyed monster bat into a ball and also shot it into the maw of another monster, and then gesturing to his body.

Maui: "Well, come to think of it... Kid, honestly I can go on and on. I can explain every natural phenomenon. The tide, the grass, the ground; Oh, that was Maui just messing around. I killed an eel, I buried its guts; Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts. What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway. And the tapestry here on my skin is a map of the victories I win. Look where I've been, I make everything happen."

Now Little Maui; which Maui also dubbed him differently, began tap-dancing on his left shoulder from a circle image filled with torches at the bottom, while Maui himself was impressing them both; more to Moana then the child though while rattling with his fingers in a coconut.

Maui: "Look at that mean Mini Maui just tippity tappin'!"

Maui then tossed the coconut as tattoo-like images of monsters, trees, people, water, even the sun appeared in color as he sang and Morgana shook her head while seeing things still yet knew he was probably leading them astray, so she went over to where she thought the boat was and sat down while watching.

Maui: "Well anyway, let me say you're welcome~! For the wonderful world you know; Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go~. Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome~! 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat; I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome~! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float; You're welcome~, you're welcome~."

Moana was covered in fake things before her eyes returned to normal and now blinked while tossing the garbage away once she was twirled right into the cave, and glared at him once he sang the end part of his song; closing the only yet supposed entrance as well.

Maui: "And thank you!"

"Hey, let me out! You lying slimy son of a…" Maui heard from within the cave before shaking his head, and was about to move yet stilled by the look Morgana was now giving him, along with Little Maui stopping him as well, "What? I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kid… Especially a Twilight Chaosarinian stopping me as well."

 _I'm a what?_ Morgana thought in slight surprise at the knowledge Maui just stated since she was currently reading as to what tribe she may be, and she was the Hidden Tribe near the end of the book? _Well… That explains why I have Chaos Magic and able to heal my scraps and bruises more quickly… And other things._

Maui seeing the bewildered look now understood before chuckling as if, he cannot believe this; waving his hands and arms at her as well, "Wait, wait. Wait. You mean to tell me you don't know what race you are? You're a Chaosarinian for the Gods Sakes." Seeing Morgana shake her head before she sneezed and he instantly ducked with a green lightning bolt striking a bolder; charring it slightly while the Demigod whistled briefly, to himself, "Yep, your one of that tribe alright... Especially the powers of being a royal at that."

Morgana blinked at the irony as she was a Princess already, but being a royal to the Hidden Tribe? _What are the odds in that-_ "Hey, let me go!"

Maui was now gently yet in a firm grip, dragging the child while ignoring the snake bites Tisha was doing to him before Little Maui stopped him once again, and pointed at the cave, then at Morgana, "I'm going to get my hook with the aid of this Kid since she's a royal. You have yours, and I'm not Maui without mine." Seeing Little Maui kept stopping him as he was nearing the boat, he flicked the tattoo version of himself to said location on his body, "Okay, talk to the back."

He then grabbed Hei-Hei with Morgana giving him a weirded-out look as he then stated aloud as if a commercial, slightly, "Boat snack."

Morgana though was impressed as he was able to give her Hei-Hei, hang onto her, and maneuver the boat back in the ocean while placing the bag into the storage hold all within a span of five minutes, and was easily moving the boat into the water yet Little Maui stopped him once again and looking at the cave. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful cave, she's gonna love it."

Once he knew Morgana wasn't going to take off, he let her go while grabbing Hei-Hei and setting the rooster down while stating mostly to himself, "And I'm going to love you. In my belly. Now, let's fatten you up, drumstick." He placed seeds down yet deadpanned as Hei-Hei began pecking away from the seeds before moving the dumb rooster to them. Morgana then sneezed once again as the seeds doubled in portion while one of them bounced and landed on her lap before becoming a fully cooked piece of corn on the cob.

 _Definitely that Tribe_ , Maui thought in small humor while having mini-flashbacks briefly at the parties he had back then with that race before shaking his head as they all then looked from seeing Moana jumping off the rock cliff she was on, and she tried to high dive while shouting… only to fall merely several inches away from the boat, near Maui.

"I can watch that all day… Okay, enjoy the island. Maui... Out!" Maui states with amusement firstly before moving around and using the boat with Morgana to his glance, gave him a look, "What? You have something to say, Kid?"

With Moana, she shouted after mostly Maui with her also worried about Morgana and the two missing girls, waving frantically while clearly showing the Heart of Te Fiti, "No. Stop! Hey! You have to put back The Heart!"

Moana then began to swim before she was forced to be still, and went right into the water with the ocean also aiding her in quick speeds right back to the boat, and plopped her back onto it while being wet, and Maui states in unexpected disbelief while Morgana hid a small smile at seeing the look on Maui's face, "Did not see that coming."

"I am Moana of Motunui. This is my canoe," Moana states in proclamation at Maui, "And you will journey to- Aahh!" Maui interrupted her words by grabbing her, and a simply tossing her back into the ocean as they were father out from that one Isle the Demigod was stuck on for quite some time, yet he saw the look even Little Maui gave him while also gesturing to where he tossed the teenager, "Alright, get over it. We gotta move." As he was getting around to move some more, the ocean plopped Moana back onto the boat; getting Maui annoyed by this while plainly stating, "And she's back."

"I am Moana of Motunuiiii!" Moana began to state who words once again yet once again, Maui tossed her before sighing as he heard the ocean plop Moana who was breathing heavily while being more soaked with an angered expression on her face, and turned to her while asking plainly, "It was Moana, right?"

"Yes," Moana states at him while showing him the Heart of Te Fiti near him with her left hand outwards; ignoring Morgana and Tisha's hiss of small yet hidden giggles at her state currently, "And you will restore The Heart."

Maui though; to shock the teen, grabbed it while tossing it very far into the ocean… before a few moments later it hit him right on the face while making Morgana laugh at him; Moana hiding a smirk as she thought she saw the ocean pop-up and nodded before going back down. Maui then landed on his behind and stared right at The Heart before he proclaimed definitely mostly to himself, "Alright, I'm out," yet once he began swimming, the ocean stopped him and quickly plopped the Demigod right back onto the boat with him now stating to the water; getting splashed briefly in the face afterward, "Ahh, come on!"

"What is your problem?" Moana states to Maui while moving toward him with The Heart to only get bewildered as he the. backed briefly up from looking at mostly at The Heart, and hit the mast. "Are you afraid of it?"

"Mr. Maui is afraid of it Miss Moana," Morgana states to get Maui to then deny what the child states; ignoring her cute head-like tilt aimed right at him, "No. No, Ha.. ha.. ha. I'm not afraid," though it would seem Little Maui had other ideas as the tattoo moved around frantically as if scared, and summoned the tattoo version of the fishhook; leaning on it while also looking at Maui with a cheeky grin and at the same time, nodding, "Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit."

Ignoring Little Maui's look at him for that, Maui then began to state at Moana then, "You stop it. That is not a Heart. It is a curse. the second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky. And I lost my hook- Get it away from me!" When he was speaking, Moana was nearing him as she was curious yet he did back up at seeing it, and had an idea that Morgana oddly enough as well, whispered to Tisha in which the snake also nodded, and went into the storage part of the boat, "Get this away?"

"Hah.. Hey.. Hey... I'm a Demigod, okay? Stop that, I will smite you. You wanna get smote- Smoten? Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away bad things will come for it," Maui states while trying to avoid Moana's attempts at giving him The Heart yet she was being cheeky now as she stood back; allowing Maui to stand up with Morgana about to sneeze yet held it in, "Come for this... The Heart. You mean this Heart right here... Come and get it!" She shouted out at the end since she figured no one was at all close to them; with the group not seeing the slight mist forming get denser.

"You are gonna get us killed," Maui declared while seeing that Morgana stiffened in place at his tone but shook his head as Moana, in turn, as she was still going on a roll, began to state back at him then, "No, I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti. So you can put it back. Thank you. 'You're welcome!'" They stiffened at then seeing something shoot from the distance onto the mast near Morgana's head; giving the child a look as he pulled it out to reveal a handmade, bone-based object.

"Kakamora," Maui firmly states before they turned to Morgana in slight surprise, "The Kakamora are a diminutive race donning armor made of coconuts. They live on a trash-and-flotsam-covered vessel that floats freely around the ocean. The Kakamora are cute in appearance, but they can be quite menacing and will relentlessly pursue materials they deem valuable. None of the Kakamora speak or vocalize. They instead perform any communication via banging tribal drums and exhibiting frantic movement. They are led by a singular chief who is separated from the rest by his distinct headwear." She shook her head as when she spoke, her eyes were glazed (the two noticed) with her being confused before hearing a hissing from Tisha, and states sheepishly with a blush, "I said stuff about what I read again… Didn't I?"

She has been lately been doing that for at least a few days… ever since the failure of a teacher that tried teaching them before Uncle Frost took over, and slapped the back of her head over a question as such.

Before either of them could comment, more bone-like spears were struck on their ship with Maui oddly seeing a seal glow briefly on the child's neck he now secretly removed by slapping on the back her spine to then remove another block that was secretly placed by the true threat for her to start blurting things she learned out, or the truth; with said male cursing before plotting more for the future.

Anyways, back to the current situation.

Part of what Morgana stated with three of the tribe that indeed wore coconut armor, showed while banging said armor as well, "They do look cute," Moana states before they blanched as they drew facial markings to look menacing, and also gotten more gear onto themselves as the ship fully revealed itself.

"Ocean do something, help us," Moana states to the ocean itself with Morgana sneezing a blast of energy, accidentally, at the Kakamora Ship with a few they saw moving and the Chief on top saw this and made gestures at not only at The Heart, but at her as well.

Not liking the idea from what he saw, however, Maui began to bark orders with Moana just standing there about specific parts of the boat, and states then in disbelief afterward, "You can't sail?"

"I... I'm self-taught?" Moana sheepishly tells him while he rolled his eyes while the larger ship was coming closer to theirs by her next set of words, "Can't you shapeshift or something?"

"You see my hook? No magic hook. No magic powers," Maui plainly states to her with Little Maui displaying that fact as well, yet Morgana yelped as more than the normal amount of the Kakamora Race showed up, tied her up while also grabbing Hei-Hei; since he swallowed The Heart that Moana dropped as everything was going so fast, and began taking them both onto the larger ship as bounty, apparently.

"Maui, they took Morgana and The Heart!" Morgana heard while she was being carried and was then placed nearby some Kakamora; one of which she knew was the Easter Egg one as they seemed to oddly communicate excitedly about her before Moana showed up. Moana and the Kakamora though began to panic as one of the Chef Kakamora spilled some spare pepper from his breakfast earlier along with recently stole, onto the child, and she sneezed as random things occurred with each one.

Maui was drenched by ice water before instantly being clean and dry, Moana's hair changed to a different color; sky blue oddly enough before returning to normal, the Baymax Kakamora and a few others got magically stuck to Morgana, and with a last sneeze, sent one of their cannons off and it shot far, far away back at Moana's Village and struck a cabbage salesman who shouted loudly, no, as the last sneeze teleported Morgana and her attached Kakamora back onto the boat with Maui.

Shaking her head, Moana and the other Kakamora began a standoff with one another before they faltered slightly by Moana having a bigger weapon then them, and began knocking them back and forth, retrieved Hei-Hei with a few Dart Kakamora shooting accidentally their Chieftain and making said Leader pass out from it. Moana then did what both Maui and the still tied-up Morgana saw with amazement as Tisha came over to scare the few Kakamora stuck to the child currently with the female snake only hissing while watching the teen make it back into the ship.

"Hah... Got it!" Moana proclaimed as Morgana sneezed before Maui could say anything and everyone stilled as a vortex showed up and sucked the Kakamora and the ship they live in, away.

* * *

 _ **Back in Morgana's Birthworld; On the Black Lake…**_

A fisherman was minding his own business before looking upwards as a vortex appeared, and states aloud to himself, "What the-" he then quickly jumped overboard while they shipwrecked his fishing boat, and they quickly began sailing from the lake and into open waters.

* * *

 _ **Back with Morgana and the Others…**_

Morgana was being untied by Moana as Maui sailed the boat, with Maui being amused the child placed the current three lucky Kakamora under her service as Minions, accidentally, as she was awkwardly receiving things or being treated as well, a princess slightly.

"We did it at least," Moana states with Maui only nodding his head before stopping the boat, and turned to her while the Young Chaosarinian (to amuse them both), made the three Kakamora go into the storage area for a time-out as they were fighting over her. The three, of course, were the Baymax Kakamora, then there were oddly enough the two others that had the mask markings of both Venom and Blackcat from the Spiderman Franchise. "Congratulations, on not being dead, curly. You surprise me…" Maui paused before shaking his head and resuming his task on maintaining the only vessel for miles on end, "But I'm still not taking that thing back."

"But Mr. Maui, would it be bad if it isn't?" Morgana now asked with a sniffle to worry Moana over as she came over, and touched the girl's head to then recoil back; making Maui frown at being called old by a child yet worried since it seems she was getting sick somewhat, or possibly… "Toss the onions," Maui states firmly to Moana to get her to blink with confusion or even bewilderment, "What-" "The Squirt might be having a reaction to something with onions with it as after all, that was one of the few weaknesses her race always avoided."

When Moana indeed discovered she had onions on the boat, she did toss them with the ocean sending the onion far, far away while they saw Morgana was feeling a lot better. "How do you know what she is?" Moana asked then while Maui sighed and gave them both a look, "I may have encountered a few during my time, and learned a thing or two on most of their lifestyles to know better than having onions near one of her kind. Especially the Hidden Tribe like she is part of." Morgana though sneezed as within the same Village once again, the same seller got drenched in ice water.

"Besides that," Maui states as he then got up, and began to walk near the two girls while pointing things out, "You wanna get to Te Fiti, you have to go through the whole oceans and bad. Not to mention Te Kā; Lava Monster. Ever defeat a Lava Monster?" At the term of said monster, Moana and Morgana saw the tattoo of Maui being defeated by Te Kā.

"No, have you?" Moana then states rather smugly while crossing her arms and Morgana held back a chuckle at the look on Maui's face at this while seeing that Little Maui held back a silent chuckle, and pulled down a scoreboard that held a smaller image of both Maui and Moana, and marked with the tattooed fishhook a point for the teen.

"I'm not going on a suicide mission with some Mortal. You can restore The Heart without me," Maui then grabbed two bananas and surprised Moana as he tossed one to Morgana who caught it with her tail; making him secretly chuckle at her bewildered reaction to that and sat down and stated then to them, "And me says... No. I'm getting my hook. End of discussion."

While Morgana grabbed the banana and began eating hers slowly, Moana saw the tattoo marks on Maui of the crowd cheering for him, and recalled what her Grandmother told her about Maui's situation he caused for himself, decided to state to him as he was about to eat his banana; somewhat nearby him, "You'll be a hero. That's what you are mostly about, right?"

Amused, Maui then pointed the banana at her while stating as if she was wrong, "Little Girl, I am a hero." He faltered slightly by Morgana knowing Moana was using her knowledge to her advantage; with Morgana sighing as Tisha was being pampered by the three Kakamora from massaging her pet on what she saw within the storage area; within the boat to get an item she was given to by Elsa and Ceraza from a shared-payment gift from The Village: A ocean-themed wristband to which she placed on before getting food, "Maybe you were, but now… Now you're just the guy who stole the Heart of Te Fiti. The guy who cursed the world… You're currently no one's hero."

"Really? No one?" Maui gave her a look to see if she was joking yet he faltered once again as she shook her head no, turned to Morgana who shrugged as if she didn't know, and to the ocean that popped up that stated a silent yes-like nod before returning to normal.

"But, put this back," Moana showed him The Heart from her locket as she continued, "Save the world… You'd be everyone's hero." Maui oddly enough was imagining it with looking at Little Maui demonstrating it as well to the Demigod to know it was a good idea, and it sealed it even further as Moana boosted his ego slightly from whispering it, " _Maui... Maui… Maui… You're so amazing!_ "

He then dropped the look and sighed while stating to Moana, and eating half the banana before doing so with a pointed look, "We never make it, without my hook. Not pass Te Kā at least." Moana it seemed, didn't know what to do and was then impressed by Morgana adding in her own words to convince the Demigod in which, he was impressed as well as her being a bright child; walking over hesitantly while grabbing her tail and rubbing it in the process, "Then we get your hook, take out Te Kā, and restore The Heart, Mr. Maui, that way you can be a hero once again." Moana then made Maui looked to her as she then added with her hand out as if, to shake on it, "Unless you don't wanna be: Maui, Demigod of Wind and Sea, Hero to All?"

Maui thought of it briefly before deciding on it by stating his words; his own hand out as well, "First, we get my hook... Then save the world. Deal?"

"Deal," Moana states as they shook hands before getting a look from Morgana as he tossed Moana overboard one more time with the ocean doing the same thing once again as he merely shrugged from her look, "Worth a shot." He then positioned himself at the end while grabbing the rope, and began doing things Morgana figured was his Wavefinding Skills, "Okay, we go East to the Lair of Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottomfeeder."

After seeing Maui personally use his skills at wavefinding, Moana got right up to his now annoyed face by her stated question, "Teach me to sail." Seeing that it wasn't just Moana who was interested in that, He moved away from her as Moana then grabbed onto the mast slightly while also pointing things out to him, "My job is to deliver The Great Maui across the great ocean. I should- I should be sailing."

"It's call Wavefinding, Princess," Maui states to her while checking things over, paused as they looked at Morgana in slight surprise at her admitted words as well, "Well… Mr. Maui, I'm also a Princess alongside a Witch… Is that ok?" _What is that term she stated?_ / _I figured already as such Squirt, and from your words I was right_ , we're both Moana and Maui's thoughts before he stated briefly to her then, "It's fine Squirt," and he was puzzled why she flinched when he rubbed her smooth hair for her race.

Maui decided to continue what he was going to explain to them both anyways, and gotten onto the mast while looking at said directions while demonstrating it as well, "It's not just sailing. It's seeing where you're going in your mind; Knowing where you are, by knowing where you've been."

"Okay, first… I'm not a Princess. I'm the Daughter of The Chief," Moana decided to explain with her getting annoyed now by Maui stating it plainly while also at the same time, making sure the boat was secure to continue on, "It's the same difference," "No-" "If you wear a dress, and you have an animal sidekick. You're a Princess." Maui states still while amused from glancing at the storage area and seeing the child's pet being massaged to sleep by those three now Tamed Kakamora, and Hei-Hei merely looking at them all dumbly.

Maui then went to the back of the boat while not seeing as when he was tossing some paralyzing darts out of the boat, the ocean grabbed one and was preparing for the right moment, "You're not a Wayfinder. You're never be a Wayfind-" Maui made a duh-like sound and fell onto his stomach while stating in a complaint to the ocean since it grabbed the oar he dropped to use and handed it to Moana while also giving her a high-five, slightly, "Really? blowdart in my buttcheek."

Moana though placed the oar down after sensing she wouldn't need it currently, and kneeled behind Maui while stating in hidden excitement, "If you can talk, you can teach. Wayfinding. Lesson One... hit it." Little Maui was on Maui's right shoulder as the tattoo featured to him while he sighed in defeat, and states to the teen, "Pull the sheets…" then on it was lesson after lesson with Maui also trying to teach the child as well; with her asking gently unlike Moana who desired, and Moana was also making mistakes as such while later on; night time now, they were measuring the stars for travel.

"You're measuring the stars… Not giving the sky a high-five," Maui told Moana as she kept trying her failing in the part until they saw Morgana to stun him by how trusting she was, laid on top of him and curled into a ball to be warm; Tisha to make Maui shiver slightly from his spine, gave him a look before going on top, and curling around the child to sleep as well.

Seeing the look Little Maui and Moana was giving him, he scoffed before stating; getting yeah-sure-based looks from the two as the three Kakamora were asleep nearby Hei-Hei in the storage area, "What? She's young and needs more sleep than us."

Later as it was still nighttime, Moana had the oar while doing as told by Maui within the water, "If the currents warm, you're going the right way," he told the teen who was checking the temperature right now with her right hand, "It's cold… Wait, it's getting warmer." She then realized after looking over and seeing a relieved look on the Demigod's face with her then recoiling while he only chuckled, "That's disgusting, what's wrong with you?"

It was later at night now with Maui chuckling within the clear yet starry sky still as the effects of the dart were gone, and was currently stirring the boat while glancing at Moana; the teen passed out, _Heh, rookies,_ he thought as he guided the boat to where they all needed to go.

He paused while glancing at the child who began to whimper in her sleep, and then woke up as he ducked from an outburst of Magic she didn't realize Morgana caused from shouting the word no, aloud, and was wide awake with glazed eyes in fear.

He quickly stopped the boat and sighed while coming over to the child and when he touched her, he jumped as an aurora of her current life flashed within his sights and narrowed his eyes at realizing she had a more difficult past then he did, yet sighed as he comforted the child enough to go back to sleep, and continued sailing since he knew Morgana, or Mary she prefers, is a sweet yet powerful child in her own right.

He froze though as the boat passed by a certain creature-like servant to the more powerful one; the same one that caused Moana to tip over, and aided the storm to separate Morgana from both Elsa and Ceraza for their own part to play within this world, and went back into the water. "So… That entity on the play as well, oh well, not my problem."

* * *

 _ **Day 3; Near a certain landmark:**_

Moana woke up with a start with her also freezing in place until she relaxed yet thought it was cute since Morgana was curled up with her, currently, yet she looked at Maui when he saw she woke up, "Enjoy your beauty rest. You know a real Wayfinder, never sleeps. So they actually get where they needed to go." When he said that, Moana saw were he was gazing while accidentally waking Morgana as well; to which she too, saw.

It was a small Isle with a very tall, and intimidating looking mountain of sorts made from some kind of stone, and it seems it was somewhat easy yet hard to climb. There were also some clouds passing it by as well.

"Muscle up buttercups. We're here," Maui states with him now moving the boat to the isle and jumping off easily while looking at Moana as she asked curiously to him while helping Morgana out of the boat; with them thinking it's cute that the three Kakamora poured at her wordlessly telling them to stay here with Hei-Hei, "You sure this guy's gonna have your hook?"

"Tamatoa... Oh yeah, he would have it. He's a scavenger. Collects stuff; Things that looks cool. And for Tamatoa… Trust me, my hook is the coolest collected," Maui tells her while Morgana was looking at the mountainous wall and at him a few times while seeing her looked thoughtful before amusing Maui as her smaller, clawed fingers shifted to become actual claws; stunning even Moana while they turned and made Morgana mostly look at her hands in stunned fascination, "Yeah… Most of your race, Squirt, tends to use their shifted claws to defend, climb, or even do tasks easily from what I knew of them."

Maui then shook he head with Morgana asking him instead of Moana who blanched by his answer as well, "And he lives up there… Mr. Tamatoa, Mr. Maui?" Maui though climbed briefly up said mountain while he did so, "It's just Maui, Squirt, and it's actually the entrance to Lalotai."

"Lalotai? The Realm of Monsters. We going to the Realms of Monsters," Moana states to him as Maui shook his head at the teen, "We? No. Me. You are gonna stay here with the other chicken, and child." He made a chicken noise at Moana to get her to look irritated at him for this as he began climbing and stating to Little Maui, "That's what I'm talking about, give me some… Come on, that was a good one, how you'd not get it. I called her chicken, like that chicken on the boat."

Moana sighed before seeing Morgana was missing and states while looking up as it seems the child was determined while using her fingers to climb, "Mary get down here!" Morgana decided to allow them to call her by her nickname that she personally likes, and looked down while wordlessly shaking her head no with Tisha flickering her tongue back at the teen in amusement, as she kept climbing.

Groaning at this yet also wanting to prove Maui wrong, she began to climb as well.

Maui meanwhile as the two females climbed, was debating with Little Maui mostly before looking down in slight surprise yet to his left side and blinked at seeing Morgana and Moana climbing; Morgana with fewer difficulties then the teen though as she went ahead. "So… Daughter of The Chief. I thought you stayed in the village. You know, kissing babies and things." Maui tried to start a conversation with Moana as they climbed, with Moana giving him a wordless look for. "Hey, I'm just trying to understand. Why your people decided to send you for the task at saving the world," Maui defends as Moana just shrugged before replying back as she still climbed, "My people. Didn't send me. The ocean did."

"The ocean... Makes sense, you're what? Eight. Can't sail. An obvious choice," Maui now tells Moana to make her irritated by what he guessed at how old she was and replied back down to him as she was also finding a rhythm on climbing, "It chose me. For a reason, and I'm sixteen, not eight."

"If the ocean so smart, why didn't you just take The Heart back to Te Fiti itself. Or bring me my hook. The ocean's straight up pooky dooks. But I'm sure it's not wrong about you. You're the Chosen One," Maui then tells her with Moana thinking briefly on that before stating as they saw Morgana was possibly the first to reach the top, "The ocean chose me for a reason."

Moana ignored Maui's sarcastic comment then as she neared the top and was stunned like seeing Morgana was still at seeing the view the top showed them, yet Moana stayed out loud though to snap Morgana out of her daze and looked to her with a head tilt; with Moana looking around the area before wording anything, "So, not seeing entrance."

Maui as he came up, bit back his retort to that yet gained a mirth-like idea with him stating; the Demigod moving to the center slightly to get Moana to pale with only Morgana knowing that he was joking, tilted her head at him only in partial confusion, "Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice." Seeing Moana's look, he chuckled while stating; ignoring her look at him briefly, "Kidding, Ha.. ha.. ha… So serious."

Maui then blew with a big breath the dust and debris away to reveal a stone face of sorts, and did a haki-based dance before jumping and landing in a specific part of the face as they took a few steps back to see the mouth of the face open wide to reveal a vortex down below, mixed with the water, "Do not worry, it's a lot far down there than it looks."

Maui then jumped into the hole with him doing a cannonball, and Moana seemed hesitant yet she jumped with Morgana running into her while holding onto Tisha in fright; from seeing something coming, and Moana held onto the child with her seeing a black-like mist with red eyes glaring at them from up above as they held their breath before the entrance closed.

Said mIst then left within a vortex it made while mumbling in its words it spoke, in dissatisfied anger.

They were then traveling downwards through the water-like vortex with also seeing Maui was ahead of them, by a lot.

Maui, meanwhile, grabbed things before landing perfectly on his feet, and states to himself, " And he sticks the landing," he then looked at Little Maui who disagreed as he brought the scoreboard and marked another line with Moana and states to him in amusement with knowing, "What? Dumb-Dumb, she's not even here. No Mortal's gonna jump into the Realm of Mon…" he looked up when Little Maui points his thumb upwards in a humorous way, he was then knocked over before rolling with Moana as Morgana oddly landed on her feet partway, and Moana kept going along with Maui looking downwards at her fleeting form, "Well... She's dead. Okay, let's get my hook."

He turned once he got up and froze at seeing Morgana was currently looking sheepish while holding onto her tail; her fingers looking normal while Tisha coiled around Morgana gently, in reassurance, and was looking at him expectantly, "Well… I guess you're stuck with me currently Squirt."

Morgana although stuck to him as he told her too while also gently petting Tisha's head with the snake hissing soothing words to her; sensing her Mistress' fear from seeing this place was indeed beautiful yet also scary in real life, and jumped once Maui began a conversation with her then, "So… You do not know much about your kind then?"

Morgana shook her head no to him without words, and he paused at seeing a clearing nearby and pointed to it, and they sat on a fallen tree that was seemingly broken by something large with claws; his guard up while speaking to the child then, "Well they are pretty powerful in their own way, especially since your own tribe did throw the wickedest parties for the Gods of all kinds, and other things to aid us. They were also the first to use Chaos Magic along with both Black and White Magic in aiding anyone… In fact it was considered rare for a child to have all three, and not die from Magical Overload at birth."

Morgana was surprised at that, yet stated in honesty to him; stunning the Demigod as such, "B-But I was changed into one by a Sorcerer, Mr- I mean Maui."

"Well…" Maui got up and circled her a few times while looking at her form, and stated to stun her by this, "If that occurred, then you had Hidden Ancestry anyways with said race, in order for that to occur and if it did, it would be everlasting; No matter what." Seeing the child looks away; recalling her past she showed during her sleep by accident since she was secretly comfortable around them, made her look to him in slight surprise by his words next, "Now don't be upset over your body, Mary, you're not a Freak at all as it was your last family before your current, that is."

"How… How did you-" "How did I know Squirt? You may… Uh, showed it to me by accident when you were having a bad dream last night." Maui admits yet before Morgana could state anything, he shushed her after hearing something, and Morgana yelped as she was ran into by a speeding form that Maui was going to attack yet froze as said form hugged her in relief, "I finally found you at last Mary!"

It was Ceraza, in her true look; not her full human form, and she was wrapped in jungle-like clothing as if, she was here for some time.

"Ceraza… Ceraza! What… Wait, have you been here the whole time?!" Morgana states while shaking her head; Ceraza ignoring Tisha while she nodded before pulling apart from her friend, and brushed her hair back while stating in honesty to her, "Ya. After that storm, I tried to keep me and Elsa together yet we got separated, and that thing somehow knocked me out, and the next thing I knew I was here trying to defend myself against a strange bat carrying me to its nest."

Before Morgana could speak, Maui froze the two and made the two girls look at him while he seemed amused and somewhat knowing from their positions yet kept that part to himself; the question mostly to Ceraza, "So there were more of you then besides Princess and Squirt, here?"

Ceraza nodded as he then sighed before looking around the area as he decided then, "Alright, I guess you can come with, and maybe you would have an idea of where Tamatoa's Lair is," seeing Morgana's bewildered look at that, Little Maui was rolling on the man's skin while laughing as Maui gave his tattooed self a look and stated to them all; mostly to him though, "Hey it's been a while and I forgot."

Ceraza was confused briefly as they began to move before she brightened in understanding; both Maui and Morgana holding back a laugh from what she called him, "Oh! You mean Mr. Crabs? Ya, he and I actually got along and he let me stay in his cave for a bit with me cooking sometimes the fish that drops as payment for guarding an odd thing that recently fell yet refused to be placed on his armor."

Morgana was curious and asked with Ceraza pausing in her steps to look at her with a raised eyebrow for, "How long have you been down here Ceraza?" As they moved, Ceraza was thinking hard before shrugging; stunning Morgana with her looking at Maui as he mouthed time-displacement, to her, "I'm not sure… Maybe three months?"

Later on, they were able to get to the cave with seeing Moana looking into it; Maui surprised to see she was alive yet they followed him as she then stated more to herself after seeing something to perk the Demigod up, "Maui's Fishhook," "Yeah- Ouch!" Maui stated near her yet Moana accidentally punched him with her apologizing quickly. "I thought you were a monster, but… I found your hook and you're right… This Tamatoa person really likes his treasure," he understood yet looked serious by stating to them all, "Stay."

"What, No? I'm... I'm the one who-" Maui stopped her complaining as he stated in honesty to her then, looking at the two girls as well with Moana looking relieved to see Ceraza, "Listen. For a thousand years, I've only been thinking about keeping this hair silky, getting my hook, and being awesome again. And it's not getting screwed up by a Mortal, who has no business inside of a Monster Cave except-" he then got an idea at eyeballing some of the treasure and looked at Moana mostly as she stated a huh, to him afterward, "Except… Maybe as bait."

Moments later, Maui hid a grin as he hid within the cave alongside Morgana as Ceraza decided to go deeper and get that one item to show the two, as Moana was currently dressed up with some of the treasure; the teen banging on a golden object of sorts to try and get this Tamatoa's attention while speaking out loud, "Wow, the shiny glittering cave. And just like me, it's covered in sparkling treasure. Sparkle... Sparkle. Sparkle."

"You're not selling it," Maui told her from his hiding spot, as Morgana decided to go to a close-by spot to not only hide yet still view things with Moana looking irritated yet pointed at the fishhook with one of the objects still in her hands in a statement, "This is stupid, I'm just gonna walk up there."

" _You go out there, he will kill you. Just stick to the plan. Oh! When he shows up, keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself. He loves bragging about how awesome he is._ " Maui whispered out loud for her to hear yet Moana then made a comment to which Morgana stifled a giggle from here she was, saw Maui's look briefly at, "Well, you two must get along perfectly," though she falter on one of her steps as Maui stated quietly than to her as he began to move, "Well not since I ripped his leg off."

"Wait, you did what!? Maui where did you go?" Moana states quietly back in a small panic yet stilled as the part of the treasure horde she was on began to move and she hid a yelp while she was then picked up by something as when it was revealed, it was a giant, 50-foot blue coconut crab with yellow towards the tip of his claws. He now has nine legs (used to have ten, but his leg was ripped off by Maui; from what the Demigod recently mentioned). He has gold and most of the treasure on his shell.

"Huhuhuhuhu… What have we here? It's a sparkly, shiny- Wait a minute… It's a Human!" Tamatoa states while eyeballing her with Ceraza just coming back with an orb of sorts before hiding with a yelp by Morgana, as they watched things play out.

"What are you doing down here in the Realm of the Monst- Just pick an eye, Babe. I can't- I can't concentrate on what I'm saying if you keep- Yep, pick one! Pick one!" Tamatoa states before seeing Moana was confused at which eyeball to pick until she chose one, and then poked her while saying to her now, "You're a funny looking little thing, aren't you?"

The Monster Crab then saw the necklace and poked at it; Moana moving quickly to keep it out of his reach, "Oooh what's this?" Moana went wide eyed, "Don't, it's my Grandma's," Moana quickly tells him as he scoffed and then mocked her briefly, "'It's my Grandma's', I ate my Grandma! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous." He paused before looking at her carefully yet firmly while still holding her, "Why are you here?"

Tamatoa then heard something; mostly Maui moving around, and was going to turn until Moana seeing this quickly stated aloud to get his attention, "Cause you're amazing! And we Mortals have heard… the tales about the crab... who became a legend. And I got to know. How you did you get so crab… ulous?" Morgana saw Ceraza facepalm with seeing or somewhat hearing Maui did the same while hiding still, and Tamatoa narrowed his eyes at her while making a giant face to full body with Moana, now, "Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself? Because if you are…" he then cheered up while backing her body away from his face, "I will gladly do so!"

Ignoring Moana's confused huh sound, Tamatoa paused before calling out Ceraza's name, "Yo Ceraza, where is that orb?" Though while he called her, he nabbed a piece of treasure off his back to get ready to toss up above the spout-like area in which Morgana knew fish would drop down, yet yelped with Ceraza's eyes going wide afterward of dragging Morgana out as well.

"Hmmm, seems more Mortals are dropping by the second- Wait… This can't be the lovely Morgana, now can it?" Tamatoa states while eyeballing her firstly wondering why Morgana looked oddly familiar; Ceraza nodding quickly while responding in a half-truth, "Yes Mr. Crabs, she showed up just like I did; But further out within the Realm." Eyeballing the two for a second, Maui muttered idiot crab when Tamatoa nodded with him eyeing the orb; a diamond-like crystal orb about the size of a small softball with Celtic Runes in a vine-like pattern, in which she placed into her pocket, "Alrighty then, as you two get to be treated to a show… In song form." He then tossed the glittering treasure into the air and went into the water above; the cave now shingling slightly to reflect off of Tamatoa's back as he began to sing.

Tamatoa: "Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam; I was a drab little crab once… Now I know, I can be happy as a clam... Because I'm beautiful, baby."

He was now dancing slightly while using both pincers he has to hold Moana, dancing still while twirling slightly. He also poked her while he sang as well.

Tamatoa: "Did your Granny say 'Listen to your heart'; 'Be who you are on the inside', I need three words to tear her argument apart.. Your granny lied!"

He was then dancing while Morgana knew the song, was thankful of Ceraza keeping her safe while they watched as he danced in a way to make the treasure on his back shine even more and reflected more within the large cave.

Tamatoa: "I'd rather be shiny~ like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck; Scrub the deck and make it look shiny~ I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck. Just a sec, don't you know?"

Tamatoa then stopped and looked upwards with Moana and the other two girls doing the same as he sang; seeing fish were swimming within the water while Tamatoa sang and glanced at Moana briefly before his words were action.

Tamatoa: "Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb; They chase anything that glitters. Beginners. Oh, and here they come, come, come to the brightest thing that glitters~; Mmm, fish dinners!"

He then eyed Moana greedily as he sang the next part; with his intentions clear as she ran with Ceraza yelling for her to stop and freezing Maui in place yet began sneaking onto the crab's back, thanks to this.

Tamatoa: "I just love free food~; You look like seafood~!"

"No, don't eat her!" Morgana shouted to get Tamatoa to pause and states firmly with his eyes aimed at her in a furrow, "Why shouldn't I eat this tasty Mortal then, child… Hold up," he gotten a good look at her before laughing not at Morgana, but at what she was, "Well, well, well. The last time a Twilight Chaosarinian came to my cave was for a ring of sorts along with the particular lamp I scavenged- Oh there is that ring, you must be his descendent then, great chap he was."

Morgana furrowed her eyebrows upwards alongside Ceraza in slight surprise at this info; with Maui narrowing his own at the ring with a recognizable face then yet would question about it for later, as the crab shrugged though at the child and states; to worry Morgana over, "But since you have nothing to offer, I'll just eat this Mortal anyways."

Moana closed her eyes as she felt this was the end of her, yet stiffened alongside Tamatoa by dropping her and looking at his treasure from seeing Maui holding onto his fishhook, "Hey! Crab Cakes, I'm back. It's Maui time!" Despite hearing Tamatoa gasped at Maui in slight shock, Morgana led Moana over to the whale bones that were oddly in the shape of a cage as Maui then asked his tattooed self, "What do you say, little buddy. Giant hawk?" After seeing Little Maui agree by shifting into it, "Coming up...Yahoo! Yahooooo...?" Maui shifted into quite a few animals: a redfish, a great white shark, a lizard of sorts, oddly Sven, a random bug, and lastly a pig before shifting back with a troubled look on his face.

Tamatoa saw this now while looking at Maui cheekily with him then; while he sang, twirled with his treasure reflecting from the light along with him dancing and trying to knock over Maui. He then grabbed his hook once he fell and twirled the man as he went to a wall.

Tamatoa: "Well, well, well… Little Maui's having trouble with his look. You little Semi-Demi-Mini-God; Ouch! What a terrible performance. Get the hook! (Get it?) You don't swing it like you used to, man."

Tamatoa then began to sway-dance while he sang still to Maui, and when Maui tried attacking him with the hook, he instead grabbed it and tossed Maui into the ceiling while posing; Maui falling down and landing into the ground with a thud.

He also grabbed Moana and Morgana out of spite of wanting to spare the Mortal and placed them both into the cage nearby, before going back to Maui to bully him.

Tamatoa: "Yet I have to give you credit for my start~, and your tattoos on the outside; For just like you, I made myself a work of art. I never hide, I can't. I'm too shiny~! Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough; Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny~! Send your armies but they'll never be enough. My shell's too tough, Maui man! You could try, try, try… But you can't expect a Demigod to beat a decapod; Look it up. You will die, die, die! Now it's time for me to take apart; Your aching heart!"

The crab monster then grabbed Maui and began bullying him still, and then placing the fishhook back onto his back while Tamatoa hit the side of the cave to began closing the top where the light was coming from, and the room changing from a shiny room benign reflected off the crab's shell, to a dark room with Tamatoa and the room glowing from bioluminescence (yes that is a real word).

Tamatoa's body and the shiny objects hoarded on his shell began to emit a neon, glowing light. His pupils, iris, and sclerae, meanwhile, can change color by alternating from vibrant and alarming pinks and blues; they saw.

He grabbed Maui while revealing the one tattoo about what he was singing about; bullying him some more while Moana had an idea and began acting it out without seeing Morgana grab a large stick easy enough for her to carry, and hid behind a rock nearby to carry out her own plan; Ceraza looking for Morgana, in worry.

Tamatoa: "Far from the ones who abandoned you. Chasing the love of these humans, who made you feel wanted. You try to be tough, but your armor's just not hard enough; Maui! Now it's time to kick your hiney~; Ever seen someone so shiny~? Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see; C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so shiny~; Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea; Just for me. You'll never be quite as shiny~. You wish you were nice~ and shiny~!"

Tamatoa currently has Maui; who was struggling, within his mouth before stilling and spitting Maui onto a wall as Morgana oddly enough, channeled her magic into the stick and nearly made Tamatoa buckle to get angry with her, and started chasing the child.

"Stop running Child! Stop being so fast!" Tamatoa states as Moana dropped the fake stone in worry over Morgana before seeing to Maui as he was oddly nearby her, and he stated to her then with a determined look, "Stay here, I'll go get the Squirt," he than left Moana who looked determined at seeing the fishhook, and ran while climbing before she leaped onto Tamatoa's shell and struggled yet she was able to get the fishhook.

Below though, Morgana and Ceraza was running as Ceraza's left wing was broken while she carried that orb still, and Maui was kept getting sent into walls by Tamatoa multitasking from the use of his eyes while at last cornering the two troublemakers; keeping Maui's attempt to get to the two girls at bay, "You will be sorry you crossed me, within my own lair even, children!"

Morgana hugged Ceraza as she thought this would be her end until a flash of light from her ring, occurred, and Yidhian came out and sent the crab back with her blades weapons; stunning Moana and Maui while recognizing her as well, from mostly the Demigod, "If you so much as harm my Mistress… _**You will regret it**_ ," she turned in relief while wincing, "I'm sorry I couldn't come out sooner, but I'm still healing up yet I saw you were in trouble…" "It's fine, I'm just glad to see you again," Morgana states to her Genie in relief (with hope in her orbs), and Yidhian nodded while Tamatoa backed up in surprise at this.

"Well, it seems like the tables have turned once again," Tamatoa states plainly at Yidhian who merely swirled her weapons while shrugging back at the crab; with her growing in height to half his size for better combat, in moments, "It has Crabby, and I truly don't like the way you were doing things in the first place."

Moana kept off the crabs shell with him noticing, yet Yidhian blocked his way with a smirk on her features like Moana, Maui, Tisha; who was coiled around Ceraza the entire time Tamatoa sang and stuff, and Morgana, fled the cave as Tamatoa out of spite, whacked Yidhian and made her break his entrance while they began fighting outside.

"Go to the spouts! While I got Crabby distracted!" Yidhian states while shoving Tamatoa back once again as Maui nodded and they all went to the nearest spout and took off back to the surface while Yidhian waved before knocking the crab monster onto his back and left in a poof of smoke. "Hey, Hey! Did you like the song at least?"

* * *

Yidhian was on the beach and seeing them all falling now with Maui activating his fishhook, she snapped her fingers as all of them were now standing on the beach; with Morgana and Ceraza nearby each other. Moana and Maui currently nearby they saw with Ceraza about to laugh yet from the look from Morgana, quickly zipped her lip.

"We're alive… We're alive- Oh!" Moana states with a dance while freezing in place at seeing Maui now a half-great white shark to have a shark head and fins, and half-man of his original body.

"Listen… I appreciate what you did down there," Maui began to which Morgana knew was sincerity by him, and Moana was still distracted while humming in agreement repeatedly to him, "Took guts. But- I'm sorry. I'm tryin' to be sincere for once, and it feels you're distracted." Moana realizing this tried to fib yet it didn't at all work, "No, no, no way." Giving her a non-believing look as he then stated to her then, "Really. Cause you looking at like I have a…" Maui paused at seeing fins and then touched his head with a sigh as he finished, "A Shark Head."

"Do you have a shark head, cause I-" "Look… The point is… For a little girl, child, thing, whatever, you had no business being down there. You did me a solid… But you also almost died. And I couldn't even beat the dumb crab. So chances of beating Te Kā… Would be butt kiss. The mission is cursed." Maui interrupted Moana while sitting down now on the beach, and the girls saw Moana looked at him in sympathy at him and stated softly to get him to look at her, "It's not cursed, you just need to find out why you like this, that's all."

Maui scoffed as he then looked at Yidhian and the two children while stating with narrowed eyes mostly at Yidhian, "I thought I wouldn't see you again Blitz. I was thinking what Mr. Crabs stated was true."

Morgana observed alongside Moana and Ceraza as it seems these two were friends, "Yes, but as you know that the 'Realm of Monsters' is everywhere in different time periods, and that occurred nearly three centuries or so ago, with me and Genie being sealed within the Cave of Wonders."

Morgana gave Moana a look for later as she merely nodded while Maui blinked before shaking his head with sudden understanding, yet changed the subject, "So… It seems like you may have found someone else to serve. She is a bright kid at that."

Yidhian glanced at Morgana briefly as she nodded with a soft look, "Yes, but she didn't always have a carefree life if you did see it for yourself by the aurora lights she does when she sleeps sometimes." Maui nodded to know he did while making Yidhian blink before groaning on realization of what Maui meant, "Well she is just coming into her race's heritage as soon, well, just be prepared for the talk later on as the saying always went with some of the Female Gods: Woman mature faster than Men."

Before she could reply, she froze and looked at Morgana since she asked a question; wondering where she was going with this, "Yidhian, I have yet to ask a wish, right?" Realizing what was occurring yet pulled Moana and Ceraza to the side as Yidhian nodded, she went wide-eyed at the comment Morgana now stated to her she thought for a few moments, "Is it possible to make a single wish into a long wish if worded right?"

"Let me guess… You want to make a long wish, in which oddly in Genie Code is acceptable in the wishing terms…. So shoot your first wish, Mary," Yidhian states with some excitement to tell Maui without words this was, in fact, the child's true first wish, "I wish that Elsa was not only here, but I also want Tamatoa shrunken down and the treasure he has made real while being copied, and back home in our royal vault since… I oddly feel we would need to look into it eventually, and lastly, a connection to the Realm of Monsters on an object to easily go in and out."

Yidhian was impressed by the wish yet decided to tweak it a little to make the treasure on said crab to be fake while sending the true treasure instead, to said location; along with said crab in a small cage, and Elsa appeared yet confused then with Morgana going over to her as to why she was tied up in black silk cloth while wearing a black and red servants outfit, which Yidhian changed her (with a thankful-muted look), back into her own clothing along with Ceraza; sending the outfits back home as well, and in addition to her current wristband now wished item, sapphire gems were placed onto it, "And that would be done with your first wish, Mary."

Yidhian then tripped over herself while shaking her head, making Morgana look at her in worry in which she shrugged it off by stating, doing as said when she was done, "It's alright. I just need to rest within the ring for a few moments to recharge as truthfully as I said, I wasn't fully healed still. I will, however, try to protect you, girls, now since I'm awake."

Maui then looked at himself as he sighed with Moana now groaning in frustration while ignoring the three girls now chatting and finding things out from where Elsa has been, "See? Cursed still."

* * *

"What can I say, except we're dead soon. We're dead soon," Maui kept fake singing to himself while laying fully onto his back; now currently normal as he held his fishhook with Moana also getting worried about him, mixed with being annoyed from his mood, at the same time.

She also saw Elsa being hesitant since the three Kakamora were told to be under Elsa's care, as a gift; which they began serving her quickly by Morgana's orders.

Ceraza was tending to herself while also eating a coconut she personally cooked with green fire, briefly. And Morgana was merely watching her and Maui with her also seemed to be listening to someone as her eyes were also glazed over, at the same time.

"Can't you at least try?" Moana decided to ask as Maui merely gave her a look, and states plainly to her as his hook glowed after stating two words, "Giant Hawk," and he shifted into a fish once again, a chicken that oddly looked like Hei-Hei, the Tick-Tock Croc from Peter Pan, and lastly a frog before shifting back to normal while looking depressed once again.

"Hey, it's okay... It's okay," Moana began to comfort the Demigod yet he then stated once again to himself, "We're dead soon." Sighing to herself, Moana then saw Morgana go over to Maui and got her face close to his with him stating a what, to her yet she merely grinned at him while taking Larxene and Xion's advice to possibly aid her in cheering Maui up, "You want to see a trick I recently learned to do?"

"You mean that one lesson Loki taught you from you having certain elements, Mary?" Elsa states to her soulmate while freezing the Demigod slightly yet recovered as he sat up, and mentally thought in a panic with amazement, _They know that Trickster? By the Gods, this might be either bad or very interesting to see._

Morgana looked at her with a smile; her tail swaying gently back in forth to know she was excited about this, "Yep. And maybe we can do one of our made-up things along with it," seeing the looks between Ceraza and Elsa, they looked to be stunned for some reason, "You mean you actually figured out to use Loki's Lesson for entertaining others?" Ceraza decided to state with wide eyes as Morgana to confuse the teen and Demigod, tapped her head with a gleam in her eyes the two girls knew well, and merely stated a simple yep, to them.

"So can I show you Maui? Please?" Morgana states with the Demigod seeing she was excited mixed with him understanding he wanted to cheer him up, and shrugged while forcing Moana to which she was curious as well by the children's powers as well, states aloud, "Go ahead, let's see what you can do."

Morgana nodded before to surprise Moana as she hissed a few times; Maui knowing more than the teen as Tisha nodded and curled around the three Kakamora before forcing them to join her into the storage hold while Morgana grinned at them small, and stated with a sigh slightly before speaking, "Ok… Here I go."

She closed her eyes before quickly opening them as they glowed fully like emeralds as her hands glowed a silverish-white color as to stun Maui and Moana, and impressing them at the same time, Morgana began using lightning with the wind and water within the air to aid her on making animal shapes; mostly dragons for the next few minutes or so before dispersing them as Elsa began making ice with the new animals; some based on Maui's forms while making them move on rhythm from music both Maui and Moana knew was their culture, and looked at them expectantly once they were done.

Seeing mostly Morgana's expectant look, Moana decided to state while making Morgana blush slightly along with the two other girls, "That was amazing… This Loki person taught you to do that?" Morgana only nodded before they looked at Maui and he shrugged yet smirked at her, "Impressive to say the least Squirt, and you did get the design of the animals you used right around our region, along with the Half-Drake using music and the Icy Kid using well, ice."

Elsa though looked at Ceraza as she shrugged to her wordlessly before they all turned to Maui as he sighed while stating to them all while looking upwards though, "Though that won't help us at all with Te Kā as I can't use my powers correctly." Seeing that Maui didn't want to talk about it anymore, Moana, however, saw that one Tattoo Tamatoa pointed out from the cave, and asked to then still Maui while not seeing the girls also tense up from Morgana looking at her wide-eyed by asking it, "How do you earn that one? That Tattoo?"

Maui scoffed before heading to the storage area and blinked before shaking his head as he grabbed a coconut that was cut from the Baymax Kakamora while waving at him as it seems the tiger two we're wrestling while Hei-Hei has referee clothes, and Tisha winked at him to know she caused this, "That's a man's discovery of Nanya." Confused, "What's Nanya?" Moana asked before she gave him a look while Maui glanced at her briefly as he scooped easily the coconut meat before tossing the shell into the ocean, "None ya'll business." Still wanting to know while not at all detecting Maui's mood, with Morgana being stopped yet understood from Elsa's look that this must happen, she then states to him in honesty, "I'll just keep asking… What's that for?"

"You need to stop doing that- Back off," Maui warned her as Moana kept at it, "Just tell me what it is?" Maui told her to back off one more time in finality while sitting down now yet groaned to himself with Little Maui looking worried slightly by Moana's next question, "Is that why your hook's not working?"

Getting only silence from Maui, Moana sighed as she sat close yet not next to the Demigod and decided to states; making Maui stiffen yet he also listened, like the three girls at her words of mixed yet honest emotions, "You don't wanna talk? Don't talk. You wanna throw me off the boat, then throw me off. You wanna tell me I don't know what I'm doing. I honestly have no idea as to why the ocean chose me. You're right on a lot of things… But, my island is dying. So I am here. It's just me, you, and the girls. And I want to help…. But I can't, if you don't let me at least help you."

"I wasn't born a Demigod," Maui decided to state in honesty; making Moana look to the Demigod in surprise at this while she listened along with the girls, "I had human parents. They… They took one look at me and decided they did not want me. They just threw me under the sea. Like I was nothing. Somehow I was found by the Gods. They gave me the hook. They made me... Maui. And back to the humans, I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts. Anything they ever want or have." Moana's Heart clenched at this while she made him now look to her in slight surprise by her eyes also showing warmth with understanding as she then replied gently back; with Maui thinking this over, "You took The Heart for them. You did everything for them. So they loved you yet… It was never enough. Maybe the Gods found you for a reason. Maybe the oceans brought you to them. Because it saw someone who worthy of being saved. But the Gods are not the ones who make you 'Maui', you are." Moana as she spoke, had a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing it for comfort to the man, who actually thought it was kind of the Mortal yet surprised someone sympathized him.

She then moved with Maui thinning before looking determined while looking at Little Maui he nodded at him in support, and Moana turned with Maui grabbing and was about to use his fishhook, yet he saw Morgana mouthed the word, bug, and he nodded as he shifted into a Beatle.

Then it went from that to a lizard, all the way up to prank them all like a whale, before shifting back; after nearly a few days of shifting with a pleased smile yet was then hugged by not only Moana, but also the girl's as they aided him as well by pelting either ice, flying with him; after Ceraza allowed Morgana to heal her wing, and even aided him on defense.

In return, the Demigod taught them everything he knew about Wayfinding, and also Maui told the girls with Moana eavesdropping on his adventures and what he knew of the Hidden Tribe, to Morgana.

"Next stop, Te Fiti," Maui states with him also looking at Moana a few moments before she asked a what, to him unsurely, "I figured it out… You know the ocean used to loved it when I pull out Isles; Cause your ancestors would sail the seas. Find them, and all those new islands, new villages… It was the water that connected them all. And by the oceans choice, I think I would be looking for, ehh… Curly hair, not a Princess. To start that again."

"That is little even nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…. Though, you should've saved that for when we reached Te Fiti," Moana gently tells him while steering the boat, and the girls then saw more than she did until he gestured the area with another compliment, "I did. Moana of Motunui. I believe… You have officially delivered Maui across the great sea," everyone saw a long yet large rock-like wall in which the isle is supposed to be in the very center; fog and whatnot also showing; with only a few gaps leading into the way to the very isle itself.

Seeing a landing nearby, Moana thinking of the girl's with Maui understanding, told the three with Morgana not looking at her; but at a specific someone that was eyeing them secretly, "You girl's have to stay here until we get you, alright? I know Grandma said for you girls to be involved yet… I just want you all safe."

Stopping at the landing, Morgana hesitated yet was gently tugged by Elsa onto the small rock-like platform with the bag yet before they; Moana and Maui took off, Morgana ran back onto the boat and oddly hugged the Demigod before hugging Moana, and headed back to the other two girls as despite being confused by this gesture, Moana then took off with Maui.

* * *

It was moments later that Moana returned, alone, and the boat damaged only slightly; with Hei-Hei in the storage hold with the three Kakamora, and a glaring Tisha that Moana still thought it was weird at the child hissing in apology frantically for while Ceraza held back a snort with Elsa stating aloud in a mature guess, "You two fought, didn't you?"

Moana only looked away while clutching her necklace The Heart was contained and muttered for them to get on.

Morgana was the last to board though yet made Moana jump as she was then hugged by her with the teen hesitating, yet rubbed the surprisingly silky-like scaled hair that was soft as silk, and began navigating the boat.

After sometime, Moana was flustered while she let Elsa control the boat, grabbed The Heart from her locket, and tossed it into the ocean. However, the ocean brought The Heart back with it being placed into Moana's hands yet she hesitated on throwing it by her, the ocean, and both Elsa and Ceraza looking at Morgana with stunning looks (Idk how, but I think a side-like curve for the ocean) by her words, "If you or Maui won't take it back… Then I will."

Morgana grabbed The Heart, and with that temporary spell once again; to make Moana's jaw drop slightly, took off with Elsa yelling wait, to her soulmate as she had a dreadful feeling something bad would happen.

"You are all a long ways past the reef," a familiar voice states to get the girls to look and see Tala on a spectral form looking at them with secret knowing mixed with other emotions while mostly looking at her Grandchild as she hugged her, "Grandma… Wait, what are you doing here?"

"It seems even though I chose the right tattoo while you didn't see my look," at this Moana looked sheepish while Tala gently chuckled, "It seems you needed me more then ever. Now, do you want to go back to the Isle, or go after the brave child trying to do you and Maui's task at hand?"

Moana hesitated with Tala winking briefly at the two children to know she was convincing Moana to go after The Heart; not back to the isle as Moana looked and also walked to the edge of the boat, while Elsa kept the boat steady, "I don't know."

Seeing she needs encouraging, Tala began to sing to her Grandchild briefly. She was maneuvering while gesturing to the sky and the area around than before gently touching her Grandchild's left shoulder.

Tala: "I know a girl from an island. She stands apart from the crowd. She loves the sea and her people. She makes her whole family proud. Sometimes the world seems against you. The journey may leave a scar. But scars can heal and reveal. Just where you are. The people you love will change you. The things you have learned will guide you. And nothing on earth can silence. The quiet voice still inside you. And when that voice starts to whisper. Moana you've come so far. Moana listen. Do you know who you are?"

"Who am I?" Moana asked herself while looking at her Grandmother who merely smiled gently with Moana being reminded of the days she has traveled with Maui, Morgana, and the others while looking out to the sea; singing to herself mostly with Elsa and Ceraza also thinking of their own pasts, briefly.

Moana: "I am a girl who loves my island. I'm a girl who loves the sea. It calls me~..."

As Moana was singing, the two girls were surprised at seeing Moana's Ancestors travel on their own spectral boats along with Elsa going wide eyed at seeing a familiar ship oddly enough, pass by that showed her parents; with them giving her proud looks. Ceraza was looking upwards at seeing a mix of both dragons and fairies from her own past going by with one; a slightly larger version of Maleficent's own Dragon Form as it then glanced at her with interest from within the sky before flapping, and also roaring with the other dragons, while they flew by.

Moana: "I am the Daughter of The Village Chief. We are descended from Voyagers; Who found their way across the world... They call me~..."

Moana then felt a warm breeze that provided the acceptance of all her ancestors with Ceraza and Elsa feeling the same while Tala nodded, and vanished by changing into a special Manta-Ray and went along with the Ancestors of Moana's Past while Moana sang her final verses of what her own heart was telling her.

Moana: "I've delivered us to where we are. I have journeyed farther. I am everything I've learned and more; Still, it calls me~. And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me~. It's like the tide always falling and raising. I will carry you here in my heart. You remind me~. That come what may. I know the way. I AM MOANA~!"

When she and the two girls opened their eyes since they closed them from the warm feeling, they were surprised that the Spirits of The Past (3) were gone, and Moana looked determined while she then told the two girls by glancing at them, and at the direction she knew Morgana took off to, "I am Moana of Motunui. Aboard my boat, I will sail across the sea. We will get Morgana back in safe arms, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti."

Moana began to do her task with the boat while Elsa and Ceraza aided her when she asked for it, and saw when they got close was Morgana running without The Heart in her hands around the top of the rock wall Te Kā made during the years while the entity pursued the child, with a smirk on her face, while sending smaller blasts of lava at Morgana.

Massive in size, Te Kā towers above all who encountered her (yes her) and is usually depicted with a hollow scowl. Always surrounding her slender form is a dense pyrocumulus cloud, coupled with bolts of lightning and volcanic ash. She has glowing eleven eyes and mouth when it is open and has fire-like hair.

"Ceraza, you deal with our smaller passengers and get them out of the boat along with the bag, Elsa… Uh, you distract Te Kā while I sail us near Morgana and then to Te Fiti," Moana ordered to the girls as they both nodded in determination; Elsa's hands glowing with her power with Ceraza quickly gathering the smaller passengers and taking off with the bag easily strapped to her, to a safer location.

As Moana sailed, the ocean tossed The Heart to Moana; who caught it with relief yet the ocean made the ship go faster with smooth sailing from the boat to get to Morgana as Te Kā was, at last, to knock the girl out of the sky with her right arm getting slightly burnt; the child screaming in sudden pain while falling down in which Moana caught her while Elsa made Te Kā screech in surprise by getting pelted by beach ball-sized snowballs that floated before shooting like a missile, at the immense entity.

"I thought… I thought I can reason with her," Morgana quietly states as Moana gently placed the child down with Elsa using her powers to soothe the burns that were slowly yet surely goi away, "It's ok Mary… I'll fix this," Moana gently states while looking at Te Kā as the Lava Entity on the turn, looked at the teen while guarding the pathways to get in.

Moana then made the boat move to the left with Te Kā following it while the fog and stuff from the movements she made became denser to the point she couldn't see them, so Te Kā moves to the nearest pathway and was shocked; the Lava Monster's face clearly showing it before getting enraged at seeing they tricked her by going to the previous pathway and went through while roaring at them; tossing Lava Balls as well.

"Hang on!" Moana shouted with Elsa trying to blast as much Lava Balls back as she can; Ceraza now coming back with the bag and passengers within it while still strapped around her back; her wings flapping easily before yelling at them at seeing something within the sky shooting black lightning at them, "Watch out!" Ceraza though moved away quickly as Maui in his hawk form came and shouted while maneuvering the boat right to Te Kā who screeched in anger at recognizing who sent it while glaring at the sky as a man-made of darkness and lightning came forth while wearing black and red robes; making Moana, Morgana, and Ceraza's eyes widen with Elsa stiffening by the mere sight as it; he boomed at them all, " _ **I want my servant back as she has not fulfilled her contract to spare her life!**_ "

Maui shifted back with annoyance when he landed; ignoring the sparking fishhook at who it was, "If it wasn't Te Kā we had to deal with, its Kaha'i's Dark Twin: Dalamor."

"That's him… That's the guy that… He tried to drain me of my power when I freed his other slave's in which helped me," Elsa states to get Maui to look at her before chuckling with Moana and the other two blanchings at that while Te Kā chuckled at this before her scowl was replaced with a gasp at being shocked by Dalamor, "Then no wonder he's looking for you then Ice Princess. As I have a feeling he's been after the elements for sometime."

"Perhaps if we get Te Fiti to aid us…" Moana thought with Maui liking the idea, "Yes as, despite the Gods Judging Mortals, she would see this as an act of betrayal since I recalled long ago he was told to not enslave others to his will as his own punishment for… Let's say he tricked a fellow God, and leave it at that," Maui states with them all giving him mixed looks at the end as he grabbed his sparking fishhook in a firm grip.

"Maui, but your hook. One more hit, and…" Moana began with Maui shrugging before responding back in kind to get Moana to smile at him small for, "Te Kā has gotta catch me first. I've got your back, Chosen One and girls. Go, save the world." Before he could take off, he was surprised yet held a brief soft look from Moana hugging him, "Maui… Thank you."

"You're welcome," he states with him getting confused by Elsa and Ceraza going wide-eyed by her actions; even Moana by Morgana closing her eyes and sending some of her magic into the hook to get it from sparking purple sparks, to jade-green and nearly fell down while panting out quickly to him, "Uncle Frost… taught… send energy into things… Go get her."

Nodding his head in gratefulness, he changed into his hawk from while going after Te Kā, while the four females looked as Dalamor looked like he was getting ready to attack, "Miss Moana, you need to go; We got this guy," Ceraza states with narrowed eyes as Morgana only nodded; Elsa looking determined instead of fear as Moana gapped before stating, "But girls-" "Go, we can handle him until Te Fiti shows… Go!" Morgana states while looking recovered only slightly as the teen only nodded, and left them in the rocks as she took off.

Standing near each other while looking at a bemused Dalamor as he grinned at the three with sharp-like teeth, Elsa asked the two girls unsurely yet still determined, "You think we can hold this guy off long enough for Te Fiti to show?"

Morgana winced while feeling weak as her Godfather warned her the side effects of transferring energy into anything and to only do so in dire need, "I think so… But we may need Ceraza to shift into a dragon while eating your energy, Elsa," Morgana states with her orbs looking like she had an idea to get the two girls to quickly look at her with sudden understanding, "Of course! Let's do it!" Ceraza states in both excitement with being brave.

Dalamor though states in inpatients to the three, " _ **Give me the Child of Ice, or you too shall suffer my Dark Storms!**_ "

Eyes narrowed with Morgana removing the bag and sending it to the isle area; by instinct, she shouted loudly while Ceraza glowed and Elsa began channeling her magic, "No you big, dumb headed, a bucket of black bolts! We're not going to do so as your an Evil Man-Baby and only want her power for your own!" The two girls though have Morgana a look in which she shrugged with a 'What' look at them as he shouted, and Ceraza quickly changed while having her mouth open as she ate part of Elsa's Magic, into an icy-like version of Maleficent's Dragon Form; But with having claw-like tips at each connection in her wings, and had silver claws with glowing eyes briefly before they shifted to normal dragon eyes with glowing irises of her original eye color.

They then began to defend themselves while Maui, was using his shifting abilities to distract Te Kā easily; even using his "Shark-Head" Look to make her give him a weirded out look before she yelled since he chopped her hand off that regrew from lava quickly.

As they began defending or fighting against entities that match a God, Moana was nearing the isle while sailing away from both black lighting that struck the ocean and the boat at places, and the lava balls from Te Kā randomly to try and get rid of Maui, to the isle; the ocean also aiding her by making walls of sensed water to defend the boat.

She was worried about her friends she made: Maui, Morgana, Elsa, and Ceraza Yet Part of her knew she was doing the right thing; even as she heard screams or roars while they did their part for her; for Moana to get to the isle, _Please be safe everyone_ , Moana begged mentally while she got off the boat in time as a larger ball of lava struck it, and nearly sending her back into the ocean yet she was shielded by the water in which she thanked it, and began climbing upwards.

Back with Morgana and Co., they were having a hard time trying to dodge most of Dalamor's attacks against them yet also making him angry by some of their own striking him; stunning the Dark Polynesian God while making him roar and fought with Ceraza who roared back, and made Elsa shout out loud as she sent a wave of ice at him, and Morgana holding onto her soulmate to empower Elsa only slightly.

Back with Maui, he still fought yet saw Moana was close to the top like Te Kā did, and she began forming a large ball of lava to send to Moana's location yet Maui leaped upwards, and stuck her with his hook; shattering it as it stunned Te Kā while enraging her.

Back with Moana though, she gained a determined look after hearing shouting from Maui and screams of the two children over Ceraza; Dalamor sending ten thousand jolts of black lightning into her as she fell quickly into the water, and froze while stating aloud to herself at the discovery, "Te Fiti… She's gone." Moana froze though while looking quickly back at seeing Te Kā's torso to widen her eyes in realization as a familiar symbol like the Heart of Te Fiti was shown. _Is she… Of course! Grandma stated Te Kā showed once the isle went to darkness, she's Te Fiti!_

Moana while knowing Maui was fighting against Te Fiti now, and hoping the girls are ok, began to quickly run down the ruined parts of the land back to the ocean.

Back with Morgana and Co., Morgana's Magic made a shield for them as tears came to her eyes at Ceraza being harmed; Elsa also aiding her as she too had tears falling down her face while Dalamor only laughed at them for their misfortune while channeling an ongoing stream of lighting and darkness at them.

Morgana though saw in sad relief and nodded her head at the direction, "Miss Moana… She figured it out at last!" Elsa looked worried as Morgana looked paler than before, and states in worry, "Mary, you need to stop! Your wasting too much energy and-" "Just a little longer for Miss Moana to get Te Fiti," Morgana though felt weak and knew she was overdoing it, yet she wanted to protect her and Elsa then her own.

Back with Maui, he tossed the hook into the ocean; not seeing it sparked a mix of purple and green energy as it went into the water while looking determined while shouting aloud in native tongue, along with a haki dance to get Te Kā to glare with narrowed eyes at him for the last stand, yet still as she sharply turned at seeing a glowing light like Maui and the others done; Dalamor lashing his assault to glare at the pure light source with Elsa grabbing Morgana who passed out and Ceraza weakened while waking up, yet couldn't move.

Moana held The Heart upwards as it glowed while knowing what to do, looked at the ocean while at the beachhead as she stated gently to it, "Let her come to me." The ocean moved itself widely as if, from the time of Moses from the Bible (4), directly to Te Kā/Te Fiti.

Te Kā realizing this while looking directly at Moana, began charging right at her in the exposed ocean ground; with Moana in turn, only walking calmly to her while she sang aloud and was hoping that the Goddess before her was truly hearing her words. As she sang though, the air moved freely to make it as if, Moana's hair flowed within the ocean itself.

Moana: "I have crossed the horizon to find you~.I know your name~. May have a song in my heartfrom inside you~. But this ... This not define you~. This is not who you are~. You know who you are~… Who you truly are."

Te Kā as she was near Moana heard her words and it seems her glowing eyes glinted in remembrance with her eyes widening before stone encased her from while being near Moana, and her eyes closed.

Moana took this time to locate where or what her Grandmother's Tales told of where The Heart used to be, and found it while placing The Heart of Te Fiti right into the slot, and the effects were immediately unexpected yet awed her.

The stone casing fell away, and what revealed was Te Fiti herself. The colossal Te Fiti takes the form of a feminine figure with a human face not unlike Moana's. Her body is covered in lush flora and trees; clusters of flowers adorn her grassy hair similar to a headdress. Her entire body appears to be made of the land itself, with a flowing "Dress" made of plants and flora.

"Te Fiti," Moana merely states yet froze while hearing a scream from Elsa; a loud no to also stiffen Te Fiti while glaring for once right at Dalamor as he only wickedly laughed as he blasted (horrifying both Moana and Maui, who was currently stuck on a rock) Morgana when she went to defend both Elsa and Ceraza; back to her Mortal Form, by a large amount of black lightning into her very body, and sent her into the ocean.

" _ **Ha ha ha! You Mortals are always entertaining for a God as such as I, and now… To take my promised Ice Element!**_ " Dalamor greedily states at the end with Elsa looking at him in fear and yet before he could move, he was held down by vines reaching from the ground, and grabbing him; looking shocked to see Te Fiti has resurfaced after so long, " _ **Cousin… You're back**_ ," Dalamor hesitantly states yet she didn't at all looked amused.

She then began to look at him in regret to make him go wide-eyed by what she was going to do, and he waved his hands while the vines began glowing, " _ **Wait, wait, wait! We could possibly talk this out! There's no need to… NOOO!**_ " Dalamor began to state yet was then while making everyone surprised by this, as Dalamor was sealed within a plant-based cube made from all the vines that wrapped him up quickly, and with an eased toss, sent him right into space.

Te Fiti oddly enough, clapped her plant-like hands at a task well done, but looked down now in sadness from seeing Elsa holding onto Morgana in déjà vu, as she cried on her stilled form, and Moana and Maui by the assistance of the ocean; the ocean moving to allow Te Fiti to also come, to said area they were at as Ceraza merely patted Elsa on the shoulder for her own support while holding back her own tears; the ocean aiding her briefly to stand before doing so.

Elsa though went stiff before looking upwards as tears gently falling down her face, and saw the Goddess, and Moana coming over to hug her mostly while Maui aided Ceraza to stand.

Before words could be said, they all turned to the Goddess who widens her eyes at who it was yet didn't say anything but gently waved her hand as floral petals and her own power, flowed down to them; restoring Ceraza and also some entering into Morgana, with them all being stunned as Te Fiti felt it as well, by a stone just like her own Heart was formed, but it was pitch black with the same designs and felt cool to the touch yet also like a cozy fire was made before landing gently into the still passed-out child's left hand, and lastly Morgana unconsciously held it.

A moment later though she began to cough with hope returning to Elsa's eyes as Morgana's own flickered before she wheezed as Elsa hugged her firmly with Ceraza doing the same, "Well… Seems Squirt is alright," Maui states with him getting a nudge from Moana at this before they all were then carried by the ocean itself to the isle.

Once there, Te Fiti wasted no time at restoring her personal home as the plant life returned, with Morgana and everyone being amazed by what was happening around them. Then they were being lifted upwards by the Goddess herself as she smiled before looking at Maui who was now nervous, "Te Fiti.. How you've been?"

Te Fiti didn't at all looked amused at him as if it wordlessly states, I'm still upset with you, and he sighed before stating in honest apology then while also looking away, "Look, what I did was... wrong. I have no excuse. I'm just sorry for everything that I did to you and the world for that long, and I just hope that you would forgive me."

Te Fiti then smiled while making them look at her closed hand as when she opened it, they were confused as it not only contained Maui's Fishhook, but a staff made from Te Fiti herself that also held ten empty gem slots, and Morgana jumped as Tisha hissed into her ear with her eyes widened while stating what she said aloud; getting jaw drops by everyone except an amused Goddess, "She said it was for me as a gift for passing a test…" Morgana looked at the Goddess in confusion then, "What Test?"

Te Fiti waved her hand as Maui held in his excitement about his new fishhook, and Morgana grabbing the smoothed staff with vines for a design on it as Te Fiti showed a small flashback of Morgana taking the blast for both Elsa and Ceraza against The Dark God for them, and the image faded with her giving a warm look at the child then.

"She sacrificed herself for us, when she could of done something else… Is that what your saying Te Fiti?" Elsa maturely states to the Goddess as Te Fiti nodded gently to them while glancing at Maui with a look as he nodded; everyone happy for him as he shifted into a big while flying down, and Te Fiti gently lowering the others onto the ground, paused before surprising them all as Maui shifted back to normal and made Moana gap at her as she now was the height of Moana, in fact… "That is oddly freaky, to say the least- No offense, but you could be mistaken for twins," Maui comments with Elsa agreeing along with Ceraza, and Te Fiti wordlessly chuckled with Moana silently agreeing as well.

To confuse them, she waved her hands as to make Moana oddly hug the Goddess who was only amused, rebuilt her boat with a few flower additions along with more food added into the storage area, and on it were plant-wrapped gifts for both Elsa and Ceraza.

The stone though Morgana now realized she had, began shaking with Te Fiti looking at her in sadness mixed with hope in her orbs, and wondering why she touched the stone, made them gap as it flew out of Morgana's hands and with odd energy that resembled fire, made them all gap with Maui once again stating in disbelief, "Did not see this coming."

The entity that blinked in utter confusion mixed with awareness and surprise was none other than Te Kā, but looking like a blackened-skin version of Te Fiti (more to the skin tone of Black Iron Dwarves (5)); But with no plant life at all yet instead she wore an ashen-grey robe that showed her right shoulder; the robe showing flame designed images at the bottom, and she oddly looked like a younger Sunset Shimmer in looks; but with golden-crimson, fire-like mixed hair that glowed within each follicle she has, looked to be around Morgana and Co.'s age with also Morgana's height, and had glowing irises from her previous form in color; with white pupils, while her eyes were also black as night in color, for her sclera. She also has an obsidian-based crown with ruby gems; three in total in shapes of triangles on it.

The girl blinked a few times before she backed up with Te Fiti only had soft eyes and stopped her from going into the water with the girl looking confused mostly, and for once even Maui was surprised as Moana blinked as the Goddess also sounded like her when she at last spoke; normally that is with a more gentle tone then Moana's, however, "It seems my… Another part of myself was brought into existence, her memory as me forgotten as she is no longer who she was before."

"You mean she's…" Maui states with wide eyes to get everyone confused before looking at Te Fiti while only squeezing to what she figured was her little sister as a Demigod who nodded, "Yes as once you were Mortal long ago, she too is in relation of your own status to which I feel must be earned," the girl looked upwards before looking at Morgana and froze with Morgana doing the same to widen Te Fiti's eyes at finally seeing those marks on the child's arm glow as a name was then formed that oddly fit the flame-based Demigod.

Te Fiti though sensed she needs to balance her world, paused before looking at Morgana gently and gestures her to follow, and making the little girl; her tail waved slowly back and forth, "Yes as this would be but a mere moment, Child."

Elsa was unsure before Maui patted the child and gestured at the boat to then make her eye twitch slightly as the Kakamora messed it up; with Ceraza sheepishly looking at her with a 'Help' look with Moana holding back a snort, as they all went over to fix up the boat once again.

* * *

Morgana was led to where she knew the Goddess would be growing to the size of her true self, and sat on a rock that popped out of the ground like she was, and Te Fiti gave her a soft look to then make Morgana look away in shame, "You were treated as a child to a loving family currently and yet, they were not your true family, are they? The past family not truly appreciated the way you are… Mostly the male at times."

Seeing the child didn't at all want to talk about it; gripping her staff that was considered a God's Gift, sighed while getting up and ignoring the surprised flinch she gave when Te Fiti hugged her gently while placing secretly in the third slot an emerald-like gem with her power adjusted within the staff as she did so, "You should be proud of yourself as you never at once broke; Never at once considered the truth of that man's very words while you suffered a lot of things. You have a great life ahead of you and eventually, the guidance of my sister as she will go with you mostly into the home and more as things take a turn for better or worse."

Eyes wide at her words at this, she looked as Te Fiti touched the new mark on her arm with gentle yet warm eyes while lastly stating to her; escorting then both back before she resumed her own duties, "Please take care of Pele as her task with being mixed with yours as a Demigod when the time comes for it. I will visit her within her dreams as my own task is to maintain the life of the isle's. Despite this, your tasks as 'The Keeper' is not at all done, and the future task at hand once you are able to perform, will also test you as a person, Morgana."

Back with everyone while Te Fiti restored the boat again, but this time tied up the Kakamora; to everyone's humor, so they wouldn't cause damage and Te Fiti nodded while growing large and then positioned herself as an isle once again.

Elsa and Ceraza though decided to place their gifts for now, into the bag and gotten onto the boat while observing both Morgana and Moana; with them leading the wary girl onto the boat before clinging onto Ceraza in comfort, to talk with Maui. "Gonna miss you, drumstick," Maui states in amusement to the rooster before looking at both Moana and Morgana while Hei-Hei just followed the girls onto the boat, and landed head-first right into the storage area.

"You can come with us, you know. My people are going to need a… Master Wavefinder, Maui," Moana decided to state with hope mixed with being unsure about saying goodbye to him as he looked at her a few moments before responding; showing her his tattooed body around his left pec of Moana being placed onto him; showing she was, in fact, a Wavefinder, "They already have one."

Maui jumped as both Morgana and Moana hugged him as he eyed her staff with pride while knowing what it was thanks to a mental message from Te Fiti, and removed himself from their hold while getting ready to leave, "See you out there, Maui."

"See you out there, Moana… Morgana…" he then shifted into a giant hawk while yahooing aloud, and the ocean made his leave be spectacular to make Moana laugh before she and Morgana climbed aboard the boat, and she then began to lead them all back to Motunui.

* * *

It was a day later; day five within this book-like world, that things were currently fine while seeing they were halfway to the isle where it all began; Moana currently sailing then to said isle with everyone doing their own thing.

Elsa was with Pele; teaching her how to speak in which she sounded just like a younger sunset Shimmer as well, Ceraza was keeping peace between Tisha and the three Kakamora as they were currently having a Despite between each other, Hei-Hei was going back and forth within the storage area, and Morgana was looking at the waters and mostly the view; sad yet happy at how things turned out while she hoped that she could see; in her time, of the isle's still existed and possibly visit them.

She narrowed her eyes though as she thought she saw something swimming nearby that was familiar yet didn't mind it at all, and was about to get up before yelling to cause everyone to look and try and grab her; Morgana jabbing her staff into the boat to stay on as a tail-like tentacles wrapped around her form that was familiar with Ceraza.

"Get your hands off My Girl!" Elsa states to get Morgana to go wide eyed at that yet felt she was losing her grip, and saw Pele narrowed her eyes as that mark that stated her name, now shifted to the right arm of Morgana within moments; along with those also dubbed as such, aloud, "Leave Sister alone!" She blasted the tentacle with fire, causing the creature holding Morgana to screech with surprised pain while letting her go.

Once Morgana was back on the boat, the creature they saw revealed itself while stating in a female voice aloud; powerful even as she narrowed her serpent eyes at them with Moana realizing who it was instantly from her Grandmother's Tales, " _ **I sent my servant to bring you to me yet he failed… Now I will take you myself!**_ "

The creature was an exact detailed version of the Final Fantasy XV Leviathan (6). It was the ruler of most of what the ocean cannot go to, and most life within the waters itself; some others governing said areas as well. It was Queen Azeratine, ruler of the southern climate waters, and particularly other world's oceans.

"What do you want with her? Isn't it enough you tried to harm us?" Ceraza states to the giant creature who gazed at her a few moments before looking back at Morgana with a brief chuckle, " _ **Minor setbacks, as I merely wanted to talk to her. Not take her… Seems my servant went overboard as usual**_ ," though she made them sheepish as she showed a tentacle that was firmly around Morgana's body, " _ **Though I didn't like getting burnt by a growing Demigod at all to a mere task.**_ "

"If you wanted to talk… Why did you not just come up to us and just asked?" Morgana curiously now asked to then nearly make them look at the creature in a disbelieving way bet her own sheepish answer, " _ **I never at all thought of doing so… Besides**_ ," Azeratine began to then look at them all before looking mainly at Morgana, " _ **Most of what I was going to ask of you has occurred with flying colors, but now… I was thinking perhaps as time goes, I shall return to eventually test you, Blessed Child of Gods. In the meantime…**_ " she then began to hack up something before getting a briefed, grossed out look from Morgana yet seemed stunned as an aquamarine gem was now in her hands before looking upwards at her; along with everyone else, in astonishment, " _ **May the Power of Water be thy own command, Little One, as your tribe once used the elements to aid themselves and anyone they knew as ally, rival, or even friend or kin for the benefit of the world. Be blessed by my power to aid you in dire need... To which you may use once you pass my test eventually, and until we meet again… Farewell for now.**_ " Azeratine then dived back into the water as it glowed before vanishing.

Moana then resumed her sailing back to the isle, with them being greeted by everyone; mostly her parents as the isle itself was healthier than it ever has been.

Though they all jumped as a vortex appeared nearby that was the same the girl's knew; Moana realizing this with sadness in her orbs, "Your leaving?"

Elsa began escorting Pele onto the vortex with the Kakamora getting into the bag before it was picked up by Ceraza who gave them a sorry look with Morgana being the one to voice for them as she ran oddly into the portal yelling, freedom, "Uh… Yes Miss Moana, and well… Maybe you and others could visit us?"

Confused, Moana jumped as a bracelet appeared with the same kind of gem Morgana saw, was meant to be placed in a book, and states gently with her hugging the teen in goodbye; Moana doing the same, "I think use that to come to visit… I hope I see you soon."

Moana merely nodded as Morgana then left with the vortex closing up behind her.

* * *

Once Morgana came out, she was surprised to see Belle within the Book Vault as Sarah seemed to be explaining something to her before they gazed at her, with Belle making Morgana look away yet stiffened by her gentle yet curious question; making Morgana gap at her for while seeing the girls and even the new additions, and her familiar wasn't at all in The Vault, "How was your trip?"

* * *

Well, I hope it was good as it took a lot of thinking on my part with no breaks, so this is the big one-oh, chapter 10 guys, and also would like to state a late Happy New Year to everyone (Jan 2nd, 2019)!

Now there are hints and elements that some of the numbers would explain more of, but I decided that things can have some elements of other franchisees in them, but in a more unique way (I'm not using Heartless, but a different kind of enemy with true ways as such, for this Fic... Though that doesn't mean that it might not happen as well) as I plan to at least include all the Movies that were in the list for this story, before starting Hogwarts as such for Morgana… Although, either Next Arc or the Arc before that, Morgana would experience an odd, monthly problem soon (for females, keep it to yourself :P).

Though I want you guys to reply more to this Fic by choosing one of these three next, as it would be the real world this time; the world Morgana is on: Princess and the Frog, Little Mermaid, or A Vortex-Jump to Marvel by kidnapping.

Now here are the numbers:

1: It is a good show, and I thought it would be better to have the vortex sort of like that.

2: I didn't know what time period it could be as the info it gave off was mostly set to 3,000 years ago; so I did that.

3: Yes it is referred to The Lion King.

4: I couldn't fully describe what way the ocean done in the movie, so that's the best I could come up with.

5: That is a new playable, Allied Race in World of Warcraft; So do expect me to add some elements of that into this story as well (not fully, but you get my meaning).

6: I figured why not, as they could also be apart if certain tests as well. The Aeons themselves.

I just hope you enjoyed it guys/gals, and do expect more to occur soon. This is Aeroza, signing out for now till the the next exciting chapter of "Beauty and the Witch Sister!"


	12. Digitally Arc Included, And Surprises

**Announcement:**

Now this arc was in the list I had earlier that you readers or users voted, yet I figured perhaps another adventure within the Book Vault was in order; but I won't spoil as to what it is this time as this time, two other girls join Morgana while the other two are sick in bed.

The two girls being involved this time is Chipana and Trinaza; since we need some bonding time (somewhat) with some sisters and also figured that some bonding time with Chipana and Morgana was also in order.

Also to tell others, I have not forgotten those I written down, I just think they need a chance to prove themselves and if you all read the entire story and this chapter, I would tell you all at the bottom what the next "Arc" is going to be and who is involved (from fellow Author: Rwbyknight's suggestion with me getting more ideas as to how Morgana would obtain a new gem).

Now also in this chapter, it will be a long one of sorts with Half-AU; depending on how much it contains as such guys/gals. Do expect a lot of things to occur or happen unexpectedly within this chapter as well; especially you know me by now guys as "They" would be the only ones added since I deemed it was time to add "Off-Disney Characters" into this, and for good reasons as well that has to deal with Morgana; and not Soulmate Wise, But something familiar in another Fic of sorts.

Now I do not own the Beauty and the Beast or Harry Potter, or other Mentioned Franchises. I only own my ideas, plots, or possibly my OC's I tend to use (yet let others; If they ask, can use them in their own stories as long as they post it, I will let them). If I did so, then there would have been a child already with Mario and Peach, Sonic and Amy, and Shadow and a revived Maria (which gives me an idea later on in this chapter).

So once again I am sorry for deleting the older chapters, as I hope the upcoming Arc for Chapter 14 would satisfy you all.

 **Warning:** A lot of Character Details (with reasons), Character Changed Looks (not stating who), New Abilities Gained Accidentally, A Certain "Period" for Females Occurring (But in an odd way), Long Chapter of sorts, Finding Soulmates (bet you can't already guess from where Morgana went, once read, for one of them), Flashbacks from Normal POV (3), A "Weapon meant for Morgana" based on "Another particular game" is mentioned alongside used, Long Chapter, and certain things that would be dubbed as non-lethal torture.

Now here is some information:

(#) = OC Characters from Submitted Users / Authors (Which they can use in their own works as well) is being mentioned for the very first (1st) time.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ " or (Only in this story or certain chapters when it happens) **Talking at same time**.

"Xion or Larxene" Mentally speaking to Morgana, or any others doing so to anyone else.

Hidden Meanings.

?: "Gonna Wreck it!" = Singing by people (Which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If "~ " appears, words are slightly long in song.

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further ado, let's begin the next chapter to this Fic.

(Pairings Currently for Morgana: Cassie, Death, Mirage, Elsa, and lastly both ?, ? and ?; 7 out of 12; So if you want, leave a review as to whom you want the last four to be since that would be the " _ **Max Limit for Soulmates**_ ")(in chapter 14 this list will be adjusted)

(Pairings currently for Ceraza: ? /6; I decided to possibly make her and Morgana's Bond "Sisterly", and figured as later down the road well, there will be a reason as such for that)(One of which will be revealed near end)

Trinaza: 2/5 (Leave ya in suspense as to who they are)

* * *

 _ **Three days later; April 7th, 1992 (Real-Time), 1582 (Belle's Time); Within the Ballroom:**_

It has been three days since Elsa, Morgana, and Ceraza came back from their little adventure; with Belle informing Adam and everyone else of what occurred yet it would seem only Morgana herself, could lead them to the Keeper's Vault. With the Potter Girl still surprised it was just like Sarah said it would be; time wise, when they came back.

It was also that Angie took Ceraza to go see a specific doctor with Elsa also being seen to by Loki (Uncle Frost) as they ended up getting sick somehow; like most of the village and some of the castle staff. In fact, it was also affecting the animals as well, and luckily it wasn't the supposed Plague, but mostly the flu.

Death stopped by though with Mirage and Kacela as the three sensed the many distress signals their Soulmate went through within her first adventure; within the Book Vault itself, and they personally decided to stay for a moment or so's time unless they were needed.

So those three were currently discussing things with both Belle and Adam at the moment (with them explaining that their bonds with Morgans could inky be official once she was older and kissed them, around eleven or so (or to when she was ready)), along with Maui and Te Fiti; with said entities surprised they were able to come and go as they pleased yet gotten used to as Te Fiti was looking into the strange flu that suddenly appeared out of nowhere while it was also affecting some plant life… with some trees ended up being a shade of red, yellow, or blue; truly, in colors.

Belle was also in protective gear as to not get sick since Morgana was happy. along with everyone as she somehow ended up being pregnant; with Belle and Adam pushing the date further along for their wedding soon yet they were still vague as to how they managed to get a baby, to Morgana, even as she asked.

Everyone else was busy as even though she gotten to hang with both the Arabian children that would be odd enough, considered her adopted niece and nephew, they had classes to attend as well so they had little time to hang out; even all her familiars was busy with only Iago being the one to remain within the castle since they somehow mysteriously come and go to mysterious locations, as they pleased.

Right now, however, Chipana and her unofficial little sister from Christmas; Trinaza, were learning to use their magic with Angeline sending Morgana a book on summoning while the child was also holding onto the staff Te Fiti presented to her.

The reason was from recalling from what Stitch was, from Morgana's own magical power; recalling Agrabah, and wanted her to try and summon another one once again; mostly as a test of sorts by her Uncle Frost, and both Chipana and Trinaza were only here for support since they got their lessons done.

For you see, Summons can be either random while temporarily, or permanently placed while binding to the Summoner, from the following: Friendship, Kin, or rarely occurring as such, as their Soulmate, or merely that until they proved themselves. In fact, Summoners in the past tried for the last option; if it was them and only them, and the second if they were desperate enough.

"Come on Mary, you almost had it," Chipana encouraged Morgana as she was glowing on an off that same energy mixed with her magic once again, and the staff pulsing gently in odd reassurance; sweating slightly while focusing her power into her right hand as Trinaza only nodded in anticipation as well.

Feeling a tingle within her hands while she felt her eyes and eventually her entire body was tingling with her magic, she, however, made both Chipana and Trinaza yelp and move away while she sent the orb accidentally at them as when it hit the wall, it became a vortex instead of a blast and before they knew it, two figures that seem to be fighting came out of it before it closed up. With Morgana shrinking her gift into oddly enough, the size of a wand and pocketed it since the staff was fully bound to her… let's say she accidentally did so yet it magically appeared within her hands, to find out.

The first female was at least 5'7 in height while having red leather-like wings while retaining her normal, human skin color she has; an olive-skinned, red-lipped, long dark-blue hair, brown-eyed yet a secretly de-aged twenty-four-year-old female with her outfit also revealing her waist, along with a human skin-colored tail. She has double-jointed bare feet along with also having extra-like bone structure on her forehead with small horns, and bigger eyes while having a High-D-Cup and a hourglass/athletic frame to know she was still fit; despite her outfit clinging to her decently. The outfit, however, was black boots, light blue jeans, a black shirt that showed her chest decently, and a cross-belt.

This was Elisa Maza or was a former detective that was changed into a Female Gargoyle by a trickster wherever the two recently came from, permanently, and was also enchanted; unlike the other, to be able to switch back and forth… if she knew that is, without pain.

The other female was somewhat like the race Eliza was; a female gargoyle with a shock of red hair and pale blue skin. She was at least 5'8 in height with the same chest size yet she also has a lean but slender figure while also wearing a golden tiara, a pair of earrings, an armband and an anklet as decorative jewelry. She also seems to favor midriff-baring halter tops that hang off of one shoulder; especially since this one was a pale-lavender color.

This was the Female Gargoyle that was named Demona; a magical user that was nearly depleted while the two still wrestled for the object, currently.

Morgana blinked while they were rolling over each other for an odd object of sorts before they stilled once she asked while they also rolled by her and the two other girls; who hid a giggle from the positions they were in: Eliza was on the bottom being pinned down with Demona's left leg where Elisa's crotch was, their tails slapping against each other's own, and Demona was pushing down Eliza by her left hand on her chest while her right held the object; a sphere of sorts that looked (to what you would see in Final Fantasy X-2, but it was crimsoned with gold lettering), and Elisa was trying to shove her off along with using her left hand to forcibly shove Demona's face, "Why you wrestling?"

Taking a few moments to realize that they were not alone; including not where they were before, along with tinting from the positions they were in as they quickly got off with each other, Demona was about to state to possible a Youngling, it was none of their business, yet froze at mostly looking at Morgana to puzzle Elisa by what race she dubbed said child with. "A Young Chaosarinian, how odd to see one to this day." Elisa stumbled, however, with her accidentally falling on Morgana before making the elder females eyes widen; Demona's in sudden interest as Morgana's Magic teleport alongside conjured, at the same time this occurred, a full-body pillow for Elisa to land on.

 _Early development of Chaos Magic with a small hint of both Light and Darkness… Now this is a rare child indeed_ , Demona thought while she approached; with her being surprised the orb nicked her hand and tossed it at Elisa who not only caught it while standing up, but she nearly dropped it as it too, nicked her hand with no scars. "Perhaps an introduction is in order?"

Morgana sensing that she wasn't a threat, relaxed slightly with both Chipana and Trinaza doing the same as they were secretly surprised yet were still on guard, while they both wore children maid uniforms in light-blue colors since Trinaza was also being taught how to work things as a maid while learning about household work or in this case, castle work.

Morgana then tilted her head cutely while her tail swished gently back and forth to let Demona she was curious, and she decided to go first, "My name, Youngling, is Demona. The other female that unfortunately came with me by odd means," Eliza scowled at this while crossing her arms along with her not being amused by said events, along without at all getting a chance to speak, "Is Elisa Maza."

The two elders saw Morgana looked downwards with her grabbing her tail to see she was guilty of something yet froze them over by her hesitant words; Chipana only patted the Chaosarinian on her upper back in small sympathy while Trinaza made Elisa wary since the girl was suddenly protective, "Th-That would be my fault… I was trying to practice m-my magic to summon again, and I somehow… I somehow summoned you two. I'm sorry." Elisa seeing the child of whatever race Demona dubbed her with was about to cry; if the odd tears that were forming from possible guilt mixed with what she oddly felt, for some reason, like failure, went over and then awkwardly yet gently patted her back to stiffen Morgana, yet then relaxed since she suddenly felt she could trust the two woman creatures.

Suddenly the ballroom began to lightly shake; mostly the floor as it suddenly glowed a bright light that blinded them all briefly and with a startled yelp from all five females; the three girls and the two women, fell right into the glow as when it vanished, Cassie came in just at that time yet saw the floor dimmed while inwardly pouting while stating it aloud, "I missed it… Darn it!"

* * *

Morgana, Chipana, Trinaza, Elisa and Demona landed on comfy chairs that appeared and were still stunned before turning to Sarah that lightly giggled at them all in amusement as the ceiling dimmed, and then returned to normal, "It seems that I may have caught you all at a bad time." Morgana then sighed while giving the female a look in which Sarah only smiled at her in return, "Another Adventure is up?"

Sarah only nodded while they saw a brief flash and stunning them as the book oddly; if it was a video game, glitched a few times in data before traveling right into the slot, and her necklace once again did the same thing while the vortex that showed, was oddly pixel-like; with both blue and translucent green data of sorts as Chipana now had eyes of realization, and stated to Morgana then, "Is this that place Elsa and Ceraza talked about?"

Morgana only nodded with Demona narrowing her eyes at Sarah since she thought she looked familiar, yet couldn't place it with Elisa decided to state before she could, however, to the female that only seemed knowing at them both, "Who are you?"

"She's Sarah and the one who… Um, protects the books within the Vault here," Morgana states while cutely scrunching her eyebrows to think about it along with Chipana secretly tinting as she liked Morgana yet has not at all get a chance to say anything, with Trinaza only giving her friend a knowing look.

Sarah then nodded right at Morgana with a warm smile, "That is precisely my given task. I am mostly the observer and protector of The Vault itself, and it seems both you Elisa Sasha Maza," Demona held back a snort with Elisa going wide-eyed at the full name Sarah used while Demona stiffened as her long-forgotten title was then stated by her while Sarah was showing an amused gleam in her orbs at the Female Gargoyle, "Demona: Student to Mazadumo, Former Guardian of Ancient Knowledge and Magic, and Child of Abrupted Fate, and Betrayer of the Clan."

Elisa narrows her eyes at Demona as those titles did indeed matched her yet she was confused by the haunted yet briefly sorrow-like look she had before Demona shook her head and declared as she was sensing Sarah is far more than she seems, "Why did you summon us here? The Youngling couldn't have pulled that amazing feet without aid."

Sarah chuckled lightly to stun Morgana and her Sister-By-Magic and Chipana, and even Elisa since the woman nodded in admittance, "It is true, Demona Dominique Destine," Demona was wide-eyed before growling lowly at the woman since that was what she personally dubbed herself as, "That I did aid only slightly with Mary or otherwise, Miss Morgana Potter with her summoning of you both, for your safety." Confusing then both yet was also suspicious of what Sarah meant; only confusing the three children with them as Elisa crossed her arms under her chest and also narrowed her eyes while making a statement or mostly wanting to know, "Our safety? What do you mean our safety?"

Sarah sighed while giving the two women a look yet decided that if they truly wanted to know, then so be it, "You and a few others that were within the building at the time, were sent to Randomized Realms in completely different periods of time; Realms that would possibly harm you to the point of being either knocked out or worse unless someone found and aided you, before it was too late. It was due to your own universe being taken by who knows what, but the culprit will remain as such, a mystery since most of that world survived."

Morgana saw both females paled at Sarah in disbelief with Elisa now begging her as if, she was joking as she also.shwon to have tears forming within her orbs in realizing what she meant, "It has to be a hoax… That can't be the reason why we're here, and the others-" Sarah held up a hand and gave both women a sympathy look while she then told them gently; some reassurance within her tone yet were surprised by what she had to say while also surprising the three children, "Partially. As much as it pains me to say this: You two were near each other while holding the Orb of Life. Due to this, you could have killed not only your own but the new being developed still within the orb itself. As the Gods only made at least one hundred of the orbs to be given to same-sex couples, mostly, in the desire of a child of their own. And you would have been in a coma as well, if I didn't aid Morgana with her task."

Digesting what she said, they froze with Elisa holding the orb still, and looked warily at Demona firstly before looking at Sarah who had that same gleam of amusement in her orbs, once again, "You don't mean that this would happen to be…" "Indeed. Congratulations as the Mortal saying goes, it's A Girl." Sarah though paused before adding onto her words while letting the two females think what she told them over, yet they looked at the children, in secret surprise, "Are you three ready to head out?"

"Your not really sending them into that portal, right?" Elisa states in disbelief to Sarah while the female-only nodded as Morgana gently told Elisa then; the former detective being reluctant yet sighed, "It's ok Miss Maza, I and my friends will be ok as I did this before." Though Morgana looked slightly betrayed by looking at Trinaza who innocently stated at her then with a finger to her mouth, and looking upwards in thought, "But didn't you only did it once Mary?"

Seeing Elisa's look at that, Morgana was about to say something yet this even surprised Sarah as all three girls were grabbed by a black tentacle of sorts, and yelped as they went into the vortex, and Elisa going into her "Protective Mode" at this, handed the orb to Demona before going in.

Within the vortex, Morgana saw a creature of sorts laughing at them in grunts as it mostly resembled a shadowy, four red-eyed, tentacled octopus-like komodo dragon of sorts with it drooling in hunger at them, and Chipana and Trinaza struggled like she was within the tentacles they were wrapped in.

Once the creature was about to engulf them while the maw clearly was showing razor-sharp teeth, opened, it bit its tongue that was extended as Elisa landed on its head before it blinked, roaring at them while being sucked into a vortex made of darkness while freeing the three girls.

Before the girls could even thank Elisa, four vortexes appeared behind them and within moments, they were sucked into them; with Morgana reaching out her hand while fearing for them within her orbs, as she was the last to be taken.

* * *

 _ **Litwak's Arcade; At night, 2012 year period (1), a week before events:**_

Everything was peaceful within the arcade as within it, was like what you would see: Video Game Consoles of many sorts with a few also being free to play.

But there was one thing that was different; despite all the consoles being on: Their Game Characters were not on the screens as secretly, this place just like other arcades have a secret, and that is all Video Game Characters are alive. But they have rules and other things to keep them that way, otherwise… let's not go into that at all, and say it would be bad.

Currently, all their screens were fine, and doing their usual thing as within the power strip they're all connected to, however, is a different story altogether; especially the recent addition dubbed as "Hero's Duty" for the last few years.

Within the power strip extension outlet is what they; the characters from the games themselves dubbed as Game Central Station: A place to where any of them can visit any game yet at a certain point, as per rules to their survival, was to return to their own games so players can play them, and make them not "Out of Order", and risked getting unplugged. Oddly enough, it's a small resemblance to Grand Central Terminal in New York City, but that is an odd coincidence.

Anyways we are getting off topic.

There was a lot of characters doing as they normally have done over the years; a few that remain within the station due to them being Unplugged Characters, for some time.

Suddenly without warning, they all looked upwards and was confused as four beams of light appeared and shot directly into four games based on their titles: Sonic Championship (Sonic The Fighters), Vs. Super Mario Bros., Mortal Kombat, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Secretly though (in order to which game), was Trinaza, Morgana, Elisa, and Chipana in each game.

Fearing to what occurred or why they all witnessed this odd event that never happened before, said game characters went into their respective games to see what has happened or changed. Though one person that went wide-eyed was a Gargoyle Female that has been here for nearly three months, went with the Mortal Kombat Characters with her own reasons.

She was known as Angela: Goliath and Demona's Daughter. Angela is tall and slender with long dark hair worn in a ponytail; she has inherited her father's lavender complexion, although her features are closer to Demona's, and her outfit is a two-piece; one that was more reminiscent of Demona's typical style of clothing.

* * *

 _ **Super Mario Game, A Half-Hour Later:**_

The game citizens were (as ordered by both Bowser and Peach in their respective areas) to search for anything odd, and bring them to either castle and then they would head to said castle for a meeting.

As over the years of being aware, they were actually friends; despite Bowser being the Villain as such and only played their roles for the Players that played their still popular arcade game.

Currently, however, we take our gaze to an area within Bowser's Kingdom known as Darkland, Morgana was passed out in an area that was close by as well, and a random Boo under orders from their King, saw her with wide eyes while thinking this was new, and left as Morgana was slowly waking up; her eyes glowing briefly and blinked a few times while shaking her head, and saw (to her sad sigh), she was separated once again from her girls yet was confused as to where she was.

She made her staff normal and used it as a crutch from her wincing as her right leg was somehow asleep, and felt like she was also hit by a horse from the backside, and seeing she didn't have many options, began to walk sluggish and randomly to what she thought was a house in this bizarre land she ended up at.

The land she warily crossed is a wasteland-inspired area untouched by sunlight, filled with skulls and flames. It is also where it is depicted as a gloomy wasteland; to her viewpoint. Lava-filled caverns are also shown to be beneath the surface, with her seeing a open crevice nearby to know that.

 _I wonder where everyone else is though… I hope their ok_ , was Morgana's thoughts mostly while she kept going for at least a few miles out before she began panting and sat on a boulder, wiping the sweat off her brow, and lightly gripped the staff as she kept her guard up while she rested yet or what she didn't know was that she was being watched further away, from where she was.

At said location, was the same Boo and a few others who gave the taller of them all, the binoculars. He was portrayed as a large, fire-breathing reptilian beast with a turtle-esque carapace and a deep, rumbling roar of his rumble-like chuckles (he has to go) by with black spike bands on his neck, and two on each wrist and near his armpits, and lastly had spiky-red hair.

This was Bowser, and ruler to the Darkland Kingdom.

"Hmm, she seems something new to me," Bowser states with a light rumble as a few Koopa's as guards nodded in quick agreement while the Boo states the same and exclaiming to his King, "See? I told ya that odd girl is possibly the one Princess Peach wanted to find, My Lord… Did I do good for once yo?" Bowser briefly turned to the ghost and snapped his fingers as a Koopa handed the Boo a coin to his glee, and he took off as the King of Darkland resumed his watching the child yet nearly dropped them after seeing she conjured with what he guessed was words, some water out of the ground for her to drink yet got irked as she was splashed. _Interesting… A magical user as well._

Bowser though ducked as randomly Morgana began to sneeze lightning bolts while a poor Koopa took the hit and got zapped, coughed smoke, and passed out. She did it again with Bowser widening his eyes at the location it zapped, "Better get a move on, the Kid accidentally awoken Dry Bowser from his sleep and like me… Our naps are precious."

Back with Morgana, she sighed while using a drying spell to clean herself from the extra water she didn't mean to conjure onto her form, "Nothing Can be worse than that… Right?" She asked herself and gotten up yet to be confused; if her tail curling around into a hook didn't show it, and felt the ground rumble, and she placed a hand over to her eyes to see into the distance yet begun to try and run, since a rampaging set of bones was coming right at her.

Said bones was in fact Dry Bowser himself. Dry Bowser is simply Bowser's skeletal form from said Koopa King himself; if he was dead, though there are some significant changes to this guy's overall appearance. His snout is slightly morphed into a beak-like shape, while his chest and stomach are hollow due to consisting of five ribs. Dry Bowser's shell is a charcoal gray with dark red spike-rings and scarlet spaces between its plates, as opposed to his counterpart's standard green, red, and black coloration. His horns are longer and more curved, his eye sockets are more triangular, and he sports a bony brow mimicking the characteristically angry position of his living counterpart's eyebrows. Like the Dry Bones Race, Dry Bowser's eyes are black and with empty holes while having glowing yellow pupils. His own spiked wristbands and neck piece are dull, very dark red, and his hair has also been taken up in a ponytail of sorts.

Struggling to run still while her leg was asleep, Morgana was nearly spent as she may have realized to test her magic out first before using it to get water; realizing she was weak and tripped over herself as Dry Bowser was then on top of her, smacked her Magical Staff away from her weak form, and then roared at her in a deep, rattling-like screech before declaring; angry that is while pointing at the scorch mark he revealed on his forehead, " _ **Did you do this you stupid Reptile?! Answer me!**_ "

Morgana tried yet she stiffened from Dry Bowser shaking her briefly and she then stilled in fear, with her beginning to silently cry to herself, " _ **Bah! How a weakling like you could shoot that much power at me to hurt… You know what: I'm just going to crush you, Child, and perhaps make you serve me as a boned, Magical Lackey like that foolish Kamek does to the supposed Ruler of Darkland!**_ "

 _Darkland… I'm in Mario Land?_ Morgana states in her thoughts before she began screaming while hearing both Xion and Larxene shout out within her mind, in worry, as her windpipe and upper torso was slowly starting to hurt at how much force he was slowly doing to her as if, he enjoyed seeing her in pain from crushing her; since he was bigger than her by a lot, " _ **Prepare to die foolish- WHO DID THAT?!**_ " Dry Bowser began speaking yet shouted in pain from being blasted by the same amount of force that child did; dropping her while she grabbed at her throat while feeling it was slowly healing just like her ribs, and widen her eyes at seeing it was Bowser; the child knowing who he was since she saw back then Dudley playing the game she was forced to watch, and not do anything at all.

" _ **You?!**_ " Dry Bowser declared with anger while gesturing to him as Bowser's mouth was still smoking from the blast he did while he just stated firmly with narrowed eyes; getting into a fighting position, "Yes me, Bone Pile."

Seeing he annoyed Dry Bowser as he was supposed to be from the recent update the old man who owns the arcade to some of the consoles, did, a few weeks ago; like a few others characters besides this douche, growled lowly in anger at Bowser while getting into a fighting position as well, " _ **You are not at all worthy to be in my presence, Faker! I will send you to your grave and make you My Jester!**_ "

Morgana jumped while the two began fighting as a Koopa Troopa was motioning for her to shush, and a few others came by while aiding her and picking her up. They then quietly began to led the child away from the fight with Morgana turning to it, and widened her eyes as Dry Bowser had an aura she sensed was off, somehow, and was suddenly more powerful as his eyes now glowed red, and sent Bowser a few feet away while charging at him in a roar.

"Something is wrong with Big Skelly," Morgana softly stated for the Koopa on her right to be the one to hear her, and shook his head and just motioned for Morgana to keep going, but she stilled as they did a few yards away from Dry Bowser using a dark-like energy-based punch of sorts, to Bowser's solar plexus, and sent him quickly into some large rocks while he began to rapidly punch where Bowser was while also laughing; oddly seeing a strange mark that formed on his forehead briefly that oddly resembled; not known to her, was a circled dragon (closer to a circled Ouroboros Symbol) with a sharp-like Heartless Symbol (like a Edged-Designed Heart) in the center.

Morgana didn't know why she did this, but she was later told when she was old enough by someone important, it was meant to be just like the few other times, ran without letting the Koopa Troopa's stop her as an unexpected energy source became untapped, and made her run quicker than normal to the point of being the one to take the empowered fist while not at all seeing Bowser's shocked face, and sent her through the large rocks along with being knocked out on the other side; her staff nearby that was surprisingly still intact.

Bowser was then whacked by a stray arm and sent oddly enough, nearby the child and grunted while getting up, and glanced before stilling at the bruises Dry Bowser placed on her face and knowing, her torso, with her beginning slowly yet quickly healing; to his brief amazement, before looking at Dry Bowser with a low growl as the other only chuckled and stated while approaching him, " _ **It seems the Deal I made a few days ago to that armored man was worth it if I get to feel this… Overwhelming Power, and to also throw you around at last, Faker.**_ "

Eyes wide briefly at that before gasping in shock at how quick Dry Bowser was as he swiftly punched Bowser in the gut; after picking him up, and sent Bowser further away before luckily dodging purple flames from Dry Bowser's mouth and began fighting back.

It was at this point Laura groaned to herself before opening her eyes and froze at seeing Dry Bowser fighting Bowser before she stiffened as a gloved hand touched her left shoulder while she was then being fed a strange green thing since she was hazed with bleary sight, and let out a gasp while feeling energy flow through her quickly and froze after she fully saw who it was… or who they were as the two nodded before going to aid Bowser.

The first man was a human; like the three that came. He wears, from what Morgana knew, was his trademark red hat with the letter "M" on the front, white gloves, red shirt, blue overalls with two gold buttons and brown shoes. The second was another man that wore a green undershirt, and dark blue overalls. He is taller and thinner than the other man, and has a different style of mustache and sideburns. He also wears a green hat that has a "L" on it. And lastly from the women comforting Morgana while tending to her wore mostly a pink royal dress with a turquoise gem in the center, and had ivory gloves that reached to her elbows, blonde hair with dark-blue eyes, and turquoise pearl earrings on both of her earlobes.

They were in order: Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, and Princess Peach.

"Shh… Settle down Little One. It will be ok," Peach gently tells Morgana with her shaking her head, and tells her while wincing from her face still hurting, "Dry Bowser… Too powerful, Miss Peach," Peach wondered how the odd child she never heard of before as a race, knew her yet Morgana guessed Peach saw what she was saying by the odd aura Dry Bowser has briefly while whacking the three males away from his form and also roaring at them.

Trying to get up and reaching her staff, Peach saw this and shook her head no as she was seeing the state of the child, and made Morgana confused slightly by hugging her within her bosom, and preventing her from moving as Morgana went stiff yet also relaxed by the hug the Princess was using on her.

Without warning, however, Morgana saw Dry Bowser shove all three back; including them briefly, and the child near her staff now with the gem glowing a few times, " _ **ENOUGH! IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME AT FULL STRENGTH… THEN SO BE IT!**_ " Dry Bowser; to worry them all, saw him jump to an impressive height and began to create a very large blast within his mouth while also aiming downwards at the targets intended: Them.

Morgana oddly felt hungry; for some reason, and as if by instinct as the blast was coming at them fast, she opened her mouth and shocked all of them (even her), as she devoured all of it before passing out, and Mario took this chance to power up with the Star Power-Up, and with a powerful toss from Bowser, kicked Dry Bowser in the gut while at the same time sending the bone-like doppelgänger of the Koopa King, far away; with that dark power of his getting sent somewhere.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes while seeing she was in a fluffy bed of sorts along with her eyes curiously looking around the room to see it was for someone important as either a guest room or possibly a room itself.

The theme though was dark yet cozy, with red, black, and burnt oak furniture. There were no pictures at all, and there was a black satin curtain near the only window this place has, as she was laying in a twice-the-size, Queen Bed with matching colors of the room.

 _I wonder who's room this is,_ Morgana thought to herself while she realized that she was wearing a child-sized nightgown that was lavender alongside having a familiar power-up flower as the only design; on the front, and saw her clothes were nicely folded on the dresser nearby.

She froze though from seeing the knob of the black-oak door wiggle to make her do something she did to Belle long ago; forgetting that she was somewhat bad at it: Try to Fake Sleep. She heard two voices though: One she was familiar with and the other she wasn't.

When it opened, she kept her eyes closed as she heard the two seem to be discussing something, "My Older Half-Brother doesn't trust me enough to even leave the castle without an unneeded escort. I mean come on Peach, he tends to be overbearing, self-centered at times. But ever since I joined the game as an extra character to face him and stuff for the recent Bonus, he tends to… Well," "Overprotective with being sure you easily win?" Peach finished suggestively while Morgana felt a cold cloth was placed onto her forehead while she heard oddly a chair scrape briefly on the floor while the female sighed and agreed with her; with the female snapping her fingers, "Exactly. In fact, we even had a recent update from three days ago that allowed me to be like Luigi to face my Half-Brother, and due to his ways... Somewhat, he makes sure I'm hardly picked."

"Well, you were recently added due to Nintendo wanting to try having your character as a test run in arcade games. Besides… I know something that you're hiding from us as well."

Morgana took this unfortunate opportunity to sneeze a fireball at the wall while making her see who they were along with them both being stunned she was awake. Peach was indeed heard, yet she seemed to be oddly comfortable with the woman next to her.

She is a fair-skinned woman around not only the age of twenty-two but at exactly 7'3 in height along with an average/exotic with slight muscle build figure (giving her the right curves and frame to know she was athletic); with red tips in her hair at the end, and thin, soft, oval face with large blue eyes that had slits while framing four lashes, and thin, dark blonde eyebrows. She has long, flowing, golden-blonde hair with both V-shaped along with fringed bangs, and a single two-thin locks framing her face. However, she has at least a Mid-F-Cup sized chest, small fangs showing from her upper lip, and had white small yet sharp digit-like claws; sorta like Bowser, on each fingertip. The young woman also has two outward-like horns through her hair alongside a Gothic-like crown on her head, five choker items; one around her neck, two near her armpits, and two around her wrists in small, silver spikes while she wore a battle dress that clung easily to her frame; with her also having a slender, reptilian-like tail with spikes (from the green-spiky shell around her back) downwards to the tip that also showed as her dress was opened below for eased movement. The dress, however, was a two-piece as her stomach area was fully shown; revealing her lean abs she has, and a blue oval pendant was in the center of the top part of her outfit; her bust easily being shown as well from her hourglass, lean/slender frame as it was also wrapped around her with no bra, and also showed her bare arms and shoulders; with ease.

"Well, It seems she woke up sooner then Kamek stated to everyone, Bowsette," Peach states while blinking with the female; Bowsette, only nodding as secretly she felt something odd occur when she saw the child's eyes for the first time as if, something unexpected just occurred.

* * *

 _ **With Death, Kacela and Mirage being guests within Fate and Destiny's Domain at this point and time; With them just arriving as Morgana Left:**_

Fate oddly enough, resembles mostly to Yoko Ritona from Gurren Lagann, but she had a light tan-based skin tone, Greek Runes that were silver tattooed on her forearms and the front of her legs, and wore mostly the same outfit said character wore except she had them in green and silver flames on design, and silver hair and slit, crimson eyes.

Destiny, however, resembled mostly to May Maple from Pokémon, but with the same hair color and eyes as her Fraternal Twin Sister; But wore Misa Amane from Death Note's Outfit, with dark emerald and gold thunderbolts randomly on the lavender colored outfit.

They were currently discussing topics as within their Domain; like a few others, theirs was timeless so they could view All Time. Their home of sorts, was within a floating temple within the Void of In-Between or the Dimensional Gap (2), and was a mix of Aztec, Greek, and Roman; with American and Japanese for appliances.

The twins froze before confusing the two with them currently before they groaned by what Fate states to her twin, "It seems another odd candidate has entered Our Champions, like our Cousin Hecate's Sister's life, Dee," Destiny only nodded while sipping her caramelle tea from the Japanese tea cups they were using before setting it down in agreement, "Indeed Fate, as the Chosen Child will be more interesting with her next test by… Who was it again may I ask?"

Mirage and Death pale at what she states with Kacela merely raising an eyebrow to keep her true emotions hidden; with Fate without ease, conjured the Book of Life; her own book that is, and looked into their Champion while she blinked in only slight surprise, "Oddly enough from Lady Hel. It seems she wants to see how she would handle her task while eventually learning the Threats Name, and perhaps bestow her a new gem to her staff as a reward within her next adventure she wants the part of, and a deal… At least that's what it states on Chapter Twelve of her life."

Destiny gave Fate a look yet only sighed while holding the bridge of her nose, with Fate looking sheepish; Death snorting with Mirage doing the same like Destiny, and Kacela was, "Why is it you always act like that one Pink Pony and a few others that tend to show up, at times, within our dimension?"

Fate only shrugged as she sipped her tea while dismissing her book, and summoning a floating crystal ball while stating in honesty (to nearly make Destiny to get frustrated yet calmed down), "Their tendencies tend to be addicting, and I think it is somewhat interesting to do at most times."

They then began viewing into the orb while seeing Morgana was now in the throne room; her outfit on while she held Bowsette's hand, in secret comfort.

* * *

 _ **Back with Morgana:**_

Morgana gulped with her sister looking at her elder brother: Bowser, unsure, along with the three Mushroom Kingdom Dwellers of Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi as Bowser looked intimidating while he narrowed his eyes mostly at the child whose tail was low on the ground and lazily swished back and forth, nervously, "So… How did you end up within my part of the game's kingdom in the first place?"

Somehow sensing the child; Morgana or Mary as such from telling both Princesses, Bowsette was the center of the attention, not seeing Morgana sighed in relief inwardly; with both Xion and Larxene doing the same within her, "What does it matter, Brother? Mary here saved your life as it would have been all of us injured from Dry Bowser's blast, and would have wiped half of the Kingdom... Possibly part of Koopa Keep itself."

"True…" Bowser states with a nod while relaxing only slightly, and get up at seeing the time, "Crap, I'm late for my, uh… Meeting," he turned to his sister to make the Good Guys stunned by his orders, along with her and the child, "I'm dubbing you as her Caretaker until other circumstances come up, and if there are more… Well, I will find out anyway." He then gotten up, and left them all while taking a shortcut through a wall that slide open to a set of green pipes.

Bowsette thought briefly that Morgana's head tilt was cute before she asked them all while also making the four wonder the same thing, "Now what do we do?"

Morgana, however, was surprised at hearing Mario actually speak as she saw they were thinking a few moments, "Well… Since it's not Open Time at all till hours later, why not go to Tapper's and give- Uh, what's your name Pazano?" Seeing Morgana was confused by his Italian Word, Luigi helped her out, "What my Brother Mario means is what's your name, Little One?"

Nodding her head in understanding at Luigi; with then oddly sounding like they were from that cartoon series they had (3), "Morgana Potter-Evergreen. But I like the name, Mary, mostly." Seeing she has a point, they saw Luigi grabbed a small item in which was a small block that held an image of a Warp Pipe, tossed it and to amaze Morgana, it appeared to be exactly that.

Going with Bowsette and Peach, they all ended up; confusing Morgana at them being near a tunnel with seeing Bowser on a cart that seems oddly familiar, and strangely cables that led right into the tunnel. Shrugging indifferently at seeing them, they went through the tunnel while Morgana felt static that oddly enough, zapped both them and Bowsette; to the characters wonder, and eventually came to the end while getting out and walking through, made her realize what Movie she ended up in from seeing the various different game characters in the really familiar place, and wondered how her actions would change this place as well.

"Mary!" Morgana heard a familiar voice state to her as she turned as they did, and saw Chipana was waving with Trinaza walking with the Sonic Characters, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Resembling their 2012 Versions, with Sonic and co. like Sonic Boom Series).

Chipana, however, seem to be wearing a child's basic lavender t-shirt with blue jean shorts, short-grey socks and dark-blue sneakers with the outfit seemingly came from a store. Trinaza was also wearing a sleeveless child's shirt that was dark-blue with the Sonic Logo on it; her wings easily along with her tail being shown from the outfit. She also wore blue-ripped jeans with her right knee being exposed and some of her left leg, and on her wrists were rings like Shadow wears on her wrists while she oddly wore regular version of Sonic's Sneakers; but lavender colored for a girl and her feet size, fully.

"It seems, Red, that you're not the only one that got an extra addition," Sonic states with Morgana now being hugged by a starry-eyed Amy Rose while Bowsette oddly felt jealous; for some reason, while not seeing the sudden knowing looks between Peach, Leonardo, and some of the others before she pulled Amy away from the relieved child; who was stiff as a board at the unexpected hug as Chipana then gently grabbed Morgana's hands and gave Bowsette a brief look without Morgana seeing, and went over to Q-Bert and his gang while Bowsette plainly stated aloud to herself, while blinking, "Did I just get told without words, by a child?"

Getting a slap on the sides gently from Sonic while he rubbed his nose, and grinned at her, "Possibly, but I think it's up to you to decide on that one Spike," Bowsette gave Sonic a look as, despite her Half-Brother Bowser keeping her protected all the time, she was relieved that him and his crew, and Peach and Co. treated her like a person; not something precious to protect, along with most of the "Bad Guys" from the other Games, even Angela once she came to the Station.

But she curiously raised a brow while crossing her arms under her bust and asked curiously to him, "What do you mean by that? I barely know the Cutie." _Why did I call Mary that? It oddly sounded right yet… Why did I say that?_

"Well," Luigi states with Knuckles understanding his few best friends outside the game consoles look, and stated after, "Let's head to Tapper's and grab a bite to eat." They jumped unexpectedly with seeing Morgana had eyes that glowed in excitement at this while both the other girls sighed, yet saw Subzero from the Mortal Kombat Game come over, and then states to them then, "So like our other arrival that's passed out, you have kids instead?"

Eyes wide at realizing about those very lights they saw enter their games, they gave each other a look before looking at Subzero, "Same in your game too, Pazano? Perhaps they were the lights we saw that went and entered into our games…" Mario states with him thinking as Bowsette and Amy were keeping the children occupied, at this moment, while they all agreed, and headed with them to Tapper's.

Once inside, Morgana was excited about seeing the various characters eating, drinking, and doing stuff normally that others would do outside their games as Tapper; a stocky little man with short brown hair and a handlebar mustache. He also has rosy cheeks, large, blue eyes, and a large, pinkish nose. He wore a blue vest over a white shirt along with a high collar, accented by a red bow tie. His trousers are a deep reddish-brown, was currently wiping a root beer mug and saw them come inside, "What it be folks?"

After getting their food with Tapper and everyone getting food with them blinking as Morgana had several burgers, and was eating them with gusto, and Chipana only shook her head at seeing her magic must have been overused since she would normally eat like this if it did, and she paused at seeing a familiar face while making her eyes wide to get Bowsette to narrow her eyes, like Peach and those like Shadow to notice; Shadow the Hedgehog that is, "What is it?" Bowsette asked as she saw it was only a familiar Bad Guy coming in for the night.

The late twenty something man was a "Giant of a man"; according to man himself, and nine feet tall while also weighing around 643 pounds (292 kilograms). He is muscular and beefy; hence the weight, with his most noticeable features being his huge hands and feet, made for crushing and smashing things. The man has spiky dark auburn (red in 8-bit) hair. The man's usual attire for clothing is a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across his right shoulder, while the left strap is broken. He also wears a large red plaid-patterned shirt with ripped-off sleeves; which has three buttons at the neck, two of which are buttoned up, and he also wears a turquoise green undershirt beneath his plaid shirt, and lastly was barefoot.

This was Ralph or otherwise known as "Wreck-It" Ralph from the Arcade Game: Fix-It Felix, Jr. .

Seeing the man seemed lonely as Tapper attended to him, Bowsette knowing the man in small sympathy, decided to ask Morgana; with everyone currently busy talking to themselves besides Luigi and Shadow seeing this, "Do you perhaps want to go over and talk to Big Red, Mary?" Morgana turned to the Half-Koopa with a surprised look before hesitantly nodding as the two get up; Chipana frowning at Bowsette yet inwardly sighed while explaining to Amy a secret her mother taught her about men; since she was wanting to know how to truly attract Sonic, while the two girls went over to Ralph.

Ralph meanwhile to himself, was sighing as in a week, their game was to have their thirtieth anniversary coming up, and today was tougher than usual for him while Ralph drinking his root beer down easily and seeing it adjusted itself to have more, after he was done, _I need a distraction or something about now_ \- "Hi Mister!" Ralph nearly choked before turning to his left at seeing his colleague; Bowsette, and a strange-looking child to which he decided to state automatically; to then get a look from the Half-Koopa woman to him, "Since when did ya have a kid, Spike?"

"She isn't mine… You didn't see the odd event that occurred hours ago, huh, Big Red?" Bowsette states before getting amused at seeing her colleague looked utterly confused before he felt a tug on his shirt to look at the child, "What Kid?" Morgana then offered her few burgers to him she held onto for herself, yet guessed he could be hungry; which he wasn't, "Here Mister, you looked hungry while being lonely… So, I thought I cheer you up with these."

Seeing the expectant, innocent look Morgana had while being surprised the odd child sensed he was in fact lonely, currently, sighed before he took the two burgers and making Morgana beam at him before seeing Chipana was playing a game of cards now (with some of the Street Fighter Characters); being teamed up with Chun-Li and Amy as the pink hedgehog wanted to play and figured why not teach the kid a few things, at the far side of the bar.

Trinaza and the others were still talking to each other (with Morgana also inwardly sweat dropping) while both Xion and Larxene laughed from seeing her little sister-by-magic, was telling riddles for them to solve again.

"Why don't you go over and see if you could join Mary, I just… Want to talk with Ralph for a moment," Bowsette stated firmly with Morgana nodding at them and hugged her briefly; her tail wiggling in excitement as she rushed to them within the somewhat crowded bar this time, "So the Kid there is new to the Arcade I take it?" Ralph decided to start with Bowsette nodding at him with a sigh, "Yes, and three others. The other two girls, and a woman possibly Angela know from overhearing Subzero talking to the others."

Ralph was surprised at that, as despite Bowsette and that Gargoyle Female being comrade-like friends, he heard Angela's tales of her being not a video game character, and mostly an actual female creature based on what he and everyone for the past three months, saw, and yet… "So it might be one of her friends from her tales then?"

"Without a doubt, Big Red," Bowsette states while sipping her spiced root beer, and huffing small flames to herself, and looked to the Bad Guy of Fix It, Felix Jr., "So… Rough day as always, huh, Ralph?"

Ralph understood and shrugged yet before he could reply, they both stiffened at hearing a familiar yelp of surprise loudly by Morgana as she; while nearing the others, accidentally stepped on a fellow Bad Guy's; Cycloptopus is the name, eyeball, accidentally stepped on it, and was grabbed by him while he was also having a bad day.

Cycloptopus is a green creature with a bulbous body, many tentacles protruding from his body, and with one central large red eye. Smaller red eyes, attached to stalks, sprout from the top of the orb-like body. He has a large mouth with yellowish dagger-like teeth. A small golden crown floats above his head/body.

"Look what you did you, little girl," he declared with Morgana going stiff at that; with everyone seeing this while some of the characters held down Chipana and Trinaza as Bowsette came over with Ralph while seeing odd tears being developed from Morgana with Bowsette oddly sensing if Cycloptopus doesn't stop, something odd or bad would occur, "Well? Explain yourself?" Cycloptopus demanded while he shook her a few times.

"I suggest you stop Cy, the Kid wasn't paying attention in the first place," Ralph told his fellow Bad Guy who paused while some of the Arcade Game Characters saw Morgana's eyes were slowly glowing yet begun to dim once he stopped shaking her, "But this Child stepped on my eye… It's going to take at least a few days to grow a new one," Cycloptopus showed with Morgana cringing at it like mostly everyone before they all turned to a voice that made Bowsette freeze up from seeing Morgana look at the woman around her age; in terms, as she comforted the tentacled-like Villain, "Easy guys… Remember our motto in The Meeting we briefly had here in the back."

The woman was named oddly as Sorceress. Sorceress has light blue skin with long pointed ears, crimson red lips and eyes. Her hair is long and deep blue color, with side bangs falling over her right eye. Sorceress is also a tall and voluptuous woman, with wide hips and a slim waist; giving her an hourglass figure. She wears a red Victorian-style dress with a sweetheart neckline sitting low on her bosom; a easy yet perky DD-Cup at best, and it has thigh-high slits in the front of the dress. She also wears matching red opera colored gloves with white cufflinks and russet, knee-high platform stiletto boots. She tops off her ensemble with a white collar and diamond-like pendant around her neck, dark blue eyeshadow, and crimson, manicured nails.

Sorceress briefly froze, however, as she oddly felt zapped somehow from looking right at the child's unique looking eyes before she shook her head and gently patted the monster-like villain, and Cycloptopus hesitantly placed the child down and just left while grumbling to himself. When Sorceress began to touch the child's shoulder to get her out of her dazed look, however, something unexpected happened to remind others to not startle her; after Chipana explained briefly to those she trusted later on a certain day: It was pure, chaotic, accidental magic from fear to what her mind made up as to what Cycloptopus was going to do to her, plus her past, mixed.

Tapper's root beer filler began shooting streams of the beverage randomly, the cards everyone was using for some card games oddly became cartoonish while also tap dancing, the pictures with Tapper's Game for drawings of Game Characters; to everyone's surprise, began moving within their frames and even going into some of the paintings Tapper had. In fact there was randomness everywhere while Morgana was having a panic attack after so long.

"Somebody do something!" "What is going on?!" "My soup is attacking me!" Were a few complaints from some Game Characters with Tapper not knowing what to do, for once.

Without warning though, Morgana's magic acted up and teleport all but Tapper, back at the Station with everyone looking upwards at seeing Morgana was in a shield of jade-like energy, and sparks of energy was striking the ground; with everyone but those that get involved with the children staying along with Sorceress realizing while shouting at her spot near them, "She's a magic-user!"

"A magical what?!" Bowsette states in surprise aloud with the Surge Protector safely guiding the other Game Characters to safety along with the few others, as an odd wind began picking up while they heard Morgana whimper to herself while twitching, "A magical user! She gets easily triggered by a past event that causes her magic to act out, especially whatever her race is mixed with a human girl's!" Sorceress shouts for everyone to hear her as Shadow stayed alongside Subzero while the others were escorting the children and Children-based Game Characters to the nearest safety route to a game as the odd wind was picking up; things starting to get intense with random spots; seeing chocolate rain and ball-based hail objects about the size of a basic snowball, hitting random things.

"The child's attack is effectively accurate to what I sense is fear," Subzero states to everyone while erecting an icy shield-like barrier with Shadow sensing the child's emotions, grabbed Bowsette and before she could speak, they saw him pull a Chaos Emerald to give him looks for, scoffed, and teleport them into the expanding barrier Morgana set up.

* * *

 _ **Morgana's**_ _**Heart:**_

Shadow and Bowsette were confused along with being stunned to be on a stained-glass platform of sorts and saw the child herself curled into a ball on the center with her form being covered in the same barrier with her crying and having dazed eyes.

"I wouldn't get too close if I was you two when she gets like this… Well, you get shocked, to say the least," a female voice states to the two as they turned, and saw it was Xion who only held eyes of sympathy at Morgana's Soul; who kept crying to herself.

"Who are you, Girl?" Shadow states firmly with narrowed eyes full of suspicion with Bowsette looking around the location and saw it was only this platform; nothing else as at the edge was that, a bottomless pit of endless darkness and oddly… the energy of sorts, "My name, Hedgehog, is Xion. Morgana here is currently going on one of her rare Panic Attacks she thought she could possibly control by herself; With myself and secretly Larxene aiding her at times."

"Aiding her… On what?" Bowsette states in a mix of small curiosity and oddly dread from already guessing by the silence Xion did, she sighed and stated pointedly at them while crossing her arms with a shiver as if, she witnessed things; which she had for Morgana's entire life (reminding ya all), "That is personal, but all I can say is that she only recently; For a while, has only received love and care by Kin, and those she could be dubbed as friends or non-blooded family."

Bowsette looked at Morgana with sadness as despite her code of how she came to be in the hands of her brother; since her code as she was is just a test run through some Arcade Games she lives in, she understood with Shadow scoffing and stating firmly, "On the outside, the Child is currently going to destroy Game Central Station if she isn't stopped- Out of my way," Shadow was then blocked by Xion who shook her head firmly before looking at Bowsette as both Shadow and her blinked in shock at her words, "Not you… She has to go over there."

Gesturing to herself, Bowsette stated in disbelief, "Me? Why do I have to go over there?" Seeing the look on Xion's face before she stiffened in shock; like Shadow was at this news from the ebony-haired girl, "Due to you and someone you know being declared as Soulmates. She has at least quite a few unknowingly to her already available… If you saw the runes on her left arm, as the right would be her Sister's by Magic, eventually." Bowsette sighed yet looked at the child before the ground shook briefly with Xion looking worried and states warily, all at the same time, "Though you may want to hurry as I have a feeling it's going to get worse the longer you delay, on the outside."

Bowsette nodded and began heading to Morgana's Soul while Shadow became confused yet went wide-eyed once Xion handed him a small sphere while whispering things into his ear briefly as they saw the Half-Koopa female was struggling yet was slowly successful at grabbing the child as said barrier she had now wrapped around them both.

The child; Morgana, stiffened yet quickly relaxed once a familiar and oddly fire-like soothing presence was wrapped around her spectral body currently, and her magic reacted accordingly: Her eyes glowed while at the same time a bright light was shown to blind everyone, and Xion then saw she was alone once again- "Nice timing there Scatter, but did you really have to give that one of many souls away to that Hedgehog?" Larxene states while she appeared while wearing a lightning themed nightgown that clings to her decently and since they figured things out for some time, a cup of coffee with a hint of mint chocolate in her hands.

Xion only gave her elder sister as from the time being (with Morgana they called each other that), "Yes as I'm surprised she was supposed to be from that world yet was… Well, you recalled some of them ending up as Soul Gems anyways, right Larxene?" The former Lightning-Based Nobody as titled: The Savage Nymph, only nodded as secretly, she used this time to think how she was played by Marluxia and also back then secretly as Wielders to when they forced to become Nobodies, back then. "Yes, what of it?"

"She wanted to be with him, even if he isn't the same Hedgehog she knew yet… I have a feeling that those Game Characters might be around more than we think once Mary's Adventure in their world is over; A hunch that is." Xion then states while she sat near the bottom of the stained glassed platform with Larxene only nodding before they stilled and looked at the center as a odd source of light was produced, and saw it was Hecate.

"Correct, as there are secretly Soul Gems within the Books and her current adventures I personally saved yet also lost due to a… Unfortunate timing long ago, but she could bring them back as whole entities once again. Each gem contains a single to a group of individuals that in time, would get used to their permanent situation. As their universe that they once lived in, was long and gone by an event long, long ago, and they were the only surviving entities to live." Hecate declared while sadly admitting something of the past to widen the eyes of the two females as Xion stood up and was then next to Larxene.

Hecate though paused before to their surprise, brought forth a gem that held traces of Bowsette's flames secretly within, "Not known to those within the Book the Chosen Child is currently in, Bowsette's involvement was my own doing as secretly… Her mother was indeed real along with her father, but she was not from the Book. She came from another place and dimension that she was originally an elemental witch. A Fire Elemental and such, she chose to sacrifice herself yet as a price, the former life she left behind for a new one, and such, she cannot have this yet unless she too passes her own test."

Seeing the looks she gave them yet to confuse them both, handed the gem to Xion yet stunned them by her sad yet hopeful announcement, to the girl, "Soon a time will come she would need it, and thus your life will begin anew as agreed. Larxene, however," Hecate looks at her as the blonde in turn, looked away, "Still has as yet to earn her part."

Not giving time for them to settle on this, she vanished before they could ask her what she meant by what she said, and sighed at once with each other before Xion deadpanned at Larxene who now held a deck of basic cards she swiped from Lexion before her demise, by a Keyblader named Sora; from their original universe, "Want to play a game?"

* * *

 _ **The Big Day; A Week Later:**_

Things were as normal as can be within the Game Central Station… If you count Morgana, Chipana, Elisa, and Trinaza a part of their lives that is as with them, things were never dull slightly.

Morgana surprisingly was for a time, her former self yet she grew out of it and was the sweet, adorable, little, young, Chaosarinian Child she was, and both the other girls still wore their outfits now enchanted to stay clean; from a few days ago, accidentally, by Morgana's sneezing.

Chipana, however, ended up being mutated by accident from her overstepping her boundaries when it was "Game Time" within the Turtle's Game. She oddly became a monkey-like girl from the rare monkey that Shredder was going to use as a new soldier, eventually; with red fur only on all over her forearms and lower legs, and hair; with her original hair color, as highlights; her tail though indeed being red (but with a blonde tip at the end), and her eyes were now dark-pink in color, small yet cute fangs showing from her upper lip, and grew a few inches in height past Morgana's current.

Elisa although, was currently still hanging out with Angela; after said Gargoyle Female was introduced to the three girls, was dealing with the now dragon-sized egg that was formerly that very orb itself within the Mortal Kombat Game, and Demona getting sucked into the place as well for that to occur.

Trinaza, well… She was having a blast at being taught things with Chaos Control; like Morgana was since the time Shadow entered her "Heart", and the two were slowly getting better control at using Chaos Magic mixed with that; with Trinaza using a foci version though from not only touching a Chaos Emerald, but from Rouge the Bat giving the child a bracelet to focus on; a Shadow-like Bracelet made from several melted Golden Rings they had in the game but in a bronze coating.

Bowsette was getting used to; after the shock of the last week's events, of being not only a Soulmate yet from Dr. Eggman himself (after asking), was that she was like Morgana and Co. now: Living-like Data of sorts instead of Basic, like everyone else, and it seems not only her but Sorceress; to their own shock, was as well when she too went to visit.

However, to Sorceress' and a few others horror although, their game was unplugged four days ago due to a virus affecting it (and not two certain ones, but an odd virus that no one could explain), and currently she was living as a guest until further notice, with Bowsette, back within Koopa Keep. The other's from her game were also either living within the Station, or in other games.

There were a few times, however, of an issue, Morgana was confused by since Belle never gave her "The Talk" as of yet, and well...

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Five Days Ago, in the Morning)**

* * *

Morgana woke up with her stomach hurting her, while she was sleeping next to Bowsette on her bed in which her's was like a female rock star's room mixed with a freestyle-like princess' room in her elder half-brother's theme.

Morgana felt off for some reason, and her body was also sore all over. She although didn't see the bloated belly she had as if she ate a week's worth of food yet if she touched it, would be hard as a rock.

So she carefully while trying to not wince, hurried to the bathroom, sat on the toilet, and began doing her business with some trouble while also oddly hearing a clunking sound within the bowl of the toilet itself after nearly going at it for twelve or so minutes, along with a warmer liquid flowing after.

Once she was done while oddly feeling dread from both Xion and Larxene at secretly seeing something she didn't, went to flush it, blinked, and then screamed loud enough to wake the entire castle; since everyone was currently staying within the castle by the offer of Bowser.

Bowsette hearing her firstly, woke up with a start and headed over into her bathroom while seeing Morgana wasn't next to her, and was about to ask what was wrong yet froze before groaning at seeing the child's state of distress: She had a mix of blood she knew well within the toilet along with an egg that was dissolving into dust. _It seems she is one of the early female's on what Sorceress told us_ , Bowsette warily thought as she began to clean the child up since she was frozen in a feared state once again, _Thankfully her magic isn't acting up from this shock_ , Bowsette added to herself.

Elisa came then after nearly ten minutes of trying to calm the child down yet failed, and saw the state of things, and Bowser sensing a female topic coming along, made sure everyone was not around them while she entered and was surprised by the fact this occurred early for Morgana; knowing the child was very young.

"It seems we need to explain things," Elisa states to Bowsette who only nodded yet states to secretly worry Elisa over while she also heard oddly enough, Trinaza growling behind Bowsette's door to let her in, along with Chipana agreeing with her in fear, "Seems she is too scared to comprehend things right now to do that though… Yet it might be her race and to what she formerly was as a Human, to end up like this."

Elisa only nodded as she aided Bowsette on calming Morgana down, and eventually explained things while the Half-Koopa gave the child a mixture she personally made for her own time, and she felt better, but still weak in which she explained was to be expected until a day passed, and was told to take it easy.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

Currently, we take our gaze to Morgana, Chipana, and Trinaza as they were in Tappers with Bowsette as the others were busy currently as it was around night time, and were drinking root beers while playing a game with each other. They were also with two of the Sugar Rush Characters (surprisingly around their ages for all the Game Characters): Crumbelina DiCaramello and Candlehead.

Crumbelina DiCaramello is a pretty young girl with a terracotta colored complexion, honey-amber eyes, and deep brown hair that is pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. The curls of her buns have gold streaks that seem to resemble cinnamon buns. She wears a beige racing cap that is drizzled with chocolate and has a heart on it; the brim appears to be made of some sort of cookie. Crumbelina's jacket is metallic gold and her skirt is a latte hue, while her shirt is white with a chocolate filigree in the middle. Her leggings are a deep brown with darker stripes that match her boots with little hearts on them.

Candlehead is a young, rosy skinned girl with green eyes. She wears a pink jacket and skirt with a brown diagonally striped shirt beneath it. She also wears brown leggings with pink polka dots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large chocolate-colored cupcake hat with pink icing and a candle on the top. While racing, she wears a large cupcake helmet similar to her beanie, complete with a candle on top, as well as a dark pink visor. Candlehead often has a happy and careless expression (which was often) and wears her mint-green hair in two low pigtails.

Morgana encountered these two by mere accident when she was with Sorceress; the same day she was Gameless, and let's say it was interesting...

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Few Hours After Sorceress' Game was Unplugged)**

* * *

Morgana was holding hands to her other Soulmate; after being explained gently by Sorceress as to what they were, and realized that the girls she felt with all her heart (no pun intended as such), was why they were able to calm her down more than her sister; Belle, and anyone else, and even her also knowing if they needed something or other.

Currently, they were heading to Street Fighter since they were going to do matches since they were bored before she bumped into three girls; two of which were mentioned as Crumbelina rubbed her head, the last girl was what Morgana knew was Jubileena Bing-Bing.

The girl; Jubileena, was shaking her head slightly while like them, giving mostly her an odd look as she is a pretty, young girl characterized by her candied cherry theme. She has bright crimson hair that is pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head with bead bobbles. In addition, she wears a sugared cherry helmet with a red visor for racing. She wears a white shirt with two cherries on it, and it is topped by a small red jacket and frilly red skirt with cherries at the end. Her leggings are a lighter shade of deep pink and she wears ruby-colored boots with green-striped and red-polka-dotted legwarmers. Jubileena has a soft vermilion skin tone with rosy cheeks and mahogany eyes.

"I'm sorry… Here let me help you out since your food's on you," Morgana said while seeing they must of came from Tappers to indeed get the three young racers to glance at their clothes in looks of going to rant yet paused by what she said, and blinked from Morgana using her Chaos Magic mostly to clean their food up yet said food… was then sent right at the Surge Protector; who sighed while disintegrating the food, and resumed his check-ups.

"Wow… Do that again," Candlehead states in amazement with both Crumbelina and Jubileena sighing at their friend's antics while also giving Morgana a look while wondering what game she came from as this was the first time they ever saw her, "Sorry bout Candle… She tends to be a little dizzy sometimes," Crumbelina states to Morgana who only tilted her head to the right while Sorceress was half-amused at this, while still feeling sad about her Game, still.

"It's ok… Who are you three?" Morgana began with them looking relieved yet they blinked at her question (with them oddly feeling that she was kind), and states; while they shook her hand with Jubileena introducing them all, "My name is Jubileena, this is Candlehead, and Crumbelina as we're racers from Sugar Rush." Sorceress seemed more amused at the odd knowing yet innocent act Morgana pulled off as she was somewhat more relaxed at the sudden knowing of Morgana, then others, even Bowsette being told by her yet sworn an oath to not reveal anything, unless Morgana wants too.

"You mean the Candy Racing Game?" Morgana now asked with all three girls nodding with a pleased smile, "Ya, and we were celebrating my new record I gained from Mop Girl playing me," Candlehead states with Jubileena and Crumbelina being suspicious only slightly at the knowing in Morgana's eyes yet saw the look in her orbs that Sorceress saw; getting an odd feeling to include these three, "Well… We could do something between all five of us if you want, I currently have enough Digits (4) for use at the Street Fighter Competition their having."

Now looking at her suspiciously yet shrugged, they accepted while not knowing back in their game… Morgana's handshake she did while secretly her magic acting up, done something to the three girls when she arrives officially to their game.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

"Got any fives?" Crumbelina asked Candlehead as Jubileena to their sadness, had to fix their cart up before the Roster Rally in a few hours, "Nope, none at all this time."

Morgana giggled at her friends as Crumbelina only groaned before drinking her root beer as they all turned rather suddenly as Ralph came into the bar; looking upset, and more grumpy than usual.

"Say… Isn't that the Ralph person you told us to be not scared of, Mary?" Chipana asked while she loved her new monkey appendage since she amused her friends and her "Mate" as her new animal instincts keeps telling her that about Morgana (without meaning to), since her tail was holding the mug while she was eating chili-cheese fries with one hand, and in the other was her set of cards.

Morgana nodded while she didn't see the knowing looks they all gave her; Bowsette sensing that Morgana wanted to go possibly cheer up Ralph, sighed while giving her approval while making Morgana beam at Bowsette before she made the Half-Koopa blush from her hugging and also kissing her cheek, innocently, and left them all with her tail wagging.

Seeing the looks she received as Chipana was reluctantly accepting the fact of Bowsette and the other woman being part of their pack, and she only stated to get deadpanned looks or a facepalm from both Crumbelina and Trinaza, "What?"

With Ralph and Tapper; the little man cleaning his root beer mug and was listening to the big man, "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. That's why I came straight here, Tapper," seeing that Tapper was listening while cleaning still from the nods he was doing, "You've never given me a bum steer. Now, where can a guy like me go and win a Medal?"

Tapper sighed while giving an unsure look at Ralph while admitting things to the large man, "I don't think such a game exists, Ralph." Ralph though appeared to look desperate at Tapper to his own sad understanding like a few others about his situation, and guessed he came here instead of his 30th Anniversary of the Game he lives in… it turns out so well, "Come on, you know people. There's got to be-" "Tapper! Need a root beer!" A random Game Character states to get Tapper's attention and held up a finger while Ralph nodded, "Hold that thought."

If we take our view right now, you would see most of the Game Characters along with Morgana and Co., as 8-Bit Characters from the screen on Tapper's Game: Root Beer Tapper, while Tapper went and gave Ryu and a few others another root beer before returning to Ralph, "You were saying."

"I was saying, I can't spend another thirty years living alone in the garbage. I'm not going back without a Medal." Ralph stated to Tapper as the Bar Keeper of the Game began to think while cleaning more mugs and shrugged while stating to him, "Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe somebody left a Medal here. You're welcome to dig through the lost and found."

Ralph seemed to be getting to do just that after paying some Digits, before he bumped into Morgana and blinked while easily righting her up to stand, "Hey their Liz, What you doing over here?" Ralph has only seen Morgana off and on from time to time, along with the others yet he could say they were mostly acquaintances at best while then blinking in sad surprise by her words of kindness, "I saw you like the others coming in while looking upset, and well… I thought I cheer you up."

Touched by the kid's kindness, he then gotten an idea while leading Morgana to where the Back Room was, "Why not help me get something, Liz?"

While Bowsette and the others decided to leave since they trusted Ralph; knowing Morgana wouldn't have left them if it wasn't safe, the two were currently at the Broom Closet while they saw a few boxes of things some Game Characters may have left behind with Morgana looking into one and Ralph in another. Behind them we see a hallway with the saloon doors on one side and restrooms on the other.

"Okay let's see what we've got here…" Ralph states to himself before he shooed a cockroach that was in the box away while Ralph did state anything within the boxes she could possibly add into the bag she has with her, at all times, and she found quite a lot in fact. "Mushroom. No..." Ralph states while tossing the one Mushroom that Morgana knew would possibly aid her eventually, and took that from him, "What is this? No." Ralph quickly tossed a pair of briefs that possibly belonged to Zangief, and he shivered from seeing they were soiled, "Gross."

"Hey Mister Ralph, what's this?" Morgana asked while holding up an item that confused even him as it was an ovaled gem of sorts with an odd casing design around it entirely that seemed to be Feudal-like within the center, an odd pink jewel of sorts was in it; the casing being the designs of vines, "Not sure Squirt… Did you find anything in that box that's a Medal?"

Ralph gaped at what the child found in more luck then him: A One-Up Mushroom, a strange key that was now attached to her bag (5), a can of mutagen that looked to be Amber then green, a Golden Ring, and let's just say a lot of things from mostly all the Games that have items, and leave it at that except for one thing: No Medals at all.

Just then Ralph was bumped into while Morgana was still looking at another box while showing more things into her enchanted bag by an armored man. The man; Markowski, is a bald, fair skinned man; the same as Ralph's in height. He also has brown eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. He wears a black helmet, and a red and black armor suit, with his name on the left.

Though what made Ralph be confused as Morgana was busy looking into the last box and found a few more of those odd gems, kept running into the wall while hearing him mumble something; with Ralph holding back his retort while asking in odd concern slightly while being weirded out yet also curious, "You okay there, Cadet?"

Markowski whips around quickly and grabs Ralph by the collar, and states to him on a way to know he was overwhelmed, "We've only been plugged in for a while and every day it's climb the building. Fight bugs. Climb the building. Fight more bugs." Ralph then pries Markowski's hands off of his collar due to him being weirded out still as Morgana was done and was oddly felt like she was a little as well from seeing this, as Markowski was then rambling on, "Yeah yeah yeah, right. Hey, easy on the overalls spaceman. It's tough all over," Ralph tells the soldier yet as he was getting ready to head out he froze at overhearing the words that came out of Markowski's mouth next, "... And all for what? A lousy medal."

"Medal? You win a Medal?" Ralph states in growing excitement to the soldier who was baffled only slightly yet still stressed from today and the entire week, for his game, "Yeah. Medal of Heroes," Markowski tells Ralph who then asked still on growing excitement while holding onto the man's shoulders, "Ooooh. Is it shiny?" Markowski only nodded while stating, "Pretty shiny." Morgana held in a laugh at how childish Ralph was acting as he asked next in confirmation, "Ooooh. And it says Hero on it? And like you stated, you win it by climbing a building?" Markowski only nodded once again while being freaked out now, "And fighting Bugs."

Morgana knew what he was talking about and was curious about what she knew about the Bugs themselves yet looked on as Ralph then began to ask Markowski then while he still held him, "Right. Bugs. Listen: Is there any chance I could go with you to your game and get one of those Medals-" "Negatory." Markowski then told him firmly.

"Does that mean maybe?" Ralph hoped with Morgana knowing otherwise as Markowski shook his head no before he gave a look at Ralph while stating a matter-of-factually, "Look, only the bravest and the best serve in our corps-" The little cockroach from before climbs up the wall beside him. Markowski quickly sees it and squeals like a little baby; with him having a fear of bugs due to the periods within the game he lives in, "BUG! AAAAEEEEK!" He goes to run away, but he slams right into the wall and passes out.

Ralph looks down at him and gets an idea with Morgana confusing him yet gave a small smile with oddly knowing orbs, "I'll meet you at the Game… I may have a way to fool the Surge Protector for me," before he could stop her, she left to get him to sigh yet he began stripping the soldier and placing his gear onto himself.

Moments later, with Morgana sighing as she saw everyone heading back to the games since time did fly when she was having fun, and Trinaza and Chipana went with Shadow for Martial Arts Training; Which he allowed Morgana to skip as for some reason, she easily learned his and the others techniques within each and every game.

Secretly though, said God that blessed Morgana with his "Misplaced Gift" back in Morgana's Birthrealm; in a faraway place that is, hit his head while stating 'idiot' with a celestial gently patting his back gently since it was accidental yet figured it was too late, back then, especially since as she ages would also receive a certain wishes' outcome around ten or so.

Bowsette was reluctantly letting Morgana be by herself while ignoring the odd feeling of dread about it and headed back to her game with the Sugar Rush Racers heading back quickly to theirs.

Morgana currently gave her carry-out bag to Q-Bert and the Gang while he thanked her, looked onward in confusion with her tilting her head before seeing Game Time was soon yet she also saw Ralph in Markowski's Soldier Gear, going with the rest in their game, instead of his game.

Q-Bert had wide eyes at realizing who that was yet him and the others were stunned by seeing Morgana day something too quick while pointing to herself and was gone; but not really, as she mentally cheered her Invisibility Spell worked and quickly ran to catch up to the Soldiers Of Hero's Duty.

* * *

In the Humanoid Version of this world, the owner of the arcade began to open his doors as kids and families came into the room as it was the beginning of Summer.

A ten-year-old girl that the Game Characters dubbed as Moppet Girl, or Serina Jasmine Willow, is a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, pink glasses, a red headband, and the slight gap in her front teeth. She wears a violet floral T-shirt under a pink sweater with red sleeves, along with blue leggings, white ankle socks, and grey sneakers with a purple stripe. Moppet Girl has fair peach skin, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and an upturned nose.

She was the frequent Player to their games and they knew her well enough and is secretly from the Orphanage the city the Arcade was placed in, was located and headed to the Game she was going to try and beat this time: Hero's Duty.

* * *

Back within the Game itself, Morgana was nervous while she clutched her bag and her tail confused a Soldiers with Ralph not knowing since he was seated further away, by her tail slapping their legs or arms. _Maybe I should of went to Sugar Rush instead_ , Morgana thought before feeling the spaceship-like tram stop.

The doors open then to make Morgana quickly bolt it, along with the others while briefly seeing a smiling Ralph and a few other soldiers run out. Then while Ralph looks around in awe, the Game's Music began starting up, "Quarter alert. Quarter alert." The Game Announcement stated aloud with her ignoring what Ralph was stating to himself.

Morgana then began hearing the Game's Introduction from guessing the girl that played the game, just started. "On a planet with no name. A top-secret experiment has gone horribly wrong-" she held in a yelp as her tail was stepped on by a random soldier doing so, and pouted from not hearing the rest yet quickly followed them down the ramp and to where she knew the entrance to the outside of the Game was.

Morgana then realized she was somehow in front of the soldiers and decided to stand near the doors while she saw a woman came into the room.

The woman; Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun that is, is a tall (close to Ralph's height, although this could just be due to the differences of their game proportions), beautiful woman who is wearing heavy, form-fitting black and red armor. Her suit is indeed a heavy, black armor that covers every inch of her skin; excluding her neck, face, and head. Several points throughout the suit are, however, illuminated with red lights. A metal belt containing her blaster is lastly held around her waist. Calhoun also has a large bust, a slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She has fair skin and short golden blonde hair. Her hair is also cut into a short-bob plus choppy-pixie cut style with side bangs. Her eyes are a decent bright blue. She also wears coral-colored eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner has long dark lashes, and deep rosy pink lips (of all the Main Characters, Calhoun retains the most realistic appearance and resemblance to a real human being).

"Alright, now listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Fear is a four letter word, ladies. If you wanna go pee-pee in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself! It's make-your-mamas-proud time!" She states in a tone to get Morgana to know she was encouraging her men, yet heard Ralph shout something yet heard a random Soldier state then to Calhoun; with the Sergeant thought she saw something near the doors yet mentally shrugged, "Heads up! First-Person Shooter coming through."

Not only Ralph blinked at the robot that came out from when the soldiers moved, so did Morgana as it was a rinky-dink robot with a flat-screen head that displays the countdown to game play. Stiff mechanical arms holding a gun. The wheels are wobbly to simulate walking.

Morgana paled though at her location and quickly moved as she not only heard the countdown from the Game Announcer, but Calhoun reloaded her weapon while stating to the robot as she saw the girl appear on the screen with a determined look in it, "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission: Destroy all Cy-Bugs," Morgana decoded to stick with the Robot she saw was labeled FPS, and saw Ralph sneak past the soldiers to be behind the FPS, "You ready Rookie? Let's find out."

Morgana though half-agreed with Ralph by barely seeing his facial gesture as the door opened up, and saw the area was dark, somewhat storming with rainless lightning, a tall yet menacing tower of sorts that would be futuristic, and saw the so-called Cy-Bugs flying swiftly out of the building from the sharp and twisted terrain, and rock formations; with the wind of this games dubbed planet being somewhat harsh. The Cy-Bugs as their name suggests, are robotic creatures closely resembling insects, most notable silverfish in design with four glowing, green eye-like optics and razor-sharp metallic teeth.

"Sweet Mother Hubbard," Ralph states to himself in fear yet they were all pushed out with Morgana holding into her tail so it wouldn't get smashed again as they all left the safety area and into the first part of the game.

"Cy-bug, twelve o'clock. Take it, Newbie." Calhoun states with Morgana seeing the robot began copying to what she dubbed as Gamer Girl in her head, and was shooting the Cy-Bugs with ease while seeing; unlike them, Ralph was running around in a panic. He then raises his gun and shoots randomly. "Watch it, Rookie! These monsters are what they eat," Calhoun declares to the FPS; Morgana guessing this was rehearsed while seeing that a Cy-Bug took Ralph's Gun Cadet Markowski had on his gear, and ate it.

She held back a laugh with a mix of worry from seeing the Bug assemble the gun within its arms and began to go after Ralph while shooting randomly.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch!" Calhoun then states before shooting the same Bug that had the weapons assembled that was chasing Ralph and heard his stray comment while seeing Gamer Girl paused at what she was doing, and was looking at Ralph as well in confusion with Calhoun chuckle hesitantly and grabbed while whispering something to him and the FPS froze while seeing Morgana's Spell shimmer slightly to briefly reveal herself to even get Gamer Girl; Serina, to be stunned by while thinking on a mix of confusion and also being weirded out, _That's odd… last time I played this game, the game didn't act like this, especially that odd girl I think it was- No I definitely saw._

Calhoun shoves Ralph while not seeing Morgana's Spell waver at all, stated assuredly while still acting like she was supposed to from the game to the FPS, "All right people, the kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now, the entrance to the lab is straight ahead." Ralph saws d heard this, and looked relieved while stating aloud; to have Calhoun to look at him while telling him a loud no, "I'll meet you guys inside. Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

Once Ralph crosses the bridge with Morgana yelping while tripping over a few eggs; her magic acting up and getting sent right into them as they were hatching, tripped and landed in some mechanical parts that were leftover of some of the Bugs; to her disgust, as once the entrance opened up her magic began acting up once again to make everyone wonder what the heck happened: Firstly the Bugs looked around in confusion as their vision was blurred while roaring at each other, Ralph took this chance to hide, Calhoun and Co. began shooting the Bugs as they were yet more came out that began attacking; Ralph freaking out and accidentally shoved the FPS near Morgana with something odd occurring now on the outside of the game, to the Second Thing that happened.

* * *

With Serina, she began to freak out while seeing everyone was still distracted somehow as the game screen began wavering while making a sucking motion, and with a fearful yelp, she was sucked right into the game.

* * *

Back in the Game, Morgana yelped as a Cy-Bug that remained gotten clear sight yet its body was glowing an odd aura from absorbing her magic really easily, and seeing her as food from its vision going thermal, went after her except a bright light that attracted Calhoun to it was in shock like everyone else as both Serina and Bug merged along with the FPS; a backup quickly being coded due to this, and was rolling quickly back into the field.

Morgana was now in regret while she quickly ran inside the building before the doors closed as everyone but the few; Calhoun and Ralph as she was about to rant at him, stated aloud in disbelief at the Mutated-Player; with Ralph taking this chance to avoid her and headed over to aid the other soldiers.

Serina now has a metallic-like sheen to the Bugs themselves while having everything being a living-like machine, and thankfully her outfit wasn't ruined as well from the unexpected, accidental, Chaos Magic from Morgana. She also has her same eye color and the same number of eyes as she had as a former human, but like the Bugs as well along with her glasses gone, and had clawed hands you would see from a Neoshadow Heartless (with the digits being metallic-silver), and she no longer could wear shoes as her feet were raptor-bug like.

"What in burning blazes is going on around here?!" Calhoun declares while seeing the backup show up while looking annoyed, and decided to aid the remaining soldiers on shooting the remaining Cy-Bugs yet more kept coming as Cadet Kohut declared aloud, "Beacon it up!" A beacon light suddenly shines through the center of the building and out the top; making all the bugs that remained get light-blue eyes and began heading up to it only to get deleted.

Ralph was relieved yet they didn't see Calhoun come over, and jumped while she was bounding over to him; with narrowed eyes, while stating his gears name, "Markowski!"

"Who? Oh, yeah, me, I'm Markowski," Ralph was briefly confused before correcting himself while Calhoun then used the butt of her own gun to hit the back of Ralph's head while he stated a brief ow to her, "What's the some of the few rules of Hero's Duty?" She gave him an irritated look at him by his hesitant answer then, "Uhh, no cuts, no buts, no coconuts? Ow!" She then whacked him on the helm and told him then with narrowed eyes, "Never interfere with the First Person Shooter's task at hand, and not cause problems with the game itself… Which you somehow did with 'The Player' merging with it!" Ralph went wide-eyed while they winced at looking then as the girl then gained another set of arms that were related to a Cy-Bug, and lastly wings on her back; without her outfit being damaged.

"See what I mean? What if that Girl had a family or anything?" Ralph was about to state something yet paused, and asked (with Calhoun now being confused by his words), "Wait… This happened before?" Calhoun sighed yet gave him a look of being irritated, "Yes Cadet, our game was supposed to be a Military Program yet they decided against it, and used the Program itself as entertainment with a side effect of anyone who interferes with the program, ended up with unexpected consequences into the game." _And that's all I know so far as to that, as they're still looking into the program still._ Calhoun added as an afterthought to herself mostly.

Calhoun now sighed while hearing the "Alert" from the Game's Announcer and told him while giving him a new weapon, "Now stick with the Program while I get this girl to Winston and maybe, just maybe, not considered this a screw up on your part Markowski." Calhoun easily picked up the girl, and carried her while shouting aloud for everyone, "Get to starting positions again Maggots!"

Once she left, Ralph scoffed to himself while then looking at the tower, "Yeah, right. No way I'm going through that again... So that's where they keep the Medal, huh?"

* * *

With Morgana as time passed; not knowing Bowsette nearly tripped over herself as she was picked for a Player at her game from sensing Morgana's fear earlier or the others know what was going on, and doing their own things; even certain characters as well, she was somehow able to sneak her way to an elevator she encountered that goes all the way up, yet was currently petting a Baby Cy-Bug that cooed at her as the others that followed them… They were crushed by an odd-looking block that appeared out of nowhere and vanished into data.

It was like the other Cy-Bugs but differently, as the Cy-Bug was a female of sorts and unlike what she knew of them, it didn't grow at all within the time limit and had gained an odd coloring to its eyes; that were now hazel, and the pupils were Cybertronian blue in the left and red on the right.

It kept cooing at her as she held the baby; to which she thought was cute yet was surprised by the odd intelligent-like look it had as she curiously looked around all of the small elevators, _Well… I guess my magic does affect things in this Book_ , Morgana thought while she reached the top level now, and once the doors opened she blinked in surprise as it was the final level of the tower; the top of it with her seeing the very eggs, and where the Medal was.

Morgana heard a window crash to let her know that Ralph was here at last, and hid while trying to avoid touching more eggs. As she did indeed see Ralph; but as himself while figured his Soldier Gear that he borrowed was down below. She saw him looking at the Medal then while stating more to himself with a look of greed, hope, and something close to acceptance at last; she guessed that is, within his orbs, "Oooh, shiny."

* * *

Down below; moments ago that is, the soldiers were just finishing clearing the Bugs with Calhoun sighing yet was surprised to know that the infusion girl was the Main Player to Litwak's Arcade, and the rumored Moppet Girl as well.

Even finding out after a DNA Test she was still human yet also considered as a Techno-Organic as well, and immune to the "Beam Effect" thankfully and not at all hostile when she woke up yet passed out after telling them things in her reluctance. _At least no one would care if she was missing or not_ , Calhoun mentally tells herself as she shot the last Cy-Bug down in which oddly enough, did a jig somehow.

"Attention: The Arcade is now closed," the Game Announcer stated within their game to relieve her as she knew; like everyone that Litwak was closing early due to him taking a vacation for the next three days to visit his daughter's wedding. Calhoun, however, was suspicious of where the one Cadet for the problem earlier today went to, yet agreed with some of the Soldiers coming back, "Did you get a load of Markowski? He was more awkward than normal."

She stiffened at hearing a familiar sound and raised her fist up to quickly make her troops silent and become alert while she stops, squints, sniffs, "Shut your chew holes," they all heard the familiar sound then, "Cy-Bug..." she states to herself while they prepped their weapons as it got louder and louder.

A figure then was at the entrance to the supposed downed ship and they began firing upon her order; the figure bouncing and "Blinging" each time he moved out of the way until Calhoun pinned the man down.

He is a diminutive man wearing a light blue plumber's shirt, dark blue jeans and a blue cap with gold initials, along with an aqua name tag on his shirt, a white undershirt, blue eyes, and brown hair. He also wears light brown leather work boots and work gloves along with a plumber's tool belt. Felix always carries a magical, golden hammer that was given to him by his father.

This was Fix-It Felix Jr., from the Game his name is based on.

Calhoun currently has her muzzle of her gun shoved into Felix's face, and he began to panic slightly while stating who and where he was from, "I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., ma'am, from the game: Fix-It Felix, Jr.," he, however, saw Calhoun at his angle and thought he saw an angel, "Jiminy-Jaminy... Look at that high definition. Your face... It's amazing!" Calhoun hid a blush at this as it has been a long time; well to her code that is, that anyone called her that yet shook her head and raised her gun away from him, and stating back, "Flattery don't charge these batteries, Civilian." She then lets him up while firmly asking him or as an order, "Now state your business."

"Oh. I'm looking for my colleague, Wreck-It Ralph," Felix states to her to confuse Calhoun and her troop as she stated firmly while adjusting her weapon, "Never heard of him."

"Well Q-Bert saw him come in here," Felix then told Calhoun to make her eyes narrowed while stating to him, firmly, "Impossible. Nothing gets past me-" A crash was then heard from above as they all looked to see a silhouette of Ralph breaking the glass to the top of the tower, "That came from the tower!" One of the soldiers state.

* * *

Back with Morgana, she decided to come out of hiding and made Ralph nearly trip over some eggs while he placed his hand to his heart, "Geez Kid, warn me next time when you do a trick… Say, how did you get up here so fast?" Ralph asked then while not seeing the Bug that Morgana was holding like a baby, and shrugged as she used her tail to wordlessly gesture to the elevator behind her to then get him to groan.

Ralph then began to carefully tip-toe around the eggs that pulsed lightly with a green ring going from the bottom, upwards, every five seconds as he neared his goal: The location of the Medal. As he climbed the steps and still avoiding the eggs, he began to talk aloud to himself, "Nice little eggs... Excuse me…" he nearly jumped though as he activated the hologram.

"Congratulations soldier. It is my honor to bestow upon you the Medal of Heroes," as the hologram known as oddly enough, General Hologram spoke, the Medal was gently floating down and was automatically going around Ralph's neck with him being in awe by this yet only slightly irked at seeing Morgana was easily walking past the eggs and was near him now. "No way. Ho-ho-ho. Wow!" Ralph states as the Hologram displayed congratulations and why it as General Hologram kept speaking; saluting him mostly now, "Ten hut! History will long revere your courage and sacrifice." As Ralph walked down the steps that didn't have eggs; from Morgana pointing them out, more holograms that were army soldiers began clapping at him with Ralph enjoying the phrase of what was currently going in as within his head, daydreamed of the events once he returned back to his game.

"You have etched in the rock of virtue, a legacy beyond compare. You are the universe's greatest hero," the Hologram continues while Ralph yo absorbed into his phrases by them, didn't hear Morgana tell him to wait yet it was too late from him now stepping on an egg, "Oops. Aye-yai-yai."

Ralph leaned in for a closer look, and began running around as the Bug leapt to his face and matched on him while Morgana finding it half-funny, went over while aiding him as the Modified Baby Bug stayed on top of her head while cooing out a squeal of excitement by thinking this was a fun game; more eggs hatching as the Hologram continued speaking despite this, "The living embodiment of all that this corps represents: Bravery, integrity, grace under pressure, and above all, dignity."

"Get it off, get it off!" Ralph yelled out to then make Morgana yelp along with the Baby Bug she grabbed as she, the female Baby Bug, the Cy-Bug along with Ralph, were sent into an Escape Pod and it automatically began taking off with Morgana squished while holding the Baby Modified Bug protectively as they were out of control.

Back on the ground they saw this with one of the Soldiers stating out loud to which they did, "Incoming! Duck and Cover!" The pod flies over the heads of Calhoun and Felix. As it passes by, Calhoun sees the cy-bug on Ralph's face along with the two seeing Morgana closing her eyes in fear along with her holding another Bug to widen Calhoun's eyes while briefly thinking in utter shock at being impossible, as it battled right through the ship and through the tram easily.

The pods flies out of the game and into tunnel to Game Central. Ralph's pod blasts into the terminal, spiraling like an out of control bottle rocket off the floor and walls. Ralph tries to pry the bug off of his face. With a loud pop, however, it lets go. "Ha ha!" Ralph states to himself yet freaked out slightly as the former infant grew into an adult version, and began to try and still eat him, "Oh no!"

The space pod launches into the tunnel of another game. The blackness of the tunnel turns pink. Globs of pink goo then quickly began collecting on the windshield. " **Engine Failure. Engine Failure.** " The ship's computer stated to them with Morgana's magic acting up to make Bowsette, Chipana, and Sorceress; who was in Tapper's, stiffened and heard the commotion from others along with everyone else about a ship from Hero's Duty exiting and entering another game randomly.

While Ralph screams his head off along with oddly enough, the Cy-Bug, they crashed; Morgana being ejected along with Ralph as the Bug latched into him yet separated as it then sank on a pond of sorts alongside Morgana ending up on a comfy bush of sorts with the Modified Baby Cy-Bug chirping to itself while liking the new location, and Ralph landed headfirst into the ground.

Morgana winced yet felt her magic making her better as she then got up with the hazel-eyed Bug refusing to leave her now (out of nervousness), and quickly saw and headed to Ralph as she was stunned by pulling him out of the ground easily and looking st her hands as they glowed an eerie green color before fading, "That was interesting… Though please don't do that again at all, Mary," Xion told her while the child felt Larxene was distracted yet agreed with her. _Trust me, that is the last… Wait…_ "We're in Sugar Rush?"

Ralph who didn't hear her, shook his head and then gave Morgana a brief look of apology as when she pulled him out, he sat on his behind, and gotten up and was about to speak yet paused at seeing; like her, in the distance the land on the cliff side they were on. From his vantage point; like Morgana who was in awe, Ralph can see a candy race track and a bunch of dessert go-karts whizzing by. A giant sign glistens SUGAR RUSH, on it.

"Sugar Rush? Oh no, this is that candy go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole. I gotta get out of here," Ralph states with Morgana seeing something Ralph checked over on his body that was missing: The Medal. "No! No-no-no-no-no-NO! My medal! Where is it!" He stopped while seeing Morgana tug his pants and before he could ask, she pointed at the tree and saw it while giving her a grateful look, "Hey, thanks Liz," and he headed over with Morgana tilting her head while seeing him began to climb the Strip Peppermint Tree yet froze at hearing a voice next to her looking confused by what Ralph was doing; the tree somewhat shaking due to his weight, "What's that big lug doing?"

The girl around her age is a young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. Her hair is black and also pulled back into a ponytail; with it also being decorated with a various assortment of small candies, and the scrunchie she has appears to be made of red licorice. She wears a light mint-green colored hoodie with strawberry bootlace tassels, and two Reese's Cup wrappers for a skirt. Her mismatched leggings are striped with teal and white, and the left is additionally accented with purple "Double Stripes". She also wears black boots with red frosting scribbles on the soles.

This was Vanellope Von Schweetz, and to what Morgana knew was someone of importance to the Game itself.

Morgana decided to shrug and state kindly to her; with Vanellope looking at her in a double-take yet was intrigued by her and the Baby Bug, "Um… Climbing up the tree for something he lost."

Vanellope nodded while getting an idea while making Morgana blink as she glitched herself quickly to a part of the limbs that she knew where she would startle- "Hey Mister!" Vanellope shouts to indeed startle Ralph on his task on climbing, "Man! You scared me, Kid! I nearly soiled myself!" Ralph then resumed climbing yet Morgana saw Vanellope glitch to the next branch and stated in curiosity, "What's your name?" Ralph gave her a look yet obliged her anyways, "Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph."

Realizing something while glancing to be curious as to why the younger kid was only watching on while holding back a laugh; knowing something yet keeping it to herself, shook her head and stated it to him anyways, "You're not from here, are you?" Ralph hearing this, began to tell her off while trying to not admit it, "No, well, yeah, I mean not from right in this area. But I'm just doing some work here," Ralph then resumed climbing as Vanellope looked upwards from her spot in her branch while asking, "What kind of work?"

"Some routine candy-tree trimming. You probably want to stand back. In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimmin' so-" Ralph began stating to hear his excuse for climbing the tree yet Vanellope asked him suddenly with seeing Morgana now sitting on a rock while watching them still, "Who's we?"

"The… Uh, Candy-Tree Department," Ralph told her while climbing it once again as Vanellope zipped up with a glitch onto a nearby branch and asked him then, "Ah. Where is everybody else?" Ralph seeing Morgana petting that odd Bug still yet stated to her then with Morgana blinking right at him as if to wordlessly state, you're adding me to this, "Oh, it's just me and the Rookie, today."

Amused yet decided to play along; from what Morgana saw, Vanellope decided to ask as Ralph resumed climbing, "So, you just meant like the royal we?"

"Yup. That's right," Ralph told her with Vanellope springing up to a branch by his face and hangs upside down to get him annoyed, "Are you a hobo?" Ralph then gave her a look while stating firmly to her in irritation, "No, I am not a hobo. But I am busy, so you go, go home." It didn't help that Morgana then laughed a little down below from Vanellope's actions while sitting on the branch and stated to him; Ralph rolling his eyes, "What's that? I didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb."

Now Morgana fell on her back laughing at them as her races nature found this funny truly; for her age range as Ralph and Vanellope began to talk against each other, in mimicking tones, "Listen, I try to be nice-" "I try to be nice." Ralph looking at her not amused with annoyance, then stated, "You're mimicking me." "You're mimicking me." Irritated with slow-growing anger, he begins to climb up while telling her off, "Okay, that is rude, and this conversation is over."

"That is rude and this conversation is... Hahaha," Vanellope saw where Ralph was heading knowingly while telling him in a mix of a warning and statement, "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you. It's a double stripe."

Ralph looking at her while teaching for said branch she warned him about, stated then, "I'm from the Candy-Tree Department. know exactly-" the branch glowed while dinging a few times before it snapped and Ralph began to fall. "Whoa!" Ralph shouts while he barely manages to catch a lower branch with one hand. "Double stripes break, ga-doi," Vanellope told him as if it was a matter-of-fact before asking him with wonder, "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?" Confused yet irritated, at the same time, he stated to her then in retort, "Uh, I dunno. Why are you so freakishly annoying?"

"Well, why are you so freakishly-" Vanellope began to retort back in fun banter yet saw the glinting of the Medal from this Game's sun, and shouted in both shock and excitement to herself; Ralph realizing where she was looking at, "Sweet mother of monkey milk! A Gold Coin!"

"Don't even think about it. That is mine," Ralph told her in a firm statement aloud while she in return, quickly told him while moving like a monkey, "Race you for it!" As Ralph followed her, he stated out in exclamation, "I don't have to race you for it, because it's mine." Morgana seeing things are not going so well, decided to maybe use her magic to get to the top, and gently placed the Baby Bug while accidentally stating a name for her; in which she did while looking at her anxiously as her robotic-Like mind declared what she was as her designation, "Stay here, Hazel, I'll be back."

While she heard them bicker; Vanellope in fun while Ralph's was in irritation, they ignored the minor flash of green as Morgana appeared on top and grabbed the medal, and when they reached her, they blink in slight surprise, looked at each other with Ralph starting first, "Hey Liz… Give me the Medal and, uh, I'll get ya that one shake you been wanting to try?" Morgana was looking at them unsure, with Vanellope seeing her look down now, in slight fear along with understanding, "Hey… Uh, maybe I can get ya down, and you can get me that Medal?"

Ralph seeing this decided to reach for her yet he let out a startled yelp as her tail; by fearful instinct, wrapped around his left wrist, and made Vanellope nearly laugh while he fell onto a few branches and landed on a delayed double stripe. Vanellope, however, began to take the gentle approach at realizing she was possibly younger than her; despite the reptile look, "Hey come on… What's your name?"

Blinking as her magic was then returning back into her slightly, she stutters out a name that made Vanellope tilt her head at in bewilderment, "M-Morgana… But I like Mary b-better." At this Vanellope held her hand out and stated with Morgana hesitantly grabbing it quickly while with a sudden zap; Ralph climbing closer to them with determination in his orbs yet blinked in annoyance mixed with being stunned while looking down, at seeing them on the ground with green data particles dispersing to reveal mostly Morgana; whose eyes were glowing briefly with Vanellope intrigued by this.

Though out at the Game's Track, three certain characters felt a sudden headache while at the same time, three invisible data-lines connected them to a code that was far away from the others within the Game's Source Code.

Ralph began to climb down yet slipped, and landed on some branches that were double stripped to keep him going until he was hanging on the last branch near the taffy-like pond, and looked at them; mostly Vanellope as she was given the Medal by Morgana with her looking apologetic, "Look, wait. Let me talk to you for one second. Here's the thing, we're not from the Candy-Tree Department."

Vanellope then states to him in fake shock while seeing Morgana pick up the odd Bug in which it cooed at her, "Lying to a child. Shame on you, Ralph." Ralph at this point struggled to hold on yet stated to her then in honesty, "But I wasn't lying about the Medal. That is my Medal. That's why I was climbing the tree. It's mine. It's precious to me." Vanellope although polished the Medal with her coat slightly while she still listened to him; secretly admiring it, "That thing's my ticket to a better life."

Vanellope places the Medal into her coat while stating to him in determination; with him stating something to himself as she glitched while doing so, "Yeah, well now it's my ticket." She then made Morgana yelp while grabbing her left hand, and began tugging her along with Hazel squealing of sorts in glee with Ralph seeing this shouted out mostly at Vanellope, "Come back! I'll find you! I will find you- Ah!" He fell into the taffy pond; after tasting it and rising up to look like some kind of taffy monster yet rolled his eyes at hearing Vanellope's taunt, "Double stripe!"

* * *

 _ **In Game Central Station at this point of time:**_

Surge Protector was currently showing mostly Felix and Calhoun the damaged entrance to Sugar Rush. With Bowsette and the other characters getting a tip from Q-Bert, and saw the damage as well, and was with them.

"Yeah, he banged around with that child inside in here like some kind of hot shot. Then he went barreling down there into that sweet, little game like a crazy person." Surge Protector states before he began resuming his duties as Mario was with Peach and Luigi back in their game currently looking for Morgana yet Bowsette wanted to check out the place alongside Shadow, Amy, and Trinaza; Chipana was somehow sick in the Turtle's Game, otherwise, she would have joined them.

Calhoun studies the entrance to Sugar Rush while giving it a steely, Clint Eastwood glint briefly at realizing things if the Bug was in that game, yet still states the title within her words to them all, "Sugar Rush… Cy-Bugs'll chew up that game faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters."

Felix seeing she confused them except Shadow and Amy; who went wide-eyed in realizing things as those two knew about the Bugs from overhearing a few soldiers a few nights ago at how they acted, and with Felix following close behind Calhoun while asking, "Uh. What was that now?" She turned around to them; seeing that only two of them knew why she was talking about yet stated mostly to Felix in a dead-serious look and tone, "What're you, thick? There was a Cy-Bug on that shuttle…" seeing he was confused then added into her words in half-realizing things, "You all don't even know what a Cy-Bug IS?"

"I can't say that I do, ma'am." Felix told her honestly while still confused, and Calhoun groaned while then scaling to them all while talking to mostly Felix like a child, "Cy-Bugs are like a Deadly Virus. They don't know they're in a game. All they know is eat, kill, multiply. Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush. But do you think they'll stop there?"

"Yes!" Felix declared with Shadow scoffing at the man's intelligence with Amy nudging him and Bowsette has eyes with realizing what Calhoun meant as Sorceress just came over and froze at her words; Trinaza going next to the Half-Koopa in slight fear at this, "WRONG! Viruses do not stop!" Calhoun states while eyeing the Station warily as she added onto her words, "Once those Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams."

Calhoun looked resolute now and have the Cadet with them a look to which he handed what appeared to be a surfboard yet was, in fact, Calhoun's cruiser, and without words due to her being irritated, left to the entrance, and here they all heard the tragic backstory she was programmed with.

Felix looked determined as he headed over there, and Shadow gave the same Cadet a look as he sighed while nodding, and grabbed even more boards to make Bowsette nervous about with Trinaza only tilting her head at this.

Moments later we see the small group enter while riding hoverboards right into Sugar Rush.

* * *

 _ **A hour later within Sugar Rush; At the Race Track:**_

Everyone was setting up for the Roster Race for Sugar Rush, and three particular girls were worried at not seeing Morgana at all at the track.

As each Racer, however, rolled up and got into place in their Karts, they all heard a sad-toned, flat voice state into a microphone to the citizens of Sugar Rush at this time within the area by the speakers, "Citizens of Sugar Rush…" under the stands though, Vanellope shooed Morgana with a grateful look to which she smiled at and saw the three Racers; to Vanellope's ire only slightly at seeing her and waved her over, and was carefully sneaking onto the Track with her somewhat improved Kart she made herself. The voice, however, belonged to a lime-green jawbreaker that was in fact "Sour" tasting hence his name, Sour Bill or Bill for short, "All hail our rightful ruler, King Candy." Bill was in the top-box as behind the curtains, a man came out.

The man; King Candy, was a bald white-skinned old man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He had beady brown eyes and a cartoonishly large bulbous nose. The most notable feature would be his tiny golden crown usually slanted atop his large head. He wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and glitter-covered vest with a lace collar and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. Another notable feature would be his red bow tie which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy gold-and-caramel pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically.

King Candy then looked excited while looking at everyone; slightly seeing Morgana as well to confuse him only slightly yet saw she was friends with his Subjected Racers, and mentally shrugged while stating to everyone, "Hello my loyal subjects! Ha ha! Have some candy!" King Candy indeed threw handfuls of candy into the crowd in which they gathered. King Candy continued his words though to Sour Bill as he hummed in agreement to the King, "Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill." King Candy though was then looking at the Racers; with him then addressing them, "And thank you to today's avatars. It was a wonderful day, it was. But now the Arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean, and race to decide our New Roster when it opens up again after Litwak returns. Huge cheers!"

On the Track, Morgana; from Crumbelina, Candlehead, and Jubileena's POV, looked excited about the race as they placed her at the Racer Seat; to confuse yet make King Candy wonder who that child was, while the other Racers looked excited and indeed cheered since those seats are meant for contests winners or special occasions, "Sour Bill… Who is that child with last week's winners?"

Sour Bill looked down and carefully saw who the child was and stated easily to make King Candy be surprised yet mentally suspicious of what he stated in monotone, "Oh… That is supposedly one of the four- Ahem, sorry your Highness, five Biological Data Characters that showed up a week ago; Besides that creature three months ago, your Lordship. From what I managed to gather she's a Magical User of the oddest sorts." _So… A Magical User, huh? Maybe I can use something like that later on_ , King Candy thought briefly to himself.

"The first nine racers across that Finish Line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's Avatars and once the Arcade open's up," the crowd then began to state the word, race, a lot in excitement with Morgana holding back the cheer while knowing it was going to get interesting soon, "Yes, okay. Calm down. Listen, this event is Pay-To-Play. We all know this. The fee to compete is one Gold Coin from your previous winnings; If you've ever won, which I have," King Candy did show it as Morgana did a double-take as unseen by anyone, a shadowy hand dropped a Gold Coin nearby her, yet she shrugged while grabbing it curiously yet watched things unfold still, "Let me go first."

King Candy pulls a lever and a rainbow sweeps across the starting line. King Candy throws his Gold Coin into the air. It's then caught on a rainbow slide and swept into a giant pot. King Candy's name appears on a CONTESTANT Board. " **King Candy** ," the Game Announcer declared with him being the first on the board.

King Candy then leaps into the air with a flourish, and poses as the crowd goes wild from his actions yet hushed as the first Racer was a small girl with Chibi-like proportions: she has a large head in relation to a small body. She has tan skin, rosy cheeks, glossy pink lips, and short platinum blonde hair in a bob-cut with low front bangs that cover her dark brown eyebrows. She has a small rosy jellybean-like nose. Her deep periwinkle eyes are large and animesque. She has dark thick upper and lower lashes that are varnished in mascara while sucking on a Lollipop. She, however, wore mostly a pink-based outfit that was a frosted strawberry-themed cap (resmbling that of Strawberry Shortcake's, who is possibly the inspiration for her design) or helmet on her head that doubles as a visor when she's racing. Underneath her hot pink racing jacket, she wears a lighter frosted pink dress, and white-and-pink-striped leggings with matching sneakers. She tops her outfit off with white racing gloves.

She then tossed the coin easily into the device to scan things as her name then stated aloud, " **Taffyta Muttonfudge** ," Taffyta then does her signature leap and pose in the air, and gives the fans her catch-phrase to make her fans cheer for her, "Stay sweet!" She then left while doing a double-take just like most of the Racers nearby; with King Candy seeing they stopped and looked down in confusion, "What? What's wrong everyone? Let's continue the Roster-" "She has the rare Guest Gold Coin!" Taffyta states with shock and made King Candy and even Morgana blink at this; even Vanellope as she was still trying to sneak the Kart to her spot as Morgana only stated one word aloud, "What?" Morgana's tone was unsure, however.

Shrugging at the odd outcome, King Candy stated aloud to get the Racers excited about this, "Well then, let her go shoot the Golden Doubloon Coin into the machine then." The crowd cheered with Morgana still in shock while Hazel hid from the loud noise into her clothes, was dragged by an excited Candlehead and Crumbelina while Jubileena was explaining things to the Racers as to whom she was, "It's ok Mary, as a Guest Racer, you get to be in the race as an Extra Passenger... Safe of course." Crumbelina tells her with Morgana sighing yet smiled.

If they were all paying attention, they would have seen a shadow on the wall near the gummy bear stand, chuckle, before leaving; with the shadow having red eyes.

Morgana didn't know what to do so they decided to show her by going one by one; with the machine deciding for her anyways to whom she is being paired with, and secretly Vanellope in the back of the line to eventually; after a few minutes or so later, it was her turn. Vanellope kisses the Medal and throws it. It's then caught by the rainbow, rims around the pot before dropping in. The pot glitches as the Medal swirls inside it turns into Game Code and disappears into the abyss.

"Sour Bill, who's that last one?" King Candy states while covering the microphone he has with the Sour Jawbreaker only shrugging, and Morgana seeing this looked determined as only a select few saw the odd aura the coin absorbed into it from her own magic slightly, did like everyone else's Golden Coins or Medal has done yet they blinked while the Board froze yet were also surprised as the device showed the same aura yet quickly dimmed, and the Board then announced; shocking everyone while three certain Racers briefly grabbed their heads by the name, " **Vanellope Von Schweetz!** "

"Yippee! I'm in the race!" Vanellope shouted in excitement and a hint of some emotions that Morgana detected; mostly everyone ignored King Candy's startled shout at this, yet Taffyta headed over to the covered Kart dubbed as "Lickity Split" written on the side and saw the homemade structure while stating it like a curse, "The Glitch." The crowd gasped in fear at this.

"Now, now. Everything is alright," King Candy tells everyone from the microphone while Morgana sensing something was about to happen, did as she began to sniffle; from Crumbelina seeing this, "Oh no… Duck everyone!"

"Duck? There are no ducks in- Cheese and Sprinkles!" King Candy began to comment yet indeed ducked as Morgana let out a Chaotic Sneeze from smelling something weird nearby and shot out a lightning bolt that somehow curved, and shocked the two donut guards slightly as the Long John Guard coughed brief smoke as Morgana sneezed again, and they were confused while Taffyta looked up, and was covered in a pile of strawberries.

Before Morgana could sneeze again, Jubileena held her nose to make her look grateful before sneezing one more time from them all gaping by a odd blast hitting the ground and revealing oddly enough, onions a few feet away buried in the dirt.

"Uhh, Despite the odd expectancy of our Guest Racer, we have everything under control- Security!" King Candy states into the microphone before quickly placing it while stating that firmly to the two guards who began to go after Vanellope yet as she ran, Morgana who sniffled from the onions, blinked at seeing Ralph nearby while Candlehead secretly went over while everyone began looking why The Glitch stopped and burnt the onions with her Birthday Flames to dust, at seeing a taffy covered Ralph who glared while pointing with incoherent words to which Vanellope also understood and ran from him instead.

"What is that?!" King Candy stated in bafflement while Sour Bill only shrugged once again, and witnessed Ralph chase Vanellope everywhere while destroying a few things: Some stands, a Kart that made Jubileena cry as she just got it repaired, and a few other things before Morgana yelped as something grabbed her from the ground and made her go wide-eyed in confused fear as it was that same shadow, and began dragging her quickly away… if it wasn't for Crumbelina stating out loud as Vanellope managed to get away while Ralph was stuck in a cupcake; the guards tapping him as such, "Something has Mary!"

"Help!" She shouts with Hazel holding on for dear life as seeing the problem, King Candy was stunned at seeing that particular thing about before stating in order, "Follow… Uh, whatever she is! Save her!" _I don't want my backup to go anywhere_ , King Candy added to himself as the Racers quickly took off with Vanellope seeing this, narrowed her eyes at the direction and got into her homemade Kart.

King Candy then heard his guards state while he rolled his eyes at them, "What we do with the Cupcake Monster?" King Candy decided to settle the crowd quickly while instantly making hen relieved at him as he narrowed his eyes at Ralph… well to what he knew was the cupcake monster and not him, "Okay folks. Calm down! Everything's all right. The monster's been caught. We'll repair all the damage. Don't worry, we will have our race before the Arcade opens again."

As the guards were rolling Ralph by his orders, King Candy was confused by seeing the screen glitch out once again yet paused before it began writing the child's full name to which he blinked at the new problem for when the Race was ready, "Oh bother, this would be interesting yet a hard matter to settle." Morgana's Name was under all three of her friend's; Candlehead, Jubileena and Crumbelina's names with her also appearing under Vanellope's in a green, glitchy-like name.

He then looked at Ralph while being amused as the Donut Guard shocked him; the supposed muffin-taffy monster, to bring him to the castle.

* * *

 _ **Near Candy-Cane Forest:**_

The Racers were all chasing Morgana still while avoiding things from her magic acting up by blasting random objects in their way for the last few miles, and eventually came to the famed Candy-Cane Forest.

Once parked, they were nervous as the rumor about this was some Candy Citizens came in yet they didn't return, with a few that made it stating about a odd monster with red eyes living within the forest itself. But seeing Morgana being dragged into it, her three friends before they could stop them, ran in.

"Uhh… Should we go in as well as a group, Taffy?" A boy that was dubbed by the game as Rancis Fluggerbutter stated to Taffyta; a young boy with fair, freckled skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and deep blonde hair styled into an upward cowlick. He wears a Reese's hat and brown blazer over an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it, brown pants, and chocolate brown shoes which have a chocolate syrup rim. His blazer has peanut butter-colored accents on the sleeves.

Taffyta wasn't sure yet she glared as The Glitch came now along with the others seeing this, yet before she could comment anything about her or another homemade Kart, they froze while all looking at the forest of Morgana shouting in incoherent fear, while afterward, hearing a strange roar.

Vanellope glitched slightly at this yet took off quickly into the forest as to everyone's surprise, the a path large enough for Karts began to show, and reluctant yet looked at each other, they followed after Vanellope. When they all gotten there; to a large clearing, they were surprised to find the very same creature as before holding not only Morgana, but also Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Jubileena firmly while having them at its face and roared at them.

"What is that thing!" One of the Racers stayed with shock to get it to quickly notice them, and without a chance to blink they were all grabbed by the same tentacles except for Vanellope who glitched herself out and began dodging left and right to the creature's annoyance, of evading capture while they froze and looked at Morgana in shock who was only fear-stricken, as it roared in a demonic-like deep voice at Vanellope, " _ **Hold still Character as my mission to capture those involved with The Chosen One, is exquisite to My Master as well!**_ "

It then whacked Vanellope to everyone's half-fear and ire at this; with only a select few feeling sorry, and Morgana went wide-eyed at this before feeling something snap, and her eyes glowed a silvery-grey color as her magic for once acted with her desires (with a different location), Bowsette and Trinaza were behind Shadow and Amy before yelling as they vanished with a pop, alongside the other two; to worry Felix and to confuse Calhoun over while they were forced to continue, of Morgana's need of aid.

Once there they saw Morgana, the Racers, and also Vanellope still avoiding/distracting the creature with Trinaza stating to Bowsette fearfully; despite it being smaller when they encountered it, "That is the same monster we faced before we arrived."

Shadow heard this and narrowed his eyes alongside Bowsette as she suddenly felt rage within her at seeing Morgana in this state, and they landed as Shadow used his preferred Chaos Emerald to randomly get each Racer behind them with one of the tentacles of the creature (to Vanellope's horror), smashed her Kart with it (in odd irony as well) then smashing Taffyta's before she could get to it.

Bowsette then took a deep breath as the creature refused to give up on both Morgana within its firm hold, and Vanellope's still running back and forth, and let out a breath of flames at the exposed side of the creature. The creature howled in both pain and rage at this, glared at her before giving her a grin as Morgana's eyes lost their glow while gasping for air as it began squeezing her and making sure Shadow was out of her reach to retrieve.

Amy though, jumped while summoning her famous Mallet, and with a boost from Shadow on one of the limbs of the enraged creature, whacked one of its eyes; to its immediate agony while dropping Morgana to use said limb she used to be in, to touch the sides of its face.

As Morgana was falling, Bowsette gasped before looking determined, and Trinaza grabbed the hoverboard and tossed it at her while Vanellope tripped and rode with Bowsette for the ride, and glitched them both out to quickly head to Morgana; Bowsette catching the child within her arms as she passed out, and landed a few feet away to where the Racers were as they, in turn, were half-impressed with Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Jubileena widening their eyes as their memories came back to them at realizing who she was and seeing everyone sneering at her, decided to hide this fact from them sharing a look, and grabbed Morgana with them all jumping back while Shadow caught Amy as the creature… vanished in a dark-like mist.

In its place; to shock them, was a man who was armored just like the creature, and had for glowing red eyes glaring at them all angrily while raising his hand as he was cloaked within a black-as-night full-body cloak; his tentacles easily showing from the back, and shoved them all to the side while grabbing Morgana.

" _ **So… The Chosen Child of Balance is afraid? Kukuku, you should be to what the Master has planned for you, Little One.**_ " The man states with everyone except Shadow, Trinaza and Bowsette hiding while watching this unfold behind their Karts, and Shadow stayed firmly to him, "Who are you, creature? You are not-" " _ **Silence, Hedgehog, I am only here to see if she has… Potential along with seeing it was time to take her… But alas, she isn't ready for anything… Yet**_ ," the man states to them all and paused before seeing his spare hand began to glow, and a dagger was brought into existence and stabbed right into the ground.

The dagger itself was otherworldly, to say the least, it seemed to have been made differently from any sort of material in existence while the center seemingly seems to be that of a closed eye, runes that glowed a neon-blue if a old language of sorts while having near the handle it hold it, four prolonged spikes made of the same black metal material while two silver, smaller ones around the closed eye (6).

" **I leave this here when the need for aiding others come, as things have changed and will be different from what was known… Here,** " he then tossed Morgana while opening a vortex that he left quickly in after his final words, before they could do anything, " **My Master has spoken to me and tells me she may have what was hers in due t** **ime; From Ancestry and from the Realm the item came from, but he would be waiting for the time to come back and do what must be done… Farewell.** "

"Who was that scary guy?" Candlehead asked while everyone seeing it was safe as Taffyta hid a blush since she was offered by Francois, a ride, and secretly was glad she made a spare Kart in case, "I have a feeling we would find out at a later time," Bowsette states with Trinaza checking over her big sister over.

They then decide to leave with Bowsette and Co. being informed about Morgana's part in their Roster Race to which Bowsette was surprised yet suspicious about like the others at this odd occurrence, and as they left, they didn't see the blade opens it eye to have it glow like Morgana's briefly before looking as a silvery-grey, demon eye that was shocked at where it or in fact, she that is, was, " _ **Of all the- Not again! I was agreed to be free from this!**_ "

* * *

While they were heading to the castle to maybe ask the King; with three Racers somewhat worried about this alongside Vanellope; who was reluctant, they were stunned that Morgana's staff fused with her like the gem also did as well (and her few other items given to her in last chapters except her necklace), and they thought they saw a strange sigil appear briefly on Morgana's Heart location, but didn't think anything of it yet inside her very heart, the gem itself was sucked into the platform alongside the staff (the other items also going into the platform), and a pedestal showed in which contained the only gem so far out of many before a void-like gem took root that was Morgana's Chaos Magic and another next to that; in which was her Main Magic she was born with, on top of it.

Once they arrived with Morgana still passed out, and Shadow taking Amy to inform the others where she was and her part now in this game briefly, they entered while ignoring the Oreo Guards stating their Brand Name as words while marching, yet Vanellope got scared and left quickly on foot; to all but three Racers confusion, and saw that everyone but Crumbelina, Candlehead, and Jubileena wanted to stay after waiting so long; for at least an hour in the Voyer Hall, by Sour Bill.

As it reached the hour and a half mark, the doors opened with them blinking like he was, Ralph, looking at them all while also at the same time, Morgana woke up.

"What you guys doing here?" He asked in bewilderment with King Candy seeing he stopped, came over and saw who it was while stating to himself allowed; hands up in the air, "Oh great. If it wasn't Ralph trying to take over My Game, it's you." Bowsette looked offended at that with Ralph agreeing with her, yet saw Morgana oddly glare right at King Candy in sudden distrust (to some of their confusion), and he shook his head while stating firmly in a business tone along with his jolly self at the Racers while making them all look at Morgana in shock, like she was at this, "It seems the Board glitched up and stated you were to ride with four Racers… We may have to adjust the Roster Race once the Track is fixed, to a new one for once."

"Who am I with?" She asked softly to know she was just getting over her ordeal back at the forest with King Candy not knowing anything, shrugged as it was an innocent question and answered, "Why those three for starters and oddly... The Glitch." He pointed at said Racers though to know it was indeed them and made them blink at him for this while Morgana briefly saw fear at King Candy to widen her own eyes as well at this, _They_ _couldn't know… Could they?_

"So what, the Squirt has to be in your race; Big deal," Bowsette states with her rolling her eyes and crossing her arms to act tough along with Ralph, and both Trinaza and Morgana knowing better as King Candy gave her a look while his outfit jingled before saying to her, seriously, "It is a big deal as this has never happened at all before. Sure we usually get at least one Racer or two for guests, but four at once… It's the first time for all of us." Seeing he had his point across, he gave Ralph a look before going back inside with the doors shutting.

Ralph though looked determined and began leaving with everyone turning then as Morgana then asked him curiously with them oddly seeing a hint of mischief in her orbs, "Where are you going?" He looked at the child while stating a matter-of-fact tone before they all looked at each other and began following him, "I'm going to have a talk with the Racers not here for a moment about… Something." They all froze though as Morgana stated before she went wide-eyed at the slip up she stated while covering her mouth, "You mean by the Medal that Vanellope gotten to enter the Race, and is Coded?" She then yelped as Ralph grabbed her while the three Racers shocked by their friends words, held Trinaza back as she was growling at Ralph for manhandling her Big Sister as Bowsette didn't even know what to do: Her instincts were telling her to protect what was hers yet she didn't want to harm Ralph, as well. "What… How did you know that?"

Bowsette seeing Morgana looking fearful; Hazel jumping and landing on Bowsette's shoulders while rubbing her head on her face at the same time, being bewildered yet softened her eyes at this as to what Ralph was doing by grabbing at the neckline of Morgana's outfit, made him look quickly at Bowsette with an oh-like look while placing Morgana on the ground, in apology, "She's a Magical User, Big Red. She could have foreseen it while she was passed out or something."

The three Racers though looked suspicious with Trinaza having stopped her growling yet now looked worried from seeing them look at Morgana, while they decided to follow Ralph outside the castle; not seeing that the doors were partially closed and King Candy was listening in at this with both worry and intrigued while deciding to send an agent to keep an eye on her: Agent Red.

* * *

Later on outside the castle and near the location of where Morgana knew was the spot Taffyta and Crew would have destroyed the Kart she made, yet was worried as to what would occur now since both Vanellope and Taffyta's Karts were destroyed, _Why is that when I'm involved, things changed either a lot or small?_

They all stood back in shock while seeing and getting Morgana, Trinaza, and the three Racers to quickly head over for, in urgency, at seeing this scene: The Racers' Karts were in a circle while they were cheering or covering their eyes since both Taffyta and Vanellope... was hitting and punching each other in the center of it all.

"Vanellope, stop!" Morgana states aloud to get them to freeze up yet when Morgana was pulling her glitchy friend back with Crumbelina aiding her while Candlehead also did the same with Jubileena for Taffyta, Taffyta stunned them all while landing a punch in an accident as it was meant for Vanellope, right at Morgana's left side of her face, and sending her down right into a chocolate mud puddle.

Bowsette though was being held back now; Hazel holding onto her outfit by Ralph while he was wincing from her clawed fingertips piercing his skin only slightly, with them all seeing Morgana beginning to sniffle, and Trinaza froze at this; Taffyta backing up with her being shocked alongside Vanellope while she went over to check the Chaosarinian Child, "My gosh- I.. I didn't mean-" they all jumped as Trinaza suddenly roared at her while impressing both Bowsette and Ralph since said Half-Koopa stopped struggling to watch Trinaza now rolling around the ground with dust kicking up, and Taffyta for once was fearful of her life by the feral look on Trinaza's face; with her now on her back, and holding Trinaza as she was doing a chomping motion as if to bite her.

"No, Zaza, stop!" Morgana shouted at her younger Sibling-By-Magic in horror to freeze Trinaza in place while losing instantly the feral look, and she seemed confused yet yelped as Taffyta got her off, got up, and ran quickly to the Karts with everyone else but the three Racers of Crumbelina, Jubileena, and Candlehead (who gave the others a look of later), got into them and took quickly off.

"Mary… What did… I saw you were hurt…. I-""Zaza!" Morgana says quickly in panic as Trinaza rolled her eyes to the back of her head, and passed out with her being caught within Crumbelina's arms; to her hidden blush yet they were all worried of why she reacted to a mere punch from Taffyta, with Morgana realizing what it was based on her words back then, and what race her little sister was yet didn't say anything while Bowsette and Ralph came down.

She sighed, however, after stating to mostly herself aloud while coming over, and brushing the sides of Trinaza's left part of her face gently like a sibling that cares, "This… This is all my fault. I didn't even think due to her race she would react like that."

Seeing they were all confused while looking downwards a moment, then looked at them; Bowsette and even Ralph have a realized, of-course look to them with the others being amazed, "She's Half-Sphynx, and that's why she acted like she did as she was My Christmas Gift by a Goddess, and also the reason she not only has that accent, but also her love for riddles."

"So the Cub was only by instinct being protective over what occurred… It seems like she may need the training to curb that as time passes," Bowsette thought aloud to herself while letting everyone know what she purposely was trying to say; giving her Soulmate a pointed look to make Morgana sigh and nod, yet be confused as to why she didn't want to leave from Crumbelina at all.

They all, however, saw Vanellope was sitting on a rock while Morgana stated her words, and seemed to be… crying about not only her small guilt to what she did to her friend, but her dream of racing was shot now as that Kart she made took her longer to build this time, and saw them looking at her while stating to them all, "What are YOU looking at?" Vanellope sorta jumped in place while seeing Ralph look at her in irritation by Morgana; which she felt bad at seeing the developing bruise she had on her face, "Is it because you can't race now from your Kart being wrecked by whatever that was?"

Vanellope hesitates before nodding a yes at her, with the three Racers secretly ashamed at recognizing who she was yet didn't want to say anything since, for some reason, they felt it was not the right time; not knowing in the distance hidden behind a few trees was Hecate charming them only temporary to do this, and left.

"Yet you stole my Medal that I was going to show off," Ralph began while pointing a finger at her to get Vanellope to roll her eyes with Bowsette understanding what Ralph was going about and stated to him in confirmation, "You Game-Jumped to get a Medal to prove something over those Nicelanders, didn't you Ralph?" He nodded while still gesturing to Vanellope as she then stood up in the rock looking offended while at the same time, wiping her eyes of her tears that when landed in the ground, glitched into a mist of sorts, "Ya, and she is a thief from doing that to the Medal I earned."

"I'm not a thief. I just borrowed your stupid Coin. I was gonna give it back to you as soon as I won the race," Vanellope told him straightforward while crossing her arms at the big guy, with Ralph stating in confirmation of what Bowsette meant to mostly himself mixed with telling Vanellope as well, "It's not a Coin. It is a Medal-" "Coin. Medal. Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one." Vanellope interrupted him.

Irritated at that, Ralph was next to her now while looking down at her, and telling her to get Vanellope looking at him if he was serious like the three other Racers at the name of the game, "I can't. I didn't win it in My Game. I won it in Hero's Duty." Vanellope and the three Racers held a chuckle; with Morgana looking the other way yet Bowsette saw while petting Hazel now, was holding it in as well while Crumbelina was next to her, "Hero's Doodie?! Ha!" Vanellope couldn't hold it in, "It's not that kind of duty." Ralph stated to her.

Vanellope, however, decided to humor herself while making the others laugh than with Bowsette actually admitting as well she was pretty good, while Hazel cooed, "I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called Hero's Doodie. What did you win a Medal for? Wiping? I hope you washed your hands after you handled that Medal." While Vanellope was talking in puns, Ralph had his hands to his hips while looking irritated mixed with being annoyed at her before stating at the end, "Listen-" "Wait. One more. One more: Why did the hero flush the toilet?" Vanellope interrupted him while waving her hand to stop him from talking, yet then looked at him while stating mischievously, "Say why-" "Why?" Ralph stated in irritation quickly with Vanellope making everyone laugh at this, briefly, and her arms extended while easily balancing on the rock in exclamation, "Because it was his doodie."

Ralph went to grab her yet she dodged while at the same time stating as if, insulted by her words, "How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little guttersnipe! I earned that Medal, and you better get it back for me, toot-sweet, sister!"

" _Should we interfere or...?_ " Candlehead whispered to Jubileena who shrugged and whispered back as they also saw their friend check on her sister, who was deeply sleeping, thankfully, " _Not sure… But I do want to see what happens_ ," Jubileena admits while watching both Ralph and Vanellope, just like everyone was doing.

"Well, unless you've got a Go-Kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you," she stated along with admitting to him her current predicament, and Ralph looked ready to smash her yet decided to go over and smash a jawbreaker instead; out of frustration, It doesn't so much as crack. He tries again. Nothing. Incensed, he pounds on it: Temper-Tantrum Style.

Everyone seeing this was about to say something to him yet Morgana put her hand up while making things awkward for Crumbelina as she was sitting next to them now while amusing Bowsette at her Soulmate's kind nature while having a hand up as if to say, wait for it.

Vanellope, however, thought differently yet stated it as well to herself, "What a moron," she then walked while cupping her hands and stating it aloud to Ralph doing his thing, "Hey genius, it's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna break… That… Hmm," Ralph proved them all wrong with the Racers now suspicious of Morgana along with Bowsette as Hazel jumped, walked, and climbed Morgana before cuddling up on her left shoulder, from them all seeing Ralph break easily said jawbreaker he was pounding on in half; with Vanellope glitching in surprise as well at this.

Ralph then plopped down on a nearby rock while panting a bit, and Vanellope came over with them seeing Morgana deciding to as well, and stated while looking at him pointedly; Ralph glancing at her before looking away, "Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper baby?"

"Leave me alone," Ralph stated while turning his back at her with everyone but Morgana blinking at how childish he was acting, and they chuckled at seeing Trinaza get cozy with a now tinting Crumbelina.

"Look, you want that Medal, right? And I want to race. So, here's what I'm thinking; you help me get a New Kart, a Real Kart, and I'll win the race and get you back your Medal." Vanellope offered with the Racers freezing at this yet saw Morgana gave a look of wordlessly saying, trust me, and Ralph looked at Vanellope then in slight surprise at this, "You want me to help you?" His tone, however, sounded suspicious.

"All you gotta do is break something for me. Come on, what do you say, friend?" She then holds out a hand yet he doesn't take it right away, "We're not friends," Ralph told her while looking away yet Vanellope was persistent while holding her hand out; Morgana in between them both, "Ah come on, pal. You son of a gun. Come on buddy, let's shake on it. Come on chumbo. Ralph, my man. My main man," She then sighed with Ralph looking at her then, "Hey, my arm's getting tired. We have a deal or not?"

He sighed before stating and getting ready to shake her hand, "You better win." Once they shook, they all jumped as the ground shook briefly; to which Morgana comforted Hazel yet deadpanned at seeing her sister hardly wake up from it as when it occurred, it rather suddenly just stopped.

"What in Arcade's Name was that?" Ralph decided to state with them all shrugging as in honesty, they didn't know but the two blinked as Crumbelina, Candlehead, and Jubileena came over while looking like they were sorry, "We… Ah, we want to apologize Vanellope, and maybe we could plan for Mary's Part in the race as the board glitched naming her all four of us-" Jubileena began to state before they blinked as Vanellope and even Ralph looked stunned by this, "Whoa, whoa, wait. What do you mean Mary is a Guest Racer for all four of us?"

"Well, we were there for a moment before following you earlier after Mary, but I saw the Board choose that with it glitching," Vanellope face dropped at that yet blinked while looking at Morgana who only smiled yet chuckled nervously while everyone saw her tail hit her head to the cute head-tilt of Hazel at that, "Well… We'll just find a way to make it work," then an idea seemed to be shown in her face to confuse everyone while knowing things are changing a lot more than normal, and wanted to see if her idea works in case, "And to start it off I may have a thing or two to maybe make it work."

* * *

 _ **Back at the Sugar Rush Castle, at this point and time**_ :

King Candy was going back and forth while seeing to the peppermint patty shaped clock nearby while getting frustrated, and declared as it was just himself within the throne room, "Where is he? He never arrives at all late."

He jumped though after seeing a mass of red-like most came out of the window at the top, and quickly floated down before it began to take shape into a person; his armor dying down from a red glow.

The man known as Agent Red or just Red for short, came from the Internet along with a few others, secretly, by odd means; Litwak doing so a few weeks ago and stuck around their Station for some time. He mostly had armor reminiscent of Felix from Red Vs. Blue, but his armor had a lot of differences as well. His armor color is a dark crimson with dull-grey lining, he also had; from coercing others from others games that is, had his armor runed with Spells for many things, one of which was his way to get here, and on his waist, shoulders, and forearms was metallic-like metal-fused animal skulls; mostly to dragons or dinosaurs with green emerald gems embedded inside. He was also seven and a half feet tall, intimidating, and would give Deadpool a run for his money as a twin of sorts.

"Yo, you ran King Crispy?" Red states in oddly enough, a voice sounding like Felix himself while also leaning on a wall nearby the little old man who jingled at the name, and corrected Agent Red then, "King Candy, and I'm glad you showed up… I have a task for you and your reward as usual," King Candy tossed him a small bag of Coins to which Red shook near the side of his head before stating to him, "What is it I have to do this time?"

"There is this child that I want you to fetch for me… Well, two of them: The Glitch, and this 'Morgana' girl the Board oddly glitched to have her be riding with four riders, and in doing so, I'll pay you more if you get the task done while their alive and well." King Candy told him firmly in a business tone to get Red curious while asking then as he brought out his bone knife with Norse runes on it; one of his few customs made weapons and was checking it over before pausing and giving King Candy a look from his black visor, "So you resorted me to kidnap Kids now? For shame King Crispy, tsk tsk," Red states to him as if, telling a child off to annoy the King, "Well if it comes to it... But I mostly want you to observe and watch them, and then take them by any means… Except for killing," Agent Red pouts then playfully at this while sighing to King Candy, before King Candy stilled while warily eyeing the dagger lodged right next to his right foot by mere inches as he got up off the wall, and headed over to him, "So no fun at all? It better be worth it King Crispy."

Once he retrieved his weapon, he paused before turning back to King Candy while stating with a begging tone to make the King give him a really look before sighing and a brisk nod of him wordlessly stating a yes, "Can I possibly knock out whoever's with them then, my way?"

Agent Red then left with an idea of getting his little sister involved in this.

* * *

With Calhoun and Felix, they just got to the Crash Site of the Escape Pod, and were checking things out.

"I'll say this much, they don't call your friend Wreck-It for nothing," Calhoun admits being impressed by this with Felix agreeing while also recalling the events that led up to this possibility.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Ralph just returning to the Game: Fix-It Felix Jr.)**

* * *

Ralph sighed while coming back to his brick pile of a home yet saw fireworks suddenly blast above the building he knew for at least thirty years, and saw them spell out, 'We Love You, Felix', in bold colors while quickly grabbing a matching set of soda glasses and used them as binoculars to lol at the penthouse, "Happy thirtieth anniversary? They're having a party without me?" He saw everyone from other Games being there as well, and saw Pac-Man eating stuff easily, "Pac-Man! They invited Pac-Man? That cherry-chasing, dot-muncher isn't even part of this game!"

He tossed the glasses down and quickly got up and began going for once, into the building.

Inside the building, the party was still going on with the Nicelanders being short humans of sorts, partying as well, before a few minutes later they heard the door gently bang on the other side, "I'll bet that's Mario, fashionably late, per the norm."

"I'll get it," one of the Nicelanders named Gene stayed to Felix as he went to greet whoever it was yet quickly closed it as Ralph was about to say something and had his back turned into the door with his hands in it as well, in shock, "It's Ralph!"

There was comments here and there about getting rid of him with some shocked words quietly to the others here with Felix hiding a frown yet replaced it with a smile while assuring everyone, "Oh, right. I'll go talk to him. Carry on everyone." He then had his hammer out while seeing Ralph was confused yet expecting as if, he wanted something, and he closed the door while they were now in the hallway.

"Ralph? Can I help you?" Felix decided to ask his Game's Villain with Ralph blinking as if he didn't expect this, yet stated to him then while placing his arms behind his back, "Hey Felix, I just wanted to check on you. I saw a big explosion or something go over the building there-" "Oh, those were just fireworks," Felix told him quickly yet wondered why he was here in the first place. "Fireworks. Okay. Is it somebody's birthday or...?" Realizing what may have brought Ralph here as by knowing the time he may have came back from the Bad Guy meeting, "Well, it's more of an anniversary. The thirtieth anniversary of our game, actually."

Ralph though to make Felix ponder at his fake acting skills yet saw hurt in the big giant man's eyes at the confirmation, stated it as if he didn't know, "What? Is that today? I'm such a dummy with dates. Anyway, congratulations." _Perhaps I should at least tell him that as well_ , "Thank You, Ralph. And to you, too."

It was awkward silence for a few moments before a Frogger Turtle; Glen came and opened the door while stating to mostly Felix; not seeing Ralph look irritated at this only slightly, "Just a heads up, Felix, they're bringing out the cake in a few shakes."

Ralph went to greet him yet the turtle saw him and shut the door to their wince, yet Ralph; from what Felix guessed was thinking on something and asked hesitantly, "Well… Maybe could I at least have some cake as after all… I'm part of this game as well."

Felix heard his tone and instantly decided; to at least for once, be nice to the big man, and stated in honesty to baffle Ralph before he gave Felix a true smile, "Sure, at least maybe half the cake as I'm sure Mary may have made an extra."

Once they went inside, it was disaster from then on.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

 _Why did Gene have to coerce Ralph that much to do this_ , Felix thought while seeing the wreck of the Escape Pod.

Calhoun approaches it, however, in a cautious manner while doing a Military Run right up to it, and pointed her gun at the cockpit while he nervously asked her then, "Is he in there along with the Little Girl?" He sighed with relief while Calhoun shook her head and stated firmly back while checking the pit thoroughly, "Nope. Lucky for him, otherwise I would have slapped his corpse... No Cy-Bug either. Even that Modified One," She then pulled a scanner to trace The Bugs and stated to him firmly as he agreed; recalling her words, "Got to find the Bug before it can lay any eggs."

If they paid attention while they left, they would have seen that very same "Shadow" as before look at them before chuckling, and grabbed an egg without somehow hatching it as when it was spooked by Ralph, it forced-laid an egg, and left; the egg is under the seat, from moving around before it crashed.

Later on, as they were in the Laffy-Taffy Forest, Calhoun saw there was a faint trace of the Bugs Signature yet it was oddly glitching out, and stated out in disguise to mostly herself aloud, "Argh. This atmosphere is full of sugar particles, and it's jamming my Sensor with funny fudge." They walk on before she asked while doing so; trying to fix the issue as they were on the move, "So, what is it with this Wreck-it joker? Why'd he go AWOL?"

"Probably the rivalry between Gene and himself I suppose, but last night he did take it too far… But I'm surprised Ralph gone 'Turbo' to this point," Felix told her with distraught-based tone at the end before he the. bumped into her as she also stopped, and gave him a brief look of apology before looking at him curious while multitasking on fixing the device in her hands, "Go Turbo...?" Felix saw her look and explained about said Game Character from Turbo Time and his; Turbo's eventual rivalry against another game to which he placed both his and that Game's business into the Out of Order Business.

"The selfish man is like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tale," Calhoun admits to Felix as they step onto a fallen peppermint tree acting as a bridge over a ravine. "I know, right? That's why I have to get Ralph home, or the same thing's gonna happen to My- I mean Our Game." Felix tells her to get Calhoun to know Felix did care about the big man as a supposed brother of sorts, yet before she could reply, she made Felix duck while she shot a Bug that seemed to have been mutated by eating the Laffy-Taffy Vines before blinking as it changed into a Baby Bug instead of being destroyed, and no longer looked menacing.

"Is that… Is that supposed to happen?" Felix asked with surprise as Calhoun cautiously went over, and tapped the Bug yet sighed as it didn't mind her at all while chewing the log yet realized it has yet to grow in size and saw familiar energy the scanner also picked up, before it fritz, "No… This might be one of the Now Modified Ones… Whoa!" Calhoun began to state to Felix before there was a double-like dinging sound from the large tree they were on, and fell right into sand of sorts with the Bug using a vine-like tentacle as it seems to have lost its wings, to keep itself from falling down yet to ire Calhoun, dropped and perfectly landed on top her head.

"What is this?" Calhoun mostly asked to herself before they saw the sign that was clearly a warning that she stated aloud, "Nesquik Sand?"

They then began sinking while Felix began to freak out, since he realized he couldn't jump, "I can't hop. I'm hopless! This is hopeless! We're gonna drown here!" She didn't know what to do after telling him to calm down a few minutes yet decided to slap him, and they looked up with him no longer panicked, but with an idea on his face, "Those vines. They're Laffy Taffy. They're attracted to whatever makes them laugh. Here, hit me again." She does, but only lightly while hearing the vines slowly go back up with a disappointing sound with Felix looking determined at Calhoun, "That's not funny enough. Harder."

Calhoun hesitates while telling him then; ignoring the Modified Bug clinging to her head like a hat now from wrapping its vines around her head, "Look, you're a nice guy, I can't-" "No, ma'am! The arcade is depending on us. Now do your duty, that's an order!" Felix states for once, unusually forceful to which she decked him while he then added; giving him a quick black eye, "Owwww! It's working, hit me again!"

She saw his eye and looked concerned while telling him with a wince, "Ohh, your eye…" "I can fix it," and he does to impress her by using his hammer to Fix her damage, "Now go- Ow! San Frantastic." Felix kept fixing himself while Calhoun kept hitting him then, as the vines got lower and lower.

They were then in reach and before she could hit him one more time, she was grabbed firmly by him as the vines quickly were raising them up and out of the sand and her heart oddly fluttered by the light playing tricks around his frame; yet was irritated by the vines singing at them in both pleased yet mocking "Lalala's" for a few moments until she pulled her gun out and shot the vines to which they bolted.

"Alright, enough with the goo-goo eyes," she states to Felix to confuse the man by yet was mentally freaking out as even though she was programmed about her supposed past lover, she felt it was half right and wrong to think of Felix that way yet she then groaned at hitting the scanner as it briefly read two Bugs before it went to zip, "Argh, we lost the Signal to the Main Bug. Let's go," She then brought out her hoverboard once again, "Come on, we'll get a better view from the air… Think you can fix that shuttle?" Felix grinned at her with pride then while showing her his hammer, "Can do."

While Felix held in a laugh as the Bug latched to kiss her cheek friendly; to which she ignored and left to go back to the Escape Pod, with the one "Cy-Bug" that was with Ralph saw this as the child somehow improved its circuitry yet made it a Modified Queen Cy-Bug (in development), and since it was hungry, it ate a few candy canes while gaining their color, and lastly borrowed into the ground directly right into the Game's Underground Caverns.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Sugar Rush's Go-Kart Factory:**_

The three racers took Trinaza back to Candlehead's Home while Morgana thanked them and Hazel went with them after Jubileena promised to be careful of her, and Bowsette seeing they needed a better chaperone, decided herself go along with them, and Morgana was seeing things have changed as the guard was awake, and they were wondering how to get him to go to sleep or something to do the task ahead.

Recalling something from her book, Morgana decided to try it out and looked at the three; with them either looking at her in slight surprise while she handed Hazel to Bowsette for safekeeping, and Ralph looking at her skeptically, "I may have a way to get him to go to sleep… But I may have to use my magic on my voice to do so." The thing she recalled was that oddly enough, her current race is also a distant cousin to Sirens; two races that are, and the only way they could activate said technique, was to channel magic into their neck before doing so. And they could be used as Siren Voices, or merely entertaining.

"Right… And how do you expect to get close enough for the guard to even hear you?" Ralph states while crossing his arms and giving Morgana a look to which Bowsette saw her having a gleam in her eyes, and knew while stating it to her, "No, you are not going to-" Morgana vanished to get Bowsette to sigh and both Vanellope and Ralph to blink at her previous spot in confused wonder, "She did it anyway…" Bowsette sighed while holding the bridge of her nose and merely without words, pointed at where the guard station was; since Vanellope was about to ask.

At the guard station, he was currently reading a comic; Bowsette from being a soulmate used her newfound magic slightly to enchant their ears to still listen yet be protected, and explained briefly at this as to what Morgana was going to do, and jumped back in surprise as she appeared in plain sight while he narrowed his eyes, and stated firmly to her, "Do you have a passport, little girl?"

He seemed taken aback as she began to sing, and the guard felt like he was on a trance as she did so. Her voice sounding as it was, but with a touch of her magic embedded into it.

Morgana: "Sleepy time~. All to rhyme~. Sleep away to Sleep~."

"Look, I'm not gonna… Fall.. For that," the guard; Beard Papa states yet he was having a hard time on keeping his eyes open since Morgana kept repeating the same words to him while her eyes were glowing a mix of red and her eye color; not known to her.

* * *

In another realm of existence, three particularly teen-like females were just defeated yet instead of their gems getting destroyed, they; along with a red and yellowed haired girl and her group, and the teen girl with the fancy car, got sucked into a black vortex with that odd energy going into it as well; their world and everyone in it either got taken or sent to others from the secret seal within that area destroyed and did so, and landed in a pile as the car was changed to a Magical Boom Box, and were passed out within Beast's Courtyard.

The energy, however, becoming a person mixed between all the current girls hair color in strands, height while having glowing-white eyes and a horn on her forehead with peach-toned colored skin, and the same wings behind her back while also resembling mostly to one particular Siren, and the yellow and red-haired teenager combined (having the red-haired girls round yet delicate eyes with a delicate-oval shaped face, and a mix of all their hair in individual strands up to her shoulders), and she had an athletic-like slender frame as if she was a fitness model

And they; mostly those that came with, gained their animal features as well, and mostly the ears or wings/horns.

* * *

Morgana: "Sleepyheads such as you, need to go to sleep~. Sleepy time~. All to rhyme~. Go to sleep!"

Beard Papa then passed out while snoring to the amazement of the three, and Bowsette giving Ralph a smug look before heading out without matters of being seen, to Morgana, and made her cutely yelp while hugging her to her bosom as she secretly made Morgana blush lightly by her whispered words, " _That was amazing as always, My Spitfire._ "

Vanellope and Ralph then gave a look at the two while Bowsette lowered Morgana down, and went with Vanellope into the factory.

Once they eventually got to a certain area, Ralph gave her a look along with Bowsette at seeing a giant door with a large yet heaven deadbolt lock that also had a poster with a cancel sign; with Vanellope on it, and on it as well were the words: "No Glitches Allowed!"

"Alright, do your thing, knuckles. Bust it open," Vanellope told Ralph with Ralph stating it before Bowsette could accusing while Vanellope giving Ralph a look as if to state, really, "What's this? You are a full on criminal, aren't you?" Though Vanellope reminded the big guy to which he sighed and nodded back without words, "Hey, we shook on it." Ralph then prepared himself and easily smashed through the door, and the four entered into the surprisingly dark room with only a big, red, glowing button within the center that states the word, start, on it.

"Thank you, Jeeves," Vanellope gave him a mock bow at him with the big guy also seeing she was actually grateful within her orbs, yet was confused as Bowsette stated it before he could, "Where are the karts?" Vanellope seeing Morgana's head tilt to the button to get her wordless message quickly, and pressed it while she stated to get Ralph to blanch at her then, "We gotta make one."

"What? No, no no. Look, kid, bad idea, trust me. I don't make things, I break things," Ralph began to explain to the child with Bowsette hating to admit, but she inwardly agreed with him while seeing the smarts slowly swirling to be picked, "Looks like you'll be stepping outside your comfort zone then, Gladys," Vanellope states while eyeing the Karts to the big man, before seeing one she liked stated then while touching it, "Ooh, this is a good one." For some reason though; to get her to keep touching it in growing frustration, it refused to activate before Morgana came over and quickly placed her hand to her chest at getting zapped after touching it alongside Vanellope, at the same time while saving the explanations for later as suddenly the entire place lights up. There are levers, pulleys, and bins with an odd contraption connected to it all while they all heard quickly, from the male Game Announcer, " **Welcome to the BAKERY. Let's bake a kart!** "

"What is this, another game?" Ralph stated as they began to move to where it possibly began with Vanellope giving him a 'Duh' look, "It's a mini-game, come on Ralph!" Vanellope told him before they began doing the Mini-Game within one minute; with Morgana trying to hold back some laughter with Bowsette doing the same by what Ralph sometimes he splattered on him and other things, until finally; with a booming finality voice from the Game Announcer, " **Times up. Congratulations. You did it. And here's your Kart!** "

What rolled out wasn't what it showed on the screen, but it was the very same Kart that Morgana knew would be important (same one from the movie).

Vanellope stared widely at it with Ralph thinking she was in shock, began to apologize while coming near her; the big guy rubbing the back of his head ashamed, "Aye yi yi. Look, kid...I tried to warn you, I can't make things, I just break-" "I love it," Vanellope stated to him before he could finish; with him being surprised by her words while stating to her unsurely, "You do?"

"I love it. I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! Look, it's got a real engine, and look at these wheels," Vanellope shouts out in true, honest excitement while going around and even gesturing to what the Kart had, and kissed the left-front wheel before stating to him still; not seeing Ralph had a soft look on his face in all her excitement, but both Bowsette and Morgana did, and she, however, saw him grin at her in a pleased look, "I love it! I finally have a real Kart!" She hugs the Kart before thinking, heading over to some icing bags and grabbed a few while looking at him, "Come on. A work of art like this must be signed."

She looked at the other two; both Bowsette and Morgana and they jumped with Morgana being curious at what Vanellope was doing until they too, had their own icing: Bowsette's being yellow and Morgana's green, "Come on, sign with us."

After sometime, they all signed the Kart with then all looking at Morgana since she looked sheepish since hers was sloppy only a little, yet you could still see the name, "Hey, are you smiling?" Bowsette stated as she saw a rare, honest smile on Ralph's face from admiring their work, and he dropped it with Vanellope stating in agreement her own way, "Whoa. You have teeth? I've never seen you smile before."

"I'm not smiling. I'm gassy, okay?" Ralph told them before they all cracked up by laughing slightly until King Candy, and the two donut guards came riding in as he stated out loud; Morgana narrowing her eyes at the man in which only Vanellope and Bowsette saw, in loathing, "Hold it right there, Glitch!" He did a double take at seeing Bowsette and Morgana, along with Ralph being here; Bowsette looking offended by her title by the little man, "Koopa Girl, The Child, and Wreck-it Ralph?!"

Morgana's magic reacted on her mood to get Vanellope and Ralph the chance they needed; their personal "Kart Conversation" happening as it made all the icing spray out and splattered the only two guards and King Candy on the design as clowns; amusing Bowsette yet made her Soulmate yelp cutely as she quickly grabbed her, and began running, after Ralph aided Vanellope out of the factory.

King Candy ribbed the icing from his eyes and narrowed them in surprising irritation as the two donut guards helped him out, "Are you hurt Sire?" One of them asked as he waved them away while answering them both, "No, the Child just glazed me… After them!"

As King Candy got into his Kart as the two guards left, a vortex showed up; to get him to pause, and saw a strange woman that was fully cloaked in a black shroud with a fully armored man in the design of a crocodile coming into the factory, and she looked at it in distaste, "So this is the World she ended up being tested in next? It's too… Sweet for my tastes," the man shrugged at his partner before he saw the supposed client their master wanted to see, "Ah, you must be King Candy, our Master was hoping to speak to you. About a certain… Child."

King Candy gave them a weirded out look while he jingled, and only gotten into his Kart, "If you want to discuss anything, I'm a King after all. I need to go deal with a certain **Glitch** ," and with that, he took quickly off with the two giving each other an amused look, and left the factory to this supposed king's castle.

* * *

Bowsette followed Morgana's instructions and even though she was hesitant, headed right into the mountain the game had; Diet Cola Mountain that is, and was surprised by seeing they entered a failed mini-game area for this Arcade Game.

Morgana then amused Bowsette while leading her past a sign she quickly read and to what the Half-Koopa could only describe as a small person's home.

It wasn't long, however, as they heard the sounds of a Kart, and eventual footsteps while hearing Ralph argued with each other with Morgana recalling the conversation, and then heard Ralph state to Vanellope loudly after a few minutes; forgiving they were approaching them soon as she only motioned for Bowsette to sit on the bed, in which the female did nervously. "News flash! Neither one of us is getting what we want!"

They jumped as he let out a stomp that made it over here, yet from where they saw them now, saw that he caused some Mentos candy to fall into the cola, and saw the soda spring up briefly in a small explosion of sorts while hearing Ralph state in confusion, "What was that?" They then saw Vanellope was with Ralph, the girl moving her Kart by hand to see Ralph was reading the same sign that Bowsette read to herself, "'Diet Cola Hot Springs. Watch out for falling Mentos?'"

"Yeah, check it out. Look!" Vanellope picked up a rock, and tossed it in the next Mentos formation, and it fell while doing another geyser Effect with Ralph being impressed before some of the cola landed on his barefoot, and hopped a bit before Vanellope added to her words with a hint of apology in them, "Oh, you gotta watch out for the splash. That stuff's broiling hot."

"Yeah, I got that, thank you," Ralph states before they both did double takes and saw them, "How in the Honey Dewdrops you two got here before us?" Vanellope bewilderedly asked them both with Ralph seeing Bowsette shrugged, and pointed to only Morgana, and stated, "She knew a shortcut to this place." Shaking his head at the odd child to which she was sheepish, Ralph took notice of the place while stating to mostly himself, "What is this dump?"

"I think it's some sort of unfinished Bonus Level. Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh? I found that secret opening, and now I live here. See, look, look look!" Vanellope tells Ralph to get him to suddenly understand things while Morgana handed her a few wrappers, and wrapped herself around her small frame on the so-called bed she made, "Welcome to my home! I sleep in these candy wrappers. I bundle myself up like a little homeless lady."

"By yourself, with all this garbage around you?" Ralph decided to ask her with Vanellope giving him a look while stating to him, "Well, yeah. I mean everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and that I wasn't even supposed to exist. What do you expect?" Though she was stunned as Morgana sniffled with Bowsette declaring aloud the word, duck, and they did as the child sneezed while sending a lightning bolt at a few Mentos Columns and instead of falling; to amaze them, they separated and merely floated as if they were air-like stepping stones. She then said sheepishly while seeing the main one was still up, "Sorry."

Ralph shook his head before he asked Vanellope curiously, and Vanellope looked slightly irritated before sighing to herself, "Listen, kid... I know it's none of my business, but why do you even stick around this game?"

"You really don't know anything, do you? Glitches can't leave their games," Vanellope told him with a hidden tone of resentment to herself that Ralph was stunned by, alongside Bowsette, "It's one of the joys of being me." Vanellope then laid on the wrappers on the ground looking depressed at the reminder, and Morgana saw Ralph was thinking before he moved, and raises his giant fist, and quickly starts pounding the twisted, nonsense-like architecture.

Vanellope looked up at hearing this and quickly stood in place; while not knowing what he was doing, stated to him loudly, "Hey! What are you doing?! Come on! I know it's a dump, but it's all I got!" Ralph still pounded away while speaking to her then loudly in return, "If you're going to be a racer, you have to learn how to drive, and you can't do that without a track." At the end of his words, he made a Beginning Track for her.

"Whoa," Vanellope stated to herself while seeing Bowsette was impressed alongside Morgana going over and touching it; Ralph pleases by their looks before he went over and easily brought Vanellope's Kart onto the track, and states to her while Vanellope quickly went over and got in, "Alright now, let's hustle up. We got some driving to do."

"I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna- Wait… Do you know how to drive?" Vanellope was excited and states to herself before looking at Ralph while realizing something, and he then stated in reply while trying to convince her, Morgana snorting while whistling at his brief look to her, "Yeah! I mean, I haven't done it, but look, I flew a spaceship today, okay?"

"You crashed it," Vanellope reminded him with things not helping as Morgana nodded on agreement with her on that to comment then, "Wait, you took a kid with ya to ride in a spaceship?" Ralph sheepishly shrugged before stating as Vanellope was getting comfortable while Morgana was looking and watching; with Bowsette only shaking her head in amusement since she knew Morgana was interested in the Kart; recalling her brother's Kart he still has on his garage, "How hard can it be? Okay, uh... start it up."

Vanellope did start it up yet before he could warn her to not touch anything, both her and Morgana began doing so with Vanellope turning on the lights, "What's this?" Seeing the lights on, Ralph told her what they were, "Them's the lights," Morgana before she did hit the horn to cover her ears quickly as it was unexpectedly loud yet Vanellope looked at him excitedly while he stated to her then, "That's the horn… Hey is she ok?"

Vanellope was still excited yet saw Morgana whimpered while hearing ringing in her ears, and shook her head while stating in a hopeful convincing way, "I'm fine," Bowsette though came over to her and saw her shaking her head; not knowing they were being watched with said person filing this away for later along with recording the sound, and saw Morgana was recovering quickly and nodded while they watched both Ralph and Vanellope look over the Kart, still.

"So there are some buttons on the floor…" Ralph began with Vanellope at least knowing what those were as he only nodded, "Pedals," still nodding he stated to her then while looking into the Kart; Vanellope laying attention to where he was pointing, "Pedals. Right. Now, that's the Go pedal. That, I believe is the stopper. And this... Wait. What is this?" Ralph was pressing the clutch part of the Kart, "It doesn't do anything." He then picks up the Kart with Vanellope inside it while she was mostly focusing the buttons, and looks closely at the buttons as well, "What does this joystick do?"

Ralph was then dragged by the Kart while hitting the dirt, and Vanellope looked sheepish at him then while ok the track at least, "Aooh!" Vanellope now looked sorry at him before she looked excited by his words, "Good. Let's try that again."

Morgana now recovered from the horn as to her it oddly sounded like a bell, saw along with Bowsette while leaning onto her front; secretly Bowsette trying to hold herself from squealing in place at how cute "Her One" was being, as they saw both Vanellope try and fail on getting the Kart working for the last ten minutes before hearing a yawn come from her, and Bowsette interrupted their progress while carrying easily a tired Morgana, "I think I may have to take her to someplace as it's getting late already."

They blinked and saw it was by Morgana sneezing tiredly as a odd, cartoonish clock appeared out of nowhere and danced a jig while showing it was indeed getting to the point to call it for the day, "Well… Ralph could take my part of my home to sleep," Vanellope stated yet paused before looking at her two other friends in concern, "But what about you two?" The answer was made as once Morgana sneezed again, an odd, see-through vortex showed to make them stunned by also seeing the three racers also looking at them as well, "Did she just make a shortcut to Crumbles House?"

Shrugging while not questioning Morgana's Magic, Bowsette have them a soft look while stating to them assuredly with Ralph looking at the Half-Koopa on suspicion, "We'll see you both tomorrow, as I'm sure Morgana would know where to go… What? I was just enjoying your Kart Driving, that's all." Only nodding, they waved as once the two stepped through, it closed up behind them.

"Whoa… That was pretty cool," Candlehead stated to get both Crumbelina and Jubileena to only sigh at their friends antics while seeing Bowsette carry Morgana who cutely curled within her hold, "Awe, she must have exhausted herself today," Jubileena gently stated while guessing what Bowsette wanted, and led while telling her to duck a few times, and led her to the first room that was surprisingly bigger than the racers yet at least decently large enough for a decent room for even her to sleep in.

"Well, you two can stay the night at least; The least I can do for all the odd saves Morgana did for us," she told him m; with her about to ask yet Jubileena quickly shaking her head while telling her, "Don't ask."

Only nodding while she yawned as well, she placed Morgana down first before sighing as Jubileena left them alone, and awkwardly climbed into the softer than normal bed, and passed out next to the child; with Morgana curling up next to her along with her tail gently wrapping around her left arm gently.

* * *

 _ **Castle of King Candy, at this time:**_

King Candy paces with those two odd people from before only leaning on the walls, and saw Sour Bill came into the room with a written report of his guards not finding the four; mostly the Glitch.

Crumpling the note, he sighed while glancing at the two unknown people that they decided to take off their cloaks, and was sorta surprised by seeing they were monsters of sorts.

The man was at least a Stone Warrior of sorts while resembled a gargoyle; without the wings or tail, and that armor from before while the woman was oddly attractive yet was also leather-armored in crimson and silver designed gear that showed her chest, abs, and the center part of her legs while seeing she was also wearing a full-body mesh under, and wore three golden bangles on each arm, and two on the lower pets of her legs. She also had amber-green infused eyes that were slitted, and was oddly enough, had wings she revealed that were webbed like a gargoyle of sorts, and a thing tail with a spaded tip at the end; matching her ebony hair that was short-cut and had white highlights in it; her arms under her impressive E-Cup.

These were hired minions secretly for someone in Morgana's Past, and was only told to do one thing in which King Candy asked warily, "So who are you after mostly?"

"We were sent here for two things: The first is to recruit you into a more… Persuading occupation then you currently have to have more than this mere Kingdom," the Stone Man; Silak that is said dully to King Candy, to intrigue him, "And we are after a specific child of sorts our Hired wants, and we know you hired someone else to aid you in fetching her," at this King Candy narrowed his eyes in understanding while he motioned to the female that sighed before tossing a bag to the king, and King Candy opened the small pouch to be surprised alongside Sour Bill what it contained before placing it back, and stating with sudden interest, "Now you have my full attention."

"Once we obtain her, we plan to do as instructed and take her to the Sacred Grounds," Silak tells him then while seeing the king frown at him then, "Yet I want her as well to make sure my own reign is supreme as after all," he jingled here before adding onto his words, "She's a Magical User and one that's powerful to boot."

"We figured as such, and that is why we decided it would be necessary to join forces," the female; Onita, states while she shrugged before adding onto her words, "Besides, you owe a debt anyways to the man that hired us anyway, to let you live," that made King Candy to narrow his eyes at her before sighing; now knowing in secret who it was, "Alright… But no crossing each other on our agreement, and you will aid Agent Red as well since her magic is unpredictable."

They nodded at him while the man got a device out and pushed a button for a vortex to show up, and they both headed to the supposed agent's location, currently. King Candy, however, looked determined, and headed to the basement of the castle via an elevator behind his throne.

Once the elevator opened up, he and Sour Bill passed by a room labeled "Relation to Glitch", and walked to what appeared to be wires and whatnot on the ground. He then approached a door that revealed an old Nintendo Controller for the familiar console and typed in a specific 'cheat code' to get it to move while showing an electric web of sorts connecting to boxes within the void-like space the room had.

"Oh, the code, the sweet lifeblood of the game," he began to float while searching within it; a string wrapped around his waist while Sour Bill held the line as there was code-boxes for places, the characters, even the in-game content, "Where are you? Let's see... Stadium... Jumbotron. There it is the 'Winner's Cup.'" He then double-clicked the box, and saw a lot of 'Coins' and was looking for them, "One of these things is not like the others. You!" He found Ralph's Medal, and plucked it to have it quickly change into data and added to his words with a jingle, "We're going to give you a nice new home." He then found his box, and placed the data into it to then have Ralph's Medal appearing around his neck.

"Success…" as he floated the way back, two boxes were passed by him; one stating Vanellope Von Schweetz that glitched with three wires secretly attached, and the other named Crystal Von Schweetz with only a few attached, but not active; that had an odd aura around it. "Sour Bill, you're in charge while I'm out for the Castle. You know what to do," King Candy states with the Sour Jawbreaker only nodding solemnly to him as King Candy jingles before taking off.

* * *

 _ **Before Dawn, within the Escape Pod flying around Sugar Rush the third time:**_

Calhoun and Felix, along with the Taffy Cy-Bug Felix named oddly enough, Taffy, was riding in the Pod for nearly half the night after Calhoun's Scanner picked up the data for the one Cy-Bug, but now… "Blasted tech! Works one time and then the next, it doesn't," she groaned out while piloting the Pod.

She saw while Taffy was clinging to Felix's arm, his face was blushing at her to make him blink then by her words at him, "Your face is still red, you might want to hit it with your hammer." She was kinda put off by the Modified Bug only blinking at her, and then at him curiously yet she was inwardly shrugging also by his honesty to her, then, "Oh that's not blunt force trauma, ma'am. That's just the honeyglow in my cheeks."

She shrugged indifferently, yet before he could comment to what he was going to say to her, the proximity alert showed to get Calhoun in "Battle Mode" as three Bugs to confuse her, was behind them and sure enough after a brief flyby, she saw odd Cy-Bugs that was more jagged and were designed like a few of the stripped trees with guns getting ready to shoot their ship, "Hang on," She declares while doing a barrel roll with Felix looking at the Bugs shooting at them.

"Is that normal behavior?" Felix states nervously with Taffy humming in panic as the little bug clung desperately to Felix's arm, "No… Seems somehow in this game, their getting smarter and more deadly by the time frame," Calhoun grits out while maneuvering the Pod in many ways while trying to shake the Bugs.

Without warning, a slightly bigger one appeared out of nowhere, and blocked Calhoun's view of her flight path, and was worried about the behavior the Bugs were having while seeing red lights appear as those three behind her, began shooting the ship and saw sparks on the outside, "I may have to eject us," Calhoun states to get Felix to give her a bewildered look before the bigger one decided to quickly turn around, and bash the side of the Pod; more alarms blaring, "Is that safe?!" Felix let out as he saw smoke near the thrusters of the Pod, "No choice Short-Stack, we have to bail this vessel and hope for the best," Calhoun told him before she quickly pressed the button as they began shooting non-stop; an explosion occurring to get Taffy to shrilly scream out loud while holding onto Felix, and they shot off in different directions as Calhoun nearly got eaten up by the Bigger Bug before it was accidentally shot at.

Felix along with Taffy ended up near the castle while Calhoun who was having flashbacks of her former lover moving her aside during her wedding; what her programmed mind was for her character and landed close to a cliff that overlooked a landscape that held a field of half-eaten jawbreakers and lollipops.

Once she got up; not known to her around this time, Felix headed to King Candy's Castle, she was groaning while shakily grabbing her scanner as it came to life, while at the same time, worried about the little man- _Not the time Calhoun, he could take care of himself… I'm sure he can- What the heck?!_ Calhoun while thinking and looking at her scanner, saw to make her for once gulp in knowing from seeing a shell of a former Bug to know one thing: One may have changed differently then she knew, "This has not been my best of days… I just hope it's not what I now know it is."

* * *

 _ **An hour later; In the Guest Room:**_

Bowsette yawned sleepily while quickly waking up after feeling something or someone wasn't next to her, and seeing that Morgana wasn't with her to make a small fright, yet then quickly relaxed as her hearing her Soulmate laugh along with also hearing her sibling while thinking she was better, at a joke possibly from Candlehead.

 _Might as well get up as I smell pancakes of sorts_ , Bowsette thought to herself while only washing up and winced as she hit her head, and sucked while going downstairs to see she was right. Though she was amused with Morgana secretly as Trinaza was cozying up with Crumbelina; to her own friends amusement while seeing Jubileena was flipping chocolate double-chip pancakes, and wordlessly greeted Bowsette, "Morning Shell," Morgana states to her after eating a bite of her food, and Bowsette came over while still standing as the chairs were small for her size, and lastly rubbed the child's hair playfully, "Morning Squirt."

They then oddly heard a chime-like sound to pause everyone while seeing Candlehead being curious, got up and headed over to the door to blink and close it before the woman on the other side could state anything, "Hey Girls… There is a pretty woman at the door." Bowsette guessing who it was, decided to head over and open it, and sure enough, it was a irked Sorceress who looked at least relieved to see her, "So is she ok?"

The Half-Koopa only nodded while allowing her in, and introduced the other woman to the girls; making them blink and shrugged indifferently as soon, they were ready to take off before freezing at Morgana's words as if they were surprised by the location, "Let's go check up on Vanellope at Diet Cola Mountain."

"You mean she lives at the Soda Volcano?" Crumbelina was the one to ask with bewilderment to their friend while Bowsette was filling Sorceress in along with the other woman, in turn, telling her how she guessed where their shared Soulmate ended up being at by her magic stating it and made Morgana blink while asking, innocently, "Is that a bad spot to live in?"

"Somewhat… As long as it doesn't erupt within, she would be ok at least," Jubileena answered Morgana while they got into Karts yet they all widen their eyes at seeing Morgana was getting ready to sneeze, "Take cover!" Bowsette states in alarm with Sorceress doing as told, and once she did; made them stunned as a vortex appeared with an equally stunned Vanellope and Ralph within said location before they yelped as Morgana and Co., was sucked inside and appeared alright, on the other.

"She sneezed again, didn't she?" Was Ralph's only question to get everyone to nod as Vanellope freaked out then as Trinaza began sniffing her before pausing, and sheepishly stood while tinting in embarrassment, "Sorry, need to control that."

 _She definitely needs to be trained to curb her instincts unless it's needed_ , Bowsette thought as Vanellope saw the racers was amazed at Ralph easily making a track of sorts in the supposed bonus level and saw Morgana looking at the place before asking Vanellope; guessing by her deserved look alongside Ralph's they did an overnight course training, "I missed your racing skills?"

Amused, Vanellope only nodded with Ralph rubbing his nose smugly, "Yep, The Kid here has improved from the last time you guys saw her." Nodding at her pal, Vanellope added while going over to her Kart with a smile all three racers knew, was an accomplishment, "Ya, and you should've seen it as my Glitches came in handy as well," confused by what she meant, they told them how it went.

Seeing the time after all three raced Vanellope and was indeed impressed by her improvement; for a few hours, Morgana froze as all of them then looked to her; Bowsette wing amused by her cute yet confused look, "What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Well, you need to choose who to ride within your laps of the race, Mary, and well… It's mostly up to you who goes as they adjusted it for four laps out of eight you can do," Crumbelina tells her friend while showing her the note she gotten from the Pillsbury Mailboy, and blinked at it while seeing it was going to start around seven or so at night, looked at all four of her friends with Ralph seeing this, looked to Bowsette as despite hanging out with both her and Vanellope, he was not at all accustomed to child-like problems.

Bowsette sighed while telling the four girls to which they saw their friends face now looking ashamed, and secretly they did at the excitement of Morgana also being in the race as well, "I think she still needs to choose at least for a moment or two's time. Perhaps since it's early we could do something?"

At this, all four racers made the five others confused as they also looked to see Hazel snuck with them; by seeing her under Crumbelina's hat before leaping and giving Morgana a face-hug-like kiss; to which she giggled, and then shiver as they thought it was creepy except Trinaza and Bowsette seeing it was oddly cute as well, "A Dune Race."

* * *

Twenty minutes later after making sure no lawmen were after the three; making them worry at seeing wanted posters with them mistaking Morgana; to her embarrassment and Bowsette's own blush and a look of later from Sorceress to them, of her future self of sorts she dreamt of, they came to what Morgana was stunned at, was an odd race track that was for indeed Dune Racing and the sand itself was chocolate and vanilla powder of sorts.

The person or few they did not expect to be here was both Chipana; who looked healthy, and Eliza with her friend, Angela, and Demona while carrying the orb-like egg.

"Miss Demona? Miss Elisa- Omph!" Morgana began to ask with her then being tackled by Chipana while nuzzling against her cheek in a cute purr; to amuse this time Trinaza, and the others understanding the child's situation as Elisa explained to reluctantly to Bowsette and Sorceress; after Demona secretly was stunned by them being Soulmates to a child as she was, yet did recognize more than Elisa did, while Morgana, Chipana and Trinaza, was having a blast for the last twenty or so minutes later as they were taking turns riding with the racers; not minding at all at this since it was merely a warm-up for them for the race tonight.

Once they pulled in while having amused looks, and looks of acceptance from the three racer girls to Vanellope secretly, and gotten out while they blinked as Trinaza sneezed this time with a small wind picked up and blew the sand away from their clothes.

"I have to admit, despite Vanellope being a glitched character… She is rather good at what she was meant to do," Sorceress decided to state after she was the one that mostly observed things, and Ralph nodded in pride at her for that, "Yep, I taught her everything she knows while teaching me a few things." At this, they gave him a look before suddenly, the ground began to shake a few times before settling down, "What was that?"

Before they could answer, the ground shook as Elisa turned before widening her eyes like the rest of them at seeing (oddly enough), something mechanical shifting through the sands as not known to them, it was summoned by Morgana's Magic when she was having fun; especially since it was nearly defeated by a certain someone, "I think we should get going," Bowsette warily said while seeing four blades of sorts was slowly rising out of the ground and heading to them.

It was here or oddly by luck, Morgana sneezed as a vortex opened up, and sucked them all into it before they were attacked by the blades that were trying to get after or whoever summoned it; to this odd place, before popping out of the ground with a roar.

The beast; otherwise known as a Heartless Boss by the name of Kurt Zisa, was a six-armed beast. Kurt Zisa also boasts a brown and black segmented body and a golden head that bears a strong resemblance to the cobra head on Jafar's staff. It wears a white sleeve trimmed in gold on each arm, a white tunic with puffy gold sleeves over it's oddly-shaped upper torso, and white, gold-and-turquoise trimmed pants on its lower body; around its waist is a brightly colored sash in turquoise, decorated with bright orange tassels and a gold apron bearing the Heartless Emblem. Its feet appear to be clad in gold and brown shoes at first glance, but the toes are curled into fierce hooks that point down towards the ground. Each arm lastly ending in three sharp segmented talons.

It was confused while blinking a few times though as the Heartless Emblem switched to what Morgana's Potter Family Crest was, before shaking its head, and dived back into the sands while a vortex sucked it away until she summons it once again.

* * *

They all then appeared (to get them to be surprised), inside the mountain once again.

"That is the first time I am glad for an Accidental Magic Sneeze," Bowsette states to them all while seeing that Morgana looked tired, sighed while glancing at Sorceress; knowing some of the game characters would attend the Race later, and looked at everyone while getting into the Karts as all three; Crumbelina, Jubileena, and Candlehead has to get to the track soon for the places, "We can meet up at the Track later, ok? I think you need to take a nap at-" they all gave really looks with Chipana and Trinaza passing out next to Morgana in Vanellope's homemade bed of sorts, "Ok… Ralph," Bowsette began with him looking at her bewildered by her request, "Could you watch them for me while I go and see what food they have here for them, as by now we know their appetites."

Elisa and Demona decided to fly out since oddly enough, they were still as they are while knowing whatever this world is, allowed Angela to remain in her True Appearance instead of the other, and did a flyby wave from both Elisa and Angela while Demona rolled her orbs, and headed to the Track; Elisa trusting things would turn out ok.

Ralph only nodded with him tinting by Bowsette gently kissing him in a friendly gesture to his cheek, and waved by as they took off; with Vanellope giggling as Hazel was on top of Ralph's head before he could state it, Hazel chirped cutely at him with eye-to-eye contact, and he sent her quickly to Vanellope as the little bug refused to let go of him, and chuckling to herself while shaking her head, and placing the bug; which yawned before sleeping on Chipana; with a constant humming sound, shrugged.

Later on as Ralph was getting worried as to where Bowsette was as it has been at least an hour or so since they left, Vanellope was doing some last-minute tracking on the Practice Track, and came to a stop while seeing the girls was still sleeping, and looked to him, "Hey Ralph, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

Seeing his look, he understood yet mumbled he was wearing boxers before stating his words to her, "Bowsette should have came back by now… It seems like she possibly was captured or something by this point." Vanellope only shrugged while thinking then as well, and looked at him once again, "So you and she are friends or acquaintances, Old Chum?" He shrugged once again while doing a so-so motion with his right hand, and honestly told the kid, "A mix of both by this point, besides that, she does keep her word like Peach does… The Mario Game she comes from," Ralph explained briefly to get Vanellope to only nod at that.

"Say… Do you want to go outside and practice, I'm sure I'm going to win this time Ralph, my main man?" Vanellope states with him blinking, but shrugged while glancing at the kids still sleeping in the pile of soft wrappers, "I guess it wouldn't hurt much, I mean, your practice on that has improved anyways, why not."

He then gotten up and as they were leaving with Ralph carrying the Kart, Morgana woke up sleepily and saw that it was just them, and woke quickly up at realizing what part of the movie she was in now by seeing the clock she gave Vanellope for her makeshift home by Crumbelina's apology, and gotten up with Hazel waking up, and jumping while latching gently onto her shoulder and saw things play out still, but hid behind a rock.

"Come on Ralph! This is it. This is really happening after they wake up and head to the Track. I almost don't believe it. I mean, I have dreamt about it for so long, and now... now I think I'm gonna puke, actually. I mean I think I might puke. You know, like a verp?" Vanellope tells Ralph excitedly as she was but knew things would change a bit, and Ralph was confused once he gently placed their Kart on the ground next to her, "A what now?"

"Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and it's just like rising up... Oh this is so exciting!" Vanellope told him while holding up and down to amuse him as he calmed her down quickly by his encouraging words, "Easy there, save that energy for the Track."

Vanellope nodded before she looked hesitant, and sighed to herself before asking Ralph a question; her tone he guessed wasn't confident now, "Am I ready to be a real racer? Ralph, what if the gamers don't like me?!" Seeing her mood was about her Special Problem, Ralph made her hold in a yelp while picking her up, and making her look at her in the eyes, "Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair? Come on, those people are gonna love you. You know why? Because you're a winner."

"I'm a winner," Vanellope repeated her friend as he continued to inspire her, "And your adorable," "I'm adorable!" Vanellope tells him with a confident smile as he nodded while stating, making her giggle a little as he lightly tossed her in the air without much strength for once, and caught her easily, "And everyone loves an adorable winner!"

Allowing her to piggyback him while they looked at each other while sitting oddly enough, on the same rock, he decided to continue speaking to her and made Vanellope blinks at him for, "Listen to me, if you get nervous, just keep telling yourself: I was born to race, and I will win as I was made to win." Morgana blinked at that as Xion commented to her as she felt the other silently agreeing, "That wasn't in the movie… Did they bond more then they did before?" _I think so Xion, but maybe my involvement in this Book this time hasn't changed that much besides that… What's with the feeling your both giving me looks?_ "Well, you have changed a lot and there is also that odd Good/Bad Vibe you tend to have at times," Larxene tells her with Xion agreeing.

Before she could comment, she must have missed the conversation between the two while Vanellope stated to Ralph while hopping out of her Kart real quick, "I forgot something. I'll be right back." Ralph chuckled while shaking his head and hands on his hips in amusement at Vanellope, and then blinked at noticing a familiar tail hiding behind said rock near him and asked curiously, "Liz, your up already?"

"Uh, for sometime…" Morgana states to him honestly as Hazel climbed up, and decided to fully show herself and sat on the rock, and she looked like she wanted to tell him something, yet before she could, they both heard a Kart approaching them. It was King Candy, and he looked secretly surprised at seeing her there, yet jingled while shaking his head, and stated in greeting to Ralph who narrowed his eyes, "Ralph, there you are! Hello!"

"You!" Ralph states while not seeing Morgana telling him to wait, as he went over and while King Candy began telling him, "Now, I came alone. Unarmed. Whoa-" Ralph tossed a boulder in which King Candy dodged while Morgana thought she saw a flicker of something not to far from here, yet shrugged as she was watching things.

"I've had enough of you, Pillow Pants," Ralph said sternly to him while Morgana understood it was probably him; which it was, that outcasted Vanellope in the first place, "Now, calm down! Calm down!" King Candy states, while Ralph began chasing him with both Xion and Larxene being amused as she was by the chase oddly being like Ralph was Tom the Cat, and King Candy was Jerry the Mouse, "I'm gonna beat the filling out of you!"

King Candy then pulled out a pair of glasses from his inventory while he stated nervously to Ralph, while the big man was cornering him, "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" He did something else that he smirked at Morgana for by making her laugh, and King Candy to inwardly scowl at: He took his glasses off his face, folded them, and hit King Candy on the head lightly with them, and tossed them to the side while King Candy admits being half-impressed by the situation, "Oh you hit a guy WITH glasses, well played."

King Candy jingled with a yelp as Ralph then grabbed him by his tassels, and firmly told him with narrowed eyes; face to face, "What do you want Candy?" Though King Candy had a disgusted look while waving his hands in front of his face then while stating in retort, "For you to close your mouth. Your breath…" he yelled as Ralph dropped him carelessly while King Candy continued talking to him then, business-like, "Listen, I just want to talk to you."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Ralph states as he began to march right back to the mountain before he stilled by King Candy's next set of words; with Morgana also seeing what he pulled out as well, "How about this? Are you interested in this?" It was the Medal of Heroes, AKA, Ralph's Medal.

Disbelief showing on his face as he took the Medal, Ralph asked on with hints of both shock and suspicion in his tone now; no longer angry, "My Medal. How did you-" before King Candy could state anything, Morgana decided to maybe change things; secretly stunning yet getting a gleam briefly without her seeing within King Candy's orbs at her for this, with Ralph guessing she may have seen it while sleeping, "He got it out of the Game's Code, he lied to you, Ralph." Hearing this, he gently gripped the Medal, and looked firmly at a nervous looking King Candy at these turn of events, "You lied to me? You told me the only way to get it is by winning it from the Winner's Cup?"

Approaching him with his free hand clenched to know he was angry, again, Morgana and him blinked as he shouted out loud randomly; without them all knowing he had backup meeting him before his arrival here, "Now!"

Morgana saw things with Ralph not as much, as a strange man; Agent Red that is, appeared, and stating too little too late, "Look out!"

Red shocked Ralph and grabbed something before sending (to both awe and horrify Morgana), a one-way trip back to his game, and on the roof of it by a vortex of sorts, and then she yelped as a person appeared and grabbed her by the scruff of her clothing, and saw a possible female from the armored setup while looking at her, and she had the same armor setup as Agent Carolina from Red Vs. Blue, but she was smaller in height by a few inches, and seemed more lean yet decently curved while wearing the matching color as Agent Red, as such.

"So this is the girl you were supposed to obtain earlier, Brother? She looks nothing important to me," the woman said as Red gave her a look, "I know Crimson, but King Candy and I made an alliance of sorts with two others that want her after he uses her as well, for his gain." At that Morgana went wide-eyed while struggling as Hazel tried to protect her yet she cried out as she was easily knocked back and right into the mountain, and it was at this unfortunate timing Vanellope had her gift for Ralph in her hands, yet dropped it by them; all looking at her.

Vanellope seeing Morgana wordlessly telling her to run, tried before she was captured in an odd net that Silak used while showing up and hoisting her easily up; chuckled with him sensing the two other life forms inside as Onita appeared next, and with a head nod, went in.

Silak said; to make Morgana look at him in dread to mostly King Candy, yet his stone eyes looked mostly at her by his words, "Onita would handle them while we return to your castle. I will inform our hired about the deal, and allow you to use the child to your new plan while we then take her, afterwards." Creating a portal right to the castle in a way that made Morgana and even Vanellope shiver, they all went in alongside King Candy driving his Kart into it.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop of Nicelanders Building, Twenty Minutes Later:**_

Ralph woke up while shaking his head, and was confused only briefly as to why he was back in his game before stilling at seeing the "Out of Order" paper on the game's glass, and what happened back in Sugar Rush, "Oh man… This is all my fault…" he for once was pissed at himself so much, he tossed a rock that was on the roof nearby him at the glass with a wince, yet that moved the paper off of it and was then seeing the arcade, the Sugar Rush Arcade Console, and saw all the racers to which he was stunned by at seeing Vanellope on there alongside another girl hugging her with a warm smile.

He then recalled what Morgana stated before he was attacked by Agent Red, about King Candy, and saw Gene coming up after hearing a sudden this in the roof to see him, "Ralph? Where have you been and how the heck you get up here?"

Looking at him, and then seeing his look, Gene sighed as he was about to have a last martini later, and told him what occurred, and Ralph surprised him for once while looking determined, "I'll fix everything Gene, I just need to head back to a certain game first." Ralph then left Gene hanging as he took the wire car, and was within moments back in the Station.

Ralph then nearly tripped over a few characters before bumping right into Mario and Sonic's group since Elisa, Angela, and Demona was already at The Track; like some others. "What the- Ralph? What are you doing here?" They grew concerned by his words then, to them all, "I need to go back to Sugar Rush and get the girls out of that King's clutches. I don't know what he has planned… But it ain't good."

"Amy, you and Peach stay here due to your, uh, current conditions," Sonic states with Shadow nodding the same to a cloaked female who wordlessly nodded as Peach looked ready to argue yet sighed since somehow while they all had personal time while looking for Morgana, Peach, Amy, and the girl hiding by the name of Maria Robotnik; renewed, are pregnant with the love of their lives' children.

Waving them bye, Ralph began to tell the group along with his fellow Bad Guy; Bowser, as to what may be going on, and learned Bowsette didn't at all leave the game.

* * *

 _ **In King Candy's Fungeon, near the Code Room and other; At this point and time:**_

Morgana warily woke up before she heard a familiar shout of leaving her alone, from Bowsette; to make Morgana see she was strapped to a table while her blood was being filtered, digitally, if the odd machine next to her that's hooked up to her left arm was to state anything, and was only a quarter full. "Silence wrench," Morgana heard as her eyesight was blurred as of now, and froze at hearing a slap, and held back a scream since she was shocked briefly before hearing Agent Red state, "It seems the child is awake now."

"Well, at least something good comes out of this anyways," a voice that made Morgana stiffen and began to whimper along with trying to escape, and went stiff as King Candy gently caressed the left part of her face while feeling it was wet; possibly from her tears as he soothed her half-heartedly, "There, there. It will be alright. Once this nice gentleman has what he needs of your blood, for whatever reason, you will be serving me as your King, eventually."

"To hell she will-" Bowsette began with Morgana's hearing Vanellope shout out for them to stop before she heard her scuffling as if, she was being taken away, "Take that Glitch to that one room where the others it," that made Morgana go wide-eyed while she began to weakly hear Xion's voice mostly to tell her to stay awake as the blood container was now half-full, "And send that Half-Koopa to the other side of the Dungeon for better results from the child." Hearing some roars from Bowsette as her eyesight was slowly coming back to her, she then heard King Candy jingle while asking what she knew was the Stone Man, "Any word of your partner in all this?"

"No, and I have a feeling she is no longer on our side," he stated while showing something to King Candy to then have him scowl at that, before placing a smile on his face, "Well, the more for the dungeon then." King Candy then looked at her while stating to Agent Red, and making her pale at, "See to it she is not harmed yet made sure to learn her place, if you know what I mean?"

"With pleasure, once that jar is filled, I'm all for it anyways King Crispy," if Morgana could, she would have laughed yet she weakly turned at seeing Silak snort with King Candy not amused, jingled, and left in a huff.

Seeing the jar was full while they spoke, made her pale with Xion and Larxene inside her starting to fear for her life as Morgana gasped when she was then hit in the stomach before Silak could remove the device from her arm, and gave Agent Red a look. "What? I was just getting a head start is all," was his excuse while shrugging his armored shoulders, and Silak shook his head while opening a vortex, left, and once it closed Morgana felt the table she was strapped to began to rise upwards to where she could feel her head no longer pound, but then paled by seeing Agent Red get a whip out, and stated with some small humor to himself, "Now… Let's get that into your head that you belong to the King, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later at the Secret Entrance to Diet Cola Mountain:**_

Sour Bill as ordered by King Candy, rode his-sized candy golf cart to the area, and began looking into it; not hearing a silent noise and a small flash as Shadow, Luigi, and Ralph appearing behind him; with him now wearing Vanellope's Gift around his neck secretly.

Seeing the three shadows, Sour Bill hesitantly looked up, and if he could, paled at seeing Shadow, Luigi, and Ralph giving him a firm look while Ralph had his hands on his hips, "Hey cough drop. Explain something to me… If Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is HER picture on the side of the Game Console with someone that oddly looks like her?"

"Uhhh…." was all Sour Bill could state before he tried taking off.. if it wasn't for Shadow quickly stopping him, and also grabbing him while making the candy person look things upside down, "What's going on in this candy-coated Heart of Darkness?" Ralph asked him yet to the three's ire while Luigi grabbed his borrowed phone from Tails, and began calling the others, "Nothing," the sour jawbreaker states rather too quickly to get Shadow to narrow his eyes at him, "We have ways of making you talk."

For the next five minutes, they tried what they could: Tossing him, cliff diving, forcing him to eat brussel sprouts, and even scaring him with the "Good/Bad Cop" routine didn't work until Ralph had enough, and stated while they were back at the mountain, "I'll lick you if you don't tell us."

Grossed out by that, "You wouldn't?" Sour Bill states warily as he was in Ralph's hold right now as he had a look in his eyes as the others just showed up, "Oh yeah?" Ralph did lick him to get Sour Bill to freak out while stating it mostly to himself with him being disgusted as well, "That's like sandpaper." Seeing he won't talk still, and seeing the reluctant nods from the others, stated firmly with a hint of mirth, "Hmm, wonder how many licks it'll take to get to your center."

"I'll take it to my grave," Soul Bill states with Ralph shrugging and plopped the poor soul into his mouth before puckering while admiring to everyone, "They don't call him Sour Bill for anything," and they heard Sour Bill's screams as Ralph swished him a few more times within his mouth before plopping the sour jawbreaker onto his hand while holding him, "Had enough yet?"

"Alright. Alright, I'll talk!" Sour Bill states in panic, and talked he did while revealing things about Vanellope, King Candy adjusting things to suit his needs within the Code Room of the Game while erasing all of their memories except why he stated next made them blink with Ralph declaring firmly to him, "I thought I heard things… Remind me that again?"

"King Candy placed Vanellope's Twin sister Crystal into possibly the same room as her by now, and he did it worse for her. When Vanellope became a Glitch to the game itself, she forgotten all about her to have Crystal in a sad state of being in a coma, and only she could wake her up." Soul Bill states before adding while warily eyeing Ralph's mouth, "All I know is this: If Vanellope crosses that Finish Line while racing, she will reset the game and undo the damage the current ruler has control of- No please don't put me back into your mouth, that's all I know I swear!" Sour Bill panicked as he thought Ralph was going to do so, yet he sticks the sour jawbreaker onto a lollipop and they left in a hurry to the Castle.

* * *

 _ **With Calhoun at this point and time:**_

"Come on, I know you're out there," Calhoun states to herself while rechecking the device while wondering how everyone she was told about was doing, especially- _Not the time… Even though he's a cute little- Nope, not the time!_ Was her thoughts since she felt conflicted about her feelings as secretly when she first encountered Felix, she felt her digital heart skip a beat by his words back in her own game. The signal suddenly drops out while hitting it, and states once again in frustration, "Ugh. saccharine-saturated nightmare."

The device suddenly went off with her going wide-eyed at seeing the same dot become tons with one huge one in the top, "What the-" Calhoun froze as a cyber-like tentacle grabbed her from underground and with a yelp, was sucked into the chocolate-covered earth and was in horror as she saw those Bugs were not at all doing as they are, and were acting like a hive mind of sorts while communicating with each other and dealing with hatchlings as well, Calhoun saw the culprit with a light gulp and thinking as she was being approached to it, _This is not going to end well…_ What she was seeing was the biggest problem that was supposed to have been not programmed at all… it was the mother of all Cy-Bugs: The Queen.

The Queen, however, was not fully a Bug, and looked to have added the effects of being humanized or mutated into a human-like look somehow as she resembled a true Cy-Bug Version of Sarah Kerrigan at eight feet in height; with the eyes of their race, and oddly having Haley Pullos' face with candy-red dreadlocks within an armored plate of what looked like a wicked-looking crown that had three orb-like data pendants; with numbers being a mix of blue and green data easily showing while flowing downwards. She wore as well a metallic armor-like outfit to what a female Ichigo Kurosaki would have; but for the Bug Race. She even had the right curves to be considered perfect while looking at least twenty years old, and was looking bored while eating a candy-cane that one of her workers brought her.

She then saw who was among them and chuckled as Calhoun was held down easily by the arms of the two Soldier Bugs, " **Aw… Tamora Calhoun, we meet at last** ," The Queen states to get Calhoun for once to be wary about this situation, and seeing her emotions very easily within her orbs, she was surprised at her looking at her two Soldiers and they nodded, " **I will take things from here… See to the injured of our last attack** ," while seeing Calhoun's confusion at her, she merely shook her head as by the look as well, she expected to have died by this point, along with wondering what she meant.

The Queen coughed into her hand and motioned for her to stand; which she reluctantly did so and then merely motioned her to follow, " **I have been remade as a Queen, Calhoun, due to the one child… You know who I speak. I have been as a Bug within this game given the one thing I have been passing slowly while also being a Hive Queen to those that serve me: An AI-Based Virus given purpose, and an eventual goal as you can see all around you** ," and Calhoun did as she was confused at seeing the Bugs were not destroyed but rather the opposite… they were building something large.

"What… What do you plan to do?" Calhoun states warily still as she knew she was a prisoner of sorts as The Queen merely shook her head, and gave Calhoun a searching look before laughing (to now tick her off), and wiped a fake tear from her robotic left eye while asking her as if, was she serious, " **You know nothing of what the Program originally intended? Of course, they would reprogram you as such as you are for mere profit when the truth was taken from our true creator herself, based entirely on your design, Calhoun.** " Now that made her stiff while using her arms and gently grabbing the Sergeant, led her to a small yet Queen Sized cavern she herself made, and saw the plans on the walls once she lit the place up with her eyes, and saw the Bugs on one side with other things that seem familiar to her, and another that was being led by a particular demonic-looking man, " **The Program was for us to aid as a Virus-Based Race alongside the Real World against an upcoming threat, in another timed realm. To save it and with a promise of a home that would accept My Brood as a Single Kingdom all to itself, and in return by what I recalled after looking into the Hidden Data within myself, and even for us able to merge with frail humans to become one entity that would think freely all on their own… But it seems** ," here the Queen gestures with her unlit arm to the supposed enemy, " **They have found us within this game.** "

"I am having my doubts by what you're saying… But what enemy are you talking about?" Calhoun asked as she was being led while seeing The Queen grin at her; with Bug Teeth that were also a mix of being human as well, " **The Corruptors and their Leader that has yet to reveal himself, but it is said that he was one of few responsible for My New Sister's Biological Unit's death at a young age... Her own blood flowing through my veins with all My Brood and I** **knew what occurred back then** ," she then released Calhoun to the machine they were building by using the area and adjusting it from within to turn it into metal, and attaching said parts to it, " **We may be former enemies within Hero's Duty, Tamora, but I did not send those of my kind at you or those within the "Sweet Game" itself… They were taken from me in the attack I told you by Creatures of Shadow, and are being led by someone else besides myself, as Queen Berala Sweetz Cane.** "

Calhoun relaxing for once in the presence of this… Modified Bug, and states calmly yet curiously by digesting her words a few moments as they returned to her throne, "If you didn't attack me and Felix, and what you say is true… Who sent the Rogue Bugs?" She then saw them finish the odd vehicle before pressing a button on the bottom to instantly shrink it, and made it into a cube of sorts before taking it away.

* * *

 _ **Outside near the Track:**_

Silak scowled from; if anyone was there, from his stoned-made face while tossing the equipment away that Tracked that Demonic Woman, and sighed before seeing a vortex show up and it was his hired; Malazar, showing up while seeing his look stated in expectancy as if, he figured it would occur or rarely did, "I have taken Onita has left your side as your partner, then?" Silak only nodded with Malazar sighing in fake pity while looking over the sweet landscape this Book-Based World had while asking him firmly then; changing the subject, "How fare goes those Mechanical Bugs I gave you to command temporarily?"

Silak showed him his wrist device and sure enough, green and black cloud came forth from the sky and landed in the field of licorice stalks while Malazar saw more than enough for his next set of plans, "Excellent as always Silak. Though if you want, you can carry out as planned for this Game's intended purpose of being overwhelmed by this army, and merely… Set them loose, and by suggestion just head to the one location to observe in disguise for now, as Trident himself would know whom you are; Wife Killer, former Pirate in both Old Time and Future, and Cursed Stone Warrior of Poseidon."

Silak then scowled at that reminder while nodding, and thinking about something, "Should we allow things to occur as they are for the child then as possibly a test by you? As that Queen Bug that became as such by her power is aware of why you did to her Original Creator, long ago." At this, Malazar chuckled coldly at Silak's words while shivering secretly in place at seeing the eyes glow while looking at the Rogue Bugs, and glanced at him then in firm order, "Perhaps and more, as another test as the one within Arendale she passed somehow. You have your orders, and if you should encounter problems… You know what to do."

Malazar then left, and Silak then narrowed his glowing eyes or fiery orange ones now, and with a wave, they took off by his will to carry things out.

* * *

 _ **Within King Candy's Castle Fungeon at this point and time; Nearly twenty minutes later:**_

Felix sighed in his cell while getting flustered by shaking the flimsy cell bars the window had while shouting out loud, "Let me out! I'm innocent!" Though he noticed he loosened a bar while thinking.

"What does Ralph say sometimes… Oh ya," Felix decided to pose as his friend and if Ralph saw, he would for once laugh at someone fail to impersonate him this badly, "I'm gonna wreck it," though he used his hammer and the three bars fortified to be stronger."Oh why do I fix everything I touch?!"

It was at this odd moment that Ralph easily broke through the door since him and the others were searching the place for prisoners and whatnot, "Felix!" Ralph exclaimed with the man turning and throws his arms up while getting excited, "Ralph, I'm so glad to see you… Wait," Felix lowered his arms while not knowing he made Ralph wince with regret at his next set of words, "Wait. No I'm not. What do you have to say for yourself? Wait, I don't want to hear it. I'm not talking to you." Felix then turned with his arms crossed and back to him.

"Fair enough," Ralph states while inwardly thanking himself it wasn't him that wrecked things and placed Vanellope's Kart; in pieces, near Felix, while stating quickly, as Ralph saw some ordered Oreo Guards doing the smashing, "Ok, don't talk, that's fine. But you have to fix this Go-Kart for me, pronto."

Felix turned while looking at him crossly, "I don't have to do boo… Forgive my potty mouth. I'm just so, so, cross with you. Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I ran higgledy-piggledy all over creation looking for you. I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix. And then I met the most dynamite gal in which we took off in the pod and other things happened, and then I end up in jail!" Felix ranted for once to his Game's Villain to make Ralph impressed secretly as he didn't know Felix had it in him and crossed his arms while turning his back to him again.

"Felix, pull yourself together," Ralph told him in concern with Felix looking back at him then while he also gestured with his arms crossed, still, "No Ralph, you don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!" He turned before stilling by Ralph's soft yet admitted words at him; making Felix glance at him for, "Yes, I do. That's everyday of my life."

"It is?" Felix asked in small shock while seeing the big man nod and continued his words, "Which is why I ran off. And I tried to be a Good Guy. But I'm not. I'm just a Bad Guy. And I need your help. There's a little girl whose only hope is this Kart. Please, Felix, fix it and I promise I will never try to be good again, and Morgana and the others need us as well."

Felix was touched by this with a mix of concern while repairing the Kart, and honestly told Ralph as well, "I heard screams and other things while here Ralph… I just hope it isn't one of them or even this child your mentioned that needs this Kart."

Later on with Felix seeing Bowsette here with her leaning on Bowser for support while having cuts and bruises on her; his hammer fixing her up, knew something was up as well by their looks, and Shadow deciding to state things only nodded while Sonic showed as he easily carried a chained Sorceress as well, with her being fixed up by Felix's Hammer and Ralph breaking her magic-holding cuffs, "We need to split up and look all over for the two girls. We have already filtered some innocents from this Dungeon, and while Ralph, Felix, myself and Bowser search this place, the rest of you go and get these people out of here for better healing and whatever."

Sonic rolled his eyes at his Rival/Friend, and shrugged before speeding out of here with Sorceress giving out a yelp, and Bowsette looked at her brother in true worry to get him to understand and only nodded while Luigi was thankful at getting a warp pipe box, and used it to get them all easily to the station's entrance for this game.

Once they were gone, they began looking all over the place until they went to the throne room, and saw an elevator.

Once inside it while being crammed, and oddly listened to basic elevator music, they came to the bottom part of the castle and saw they were in an advanced area for the Fungeon; at least that was what the sign stated nearby with Felix up in he throne room with the Kart. "They have to be in one in one the rooms here," Bowser sniffed the air, "Because I can smell Morgana's Scent with another like Candy of sorts, oil, and scents of mint."

"That's Vanellope alright," Ralph tells them as they began looking into each room while finding most were either empty, or storage, yet they stilled with Ralph going one way while Bowser and Shadow heard a whip and Agent Red firmly telling someone, "You will submit to your King," and they were angered by the weak voice of Morgana as Crimson was out of the room, and currently at their secret spot to check things, "No… He's truly bad… Never serve him." They heard her yelp in pain while hearing another whip sound, and made Agent Red jump before being whacked hard by Shadow into a wall; easily knocking the surprised man out.

Though it was to the sight of Morgana they cringed at as she was bare-backed with red whip marks; some bleeding, had her in chains from both wrists and ankles along with her tail along with her neck while in a standing position in the air, and tear-stained cheeks showing on her face while looking at the two in sudden hope, "Bowser, Shadow, you're here."

"Easy Kid, let's get you down and out of here," Bowser states to her in sympathy with Shadow pilfering the keys from Agent Red, and began unlocking her chains as Morgana (once freed), was quickly caught since it seemed she was on their longer then they assumed, and Bowser narrowed his eyes while telling Shadow; getting Morgana to weakly yelp by her being carried in bridal position as Agent Red seemed to be waking up, and he smelled another coming, "You take the Kid up and meet with Ralph… I have some personal business to handle."

Shadow gave him a Power-Up to which he grinned while gently gripped in his left hand, while Shadow sped out of the room and throughout the long halls with Morgana, and once Crimson and Agent Red that came to get up and got into figuring positions, Bowser devored the Power-Up: A Metal Mushroom, and shifted into Metal Bowser, chuckled with a metallic tone then while cracking his knuckles, " **Showtime**."

* * *

With Ralph, he finally found the room Vanellope was in yet was confused at hearing her talking to someone but decided to bust her out, and blinked while looking at her, and then at the other and back a few times while stating instead of what he was going to truly say, "What the heck?"

"Ralph my man, uh… This is apparently my younger twin sister I didn't remember at all, Crystal," Vanellope tells him awkwardly as Ralph was easily getting her out of the Glitch-Proof Chains first, and saw the supposed twin for the first time.

Crystal has Vanellope's hair color without the candies in it, but she had paler skin while looking like her twin; but with a smaller nose, and wore a tattered version of what Vanellope wore as hers was dark-blue in colors with silver stripes on it, and grey sneakers. She also had golden-hazel colored eyes, and seemed scared of Ralph.

"Easy Crystal, he's a friend," Vanellope told her with Crystal being freed, signed to confuse Ralph, in odd motions with her hands at him with Vanellope oddly recalling this at least, signed back while telling Ralph then once they get out of the room, "Apparently she was born mute I guess? I'm not sure, but I figured something wasn't right when Candy stated that earlier-" she froze before asking Ralph in worry while also secretly doing the same, and only confused Crystal while secretly hurt to know King Candy carried that threat out of making her sister forget her while also relieved Vanellope could still recall a few things, "Where's Mary?"

Ralph only shrugged while they left the area and once they were on top, froze at seeing Morgana getting Heal-Hammered by Felix who Shadow held down as when the hammer hit, it hurt only slightly with tears being shown in her orbs while not seeing them, "Easy Mary, I have to do this to get you at least what you asked."

 _That King is going down next time I'm seeing him_ , Ralph darkly thought yet was confused by seeing Crystal walk up curiously yet froze like Morgana was; Felix taking this time to heal quickly Morgana with Shadow holding the bridge of his nose, and Vanellope giving him an irked look as to her, this was her first time meeting her twin sister and to have Ralph also blanch at as well, "Seems she bonded with this girl here… No matter we need to get out and-" he was interrupted by seeing the floor rupture a few feet away as Bowser was sent upwards while looking regular, and landed in a heap on the floor to get Felix head to the Koopa King, and saw both Crimson and Agent Red using thrusters to get up to the room, and Red chuckled while wielding a odd mace-like staff of sorts that pulses each and every three seconds a blue energy shield of sorts, "Look sister, more people to face," once Bowser was healed up with a wordless thanks to the small man, Shadow narrowed his orbs at them while telling Ralph firmly, "You and Felix get the two out of here, and go fix this game. Bowser and I will handle these two."

Seeing the look while gesturing to his golden bracelets, Ralph knew what he had planned and nodded before making Morgana yelp while feeling better, and grabbing the Crystal as he took off; Vanellope getting into the Kart and Felix rising as a passenger as those four began to have a showdown.

* * *

 _ **At the Roster Racetrack at this moment, twenty or so minutes later:**_

The stands were filled with not only Sugar Rush Citizens, but also few other Game Characters along with Elisa and Demona; who was irked while holding the now egg-shaped orb, watched like everyone else as the race was soon going to start. Serina was with the rest of the Hero's Duty Army since they figured they could take a break while being within the game Calhoun was in, in case they were needed by her, and she wore a white all-over cloak while at the same time, being nervous about being here.

Giant soda bottles pop and spray along with the lids of the fans for said racers in their own boxes fly off, revealing hundreds of spectators. The racers line up at the start with three certain ones worried as they thought they would see Vanellope or even Morgana by now. A blimp then flies over head while King Candy stands in his royal box.

"My sweet subjects, I can without a pinch of hesitation assure you that have never been so happy in all my life to say the following words: We will be doing the race normally as Miss Potter has yet to show, and no one else has shown up," which made certain people narrow their eyes at him for by his words as a large "X"-like square showed from where Vanellope's Spot was in the race, "Let the Random Roster Race commence!"

King Candy slides down his royal banner with a slide designed by himself doing so. He then lands in his own kart. A Marshmallow Citizen waves the checkered flag... And they're off!

While they did so, Ralph, Morgana who was fully healed by this point, Felix; with Taffy attaches to his arm still as she was taken from him, and Vanellope as Crystal was told to head to the station in which she knew, and was deciding on just waiting for them.

"Remember, you don't have to win! Just cross that Finish Line, and you'll be a real racer," Ralph told her as Vanellope was making sure her Kart expanded to let Morgana on as the roster showed she was to drive with her fully due to King Candy's words not being honest; an Oreo Helmet placed on the child's head while being nervous, and saw Elisa and Demona notice her along with a few others in feared confusion from the Sugar Rush Citizens, and some being surprised like Silak as he was secretly in the stands as well, pausing on the plan for a moment to see how this played out.

"I'm already a real racer, and I'm gonna win!" Vanellope states as she took off with Morgana hanging on as she just buckled herself and Ralph blinked as a small flash occurred to see Trinaza was here along with Chipana, Hazel on her head, and Onita; who seemed hesitant under their viewpoint of the nearest stand. They chose to ignore that for now while watching on the screen the Race. Vanellope's name along with Morgana's showing at the bottom of the board while her spot vanished to know she was in.

Speaking as such, the Race was still underway as the racers began to compete to see who would be in the last roster slot.

The racers currently were passing through Gumball Pass; with them dodging the boulder-sized gum balls that moved back and forth, and one of the racers; Adorabeezle Winterpop hits a Power-Up. Her Kart then transforms to reveal an ice cream cannon while they heard the announcer state that, and shoots it right at Jubileena who went wide-eyed at this while screaming, and was covered in ice cream as her Kart was indeed changed into a pie temporarily as back at the Start/Finish Line for the racers, the crowd cheered at this.

King Candy was next to hit a Power-Up. The hood of his Kart opens and unleashes a canon of sorts from the trap compartment from his hood. He then fires three fireballs at Rancis and Minty, knocking them out of his way while also stating to himself mostly, "Have some Candy!"

Further back on the Track, Vanellope passes Minty Zaki with said girl blinking as she saw Morgana was with her; not thinking the child was going to show up yet saw her sneeze while blinking as her Kart was fixed up with having a Power-Up above it, and shrugged as she got quickly into her Kart and hit it to only be dumbfounded at seeing an Odd Power-Up she never saw before: A Mushroom.

Wary about this, she used it on her Kart and held on for dear life as she was speeding very fast until she hit a wrong end, and curved right back to the Starting Line while crashing.

Vanellope waved at Crumbelina while Morgan sneezed as her damaged Kart from a Power-Up was fixed, and the same to Jubileena; who sighed yet was stunned like that girl was, at seeing Vanellope and Morgana on the Track. The two quickly caught up to them with Crumbelina shouting as Vanellope focused on driving, to Morgana, "Mary! Where in the Glory Gumdrops have you been! We missed you at the Starting Line!"

What she stated though bewildered yet understood with narrowed eyes like Jubileena was, then, "We need Vanny to win The Race to reset the Game! King Candy is a fraud, and was the one that made Vanny a Glitch!" Vanellope while driving was secretly a mix of stunned with being touched by Morgana giving her a nickname, and also from seeing the two girls nod as Jubileena stated determinedly to them both, "Leave it to us to distract the others! Go win this Vanellope!"

The two took off quickly while getting and using Power-Ups that thanks to Morgana, changed to include the Mario-Kart ones as well, Vanellope glanced while stating aloud as she sped up to jump the ramp, and succeeded, "Are you ok back there?" Seeing her nod with both excitement and fear to know she was liking this, made Vanellope smile at her friend before looking determined and sped up to the point they were nearing Taffyta and the others; Candlehead secretly surprised by her showing up with the girl, and both Taffyta and Francis saw this as well as they stated to each other, The Glitch.

Without warning though, Silak added a creature to the Track in case this happened, and made all four racers swerve while seeing from a vortex showing up in front of them, a speedy battle-tank of sorts that made Morgana and everyone go wide-eyed, even those on the Track behind them.

The black machine's funnel turned and shot an energy ball right at Francis; who yelled in surprise while making him fly and land in some cake, and it began doing the same to the others with Morgana also seeing it was going to do the same to Candlehead. She then did something reckless as her bravery for wanting to save others then kicked in, and unbuckled herself while Vanellope seeing this along with the crowd back at the Line to, heard Vanellope shout in alarm while glaring at the machine to which Morgana felt it oddly glared right back at her, "What are you doing?"

"You go ahead and win The Race, Vanny, I have a monster to deal with," at the word, monster, it seems the tank shook at that and aimed right at her before following as despite Vanellope's scream of no yet was forced to follow up the cake ramp ahead of the tank, Morgana leapt and landed on it, and accidentally kicked its navigation system to make it moves out of control, and made her yell in feared surprise as it sped off track, and to the same area that Morgana knew the odd dagger from before was placed.

Sure enough while near a particular clearing, she was forced off the tank and landed a few feet face-down near the dagger itself that woke up after being bored, and eyed the situation with sudden interest as the tank wasn't really a tank, but a machine-remade Cy-Bug. It also shifted too with that one familiar symbol that Morgana saw before on its forehead while having blood-red eyes of its race, the cannon funnel on its back while it had spider legs that were tarantula-like in design without wings, and had instead, smaller machine cannons of sorts that made Morgana gulp since they were aimed at her.

The dagger; Xal'atath, made her jump while stating at her in finality while the cannons began charging on the Bug, " _ **Finally you show up… Quick, pull me out.**_ " Wary at the odd feeling she was having while seeing the Corrupt Bug Tank; what she decided to call it, was getting ready to fire at her, she had no choice as she grabbed the dagger, and somewhere else, two men sneezed along with a few others in which one can shift to a raven from a staff, felt a change in their realms, and a flash of green light briefly as Xal'atath was then freed and was in Morgana's hands now; with the blade surprised secretly at how much power the child had yet to train in, yet also stated while looking at her, " _ **Ok Kid, you need to try and use me on that thing, and let your magic do the rest as I take care of it.**_ "

Morgana then felt a burning sensation within both her eyes as not known to her, they shifted from her original color while swirling to a blood red, Saya Kisaragi Version (7) with one difference: The pupils were emerald along with the outer rim of her eyes being silvery-grey.

Morgana then dodged with Xal'atath aiding her the blast that nearly gotten her, and while feeling she was oddly in half control as she saw her channeling her energy right into the dagger to secretly stun Xal'atath by the magic manifesting into an energy-like blade at her dagger part to make it into a sword, and without such a word, sped really quickly with her magic acting out to quickly hack and slash the creature within moments, and once the energy dismissed itself while Morgana shook her head, saw the creature shake a few times before falling apart, and disintegrated into darkness.

Shaking her head before placing the dagger's eyes near her face only slightly, Xal'atath stated in a mix of being impressed and sorta freaked out by what occurred, like Morgana was, " _ **Well… That was something.**_ "

"You ok Mary?" Morgana heard Xion state with her shaking her head again while thinking back, _Ya Xion-Nee-Chan, I'm ok… But what was that?_ Morgana asked at the end while she felt the two inside her shrug with Xal'atath remaining silent while eyeing the child in pure interest with a few thoughts dwelling in the entity within.

Suddenly, Morgana saw as just like the dagger did, the flying Cy-Bugs she knew was off-feeling, and wondered how she was going to get from where she was to there; to this point, she was worried about the others. She decided to run to the track as not known to her, she changed a few things, alot.

* * *

 _ **Once Morgana Left Vanellope:**_

Vanellope continued on with a mix of worry and determination as she kept going upwards while not known to her, Candlehead's Kart sparked without meaning to, and sent a few sparks into the cherry's the mountain had while she was helping both of her other friends, and Crumbelina and Jubileena came over and told them what was going on; the crowd at the stands seeing that "Cherry Bombs" have been activated to make her speed up, and surprised herself like the rest watching as she glitched… and made it in time without getting blown-up.

Vanellope sighed in small relief to herself before getting even more determined as she decided to catch up to King Candy.

With Ralph and the others as Shadow came with Bowser; who was beat up yet they had forlorn looks as if, they were delivered bad news or something, blinked as Calhoun showed up and slapped Ralph in the face while he was cheering Vanellope was still racing and going to catch up to King Candy. "Yeouch, what was that for?" He asked in shock while she stated firmly to him, "That was for letting that Bug get away from you in the first place Wrecker," Calhoun saw Felix stated something to her yet she held her hand up and they all turned and froze at seeing the Cy-Bug Queen; which Ralph blushed along with a few others except for Felix, at her figure, and stood near Calhoun then while at the same time, searching the crowded stands with her eyes.

" **Yes, and some of my sophisticated brood was taken from me and multiplied by someone within the stands** ," Berala firmly stated to them all while searching for said person, "What do you mean… Bug Lady?" Ralph asked in shock while recognizing those eyes as that very "Bug" that stowed away in the Escape Pod, and Shadow saw Silak; with narrowed eyes of his own while it seems he was activating some device, "Possibly him."

Seeing where Shadow pointed and also saw Silak spotted them, and pushed something on his stone wrist, they all heard a sudden rumbling behind the stand and was stunned; with Berala narrowing her eyes in challenge, saw the Rogue Bugs pop up easily from the ground, " **Two can play this game of sorts,** " and with that she shrieked in an odd-like whistle, and they then heard more sounds of the Bugs; but not wild looking and had designs of the Sugar Rush Background as they all saw in the distance, more of those Rogue Bugs flying from the Southwest as a Rogue Bug vs Modified Bug War within the air, began.

"Listen up! Head to Game Central Station now. Move it, let's go, go, go!" Calhoun ordered with the aid of The Queen, Shadow, and Bowser as the spectators began to flee except Serina slipped and fell while the Units of Calhoun, began firing at the regular looking yet dubbed Rogue Bugs while being only half-confused on not shooting the Modified Bugs.

Elisa and Demona were being shoved away from each other as the egg-like orb dropped and landed nearby on thankfully on some soft ground. Though a Rogue Bug that landed nearby was only following as ordered and began eating anything in sight; which sadly included the egg yet it only swallowed it in one, large gulp. It then paused as it was going to take off before feeling off, and suddenly shutdown with blank eyes before a swirl of red and blue data covered its frame, and Selina (who was running), bumped into a child in its place.

The child resembled mostly to Elisa Maza (cybernetic eyes that were delicate-squared in acid-green colors, and a heart-shaped face); if she was a younger gargoyle, but had Demona's wing design, and a mix of their hair color designed like Sunset Shimmer's style; with small fangs showing from her upper lip. She wore, however, somewhat of the same kind of outfit the Queen Modified Cy-Bug wore, but like a summer dress, and her skin was dull-grey in color while having glowing light-blue lines that ran randomly everywhere slowly through her skin.

Serina had no time to apologize as they were about to be attacked by more Rogue Bugs, and just as they were about to shoot than with them being Bullet Bugs, Trinaza showed up while clawing at them as she didn't know why, but seeing the two in trouble snapped something while mostly gazing at Serina. Serina then defended herself with her being stunned as she shot a plasma blast from her palms and destroyed one Bug, before smirking at this new power, and began side-by-side on fighting the Rogue Bugs with Trinaza.

The unnamed child took off, and bumped into The Queen; who saw it was a newborn, and whistled shrilly in a gentle tone as an Escort Bug for her Brood showed up along with it looking like the Bugs, but more softer and less bulky for faster flight, and smelling the direction the Younglings Parents went, clicked and clacked in the Bug Tongue and the Escort nodded before taking off quickly to the Station Entrance in the game with the child.

While everyone was contributing except for Ralph and Felix while they watched the racer screens and also hoping Vanellope shows up; Ralph going after some Rogue Bugs that tried to devour the "Finish Line", Vanellope at this point caught up to King Candy near him while looking flabbergasted to even see her while she only smirked, and took the lead while heading right into The Nougat Mines.

However, once King Candy saw Vanellope go thoroughly into the mines, he decided to take a shortcut, and once inside and near Vanellope, he swoops in and rides right into the back of her Kart so hard that she spins out, and ends up in his Kart's Roof.

"Get off my Track!" He states with a look Vanellope didn't like before avoiding his antenna's hits as he took it off his Kart to do so while they were moving. "I forbid you to ever cross that Finish Line!" He added while she screamed, as secretly Ralph and Felix was watching what was going on.

Both Racers; Vanellope and King Candy then began to wrestle for the antenna while she was glitching as well, he was too (but red), and was shifting back and forth to a Racer both Game Characters back at the Finish Line didn't expect to see once again, until he shoved her yet caught herself while staring in shock at him, "Who are you?!"

'King Candy' was now a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with black pupils, no visible irises and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appeared to be dark eye bags and laugh lines around his mouth giving his face an overall skeletal look. His entire head was covered by a white racing helmet that was painted with a red signature "T", and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit with matching sneakers.

This was in fact not at all King Candy while he glitched, but in fact, the one All Game Characters thought have died for game jumping all those years ago: Turbo.

"I'm Turbo!" At this point he was glitching back and forth between his true and false self, "I'm the greatest racer in this Arcade! And I didn't escape Roadblasters, learn Code, and reprogram this Game to let you and your obese warthog of a friend take it away from me!" He aims for a wall separating a fork in the road, and making Vanellope go wide-eyed at this since he planned to ram her right into it.

"No, Stop!" She shouts while he only laughed while telling her then in firmness while looking insane, "End of the line, Glitch."

Vanellope then widens her eyes on realizing he just gave her an idea, with the world slowing down while she thought it mostly, _Glitch... That's it!_ Turbo/King Candy ignored Vanellope as oddly the world only slowed down around Vanellope as she spoke to herself while closing her eyes, "Come on. You can do it. Concentrate. And... Glitch!" She glitches, disappears, and reappears to the left of the wall. King Candy, however, swerves, bounces off the wall, and heads down the right hand tunnel in shock. "Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk! I did it!" Vanellope states to herself in mixed feelings of relief, being glad her idea worked, and smug at seeing the look on the supposed 'King's' face at her as she took off.

King Candy, on the other hand, speeds right into the open mouth of a Rogue Cy-Bug that landed, and swallowed him whole, and shut down as data began to swirl mixed with dark-like data as well.

* * *

At the Finish Line, Ralph saw Vanellope coming while not known to Silak… his device on controlling the Rogue Bugs shut down while being busted, and fled through a vortex before Onita could slay him with a sword in relation to Soul Calibur's, but darker with a white mist with each swing as the Bugs began acting as they were within Hero's Duty; the Rogue Bugs that is, and not the Modified.

Seeing this, Queen Berala shrieked that same tune to her own Brood, and heard some responses back while easily slashing to know these were Remade Bugs as they disintegrated into nothing once slain, " **Protect those that are not escaped! We cannot allow those Corrupt to pass!** " She then shouted to everyone while seeing more were coming, Ralph, saw Vanellope coming to the Start/Finish Line, yet heard too little too late of Felix warning him aloud, which Ralph was knocked over by a few of them, "Lookout Ralph, Bugs!"

Ralph began to avoid getting eaten while pinned down and looked to be a goner until a speedy-blur of green came and slashed them up, and Ralph was mixed at seeing Morgana saving his life while destroying the Rogue Bugs, and that dagger in her hands that rolled its eye at him while the child helped him up, and seeing Vanellope was being antagonized by the Bugs, sped before he could thank her to save her Racer Friend; seeing mostly everyone was heading to the entrance to the station since they were being overwhelmed by Bugs; with Morgana seeing relief at seeing her sister and others were ok yet begun to fight while fleeing to the Station Entrance.

Ralph seeing the Finish Line topple over with Felix looking forlorn, fled as Ralph headed to where Morgana went to retrieve Vanellope; seeing the girl's eyes glow eerie-green as she slashed the Bugs as they ended up the same way as that one Rogue Bug that The Queen did, and helps her up.

"You ok, Vanny?" Morgana softly asked as it seemed she may have bruised herself before she glitched, and looked to be normal while giving her a look while Ralph came over and also helped Vanellope out, "I'm fine, let's finish this race-" "Lookout!" Morgana shouted as she without realizing how strong she was at that point while Xal'atath was somehow latched onto her left side of the child's outfit by the dagger's own power, shoved the two away to stun them on the chocolate-like dirt of the Track while seeing, to their horror; the same down below while they were firing off attacks or shots, was King Candy… But fused with a Rogue Bug.

As a Cy-Bug now, Turbo was about thirty feet (Nine M) long and his face repeatedly glitched over from King Candy to Turbo still as if, a render error though King Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish, in which Morgana knew while on his clutches right now before easily standing on his new legs, he could curl into a ball for protection or attacking, and had a neck that could expand in length. Also, in his "King Candy" face, his teeth has been filed very sharp. His colors now consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen on his face along with a yellow marking under his crown. King Candy's crown also changed while now having a spiky appearance, and apparently becoming a permanent part of his body. With his transformation he also gained sugar-coated, hot-pink wings for a flight that could fold in and out, at will. King Candy also retained to lastly describe him, was his cufflinks, lace collar and bowtie within this transformation.

"Ha Ha Ha! I got you at last you troublesome child," Cyber KCT states with a feral gleam in his orbs before quickly taking off as Calhoun came down as Felix and the other Game Characters was overseeing things while either fixing the damage or deleting some Bugs, and saw what occurred while being worried, "I thought the Feral Gene was removed from the program."

Ralph looking ready to go after Cyber Candy, paused and turned while looking worried and Vanellope only at the Sergeant in confusion, "Feral Gene?"

" **The Gene was a setback due to the reprogrammed parts of Hero's Duty. Due to the ability of infusion and if intelligent enough, absorption of people or creatures, this being part of the main reason the Cy-Bugs as we were dubbed, would be used for new life for others yet a true chance at 40% for becoming aggressive and feral,** " Berala told them as she gracefully approached and impressed them as she didn't at all flinch as she struck a Rogue Bug that was sneaking behind her while making Ralph narrow his orbs in thought at the direction Cyber Candy went to from Calhoun's words as she was in frustration at this, "And without a beacon to distract them, they would fully take over this game and others."

"A beacon?" Ralph states to himself while seeing Trinaza coming over along with Chipana, and turned; to get Ralph looks with Vanellope worried, as he took the hoverboard from Calhoun while stating things quickly as he took off, "Vanellope you stay here with them while I go get Liz back! Whoa, how you steer this thing?!"

Vanellope seeing Calhoun was ticked yet rushed away back to the entrance at seeing more Bugs converging to the others as more civilians were escaping, took off where Ralph was going in her Kart as Trinaza smelled the air, and growled before she glowed before without warning, she shifted into a giant, flying animal that looked like a dragon-based hippogriff and Chipana got on her Mate-In-Law, and rode to Diet Cola Mountain with Queen Berala blinking before going where Calhoun was while shaking her head at not understanding them.

* * *

"Let me go!" Morgana states while struggling in Cyber KCT's hold as he only shook his head while staring with narrowed eyes on top of the dormant Diet Cola Mountain, an accusation, "I know somehow all of this is your fault! So you know what I'm going to do to you, child?" Morgana shivered at the wild gleam in his orbs at her while chuckling as his face shifted between King Candy and Turbo a few times, "I think I might eat you to gain all that power as while it may be your fault, you made me a more powerful virus to take over the Arcade!"

Morgana was then in fear while Xal'atath sensed the odd buildup of magic her unfortunate new Mistress was starting to have as Cyber KCT had his mouth fully open and was going to consume her before he froze by a voice that stated firmly at him, while getting into a defensive position, "Let the girl go."

Using his tail-like things behind him to hold the child in place, he chuckled in fake humor at Ralph while stating to him; seeing the chaos of the Rogue Bugs he felt was all under his control, well, cause havoc to this wasted game. "Why should I when all I need to do is consume the child, and obtain her power for my own while seeing the bigger, larger picture of venturing to Alternative Worlds, and obtaining more power for my own, old friend," Cyber KCT states in explaining things to Ralph who scoffed at him, while charging at the Former Character before getting slammed several times to the dome-like walls that was on top of the dormant Diet Cola Mountain.

Morgana was struggling while watching her friend get pummeled on top of the mountain, and without thinking to make Cyber KCT drop her within moments as she bit hard on what was wrapping her up, before screaming as she was sent right at Ralph, and he quickly moved to pin them both before stating to them with a humorless chuckle, "I should thank you both for making me whom I become, now I would rather make things easy yet it be more fun to kill you both while devouring your- OUCH!" Cyber KCT turned while glitching to see a ticked-off Chipana and Creature Formed Trinaza as she roared at him, and without hesitation, tackled the former Game Character as they were wrestling.

Chipana gotten Morgana up while Ralph easily did so, and he yelled while charging as Trinaza was clawed in the face to make Chipana see her Mate's eyes shift to what they were before, and go after Cyber KCT in anger, and Xal'atath aiding the child as she became the blade of sorts again, before Cyber KCT chuckled while sending a massive energy to have Ralph shout out their names as they were sent from the mountain, and making all three girls pass out.

* * *

Morgana groaned while feeling like she was being shaken along with her being on the ground, and blearily opened her orbs while trying to get up before she began to get scared since her hearing was half-shot somehow, before hearing voices, "... Stay down…." "Liz… Down… Going to be ok," and she recognized them as her eyesight returned at seeing while figuring things out from the Homemade Beacon being up, was that Ralph was successful after all and Vanellope to her surprise, hugged her gently while they all winced at hearing a bone crack right back perfectly into place, and a popping in hear ears to know her hearings back to normal.

"You ok now Liz?" Ralph asked as Morgana saw everyone was watching her while at the same time, multitasked at making sure her back-to-normal little sister, and Chipana, was ok, "Sorta Big Brother," at that term Ralph stiffened in surprise before making Morgana pause as to what she said, and looked ready to apologize yet he shrugged it off while stating, "Whatever, its cool."

"Now that you're awake… That was totally wicked what you did as the Billboard recorded it all!" Vanellope tells her with the others nodding as Shadow easily picks up Trinaza, and Bowser Chipana, and only tilted her head in confusion and saw that she was near the Finish Line at least while indeed seeing her actions.

But Morgana was curious by what they meant about her eyes, "How come you're eyes shifted a few times, even when you were passed out?" Vanellope asked in which here she shrugged, and later on, Felix fixed the Track while Vanellope was on her Kart.

"You ready for this?" Ralph gently asked her with Morgana happy she gets to at least see this, and was also sad her sister and friend wouldn't as they were being cared for by her other two Soulmates back in Bowser's Koopa Keep Castle, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Ralph then pushes Vanellope gently while Morgana wielded that dagger for her to watch; which oddly in her mind she thought the dagger was a female, and she was near the Finish Line while trying to get a good view.

Once she rolled across the Line, the Line itself flickered and for some reason, flowed an eerie green mixed with resetting itself to confuse everyone before Morgana dropped Xal'atath and held in screams as the Line somehow stretched out and was doing something to her while at the same time, Vanellope was in the air while being in mixed what was happening to her and also to her friend, as secretly at this point within the Code Room, Both twins have been restored to their true status alongside a stream of data flowing from Morgana and besides her to her right, and formed into a familiar female in which when things were done, Morgana was hence most surprised at.

"Xion-Nee-Chan!" Morgana states in glee before making her topple over and hugged the unfortunate girl down to amuse everyone while seeing Vanellope was wearing a princess dress of That's that was too frilly, and pink.

As the Game Characters now arrived for Sugar Rush, all but three certain racers blinked as they then all recalled who she was; even Vanellope yet Crystal too was unaffected, and oddly Sour Bill having a lollipop stuck behind him; Sugar Rush being restored while the Modified Bugs remained and landed gently nearby since The Queen was watching as well, "Now I remember. All hail the Rightful Rulers of Sugar Rush: Princess Vanellope, and Princess Crystal," though when he spoke about who they were, he was bowing down.

Everyone gulped or began to panic at this except three racers who gave two certain ones looks of told ya so, to them, and they began pleading their cases and whatnot before Vanellope having a gleam in her orbs; Morgana grinning with Xion understanding as she too grinned, and everyone else merely watched as she then declared; somewhat on a time of Snow White, "Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be… Executed."

They all heard what from everyone as they either began to panic or cry while hearing comments from Felix and Calhoun while seeing they were holding hands, "Ahhhh... I'm just kidding. Stop crying, Taffyta."

"I'm trying... It won't stop," she stated with her looking a mess, and Xion seeing the dagger eyed her with interest, waved as they looked better, and Ralph while wondering who she was, decided first things first, "Wow, so this the real you, a princess?"

"Ya, me and Sis are, but Ralph, what are you, nuts? This isn't me," she gestured to herself at the end before surprising everyone as she glitched herself out of that outfit and was back to normal, "This is me."

"What?" Ralph mostly states firstly in bewilderment while looking amused, and told him gently yet to make him understand, "Look, The Code may say I'm a princess, but I know who I really am, Ralph, I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever," she glitched everywhere as she spoke to him in demonstration around everyone, "I was here. I was there. I was glitching through the walls. I'm not giving that up." At the end though she placed her hands in her hoodie.

"Pardon me for asking, but without a princess, who's gonna lead us?" One of the donut guards asked with the others agreeing with him, and Vanellope states the obvious while seeing her sister was oddly looking at Morgana in a faint blush while Morgana seeing her he first time, froze as her eyes shifted and back while glowing this time, and Xion giving them looks of later, "Uhhhhh ME. I'm thinking more along the lines of constitutional democracy. President Vanellope Von Schweetz. Has a nice ring to it, don'cha think?" They agreed while they all turned with Xion amusing them as she hid behind Morgana as if, she was a protective shield, "Ok Lady, now who the heck are you?"

They were stunned by Morgana then confessing to not only protect her big sister brought into existence by Hecate; seeing Morgana passed the test to wield thy blasted dagger and have it or her easily accepted the child, but knowing that the plotline is over and after nearly an hour of talking, they all gave her mixed looks before Calhoun stared for them all as if, it was inevitable while shrugging, "The Kid has a point: Knowing the future to things would do more harm than good if revealed."

Nodding at her for this as they understood what she meant, and seeing Morgana look away from them now before stiffening as her friends came over and were surprised Vanellope hugged her while softly asking in a weak voice, "You're… You're not all mad at me?"

Seeing the way she was with Xion shaking her head no, and mouthed later to them all, shook her head while giving her a noogie, "Nah, you had your reasons for doing what you did. Besides, everything turned out alright at the end."

And it indeed happened.

Elisa and Demona named their child Delilah Maza Destine; after doing a Gargoyle Right as such, the Land of Sugar Rush was back to normal as can be with Vanellope hanging out a lot of times with the Racers, Ralph, and even Morgana and Co. in which they were healed a few days later, and the girls even attended the wedding between Calhoun and Felix, with them adopting Serina as such.

Though they were saddened as while Morgana was out with her Soulmate's and little sister, told them about her last and let's say they were all in agreement, even as her words were passed around the entire Arcade itself, and Hecate secretly listening in had an idea worthy of both Loki then, and a certain mixed dragon in a land of ponies.

And on the one day, a gateway appeared to confuse them all while seeing it was titled the Realm Gate, and would allow anyone to easily come and go as they pleased; without setbacks and able to, in case they desired for a change, to have a new life of their game becomes unplugged or worse.

Though at the sight of this gate; which the Modified Bugs and their Queen used in a different way as Morgana was surprised at seeing it switched on and knew it was time to go, but she was stunned as Trinaza refused to leave, and gave her a soft look while telling her; not knowing this gate appeared at Beast's Courtyard at all at the other end, "I want to stay a bit longer, and hang out with Mate Crumbelina, Mate Onita back in the Tavern, and Mate Serina, and then I will return back home."

Nodding reluctantly yet she hugged her; Xal'atath only rolling her eye at this yet even felt the girl's feelings in this, saw Chipana go ahead quickly at the thought of seeing her mother, and with a wave of her hand, left them.

Vanellope, however, saw the looks on Bowsette and a few other's faces; which included her sister as well as when Xion spoke as she went with Morgana, she was reluctantly accepted the fact she was also one of Morgana's Soulmates, and asked them; making everyone turn to her with utter surprise, "You want to go, don't you three?" Seeing their nods, Bowser surprised Bowsette to which she hugged him for, "You can go as long as you come back at some point."

The three then left after they gathered things, and the Gateway shut off with it also being active, at the same time, for them to also come and go as they pleased as well.

* * *

Well guys, that's it for the chapter, and I do hope you guys liked it. It took me a long time as you can tell from the last time I updated this, plus family moments and whatnot in real life.

Now I can give ya a hint as to what the next Chapter Arc will contain as it would also be where Morgana gets a new gem, and possibly goes either by herself, or with Xion: Shadows, Swamps, and Talking Animals.

So to list them here as well as reminders for Soulmates:

 **Soulmates:**

 ** _Morgana_** : Death, Mirage, Elsa, Bowsette, Sorceress, Crystal, Cassie, Kacela, ?, ?, ? , ?,?, ?

 ** _Ceraza_** : ?/6

 ** _Trinaza_** : Crumbelina, Serina, Onita, ?, ?

Now here are the numbers:

 **One:** I figured I use the Movie Release setting as such for their Time Period as I couldn't at all find the true date.

 **Two:** That is Referring to the same " **Dimensional Gap** " a entity that was born in: **Ophis** from **Highschool DxD** lives in, and half-rules over, but that will have more importance once Morgana goes to Hogwarts in either this Fic later down the road, or in a Sequel to this one once I deemed it done... Mostly Likely it will be in this Story.

 **Three:** That reference is referring to the old cartoon they used to air on TV back then, and yes it was in fact true as if you don't believe me, you can easily look it up or watch it on "Netflix" currently.

 **Four:** I figured that could be that World's Currency as they had to have some kind of currency within the movie, right?

 **Five:** That was a hint to what; in later chapter's after finding out, would do for Morgana as a "Special Ceremony" of her being her sister, possibly around her tenth or eleventh birthday, at least.

 **Six** As mentioned in the story itself by name, that weapon is actually a Shadow Priest Artifact and later on in **World of Warcraft** , as a quest item in the current expansion they have out; **BFA** ( **Battle for Azeroth** ). If your interested, merely look up the dagger itself on the Web.

 **Seven:** The Eyes itself was a interesting Idea as **Saya Kisaragi** is from both "Blood and Blood C" Anime, and well, the eyes could play an important part in the future of this Story itself in better ways then one.

Now that's it for the current chapter, I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much time I had fun in writing/typing this chapter. This is Aeroza signing off till the next exciting chapter, peace!


	13. Frogs, Shadows, And Waitresses, Oh Joy!

**Announcement:**

Chapter 13 to this Wonderful Story already? My how times flies.

Anyways I hope you like the next Book Arc (which was suggested for more abilities for Morgana to have by once again, Rwbyknight), and I will post reasons as to why her genie didn't at all show in last chapter to help her out, and others. Plus there is going to possibly be only Morgana, and two certain girls based off hints in last chapter, to be sent for this chapter into a Book; with Yidhian only coming out when needed (truly), and in the near future… I was thinking during her Hogwarts Years, adding some Anime Characters as I plan for all the Disney Movies that was from the "List to choose from" to be involved, before doing so.

I also recently discovered that the movie, "Strange Magic", is now trademarked to Disney. So I may be involving that into this story at some point as well (warning on that as that's a lot of songs lol).

Besides that, there isn't anything much to spoil or say as such except the timing of the "Mardi Gras" (secretly didn't know about it yet decided to keep it as the way it was), and I just hope you enjoy the chapter… Especially since you be surprised as to whose the "Soulmate" for Morgana is in this Fic, and I'm not spoiling as to whom it is (since I have my own special "Reason" as to why she is in this Fic as well).

I would also like to state that the next chapter would also be a Book Arc to this Fic, but… You may have to read this all the way to the end (no skipping!) in order to find out. As I have been getting PMs for it, and I plan to include the "Sequel" as well after in real life (as hints).

I will, however, continue to work on this Fic alongside others, and I plan to also add in new chapters (eventually) to my lower fics as well.

Now I do not own the Beauty and the Beast or Harry Potter, or other Mentioned Franchises. I only own my ideas, plots, or possibly my OC's I tend to use (Yet let others; If they ask, can use them in their own stories as long as they post it, I will let them). If I did so, then there would be a new X-Based Experiments for the Lilo and Stitch Franchise; up to thirty or so.

 **Warning:** Magical Transformations, Music or Songs (Which I am going to use in this only one or two times; Do Not Own), Mentions of Body, Anime/Manga Character of sorts getting involved in a Specific Reason, Somewhat Predictable Pairing, New Gem (Not spoiling what it is), A certain "Loa" getting invested in a New Deal, Consequences of Payment (Hoping for no Rage at it), and Surprised turn of Events, and Character Death(s).

Now here is some information:

(#) = OC Characters from Submitted Users / Authors (Which they can use in their own works as well) is being mentioned for the very first (1st) time.

 _Thoughts_ or " _Whispering_ " or " _ **Empowered Voice**_ " or (Only in this story or certain chapters when it happens) **Talking at same time**.

"Larxene or Someone Else" Mentally speaking to Morgana, or any others doing so to anyone else.

Hidden Meanings.

?: "Evening Star..." = Singing by people (Which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If "~ " appears, words are slightly long in song.

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)**

(Number placed here) = Number explained at the end.

So without any further ado, let's begin the next chapter to this fic.

Pairings Currently for Morgana: Cassie, Death, Mirage, Elsa, Bowsette, Sorceress, Crystal, Kacela, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?; 8 out of 13; So if you want, leave a review as to whom you want the last five to be since that would be the "Max Limit for Soulmates", or maybe PM me as well.

Pairings currently for Ceraza: ? /6 (Same as Morgana for suggestions; might add that energy-girl mentioned in this chapter as one)

Trinaza: 3/6; Serina, Onita, Crumbelina, ?, ?, ? (Same as Ceraza for suggestions)

And I will be changing my Poll to decide the fate of what Belle would have as kids, to you; the Readers/Users/Guests to vote on, and also something else mixed (so yes, it would be a Multi-Vote Poll).

(Fixed: August 1st, 2019)

* * *

 _ **A few months later (June 7th, 1992/1582):**_

Things have gone pretty well for Morgana and everyone. Everyone was feeling better, the Arcaders (from what they dubbed themselves) came and went as pleased, Chipana was being taught alongside Trinaza to control their animal instincts from Bowsette and Sonic and Co., Belle was three months along with them getting close to the wedding in a few more months. So all in all, everyone was peachy currently as even Ralph and Co. visited from time to time.

Well, almost peachy… as the current residents of the Castle was still getting used to their situation that's somewhat the same as Demona, Elisa, and now Angela (who turned to stone the same day she came, and was back to being herself at night, so she tended to go oddly enough, up in the balcony to do so).

The two groups were dubbed as the Rainbooms which consisted a Princess known as Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer; with the dog named Spike, and a girl named Gina Disco or as a DJ known as DJ Pon-3.

The other group consisted of three girls by the names of Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.

The energy, however, was given the name of Serenity Eclipse; due to her having a sun/moon mixed as such on her left hand as an Image; like all the others for their "Mark".

Currently though, Adagio alongside Sunset Shimmer as everyone else was busy, was foreseeing Morgana's music and magic lesson as her Uncle Frost (Loki), somehow couldn't send them back to their home, and making them realize that somehow it was either taken or worse, and Yidhian was overseeing things as well since she was also affected somehow with the same sickness and caused her to stay passed out during Morgana's entire adventure; to the genie's ire.

Now, Sunset Shimmer was a teen girl with red-crimson and yellow-dark blond long hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing a black-slightly studded jacket with a t-shirt that showed a basic red and yellow mixed sun design on it. She was also wearing slightly torn blue jeans with a brown regular leather belt, with black combat boots that had green shoelaces. Her skin was colored as a pale-yellow, with moderate-cyan colored eyes with to her ire, black sclera (as they became like this from arrival to the Castle), and a slight heart-shaped face. She also has a slender yet decent hourglass frame while having a High-C-Cup, and she had a unicorn horn in the center of her forehead along with pony ears (replacing her human ones).

Adagio though along with her sisters, were given custom outfits by Loki himself out of Morgana's old outfits to have them have clothes while keeping to their looks, as when they were defeated; to their embarrassment, they lost all but their underwear.

So Adagio wore a lavender set daisy street halter crop top with cutout and low back that clearly showed most of her waist and sides, and light-grey jeans with a rip on her right knee, and basic lavender sneakers with pink shoe strings. She also wore a studded light-brown vest as well with it having a silver zipper and had the same bodying frame as Sunset (for chest size and otherwise). She also has changed her hairstyle into a short ponytail while keeping the auburn-orange color with natural yellow-blonde highlights and lastly has brilliant-raspberry colored, wide/square eyes.

"Alright, now try singing once again from the top," Adagio states softly while giving her a look a teacher would give her, as her and her sisters were secretly stunned at seeing (to what she guessed), the very last of what Morgana was, and knew as distant racial cousins, and it was up to them mostly to teach what they knew so little of. Singing being part of that.

Yidhian earlier decided to take a nap and would let her know if she was needed, however.

Morgana took in a deep breath and made them cringe as she tried singing naturally without the aid of her power flowing into it, and she stopped after a few minutes while looking away in shame, "Hey, its ok Mary. Your ability to sing naturally shouldn't have to be from your power, from experience on that," Sunset states with Adagio giving her a look while Morgana nodded, and considered mostly the other girls as her friends while she felt something between both Adagio and Sunset was more than that, "Indeed, and singing without your power would only strengthen it when you do, Little One," Adagio added before seeing Xion come in with a soft look at Morgana while rubbing her head, "How're your lessons going?"

Seeing her Little Sister's look, she sighed while stating to them then, "That bad huh?" They only nodded with Sunset seeing Morgana looked surprised by her choice of words, "She is slowly yet surely coming along though as her last attempt was better than the last."

Xion nodded before thinking and told them was Belle and Adam told her, and making them widen their orbs and Morgana to tilt her head as to why this was, "Belle wants you to watch Morgana for her like Adam and Belle head out, and since everyone is somewhat busy along with me going somewhere to check on something, I… I mean we would appreciate it." Seeing there was no problem, they told her yes as between both The Rainbooms and The Sirens, they were on neutral grounds and were slowly getting used to each other.

The Triplets would have been able to watch Morgana at the time (along with the other children), but they were swamped back at the Inn for once and was looking for a helper to the position as a waitress.

Once Xion left with kissing Morgana's forehead in sibling love, Morgana, Adagio, and even Sunset felt a sudden odd power, and when they looked down, they quickly yelped as they fell through a glowing puddle of magic before it vanished. They then landed; with Morgana like before, into chairs except both teens landed on top of each other on a sofa along with Sarah being amused, again, and Morgana gave her a look, "You like doing that, don't you?"

Sarah only seemed amused still while they saw both Sunset and Adagio in odd positions, as they looked at each other before tinting, and quickly got off each other.

"There is an interesting Book that awaits you this time, Mary," Sarah began while they looked up to see a book glowed like a firefly before oddly molding into the shadows, and moved like one until it shown itself into the slot as secretly, the chest that was hers was finally freed by the help of Xion, and was in her room; her necklace doing its task once again as a violet portal with an odd smell of sweets and some kind of soup, flowed.

"Wait… Is this the rumored room itself that Mary tends to go to?" Sunset states in surprise as Sarah only nodded to her and made both girls stiffen by what she called them, "Correct, Miss Sunset Shimmer: Former Apprentice to Princess Celestia and Secret Wielder of Harmony to The Element of Hope, and to you, Miss Adagio Dazzle: Siren, and secret, true relative to Miss Morgana Potter-Evergreen by her Biological Mother's Side she didn't at all get a chance to see."

"Wait… You mean to tell me that-" "Correct, Miss Dazzle, as you and your siblings may not recall things as it has been a long time within the realm you were banished from, but her Mother's name wasn't truly Lily Evans but in fact, Lily Soundwave; Half-Daughter to the Sea and Sirens, and the Bloodline of the Redala Sirens to which you and your half-sisters are." Sarah tells Adagio to freeze Morgana and even Sunset by this news, and pondered something to which Sarah only nodded a solemn yes to, "Is that why we were spared? From what Loki told us about our realm, like the Gargoyle's?"

"So the reason we're here is… We're going with her to whatever Mary is heading, aren't we?" Sunset thought a few moments before asking Sarah as the woman only gave them a gentle smile, "Indeed and possibly bonding between you both and the child as well," Sarah looked at Morgana who looked to be thoughtful now on her next set of words, "Now, you may be tested by things only you can manage to pass, eventually, to where your heading, and upon doing so you may gain a newfound power upon passing, and possibly a Contract to what, I have no clue whatsoever for."

Morgana nodded then while lightly gulping to herself before feeling Sunset and awkwardly Adagio, touch her shoulders, "I must warn you though… In the end, things will be unpredictable if you have your… Egg-Problem during all this as well," at that, Morgana was worried while blushing in embarrassment as Sunset and Adagio figured it out quickly from Bowsette by what Sarah meant, as her cycles were oddly enough each week instead of every four months (like Bowsette thought Morgana's was), but it was random.

Sarah then waved them off as they left into the portal.

* * *

 _ **Early April, 1926, New Orleans, Louisiana; Two weeks prior to events:**_

Morgana, Adagio, and Sunset landed on a mattress inside a room Morgana knew all too well and was surprised as they were then whacked by a broom by a familiar face.

The young woman; Tiana Angela Le'Croft is a nineteen-year-old African-American woman. She is tall and slender with a sculpted figure. She has brown skin, medium-length wavy black hair usually tied in a low ponytail, light brown eyes with pink eye shadow, a bright smile, and dimples. She wore a yellow dress over a white shirt, a white apron, and brown shoes. She also owns a dark green coat with a matching hat; which is currently hanging up.

"Lady please stop! Come on we just arrived!" Adagio states to get her to pause at the time, and warily lowered the broom while gesturing to them with suspicious, narrowed eyes alongside stating to them, "Who are you three, and…" she blinked at Morgana who waved shyly to amuse Sunset and was also looking at them more clearly as well by their features and clothes, "What are you?"

"I think it would be in our best interests to introduce ourselves first," Sunset began while gesturing to herself, "My name, Miss, is Sunset Shimmer, and this is Adagio Dazzle and the last… Um, where did she go?" They all blinked, and then Adagio groaned while telling Sunset to worry Tiana over this as they only took her eyes off her for mere seconds, "She is too curious for her own good, and she might end up getting lost."

"I don't need to pry, but who're you talking about?" Tiana asked curiously as she felt she could oddly trust them, and before they could answer, they all suddenly heard a car stop outside the house.

They were all stunned as the buggy was stopped mere inches from Morgana by vines growing and stopping the wheels it had, and she was looking at it fearfully as Adagio was the first to react and grabbed the child, and Tiana wordlessly allowed them inside with her mind in wonder as to what happened since the passerby was confused as the driver was showing his wheels, yet the vines were no longer there as they secretly went back into the earth before disintegrating.

Seeing she was only shaken up, Tiana sighed in odd relief while looking at the two teen girls with a look, and stated while Morgana seemed hesitant to do so, "You two better start talking about how you got to my room in the first place, or I will have to call the police." Seeing as they had no choice, they only told her a half-truth while making her blink at what they said in utter surprise; not expecting them to say that thing with her asking then; thirty minutes later, "You were sent to this place to… Help someone, is that it?"

Seeing Morgana nod while sighing, and giving them a look, told them to make both teens be half-relieved and half-irked at the option she gave them, "Ok, you three could stay as long as you two work, and you," Tiana states with a look to Morgana, "Be more careful as New Orleans is a curious place, but it can be dangerous as well."

"I guess I could live with it," Sunset states to get Adagio to balk at her secretly while Morgana hid a giggle, and Sunset then asked with a question to the young woman, "Do you perhaps know someplace we could work at then? As we were put in charge of watching Mary, mostly," Tiana nodded before pausing, and gave them suspicious looks again by stating the obvious, "I thought you told me her name is Morgana?"

"It is, Miss Tiana, but I prefer that as if you think about it… My name is a mouthful," Morgana tells her before feeling a sneeze coming on and making Tiana confused as to why both teens forced her to duck until she widened her orbs at seeing Morgana's Magic sending a lightning bolt all over New Orleans, "She has Magic?!" Tiana then exclaimed in shock before they began to explain once again what she was as a race, to which she was hesitant but nodded all the same while then being slightly amused as Morgana had her old toy, and was looking at it curiously.

"Alright, but I need to get to Dukes soon, as I have a place to earn; My dream mostly," Tiana explained while handing them her old flyer she saved over the years as a child and made the two teens understand what she meant, "You plan to open a restaurant? That sounds like a good idea, but how much did you save so far?" Adagio admitted to Tiana who then showed them her change drawer and made them blink, "Soon then?" Tiana only nodded before telling them then, "My mother is also living with me until she gets her own place refurbished. So if she sees you three, tell her your my roommates until I say so, and going to help pay the rent or something- Crud I need to get going!" Tiana then left with the three looking at each other, not knowing what to do at this point.

* * *

 _ **A week later (April 13th, 1926; On a Tuesday):**_

Sunset sighed as she and Adagio came in from Duke's along with Tiana; thankfully they just work there while wearing the outfits provided, and saw Morgana's expectant look as she was playing a game with Tiana's Mother, Eudora (same as in movie; she's just similar to Tiana, but older).

Eudora took some time on getting used to the three girls, especially the entirety of New Orleans itself while making small news within the Bayou; about mostly Morgana and her looks, and acceptance as such.

In fact, Tiana was secretly surprised at how well both teens were at Duke's; even the man himself at how well they worked… despite their odd skin color and some features they had.

In fact, they were confused yet explained about her race going through early puberty, since the one incident occurred again for Morgana during all this a few days ago.

Anyways, off topic.

Morgana made them wince as she hugged them while she had a smile on her face, "It's nice to see you guys are back… Why you smell like honey still?" She asked while tilting her head and Tiana also not getting used to the child's sense of smell, shrugged as thankfully tonight her other job was giving her a break to prepare for Mardi Gra soon and revealed behind her back while delighting Morgana, Tiana's Famous Beignets was in the bag, and she hugged her like that made Eudora and the other two hold back a laugh since she was briefly lifted, and thanked her quickly before going to sit down and eat one.

"She is a sweet girl, literally speaking," Tiana states to her new friends that are only three years apart from her as Adagio nodded, and sat down while they heard Morgana finish up, and go wash her face and hands from within the kitchen, "Yes… And she is still making progress on her singing lessons without her energy flowing into it."

Adagio told the two what races they were and accepted that as well, and Sunset about Magic being real by overhearing the butler at La Bouff Mansion got zapped by odd lightning, on that day.

"I just hope that things get good soon, as your dream is coming true by our help secretly as well," Sunset then states while stretching as the two decided to add half of their tips to Tiana's Funds; which secretly touched her as they are also got to hang out with her other friends… when she was off that is, along with the workaholic Tiana was well known by them for.

"Yes, it is, and sooner or later, I can buy that Sugar Mill, and make it my own." Tiana states tiredly while sitting in the chair, and Eudora only gave her child a look before they saw Morgana looked ready to go out, confusing them, "Ready to go?"

"Uh, go where Mary?" Sunset asked while seeing Morgana blink before stating to them, "You both forgot that you were going to get me that new book?" That made them blink before recalling things and nodded as Adagio decided to take her and allowing the others to rest along with Adagio wearing what she arrived in this Odd Book to go out.

After leaving the bookstore with an old book about dragons; a secret magical shop that is that vanished, they paused at seeing two men.

One of which was offering the seller a potion while stating to him as the other (the man mentioned) paid the second man at the table, "This will solve your problem currently, good Sir. Just take it at night, and feel better about yourself the next day." The man thanked him while going away to get a better look at the other person.

He was a tall, skinny, dark-skinned man with black hair and eyebrows, thinly mustachioed, the gap in his front teeth, purple eyes. He wore a couple of crocodile teeth attached to a black cord as a necklace, a dark crimson undertaker tailcoat with a black collar, black pants, purple vest that shows his belly button, red waistband, tall black shoes with white spats over them, a black top hat with a skull and the crossbones upfront while having a red band, and a purple thin-like feather on top, and lastly a cane consisting of a purplish globe-like jewel on top.

This was Dr. Jon Facilier, and for once Morgana barely recalled the man yet knew half of the movie as she only saw it a few times; from her time at the Dursley's. Though he seems familiar to her, at the same time. Secretly though, some of the characters was blocked due to her being tested, as this man was one of them.

He noticed them, and recognized more than she did the potential of what Morgana was, and got up while stating to them, "Ah, Madams… Seems you are lost. Perhaps I can show you the way?" Adagio oddly sensing he couldn't be trusted, tried to speak yet Morgana was the one to offer her kindness, "Yes please, as we only been in New Orleans for a week at best, and My Aunty sometimes get lost more than me, and I'm just learning things here."

Adagio gave Morgana a look while not trying to be embarrassed as it was true, and Dr. Facilier chuckled while seeing the child saw his shadow moved to be in awe by that, "Well, where do you intend to-" "Daddy! I got you some food!" A little girl's voice shouted loudly while holding a bag, and making him groan as they turned, and made Morgana blink as she saw a girl around her age.

The girl; Fredricka "Freddie" Isis Facilier, is a young, petite, dark-skinned girl with greeny-yellow doll-like eyes, natural amaranth pink lips and long black hair with light gray highlights tied in pigtails. She has four dot markings on each cheek and has two violet streaks across her right eyebrow. She was also dressed in a similar style to her father's; for her age. Freddie also wore on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and an amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar. She wears fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons (Loa that even exist in a certain realm) and wears black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers. For jewellery, she wears two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck.

"Freddie, how many times I told you to wait for your time after I get done working?" Dr. Facilier states before he groaned at her innocence by stating to him as his shadow was holding back giggles before looking normal, "But I thought that man was your last client?" She then saw Morgana and beamed at her before dragging her by hand, and began asking a lot of questions as both Adagio, and Dr. Facilier found this rather awkward.

"It seems Mary's charm to attract others works once again to befriend them," Adagio admits to get Dr. Facilier to pause, and look curiously at her with a few ideas, "You don't say…" he then noticed Morgana's stomach seemed to be slowly bloating to the point it made Adagio panic, secretly, and grabbed her hand as she states quickly to them while also making up an excuse since Morgana just told her where they could play at tomorrow, "We need to get going… Thanks!"

Once they left, the man narrowed his eyes, and then he was rubbing his chin while he looked briefly at his only child from his ex-wife that died from Magical Cancer, for her race she secretly was, and to his shadow mostly (with it nodding as it created from the last bit of its magic to do so one last time), making fake shadows and sent them to follow the child, "Come Freddie, we don't want to be late for your lessons again… Now would we? As I'm sure you'll be seeing that child again real soon."

* * *

 _ **One more week later; The big day (April 20th of 1926; Three days till New Orleans Mardi Gra Parade):**_

Morgana sighed as she was alone today as both Adagio and Sunset were with Tiana, and she sat outside Duke's Diner while eating some Stuffed French Toast that Sunset gave her as she was also reading the dragon book once again, yet placed it down while (for once) being bored.

After taking a bite, she wondered if it was getting close to the plot, with Larxene agreeing with her for once before she blinked as a white car of sorts, pulled up. Within were two people Morgana gotten to know along with both Sunset and Adagio, and exiting the roofless car.

The first was an obese, barrel-chested, red-haired, blue-eyed, red handlebar mustache, beige suit, and green tied male that owned said car, and looked to be around his forties or so; despite his somewhat youthful appearance. The other was a young woman around Tiana's age who looked excited, a slender and had a curvy figure, fair skin, pink delicate lips, blue eyes like the man and had natural blonde hair. She wore, however, wore a early 1920's fashioned outfit for rich women that was dark-pink with a pink frill-like scarf of sorts (That's the best I can describe her outfit, sorry).

These two were Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff; a wealthy Sugar Baron and the most respected man in the town, and Charlotte La Bouff; Tiana's only rich friend she has that understands her like Adagio, Sunset, and Morgana does about her dreams and Eli's only child.

Seeing Morgana waving at them, Eli greeted the child warmly then, "Well 'ello Cher Peeshwank, how you be on this fine Looosiana day?" Charlotte held back a giggle alongside Eli at her sigh while honestly telling him, "I'm actually bored Mr. La Bouff, and I was hoping Tia, Sunny, and Ada would hurry up so we can go to the store again."

"Ah, I see… That odd bookstore we have for at least a year. Perhaps you can come inside and we can get even more a bon coeur meal, especially knowing your appetite can be good as mine," Morgana blushes as even though she did finish her food, her stomach grumbles to prove a point, and gotten up and went with the La Bouff as secretly, both of them find the child to be cute as a button; despite the way she has reptile-like features, and befriended her when she saw a problem on his finances, and even did a food competition with him and came up in a tie.

Once inside, she saw Tiana was busy as always yet she looked a little down until she was confused as to why Morgana came inside but then realized with an eye roll as to why as Eli then greeted her, "Good morning, Tiana."

"Morning Mr. La Bouff, Congratulations on being voted King of the Late Mardi Gras Parade," Tiana states with hearing Sunset telling the chef she needs more gravy made and knowing Adagio is helping her make food, "Caught me completely by surprise, for the fifth year in a row!" Eli states with a laugh to Tiana in a secret joke, and then rubbed his hands together while stating to her, "Now, how about I celebrate with…" Tiana then handed him and Morgana; who sat next to the man with stars and a little drool showing to make her shake her head in amusement, by handing him her famous… "Beignets? Got a fresh batch just waiting for you."

After placing the large platter down and seeing Morgana quickly stuffing one into her mouth and looking at her gratefully, Eli states in gratitude then, "Well thank you, Cher, keep them coming till I pass out."

It was at this point Charlotte did her move as she moved quickly to her in excitement, "Oh, Tia! Tia, Tia, Tia, did you hear the news?" Tiana only gave her a look while greeting her, and hearing that, she went to her father while excited still, "Tell her. Oh, tell her, Big Daddy!" He looked confused before being amused at seeing Morgana's mouth open as she was reading the paper, and reminded him as he gently took it and showing an example; began to explain to Tiana gently, "Oh, yeah, Prince Naveen…" "Prince Naveen of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans!" Hear Morgana winced like mostly everyone, and even the Adagio and Sunset within the kitchen at hearing this, "Oh! Isn't he the bee's knees?"

"Tell her what you did, Big Daddy. Tell her!" Charlotte then states while gently shaking her father in excitement still to see she was looking at Charlotte in a weirded out way while she stuffed another beignet into her mouth, "Well, I invited…" "Big Daddy invited the Prince to our Masquerade Ball tonight!"

Morgana spat out her food to which Tiana came over and helped the poor child as she nearly choked while blinking; with tears forming in her eyes at nearly forgetting about getting a dress, and quickly guessing, states to relief her, "Don't worry Cher Peeshwank, I have that covered, as knowing you and the other two Cher's would be attending by yours truly."

Charlotte nodded at that before going back to the previous topic to make Eli rolled his eyes playfully at his daughter, "Tell her what else you did, Big Daddy for Naveen. Go on." Charlotte did a wave motion for him to continue, and he gave her a look firstly before resuming with the treat in his hand, "And he's staying…" before seeing his child speak, he shoved the beignet into her mouth to make her chew it as he resumed speaking, "And he's staying in our house as my personal guest."

At this, Tiana sighed while stating to her while at the same time, giving her understanding friend some advice, "Oh, Lottie, that's swell. A little word of advice. My Mama always said, 'The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" At the end of her words, she lightly pat Eli's belly in example; getting the man to chuckle at her antics, and Charlotte suddenly stayed in an excited idea, "That's it!"

She just swiped her father's next beignet he was going to swipe and made him quickly confused while stating to himself as he saw his child clearly stealing some money from his pockets while also heading over to Tiana, "What just happened?" He gave Morgana a soft look, however, as she gave her next one to him before plopping one into her mouth, to him; in which he lightly ruffled her hair for, "Excuse me, Daddy… Tia! You are a bona fide genius. I'm going to need about five-hundred of your man-catching beignets for my ball tonight," Charlotte apologized while telling Tiana her idea, and then asked her, "Will this about cover it?"

Excited as she saw how much money it was, and stated to her friend, "This should cover it just fine, Lottie. This is it! I'm getting my restaurant!" Morgana saw the chef's face looked shocked as he dropped an egg on the bell, and gave looks to both Adagio and Sunset as they cheered before blushing, and turning away from each other while resuming their work.

"Tonight my Prince is finally coming. And I sure as heck ain't letting him go!" Charlotte declared while excited still, and grabbed her father while making Morgana blink at her view point at seeing how strong Charlotte was at quickly moving her father out of the restaurant before quickly setting a wad of money in the table.

Secretly in the corner as he had his child mind the shop he owns, he lowered the menu that covered his face only slightly, and hummed while looking at his shadow that did the same back with an idea in their heads, jumped as Morgana's tail knocked over some pepper, and saw her sneeze to make him blink as the money was copied on each table; without it being fake but real, and she was about to sneeze again until Tiana quickly came over, and held her nose with a napkin, "Thanks Tia," she muffled before blowing her nose gently, and getting up and throwing it away.

Tiana only shook her head as she decided to get her shift done, and then contact the Fenner Brothers to settle her deal.

Morgana, however, did a double take as she saw Dr. Facilier in the corner booth, and to confuse him, came over with her food while stating to him, "Hey Dr. Facila, nice to see you today," Dr. Facilier guessed his child kept to her word and didn't tell the child her true last name... yet, and nodded while looking at his menu, and paused before seeing her talking to his shadow oddly enough; to intrigue him, "But why would you rather root for the Cubs when you could root for maybe, Dragon Jousting? From what I read in my book," here Morgana gotten her book out to widen the man's eyes at what it was, and how she gotten it, "There is the one I like though… Night Fury I think they were called. See Mr. Shade, they were written down as being the embodiment of lightning and death itself… But I find that they look neat."

Tiana, however, came over as Dr. Facilier's shadow returned to normal as she then asked Morgana curiously, "Mary, who's this?"

"Oh, hi Miss Tiana, this is Dr. Facila, and he's going to be taking me to his shop after we eat so I can play with Freddie," Morgana says with him secretly being stunned as Tiana only nodded at how the child just manipulated on getting her secret way as the young woman stated gently to the child then, "Just have him bring you to The Ball tonight as your dress would be ready, ok?"

Morgana only nodded as when she left before taking his order, he shrugged while taking the offered treat, and popped it into his mouth while asking; since he recalled back then the child's supposed womb-area expanding and looked into what race she was, "So… You can talk to Shadows like I can?" She then nodded in being confused while seeing her tail deeply a question-like mark of sorts to then get him to ask, "How about after we settle our affairs here, we head out and see what you think of Shadows."

After paying for his food, and making sure no one was watching, went with Morgana as secretly, Larxene was suspicious as she found a small block on her memory about this man; only slightly, and tried removing it yet failed, and the two then headed out.

Once out in the streets, and hours later as he was dealing with a new customer real quick, she perked up at hearing Jazz Music being played nearby, and headed to where the crowd was; which the Shade of Dr. Facilier saw yet waited till he was done to tell him. Though they were both intrigued she had two futures mixed together to which only confused her when they did a reading on her: One where she dies at seventeen, and one where she is an odd entity that was powerful yet kind.

Once there, she saw the newspaper boy, Kevin, was dancing with a man who had a ukulele playing while doing the same.

He was a lean but muscular, average-sized young man that seems to be a year older than her two older friends; at twenty, with wavy, dark brown hair, and amber eyes. He has a slightly lighter skin tone than Tiana, and she saw he was seen wearing commoner clothes for this age of time (A dark cream vest with a white shirt, accompanied by a reddish, orange ascot, fitting into the style of traditional New Orleans of the 1920s). He also; If she looked it up, sorta resembles to Bruno Campos (1).

This was secretly Prince Naveen Hazema of Maldonia and was currently being himself while away from home.

Though it was interrupted slightly by a man that was older than him, and is a short, highly obese, elderly man, in a black suit, with a classic bowler hat to match the 1920's era… in which Morgana thought he resembled Mr. Smee of sorts; but with a smaller nose and no glasses.

This man was Lawrence McBoza; a servant to the Royals of Maldonia.

"Sire! I've been looking for you everywhere," Lawrence tells him in a British Accent while adjusting the luggage he had in which at this time, Naveen played his instrument near him and replied back in fun, "What a coincidence, Lawrence. I have been avoiding you everywhere."

"We're going to be late for the masquerade ball-" Lawrence began to tell him in worry before Naveen stop him as he stated while pointing things out, "Listen, Lawrence, listen!" Morgana did listen and thought the music was neat yet guessed why he told his servant to hear it as well, and continued in excitement, "It's Jazz. It's Jazz Music! It was born here. Is beautiful, no?" He leaned on the old man who retorted firmly to which Naveen only rolled his eyes at, "No."

"Dance with me, fat man. Stay loose, Lawrence!" Naveen states as the crowd cheered him on while making his servant dance while Lawrence then states back to him as he was being swirled, "We're supposed to be at the La Bouff Estate by now!"

Morgana blinks before being squished by the man by accident as Naveen tripped, and landed on him as well; making Morgana feel like she was somewhat flat and heard Larxene snort in humor at this within her, and felt she was helped up by the two, "Ah, sorry there, I didn't… See…" he said something that sounded like amazement to himself as Naveen looked at Morgana up and down and Lawrence was surprised at seeing her as well, "Well, it seems New Orleans has more than meet the very eye, huh, Lawrence," Naveen states while nudging the man who nodded, before resuming his task at hand, "As I said, we will be late if we don't head out by now."

"Yes, yes, yes, but first I buy everyone here a drink!" Naveen then exclaimed as the crowd cheered at that before looking at Lawrence as he stated in retort to the foolish Prince, "With what? At this point, you have two choices, woo and marry a rich young lady," at this he did the greed hand sign to him before pointing at a Horse and Buggy that had a man working, "Or get a job!"

Morgana agreed with Naveen as he shook from disgust at the sight before telling the old man assuredly, "All right. Fine. But first we dance!" He grabbed to surprise her, both him and herself and danced while accidentally sending the old man right into a Tuba Player to have his head stuck right into it, "Is perfect! You finally got into the music," Naveen states as he stopped dancing as the crowd dispersed while heading over to his servant; Morgana behind him, "Do you get my joke? Because your head is... It's in the tuba."

"Get me out!" Lawrence told him firmly yet in secret panic as Naveen looked around the man and decided to pull it off, and struggling while he was sorta surprised as Morgana began to pull as well, while shrugging, and managed to get the Tuba off Lawrence's Head while landing on their behinds.

Naveen laughed with Morgana blinking as to see what was funny as Lawrence only stated to himself, mostly, while dusting imaginary dust off his clothes, "How degrading! I've never been so humiliated-" "Hello?" Naveen asked suspiciously with Lawrence looking at Dr. Facilier as said man greeted them while helping the child up while seeing her grabbing her belly with a wince; his eyes glinting at this in finality, "Gentlemen! Bonjour," Dr. Facilier began while removing his hat off briefly in greeting before placing it back on his head, and stated while at the same time, giving Naveen his personal shop card, "A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. How y'all doing?"

Secretly within Morgana's mind, Larxene was blasted back as the block was removed; making Morgana widen her eyes and yet be both wary, and a little relaxed as despite the week hanging out with the "Shadowman" as he was called, he was rather nice alongside her friend she made.

Dr. Facilier then began leading the three to his shop, and looking everywhere and in case of others seeing while Naveen merely read his card, "'Tarot readings, charms, potions. Dreams made real.'" Morgana though did a cute head-like tilt as she heard the Prince state that phrase again in excitement over this, "Were I a betting man, and I'm not, I stay away from games of chance…" Naveen decided while handing the card back to Dr. Facilier before Morgana took it and secretly amused the Voodoo Man as he saw the child trying to figure out the image on the card.

Though the Shadowman took Naveen's hand and began reading his palm as Lawrence tried to get his attention until the end of the palm reading as Dr. Facilier states still at the end, "...I'd wager I'm in the company of visiting royalty." He was standing with his cane, and they were secretly near his shop as well.

"Lawrence. Lawrence! This remarkable gentleman has just read my palm," Naveen tells him as he showed the old man while he glanced behind Dr. Facilier and saw the rolled-up newspaper within his back pocket, "Or this morning's newspaper," he then began whispering to Naveen in advice while making Dr. Facilier not at all happy at that, " _Sire! This chap is obviously a charlatan. I suggest we move on to a less-_ " "Don't disrespect me, little man!" The Shadowman told him with seeing Morgana knowing the place, went right into it in a hurry while holding her belly as it began to bloat and his shadow nodded while doing a signal to have a shadow follow her, and he was, at the same time, distracting the two gentlemen before him while singing.

Dr. Facilier: "Don't you derogate or deride~. You're in my world now; Not your world. And I got friends on the Other Side~."

Dr. Facilier then had his door open automatically while they heard as entering, certain voices agreeing him by repeating him.

? (Same time): " **He's got friends~ on the Other Side~.** "

Dr. Facilier then began to assure the two while seeing his shadow had an egg that for once didn't disintegrate at all and was oddly black as night, and motioned (with hand puppetry) she was with his child at the moment, and nodded as he kept leading the two men inside while everything related to Voodoo was in plain sight, of sorts, as his shadow took the egg and hid it, "That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, little parlor trick. Don't worry."

He snapped his fingers while motioning for them to continue as the lights came on around the average-looking round table with a seers cloth on it, and curtains as well that seemed to be hiding something.

Dr. Facilier: "Sit down at my table. Put your minds at ease. If you relax, it will, enable me to do anything I please~."

Naveen sat at the table while Lawrence wondered where his hat went before holding in a yelp as he was kicked from his own shadow with Dr. Facilier's own to it, and both Shadowman and Shadow gave each other a slap on the hands as he was still dancing and showing off; his shadow dancing in the background as well differently than him as while he did that, he sang still.

Dr. Facilier: "I can read your future~. I can change it around some, too~. I look deep into your heart and soul."

He came up to the old man while stating to him curiously, yet in a humorous way with a mix of seriousness secretly with his cane, "You do have a soul don't you, Lawrence?"

He then began to dance on the table without moving the cloth as he sang more. As he danced and sang, he showed them objects and stuff, even a chest that to reveal a secret fire elemental servant to a power source he captured only recently.

Dr. Facilier: "Make your wildest dreams come true. I got voodoo, I got hoodoo. I got things I ain't even tried. And I got friends on the other side~."

When Dr. Facilier sang at the end, he got ready to sit with them not seeing his shadow moving the chair's own shadow for him to easily set and the Voodoo Masks behind began to sing briefly in agreement with him.

Voodoo Masks (Same time): " **He's got friends on the Other Side.** "

Dr. Facilier then began to show-off with his Seer Cards (which I'm calling them that), and setting them down and demonstrating and sitting down with a gesture at the end; his cards placed on the table.

Dr. Facilier: "The Cards, The Cards. The Cards will tell. The Past, The Present, and The Future, as well. The Cards, The Cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me~."

He then let both gents obtain three cards, and they placed them in front of each other; with him starting on reading Naveen's Cards firstly, starting with the Past Card.

Dr. Facilier: "Now you, young man are from across the sea~! You come from two long lines of royalty~."

Dr. Facilier then showed his actual mother's shrunken head while admitting to the Prince, "I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." After that, he then continued to read his cards in song; moving onto the Present Card.

Dr. Facilier: "Your lifestyle's high~. But your funds are low~. You need to marry a little honey whose Daddy got dough."

Dr. Facilier was secretly impressed while telling him curiously yet also as a statement, "Mom and Dad cut you off, huh, playboy?" Naveen agreed with Lawrence rolling his eyes by his words, in admittance, "Eh, sad but true."

The Shadowman only nodded while telling him then in explanation and showing the greed hand sign at the end of his words and using his cards still; struggling before laying a few down in a line as he chuckled, "Now y'all got to get hitched. But hitching ties you down. You just want to be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green." He saw Naveen's eyes look greedy at that as he moved onto his last card: The Future Card.

Dr. Facilier: "It's the green, it's the green. It's the green you need~! And when I look into your future it's the green that I seen." Naveen then took the card while Facilier began to look into Lawrence's own set, and began to start with his Past Card, in song; seeing he had the man's interest.

Dr. Facilier: "On you, little man, I don't want to waste much time. You been pushed round all your life~. You been pushed 'round by your mother. And your sister and your brother."

Lawrence looked expectantly while getting irritated as what he said was true as he went quickly next to his Present Card.

Dr. Facilier: "And if you was married~... You'd be pushed round by your wife."

At that Naveen chuckled while getting Lawrence irritated as Dr. Facilier decided to show him something else and touched his shoulders while Naveen was distracted, and showed him his Alternative Future Card by his Black Magic.

Dr. Facilier: "But in your future, the you I see… Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!"

The card showed Lawrence being the royal while smelling a familiar rose back in Beast's Castle while Naveen was wearing a jester outfit and doing work. At this Card, greed took hold of the old man as Dr. Facilier began to sing some more in a somewhat fake-innocent gesture, by his sung words.

Dr. Facilier: "Shake my hand~. Come on, boys… Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Naveen and Lawrence did shake his hand as Dr. Facilier had his arms crisscrossing, and Lawrence's own handshake was with both while looking greedy, and Naveen's unsure, and Dr. Facilier then sealed the deal while stating to them both one single word, "Yes!"

The curtain behind them opened up and in front to reveal floating Voodoo Masks; one being the leader and oddly Troll-like in a certain universe-like realm; But was a mix of a large horned, purple-carved mask and sharp teeth.

Dr. Facilier then began to dance and sing while preparing what the two sought out from the cards they had then. The smaller Masks giving off "Bum"-like humming with glowing-green eyes, as the Shadowman began his work.

Dr. Facilier: "Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you~ ready~?"

The larger Voodoo Loa Mask opens his mouth and within was a portal, and at the same time, two spectral snakes wrap around Naveen's Chair; trapping him in place as the Leading Mask gave Dr. Facilier a Voodoo Talisman in a shape of a frog, of sorts. Dr. Facilier reached in, and grabbed it while singing along; with appearing shrunken heads. Though when he sang, he waved with small magic to show he moved his hand in front of his face with what his card had on it to describe his work.

Dr. Facilier: "Transformation Central!"

Heads and Voodoo Dolls (Same time): " **Transformation Central!** "

Dr. Facilier: "Transformation Central! Reformation Central!"

Heads (Same Time): " **Reformation Central**!"

Dr. Facilier: "Transmogrification Central!"

When Dr. Facilier came over, he opened the Talisman and it bit while cursing at the same time, Naveen; even as he shouted out in surprising pain from his fingertip as it showed a drop of blood and Dr. Facilier looking pleased as he sang; the object glowing briefly while filling fully with that amount of blood.

Dr. Facilier: "Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing. You're changing, all right~. I hope you're satisfied~! But if you ain't, don't blame me. You can blame my friends… On the Other Side~!"

Once the spell fully took with Lawrence looking on in horror of sorts, the Prince was then changed into a frog. As the spell went, Magic from Voodoo began floating around as it did so, and a green-like mist-covered Naveen as it did as well, at the same time.

Dr. Facilier was then dancing with The Voodoo Dolls as he laughed and danced while they sang the final parts.

Dolls: "You got what you wanted… But you lost what you had!"

The Masks hummed loudly with their eyes glowing, and after he slid forwards on his knees, he quickly stood up and stated the word while motioning it; the room going dark, "Hush!"

Once the lights came back on, Dr. Facilier quickly placed Naveen into a jar, and gave it to Lawrence along with the Talisman, and then told him firmly, "You head to The Ball while I take things into consideration. Just place the Talisman around your neck, and you will figure it out for yourself." Hearing footsteps from the upstairs part of his complex as The Masks quickly went back to normal, shooed Lawrence out while locking the door, he saw his daughter; The Masks eyeing curiously along with the leading one, at Morgana as they seemed to be excited about something.

"Daddy, Mary has a Shadow like yours!" That made the Shadowman blink in surprise while hugging his child, and sure enough to secretly surprise all The Voodoo Masks secretly, Morgana's Shadow was dancing with her and even aiding her; oddly enough her shadow had glowing-amber eyes that looked at him afterward with a curious head tilt as Morgana does before stunning them as unlike his, it detached itself from her and was exploring the room, _So it's true about the race itself being able to obtain Certain Magic with ease, of sorts._ "While that's interesting, perhaps you both should get ready for the trip to the Rich Man's Mansion soon?"

It seems that the child was smarter then she looked as she looked at him with a curious head tilt, and states with a innocent question, "Where did Mr. Naveen and Lawrence head to?" He was suspicious, however, as by her look secretly it was as if, she already knew where they went; but wanted to ask him still, "They left after I gave them a Potion of Luck to The Ball." He lies as she looked at him a few moments before nodding, and turned to her shadow as it poked the Leading Tiki Mask in curiosity before heading back over and attaching itself back to her, "Come on Amogaxrn… Ami, come on!"

The Shadow; Ami, looked briefly at Shadowman like an innocent young shadow, before becoming normal like his own as the two then headed back upstairs with a few laughs.

Dr. Facilier saw the Masks look at him, and he was just as surprised as they were by admitting it, "Beats me y'all… What do you mean you have an interest in both of them now?" He asked in utter surprise along with the other Masks looking at their leader the same way, and if it could right now shrugged, and looked at him as he sighed while thinking to himself aloud, "Perhaps… She is of that race and they did aid you of sorts from what you told me, Bwonsamdi's Servant (2): Zalandar, long ago… A contract if she passed a test without souls? Is that possible?" Seeing the smirk the mask gave him knew it was true, and blinked as it went back to normal to secretly report to a certain Loa all servants serve within the realms of the other side or Shadow Realm, to the Head Realm of Loa that's on a world of sorts, unlike this one.

* * *

 _ **La Bouff Mansion Backyard Grounds; Few hours later:**_

"Hold still Morgana, I have to get you pretty if you want to attend," Sunset told the child as she saw Sunset give her an apologetic look as Adagio was leaning on a wall while not trying to laugh as she was pulling Morgana's hair; Dr. Facilier and Freddie we're merely in the courtyard along with the other costumed guests, poor, common, and rich folk.

"But it hurts," she told her when she brushed it again to which she sighed while giving Adagio a look, and the Siren sighed while she came over and gently grabbed the brush; not knowing when they touched hands to have Sunset's heart oddly thump in place to confuse the ponygirl, and began to work her style-based magic as she had to do hers and Sonata's, on occasion.

When she was done, Morgana was gaping along with Sunset as her hair was now styled like Princess Peach from the Mario Franchise; but had her ponytail style at the back.

"There, that should be perfect for at least The Ball tonight," Adagio states gently while seeing the amazement from Morgana's mirrored self as she friend and hugged Morgana while Sunset blinked at seeing the eyes of her reflection be amber-like and itself remain the way and giggled, and when she blinked it was back to normal. _I gotta switch to decaf_ , she only thought to herself as they headed out and Morgana froze at seeing all the people, yet gulped and hoped she would find others she knew as odd luck would have it, she had her one dress that appeared somehow from the one ball underneath her outfit, and saw that both Adagio and Sunset wore a dress similar to their own clothes; with them having their own clothes under it as well.

Though said dresses were secretly what the teens guessed were from Mr. La Bouff himself, as they secretly hid the card that stated it.

With them in the courtyard now, they saw Morgana was nervous yet she then saw her childhood friend near Tiana and headed over there while the two teens shrugged before Sunset blinked (in surprise) by Adagio awkwardly stating while rubbing the side of her left cheek, hesitantly, "Do you… Do you care to dance?" Adagio seemed surprised slightly when Sunset softly told her while seeing everyone was busy, and secretly making Adagio's heart thump this time by her hand being within hers, "Sure."

While Morgana saw them dance, she blinked at oddly seeing a strange golden line form just like she saw between her sister and Adam when they fell in love, secretly that is, and Freddie states while grabbing a beignet for herself and stating after swallowing one and giving one to her, "That's what Daddy told me was a Soulbond Line."

Morgana turned to her in minor shock as Freddie shrugged as if it was common knowledge before she began explaining, "Daddy told me in my lessons that only those with special eyes like me and you have, could see them yet we can't see ours at all." She paused before adding to her words, "But it is rare to see two Soulmates like them just starting out as this Line is fresh, from what I see."

Nodding before seeing Tiana give them a man amused yet secretly bewildered look at what they were conversing about, she was about to say something while wearing currently, a Renaissance Costume with honey yellow and a light green/brown as its primary colors. "Stella. Excuse me. Stella, no. No," Stella was Charlotte's dog; a female Obese Bloodhound with a brown little nose, light-brown fur, wore a red bow tie, short legs, (in costume currently) and lastly, a helmet gladiator's held mand skirt… And she was trying to get into some of the food.

Morgana blinked as she saw the dog whine while secretly begging in English; with Freddie being amused as she has that gift already due to being in relation to the Shadowman, "Please, I just want one… Come on, you know you can give me one, Tiana." Tiana caved as she only heard dog whining, with big soulful eyes from Stella, and grabbed some tongs then while gently telling her, "Alright, just one." Once she tossed it and Stella moved, she slipped and slide a few feet while eating it to amuse them before making Morgana lightly jump as Charlotte came over and went beside her to get napkins, and stated mostly to Tiana in worry, "Give me them napkins, quick!"

"What on earth for?" Tiana asked in concern before she was giving her friend an eye roll without Charlotte seeing it as she confessed to her; Tiana understanding who she meant, "I swear, I'm sweating like a sinner in church. Tia, it's getting to be so late, where is he?!"

"There's still a few stragglers," Tiana commented as Charlotte looked devastated of sorts while seeing she was crying, "It's just not fair! My Prince is never coming!" She ran up the stairs as Morgana decided to mind the food, and Freddie took another treat for herself since it was a special occasion, and they could barely hear what they were saying before they heard an announcer state aloud, making Morgana suspicious while she plopped her own into her mouth, " **Ladies and Gentlemen! His Royal Highness, Prince Naveen!** "

While hearing the crowd awe and whatnot at seeing Naveen show up, she nearly was run over with Charlotte giving the child a sorry-like look before looking at Naveen, and panted while looking presentable, and began dancing as Tiana was walking down looking stunned of sorts before looking on happily at least for Charlotte.

"Evening, Tiana. Marvelous party," a two-man horse costume states with it revealing the fraternal twin brothers: The Fenner Brothers. "Evening, Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner," Tiana greeted them as they briefly blinked while getting the beignets at seeing mostly Morgana before looking at Tiana then, "Fine-smelling beignets," the smaller twin states to her while getting more then he should while shoving them into the costume, and paused while they looked at her warily by her words as she offered the taller one a beignet, "Going to be the house specialty once I sign those papers y'all brought."

Morgana sensed something was wrong and she was right as they began to explain to her, "Yes. About that…" "You were outbid." They told her with the smaller twin saying it after eating a beignet. "What?" Tiana states to them in sudden disbelief as the taller twin began to explain more to her, "A fellow came in, offered the full amount in cash. Unless you can top his offer within a few days from now…" he was interrupted by his smaller, obese twin, "You can kiss that place goodbye."

"You know how long it took me to save that money?" Tiana stayed before they could leave her booth as Freddie saw Morgana's eyes shifted once again with her also narrowing them at the two brothers as she thought it wasn't at least fair to get her friend a chance to have more time; not knowing about business as of yet, "Exactly! Which is why a little woman of your background would have had her hands full trying to run a big business like that… No, you're better off where you're at."

Tiana not hearing a growl oddly coming from Morgana as her eyes reddened, and began shifting to secretly make Freddie memorize them as she thought she saw them before in one of her books, into a similar bloodline from another realm as her eyes then permanently shifted into the same eye color she has yet they each had a blue pupil, and the iris shifted without pain due to her mood, into a silvery-grey-like floral design (3).

"Now, wait a minute…" the obese twin did state honestly to her as they took off in costume, "Love those beignets though," and Tiana stating something to quickly grabbed the costume's tail yet it yanked off, and she along with Morgana as her shadow oddly protected Freddie to stun her briefly, as their dresses were ruined while making a mess.

"Tia! Time to hit Prince Charming with those man-catching… What happened?" Charlotte began while coming over before looking at their states in utter shock as Morgana sniffles while they didn't notice her eyes at first or even her shadow going back to her, as she couldn't see from then closed and covered in frosting, "I... I just…" Tiana states before looking away as Charlotte helped the two up with the blonde also getting most of the frosting off of Morgana's face as Tiana looked guilty of sorts by that, "You poor dears… Oh, Prince Naveen, we'll be right back, sugar!" Charlotte then led the two as Morgana grabbed Tiana's left hand in blind trust since she was bleary still in sight, and Freddie decided to head over to Sunset and Adagio as they were just about to kiss, and was talking to them about what just occurred, to Charlotte's Room.

In Charlotte's Room, it held books and whatnot like in the movie, "I got just the dress for you Tiana, and luckily my more formal child dress back then also fits well with Mary here," as oddly enough, this was the same dress yet pink and had a fancier design to it, and wiping her eyes still, she froze while commenting to make Tiana pause and glance to be stunned as well while changing, before shaking her head as she finished up, "My dear lord, your eyes changed."

Blinking in confusion, Charlotte merely guided the confused child to her mirror, and she blinked once again in utter awe-like shock as she was silent as they also shifted verify to those very eyes and back when she saw them, and stated to her softly in worry, once again, "What… What happened to my eyes, Char?" Charlotte only shrugged before she saw Tiana come out alongside Morgana, and she thought the dress suited her like it did in the movie, as Tiana thanks to Charlotte, now wore a blue princess gown that came with a matching tiara as well as a necklace complete with a blue diamond.

"Look at you… Aren't you just as pretty as a magnolia in May?" Charlotte tells her friend who tinted secretly yet was thankful that he lighting was dim enough to hide it, and tinted even more as Morgana agreed with her, "Yes, and Miss Tiana does look pretty." Tiana smiles softly at Morgana before looking away while looking depressed somewhat by Charlotte then telling her as she hugged her gently as well, "Seems like only yesterday we were both little girls dreaming our fairytale dreams, and tonight they're finally coming true," Morgana recalled that at least before seeing Charlotte smiled at her excitedly then, and Tiana placed a smile on her face for seeing her friend happy at least, "Well, I'm gonna go back into the fray. Wish me luck! Oh, Naveen…" once she was gone, Tiana dropped her smile while sighing.

She then began to sing briefly to herself while heading to the Balcony that Charlotte owned while looking to the clear sky currently alongside the stars shining brightly and at least saving her long-held item from the accident on her previous attire: Her slip of paper that was for her restaurant.

Tiana: "Almost. Almost there~. People would have come from everywhere~. I was almost there."

She jumped as Morgana hugged her and her eyes softened at this while gently thanking her at lifting her mood only slightly, and seeing the Evening Star shining brightly in the sky as Morgana stepped back a few moments as it seemed Tiana was in a decision to herself while she heard then, "I can't believe I'm going to do this…. Please, please, please." Tiana closed her eyes and begged gently upwards to the sky while gently hugging her slip of paper.

Morgana blinked while Tiana held in a gasp of being startled as a familiar frog appeared while looking at her, and Tiana looked upwards as she stated to the star as Morgana when she looked up, though she saw it twinkle in amusement at her, "Very funny."

Tiana then looked at the frog then while stating to him to amuse herself while only confuse Morgana by what she meant still, "So what now? I reckon you want a kiss?" She stiffened briefly as she did not expect the frog; Naveen, to answer back while gesturing it to her, "Kissing would be nice, yes?"

Morgana held her ears along with her shadow showing on the ground as both Naveen and Tiana didn't see while Tiana also screamed in fright alongside backing up, and tripping to land on something; knocking down Charlotte's stuffed animals she kept for namesakes and whatnot.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you," Naveen states before seeing Morgana and blinked at seeing her again, before shaking his head and began to speak more to Tiana, "I... Wait, no, no, no! Wait. Hold on a sec…" Tiana began tossing toys at him in fear still, and he kept dodging as she began getting another while Naveen commented to her, "You have a very strong arm, Princess." When he saw the stuffed monkey, "Okay, please! Put the monkey down." She tossed it anyways before Morgana sneezed, and they froze as the toys came to life, and fled to the party and winced as Morgana sniffles to herself as they heard Eli shout something and the child saw they fled into town, and began trekking the country.

Shaking her head and saw the frog, and began to frantically search if something until she grabbed a certain book, and held it up, "Stay back or I'll…" grunting as he hopped up to the mirror-like dresser Charlotte had, he began to state to her in introduction, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Naveen-" she then whacked him with the book she had as he weakly states while Morgana winced at his brief smashed state, "Of Maldonia." Eyes wide at what he said, she began to deny to herself, "Prince? But I didn't wish for any…" she looked at the star briefly before looking at the frog… Naveen in suspicion; with disbelief, and also being smart about this as she gestured to him, and then to the balcony, "Hold on. If you're the Prince, then who was that waltzing with Lottie on the dance floor?"

Realizing who she meant, he got ahold of himself with Morgana aiding Naveen; with a grateful look to the child at that before he coughed and states to Tiana, "All I know is one minute I am a Prince, charming and handsome, cutting a rug, and then the next thing I know, I am tripping over these." As he spoke, he danced briefly to demonstrate yet tripped and moved his feet-like flippers.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I know this story!" Naveen tells Tiana as she still held the book and was about to smash him again, yet paused at that as she saw the title and states softly in disbelief at the odd coincidence at hand, "The Frog Prince?" She then sat the book down after he gesture for her to do so, and he began to look into the book.

While he was looking into the book, he began to state to Tiana about his past slightly as a child, "My Mother had the servants read this to me every night," he found the two pages he was looking for and flipped back and forth while stating then aloud, "Yes, yes, yes! This is exactly the answer!" He then looked at Tiana then to make her go blank for a moment, "You must kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Tiana then tells him as if he was joking, and by his look, he wasn't when he then told her seriously, "You will enjoy, I guarantee. All women enjoy the kiss of Prince Naveen. Come. We pucker." He made a kissing gesture while standing up like a person yet he bloated around his throat like a frog would do as he secretly freaked her out and made Morgana giggle while he was surprised and admitted to her then after returning to normal, "That's new."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'd really like to help you, but I just do not kiss frogs," Tiana tells him while repulsed at the idea ever since she was a little girl. Naveen, however, looked to be shocked while admiring to her of her own words then, "Wait a sec, but on the balcony, you asked me-" he blinked briefly as Tiana stated back to him with a hint of honesty and being stumped in her tone, "I didn't expect you to answer!" He then told her as she turned away with her arms crossed after, and making wonder what kissing has to do with anything as the only kisses she ever knew was the forehead or cheek, onto herself, "But you must kiss me."

Naveen sighed before getting an idea and making Tiana glance at him then, "Look, besides being unbelievably handsome, okay, I also happen to come from a fabulously wealthy family. Surely I could offer you some type of reward, a wish I could grant, perhaps? Yes?" Tiana paused while seeing her flyer from all those years ago with "Tiana's Place" on it was out in the open, and she looked at Naveen then, and held her finger from her left hand to the number one, "Just one kiss?" Her tone, however, was unsure.

"Just one, unless you beg for more," he told her while licking his lips and disgusting her. She decided a kiss that would be worth her dream, was worth it and closed her eyes while licking her lips and when she was close and saw Naveen pucker his lips as he did, she recoiled back in disgust before calming herself; not seeing Naveen borrowed some of Charlotte's perfume and sprayed it into his mouth, and checked his breath while talking to herself softly, "Okay, Tiana, you can do this. You can do this. Just a little kiss. Just a little kiss. Okay."

Once Tiana did kiss him quickly and seeing the spell working, it did something Morgana didn't expect: It reached for her as well with a silent yelp, and a flash, she saw she was in her own dress yet felt she was still wearing her original clothes, and when she got out she was to her shock, shrunken as herself; without ending up as a lizard or anything in which Naveen was wide-eyed at yet when he looked down after seeing Tiana wasn't there; not seeing Morgana's shadow helped her up as she felt weak from the sudden magic shifting next to him, she heard him exclaimed that same language while seeing the blue dress Tiana was in, was moving.

Seeing she sent the hand mirror Charlotte owns from her mirror-like dresser fall down on top while oddly enough into its sides, they saw Tiana was now a frog as well.

"You don't look that much different," Tiana began while not seeing Morgana's borrowed dress on the floor or Morgana herself yet near Naveen, yet was also puzzled then while stating it to him, "But how did you get way up there? And how did I get way down here in all this…" she froze at seeing her right arm was all green, and turned to see herself as said female frog and yelled or screamed in feared shock before hopping without meaning to next to him; moving him and her over a few inches onto the dresser.

After they stood up he began to state to her in trying to calm her down, "Easy, Princess. Princess, do not panic!" Though it didn't work as Tiana stayed back to him while touching her body and looking at him in worried-like accusation, "What did you do to me? I'm green and I'm slimy!" To prove a point something like slime did come from her hands at her panic state, and she was then confused by his next words, "No! No, no, no, that is not slime." "What?" She asked while he showed it to her, "You are secreting mucus."

Before Morgana could open her mouth, she was suddenly joined in on their falling parade as once Tiana tackled Naveen in irritated anger at him, they fell, bounced, and landed on the drum before trying to dodge as he was hitting it to an upbeat; his band members following and the crowd dancing as without Morgana knowing, Sunset and Adagio began to look for her alongside Freddie.

Once he bounced the three high enough, Morgana landed oddly enough near the balloons while she saw Naveen and Tiana land into Charlotte's dress she was wearing; with the blonde moving jerkingly to try and shake them out as 'Naveen' saw this while carrying wine glasses with red wine, and dropped them as Charlotte toppled over while screeching, and Eli seeing this got angered, and then stated loudly a name, "Stella!"

Stella who was snacking away at the beignets, paused and quickly raised while swallowing the food, stood alert as Eli pointed at both Naveen and Tiana, "Get them frogs!"

Paling if possible, Naveen told them with 'Naveen' gasping in worry at what frog that was, to Tiana, "Run!" He told Tiana as she retorted back to him in a serious look, "I can't run I'm a frog!" He didn't look back yet they began to do as he stated as Stella chased them, "Then hop!"

They then ran into the same table at the beginning as Stella went everywhere and gotten some costumes enough to fool a drunk man that wore an octopus costume to pour all his wine, and even avoided a Zoro costumed man, "Down, boy. Down, monster dog!" Naveen states to Stella who only kept the chase while they had a mask on them still, tripped and tangled Morgana alongside them in the balloon strings as Stella kept and accidentally freed them while Tiana states to the dog, "Stella, it's me, Tiana!"

"Tiana!?" The female dog states in shocked bewilderment before landing on top of a cake that splattered the Fenner Brothers as Tiana states to Naveen mostly in utter shock as well, "Stella just talked to me. The dog just spoke to me!"

"You know, if you're going to let every little thing bother you, it's going to be a very long night!" Naveen states before they did a double-take at seeing a frog-sized Morgana as she in turn, sheepishly waved while tangled-up like they were since they stated at the same time in disbelief, " **Mary/Little Girl!** "

Below, however, 'Naveen' saw Dr. Facilier and headed to a spare living room within the mansion to settle himself before he showed up, looking angered. "Oh, dear. Oh! You're so quiet," was all 'Naveen' stayed to him before he winced at the accused tone Dr. Facilier states to him, "You let him go?!" 'Naveen' then gulped lightly, "The poor devil was gasping, so I loosened the lid ever so slightly," 'Naveen' then told him before Facilier's Shadow tripped him as 'Naveen' looked to see said shadow laughing at its own joke at tripping him.

'Naveen' then looked fed up while he stated then to Dr. Facilier, "Now how did I ever get tangled up in all this voodoo madness? I can't go through with this!" When he took the Voodoo Talisman off around his neck, 'Naveen' quickly changed back into surprisingly, into Lawrence wearing Naveen's royal clothing, and stated firmly at Dr. Facilier while tossing it, "You wear this ghastly thing!"

Dr. Facilier quickly caught it while stating to him in brief panic to spook the old man, "Careful with that! Anything happens to this, I'm going to be…" he saw the state Lawrence was in yet sighed before showing him along with his words on demonstration, "Fun fact about Voodoo, Larry. Can't conjure anything for myself." It was proven true as he remained the same.

Dr. Facilier then went over and began to tell the old man then while leading him near said portrait, "Besides, you and I both know the real power in this world ain't Magic. It's money! Buckets of it." He used his cane to show Eli's image to make Lawrence reluctantly nod back in agreement, "That's true."

"Aren't you tired of living on the margins while all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much as a sideways glance?" Dr. Facilier tells him while secretly admitting about himself as despite having a child, he barely has enough to meet ends meet and tends to swindle most of the time; increasing his debt to a certain mask, and moved away from Lawrence briefly as he stated it while his back was turned.

"Yes. I am," Lawrence told him determined as Dr. Facilier quickly moved and went beside him to his left as he led him to a full-bodied mirror as he spoke, re-knotted the rope that the Talisman was using around Lawrence's neck as he shifted back into looking like the Prince, "All you gotta do is marry Big Daddy's little princess, and we'll be splitting that juicy La Bouff Fortune right down the middle. 60/40, as I said."

"Hmm. Yeah. But what about Naveen?" Lawrence stated to him before giving a small yelp by getting slapped in the back of the head by Dr. Facilier's words to him firmly, "Your little slip-up will be a minor bump in the road, so long as we've got the Prince's Blood in this." At the end he showed him the Talisman in which they both chuckled with Lawrence stating to him, "Yes."

Lawrence quickly hid his Voodoo Talisman into his shirt with Dr. Facilier and the old man in disguise turning as they heard the doors open to see it was Sunset Shimmer and Freddie who ran to him with tears in her orbs as Lawrence was bewildered this man had a child at least, secretly, "Daddy, Mary is gone!" She cried onto him to freeze the Shadowman and secretly his shadow up by this news, "What do you mean sweetheart?" He stated in a convincing tone that was both half-sincerity and half-worry about this, and looked at Sunset since she looked worried as well, "We searched the grounds with everyone else looking… Its like she just vanished."

Giving Lawrence a look for later, he told his child assuredly while she nodded then, "I'm sure she would be found in no time… In the meanwhile, I heard you're a good sitter for children within the city of New Orleans, Miss Shimmer?" That made her blink with her eyes narrowing in confused suspiciousness at him with Freddie looking at her wide-eyed at that as she stated slowly in honesty then, "Yes… What about it?" His answer made her give him a What-like look while Freddie looked at him in slight surprise while reluctantly going over to her then, "I would need you to watch her for a few days while I handle… The business of sorts and I will possibly send her to Duke's with her bag for at least a few days as well."

"Alright," Sunset stated with the Shadowman hugging his child briefly and told her to enjoy the party and later he would take her home to pack and turned to Lawrence with an understanding look on the old man's face, "She isn't ready at all to handle our degree in work, and in case anything goes wrong… Not to have my friends on the Other Side to use her as leverage."

They then began to plot what to do tomorrow.

* * *

"Voodoo!" Tiana states as they were all floating over a swamp, and Tiana just found out that she was cursed like Naveen was due to Voodoo of the worse kind being involved, and by Morgana's size as she merely watched them argue… Was in the crossfire as secretly, Yidhian was trying to escape the ring on Morgana's finger for some time yet an odd, magical barrier kept preventing her.

"You mean to tell me this all happened because you were messing with the Shadowman?" Tiana then stated to him while Naveen fires back to what he knew of the man mentioned while waving around briefly, "He was very charismatic." Tiana groaned before she looked at a looking away Morgana by his next set of words, "And she was there! Playing with his child!"

Though she digested the words Naveen states and had realized what "Child" he meant and started to Morgana then in concern as the child looked like she was getting ready to cry, instead of accusing her, "Mary-" "I didn't know he was the Shadowman at all until earlier today, since he was so nice to me while I hung out with Freddie," Morgana states in speeded words with her sniffling while she shivered to know she was cold, slightly, while still tangled up; like they were, and turned to Naveen while getting a look from Tiana as he spoke more, "Seems to me that she was played of her parts. Though I did see true friendship with that man's child before my servant took off with me, in that jar."

Shaking her head at this as she maneuvered only to what she could to pat Morgana on the back to know she was not at all mad at her but decided to state to herself mostly while Naveen gave her a quizzical look to Tiana's words, "It serves me right for wishing on stars. The only way to get what you want is hard work."

"Hard work? Why would a Princess need to work hard?" Naveen asked with suspicion secretly in his tone before Tiana blinked before stating to him, making him go wide-eyed, "Huh? Oh! I'm not a Princess. I'm a Waitress." She then narrowed her eyes as they were about to get into another argument by his words, "A Waitress? Well, no wonder the kiss did not work. You lied to me!" He accused then to Tiana as she rolled her eyes and told him back, "No, I... I never said I was a Princess."

"You never said that you were a Waitress! You... You were wearing a crown!" He didn't see Tiana looked peeved at that as she then retorted back to him, "It was a costume party, you spoiled little rich boy!" He seemed to be half-irritated and half-amused at her words as he decided to reply back to irritate Tiana yet made her state a what to him, after, "Oh, yes? Well, the egg is on your face, all right? Because I do not have any riches. I am completely broke! Ha Ha!"

"Ummm…." " **What?** " They both stated before wincing at how rude they sounded by seeing Morgana's eyes go wide, and she only pointed in small fear at them to the upcoming branch; with Naveen stating then, "Oh no!" The balloons easily popped while they fell alongside getting untangled, and fell.

Tiana fell first into some spiderwebs while Morgana landed in some as well, and went wide-eyed unlike Tiana who was relieved at not going into the water as the child secretly, doesn't at all know how to swim as in her last adventure for Moana, she only did it by her instincts guiding her, and this time, her fear overrode them.

Tiana groaned as she was then plopped into the water as Naveen landed on her then, and scraps of the balloons were easily floating stationary on the water as well. Morgana though was relieved to see the water was at least shallow but sneezed as they ducked from a lightning bolt jumping all over the swamp, and hit a certain woman's glass bottle while making her groan to herself at needing another replacement. "Hang on Mary, let me get ya down." Tiana states while ignoring the flinch the child did when she touched her, and made her regret shouting at her then while she helped her down.

Tiana though saw Naveen come over, and stated to him then while gently patting Morgana's back; to let her wordlessly know she wasn't angry with her, "You said you were fabulously wealthy!"

"No. My parents are fabulously wealthy," he began while doing that greed sign as his one arm was in the water still, and raised it while speaking to her still, "But they cut me off for being a…" "Umm… Mr. Naveen," Morgana quietly interrupted him as he paused at his words and turned to her as she innocently stated next since he saw where she was pointing, "What's that?" It was a leech attached to his arm, "Leech! Leech!" He tried to get it off yet it was Tiana who helped him as she easily held it without fear, and stated to him still; secretly amused by that, "You're broke, and you had the gall to call me a liar?"

Once she tossed the leech to the deeper parts of the water, that was when things went hectic and Tiana held onto Morgana while she oddly rode her like a frog-like horse while she was dazed after hitting her head once, and didn't hear anything yet saw they were being chased by a bird of sorts, and a few others things before they flew, and lastly landed on their butts on a floating log.

Once Morgana's hearing easily came back, she heard the last few snippets between them both while Tiana was confused as to why she clings to her fearfully at realizing she was on deeper water, "All right, then. Once you two are married, you are going to keep your promise and get me my restaurant, right?" Naveen though counters her with his argument as Morgana saw something that he did a little late, "Not so fast. I made that promise to a beautiful Princess, not a cranky…" he paused before changing his words in confusion to them both, "Why are those logs moving?"

It wasn't logged that revealed themselves, it was Alligators; especially since they froze while seeing the one they were on was one as well, "I got dibs on the big one," he stated to them all, and they began to move from the chomping teeth they had as Tiana heard a yelp from hearing Morgana falling into the water and was worried since it seem she didn't get back up, dived and saw she was struggling to at least swim in fear while her new eyes glowed as well, and passed out while she grabbed the child and found quickly an entrance to a hollowed tree nearby, and went up and into the hallowed part within, and began to panic while inwardly thanking Sunset on showing her this as practice: She began to do the safety procedures to get Morgana to breathe.

"Come on," she stated to herself while pushing gently on the child's chest yet saw she didn't cough up water and inhaled air before blowing it right into Morgana's mouth, "No… Come on!" She did this a few times before Morgana began to wake up and cough the water out of her lungs and looked to be weak at the moment while looking at her in confusion for a few moments until she realized what happened and before she could thank her, they heard a thud.

Seeing Morgana was ok, she went to the hole and looked down to see Naveen escaped the Alligators while whispering loudly to her while eyeing hen warily, " _Psst! Lower the vine._ "

"Find your own tree," she stated plainly to him as they looked to see the Leading Alligator heard her while gesturing at the tree, "There he is!" Seeing this, Naveen quickly stated out of panic and trying to make a deal with Tiana, "All right. Look, look. Help me get out of this swamp, and once I marry Charlotte, I shall get you your restaurant." Tiana debated yet made her choice quickly with her imaging what they said about them both, and grabbed a vine to which Naveen grabbed and was quickly hoisted up by her, "You're going to taste so good basted and battered and fried!"

Ignoring the comments of the Alligators, Naveen confused Morgana while she shivered from being wet still, and saw Tiana blush by his words with her eyes also narrowing, "Well, Waitress, looks like we're going to be here for a while. So we may as well get comfortable." She then slapped his face to get him to grain in surprise pain by her as she then told him firmly, "Keep your slimy self away from me!" He stated once again while making Tiana roll her eyes and walk over to check Morgana over as he followed her, "I told you, it is not slime! It is mucus… Is she ok?"

Tiana was secretly surprised by the tone he used, and shrugged as it seemed her eyes were dazed as if, she was having a flashback of sorts, "No clue, this is actually a first for me." Naveen guessed what was wrong quickly and told her, making her look at Morgana now in sympathy, "Seems she was put into the trauma of sorts… Trauma only those experience in the meanings of torture have gone through."

Comforting Morgana while seeing it was late, Tiana sighed while seeing spare, blanket-like leaves oddly enough within the log and covers Morgana with a few of them while grabbing one for herself, told the Prince to make him blink yet shrug to himself, "I suggest that we get some sleep if we're going to get you back."

Later on Tiana was worried as she thought Morgana was having a nightmare yet blinked as her shadow came alive and inwardly groaned as it was trying to tell her something along with something the Shadowman may have done, but it then silently sighed while getting an idea, and began making shadow-like images of her as a frog; opening and closing her mouth, and the words "La La" were coming out.

Understanding that, she sang a small lullaby her mother used to sing to her, and after that, saw Morgana settled while making her eyes go soft as the child curled up to her, and then blinked as she saw Morgana's Shadow waved at her with glowing-amber orbs before returning to normal. "Just one of those days," Tiana stated as she then closed her eyes while sleeping as well.

* * *

 _ **Early in the morning as the sun was rising, the next day:**_

Tiana woke up when the light from the hole hit her face, and saw in confusion where she was before it all came back to her, yet she stilled as Morgana sleepily sighed while innocently laying next to her, _She is cute when she sleeps, I give her that_ , Tiana thought while trying to not wake her, and saw the coast was clear.

She then decided to build a raft while letting playboy and the child sleep a bit more and found all the materials within ten minutes and an hour after that made a raft.

Tiana then gotten a mischievous idea thanks to her new friends and Morgana, and tossed a stray, floating acorn with odd luck right into the hole and hit a slumbering Naveen's Head who woke up, and headed over to the hole and saw Tiana on the raft, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Gators are gone." He glared at her before blinking and looked behind him at seeing Morgana sleeping still while oddly sucking on her tail, "Can you get Mary for me? She can't swim and I don't want her to get wet again and get sick!"

Shrugging as that was something simple, he grabbed her like he does secretly to his little brother, and she yawned as he gulped by her teeth, yet settled and snuggled into his hold to roll his eyes, _Just like him_ , he mentally stated while concerned as despite all this time, Morgana secretly has always been kept as a light-weighted child.

He then adjusted himself while easily landing on the raft, and placed Morgana on the fluffy part of the raft as she kept sleeping peacefully and locked with her left leg a few times and he saw Tiana's amused look to him as he asked in confusion, "What?" She only shrugged her head as she began using the stick she found to ide her while he, in turn, grabbed a spiderwebbed limb from the nearby branch, and using it like a ukulele a few strokes before Tiana states to him, "We gotta get back to New Orleans and undo this mess you got us into."

"I was not the one parading around with a phony-baloney tiara," he then told her with Tiana groaned before telling him; hoping he would at least help her steer, and he was playing the small branch with Jazz Music of sorts, "I could use a little help." She without her knowledge had her left eye twitching as he told her with a fake look of being sorry before resuming; both human turned frogs not seeing an Alligator coming from behind, "Oh! I will play a little louder," and he does just that to stir Morgana slightly; with her mumbling and then going back to sleep.

"How about a little less picking and a…" Tiana went wide-eyed while stopping the raft; with Naveen pausing and saw her look, and turned before leaping up to stand and screamed as what rose was a large, overweight alligator taller than a grown man with olive-green scales, dark green spines, and yellowish-green underbelly scales that stretch from his muzzle to his tail tip. He contains large rows of teeth in his mouth, some of which stick out even when his mouth is closed. The Gator also has yellow eyes, but unlike the other alligators found in the bayou, along with The Gator has rounded, cartoonish pupils instead of the slit shape found in real-life alligators.

This was Louis, and he was, in fact, different than all other Gators within The Bayou; an outcast really.

Once Louis was raised up and the frogs expecting the worst while Tiana grabbed a sleepy Morgana who woke halfway up and was confused, until she saw Louis and stiffened until he suddenly stated to them all loudly, "I know that tune! Dippermouth Blues!" And he began to play his trumpet he kept ever since he was little, "Play it, brother! Oh, yeah!" Naveen then began to join with the Gator with his smaller instrument before hopping into Louis' head and he exclaimed while gently circling in excitement, "Where you been all my life?"

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Naveen states to Louis as Morgana was less fearful now while seeing he shrugged while twirling his instrument as he told them on honesty, "Why, The Bayou's the best Jazz School in the world. All the greats play the riverboats. Old Louis would give anything to be up there jamming with the big boys." At the end of his words, he gestured it as if, it was truly a big thing.

"Excuse me Mr. Gator, but why didn't you?" Morgana curiously asked Louis to make him blink at the child, shrugged and stated to them, "I tried once…"

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins)**

* * *

Louis jumped up to the boat while they were distracted and dancing/playing Jazz Music on an average yet fancy riverboat, and once he goes in and played, they stopped and were stunned at seeing a Gator play, they did the one basic thing: Shoot first and ask later.

Louis jumpers off the boat with those that had guns at the time, trying to shoot at him.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

"It didn't end well," he told them while seeing his look, he was annoyed at that. Tiana then gently patted Morgana on the back gently as she sat down, and Tiana then gave Louis a grateful look of sorts, "Uh-huh. It has been a real pleasure meeting you, Louis. And thank you kindly for not eating us, but we best be on our way."

"Where... Where y'all going?" He asked as he was about to play his trumpet while standing up on the ground yet he was suddenly curious, and Tiana seeing he was just that, told him then while trying yet failing on moving the raft as it seems it was stuck slightly, "To find somebody to break this spell." Perplexed, he then asked them all curiously once again, "What spell?" Seeing that Louis was still perplexed, Naveen then tried to tell him as he leaned on his frog-like knee on the padded part of the raft; amused as Morgana tried helping Tiana yet made a cute, angry-like pout at that as her left eye twitched, "Brace yourself, my scaly friend. We are not frogs. We are Humans… Well me and the other are, the child just merely shrink to our size."

At this, Louis laughed at them all as if, he was joking yet not hearing anyone laughing, stated to them on a bewildered yet mixed serious tone to them, "Y'all serious?"

Naveen nodded as Louis came over as he introduced himself and the others… Well, to his words at least, "I am Naveen, Prince of Maldonia," Louis looked to be excited at that before his look filled with sorts of disappointment about Tiana, "And she is Tiana, the Waitress, and the little girl is… Uh, what's your name again?" Morgana blinked at that before stating to him and made the two males blink, "Morgana Potter-Evergreen. But I tend to go by Mary as I preferred that then my true name, it's a mouthful." Only nodding to that, Tiana huffed at Naveen in disbelief as she heard him whisper loudly at Louis then more about Tiana, " _Don't kiss Tiana, otherwise you won't get your spells away._ "

"Now, just a second. This goon here got himself turned into a frog by a Voodoo Man, and now…" Tiana began to rant/explain to Louis, and they all turned to him as Louis gasped lightly and began to state fearfully, "Voodoo? Like the kind Mama Odie do?" That confused the two frogs, "Mama who-dee?" Naveen asked Louis as the Gator nodded while correcting/gesturing to them, "Mama Odie. She the Voodoo Queen of The Bayou. She got magic and spells, all kind of hoodoo."

" **Could you take us to her?** " They both asked at the same time before glaring at each other to make Morgana giggle, and Louis only gasped with fright at them before stating a mix of both fear and exaggeration, "Through the deepest, darkest part of the Bayou? Facing razor-sharp pricker bushes and trappers and hunters with guns? No." He then laid on a shaded tree while he began to play a sorrowful tune of sorts with his Trumpet he picked up after explaining things, he dropped it.

Seeing this, Naveen made a wait-here motion while telling the two females, "Watch and learn," when he walked over to Louis, Morgana whispered to Tiana who held back a chuckle by her innocent question, " _Watch what?_ "

Once Naveen was over there, he began to 'Convince' Louis then as he softly played his trumpet while glancing at him, "Louis, it is too bad we cannot help you with your dream. If only you were smaller, less toothy," at those words he proved his point by Louis' sharp teeth he had before continuing, "You could play Jazz to adoring crowds without scaring them." At the end of Naveen's words, he paused and looked at him as he walked back into the raft while he finished his words to the Gator, "Anyway, enjoy your loneliness, my friend."

"Cute, but it's not going to…" Tiana began to state smugly mixed with doubt to Naveen, until he waved at her to oddly wait for it, and wordlessly gestured behind him smugly for a brief moment at Tiana's look of brief surprise on her own face as Louis indeed came back, and stated to them all, "Hey, guys, I just had me a crazy idea! What if I ask Mama Odie to turn me Human?" At the end of his words, he danced on his toes in excitement.

"Louis! You are a genius!" Naveen states as Tiana quickly grabbed Morgana who went wide-eyed as Louis stated a loud hallelujah, and ruined their raft while she helped the once again wet child onto Louis as he began to sing. When he sang, they landed on his belly while making swirling ripples as he went while he played his instrument before doing so.

Louis: "If I were a Human Being. I'd head straight for New Orleans~. And I'd blow this horn, so hot and strong; Like no one, they've ever seen!"

At the end part of his words, Morgana helped cutely while seeing her shadow chuckle at her as they moved to his tail, before landing in a 'Rock' as he swam-stood on the water and wiped the water with weeping willow leaves the swamp had in some tree close to him as he held his trumpet still; singing his heart out to them; dancing and blowing his trumpet at the end of his words..

Louis: "You heard of Louis Armstrong? Mr. Sidney Bechet? All those boys gonna step aside when they hear this old ex-gator play~. Listen! Oh, yeah!"

While Louis played, Naveen grabbed another branch that was spiderwebbed as he lost the last one, and played with Louis as Tiana only shook her head and Morgana and the two frogs saw they were on a turtle who woke up sleepily at them in confusion, score they all looked up and once again Morgana was grabbed by Tiana as Louis swirled on a flimsy branch before landed near than in the water.

Yet when he raised himself near some plants, they were on the turtle still as oddly enough, the turtle was on his head while he sang still.

Louis: "When I'm Human as I hope to be~. I'm gonna blow this horn till the cows come home, And everyone's gonna bow down to me~!"

They landed on a soft lily pad as Louis made Morgana giggle lightly as he was pretending he was in a crowd while thanking them before they hopped back into him as he was in the water again. Then Naveen began to sing while on Louis back; with Morgana's magic helping the turtle out of his 'Hanging Predicament' Louis placed him on as well.

Naveen: "When I'm myself again. I want just the life I had~. A great big party every night! That doesn't sound too bad."

When he sang, however, he grabbed and tossed flowers as if, they were confetti falling down while purposely looking at Tiana who crossed her arms while not looking at him in amusement, then two different colored butterfly-like ladies began to appear where he said, and then on each side of them blonde-like ones as well that danced with him while in mid-air as he sang/played/danced.

The butterflies also danced while in the air to make patterns as well alongside Naveen as he sang; which made Morgana awed, and Tiana to roll her eyes at the Frog Prince. He jumped on a lily pad nearby, however, to do that part before landing on Louis' head and slid on his tail while playing his instrument still.

Naveen: "A redhead on my left arm~; A brunette on my right~. A blonde or two to hold the candles. Now that seems just about right? Eh, Louis? Life is short. When you're done, you're done. We're on this earth to have some fun, And that's the way things are~!"

Louis: "Tell it, brother!"

Naveen: "When I'm Human, and I'm gonna be~; I'm gonna tear it up like I did before. And that's a royal guarantee~!"

"You are getting married!" Tiana reminded him while he shrugged and stated to her then to make Tiana roll her eyes once again, "Oh, right. I'll just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me!" He made the two red and brown butterflies blush as he did a kissing gesture to them as they giggled while taking off.

Tiana shook her head and began to sing while replacing his branch-like instrument with a guiding stick as Morgana only watched as it was placed in her hands, and stung it a few times to get intrigued by it, and sang the beginning part to Naveen mostly.

Tiana: "Your modesty becomes you~, and your sense of responsibility. I've worked hard for everything I've got. And that's the way it's supposed to be~!"

Naveen broke the stick and began oddly using Louis' tail-like ridges as drums as Tiana grabbed another stick and was secretly amused as Morgana tried to play the instrument yet only made it dingle odd notes with each stroke.

As she was guiding them as Louis was too focused on his trumpet playing, she saw incoming stumps and guided them to safety.

Tiana: "When I'm a Human Being~, at least I'll act like one~. If you do your best each and every day. Good things are sure to come your way. What you give~ is what you get~. My Daddy said that and I'll never forget. And I commend it to you!"

Louis then stood partially up as Naveen was on his tail, Morgana near Tiana on his back and just tried to play the instrument to this time amuse them all at how hard she was trying as they sang together, and then separately after; with Louis playing his trumpet after he sang.

Tiana, Naveen, Louis (Same Time): " **When we're Human~. And we're gonna be~!** "

Louis: "I'm gonna blow my horn!"

Naveen: "I'm gonna live the high life!"

Tiana: "I'm gonna do my best to take my place in the sun~!"

They then gotten stuck on a stump-like hole with Louis, and Tiana grabbed Morgana who held her instrument gently yet firmly as Naveen; with the two frogs singing, tickled Louis' Gator nose with some old leaves and he sneezed while shooting them like a rocket of sorts farther away and stopped before landing in the water, and landed back on a lily pad before getting back on Louis' back.

"Naveen and Tiana (Same Time): " **When~ we're~ Human~!** "

After a few moments, Naveen gave the child a look with the three secretly wincing as she kept getting the tune wrong for the last five minutes until he had enough, "Hang on," he secretly didn't see Tiana glance at him in secret surprise while grabbing the item from Morgana and stroked it a few times; showing her how it worked as her eyes slightly had a glow with excitement at seeing him play, and handed it to her while making Morgana look slightly nervous, "Ok, now your turn."

Looking at the instrument in her hands, Morgana sighed before trying slowly as Naveen showed her, and it was somewhat improved before a few more minutes of encouragement, began to play it naturally, "Yes, there you go… You seem to be quite the natural, child." Naveen stated while admitting it and rubbing her hair, and made her tint at the attention she was getting while seeing the look on Tiana's face, and told her with a shrug, "What? I was just trying to get the child to learn more with aid." Tiana only stated back to him as he rolled his eyes, and laid back by listening to the child play, "Uh-Huh, sure."

* * *

 _ **La Bouff Mansion at this point and time:**_

News spread slightly of Morgana's missing whereabouts while Sunset and Adagio; who wore their one set of clothes from before, and even Eudora was worried as Tiana was also declared missing as well. Freddie, however, was still being watched over by the two teens as well, and currently they were placing poster's around the area near the Mansion itself.

Inside the ground of said mansion, however as well, Charlotte was mixed feelings between knowing Tiana and Morgana may have been taken, but at this moment, her feelings were for 'Naveen' as he made a picnic around their personal pond-like building they have (don't know what it's called, sorry). And she decided to apologize to him as he only nodded to her in reply, "Prince Naveen, dear, I am positively mortified you had to endure that frog fiasco last night."

'Naveen' or otherwise Lawrence, decided to state back in kind, while snarling like an animal to get her to do the same a few times while flirting as well, "Well, when you're next in line for the throne, you're poised like a panther, ready to expect the unexpected." After a few times, however, Charlotte noticed something was wrong with 'Naveen' left ear as it puffed up slightly, and gestured it along with wording it, in concern, "You're ear?"

"What… Oh!" Lawrence states as he leaned and checked to see that the blood was nearly depleted within the Talisman, and quickly raised up as Charlotte was about to see what was the matter by leaning to him, and he made an excuse as she smiled hesitantly at while also gesturing it within his seat, "Those pesky mosquitoes. They're everywhere. Please," here Lawrence moved her to the middle of the area, and began to speak his mind as planned, also clearing his throat before doing so, "Miss Charlotte, I can no longer ignore the throbbing of my-" he glanced as they heard an odd swelling sound from where his behind was as he stated to Charlotte to keep her attention to his face, "Heart. Even though our time together has been brief, it's been heavenly!"

"Land sakes, Prince Naveen! You got me blushing like a…" she was surprised as Lawrence hid his face in her summer dress she wore today; which was long yet light-pink with white flowers on it as secretly, his face was back to normal of sorts, "Would you do me the honor of becoming Princess of Maldonia?"

Charlotte froze at this briefly while stating to him in a tone that she wanted to be sure; since it was her dream after all to be a True Princess, "Are you serious?" Though when she spoke, she moved away from him as she was only half-confused since he raised his shirt over his entire face except for his eyes, and raised his hand up in fake-honesty, "Like the plague."

"Yes! I most definitely will marry you!" Charlotte told him while he was hugged on the railing the small building had while she mostly commented to herself as when Lawrence leaned, he gained his fat figure back without her noticing a thing at all, "There's so much to plan! I mean, the guest list, the dress, the music, the flowers, the shoes…" he ducked behind the table while looking at her excited face since she was in "Dream Mode" and kept talking to herself as he only shook, "We're going to have ourselves a Late Mardi Gras wedding!" She then left.

Lawrence sighed before he gasped as The Shadowman came over and gently grasped the Talisman in his right hand while stating a firm no, to himself as Lawrence fully became himself once again, "What do we do now?" Lawrence asked in worry to him.

"Because somebody let our Froggy Prince go, Larry," Lawrence flinched at that as he thought Dr. Facilier was going to slap him, yet didn't, "I'm reduced to asking for help from my friends on the Other Side." Dr. Facilier secretly and mentally was worried as he was in debt already by the Talisman and decided to take a gamble in Fate by trying to increase it with his own offer, later on.

With Sunset and Adagio as Eudora volunteered to watch Freddie; since the poor girl was tired from walking most of the day, as it was at this point getting late at this time, sighed while holding hands.

Sunset and Adagio accidentally kissed each other after getting knocked over by a runaway cart and ended up feeling a spark of sorts along with their eyes glowing briefly that Adagio was familiar with, and even though it made Sunset ponder this, were Soulmates with each other. They were currently taking a small break within a nearby café, and sharing a small meal between them as despite what Adagio stated it wasn't a date, Sunset secretly was touched as she paid for the meal, and the setting was perfect as one.

"Do you think Mary would be found in time for this Charlotte's Wedding?" Sunset asked her new girlfriend as Adagio only shrugged her shoulders, as the rich blonde did tell them a few hours ago on that, especially they had half-enjoyed themselves while also looking for Morgana mostly today, "It depends if she either shows up, or is found, My Blaze," Sunset blushed lightly at that recent nickname Adagio has been calling her sometimes as she snuck in a gentle yet mixed lover's, wary-like kiss on her lips; to make Sunset know she too, was worried about Morgana.

They jumped, however, as a woman approached them, and they both blushed at her figure she had while wearing a pure-white, full-bodied cloak of sorts, and sat down nearby while stating gently to them, "Perhaps this child you're looking for is closer than what you think?" Adagio narrowed her eyes at the stranger as she ordered some iced sweet tea for herself, and made her glance as she was getting a book out; with them seeing her hazel eyes oddly glowing at her in mixed emotions as she revealed to oddly have a delicate-looking yet wise face for around the age of near twenty-two, "Who are you, if I might ask?" The woman blinked before gently chuckling at them, and waved her hand as if, she was asked this a lot, "I am famous in certain things, child, but most importantly I have been shown to give wisdom every now and then to passerbys."

"That did make sense, but still… You didn't tell me who you are," Adagio stated to make her blink, before shaking her head as if, she forgot, "Forgive me, my name you two is Sofia Athena Minerva, but you may call me Sam if you desire." Sunset felt it was rather odd someone with that weird of a name showed up rather in a time they needed, yet she shrugged while stating to her their problem, along with their secret worries as to what their friends would think.

"That is rather an unsettling situation you two told me," Sam told them with eyes clearly thinking already while digesting their words, and told them in honesty then, "Perhaps you would explain your situation to your friends or kin, and they would understand… But for the missing child, that is mostly up to her as from the way it sounds, she is being tested."

Now that made them suspicious while she paid for their meal she ordered, as the talk took at least twenty or so minutes, "Tested by what?" Adagio firmly asked as Sam sighed while deciding to tell them, with her closing her book that secretly stated "Fantastic Beasts, and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander"(4), "Possibly by someone powerful enough to conceal her from you, as you two have shared some time with the child; I can tell by the way you sounded as you cared for her." That made them think while Sunset asked her then, "By powerful, who do you mean?"

"Oh, you will meet her in due time, Sunset and Adagio, but I think this is where we part until a later date," Sam states to make them look at each other before turning back to her and was astonished she was gone.

* * *

"Now, this restaurant of yours, is it going to have touffe?" Louis asked Tiana after she mentioned it to the Gator while Morgana listened alongside Naveen as the child was merely gazing at the scenery while doing so; her tail gently swaying back and forth in utter trust on Louis' back.

"Jambalaya, Gumbo. It's going to have it all," Tiana admits as she sat near Morgana as she seems ready to pass out yet was staying awake, "I've always wanted to try Red Beans and Rice, Muffulettas, Po' Boys." Naveen chuckles at Louis before setting to him as he eyed the scenery as well, "Stop, Louis. You two are making me so very hungry." He added Tiana to which she rolled her eyes at while secretly was amused.

It was here a few mosquitos passed by and his tongue came out a few times while being curious, "Interesting," his tongue flickered still and decided to act on the urge, and went into the water to suddenly startle Morgana wife awake as she and Tiana looked while Naveen went after the group of mosquitoes now, "What are you doing?" He did only a shushing motion while telling her softly yet loud enough to hear him, "Shh! You are frightening the food." He sent his tongue out yet missed while tripping, and it wrapped briefly around his face before he fixed it, and stated mostly to himself with a laugh, "This is harder than it looks."

Tiana chuckled at this with Morgana only being confused, and saw a lightning bug or firefly passed by while landing; a hour later at dusk, on a lily pad with a flower on it near shallow parts of the swamp. Without warning, her own tongue flickered to get her to gasp and mostly state to herself, "What? Oh, no. No, no, no. There is no way I am kissing a frog, and eating a bug on the same day." Except it seem her tongue had other ideas as it was forcing her off Louis and to where the firefly was.

Morgana held in a yelp as Louis moved them both to shore, and she got down as she wondered where Tiana and Naveen went, and they went through some bushes before Louis states then while she blinked at the weird sight, "Y'all find anything to eat yet? Oh, my." They were tongue-tied to each other. "Hang on. Old Louis got it covered," the Gator then states with two frog's eyes going wide as what he planned to do, "No, no…" "Don't…" they told him as he only made it worse as their frog tongues wrapped them up in a weird way to describe things. "How's that?"

"Things could be a little better," Tiana states with a muffled tone of sorts that was easy to understand, and Louis was then thinking to himself before getting an idea, and told the two tied-up frogs, "You know what this needs? A sharp stick! Be right back." When he left through the bushes, he was scatting or singing to himself.

"Are you two wrestling?" Morgana innocently asked while tilting her head to the left, and made both frogs while tied-up, turn lightly for a few brief moments before Tiana told Morgana quickly to assure her, "No, no were not. Just tied up due to being it playboy's fault." If Naveen could, would be flabbergasted, "My fault? My fault…" he began struggling like she was as he continued to strike his case at her, "Let me tell you something. I was having a wonderful time until…" "Coo! Well, looky here!" Morgana perked up with the two frogs looking to see a firefly that she knew without having to recall things. He was a very small and slender Cajun-raised firefly, holes on his wings, red hair, very few teeth.

This was Raymond or Ray as such, and she saw him look at the two frog's predicament while setting then to then both, "Girl, I guess you and your boyfriend got a little carried away. Am I right?"

That got them both to tint once again with Morgana tilting her head the same way while her tail went into a question mark as Tiana and Naveen began to deny that quickly while tied-up still, "Oh, no, no!" "Do not be ridiculous!" "He's not my boyfriend!" "I am the Prince of Maldonia!" Ray rolled his orbs while stating near a tree, "Let me shine a little light on the situation."

He then began to try and light his behind before excusing himself to them all after he farted, and continued to do so until it lit up briefly before dimming, and turned it like a lightbulb to a lamp of any sorts, and it shined brightly. "That's more better. Yeah," he saw Tiana look at him warily as he then told her assuredly, " It's okay, baby. I don't explode me. I ain't no firecracker! I just got my big butt glowing!" At his words he batted it as it flowed and went back to a normal glow a few times to prove his point before continuing, "That's right! The women like a man with a big back porch!"

"Lord, you done this up real good, for sure." Ray told them while inspecting their tongues, and found one to follow as he stated mostly to himself, "Now where this go to at? Hang on, Cap. I'm just going to give a little twist here. We're getting to know each other now!" He then began to sing to himself a song Morgana was unfamiliar with as he shined slightly while trying to detangle both Tiana and Naveen like a disco bulb, and after a few odd sounds of mechanical sounds, he came out with one of their tongues while finishing his song of sorts, and they became untangled while landing in their behinds to get Morgana to laugh at then briefly before blinking as Ray finally noticed her yet shrugged.

"It's about time I introduce myself," he began while using his butt to light up the sky with his name, "My name Raymond, but everybody call me 'Ray.'" He then floated nearby them as Naveen admitted in curious honesty as Ray chuckled as if, expecting that, "Pardon me, but your accent, it's funny, no?"

"I'm a Cajun, brah. Born and bred in The Bayou," he paused before asking them curiously then, "Y'all must be new around here, huh?" Naveen nodded as Tiana saw Morgana's Shadow raise up to know she wasn't at all imagining things and leaned while whispering to her as Morgana giggled alongside Larxene oddly finding this part of Morgana as a new roommate, funny, and looked as Naveen then told the firefly, "Actually, we are from a place far, far away from this world."

"Go to bed! Y'all from Shreveport?" Ray told them as Naveen only shook his head while explaining things to him, "No. No, no, no. We are people… Except the child is another human-like race of sorts." Tiana came over while making sure to explain things better as Morgana saw Ami dismiss herself as within her ring, Yidhian tried everything to get herself out as the odd, magical barrier was nothing like she encountered before giving up and decided whoever blocked her this time, would hopefully either release it or someone else would. "Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a Voodoo Witch Doctor."

"Well, there you go," he told them as if, that explained things very easily, And we were on our way to Mama Odie's. We think maybe she can…" Ray interrupted Tiana at that point while stating to her then in disbelief, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mama Odie?" Seeing she nodded a yes to him made the two frogs be puzzled at his next set of words with suspicion, "Y'all headed the wrong directional, Cher. Now what kind of chucklehead told y'all to go this way?"

It was at this odd point of timing that Louis came back with the stick, and even declaring it, "I found a stick!"

"Louis," by the tone in her voice, he dropped the stick and looked on nervously, "Ray here says you've been taking us in the wrong direction." Louis indeed chuckled nervously at them all, and began to make gestures along with making excuses, "I was... Well, listen. I was confused by the topography and the geography, and the choreography and…" Ray shook his head while winking at them while knowing what Morgana was, "The first rule of The Bayou, never take direction from a Gator."

Ray then whistled in a specific direction as a huge amount of fireflies began showing themselves by their lights; fascinating the four. "Why, me and my relations will help show y'all the eway." He then headed to a few cousins while seeing they grabbed instruments and stuff, he came back while telling them; mostly Tiana as well, "Come on, Cher! Just follow the bouncing butt!" He then began to sing while all his relations danced along with him; guiding them as well.

Ray: "We're gonna take you there. We're gonna take you there. We're gonna take you all the way there~. Gonna take you there. We're gonna take you there. We're gonna take you all the way~."

Morgana saw Louis dance while she followed Naveen and Tiana as Ray kept leading along with his kin, well... Down the bayou, and through some upwards-like rooted trees, they then went through a log that Louis got stuck at as Ray kept singing. It amused Morgana, however, as he still danced while following them.

Ray: "Goin' down The Bayou. Goin' down The Bayou. Goin' down The Bayou. Takin' you all the way~."

Ray the. Stated while introducing some of his kin to them while using a bug as a accordion, "We got the whole family. There goes Mimi, Cousin Beaudreaux. Oh, Grandmama! Your light out!" They heard her hum, before clapping as it came on, and Ray still sang. Even as they stopped and showed them the way with glowing rings of fireflies within the darkness; Tiana and Naveen hopping on lily pads as Morgana was able to follow them.

Ray: "We all gonna pull together. Down here that's how we do. Me for them and them for me. We all be there for you. We gon' take ya. We gon' take ya. We gon' take ya all the way there! We know where you're goin', and we're goin' with you. Takin' you all the way~."

Morgana laughed a little as Louis acted like a captain as he slid through the water until some of the fireflies left him, and he sank into the water. They then led through some dandelions and clearing as while Ray finished his song, Louis fell in some fireflies and looked like a dancer before they floated off him, and led them onwards.

Ray: "Goin' down The Bayou. Goin' down The Bayou. Goin' down The Bayou. Takin' you all~… Yeah, you know! Come on, y'all! Keep that line flowin' and the lights a-glowin'!"

They then rode Louis down the water while they followed them, and seeing Morgana was tired, Tiana let the girl rest on her as she did a cute yet teethed yawn, and began sleeping as Ray came over while asking her in a hushed voice, " _She's a cute youngin' now is she for a Chaosarinian, huh, Cher?_ " That made Tiana look at him in bewilderment as Naveen widens his eyes while looking at Morgana in a new perspective as if, he too may know what that race was; since this was the first time he heard of this, "How do you know about Mary's Race?"

"By Mama Odie, Cher, she saw them all down in The Bayou… Now, let's keep on movin' and follow the bouncy butts!" Ray told her as they did just that.

* * *

 _ **Dr. Facilier's Residents, at this point and time:**_

The Shadowman was currently wary while playing it cool as he was talking to Zandalar and his fellow Voodoo Masks currently, and his hat off with respect while they narrowed their eyes at him by his words, "Friends, I know I'm in hock to y'all pretty deep already, but seems our little Froggy Prince lost his way... And I need your generous assistance getting him back."

Now they narrowed their eyes further at him at this before he responded to them with a brief laugh, "I hear you! Now, what's in it for y'all?" He began to explain his big plan to them in which intrigued them all; Zandalar mostly, "Well, as soon as I dispose of Big Daddy La Bouff and I'm running this town," he laughed while making in the ground the city of New Orleans with a Voodoo Doll with a red heart on its chest of Eli, before cupping said fake city into his hands as there was smaller, tiny, illusions of people in it while they were doing whatever they do each day, "I'll have the entire City of New Orleans in the palm of my hand. And you'll have all the wayward souls your dark little hearts desire."

He blew through the fake city as they became, well, ghosts of sorts, and flowed right into the masks to then make them a whiff, and gained grins on each of their faces, and this made him laugh while stating to them at the obvious, "Y'all love that, don't you?"

Dr. Facilier then blinked as Zandalar then gave him a look to then make him be puzzled, "Why do you want the child as well?" Looking at the Leading Mask, The Shadowman chuckled while setting to them as if, he just realized it as well, "Of course! She has potential, she is a Youngling of that race after all, and… Hmm? You're Boss wants to meet her once we have her?" Seeing the other Masks looking at the Leading Mask in stunned looks, it only grinned at Dr. Facilier as he in return, shrugged while stating in reply, "Sure, why not. After all, she is rather interesting to possibly teach alongside my own Flesh and Blood; In which she is to stay out of our deal… If we have it that is?"

The Masks looked at each other before seeing the Leading Mask look to the left as they only grinned, and so did the right, and the Leading Mask then opened his maw wide as a large group of Shadow Demons of various races they secretly took as forced debts or former employees to their cause, showed up.

Dr. Facilier then laughed in excitement while setting mostly to himself, "Now we're cooking! We're going to find ourselves a frog and child!" That made them blink before looking at the Leading Mask briefly as if, this guy for real in which it only narrowed its eyes to make them wilt, and looked back at the Shadowman who didn't see that, continued his words, "Search everywhere! The Bayou, The Quarter. Bring them both to me alive. I need mostly the Froggy Prince's heart pumping... For now." He then did some French Words of sorts as they then took off.

* * *

 _ **An hour or so later; Back with Morgana and the others:**_

"I'll take them the rest of the way," Ray tells his kin as they began to leave while Morgana tunes them out while trying to stay awake before she nodded off, and waking up to when she saw they were walking again, and she was being carried by Louis, and heard Ray state to Tiana in a tone she recognized as true love, "...My girl? Ho, ho, ho. That's Evangeline."

"Evangeline?" Tiana asked with interest; with Ray had a look that both her and Morgana knew was true love, "She the prettiest firefly ever did glow," he squealed to himself while they were on the move as Louis was secretly amused at the Hatchling he knew Morgana was, was listening well, "You know, I talk to Evangeline most every night. She's kind of shy. Don't say much. And I know in my heart someday we are going to be together. Yeah."

"Aw! That's so sweet," Tiana states before giving Naveen a look with Morgana confused by what he meant while Ray ignored him, "Yeah, so sweet. Just do not settle down so quickly, my friend. There are plenty of fireflies in the swamp." Tiana groaned at him while he stated the word, 'what' before he got slapped in the head by her while he yelped; Morgana giggling as she thought it was funny.

Not known to them, there was movement in the bushes behind them as Louis nearly dropped Morgana yet was thankful he didn't as it would have broken her at least by the height he has, "Pricker bushes got me! Gator down! Gator down! The darkness is closing in! I'm so cold." Louis did drop Morgana on the ground gently though as she saw it was only one of those seeds Tiana showed her, and Ray rolled his eyes while stating to him, "Will you hold still, you big baby?" Ray barely touched it as Louis screamed in pain and stated to him plainly, "I ain't touched it yet."

Out in the bushes, as Morgana found a way to follow Tiana and Naveen, three men showed themselves stealthy as they were currently hunting for food.

The first was a short man that wears a green shirt underneath his brown overalls, has big pointed ears, a brown hat, and goes around barefoot as he held a butterfly net. The second one was obese, incredibly tall, wears a red shirt underneath his blue overalls, along with a small brown pointed hat, and lastly bald while wielding a baseball bat. The last man was has crimson hair, a large brown hat, a purple shirt with brown pants, and also walks barefoot. He also had two fingers with a wristband on his right hand while he held all the traps.

These were in order: Reggie, Darnell, and Two-Fingers. In an odd way, a sorta relationship like the three stooges yet Reggie was the father, Darnell is Reggie's dim-witted son, and Two-Fingers is the Uncle.

"Oh! Take a look at them two jumpers. I can taste them frog legs already," Reggie tells the two while observing both Tiana and Naveen before shushing his son as he spoke loudly; with the short man thanking inwardly they didn't flee from it, "Bet they taste really good with the sauce piquant, right, Pa?" Reggie then hit Darnell on his head with the bat he took from him, hard, while also telling him quietly; ignoring his pain, "Will you keep quiet?"

Two-Fingers then began mumbling as Reggie chuckled while telling him excitedly in agreement, "Oh! My thoughts exactly, Two Fingers. It is time to catch us some frogs!" They all sucked as they began to stalk the two frogs; with them not seeing Morgana catching up to her friends.

Naveen was amused as Morgana panted with a tired yet relieved smile while Tiana only shook her head in understanding as she was clearing the path for them and saw the child wanted to walk, shrugged as a few moments after, Naveen began to talk or exclaim gently to Tiana then while she was still clearing the path, "You know, Waitress, I have finally figured out what is wrong with you."

This peaked her interest as Tiana kept moving stuff away while trying to not get irritated by him, and asked, "Have you now?" She only rolled her eyes and Morgana only blinked at the Prince as he stated then to her, "You do not know how to have fun. There. Somebody had to say it." Morgana winced at the look Tiana gave him while he didn't see it, and then looked at him smugly as she decided to retort back, "Thank you, because I figured out what your problem is, too." He blinked at her while she purposely had a branch leaned back as he stated to mostly himself in arrogance, "I'm too wonderful?"

The branch then hits him and Morgana giggle lightly as he rolled his eyes at the child while looking at Tiana as she told him then, while using part of the branch to gesture at him; pointing at him as well, "No, you're a no-'count, philandering, lazy bump on a log." While her back was turned and Morgana helped him up, he chuckled with mirth in his eyes while fake-coughing his next words back at her then, "Killjoy."

Tiana paused while turning to him and asked plainly, "What did you say?" He shrugged his shoulders while telling her then in which she shrugged and turned around and only took a few steps as she heard it this time while he fake-coughed again, "Stick in the mud." Naveen lost his smile while she told him down, and Morgana was looking at them at not knowing who to support, "Listen here, Mister. This stick in the mud has had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon, and chasing chambermaids around your ivory tower!"

Once she left while grabbing Morgana as Naveen sat down briefly, scoffed as if that was a weak insult, but stated it to her in correction about her last comment, "Actually, it's polished marble."

It was then things became hectic for the three.

Naveen screamed in being startled as a net captured him by Reggie, and commented to the other two as Tiana grabbed Morgana as she quickly hopped on her back and took off, "I got me one, boys! Y'all get that little one over there! Two-Figners nearly had them yet Morgana's Magic acted up, and blasted him with fire to his hat as Tiana took this chance to run with the child or in this case, hop, away from the hunter while he put out his hat quickly.

Angered that his favorite hat now had a burnt mark on it, he quickly grabbed his daggers, and tossed it at them for only for him to yelp as a barrier touched hem, made them glow, and sent them right back while hitting all over a tree he led them too.

Meanwhile, with Louis and Ray, the firefly finally got the seed out of Louis' finger and he held in a muffled yelp of pain from it yet noticed firstly before Ray did of Reggie in a boat filled with three shotguns, and exclaimed before dive-bombing into the pricker bushes, "Hunters with guns!"

Ray rolled his eyes while doing a double take at now seeing Reggie holding Naveen in the butterfly net while freaking the Prince out by his words to him, "Look at them big frog legs. I want me some cornbread with this dinner!" Ray then charged right at Reggie and flew into his nose; allowing Naveen to easily escape while stating to himself aloud, "Oh, no! A bug got to do what a bug got to do!" After a few attempts, Ray was shot out by force into a nearby rock and landing into the water; which Louis saw and dived in after him, and admitted by licking it briefly, "I think I done chipped my favorite tooth."

With Tiana and Morgana, they were running from the two hunters while they froze at seeing Darnell looking ready to clobber them and Two-Fingers still chasing them, "Here I come, Two Fingers! I'll help…" Darnell told his Uncle while he then slipped and Tiana went wide-eyes as Morgana pushed her out of the way as she flew into the air and she landed in a covered area while also looking on in horror as Morgana was caught within the very same hat, an iron cage as Darnell being dimwitted, only shouted out to his father loudly, and grabbed it as Two-Fingers raised himself up and followed his Nephew back to the boat quickly; Tiana hopping behind them secretly, "Pa! We got one!"

Morgana tried to escape before Two-Fingers quickly sat down on it and made her whimper at her idea turning sour as he mumbled for her to shut it, and Darnell exclaimed in a curious question to his father as he was steering the boat, "What happened to yours?" He was whacked on the head by him while feeling him to be quiet.

Naveen raised from the water after being near yet far away to not be spotted, laughed while staring to himself in a small jig, "Free!" Yet he was frozen in stunned shock at seeing Morgana whimper as her hands burned her when she touched the cage walls and was then bumped into by Tiana who saw her look, and looked at the boat with a crazy idea. Tiana seeing his look, held onto him as he shot his tongue, and it hit the back of the boat while he was excited at first before realizing his quick idea turned sour as they were quickly being sent at the back of the boat while causing a thud; getting the three's attention.

"Pa, did you hear that suspicious thud?" Morgana saw Tiana then while doing a shushing motion as she guessed Naveen's plan as he quickly hopped and hid under Reggie's hat as he responds while taking it off with Naveen also scratching his head while the man was scratching his back, "Yeah. I sure did." Two-Fingers and Darnell seeing the frog, grabbed their bat and shotgun to whack it off Reggie's head without telling him yet he saw and stated before he was indeed whacked, "What are you two gawking at?"

Naveen kept landing on Reggie's head as Darnell kept missing, and Two-Fingers saw his had enough, poked his Nephew while moving the shotgun to Reggie's face with Naveen seeing this, hopped down to the floor of the boat while he aimed at that part, and Reggie states on a panic, "No, no, no. No, you idiot, not there!" Tiana landed on Darnell's head next and Naveen back on Reggie's as they began a cycle that made Morgana laugh at seeing them hitting each other; like The Three Stooges (5), while the two frogs had fun doing this.

After a few minutes, Naveen gotten; with Tiana aid, Morgana out of that trap while she hissed at being burned each time the iron cage touched her skin. The two saw this as her burns were not fading from her like Tiana knew from her regeneration ability, and saw the messed-up family of sorts as Reggie states; both Tiana and Naveen agreeing as one by his comment, "These two ain't like no frogs I ever saw. They smart." They were then showing wide eyes in shock at Tiana as she stated to them next in mirth to herself mostly, "And we talk too!"

The three men screamed while Naveen grabbed a weak Morgana while landing on some rocks, and saw Darnell take off quickly with the boat in fast speeds like a jet boat, away from them.

Naveen seeing Morgana looked exhausted and weak, secretly touched Tiana as she allowed her to climb into his back as they began to look for Ray and Louis, in which at this point, Louis was using a bamboo stick he found to give Ray an air tube version of CPR and succeeded while asking him in concern, "You alright there, little bug?" Ray whiffed yet waves his hands in front of his face as Louis rolled his eyes at the firefly's comment to him, "I'm fine. But your breath done near kill me to death."

Louis then pointed to the center of his body's chest while Ray saw a pricker bush seed, and asked hesitantly, "Would you mind?" Seeing no problem, Ray does it while stating to him then, "I got you covered, brah." Once he got it off the Gator, Louis was grateful while thanking him, "Much obliged, peewee." He then turned while hearing Ray groaned, "Now how about the other side?"

With Naveen as Morgana went to sleep on him, began to talk to Tiana while they walked near wild food and swamp grass in a clearing, as he was secretly impressed by her as not known to him, she tinted lightly while quickly covering it up, "'And we talk, too.' I like that. You are secretly funny." She decided to reply with him shrugging back as she spoke, playfully that is to him, "Not a stick in the mud? Say it. Say it." Naveen began to dent it at first, "Well, I wouldn't go…" he saw her expecting look while sighing and gave her a look of being joyful slightly, with a few other emotions as he secretly had a great time with Tiana, "All right. You're not exactly…" "I can't hear you. I'm sorry. What?" Tiana held up her hand to her ear to amuse him while he admitted to her as she smiled back, "...a complete stick deep in the mud."

They then saw that Ray was extracting a lot of seeds from Louis, and was muttering to himself as with each pull, he yelped in small pain, and noticed the three as Naveen places Morgana gently on a bed-like mushroom of sorts further away from others, "Cher, I know we gots to get Mama Odie lickety-split, but this particular stratification is going to take a while. Yeah."

"Poor Louis," Tiana states in sympathy to the Gator while Naveen sighed while looking around for a spot to relax at as Louis spoke to Tiana then while knowing they we're all hungry, "You know what would make me feel better?" He screamed as a seed got taken out before resuming, "Crawfish smothered in remoulade sauce- Mercy! With some Bananas Foster sprinkled with Pralines- Oh, Mama!"

While she multitasked at listening to Louis and saw the food, she checked each one till she found a suitable yet hard/study wild pumpkin while asking aloud to them all then, "How about some Swamp Gumbo?" "That will do," Louis told her while he then screamed once again as a seed was once again removed from him.

"Sounds delicious. I'll start with a pre-dinner cocktail and something to nibble on while I wait. Thanks," Naveen told her as she rolled her orbs as he sat near a mushroom while using a spare leaf nearby as a napkin on his lap, before looking at Tiana in sudden confusion by what she told him as she tore a leaf and tied it around her waist like an apron, and heads to him and at the same time, hands him a sharp, knife-like rock slab, "No, no, no, your Royal Highness. You are going to mince these mushrooms."

"Do what?" Naveen stuttered to her as she leaped to a nearby pepper plant and told him again, "Mince the mushrooms! Hop to it!" He then held the two objects while not knowing what to do, and stated to himself, "Little ridiculous." He secretly jumped as Tiana shouted back to him, "Are you mincing?"

"All right! Relax." He told her to which he felt she was satisfied while curiously poking the mushroom piece with the slab, and while he decided to do so; recalling some servants at his home doing it when he was little while hearing humming from Tiana, he exhaled deeply cutting a single large piece of mushroom on a rock slab nearby, "One."

He looked at seeing a flash of sorts and saw Tiana had the pumpkin and everything prepared like a Gumbo Pot, and saw him struggling the entire time as she stated to him, "Step aside, Mister. Watch and learn," she grabbed the knife from him as he stated in small amusement back, "Oh! All right." He was shocked with awe as she quickly chopped it up like a true chef would, and began to move his arm and hand while making him hold the knife as she also has a second mushroom on hand, and showed him, "There you go."

While she was walking away from him, she heard Naveen speak while she was sitting the Gumbo Pumpkin Pot to her in honesty, "You know, I've never done anything like this before." She only responded back to him then while multitasking; her tone in secret disbelief he locked up on, "Really?" He shrugged while talking to her still, "All right. But when you live in a castle, everything is done for you. All the time. They dress you. They feed you. Drive you. Brush your teeth."

"Oh, poor baby," he nodded while telling her then, "I admit it was a charmed life until the day my parents cut me off, and suddenly I realized I don't know how to do anything." He then slumped on his left elbow while looking as if, he was somewhat overwhelmed by what he has been through.

Seeing this along with the Gumbo was fine, she came over while tossing a small piece of mushroom at him while admitting he did well for a beginner, "Well, hey, you got the makings of a decent mushroom mincer." He perked up at her words, however while asking her curiously, "You think so?" She only nodded as he followed her to the food pot cooking, "Keep practicing and I just might hire you." He seemed excited about that while asking her then, "Really?" She then jokingly stated to make him groan at her then, "No."

"Come on! What was that? That was below the frog belt," he stated before hearing whimpers coming from Morgana in small pain while they saw her unconsciously touch her one right arm that had a burn from the cage, and Naveen saw a plant similar to his homeland they used oddly enough, here: An Aloe Plant. "What are you doing?" Tiana asked curiously as he grabbed the plant while admitting since he found a seeded shell large enough to pulp the plant, "I've seen the healers do this for my brother back home, oddly this plant is used to heal scrapes and whatnot as he is a mischievous thing."

That made Tiana surprised as he then went over to Morgana and placed the aloe on her, and saw her sigh at relief finally, "I didn't know you had a brother." Naveen only shrugged while applying the aloe on the other spots Morgana had while seeing her yawn and lightly gulped at her teeth, yet shook his head while finishing on her right cheek then, "There is little besides what I told you to what you know, Waitress."

Tiana shrugged while heading back over to finish the food as Naveen sighed, yet blinked at oddly seeing Morgana's Shadow rise up and tilt her head innocently at him, and he inwardly freaked out as it grabbed the remaining aloe and placed it into a mouth a demon would have with two rows of sharp teeth within between them, human, and spit it out in disgust as he realized it might be her shadow, but it was innocent, "Ha, that tells you to not try things without asking." He didn't expect the shadow to have a glint in her orbs and tossed the aloe into his face, and quickly dived back into Morgana as a regular shadow before he could retaliate back.

* * *

Meanwhile, within The Bayou area where it all began, an odd-like Cat Shadow Demon was searching as told by Dr. Facilier along with a female-like Shadow Demon who sighed. It gave her a look at the fellow demon in understanding as she was tricked into servicing Zandalar in her world before it went away, and her friends and allies she made, along with those she befriended with their own kids, were turned into two separate gems; one lavender with sky-blue spots, and the other red with orange zigzag marks, and was saved by said entity yet as a price for nearly seven years now, as a Shadow Demon.

Said female demon oddly resembled a long-haired banshee mixed with secretly, battle armor of sorts, and when she rose up, she had two different colored glowing eyes: Her left eye glowing a pure green and her other a pure yellow.

Before she could shriek in reply about her problems, they froze while encountering balloon fragments and detecting three energies from the remains, were mixed yet the Cat Shadow Demon; Serah, shrieked out loud to attract the others while they heard her, and then followed her to where they are possibly at within the swamp.

* * *

Morgana made all four adults (Well two human-turned-frogs, a Gator, and a firefly) gap with Tiana giving the child sevenths from her appetite, while Morgana giggled while also gently thanking her; since she woke up near Swamp Gumbo completion, at Ray's joke to everyone… even if she didn't understand it most of it till the end, "... You going to see a blind nutria. You say, 'Hello', and he say 'What?' And you say, 'That's an ugly fish.'"

"Anyone for seconds before Mary eats it all?" At this Morgana tinted to get soft chuckles from everyone while Naveen gotten up m, and handed his bowl to Tiana while also stating in honesty to her, "That was magnificent food you made! You truly have a gift." Though what he didn't know was Tiana hid a blush while feeling touched at his words, as to her, they were not at all a trick and were truly honest words, and stated back to him in kind, "Why, thank you."

They all then turned to Ray as he then gasped while looking up at the starry sky, and stated in a lovestruck tone to them all, "There she is. The sweetest firefly in all creation."

"Evangeline?" Tiana asked as she and Naveen landed on some lily pads that were close to each other as they saw Ray was floating up in the air while looking upwards still, and Louis was finishing his Gumbo off as he stated; licking his fingers to mostly Ray yet stated aloud for everyone to hear him, "I want to meet this girl. Where she at?"

Morgana though gave them a look; especially Louis by what Ray's answer was to them as he gestured upwards at the brightest star; The Evening Star that is while lovestruck, "How you can miss her? She glowing right up there in front of y'all." He then began to sing while secretly commenting about him and his starry girlfriend, and both the frogs.

Ray: "Look how she lights up the sky~. Ma belle Evangeline."

While he was singing, his butt glowed while making to them, a heart of sorts with the star being in the center of it, yet Louis began to state to everyone in disbelief, with a laugh at first, "That ain't no fire-" he gave the child a look as her tail whacked his hand slightly hard as she was also listening to Ray singing, and Louis merely shrugged as he watched as well.

While Ray sang his song, he marked a nearby tree with light for his and the star's first letter of their name with an arrow in the center.

Ray: "So far above me, yet I know her heart belongs to only me~."

Morgana was confused as he began to sing in French briefly yet was thankful for Naveen to translate for them; with him not knowing he was tiring his head to a bewildered Tiana as he was translating right near her face, "I adore you. I love you," he saw her look and quickly saved himself while looking sheepish to her, "I'm just translating."

Ray: "You're my queen of the night. So still, so bright. That someone as beautiful as she~. Could love someone like me~."

Naveen had a gentle idea as it seemed like a perfect time for Tiana, and made her confused as he lifted her up while making them stand on their hind legs, and made her eyes wide by the position they were in and hoped to a connected yet nearby lily pad and stated before doing so, "No. I don't dance."

Ray: "Love always finds a way, it's true. And I love you, Evangeline~!"

Naveen gave Tiana a gentle yet understanding look from recalling her background briefly as Ray sang to them all his sing still, and heard Tiana state to him softly while looking away, "I never danced."

He gently startled her, however, as he easily pulled the stem of her lily pad to his, gently grabbed her, and made her stood once more in a position while not knowing her heart oddly thumped within her chest as well, "If I can mince, you can dance."

As Naveen aided Tiana to dance with him before she got the hang of it, Louis gotten his trumpet out and was aiding Ray in blowing into the instrument gently as both him and Ray gave each other a knowing look as Morgana was on the Gator's head while feeling warm oddly enough in her heart at seeing her two friends dance.

While Louis still plagued and gently moved from side to side, Ray went to the lily pad flowers that both frogs landed nearby, and touched each one to make them glow before taking off slightly, and the two then jumped into the water to water-dance now, and light; thanks to Ray once again, began changing into different rays of light within the water upon them in two different colors: Pinkish-Red, and Teal, as he sang still with a soft look.

Ray: "Love is wonderful~. Love is everything~. Do you agree?"

Morgana shrugged to herself as she was just watching as Louis placed her down while blowing his trumpet still by lowering himself, and sat in a lily pad as the singing and music was ignoring her fear of deep water at the moment, and heard Tay sing in French once again yet just listened.

Naveen then leaped out of the water with Tiana in a dancers pose while in the air, landed on some swamp grass that descended them both gently onto a lily pad as they danced still, and Ray was still singing; with the child figuring he was near the end of his song while watching her two friends dance.

Ray: "Look how she lights up the sky~! I love you, Evangeline~!"

As Louis got done playing his trumpet, and Ray stopped singing, Naveen had Tiana lowered to the point of Ray's Star was easily shining in her orbs and he felt his own heart oddly thump by her looks and they looked to be nearing on kissing each other yet paused, and quickly moved away from each other awkwardly as Tiana hesitantly admits with Naveen giving her a mixed look of being surprised with something else, "Ah! Lottie's getting herself one heck of a dance partner... We, ummm… We best be pushing on."

Naveen sighed while seeing Morgana oddly knowing something he didn't, patted her friends back as he was secretly surprised she was ignoring her fear while looking at him softly, and seeing his treatment was also working on her burn marks… to make him wonder how they were healing so fast, and before she could say anything they were both suddenly grabbed by their shadows; with Ami becoming aware yet was innocently confused while shrugging as the banshee-like shadow separated Morgana from Naveen as they both shouted in exclamation, further out.

Naveen was straight with a few other shadows joining the one that had him, and Morgana's own capturer to the left without any others joining them.

Naveen was dragged by his own shadow as the others pursued him threw the land and swamp to which he held onto dear life for the last ten minutes of being taken, onto a stray tree limb with said Shadow Demon (if it could roll its eyes at him), and had help with another at yanking him away from it as the others neared, and was about to leave until it got blasted and so did the others; one by one, until there was none left.

They all looked into the most at what they thought was a giant person with a large club coming to them, yet it turned out to be a small, old woman. She was of course a short woman with dark, wrinkly skin. She also wore a white dress and turban, black sunglasses, gold earrings, a gold necklace, a gold bracelet on her right hand, a blue ring on her left hand, and lastly was barefoot.

"Not bad for a 197-year-old blind lady," she stated mostly to herself to get Tiana and Naveen to blink at her age in shock while she blew the odd item in her hands as if, it was a gun before using it as a clutch as she chucked to herself, and then gestured to them firmly yet gently, "Now which one of you naughty children been messing with the Shadow Man?"

It was here that Tiana and then was worried and she asked Naveen then as Mama Odie knew what was going on yet didn't want to interrupt, "Naveen… Where's Mary?"

* * *

 _ **Moments ago as Morgana was taken away from Naveen's side within The Bayou:**_

Morgana while split from Naveen, was taken by the odd female Shadow Demon, and found ruins of a structure of sorts that the female Shadow Demon fled into with the child.

The structure oddly resembled of a secret yet hidden temple of sorts; with moss, vines, and damaged debris to tell a battle long ago or forgotten may have occurred with signs showing this was once a sacred place. Even if there were some skeletons showing from the earth to know they were either slain or worse and went deeper to where surprisingly, old torches that haven't at all been touched in ages were still lit.

Morgana was scared while hiding behind a old stone statue as the Shadow Demon herself didn't know why she took the child and not followed her orders to bring her to Dr. Facilier, but she oddly felt to do this as by her face and hair mostly, she looked familiar. In face, the Shadow Demon felt bad oddly enough as from Morgana, she was crying and sniffling until Ami showed up; surprising the female Shadow Demon as Ami comforted the child while giving the female Shadow Demon a curious yet firm look.

The female Shadow Demon approached as for some reason, she didn't want to see Morgana at all crying over something she did, and before she could touch the child in her dark-like cold of comfort as like all Shadow Demon's could only do as their shrieking, is really words, Ami grabbed her and Morgana blinked as Ami detached herself, and judo-flipped the female Shadow Demon to stun them both as dark and silver energy traveled from Morgana's Magic briefly into her, and the female Shadow Demon became solid and secretly, undoing her curse placed by Zandalar for her forced services. She was now back to her normal self, with her memories of her living life suddenly springing back, alongside her undead parts before being into service unwillingly to Zandalar.

The Ex-Shadow Demon now was a twenty-one-year-old woman while being around 5'5 feet tall and having a decent yet slender/curvaceous frame with a large E-Cup sized chest; with two different colored eyes (her right eye is yellow, the left green) and short red hair in the front and also black hair in the back (with one strand that sticks upward). She also has a horizontal line of stitches that appears below her eyes and just above her nose that extends across her face; more being seen throughout her body as well. She, however, wore a uniform comprised of black boots, black gloves, a black jumpsuit, a brown belt with two yellow bags on the sides, yellow shoulder pads, a yellow vest, yellow arm guards with metal plates on her elbows, and metal knee guards.

This is Zombina (6), and secretly the missing younger sister of Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Tonks-Black and Narcissa Malfoy-Black that (as a price still), has not at all recalled her first name and is by magic known as Zombina Hades Black, and due to the odd silvery glow that quickly covered the child and her frame, her Godmother once again by Sirius (back then), since she went missing a few months after Morgana was born.

Zombina blinked while seeing to her shock her stitches dissolving while feeling at the same time, her heart beating once again while feeling the toxic solution and venom becoming one with her as if, her blood, and froze at seeing the details; mostly of Morgana's face, eyes, and hair to know one thing to still and make the child and Ami blink warily at her with hints of surprised confusion over the nickname she gave her personally back then, "Bright Eyes? Is that you?"

Sighing by Morgana's half-scared and now confused look, Zombina chuckled while softly grinning at her then, and slowly approached her as well, "You were very young back then to possibly not recall me. I was your aunt by all but blood, but I was also declared your Godmother in case Big Brother couldn't take care of you." That stilled Morgana with Zombina realized her Godchild was changed by blood and magic into a newer race she recalled reading about, and she allowed the former undead woman to hold her as Ami sensing she could be trusted, went back to a shadow while watching still, "Oh Morgana, what happened to you sweetie?" Zombina's look was that of concern while her grin was lost as the child only cried while hugging her.

Zombina then blinked as her Godparent Bond then sent Morgana's current life through her very vision in moments, and gently hugged her a little harder while inwardly she was seething mixed with being guilty as Zombina knew she just recalled everything thanks to whatever the child did to free her, but she was on assignment a few years ago in England and was near that spot as well while undead, and could have done something to prevent her Godchild's abuse, _Dumbledore will have to answer why he placed her there when those Dursely's were not part of the will I aided Lily with back then._

While comforting her Godchild, she saw her friend came into the room and was stunned and shrieked at her quietly to get her nod in understanding as while on the Other Side, Zombina told the fellow female Shadow Demon, Kuroko, she felt incomplete most of the time, and this was the reason why. Kuroko ended up as a cat version of the Shadow Demon Race due to being a Nekotama originally and prayed to anyone to save her little sister from the illness that was catching on back then… yet was answered with a price, and when she died, she became as such: Body, Soul, and everything else into this form.

"Hehe, now this is rather interesting, isn't it dearies?" A gentle yet amused female voice stated to her Zombina to look and see Mama Odie, alongside the others gapping at seeing a strange woman comforting Morgana, and a Shadow Demon not at all bothered by their presence yet was wary of the Light-Based Voodoo Priestess.

Mama Odie while blind, could easily tell by their auras of the mood, and nodded to get the frogs to gap at her for, "Bring the little one with ya dearie, as it seems she possibly won't respond at the moment while in such a sad state of things." That made Zombina blink and knew who she was from the other Shadow Demons, yet nodded reluctantly as she carried Morgana easily since she was her full size, and Morgana was still the size of a frog while seeking her for comfort, and walked alongside the Voodoo Priestess as they eventually not too long after, came to her home within deepest yet darkest part of The Bayou, was in a huge tree.

The tree resembles that of a cypress tree; which are commonly found in swamps. Hanging along the various branches are massive threads of Spanish Moss. Along the tree, beginning at its lowest points and just above the waters, are a series of steps leading to the boat, which resembles an old, damaged, Canadian boat made of worn wood. Also hanging along the branches are various, colored bottles.

Once inside, the boat they saw had various artifacts—knick knacks, bottles, barrels, nets, ropes, a bell, lanterns, masks, as well as certain material presumably belonging to the boat, such as a steering wheel and anchor, to name a few. At the center of the boat is Mama Odie's large throne of sorts, resembling rattan woven chairs. A few steps away from it is Mama Odie's cauldron, which is actually a bathtub. Along the ceiling, like the outside, are various bottles that are used as lanterns to light the large room. Waxed candles melted onto the branches that have grown into the interior of the boat are also used to light the home.

Zombina held onto Morgana still as she fell asleep, yet they were all puzzled as she went to her shelves while Tiana decided to state kindly to her in which she was multitasking for a specific yet easy task, "We're so glad we found you, Mama Odie. Ray and Louis here have been telling us all about you. We've been traveling quite a long way, and you can't imagine what we've been through. And we…" Tiana shivers while they approached what appeared to possibly be Mama Odie's eyes and false or real teeth in jars that were eyeing them oddly enough.

Tiana gulped while she began to continue her words while seeing the Shadow Demon Cat was laying down on the wall's shadow of a table nearby, "And we heard you-" "Juju!" Mama Odie states firmly while not knowing she was interrupting Tiana as a slender, lime-green snake with dark yellow spots on the back, light pink eyes with red slit pupils showed up quickly.

"Come on over here, you bad boy. Give us a little sugar, now." Mama Odie states with a laugh before they made faces as she kissed the pet snake, and heard Louis gag before she pegged his head, and states while petting the snake's head gently while adding onto her words before using him as a cane, "Y'all just loves your mama, don't you?" They saw her frown though while 'Looking' at the shelves and magically knowing where the solution was, stated aloud to herself while using Juju as a cane still, "Now where can that jar be? I know I had it somewhere."

Juju knowing what she meant at seeing he child's state, grabbed a jar in shape of a triangle oddly enough, and handed it to her as Mama Odie petted him again before he was used as a cane while walking, "Thank ya Juju… Good to see you again, Ray. How's your Grandmama?" She then asked the firefly while heading to her throne. "She's fine. Got in a little trouble for flashing the neighbors again," he told her while flying next to Louis as Mama Odie chuckled to herself before stating and sitting on her throne while trying to relax, "Oooh, I like that gal's spunk!"

While relaxed and placing the jar on her right side of her lap, Tiana and Naveen hopped onto the left side of her throne's arm while stating their shared problem to her; with Zombina amused as her friend was sleeping yet without her knowing, was gently brushing Morgana's hair while she purred in her sleep, "Mama Odie. We don't want to take up too much of your time-" they both blinked as she reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a few things, a single piece of candy is one of them, "Y'all want some candy?"

The two stuttered while they stated at the same time differently to amuse the old priestess, "Not really / No thank you," yet they blinked as Mama Odie decided to mess with them; the two not knowing it as she rubbed the piece of candy in her outfit to get rid of the hair and states, eating it while they were repeatedly saying no to her, "Now, that's too bad. It's a special candy. Would have turned y'all Human." While she was chewing it with the leftover teeth she still has, she laughed while telling them then, "I'm just messing with y'all." That relieved them yet made them puzzled as Tiana then began to ask the old woman curiously, "How on Earth did you know that we wanted to turn back…" they blinked as they saw her sleeping and snoring with Naveen being cautious, tapped her lightly while asking in a mix of disbelief and worry, "Mama Odie?"

Mama Odie quickly stood up when she smelt something indeed burning while the smell woke up Morgana while she hid sleepily in Zombina's uniform as her stomach rumbled, "Juju! Why didn't you tell me my Gumbo was burning! Louis though stated in disbelief from witnessing things to Ray while gesturing by pointing to the floor of the boat, "You sure this is the right blind voodoo lady who lives in a boat in a tree in The Bayou?" Ray only shrugged yet stated in a assured tone to the Gator, "Pretty sure."

Mama Odie ignored their approach as both frogs landed on the cool part of the tub while Zombina brought a sleepy yet hungry Morgana over as Mama Odie states to herself mostly; stirring the tub with a large paddle of sorts, "Can't believe this. Got to do everything around here."

"Mama Odie, if you-" "Taste this," Mama Odie states while dipping her finger into the soup while docking some of it into Tiana's mouth as she did taste it and swallowed with Mama Odie then asking her then, "Well?" Tiana stated to her in honesty then, "Hit it hard with a couple of shots of Tabasco and it's the bee's knees. Now, can we-" "Juju!" Mama Odie stated to her right as in her left, the snake had a bottle of Tabasco and was doing as Tiana adviser, and once Mama Odie tasted it, she exclaimed in joy to herself while laughing in glee, "That's got some zing to it! That's just what it needed." After she chuckled a few moments while gesturing for Juju to give the child a bowl of Gumbo which she was liking, she asked the two frogs; knowing the child was only caught in the crossfire otherwise she too, would have been turned possibly into a lizard-like frog, "Now, y'all figure out what you need?"

"It's just like you said, Mama Odie. We need to be human," Tiana states to her before they heard her scoff while getting up to their faces briefly, "Y'all ain't got the sense you was born with!Y'all want to be human but you're blind to what you need!" Morgana was amused only slightly as she yawned while getting comfy in her Godmother's arms at seeing Naveen decided to speak up then to the Old Voodoo Priestess, "What we want? What we need? Is all the same thing, yes?"

The old woman then gently whacked him on the head while stating to them both, "Is the same thing? No!" She then backed up with Morgana perking a little at seeing Mama Odie looking ready to be singing after she spoke to them, "You listen to your Mama now."

Mama Odie: "Don't matter what you look like. Don't matter what you wear. How many rings you got on your finger."

As she sang, she used Juju as a neck item while gesturing to his sides within her fingers as a featured example to the two ex-humans. She then glanced behind her as Morgana saw pink feathers spoonbill birds sing along with her.

Mama Odie: "We don't care, no."

Birds (Same Time): " **We don't care!** "

Mama Odie while she sang next, petted Juju's neck briefly whole fetching a new club, and changed him into said animals before he returns to normal as the spoonbill birds kept singing alongside her as well. She then also began dancing with the birds as well.

Mama Odie: "Don't even matter what you are. A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat. Had 'em all in here! And they all knew what they wanted. What they wanted me to do! I told 'em what they needed. Just like I be telling you!"

Birds (Same Time): " **You got to dig a little deeper!** "

Mama Odie: "Find out who you are!"

Birds (Same Time): " **You got to dig a little deeper!** "

Mama Odie: "It really ain't that far! When you find out who you are. You'll find out what you need. Blue skies and sunshine Guaranteed!"

She then grabbed a spoonbill after getting permission and used him as a temporary shovel as Example while singing alongside the birds.

Mama Odie: "You got to dig!" (Times two)

Birds (Same Time): " **Dig!** " (Times two)

While Naveen was dancing like they were; with Morgana only being held back by Zombina as she did tap her left foot to the beat, as Mama Odie headed to a stand near him while singing to the Prince.

Mama Odie: "Prince Froggy is a rich little boy. You want to be rich again?"

Naveen nodded at her at this while she sang, began showering him with tons of gold coins to bury him.

Mama Odie: "That ain't gonna make you happy now? Did it make you happy then? No! Money ain't got no soul~. Money ain't got no heart~. All you need is some self-control. Make yourself a brand-new start!"

She grabbed Naveen and took him near Tiana as she danced with Ray, and sang in an obvious voice to him still. The birds singing still as well.

Birds (Same Time): " **You got to dig a little deeper!** "

Mama Odie: "Don't have that far to go."

Birds (Same Time): " **You got to dig a little deeper!** "

Mama Odie: "Tell the people Mama told you so! Can't tell you what you'll find. Maybe love will grant you peace of mind~. Dig a little deeper and you'll know."

Mama Odie then headed to Tiana next to make her pause in dancing and turn her attention to her, "Miss Froggy, the night I have a word?" Mama Odie asked as Tiana called her Mam in respect as she picked her up as she spoke to her, "You's a hard one, that's what I heard."

Mama Odie while holding Tiana within in her left hand showed her the Gumbo Tub while touching her finger lightly to it within the center for images to show from Tiana's past, and then lightly touched where Tiana's heart was.

Mama Odie: "Your Daddy was a loving man; Family, through and through. You your Daddy's Daughter. What he had in him, you got in you~!"

While singing next, Juju used himself as a bridge while Zombina easily hopped over the gap with Louis jaw-dropping in amazement while she hid a smirk before following the Old Voodoo Priestess to the elevator that the snake was rising; with the old woman still holding Tiana while she and the birds sang, and Naveen following right behind them.

Birds (Same Time): " **You got to dig a little deeper!** "

Mama Odie: "For you, it's gonna be tough!"

Birds (Same Time): " **You got to dig a little deeper!** "

Mama Odie: "You ain't dug near far enough; Dig down deep inside yourself! You'll find out what you need!"

Birds (Same Time): " **Blue skies and sunshine; Guaranteed!** "

Mama Odie after she sang her order gently to the birds, moved away while revealing from the break of dawn the many, many bottles in different colors within the tree itself lighting up within it into a beautiful display as they were nearing the end of their words; with Naveen mostly impressed by Tiana as Morgana liked the song, but liked the display of colors more to amuse her Godmother.

Mama Odie: "Open up the windows! Let in the light, Children!"

Birds (Same Time): " **Blue sky and sunshine (X2)!** "

Tiana: "Blue sky~ and sunshine~!"

Mama Odie and Birds (Same Time): " **Guaranteed~!** "

Now Mama Odie gently stated to Tiana as she hopped down from her hold and onto a branch by asking her the question gently to her, "Well, Miss Froggy, do you understand what you need now, Child?" Though she shook her head with the birds looking disappointed by her answer; Morgana only shrugging to amuse her Godmother as Kuroka merely woke up at the end before going back to sleep. "Yes. I do, Mama Odie. I need to dig a little deeper, and work even harder to get my restaurant."

Ray tried to sing to get them to get encouraged, yet he quickly gave up as the birds were leaving, and they saw Mama Odie looking at the two frogs then while feeling them determined; with them all heading back down then afterward near her Gumbo Tub, "Well, if y'all are set on being Human, there's only one way…" once at the tub and using her magical club to stir it, she chanted gently then, "Gumbo, Gumbo in the pot. We need a Princess, whatcha got?"

Morgana cutely tilted her head while observing the Gumbo Tub and they blinked while seeing her briefly before it shifted to Lottie mostly; due to age, and saw she was sleeping/snoring as well, "Lottie? But she's not a Princess-" "Hush up and look at the Gumbo," Mama Odie interrupted Tiana to get the two frogs to realize while seeing Eli La Bouff was wearing a King's Outfit as she shouted, tada, to his child while she looked happy while wearing a crown, "That's right. Big Daddy's King of the Mardi Gras Parade… So that makes Lottie a Princess," Tiana then stated to everyone.

"Does that count?" Naveen asked before they blanched by Mama Odie's words next to them, "Yes, it does, but only till midnight when Mardi Gras is over." Hearing Naveen exclaim in his home's tongue, Mama Odie began to explain to the two whole recalling the jar she had on her person still; which she had in her one free hand as she used her club from the other to show a demonstration within the Gumbo Tub to them, "Hop-along, you only got till then to get that Princess to kiss you. Once she does, boom!" She chuckled as the images showed them both becoming human and also stated it as well to them, "You both turn Human!"

Tiana realized her words once more and stated to everyone, "Midnight? That doesn't give us much time at all!" They then saw Mama Odie gestured for Morgana to be lowered with Zombina reluctantly doing so as Naveen asked the Old Voodoo Priestess curiously while making the child drink the jar; with Morgana shivering in being disgusted yet finished it off like she was told, "What did you give the child?"

"I only have the little one the antidote of her Size Curse you two placed on her," Mama Odie states with them seeing Morgana's Magic acting up and once she sneezed, she grew quickly with a golden glow to her normal size; secretly making Zombina pout at not being able to carry her anymore like a babe to Mama Odie's secret chuckle while gently patting her back, "There, there dearie. I think you may have more time on your hands from now on."

They turned to Louis as he then began asking Mama Odie; to her ire and Morgana's light giggle as she held Zombina's hand gently, "What about me, Mama? I want to be Human, too, so I can play Jazz with the big boys. I want fingers and toes and a belly button… Not the kind that sticks out but the kind that goes in-" he was grabbed by his maw from the Old Voodoo Priestess as she stated to him gently, "Jabber Jaws, you dig a little deeper, you'll find everything you need."

She then turned while shooing away them gently as she has a few projects to do, "Come on, come on, come on. There's a lot of river between here and New Orleans. Y'all best get to swimming." She was shoving Louis to prove a point yet he held up a claw with a grin on his face, and stated to them all, "Wait! I got a better idea."

* * *

After some trekking, and odd outcomes as Zombina carried Morgana on her back, they managed to get on the boat Louis knew was heading to New Orleans yet they went separately to cover grounds: Louis, Ray, Tiana, and Naveen on the back part of the boat for cover, and Zombina and Morgana on the front.

"Auntie Bina, why we wearing cloaks again?" Morgana asked quietly next to her as they were within a crowd as Zombina knew Kuroka went back to tell a lie of sorts as to her disappearance to the Head Voodoo Mask, "So in case there are enemies on board they won't try and either take us, or worse, Bright Eyes," was all Zombina told her gently while swiping a danish treat from the buffet table and gave it to her Godchild while taking one for herself as she knew she was truly alive thanks to Morgana and was loving the taste of food once again.

Morgana only nodded while eating her treat fully before she jumped, yet relaxed as Tiana looked amused while also looking apologetic, and she saw; Zombina looking on in disbelief at the crowd believing it, as Louis was playing his trumpet within the band that was dressed as animals.

After sometime as it was nearing to the point the sun was setting, Morgana was reluctantly out of her Godmother's sight as she told her to stay hidden, yet saw Naveen coming while doing something and she then looked apologetic while seeing he must have grabbed food from the buffet table as he minced it yet startled him, "Oh, it's only you."

Seeing her look, she looked excited like Ray was earlier, as he explained to her things while also showing the ring, and Morgana; to confuse him, looked to be thinking yet made a wait here motion, and headed back to the buffet table and back after getting a peach for him, and he shrugged while she guessed from the way he was preparing some of the food, "You're mincing?"

"Yes child, I am… Does it seem to be improved then last?" Naveen answeee her while asking after, and Morgana nodded her head a yes to him as he then stated in relief, "Good." He looked at her then while she was impressed by the ring he had in the chestnut, "You think Tiana would like it?" Morgana nodded her head with a smile as he smiled back at seeing she was happy for him, and he saw the daylight fading to know he had to get ready, "Wish me luck, Mary, as I plan to propose to Tiana." He then hopped away from her as she saw the setting over the swamp and despite it looking lovely of sorts, she sighed while looking to her left, and to her right, before she decided to sing to herself; not knowing not only Zombina was listening but the Shadows still working for Dr. Facilier as they found the group yet were impressed by her words, especially Xion wherever she was felt her little sister's words as well; others also she would meet eventually.

The song she was about to sing, was a song that she knew by her heart, mind, and soul; one of few that is as this song she thought was made up, yet later on, would realize that what she knew; since birth, were important later on.

While Morgana was singing she didn't realize her magic was acting according to her voice and was also being watched while hidden by a man in a cloak that was interested in her for specific reasons.

Morgana: "From the Light within My Heart, I tend to be clean~. But from the Darkness I sensed is there, nothing can truly compare to what I feel~; To what I know~, would collide with the world around me."

As Morgana walked, the mentioned elements briefly showed off a golden aura, and a dull-silver colored one covered her frame lightly as she was dancing lightly to herself, and was even climbing and dancing on some boat chairs before leaning at one of the columns on the boat itself; glancing at the clear view of the setting sun over the water.

Morgana: "When the Light of day has ended~ and Darkness truly descends~, I plan to be there when I am needed; To when I am prepared to see the Light within the Darkness~, and the Darkness within the Light~!"

As Morgana was dancing, she didn't realize she was off the boat yet her magic made her dance within the air; even adjusting her area slightly to provide the theme within her song as illusioned stars showed while with each step, she was to be shown to be dancing on night-like water of sorts with gold and silver ripples moving within each step.

Also while she danced, the music from the song, Sanctuary (7), began to play within the background; just the music at the start, and as she danced Morgana didn't see shadowed forms dance alongside her. Forms that she has yet to encounter mixed with those she has, and dancing with their loved ones within a large platform while she was in the center. With each of her steps Morgana took still doing a ripple effect on the ground.

Morgana: "I know how I feel~; I know what has either has been lost or found, and I choose to to go between the Light~ and the Darkness~ (X2). I know of love~, happiness~, and truth~; I know of hate~, despair~, and the lies~!"

The platform cracked as she fell, and Morgana was falling headfirst downwards while balls of both light and darkness were shooting downwards randomly with her having a smile on her face while her tears flowed from her eyes at feeling the familiar presence of loved ones falling down with her.

She figured herself after landing on another platform that secretly held seven hazed images of princesses; with her being within the center of it all, and showed a aura of both light and darkness on either side of her while smiling, and around the outside was smaller image orbs of those she met and gazed knew to where she hasn't as those orbs landed onto those. One of the Princesses, however, revealed to be her sister.

Morgana then resumed to sing and dance after a odd beat was playing that was like soothing drums and others for Jazz mixed with the music of the previous. As she sang, a similar voice responded back to her yet seemed older and more beautiful sounding sung back with alongside her as she sang.

Morgana: "I will protect~; I will love~, and anything else above. I will be there (X2). I will be there for those that need me; Those that haven't seen the Light of Dawn~, the Dark of Twilight~, and free them of their sorrow~, of their hate~, of their sadness~ and despair~!"

Not known to her, Morgana's memories of both the good and bad went by her as she danced alongside Ami; her the secretly not ordinary shadow showing herself and dancing alongside with her. Then they were dancing freestyle mixed with others as shadowed images of others she has yet to meet danced alongside her; with Larxene also joining in after seeing she could as Hecate, secretly, was allowing her to manifest at least to dance.

Morgana: "I bring hope in the Light~ (Echo here)! I bring fear to the Darkness~ (Echo here)! I plan to save myself, I plan to save my soul, I plan to walk within the path In-Between~ to save my friends (Echo here), my family (Echo here), and those I love (Echo here). To those I love~."

The area then began to change back to normal after Morgana did a rapid spin dance and was also at the back of the boat; by herself, and the music faded along with the auras as she stated with feeling two odd rushes of warmth that was familiar, "To those that I love."

She then heard clapping before suddenly being wrapped in shadows by Dr. Facilier showing up from the side of the shadowy part of the boat, "Well sung Child. But I decided to take matters into my own hands for you, and the traitor that Zombina woman is," that made Morgana go wide-eyed while struggling before landing on her left side and glared at him; the Voodoo Man bending down and gently caressed her hair gently while setting to her then, "You have so much wasted potential then you know what to do with, and specific members of my friends from the Other Side wants you for a particular reason… Anyways," he stood up as his cane appeared, and she alongside him were then taken as Zombina just saw this and hit the former spot of her Godchild in anguish as she just gotten her again to only lose her.

Not known to them, Naveen was taken away as well.

* * *

 _ **Few hours later; Inside La Bouff Mansion:**_

Sunset sighed while her Girlfriend gently massages her hand within the shared part of the couch as they aided Charlotte on getting ready for her big day, and Freddie was in her usual outfit yet wore a fancier version of her hat; since the child refused to change her attire at all, and Sunset and Adagio wore dresses that went well with their looks.

"At least we know from that strange man Mary's safe, My Blaze," Adagio states as Sunset only nodded softly with Adagio giving her Soulmate a soft look, and made her look to her as from Sunset, her opinion on things had changed for the better; especially what she did back within the concert for Canterlot High; for the Battle of the Bands.

"I know, it's just… Have you felt the connection he said we have with her feeling scared with anger, lately?" Sunset asked as Adagio nodded to her before kissing her gently on the lips as Charlotte overheard this yet thought it was sweet that two girls that had love-at-first-sight, were truly in love with each other like a Princess and a Prince Tale.

The man they; Sunset and Adagio encountered while searching for Morgana today, told them things alongside others in small yet brief words before taking off somewhere, and was the one to tell them of their bond being Soulmates as such, and their connection to Morgana being as her Magical Mother to them both.

Sunset although, decided to change the subject as Freddie was currently on the courtyard, and asked Charlotte curiously as by her excuses she kept getting from Naveen made then suspicious, "So he stated he couldn't see you this time due to traditional wedding parts of his culture?" Charlotte nodded with a dreamy look on her face and sighed, "Yes, but at least my dream is coming true to marry a Prince and becoming a Princess." Thinking to themselves, they finished seeing that Charlotte was ready, and Adagio suggests while making Charlotte nod in sudden agreement, "Perhaps we should check up on him then as we need to head out soon."

Once at the door, Charlotte knocked gently on it to possibly make them hear the man himself get startled while she stated to him then, "Prince Naveen, darling. You better hurry up. Don't want to be late for our Mardi Gras Wedding."

"Um... Getting dressed! Just a few more minutes, my dearest heart," Lawrence states while secretly eyeing through the keyhole while not at all ready, and Charlotte sighed in relief while telling him gently, "Okay, honey lamb. We'll be waiting in the Packard… Daddy, start the car!" She shouted out loud enough for Eli to hear his child, as Adagio was going to go alongside Charlotte yet was stopped by her Girlfriend to confuse her yet she made a shushing sound and they heard the conversation being made then while placing their ears on the door.

"Oh, my heavens, I'm doomed! Ow!" Lawrence began to state to himself until he was smacked by Dr. Facilier while Morgana was also tied up in dark-like tendrils of rope, and gave up within her seat while watching them. "No, Larry! I'm the one who's doomed. Unless we get that frog's blood in…" they paused while looking at the fireplace as there was rumbling, and it was snuffed out briefly as the Shadow Demons showed up with Naveen as he grunted while trying to get out of their hold, and one of them shrieked at him as he only nodded, and started to Lawrence mostly while exclaimed a bit as well, "We are back in business, boys!"

"Get your filthy hands off me! Lawrence!" Naveen began stating firmly yet shocked at the end at seeing his servant as he held that Frog Talisman with the jaw open, and one of the Shadow Demons opening it as at the same time, wickedly grinned while telling him with a gleam in his orbs with a brief chuckle, "Oh, now hold still, Your Eminence."

Morgana went wide-eyed as Dr. Facilier chuckled at her look at seeing Lawrence resumed at wearing the Voodoo Item, and then was quickly looking like Naveen; in his human look, and stated to her with a grin, "See at how powerful they are, Child? As long as Froggy Prince is ours, nothing can stop The Plan on the action," seeing, however, she wanted to speak, he allowed her to by using the end part of his cane to tap the tendril around her mouth. "Why? Why do all this?"

Adagio and Sunset wizen their orbs at hearing Morgana's voice in the room as they heard Dr. Facilier chuckle as inside, he shrugged at her while honestly telling the child; knowing there was nothing she could do, "Mostly the Power of Greed, Morgana Potter-Evergreen," that made Larxene state the word, how, within her mind as Morgana looked stunned while he chuckled before admitting again to her, with a look, "My friends on the Other Side know who you are, Child. I am only holding you until they want you as such, and in return this Plan and yourself would cover my debt to them."

Dr. Facilier then looked at Lawrence while telling him firmly, "You know what to do," Lawrence nodded as he grabbed the box that was on the floor, placed Naveen in it, and took off with Naveen ranting within it as Sunset and Adagio hid in a hallway windows curtain, and watched with shock as Dr. Facilier walked casual out of the room with Morgana being carried by Shadow Demons, and left as well.

"What do we do Ada?" Sunset states worriedly to her Siren Lover, and Adagio growled to herself as her Siren within was ticked their Magical Child was being used by whatever forces the Shadowman followed, "We try and get her back," she only told her Girlfriend on determination as Sunset nodded in agreement while heading out of the building.

* * *

Back with Tiana, and with it currently being nighttime, she and Ray were confused yet half-worried and half awed by things currently as Louis went with the band men.

Half-Worried from not hearing anything from Zombina, Morgana, and Naveen; which they figured went ahead to find Charlotte. Half-Awed at seeing the Mardi Gras being shown as they went into the streets to look for them. Ray also told her about Naveen going to propose to her and everything, and wanted to find the fellow former human male, and kiss him.

"What are we looking for again?" Ray exclaimed while they avoided the crowd; not seeing they passed Adagio, Sunset, and Freddie eyeing the La Bouff float nearby before Zombina bumped into them. "You just keep your eyes out for the biggest, gaudiest float with a Mardi Gras Princess about to kiss herself a…" they were stunned at seeing Lawrence as Naveen with Charlotte whole on the one float to get married, "A frog."

While hearing The Bishop speak to Lawrence and Charlotte on their vows and whatnot as weddings go, Ray began to state to Tiana while not seeing her leave upset, "Oh, no. This can't be right, Darling. And how you can still be a frog? Mama Odie, she…" he turned at last to see she was gone yet was confused at seeing Adagio, Sunset, and Zombina as they went to an alleyway while Freddie followed them.

The firefly only shook his head as he knew that former Ex-Shadow Demon had her reasons and was oddly thankful of Kuroka showing up, and pointing to where Tiana went, "Thanks, Cher… Wait up, Tiana!"

Ray followed the path into the Graveyard, and found Tiana oddly enough, near a secret Voodoo Mistress' Gravestone by the name of Halabell McGonagall, and landed nearby her on the metal part of the fence while stating to her softly and trying to assure her, and Tiana looking at him while wiping her eyes, "I know what we seen with our eyes, but if we just go back that way, we're going to find out your fairytale come true."

"Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true," Tiana told him firmly while upset and heartbroken still yet he then stated to her while flying next to her then, "It's like my Evangeline always said to me…" "Evangeline is nothing but a star, Ray! A big ball of hot air a million miles from here! Open your eyes now, before you get hurt." Tiana told him loudly while crying still, and hoped away to make the firefly to shake his head lightly and looked upwards to the Evening Star, "She just speaking out a broken heart. That's all that is. Come on, Evangeline. We're going to show Cher the truth!"

* * *

In a hidden spot overviewing the Mardi Gras Parade/Wedding at this time, was a expecting Dr. Facilier as nearby him was also Morgana; still tied up in ropes as the Shadowman had a Voodoo Doll of Eli La Bouff within his left hand and a large needle of sorts in his right.

While the wedding was still going on from The Bishop still speaking, he turned to Morgana briefly before resuming on looking onwards; with the Shadowman trying to multitask. "Why... Are you… Doing this?" She was weak though as secretly, the dark tendrils were making sure she was weak by sapping and allowing her to regain her magic. "I am doing this for my own reasons, Morgana, and I am indebted to my friends on the Other Side for many things. Things you won't understand."

He was irked at how long the wedding was taking from The Bishop, yet glanced at the tied-up child as she stated something to only make him ponder briefly at her words, "Well, what… About Freddie? Would… She wants… You to do… Do this?" He looked at her briefly with realizing what she meant yet narrowed his eyes and saw her paling even more than her original color to know he was right, "You know what's been happening this entire time? Didn't you, Mon Cher Peeshwank?"

Before she could respond, he heard something and saw to which at the point, Morgana was growing in fear by the look he had as he dropped the doll and pin at seeing Lawrence screwing things up again, and made Morgana yelp as nearby hidden was Adagio, Sunset, and Zombina; secretly Freddie as she was in horror as she shook her friend before wordlessly followed them as he summoned a vortex as a shortcut made from shadows.

Yet they two were being followed by a red-cloaked man with Greek Runes of sorts on assignment to gather the Shadow Beast for his Master, yet knew this would be rather more interesting.

Once Dr. Facilier showed himself again, he was at the back of the alleyway with Morgana and placed her down before untying her and before she could run, tied a small tendril to his right hand to her left wrist; to her renewed annoyance secretly while suddenly feeling better, and stealthily went through the side doors of the church, and went inside with the child.

"Lawrence, why are you doing this?" Naveen states to his old servant while he, in turn, glared at him while telling him in honest truth to get Naveen to be taken aback yet could do nothing about it while looking like his human self, "As payback for all those years of humiliation." He was about to squeeze the frog yet quickly looked at The Shadowman as he showed up from within the archway from the side door while firmly ordering him; dragging Morgana to make her wince, "Get your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal!"

Ray saw this as the small group; Zombina and Co. that is, wondered where Dr. Facilier and Morgana went yet knew he was nearby, and went into the crowd as a group to look, and realized what the necklace was around Lawrence's neck as he changed quickly back to an old man when Naveen took it off him and tossed it after The Shadowman declares quickly, "What's he doing? Stop him!"

"Give it to me!" Lawrence declares as Ray only stated to himself; Morgana being able to chew the tendril off and suddenly grabbed him after he spoke, and left the building with Ray within her hands, "I've got it! It got me, too."

"Stay out of sight!" Dr. Facilier sternly told the old man who quickly nodded while kicking a worried Naveen away from him, and went after Morgana. Morgana meanwhile, was moving as quickly as she could within the crowd as Ray was like her, worried as to what The Shadowman would do since she knew she angered him at doing this and was right at seeing all but Kuroka, chasing after her.

Louis as he was on the one float with the other band-disguised animals, was playing yet noticed them like Zombina and Co. did as he stopped playing and stated in conflict, "Ray? Mary?" The man dressed as a Lion leaned in while Louis looked determined then, "Hey, why did you stop?"

The crowd moved away while Louis roared and heard comments about him being real, yet he ignored that as he went after them, and Zombina and co. Following right behind him as on the rooftop, the cloaked man chuckled before vanishing as within the crowd a woman narrowed her own eyes and jumped with ease after him.

* * *

Tiana was currently in the deeper part of New Orleans graveyard they have while feeling down still after last seeing Ray twenty minutes ago, and thought to herself sadly then, _Maybe everything I did was for nothing._ She sighed before hearing running footsteps and was bewildered at seeing Morgana running with an odd necklace in her hands as Ray flew beside her while she asked aloud as well to them, "Ray? Mary?"

"This proves what we saw ain't what we thought we saw!" Ray told her as Morgana handed the Frog Talisman into Tiana's still confused hands as she asked only dumbly to then mixed with being wary from the fear they had on their faces, "What is it?"

"It's a Voodoo Hayacall. The Shadowman, he been using it for the…" they froze at hearing familiar shrieking way behind them to see from Morgana's and Ray's eyes that they were surprised from the demons catching up, and told the two quickly as Tiana was grabbed by Morgana and the child ran within her hands after he spoke, "You can't let Shadowman get this, no matter what! Now run, girls! Run!"

Morgana ran as fast as she could; Xal'atath in her right hand as tears were forming within her orbs at knowing his fate yet gave Tiana a look for later about her weapon that remained silent for once as they were cornered and caught by a man wearing an oni facial mask that was blood red, and had amber eyes that looked like a cats and spoke deeply with a chuckle then; even as he wore bronze armor resembling tigers on the shoulders and the design as a knight, "The Master would be interested by taking you in, Chosen Child." He was suddenly hit with a object that bounced off him, and turned to see Zombina glaring at him alongside the other three girls as Freddie's hands had glowing-like shadowy hands to then make him chuckle and stare to briefly stun then yet resume their stances, "A Former Undead, a Siren, A Sun Flare Alicorn, and a Shadow Succubus? My… What a haul I would get as I, Ragis the Mythical Hunter, would benefit from this." He then saw the weapon then and added onto his words next, "Even the fabled blade herself, this is getting interesting."

Still glaring while Morgana backed up slightly while hearing the Shadow Demons behind them, he chuckled before he sent an odd black wave around from his body to send them away into some gravestones; knocking Xal'atath onto the ground as she complained about it, and stated while heading over to Morgana firstly; with a grin hidden within his oni face mask, "Your Race was requested mostly by one of my clients anyways due to your blood… But I have a better-paying client that wants you anyways, and the extras I immobilized would be merely profit as-" he quickly moved while feeling someone sent an energy pulse at her, and he growled at the woman that showed herself.

She looked to be sixteen; despite being tall and around 6'2 in height, had slender frame with at least a perfect DD-Cupped sized chest with her outfit going well with her figure. Said outfit, however, was a high-form fitting leotard that was crimson red in color; revealing some of her hips and thighs, with a zipper revealing some parts of her perky chest, and she had a bronze skin tone with her having crimson hair with natural silver streaks, low-heeled boots matching her outfit, and golden-slitted eyes that were narrowed while growling at him with her weapon she has aimed at him. It was a dark-steel scimitar-like Blade with a reverse grip.

This was Maria Maxwell (#), and she was recently hired to deal with oddly enough, Ragis and her client said to also stop his plans at any cost.

"Take the child and go. I have an old score to settle with the so-called Mythical Hunter," Maria firmly told them as Ragis narrowed his orbs in hate at her while Morgana went with Zombina and Co. alongside Tiana while they began to fight.

With Morgana and the others; with hearing fighting from how far they went, she ended up getting split from them while gripping her friend-weapon in comfort while holding Tiana within her left arm and hand; by the Shadow Demons doing, of her Godmother, Sunset, and Adagio within the large graveyard.

"Miss Tiana… Are we safe?" Morgana asked while taking in breaths as she resealed her weapon back into herself; with Tiana worried about the child that refused to put her down at all for the last nine minutes of running, and hopped off and was about to reply until they showed up. Tiana, however, grabbed the necklace while getting ready to break it, with Dr. Facilier looking at her troubled while she stated firmly to them, "Back off, or I'm going to break this thing into a million pieces!"

The Shadowman grabbed some of his Magic Dust, and blew quickly at them as Tiana was changed back into a human; with her wearing a white sleeveless gown with golden straps, diamond earrings, a golden necklace, and a white feather resembling the classic 1920's swinger outfits. Along with this came a beige fur shawl. The area also changed with the illusion to what Taiwan dreamed about as well; with Morgana seeing this while being confused as she was sitting at the table next to The Shadowman.

Tiana although heard a ukulele being played near a person playing the piano, and stated Naveen's name… Only to hide her disappointment at seeing it was someone else, yet quickly turned as Dr. Facilier stayed to her then while sipping some wine made real thanks to his magic, "Now, isn't this a whole lot better than hopping around The Bayou for the rest of your life?"

"Shadowman…" She states in wariness as he chuckled while heading over to her and Morgana let out a yelp cutely as she was once again tied up into a shadow tendril to his wrist, "Got to hand it to you, Tiana… When you dream, you dream big," he showed her his cards that one piped up and shared her poster briefly before pocketing them, and gestured to the location while also at the same time, placing Morgana down with a cloned stick of his cane and walking around her, "Just look at this place. Going to be the crown jewel of the Crescent City!" She did believe that yet paused by his next set of words with a hand-me gesture as well, "And all you got to do to make this a reality is hand over that little old talisman of mine."

"No... This is not right," she then told him after a few seconds of debating, yet he scoffed at that and made illusions of her memories of where she was let down while he spoke, "Come on now, darling. Think of everything you've sacrificed..." " _ **Girl, all you ever do is work… I told y'all she wouldn't come.**_ " "Think of all those naysayers who doubted you…" " _ **You ain't never going to get enough for the down payment…**_ _**A little woman of your background, you're better off where you're at.**_ " "And don't forget your poor Daddy."

That got Tiana's attention as Morgana was going to say something yet her mouth was wrapped up with a look from Dr. Facilier yet turned to Tiana then while softly speaking to her as if he understood, "Now that was one hard-working man. Double, sometimes triple shifts." The illusion of what he was shaking her Indeed showed what he explained; especially from her past as a little girl, "Never letting on how bone tired and beat down he really was. Shame all that hard work didn't amount to much more than a busted-up old gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch. But you? You can give your poor Daddy everything he ever wanted."

"Come on, Tiana. You're almost there." Dr. Facilier states as Tiana looked distracted to the point the Frog Talisman she had in her hands was nearly slipping while hisas under it with expecting it to catch it. "My Daddy never did get what he wanted…" Tiana saw her father and everyone back then laugh while she saw her younger self sit on his lap on the porch, "But he had what he needed." She turned to him as he backed up by her look with Morgana muffled-cheering at her spot, "He had love. He never lost sight of what was really important."

"Easy with that, Careful." Dr. Facilier states with him looking panicked by the way Tiana looked and was getting ready to throw it, "And neither will I!" Before she could smash it, it was nabbed by Dr. Facilier's Shadow as it chuckled at her and he in turn also laughed maliciously while pointing at her; making her grunt as the illusion fell and she changed back into a frog.

"Y'all should have taken my deal. Now you're going to spend the rest of your life being a slimy, little frog," he said while placing his real cane on top of her lightly and getting ready to squish her of sorts as he held the Talisman loosely yet firmly as he chuckled to himself lightly.

Tiana, however, looked determined and stated firmly to him while correcting him as well, "I've got news for you, Shadowman. It's not slime... It's mucus!" He gasped with wide eyes as he saw her tongue nab the Talisman, moved quickly from his stunned state, and smashed it to pieces before hopping away to Morgana as the tendril faded yet she fell down on her behind and looked paler than normal; secretly worrying Tiana.

"No! No!" Dr. Facilier states with panic while holding the pieces as he was on his knees and was gathering them up and continued to speak to himself in fear, "How am I ever going to pay back my debt?"

Without warning, some of the gravestone faces shifted and revealed some Voodoo Masks while vocalizing and getting ready to start things, "Friends," Dr. Facilier states warily while greeting them yet paled as they began to sing; with that same music from before also beginning to play as well.

Masks (Same Time): " **Are you ready?** "

"No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans," Dr. Facilier states while holding back at being afraid as the area was starting to fill with Voodoo things slowly; the Shadow Demons, more masks, Dolls, the works. Some shrunken heads appeared before vanishing back who knows where.

Falling Shrunken Heads (Same Time): " **Are you ready?** "

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation," Dr. Facilier began to try and explain to them yet jumped and held in a scream as more Dolls showed up from the ground as the rising dead, "As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that Froggy Prince locked away!" The Shadow Demons were for once wary as only a few Voodoo items and Masks as well saw darkness seep from the shattered remains of the Broken Talisman as The Shadowman went to a large gravestone and placed himself against the wall as he states quickly to them as sweet drops off him in developing fear, "I just need a little more time."

As he was begging the Masks were doing the 'Bum' music with their lips in sync with each other, and Facilier's Shadow backed away from the man as so did the Shadowman himself as the Leader; Zandalar, revealed himself, "No, please! Just a little more time!" The Shadowman states in panic mixed with honest fear while Morgana and Tiana warily moved; hinted the word for Morgana as she felt like lead slightly, as the Talisman was glowing a dark-like glow as Dr. Facilier continued to beg to them desperately, "I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise!" He screamed as the Voodoo Masks remained while Zandalar slammed his mouth shut once he used a Shadow Demon to drag both The Shadowman and his Shadow, to the Other Side from within.

The Broken Talisman then disintegrated while transforming into a monster within moments to get their attention as all but Zandalar fled the scene for Voodoo Items and Masks, and it was oddly a mix of a frog; hence the Talisman itself, but more.

It was as tall as two grizzly bears with some reptile-like frog features as the head was frog-like yet it was a dragon, and on its forehead was the one symbol Morgana has been seeing while whatever the creature had, had four red eyes, sharp teeth, and it was crimson red with dark-like mist coming from its frog-like dragon legs; with it having frog legs and feet with claws, and cackled-like growled at them.

It then lept right at Morgana as Tiana shouted a loud no; with Zandalar only watching in mixed interest and hidden anger as while Morgana quickly closed her eyes, she head the sounds of whatever it was crying in utter shock with pain, and saw her Godmother alongside both Adagio and Sunset here, and Freddie showing up with wondering where her father was yet headed over to Morgana to try and heal her the best she could as the three elder females dodged while fighting whatever the creature was.

Morgana though was worried as it eyed them both with rage, and lightly gulped while telling her as she resummoned Xal'atath yet rolls her eye while she did cut the creature, but it jumped away and looked to be ready to attack anyone of them, "Freddie, you need to go. Now! I don't want my friend hurt."

Without warning or even a chance for Morgana to defend her, the creature opened its mouth as spikes shot out… And hit dead-on right into Freddie's right lung; to their horror, as she looked at Morgana in disbelief while falling down and looking on weakly as something snapped within Morgana; getting Zandalar's attention as she gripped Xal'atath firmly yet gently around her handle to know one thing, from the weapon suddenly getting serious: Morgana was truly angered as to what happened to her loved one, and it didn't help matters as the creature cackled and leaped into the air while gaining wings, and growing suddenly to make the three elderly females and female frog nervous, to three times its size and was opening its mouth as flames of darkness could be seen forming within.

Morgana's improved eyes glowed as they began to circle and sparkle like a glowing-green aurora as she saw Xal'atath wordlessly change into a large sword in relation to her form, and channeled energy right into the weapon before sending it right as the creature sent its darkness-like fire at her; with it going wide-eyed as the flames were dissolved from the odd black and green x-shape attack and caused an explosion to destroy it quickly.

Once Xal'atath saw her owner was tired, she went back into Morgana and the child seeing Freddie, moved quickly to her while seeing she was bleeding bad; Tiana shocked alongside the others as she began to cry while stating to assure her friend, "Hang i-in the-there… Auntie!"

Zombina heard Morgana's voice as it seemed strained, weak, and truly sad as she came over and checked the wound over, and knew her venom was no longer able to infect others and stuff as earlier she was grabbed by a pervert while looking for the others and bit him before knocking him out, and realized that's all she did, just bite him. "There isn't anything I can do as I'm not the healer mostly, Bright Eyes," Zombina told her to then make her inwardly wince at seeing the desperate look she had in her orbs until they all turned with both the teen couple; Sunset and Adagio, and even Zombina wary as Morgana got Zandalar's attention.

"Help her, please!" She begged the large Voodoo Mask as he seemed to be in debate, and his Council Masks were floating nearby him once again while murmuring to themselves and to him, "Please!" She begged again as her tears fell into the ground with Tiana having; like the others, a dread-like feeling of what "Help" they would offer.

Zandalar looked to the left as they nodded, and the right as well before opening his mouth, and suddenly Morgana was dragged near him by Shadow Demons without her struggling and the others tried to get to her as a blade appeared and they were grabbed while holding her down. Everyone was spelled in place to not interfere at all with worry etched on their faces.

Morgana was confused until she heard herself scream as her left arm was swiftly cut off; her marks on her original arm and the right one changing into x-like spirals; the left spiral being her Soulmate Marks, and the right being those in relation to her as family.

Voodoo Drums were playing as they saw her arm disintegrated into blood before seeing it lifted up into the air mixed with odd vials tossed into the floating orb of blood to change colors to dark blue, pine tree green, amber, and finally into grey before it was sent like a missile into Freddie as her wound began to quickly heal up, and the Council Masks hummed with a suggestion to Zandalar in which he nodded as he opened his mouth, and tendrils of blood and darkness began to attach itself to Morgana as a new arm for her began to form.

Her skin color besides the arm itself also changed to a light tan, and her seal then went to her right palm of her hand while she also grew a single large dark-green horn on the center of her forehead, which connects directly to her skull, and was formerly her scar.

* * *

Secretly in another time or place; mostly in Morgana's Birthworld that is, a familiar tall Ogre Girl at this point sneezed as if she was no longer an only sibling yet shrugged to herself while in her parents home enjoying their supper.

She; Tionishia that is, was tall for her age; of being only fourteen years of age and was at least 5'9 and was said to get to 8 feet or more as she matured, and had a DD-Cup (which is said to grow as she ages as well to maturity) with tan skin and long flowing black hair. She also has fangs, pointed ears, a dark purple horn in her forehead; in which connects directly to her skull, purple with grey eyes. She even ya developing curves at this age as well, and currently wore a summer dress.

She couldn't help but have an odd feeling that something later on would occur as such. Something that would improve her life as well, and possibly from the odd feeling as she saw her parents in strange sadness, to get rid of the said feeling.

* * *

Back with Morgana, her arm became a clawed-like arm to that of a Neo-Heartless; but with five fingers and each claw also matched the color of her horn, and passed out while Zombina freed herself, and caught her.

Freddie also passed out as well after being healed, yet she regained her wings and tail due to what Ragis stated she was, once again and had small cute horns within her hairline.

Suddenly odd, ritualistic drums began to beat that made all the Masks (as everyone became able to move once again); even Zandalar go wide-eyed nervously to make them be wary as near a mausoleum crypt, it began shifting and changing into an odd building of sorts before the door opened and revealed an odd male person that Zandalar was scared for once at showing up. He mostly represented to the Male Trolls from his world he hails from; Azeroth, yet he was a Zandalar Death Loa and the Death Loa to all Voodoo, and his face was that to a mask of sorts and by the markings on his body, glowing-white eyes, spiky-black hair, and wore tattered red leggings with bone armor of sorts on him as well that only was from his shoulders, and legs. He also wore a talisman-like skull necklace, and his hands and fingers look to that of a darkness-like skeletons of the Troll Race.

This was Bwonsamdi, and he did not look at all pleased while looking right at Zandalar, yet his eyes softened at Morgana and Freddie, for some odd reason.

He then floated over to the two and checked them over firstly before floating over to Zandalar and the Masks while stating in an accusing time to them, "Now wat has been goin' on here that Ol' Bwonsamdi wasn't invited ta? You know very well dat I was busy with certain tings back home, and entrusted ya ta handle tings in dis world when I'm gone? I saw and half-approved of ya actions as ya could of taken somethin' else then da child's arm, hmm?" At the end Bwonsamdi crossed his arms while giving his Creations a stern look. He did a double-take at seeing the ring that moved as well; Yidhian's Prison that is, onto her right finger (the same location it did on her left), and glared while snapping his fingers, and Yidhian was finally freed while glaring at the Masks, and accusing them as well, "You fools kept me from coming out this entire time?! Well," she placed her left thumb to her mouth to quickly inflate her fist into a large cartoonish fist, and was going to smash them until it deflated by the half-amused look Bwonsamdi gave her with a 'I-Got-This' look to her, and glared at them, "You kept a Djinn from her Mastah when da Youngin' needed her? For shame Mon, for shame…" the Death Loa shook his head in utter disappointment yet paused while hearing the Council Masks warily state to him in hummed-like tones to only get him to nod; seeing Zombina grabbed Morgana while the other two teens grabbed Freddie, and when they were done, he still glared at them while telling them off, "Ya still coulda told Ol' Bwonsamdi what ta planned ta do ta da child and wat I recently found out of ta tings ya did ta dis world."

Thunder rumbled to know a storm was coming, yet Bwonsamdi chuckled with his eyes glowing to make Zandalar if he could, pale by his next set of words, "For what ya have done… You are lost in ta rankings of Head Mask, and hereby stripped of ya properties as a Mask." Bwonsamdi held out his left hand as the Mask shrieked in agony before shrinking, and seeing a mist-like effect go into the Death Loa's hand, knew one thing: It was the Mask's Soul. Once it was small enough, the light faded from Ex-Leader Zandalar's mask-like orbs and disintegrated into dust.

He saw the looks of the others while eyeing Morgana mostly with a shrug, "It been happenin' for a while dat one. Too many mistakes for a Loa's Servant he formerly be, Mon." He saw the sky thunder more while sensing the need, and conjured a dark-like vortex to make them wary or give looks as if to wordlessly state, the catch, "Ol' Bwonsamdi is just seekin' his interest at heart, Young Ones. She was aftah all, named me Champion along with otha powahed Gods and Goddesses. Soon, howevah… I be seekin' her out ta test her on tings and more." He then left to make Zombina glare and the two teens to worry about that.

With it rumbling, they headed right into the vortex as it just began to rain, and secretly, a contract placed into Morgana's pocket from the Death Loa himself, and from what he extracted from within Zandalar, Dr. Faciliar's odd gem that was on top of his cane.

* * *

Ten minutes later outside the church, as most of the crowd went their ways, Charlotte was getting impatient at this point as they could clearly tell there was a storm coming and decided to barge into the church to go after whom she thought was Prince Naveen, "Prince! Prince Naveen! Your shy and retiring Bride-To-Be is getting antsy!" Lawrence as is; meaning he wasn't looking like Naveen, stunned her at seeing an old man instead of her Prince Charming, and he grunted before chuckling nervously to her before speaking, "Hello, darling." They both screamed as he took off out of the church.

"Miss La Bouff! Please, down here!" Naveen states to get her to look downwards and get repulsed by him still in his froggy state, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the real Prince Naveen!" Before he could continue, he was smashed by a bible oddly enough the same way Tiana way earlier did to him back in the blonde's room, and then states weakly in continuation, "Of Maldonia." That indeed made Charlotte gasp lightly in quick surprise and also recalled the storybook when she was a child, and states to him in mixed hope and curiosity, "Did you say 'Prince'?"

Outside currently as Zombina and Co.; with Zombina carrying her Godchild and Sunset awkwardly carrying Freddie as Adagio that it was secretly sweet… In which she won't say that out loud unless along with Her Blaze, and saw Eli looked ticked at Lawrence while telling the Officers back then, "Boys, drag this maggot down to the Parish Prison." Lawrence however began to beg while in the cab, "I'm completely innocent! Now, the Shadowman bamboozled me! Goodness gracious." Once the vehicle took off, Zombina thought bitterly about the old man's situation, _That's what you get by getting involved with the bad version of a deal_ , before looking at seeing Tiana took off into the church before adjusting her sleepy godchild's hold and saw Eli come over with mixed looks of suspicion and relief at seeing the two girls, and with seeing he had questions, they began to explain to him what went down.

Back within the church itself, Naveen explained his situation to Charlotte… Only for her to ask to make sure, "This is so much to absorb. Let me see if I got this right… If I kiss you before midnight, you and Tiana will turn human again? And then we're gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after, the end?" Naveen looked irritated only slightly while seeing the time, "Yeah, more or less. But remember, you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant," Tiana was about to intervene until she froze at the spot by listening to him and was secretly touched by the end of it, "Because Tiana, she is my Evangeline."

"Anything you want, sugar," Charlotte staes yet was confused by the odd name of the other girl mentioned, quickly got herself ready while Naveen also puckered his lips with a fake mood of enjoyment as she continued, "Pucker up, buttercup." She then picked him up and was getting ready to kiss him until Tiana exclaimed loudly enough to startle them, "Wait!"

"Tiana?/Tiana?" They both exclaimed as Naveen's was mixed feelings while Charlotte was a mix of being stunned and oddly sympathetic for her friend's cause in looks, "Don't do this." Naveen, however, stated to her determinedly with Tiana looking ready to disagree, "I have to do this. And we are running out of time," he went to move back to Charlotte until he froze briefly and turned to see Tiana held his left froggy arm while stating to him, "I won't let you!"

"It's the only way to get you your dream!" He told her while he was about to get out of his hold until he froze and did a double-take with soft eyes as she looked ready to do anything to prove it to him; from what the Prince saw, even to the point of her looking ready to shed a tear, "My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete without you in it. I love you, Naveen."

"Warts and all?" he then asked her with seeing light in Tiana's orbs at knowing he wasn't going to abandon her as she held back her tears yet one did escape while she accepted his froggy hands, and replied, "Warts and all." They turned with them understanding the blonde's plight; Tiana more-so as she sniffled a few times lightly, "All my life, I read about true love in fairy tales and, Tia, you found it!" They looked at each other briefly then before looking back to her as she continued to touch their hearts at her kindness, "I'll kiss him. For you, honey. No marriage required." She picked him up at that point.

Without warning to settle the mood they had to urgency, they saw the time as the bell tolled the time, "Oh, my word! Maybe that old clock's a little fast!" She then kissed him repeatedly yet it seemed it was too late as she looked sympathetic of them both while admitting defeat, with them giving her an understanding look in return, "I'm so sorry."

Louis then came panting to them later on while Charlotte took off with Eli in his car, and the others went with them back to the mansion to allow the two children rest; with Tiana briefly telling Naveen what occurred in the Graveyard to have mixed feelings of being impressed, fearful of the situation, and was thankful that they were all ok at least. "Tiana! Naveen!"

"Louis, what is it?" Naveen asked with Tiana feeling dread suddenly within her heart, and she was right as Louis then gave them the bad news as he held said person gently in his claws, "Shadowman done laid poor Ray low," he began to state with Tiana stating their friend's name in mixed horror, sadness and shock, "Ray." "He's hurting awful bad," Louis finished as he revealed the firefly as he placed him gently down on a leaf as Ray gasped a few times before seeing the two frogs, "Hey, Cher, how come you're still…" "We're staying frogs, Ray," Tiana gently told him while trying to not at all cry, and both frogs knew this would harm Morgana as well as she too befriended the firefly, yet Naveen gently told him since they held hands to show proof to bring a small smile on the bug's face, "And we're staying together."

"Oh!" Ray then spoke a few words in French they understood before resuming a gasp and speaking softly to them, "I like that very much," he looked at the sky while seeing the Evening Star shining brightly and responded lastly to them in a look he had no regrets at all, "Evangeline likes that, too." They all gasped yet lowered their heads as on this night, Ray, passed on.

It was a day later; with Morgana, Zombina, and Freddie joining them for the funeral as both Adagio and Sunset was forced to work the shift at Duke's that night; to their apologies, and the two children and Godparent to Morgana, used a rowboat as Louis allowed Tiana and Naveen to ride his back as the family of fireflies in relation to ray, saw to his funeral. The two girls wore black dresses alongside Zombina; her was irritable about it as she was mostly a tomboy in clothing, yet stood alongside the others as Louis began playing a solemn tune on his trumpet.

Before they could allow Ray to take off, it seems Morgana wanted to give Ray something in return; with her glancing at her arm that held the parting gift: A shilling she kept from Surrey that was dubbed as her lucky coin. This touched everyone and especially the secret Loa of Death in hiding as he decided to carry out the fireflies wish, and to be brought together with the Evening Star; truly once named Evangeline.

The skies cleared up as everyone was looking downwards, yet once they saw the clear sky, they froze before they all except a few gasped, and then most everyone was cheering as they saw a new star next to the Evening Star.

* * *

It was another day later that Zombina thought it was karma going to bite her as she wore a fancy dress that went well with her curves; a sleeveless red dress with low-heeled shoes as she sat alongside the other animals within the swamp; next to Louis in the boat that is as Morgana stood next to Mama Odie alongside Freddie as they were chosen by Tiana to be her bridesmaids, and Mama Odie was just finishing up her speech to the state, "And so by the power vested in me," she chuckled before finishing, "I now pronounce y'all frog and wife. Get to it, Hop-along! Give your lovely bride some sugar!"

Naveen wore a butterfly bowtie while Tiana from the fireflies and Mama Odie as a frog-like dress, and the tie stated to Naveen before taking off, "Congratulations." Once they kissed, Morgana like the others were getting excited as while the newlyweds kissed, they were reverting back to human. "This going to be good!" Mama Odie told the child as she nodded happily with her tears falling down in happiness; not knowing within the water, a certain Sea God of the Greeks, was watching this and pondered if this was her, and went to message his son… Especially since he was on vacation.

Naveen and Tiana now wore wedding gear; Tiana's was a green sparkling strapless sleeveless ball gown. The gown's petticoat is a light yellow color. Along with the gown, Tiana wears light green opera gloves, green shoes to match the gown, a light blue diamond necklace with matching earrings, and a lily pad tiara to top it all off. With this outfit, Tiana's hair is pinned up in an updo bun. Naveen, however, featured in a fresh, new formal attire; with heavy and light shades of green, matching Tiana's official princess gown. The princely attire is also featured with a cape, going down just below Naveen's waist.

When they opened their eyes, they were stunned at first before looking at each other in both love and excitement before turning to Mama Odie as she then stated in residence to them while at the same time, petting Juju, "Like I told y'all, kissing a Princess breaks the spell."

"Once you became my wife, that made you…" Naveen began to state in gentle realization to her as she finished to him gently in reply, "A Princess. You just kissed yourself a Princess." Morgana was happy for them yet looked at her clawed-like hand as it sent out a brief dark-like mist and back to confuse her, yet heard and saw what Naveen stated to his new wife, "And I'm about to do it again."

* * *

 _ **A week later; April 23rd, 1926, Within the Church of New Orleans:**_

Tiana was nervous as it was her, Zombina, Morgana, Charlotte, and Freddie, was in the Bride's part of the church yet Morgana assured her; with Tiana knowing like they did Morgana was still getting sued to her new arm while holding back a wince at how tight she was grabbing her without meaning too, yet was also touched by her words, "I know when love is true, Miss Tiana, and you and Prince Naveen have it." Charlotte agreed with the child while doing the final touches to the dress, "Yes, and I reckon there wouldn't be problems at all Tia, especially Mary here going to give ya both a surprise after it's over."

Now that made Tiana suspicious with Freddie holding back a giggle as she; like Zombina and Charlotte, even a few others knew what Morgana planned to do, yet didn't say a word as Eudora came into the room and nearly cried in happiness at seeing her only child looking wonderful in her gown. The gown was a beige dress that reveals her back, with a matching Juliet cap, and transparent gloves as well as a green tiara. Her dress also consists of green linings with a flower on the shoulder.

After the vows were said and done; with Naveen wearing his formal Prince attire, and after everyone was done cheering and everything, the pastor of the church then stated loud enough for everyone to hear as Naveen and Tiana was offered a seat nearby while Morgan's nervously came up to where they married, "Now that we have a new Prince and Princess married from the church, Miss Evergreen here has decided to give them a gift of a song that they would like."

Tiana and Naveen was impressed at that, and seeing encouragement from her Godmother and friends, she lightly filled yet calmed herself as she began to sing. With everyone surprised at how good she was to which Adagio and Sunset able to make it to this wedding, showed pride on their faces while they held each other's hands; most, however, understood the beginning of the words like Zombina, Adagio, and Sunset while others… Were just plain confused until it was switched to English; from her lessons with the Sirens.

Morgana sang the entire song in that tongue, then sang it with less nervousness as she closed her eyes while doing so.

(Just so you all know, I don't own this upcoming song, yet this is a perfect one suggested by Rwbyknight; Thank's man btw)

Morgana: "I remember sitting with you; Underneath the tree of life. We listened to every fainted cry of the creatures there on the day the world began~. Looking at everything that I've lost~, and almost everything that I've loved~; I'll hold them all tightly in my arms~, and wondering where I am, so please tell me where to go~."

Morgana: "All of the answers you seek lie hidden in the sun~. If I hadn't met you, my life would've been in the darkness forever. In my wings~ are the powers of immortality, but by meeting you~ my whole life has changed; You give light to me~; Hope to me~, strength into my life~.

Morgana: "All this time~ these twelve thousand years I know, AISHITERU~! Eight thousand years from the time that I've met you~ my love grows strong than ever before, and words can't say of this time I've been waiting~ to share my love with you~; I'd give you my life~, I would give you the world~ to see you smiling every day. One hundred million and two thousand years from now, AISHITERU~! I want you to know since you came in my life every day~, every night you give light~ into the darkest skies~.

Morgana: "All these twelve thousand years~ I've been loving you~."

Once Morgana was done singing, she jumped lightly at hearing everyone cheer for her with her tinting in the phrase as both Naveen and Tiana got up, and hugged her while Naveen rubbed her head.

The newlyweds then left the church and into a carriage while Tiana thought she saw her father smiling at her and blinked when he was gone, and also Maria with a smirk, and tossed the flowers into the air in which Charlotte caught; to her inward glee while they rode out.

Zombina shook her head in amusement while she was watching her Godchild play with Freddie and the children in the church's courtyard and waiting for Naveen and Tiana to come back to serve the food and other things, yet froze as she was lightly tapped on her shoulder, and turned to see it was Maria as she wore an outfit that was perfect for the wedding; in the same colors as her leotard and everything in design, and stated to her, "Glad to see that you're alright alongside the others, Miss Black."

Zombina narrowed her orbs yet realized who she was, and hugged her longtime friend she forgot about and pulled away with her asking to her, "Maria, I'm sorry about what I said last to you before… Before I was taken and other things."

Maria nodded at her with an understanding smile as she forgave her to what the petty thing was as they were younger back then, yet head-gestured to Morgana while she laughed from Freddie stinking a random boy at her card trick, "I take it that's Morgana then?" Zombina only nodded to her as Maria states gently in a soft tone, "My how she grew from the last I saw her… But that arm and what races she is now, I never thought it to see it, did you?"

"Honestly, I never did. But the Potter Luck is somewhat different on her as she is flip-flopped at most... I blame the Stag of her father he was," Zombina told her best friend to get Maria to grin and laugh lightly at that, and Zombina then gestured to her as Maria sighed in return, "Seems you figured out how to 'travel' of sorts… But why a Bounty Hunter?"

"Thought it would please my thrilling nature, mostly, and it did," Maria shrugged casually as if it wasn't a big deal, and Zombina shrugged before they watched the children play for a few moments since Sunset and Adagio were with most of the others in the kitchens finishing up, "She is a wonderful little girl though from what I saw briefly… Make sure you watch out for her as there are those that want her for her blood and other things," Maria added as Zombina nodded as from what they both knew, from her mixed races of a Chaosarinian and now Ogre Monster Race (8); from the horn and skin tone as the child herself increased in height overnight by a few inches, and whatever the odd black-like clawed arm she gained, knew she would be a perfect target for anyone to take and use her; even if she was against it.

"I think I'm going to head out. I have my Bounty done and need to turn it into my boss as such," Maria states with Zombina giving her a look yet shrugged once again while softly asking; with them hugging it out before she did, "You would visit, right?" Maria only nodded as once Zombina blinked, Maria was gone and shook her head once more time at her friend's antics before gazing at the children.

* * *

Things have been good so far as another week past; with the date being officially April 30th in 1926, and Tiana and Naveen gotten help for her dream to come true; from everyone pitching in to remodel the former Sugar Mill into Tiana's Palace: The most wonderful restaurant within both The Bayou and New Orleans.

Louis also got his dream come true by playing in the same band within the restaurant, and Naveen aided Tiana while they both worked and had fun all at the same time, but it was tonight the vortex showed up to confuse them as in the wall, a portal showed up to get Morgana to be somewhat sad she would have to go now, and they were explained yet also understood what this meant.

"Don't worry darling, we'll visit soon once we get a chance," Tiana states gently to her friend as Zombina escorted Freddie and the rest of her belongings; alongside whatever her father possessed, into an enchanted briefcase and sent her into it alongside Sunset as Adagio remained behind to settle things before they left.

"I know, but… I," Morgana began yet was lightly patted by Naveen as he understood her caring nature and worry of others as they were all secretly worried about Tiana as lately, she was throwing up in the mornings and hardly ate a specific food. "We will be fine Little One, I'm sure you missed your own family whenever you come from."

Before she could reply, the Contract within her pocket still alongside the gem magically came out; making those currently here be wary as Morgana yelped as the secret elemental gem went right into her, and within her heart, Larxene was stunned as what gem it was: The Gem of Pure Darkness and Shadows as it glowed a darkly purple before fading (to know it was official), and the contract that also went into her, caused her body to glow as from her aura; with it escaping her frame, they were all stunned as it went outside at the back to reveal a bird of sorts.

It or she was a large, avian creature notable for her dragon-like wings. She also has strong talons. Some of her body is also covered in red feathers and she has a long lizard-like tail. The creature cooed out to her as she landed, and made Morgana giggled lightly before it screened her hair gently on the back balcony edge very easily and Morgana knew instantly what it was as, within her Platform, Larxene was somewhat surprised as Yidhian was here to confirm it; secretly the Genie herself doing so for the last week, "Valefor (9)."

Valefor trilled at her name gently used as secretly, she and the others were pulled from the Aftertrealm as these were the very same entities a former summoner once used and renewed for the child's descendent: Morgana that is, as her former summoners Grandchild was Morgana's Father's Mother.

After Valefor dismissed herself and secretly, within Morgana's Heart-like Platform, Morgana waves gently in goodby as Adagio and Zombina gently escorted the child into the vortex.

* * *

 _ **Disclosed Location in London, England; Within Morgana's Birthworld on the same date as she left (Still the same day):**_

A man was waiting for his contact to arrive as he was cloaked within a shady bar in the muggle part of London, and secretly, wore a stolen outfit as he was able to escape after feeling a particular bond telling him to leave as soon as possible, and find out where or when his Godchild was.

"So you have been reduced to stealing clothes as a true dog, Black?" A dull toned voice states as it was Snape, and the man; Sirius Orion Black (Movie Version) nodded as they moved to the corner of the bar and he removed his hood to reveal himself slightly. He had a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, starting to turn yellow teeth, and long, matted black hair along with onyx colored eyes, and then decided to retort back to Snape only half-lightly as he was recovering from the effects of Azkaban, still; after being only out three days ago, "Ya, Snivellus, and I had to. I need to know where Morgana is as I felt her distress a whole bunch of times until at this point it felt like my one arm was torn or something from me, today."

Snape curled up at the dreaded nickname Sirius dubbed him with ever since their Hogwarts Years, yet ignored that in sudden concern over Lily's child possibly getting harmed by what Black mentioned, "Indeed… I may know where she might be, but it is currently inaccessible at this point in time." Snape held up his hand before making sure a Notice-Me-Not Spell was placed around them briefly before reaching into his robes and handing him a letter to which he opened and was curious over by the Greek Symbol of Hecate being on it as the Goddess knew he would be escaping at some point; but not when, and made this letter as such, and tasked Snape to oversee the 'Black' male to get it.

After reading it, he folded it up into his clothes and was mixed at this moment, and stated firmly to Snape then, "When will I be heading there? I need to know as I have to discreetly settle things on my end?" Not known to them, a certain Loa sent a certain Shadow Cat Demon to spy certain individuals for the Gods, and in doing so until Morgana returned, would gain her freedom... But if she did anything to try so herself, unexpected things would occur.

* * *

Well, there you guys go; the latest chapter to Morgana has been unleashed with a cliffhanger once again, Mwahahaha! (coughs awkwardly) Sorry bout that, Evil Laugh Mode escaped me.

Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the Chapter as much as I did, as this took me quite something on my end, and other things to get it just right. Besides that, I did mention on the top as to what Movie Franchise I hinted at? Well, here it is: The Little Mermaid (Both 1st and 2nd)! So chapters 14 and 15 would eventually be that as such. But to let you all know, however, it would be slow as I'm also trying to update my lower chapters as well, and If you saw my New Poll I recently placed today, April 9th of 2019, then I would like you all to vote as such (Even as Guests, Users or Merely Reading this Fic or my others).

If you saw the odd name that was secretly jumbled of "Morgana" with the letter "X" in it, that my friends, is secretly her "Darkness" of her entire being within the Shadow itself; to mention it.

Besides that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Anyways, here are the Numbers guys:

 **1:** The Voice Actor to Naveen within the Movie itself, and was designed as such for the Actor as well.

 **2:** As mentioned within the story, Servants to that Loa Death God, can be either people of any race or a particular one, or Specific Voodoo Masks as in that world as well, they do use Voodoo and worship Voodoo-like Gods; like Bwonsamdi himself. Though they are his servants and carry out his will, he doesn't take likely to alot of betrayal or whatnot… Although, you guys/gals would be seeing the Death Loa quite a bit within the story from now on, however.

 **3:** If you are all wondering what the eye design is, it is indeed the "Tenseigan Eye Limit" from Naruto/Boruto Franchise, but not the true one as this is merely her new, permanent eye design. The main reason was her eyes shifting due to her magic and mostly glaring at the brother's from her magic accidently yet permanently reacting to her. Mostly from her emotions (I also decided to allow her eyes to be unique as such so it would be switching to the one eye in the "Wreck-It" Arc when she fights official battles).

 **4:** Yes, that is a true book within the Potter Verse as such, and by the man himself based on the "Fantastic Beasts" Franchised movies.

 **5:** Three Old Actors of Comedy back in the day, they even had a remake movie about it to honor them by their names being: Larry, Curly, and Moe; They even had a cartoon series "Hanna Barbara" had done as they were robots slightly (Sorts like a older Inspecter Gadget Franchise).

 **6:** Yes from Monster Musume Anime/Manga Franchise as she seems good enough to use as such, along with the others… Hint.

 **7:** A Kingdom Hearts Song you all basically know by now, and yes at some point it's going to makes its Occitan way into this story as well; since it's my favorite one from a few games as such.

 **8:** Just look up "Daily Life with a Monster Girl" and look into "Fandom" Part for said Race, if your curious.

 **9:**

Yes I plan to add the Aeons to this for a Specific Reason as well still, and figured why not start with Morgana learning that one first.

That's it for now folks till the next exciting chapter to Morgana, or otherwise known as "Beauty and the Witch Sister".


	14. Under the Sea Arc: Leviathan Obtained

**Announcement:**

It has been a while since I last did the Morgana Chapter at all folks, and I am sorry about that.

I had things to do and Plot Ideas to get out of my head, and don't worry, you get to see Morgana in the Book Arc itself: The Little Mermaid! My way of course… This would be posted on my birthday, so after this chapter, I will be focusing on the lower chapter fics for a bit before resuming this story (unless I get lots of reviews from others in this one).

So you know, things will be a mix of being the same, and also different as well, and I plan to do something that has not been done for a while as well: With things occurring, and more (which I am not spoiling for you guys at all; if this is more than it needs to be, the numbers (from henceforth) will remain the same yet the info to that would be in the very last Arc Chapter to the Arc itself, so meaning if this is longer (like I did with the Frozen Arc), then I will be splitting it up into separate chapters for either this or others).

It took me a lot of thinking, and time mixed with patients to think of what to do within this Arc itself, and I only hope you guys enjoy it, as the same information (like in all the other Announcement Parts within each Chapter) and warnings apply (which I am no longer going to post as such; except the song info, and the Soulmate Pairings). If I didn't also mention certain locations in detail, they are also based on the movie itself, including characters.

I noticed there were some mistakes in the last chapter and details in time periods as I now realized that Belle's True Time occurred within the Renaissance (between year periods of 1300-1600), but I will fix it in due time as well (especially since The Little Mermaid Franchise is within the same time period as well, and might link up Aladdin also… Meaning I will go back and adjust things within the story, and correct any details as well; to which I did so before I posted this chapter).

And I had this crazy idea for "Eye-Based Bloodlines", and was wondering should I include that or not within any other characters (besides the current ones) in my works guys/gals? Also, should Amogaxrn (Ami) get more storytime, as I tend to do some in this chapter?

Also I would like to mention that "Certain Items or Gems" that you may have seen along with within this chapter(s) as well, they will have a significance later on as the story goes, and I also plan to eventually add them into my other fics as well.

I also decided to not do the sequel as outside forces would take said "Villain" away for other purposes.

Now to get this outta the way, I don't own anything except my own OC's (not borrowed) and my own plot to this story itself. If I did, then Morgana would be included in my other fics as a accidentally Summoned Character to said story, permanently, and would be able to own a few others in small competitions. But I would like to let you all know I am making Morgana sing a song that I do not own, and I only plan for her to sing it only once within the story itself (within this chapter).

?: "Under the Sea. Under the Sea~." = Singing by people (which I do not own at all; slightly modified it to fit characters though sometimes). If "~" appears, words are slightly long in song.

Pairings Currently for Morgana: Cassie, Death, Mirage, Elsa, Bowsette, Sorceress, Crystal, (suggested by a Guest Reviewer (since he didn't want his name shown) and figured why not, and within a certain point in this Chapter as this "Character is hardly mentioned; from what I have seen on the site, which is a shame itself), Kacela (not official until bonded via godly decree by Zeus), ?, ?, ?, ? (I decided to up it after looking back and seeing I forgot one certain Huntress as such, sorry about that, and if you saw the Number Total, it is a big fat yes, in reference to Organization 13's group number as a group, for good reasons as I decided to include the Hogwarts years as well into this Fic (seeing there are longer chapter stories, like the one I'm mentioning as both a Sonic and Pizzahut?).

Pairings currently for Ceraza: ? /6 (Same as Morgana for suggestions; might add that energy-girl mentioned, eventually)

Trinaza: 3/6; Serina, Onita, Crumbelina, ?, ?, ? (Same as Ceraza for suggestions, they will get some storytime in future chapters)

Also to mention it, I plan to add two certain characters based off a Disney TV Show as such as well (from a PM as mostly those that like the story, PM me instead of leaving comments.

Now… On with the story!

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later; Sunday, June 21, 1992 (1582):**_

Morgana sighed while glancing at her one arm and slightly touching her skin and new horn as the arm was misting again via her clawed tips before going back to normal (well to her version of norm as she isn't used to it still), as lately or after her last adventure, she was given a new ability that Vanellope was trying to teach her for: Phasing.

It seems she gained the new ability to phase through walls and other things, but would tend to have the after-effects of her arm or even more importantly her claws acting like this; misting each and every few minutes or so until an hour or under has passed.

Besides that, she was secretly talking to Twilight Sparkle as despite her being a Holder of Magic (to what she stated) she was finally seeking therapy for herself and her insecurities, just like her body and we'll… Her arm and stuff, and the Princess was a good listener while not knowing Twilight was secretly writing conversations down in a blank book, and showing it to Belle, and also to her own friends alongside the Dazzlings, for the past few weeks.

Currently (to mention it), she was glad to know that Vanellope's Realm had a portable machine to tell them what Belle was having, and she was stunned (just like they all were) that her big sister was having twins. But besides that, she was also currently by herself within her Garden (by this point), and everyone understood her as last week, she had a major panic attack from the others visiting her (without meaning to) and well, she became mostly quiet to herself for a while. It was like a numbed version of herself as to how bad it was, and Cassie and Co. was sorry yet understood her time to be alone as it was sadly Cassie's own idea to throw her a surprise party alongside Pinkie's.

All in all, everyone was doing their own thing as currently, they too had their own hands full with her Soulmates also learning and doing things around the Castle (besides those with other duties as well), and her family or friends (along with those stuck here) were too busy with their current tasks at hand (for once), and this allowed her time to be by herself… Although, Yidhian was currently out looking for her big brother, and stated if Morgana ever needed her, to call out her name as such, and both Sunset and Adagio earlier escorted her to her Garden while they decided to go on an actual date (thanks to Ralph's Suggestion when he came with Vanellope to a few Arcade World's) with the two giving her understanding looks before they did so.

The Rainbooms were also busy training Serenity Eclipse or otherwise known as Cee, in her newer abilities she gained from Morgana's panic attack and let's just say it was utter chaos, and leave it at that.

In fact (to mention it), Xion was gone alongside Larxene (as she recently became freed five days ago) as they have gotten an odd message from a person Morgana was curious over, and stated they would be back, eventually, while leaving into an odd vortex Larxene herself made.

Zombina (her Godmother), was being checked over as well to find out if her blood was still toxic or not as she also has the regeneration ability as well, and Loki along with someone else new (that Morgana has yet to meet), was overseeing this.

Maria Maxwell also hasn't been heard at all or seen ever since their departure from the olden times of New Orleans, but Kuroka and Iago were currently with her Genie as well since the red parrot recalled a way to free her of the odd curse placed upon her to where Yidhian was heading.

Also, Amogaxrn or Ami, did comfort her a moment or so ago, yet went back inside her to sleep as Ami has yet to speak (due to her status as a Shadow, and from what Freddie told her three days ago), and needed time and patients to at least say something.

Morgana sighed once again while ignoring her arm as she was on the balcony-like railing while overlooking the view of the Castle as her right leg was lazily on the ground while she was leaning against the wall and just simply gazing to the scene before her, along with her arms now crossed, and sighed to herself, _At least I'm not having flashbacks again_ , Morgana thought to herself in irony as she hates it when she has her panic attacks as of late, she gets weak to the point she needs aid to be around, and it was from her big one from the surprise party as the main reason for that, was to celebrate her birthday earlier than planned (as Belle decided an early one couldn't hurt).

"Why da long face, Little One? Fancy tellin' Ol' Bwonsamdi wat is it?" Bwonsamdi states as he appeared before her to get Morgana to only twitch in place, and glanced at him briefly as the Death Loa floated next to her with a look while making her sigh, as only a day ago he contacted her and she made a deal of sorts: He would do her personal bidding (except for actual wishes since her Genie covered that, as his is like Sebastian from Black Butler as a Willed Servant) yet in return, she has to do favors for him and those under her service as well (sorts like his position), and he was the luckiest one since he managed to sweetened it that him and his "Old Pal" would have a certain way in her life, of sorts… Randomly appearing is one part of it.

Though what the Loa didn't know was he ticked Fate off alongside his fellow entity-based friend helping at that, and Fate herself (yes she) knew nothing could be changed due to the Soul-Binding in Secret Deal he made.

Morgana gazed back to the beautiful sight outside again as despite the deals and stuff, he has been a good listener as of late, and sighed while glancing at her arm, and her insecurity about herself was then shown to the Loa (who briefly glanced at said arm), and then to her facial features as by her own tone, Morgana sounded weak, lost, and sounded hopeless (only slightly), "I… Am I a Freak, Bwon?"

Morgana heard him lightly chuckle in sudden understanding while making her look to him by his hands gently gripping her own face, and seeing her holding back unshed tears to know she truly felt this way, and told her in a way to encourage her, "No don' be goin' back ta tha' again, Child. Ta doubts you be havin' at dis time are goin' ta set ya back a lot of ways," Bwonsamdi began with Morgana letting a tear fall from her face slightly, "Now, wipe dem tears away Child. There is no needin' to be crying within Ol' Bwonsamdi's watch. You knew da consequences of yer actions while back, and dis be the main concern of me own ways ta make sure dat ya not sad anymore, or other tings."

Morgana gave him a sad smile to please him somewhat while encouraging the little girl before him as he was also lucky enough to be under service to King Rastakhan still, and didn't know where his services will take the poor old Troll-raced King of his Realm, and knew that (despite his fallbacks in the past) he would have to bring _her_ and the others to this realm as he realized this was also a vacation spot of sorts for them all; either good or bad, "Der. Now dat is a smile Ol' Bwonsamdi be waitin' for. Cheer up an' ya be alright from now on."

Morgana and the Loa blinked then as it seems that she heard her Dire Wolf howl (to know she was alright), and Bwonsamdi was amused as Morgana instantly began howling back aloud from her location in reply, until they looked behind them as a vortex opened up, and The Loa of Death grabbed her as they were sucked in, and if they waited, Belle would have arrived to tell Morgana some great news yet blinked from seeing that odd entity and her get sucked as such, and sighed before she left while guessing she was on her next task.

With Morgana, she was once again landing on her behind in a chair as Bwonsamdi chuckled at her half-glare as he floated easily down and sat in a larger seat for him.

"I know your last adventure was somewhat unfortunate, but I had to get you as something urgent has come up, Mary," Sarah stayed to the child to get her to blink, before they gazed upwards as a book that seems oddly familiar to Morgana (as it oddly smelled like salty air of the ocean), went into the slot along with her necklace doing its usual thing as an aqua-like colored vortex showed.

"I shouldn't be telling you what to do by now Mary, as this time… You are on your own, especially since something foul is wrong within the book itself," Sarah told her as Morgana lightly gulped from Sarah's tone, this might be a test of sorts before she blinked (like Sarah did) at Bwonsamdi as he was eating a candied apple with a chocolate and peanut covered shell, and blinked before devouring it, as he then sensed something that required his attention within that vortex, "Hmm… Tis be a interestin' outcome if I do say so. Der be a soul within Ol'Bwonsamdi recalled givin' a debt ta, and time's up for da soul within."

Morgana blinked as Bwonsamdi tossed her an amulet to confuse her as it was based on his sigil, and he chuckled lightly at her while floating over and gently rubbing her head, "Use dat little trinket of mine when da soul is ready ta be collected, Little One, as dis could be da first task I ever placed upon ya head now, Mon… And if ya be needin' aid, here," he then tossed her to confuse her even more within her newer hand still, an odd stone of sorts with two sets of Tomahawks as a design etched into it, "Dat soul right der recently passed on ta next life without much a choice from dat person's realm with da group ending up like dis form here, yet the unique soul that person was, owed me a debt from givin dem a new power, and decided to use tat person for ya as an Ambassador to me, Little One." _And perhaps more since you be him Reincarnated ta da soul's eventual bond_ , Bwonsandi mentally added to himself.

Morgana looked at the amulet and also the odd stone, before she hesitated yet placed them into her outfit as thanks to the Loa, she has a storage space (like in cartoons) as it was an idea of his comrade, and knew he was going to be looking for his little sister of sorts, still.

Morgana then walked over to the vortex before she took in a deep breath, and jumped right in.

Sarah gave Bwonsandi a look to which he shrugged while getting another candied apple from his own storage space, and stated to her while Sarah for once after a long time, rolled her orbs at him, "Wat? I like the Little One as I foresee great many tings in da future." He paused before looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why didn' ya tell da Child about da other rules of da Books, hmm?"

* * *

 _ **Renaissance Period (Same with Belle's Time Period, 1582), 1569, June 21st within the Specific Part of the Atlantic Ocean, between Greenland and Italy:**_

It was a peaceful time within the ocean at the moment, as the wildlife and whatnot was doing their everyday task at hand, and among other things, the secret, underwater kingdom not known to man for quite a long time, was in a ruckus of sorts mixed with everyday life.

One such life was the Ruler of Atlantica himself: King Triton. He was currently dealing with his youngest daughter at this time while sitting on his throne within the Throne Room as such, and her friend with his Advisor aiding him.

King Triton is an old, large merman with bushy, light gray eyebrows and long, white hair. He also has blue eyes with hints of olive in them, and he has a thick, white beard alongside a mustache and a widow's peak hairline. He is well muscled and wears gold gauntlets with several studs on them on each wrist. As a merman, Triton's lower body is that of a dark blue fish with cyan, translucent fins. As signs of his royal status, however, Triton wears a golden, five-pointed crown that resembles a sea star on his head, and carries the legendary trident; a golden, three-pronged weapon with powerful magical abilities.

His Advisor was none other then the very same crab Morgana met only for a short amount of time thanks to Genie: Sebastian or fully named as Sebastian Thelonious Ignacious, and he was a red crab-like crustacean as such.

The Daughter, or otherwise known as Ariel, is a sixteen-year-old young woman with an hourglass figure (close to a slim yet curvy physique), fair skin, and large, deep aqua-blue eyes (her chest being a basic C-Cup), and natural crimson-red lips. She wore a lavender seashell bra, and one of the best features about her was the long, flowing, thick, bright red hair. From the waist down, however, she has a green horizontal fish-like tail with sea green scales and sea-foam green fins, and a matching V-shaped waist-line resembling fish-lips.

The fish next to her is known as Flounder, and he was a fluke fish that's from the tropics (explaining his blue and bright yellow coloring he has), and had sky-blue colored eyes.

Triton sighed while having his hand to his head briefly at his youngest child, and stated firmly to her while Ariel lightly gulped and was looking away from him, "Now Ariel… How many times do I have to tell you about not disturbing others while we prepare for your upcoming concert for you and your elder sisters, within the weeks end?"

"Umm… Maybe a few more times?" Ariel hesitantly stated to him while seeing Sebastion facepalmed with Flounder looking nervous as she heard her father sigh to her, "Ariel… You know by now what I do is for your safety, and preparing you to debut your voice amongst the crowd of Atlantica itself was you and your sibling's idea to me in the first place."

"I know Daddy, but… I know the words by heart by now, and well," Ariel began to tell him while also hesitating, and made Triton look at her in concern yet before he could ask what was wrong, the were puzzled by the sudden, city-wide silence and the area became darker all of a sudden.

Triton though quickly recalled what was going on, and confused Ariel and the others as she hesitantly asked her father as they gazed out the open window to see indeed the upper region became dark of sorts, but mixed with an aurora as well, "Daddy… What is it?" Without warning a sudden, thunderbolt-like sound was heard throughout the entire Atlantic Ocean to even perk up one particular female banished for quite some time to check in on this (within her lair), and they all heard within the city the odd, same-like sad music as long ago before a vortex appeared within the upper reachers near The Palace, and something suddenly shot from the center quickly (like a comet) to the outer part of the city's limit yet still near his kingdom as the sky began to slowly go back to normal along with the vortex dissolving.

"Sebastion, go gather some guards as you're to come with me…" Triton began to swim away as Sebastion saluted quickly before taking off and paused before looking with a gesture at his youngest, "Stay within The Palace while I am away, Ariel, and Flounder… See to it she remains within The Palace's walls." He then left with Ariel huffing as she crossed her arms, and Flounder looked sheepish and they didn't know what to do until he gets back.

* * *

Morgana herself groaned while dazedly shaking her head within the crater she caused, and paused before holding her breath as it seems she was deep underwater with a few bubbles escaping.

She blinked a few times at seeing while gasping for air, she seemed to be breathing the water without problems somehow, before she stilled at hearing a medium sized rock falling of sorts nearby her location within the mixed location of a reef with coral-like plants, and hugged herself as she also thought to herself while she sat on the ground, _What did I get myself into now?_

She stilled again while being alert as she thought she heard a large swishing motion within the plants, and began shivering before she sluggishly was running from a Great White Shark, and hid behind a few boulders as it was stalking her then while she thought she saw it lick its teeth a few times at her and also tried to go after her, and made her run still in a circle.

Morgana then tripped over herself against a trudding rock, and landed on her front before cowering at knowing she was done for, until she heard a sudden beam-like sound behind her while she was still cowering, and ignoring the feeling of her left claw-like hand going right into a rock nearby as it was grasping something, and merely waited for whatever was going to happen to her now.

She froze though while warily looking to see it was him, as Sebastian states in small surprise at her, "Jumping Jellyfish… Morgana, is that you, Child?"

"S-Sebastian?" Morgana warily asked in hidden surprise at hearing him once again before she froze and then heard Sebastian sigh from a male's voice stating in a perplexing yet intrigued tone, to the crab, "Sebastian, you know this Young Chaosarinian?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Sebastian states assuredly to him and knew his King may have met the race long ago in his youth as he walked over to her with the sounds of multiple tips hitting the sandy surface while touching her head with his right claw to try and relax her, "This is the Child I told ya about, King Triton." Morgana froze at that name to quickly realize where she was then, before feeling (to her embarrassment) herself beginning to purr slightly at one particular spot on her head as she then heard the male, Triton, be amused of sorts before she hid a yelp as she was lifted up by a few guards as within her one hand she opened while at the same time, made them all blink as it was a stone that glowed like an evening star.

"My word, it seems your strange little hand, Child, managed to find a Glowing Stone," Triton states in an impressed tone to her as Morgana just blinked at the stone in her hand in confusion as not known to them, they were secretly being watched by two groups: One that belonged to that female, and another for far more sinister purposes for the child.

Triton though blinked in surprise at seeing his grandfather's sigil briefly showing on top of her head before it faded to quickly guess she was a blessed child by him: Poseidon as such, and made Morgana blink now at the King of Atlantica as he even surprised his guards, and Sebastian, by them, "Very well. You can come to my Kingdom, Child." He then paused while looking at her legs, and a sudden idea came to him as without telling her, he lit up his Trident to worry the little girl before briefly zapping her lightly in a warm and gentle beam, and made Morgana fall on her behind as she gasped at seeing her legs and lower torso changed.

She no longer had her outfit as it was currently now a sleeveless light-green stitched shirt with oddly a crown like Sora from Kingdom Hearts (as the front logo) yet her pants and lower portion of herself was replaced by a black tiger shark's tail that was not only delicate yet feminine, but also the stripes mimicked that lightning bolts in light-emerald coloring, and she also had (to amuse the Mermen and Sebastian as she tried to reach it) a spiny webbed fin extended from just under her shoulder blades to the top of her tail that then popped up alongside two crescent-like shark dorsal fins that were stripped at the mid-top near her upper spine (with her shirt adjusting then to allow it to easily manage the change). She also had the coloring of her original skin tone matching perfectly with her tail (in a wave-like pattern).

Seeing her confused look while also tripping over herself, Triton gave a nod at the guards and one female guard easily picked her up (to make Morgana to tint lightly while also feeling foolish mixed with partial fear), and without a word, left with her to The Palace.

* * *

Back with Ariel, she was currently alone while glancing at the high scene of her room within The Palace's Balcony her room had, and Flounder sighed as despite being timid at times, he shared her mood as well as they were both bored.

Ariel's sisters were currently done for the day and were going about their business (as usual), and Ariel knew she would have went secretly behind her father's back to go exploring either the city or the ships (again), but something told her to not do so… something that made her feel that she would regret at not at all for once listening to her father, the King of Atlantica.

"They back yet?" Flounder asked her with Ariel sighing with her left hand against her face as she lays on her balcony and glanced at her friend, "No, and I hope they hurry up as I have yet to place the new thing-a-ma-bob into the Grotto, Flounder." The fish only nodded as this day was rather easy-going of sorts, and was lucky that they didn't encounter any problems like before, and was curious by the odd blade they found as well, "But should we have asked Triton about the blade though? It seems familiar…" Ariel blinked at him with a shrug and he nodded again at her words as if she had a point, "And get yelled at from visiting the Ships? Not a chance, especially since that sunken ship we went to was very odd then all the others we visited."

They both suddenly perked up by hearing the familiar sounds of returning trumpets or horns to know her father was back, within The Palace's walls, and sighed with relief before seeing something to her sudden curiosity as she left her room (with Flounder quickly following her from behind while asking her questions as to what she saw) to make her swim quickly.

With Triton as it seems that Morgana was insecure of herself while being stared at by his citizens, especially from him hearing some whispers about most being her unique coloring, her eyes, or most importantly, her clawed hand, he decided to handle that later as they entered The Palace.

A guard that wore more sophisticated armor showed (to know he was the General), and saluted to Triton while the King himself stated to him gently, "At ease." Seeing the strange child in his Lieutenant's arms, he wordlessly questioned to which the King of Atlantica only nodded while whispering to him, " _She is to be treated as a Guest, as she is to what your Policies recently made, a Code Sea._ "

That made the General quickly understood as "Code Sea" meant either Blessed Child to Poseidon or a Child of Poseidon has arrived, and then stated to the Lieutenant while making her blink as if to wordlessly gesture at him, are you serious, "She's under your watch unless something comes up, Lieutenant Azara, and make sure she stays safe… Especially since it seems at her age, it is strange she cannot swim."

At that Morgana tinted as the General left them while following Triton, and once in the Throne Room, Ariel was there playing to what Morgana thought was a weird game as it looked like they were rolling the barnacle-made dice to see who was the highest roller and marking a point, before Triton rolled his orbs at that before they quickly hid it and looked sheepishly at Triton, "I will deal with that later, but first… Meet our guest, Morgana, to what Sebastion called her." At that name, Ariel quickly looked (like Flounder did) at the Crustacean, and he shrugged while seeing Morgana was looking everywhere in small awe to know one thing to puzzle and also excite Ariel over: Morgana was not what she seemed, and isn't even from around here.

Though Triton already knew, but he didn't know his youngest also guessed it quickly.

Azara, however, took off her helm and held it to the left side of her light-blue tail's hip to make Morgana blink at seeing she was fit yet pretty (with a delicate looking face), but also having a light athletic muscled frame with curves (to know she takes things seriously in her training), and had magenta narrowed yet wide eyes that were also feminine. Like all the Guards, she wore a female version of bronze with light-green scaled mesh mixed in (like a sea-version of a knight, but also decent).

Morgana held back a wince when Ariel (to nearly make her scared) came face-to-face to her with Sebastian seeing this didn't at all get a chance to warn her about what he saw when she gets scared, and let's say within the desert from what he knew that Aladdin boy traveled from… It wasn't that funny at all. "Hello, I'm Ariel. What's yours?"

Seeing her stilled form, Triton gave his child a look to which she reluctantly swam a bit back before giving Morgana an expectant look, still, and despite being secretly startled by Ariel's close-up, she still wanted to make a good impression… but she secretly held in a wince when she stuttered out her name to them, "M-Morgana... But I-I like Mary better."

Before Ariel could ask her why that was, Triton made her quickly shut up while looking at them all with a sudden idea, and made Azara to groan slightly to herself with Sebastion holding back a chuckle at the Guard's newer misfortune, "I believe this could work out…. Ariel," Triton looked at her when he was speaking, "You are in charge of Young Morgana." Ariel was secretly surprised by this, if her face showing it was obvious, and asked unsurely to her father as Azara listened to Morgana whispering to her something, and quickly began to panic while taking her someplace, "Daddy… Are you sure?" Triton was amused inwardly while keeping a face as he overheard that the child needed to use the restroom, and looked at his youngest child as he was hoping this would teach her responsibility, "Yes I am sure, Ariel… Plus this is also a suitable punishment for what you did today as I was intending on grounding you at The Palace for three days."

Ariel blinked at that while Triton before he left the Throne Room, paused, and turned briefly to his youngest while telling her then, "See to it she gets swimming lessons as well, since I will have to confirm things on my own," Ariel was puzzled at that as she watched her father leave the room, and glanced to her Best Friend as he asked her curiously, "Did that really just happen? Usually he grounds you longer than that or in this case… Just ground you?"

Before she could reply, she hid a startled yelp as Morgana was shoved into her arms, and Azara gave them a look while telling Ariel (with a look of apology), "Something urgent has come up within the Eastern Border, and they need most of the capable guards they can get. It seems your all on your own, Princess," and she left quickly to make things awkward between the teen and child then.

Though they turned to Flounder as he asked them unsurely to try and break the awkward tension, "So… Now what?"

* * *

 _ **An hour later, within the Courtyard of The Palace:**_

"You nearly gotten it Mary… Yes, you nearly there," Ariel encouraged as she decided to try and teach Morgana how to swim first before they could do anything fun related, and well… it was taking a long process yet it seemed Morgana was a fast learner (of sorts), especially since it was indeed like she never at all learned how to swim at all, "You nearly there."

Morgana then without warning, lost control of her tail to worry Ariel as she sped too quickly and made the teen wince alongside Flounder, and Sebastian since he wanted to check up on the child, and decided to amuse himself at watching riel teach a child to swim, as she crashed right into a bed of coral.

Helping the child up, Morgan's shook her head while having cartoonish swirls in her eyes briefly before shaking it again when she looked at Ariel as she stated kindly to her, "You nearly had it Mary. You just need to practice a few more times and I think you can swim."

Morgana blinked at that while feeling like that Ariel was being honest and she practiced a few more times until at least twelve more minutes has passed… "Slow down Mary! Even though you did it, doesn't mean that you-" they all hid a wince when Sebastian was speaking to the child as Morgana crashed into another seabed of coral from being mixed at knowing she could swim (mixed with how fast she was), and Ariel chuckled before swimming to the child and helped her up.

Morgana only had a small smile of victory on her face to which they all saw before Ariel blinked as to confuse Morgana and the Princess herself, a seahorse came over with a frilly neck piece and whispered something to Sebastian to make him blink, before stating to the two girls, "I need to go take care of somethin'. You two stay here and keep out of trouble." He then left with the seahorse. Ariel then turned to Morgana as she looked like she recalled something, and stated in a way that made Flounder blink before having a why-me look, "You said earlier you had something to show me… What is it?"

Ariel, Morgana, and Flounder at this point we're swimming or in this case, Ariel carefully swam outside the Castle's Boundary as despite Morgana knowing to swim, she would need coaching to control her speed she gained from it. Morgana then blinked at recognizing somewhat the surroundings to know one thing: Ariel was leading her to her Grotto as she wondered if she managed to pilfer something from the Ship Graveyard Site once again as Ariel also had her personal, small pink shoulder bag she managed to get (before leaving) from her room.

Ariel then let go or Morgana while doing a wait-here motion, and went over to the entrance as the boulder began to easily move and made Morgana blink of wondering secretly how she has the strength slightly to do so as she also saw Ariel struggled a bit to move it. Once opened, she gently grabbed her and led her inside alongside Flounder.

It is indeed a large cavern that has a large round stone covering the entrance (as mentioned). Inside, however (to Morgana's amazement) are hollowed out shelves for which she stores and displays her discoveries. It was one thing to see it all as a cartoon, but to see it in real life was indeed amazing. Especially since she saw it was bigger on the inside and saw other things. Morgana also knew that Ariel has collected many things, and each representing a special memory to the Mermaid Princess' heart, and from either her adventures or a new discovery she done over her years growing up. She knew what each was yet knew personally, that Ariel called each thing her gadgets, gizmos, whosits, whatsits, and thingamabobs.

As to mention the objects briefly (so everyone reading won't be confused), they contained the following: Chests, silverware, candleholders, mirrors, jewelry, fishing equipment, barrels (gun powered and whatnot), thimbles, statues, paintings, some olden day globes, an off hourglass, pottery, oddly dry and preserved books (despite being in the water), a smoking pipe, chess pieces (as a full set), an oddly working grandfather clock, furniture, pocket watches, compasses, corkscrews, glasses, dishes, goblets/chalices, music boxes, parasols, an empty birdcage, mugs, musical instruments, a knight's helm or two, an old Jack in the Box, and many different types of swords and other weaponry.

Now back to our story.

Morgana was indeed impressed as it seems most were interesting yet she kept glancing at a few objects here and there with even more interest, and Ariel seeing this, asked warily as this was a first in a long time of showing anyone other then her old friend that moved away a few months ago her Grotto, as Flounder looked worried as to why Ariel would do this, "What do you think?"

"I like your collection Ariel, especially seeing you have some things I like here," Morgana states as she was looking at the books to make Ariel blink, and came over while gesturing to her as she wondered how they worked and saw Morgana was oddly enough, reading a book about 'Truly Rare Creatures of Other Worlds' by an Author that was blurred by age, "Is that how you use that gadget?" Morgana blinked while pausing in place and looking at her confusedly, and then asked her to make Ariel blink back in small surprise by what she called it, "You mean the book I'm reading?"

Flounder swam over while going behind Ariel within moments as the Mermaid saw the image of oddly enough (like Flounder did), of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a beautiful looking girl in it (1).

"A book? You read from these?" Ariel states as she grabbed one yet was puzzled by the words as it wasn't the ones she was used to by the lettering alone, and Morgana seeing she grabbed a book about weapons and making them, came over and decided to help her hopeful new friend, as the next thirty minutes later, Ariel was getting the hang of reading the book and was intrigued, like Flounder was, about it.

"A Sword is very sharp and can be… be… Mary, what is this word here?" Ariel states nearly a half-hour later as secretly, Ariel herself was surprised by the way Morgana taught her how to easily read the letters as the lettering themselves weren't even that hard, yet Morgana swam over while closing her book and saw what the word was for her friend, "It's 'Useful' Ari," she stated gently while using a nickname for the Mermaid Princess.

Ariel gave her a thankful look and not minding said nickname as she wanted to finish the last page of the book as she had help reading it while knowing now that some of her treasures indeed had weapons, but she mostly liked to keep them as well, collections then that, "Useful. It can also be used to pro.. pro… protect others in dire need. There is a.. also special ones that only one's own self can find within (2)?" Even Morgana was confused about that, yet it also sounded familiar to her as well.

Ariel only shook her head while closing her book, and made Morgana let out a cute 'eep' while stiffening as Ariel hugged her, "Thank you Mary! I actually liked that book, and I know what to do with the rest now thanks to you." She paused before looking at Morgana sheepishly as she removed herself and held her hands behind her back easily while stating to the child in a mix of awkwardness and apologizing, "It seems that you were scared from me hugging you, sorry about that."

Ariel blinked at Morgana while filing this bit of her for a later date as Morgana wanted to grab some books and placed them into her storage, and stated to her distractingly, "Well… If I knew I was getting hugged I don't react like that, but surprised ones from my, umm, past, that happens still."

Ariel seeing how Morgana was storing stuff like Flounder was, asked, while also making Morgana inwardly be relieved at the change of topic, "How are you doing that?"

Before she could reply, they all froze as a floating orb appeared and within it, it was Bwonsamdi himself as it seems he was tapping it to make sure wherever he was, was working, "Is dis thin' on? It is? Good on ya Mon… Hey Child, I was pondering if ya managed ta find- Oh! Why if it isn't Ariel: Da youngest Princess of da Atlantica Fishes," at that Ariel gave a brief frown before Morgana was looking at the Death Loa (not knowing they were being spied on from above), and asked him curiously, "Bwon, you using Uncle Frost's Spell to get in touch with me?"

Ariel was confused like Flounder was at who or what "Uncle" Morgana mentioned as the Death Loa only chuckled in agreement with her, "Dat I be doin' Little One… I say, nice fishy limbs I do say so myself," at that Morgana briefly tinted before looking at Ariel a few moments with a shrug, "Well, I will contact ya later on what I wantin' ta talk ta ya about Child. Although da way tings are lookin', I think dat I believe you be needin' Ol'Bwonsamdi eventually as da time passes for one of me favors as such. Do know I be tellin' Ol'Frost about ya new look, and perhaps… Arrange somethin' eventually." Morgana was then confused about what he meant while they heard him chuckle before he was glancing at Ariel, again, "Now dat I be thinkin' 'bout it… I may have somethin' for this sweet little Princess of yours, Child, especially since I was ta give it ta her once she Mortally turned ta eleven in da first place." They held their hands away while covering their faces from the orb to try and also stop the sudden flash of light, and in front of them, they blinked as it gently floated over to Ariel.

It was a beautiful ring made out of a fusion of a blue diamond, and a ruby in perfected, wave-like fusion in a shape of smoothed oval gem, and the metal was made of both silver and dark-like bronze in a vine design.

It then slipped onto Ariel's main heir finger, and Bwonsamdi saw her stunned face to get them hear the Death Loa to chuckle lightly before responding in a way to stun her, "Dat be your Mother's Ring lost long ago, Child. She be wantin' ya ta have it then pass onto ya own child dat shows what ya have, and dat lil trinket has passed down ta da generations, and it be da 'Sound of Da Sea' ta aid ya in harsh times, Mon… Although da Wee One here be tested afterwards." He paused before making Morgana blink in utter surprised at this odd outcome to which Ariel further knew then she was not from around here, truly, "Time be slow here ta where ya be… I have da feelin' you be back a days end or two as whoever be messin' within dat one, is affectin' da rules of ya task… Good luck Little One and be seein' ya real soon."

The orb then vanished in a small pop (like a bubble), and Ariel gazed at her ring with mixed feelings before stilling while she then looked to see Morgana was looking at her as if she understood, before looking at Ariel's Collections and stated then, "Can you show me what else do you have?"

After sometime, they arrived back to The Palace without problems, and decided on making an excuse to Triton about her finding books as Morgona somehow guessed she was magical because as soon as they arrived, said King was waiting for them with his arms crossed while then raising an eyebrow at them from seeing the enchanted books, yet he was also with someone alongside a bruised Ashara.

It was a man that was dressed in fancy royal blue robes while being a merman, had teal-green colored eyes while looking like a distinctive man that was graceful, and had auburn colored hair. He also wore a silver-like crown made of coral along with a scepter of sorts that held a deep, aquamarine gem on top that was in the shape of an octopus of sorts.

The man gave Triton a look before getting the two girls (and Flounder) confused as he vanished with a misty-like foam of bubbles… Of course Triton decided this was the perfect time to speak to them while looking at them somewhat patiently, "Now where did you and the Child run off to, Ariel?"

"Umm, mostly to the fields practicing Mary's swimming, Daddy," Ariel states to him as he didn't look convinced by her story from seeing the books, and stated firmly while pointing at one within her bag, "Then care to explain the Human Books within your bag, Ariel?"

They turned with Ariel also blinking in utter surprise alongside Triton half-suspicious now by her words, shyly as she hid behind Ariel from his look to his youngest child, "There mine, Sir… I had them with me when I came."

Giving them all a searching look, and seeing they were enchanted Human Books to be water resistant, sighed before stating to them then, "Alright… I have been meaning to add the Human Language in case for warning other Merfolk… Very well, I will allow you for once to have this Ariel. Do know that if you lie to me at all, I will not at all be happy to what I will do next time." He then left with Azara remaining behind and have them a look while telling them quietly to amuse Ariel and make Morgana blink, "Nice coverup… Well, seeing as she is currently safe within your hands, I'll take my leave as I still have to file my report to the General of what went down at the Eastern Gate."

Azara then left to leave Morgana and Ariel alone with Flounder, and Ariel decided to take her to her room so she could teach her to read more of those books.

* * *

 _ **Six Days Later...**_

* * *

Birds are also flying and porpoises (dolphins) are swimming happily within the gentle yet moving waters above the surface. From the fog the water above had a ship appears crashing through the waves as a few seamen that was hired by a Prince, was sailing decently, still, from four days on it, and they were singing as well.

Sailors: "I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue~, and it's hay to the starboard~, heave ho, look out lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you~ in mysterious fathoms below~!"

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face... a perfect day to be at sea!" The Prince states to an old man nearby him while amused of his charge after the death of his parents around seven and a half from a storm.

The Prince or otherwise known as Eric Watermane, has fair skin, short black hair, and ice blue eyes while looking decently handsome. He was around eighteen years of age while wearing a white, long sleeved collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue trousers with a red sash, and black boots whose tops are folded over to reveal a lighter blue inner lining. His shirt collar is also open to the point that it reveals his clavicles.

The old man or Grimsby stated while he too was leaning over the side to Eric, in agreement, "Oh yes… it's delightful…" though he looked to be seasick only slightly, before a few sailors began moving stuff yet heard the two as they decided to add their own input, "A fine strong winds and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood." The first one stated to get Eric intrigued quickly at that, "King Triton?" The second sailor nodded at him while hauling a large barrel to the brig with ease (a barrel of freshly caught fish), "Why, ruler of the Merpeople, Lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him?"

Though Eric gave a raised eyebrow at Grimsby when he told Eric as if it was not worth his time, "Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Though the second sailor heard him as he placed his barrel down briefly as this was the tenth heavy one, and stated as he was carrying fish as such and grabbed one without meaning to within his hand and told them both, "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestures wildly, however, before that very fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the ocean with a relieved look as it watched the ship slowly sail away.

Sailors: "Heave, ho. Heave, ho. In the mysterious fathoms below~."

* * *

 _ **The Palace; Within the Concert Hall at this precise time:**_

Morgana was nervous as she wore a fancy child's dress that she and Ariel, along with Ariel's elder sisters made as it was a silken coral dress in dark jade colors, with black and white pearls forming into oddly enough, a yin-yang shape on the front of her outfit while the trimmings were made from shredded shark teeth that was painted over in gold and silver colors, and she wore a child's silver crown on top of her head with a mix of blue diamonds and rubies in the shape of small stars as the largest one (within the center) matched her emerald eyes. Around her right wrist, was the Glowing Stone made into a price of art as it was the entire bracelet itself while each connected piece oddly enough a four days ago, held ten odd runes as the item itself was also dull-white with a faint glow (from being a glowing stone of course).

She secretly befriended most of the Merfolk alongside Ariel's sisters in order (by age): Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina (from movie), with Ariel being the youngest (as mentioned). She also befriended the Mantralians and their leader, Manta, and made peace at last with them, officially, by an eased agreement (despite the one they made was temporary).

The weapon that Ariel found though, somehow got sucked into Morgana when she showed it to her, a mere day ago as she wanted to show her firstly before her father, especially since she seems knowing about blades better then her (which to that, Morgana only read a book on particular ones).

Though what had Morgana currently nervous as a three days ago she reluctantly agreed with King Triton, to sing a song to the Merfolk before the introduction song of Ariel and her sisters. Morgana knew which one to sing as she recalled it, as secretly, she sang to herself each and every night when she was alone while not knowing Belle and those passing by her room, would hear her voice.

Morgana jumped lightly while giving a look to Attina now when she placed a hand on her left shoulder as the Merewoman saw the Young Chaosarinian was truly nervous and new just like her youngest sibling, she tends to sing mostly to herself while she was alone and knew she would be afraid to perform. "You will be ok, as I have a feeling they would all love your voice as much as they do to ours, Mary."

Morgana didn't look convinced at all before they all looked at the very same seahorse coming into the rehearsal chamber that they were in as it was just like an undersea stage room, and told Morgana soothingly to have some tension leave her (only slightly), "Triton is nearly here and you all will be on soon, so be prepared in five minutes."

The seahorse then left as the doubt about performing came back while everyone was getting ready, but Attina saw this and sighed while holding Morgana's face as despite not being related to her, she took (like a few of her siblings and Ariel) a big sister role within Morgana's stay here, and gave her a eye-based searching look at the child and ignored her one clawed hand squishing the nearby wall a bit within her seat (a coral chair), "You have every right to be nervous, but you also have a wonderful voice Mary… I should know as I heard it alongside Ariel and Dad." That made Morgana go wide-eyed with slight surprise at that to then sadly amuse Attina from figuring things out (like a few of her sisters) of her being abused while she also gently patted her face, "Just be yourself, breathe in deep, and let your confidence out… We will be supporting you, alright? Especially since we know you wanted to impress Dad for some reason."

Morgana gave a small smile at that to which Attina saw before turning to Alana as she stated quickly; to still Morgana in place, "Attina, Father is nearly here! We need to get ready!" Attina nodded while looking at Morgana before reluctantly leaving her by her own words that were secretly, false encouraging words on her part, "Go, I'll be fine Attina… I'll be out there in a minute."

Once they left and the younger siblings murmuring where is Ariel, Morgana sighed while glancing at her claw while she also flexed her hands while sitting on her 'bum' to where her tail is, still. As she was thinking about the limb itself as secretly, she was scared of harming others with it as yesterday, she apologized since somehow... she managed to easily slice through one of the pillars in an odd way that it was still standing yet the loose slabs, however, knocked out a worker that was tidying up the art mess she and Ariel done.

She was also thinking about what others were going to say as a dark-like voice was egging her on about how she was worthless, a freak, and no one cares for her while she knew that was a mix of being both right and wrong, from her upbringing. However… She felt something slapped or kicked the odd voice that was whispering to her, before feeling somewhat better, and yet… _Should I really do this? I didn't even sing back at 'Home' in front of everyone, let alone an entire city._

Morgana jumped lightly as the door opened back up to see it was Azara now with her giving the child an understanding look, yet she stated to make Morgana to lightly gulp at, "It's time Mary."

* * *

Within the auditorium of the amphitheater that was made a year ago, the seats were filled to the brim with many fish, Merfolk, and Mantralians young to old were brimming with expectations for this event.

The crowd hushed as the announcer (oddly enough the very same seahorse) began to exclaim loudly to everyone then while clearing his throat a few moments, "Ahem… His royal highness, King Triton!" King Triton then enters dramatically to wild cheering while he also rode a chariot that was being pulled by volunteered dolphins before he removed himself, and he then sat at the Royal V. I. P. Seat Box as the seahorse gotten the signal of the other and stated loudly to everyone then (with a few cheering) "Presenting the distinguished Court Composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!"

Triton though was amused by Sebastian's chariot being pulled by carp that were not letting things easy for him as he was able to at least get them to where Triton was before quickly getting off as he fish swam quickly away; chariot and all.

"I'm really looking forward to this performances, Sebastian." Triton states to him with a tone to know he was truly stating this as Sebastian quickly nodded his head at him before looking at the excited crowd while responding, "Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters alongside the child willing to perform - They will be spectacular!" Triton agreed with him with a small nod while crossing his arms and admitted it as he knew talent when he saw it within his children, "Yes, and especially my little Ariel."

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice…" Sebastian agreed as he was swimming to the center where all the fish with instruments were before stating mostly to himself with a brief look, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Once at the podium, the entire area hushed as the lights dimmed and coming from the entrance to the stage area, Morgana nervously swam to the center with Sebastian giving her an encouraging look to make her somewhat less nervous, and Azara went up to the King while he whispered her in a curious question, " _Is she ready?_ "

The Guard to Morgana replies back equally while telling him with a small sigh afterwards, " _The best she can be as Attina and the others, along with myself helped boost her confidence only slightly… I just hope she doesn't get stage fright._ " Triton nodded while Morgana saw the lights showed where she was a little more to the point she wasn't at least blinded, but everyone saw her. _Here goes…_ Morgana briefly thought as she missed Xion and Larxene being within her to help her out at times like this, and lightly gulped in place.

She was then given a microphone that was made of coral and enchanted metal to produce a louder sound so everyone can hear her, "Um… Hi everyone. As you all have gotten to know me this week, this is… Um, actually my first time performing to anyone at all that I was aware of. So… Sorry if I do mess up or anything, as this song is from where I lived at, was in… Um, a book of sorts."

Morgana decided to follow Attina's advice and took a small yet deep breath, let it out while closing her eyes and kept thinking about her words as she began to sing while the music began to play right in tune to the song she was performing.

Morgana: "Whatever you do~, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how~. You know me something, and yet nothing to me~."

As Morgana was singing, everyone began to be awed (with Triton impressed) as the child while her eyes were closed, began glowing a golden aura around her frame before to even surprise him and the crowd itself, along with the band still playing, and Sebastian, by illusionary images that began to appear (with some fading and appearing) of Human items mixed with Atalntian items as well. Most of the items were in relation to what she saw in Ariel's Grotto, however, mixed with what she knew.

Morgana: "I can see there is too much to learn~... It's all so close and yet so far~. I see myself as people see me... But I just know there's something bigger out there~!"

Morgana was so into the music she was doing along with listening to mostly the best of the band as they kept up with her as she swam-danced, she didn't see her magic at all performing an illusion (to stun Triton yet amaze the crowd) of an illusionary Leviathan made from her own Magic swimming in-sync alongside her as the ceiling began to change to a starry sky of sorts with some illusions of a meteor shower occuring.

Morgana: "I want to know~, can you show me~! I want to know~ about the strangers like me. Tell me more~, please show me~! Something's familiar about the strangers like me~."

As she still sang, the music began to pick up with the Magic that Morgana was using also growing stronger within each word as the ceiling's illusion began to swirl down illusions of stars and planets around the entire audience mixed with lined, Star-like images of entities that Triton knew was in relation to the constellations were dancing and also performing all over the area.

Morgana: "Every gesture; Every move that she makes, makes me feel like never before~. Why do I have this growing need to be beside her? There are some emotions that I never knew. Some for the world far beyond this place~. Beyond the trees~, above the clouds~ I see before me~ a new horizon!"

The starry sky impressed everyone as it began to change to daylight mixed as illusions of clouds and birds in fancy colors 'flew' down and managed to make dazzling displays of many things while the night aspect began to shoot the illusions meteor shower in dazzling neon colors.

Morgana: "I want to know, can you show me~? I want to know about the strangers like me~. Tell me more~, please show me! Something is familiar about the strangers like me~."

While Morgana was dancing with her voice still going, the Illusioned Leviathan grew twice as big (from a small car to a large bus), and was beginning to devour each and every falling meteor with ease as it left an illusion of waves behind it, and the sky dissolved to make everyone wonder with Triton inwardly sighing yet was still intrigued as illusioned images of the wonders of Morgana's knowledge of the world went into a large circle all around the area.

The constellations began to go into each location, however, and with each one done the image began to dissolve away as more would show up with them going in and out of them.

Morgana: "Come with me now to see my world~... Where there's beauty beyond your dreams~. Can you feel the things I feel right now~ with you?"

The illusions of the landmarks began to fully dissolve as the constellations went into them as well before they vanished, and the Leviathan then split into two more while swimming/dancing within the area and they were gobbling the falling meteors and stars this time as with each one eaten, they glowed a neon aura (from the head to the last part to the tail) in rings.

Yet when Morgana was singing her next verse, they were surprised by her shadow, Ami, manifested into her person-based self while also taking her hand, and was then dancing alongside her.

Morgana: "Take my hand~... There's a world I need to know~!"

Once she sang that, Ami was dancing with a silvery aura covering her frame that began to instantly collide with Morgana's golden one, and made the crowd went "ah" and stuff when it began to float within the area all around them; just like a glittery version of an aurora.

The two auroras, however, began to take shape into dragons similar to a smaller-sized Shenron (3) that was around the size of three school busses in both size and length while forming into a yin-yang symbol (with the upper and lower head's eyes glowing pure white) and both were roaring at everything in a trill-like roar of music before they along with the Illusioned Leviathans, floated right up to the fake sky/night sky, amd burst into particles of multicolored imagery as that too dissolved once Morgana began singing the last of her verse of the song she chosen as Ami also, went back into her.

Morgana: "I want to know, can you show me? I want to know about the strangers like me~. Tell me more~, please show me! Something is familiar about the strangers like me~! I want to know~"

The lights quickly dimmed for pitch blackness as Morgana jumped back in slight surprise by the sudden, very loud and cheerful applause for the performance she done. Azara swam while she was surprised by Attina and the other sibling's of Ariel congratulating her while she tinted in a way to amuse Sebastian to know she was secretly loving the phrase, and was escorted out while Attina and her sisters were getting into positions to debut their starting concert.

Sebastion then proceeds to podium and begins to direct orchestra once again as Morgana stayed next to Azara nearby Triton while guessing her involvement was still somewhat the same as she didn't at all see Ariel and guessed she may have forgotten the concert.

Triton's Daughters: "Ah, we are the daughters of Triton~. Great father who loves us and named us well: Aquata~, Andrina~, Arista~, Attina~, Adella~, Allana~. And then there is the youngest in her musical debut~, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you~, To sing the song that Sebastian wrote~, her voice is like a bell, She's our sister, Ar-i… ?"

Attina opened the shell on que while inwardly hoping Ariel didn't forget or somehow was inside waiting for them, by alas: it was empty.

Triton made Morgana as everyone within the crowds gasped, nervously, while quickly clinging to Azara as the assigned guard to the child only patted Morgana's back gently in understanding when Triton looked very angry at this scene, and stated loudly while the crowd was confused as to where the last sister went at this point before the concert resumed, "Ariel!"

* * *

 _ **Ship Graveyard, at this point and time:**_

Ariel was nearby a sunken ship with a pirate flag that on the slowly moving flag from the water itself (at the top) held an odd insignia of a black rose with blue stripes, and the wood seemed to be not at all, oddly enough, decomposing like the other ships as it was made out of special types of wood mixed together with marble (since it held a ghostly-white appearance within the water). Her personal bag Ariel also carrying to store whatever "human thing" she finds was nearly full, as she was out here earlier this morning and forgetting something important as she wanted to find things once again.

She was near the entrance to a large Captain's Cabin and paused while rolling her eyes from hearing her friend called out to her as he swam quickly, from a distance, "Ariel, wait for me…" "Flounder, hurry up!" Ariel told her best friend impatiently.

"You know I can't swim that fast," he told her while catching up with Ariel moving (with her free hand) the few strands of red hair away from her face, and they went inside and was amazed yet confused as the last few times they encountered a ship like this, they knew something special was placed within, and indeed it was.

The Captain's Chambers seemed to have been left untouched (despite water being within the large, fancy room itself), and there was a few things left out while Flounder and Ariel shivered as there were bones of said captain as well within a hammock not too far from here (with a sword through the center of his chest) to make Ariel the one to guess that this ship was oddly down here within the Ship Graveyard for a long time then the others.

There was also enchanted logbooks and various items that Ariel guessed were not destroyed by the ocean water itself, and other things; like a small chest of sorts on the Captain's Desk that made Ariel curious over as it was in the color of Morgana's eyes she had with a designed jewel as the lock itself of the chest... Although it was one item that caught Ariel's eye as she placed the chest within her enchanted bag (thanks to a mere five days ago, accidentally, by Morgana's Magic acting up), of what she was after for her collection: A fork… though to her, it was something new as it was for former dinners mostly while being made of pure iron.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" Ariel states to Flounder in awe while grabbing it while the fish was just plain nervous about this place as it seems or even felt like they were being watched, "Yeah... sure… it - it's great. Now let's get outta here." Ariel gave him a half-concerned and half-bewildered look at her friend in a tone to know she wondered if he was serious, while also still persuading him, "You're not getting cold fins now, are you?"

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err... it looks...damp here. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough," Flounder then coughs unconvincingly while he was making an excuse from seeing Ariel eyed the secret door that was within the cabin itself that led to a secret compartment within the ship, and stated with a look while gesturing to him, "All right. I'm going down there. You can just stay here and…" she got an idea and states it while leaving it open and swam inside while finishing, "Watch for sharks."

"O.K. Yeah… You go. I'll stay and-" he did a double take while getting timid and scared all at once, and states while following her, "What? Sharks! Ariel!" He swam while bumping into the door and got trapped as he tried to move yet couldn't as he was stuck as a wedge between the nearly closed door, and the wood, "Ariel... I can't... I mean- Ariel help!"

Ariel saw this as the area began lighting up gently in a warm glow to allow them to at least see within the secret area from the odd carved runes on the walls, "Oh, Flounder."

Ariel saw another item of her interest as Flounder saw (like she did) weird things within this room, one of which was an odd painting of a little girl with what they guessed, was the father of the ship; AKA, The Captain). The child oddly resembles Ariel slightly yet she looked to be around Morgana's age yet she also has wavy, dark-brown hair with a silver highlights from the left side of her hair that went up to her mid-back (within the enchantingly preserved painting), and wore a child's dress that was simple yet in lavender colors while wearing sandals with pure-white socks up to her kneecaps.

Ariel for the last thirty minutes was placing everything she can and knew she was nearly full of her enchanted bag, and was thinking of giving Morgana the painting and that chest as a gift while she then heard Flounder whisper at her while also eyeing things, as well loud enough to hear (as not known to them), an unseen large mass passed right by the few portholes the ship had in this area, " _Ariel, do you really think there might be sharks around here?_ "

Ariel rolled her orbs at her friend while telling him in a tone she was only a little irritated yet in a way to lessen his fears, "Flounder, don't be such a guppy." If possible, he was crossing his fins like arms while mumbling to himself at seeing Ariel looking at a few other things further away, "I'm not a guppy." he saw Ariel glanced at him while he stated to himself and not seeing where he was going as he was nearby a primate's skull, "This is great- I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ariel!" He then screamed as he also saw the skull, crashes into pillar to which let out some debris only slightly, and swims frantically away while knocking over Ariel.

Ariel was quickly concerned while asking him and helping her friend out of the jar he placed himself into, "Oh, are you okay?" Flounder nodded while holding back a wince as his head hurt only a little, "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay…" he was then gently shushed once Ariel placed a few fingers to his lips, and seeing two odd, dimly glowing-like stone of sorts, she went up to it while telling him, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

The first stone itself was dark-opal in color while oddly enough, infused with red (like crimson red) mixed, and within was a perfectly etched-in miniature of an odd yet fancy, arming sword, and just like the one Morgana absorbed into herself (4).

The second stone was metallic of sorts yet was dark violet-colored with the number "99" on it in bold, golden-yellow etched designs within as it seems inside as well, there was also an odd, blue-like flaming energy of some kind (5).

They were also next to a small chest as it also contained other gems up to ten yet they also held images within (since Ariel opened and was in awe still) of the following top three: One was an upside-down face of a devilish sort, the second was oddly a fan-like blade with it being up to four, and the last was oddly a flaming heart with a skull in the center, and all three gems were in a blood-red version of ruby's (6).

"Wow, cool! But, err, what are they?" Flounder states while he was in both awe, and also confused over the odd stones inside the chest like Ariel was, and she only shrugged while bagging them and just states to him in a tone he understood by as she pocketed the chest into her bag alongside the two longer-exposed stones, "I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will know about the few things we found as some of the books Mary let me read, didn't cover some of these wonderful things."

It was then that Flounder stilled while he heard something outside as on the outside, the Shark saw them and was stealthily trying to trap them for an easy meal, "What was that? Did you hear something?" Ariel only replied distractingly to him as she picked up a Pipe that was on the ground, "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?"

Outside near the nearest porthole to both the Mermaid and the Fish, Flounder was timid once more while hesitantly stating to his friend as he thought he saw something, "Ariel… Maybe we should leave now." Ariel was once again rolling her orbs while knowing (in her mind) that they were safe while also telling him that, "Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Flounder however saw the Shark or more importantly their enemy, as he was a gigantic, slender, great white shark while also having yellow eyes with red irises they both knew all to well: It was Glut.

"AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die!" Flounder screamed out in fear as Ariel pocketed the pipe and quickly grabbed Flounder as something was off with the shark himself as he was somehow glowing a dark-like aura with a all-too-familiar symbol Morgana would know by now on his forehead and easily crashed right through the ship, and began chasing them. Glut chased them all around until a certain point that Ariel's bag is hung up on a hook.

She goes back for it before the shark almost gets them, then they head for porthole. "Oh No!" Flounder states as they crash through and go round and round. Flounder then gets knocked silly but Ariel saves him and traps the Glut eventually through an anchor.

All within a few short minutes.

"You big bully. THBBBTTTT…" Flounder teasingly stated while also telling him off while his tongue out to secretly amuse Ariel as that sigil faded from Glut's head, and made Flounder back up in fear when Glut snaps his jaws at him before Ariel laughed as they swam upwards, "Flounder, you really are a guppy." Despite hearing him state he wasn't, Ariel couldn't help but think about Morgana slightly, and something was on the tip of her mind about something as well, but she mentally shrugged and swam up still.

If they were paying attention, they would have seen an odd, lime-green fish-like man fully covered in a waterproofed black cloak, scowled within the coral near the ship, before vanishing into a dark vortex.

On the surface, however, Scuttle or a bird that is an obese seagull with white feathers, yellow eyes, an orange hooked beak with a red tipped, orange webbed feet, black tips on his wing feathers, and said bird was currently on his personal island humming while looking through his telescope.

Ariel as she came up alongside Flounder, looked left and right before seeing him, and shouted while waving as well, "Scuttle!" Scuttle heard this and grabbed his telescope the wrong way and was looking right at Ariel as she swam up to him easily, while also shouting, "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doin' kid?" Once he lowered it, he nearly jumped in small fright yet relaxed as it was still her, but at wing's length, "Whoa, what a swim!"

Ariel ignored that while getting a few things she didn't know about out and stating to him, "Scuttle, look what we found." Flounder nodded while adding along with agreeing with the Mermaid Princess, "Yeah... We were in this sunken ship, it was really creepy."

Scuttle saw what most of it was and stated to them as he observed each item, "Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see," he picks up the formal fork while telling them with excitement, "Look at this. Wow… This is special- This is very, very unusual." This gotten Ariel's attention alongside the fish as she asked quickly in excitement, "What? What is it?"

"It's a dinglehopper!" Scuttle tells the two like a teacher to a child, "Humans use these little babies…" he then demonstrates while talking and using the fork through his feathers on his head, "To straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and… Voila! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" He then handed it to Ariel while she stated it to herself in awe mostly, "A dinglehopper!" She placed each object back within her bag yet was for once stunned like Flounder was at him not knowing about the stones or even the ones within the unique gem chest, yet she placed it back into her bag as well until at last they came to the very last object.

"What about that one?" Flounder curiously asked to get Scuttle to hold the pipe in awe and telling them mystified, "Ah! This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." Both Mermaid and fish oohed at it as he began explaining it to them still, "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistoric times, when Humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day… Ya, that got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music," Ariel froze at that as she now was inwardly freaking out with being mixed feelings of the thing she had forgotten to do today: The Concert, and with her possibly missing Morgana's performance, "Allow me," Scuttle then blows into the pipe with seaweed popping out at the other end.

"Music? Oh, the Concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" Ariel states to herself as she also began taking the pipe from Scuttle while giving him a quick sorry look, and heard Flounder state after her as they have gotten more stuff into the bag itself, "The Concert was today?" Scuttle was still contemplating pipe while she began to panic though, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle," Ariel quickly told him as she and Flounder quickly left the bird as he was clueless while stating back in reply, "Anytime sweetie, anytime."

Not known to them as well, they were being spied upon by two eels by the name of Flotsam and Jetsam, and they leaned against each other with their eye on the sides of their leaned faces glowing as somewhere far away, was Ursula's Lair.

The lair is a skeleton of a gigantic creature long since dead (the Serpentine). Its maw is the main entrance, but due to decay, there are many ways to enter and exit the place.

Past the main entrance is a single corridor that leads to the main hall. In this corridor is a garden of polyps or small, plant-like animal hybrids that just sit on the ocean floor crying in agony, have mottled green skin and yellow eyes (that often vary in size), which can stretch when they are surprised, and some resembling males or females that was changed by the owner (female polyps having female lips and noticeable eyelashes, and the males may have beards). Eventually the polyps give way to the entrance leading to the main hall.

The main hall itself is the center of most activity within the lair. In the middle of the room is a large cauldron, kept inside a sort of pit in the ground. There are also pink plants hanging from everywhere. Then to the far right of the entrance, is a mirror and vanity, where there is flower-based lipstick, other cosmetics, and all kept organized on the individual arms of the mirror frame. A throne is also directly ahead of the main entrance, and is hanging from the ceiling and blocking the entrance to the back corridor. There is also a clam filled with live shrimp inside, so that whoever lives here may snack on them whenever they desire to.

To the left of the entrance, (hanging from the wall) is a potion cabinet, where whoever owns this place has all sorts of ingredients tucked away for spells. Most of these are made of various sea creatures; both alive and dead. Although in the background watching a magic projection of Ariel swimming with Flounder as quickly as she could while adjusting her strap, was the owner of this place; this Lair.

She was a plump, light lavender-skinned, white-haired cecaelia and from the waist down has six black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. Although she has a light complexion, the area around the older woman's eyes is a darker shade than the rest of her skin, in addition to having gray eyes and a mole on the right side of her mouth. She is always seen wearing makeup, in particular, she has aqua eyeshadow, deep red lipstick, and red nails. She wears (oddly enough) purple coral shell earrings and a gold nautilus shell necklace.

This was Ursula, the proclaimed Sea Witch of the Atlantic Ocean itself.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, Princess. We wouldn't want to miss your old daddy's celebration, now, would we?" She stated to the projection before dismissing and scoffed to herself then, "Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In _MY_ day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in The Palace. And now, look at me…" she then did a dramatic pose while being upside down within her area and briefly gestured to her fat body, "Wasted away to practically nothing… Banished, exiled, and practically starving while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate."

It was at this point that her two eel minions came back as she saw where Ariel was and earlier saw the concert as well, and was rather intrigued by both the child, and the Princess as such before she stated to herself while still gazing into the projection, "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough…. Flotsam! Jetsam!" Her two minions bumped their heads without meaning to before giving their full attention to her, "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his, and that rather interesting child. They may be the key to Triton's undoing…" they nodded as they left.

Once they were out of earshot, she glanced as a vortex opened up, and that same fishman came into existence while making Ursula raise her eyebrows at him for before asking him curiously, "I take it your plan with that one shark failed?"

"Don't remind me Sea Witch, as I was merely testing my experiment as such as that Shark didn't see it coming… Though," the person crossed his arms as his voice was deep yet raspy while also revealing talons on each fingertip he had, as some were gently tapping lightly on his arm's hide, "It was a partial success until it was defeated… My Master would be pleased about the partial results of my Possessor Sigil for controlling of an individual's body while making them watch… Though it does needs improvement as it resisted several times." He paused before telling her then to instantly get Ursula intrigued while also seeing the projection now show Ariel was within the throne room at the moment with her friend, Morgana, and Triton, "You are correct on the Child herself, and she would be possibly a backup if things go sour…" he then tossed her a conch shell to which she grinned at, "That was tricky to obtain yet I was able to get what you requested of me, for whatever intentions you have."

He then left through the same vortex while Ursula chuckled darkly at the item she was given while gazing at the projection, and desired to merely wait for her time to strike.

* * *

 _ **Within the Throne Room of The Palace, an hour later:**_

Ariel has her head down while feeling guilty about things while floating in place as she had given her bag earlier to Morgana to hold onto while Flounder looked nervous.

She was told to wait for her father to return from a meeting within the Throne Room as Morgana was left while Azara had to head out for guard duty, and Sebastian didn't like the tension there was within the area as Triton decided enough waiting and told Ariel firmly, "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. This was important to Kingdom as well as me."

Ariel his a wince at his tone while stating to him in true apology while her hands to her waist and out of habit was twiddling them slightly, "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I-" Triton stopped her as he began to tell her firmly still, "As a result of your careless behaviour-" "Careless and reckless behaviour!" Sebastian decided to add to make Triton falter before speaking again, and secretly amusing Morgana (despite the serious situation while also giving Ariel a look of apology), "The entire celebration was, er-" "Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed without you there as they had to improvise! This Concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire Kingdom!"

It was then Flounder that wanted to make Morgana facepalm alongside Ariel as he began to talk quickly while explaining things, in his own way, "But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us… Yeah, yeah! And we tried to.. but we couldn't.. and- grrrrrrrrr, and - and we- whoooaaaaaa, oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and-" Triton stopped him while glaring at his child, in small anger, "Seagull? What? Oh… You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nothing, uh, happened-" Ariel began while looking at her father yet held back a wince at his tone to her while sounding both angered and also being disappointed with her, "Oh, Ariel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those Barbarians by… by one of those Humans!" Morgana secretly felt offended by that while trying to not get scared by Triton's yelling as even Ariel look offended yet she stated what was on her mind to him, at that, "Daddy, they're not Barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Triton states in a tone to get Morgana confused by as it felt as if it was from something within his past at that.

"I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore-" Ariel began to argue back at him except Triton didn't like her attitude she was given, and stated firmly to her while pointing, "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. As long as you live under _My Ocean_ , you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-" Ariel began again while trying to reason with her father yet Morgana did jump by the unexpected, firm yet loud tone he stated to Ariel as he also gripped his trident, "Not another word… And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?"

Ariel looked like she was getting ready to argue back yet seeing that he was not going to at all listen, decided to quickly leave as before Azara could stop her, Morgana went with Ariel before seeing her General now arrive while giving her a signal and sighed while following him to the meeting room, and Triton looked devastated slightly as he sat on his throne with a hand to his head and leaning on himself.

Sebastian seeing this, tried to comfort his King along with telling him some advice as such, "Hm! Teenagers… They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

"Do you, er, think I was too hard on her?" The King asked while Sebastian shook his head and stated to him then, "Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this 'Flitting to the surface' and other such nonsense. No, Sir… I'd keep her under tight control."

That gotten an idea to Triton as he decided to state to Sebastian then in agreement to please the crab, "You're absolutely right, Sebastian." Sebastian not knowing what was going on, agreed with him, "Of course." "Ariel needs constant supervision." Triton continues as Sebastian stated the word, constant, "Someone to watch over her… To keep her out of trouble," Sebastian nodded again while agreeing with his King, "All the time-" he blinked as he was lightly poked by the King and inwardly facepalmed as to what he had gotten himself into, "And _YOU_ are just the crab to do it."

A few minutes later, Sebastian was currently walking down the corridor along with his tips of his feet making tapping noise, and also was stating to himself while he was now away from Triton, "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies… Not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He paused in walking while seeing Ariel was with Morgana and merely guessed Azara was still on gate duty, and Flounder was with them as they began to sneak out of the castle while making the male crab puzzled, and decided to follow them, "Hmm? What are they up to?"

Following behind him though was the eels or Ursula's Minion-like creations as they hid in hidden locations to do so.

With Morgana, she felt sorry for her friend yet was touched while giving her the small treasure chest and those two stones, and was trying to make her friends mind distracted by talking about some of her adventures she has yet to finish telling her as, like Belle, she fully trusts her as they headed to Ariel's Grotto. "... Then after I gotten Stitch's help, I managed to trick Jafar into a lamp as a Genie, and well, Genie himself sent him packing to the Cave of Wonders."

Despite how she felt currently, Ariel was rather impressed by what she told her about Agrabah so far as she was told about her other adventures as well, and stated with being truly impressed while also making Morgana look away briefly, embarrassed, as Flounder hid a chuckle at Morgana from that, "It seems you gotten to go to most places I ever dreamed of, Mary."

Morgana did shrug though as they neared the cave entrance and entered, not knowing Sebastian was right behind them and gotten stuck before pulling on some spare seaweed within to get trapped temporarily into a knight's helm, "Yes… But I was not at all prepared to be, well," she looked away as Ariel understood about her being changed into a new race than Human, but looked at the collection with a sigh to then get Morgana to understand (not knowing Sebastian was shocked by it being here once again).

"Ariel, are you okay?" Flounder decided to ask before Morgana could as she sighed while giving them both a sad look while glancing at her items within, "If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things… Could be bad."

Morgana knew what was coming and decided to sit down while she and Flounder watched as Ariel was going to sing, and she was.

Ariel: "Look at this stuff… Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl~… The girl who has~ ev'rything~?"

Morgana saw her feature to her collection as she still was impressed at how much stuff there still was while seeing she was pulling stuff out of her bag and was placing stuff within her Grotto as she continued to sing.

Ariel: "Look at this trove~… Treasures untold~. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think: Sure, she's got everything~."

Ariel gestures than to what she has as she sang to herself mostly with Morgana deciding to help her friend by placing stuff alongside Flounder and Sebastian was trying to not harm himself by said collections trying to get on top or worse while moving quietly.

Ariel did show some of her things as such to Morgana, but she also had a desperate look on her face within her singing to know she truly felt this way.

Ariel: "I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty~, I've got whozits and whatzits galore~! You want thingamabobs? I got twenty! But who cares? No big deal~… I want more~!

Ariel then began to head over to some things while mentioning to her friends in song still about her secret feelings or her dream while swim-dancing.

Ariel: "I wanna be where the people are~, I wanna see… Wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those~… Whad'ya call 'em? Oh… Feet! Flippin' your fins you don't get too far~. Legs are required for jumpin'~, dancin'~... Strollin' along down a… What's that word again? Street~!"

Ariel then swirled while singing still to the hole within her Grotto while gesturing in a pleasing way to let Morgana know she truly wanted this dream to be real and yet knew as long as she was in the ocean, she wouldn't be free to do what her heart has desired her for.

Ariel: "Up where they walk~; Up where they run~. Up where they stay all day in the sun~! Wanderin' free… Wish I could be… Part of that world~! What would I give if I could live~ outta these waters?"

Ariel was then back at her collection and helping Morgana with a few of the things while still singing her heart out, and Sebastian had mixed feelings about all this.

Ariel: "What would I pay~ to spend a day warm on the sand~? Betcha on land they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters… Bright young women~, sick o' swimmin', ready to stand~! And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers~. What's a fire and why does it… What's the word? Burn~?"

After they were done, Ariel was back to the hole while looking upwards desperately and Morgana truly felt sorry for her friend at this point alongside Flounder.

Ariel: "When's it my turn~? Wouldn't I love~... Love to explore~ that shore~ above~? Out of the sea~. Wish I could be~... Part of that world~!"

Sebastian at this point, has been struggling around and now comes crashing down and making a lot of noise from some of her collection, and made Ariel state in sudden fear and surprise at seeing him here like Flinder was as Morgana was nervous, "Sebastian!?"

"Ariel… What, are you mad? How could you- What is all this?" He demanded to her while he looked at her blankly at her words while holding a hook on his right pincer, and Morgana was still nervous about this, "It, err, it's just my collection…" while twirling the hook he stated to her to make Ariel look half-relieved at first before looking at him then, "Oh. I see. Your collection… Hmmm... IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-" he began explaining to her firmly while tossing the hook in a loud voice, before Flounder asked worriedly at him, "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand," Ariel states while seeing somehow from her singing and whatnot, it was night above, and he sighed while telling her off that made Morgana once frown at him for, for dismissing her words she sang, "Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." As he spoke, he was dragging Ariel as she was thinking.

Though Morgana saw it alongside she did as a ship passes the hole on the ceiling of Ariel's Grotto, and began following her quickly as she left as Sebastian began calling them in a small panic, "Ariel! Morgana!"

On the surface that Morgana and Ariel saw was fireworks in the sky around a ship while Ariel looks on, amazed. Sebastian and Flounder then arrived as she saw Morgana was impressed by the fireworks as well.

"Ariel, what… what are you- Jumpin' jellyfish!" Sebastian began to ask before seeing the situation, and saw both the child and Ariel head to the ship, "Ariel, Morgana- Mary, Ariel! Please come back!" He exclaimed to then while trying to catch up as Ariel swims to ship, and managed to help herself alongside Morgana to watch the party going on… until Max, a Shaggy Dog, finds them and giggled as Max licked their faces.

Eric (to which Morgana saw) saw only his dog thankfully while everyone was having fun on the ship as he then whistled, and stated loudly enough for the dog to hear, "Max, here boy." Morgana looked at Ariel and saw her face and knew what she had was suddenly bad: She was instantly stricken in love (what she recalled) to the Prince, "Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max? Good boy." Morgana thought he was decent at least, since Rarity was trying yet failing on getting fashion sense into her, and didn't understand boy talk from the teens, but she understood some at least.

Though she gave Ariel a look to which she noticed and made her quietly let out the word, what, to her yet blinked at her in small confusion over as well, "You got it bad Ari, like Big Sis." Before she could reply to Morgana as to what she was talking about, it was odd timing for Scuttle to show up to her other side (Morgana on her right and Scuttle on her left of the gap, from where they're at). "Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?"

Fearing they might get discovered yet still wanted to see mostly the boy… I mean, the party in action, she told him quietly yet firmly to her bird friend, "Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you." He nodded his head as if he understood, yet made Morgana his a giggle by his words, and gestures, "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidacious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Ariel grabbed his beak to silence him then while Morgana gave her a sorry mixed with a sheepish look when she glanced at her, and returned to looking at the party while eyeing Eric mostly, "I've never seen a Human this close before…. Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?" Ariel although stated about Eric, Scuttle looked puzzled while looking at Max at what she was seeing, "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Amused, she moved his head to get an idea as to whom she was staring at, "Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat."

Morgana saw the old man, Grimsby she recalled, began to state to everyone then aloud to get the crews attention, "Silence! Silence!" Seeing as he did, he coughed briefly before continuing and blinked as she didn't know it was Eric's Birthday at all this night and barely recalled that, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Eric looked a little surprised with a hint of being only slightly embarrassed as he stated to the old servant gratefully, "Ah, Grimsby, y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Grimsby though just smiled at him knowingly, "I know. Happy birthday, Eric!" It was a large, gaudy statue of Eric himself while Morgana thought it was sorta cute at Max growling at it.

"Gee, Grim. It's, err, it's, err… It's really somethin'..." Eric states with him still surprised by the gift as Grimsby himself looked pleased, "Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…" by the look, Eric gave his servant he shrugged while telling Grimsby then as the old man had a certain look on his face, "Come on, Grim, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the Princess of Glauerhaven, are you?"

Grimsby sighed while explaining it to the Prince whole Eric rolled his orbs, "Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone. The entire Kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Eric moved away from the old man and leaned on the mast while explaining his own reason to him, and Morgana and Ariel heard the old servant sigh, "Well, she's out there somewhere. I just… I just haven't found her yet."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough," Grimsby states to the Prince as Eric shrugged while looking outwards at the sea itself while telling him in honesty, "Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know, without a doubt. It'll just, bam! Hit me… Like lightning." Morgana suddenly had that dread-like feeling once again in her stomach and before Ariel could ask as she oddly sensed it as well, they all looked as lightning and thunder appear along with the sky growing darker than it should, and the waves get choppy as Flounder and Sebastian headed down for safety.

A random sailor stated aloud in quick warning as everyone began to move, "Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" Morgana held in place like Ariel did yet Scuttle was struggling as the sudden storm felt very off, and wrong, to the child, "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here-" he was then blown away as he shouted loudly to mostly the girl he knew, "Oh! Ariel!"

The Ship then crashed through the storm before some lightning starts a fire, very odd, dark purple-like lightning as Morgana yelped as she and Ariel were struck off the ship as it was close to them, and they saw rocks were looming ahead for those within the ship. Morgana although could have sworn there was a dark laugh somewhere in the distance.

"Look out!" Eric states to everyone as the ship crashed, and they were thrown overboard except Max while the fire was spreading slowly to the ship, "Grim, hang on!" Eric shouts to his old servant as he was able to manage to grab onto some plywood that came from the ship, and then he saw his pet, "Max!"

Eric goes back to save him, and Morgana didn't know what to do as she heard once again that odd laugh while she thought she saw something within the sky shot down another purple bolt, "Jump Max! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Max!" Eric told him as indeed his pet dog jumped in time as he would have been harmed from the mast falling to where he was previously into Eric's arms, but they were both trapped.

Grimsby shouted loudly while some of the sailors heard the laughter as well and declared a creature that Morgana went wide-eyed and became wary instantly, as a Siredian Harpy with one man getting struck by lightning before she heard the sound of heavy, large wings flapping away from the area, "ERIC!"

The ship then explodes with the spare gunpowder down below igniting, and Morgana followed Ariel into the water while seeing she was saving Eric like she knew she would, but she decided to save Max as the plot somehow changed as well for the poor dog, and followed her to the beach and was surprised it was starting to become daylight then.

On the beach with Ariel as Morgana struggled to get onto it as well and thought it was easy for her, and Ariel only shook her head at the child as she had a cute pout on her face at that as Scuttle (looking half-worse for wear) arrived as they both saw the Mermaid Princess sitting next to an unconscious Eric.

"Is he… Dead?" Ariel asked the seagull to which Scuttle began to check the Prince over while opening an eyelid, "It's hard to say…" he made Morgana hid another laugh as he went to his barefoot as it seems he lost his boot within the waters and puts it to where his left ear was, "Oh, I... I can't make out a heartbeat." His tone sounded defeated at that before they were confused as to why Morgana hopped on the sand in light thumps, and went over to Eric's left wrist and felt a pulse, but before she could state it, Ariel noticed it more then the bird, "No, look! He's breathing... He's so beautiful."

Morgana gave Ariel a knowing look like Scuttle did as despite him being well, a particular bird, he too knew love when he saw it. Ariel then began to gently sing while holding Eric's face with her right hand gently, and not known to them, Sebastion saw this along with two certain eels, and Flounder.

Ariel: "What would I give~ to live where you are~? What would I pay to stay here beside you~? What would I do to see you~ smiling at me~? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun~? Just you and me… And I could be part of your world~."

It was then they heard people coming and Morgana gently tugged Ariel's right wrist and seeing the child looking panicked, sighed yet nodded before easily surprising Morgana at how truly strong she was as the Mermaid Princess was able to gently drag her (with ease) back into the water, and they both hid behind a large rock-like formation close by as they saw it was Grimsby and the Max to which she saw that he had her gift on his collar easily shown: a tied seashell in dark-blue colors.

"Eric! Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" The old man told him to see Eric was waking up and not known to Ariel, he heard her yet it was clear to even see her, yet he states it to surprise the old man as he was helping him up, "A girl - rescued me… She was… Singing … She had the most beautiful voice."

Grimsby only shook his head at his charge while telling him gently as Eric shook his head, and they began leaving with Max trailing behind, "Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go... Come on, Max." Morgana secretly waved at Max to which he barked once in goodbye, and left with them.

Morgana then jumped while playfully glaring at a sheepish Sebastian afterward as he accidentally spooked the child from speaking loud enough besides her to himself, mostly, "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened... The Sea King will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Morgana only nodded as despite knowing Triton, she didn't want to at all tell him what happened, and didn't want to find out the consequences either.

Morgana though glanced as Ariel did as she had done to her memory of a love-struck teen female on the very rock as the waters to her own surprise, she felt come from Ariel moving them slightly as well.

Ariel: "I don't know when~. I don't know how~. But I know something's starting right now~... Watch and you'll see~... Someday I'll be... Part of your world~!"

She then jumped into the water just as Eric glanced at the bare rock in confusion before shrugging, and left with his guardian/servant.

Morgana though felt a feeling of something bad was going to happen, but can't place where the feeling was coming from as not known to any of them as they headed back to The Palace, Flotsam and Jetsam appeared to have their particular eyes glowing while observing the whole thing.

Within Ursula's Lair, she shook her head and was amused by the situation as she was currently sitting on her throne while looking at the projection her eels were showing her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it… It's too easy. The child is in love with a Human. And not just any Human, a Prince!" Ursula states while then glowing a bit as she added in amusement as well, still, "Her daddy'll LOVE that." She then looked at her entrance to her lair while smirking to herself, "King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden."

* * *

 _ **The next day, way early in the morning, within the Sisters Dressing Room (same design in movie):**_

The sisters were getting around for the day as usual while seeing down below the courtyard was Morgana getting some sparing lessons with Azara herself with that blade, Xal'atath that is, and her eyes (not known to her) were once again like before while seeing they shifted back to take a small break.

The child has been doing this every two days or so before breakfast, and to most of them it seems pointless yet to Triton, Ariel (which she was amazed at), and a few others like the elder siblings, would be potential for her to learn early, especially learning some of the history of the blade itself from their father; Triton (which some he also made up as well).

Though the true concern was how long Ariel was taking within the foaming shower (Briefly explaining: It is mostly a shower that sprays warm bubbles that's burn-free), "Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there for nearly all morning." Andrina states to her sister as Attina was secretly worried for her as well before seeing Ariel emerged, and was oddly… singing to herself in an unusual manner.

"What is with her lately?" Attina quietly states to herself before recognizing the look at fist within her sister's eyes and body language then the other sisters did, and saw their father come in and was getting ready to greet them all before getting confused as Ariel placed a spare flower in his head while telling him cheerfully, Morning Daddy, before swimming off.

"Oh, she's got it bad," Attina states out loud to get their father to look at them all for as he was confused while they weren't, "What? What has she got?" It was Andrina that explained it as the girls began to finish up now Ariel was gone, "Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love."

Triton was actually surprised at that while also plucking the flower from within his hair and gazing at it thoughtfully with small hope, "Ariel? In love?"

After they ate and stuff, Azara wanted a few more reps down with Morgana, so Ariel and Flounder went to the spot while also seeing she was somewhat improving in her strikes, and nearly dodged a swipe at her hair from Azara, and managed to side-flipper her somehow and moved quickly to have Xal'atath right at her throat. "Well done, Mary."

Morgana blinked and seemed surprised by hearing this as within her head, Xal'atath was letting out amusement within her while Azara gotten up and gently patted the child's back, in small pride, "You still have a lot to learn still, but you are getting the hang of your art at Weapon Play."

Morgana tinted at that while finally seeing Ariel and Flounder, and shyly waved as they came over to know she impressed them while she wiped her forehead as they were confused when they started training she was somehow able to sweat within the water, but chalked it up to her young race as such.

"That was amazing as this is the first time I knew of Azara getting to that point, Mary," Ariel told her with Flounder agreeing as the child not only tinted further at that while dismissing her weapon, but Azara raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms in a fake-accusing tone to the two then, "You two have been sneaking to the Guards Training Grounds again, haven't you?"

It was Ariel's turn to lightly tint while gently scratching the left side of her face nervously before hiding her relief by Azara smirking at her, in amusement, "I'm just messing with ya Princess, I truly don't care if you do see us train or not as being prepared for any sort of situation at hand, would require knowledge to do so."

Seeing that their training was done, Azara allowed Morgana to go with Ariel, and eventually they were in the coral garden near The Palace as Morgana was currently with Ariel, while Founder was doing something secretive for Ariel (which she decided to keep secret), and was currently holding onto the two newer stones that came from the chest as they were similar to what Bwonsamdi gave her, as they not only glowed but also dimmed as if trying to do something, yet she placed them back into her storage and glanced as her friend was in her own dream-like world while plucking a flower.

It was odd timing though that Sebastian came to them while talking to mostly himself, and was also pacing on a rock as well with his pincers behind his back, "O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the King knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like _this_ a secret for long." Morgan knew what he meant as seeing her friend in this state felt she could support her for, yet was also fearful of the outcome of what her presence would do if Triton knew she knew this as well.

Ariel was still picking petals off the one flower she gotten from the field as she was down to the last few and talking to herself, "He loves me… hmmm, he loves me not… He loves me! I knew it!" Ariel states excitedly to herself as she crushed the flower while hugging it. Sebastian only shook his head at this while swimming to her, and stating to her then, "Ariel, stop talking crazy."

Ariel merely ignored the crab while he was sighing since she was still in 'La La Land', "I gotta see him again… Tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives." Sebastian frowned before telling her then as Morgana merely watched the two from her spot as Ariel rolled her orbs at the advisor then, "Ariel… Please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

Ariel had that dreamy look again in her face on thinking of plans, and stated then aloud to herself as well, "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" Morgana sighed while watching as she perked up at oddly hearing the music within her mind to one of few favorites she heard, was going to happen, "Down HERE is your home! Ariel…" Sebastian tells her as she rolled her orbs again while paying attention to him, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

Sebastian then began to sing to Ariel while doing as he done within the movie (Morgana recalled) to try and sway her to remain within the ocean.

Sebastian: "The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor~. Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for~?"

The sea life came and began to follow Sebastian in song while seeing him dance as Ariel rolled her orbs at the crab and looked at the display while feeling also a mix of happy and sad at his words: Happy from seeing the sea life taking a chance to dance and stuff, and sad as it was partially true due to her father wanting her to remain.

Sebastian: "Under the sea~! Under the sea~! Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away~! While we devotin, full time to floatin', under the sea!"

Sebastian was now near a blue lobster and aiding him on drumming the clam shells that sounded oddly enough, like a xylophone, and was singing alongside the lobster and they swayed a bit from side to side.

There sea life (which included a few dolphins, began to dance and impress Morgana more then Ariel by their ways of things: Dancing, swimming in fantastical ways, and more.

Sebastian (with Lobster): "Down here all the fish is happy~ as off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy~, they sad 'cause they in their bowl."

Morgana oddly understood the next part of the song as Ariel while entertained by what was going on, knew as well as an old fish was in a bubble yet near a coral bed that oddly resembles a dinner setup.

Sebastian sang near Ariel while stating a small point to her, and she only sighed at that while watching on. And he popped the bubble and landed on it.

Sebastian: "But fish in the bowl is luck, they in for a worser fate~. One day when the boss get hungry, guess who's gon' be on the plate."

While Sebastian sang the next verse to his song, Ariel was distractingly running her hands into a supposedly looking flower bed near the rocks as they revealed themselves to be seahorses, and swam around her firstly before making Morgana lightly giggle as they swam around her then before taking off.

Sebastian (with the aid of sea life singing some parts): "Under the sea~! Under the sea~! Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us, in fricassee! We what the land folks loves to cook. Under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles, life is the bubbles, under the sea~! Under the sea~! Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally~! Even the sturgeon an' the ray, they get the urge 'n' start to play. We got the spirit~, you got to hear it, under the sea~!"

While Sebastian was jamming near the clam shells again without the lobster (as he was dancing), the creatures he sang about began to use the coral as instrumental objects and other things to further the song along in music.

Sebastian: "The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp, the plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp! The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub, the fluke is the duke of soul!"

Fluke: "Yeah."

Sebastian: "The ray he can play, the lings on the strings, the trout rockin' out, the blackfish she sings, the smelt and the sprat they know where it's at, an' oh that blowfish blow~!"

While everyone was dancing, and distracted, Flounder was coming through (from dancing and stuff to try and get through that is) and finally came over to Ariel while perking Morgana up at this from seeing, and followed them after Ariel looked excited out of the area as oddly enough, she could still her the music and Sebastian going without them as they left.

Sebastian: "Under the sea~! Under the sea~! When the sardine begin the beguine, it's music to me. What do they got~? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band~! Each little clam here, know how to jam here. Under the sea! Each little slug here, cuttin' a rug here! Under the sea~! Each little snail here, know how to wail here! That's why it's hotter, under the water. Ya we in luck here, down in the muck here. Under the sea~!"

They all then discovered that Ariel has left with Flounder, and Morgana (to worry Sebastian over). "Ariel? Ariel? Oh… Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Sebastian then tells himself after everyone else left the area before looking as the same seahorse he knew was the messenger and announcing seahorse, quickly moved to him in urgency, "Sebastian! Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the Sea King."

"The Sea King?" Sebastian asked in secret surprise as the seahorse only nodded as he took in small breathes before continuing to the Advisor Crab, "He wants to see you right away… Something about Ariel." Sebastian paled briefly at this while stating to himself once more with a small gasp, "He knows!"

* * *

 _ **Outside Ariel's Grotto, at this point and time, nearly twenty minutes later:**_

Morgana was secretly surprised at herself alongside Flounder as he wanted her help to move a certain object they managed to cover in a dark navy satin curtain in what Morgana gotten to explore the wrecked ship itself, while Ariel was told by the Fish to remain outside.

"You think Ariel will like this statue of the Prince, Flounder?" Morgana decided to ask while seeing him nod and was getting ready to go outside to go get Ariel, "I'm sure she will. I'll be back to get her, so wait here, ok Mary?"

Morgana nodded while she sighed and laid back near the grandfather clock before quickly moving back and held in a wince as it somehow fell down and then proceed to knock down a few items until it hit one of the old globes and made Morgana blink as within it was a crystal ball with two oddly-like mist objects within. One was pure green with hints of black and the other was oddly auburn-red.

She pocketed the items while she then sneezed before seeing her magic acted up again, as for once it did something good: It cleaned up the mess and also made the items less dull-looking.

"Oh Flounder… Did you and Mary clean up the Grotto?" Ariel states in awe while Flounder was confused briefly and figured Morgana sneezed and may have done that, but shook his head no at her to get Ariel to give him a look while they were still coming inside, "Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Flounder only gave her a look with Morgana looking somewhat sheepish as he told Ariel then, "You'll see. It's a surprise."

Ariel saw the statue of Prince Eric then as Morgana was the one to remove the navy-blue curtain of sorts as she had a small smile on her face at seeing Ariel's face lit up while telling them, "Oh, Flounder- Flounder you're the best! You too Mary! It looks just like him. It even has his eyes..." Morgana hid a giggle as she was happy for her friend at seeing her happy like she knew Belle was, but froze when a firm yet familiar hand was then placed on her shoulder, and warily glanced to see Triton looking at her before turning to his child with a firm look still and she heard Ariel talk to herself while not aware, and Sebastian hid a look of shame or guilt; the child didn't know.

"'Why, Eric, run away with you? This is all so… So sudden…" she laughed to herself and turned around to his a gasp at seeing her father looking at her firmly alongside Flounder as he hid behind her as well, "Daddy!"

"I consider myself a reasonable Merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed," Triton began while telling his child in a tone of disappointment mixed with anger, and Ariel tried to diffuse the situation at him then, "But Daddy, I-" Triton interrupted her as she blinked and looked away from him briefly, "Is it true you rescued a Human from drowning?"

Ariel looked at him in mixed emotions that Morgana saw while trying to explain it to her father her reasons why, "Daddy, I had to-" her father once again stopped her as he still explained to her firmly, "Contact between the Human World and the Mer-World is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ariel sighed slightly while she tried to defend herself for her past actions, "He would have died-" Triton only shook his head as he moved slightly away from Morgana as she took this chance to go to the entrance of the Grotto while knowing what was going to occur soon, yet she was secretly hurt (like Ariel was) to what he stopped her and spoke next, "One less Human to worry about! They are dangerous, Ariel, as you could have been killed!"

"You don't even know him," Ariel states to Triton to see that Morgana lightly gulped as Triton's anger was slowly growing as he told Ariel, and even gestured wildly at this while still holding onto his trident, "Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same: Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" Ariel though made him look at her in sudden shock as she blurted out while getting angered mixed with hurt by his words about Humans, especially Prince Eric, "Daddy, I love him!" She then quickly clasped her hands to her mouth while going wide-eyed then.

"No…" Triton states mostly to himself before he began as Ariel looked mixed right now from her body language as he began to tell her off then as if she lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a Human, you're a Mermaid!"

Morgana hid even further (like Flounder nearby her) as she sensed something bad was going to happen in a few mere seconds by Ariel's words, and Sebastian did the same as Morgana hugged him to the point he wheezed only slightly to know she was getting fearful of this current situation, "I don't care."

Triton narrowed his eyes at her while gripping his trident within both hands now as it glowed ominously, and told her with mixed anger and strictness to confuse Ariel slightly while also looking at him in mixed emotions, still, "So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you as I expected better things, and involved a Youngling at that. And if this is the only way to do so… So be it!" He then begins to blast the artifacts with his trident.

Ariel could do nothing while Morgana was squeezing her eyes shut as Sebastian had mixed feelings about this, and regretted his actions on telling the King, "Daddy!... No… No, please- Daddy, stop!" He then takes aim at the one gift that Ariel knee that Morgana and Flounder gotten for her and gasped out loud as his trident charged once again, "Daddy, Nooo!" He then instantly blasts statue as all there was left was the Stone Faceplate of Prince Eric.

Ariel then ignored Triton as his fury calmed down instantly while seeing she began crying and he then leaves, ashamed while glancing at Morgana and felt even more ashamed while seeing he scared the Child to at least the point Morgana didn't use her Chaotic Powers unexpectedly.

Flounder then went to Ariel alongside Morgana and Sebastian while letting him go, as Ariel held onto the faceplate while still crying on her arms while laying on the exact rock the statue was previously, "Ariel, I…" Sebastian began to apologize before he sighed as he decided to do as she stated to him in sadness while crying, "Just go away."

He leaves with Flounder while seeing Morgana giving him a look and nodded as he knew her nature by now is that she was kind and others, and once the two left Ariel hid a small jump before relaxing from feeling her touch of support and made her hid a laugh while taking Eric's Stone Faceplate from her while looking around the room, "Did you want me to help you pick up Ari? Ami might help us?"

Ariel gently shook her head while trying yet failing in stopping her tears from falling by telling her then, "No, Mary, it's useless at this point to even fix this. Thank you for the offer though," Morgana gave her a look of mixed sympathy and understanding before the child hid to confuse Ariel until she stiffens, and looked to see why while dropping the faceplate.

It was Flotsam and Jetsam.

Flotsam firstly stated to mostly Ariel as Morgana peaked at them while staying close to her, "Poor child." Jetsam shook his head while correcting his twin, "Poor, sweet children." Flotsam then understood while stating to his twin back still, "The older child has a very serious problem…" here Jetsam nodded as they swam around them both gently in a comforting way, "If only there were something we could do." Flotsam nodded once again back while agreeing with his twin to see that Ariel was puzzled yet hid a mix of curiosity with mostly sadness within her eyes, "But there is something."

"Who… Who are you?" Ariel asked somewhat scared as Morgana hid her mixed emotions of fear and knowing from the two eels, and Jetsam then began to soothingly state to them both, "Don't be scared…" Flotsam began to add on to his twins words, "We represent someone who can help you." Jetsam then added onto Flotsam's own words then in equal agreement while stating softly at then both, "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." They then spoke together as Morgana despite knowing, looked at her body to which Ariel understood with the child also widening her eyes as they included them both, " **Just imagine** ," Jetsam then stated soothingly, "You and your prince-" " **Together, forever…** " and Morgana blinked at Flotsam by his words next, "And you of your burden that your not used too."

"I don't understand…" Ariel began before she was stopped by Jetsam's words to them both, "Ursula has great powers-" the two eels rolled their orbs that Morgana noticed while Ariel states to them both in mixed worry and fear, at their offer, "The Sea Witch? Why, that's… I couldn't possibly- No! Get out of here! Leave us alone!"

Flotsam merely shrugged in the eel way while faking disappointment to them both as Ariel was speaking about her and Morgana, "Suit yourself." They began to swim away while Jetsam told mostly Ariel while eyeing Morgana at the most, "It was only a suggestion," yet as he left, Jetsam flicks the statue's broken face towards Ariel and she sees it, and despite things… "Wait." Flotsam and Jetsam then turned to her while speaking, at the same time, " **Yeeeeeeeeeess?** "

Before Ariel could, Morgana surprised her while looking to her clawed hand, and stated in a tone of mixed emotions, "Could she help me as well?"

The two eels nodded their heads assuredly while Ariel seeing her friends resolve, decided for them both, "Take us then."

Outside of the cave with Flounder and Sebastian, Flounder was crying to himself at his best friend's predicament Triton chased more than normal, and stated to himself, "Poor Ariel." Sebastian then tells the fish in a tone to know he did regret his actions, "I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident."

They both then see Ariel and Morgana pass by above them with the eels, and Sebastian stopped her while making the reels wait while watching things, "Ariel… Where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? Mary you should know better!"

Ariel narrowed her eyes at him as she was still upset with the advisor while Morgana blinked at seeing something ahead with red eyes looking at them in small amusement before seeing it suddenly vanish, and making her have a cute head tilt in small confusion at that, "I'm going to see Ursula."

"Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" Sebastian then stated to her as Morgana saw Ariel gave him a look while making him hid a wince by her words that were mixed with anger at him and distrust, "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Ariel then went with the eels like Morgana was as she kept swimming next to Ariel, and Sebastian began to state words yet failed as he followed alongside Flounder to their destination.

Once arrived, Morgana felt wary at seeing the bones of sorts of the creature representing Ursula's Lair, as she oddly felt the eye sockets were staring right at her once they entered the mouth.

They traveled towards Ursula's cavern, and Morgana hid a gasp at seeing the real garden while feeling sorry for them as well, before catching up to Ariel slightly when Flotsam and Jetsam states to them, " **This way.** " They both then entered and before Morgana was hung up in the garden of souls alongside Ariel, by their tails, and Morgana was released quicker than Ariel was when Ursula saw them and stated in a tone Morgana knew was faked at being welcomed in, yet Ariel fell for it while making the polyps shuddered at her, "Come in. Come in, my children. We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing."

Ursula then motioned then to make themselves comfortable while Morgana was somewhat surprised as coral seats rose up from near her cauldron of sorts while mostly looking at Ariel, "Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this Human. This, er, Prince fellow… Not that I blame you," Ursula then showed an illusion briefly of him before dismissing it from her cauldron, "He is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, Angel Fish, the solution to your problem is simple…" she got up while heading over to a wall that contained vials of things and seemed to be looking into them while finally telling Ariel then, "The only way to get what you want is to become a 'Human' yourself." She paused though while glancing at Morgana and added then, "Perhaps something for the child as well, who knows what will go for that."

Ariel then stated before Morgana could as she knew the Sea Witch could, But she didn't, "Can you _DO_ that?" And not known to them, Ursula hid a smirk before turning around with a convincing look to her face while faking on a supporting yet soothing tone to them, and mostly directing it to Ariel though, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do, it's what I live for. To help unfortunate Merfolk… Like yourself." Ursula gently touched Ariel's face while patting Morgana's head, and made Morgana's hope drop then while looking at her clawed hand and body (Ariel secretly hiding her sadness for her friend at that), "Though I cannot fix your body… But perhaps I could at least give you something to hide it, just like situations the poor souls with no one else to turn to, came for."

Morgana then saw like Ariel, Ursula began moving all around the area while starting to sing to them in an odd pretense way Morgana blinked at guessing secretly, was about her past mixed with her current (especially since she mentioned it).

Ursula: "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a Witch… But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended my ways. Repented, seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes!"

Ursula made Ariel looked to her in the orbs as both her and Morgana were "standing" up while the seats sank back into the ground before moving away while she still sang and moved freely around her home while she saw she had their full attention.

Ursula: "And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed~. And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic)."

Morgana hid a frown from overhearing that word while she stood next to Ariel and Ariel in turn gently rubbed the child's back in small waves to comfort her as despite putting up a brave front, she was somewhat scared as to why will happen from being here.

Ursula was getting some vials and tossing them gently into the cauldron while singing still as she closed the lid, shook it up, and opened it to reveal illusions of two people she was singing about.

Ursula: "Poor unfortunate souls~! In pain. In need. This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls… So sad~; So true~! They come flocking to my cauldron crying, 'Spells, Ursula please!' And I help them? Yes, I do."

Now while Ursula sang nearby the cauldron, she did as she mentioned to make Ariel glance back at the garden in hidden worry or shock, she didn't know at the time, and back to Ursula as Morgana lightly gulped at this as well. The illusion taking from a perfect couple to the polyps, and Morgana stared at the two while giving them a sad look as not known to her yet secretly, to Ursula with small interest, a sliver of golden magic was sent to that couple and a few others while keeping their "appearances" once they or if they were freed of the Polyps Curse. The Sea Witch also used her tentacles she had to make her look like a nun of sorts before using them oddly on her behind as if a towel and dancing of sorts.

Ursula: "Now it's happened once or twice~, someone couldn't pay the price~… And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals~. Yes, I've had the odd complaint… But on the whole, I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls~!"

Ursula came over while gently using her tentacle in Morgana while using her arms in Ariel on explaining her deals to them, "Now, here's the deals for you both. For you Princess, I will make you a potion that will turn you into a Human for three days," she held up three fingers near Ariel's face to make sure she paid attention, "Got that? Three days." She then used her magic within the cauldron for some illusions as to her explaining things, and Ariel paid attention alongside Morgana, for hers, "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you... That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss," the illusion then showed a heart with two sets of crowns on it as it also shimmered out an aura of gold, "The kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain Human, permanently, but-" the cauldron showed Ariel as a Human silhouette running and free, "If he doesn't, you turn back into a Mermaid, and-" the cauldron then showed her as a Mermaid before it quickly closed up as Ursula stated in finality, to her, "You belong to me."

Ursula now paused before heading to where her throne was (to puzzle Morgana and Ariel) before presenting to her a pitch-black collar with small etched-in runes she couldn't tell on it, and placed it into her hand, "You, on the other hand as I can't change you into what you would normally was before, would be able to wear this around your neck, and merely tap it twice to reveal yourself, and twice again to be as you were."

Sebastian as he was inside was about to shout to them to not take the deals, was silenced alongside Flounder by Flotsam and Jetsam, and struggled into their hold. Ursula then gave them both a look of expectancy as she swam in place, "Have we got a deal?"

The Sea Witch rolled her orbs without Ariel seeing as Ariel stayed more to herself, aloud with Morgana pondering her own choice while looking at the collar, "If I become Human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right…." Ursula states to Ariel while seeing the child needed a moment still to choose, and had her body in a pose for fake thinking before telling her in a way that Ariel looked at her for, "But… You'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" She then moved away from her and was heading to her wall of vials as she spoke, "Oh! And there is one more thing… We haven't discussed the subject of payment for you both. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

Ariel was puzzled at that while she began to tell her as she didn't bring any currency to do this, "But I don't have any-" Ursula stopped her while telling her with a simple shrug before coming close to her as well, "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it." She then was close to her right ear while telling her the last part, "What I want from you is… your _voice_."

Ursula eyes the child's horn mostly and knew if it was cut, would merely grow back overnight as she knew that small type of race the young child had added onto her, but turned to Ariel when she touched to where her voice box would be while stating in bafflement mixed with something for once Morgana couldn't tell as she heard the terms, "My voice?"

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip." At the end of that word, she sounded the "P" at the end, and Ariel was about to state things before turning to the child and made Morgana lightly jump in place and touched her horn, "That horn of yours child would be lovely in use of my own wears… Oh don't fret though, as it would grow back overnight… But you would need to use your clawed hand to do so."

Ariel looked at her friend as Morgana seemed to be in a debate, as Ursula was prepared to make a contract yet it seems that the child wanted this, and was trying to cut the horn off her forehead (with difficulty), until her claw misted and did it for her while leaving a perfect cut. The horn then gently fell onto the floor to where Ursula used one of her tentacles to easily pick it up and vial it, and hid a smirk at it while Morgana thought she saw the Shell Necklace she wore shimmered slightly, while feeling it was more than it looked from the movie.

Ursula then turned to Ariel as Morgana clasped the collar around her neck and didn't hear a small humming sound as it sealed itself, when the Mermaid Princess began to state in worry then (after thinking), and still touching her neck, "But without my voice, how can I-" Ursula stopped her while explaining in growing excitement at seeing she decided of sorts, and decided to encourage her in choosing her way, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

Ursula began to resume singing while she was at the Vail Wall, and was grabbing specific ingredients for her spell for this, and Ariel merely watched nearby the cauldron as Morgana gently brushed the collar as it felt like her skin somehow, and watched as she knew Ursula was also showing off.

Ursula: "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word, and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation~. True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn; On a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man!"

Ursula made Morgana jump near Ariel then when Ursula used some vials to cause a small display of an explosion of sorts, and sang while the clouds shifted to Eric. Though they jumped as like the Illusion Eric, Ursula showed her face while dissipating the clouds while she sang.

Ursula: "Come on, you poor unfortunate soul~! Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much… Just your voice!"

As Ursula kept tossing ingredients in her cauldron, a slightly bigger, dark-blue cloud of an explosion occurred then while making her look impressive of sorts as she sang in gesture, to them, but mostly to Ariel.

Ursula: "You poor unfortunate soul! It's sad~, but true~!"

Ursula then made them see she made a contract from her magic and whatever it was made off, appear, alongside an enchanted pen for these types of contracts while near Ariel along with her having a look of both doubt and determination, mixed.

Ursula: "If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet. You've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!"

Morgana narrowed her orbs yet before she could stop Ariel as she figured their had to be an odd way, she suddenly felt stiff, and couldn't move as secretly outside while her collar somewhat glowed, the figure cursed in displeasure as it seems they didn't expect Morgana to be aware at all before remaining in hidden sight near the hidden area's location.

Ursula did state to her minions quickly in something Morgana heard, before the Sea Witch resumed singing.

Ursula: "The boss is on a roll~! This~ poor~ unfortunate~ soul~!"

While Ursula egged Ariel on, she didn't realize that she instinctively signed the contract before the quill popped to its hiding place once again, and the scroll went right into Ursula's left hand while going into her, and grinned while she quickly went to her cauldron and began to chant while adding the final ingredient (not seeing her shell around her neck glow from it being added): Morgana's Horn.

"Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, la voce to me! Now… _Sing_!" After Ursula's chant, Morgana was sent from the spells swirling vortex (while seeing things still) to the vial wall, and knocked down a few of them without meaning too as some landed on her head and she made a disgusted face as it was odd, black-like sludge of sorts before she shivered when she got it out of her hair.

Ariel was then singing as if on command to her own shock, and as she sang, Ursula was grinning with rings coming from the center of her eyes to the outer edges in wicked glee at this as she told Ariel (and the Mermaid Princess did so with no choice), "Keep singing!" Giant magical hands from the spell came over as she was fearful of them, before holding back a wince as they went into her, and she heard her voice come out and was inside a glowing orb while clasping her neck with wide eyes, and they give it to Ursula by getting sucked up into her shell necklace.

Morgana then felt she was in control once again while the spelled potion from the cauldron began to change Ariel into a Human, and rushed to her as her friend suddenly couldn't breathe (with Ariel realizing this) as the eels let the crab and fish go while they aided Morgana on getting Ariel to the surface, Ursula only laughed while eyeing her partner that revealed himself (also grinning) as the plan was put into motion.

* * *

 _ **The same beach as before, but a few miles near the Castle:**_

Eric and his dog, Max, were by themselves while walking on the beach, and the Prince himself was playing his flute briefly before stating to himself mostly while speaking to his dog, "That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Max… Where could she be?"

(So you guys know, I plan for Morgana's Outfit being the shirt mixed with the other below as her true, Main Outfit for the entire story)

On the other side of rocks that wasn't far away from the two, Ariel was washed up onto the shore with Morgana, Sebastian, and Flounder being exhausted slightly while Ariel splutters water from her lungs with ease, and froze while seeing Morgana glowed and then changed into her true, human self (secretly impressing Ariel) as she gained children's dull-grey cargo shorts with a silvery chain attached wrapped around her short's waist area, and her sneakers from before (as the child was beautiful even as a Human), and Ariel tried to speak before closing her mouth in sadness of her deal then, as it seems Morgana passed out from helping her to the surface, _Mary… I think I goofed up big time as I didn't expect you to follow my lead-_ Despite her thoughts she froze over as Sebastian checked Morgana over and noticed the leftover sludge to puzzle him by, Ariel sees her human legs and is even more amazed.

While she was wiggling them, and her toes in small mix of glee before her mood shifted to true concern then to Morgana as she did get her deal-based desire, Scuttle (as odd luck would have it) arrived while stating to Ariel and landing in her right leg gently, "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya!"

He then got puzzled to silently amuse Ariel while seeing Morgana was ok and was merely sleeping at this point, "There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it! It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Ariel shook her head at him with a small smile, "No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Again she shook her head no to him, "No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I know that I'll-" as Scuttle spoke before Sebastian made him look to him, he was using her foot slightly to rub his head in puzzlement, "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!"

Sebastian sighed as Scuttle flew up and then landed on the ground near Morgana while telling him in a simple tone, "She traded her voice to the Sea Witch and got legs. Jeez, man…" Scuttle shrugged with Sebastian holding back a pincer palm to his face by the birds words then, "I knew that."

"Ariel's been turned into a Human. She's gotta make the Prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Ariel shakily tries to get up and succeed as she was confused to some of her lower half yet mostly was happy to merely stand as she did see Morgana stir only slightly yet she remained asleep.

"And she's only got three days," Sebastian stated to the two while Ariel nearly tripped on trying to walk yet she was stubborn and managed to do so, and had a smile on her face as he continued, and rolled her orbs at him, "Just look at her. On legs. On Human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say?"

Ariel then began to worry while wobbling and headed over to him then as he stated firmly to himself, "I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" Ariel then grabs him while wordlessly shaking her head no to him, and swing this, apremended her, "And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that Witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be… just be…" the crab then saw Ariel's look and sighed as he knew he would regret this one chance at making things up to her, and stated to then perk Ariel up, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Ariel then gently kissed him while he sighed and stated to himself in inner agreement, "Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

They turned to Scuttle then as he was rummaging through the nearby wreckage while trying to make an outfit and also telling Ariel as well, "Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a Human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one... Now lemme see." Morgana at this point was waking up with a groan, and not seeing herself yet before seeing Ariel was wearing (at this point) her seashell bra yet also wearing an old plain sail from the shipwreck with some rope to keep it closed, and Scuttle was adding the final details to make it a wreck-like dress for her.

Ariel saw this like the others while Morgana hid a wince while slowly getting up, and grabbing her head, and walked carefully over to her while helping the child up, and smiled at her and Morgana assured her, then, "I'm fine Ari… But I don't know if that lady's stuff worked for me as well, but you…" Ariel hid a blush as she knew she couldn't speak but saw Morgana was trying to say she looked nice, and Ariel merely nodded as before Morgana could say anything, she hid behind her then to confuse her until they heard voices.

It was both Eric and Max, and Morgana guessed that Mac may have smelled them as he came right up to Ariel first as she moved away, reluctantly, before hiding giggles as she was then licked on the face.

She then saw the mischievous look on Max's face as he then startled Ariel to get Sebastian to shake his head while nearby Morgana as Flounder could only swim in place, by chasing her up a rock nearby and Scuttle took off and into the wrecked mast of the same ship he gotten the stuff from.

"Max… Max- Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella?" Eric states while seeing Ariel on the rock before setting to her then in small concern, "Oh… Oh, I see. Are you O.K., Miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really-" he paused while looking at her closely before stating, "You… seem very familiar… to me. Have we met?"

Ariel nodded at him to get Eric to smile and get excited about this, "We have met? I knew it! You're the one- The one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Ariel made Morgana looked to her in sadness slightly as Eric didn't. Price her yet, and she tried mouthing her name to him before she realized she had forgotten she lost her voice, "What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Ariel shakes her head no to him then before she and oddly Max as he went over to get petted by Morgana.

"Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought," Eric states to get Morgana (secretly), Ariel and Max frustrated as the dog knew she was the one, yet knew his owner wouldn't understand while they saw Ariel tried to pantomime (not sure what that word is lol), "What is it? You're hurt? No, No… You need help." She then falls onto him then as Morgana hid a giggle at the awkward position before Eric states while helping her up as he was the one on top of her, "Whoa, whoa, careful careful, easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay."

He then took notice of Morgana and thought she looked oddly familiar as well, but made her blink as secretly, she was ok so far, but also weak somehow as Max (being the gentle dog he is), aided her on walking, _She must have been in the wreck nearby as well_ , he thought, "Come on Kid, let's see what we can do for you both."

* * *

We take our gaze to the castle itself (if I can mention it).

Eric's or Watermane Castle, is located on the shore of a Danish-like country, surrounded by mountainous regions, making entry into the kingdom by land risky. The castle is kept on the edge of a sharp cliff-face, limiting land entry to the main gate area, unless one were to scale the cliffs down to the shore.

The only other entries to the castle are two from the shore. On the eastern side of the castle is a dock leading to the hall of the castle where ships can leave and enter. The other entry way is a staircase leading up into the castle's keep that can be accessed by the shore. But the stairs are narrow enough that any attackers would have to climb on foot up the stairway, allowing them to be picked off by archers on the barbican to the left hand side of the staircase.

The design of the castle is cramped. The courtyard is deep within the walls; as well as the castle keep (the keep most likely being the tower with the red flag, in the middle of the structure). To the eastern area of the castle is the hall, where the majority of public activities are held. And protruding northwards from the hall is a walkway that grows cherry trees, leading to what may be the bathhouse.

The castle has many plate glass windows, a design popularity introduced in the late 17th century, and tall ceilings.

The eastern area of the castle appears to have three floors; the uppermost floor is reserved for guest rooms (of which there are two). These guest rooms connect to the second floor through a stairway that protrudes from the northeast corner of the main hall. On this second floor, one may be able to find their way to the dining room and castle kitchen. The first floor is where the docks are, connected to the castle courtyard, which in turn leads to the gatehouse.

The western area of the castle has a stairway leading from the outside, winding its way around the outer barbican, at which then, one would assume it connects the outer barbican to the inner one. This area is also where a ship is kept docked for unknown reasons, suggesting a second dock for this vessel in one of the barbicans.

Anyways, back to the current situation.

We take our current gaze to where an hour later, Ariel was taking a bath within the bathhouse. The room is one marble bathtub, with a fish fountain that pours water into the bath. And poles to hang up clothes. On the ceiling hangs a lamp for times when someone may want to bathe at night. The room is isolated from the rest of the castle, with the only way to get there being a walkway leading out from the guest house. This allows the room a scenic view of the sea.

Ariel while in the bath playing with bubbles, and Morgana tinted while feeling awkward at this as she was waiting her turn with a towel wrapped around her, and was also secretly happy at seeing her human self once again from the mirror once more, yet she couldn't at all get the collar off her neck (even the servants tried), and her outfit was already washed up for her and neatly folded nearby.

The maid, Carlotta, is a stout, fair skin, black hair in a bun, brown eyed woman around he late thirties and wore a mostly blue and dark brown Maid Uniform, and she takes while talking to herself while eyeing Ariel and helping her out, "Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time."

Morgana though saw Sebastian looked worried while within the "dress" Ariel wore as a lower serpent came in with a different one for her, and to Morgana's ire, one for her when Carlotta stayed gently to Wriek as she was still distracted by this bath she took, and hid a disgusted face from it, "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you."

Once she left, Morgana hid a yelp while hoping her enchanted scars didn't show from getting surprised, as she was guided into the same bath as Ariel, and was awkwardly getting pampered like her while she placed a fake smile on her face to Ariel (from her concerned look), and sighed inwardly while letting the servants tend to her.

With Sebastian while in dress getting washed, he was trying to his as he was (to his mind) getting tortured from the servants washing not only the dress but other clothes, and overheard their gossip-like chat, "Well you must have at least heard about this girl?" The first woman asked the one nearby her.

"Well, Gretchen says… ." Sebastian is dunked from her washing the dress and hanging onto dear life, "... Since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" Sebastian then begged while they didn't hear him at all, "Madame, please!" He was still dunked again and again while she spoke still, "... Not my idea of a Princess. If Prince Eric is looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here…" she then hangs the dress up to air dry while Sebastian dives into kitchen (not known to him for a few moments), and then sees various fish cooking, he faints while hidden.

* * *

 _ **Within the Dining Room, thirty minutes later:**_

As mentioned, the Dining Room is within the eastern part of the Castle overlooking through stained glass images to the sea, and there is only one table to the middle of the room, with a fireplace to the western side. A red carpet decorates the checkered tile floors, while large paintings hang on the walls as well as the occasional pottery. Two doors lead to this room; one tucked into the northwest corner of the room, and one door to the south. The western door is the quickest way to access the Kitchen.

At the moment though, Grimsby was trying to convince Eric about the girl being perfect for him, and not the one he made up a while ago from the incident of their ship, "Oh, Eric, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't… Just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some-" Eric stopped him while giving him a look and stating to him then, "I'm tellin' you, Grim, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl… And I'm gonna marry her."

"What about the child though that came with the mute woman to the Castle? Don't tell me you were thinking about how similar she resembles your lost-at-sea sister?" Grimsby then asked him while Eric rolled his orbs, as a few years or so ago, Eric had a little sister around Morgana's age that was stolen from the Castle in the middle of the night, and was declared lost to the sea after finding out the ship she was taken upon, sank, and it was a month or so after he lost his parents from them returning home.

"I know that Grim, but she seems familiar to me, and even if she has her eyes and hair… She would never replace Riley." Eric told him then in a tone that Grimsby sighed to, as not known to them, a pair of red eyes belonging to a particular someone saw the desire of not only his savior, but to his only sibling, and the eyes vanished at knowing who was to blame.

It was at this point that Carlotta they saw, was opening the door to the halls and looked behind her and sighed while placing a smile on her face and stated mostly to Ariel, "Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy… You to child." Ariel entered firstly in a beautiful dress, and followed by Morgana to humor the two as she seemed to not like her dress, as it was hot pink, and something similar to Ariel's (but for a child), but no earrings.

For Ariel, she wore a regular pink and white gown, silver barrettes in her hair and pearl white earrings.

"Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision?" Grimsby tells him as the young man indeed thought Ariel did so, yet he hid a wince from his hesitant words as he knew what to say, but it came out, "You look... Wonderful." Morgana though while escorted by Carlotta to her seat at the end of the table, tugged at her dress as she did like them, but not all the time, and Belle would make her only wear the dress for the events, and mostly her favorite one that is as she hates pink (wearing it that is).

"Come, come, come, you two must be famished. Let me help you my dear," Grimsby states to both of them as whole Carlotta helped Morgana sit down with Eric somewhat understood her as she looked embarrassed and guessed she used to wait herself, Grimsby helped Ariel sit down better. "There we go… Ah, quite comfy? Uh. It's.. It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric?" Grimsby hints to the Prince while he held back rolling his orbs as Morgana stifled a laugh from seeing Ariel starts combing hair with a fork.

The males and even Carlotta looked dumbfounded, and Ariel is embarrassed then before she sees the pipe the old man has and brightens, and Grimsby also noticed this, "Uh, do you like it? It is rather… Fine-" Morgana couldn't help but laugh while wincing only a tiny bit along with Eric as well, when Ariel blows the tobacco and stuff onto the old man's face.

"Oh, my!" Carlotta states while Morgana was then stifling her laughter at the not-amused look Grimsby has on his face before he found his handkerchief and was wiping the soot off.

"Ahem, so sorry Grim," Eric tells his servant while for once smiling as Ariel caused it, and Carlotta took notice and stated it to him kindly and he blinked in surprise, "Why, Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Grimsby saw it while finishing wiping his face, and decided to also change the subject, "Oh, very amusing. Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?"

Carlotta made Ariel look at Morgana in secret worry at her words then while having a gentle tone of excitement, "Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, Stuffed Crab." Ariel though mouthed the words, he be ok, and she only nodded as they firstly served iced sweet bread that perked Morgana up and they took notice before all four blinked as one moment it was there, and the next Morgana was shown to have traces of it in her mouth from eating it fast, lightly burped, and then tinted to amuse Eric and Ariel from hearing a quiet 'Excuse me', from her.

Seeing Ariel wanted to say words yet knew she couldn't speak, she confused them and making Ariel go wide-eyed when she touched her collar once before hesitating to do it again, and stated, "I… Um… I merely wanted to be honest with you and I gotten this, um… Thing to hide my appearance, and I felt weird all day and merely wanted to be clean with you and your Highness, and I promise tomorrow I would explain things to what I know of what I am." They; Eric, Grimsby, and Carlotta was confused before they stilled in place in small shock as once she touched it, she saw she was back to her true self once again (minus the horn that was still cut).

Morgana closed her eyes while waiting for anything to happen, but it didn't as she peaked before blinking as she guessed when she changed back, her tail showed as Eric held it and made her shiver as it tickled mixed with something else, and gave Grimsby a look as it seems the old man knew what she was, "It seems you don't have to explain at all child, as I encountered one of your kind when I was young."

That confused them while Ariel was interested alongside Prince Eric as he asked to Grimsby in a curious tone, "What race is she?"

Before he could reply to the Prince, they all turned to the kitchen door at hearing a huge crash of sorts, and confused Ariel from Morgana stifling her giggles again, and knowing what was going on, "I think I'd better go see what Chef Louis is up to." Carlotta states to them in apology before going to the kitchen door and entering it.

"You know, Eric," Grimsby began as they saw Morgana perk up after seeing the food come in as the one platter was brought in firstly before many other things: More sweet bread, salads, and more, "Perhaps our young guests might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the Kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

Eric was distracted by Ariel mostly and also wondering about what race Morgana truly was before looking at him, and making Grimsby sigh in response, "I'm sorry, Grim, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Grimsby then lifts his plate's cover to reveal Sebastian cowering in the seafood salad, and Ariel quickly took notice alongside Morgana as despite her quickly eating (to amuse them all like before), "Get your mind off-" Eric stops him at that as he didn't want a reminder, "Easy, Grim, Easy." Ariel then lifts her own plate cover and signals for Sebastian to hide there as he nodded and rushes across while no one is looking except for Morgana. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well, whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Eric then turned to Ariel as she nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover, and Morgana took some sips of her water glass while once again stifling a laugh from her being able to hear Sebastian on complaining.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate," Grimsby states as he was about to dig into his food and blinked while seeing there was no crab at all on it, and gave a quizzical look to Morgana as she let out a non-lady snort while eating her cooked fish before making Ariel sigh at that as she only ate her salad (avoiding the seafood) and the sweet bread, and was inwardly relieved as Morgana did the prayer-like situation to confuse the two males before she dug into the fish to send the fish's soul to the sea.

It was nighttime now as Morgana was her true self and amused Ariel from her spot on the balcony that was overlooking the sea, to know she was glad to be out of that dress yet she wore a child's jade nightgown that covered up to her calves from her body. Ariel though wore a young woman's version of a pink nightgown.

If I may once again stop here and describe Ariel's Room that Morgana is sharing with her, her particular room faces the western side of the Castle, with a balcony (as mentioned) in the same direction. The room is also decorated with assortments of paintings and plants, as well as pottery. The wooden floor is carpeted in two areas; one carpet outlines the bed area, while the other outlines the door. In the northern side of the room is Ariel's Bed, which is elevated by an extra layer of flooring, and has a curled up curtain to the sides of it, as well as a wall of leaves decorating the above area. And to the right side of Ariel's Bed is a fireplace with a mirror over it.

Ariel sighed to herself about this days events while hearing her friend yawn to herself and was getting comfy, and figured she would possibly be fine on her own while she and Eric have a date… her first ever date (within the young woman's mind) of her life.

Though she knew Morgana would have to explain what she knew to them of her race, and if the old man, Grimsby, knew anything about it he could probably shed some light a little more about them, especially since she too was curious (just like Prince Eric was).

Speaking about him, Ariel then saw the Prince with his dog from her position from her balcony, and heard him speak to the crafty dog himself while chasing him, "Come here boy! Arrr…" he then sees Ariel and waves and she tinted while embarrassed and goes back inside after she did a short wave.

Sebastian was on the spare cushions the room had on a nearby table stand, and stated as Ariel yawned silently while heading over to the bed, and was secretly that it was cute as Morgana held her tail while sleeping then, and gently moved her over while half-listening to the crab. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now… We got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." As he was explaining, Ariel being tired, yawned silently once again before laying down and once her head hit the pillow, she went to sleep, and Sebastian was also displaying what he was saying to mostly her, "You gotta bat your eyes, like this. You gotta pucker up your lips, like this."

It was after that he then saw that both Morgana and Ariel was asleep and sighed while stating to himself gently then, "You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless…" he shook his head once more before blinking at seeing those gems the child placed on her desk were glowing each time she silently breathed before blinking with a small smile at seeing Morgana turned onto her side and hugged Ariel as if she was a teddy bear, gently, while in her sleep.

* * *

 _ **The Palace at this point and time, The Throne Room:**_

Triton was once ashamed with himself as he sent the guards all over for looking for both Morgana, and for Ariel.

He thought they would be back hours ago yet he knew it was his fault that they have yet to return, and Azara reported not too long ago that there was no sign of them both near the usual spots she knew they would head to.

A seahorse then swims up to Triton as he asked the sea creature, "Any sign of them?" The words of the male seahorse didn't assure his worries, "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter, the child, or even Sebastian."

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this Kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Triton states as the seahorse only sighed while nodding, "Yes Sire," And he quickly swam away while leaving the Throne Room.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Triton states to himself once the seahorse was fully gone with his left hand to his forehead in shame mixed with sadness.

It was then he froze while looking up, and saw a familiar armored man and narrowed his orbs at him as the man casually leaned against the nearby pillar with his arms crossed while stating to Triton in a way he told him so, "I did warn you of your anger and the actions that would take place, King of The Atlantic Oceans."

"What are you doing here, Aeroza? Last I heard, you were busy elsewhere?" Triton tells him as Aeroza shrugged before easily walking somehow within the water and seeing a small, bubble-like aura to know he casted a spell to allow him to easily breathe and move within the waters, to him, by a few mere feet, "That has been settled for some time yet I can tell Miss Potter would be able to keep Ariel safe, as after all… She is the Chosen Child for a reason."

Triton froze up at that while aiming his trident with it humming in slight power at the armored man as Aeroza only smirked as if this amused him, "What do you know, Ancient Warrior?"

"I do know things, but I will not say as such to you… If you forgive me Triton, but if I did, then things will not progress as it is meant to be, and Morgana would not begin to harness her powers and find her next element to use," Aeroza coolly states while giving him a look to make Triton understand, and then the Sea King asked warily then to Aeroza, "Is she safe at least?"

"For now I do believe so, but I foresee that things will be somewhat of a different outcome as the child will once again go through her final change to a Royal of her kind, as from the actions of one with magic, she will be fine alongside your child… Though that is not my true reasons of arrival, old friend." Aeroza stated before gently tossing an object the Sea King caught that was within a dark-violet and silvery sparkles pouch to confuse him over, "That is a clue to where your desires lie…" the last few words made Triton go wide-eyed next at, "And find the ones you lost. Both you and one other, in due time."

Triton went to look at the man yet blinked as there was a silvery and mixed rainbow mist to make him sigh while gently gripping the trident in his left hand while then placing the pouch into his seat on his throne, to contemplate things.

* * *

 _ **In the morning within Watermane Castle:**_

Ariel was worried alongside Sebastian as Morgana was grunting within the bathroom and sighed at knowing the child was once again laying those odd eggs, but she was taking too long then usual, as she sympathized with her on that as for Mermaids, they don't bleed but they do tend to be weak at certain points while only having cramps.

They were relieved when they heard the loud thump sound, before blinking as a few minutes later, Morgana was holding a pitch-black egg.

Seeing Ariel's silent look of concern, Morgana sighed as Sebastian was confused on how in the seven seas the child laid a dragon egg, "I'm not sure Ari… But I still feel weird but better than before, I… I just don't know why this egg isn't going away like the rest, and my chest feels weird." At those words, Ariel paled alongside Sebastian as he gave her a look before hearing the door loudly get knocked and Ariel was quickly grabbing the egg while Morgana dropped it (out of fright), as it was only Carlotta. "Are you girls up?"

Knowing Ariel was currently mute, Morgana answered for them both while feeling like she was weak still, but regaining strength, "Ya… Yes I mean, we're up Miss Carlotta!" Hearing her footsteps going away, Morgana turned her attention to the egg before wincing as her sides of her body and chest her again, and hid her pain on her face from both Ariel and Sebastian's concern, "I'll be ok… Let's, um. Let's just get ready while placing that egg away."

It was a few hours later while they ate and stuff, and making sure that egg was comfy and hidden within Ariel's Room (with Ami helping Morgana get dressed while feeling that the odd, dark-like voice was absent, and her getting better yet still feeling drained), Morgana wore her outfit once again while Ariel wore a nice outfit provided by the Castle Staff.

Ariel wore a multi-shade-of-blue dress consisting of a powder-blue blouse with long sleeves, a midnight-blue bodice, and a cobalt-blue foot-length skirt, along with black heels. She also wore a big royal blue bow within her hair.

Eric decided to take them on the tour with Morgana being given a random guard to escort her into town while she also looked like a normal little girl as she was somewhat glad (with ire) about her horn indeed growing back like Ursula stated yesterday.

Though from earlier, Ariel and Eric knew somewhat more about what both the child and Grimsby knew of her race, and knew she has yet to achieve the status of a Royal Twilight Chaosarinian as she had to do something incredible of sorts to attain that true status.

Eric then eyes Morgana as she fell asleep once again while riding into town as she apparently didn't have that much rest, and Ariel looked at her in concern then while glancing at him before she looked puzzled from hearing Morgana oddly purr from her small nap she was taking as it is nearly ten minutes onward to town, and Ariel and Eric allowed her to sleep.

Flounder then secretly passed by to which Sebastian noticed, as the assigned guard for Morgana was looking around all but the crab at the moment as he was hidden within the buggy, from passing by the water, "Has he kissed her yet?" Sebastian shook his head no while telling him quietly, "Not yet."

Flounder nods while starting back on reply, "Ohh…" later, Ariel and Eric was dancing within the small competition they saw within the town, and was having a blast as Morgana was feeling better while clapping alongside the crowd and cheered them both on as the guard stayed nearby Morgana, and since the dancing area was nearby water, it was odd timing that Scuttle decided to land nearby the equally watching fish, "Yo, Flounder! Any kissing?"

"No, not yet." Flounder tells the seagull who sighed equally before replying to the fish, "Hmm. Well they better get crackin'."

They leave town hours later while also eating lunch within the village, and getting a few things as Eric didn't question Morgana storing what they gotten into her storage (after showing him it) and even giving him a bracelet for helping them, and it was mostly what she purchased with a golden coin she found as it was a sea-blue bracelet with dolphins etched onto it, and Ariel was also driving along with her deciding to see something before they ended up almost crashing (when she sped the horses up), and leapt with the buggy and them, over the ravine and made it.

Morgana though was next to the guard on shore and playing a game the guard himself might consider sharing with others called "Goldfish", as both Ariel and Eric ended up rowing on a still lagoon in the evening now, and from the muck of finding a rowboat to use.

Hidden nearby as Sebastian was secretly with them in the rowboat, Flounder was shoving Scuttle over as he couldn't see, "Move over- Move your big feathers. I can't see a thing."

"Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation," Scuttle states while landing near some little blue birds, and states to them, "Stand back." He then begins to sing badly as the developing couple began rowing under with Ariel secretly hiding a wince at him for, "Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Eric states with Ariel only smiling yet when Eric turned away from her she sighed silently, and Sebastian while holding his pincers ti where his ears were on his head saw this quickly, and then looked determined, "Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He swam into the water and grabbed an underwater reef stick of sorts.

Morgana heard this while perking up and looked where Ariel and Eric was, and the guard only shrugged as the child won the game and decided to patrol the area as it was a safe lagoon of sorts.

"First, we got to create the mood," Sebastian tells the nearby sea life before stating to himself while looking at specific spots on a check-like order, and firstly headed over to three mallard ducks and three turtles at quickly understanding things, and the turtles flipped over while the ducks gently patted their bellies, "Percussion…" then Sebastian turned around and used the stick to compose at the grasshoppers next, "Strings…" he then gestures to the reefs as they gently began to blow a tune that was secretly done by Morgana with the aid of her Aeon (from her desire for the song to go on), "Winds…" he then bowed at them all while stating then and grabbed the cattail weed, and was using it as a mike to sing, "Words."

As he was singing, the rowboat was gently moving to where he was while on the water, near Eric.

Sebastian: "There you see her~! Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her~."

Ariel saw her advisor to her father and knew he was trying to help better than Scuttle, yet she hid her worry as the crab was then singing next to Eric's left ear before raising himself upwards so the Prince wouldn't see him after.

Sebastian: "And you don't know why but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl~!"

Eric was slightly confused as he then asked Ariel then while puzzled as he grabbed the oars, and began to gently row, "Did you hear something?" She only shook her head wordlessly a no.

While Sebastian was singing at the end, he was on a small rock nearby those ducks and turtles again, and the ducks duet-sang alongside him yet to Morgana, it was him sounding slightly louder though.

Sebastian: "Yes, you want her~! Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too~!"

As Eric was rowing the small boat, he did secretly felt his heart thump within his chest at seeing Ariel as he still cannot place where he had seen her before while Ariel looked to him curiously, and Sebastian was then nearby a flamingo flock as the head male decided to sing along with Sebastian then while gazing at the couple.

Though they looked like they were going to kiss, but Eric pulled away as he continued to row while not seeing Ariel's brief disappointment at that.

Sebastian: "There is one way to ask her~! It don't take a word~; Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl~!"

Agreeing with the flamingo, Sebastian saw some frogs within the lagoon, and lowered his head while stating, sing with me now, as they did so within the water.

The frogs though were singing on the oars though while Eric rowed, and bear the end of that song part the crab himself was near some pelicans and a stray turtle as he sang that.

Frogs: "Sha la la la la la!"

Sebastian and Frogs (Same Time): " **My oh my, look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl~**! **Sha la la la la la! Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl~!** "

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh… Maybe I could guess," Eric tells Ariel to make her perk up at this as this was the first time anyone would do so, "Is it, err, Mildred?" Ariel made a disgusted face to amuse Eric at that as he then stated while guessing then, "O.K., no. How 'bout… Diana? Rachel?"

Sebastian decided to secretly help them out by secretly whispering loudly nearby Eric to confuse him, " _Ariel. Her name is Ariel._ " Yet Eric states her name aloud in small confusion at first, "Ariel?" He saw Ariel perk up at her name and stated in confirmation, "Ariel?" She nodded quickly at him with a warm smile, "Well, that's kinda pretty. O.K…. Ariel."

While the rowboat was nearing a weeping willow tree within the lagoon, some flamingos saw this and nodded to each other while raising the vine-like leaves they had to easily allow them inside, and Sebastian was singing as they did so as he swam secretly, into the area.

Sebastian: "Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon~. Boy you better do it soon. No time will be better~!"

As he was signing, some small fish was jumping lightly behind him as they sang as well,

Sebastian: "She don't say a word, and she won't say a word~ until you kiss the girl~!"

The crab himself swam downwards and gathered all the lagoon sea life to aid him in the song then as they did, and sang alongside Sebastian as above, secretly, Morgana was on the tree itself while watching things as it was easy to maneuver while finding out her one spell worked again to fly yet wondered why it didn't within the water.

The fish and sea life though were swimming in rapid circles to gently make the rowboat itself to swirl in a gentle circle.

Lagoon Sealife and Sebastian (Same Time): " **Sha la la la la la! Don't be scared! You got the mood prepared! Go on and kiss the girl~!** "

Fireflies then appeared while the sealife and crab sang and swirled gently to improve the mood further between Ariel and Prince Eric as they gently held each other's hands.

Lagoon Creatures and Sebastian (Same Time): " **Sha la la la la la! Don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how! You want to kiss the girl!** "

As the creatures sang and danced, Scuttle tried to then amuse Morgana, to sing near three flamingos nearby him yet they covered his beak while grabbing him, and sang still while the child watched on.

Lagoon Creatures and Sebastian (Same Time): " **Sha la la la la la! Float along, and listen to the song! The song say kiss the girl!** "

Morgana was impressed with also seeing Flounder squirting water from their mouths while swirling in sync with the rowboat's movement as the fireflies merely floated nearby the couple while they looked at each other's eyes.

Lagoon Creatures and Sebastian (Same Time): " **Sha la la la la! The music play! Do what the music say. You got to kiss the girl!** "

Ariel's heart alongside Eric's, secretly, thumped as they were getting closer and closer to the point as the creatures encouraged them as it would seem like they were going to kiss… Until the boat tips over.

"Whoa, hang on! I've gotcha." Eric states as he gently grabbed Ariel and situated the boat while helping her firstly inside it before he got into it, and Morgana narrowed her orbs while not realizing she was phasing into the tree as they glowed without the couple seeing it, as Flotsam and Jetsam congratulate each other over a task well done nearby.

Eric and Ariel heard a sudden yelp and saw Morgana fall into the water before seeing that she wasn't coming up as from the small shock of going through a tree scared her to the point she forgot she knew how to swim, and Eric leapt into the water once again while grabbing the child, and hoisted her into the boat as Ariel surprised him while recalling the one book about this (from the Grotto), and resuscitated her friend before Morgana coughed up some water.

Morgana then looked at them sheepishly to make them only half-amused while Eric decided today was enough, and seeing it was day two of three now (to herself), Ariel mentally sighed.

* * *

 _ **Ursula's Cavern:**_

Ursula was looking at her projection orb and was quickly relieved at this outcome, "Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close."

Ursula then tossed the orb away as it vaporized into a mist, "The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles!" Her partner was secretly blending into the crowd back at Eric's Castle as a fake servant, and was biding his time to use the plan, but Ursula decided enough was enough of waiting.

So she headed to her vials and was tossing stuff into the cauldron as she had a new plan to follow for herself, "Triton's daughter will be mine… And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" She was then laughing while knowing he was still using the modified shell she gotten from the person, as secretly, it contains a person inside it. She then began to change into a Human that was like the person inside the necklace alongside using Ariel's voice.

Though not known to her, she was secretly being watched by a servant of the person; her so-called partner as secretly, he has plans for her 'Lair' after she is either defeated, or betrays him. The servant though was a three-eyed, black scaled fish of sorts that within the center eyes, was that one symbol.

* * *

Back at the Eric's Castle, Eric is playing the flute and contemplating on the beach at night as Ariel was getting ready for bed, and Morgana was thankfully alright yet she felt weak once again as Grimsby approaches.

"Eric, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes," the old servant told him with a gentle pat on the young man's shoulder as Eric contemplated before they blinked as Morgana appeared before them, and before they could ask, they ducked as she sneezed once again as a fireball came from her mouth, and stated to them with a sniffle, a sorry.

"It seems she may have caught a tiny cold… Knowing her race, she is a quick healer and would get over it with some rest," Grimsby states while Morgana sneezed again as from her hiding spot, Ursula glared at a bucket suddenly appearing above her head and quickly grabbed it before anything could pour onto her, and tossed it into the sea before sweat dropping at seeing it was chocolate milk.

While Grimsby took Morgana back as Morgana also didn't expect to get a small cold yet hope her own plan works while feeling drained m even more, Eric sees Ariel, sighs, and tosses away his flute.

He is suddenly distracted by Ursula/Vanessa singing from nearby with Ariel's voice and is placed under her spell, but not known to the Sea Witch, she may have control over Eric, but that doesn't mean that was was not aware unlike in the movies as the small Spell was an awareness charm she was taught by her Uncle Frost in case she or anyone under this charm, gets controlled so they can see what was going on and remember, and to not forget.

It was within the morning that Scuttle was flying toward castle in morning, and he overhead some Humans talking about the wedding taking place later today to perk him up, and he headed over to Ariel's balcony and shouted at them all while startling Morgana as she saw that her egg was safe, while feeling it was warm as later on, she would eventually find out why this egg was different than all the rest. "Ariel! Gem, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddos, we did it!"

Sebastian was irritated at the seagull while stating aloud, "What is this idiot babbling about?" Ignoring that, Scuttle told mostly Ariel to get her excited by this, and secretly worry Morgana over as she sniffed while feeling better, "Right… As if you guys didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the Prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck." He then flew out while yelling at Ariel then in excitement, "I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!"

Ariel brightens and before Morgana could stop her, she sighed while leaving the room, and Sebastian seeing her look of conflict guessed she knew things more than she let on, and made her jump while asking her gently to not frighten her as she was currently as her true self, and not her disguised self, "There is something going on down there?"

Morgana sighed as before she could reply, Ariel came back into the room while crying silently, and locked herself into the bathroom. Sebastian then saw Morgana placed the egg gently done quickly, and knocked on the door while worried about Ariel, and knowing 'Vanessa' was currently using Eric, and asked her loud enough for Ariel to hear, "Ari, you ok?"

Hearing her sniffle while guessing she was silently crying to herself, knew she wasn't and hid a yelp while startling Ariel silently as she accidentally phased through the door before shaking her head as she stood up, and decided to comfort her friend in which Ariel eyes softened while wiping her eyes as she silently sighed while glancing at her and thought she saw the collar on Morgana's neck shimmer slightly, but placed it to the back of her mind.

It was later on as Ariel decided to remain behind with Sebastian as Morgana decided to explore the Castle.

She was currently somewhere new as she did see 'Vanessa' and saw how Eric looked off earlier, and hoped her one spell lasted long enough for Eric to see things while under the Sea Witch's Spell, as it looked like she was in a little girl's room that was decorated in sea green and aqua blue as there was dark oak furniture and even a child's bed.

"I see you encountered Princess Riley Jane Watermane," a familiar voice states to Morgana as she turned to see Grimsby looking at the room in slight remembrance as she asked in small surprise, "Princess Riley?"

"Indeed Young Lady," Grimsby states while coming into the room, and looked all around the location, "Prince Eric had a little sister that was taken within the night from a vile man of sorts… Mostly for petty revenge as you see, Lady Morgana," Morgana frowned at that cutely to which Grimsby only smiled gently at her in knowing she hated to be called a lady at all, thanks to the staff, "Princess Riley was kind and gentle soul… Much like yourself I truly can see and age, and she alongside her friend, Vanessa, was having a girl's night within the castle at the time as Vanessa was a sea captain's child."

Grimsby seeing he gotten Morgana's undivided attention at him, motioned to sit within the spare seats the room had and did while he continued his tale to her, "It was when Prince Eric was quite young… I believe he was at least eleven or twelve at the time that she alongside her friend was taken within the night by not only that man, but by a cloaked person to aid him in the vile sorcerer's revenge. Most of Eric's upbringing before their demise, was that the Former King and Queen would sail into the waters and try and search for her."

Morgana felt an odd coincidence as that was what occurred to Elsa's Parents, but listened as Grimsby sounded sad then while telling her still, "The poor Prince was devastated upon ruling around the age of fifteen then, yet he ruled like both King Horin and Queen Freda had wanted, and kept peace within the Kingdom as is… But the words of that man as to the warning he gave us, about what he planned to do for vengeance… Unsettles me even to this very day."

Curious while somewhat feeling dread somehow at this, she decided to ask him anyways as he looked half-haunted while in small remembrance of sadness in his orbs, "What did the bad man say?"

"'I vow to have vengeance to what has not been done to satisfy my needs, and to my former friend known as the Queen, and to punish the Watermane Kin by having the daughter of hers turned into a living fragment of herself, and to curse them to sail the waters for all time as servants to the deep.'" Grimsby told her as Morgana lightly gulped as she managed to understand parts of the odd spell she recognised, but not all of it.

Grimsby then took Morgana out of the room while letting her be by telling the child herself, in which she was secretly surprised by this, and hurried back to Ariel's Room. "Prince Eric stated that you were to come aboard the ship for the wedding… Even though to my tastes, it is rather too soon while at the same time, knowing it needs to be done for the Kingdom itself."

* * *

It was late afternoon later on as the wedding ship starts to leave.

Ariel was on pier crying bitterly as Sebastian and Flounder looked onwards while Ariel held the Tomahawk, those two Gems that Morgana obtained back in her Grotto that the child suddenly told her to hang on to, as she didn't know why, but she felt the odd urge to as something was wrong with her after that as Morgana too, had the look on her face of being controlled, but her eyes held fear as such while her collar was finally seen glowing.

With Scuttle flying and humming to himself above the waves near the wedding ship until he heard laughter from that one girl, and headed over to the porthole and blinked in surprise at not only seeing this "Vanessa" girl, but Morgana was standing still as he saw fear within her orbs and seemed to be struggling to move in place as there was also a cooked person there as well… especially wearing a pink, poofy, child's dress.

'Vanessa' was oddly gleeful while stating to herself in fake-song as she was moving and everything up to the point the the mirror (stunning Scuttle at who she really was), "What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear... I'll look divine! Things are working out according to my ultimate design! Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" It was Ursula within the lowered mirror's reflection.

Ursula as 'Vanessa' still, looked at Morgana then while heading over and firmly cupping her face while seeing fear in the child's orbs at her, and also seeing the collar was siphoning her magic when she was trying to use it, and turns to the cloaked male; her partner as such, "It seems oddly perfect yet she still is aware of things."

Scuttle then realized (with his seagull for a brain) that not only Ursula was using Ariel's Voice, but somehow Morgana's Body was being used by that very collar she was wearing while also hearing the man chuckled humorlessly, and lowered the hood (to get Scuttle to be shocked) as he didn't think he ever returned.

It was the very same man-turned-scaled man that provoked the family all those years ago, and is the wee soul the Death Loa was wanting to collect: Sorcerer Palpatros or Malcom Palpatros.

He was tall, scaled while slim-handsome with a trimmed beard that was matching his green scales, and had red eyes that were demonic looking, and wore a black leather vest, and leather-like hide pants as he was above water currently.

"It is to be expected as my Control Collars tend to allow Magical Children or others to be aware of their actions and yet… Their body," he came over while making Morgana shiver from his touch on her arm before finishing his explanation to the Sea Witch, "Is under whoever's control once said person placed the Collar on alongside the maker, if they so choose to. I figured it was due for a test run anyways and perfect for that plan of yours."

Ursula let out a small agreeable chuckle at the Sorcerer while holding the necklace and secretly made Morgana's eyes widen at this, "That and allowing me the use of that girls body you took… Oddly fitting I used her name as this persona while she's stuck as a necklace."

"Indeed… I will head up and make sure that we are also close to that spot, Sea Witch, and you keep doing your part as well," Palpatros states to get Ursula to nod while he surprised Morgana by shifting into a guard before leaving the room, and Ursula have Morgana a look of half-apology (secretly surprising her as Scuttle left at this point to get Ariel), "Nothing personal Kid, but I mostly need you outta the way for my plans to work, and besides… You do have potential for possibly being my apprentice as such."

Morgana went wide-eyed again at that as Ursula chuckled and tapped the back of the collar to allow her control, and Morgana sighed with relief before asking her warily as she was finishing getting around and made Ursula glance at her while placing light-red lipstick on her lips, "Why do you want me as your apprent-lance?"

Ursula rolled her orbs before correcting and also explaining to the child, "It's apprentice, and the reason being is that your a Twilight Version of your race, sweetheart, and they could learn and go anyways they want to: Dark, Light, or Grey Ways as such… To be honest, I fell in love with one once, and he betrayed me at taking my child from seeing the path I was heading." Ursuala sighed while giving her a look, and made Morgana hid a yelp as her body began to move on it's own, "Let's go Kid… I have a wedding to do, and this time… I will have what is mine."

* * *

 _ **Back at Watermane Castle's Docks:**_

Scuttle was flying as quickly as he can while scanning the ground for Ariel and the others, and he managed to finally find them as Ariel was seeing the ship going farther and farther away from the Docks. "Ariel! Ariel!"

Ariel saw her seagull friend looked panicked and wondered what was wrong (despite feeling sad and other things), and landed while he began to rush-speak his words while confusing them all, "I was flying, I wa- Of course I was flying- An'- I s- I saw that the watch- The witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!" Sebastian thought to make Ariel sigh used his pincers near his head and twirled them to know he thought Scuttle was crazy before he was grabbed and Scuttle firmly gripped the crab while shaking him with his feathers, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you?" It would have been funny for Ariel as Scuttle when speaking hsi8 next set of words, was pummeling (without meaning to) Sebastian onto the wood, "THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE! AND THEY'RE USING GEM FOR SOMETHING!"

Ariel was stunned at this while looking at the ship and then back at her friends as Sebastian rubbed his head before asking Scuttle, "Are you sure about this?" Scuttle only nodded quickly while telling them, "Have I ever been wrong?" The three then gave him a look at that before he responded to his own words, "I mean when it's important!"

"What are we gonna do!?" Flounder states in utter fear and worry over his other friend, and also for Ariel while the mermaid herself looked at the wedding ship while hearing Ursula's warning a few days prior her turning into a Human, within her mind while the sun was starting to slowly descend, " _... Before the sun sets on the third day…_ " Ariel then looked determined while she pocketed her friend's gems before jumping into the water until she realized she couldn't swim well, and seeing this, Sebastian sends down some barrels for her to use as a floating device.

"Ariel, grab on to that. Flounder, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Sebastian began to order them in determination as well while Flounder stated 'I'll try' while leading Ariel to the wedding ship, and Sebastian then states to himself in a sudden idea, "I've gotta get to the Sea King. He must know about this."

"What- What about me? What about ME?" Scuttle states quickly to the crab as he rolled his orbs before telling him then, and diving into the water and swimming as fast as he could, "You… Just find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!"

"Stall the wedding... Wh-What am I- What - That's it!" Scuttle began to be frantic before a sudden idea came to him, and he flies off quickly to rally the animals and fish, "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

* * *

On the wedding boat as it was slowly taking place, Morgana struggled yet was failing on trying to stop her body, and knew the collar was the main cause of her problems while holding onto the one pillow for the rings.

She held back a growl as secretly her eyes shifted to Ami's, and that even made her blink in place (her eyes going back to normal) as the Bishop looked at her warily for a few moments at that when she was the only one to see Ursula/Vanessa to kick Max when he was growling at her before she and Eric, was then in front of the holy man himself.

"Dearly beloved…" the Bishop began dwaling out from doing his duties to marry them, and Morgana tuned them out while knowing Ariel was on her way, but hoped her odd luck of jinxing things up, doesn't at all happen. "Yes, um, do you Eric, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Morgana shook her head at seeing it was close to things getting interesting from hearing the creatures from the Lagoon and Sea were approaching.

Eric while under the spell as Morgana did see a flicker of himself return only a moment, let out the words, I do, before the Priest and the wedding guests hearing the animals, warily, resumed his words, to Ursula, "Eh, and do you-" it was pure chaos as Scuttle came to the rescue as the animals and whatnot began wreaking havoc on the wedding boat. Birds and animals swoop in for attack while causing distractions, and Morgana hate to admit the commitment the Bishop had as he continued this while not at all looking bothered by the current events, "Then by the power inves-" Ursula was then assaulted by not only the wildlife, but also seals when she was being rude to them while still using Ariel's voice, "Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little-" during the struggle, Morgana regained control over herself yet was sent to the wall to worry Ariel over.

The shell necklace broke and an orb of light went right into Morgana, and at the same time, another lighter orb came from the shell before swirling around Ariel to make her go wide-eyed as she felt her voice returned to her, and as she felt it, she automatically began singing that one song the spell forced her to do while lastly, breaking Eric from his spell.

Eric blinked before asking slightly at her in small surprise, "Ariel?" He went over to her while she states in a relieved, yet secretly happy smile on her face at him from hearing her own voice once again, "Eric." It was then the Prince realized things and stated in a way she tinted from, as Ariel recalled his words plenty of times, "You- You can talk. You're the one."

While Morgana was slowly getting up, she saw Ursula state within her voice while her form was wavering back and forth, and also causing the crowd to be afraid of her, "Eric, get away from her!" She of course held her throat while glaring at Ariel, "It- It was you all the time." Eric states with Ariel he then guessed, tried to explain things as the sun was getting closer and closer to the waters edge from the ship's view, "Oh, Eric, I- I wanted to tell you."

Morgana saw the sunset going even lower as Ursula stated a loud no, to Eric as they were getting ready to kiss, but Ariel winced in sudden pain while Ursula looked triumphant as right before everyone's eyes and even Eric's amazed yet surprised ones, Ariel's lower half shifted to her mermaid tail.

Ursula then shifted to her true form, while scaring everyone as she shouted in glee and laughing wickedly, "You're too late! You're too late!"

She was then rushing on towards Ariel and Morgana decided to change things up for once while secretly intriguing two hidden parties: The Sorcerer still disguised as a guard, and one other hidden within the crowd for her bravery as she summoned Xal'atath (which the female within the blade was in agreement with her wielder), and jabbed one of Ursula's tentacles to get her angry at her.

"Mary!/Mary?!" Both Eric and Ariel states aloud in shock as Ursula grabbed her while glaring at the little girl as Xal'atath was thrown to the side while scaring the brave child, and without words while glancing at the two lovebirds, leaped right into the water.

Though everyone didn't see the weapon dismiss herself.

Ariel was then angered while also looking at Eric in a forgiving look, and Eric shouted out her name as she dived into the water while trying to follow Ursula, and the crowd moved aside as Sorcerer Palpatros revealed himself (to get Eric small recognition) before he too leapt over the starboard side of the ship and sped ahead of Ariel to join his partner.

Morgana (when she was deep enough), shifted back to her true self and her Mermaid Forme, as Ursula was nearby some cliffs within the deep waters and stating angrily at her with a look the child didn't like, "You little brat! I don't know where you got that wicked blade from as it chopped my precious sixth tentacle off… But your going to regret it!"

Morgana gasped lightly as she was easily being squeezed by Ursula converging the rest of her tentacles around the child in a tied-up grip of sorts as it was painful to her, and she felt like she was either going to pop, or be squished to pulp if the Sea Witch kept this up- "Now hold on Sea Witch, we had a deal of sorts… Remember?"

Ursula turned to the Sorcerer and she was about to voice her objection to that before she dropped Morgana from a sudden aquatic-like attack that came from Ariel's Ring (secretly stunning her as she looked at it) at Ursula's hair to have a slight fringe.

Distracted, Ariel yelped as she was now tangled up alongside Morgana in her hold as she held a smirk on her face while seeing Palpatros was watching things, "Poor little Princess… It's not you I'm after, even though you did that and stopping me from killing the brat. I've a much bigger fish to-" Ursula had a tone as if she was glad Ariel was heat to worry her as they all turned as Triton shouted loudly with his trident glowing in warning, and Sebastian near him, "Ursula, stop!"

"Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha- How ARE you?" Ursula states in both a smug yet wary tone as he had the Trident aimed at her and he didn't notice yet Sorcerer Palpatros near her, "Let them go." He only states to the Sea Witch on a firm tone that left nothing to hide he was angered by the Sea Witch's actions.

"Not a chance, Triton! She's mine now. We made a deal as secretly, I added the child to the whole shabang to give to Palpatros here if she didn't accept my apprenticeship," at the name, Triton turn his furious look to him in a mix of half-shock and surprise, "You?! You were supposed to be gone!"

"Not quite, King Triton, as I have allies in certain ways," Palpatros only told the Sea King coolly while holding rage in his orbs as it was him that he was like this in the first place: A Scaled Merman, as Ursula shows Triton the contract that floated lazily near him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Ariel began while know just like Morgana that things were going from bad to worse, even as they all watched Triton attack the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, to no avail while looking as it shimmered to see no damage was done.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable- Even for YOU!" Morgana cried out Ariel's name as she dropped the three stones as without seeing things, Ami (while in shadow from), collected the three gems as they were glowing and dimming repeatedly as if they were also feeling Morgana's feelings as well. Ariel was then sent to the ground and Morgana watched in growing horror like Triton and Sebastian since Flounder was swimming as fast as he could to get her, to be transforming, slowly, into a Polyps.

"Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a _bargain_. The daughter of the Great Sea King is a very precious commodity. But… I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…" Ursula hints to Triton as he knew why she did all this was for one thing: His Crown and Weapon.

Back up top, Eric was rowing away from the ship as Grimsby states aloud in worry while everyone was watching, "Eric! What are you doing?" The Prince only responded back in determination to the old man, "Grim, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again, to both!"

Back to Ursula and Triton, he was told the terms: He would take Ariel's place on exchange of not only freeing her and Morgana as Morgana was getting weaker as the collar was siphoning her magic and power, but also making Palpatros take off in anger at betraying her and heading to said location for Plan B.

"Now! Do we have a deal?" Ursula states as the contract was still in front of Triton, and Morgana and Ariel watched in shock as he signs contract with the lower of his trident, "Ha! It's done then!"

Ariel is released and could only watch in feared shock while Morgana felt the collar fall off her before vaporizing into a black mist of sorts, and was being sent away somewhere as Triton is withered into a Polyps within moments as the Sea Witch only laughed in wicked glee.

"No . . . Oh, No! What have I done!" Ariel states to herself as she swam over to her father and Morgana saw Ami come forth while blinking weakly as she channels something into her to feel instantly better, and hid a yelp as she was dragged by her shadowy self to where Ariel was while stunning Ursula long enough to be regretting her choice of not forcing the child as an apprentice if she has that type of power at her disposal.

"Oh, your Majesty…" Sebastian stated in sadness while Ariel saw the Polyps Version of her father weakly turn to her as she hesitantly stated in horror as to why he did this, "Daddy?"

Despite the setback with Morgana, Ursula picks up the crown while staying to herself loud enough Ariel heard her alongside Morgana, "At last, it's mine…" she gripped the trident once she picked it up and it hummed in forced acceptance of her while she began to laugh to herself, and Ariel swam over and grabbing her and telling her in anger and betrayal, "You- You monster!"

Ariel was shoved hard yet was surprised as Ami saved her while Morgana struggled yet had Xal'atath out, and was aiming at her as Ursula was aiming the trident at them (with her right arm), "Don't fool with me you little brats! Contract or no for you Princess- AAAAHH!" She is hit suddenly with a harpoon thrown by Eric, and angering her as she stated furiously at the Prince, "Why you little troll!"

Ariel seeing her light up her trident in fury, warned Eric aloud as Morgana seeing that mist was coming back while shaking into a black octopus of sorts with four, red, demonic eyes and sharp teeth was heading for him, "Eric! Eric lookout!"

"After him!" Ursula states to her minions Flotsam and Jetsam as they were heading over and bringing Eric back down before he could get some air, and Sebastian seeing this along with Flounder as he looked determined while being tired, and Morgana blocking Ursula alongside Ami so she couldn't get a clear shot, "Come on!"

The four sea creatures then began to fight while Ariel was helping Morgana and Ami on trying to take the trident, and was failing as to Ariel's quick realization (not known to Morgana and her Shadow), she was too powerful at the moment, and shoved the three back, "Say goodbye to your sweetheart…" Ariel seeing this, quickly makes her miss Eric and instead, blast both the strange octopus, Flotsam, and Jetsam, and they; Morgana alongside both Ariel and Eric, helped the Prince back to the surface.

"Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" Ursula states as the Sea Witch went from sympathy to utter fury while gripping the trident as staring at them as she began not only letting out the power from the trident glowing into her, but her ink was helping as she began to grow, and grow while both Sebastian and Flounder hid inside a crevasse.

Though not known to her, the leftover remains of the octopus sucked some the negativity of Ursula's Anger from her ink, and fled to where it's Master was waiting.

Back on the surface as Ursula grows beneath the waves, Morgana was separated from them as the waters churned and she screamed for help, and Eric and Ariel tried to reach for her yet Ami held them back as she was on the rowboat, and saw the waters were growing out of control around their area, and Eric (out of worry for Ariel's safety) as Ami jumped back into the water to go save Morgana, held her back while looking at her, but Ariel states it before him, "Eric, you've got to get away from here."

"No, I won't leave you-" he was going to state things until they were shoved apart from each other by the top of the now enlarged Crown from Ursula, and she stated in a powerful, feminine yet deep voice at them in fury while controlling the powers of the trident, " **You pitiful, insignificant, fools!** **Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!** " She then wrecks havoc while creating a large whirlpool and raising some shipwrecks, especially some the Ship Graveyard.

"ERIC!" Ariel states as he gets on board one of the ships while Ariel herself without a chance to yelp or scream, falls to the bottom of the whirlpool and survived while mentally thanking her father's genes as she would have died, before dodging quick blasts from the trident as Ursula attempts to blast her.

Morgana was then falling down into the whirlpool before Ami could grab her yet she got zapped and was sent back into her host-sister, and while she was screaming, Ursula was wickedly laughing at them all as she only kept blasting Ariel, until she paused while glancing at the child, and saw her holding an odd gem of sorts that shined while still falling, and from a small, bright flash of light (nearly a few feet or so away from the solid ground), a woman held Morgana to which Ariel thought she was a warrior of sorts.

She looked to be at least in her early twenties while wearing a crop top hthat was hanging by yellow strings around her neck (with a large peephole showing the red sash supporting her impressive D-Cupped breasts), elbow warmers and brown bracelets. She also wore very short shorts over red underwear, and she has a brown belt with pockets (which hold her axes or tomahawks). She has red high heels and red decorations wrapped around her legs, and a red ribbon tied up her blond hair (which was in a short-yet-large ponytail hair up to her neck). Most of her clothing is white, red, and blue. She was also (to what Morgana saw from seeing her), Native American skinned female with a heart-shaped face, and delicate nose, and thin-yet-perfectly plump pink lips with delicate-wide leafy-based eyes, and lastly, was exactly 6'1 feet tall.

This was Shania (7), and she was merely acting on instinct from catching the child and recalled the deal she made with that Death Loa as she lowered Morgana nearby while making Ursula shrug to herself before she decided to blast them as Shania expertly maneuvered her tomahawks to deflect the blasts away from them.

Morgana though didn't know why, but from merely seeing her, her heart oddly thumped a few beats within her chest, and thought she looked familiar to her; but couldn't place on where.

" **So much for true love!** " Ursula shouts in determination and to what she deemed a victory as she was about to finish Ariel and then off as Shania was knocked onto her knees, Eric steers the ship he was on right into her. She is then impaled (with a shocked face) and dies most horribly as the whirlpool remained and Eric was carried by the debris in odd deja vu, back to the same beach while passed out.

The trident falls back to Triton and everything reverts to normal, except back at Ursula's Lair, the skeletons was absorbing the former mist mixed with the power of Sorcerer Palpatros, and grinned wordless as the freed Merfolk headed to the kingdom of Atlantica as the formerly deceased Serpentine… was brought back, but differently, and took off as commanded as Palpatros rode it.

Back within the whirlpool, Morgana struggled to get up as Shania helped her, before hiding her irritation at Morgana going over to help Ariel up, and saw she couldn't as she was a Mermaid once again, and Ariel was touched despite seeing Morgana as herself, was more concerned over her then her own scraps she had.

Before Ariel could comment, she froze as they did when Palpatros came forth from the waters and with a wave of his hand, the whirlpool became more extended to at least a normal football stadium before chuckling in a way it unsettled Morgana while looking at her, "I have to hand it to you, Chosen Child, that you rather impressed me at your so-called bravery at times… Then again, for Ursula, I did try to warn if she continued on her path of vengeance against the Merfolk, she would end up in a far worse fate than she can even imagine."

Shania didn't like the look he had in his orbs as for some odd reason, her instincts were telling her to protect the child at all costs, along with her Spirits inside her stating (to worry her), they can still fuse with her but their particular items were scattered.

Without telling them why, however, she grabbed with ease both Morgana and Ariel as something nearly rushed through them to the otherside of the water-like walls by Palpatros' statement then, and made Ariel's eyes go wide in actual, horrified disbelief at what she was seeing, "Though an olden enemy now under my command has muted words to say to my cause, and a pity I won't fight you… For now. So I will let you face my new creation with my own vengeance. Farewell until we meet once more." He left into a vortex as the creature he mentioned, was an enlarged, fossil-like version of the Serpentine itself.

As mentioned, it was the Serpentine that was once Ursula's Lair made hole once again, but instead of lime-green scales it had, they were pitch black with hints of it misting with its movement, and on its hide was reference of its skeleton (knowing it was remade alive again), but black metal of sorts, and it was taller (close to 60 or so feet in height), and had pearly-white claws, silvery-sharp teeth, and glowing-red eyes while that one symbol Morgana saw on most of her times on her adventures, was on the center of it's chest.

It let out an echoed roar at them that Ariel was frozen in fear at seeing the creature she so long forgotten about a few years ago, was alive once again by unnatural means before turning to Morgana as she saw the child stood in front of her while glaring right back at the creature and told her (surprising Ariel as such), "Get out and find Eric… It's mostly after me then you."

Ariel was about to protest before the creature lunged at them and was then harpooned by Azara and a few guards along with it roaring in sudden anger, at them, and Morgana had Xal'atath out then as she also became an extended blade, and acted on mere instinct from a shadowy-like aura covering Morgana's frame to make both females, Ariel and Shania, blink, as she vanished and appeared on the creature's head before hanging onto dear life while jabbing her weapon on it's thick hide.

Shania though decided to better help the child while surprising Ariel as she glowed as she changed into her Thunderbird Forme (8).

She flew up then without a word, and she was using attacks based on the wind against the creature in which was only half-successful (in direct hits) as Morgana was secretly channeling her magic to slowly harm the creature on one of its weak spots.

Ariel didn't know what to do except she froze as a sudden voice was stating a question within her mind as the Shadow Serpentine grew in power and made Morgana cry out as Azara and the few guards were harshly shoved away, and the aura it briefly had made Xal'atath loading her grip on its hide and Morgana fell before Shania caught her, " _ **Do you want to aid the child?**_ "

Ariel saw the Shadow Serpentine was charging up a powerful attack as thankfully Morgana and Shania made it to the ground before seeing odd energy being drained from everyone except her, and despite her fear of the resurrected creature, she wanted to truly help them and stated back within her mind to secretly please whoever was communicating with her, _More than anything as I don't want to see my friends hurt!_

She felt her ring hum gently with an odd energy flowing through her, and heard the voice state in a gentle yet powerful tone within her mind while seeing the Shadow Serpentine was about to devour Morgana and Shania from the creature somehow draining her to revert back to normal, and Xal'atath was dismissed, " _ **Then use your hidden power to further aid them by summoning me, Young One… Call forth from within.**_ "

Ariel sat up as not known to her, her eyes were now glowing a aqua-blue as from her hearing, Morgana heard her as the waters within the outer part of the whirlpool began to come over and swirl behind Ariel while taking an equally matching size and shape of the beast, while she stated in a mixed voice of hers and whoever was aiding her, at the time, "Come forth O-Mighty water of the sea, and aid me in my dire need! Leviathan!"

Ariel suddenly felt drained before passing out as the waters converged by her power alone, and merged into one creature that eyed both her and Morgana, gently m, before glaring right at the stunned Shadow Serpentine that then stood it's ground while roaring at it.

Leviathan (as she was called), was the same height currently to evenly face her foe. She was also a giant blue sea serpent with multiple wing-like appendages.

"Miss, go protect Ariel, please, while I protect you," Morgana states to get Shania to blink as she thought she saw a flicker of someone she knew from her position yet shook her head and before she could object, a sudden wave of darkness separated her and the guards while leaving Morgana and Leviathan to face the enraged Shadow Serpentine from the darkness it sent out, making an unbreakable barrier.

Shania felt her reserves of her power slowly coming back, but saw some of the guards were searching for one other person: Azara, as she was missing and saw the guard was passed out within the shadowy barrier and felt sudden dread of something unexpected or bad was going to happen.

With Morgana, she hid a yelp as Leviathan grabbed her by her tail and placed her on top of her head before roaring in challenge back at the Shadow Serpentine, and upon doing so, they fought. Water blasting against shadow-like lightning as a small collision with both spelled attacks from both creatures, caused a smoke-like mist as Morgana held on for dear life.

The creatures of both Water and Water-Based Darkness fought while Morgana was sending an energy blast she was taught by Loki at the Shadow Serpentine to then make it twist and try to bite her, but Leviathan did instead near the creatures back.

The creature though showed intelligence while shocking Morgana as it picked up a slowly waking Azara, and made her scream in sudden pain and agony while squeezing her, and something seemed to snap within Morgana at seeing her teacher in this state, and she helped a pure white aura of sorts while her eyes shined it as well, and Leviathan felt re-energized and glinted her orbs at knowing what was to become of both mortals yet if she could, would have smirked at the Shadow Serpentine as she glowed a matching aqua-blue aura around her serpent frame.

Morgana was the yelling from seeing Azara get eaten by the Shadow Serpentine with it also hissing at her in wicked glee before it began to back up from seeing something wasn't right from seeing her look, and both Morgana and Leviathan's Auras merged as one to make a teal color, and a bright flash occurred as in place of them both, was an Empowered, Leviathan-Fused Morgana.

She wore now strange battle armor (while still being a child), and she gained six wings similar to Leviathan as her eyes were glowing aqua-blue just like the sea itself. Morgana's hair also became highlighted with teal colors alongside facial markings on each cheek of Leviathan's personal 'Symbol of Water', and her armor resembled that to Leviathan as well (but more flexible for eased movement within the water or air). She also had Xal'atath out in her main hand while in the other, was a metallic-blue scimitar of sorts that was curved like a crescent, and had etched runes on both sides. The handle though represented a serpent of sorts with a small, glowing orb attached at the end.

Morgana without words as Leviathan was controlling her as well as feeling the child's emotions about her tutor getting eaten and everything, and her feelings of wanting to protect those she cares about, knew who she was then while using Morgana's Eyes to glare at the beast, and vanished before reappearing in front of the stunned Shadow Serpentine, and slashed with both blades in a swift "X" formation as an aquatic-like energy was quickly sent to it while also knocking it back, and they began to fight.

On the outside, Shania was the only one to see this as secretly, those that Morgana was linked too or other felt her power while being confused or something else, and watched the two fight for the next several minutes as odd magic was used, alongside hacking and slashing from a Controlled Morgana, and eventually she was sent back by the Shadow Serpentine and Leviathan feeling the child was being brave (while fighting this entire time), decided to end it.

Morgana began glowing a teal color all around her body as her armor's wings and her clawed hand glowed a mix of white, teal, and blackness of sorts before going into the air. She then felt herself from Leviathan still controlling her body by tossing her swirling blades into the air before culling her hands to her right side, and the blades swirled around her while energizing the water-like energy of an attack, and sent a large beam right at the Shadow Serpentine's heart area.

Morgana then saw the barrier vaporizing upon itself as the Shadow Serpentine roared in agony while glowing a dark-like light, and stilled, before it began to disintegrate into a mist while an orb of light was then shot out of its center, and left into the sky.

Morgana then collapsed after that while Leviathan was impressed by the child and marked her on her back next to the other 'Sigil for Valfor', of her being worthy as her summoner. The creature then left as at that point, Triton came.

* * *

 _ **The next day in the morning, at the Beach near Watermane Castle:**_

Morgana was currently with Triton as secretly, him, Sebastian, and her were watching Ariel in sadness as within the night, an odd man came and healed her up; but he Sea King wouldn't say as to who.

Shania was also back at The Palace as they were preparing the funerals for those that have lost their lives, and she also needed time to think about the child herself while also surprised to be told she stopped aging, and despite Morgana indeed placing some flowers on Azara's grave earlier before the sun rose, she wanted to make sure Ariel was happy.

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?" Triton states to his advisor while seeing Eric was on the beach and Ariel was not at all nearby to where he can see her, and Sebastian looked at his ruler before stating to him in a way that made both Morgana and Triton look at him for, "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

Triton then stated skeptically at the crab then, "You… Always say that?" Sebastian shrugged as Morgana hid a small giggle while the Sea King sighed then to brighten Morgana by his words, "Then I guess there's just one problem left." Sebastian though was confused as he then asked, "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Triton still looking at his youngest while stating to then get Sebastian to understand, "How much I'm going to miss her."

He then lowers his gently humming trident as the energy heads to Ariel, and she was confused at first before widening her eyes, and then looked at her father in sudden happiness as he did so in turn by making her into a human and she goes to meet Eric in a silvery dress her father provided for her as they kissed to which eventually fades into a kiss on wedding day, a few weeks later (on **June 28th of 1569** ), and everyone is happy.

Morgana was herself as it took at least a week ago for the crowd to get used to her appearance alongside Shania as she only wore a bow tie, since the Native American refused to wear a dress while smirking at how uncomfortable Morgana was as she and her gotten to know one another for the past few weeks, and Shania still has yet to figure out how she knows Morgana (with Morgana making her tint at times from sleeping next to her while having nightmares), and only a day ago, Palpatros' Soul was given to her by a shady person after stating he outlived his usefulness, and gave it to Bwonsamdi himself before the person fled within the night.

Sebastian, that Morgana saw, was on the top of her friend's wedding cake before he was attacked by Louis…Though he beats Louis up and returns to the sea, and Morgana waved at him in which he did briefly before fist-pumping (or in this case, pincer-pumping) to himself, "Yes, Thank you, thank you."

Morgana was then nearby Ariel and Triton while Eric felt awkward when they hugged it out; Triton from the side of the larger wedding boat and Ariel on it, before she pulled him in with Triton looking amused as he was hugged as well, and Ariel states then to Triton gently as she knew it would be a while before she sees him again, "I love you Daddy."

Morgana was happy before she stilled while the crowd gasped at seeing Bwonsamdi quickly appeared out of nowhere while chuckling as if he expected the crowd to gasp, and he then bowed to Triton, "Aye, 'ello ye Majesty. I taken it dat ye pleased by da way dings are?" Triton only narrowed his orbs at him as he recalled the Death Loa being there that day, and stated to only confuse Ariel and Eric, but to also make Morgana looked at him in surprise from not at all knowing this, "It seems you managed to find a way into our world then, Death Loa Bwonsamdi?"

"Aye I have ya der Mon," he gently pats Morgana on her shoulders to make Triton blink at not knowing that this time while Ariel gave the Death Loa alongside Eric, a wary look, "Mary here be da one I serviced ta, and I reckon dat der be beneficial dings in the future for da lot of yas… But besides da point," he snapped his fingers to make Eric and Ariel blink at seeing a beautiful charm bracelet of sorts made of out black metal, and had perfectly cut diamonds in a wave pattern on it, with a large opal-shaped emerald on top, "Dat be a present for ya future child, as secretly, Palpatros was half-responsible for everything but der be one wee Soul that I have yet to collect from dis world dat was part of da man's debt to me. Though I don' know where they be, but I know dat eventually I get wat is due."

Ariel reluctantly took it before the three turned to Morgana as Shania came over from the Death Loa staring to her gently then with a hand out, "I think its time ta go, Little One, as dings back home be missing ya."

"Mary… What's he talking about?" Ariel questioned as for some reason, she felt sudden sadness from guessing she was going somewhere and wouldn't see her friend for sometime.

Before Morgana could reply, a vortex to stun the crowd appears besides them with Bwonsamdi giving Shania a knowing look while also seeing Morgana had her storage space filled with her things currently, and states to Triton to which he regrettably nods while shocking Ariel and Eric (as he too befriended Morgana during the last few weeks), "Da wee one has to go back and see her sistah and kin, as time itself be flowing ta date in her time as well, and all due ta forces messin' with time itself."

"Daddy?" Ariel questioned in a tone to know she was sad, confused, and slightly upset at this situation before she looked sad even more while Eric comforted her, "It must be done Ariel, as Young Morgana is out of my hands if Bwonsamdi insists on doing as stated."

Ariel held back a wince though from Morgana suddenly hugging her and sensing her sadness at departing like this rather suddenly, only rubbed her head gently while they all turned to the chuckling Death Loa and states to them all and making Morgana sniffle and look at him with an astonished look, "Now don' be upset Little One, dis isn't goodbye as ye be seein' them again real soon."

Morgana waved goodbye as she and Shania left into the vortex, and the others hoped they would see her again.

* * *

 _ **June 28th of 1582 (1992), within The Ballroom back in Beast's Castle:**_

Morgana was then placed on top of a person that wheezed in surprise as she didn't see who it was yet, and Belle and everyone was there when the vortex showed up above their heads as Belle looked amused alongside Adam, and were curious over Shania when she landed (feet first) easily without problems, and didn't see some glares at certain girls at her in jealousy by her skin or figure she had.

When Morgana shook her head lightly and her eyes focused, she froze at seeing everyone within the Ballroom as it was decorated in a "Welcome Back" theme of sorts as the person she landed on, made her blink in small confusion as she hugged her firstly before recognizing her, and hugged her back.

The female she landed on wore a gold and white dress, and has her hair in a low ponytail decorated with a white bow, and Morgana couldn't believe it as pulled away and stated the woman's nickname the woman has been waiting so long to hear, "Ari?"

It was Ariel, but older and judging by her age, more mature looking while still looking young and beautiful, and Ariel only nodded with a smile before hugging her again, "Yes Mary, its me."

* * *

Now how did you guys like how that ended, as I plan to work on my lower chapters for a bit before I update this story once again.

Now before anything could be said as I was going to do the sequel until I realized it wasn't needed at all, and figured maybe AU it a bit to where things had already happened but at an odd outcome (which I won't spoil it as I wanted things to occur this way within the very next chapter itself).

Now I might (as mentioned) would resume this story if there is enough reviews on it (be guest or users to Fanfiction), and I have to think what the next Arc will be as I want to include both Shania and Bowsette in it this time around, and any suggestions would be appreciated.

Now then, here are the Numbers:

 **1** : That is referring to "Kisara" from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise and also within my other stories I have here on Fanfiction. Alongside the actual card she is based upon within the Manga/Anime: The Blue Eyes-White Dragon.

 **2** : That is referring to something to do when she gets into Hogwarts, as secretly, Xal'atath's Blade Forme is part of that (with a hint to something more with her as well way later on). The hint though is from a particular franchise as such, and I truly don't want to spoil the "Hearts" of it, but I thought it was a good one.

 **3** : Shenron is in fact the Wishing Dragon from within the franchise known as Dragonball Z (DBZ for short), and is an Eastern-Based Dragon (from looking it up). For those that may have read my "Zerina's Super Adventure" Story, he is in that.

 **4** **5** : They are a reference to two particular franchises I want to add into my fics (mostly the characters themselves that is), and the descriptions of the gems themselves should give them away, but for one I will say this: _She_ is from Fate/Stay, and that's all I can say.

 **6** : I can spoil these three gems as well for you guys, as they would become active in the story at particular parts. They are from the Anime/Manga known as Skull Girls, and the symbols themselves (if you look them up) is referring as to who they are as I won't spoil as to whom they are here. The others will be as mentioned within the "Announcement" at the top of this chapter on future growth of this story.

 **7** : She is a character from the Playstation Franchise Game: "Shadow Hearts: From the New World". She is hardly used (just like the others), and well, I plan to add them all into my fics as well (or maybe a later-on project of adding said Game as a Fic itself or developing). So I also figured she would be one of the girls to Morgana as in this fic, there are ways within potions or spells to have children in Same-Sex Couples (if they want to that is).

Now that's all for now, until the next exciting chapter to Morgana guys, peace (and a happy B-Day to me! As this chapter was originally posted on August 24th of 2019)!


	15. I Spelled Trouble, Bunch of Hocus Pocus!

**Announcement:**

Now since Halloween or Hallows Eve is just around the corner, I figured perhaps another Story Arc was needed within a small, few day time skip to the one, and the only: Hocus Pocus!

I have grown from said movie when I was little, and I was thinking about said Movie being different of sorts mixed with the way it is, and this time, there is hardly any singing (hardly meaning only to the few movie songs it's supposed to have).

I also decided it would not only be just Morgana and the two other girls (Shania and Bowsette) to head to the Arc though, but possibly Ariel and Melody (that's right, but I'm planning something for her way later at the end of this chapter or within it, alongside Ariel and Eric upon the twos return), and both Aria and Sonata (for specific reasons as this is a long chapter).

Now I hope you enjoy things as I plan to do stuff and stuff (not spoiling things yet be surprised, and some of it would be future plot down the road), and just like the last chapter I announced, if it is long, I will spoil it (which at the end of the chapter or arc, will hold any Numerical Information). If this is longer though, due note I will be splitting it into two chapters or so (if it is longer than it should be, as I don't want complaints about that again, hehe).

I have noticed the Mistakes on the story (again) on certain chapters, but I want to post a few chapters of my other works before I refix that, truly, this time (sorry, #sweatdrop here).

Pairings Currently for Morgana: Cassie, Chipana, (so sorry to not include her in the list, I forgot (sweatdrop)), Death, Mirage, Elsa, Shania, Bowsette, in this chapter from previous comments of certain stones and I thought it would be interesting to maybe pair my main with, ?, ?, ?. (I'm debating on making certain ones into sibling bonds. So That is the reason as to why I changed it, sorry guys. So it's back to 7/10).

Sibling Bonds for Morgana: Sorceress, Crystal, Ceraza, Trinaza, and Kalcea. There will be others in this chapter, but merely read it to find out.

Pairings currently for Ceraza: ? /6 (Same as Morgana for suggestions)

Trinaza: 3/6; Serina, Onita, Crumbelina, ?, ?, ? (Same as Ceraza for suggestions, they will get some storytime in future chapters)

Now I hope you guys like it, and merely enjoy! :)

(Errors fixed on December 4, 2019)

* * *

 _ **A few days later, June 30th, 1582 (1992), within Morgana's Bedroom:**_

Things have been going well for everyone as Belle finally gave "The talk" to Morgana with help from not only Ariel, but also a few other knowing girls as this indeed embarrassed the child by what her body was going through, but they were puzzled as she was starting to develop too early for her age, and luckily Loki stopped by to explain a few things as Morgana's body could handle the development without support.

It turned out her race tends to develop early due to not only the traits they have (or power they obtain while young), but also ancestry within their blood as the latest for early development would be nine for girls, and Morgana was oddly lucky at this part to be considered a powerful person from her race to develop this early since, by his research, it was truly and hardly ever seen within the Chaossarinian Race (especially for not only the Royal Status but her Twilight Brand). Especially since her growth was accelerated by accepting the Aeons or Elemental Summons within her, and let's say that was amusing to show Belle and everyone near a river for Leviathan being half the size she was when she was first summoned, for that.

Plus it also turned out Loki was wrong alongside Kalcea (for once), as she, Crystal, and even Sorceress were in fact bonded to her as a big sister role then what was intended, and secretly, Hecate was amused they finally figured it out from viewing that.

So Morgana mostly hung out with her True Soulmates and Bonded Sisters, her big sister, her friends, and also was growing slightly to the point she no longer looked like a little girl (only slightly) as she was currently developing a large B-Cup from growing within a short period of time within the night and was up to an average nine years old's height (4'9) now, and Morgana wondered why Elsa tinted alongside Yidhian (as she came back) when they found out, as just like her father, she too inherited his bodily ignorance of herself.

Xion and Larxene, however, were stunned to find out that she was developing quicker due to obtaining powers while they may have found a rumor of someone who might be able to aid her if she gets overwhelmed by her powers or even her body, but they only told this to the older girls and the Prince of Beast Castle, Adam… But if only they knew why she was developing quickly, then they would have tried to find out who done it.

Thankfully so, Morgana was still training, and she also was mostly relaxing with those she cared for while her new outfit was replaceable as she tested out (back and forth) into an opal-colored black stone around her right wrist as all her current outfits, too, was absorbed into it… But that's another amusing tale to tell eventually as well as to how she obtained.

Though besides the training and also aiding her family, friends, and soulmates out (even helping Belle as she was developing more quickly than intended to look, as she looked to be six months pregnant, and they don't know why), Morgana was still seeing Twilight Sparkle for therapy sessions and even hung out with the Rainbooms and Sirens.

Also, the issue with the one, pitch-black egg (that baffled them all), was currently being overlooked by an ally to Loki as his comrade knows better than himself.

Currently, she was with her two Soulmates Shania and Bowsette (who were glaring imagination-based lightning at each other), Ariel and her daughter that was older than her (around twelve) as they played a game, and Aria and Sonata was with them as well supervising Morgana (by Adagio's Orders alongside Loki) as lately all thanks to Leviathan bonding with her, her magic has been acting up from her body, and her voice as well sometimes when she sings.

Ariel's child, Melody, has straight black hair (which most often was tied back with a green hair tie within a ponytail), pink lips, and aqua blue eyes. She seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from both her parents. She inherited her mother's eyes, nose, and facial structure. She has inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, (which Morgana and everyone heard as thankfully they did a playful duet for everyone last night while she was in partial control of herself). Eric also gave her his skin tone, smile, and thick eyebrows. Melody's hairstyle seems like a blend of both of her parents, as it is the same black color as her father's while being as long as Ariel's. Like Morgana, she was sorta a tomboy while wearing mostly underclothes or a separate pair of white pantalettes and a white camisole as the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach.

Ariel was worried when they first met that Melody and Morgana would hardly get along, but they ended up becoming quick friends. They even told Morgana their previous adventure while Melody gained the ability to shift back and forth (with ease) into a mermaid.

The game they're playing, however, was called Truth or Dare, and currently, it was Morgana's turn as Ariel and Melody were out as this modified version was that if you choose to not do so, you're merely out of the game until the next round.

"Alright…" Morgana began while hiding her awkwardness of her body shifting a little as her slightly longer tail moved back and forth, gently, as she looked at Bowsette, "Truth or Dare, Bo?" Bowsette looked like she was willing to accept a challenge and states to her with a gleam in her orbs, "I choose Dare, Mary."

Morgana was then thinking before seeing Bowsette sweatdropped as it was an easy one and gave a look at Shania for while Ariel and Melody, merely hid their shared amusement, "Alright… I dare you to juggle a fireball or two while walking backward." Morgana blinked while seeing Bowsette easily conjured three fireballs from her mouth before doing the task very easily, and sent the fireballs from the open window before they all winced at hearing one random cart salesmen that came to the castle, not my cabbages, again.

Sonata let out a giggle when Bowsette was done from seeing the dumbfounded look Morgana had on her face while Aria only rolled her orbs at this, as she knew the truth as to why they were sent to guard Morgana: Since she is in small relation to them, she may end up going into odd outbursts only Siren's would do, and she mentally shivered from Sonata's own experience and hoped she didn't gain that kind of outburst.

Morgana then blinked in confusion as Bowsette then looked at her before telling her anything, a vortex appeared from up above them, and they all yelled as they were then sucked into it.

When they came out, they were (for once) landed on each other as Morgana tinted as she landed on Bowsette and Shania in a strange way: Her hands (well, in this case, her hand and clawed hand) were on their chests while on the ground, and quickly got up to get Shania to only shake her own head in amusement while Bowsette merely grinned, and the others were amused alongside Sarah, as she was oddly eating a cheeseburger meal from McDonald's (more like a mushroom and swiss burger meal).

Sarah sat her drink down while giving them all a gentle look then, and states to them all in a kind gesture yet her words were mostly to Morgana, "It seems I am getting introduced to more people as time goes to you, Chosen One, and seems there are more unique traits amongst those I see."

Ariel was wary that the others didn't see, as she felt that Sarah was more than she let on but didn't say a word, and they introduced themselves anyways while making Sarah blink when Ariel was mentioned, and she hummed in small surprise to herself before making them all be stumped by her words then, "So your Ariel then? I heard about you from your mother before she was taken when you were a small youngling…" She looked at Melody to get the child embarrassed then along with Ariel holding back a small smile of amusement at this, "So this must be your daughter?"

"Yes… But how do you know my mother?" Ariel hesitantly states to Sarah while blinking as in each of their hands was a smoothie of a different variety, and Sarah sipped hers gently a few moments before responded back gently in a way, she expected this kind of talk for a while, "We knew each other when I saved her when she was little… Before any of this," she gestured to the room before continuing, "Was given to me as a task to guard. She was a lovely person through and through, and last I heard of her, she was on an Isle within the skies, the way to the Isle itself is far and yet in between two stars." Ariel and the others saw Morgana freeze at that, and Sarah seeing this only nodded wordlessly to her as the child knew what she meant by the reference.

"But if we're here…" Bowsette decided to butt in to get the others to go wide-eyed while seeing Sarah nod at the Koopa Girl with an impressive look, "Indeed your hunch is correct, and this time, something is amiss within the book chosen as it has been chosen already before, but something is truly wrong with it."

Sarah then placed her drink down while heading over to a nearby shelf and Morgana was wary as she did see the book she grabbed was glowing a dark-like color yet she felt that wasn't what it was meant to be at all, and Sarah tossed the book as her necklace once again did it's own thing (secretly impressing those that didn't know that apart of her), and a vortex showed itself.

"From what I gather, I can only aid you by sending you to the time after certain events, but to recall the current, a story must be told to you all before your departure." Sarah states as they alongside Morgana blinked at her for this, and she stated innocently to get a brief chuckle from Sarah, "You never stated that on the last few times I went?"

Aria and Sonata sensed something that they needed to pay attention too while glancing at times at their charge, and the other's paid attention to Sarah as she replied in kind back to the child, "Indeed I haven't, as it wasn't necessary until this point. So if you would allow me, I will explain in a small telling of what to expect of the Book your heading into."

Sarah coughed into her hand to clear her throat, and began to tell them briefly of what may have occurred within the Book, "Three-hundred years ago to the book's timeframe of 1993, in which you will be heading into, there were these three witches otherwise known as the Sanderson Sisters. They were too deep into Dark Magic while also being Satanic-like Witches that were given by a servant to the Unholy One, a book that was enchanted to only show the dark spells from the original owner who once owned it, was more to The Grey. This book was rather known as the 'Manual of Witchcraft and Alchemy'."

Seeing she had their divine attention, she continued with Morgana thinking she heard of this before as well, but can't place it but knew what movie she was talking about, "One fateful day, they went too far and managed to lure in a child by the name of Emily Binx, and her unfortunate elder brother, Thackery Binx, into their usual antics as they successfully drained the Life Force from Emily, and then cursed the boy into something he would have to live for three-hundred years for… But besides that, they also unknowingly changed the course of things to one other victim and oddly enough, a Demi-God Child of sorts back then, into an object as far as I know."

Seeing Melody (surprising Ariel as this was one of the rare moments Melody paid attention to story telling) had a question, she nodded at her as she answered warily, "What happened to the three sisters?" Sarah made her jump like Sonata, Morgana, and secretly Shania as she didn't expect the spooky-like area to cover Sarah's frame briefly while looking menacing as she stated in fake, wickedly glee, "They were hanged!"

Sarah then looked apologetic yet decided to finish her tale, "Though an odd item was mentioned by the sentient book itself to this phrase by their leading sister: Winifred, reading to them long ago from the pages…" she conjured up an illusion of them in a small bubble and saw the date back then while figuring this all took place in the year of 1693.

Winifred's most striking feature (that they all saw) was her fiery red hair (and secretly making Morgana furrowed her brows and wondered if she was related to her, possibly), which she wears in a distinctive, curled bouffant style. She wears shades of green that contrast nicely with her hair in the form of a richly-embroidered velvet robe over a green and deep purple dress. Eyebrow-less, buck-toothed, and with claw-like fingernails, Winifred cuts a memorable figure enhanced by her strongly rouged cheeks and uniquely lipsticked mouth.

Then there was the other two sisters.

Sarah Sanderson (the youngest) is the most beautiful of the Sanderson Sisters with long, wavy blonde hair, fair skin, and a slender frame. She dresses in shades of purple including a bodice with floral embroidery and lace sleeves, a deep purple skirt over another, a redder skirt with a slit up the side, and stockings with black boots.

The other sister was Mary Sanderson (the middle), and she has dark hair twisted in a distinctive style similar to a witch's hat, a plump physique, and dark brown eyes. She also wears a red vest that has several metal rings attached to the bottom over an orange shirt, a plaid skirt underneath a reddish-purple apron, and a red matching cloak. Mary also has a beauty mark on the right side of her nose and a habit of biting the left side of her lower lip, giving her face a lopsided look.

They saw the townspeople cower once the book opened up. The book (as mentioned from Sarah), was made mostly from pieces of human skin stitched together, is adorned with snake-shaped ornaments, and has a lock which can keep the cover shut. Its pages are written in human blood (to mention that as it's a cousin to the Necronomicon). It also has a human eye on the front cover (which is often closed in sleep, unless those with powerful magic get its attention).

It was currently opened at a specific part of what they heard Winfred state to the crowd before their demise, "Ah! Fools! All of you! My Ungodly Book speaks to you... On All Hallows Eve, when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground by the black candle! Ohh! Ohhh! We shall be back! And the lives of all the children, shall be mine!" Morgana hid a wince as they all did when they saw them get hanged before Sarah dismissed the image.

Sarah waited for a few moments to let the knowledge sink into the group, and it was none other than Aria that spoke neutrally at her while raising an eyebrow yet for those like Shania, Ariel, and Bowsette, they detected hinted worry in her tone about Morgana, "So the Squirt has to go into that thing, and fix whatever is causing it, the so-called book you sent yourself?"

Sarah only nodded while blinking as they didn't expect this, "Yes, and to be fair, this book is linked to events that have occurred within your world, child, and was covered up by the American Magical Society as a Movie in a truly small, yet expensive, budget. So in truth, you or should I say… All of you will be going into the said book within a few months time of said events before it occurred, as there are things that truly needed to be looked over for you, Little One, by the American Version of the Goblin Nation." At the end of Sarah's words, she looked pointedly right at Morgana.

"Wait, then how are we supposed to fit in then? I mean come on," Bowsette gestured to herself before the others as this made Morgana confused as to why that was, "We don't exactly blend into modern times or even _that_ timeframe."

Without words, they all covered their eyes while seeing Morgana was now looking like a normal little girl except her eyes, teeth, and ears were the same as she felt her tail was invisible. Bowsette and the others were a big surprise as Ariel and Melody looked at each other and were rather confused yet intrigued by their outfits.

Melody (to mention this) now has her long black hair pulled back into a stylish ponytail while she was also wearing a white tank top under a blue jean jacket, with a pair of green and brown camo pants that ended halfway down her calves, and white sneakers. Melody also has changed into a white peasant blouse with a plaid pattern weave, and a pair of high waisted blue jeans.

Bowsette, however, no longer had her tail and shell as she was surprised, secretly, about that while seeing she still looked like herself, but she wore her shell as a strap-like purse and has her collar and wrist straps still, but on her right hand (which they are human-looking with black colored nails), was black rings on each finger, and her hair was done up in a finished ponytail with a black headband while making sure it stays up. was wearing a strapless leather top styled similar to a swimsuit, with a zipper down the front that disappeared into the waistline of her black hip-hugger skinny jeans, which had stylish rips at the knees. She also has a black spiked choker, matching bracelets on both wrists, and matching rings each finger of her right hand. Her "Bowser Head" tattoo from her brother's insignia was clearly visible on her left shoulder, and over her right was a Green Shell-base purse.

Sonata, Shania, and Aria remained the same yet both of the Siren's gained a peach-toned color to their skin.

Ariel though wore mostly comfy clothes based on the design of her original outfit.

Seeing their looks, Bowsette gave Sarah a 'What' look than with Morgana also looking disappointed by the outcome about herself, "I made it so this will be your look as for your hair, Lady Bowsette, would be any way you desire except once you go back to your realm, you will be back to yourself in looks… But your powers and abilities are the same in this newer look as in your old. Mary's, however, is only temporary as it will wear off in a few days or so's time. And for the Mermaid's are given those outfits to keep as if you can check your pockets, your old ones are turned to gems." Ariel indeed found a teal gem like her daughter found a ruby one.

Seeing their looks at her, she only shrugged while gesturing to the vortex, and was sipping her drink as they were about to head into it until Sarah told them lastly (surprising Morgana a bit by her words), "I had someone in that world only recently give you a large home in said area to live within, and it's next to the house itself… After a few adjustments to the land that is."

They then left into the vortex while not seeing Sarah frown to herself while thinking deeply, and hoped that Morgana was indeed ready to face whatever was messing with the book as not known to them, she forgot to tell them one final thing: If any of them came back with her, it ends up being permanent and they could no longer go back to whence they came… She however secretly sent a letter to Bowsette an issue she would have later on in years, and only her "Sister" would be able to aid her, and by that, her Half-Sister she used to give her life back within the Wreck-It World.

* * *

 _ **Salem,**_ _ **Massachusetts, August 30th of 1993 (June 30th of 1992 for true time), Pioneer Village:**_

They were spat out while landing on their behinds while near a house that formerly stated 'For Sale' and was switched to 'Owned'.

The home looked to be a large, average two-story house with amber-glazed glass as the windows. The color was that to light green with the lower parts of the house being made of concrete bricks. The house's garage was on the left of it with the entrance showing to be in-between the building's main structure. The top though (oddly enough) looked to be a castle structure alongside the roofing to be dark-grey shingles mixed with the roofing of the top of the two towers it had (on each side of the house fused with it). The driveway though was made of beautiful brick-like designs with the center showing to that of a dragon. There was also stone statues of dragons as well at the front. Within the back was a large pool, and a playset as well. There was also a curve within the formation of the ground to know this was custom made, as there was a storage shed that seems to have been converted into a personal garden of sorts.

"At least it isn't that bad looking of a house, especially since the mailbox said the 'Perverall Family'," Bowsette states while eyeing the nearby mailbox as indeed it stated it within bold green and silver lettering (especially while they were gazing at it, it appeared out of thin air).

Morgana though saw the nearby house next to her and blinked as it was indeed _their_ house, yet it didn't seem to be anyone living in it as they ventured inside, and blinked as it was already filled with furniture and whatnot to their tastes, especially the rooms as well… Especially the photos that seemed to be believable. "It seems though that Lady Sarah has also made it was a close family of sorts… Along with seeing a document of us, Bowsette, as our bond's future wifes-to-be," Shania gestures as indeed in a glassed frame on the nearby hallway, was a certificate that was also signed by them, stating until she was old enough that they were already married somehow, and made Bowsette groan at this as Morgana cutely blinked with a finger to her mouth, and only Ariel and Melody hid a giggle as Shania only looked passive, but her orbs held amusement as well, "I thought people had to go to a party to get married?"

From looking around the home, they realized that Ariel, to her own surprise, was a substitute teacher with Melody and Morgana sharing the same class as the school itself, was mixed with all grades here, and by the looks of it, Melody was homeschooled while Morgana was ahead of everyone to get into, possibly, Dani's eventual class. Bowsette and Shania though, were co-partners in an autoshop not too far from here.

They blinked as Bowsette looked upwards once they reached into the basic living room or large lounge with fancy things before getting body slammed as Sonata and Aria landed on top of her along with them having backpacks lastly landing on their heads, and guessed they too, were in the same school as both Melody and Morgana… But they did wonder where they arrived from as their hair was partially singed.

It was later on while they checked things out that the doorbell ranged, and gathering once again within the main hall, Ariel decided to open it since she was the eldest of the group. Once she opened it, she warily asked the two men before her as the others were trying to see who it was, but couldn't due to how closed-up Ariel had it as in truth, she felt wary by the mere sight of the two men. "How may I help you?"

Morgana saw a short man that had an odd aura covering him as he appeared to have black hair, odd eyes and sharp teeth with secretly hidden pointy ears, and the other was at least a tall and handsome male adult around his twenties with black hair and red eyes. He also wore a butler outfit from the Victorian Age (which consists of black trousers, a tailcoat, vest with a very odd crest on his shirt cuffs and a black tie). He also sports a pocket watch with a chain and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the same crest, traditionally worn by the house's Head Butler.

It was the male who decided to speak firstly, "Greeting Madamé. Is this the home of the Perverall's?" Ariel nodded before being surprised as they merely let themselves inside while they all blinked at seeing the smaller male change into what Morgana would find out (after a brief explanation), a Goblin.

"It seems we have come into the actual home this time, Sir Michaelis," the Goblin states after they answered the curious child's question about what he was, and he nodded while making Shania, Bowsette, Aria, and Sonata (for once) wary at his red-eyed gaze briefly at Morgana, "Indeed."

He confused Morgana then as he kneeled and gently kissed her one hand that was a claw, and raised back up while placing his hands behind his back as they all then looked at the Goblin explaining things to them as Ariel indeed locked the house back up by Sebastian whispering it to her, "Now after I told you my race, I plan to personally take all of you to the Bank as such for Miss Potter-Evergreen's Test. There, we will find out things, and more about what she would need to know." He then pulled out… A hula-hoop?

"Um, how did you…" Sonata trailed off in confusion before getting head-slapped by her sister as the Goblin replied to mostly the blue Siren herself in only a few words, "Subspace Pockets, my dear." He then gestured first for them all to do as recommended (which they reluctantly did), "Touch the hoop and we will be there in no time," he paused before they looked confused, "I suggest you take a deep breath."

They didn't as without warning, they felt a pull on their navels and the next thing they knew they were all inside what appeared to be a bank.

The bank itself was similar to their British Counterparts within England (even though all the Banks are, secretly, the same bank), and impressed them with Morgana having her mouth open in awe to amuse her bonded. The location they were all within the main sector, was a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its length, along with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred Goblins sitting at them. The doors were made of black iron, there was also some paintings of past deeds as well, and certain wars.

They were snapped out of their awed state as Aria and Bowsette covered it up quickly as the same Goblin stated firmly to them all as they saw some families and whatnot eyed them, and followed the odd man and Goblin through a pair of larger doors that was twice as tall as they were, "Follow me please."

After seeing what they saw rather odd rooms and others, they finally came to an impressive door that was guarded by two guard-like Goblins dressed uniform of scarlet and gold, but they had a royal crest of sorts to know they were personal guards assigned to whoever was inside beyond the doors. Speaking as such, the doors seems to be made of old swords fused with the same metal as the others, and the handles being pure gold alongside the trimmings.

They were confused as the Goblin they gotten to know as Griphook, gave the first guard a sealed letter in which he opened it, and after reading it, gave a signal to the other guard as he nodded while waving his free hand on the door and with hearing clicking sounds, it opened while sliding inwards to the walls.

They were then escorted personally through the doors, and down a long hallway to come to another impressive large set of doors, but these were made of armor then mixed with the metal, and they heard a male's voice state as the doors also slide inwardly you the side, "Come in."

Once inside, they saw a large office fit for a king as it looked more like a fancy business room mixed with both a medieval vibe, and a living quarter to someone important. At the central-end of the room was a slightly taller male Goblin that was dressed in a fancy black suit with some armor on his shoulders looking to that of a dragon, and a pure white-metal crown with black opal jewelry fused with it on his head, and he had white hair and looked old, but his eyes looked at Morgana mostly in hidden surprise.

"It seems Miss Potter is early for her visit to the bank," the Head Goblin states firmly to mostly himself while eyeing her, and then shifting his gaze to the others with interest before gazing with raising an eyebrow at the "Butler" before gazing at Griphook, and states sternly to him while making the girls nervous, "So the rumors I heard was true then?" He nodded quickly while stating in an overly pleased smile back, "Yes, My Lord Ragnarok. And it was with someone of importance told us," he then gestured to the butler and himself, "To go and fetch the group upon their arrival to their home."

Ragnarok only nodded while clasping his hands on authoritative power at the group upon his red oak desk with javelins fused onto the sides, "Indeed as I was only made aware of things." He then reached into his desk drawer to the left and pulled out a blank parchment and an odd-looking quill. It was pitch black in color, and the end appears sharp.

"Now," he began while gesturing to the child, "We were hoping to do this until she was eleven years of age… But circumstances have pushed us to do this early on."

This puzzled them all as Bowsette's eyes were narrowed with suspicion at the Head Goblin as Shania was being passive about this while inwardly, she was worried as to what this "Test" was, and Sonata kept looking back and forth between the Head Goblin and the others (like Melody was doing as she too was nervous), and Ariel was going to open her mouth to ask him a question before they all turned to Aria when she crossed her arms while taking the gesture to sit in the offered chairs provided for them all (with Morgana's being right in front of the Head Goblin), "You plan to give her an Inheritance Test?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he only stated plainly back in reply to then get Aria to be puzzled by his words as her little sister and a few others wondered how she knew, and Morgana not knowing much (like the rest except the butler) was plainly confused, "Of sorts… It is rather a mix of that and a Bloodline Test here within Gringotts. We call it: The True Blood Test."

"So what's the test involve, Lord Ragnarok?" Shania decides to speak up to get the attention pointed at her as they didn't like the smile he had on his face as it was closer to a smirk, at most, "Well, this is a modified Blood Quill that will take some of the writers blood while at the same time, healing them. All they have to do is write their true name on the top of the parchment and the document itself… Will do the rest."

Blinking at that as Morgana warily looked at the parchment and quill in small fear, he sighed while glancing at Aria as she seems somewhat more knowledgeable than most, "Would you care to demonstrate, Lady Blaze of the Blazeri Sirens?"

Now it was Aria's turn to give a double-take alongside her sister at that, but she wordlessly complied as she didn't at all since as the enchanted quill gave her hand a numbed feeling as she wrote her name, and once she placed the quill down… They turned away as the parchment flowed an eerie red before moments later, settled down and red, bold wording was shown as it reveals to her, her relations and whatnot.

"As you have seen, this will not harm you at all Miss Potter-Evergreen," Ragnarok spoke to the child as she did see Aria was fine while folding up her test and placing it into her pocket before she sweatdropped while hearing Sonata speak up then with a quickly raised hand, "Oh! Me next!"

Amused, he decided to give then all a test to assure the Potter Heiress herself and let's say later on… Things will be interesting, as he secretly gave Shania a few drop versions of the test for the others mentioned in a total of the household.

As it has been nearly ten or so minutes, Morgana decided to be brave and do her own test and as she did as was shown to her countless times, and placed the quill down, the parchment oddly glowed instead of red, a green hue of sorts before settling down as he took the document and read it to himself.

As time went on, he was mixed between being surprised, wary, shocked, and upset, all within one reading before looking at the child solemnly in understanding as he stated softly to surprise Griphook mostly by his Leader's words and narrowed the butler's eyes as the odd vibe of something unexpected was going to occur, "I believe it is your own right to view your own test, Miss Potter-Evergreen… But be forewarned that you may have mixed feelings about what the results are."

Morgana warily took it from him and was at least thankful of her friends teaching her to read better (due to her race, she picked it up quickly), and was stunned while also at the same time, confused by some of the results.

* * *

 **Morgana Jasmine Potter-Evergreen "True Blood" Test Results:**

 **Biological Mother (be Blood, Magic or Magic by Blood, or Blessing by Blood, or Adoption):**

 **Lilith "Lily" Maria ?-Windrunner-Evans-Potter: Biological Mother by Blood, deceased by Death Spell. Was Blood-Adopted as Infant to Evans Clan.**

 **Ophis: Blessing by Blood, Alive. Whereabouts not known. Made a deal to save unborn child's life between Lilith "Lily" Maria Evans-Potter and entity, and declared as Biological-Magical Parent. Is aware but blocked from user.**

 **Artemis/Kalcea, the Greek Goddess of the Moon and Hunt: Alive. Whereabouts not known. Magic by Blood Spelled donation at age one without knowing. Not Aware but is declared as Firstborn Child of the Hunt and Biological Mother by Blood. Is also declared as Magical Sister.**

 **NAME BLOCKED: By All, Alive. Is aware but cannot come due to circumstances, can communicate with Heiress after block is removed via the Mind. Considered Blood, Magic, and Biological Mother due to** **otherworldly forces at work** **while in Biological Mother's Womb.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: By Magic, Alive. Is Equestrian Alicorn Hybrid.**

 **Adagio Dazzle: By Magic and Blood, Alive. Is Equestrian Siren. Relation to Biological Mother as half-sister.**

 **Any others will be added here.**

 **Biological Father (be Blood, Magic or Magic by Blood, Donated Blood, Blessing by Blood, or Adoption):**

 **James Charlus Proudmoore-Potter: Biological Father by Blood, deceased by Death Spell. Was Adopted by Blood Ritual by Potters at Infancy.**

 **Maurice Jameson Evergreen: Father by Enchanted Worded Adoption, Alive.**

 **Loki Laufeyson-Odinson: By Donated Blood without knowing at age three and a half to Heiress. Is also considered as Magical Godfather.**

 **Any more will be placed here.**

 **Grandparents to Heiress:**

 **Morticia Lee Black-Potter: Deceased by Sickness.**

 **Morison James Potter: Deceased by Death Spell.**

 **Jessebelle Luna Evans: Deceased by Death Spell.**

 **Landon Malcom Evans: Deceased by Death Spell.**

 **Sylvanas Windrunner: Partially Alive (Status not known). Whereabouts not known, but can contact her by means otherworldly, once informed. If managed, can be part of Heiress' Life.**

 **Nocturna Wave (Married Spouse to Sylvanas): Deceased. Cause of Death: Self Sacrifice to allow others to live.**

 **Aunts to Heiress (Biological, by Blood, by Magic, or Magical Adoption; Godparent Status included):**

 **Alleria Windrunner: Biological Great-Aunt by True Blood, Alive. Whereabouts not known.**

 **Vereesa Windrunner: Biological Great-Aunt by True Blood, Alive. Whereabouts not known.**

 **Jaina Proudmoore: Biological Aunt, Alive. Whereabouts not known. Is Biological Father's Younger Fraternal Twin by True Blood.**

 **Petunia Evans-Dursley: Biological Aunt by Blood, Alive.**

 **Bellatrix Black (from Godfather Blood-Adopting into Black Line; Also considered Godmother by Natural Means by Parents): Biological Aunt by Adoption: Alive. Whereabouts not known. Cursed to remain around 24 years of age but is considered Semi-immortal and can die by the heart, or by full-body destruction. Is Aware, but cannot reach from where she may be.**

 **Narcissa Black-Malfoy: Biological Aunt from Godfather Blood Adopting into Black Line, Alive.**

 **Zombina Black (name became "Zombina" by natural means) (From Godfather Blood Adopting into Black Line; Also considered Godmother by Natural Means by Godfather/Uncle): Biological Aunt. Status: Former Undead now Alive.**

 **Sonata Dusk: By Magic and Blood, Alive. Is Equestrian Siren Hybrid. Relation to Biological Mother as Half-Sister.**

 **Aria Blaze. By Magic and Blood, Alive. Is Equestrian Siren. Relation to Biological Mother as Half-Sister.**

 **Any others are blocked or will be listed here.**

 **Uncles to Heiress (Biological, by Blood or Magical Adoption; Godparent Status included):**

 **Sirius Orion Black: Bloodied Uncle/Godfather by Biological Father, Alive. Cannot uphold Godfather stasis as currently in false imprisonment. Innocent of all crimes.**

 **Remus Lupin: Uncle/Godfather by Biological Parents: Alive. Cannot due to British Laws, but still try.**

 **Thor Odinson: By Magical Decree from Magical Godparent.**

 **Anymore will be added here.**

 **Cousins to Heiress:**

 **Dudley Dursley: Alive, by Evan Clan Adoption Status.**

 **Arator Windrunner: Alive, by Windrunner Genes and Son to Alleria Windrunner. Great-Cousin Status.**

 **Any more will be posted here.**

 **Biological Siblings to Heiress (by Blood, or Adoption by either Blood, Worded, or Magical):**

 **Belle Maria Evergreen-?: Sister by Worded Adoption, Alive. Needs tested upon arrival to Bank.**

 **Ivy "The Witch" Evans-Popper: By Magical decree of both Blood, Magic and Death. She is frozen somewhere, Alive once Again. From Stolen Donated Egg from Biological Mother by NAME BLOCKED yet failed to meet expectations, and was resurrected from Death by Lady Death.**

 **Sakura Tohsaka-Matou-Potter (alongside Servant): By Secretive Blood Donation from Blood Bank from blood stolen by past caretakers: Vernon Dursley, and stolen "Off World". Is Alive yet she and servant are "Trapped" somewhere within something. Sister By Blood.**

 **Rias Gremory: By Blood Donation, and is considered Half-Sister by Blood Terms and Magic. Donated Blood given around two and a half years of age for illness.**

 **Sorceress (Not True Name, Needs Tested): Alive. Sister by Magic.**

 **Crystal Rainboom (Given Name upon Creation): Alive. Sister by Magic.**

 **Kalcea (Formerly Artemis): Alive. Sister By Magic and Blood Mother.**

 **Any others are currently blocked. Unblocking will show them here.**

 **Soulmates/Bonded to Heiress:**

 **Cassie Olympia Sundale (Demi-God Child Alert): Alive.**

 **Chipana "Chip" Susana Potts (Has relations, despite Racial Change): Alive.**

 **Death or Lady Death (Godly Name hidden until further notice): Alive.**

 **Mirage (Name Hidden until further notice): Alive.**

 **Elsa Olivia Arzuros-? (Needs Tested): Alive.**

 **Bowsette (Not True Name, Needs Tested): Alive.**

 **Any others will be listed here upon encountering.**

 **Racial Types for Heiress:**

 **Twilight Chaosarinian: Active, Main Bloodline. Has achieved Rank Two of Five. Royal Type.**

" **Special Metamorph": Partially Active, Beta Bloodline. It can only be unblocked at Age Eleven or so as special placements have been placed.**

 **One-Winged Angel: Not Active and Fused with Chaosarinian Blood. Will activate within Rank Three. From Biological Father, and enhanced further by NAMED BLOCK as Biological Mother of All. May contain chances of gaining Creature Abilities by Blood, Injections, or Other.**

 **Demi-God Child: Active Partially, is blocked. From Kacela (Formerly Artemis).**

 **High Elf of WORLD BLOCKED: Active Partially. Is Blocked for unknown reasons of Prophecy, and balancer of both Twilight** **Chaosarinian and One-Winged.**

 **Siren: Active, formerly blocked until True Racial Unlocking. From Biological Mother.**

 **Any more will be added here.**

 **Abilities or Powers to Heiress:**

 **Regeneration: Active. Was Blocked but became unblocked due to Racial Change.**

 **Natural Shield: Active. Setback of Natural Shield is mind can still be Blocked via spell via Direct Eye Contact.**

 **Summoner: Active. Was Blocked but became unblocked due to Racial Change. Total of Summons: 2/10, can fuse for Summon Armor Ability.**

 **Summon Armor Ability: Active, not much is known.**

 **Mermaid Forme: Gained as a Blessing by King Triton, can be accessed via any large bodily water or water-based location.**

 **Wandless Magic: Active.** _ **WARNING**_ **: Cannot or no longer can use Basic Wands as Foci. Staff or otherwise "Powerful Blades" would be used as substitutes.**

 **Chaos Magic (Wandless): Active, Needs Trained in Due Time around ten.**

 **Light Magic: Partially Active, Blocked. Needs Unblocked and Trained. Mostly easier to Healing and Light-Based Spells, and Other.**

 **Dark Magic: Partially Active, Blocked. Needs Unblocked and Trained. Mostly easier to Ancient Magic and Other.**

 **Siren Magic: Active, is Being Trained.**

 **Dragon Forme: Not Active. Was Blocked until Racial Change. Is considered Animagus Form. Ties in with Twilight Chaosarinian mixed with One-Winged Angel Forms. Something truly drastic must occur to enter this form.**

 **Potter Luck (Hereditary Curse): Active. Can be dissolved if managed to get in contact with said Goddess who cast said curse. Curse Effects: Grants Luck but with a price of something bad or worse later on, and sometimes a trouble magnet.**

 **Any more will be added here as time goes by, can gain New Powers or Abilities.**

 **Weapons to Heiress:**

 **Xal'Atath: By NAME BLOCK's decree in secret before getting stolen, and made a deal with OLD GOD NAME BLOCKED for weapon and person, before getting stolen from NAME BLOCK's Storage Facility. Active.**

 **?: Has yet to Earn or go through "Inner Trial of Heart".**

 **Familiers to Heiress (labeled as True or Bonded):**

 **Iago (Inteligento Parakeet Race): True/Bonded, able to go to magical schools as a Qualified School Familier.**

 **Zappa (Thundalia Unicorn): Bonded, can be used as a flying/riding familier for anything.**

 **Tisha (Golden Cobra; Formerly was a Sorcerer Staff by Genie Magic): True/Bonded, able to go to magical schools as a Qualified School Familier.**

 **Cave of Wonders (By Default upon Sight, also considered as Storage Facility/Property upon Person): Bonded, able to allow others to enter for refuge or other, as insides are more than they seem.**

 **Calastreer (Nimbus Cloud Race): Bonded, can be used for anything to mix with potions for fully better ones.**

 **Other Familiars are aware, but cannot be considered active at this point and time until "Full Encounterance". They will be listed here.**

 **Servant Bonds to Heiress:**

 **Sebastian Michaelis (Not True Name, but prefers it): Due to Family-Based Oath.**

 **Panty Anarchy: Due to NAME BLOCKED tired of her being out of control at times and somewhat ruining things, is aware of bond but whereabouts not truly known. If anything occurs, can be considered Willed Servitude Sister (if Blood is Donated). If found, Bond will quickly activate, and cannot leave more than one mile from Heiress until she is at least Fourteen.**

 **Sephiroth: Due to the Goddess of Magic wanting a Weapon's Teacher and Guard for Heiress. Has yet to be summoned from the Waygate Seal.**

 **Arturia Pendragon (also Ancestry Relative): Was chosen by Lady Death as Personal Teacher and Servant/Guard to Heiress. Has yet to be Summoned from the Waygate Seal.**

 **Bwonsamdi: Willed Servent Bond. Can be summoned by any means. Can stay as long as he likes, but will have to return for duties chosen.**

 **Discord: Same Condition as Bwonsamdi, can stay as long as "He" likes. Tends to also come and go as he pleases, randomly.**

 **Chaos: Also considered as Teacher, and Same Conditions as both Bwonsamdi and Discord. Can be Familiar as well, but needs to go through process, willingly.**

 **Others are blocked and needs unblocking to reveal others. Others will not occur till later on in years or are hiding until further notice. People can be Servitude Bonded to Heiress if she agrees as they do the same.**

 **Vaults to Heiress:**

 **Evan's Clan: At Age Eleven.**

 **Potter: Age Eleven for Trust Vault. Fourteen for Main.**

 **Windrunner (From Biological Mother's True Mother): Any Age once aware. Was once hailed here before most of said Clan left this world.**

 **Black: Age Eleven. Can access early with Black Relative or Permission.**

 **Perverall (From Biological Father's Side): Any Age after passing a Test.**

 **Sanderson Vault (From Biological Father's Side's Ancestry, and is considered Worthy to Inherit): Either at Age Fourteen or with Permission.**

 **Phantomhive Vault (from Biological Father's Side): Either at Age Eleven or from whoever knows said Clan Family.**

 **Moonguard Vault: Any Age. Items hidden until opened.**

 **Gryffindor Vault (From Biological Father's Side): At age Seventeen or Emancipation.**

 **Slytherin Vault (by Conquest): At age Seventeen or Emancipation.**

 **Vault 666: Any Age once Hand is Placed.**

 **Vault 113: Any Age once Hand is Placed.**

 **Ancient Vault: Age Fourteen.**

 **Chaos Vault (next to Ancient Vault): Once Racial Effects is Active, Can Access at this Point but recommended Age Eleven, due to Wards.**

 **Any others will be listed here, total value is close to 155 Trillion Dollars in Wizardry Currency in total.**

 **Blocks Placed on Heiress (some will be mentioned as Unblocked if so):**

 **Healing Block: Unblocked, was placed to become more acceptable to abuse. Done so by NAME BLOCKED.**

 **Fertility Block: Unblocked, was placed by NAME BLOCKED due to not wanting Heiress to breed/be bred by lovers.**

 **Racial Block: Unblocked, was fully blocked by NAME BLOCKED due to Prophetic Words. Was Unblocked by Genie Jafar via powers granted by Genie Magic.**

 **Magical Core Block: 78% Blocked. Was fully blocked until Racial Change. Block was placed at age one by Biological Parents, strengthened at age four and a half, and fully at five. Both other blocks placed by NAMES BLOCKED.**

 **Intelligence Block: Unblockable. Was constantly Blocked yet kept failing due to Shield Ability.**

 **Memory Block: Blocked up to Current Age. Has been done in total to sixteen or so times.**

 **Potion Blocks to Heiress (will mentioned either Blocked or Dissolved):**

 **Nolobeau or Beautification Blocking Potion (for when Puberty hits): Dissolved. Was Half-Blocked until Racial Change. Done so by Molly Weasely.**

 **Late Pubertis Potion or Late Puberty Potion: Dissolved. Was Fully Blocked from ingestion at age three and a half via drink. Done so by Havana Mulferis' Brew Shop and paid for by Molly Weasely. Dissolved when Racial Change occurred.**

 **Animagus Blukana or Animagus Blockage Potion: Dissolved. Was Fully Blocked, and done so by Severis Snape due to fear of overpowerment to Heiress.**

 **Delirious Elixir or Delayed Love Potion: Dissolved. Was delayed within Heiress' System for one Ronald Weasely. Secretly sent and given at age two by NAME BLOCKED.**

 **Delayi Hatru or Delayed Hate Potion: Hatred to Dark or Grey Families mostly. Dissolved, and caused by Albus Dumbledore, due to fear of mingling.**

 **Hymanis Fulata or Hymen Restoration Elixir: Failed or Dissolved. Heiress' Body was immune to said effects to restore. Done so, twice, by NAME BLOCKED.**

 **Weaka Spela or Weakness Potion: Given at infancy yet Dissolved due to Racial Change. Meant to make Heiress weak as the years go by. Done so by NAME BLOCKED.**

 **Nightmaris Intraducer or Nightmare Elixir Inducer: Active. Attempts have been made and is also attraction to Dream Demons of any variety. Can be altered for both Good and Bad Dreams for Benifits by a Blessing of a God/Goddess' Cure, or Other Means only. Elixir is random at times.**

 **Heirlooms to Heiress:**

 **Necklace of Everlasting Storage and Magic or N.E.S.M.: Given by the Goddess of Greek, Roman, Primordial Magic, Hecate. Is declared as Champion to Goddess. Currently is wearing (even within Books).**

 **Any others, must be either obtained or earned.**

* * *

The rest of it detailed properties she owns alongside how much their worth as well, and Sebastian was secretly surprised while thinking about the past rumor of Ciel maybe having a fling wasn't off, if she is now his Butler as when he became human again, and not known to the demon butler as he left him back then, Ciel Phantomhive married Elizabeth of course, but he got drunk one night and she didn't mind it at all as she loved him dearly, but the woman fled in fear of her unborn child.

For a certain _Windrunner_ , however, that is another time to tell. Alongside a few others.

Anyways, back to the story.

Everyone was escorted out since they wanted their own tests while Sebastian remained as they discussed things and stated that she would be covered while unblocking her as such, and also finding out her necklace was indeed on her still, but it was covering her entire body while seeing that Morgana and Co. was in the future to where anything they do, will remain intact (meaning that anything they do would be in this part of time).

They also visited said vaults Morgana could access at this point and was rather impressed by them, but for some odd reason, Morgana took six specific objects with her as two were that of a black and what, spherical-like objects with the black holding "ゼクロム" on it while the white one held "レシラム" on it (1). They also managed to store most of the things into her storage device she has as they managed to figure out (after unblocking her) how to do so.

After an hour later, however, they were all traveling into the magical aspect of New York, to their surprise, and were overseeing things before they had to return back to their "Home".

Morgana was currently looking at certain books before she stilled by hearing a sudden voice speaking into her head while she looked left and right while being confused, " _ **I finally managed to contact you at last…**_ " possibly sensing her confusion while having a half-amused tone to the female voice, and Morgana was also pretending to read her book in this shop while seeing Sebastian was near her with a raised brow, but went back to browsing books, " _ **I am sorry about not thinking. I am one of few Mothers you have, Little One.**_ "

Morgana then recalled her test and knew her birth mother was deceased, so it had to be either Ophis, Kalcea… which was unlikely, or- " _ **You are correct, My Child, as I purposefully blocked my name from those Goblins to not know or others. I am quite popular with certain crowds that are… Well, underneath me. I'm just glad that you managed to unblock yourself with their help at least. I do hope you can forgive me for not arriving at all during your birth up till now, as I felt your pain… Your sorrow, and other emotions to which I cannot describe.**_ "

Morgana blinked while feeling different emotions flowing through her that she guessed her one mother felt while she hears a sigh before feeling odd waves of comforting throughout her body, and a humph from her weapon by the female's words, " _ **I will try and get to you as soon as possible, as it was both I and Ophis' idea to have a child together… Even as we separated due to a bad fallout and I fell for another from being flung through time without knowing and… It's best for another tale for another time. So you know I love you, always, and I will message her to at least seek you out first if I cannot, My Little One… Just be safe and wait for us.**_ "

Morgana felt whoever her mother was, left her while she was shaken by Sebastian as he gave her a concerned look while touching her forehead, "Are you alright, My Lady?" Morgana only shook her head in a way he was half-convinced before finishing their purchases and meeting up with the others.

* * *

 _ **Hell's Sector Angelic 7 or otherwise known as the Hellish Throne Room, at this point and time:**_

The woman on a throne sighed while gazing to the earthy-like vibe that could only be described as well, hell on earth, in terms of the outside of her throne's windows.

She was a young-looking woman with long butt-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail, light red eyes, a slender-hourglass figure with a large D-Cup (due to Morgana's shared symptoms back then) while also being 5'7 in height, and two round-curled horns on both sides of her head. She wears a metal tiara on her head and a white corset with a calf-length see-through blue loin-cloth skirt on her torso. She has an ornate metal brooch at the base of her throat, puffed sleeves joined at the neck with ornate metal cuffs on her arms, a white glove on her right arm and a black gauntlet on her left arm. She also wears an elaborate and ornate white-fur-collar six-pointed blue skirt with a x-strapped belt, and two white wings in the front. She lastly has as part of her attire, ornate metal thigh-high high-heeled boots.

This was none other than Lucifer, and yes folks, she is a girl as the tales of her being a male were fabricated to Mortals.

She sighed then as she was seeing her child through a glowing orb and saw right through Sarah's Spell, and knew that Demi-Goddess granted immortality knew her techniques and glanced at the murals above her as it showed herself and her fellow Seven Sins above, and then to a wall next to her of the Angels of Virtues, and the other showing a certain female herself while next to that was her beloved.

 _I truly hate that one male making it I cannot oversee you until this point, My Little One._ Was Lucifer's brief thought before she quickly dismissed it when the large, spiked, crimson doors made of hell-steel, opened. It was one of the servants that she ruled over, and the female cloaked demon quickly came into the room and bowed quickly in greeting as Lucifer narrowed her eyes at her, and stated firmly while secretly seeing the female shiver in anxiety, "Yes, what is it?"

"My Queen, you wanted to know if Lady Ophis has arrived… She has arrived just now, My Queen." Was all the servant said to half-please Lucifer while knowing the others were off dealing with personal life, and her beloved was within Japan currently on a shopping spree for possible gifts for her, and her step-daughter, and waved her hand in a gesture to relieve the servant, "Let her come in."

The servant quickly left before within moments returned with another female.

Ophis as is, took on the appearance of a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips, and dull-grey wide-delicate eyes, and a ovaled face. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair also makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes also have reptilian, slitted pupils. She wore, however, a provocative black Gothic Lolita dress which exposes her breasts, albeit with black cross-shaped tape covering her nipples, and went well with her slim yet decent figure with a large A-Cup sized chest.

Ophis had a plain look on her face yet her eyes also held irritation that Lucifer saw at merely being here, and states in a dulled, young girl's tone to her that oddly sounded like the voice actress, Megan Shipman, "Why was I summoned to this… Place once again, Fallen Queen?"

Lucifer held in a growl at that but gave Ophis a look as she nodded in brief approval of a servant setting up a comfy chair for the Nothing Dragon in front of her, and once she sat down she then firmly told her to know she didn't want her to hear either yet there was secretive, mixed emotions in her tone said Dragon Girl detected for once, "It is not about thyself for once, Dragon, but about whom our conversation is going to be about."

She held in a groan yet saw her snap her fingers as a set of tea and chocolate biscuits showed up, and she began to sip her earl grey tea while for once showing secretive interest in her orbs alongside stating plainly to her, "Who is it then? As I was… With a few allies that I have befriended not to long ago?"

This piqued Lucifer's equal interest at that yet decided to get to the matter at hand as she smirked from Ophis choking briefly on her tea while the cup broke and spilled onto the black marble floor, and gave her an actual look of utter surprise, mixed with shock, bewilderment, and hints of small hope as well within her orbs as well, "I finally found her."

"You found our particular child at last…. Where?" Ophis states as Lucifer equally understood from seeing the dragon's orbs while her own eyes briefly softened (for a few moments) before stating to her calmly while at the same time, conjuring an orb to see Morgana was back at home with the others and taking care of things, "She is currently back on Avalon's Surface within the one location I never thought I would see again: The town of Salem."

Ophis gave her a curious look at that as she only sighed and nodded at her then, "Didn't you make a deal with three particular Dark Witches' back then in that town long ago, and merely let them have a book by what they… _Wanted_ , after being loyal to you and thinking you're a male?"

"Yes, and oddly enough I was able to copy said test results our child recently took from an agent within the Goblin Bank itself, and I am mixed with being both happy, and angered as I managed to unlock the full version as they secretly gave her a halfway one, the Goblins." Lucifer began as she summoned said longer test, and let Ophis look at it and a few minutes later… Ducked as she breathed out chaotic flames from her mouth in outrage while for once looking angered and was also upset by some of the results, "She was supposed to be… Taken care of by them, and seeing this…" Ophis saw Lucifer only nod while finishing her words for her, "Exactly. To which I was hoping you can see to it that you are the first to contact her… Even as she lives with the olden time princess, as rather lately, things _down here_ are getting perplexed."

Ophis was secretly surprised by that yet narrowed her eyes at Lucifer then by the end of her words and stated then while getting another cup of tea for herself, "I take it the seals are weakening then?" Lucifer only nodded while gazing at a large, foreboding mountain that emitted both a black and silver mist through the caves it has, and the top was in the shape of a large cross, "Yes, as the taint is slowly weakening that seal for the last two mortal years, and is slowly getting worse…" here Lucifer sighed while telling her truthfully in a tone Ophis felt half-sorry for her, for once, "I have yet to tell the other Lords about the words of the prophets on this, as whatever or whoever is sealed inside that mountain, would be troublesome for all of Hell, Heaven, and the Mortal Plane… Especially since _he_ recently arrived and explained some things to me."

At that, Ophis understood moreover now as she figured quickly it was the same person that visited her within her own domain as well, and nodded stiffly while gazing at their child, and made Lucifer being glad to change the topic yet sweatdropped by what she asked, "How would I make her happy?"

* * *

 _ **In an Unknown Location, within the Realm of Enduring Platform, Realm of Awakening:**_

In this realm, it is part of a major, universal realm of sorts to where certain "Wielders" are tested, or other things. It is also a meeting place for other true gods, goddesses, and other things in specific locations within the Realm of Awakening (in their respective zones they domain in), or otherwise known as the Realm of Hearts.

Good, Evil, or Neutral, it didn't matter to those that enter this domain as such, but the details as to why is another tale to tell… Anyways back to the current issue.

In this realm (at the moment), with the large platform itself being to that of a large plantation or famous mansion, a few groups were rather surprised at being summoned to this particular realm, especially since one being a certain "Undead" Elf herself, and the Daughter of the Sea, alongside seeing familiar enemies and souls that have perished over their own years on their own world, here. Said souls were merely behind the man himself and either were confused, or even bewildered at seeing him.

They were all, however, looking at the man that froze them very easily alongside seeing (to stun them), the very enemy they awakened was here as well while looking not only bored but also in a vessel of an armored elven warrior: N'Zoth.

N'Zoth took this form to concede reluctantly with the one man, as secretly, he owed the "Immortal One" a few debts and this would count as one. As mentioned, he was in the way of a male Elf of the Nightfallen Variety while being handsome (oddly enough) and around eight feet tall, but he also has his famous, fiery-orange and slit pupil eyes, and four tentacles easily showing from his armor back, and sharp teeth. His skin was also dark-grey or ashen in looks, and the runes were that of Old God Language on not only the bare arms he has but parts of his obsidian armor he wore to that of a Kraken, mixed with a dragon.

The man that froze them all was none other than Aeroza himself, and he summoned them briefly from the aftermath of Saurfang's Death, and for good reasons… Even though he was irritated, the Old God himself was rather amused about things of an "almost-based fight" that occurred. He also summoned the faction leaders of each race, and the dragonflight as well. Including Jaina's own Mother (Katherine Proudmoore) and the leaders of Kul Turas, and Princess Talanji from Zuldazar alongside her Loa: Bwonsamdi, and said Loa and Mother were free and next to him.

"Now is not a time to fight over what has been done within your world, deals, or other means of power or unjust sacrifices," Aeroza firmly told them all while seeing some are irritated they cannot move, mixed with being fearful or wary by him as all he did was snap his fingers once they arrived and was about to fight, and froze them from where they were, "I have brought you all here for a reason: A Prophecy has been made into effect within your world that ties well into one particular child when the time comes, and personally… I summoned the souls of those that have been passed here for another reason, alongside sharing news between two certain females among us." He secretly looked at two specific females when he said that though.

The first female was six feet tall for a former High Elf while having pale-blonde hair, glowing red, delicate yet angular eyes, ashen-greyish blue-hued skin tone, an oval face, and had a slender yet fit, hourglass frame (with her having a basis, D-Cup sized chest) while looking at least in her mid-twenties (yet she was in fact 2800 years old). She wore, however, revealing armor that was "death" themed in dark-fuschia colors with mostly her chest was covered while revealing her upper torso, and parts of her arms. Her armor was a remodeled reverence of her former rank as a Ranger to the Silvermoon Army by the title of "Ranger-General".

This is Sylvanas Windrunner, former Queen of the Forsaken, and Former Warchief of The Horde before she tried to flee yet was summoned to this place.

The other female was not only close to her thirties, but she was 5'8 in height while having mostly platinum-white hair with a few of her former basic blonde streaks remaining within her hair and has a delicate oval face, and slightly wide yet narrowed dark-blue eyes and a slender frame with a basic C-Cup chest. She wore, however, an outfit that was gold, dark blue, and white themed as a blouse, bolero, mantle, two skirts, and a few materials made from faux leather, and gabardine (if someone has better descriptions, that would help here (sweatdrop) ).

This is Jaina Proudmoore. She too was minding her own business within Kul Turas until she, alongside her mother and a few others were summoned to this location.

"Now I will unfreeze you all as our other few guests have yet to arrive to this place to get this small meeting started, so if you act out, I will freeze you once more for the entire duration… Is that clear?" Aeroza stated to them all in a way he will do so, and seeing their eyes, he snapped their fingers as some that were leaping into the air, fell onto the platform with ease, and a few began to stretch a few minutes and reluctantly began to talk between themselves.

(Just so you all know, most of the characters that will be speaking are based in World of Warcraft, BFA (or other in relation), so to just clarify you all in appearances)

"Now: Explain as to whom you are, Human?" Sylvanas decided to state before any other questions could be made, yet held back surprise alongside a few others as Aeroza began to laugh briefly at her as if that was a joke, and stated to her then to get others to be wary now by his answer, "Who said I was Human? I may look like one, but alas, I am not one… Even though I am 100% in Genetics, I am not at all." He paused before adding onto his own words, "It's rather complicated if I do explain the exact details as to why that is."

A vortex suddenly appeared and to surprise everyone, especially one Sylvanas Windrunner, Helya appeared as an eight foot tall, more elf-like version of herself.

Sylvanas that mostly the Children of Azeroth (or Azerothians in terms), saw her tense up upon seeing her arrival before looking at Aeroza in a stunned way while seeing she crossed her arms and responded in a tone she wasn't amused, even as Helya did see the Ex-Banshee Queen, "Why was I summoned here Ancient One? I have souls to tend to within my own domain?"

Aeroza pointed right at Sylvanas and to what he stated next, stunned everyone alongside her while seeing the spirit of Arthas Menethil oddly whistled in place to get everyone suspicious of him for, "To alter your personal deal as her soul is now no longer yours… But mine, Helya. Just like the other souls I summoned from the realms they were resting from for a second chance at life itself, as they are…" he paused while seeing he had everyone's attention and added unto his own words once more to make Katherine realize who this man truly was by this point, as she thought she recognized him in both times of her life. As a little girl, and when she was pregnant with Jaina and her other secret. "However, I plan to personally link Azeroth herself to her cousin world: Avalon, as there are interesting events taking place that would need the aid of both worlds forces as such, and Avalon is also linked to one particular world that a rebel of the Tainted One's Forces, has been trying for years to awaken an ancient deity of sorts for Personal revenge."

"No! She is mine as agreed-" Helya began to argue before she froze up with sudden, wary eyes while staring at a not amused Aeroza who firmly told her in a gentle tone, and having mixed hints of both a 'forgive-me', and be 'silent tones' as well, "I know what _deal_ you gave Lady Sylvanas as such, Helya: Ruler over the Hellish version of Viking Lore on Azeroth. But that rule has been overruled by me, and you should know I can change said rules as I am yours and Bwonsamdi's True Boss over your other Boss."

Bwonsamdi chuckled nervously at seeing Princess or otherwise, Queen Talanji of the Zandalari Trolls, gave the Death Loa a quick look for alongside a few others finally able to see him because of this place, and most were wary by said deathly energy he gave off, and being stunned that he; Aeroza, was a boss to them.

Jaina was going to go over and speak to whoever this person was, and demand what he wanted yet to her own surprise, her mother stopped her while shaking her head no, and seeing her look within her eyes knew he may be truly powerful if what mostly everyone has heard at this point, heard.

It was then they saw to stun the Nightfallen Leader, First Arcanist Thalyssra, of some spirits of her friends alongside Tyrande, and Maiev seeing Sira Moonwarden was here as well, and looked tensed at seeing her yet they all turned to Aeroza when he summoned an odd, rainbow-based vortex.

"This is a way to said world as I planned as mentioned, to make it that both cousin worlds will be linked in several waygates. But…" Aeroza began to explain while eyeing them as well, and then stated after seeing he had all their attention with seeing Bwonsamdi teleporting away to check on a certain someone at this knowingly, "You, The Proudmoores, and you, The Windrunners, will remain behind as I have important information to discuss about a certain interesting topic that was kept from you all." Said families were reluctant more so to both Kathrine and Jaina, as said groups wondered why certain souls were not amongst the others: The Former King of Kul Turas himself, and the parents of the Windrunners.

After making sure everyone was sent into the vortex while the souls remained, he conjured another vortex but this time, this one being a mix of both light and darkness to wary them all, but stated softly to the souls, "Go through that vortex and everything that was once yours, will be waiting for you, and you will be flesh and blood once more… Though, Arthas, I suggest you hold your tongue until these two familes venture to New Harmony, the city I personally made on Avalon in the country of the United States, to seek you out."

Arthas sighed but was the last to enter said vortex, and once it closed up, he gave them all a serious look before stating to them all, "You may want to know a few things, and soon, you will see where she is, and aid her when the time calls for it... Even meet her."

Alleria seeing everyone was reluctant alongside seeing the elder Proudmoore reluctant to even speak up do to odd fear and worry, and regret mixed in her eyes, asked the man who had an odd glint in his orbs at her, "By 'She', you're talking about something that would be worth our interests?"

What he said next shocked them all as Helya stayed behind yet decided to book it after wanting to see who this person was, herself, "Why, your next generation within Avalon of course… Jaina's by True Bloodied Niece, and Sylvanas' Grandchild to her own that she was made to forget about the happiness she had within her former life."

* * *

 _ **Months Later; October 30th, 1993, within Morgana's House:**_

It has been quite sometime as the group gotten used to things, and it turns out Ariel was pretty good at teaching a classroom as they were getting around for their jobs or school this morning, and wore their outfits with Morgana also wearing a disguise bracelet the Goblins specifically made by her request.

Both Shania and Bowsette or otherwise known as Rachel Lee Firestone (as she didn't like her old name she found out), were oddly successful at their shop while Aria and Sonata were two of the popular girls at the school that they, Morgana, and Melody headed to, and the very same school that Morgana's new friend alongside Melody, Danielle "Dani" Dennison.

They managed to befriend the family that became their neighbors as they moved in a few weeks ago, and was still settling down, and was getting a ride by the girls mother since Ariel already walked to their school, and had backpacks that was their favorite colors.

"You have everything Squirt? As I was able to call off Halloween for the shop?" Bowsette states to which Morgana peeked out of the bathroom as is as Melody was getting around still within her own room and nodded while muffling a yes, to her while amusing the woman, and saw Shania nod at her as she wore a basic manager's outfit that was designed for her old outfits colors, and left to the shops office. They decided she would be manager while Bowsette would be the head fixer.

Morgana spit the water from her mouth while telling Bowsette then curiously, and made the blonde roll her orbs while smirking at her in knowing, "Do you think Dani and the others would be impressed by my _costume_?" The idea was to let Morgana be herself on Halloween, and Dani herself found out by accident yet she accepted the fact they weren't from around here very easily.

"I bet, and you may even get to have a chance at showing off of what you said is true by tomorrow," Bowsette reminded her as Morgana paused and nodded to herself while feeling comfort from both of her weapon and her mother, Lucifer, as such, and beamed while hearing Bowsette groan to herself by her words, "Ma is supposed to come during that time, isn't she?"

Ophis indeed managed to get into contact with Morgana and let's say there isn't anything the Nothingness Dragon wouldn't do for her, and she still considers all of the ones she knows as "Mother" as such, but she was looking forward to actually seeing her tomorrow as she said she was bringing her "Clan" with her to meet.

Bowsette only shook her head while Morgana was ready, and decided to get going while Morgana and Melody was currently now with Dani in her mother's vehicle, and was dropped off at the school. Once in the classroom, they were told them that they would all be in random classes starting tomorrow since the entire school would hardly be doing class work, and as it was a full school day, they were walking home now.

Dani (to mention this), was a young girl around eight years old, dark blonde/auburn hair that reached her neck, green, slightly wide yet angular eyes, and fair skin. She wore mostly a regular girls shirt and pants, alongside pink sneakers and plain ankle socks. Oddly enough, she seems to resemble slightly to a younger Thora Birch,

"So one of your Mom's might be coming tomorrow?" Dani asked in utter surprise while eating a Snickers Bar as Morgana nodded with a small smile at her friend as Melody was also eating one as well, since the teacher handed out candy for them to choose, "Ya, and I only saw her once, but Ma may seem dull in personality… She is rather nice and kind to me, and is helping me with my Chaos Magic." Dani only nodded while eating her treat again as she understood the secret of Magic itself, as she took it well, she truly wanted to tell her big brother or even her parents… But there were rules to that caused by the Magical Congress of the United States of America (or MCUSA for short) and was rather surprised that they allowed her to not get Obliviated as such.

"Would she be giving you something again, Mary?" Melody decided to ask to make Morgana paused mid-step yet resumed walking alongside shrugging as she admittedly stated to them both, "I'm not really sure but from what Xal'atath told me of her, she is rather affectionate to me mostly, and reluctantly to my bonded… But I bet she might be bringing a gift or two like last time."

* * *

If I may stop here, she did bring a few rather interesting gifts for Morgana as one was an old map dated around the time she truly lived in and was near the coast, and an odd, silver and obsidian colored chess set (with oddly enough, only a single set of pieces then both; meaning one of each, instead of two of each) that she has been using for well, chess (to secretly amuse Ophis at that) while using other objects for the other pieces.

Anyways back to where we were.

* * *

The girls froze though at seeing someone block their path, and Morgana saw underneath that tannish-brown hood of the person themself, glowing yet piercing red eyes looking at her mostly in pure interest before stating in a deep, raspy voice to them, "What would you three be doing out at this time of day?"

Morgana didn't like the vibe the person before them was giving off and if sensing her distress, a poof of smoke within an alleyway and Yidhian came running to her while dressed in a basic t-shirt crop top that showed her midriff alongside a sleeveless tan vest, her cuffs made into golden bracelets on her wrists, short faded blue jeans up to her knees with black ankle socks and emerald green strap sneakers.

"There you girls are! Ariel sent me to get you, girls, for something fun planned today," Yidhian states while making the person raise an eyebrow secretly at with small suspicion, and was leading the girls away and once out of sight, the person chuckle neutrally before conjuring a reddish vortex and going into it.

With Morgana and Co., Yidhian lead them to a small park and sensing it was safe for her mistress, sighed while giving her a look ya which Morgana had a sheepish one in return, and Dani and Melody blinked in sudden understanding who she was, "That was close. You need to be more careful as whoever that was, was giving very bad vibes, Mary."

Yidhian then tilted her head upwards before conjuring a Bufu Shield above their heads by a sudden, dark-like spell sent at them and saw in the sky to make even Morgana blink at seeing a strange, red-eyed mist that quickly took off, and Yidhian narrowed her orbs briefly before leading the girls back to the home, as she visited the place and Kuroka was currently able to shift at least back and forth, but she was still cursed during a new moon she couldn't go into her true form, but besides coming with her, she is taking care of things before she would return.

"At least we came back in one piece, Yiyi," Morgana tells her while giving her a thankful look as Dani only shakes her head and was already getting used to the goings-on within Morgana's life before blinking at seeing Shania and Bowsette coming into the hall with a young woman she tinted at seeing.

It was Ophis, and she arrived early, but it seems she wasn't alone from seeing others behind her coming into the hall as well from the lounge.

The group though didn't see them and went into it except two that were baffled when Ophis came over and hugged her child in slight worry as Morgana sighed while secretly loving said hug, as she would only allow those close to her by blood or the bonds she had to do so, alongside those she considered kin.

The first was a teen girl around nineteen in looks, 5 feet 8 inches tall, has long, knee-length crimson hair with an extra pluck sticking out on top, blue eyes with a taint of green, and she is tall while also having a busty hourglass figure (her chest being around a basic E-Cup). She wore, however, a school uniform that was a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

This was, in fact, one of the girls in said test Morgana took by the name of Rias Gremory, and the male next to her was known as Issei Hyoudou.

Issei was 5 feet 7 inches in height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He was also toned with a slight muscular build while also wearing a similar uniform as Rias, but for males. It was a blazer (more commonly black, is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he also wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes, and in an odd coincidence, his left arm was transformed into that of a Dragon briefly before Rias channeled some of her energy right into it to look normal, they all saw as such.

"Ophis… Is this who you told me about?" Issei decided to remind the dragon as she blinked slowly at him and only nodded once while letting her child go, reluctantly, and seeing her child's Genie motioning to her, kisses her child on the forehead before following the Genie Girl away from everyone to discuss things as Bowsette took Melody to see her mother along with Shania giving the two teens a look before leaving, and Dani being curious, went after the group.

It was then though in odd timing before Rias could reply that Aria and Sonata came into the hall by the front door.

Seeing the two teens tensed them as they sensed something off, but they gave a friendly kiss on Morgana's forehead at guessing they figured out she was the owner of the home, and Aria gently whispered to her niece, " _Be careful as their not what they seem, Little Note._ " Aria though sweatdropped from Sonata quickly going to the kitchen at hearing the words, tacos for dinner. So she went after the younger Siren.

It was an awkward silence for a few moments before Morgana decided to speak up while glancing at the nearby stairs for maybe meeting them in her room, "Maybe you two could come with me and I guess talk things out?"

Issei detected that the child was somewhat nervous and both him and Rias was still getting over the small shock (like the others) of Ophis having a relationship this way for a child, but followed Morgana up to her room and once she closed the door, she tilted her head while looking at Issei's arm and stunned then by her innocent question, "Is your arm like mine?"

Seeing their confused looks, she touched her disguise bracelet and made Rias look at her closely while Issei gaped at her as the redhead came over, and was touching Morgana's claw rather curiously and was already used to others looks over the years growing up, "How did you manage to be like this?"

After a small explanation in Morgana's terms, they merely blinked at her dumbly before Issei states in a question while Rias silent along with thinking over things, "So your a Princess here and where your also living at, your siblings with Belle, and you're a year ahead in the future?"

Morgana only nodded before she blinked at forgetting, and this reminded the two of Ophis slightly when she gave her right hand out to shake while seeing she was nervous, "I forgot to tell you guys who I am. I'm Morgana, but I like Mary better." Morgana though blinked once they introduced themselves and made Rias confused when she came over and handed her the test she took before hearing the door being knocked as it was Sebastian, "Did you want your diner the usual way, Mistress?"

Morgana state's a yes as she heard him leaving, and took notice Rias looked like she was going through mixed emotions before puzzling Morgana as she secretly stiffened without knowing, and Issei picked up the test and was reading it himself while Rias rubbed the child's hair gently.

Issei was mixed while understanding Rias then as Morgana oddly enough, began to purr while her tail was lazily swishing back and forth, and placed the test down as it seems Morgana was about to fall asleep on Rias, and she did.

"So your a big sister I think?" Issei decided to state to his secretive girlfriend, and she only nodded while giving him a look, "It seems so." She was thinking about her elder brother and she indeed wondered briefly if this was either planned out or not, and knowing him- The door was then knocked once again, and they both heard it was Morgana's Butler, Sebastian. "Dinner is nearly finished for everyone, but may I come inside?"

They stated a sure to him, and once inside he was sympathetic while seemingly knowing to the two while questly closing the door, "It seems the Mistress may have accidentally tuckered herself out from familiarizing with you, Miss Gremory… Her magic oddly accepts you as such."

Now, this interested Rias as she sensed something within the child, and knew what race she was by mere glance alone but she still felt the need to question it, "What brand of magic she has?" To say they were prepared for a small speech while knowing Morgana was abused was one thing for the last ten minutes or so by her servant, and surprisingly, _the_ Phantomhive Servant, but they were not prepared by what he stated lastly to them, "... And it has succumb to say the least, she is under three prophecies to which I personally looked up as one only recently came into effect."

Before Rias could even ask, and for some reason changing the subject between them, Sebastian raised his left hand up while giving her a searching look between the two, and then stated knowingly mixed with mirth to cause the two to blush, "I take it you two are Mates, then?"

"Um… You could say that" was all Issei stated to the male hybrid demon from knowing by now how couples worked (and secretly irked this demon knew) to which Sebastian lightly chuckle a few moments or so before responding gently to that while secretly, giving Rias a look to know he was serious about it, "Then I suggest you settle and handle your affairs in due course, and perhaps see to it on gaining a home within the countryside in both the America's and England, as more, in due course… My Mistress may be needing your aid when her preteen or so years come. As you can tell by her racial heritage she is also going through the early signs of being blessed yet cursed, of twice or maybe even thrice the racial puberty."

Rias glowered at that as by any race between Demons, Angels, or Morgana's Race she was, that was a crime itself and binding one's genetic code by magic was a serious offense as that was a sure sign for that… Especially since she too was used like that, in secret, but instead asked the butler to which he was then amused by, "What rank is she considered in Demon Rankings, and her race?"

"To my knowledge, Lady Gremory, I believe the Mistress is considered a High C-Class to Mid B-Class Devil Rank without knowing but has yet to be trained except a few times. The other is a Rank Two of the Five Ranks they have for the one race, especially her type of it." He then paused before he decided to add, and making Rias be confused over it alongside Issei, "But she has potential, despite using your Chess Piece Set System as merely that, for the game of chess."

To say Rias was impressed while she subconsciously rubbed the developing child's head gently to elicit more purrs from Morgana was a small surprise at that, but they decided to allow Morgana to rest with her thinking of a temporary solution until she can get ahold of her brother about her, and wondered what he would think about that.

The two decided to leave Morgana be on the bed while figuring out who Sebastian was (with Rias telling her boyfriend as to whom he was), and decided to talk over things with those in the home, their group, and reluctantly, Ophis.

* * *

 _ **A day later, within**_ _ **James Bailey Elementary/High Mixed School Class 2-B; October 31st, 1993:**_

Morgana and Melody, alongside a few students in the classroom, today visiting some of the Highschoolers, and was thankful Dani's Brother were in this room as today of all days, the school decided to postpone most class activity while mixing it up and allowing lower students to see what a high school curriculum was.

To mention Dani's Brother, Max Dennison, as he is a teenage boy around sixteen, brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, and wore mostly a tie-dye shirt with a black belt looped into regular blue jeans and sneakers.

"Poor Thackery Binx. Neither his father, his mother, nor anyone else ever knew what became of him those three-hundred years ago… And so the Sanderson Sisters… Were hanged by the Salem town folk. Now, there are those who say that on Halloween night… A black cat still guards the old Sanderson House, warning off any who might make the witches… Come back to life!" The teacher finishes telling them all to the mixed students in her classroom, and accidentally scared one of the random girls in the class before everyone briefly clapped until Max stated to her then, "Gimme a break."

"Aha. We seem to have a sceptic in our midst… Mr. Dennison, would you care to share your California, laid-back, tie-dyed point of view?" The female teacher decided to ask him as the class chuckled at this as he looked amused and decided to tell her then, "Okay. Granted that, uh, you guys here in Salem… Are all into these, uh, black cats and witches and stuff."

"Stuff?" The teacher states in disbelief at him as the class looked to be mixed emotions about that with Morgana knowing better, and Melody seeing her friend understood while they ate their treats they got from said teacher: Homemade Brownies, "Fine. But everyone here knows that Halloween was invented by candy companies." Max decided to add with a few students going oh in a way they were not impressed by him, as it seems these were the local kids, and he added to defend himself, "It's a conspiracy."

"It just so happens that Halloween is based on the ancient feast called 'All Hallows Eve'. It's the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to Earth." A random female states near Max, as Morgana was next to him on his left and saw it was one of the few females she liked: Allison.

Allison was a teenage girl around sixteen, long, dark blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a long sleeved, dark-blue sweater with comfy jeans and plain sneakers (like Max is wearing red and white male ones).

"Well said, Allison." The female teacher tells her as the class clapped at her own answer as Morgana saw Max was writing down something on some slip of paper and states while handing it to Allison, "Well, in case Jimi Hendrix shows up tonight, here's my number." The bell at this moment rang and class was dismissed.

Once Allison took her things and the number with her as Max had hints of a crush within his eyes, and a developing line between them Morgana saw, a random male that was behind Allison told him straight out to falter him slightly, "Max. Fat chance." So Max quickly grabbed his things and took off after her, and seeing Morgana's look after she thanked the teacher for her treat, went after the male… If they were paying attention at all, at the window, was the one mist-like entity from a while back that was eyeing mostly her before taking off.

At the entrance of the large school (which was a cement mixed with red-brick building and basic, school windows with a large clock hanging above the four sets of glass doors), Morgana and Melody avoided the silly string the teens were shooting off while going after Max. They told Ariel (since she was actually a good driver) to allow them to walk today, and she relented as Yidhian had to go look into something to which this morning, Morgana was curious over as Aria and Sonata was getting a ride from Ariel to take them somewhere.

Max (as mentioned) was riding his bike a bit to finally catch-up to Allison, and she paused once she heard him call her name, and responded with a 'hi' back to him, "Hi. Look, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in class."

"You didn't." She told him honestly while amused he tracked her down to just apologize, and saw the two younger girls following them yet kept her eyes on the teen boy before her, "My name is Max Dennison." He introduced himself while shaking her hand and still amused, shook it back while holding small surprise by the small spark between said handshakes yet tells him, "Yeah, I know... You just moved here, huh?" She decided to ask him.

"Yeah, last few weeks ago." he told her while looking to be reluctant about that, yet she states to him then to make him have mixed emotions on that, "Must be a big change for you." Allison detected the secret tone he had when he responded to her then, "Yeah, that's for sure."

"You don't like it here?" she then asked him with an amused look she placed on her face while secretly, trying to cheer him up as Morgana and Melody decided to come over, "Oh, the leaves are great, but.. I-I don't know. Just all this Halloween stuff." He told her unsurely to which she blinked and responded back to him, "You don't believe in it?" It was his turn to blink briefly back at her before responding back with him stating his mind on that, "What, do you mean, like, the Sanderson Sisters? No way." Allison guessed that yet she still decided to ask him then, "Not even on Halloween?" She looked secretly disappointed the two girls saw as the students were still going past them, by his answer, "Especially not on Halloween."

Max then blinked as Allison handed him back the one paper from class that held his number, and states to him then with the paper between her right hand's two first fingers, "Trick or Treat." She then took off while raising her red hoodie's hood over her head as he sighed at rejection before blinking at seeing the two girls giving him a knowing look, scoffed yet decided to state instead, "Come on, let's go."

Later on, the girls were enjoying themselves while to surprise Max that Morgana led them to shortcuts to get to the woods that lead a quick way home to their houses until they came across the graveyard and were halted by two teen boys.

The first was blonde-haired, thin body teen around seventeen or so (same age as the other), and the second was a dark-brown, short-haired teen with a somewhat lean body as they both wore thug-like clothing for this year and age for teens that were considered cool, and had the words, Ice, shaved at the back of his head alongside a top hat.

"Halt! Who are you?" The blonde male states to Max as he warily tells the two as he didn't know who they have yet obliged them as Morgana narrowed her orbs at the two bullies while Melody, stuck closer to her in nervousness, "Max. I just moved here."

"From where?" The blonde teen then asked him as Max responded back in uncertainty, "Los Angeles… L.A.." The two teen males were surprised slightly by that while they both responded back to him, but mostly to themselves, "Ohh! Dude!" "Tubular." "I'm Jay. This is Ernie." The blond, Jay, tells Max nonchalantly to get Ernie to groan before grabbing his comrade and correcting him, "How many times I gotta tell you, my name ain't Ernie no more. It's Ice." Jay understood while stating, oh, as Max wasn't amused while seeing Morgana had her arms crossed while being half-amused as it seems she didn't like these two, "Oh… This is Ice." Ernie or otherwise Ice, showed his shaved name alongside Jay in a not-so-impressive display then.

"So," Jay began to Max while ignoring the kids yet Ice gave them a look for when Morgana growled at them without knowing, "Let's have a butt." Max knowing what it was while seeing the girls were then confused by the term, shook his head no briefly while stating to the two then, "Ah, no, thanks. I don't smoke… I just need to get these girls back home is all."

"They're very health conscious in Los Angeles." Ernie tells Jay to amuse the blonde a bit before he asked Max to have said teen narrowed his eyes at them for, then, "You got any cash… Hollywood?" Max's answer though didn't please them, "No."

"Gee. We don't get any smokes from you, we don't get any cash. What am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" Ernie states to Max while Morgana facepalmed alongside Melody knowing better by Max's next set of words that were close to insulting the teens, "Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose." Not knowing better, Jay laughed at that before stopping quickly by Ernie's look to him.

It was then they noticed his shoes, "Whoa! Check out the new cross-trainers." Jay states as Ernie liking Jay's idea, states to Max then, "Cool. Let me try 'em on." Max was going to get away as he didn't want to be embarrassed by seeing him getting picked on by these two, but Jay stopped him and the next thing they knew, the two bullies took his bike and sneakers while Morgana had a black eye that was slowly healing up, and Melody was ruffled in her clothing as to embarrass Max, they helped him but they still took the stuff.

They decided to merely walk in silence at that while Max was confused at hearing a loud, 'Hey, what's going on', from the bullies as they were getting atomic wedgies by a cloaked entity that secretly arrived for the last week and was secretly causing chaos in tiny amounts while trying to find his sister.

Morgana decided to go with Max into their home and figured Dani might be home, and Melody understanding briefly hugged here before going into Morgana's House as Max was not in the mood at all yet went inside as his mother (who was unpacking the last bit from the kitchen alongside his dad) stated to him in a cheery mood, as they accomplished a lot of things within the house today, "Hey, Max! Hey, how was school?"

The mother's name was Jennifer Dennison and the father's name was David "Dave" Dennison, and both male and female parents oddly resembled as doppelgängers of the actors Stephenie Faracy, and Charles Rocket.

"It sucked!" Max responded back in irritation on today's events, and Morgana silently greeted Mrs. Dennison as Dave stated to his son as if he was appalled, "Hey, hey, hey, watch your language." Morgana heard him walk to the stairway and was stomping a bit as he states aloud, "I can't believe you made me move here!"

"Huh. He wasn't wearing any shoes." Was all Jennifer states to her husband while seeing Morgana was concerned about Max as Dave only nodded while telling her, "Well, must be some form of protest."

Morgana then made both parents blink in surprise by her words as she was placing her light-green jacket she wore today onto the rack nearby while the couple had gotten used to her being around, and was getting a cookie from the exposed cookie jar, "Max was bullied today and me and Melody may have embarrassed him. That's why he didn't have his bike and shoes today." Dave gave his wife a look at that before resuming his work as Jennifer came over and made Morgana paused mid-bite of her chocolate chip cookie by her concern question to her as she also noticed the traces of a black eye, "Did you get hit?"

Morgana nodded while chewing firstly before stating in a way that made Jennifer's eyes briefly soften at, "Mhm. I may have kicked one of the guys in the special place while I got hit… Melody though managed to keep Max out of the fire." Morgana hid a wince when Mrs. Dennison touched her eye and sighed while guessing by her son, girls defending him, especially younger ones, wasn't right by his standards and also knew he was trying to be an independent young man at this point and time.

" **MOM!** " Morgana jumped when she heard Dani screamed for Jennifer and saw her take off while seeing Dave shake his head, and blinked when she had another cookie somehow in her hand and was giving him one, which he took, and knew things were once again happening between Dani and Max.

Later on, once Morgana came back and done the ear thing with Yidhian's help to everyone without a wish (as said female genie took off once again after getting a lead on something), Bowsette and Shania was dressed oddly enough, in costumes Yidhian provided for them. Bowsette as a black-flamed designed nurse with some of her cleavage showing and Shania was in her main outfit once more. Ariel though was (amusing the others as she had to take the two older females to the shop for setting something up) in a mermaid outfit alongside Melody dressed up as a fairy (without the wings). Morgana was her true self for once, and was glad she had to relieve her certain 'egg issue' before coming over, however.

"Let's go. Hurry up! The bewitching hour is about to begin!" Dave states up the stairs before getting tackled by Dani as she was playfully attacking her father while dressed in the witch outfit Morgana knew was for the entire night, and saw the family interact with each other to make Morgana miss her sister, Belle, at this point, alongside the others back at the castle yet saw Max come in and was molded by his firm orders to take them out Trick or Treating.

"What about you, Max? What are you supposed to be?" Dave asked while Jennifer was confused about how Morgana got a working tail to function as it was, and they turned to see Max respond back to his dad in a depressed tone, "A rap singer."

"Oh. Well, your hat should be on sideways, shouldn't it?" Dave states to him indifferently while fixing his heat at least as Max wore his beige coat and sunglasses, while still wearing his outfit from today underneath it.

Dani was amused although as she and Morgana knew Melody was going to meet up with them eventually for trick or treating as she was going to hang with her mom for a bit, and Morgana felt awkward at being included within the 'Family Photo' when Jennifer decided to get the one camera and state to them aloud as they did smile and responded in kind, "Say 'Halloween'!"

After they also took one of the entire family, Max began taking Morgana and Dani with them while being told by Jennifer they would meet up with Ariel to get Melody as (to secretly worry Morgana over) Ariel was going to same party as well. " _Do you think we should tell them this is the real you, and not a costume yet?_ " Dani then whispered into her ear as Morgana shrugged and felt amusement from her weapon, and her one particular mother as she guessed she was overseeing things, " _Maybe after Halloween._ "

"Lighten up, Max." Dani states to her brother as Morgana was oddly enjoying her first ever trick or treating in her life alongside Melody later on as they just got done with their thirty-ninth house as he only stated in a complaint to her then, and also made Dani roll her orbs, "Can we go home now?"

"No." She told him firmly to get him to sigh as Morgana confused them as she stilled while Melody hid behind her, and Max saw the reason why: Jay, Ernie, and this time their gang was pestering the kids that recently came by while stealing their candy.

"Lets just go this way." Max tells his sister yet Morgana held in a groan before going after her friend as she decided to confront the bullies as Melody gave Max a look before following them and he only stood there while stating to his sister her name.

"Ding-ding. Ding-ding." Ernie states as he stopped Dani, Morgana, and Melody with his leg out as he was near the broken fence him and his gang destroyed while on the ground, and hear them state words to them as well, "Stop and pay the toll, kids" "Ten chocolate bars." "No licorice." "Dump out your sack." Jay states lastly to the girls before realizing it was the same two girls as before to wince as Melody kicked harder then Morgana earlier today and he was still feeling it.

"Drop dead. Moron." Dani states to them confidently while getting fake, impressed sounds coming from the gang as Ernie state to her mostly then, "Yo, twerp. How'd you like to be hung off that telephone pole?" After hearing some 'Yeahs' by his gang, he gave her a look as she fired back to him mostly while Max gave his sister a look as if to wordlessly state, why drag me into this, "I'd just like to see you try because it just so happens I've got my big brother with me and my two friends." She turned while ignoring the 'Ooh's' from the gang by turning behind her and stating his name, "Max!"

"Hollywood!" Ernie states with the gang and Jay amused as by Ernie's tone, he wasn't at all impressed by him, and faked-hug in fear with Jay as the gang laugh a little harder to the point Melody grew wary as Morgana's eyes redden briefly at this before returning back to normal, "So, you're doing a little trick-or-treating." Jay states before going to Ernie and did movements of ringing a doorbell with said sounds, Ernie following his comrade's step stated a loud ooh as his gang laughed and stuff.

"I'm just taking my little sister and friends around." Max states coolly as despite his irritation of being out at this time of night, he didn't like it that these guys was picking on his sister, "Mmm., That's nice… Whoa! I love the costume! But what are you supposed to be? A New Kid On The Block?" Jay mocked him while amusing the gang and Ernie.

Morgana felt the urge to facepalm at Dani by her words as Melody sighed in response, and Max he gave Dani a secret 'Really' look, "For your information, he's a Little Leaguer." The gang then made fun of him on that, "Wait a minute. Everybody pays the toll." Ernie then stops Max while in a serious tone before Dani got him angry by her rude comment to him then, "Stuff it, zitface."

"Why, you little-" Max stopped him while seeing Morgana and Melody snuck past the gang somehow and was waiting for them by stating to Ice then, "Hey! Ice, here. Pig out." He gave one of Dani's bags to the gang leader to please him as he grabbed his sister, and Morgana and Melody began to follow him quickly (despite Dani stating the word, jerk, to Ernie), "Come on, Dani, let's go."

"And Hollywood, the shoes fit great!" Ernie states back before they all looked upwards, and were confused by getting water splashed upon their clothes from a floating bucket, and took off as within the distance, a chuckle was heard before the figure vanished.

"You should've punched him." Dani states once they were out of earshot as despite Dani's words, Morgana thought the creep deserved one with Melody gently patting her friend's back to comfort her as she secretly felt the odd, angry-like vibe from witnessing them getting picked on. "He would've killed me." Was Max's only reply to Dani's words, yet he was irritated by Dani's words while they were all nearing the next house, "At least you would've died like a man." He then grabbed Dani, "Hey! You just humiliated me in front of half the guys at school!" He then tells her while adding onto his words to narrow Dani's upset orbs, "So collect your candy and get out of my life!"

"I wanna go home, now!" She yells at him while taking off instead of stomping, and Morgana and Melody managed to catch up to them as Max saw his sister for once crying to herself on some hay straw and pumpkins, and states in a way to know he was, in fact, sorry, "Dani, I'm sorry." He then began to add onto this while stating his frustrations out, at the same time, "It's just that I hate this place. I miss all my friends. I wanna go home!"

"Well, this is your home now, so get used to it." Dani stated while crying less to get Max's heart to twist slightly at knowing he caused that, "Yeah… Maybe give me one more chance?" Dani that both Morgana and Melody saw, was crying yet wiped her eyes while laying on the ground still, and stated to him then with a few sniffles, "Why should I?" Morgana saw he was sincere by his answer to which Dani easily detected, and reluctantly understood as well, "Because I'm your brother."

It was then Morgana blinked while Max didn't see it, and despite hearing other kids coming and going to other houses for Trick or Treating, and neither did Melody as well since she too was looking, "Whoa. Check that out." Something indeed flew crossed the moon yet it was too quick, "What?" Dani states while feeling somewhat better, "Something just few across the moon." He then got her while tickling Dani, and making Morgana recall the times Belle did the same to try and cheer her up, "Fooled ya."

"Let's go, jerkface," Dani tells him while getting up and saw the amused looks of Morgana and Melody to make things awkward between the two yet were relieved as they did a 'Zip-It' motion to know it was a secret to keep between siblings.

It was a few moments later they all turned and saw they came across a large, mansion-like white house as to Morgana, it resembled the Ropes Mansion (2) and sure enough, she saw the sign indeed state "Essex Street".

They then all stated the word, wow, at it as Max told the girls, "Check out this house!" Dani only did a so-so motion with her hand while responding back to her big brother, and Morgana shrugging as she did seen better between her home and Ariel's, "Ehh. Rich people… They'd probably make us drink cider and bob for apples." Once inside, Morgana was impressed as she was the one to see the center of the large amounts of take-whatever-you-want candy in the center of the main hall, and the entire place was indeed decorated in a rich-like, Halloween vibe as she not only heard Melody say 'Trick or Treat', but both Max and Dani did as well.

"Jackpot! Whoa!" Dani states to herself in glee as every single name brand candy was here, and Morgana was secretly storing most of what she could get into her storage drive of her few favorites until she froze up and turned to see Allison in her one fancy white dress while secretly stating his name in utter surprise at seeing him here, and somewhat shocked that Dani took notice of Morgana as she was using her tail like an extra limb to eat a Butterfinger while getting more candy, "Max Dennison."

"Allison!" Max states in surprise as Dani had a knowing look on her face while giving an ok signal in thanks, wordlessly, to Morgana for filling her bag up, "Ohh. Allison, hmm?" While coming down the stairs, Allison puzzledly asked Max then to which he was dodgy at this point, mixed with being nervous as well, "I thought you weren't into Halloween."

"I'm not. I'm, I'm just taking my little sister, Dani," here he patted her back to make Dani roll her orbs while gesturing to the other two, "And her two friends around." Allison although thought it was sweet while telling him gently to know she liked that, "That's nice."

"I always do it," Max quickly tells her to make Dani roll her orbs and saw Allison was secretly amused by the look he gave Dani then, "My parents made him." Seeing the cider was just placed to which Morgana perked up, and Melody began to understand as they headed over to it, offered the two Dennison Sibling's a drink, "Do you guys want some cider?"

"No./Sure." Both Max and Dani state with Allison amused once again by the sibling's as she easily got two ciders while rolling her orbs as her own father told her that was his yet began talking with others, and Max took his offered cup while gently telling her a thanks before asking, "So, um, how's the party?"

Allison understood while telling him then, and not seeing Morgana eyeing the buffet table to worry Melody over as she heard the young girl's stomach rumble, "Boring. It's just a bunch of my parents' friends. They do this every year." She then gestured to the large amounts of candy to get the teens and kids to understand, "I've got candy duty." Not realizing Morgana was within the ballroom and surprising everyone at how much she was starting to eat while Melody was trying to stop her, Allison noticed Dani's outfit and stated kindly to her (which she beamed at), "By the way, Dani, I love your costume."

"Thank you. I really like yours too." Dani began while her gaze was at her mostly as she truly admitted it, and decided to be honest with her as well, "Of course, I couldn't wear anything like that because I don't have any..." she paused while looking at Max innocently with a hint of mischief within her orbs, "What do you call 'em, Max? Yabos?" Max nearly choked on his cider while Allison held in a laugh at understanding what Dani meant, and Dani not knowing any better continued to embarrass her big brother, then, "Max likes your yabos. In fact, he loves 'em."

"I'm really into witches." Allison tells Dani then while trying to change the subject at seeing Max was uncomfortable, "Really? Me too. We just learned about those sisters in school." Dani tells her while beaming once again to get Allison into the topic more as well, and somewhat ignored while being curious by the odd rant going on within the party area, at the moment, "Oh, you mean the Sanderson Sisters? I know all about them. My mom used to run the museum."

That made Max secretly be surprised while Dani was now peeked at Allison then, "There's a museum about 'em?" Allison nodded while replying back easily to Dani, and not knowing she may crush her dreams on seeing that, "Yeah, but they shut it down because, um," Allison then leaned closer to her to make Dani both excited, and a little wary about that, "A lot of spooky things happened there."

"Well, wh-why don't we go to this old Sanderson House?" Max states in a brave front to make Allison and even Dani blink at him briefly in small surprise, while also making Dani wary by that idea while he continued mostly to the teen girl, then, "Well, come on, make a believer out of me." Allison though took the bait while amused at Max, and tells him while going to the stairs and to her room afterward, "Okay, let me get changed." Though Allison had a brief thought to herself while looking a few moments into the party room, _They'll never miss me._

"Max, I'm not going up there. My two other friends at school told me all about that place. It's weird!" Dani exclaimed to him as Max decided to beg or plead to his sister in his own way, "Dani, this is the girl of my dreams." Max though rolled his orbs by his little sister's next statement to him as maybe other ideas for him, "So? Take her to the movies like a normal person."

"Dani! Look, just-just do this one thing for me, and I'll do anything you say. Please?" Seeing she wasn't convinced, she sighed when he kept egging her own with the word, please, to her until she relented while telling him the terms, "Oh, Okay. Okay… Next year we go Trick-or-Treating as Wendy and Peter Pan. With tights, or it's no deal." Seeing he was reluctant, she began to go away from him before he grabbed her at seeing Allison wearing her one outfit Morgana knew was the entire event soon to take place, "Okay, okay. Deal. Deal. Fine."

It was right before Alison began to ask them something they finally heard the louder chant and went into the party room to blink with seeing Melody facepalming as Morgana was apparently out-eating one of the guests here in a sudden, food-eating competition, and she managed to eat the last jumbo battered shrimp while the guy was about to before he fell on the ground along with a few others helping the man up as the crowd cheered, and Morgana tinted before looking sheepish at them while Melody sighed.

Surprisingly though, Morgana's belly didn't blow up like the elder man's, and it was due to her metabolism lately being faster than others.

Later after that, they dropped Melody off as she didn't feel well from eating too much candy from her bag, and thankfully Yidhian was there at the time to take care of her while seeing Bowsette and the others were still out, and Aria and Sonata decided to go with them since the mention of said Sanderson House, piqued their interest. Morgana although told her butler to only come when she needed him while wanting him to aid Yidhian, and he reluctantly nodded as it seems Rias and the others left back briefly to Japan by their own means for something, and Ophis… She went with them.

Right now though, they were near a vine-covered, stone brick wall on the sidewalk within the Forest of Salem while getting closer and closer to the house, and Allison was mentioning things to them about it, "Legend has it that the bones of a hundred children were buried within these walls." She touched said stone walls as Morgana oddly shivered when she did each time while feeling tiny-like feelings within her hand as if someone was trying to grab her, and decided to keep her hands to herself, but not known to them, the two Siren's saw the secretly spectral hands of children indeed were reaching oddly out to the Young Twilight Chaosarinian, and Ophis secretly gotten an odd, black and silvery vined orb out and was sucking the souls of said children right into it as they kept walking.

"Oh, great." Dani tells her with Sonata equally shivering at that while Aria only rolled her orbs alongside Ophis in odd, equal agreement as Max held in his disgust at that as they approached the home. It was mostly a huge, old house-like cottage that seemed to have been refurbished with the same wooden materials to keep it standing from seeing it from a locked, arch-like gate.

They then all went through the secret entrance Allison showed them with Ophis, not at all impressed by this while secretly enjoying how her daughter clung to her to the sudden, secret jealousy of both Aria and Sonata as Morgana did that when her nightmares come back, and if no one was available (including Sunset and Adagio), and walked up the steps before seeing Allison showed them the secret skeleton key the house had, turned the knob, and opened it.

The inside though seemed to have kept some of the things the sister's themselves had while mixed into a museum of sorts, and the one book was in a glass case nearby as well, and the sure signs of no one being here for awhile indeed showed by some cobwebs and dusty objects.

Once inside, however, Max was going to say something yet Aria stated it in annoyance while sectely, she held in her fear as the dark was one of the true fears she hates, "I can't see a thing." Sonata nodded her head in agreement with Morgana making them confused, stated innocently to inwardly impress Ophis at her not knowing any better as the Dragon of Nothingness was the only one to see that her child's pupils were secretly glowing a jade-like green while also looking around, "Everything looks fine to me."

"Doesn't mean I can't," Dani states with a few coughs to her while breathing in dust as she was using her plastic candy bucket in the shape of a pumpkin to guide her away from spiderwebs, and Allison in thought while also looking against the nearby walls of the entrance door, stated to them all, "Well, there's a light switch around here somewhere."

"Found a lighter." Max states a few moments later while helping Allison as she found the switch with his help, and once the lights came back on, mostly everyone was impressed by the layout while seeing there was even an upstairs as such to this building.

"Here's the original cauldron," Allison started while giving them a tour as Ophis and the two Sirens detected leftover magic still within the old item itself, and they even went upstairs and saw preserved items the sister's had as if someone was taking care of the upstairs more than the downstairs, and eventually they came back to the one item that Morgana recalled knowing: The Book itself.

"'This is the personal spell book of Winifred Sanderson. It was given to her by the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin… And contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells.'" Allison reads from the dusty plague as Dani states to them in a bored tone while half-amused by seeing Sonata got whacked in the head by Aria from messing with a lighter that Max gave her, "I get the picture."

"What's that?" Max states as Ophis oddly went back upstairs as she thought she felt something up there, and Allison noticing the area he was looking at, saw said object while easily telling him, "Oh. It's the Black Flame Candle." Max went over to it alongside Morgana as he seemed puzzled before getting a sudden idea while Morgana oddly thought she saw dark-like Latin runes within the markings the candle had, "Hmm. Black Flame Candle… 'Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night.'" Max read the plague it had to them while getting his one lighter he nabbed and states to worry his sister over quickly, alongside the Siren's, as they could easily detect (unlike Morgana) the dark-like magic it was made from, "So let's light the sucker and meet the old broads. Will you do the honors?" He had the lighter held out to Allison as she told him in amusement, "No, thanks."

"Well-" Max began before he was suddenly attacked by a quick, black blur of sorts that Morgana caught easily into her arms as it was an average-looking, fully black cat with sharp-green, cat-like eyes.

"Stupid cat! Come here," Max states before something flew at him in which the cat secretly held his confusion over by a stray book on the ground hitting him in the back of the head by Morgana's Magic as Aria seeing she was fine, dragged Sonata by the arms while seeing Ophis wanted them to go upstairs with her, and Dani states in growing fear at her big brother, "Okay, Max, you've had your fun. It's time to go. Come on, Allison."

"Max, she's right. Let's go." Allison states to Max as he shook the attack off while getting up and near the candle, states to them while near the column beam it was placed at, "Oh, come on. It's just a bunch of hocus pocus." He was going to light it before the cat jumped as it lit itself by accident (the girls saw) from the lighter falling down, mixed with Morgana having an itch in her nose as not known to them, right outside was that one person that was in a familiar, odd brown cloak and red eyes, was using brief magic on the child's nose and knowing something they didn't, sneezed as the flames to shock them, went only after the candle as if it was expecting it, and the candle's flames were changing to an odd emerald green by the magic that was sent into it before glowing into a pitch-black and dark-green hue while then fully lit as that person, vanished into a dark cloud and left.

It was then things ended up in the chaos as it was also felt upstairs as well for Ophis, Aria, and Sonata as the three had to oddly dodge clothing attacking them while the door was locked in Winifred's Bedroom.

Below, however, the fake candles blew one by one until they were in darkness once again while also becoming true candles by the dark candle's own magic in effect, still, as an unknown breeze came within the area the re were at, and then they were hanging on to things as the ground beneath their feet began glowing a neon-green while the ground was then shaking for a few minutes until it stopped.

"What happened?" Max states as the black cat was nowhere to be seen to make Morgana secretly pout at this, but sniffled with them ducking as she sneezed and the two teens gave her fearful looks as she sneezed out a lightning bolt that went right into the Black Flame Candle's own flames to empower it even more before Dani held her nose and gave her brother a look of mixed fear, annoyance, and doubt, "A virgin mixed with a Magical User, lit the candle."

Suddenly, the candles began lighting up all around them while the cauldron was also lit lastly in a roar of flames on the logs before they all heard three, feminine laughs right outside. So the four hid with Morgana hiding with Dani as the door opened to reveal the three Sanderson Sisters once again amongst the earth.

" **We are home!** " The three sisters state in quick joy to each other that Morgana noticed, and the cat did as well while Winifred began telling her two sisters since they were half-paying attention while holding each other and also jumping around in joy, "Oh, sweet revenge! Do you see, sisters? My curse worked perfectly!"

"That's because thou art perfect," Mary tells her as the two sisters went over to the cauldron while Sarah appeared to be lookin gfor something above the door, and Mary states in a told-ya-so tone, "I knew I left this cauldron on. Didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it." The teens and kids saw Winifred rolled her orbs in small amusement at Sarah as she found what she was looking for, "My lucky rat tail! Just where I left it!"

Dani though hid her disgust by that alongside Morgana as she didn't consider any rat lucky at all, especially one particular rat coming to mind when he fell to his death by a smart mouse (3).

"But who lit the Black Flame Candle? Hmm…" Winifred stated after seeing it was active alongside her detecting a familiar set of magic mixed in the flame itself as it was also infused with her own blood, before shaking her head and heading over to the book within the glass case,

"Wake up. Wake up, sleepyhead." She kept saying as the book's one eye began to slowly open in alert before seeing it was her, "Oh, I've missed you. Did you miss me too?" She sighed to herself in odd relief at seeing it was here before telling the book, "Come on, now, we've got work to do."

Winifred paused before being briefly confused yet secretly surprised, before showing she was pleased by what Mary told her, "Winnie." "Yes?" "I smell children." Morgana was worried by that as Winifred then ordered her quickly to which Sarah and Mary nodded in agreement, "Sic 'em!"

"It's a little girl." Mary began to make Morgana look to her friend in small fear as Dani showed it equally by whom she was mentioning, especially Max and Allison from where they were hiding, "Mmm! Seven. Maybe eight and a half." Sarah was then behind Mary to which Winifred gave her younger sister a look for for oddly cutting in front of her yet stated in glee, "Ooh, let us play with her!"

Morgana then was thankful she enchanted her friend's ears like before as not known to them, the two Sirens managed to defeat the clothes with Ophis sending them to a vortex while hearing things downstairs, yet the Nothingness Dragon wouldn't let them leave as she wanted to see how her child will handle things, and heard Sarah began to sing as they were nearing Morgana and Dani's hiding spot, "Come, little children~ I'll take thee away! In-" Winifred stopped her while seeing Mary gesturing to where their hiding spot was, and states in a fake-gentle tone of voice, "Come out, my dear. We will not harm thee." Winifred held in her ire by Mary then slapping the spot to startle them both to jump up and reveal themselves by her words, "We love children!"

They were quickly puzzled by seeing Dani as a witch as Morgana guessed they thought she was one, and were briefly surprised at seeing her as well as if they knew her race, instantly, and Dani states quickly while thinking on the fly without a plan to them at their faces, and understood by her costume, "I thought thou would never come, sisters."

"Greetings, little one." Winifred states in a greeting to her as Dani still playing along, told them in a lie, "'Twas I who brought you back." Winifred though easily detected the lie while sensing Morgana may have been the key as her race's magic (if used right), could make sure things run smoothly, and states mostly to her while Morgana was confused as to why both Mary and Sarah poked her, but quickly looked at Winifred by her words in small surprise, and was also irked she was changing things once again, "Imagine. Such a pretty little… child. Even a Young, Twilight Chaosarinian of all things showing up within our humble home."

"Look at them, especially her. And she's so well fed, isn't she?" Mary states as Max looked up before lowering by seeing Morgana waving at him to quickly get down that thankfully the girls didn't see, as Mary poked Dani while making her and Morgana back up as she stated the word, plump, twice to mostly herself, alongside 'shis-ka-baby'."

They then surrounded them both while Winifred decided to curiously ask Dani mostly then,"Tell me, dumpling, what is the year?" Dani not seeing the problem while Morgana's tail twitched from it getting gently touched by Mary before holding her left hand as it slapped it, told them the year, "1993."

"Sisters, we have been gone three-hundred years." Winifred states to them in both an amazed yet surprised tone of voice as Mary thought that was humorous while telling her then, "Well, Winnie, how time flies, huh? When you're dead!" The witches then began to laugh as Ophis motioned for the two Siren's to go while she vanished while also secretly placing on the stand that Winifred owns a copied copy of what Lucifer had as a full test, before Dani was laughing while in the one seat she knew Emily was formerly placed before her death while Morgana also looked nervous while she was holding onto her tail at what she knew was coming.

"It's been great fun, but I-I guess I'd better be going." She states from seeing the looks they had on their faces now while Winifred disagreed with Dani and tells her while holding her down, "Oh, stay for supper." Mary and Sarah indeed looked hungry that Morgana saw while Dani hid a gulp and tells msotyl Winifred then in a small stutter, "I'm- I'm- I'm not hungry."

"Oh, but we are." Mary exclaimed as before Morgana could do anything, the two younger sisters grabbed Dani and was going to place her into the pot as Winifred held her down in a firm grip before they looked quickly as Max stated a loud, hey, at them, "Let go of my little sister."

"Roast him, Winnie." Mary quickly suggested to Winifred as she was preparing to show off her magic while Sarah stated/asked her elder sister quickly while having an odd glint in her eyes while seeing something Morgana didn't as she was held down by her, "No, let me. Let me play with him." Winifred thought differently as she zapped him with a burst of magical lightning from her fingertips.

He then fell onto the ground, and couldn't move as Dani was being held by Mary, and she hummed while heading over to the right side of Max, and used her magic to send him feet first kto the nearby wall, and zapped him while gesturing to her directions she was pointing at, "You. There." Max was then trapped onto the wall face-first as Winifred clapped while stating to them, "I haven't lost my touch, sisters. See?"

"Max!" Dani exclaimed at her brother while trying to wrestle out of Mary's hold and Morgana was as well as Sarah kept wincing by her tail slapping her sides or head, and Allison secretly sneaking while the witches were distracted to the Sirens, and Winifred then magically turned Max around as Sara let go of Morgana in favor to try and touch the boy, "Hello... Good-bye." She then used her magic to zap at his stomach to which he was quickly in pain while being raised up against the wall.

"Mary!" Allison states as Morgana saw she had a broomstick in her hands and not knowing any better, began to state in greeting, "Well, hello-" she was then whacked away by the broom when Allison swatted her. Mary then tried going after Allison before getting triple teamed as both Aria and Sonata had a pan in each hand, and swatted on the sides of her head to not only stun her, but to also make her fall down.

"You leave my brother alone!" Dani states in anger while whacking Winifred with her bag of treats while she did the same to Sarah, and Morgana made Sarah trip by her tail without knowing and bumped her head against the wall. Winifred then went after Dani before the black cat suddenly attacked the redheaded witch while stating aloud, "I'll get you! Get him! Get this ani- Get this beast off me!" Max landed onto the ground while weak as Dani shook him awake and stated to him quickly, "Max, come on. Let's go!"

Once Max was quickly aware, he had a burst of adrenaline as not known to them, Morgana's Magic somehow recharged him while at the same time, the copied test upstairs was then placed into the witches secret broom stash they had their old brooms at as he told them all, which they quickly did while Morgana accidentally tripped over something while holding a wince from accidentally touching a wrought iron stand nearby to get up before something kept her in place on her right leg, and saw an odd, glowing sigil under her right foot as she activated an old magical trap, "Get out! Go, go, go!"

"Get it off. Ahh-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Winifred states aloud while the cat fled before Max stated aloud to get all three witches' attention as the cat scratched the rune and Morgana while feeling partially drained, fell onto her butt, "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Winifred muttered to herself while all three looked at him as he was quickly grabbing his lighter, and was mostly bluffing as they, the Sanderson Sisters, bought it, "You've messed with The Great and Powerful Max… And now must suffer the consequences. I summon the Burning Rain of Death."

"Burning what?" Sarah dumbly asked as Mary told them quickly in equal confusion, "Burning Rain of Death." And even Winifred was confused by seeing him using the lighter and tells her sisters in a perplexed tone, "He makes fire in his hand." The sprinkler system then quickly goes off once the flame was under the nearest one to Max, and Morgana held in her amusement at what occurred next, and felt her magic make a shield-like bubble around her to prevent her from getting wet as she was slowly heading to the outside, "Ohh! Ohh! The Burning Rain of Death! Ohh! Ohh! Come on, you idiots! Get under shelter! Come on, you fools!" Winifred orders her sisters in panic while trying to hide.

Max then jumped down yet slipped near the door and on top of Morgana, and the black cat from before then sat on his chest while stating to him in an irritated tone mixed with ire, "Nice going, Max! It's all your fault the Candle was lit and used the child's magic to aid it."

"You can talk." Max states to the cat in utter disbelief while Morgana chuckled briefly as the cat if he could, would have grinned at that while stating in a sarcastic way to him in reply, "Yeah, no kidding…" the cat then states while eyeing the glass case, "Now, get the spellbook." He then whacked Max in the face to get him out of his stupor while getting down and Morgana decided to help him as well since she figured by the cat's words, it was her fault also, "Come on, move it!"

"N-N-No, it's not!" Mary exclaimed after a few pointless babbling between the three in fear to her sisters while Winifred once again stated to them once again, "It's the Burning Rain of Death!" She then saw both the child and Max going after her personal book and even though she told her two dumb sisters to sic 'em, saw him grab something and indeed was going after it, "Aah! My book!" Max then took off with Morgana while holding the book as Winifred began to complain and everything to both her siblings, "Ohhh! My book! He's got the book! The book!"

"Max! Max, over here! Come on! Come on! This way!" Max heard while grabbing Morgana to make her yelp, and they ran to where the others were shouting and began running away from the house as the black cat also took off with them.

Back in the house, however, Winifred states in frustration to her sisters, "Ohh! Confound it!" Winifred then realized something yet wanted to be sure, so she cupped her hands while her sisters were stating they were dead and told them quickly to shut up while sipping it, and stated in growing anger, "It is but water!"

"Huh?" Sarah states while Mary indeed took a few sips and while seeing Mary doing so, tilted her head back and was drinking the water as well, "Most refreshing." Sarah agreed with her before Winifred was then telling Mary and Sarah then, "You idiot!" Winifred ignored Sarah's 'Ahh's' as she was drinking, "The boy has tricked us! And he's stolen the book! After him!"

"'Tis a b-black river." Mary states warily to her sisters as they were outside at this point, and came across the black asphalted road while not knowing any better, "Perhaps it is not too deep." Sarah suggested to Mary mostly at hoping she would go in yet she was shoved by both of her sisters and screamed in impending doom yet paused before stomping on it while explaining to them, "'Tis firm!"

"Careful, Winnie." Mary told Winifred as she was also using her right foot to test it before going onto the road itself while thinking to herself, "Hmm. Mmm." Then Sarah told her sisters in amazement while stomping still, "'Tis firm as stone." Winifred understood quickly while being amazed yet stated, "Why- Why, it's a road! Firm as stone. Sisters! Firm as stone." They then began to strut-walk as one on the road before they paused in confusion at hearing sirens and flashing red lights, and then took off quickly back to their house.

In a tree above that was near the end of the path, a shaded figure of sorts chuckled quietly to himself before vanishing as under the same tree, that cloaked person facepalmed to themself before taking off into town to finish setting things up.

With Morgana and the others as Aria made Morgana saddened that Ophis left during the time of their escape somewhere, before they came across a familiar graveyard. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Come on! This is a graveyard!" Max tells the cat to confuse the three girls while Morgasna knew better, and stifled some laughter at their faces at hearing said cat speak to mostly Max then in explanation, "It's hallowed ground. Dark Witches can't set foot here."

"He talks." Max then tells the perplexed girls and his sister, and Aria rolled her orbs as Sonata tripped over herself while trying to pick the cat up because of her thinking that was cute, and stated to them all while they indeed followed him into the site, "Follow me!"

As they were going past gravestones, Sonata and Melody secretly shivered while being brave as Aria rolled her orbs at how scared they were at being within a graveyard as Max also placed the book in Morgana's hands while not seeing the one eye open in small surprise while glancing at her before closing quickly when she turned to it in small confusion, and a few minutes later, they all came to a particular plot as the cat then sat down on the gravestone before calling them over, "Over here. I want to show you something... Maybe to give you an idea of exactly what we're dealing with."

"'William Butcherson, lost soul'?" Allison states while reading it as the cat nodded, and began to explain to them about some parts of the three Dark Witches' past to them, "Billy Butcherson was Winifred's former lover, but she found him sporting with her younger sister Sarah. So she poisoned him and also sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle… So he couldn't tell her secrets even in death." He paused before stating to them nonchalantly as if it was expected of said Dark Witch, "Winifred always was the jealous type."

It was then Morgana knowing who he was as Allison was going to say it yet she did so to make everyone realize this as well with brief, wide eyes, "You're Thackery Binx."

"Yes." He told the child with Allison stating then to them all while being bewildered, secretly, "Huh. So the legends are true." The Cat, Thackery, nodded right at her before hopping down and began to walk quickly on all fours to the next place, and Morgana felt he was reluctant yet decided to do so, "Well, come along. I want to show you something else."

Meanwhile at the Sanderson House again, the three Dark Sisters were hiding behind a tour guide sign of the place for the outer parts of said property as two firemen came out while the first shook his head in frustration, "Teenagers again. I hate Halloween."

Once they were out of earshot, Mary asked wary to her two sisters, "Who- Who- Who- Who are they?" Sarah though stated back in reply in small confusion mixed with a statement, "Boys?" Winifred although rolled her orbs and quietly stated to her sisters while explaining her quick observations (with her briefly shoving Mary away from her) to make them nod while Sarah also spotted something, "Witch Hunters. Observe. They wear black robes and carry axes to chop wood to burn us." While Mary stated 'Hold me' to Winifred as she did so out of reluctance before shoving her away a few seconds later, and Sarah saw said spider and mumbled to herself while getting it.

"Sisters! Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Winifred states to her two sisters as they came out of hiding and were currently at the entrance of their home as Sarah was also eating said large spider, "The magic that brought us back… Only works tonight, on All Hallows Eve. When the sun comes up, we are dust."

Confused by that, Sarah states while taking the spider out to speak, "Dust?" Winifred sighed while telling them firmly, "Toast!" She held in her irritation then by Mary stating to her in question as Sarah resumed eating the spider, "Toast?" Winifred made her two sister's jump by shouting the word, pudding, while they held each other briefly at that with a small scream before settling them down by her next set of words, "Fortunately the potion I brewed the night we were hanged… Will keep us alive and young forever."

That caused both Mary and Sarah to sigh aloud in small relief before hearing Winifred's words while half-speaking to them and half-speaking to herself in frustration while explaining things simple to them (despite them understanding half to what she was saying), "Unfortunately the recipe for that potion is in my spellbook, and the little wretches have stolen it! Therefore, it stands to reason, does it not, sisters dear, that we must find the book, brew the potion… And suck the lives out of the children of Salem before sunrise. Otherwise, it's curtains! We evaporate! We cease to exist! Dost thou comprehend?"

"You explained it beautifully, Winnie. The way you sort of started out with the adventure part… And then you sort of slowly-" Mary began while to play kiss-up once again to her before Sarah swallowed the spider and stated to her in honesty, "Explained what?" Deciding actions was louder than her words, she excited them then by telling them in statement, and entering the home as well, "Come! We fly!"

Once they went inside and found their stash of brooms hidden within the secretive wall, they were puzzled by seeing something addressed to them and for Winifred to read it while flying, and as they got around she read said letter made by odd yet familiar power and was mixed then while quickly scanning the copied test, and placed it into her robes as they then took off while giving her youngest sister a look for a few times.

Back with the others within the Old Burial Hill Graveyard and oddly enough, named after the plot founder, Tomas Anderson Hill way back then, and Morgana and everyone felt not only sympathy for Thackery at this, but also mixed emotions of pity (from the teen girls as even Aria felt this), and other, by being near Emily's Gravestone.

Melody somehow appeared out of nowhere as secretly, Yidhian and Sebastian was looking for the girl, by a vortex showing up made out of pink swirls and landed on Morgana a few moments earlier, and was feeling better than ever as if she gotten fixed-up within moments, and sat on the ground near Morgana while listening.

"Because of me my little sister's life was stolen. For years I waited for my life to end so I could be reunited with my family," Thackery began while sitting in front of the headstone and Morgana and the others could detect longing in his tone at that before secretive irritation was then placed, "But Winifred's Curse of Immortality kept me alive." He then looked to accepted by his next words he explained before giving a pointed look mostly to Max, with mixed emotions of guilt and other, "Then one day I figured out what to do with my eternal life. Now, I'd failed Emily, but I wouldn't fail again. When Winifred and her sisters returned, I'd be there to stop them. So for three centuries, I've guarded the house on All Hallows Night when I knew some airhead virgin might light that candle."

They were all sitting down on some plots near Emily's Headstone while Morgana was nearby Thackery alongside Dani as they patted his back, gently, to comfort him as Dani stated to Max then in annoyance, "Nice going, airhead." Morgana though was puzzled as she managed to slip on an odd, silverish ring of sorts onto her first-right finger of her hand without meaning to that none of them but the cloaked figure saw before vanishing from the person's hiding spot, and Max states in defense while also being true by his words, "Hey, look, I'm sorry, okay? We're talking about three ancient hags versus the 20th Century. How bad can it be?

"Bad." Was all Thackery stated back to the teen male before seeing Allison was going to look into the spellbook and shouted quickly to make her jump, alongside a few other girls (not mentioning who as she would whack me on the head), "Stay out of there!"

"Why?" She curiously asked him as he sighed while explaining to not only her yet to them all while giving her a sorry look within his eyes, "It holds Winifred's most dangerous spells. She must not get it."

Max had an idea as he had gotten up, grabbed the book and told them all then with the Siren's knowing better alongside Melody, but not Morgana while she was the only one besides the cat to see the book's only eye briefly opened to be amused by the teen male's words, "Well, let's torch the sucker." He tossed it onto the ground while using his lighter and was going to do so, but saw while confusing everyone except the Sirens, it kept blowing it out, and Thackey told him in plain honesty then, "It's protected by magic."

They suddenly stiffened while getting quickly up, and saw within the air on brooms within a few short minutes was the three sisters as before they began running within the graveyard, Winifred stated to them all, "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus!"

Winifred then pointed to Sarah as she hummed, and nodded while flying from Winifred's right as she did the same for Mary as they were behind some fallen gravestones nearby as Mary went to Winifred's left to surround them, and Sarah decided to flirt instead of trying to capture them, to Max, and the Siren's saw hints of anger quickly within Allison's orbs, "Brave little virgin who lit the candle. I'll be thy friend~."

"Hey, take a hike!" Allison states in a tone to confuse Max and Morgana over, but not Melody and Dani as she, Aria, and Sonata grabbed some dirt while recalling things, and tossed it at the Dark Witch to get her to flinch while stating to herself in small pain, "Ooh! Ouch!"

Seeing the spellbook was by itself, Winifred decided to call it over while in mid-air, "Book~!" Thackery seeing this, quickly lept to action yet stated a huh, when it shot right to Morgana instead while also at the same time, trying to float with her of sorts, "Come to Mommy!~!" He then pounced on top of Morgana's head as the weighted balance kept them down while Dani also came over and was freaked out by the eye glancing at her and Allison, briefly, before closing, "'Fraid not!" Thackery exclaimed to the redheaded Dark Witch.

Frustrated while now recalling who the cat was, Winifred decided to mock/state to him then, "Thackery Binx, thou mangy feline! Still alive?" He only responded while seeing the book settled down within Morgana's grasp before handing it to Dani as he gestured with a pointed claw right at her in a threat, "And waiting for you!" Seeing this, she stated in a tone Morgana thought was a statement more than a threat, "Ohh! Thou hast waited in vain! And thou will fail to save thy friends, just as thou failedto save thy sister!" They growled at each other before she zapped her magic at Dani's hands to quickly drop the book before it was getting zapped away from them, and Morgana and everyone was then playing "Keep-Away" for the next ten or so minutes from all three witches as Allison was the last one to have the book then, and they were near Billy's Gravestone once again alongside Max panting while asking the cursed cat, "They can't touch us here, right?"

Morgana while knowing things, still didn't like his sudden answer as anything could happen now that she was here, and neither did the others while glancing at him before looking at the sister's, "Well, they can't." Dani though stated her thoughts aloud to the cat then as secretly, Morgana wondered why Winifred looked at her in a gaze of mixed emotions, "I don't like the way you said that."

They jumped as Winifred then began to chant a spell aloud as both Sarah and Mary was next to her, then, and even gesturing within wandless magical movements, "Unfaithful lover long since dead, deep asleep in thy wormy bed, wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes, twist thy fingers toward the sky. Life is sweet. Be not too shy. On thy feet, so sayeth I!"

Morgana fell on her butt while everyone was still standing as she and the Siren's were the only ones to see Billy's Grave began to slowly raise up while keeping balance as the ground shook, and not known to them, Morgana's Magic briefly activated the new ring on her finger as two entities within slowly woke up. Two of which Thackery would be stunned to find out as such as to briefly mention this, Sarah while clumsy back then, lost said ring while on one of her jobs and a certain spirit was sucked into said ring as well as this was a former entity or person from another world entirely that nearly killed them… Until they; the Sanderson Sisters, used a powerful, modifying spell of sorts.

"Max! Max!" Dani states in fear as Aria winced while bumping her head as she fell with Sonata helping her up, and Morgana looked warily at the gravesite of Billy before they all froze as the grave opened up and he was revealed while being confused and turned to them, "Huh?" Mostly everyone screamed while Max, Dani, Allison and Thackery went one way in panic alongside Melody, and Morgana, Sonata, and Aria went one way for the other.

Billy was still confused before he turned and saw his headstone, understood, and groaned to himself at this before looking up at seeing Sarah wave excitedly at him while telling him as well, and not seeing Winifred's look to her at this, "Hi. Hello, Billy."

Billy though was then irritated yet did as told by Winifred's answer, "Catch those children! Get up! Get up! Get out of that ditch! Faster!" Once he took off, she gave Sarah a look to which she blinked towards for, "Go get that child with those bewitching Siren's, Sarah, and do not fail me!"

Sarah flew off to their direction as Mary confused, asked Winifred while said witch only rolled her orbs at, "Winnie, why we need that one child?" Winifred only stated to her then to confused the black-haired sister even more while flying away from the spot, "For specific reasons to which I will need to talk to Sarah about."

With the one group, Dani, Allison, Max, Melody while also holding the book, were following Thackery in equal speed as he found the entrance to the catacombs and states loudly to them, "In here!" Once the three girls went inside, Max saw Billy was coming and getting a quick idea, moved the branch nearby him as Billy was unfortunately in front, saw what was going to happen yet it occurred while he then lost his head, and Max only said, yes, before realizing he was still moving and quickly joined the others while Billy began to look for his head.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked Dani and Melody while they nodded with Dani briefly humming to her she was and Max asked then to Thackery, "What is this place, Binx?"

"It's the old Salem Crypt. It connects to the sewer and up to the street" Max hid his disgust at that while making the cat roll his orbs as Melody handed the book to Allison, "Oh. Uh, charming." He then saw certain things on the ceiling, "Uh, don't look up, Dani." She then told him while still in small fear, yet she too, hid her own disgust from the smell she was smelling down in the crypt, "Don't worry. I won't."

Thackery then told the four to make Dani blink her eyes at him for, and indeed not seeing any at all, "Relax. I've hunted mice down here for years." Melody asked though in disbelief as she would have thought he would be eating better, "Mice?" It was then Melody noticed to worry the cat over, and everyone else, "Where's Morgana and her Aunts?"

Back at the graveyard, Winifred was with her sister Mary as Sarah was still gone, and groaned while stating to herself as they found Billy, "Oh, God. Oh, God. Just great. Oh, cheese and crust! He's lost his head!" Indeed Billy was nearing his head, but he accidentally kicked it a few inches away while getting it from his body, "Ha! Damn that Thackery Binx! Damn him! Billy, which way did they go?" Seeing he wasn't cooperating on that, she indeed groaned in frustration at that.

It was then they saw Sarah was successful while seeing Morgana was silent while not at all struggling as it seems Sarah placed the child to sleep, but didn't see the Siren's, but saw Sarah's look at her for in small worry over something before Winifred decided to order Billy, then, "Billy, listen to me. Follow those children, you maggot museum, and get my book! Then come find us! We'll be ready for them!"

Billy stared at her rudely while seeing that, firmly yelled at him for, "Quit staring at me! Get moving down that hole!" He then took off while the three then flew away while speaking to themselves and not seeing Aria let out a frustrated yell at them for kidnapping Morgana when she was distracted over something, and knocking out Sonata with something near her heart as she looked pale, and was also carrying her on her left shoulder before sighing, and Aria froze at seeing the one figure she didn't expect to see at all within this area while firmly stating to him, in disbelief, "You."

At the entrance of the graveyard, a few minutes or so later, Sarah placed Morgana down near the brooms on the stone wall as they landed, and Winifred in anxious frustration, states mostly to herself, "Ahh. They're here. I know they're here. I know they're here, but where are they?" She then turned to Mary as she was about to speak before doing so, "Sniff them out, Mary."

"Uh, they're, they're, uh- Oh, I can't." Mary tells her in honesty to not please Winifred over as she was angered by things, "They've gone too far." Sarah then began to climb the gate as Mary continued to tell Winifred, "I've lost them!"

"I'll have your guts for garters, girl! Confound you!" Winifred tells Mary firmly while grabbing her neck and dragging her over, and ignoring Sarah still climbing before she let go and sighed as Mary was rubbing her neck and states mostly to herself, "Very well. We must outwit them… When Billy the Butcher gets here with my book-" Mary understood that while stating the word, book, in agreement, "We shall be ready for them!"

"Sarah!/Sarah!" Both Winifred and Mary state to grab the ditzy witch's attention as she climbed down, and handed her two sisters their brooms while grabbing not only hers but also the child easily by the scruff of her neck as she was still asleep, "Let us start collecting children."

"Why?" Mary asked while seeing they might not be going anywhere for the moment, Sarah placed the child butt-first onto the wall near the bench near them, and Winifred rolled her orbs while explaining to her, "Because, you great buffoon, we want to live forever, not just until tomorrow. The more children's lives we snatch, the longer we shall live!"

"Right! Let us fly!" Sarah tells them while quickly forgetting the child and following her sister's lead, Winifred stated it as well before Mary told them while making them stop, and turn to her as she was then grabbing the two's broomsticks, "Wait! Sisters. I have an idea. Since this promises to be a direst and stressful evening, I suggest we form a Calming Circle."

"I am calm!" Winifred shouted to make Sarah jump, and from the sound of her voice, began to slowly wake-up Morgana from her spot, "Oh, sister. Thou art not being honest with thyself, are we? Huh? Huh? Come on. Come on. Give me a smile." Mary coaxed as indeed Winifred indeed let out a smile that Morgana then saw, and also was confused by feeling worried over her from not only her weapon, but also from both of her mothers as it seems Ophis was too busy to come and rescue her, and she at all couldn't speak as it seems her mouth was spelled shut as well.

The indeed began to do something weird while forgetting this part of their odd, calming circle-thing for the next few minutes or so, "Think soothing thoughts." "Rabid bats." "Yum!" "Black Death." "Mummy's Scorpion Pie." " **Mother.** "

Morgana would have laughed when the three freaked out when Winifred quickly pulled them back when the City's Bus showed up with that one male bus driver opening the door for them, and states in a rather impressed tone by their looks, "Bubble, bubble, I'm in trouble." Rather curious while her two sisters were wary, Winifred questioned the male, "Tell me, friend, what is this contraption?" He spits out the window from finishing up his chewing tobacco, and tells them in a way Morgana guessed he was formerly bored until he stopped here, "I call it... A bus."

"A bus." Winifred states to her sisters as Mary states the term in confusion to herself, "A bus?" Winifred ignored that while motioning Sarah to go grab the child by her next question to the mortal man, "And its purpose?" The driver then tells them in a way from seeing it was Halloween and also guessing they were dressed-up witches, tells them while still looking at the three, "To convey gorgeous creatures such as yourselves… To your most forbidden desires."

"Well, fancy, we desire… Children." Winifred merely tells the male bus driver, and he replies back without knowing better (in Morgana's opinion), "Hey, that may take me a couple of tries, but I don't think that'd be a problem. Hop on up."

"Marvellous!" Winifred stated in a pleased tone while the two other sisters stated a quick 'Thank you' to him as he only hummed in a way Morgana guessed was something only male's do upon seeing attractive girls before stating as she was then dragged by Mary to a seat nearby Winifred, "I need one of those instant ice packs. You girls are giving me a fever! Yeow!"

While Sarah decided to sit with the bus driver on his lap, Mary sat between her as Winifred did the same, and making Morgana feel wary to the point two certain someones felt it, but was held back by an unknown force stopping them when they were outside the house, and confronted it.

"Behave, Youngling, otherwise I have to place that hex on you this time." Winifred states as she undid Sarah's Hex of Lethargy and Morgana blinks while using her normal hand to move her jaw a bit to amuse Mary at that before stifling by Winifred's look, and asked quietly while the redheaded witch saw she flinched when she stated her words though as if she was going to get hit or worse, "What are you three going to do to me?"

Winifred decided to be honest while trying to relax and made Morgana and even Mary blink at her in surprised confusion at how she figured things out quickly, "Nothing much. Better then whoever harmed a Young Magical-In-Training as such, as Witches no matter the race, tend to do wonders together."

"You know who I am?" Morgana warily asked while hoping she doesn't fully know who she was, and for once Winifred shrugged while they were still moving, "Mostly by what thy Test I received stated, Great-Great-Grandchild of my ditzy sister…" _Which I don't know in Father's Name how she pulled that over thy eyes._ Winifred added as an afterthought while seeing she made the jaws of both Morgana and Mary drop slightly at that.

"She's Sarah's GrandWitch?" Mary bewilderedly asked to confuse Morgana at the term while merely watching as both she and Winifred decided to converse between each other while fully knowing she was here, "'Tis seems so, thy sister. Judging by thy eyes this wee one has… She be in relation to thy Thomason Moonguard, the cheeky man he be." Mary looked thoughtful while replying in a way to make Winifred hide her irritation on that, and peeked the child's interest as despite being Dark Witches, she likes to learn history and stuff, "So thy Thomas may have swoon Sarah before he was forced to leave to the East then? Perhaps he took thy child they had with him then from cheating on thy sister?"

At this, Winifred chuckled coldly at that that made Morgana shiver to herself without meaning to by her words as Mary smirked in reply to them, "At least the Blood runs smoothly then water by thy child amongst us, as I detected Chaos Magic very easily from the candle to know thy wee one had a hand in our resurrection." She paused before adding onto her words and this made Morgana lightly gulped for, "And perhaps a more aid to thy spells we may do."

Morgana then sneezed to make them blink as in all three hands while the ring on her finger absorbed some of the accidental Chaos Magic, Oreo Churros (up to five) within their left hands and hearing the child's stomach grumble, already guessed she was hungry yet Mary tried hers yet made Winifred be puzzled by her then stating as the child's magic randomly made them to be any flavor, "This tastes like chocolate mixed with grasshopper and cream."

After eating that as Winifred's reluctantly liked it while thanking the devil that Sarah didn't smell hers while fully distracted by the bus driver, it was pure silence then while they drove.

Meanwhile, below the same street in a rather yet truly odd coincidence, Billy was still following the others within the sewer system still and also following their echoes and eventually came to a ladder.

"Up the ladder! Come on!" Thackery states to Max while hosting him up, and Dani states to them both, "Careful." Melody though had an odd feeling that they were being watched yet focused her attention from watching Max climb as up above and nearing the location on said street, the bus driver complimented Sarah as Mary was at the back of the bus while showing Morgana her test results and secretly impressed by who she truly was. "Hey, buttercup, anybody ever tell you you're very easy on the eyes?"

At the manhole cover while seeing the same bus Morgana was on before Thackery did, Max states quickly in alarm as said male cat went wide-eyed at it, "Binx! Look out!" He was then hit as on the bus, the bus driver states to worry Morgana slightly over without showing it as Winifred saw her sneeze once again as some of her magic went into the one ring on her finger while slowly yet surely, making a small surprise for everyone later on, "Whoa! Speed bump!"

Below the manhole that was recovered in worry, they then came up after hearing the bus ride away as it was heading to where the current Trick or Treating was still going on, and Max states before any of them can, "Oh, my God." Thackery was run over with him lying on his left side as the center was smushed without blood.

"No. It's all my fault," Max states with sudden guilt at thinking he truly killed Thackery as Allison seeing this, tried comforting the teen boy while telling him, and holding onto Dani as Melody herself, hugged the book in which they didn't see the cover glow in a small blush of sorts with the eye open in a slight daze before closing and returning to normal, "Max, it's not your fault."

It was then they heard sounds of sorts before Dani managed to grab their attention and bopth teens couldn't believe what they were seeing, "Look!" Thackery was back to normal while easily holding his wince before shaking in place a few times, and tells them from personal experience, "I hate it when that happens." Seeing their looks with Melody and Dani holding in their amazement by him, "Well. I told you, I can't die."

Thackery then looked at Dani mostly while asking her in concern briefly, "Dani, you all right?" Melody looked with her eyes between the cat, and her friend a few times as she thought she saw something as Dani stated in amazing relief to him, "Yeah!" Thackery nodded before telling them as they moved out, "Okay, then, let's go!"

After several blocks ahead while on the city bus once again, Sarah sat behind the bus driver this time, Mary made Morgana jump lightly by her sudden, loud shout in which she was glad she was sitting down as the bus came to an abrupt halt, "Stop!"

Winifred was confused before looking at her sister with pleased orbs and face, "I smell children." Winifred only told her while grabbing her broom and Morgana in a gentle yet firm hold, "Marvelous."

Morgana though was puzzled by the bus driver's advances onto Sarah before she could get out as he opened the doors, "Hey, hey, cupcake, don't I get your phone number? Your area code? You want my route schedule?" Sarah hid a tint while only stating in honest reply back to the mortal man, "Oh, thou wouldst hate me in the morning." He shook his head in disagreement while telling her then, "No, I wouldn't." It was then Winifred told him off while shooing Sarah down as Mary followed behind her sister, "Oh, believe me, thou wouldst." She paused while giving the driver a rude look by him stating behind her back, "Party pooper."

"What is this, sisters?" Winifred then states in a truly perplexed tone at seeing kids in costumes (which the three don't know yet), "Odds bodkins." Winifred states while pulling Morgana away from a passing group of dressed teens discussing normal things while having candy on them, and Sarah waved back to the driver as he did so before taking off, "Farewell, mortal busboy."

"Oh, my. What are those? What's that?" Mary began to panic as Morgana guessed she smelled kids but didn't realize they were only dressed in different outfits, to her sisters, "Um-" Winifred began to soothe her sister unsurely as she stated quickly, "What is that?" "Uh, hobgoblins." Both sister's looked at her and replied an oh, before they froze at seeing a random little girl dressed as an angel that bowed while playing the part, "Bless you."

Even Morgana jumped from Sarah's sudden scream of panic at this as Mary comforted her sister as Winifred rolled her orbs and they placed their broomsticks near the wall while stating to them both, and still holding onto Morgana while seeing her tail snatched a Snickers Bar from a random bag without knowing and she began eating it, "Enough!"

Mary decided to be honest between her two sisters while growing panic settled into her words and face as she spoke, "Uh, sisters, I'm very confused. I- I smell children, but I- I don't see children. I- I've lost my power!" She looked like she was getting ready to cry while Morgana blinked at guessing just like in the movie mary had the Gift to Search (meaning kids of any age), Sarah for natural grace, beauty, and voice… But figured Winifred was mostly for power until she shook her head while seeing she was grabbed by Sarah before she could take off, and saw Winifred snapped Mary out of it by gently slapping her firmly in the face and saying, "Enough, enough, enough!"

"Sorry." Was all Mary could reply back to Winifred to then make her irritable while stating to them, in confidence, and both sisters nodded their heads, "We are Witches. We are evil!" They repeated the word, evil, back to their elder sister, "What would Mother say if she could see us like this?"

"Oh." Mary sadly agreed before they held their broomsticks up after getting them, and telling each other solemnly, at the same time, " **Mother.** "

They then heard an old man dressed as Satan, and Morgana oddly felt small humor going into her by not only her weapon, but also both of her mother's bonds while feeling comforting waves from Adagio somehow into her heart as she was dragged by them to said man's front porch (leaving their brooms behind), and heard them calling the old man, Master, and other things, "What kind of costumes are these?" The old man asked while being impressed.

He then got it while stating to them with a tone Morgana knew he was truly impressed, "It's the Sanderson Sisters, right?" Winifred nodded while stating to them as they even made her bow, "At your service." The other two stated two yeses in sync, and heard him tell the three, "Haven't seen you for centuries. But what the heck? Why don't you come in? Come in to the non-smoking section."

Morgana rolled her orbs half-way before she thought she felt like she was being watched, but didn't get a chance to see a pair of red, ruby eyes looking on top a tree near the back of the home itself as the old man tells them in kind gesture, "Come on, come on, right this way. Don't step on my tail!"

"I want you to meet the little woman." The old man states to them as he went somewhere within the house as they were waiting within his living room as Winifred perplexing stated while being impressed, to her sisters as Morgana was making herself comfortable while knowing they didn't want her out of their sight at least on the nearby recliner, "He has a little woman." Mary nodded in agreement while replying back to Winifred as Sarah only nodded her head, "Sounds tasty."

"Would you stop clicking? We have company!" The old man tells the woman with hair curlers in her hair while wearing pajamas and a bathrobe, "I don't care who's here. I'm sick and tired…" the three though saw her state and made Morgana hid a snort of laughter by their comment to each other, "Sisters. Satan has married Medusa," Mary began her quick observations while pointing things out, "See the snakes in her hair?"

"I don't wanna play in this. I don't wanna play." Once she saw them, she blinked while her husband tells her then in excitement, and Morgana saw the old woman was smoking as well and guessed she was relaxing until they showed up, "My three favorite Witches."

"Aren't you broads a little old to be Trick-or-Treating?" The woman asked as Winifred tells her mostly to get her to look at her husband in disbelief of sorts, "We'll be younger in the morning." Playing along, she decided to state in a sarcastic tone to them while drinking scotch in a glass cup, "Yes. Yeah, sure. Me too… I went out with him Valentine's Day. Excuse me."

Outside the home, three children indeed dressed as the three sisters, as they were oddly enough, Dani's friends and Morgana's they made around the same age, and the one dressed as Winifred (but without the lipstick) stated to her friends, "Wow! Neat brooms!" They then took it while not seeing a certain, chaotic, Greek female figure showed up with amusement in her orbs as she decided to allow those three absorb the latent magic she saw leaking from the broomsticks by years of not-in-use from the Sanderson Sisters into their family, non-existent Magical Cores as one by one, they took off with surprised glee into the sky with truly perfect control over the former sister's broomsticks and vanished into the night's sky while having a blast… With someone else more chaotic aiding their desires, after.

Back inside the house, however, as Morgana was given a few candy bars by him first as Winifred was straightening her hair out within the nearby mirror, "Forget the kids. I'm serving you from my cauldron." He came over to Winifred firstly while telling and giving her a bar to confuse her briefly over, "Winnie!" "Yes?" "For you." She held onto the bar while stopping him, and asked him as well in urgency, "Master, I plague thee. What about the book?"

He then told her in a dismissal tone while reaching into his plastic cauldron, "We'll get to the book later." Morgana decided to get up and seeing it was a useless item, Winifred gave the bar to Morgana as she was eating the Clark Bar to amuse the redhead slightly at how similar to treats Morgana had to know she did have hints of Sarah within her while watching things play out, "Mary, go long!" he tossed a bar at Mary to which she caught excitedly over as he complimented her then, and Morgana hesitantly yet followed Winifred to what she guessed was the home owner's kitchen, "Yeah! You could be a tight end!"

"Master, would thou dance with me?" Sarah asked randomly to make him pause before shrugging, as within the kitchen, Winifred seemed to be in sudden glee over things, and states mostly to herself while picking a few objects up in inspection, "Behold! A torture chamber." She saw Morgana no longer holding it in and was outright laughing at her and confused, stated to the child, "What is so funny, Little One?"

She blinked while realizing things quickly by her words yet seemed puzzled as to how the child knew thing she didn't, "You and the sisters are in a house and seeing you act this way as Mater would be laughing as well." Realizing what she said, she grabbed Morgana by her clothing to quickly make her feel fear, and looked sideways while avoiding her gaze by her stating the Latin word for mother, stated in accusation, "You mean we are in thy mortal home, and not beloved Satan's?"

Before Morgana can quickly reply, they heard the wife of the home state loudly about them all, "Okay, that's it. Party's over! Get out of my house! Get outta here! Get outta my house!" They came out of the kitchen as the old man began to plea to his wife, "Calm down, puddin' face-" "Shove it, Satan."

"Ohh… Thou should not speak to Master in such a manner." Sarah scolded the wife while Mary hummed in agreement, and the old man replied to make his wife look at them in mixed anger and disbelief, "They call me Master." She gave him a firm look of alter while telling him mostly, "Wait'll you see what I'm gonna call ya." "Now, tart face-" she stopped him while pissed and told them all, "Take your Clark Bars and get out of my house!"

Winifred seeing a threat, circled her like the other two did as Morgana not knowing what to do, decided maybe this was a chance to sneak out and she did, "Make us!" The other two not seeing Morgana escape, agreed with her as the old man stated in plea, "Honeybunch." The wife wasn't having it as the three witches ran for their lives from a tiny Wheaten Cairn Terrier chasing them out by her words, "Ralph! Sic 'em!"

"Winnie! Winnie!" Winifred's two sisters state in panic before that panic settled onto the few objects now missing: Their brooms, and stated as one, " **My broom!** " Winifred then stated to herself mostly while her sisters followed her, "Purloined! Curses!" While walking on the sidewalk, Mary pointed something out to them, "Sisters, look. 'Tis the chocolate-covered finger of a man named Clark. Mmm. Ooh! Ugh!" She had a look of disgust before stating to mostly Winifred, "It's candy. Why would the Master give us candy?"

"Because he is not our Master." She told Mary in brief explanation as Mary blinked and stated in a perplexed tone, while Sarah paused mid-step and began to finally realize someone was missing yet didn't get a chance to say anything, "He isn't?" Rolling her orbs at that, she then grabbed one of the children while removing his mask, and making a statement, "And these are not hobgoblins. See?" The were awed by this as the child stated warily at them, "Cool it, man!"

"A child!" Mary states in surprise before going 'ohh' when he hit her in the stomach in defense, and called them weirdos before fleeing, "Weirdos!" Sarah then states in excitement.

"Sisters!" Winifred began in realization mixed with what Morgana stated, and as they looked to her while humming briefly, "All Hallows Eve has become a night of frolic…" " **Oh?** " They both stated to Winifred in surprise at that as she continued explaining while gesturing wildly, "Where children wear costumes and run amok!"

"Oh! Amok!" Sarah states in understanding in that term before dancing in place while chanting to herself, "Amok, amok, amok, amok, amok-" she was then slapped hard in the gut by Winifred to which she went 'oh' with a sheepish look on her face, before giving an irritated look to Mary as she stated to her confidently, "Oh, Winnie, just one child."

It was then they turned to Sarah at not seeing their captive-like relation with them, "Sarah…" Winifred began as she hummed dumbly in reply before getting her ear pulled to amuse Mary over as they began walking and talking, "Where is she?"

Meanwhile, with Morgana, she was running still before realizing she was lost as not known to her, she was near a few blocks or so from the Old Town Hall itself, and panted while kneeling in place before feeling her ring on her right hand warm up a little before stiffening at a sudden, amused tone of voice at her from behind, and quickly turned to see who it was, "It seems your alone, at last, Child." It was that same person from a while ago. The same, cloaked person that revealed himself to be none-other than a man with crimson eyes while looking handsome, had features to which she saw made him not be human as he had brief, elongated fangs, pale skin, and pointed ears with pitch-black and blond highlighted sides that was slicked back, and wore leather-like armor of sorts that was pitch-black.

Backing up while wary as he merely stood there in half-amusement while narrowing his orbs, she froze-up suddenly while having true fear at seeing she was frozen in place by him and stated in a tone while waving a finger at her as if she was in trouble, "Now is that any way to act when someone is talking to you, hmm?"

Ignoring her look of fear as he only chuckled and inhaled as if, he found it arousing of sorts by the stench of her fear, "My, my. When I was assigned to this task of finding the odd source of Chaos Magic from a race thought long to be extinguished, I was reluctant to be assigned to this task by my own Master… But it seems it was worth the wait to encounter you, Royal Child."

Morgana while frozen, felt little comfort this time by the bonds trying to comfort her as her one ring Yidhian was a prisoner of was dimly glowing within the gem, and the one other ring was as well as the not-human male chuckled while slowly yet with grace, came over to her and smelled her once again, "If I knew this is what the Master meant by seeking you out, then I would have tried getting you alone sooner, as your very blood sings to me, Child."

Morgana realized what he was as she knew he wasn't a vampire as he had markings show up on his face, as he should have been repelled by the tiny stench of garlic she ate from the party earlier, and saw his eyes looked more demonic to know one thing: He was a Japanese Demon of sorts that drank blood as well, and shivered by the gentle-like caress he did while touching her face and was going to bite her neck before pausing, and groaned to himself as Morgana's eyes quickly filled with hope at both only seeing Max and the others, but also both Bowsette and Shania (who was in her Tatan'Ka Forme) growled at the demon who sighed while glaring at them all, especially since the spellbook itself was oddly glaring right back as Morgana's silvery ring was shaking back and forth gently while more of Morgana's Magic was briefly sucked into it. "It seems that my work has to be placed on hold as I truly wanted to taste her… But perhaps something interesting would provide a means of a test for you mortals."

Confused by what he meant as he then shrilled a loud-like whistle that echoed all around the area, they all then froze while hearing loud, screeching-like sounds in multiples within the sky. It was then they saw what was making the shrieking sounds while making Dani and others stunned by seeing Bowsette sending blasts of pure flame from her fists right at them with instant disintegration by fire: Flying, wicked-looking, red-eyed and dark-brown colored imps that oddly resembles somewhat larger versions from World of Warcraft.

Morgana yelped as she was held hostage by the demon as Shania let out a warning growl while her feet was easily breaking parts of the road when he licked her cheek by a snake-like tongue, before stating to them in a tone they didn't at all like as they were dodging and running from the crazy imps, "I have a previous engagement to take with this Child here, as the one who summoned me wants her for some odd reason as such… Good-" he was then punched hard by one particular female that showed up as her true self, Yidhian, while Sebastian quickly grabbed and settled her down.

While Yidhian and the demon were fighting with their weapons (with him having a demonic scimitar blade of sorts), Sebastian looked at Morgana and stated carefully to her while seeing she was in relief at seeing him, "Are you alright Young Mistress?"

She could only nod while seeing more imps show up, and sensing her intentions by looking at the others, he placed her down while giving a 'Stay here' motion and vanished quickly before quickly aiding the others as Yidhian was then teamed-up with both Bowsette and Shania while fighting the demon male.

Dani tripped while holding Thackery and was about to scream when several demonic imps were going to pounce her, but something quick went right through them and they poofed into a dark-like mist of sorts as Sebastian only nodded before going to aid the others, and Max grabbed his sister while Melody and Allison quickly followed them to the town hall to only be stopped by an odd forcefield of sorts to which they were perplexed by, and Morgana decided to head over to them while wincing as her one arm he held firmly, hurt a bit.

"It's a Battlefield Barrier," Morgana tells them while getting hugged by her friends Dani and Melody as Thackery (if he truly could) would have blushed since his face was in Morgana's chest area, "It won't go away until he leaves us or he is gone. That's what Uncle Frost told me." Wondering who this Uncle Frost was, they ducked by seeing several imps were behind them and also laughed in glee while sending green flames right above their heads.

Though one stray shot hit the book as it then glowed so bright to even catch the demon's sudden interest on that, it blew not only the imps away while disintegrating them, but also the barrier he secretly placed up and seeing he may lose, vanished to set out his plans.

Seeing things were somewhat normal for the most part, Shania changed back to her true self while Bowsette grunted in displeasure while dismissing her flames, and Sebastian appeared to startled Dani, Max, and even Allison while holding a tint to her face at seeing the butler's looks when he bowed mostly to Morgana while stating in a forgiving tone, "I am sorry, My Lady, as whoever the male demon was has gotten away…" he then looked up with those crimson eyes of his as they glinted, and states to her in wonder, "Do you wish for me to pursue?"

Morgana secretly surprised him when she shook her head no and made Melody protest yet seeing her look she understood as Bowsette held her left side in small pain and saw some blood, "I want you to take Rachel and do whatever you can to heal her up, and take Melody with you back to the house to allow her to get changed, as I think Shania will be good for us at the moment, Oni-San." At the end of her words he was truly surprised by the title she called him by, yet nodded while quickly doing so (much to Melody's constant protest).

Yidhian though kissed her on the forehead and decided to look for the reason why that one demon was here, as she knew she may have seen him before, but cannot place where, and Morgana briefly took Thackery with her and whispered something into his cat ears and he went wide-eyed but only nodded out of reluctance before she gave him back to her friend, with a look of later by her own look of wonder.

Morgana confused them though when she asked them to do something strange: Let her touch their ears, and one by one, they felt an odd tingle as her one spell took effect for not being able to fall under song-like spells, and gave Dani and her looks of later while they headed to the Old Town Hall.

Seeing it was packed though, Max told them in irritation as they walked to the entrance, "Ah, great. How are we ever gonna find Mom and Dad in this place?"

Band Singer: "Owww~! Whoo! Those fingers through my hair~. Thatsly "come hit her" stare~. That strips my conscience bare. It's witchcraft~."

The singer was singing while they were in the crowded town hall, and seeing the adults were indeed enjoying their time as thankfully, Morgana done the ear thing in secret between the Denisons and Ariel at least, as she knew she was here as well, and Dani tells Max mostly, "I'm gonna look for Mom."

Band Singer "Baby! And I got no defense for it! I can't see a thing! The heat is too intense for it. What good would common sense for it do~? It's witchcraft~."

Max then jumped while seeing it was his dad with an amused look on his face while dressed as Count Dracula, and states in relief, "Oh. Dad!" He rolled his orbs though when Dave corrected him then, "It's not Dad. It's 'Dadcula'." He then saw Allison while Morgana gently dragging Shania away, was going to look for Ariel, and gently grabbed her while kissing her hand to amuse the teen girl (despite the situation), "Oh, my goodness. Who must this charming young blood donor be?"

Dave though grew concerned from Max telling him then quickly, "Dad! Something terrible happened." Thinking of the worst, he states in small worry from not seeing his sister, "Dani? What's wrong? Wh-Wh-" Max shook his head while giving him a brief look of apology from interrupting him, "No, Dani's fine." Dave then gave Allison an apologetic look while stating, "Good. Excuse me. Come here." He told Max the last part.

With Dani, she was holding Thackery while looking for her mother, and she thought the crocodile was her mother and when asked, the person shook their head no before she blinked in perplexed disbelief alongside Thackery blinking in utter confusion as to what Dani's mother was supposed to be, "Mom?" Jennifer paused on her dancing to see it was her child while humming at her in small surprise at being here yet was amused by her child's look, "What are you supposed to be?"

Jenny then states to her child while gesturing to herself a name, "Madonna." Seeing her perplexed look still while feeling awkward, she tried to explain it slightly better, "Well, you know- Well, obviously. Don't ya think?"

Back with Max and Dave, the father had his arm wrapped around Max's shoulders while stating in question to him in concern still, "Shoot, Max. Look, whatever it is, just tell me."

Once again with Dani as Morgana managed to find Ariel with Shania's sharp eyes, Dani did a slight 'come here' motion with her fingers and amused, Jennifer leaned to her child's height as she stated 'What', to her in a questionable tone, "This cat here, Binx, right? He can talk." She gestured to Thackery as she continued, "My brother's a virgin. He lit the Black Flame Candle. The witches are back from the dead and they're after us. We need help."

Thinking she had too much sugar or something, Jennifer touched her child's cheek while asking her in a way Dani grew frustrated over, "How much candy have you had, honey?" Jenny blinked while seeing the truth in her daughter's orbs then by her response, "Mom, I haven't O.D.'d. I haven't even had a piece. They're real witches, they can fly, and they're gonna eat all the kids in Salem. They're real!"

Jenny froze as the cat spoke just then to prove Dani wasn't making it up to now worry Jennifer over, "Indeed she is telling the truth Mrs. Dennison." Jenny lightly gulped while grabbing Dani's hand and states to her child while millions of things was running throughout her mind, "All right, let's just find your father."

Band Singer: "It's such an ancient pitch~. But one I wouldn't switch, 'Cause there's non icer witch!"

It was at this point the Sanderson Sisters showed up while they saw the adults as well being dressed up, and Winfred firmly told her sisters then as they reluctantly did so (especially with the redhead hitting Mary in the gut from her enjoying the music) "Slither about. Find them!

Band Singer: "Oh, no, I'll never switch, 'Cause there's non icer witch than you~! I put a spell on you~, and now you're mine~!"

While Winifred was observing the singing to get an idea across her mind, the Dennison's was reunited with their kids, Allison, Morgana, Shania, and Ariel who was concerned as well once Thackery spoke to the dad to understand Max was telling the truth, for once in a while.

"They're here! They're here!" Dani exclaimed after seeing Winifred was thankfully not looking this way while Thackery jumped from Dani's grip and slithered off to scope out the area for the other two witches while the Band Singer still sang to everyone that was merely enjoying the party, and Morgana did the enchanted ear spell on them also after seeing that she was indeed not human this entire time but grew to respect the little girl she was while wondering why she made their ears tingle.

Band Singer: "I ain't gonna take none of your runnin' 'round, I ain't gonna take none of your puttin' me down~!"

"Did you find them?" Winifred asked quickly to Mary in which she held in her groan by her words of being sorry to the redhead, and told her firmly while once again elbowed her in the gut, "Get out there and find them."

Though before Max could state or do anything drastic, Morgana surprised them all as she headed to the stage instead while deciding to change things since she oddly felt a presence within the Hall itself, and worried Ariel for at her bravado front she was doing as she felt an odd, dread-like feeling about to occur, alongside the others that knew her.

Band Singer: "I put a spell on you~! And now you're mine~!"

"Sarah!" Winifred states aloud enough for the blonde witch to hear as she was flirting with a man dressed as a mummy before stating a quick bye, to him, and Winifred firmly questioned her younger sister than with a small statement mixed, "Get over here! Did you find them?" She raised her hands up briefly in irritation by Sarah's answer, "Find who?"

Band Singer: "I ain't lyin'. No~, I ain't lyin'."

The Band Singer was cut off when Morgana grabbed the microphone from him and stated to them all quickly, "I'm sorry to cut off your fun but the Sanderson Sisters are here within the building, and my friend Max woke them up by accident."

They then all were silent before everyone but the small group laughed at her to make Morgana go wide-eyed from seeing said sister's see her then as she then began to struggle as the Band Singer tried nabbing his microphone back while stating to her firmly, "Ok kid, this has gone far enough-" Max then took the microphone from her while stating to them all and especially the Band Singer, "No, wait a minute. I know this sounds dumb, but they're here tonight…" seeing them, he pointed right at their direction as the beam from the Hall focused on their spot, "They're right over there!"

The crowd were astonished at seeing them with exclamations of awe or shock in their tones, especially Dave while eyeing the cat to know they may be real as Winifred, thinking on the fly, stated loud enough for the crowd to hear them while knowing (from the parents minds) and to how the redhead knew their son's name, knew then that they were not making things up, "Thank you, Max, for that marvelous introduction."

Winifred while secretly enjoying the teen's suffering as Morgana hid behind him in small fear from what she saw a shadow with red eyes of sorts, roaming the ceiling before leaving the area, "I put a spell on you… And now you're mine."

Morgana knew then the song number was coming up if this was happening, "Max, we need to go now." Was all she told him to confuse yet worry him over at understanding things, and gently grabbed her hands while heading over to the crowd as Winifred continued her words than in song.

Winifred: "You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'~!"

"Don't listen to them!" Dani tells her parents and Ariel while blinking at seeing their ears were glowing and guessed they were merely enjoying the words yet paid attention to Dani then as Winifred continued to sing to everyone.

Winifred: "Been three-hundred years~, right down to the day~. Now the witch is back… And there's hell to pay~! I put a spell on you~."

She then shrieks while she sang then as the kids and they quickly escorted their parents out, and the Band Leader/Singer encouraged his bandmates to turn it up by allowing the witches on stage.

Winifred: "And now~ you're~ mine~~!"

Once on the stage alongside her sisters taking places near two due microphones stands set up by the band, Winifred greeted the crowd then, "Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred! What's yours?"

Winifred: "I put a spell on you~, and now you're gone~!"

Both Mary and Sarah (Same Time): " **Gone, gone, gone, so long!** "

As they sang their magic to the crowd, they didn't notice Morgana and Co, alongside the three adults leaving the building, and kept doing their spell on stage.

Winifred: "My whammy fell on you~. And it was strong~!

Both Mary and Sarah (Same Time): " **So strong, so strong, so strong~!** "

Winifred: "Your wretched little lives~ have all been cursed 'Cause of all the witches working! I'm the worst, I put a spell on you~! And now you're mine~!"

Thackery then seeing the group left, quickly left while Billy was here then, and was looking for the teens and kids.

Mary and Sarah (Same Time): " **Watch out, watch out! Watch out, watch out!** "

Winifred: "If you don't believe you'd better get superstitious! Ask my sisters! I put a spell on you~! I put a spell on you! Ah-say-into-pie! Oppa-maybe-uppen-die!"

Crowd (Same Time): " **Ah-say-into-pie! Oppa-maybe-uppen-die!** "

Winifred: "In-kama-koray-ah-ma!"

Crowd (Same Time): " **In-kama-koray-ah-ma!** "

Winifred: "Hey!"

Mary and Sarah (Same Time): " **Hey!** "

Winifred: "High!"

Mary and Sarah (Same Time): " **High!** "

Winifred: "Say!"

Mary and Sarah (Same Time): " **Say!** "

Winifred: "Bye! Bye~! Bye-bye!"

The music halts before restarting as the crowd began to wordlessly dance without ambition by Winifred stating in wicked glee to them with her sister's sharing amused grins, "Dance! Dance! Dance until you die!"

Outside and a few blocks away from the Hall, Morgana was panting like they all were as they were hiding behind the back of the seafood restaurant while Dani saw Thackery and stated to him then as he came over, "Oh, Binx, come on!"

Once in Dani's arms, Dave stated firmly to Max while wanting to know things as Morgana was secretly glad she changed the plot only a little, to his son, "Alright Max… You need to tell us what's fully going on as talking cats, whoever that man was, and those Dark Witches within the Hall, we need to know what you know."

They told them the brief story while Morgana was sharing her candy with Dani and Shania, and both parents were mixed of being not impressed while at the same time, being impressed by Max and them but blinked as Morgana sheepishly waved at them while using her tail as an extra limb to eat her food while holding the book, "Wait… So let me get this straight: You took the girls and your new Girlfriend…" Dave began before pausing and stated in apology, "No offense," before continuing his small rant at Max while he was looking away to know he was in trouble, "To an old former house that hosted these Sisters, did something and eventually, everything leads back to here?"

Max only nodded reluctantly to make Dave sigh while seeing his wife's look at him, and surprised his kids as he only gave Max a look between being proud, and also looking at him as if he had lost his mind, "What you did was foolish young man… But your actions afterward has me rethinking on some personal responsibilities to know your growing up right by us."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain what other things going on, David," Jenny (which I will be calling her from that on) stated to him while Morgana seeing the cat was out of the bag, told them for the next few more minutes before they all blinked at seeing stunned looks on their faces before Dave rubbed the back of his head and stated in a hesitant tone to his wife, "Do you care to do the honors, or me, Jen?"

"Mom?" Max asked as Dani seems wary as they looked to have kept a secret from them, and it seems they did as they all were flabbergasted by Jenny's response, "Well… You and Dani are Half-Magicals, Max. You see, I used to be called Jennifer Marsha Crow before I moved to America with your father all those years ago to get away from my crazy family, and settled down. So I legally changed my last name to Jennifer Lee Monroe, married your father, and had you. Then Dani came along."

Dave nodded while seeing their children had millions of question in their orbs while relieving Thackery by his words, "Despite my wife's family being considered between the Dark to Grey Aspects within England, we're more to the Grey and Light Aspects, and your mother here, was banished from the Crow Family Name from England anyway, but she does keep in touch with her two nieces that are oddly enough, the same age group as Mary here. And thankfully her younger sister is making sure they don't get involved by whatever the family did, back then."

Morgana then winced while she accidentally brushed against an iron trash bin and moved quickly away to concern Shania and confuse the Dennison's except Dani as she saw her parents looking at the sudden, second-degree burn on Morgana's one normal arm and was about to explain things until they turned to see Ophis show up at last and walked calmly to her child while inspecting her, and banishing said trash bin somewhere to make them all wary of her, "You know what Wrought Iron does to you, My Child, as I tried to get here as fast as I can."

Seeing the mortal's looks while healing over the burn as Morgana sighed with relief while tinting as she was hugged face-first into her mother's chest, gave them a look and Shania told them who she was to make them all be wary of her, yet not, at the same time, as they saw her acting like a concerned mother to Morgana before seeing her wave her hand as a barrier came up and saw the one mortal restaurant owner came out, pick a lobster, and left back inside, and also seeing the Sanderson Sisters show up while looking confused before they left, had many questions flowing through their minds.

Allison though accidently moved the old over's door to get an idea for that later, yet Ophis returned while looking crossed and made Shania wary while pointing at her and then to the parents, "You... Take those three to your home. Guard them, as I know who that Demon was that attacked. I must speak once again with my Ex-Lover about this… And let's hope she will cancel her meeting with those she knows to come and see our child at last."

She turned and gently kissed Morgana on her forehead on top of her horn to secretly bless her and the kiss was like a mother would before giving them one last pointed look, then blinked as she vanished via a sigil.

After that, Allison told them of her plan while the parents were against it, Shania pointed out if the Dragon of Nothing stated it, it must be done as if not, she would possibly ruin the town to which they reluctantly agreed to let them go on their own.

"Make sure their safe as I knew Lily personally, and she would be rather upset if her child was harmed," Jenny tells her son in a way aloud to get them to know one thing: Protect not only the book but also her, as whoever that demon was… Want's Morgana for something.

"We will Mom," Max only tells her as Dave patted him on the back before being guided by Shania back to their home, and the group of four now began to head to the school for the plan while knowing by Mary's Power that Morgana explained from being stuck with them briefly for, would smell either her or Dani out mostly.

Morgana though was surprised at how late it was though while they entered the school at night, and wondered why she and Dani was placed on book duty as to perplex them, the book's eye was open and was looking between the two in sudden interest, and sighed while Morgana blinked at knowing she didn't cause it as in Dani's hand was a chocolate chip and smores cookie that was about the size of a half-dollar and made Dani feel special on that since Max, Allison, and Thackery were somewhere else within the school, "It seems you got magic too, Dani."

Dani was mixed on that before tensing up and then relaxing by Morgana's soft look to her, and rubbed her one arm with her normal hand, "Nothing is going to change between us Dani, your one of my few best friends I would call sister if I could."

Dani was touched by that as Morgana smiled gently at her before Morgana tensed up and looked behind her at the back window in small confusion as she felt something, and worried, Dani states to her, "What is it Mary?" Seeing it was nothing while not seeing a pair of amused orbs, and a pair of familiar red orbs looked irritated by missing another chance to nab her, shrugged while stating to her friend, "It's nothing."

Morgana though made Dani blink at her in surprise when she randomly stated to her friend sheepishly, "Well, I found out that Sarah might be my ancestor though from my Moonguard Line, not sure why though as the Sisters were vague on the details yet I guessed something happened between Sarah and my ancestors, I guess."

While Dani was questioning Morgana about that, outside the front of the school itself was said sisters walking alongside the metallic fences it has while Sarah asked curiously to her sisters as they looked at it, "What is this place?" Mary responded though after smelling it in hidden glee to make Winifred roll her orbs at, "Mmm, it reeks of children."

"It is a prison for children." Winifred tells her two sisters while coaxing them to follow her into the building, and eventually, they gotten lost within the many halls the school had while in perfect timing, the speakers spoke while trying to find out where they were, was Max using the speaker systems the school had to trick the Sisters, "Welcome to High School Hell. I'm your host, Boris Karloff Jr… HAHAHAHAHA!"

"This way. I know I'm right." Winifred decided to state as they were moving every which way to find the teens and children, and Max enjoying this within the office, stated aloud as Thackery took his cue, "It's time to meet our three contestants: Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson. Read any good spell books lately?"

Thackery revealed himself from a nearby classroom in odd coincidence of the three sisters while hissing at them, before taking off as Winifred stated to her sisters in a not-amused tone, "Hag tracks! Get him!"

" _Hello. Welcome to the library. I would like a book._ " A female voice states to pause the three as Winifred shushed them while hearing the voice still (which was also speaking in french as well after some sentences, and followed it to the ceramic boiling room area, " _What kind of book are you looking for?_ "

The three were excited while entering and not seeing Allison was behind said door as Winifred stated excitedly to her sisters, "We've got them! We've got them, we've got them!" They were then confused when they saw that there was no one in here except come ceramic art, and a boombox with a cassette tape playing the woman's voice automatically, and Winifred states a bewildered, what, when it stated next, " _Hello. I am looking for a children's book._ "

"Yes?" Winifred states to the machine as if it was a person before the door slammed shut to panic them by Allison as Morgana and Dani was fetched by Thackery to which Dani picked him up, and heard Winifred state as Maxed showed up while locking the door, and Allison turning the heat up to max, "Wretches! It's warm in here." The three sisters then began to panic while all but Morgana watched from hearing them state fire, hot, and it's hot.

They were then outside in a few minutes or so from seeing light-green, the smog of sorts being shown from the chimney it had as Max states aloud in relieved glee, "Farewell, Winifred Sanderson! Ha ha!" They were celebrating to each other as Dani was with Allison and Morgana, and saw her twirling the book with the eye open in dizziness as Max then saw Thackery looking upwards at the smoke in a finally-like look.

"We did it, Binx. We stopped them." Max states near the cat on the lowest branch of a tree and Thackery looked to him with mixed emotions within his orbs while he honestly told him in a way that Max understood, "I've wanted to do that for three-hundred years, ever since they took Emily."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Max stated more then asked as Thackery looked away from him before eyeing the male teen then, "Man, you can't keep blaming yourself for that. That happened so long ago."

Despite knowing Max was right, he decided to tell him in a good-bye tone to make Max blink briefly at that while thinking quickly, "Take good care of Dani, Max. You'll never know how precious she is until you lose her." He then hopped off the tree limb and took a few cat steps away from the spot before stopping to sit down and turn to Max when he stated then, "Hey, Binx! Where do you think you're goin'? You're a Dennison now, buddy. One of us." Touched while then hearing Dani state to him, "Come on, Binx, let's go home." He stated mostly to himself while mumbling to himself in hope, "Home."

Max smiled at that while he paused and turned briefly as they were walking back to his home from feeling something he wasn't sure about before shrugging, and continued walking as a few moments later, that demon showed up and scowled at the sky while taking out an odd, reddish-like gem in the design of a pumpkin, and states to himself, "If you want things to go smoothly, then it seems I have to do the dirty work for those sisters…" he then vanished into a black mist with red eyes, and left quickly, and knew his Master had a reason to give him this object as such.

* * *

They checked over to see that their parents and Ariel may have suffered a bit from the witches spell as they wouldn't wake up, and Morgana sheepishly stated she only placed her spell on their ears but didn't know what side-effects would occur as Yidhian was there checking on them, and by Sebastian's orders, to guard them and Melody, and also saw Bowsette was put into a sleeping spell as well (from her not cooperating), Shania went with them to the Dennison Household next door.

"You're my kitty now. You'll have milk and tuna fish everyday, and you'll only hunt mice for fun." Dani states while amusing Morgana by Thackery's face as he complained to Dani on that, as they decided a sleepover within Max's Room was in order and was late for Allison to return home, "You're going to turn me into one of those fat, useless, contented house cats."

"You betcha." Dani states with a few giggles that Morgana returned while her mood changed inwardly at that that Shania noticed but did not say a word, and heard the cat state a 'yeah' to Dani while getting comfortable, "You know, Binx, I'll always take care of you. My children will take care of you too. And then their children after that, and theirs after that, forever and ever… And ever."

The teens, Shania, and Morgana then fell asleep with Thackery and Morgana oddly purring in sync while the book opened its eye briefly right at her before closing to get some sleep as well.

Back at the school, the cloud was then sucked back into the boiler room before the door fell down, and revealed the three sisters were only singed while being one-hundred percent fine, and Winifred mocked the boombox as the two other sisters coughed in place a few moments, as time sped by to the point it was close to 3:00 AM as daylight officially means the end of the day, "'Hello. I want my book.'" She then humphed before seeing they were not here, took off.

"You wanna smash some pumpkins?" Jay asked Ernie as he shook his head while eating candy still, "Nah." Jay paused while the two indeed had a pranking fun of time on Hallows Eve as they were on a car at the moment, and suggested with a smirk, "Well, then you wanna look in windows and watch babes undress?" Ernie gave his comrade a look at that then, "It's three in the morning. They're undressed already."

Jay shrugged and sighed before giving Ernie a look when he told him honestly, or more a statement, "Well, then you think of something!" His only response was a few words while eating some candy still, "I don't feel so good." Jay tossed the bag away while pointing things out to him, "It's 'cause you're eatin' too much candy, ya oinker!"

"Seek them out, Mary. Seek them out." The two teens heard as the Sanderson Sisters were close by while Mary stated to her quickly as she was sniffing the air, "Okay, Winnie." The two teens were then weirded out when Mary was sniffing his converse shoes, and Ernie stated while also at the same time, kicked her in the face, "Yo, Witch. Get your face off my shoe."

"Uhh, wrong boy." Mary states sheepishly while rubbing her cheek before getting smacked at the back of her head, "Natch!" was all Winifred stated in angered frustration as Mary apologized before the redhead began to complain to herself aloud, "Why, why, why was I cursed with such idiot sisters?" She was about to cry in frustration before Sarah stated to her quickly in honesty as if that wasn't a bad then, and gave a give-up gesture with her arms in the air as Mary laughed as well to her younger sister in agreement, "Just lucky, I guess."

They were about to move away from the car and head back to the cottage until Jay states aloud and made them slowly turn, "Oh, man, how come it's always the ugly chicks that stay out late?" Winifred had a gleam in her orbs at the term, and stated mostly to herself in a calming tone of anger, "Chicks?"

Later on, both Jay and Ernie were trapped in too-small, iron cages while hanging on the ceiling as the three sisters were back at the cottage, and Winifred tells her sisters in a frantic tone, "We haven't much time left! We shall have to-" she then sighed while telling them regrettably, "We shall have to make the potion from memory!"

They looked at the two teen males as Jay states firstly in a agony-like way, "Hey! Let us outta here!" Ernie then agreed while stating to them then in a quick apology, "Yeah, we're really sorry." Jay then added, "We think you're really cute."

"Hush!" Winifred told the two males to quickly shut them up while Winifred moved away from the cages as Sarah poked Ernie to startle him while rubbing her temples with both hands, "I've got to think. Ohh…." the two sisters then began to chant, remember, to Winifred as she was walking still alongside Mary stating her nickname, until Winifred states confidently, "Now I remember! I was here." She gestures while speaking, "Yes. The book was there… Uh. You, Mary, you were here. Sarah, you were in the back, dancing idiotically. And the book said-" Mary stopped her rant while asking a yes, yet Winifred continued, "I remember it like it was yesterday… Oil of boil…" "Mmm?" Mary encouraged Winifred, "And a dead man's nose-" "Dead man's toes!" Sarah stopped her before she got whacked by Mary and sternly told her to make the ditzy blonde witch nodded quickly, "She's trying to concentrate!"

"His thumbs." Winifred states unsurely as Mary responded back in confusion, "Thumbs?" Winifred then shook her head before stating then to herself, "Could be thumbs. Or was it his gums?" It was then they were naming random body parts to worry the teen males at as they think they were going to kill them, until Winifred states in confusion, "I am? I'm right?" She then sighed while stating to them, "It's no use. I don't remember the ingredients. I- I- I've got to have my book!" She then took off to the window as Sarah began to twirl the iron cages in amusement, and shouted out the open window loudly, "Book! Come home or make thyself known!"

While Winifred was crying to herself, the demon male or otherwise known as Ex-Lord Courata was preparing what the ritual needed yet cursed on not the last ingredient: The blood spillage of an innocent's free will (or in terms, blood willingly given by choice or forced).

"Seems I will have to try and obtain them after all…" He states to himself before vanishing while the same imps as before continued to keep things in check as hovering above that, was the very odd gem itself as it was glimmering on and off while the moon shined upon it.

* * *

It was a few hours later within the Dennison Home that the book woke up after faintly hearing Winifred's words before closing its eye as Allison and Max began to stir, and stated the words, 'Hi' to each other before Allison looked at the Alarm Clock that Max had and states frantically while getting around then, "Oh, my God. It's 5AM.. My parents are gonna kill me, I should go."

"I wish you could stay." Max states while waking up to make Allison pause and look at him in thought before shrugging, and decided to sit next to Max as he impressed her while having an arm around her shoulders and cuddling her into his hold, and she then saw (like he did) to amuse her as Morgana was sleeping on top of Shania while purring still in her deep sleep, and Thackery was on top of Dani while Dani herself, huddled in her blanket she used.

But this reminded Allison about the cat himself and stated in small sadness while gazing at the black cat, still, "Poor Binx." Max understood what she meant as he then agreed with her before adding to that, "We owe him a lot." Allison nodded before gazing at the book while Max then asked her then while hiding a yawn, Look, cou- could we find some kind of way to help him?"

"The book." She states while grabbing it, and she grabbed tried grabbing it from Morgana's hold yet sighed as she woke up the child, blinked, and went over to the teens while they guessed she figured things out quickly, and Allison continued while Morgana rubbed her eyes with her normal hand, "The witches used it to put the spell on him. Maybe there's a way in here to take it off."

"Mmm, I don't know… Binx told us not to open it," Max reminded Allison as Morgana reluctantly gave Allison the book while she replied gently back to remind him of the events they did, "Well, the witches are dead. What harm could it do?" Max sighed while they blinked behind them as Morgana got between them with curious eyes while he told Allison, then, "Well, just be careful."

Her eyes were soft along with, secretly, her heart thumping in place Morgana heard from her ears as she softly replied in return, "I will…" Alison paused before gesturing to her hand, "Hold my hand." Her tone though was that to being nervous, and he nodded while stating 'All right' as they opened it.

It seems Morgana was the only one that saw the book glowing while covering her eyes briefly as it then sent a signal into the sky alongside energizing her as well to the point, her magic woke her up fully alongside her new ring dimly glowing said color before fading.

Back at the Sanderson House, Winifred was lying down in total defeat and Mary while worried for her elder sister, decided to try and cheer her up with a suggestion to get the redhead to look at her, "Winnie, oh, do you wanna hit me? Would that cheer you up?" Winifred only slapped softly in depression on Mary's hand at that as she replied nonchalantly while trying to cheer her up as Sarah was merely picking on the boys again, "Okay. There you go."

"This is the end," Winifred began as Mary got their homemade fan they gotten from the south long ago to try and cool her off of sorts while at the same time, raising her feet up on to the cushioned banister she has within her bedroom, and Mary gently tells her in a worded, no, while she continued in her depressed state, "No. I feel it... We are doomed. I feel the icy breath of death upon my neck."

Winifred sighed while looking at her sister and stated softly then, "Mary?" Puzzled by what she wanted, she stated a what to her, "Take me to the window." Glancing at the larger double windows, she pointed while asking, "This one?" Winifred nodded while stating to her as she was being helped up by Mary, "I wish to say good-bye."

"Yes, Winnie." Mary states as they then both began to collaborate their farewells to their short life back on this world, together, ""Good-bye." "Bye-bye." "Good-bye, cruel world." "Bye-bye, cruel world." "Good-bye to life." Bye-bye, life." "Good-bye, good-bye." "Good-bye-bye." Once they were opening the windows though, they didn't see it at first as Winifred stated as Mary repeated her words, "Good-bye to all that."

Winifred then saw the enchanted location beam from the book itself while pointing and stating aloud in sudden hope and excitement, "Sister! Observe!" Ignoring Mary's questioned what, Winifred continued while still looking at said beam, "They've opened it! Ha ha! Just when our time was running out!" She turned from the window as Mary saw the beam before closing the windows by her words, "Come! We fly!" Mary paused while closing the windows and stated to herself in puzzlement, "We fly! On what do we fly?"

The three opened the nearby closet and saw to perplex them while looking at each other three objects before a few moments later, Winifred came out while holding onto a basic broom she channeled her power into, and began riding while stating aloud, "Ahh! Into the night! Ahh!"

Sarah was using an old mop she gotten that matched her weight like her old broom, and didn't say anything while riding it and following Winifred.

Mary on the other hand… Gotten an old, Hoover Brand Vacuum, and stated to the air aloud, "Winnie?" She shrugged while then seeing how far they were ahead of them and declared aloud while riding it before hiding a wince as well from her place getting hit, "Broom, ho! Ohh!"

If they were paying attention, they would have seen a pair of red pupiled, yellow sclera-based eyes looking at this in amusement before taking off.

Back with the others, Allison noticed something and stated what it read from the book, "Oh, listen to this… 'Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from thy power'." Morgana though saw something on the next page that piqued her curiosity as they browsed the book a few more minutes before Thackery made them jump while Allison dropped the book before it made them freeze up as it froze mid-air, and gently slammed right into Morgana's hands to confuse her for as it locked itself with it also nicking her hand, briefly.

Seeing his firm look at them, Allison states to have him be mixed yet still look at them, firmly, "We were just trying to help you." He shook his head no while seeing Morgana rub her eyes tiredly yet still was awake, "Well, don't! Nothing good can come from this book. You got it? It brings nothing but trouble."

He hopped off while Allison gave Max a look and stated to him softly at this while guessing Dani would be fine with Shania in the room as she woke up from Thackery's loud words, and not Dani as she was deeply sleeping still while Morgana herself, grabbed the book and made them sweatdrop of sorts while seeing she was holding it like a teddy bear as she went back to sleep, "Maybe we should go now."

The two went downstairs while humming as they guessed the two were still passed out back within Morgana's home, and Allison felt off while not known to them, the window within Max's Parent's Bedroom, was being torn slightly by Winifred herself to enter, "Something's not right," she paused before amusing Max by her next set of words as they headed to the kitchen, "I'd feel a lot safer walking home if we had some salt."

Shania heard the two teens go down the steps before looking to her left and was then placed into a body bind by Winifred without much warning, and Morgana slept onwards as Thackery was quickly bagged up before he could alert the two girls by Sarah, and Mary held Dani's mouth shut while Winifred was trying to get the spellbook out of Morgana's firm yet gentle hold to no avail as secretly, she was having the oddest encounter at the point and time, within her heart.

Winifred though stated a few things while banishing Shania into the parents room and sealing the doors and windows by a barrier spell to block her inside as she pounded away, and positioned themselves then while making Morgana levitate in mid-air.

With Max and Allison, they just found the Salt while Max tossed it to her, and she sat down briefly alongside Max doing the same once down as he then asked her, "What's it say?"

"Uh, it says form a circle of salt to protect from zombies, witches and old boyfriends." Max gave her a look while his eyes held mixed amusement and something else to make Allison's heart pump and thump once again as he stated then, "Yeah? And what about new boyfriends?"

They then heard noises coming from upstairs as they were just about to kiss and stated both his sister and Morgana's nickname in worry while quickly going upstairs, and Allison states in small worry as they didn't see anyone, "Max, the book is gone, alongside Mary. I'm telling you, something's weird."

Max headed to the covered form while thinking it was his sister, and states to the lump then as Allison didn't know why, but her heart thumped once again in mixed fear and something else, "Dani, wake up-" it was Sarah as she shouted loudly to them with a wicked smile once revealed, "Trick or Treat!"

Allison shouted in surprise alongside Max as the other two sisters came out of the closet as Winifred stated smugly to the two teenagers while holding onto a sleeping Morgana that held the awake book, "Looking for this?" Mary then states after while holding onto Dani as she was struggling to get out of her grip within one arm, and the other was the bag holding Thackery, "Or this?"

Winifred zapped Max into the nearby wall as Allison quickly spread salt around her and him and Winifred exclaimed when she was going to end the two, to her sisters, "Salt! Ha!" she pointed while adjusting her hold in the deeply sleeping Morgana, "What a clever, little, true, White Witch." Mary agreed with her as well on that as they could sense the light within her at this point, and made Allison blink in confusion while keeping herself steady, at that. "But it will not save thy friends. No… Come, sisters. The candle's magic is almost spent. Dawn approaches."

It was then hectic as the witches took off with Mary's vacuum being enchanted by her own power, caused an explosion upon their leaving as Dani was shouting her brother's name for aid while she was being forced to ride with Mary.

"Max. Max." Allison stated after shouting Dani's name in hopelessness while trying to rouse him, "Ohh…" "Get up." Max blinked while feeling somewhat better as to their surprise, Allison's hands were glowing pure white energy right into him to heal him up, "Are you okay?" She then asked him in worry as they gazed at the empty area where they took off while shaking his head and stated in mixed confusion and worry, "Where's Dani?"

Winifred had Morgana stuck to her new broom with a sticky spell of sorts to keep her there while she ordered Sarah then to which she did do so, "Use thy voice, Sarah! Fill the sky! Bring the little brats to die!"

Back with the two teens, a few minutes later, they heard Sarah singing and quickly walked up and were surprised at all the children that appeared to be zoned out, were slowly marching to the House, and Max shouts at them to which they were forced to ignore as thankfully, Melody was being held onto by Yidhian as Sebastion gave her an equal nod and took off out of the house to search for their Mistress, "Hey! Hey, you guys! Don't listen to her! Hey! Up here! Don't listen to her"

"Max! Max, I've figured it out," Allison tells him quickly after overthinking what the redheaded Dark Witch stated to them, "What?" He asked as All ison briefly explained things to him while gesturing to what was going on around them as well, "Winifred said the candle's magic will soon be spent… And dawn approaches. The Black Flame Candle only brought them back for this one Halloween night. And unless they can steal the lives of children, when the sun comes up they're dust."

"Yeah, but how can we make the sun come up?" Max states to make Allison look unsure as he added onto his words, "They've got Dani, and Morgana… We need a miracle." Without warning, a poof of smoke appeared to make the two teens cough before they saw to their surprise while nearly forgetting them as the two landed onto their behinds, was Sonata and Aria and… Some kind of beast.

It was a male beast with a combination of many body parts from different creatures (which also makes him a chimera, despite him being a Draconequus). He has the long body of a brown horse, the head of a gray pony with an ivory deer antler on the right, a turquoise goat horn on the left, one long fang, yellow eyes with red pupils, a snake tongue, a black mane, and a white goat beard. The rest of his body consists of the right paw of a pale-yellow lion, the left a yellow talon of a brown eagle, the right leg of a green lizard, the left leg with a hoof of a goat, the right wing of a purple bat, the left wing of a bluebird, and a red snake tail with a white tuft at the end (which he has been able to use as a third hand).

He then twirled around while stating loudly his name in exclamation while in the one part of hell, said fallen angelic woman shivered for once as Ophis did the same at recognizing this returning feeling of dread mixed with ire, and in other parts, they did the same as the entity only grinned at them, afterwards, "Tadah! Discord is back! And he is ready to cause some panicky fun, fun, fun!"

He paused before glancing everywhere and not seeing one particular child that his old pal, Bwoinsamndi, told him about, and leaned in on the two wary teens then, "So… Where's the Lizard-Girl at?"

* * *

After finishing her musical voice all over Salem to the town's own children as Winifred ordered her to, Sarah returned while entering the home and stated while at the same time was leaning on the closed door behind herself to her elder sister in a pleasant tone, "The children are coming."

Morgana was awake while she felt whoever the ring formerly was, was sending her waves of comfort to settle her nerves as earlier, she woke up to find she was attached to the book and was the only one to open the pages while at the same time, they placed an odd string of sorts onto her horn and connected to the top of the cauldron with some of her magic seeping into it to automatically stir and make sure it works smoothly.

Not known to anyone but her though, she was getting understanding looks from a ghost that too, was sucked into the ring she found and was surprised at who it was as they felt like they were sisters, or even friends, instantly: It was Emily Binx herself.

Emily (to mention this) was a slender, fair skin, long brown hair, blue slightly wide yet cute-angular eyes, a 1600's white hat and dress (despite being Morgana's age), and an oval face.

Dani was tied up in a chair nearby while giving Morgana looks as she looked pale while feeling fine, and held in her disgust from the witches using her as an energy source to run things smoothly while Thackery was still in the bag, but was hanging near the fire, and the book was opened as well to the one page the three sisters needed.

"Ohh! Well done, sister Sarah." Winifred states to impress them while Mary as she was distracted while getting ingredients for the potion itself, "Mmm! Good, good, good, good!" Thackery though shouted within the bag as Emily looked to it in small surprise while pointing wordlessly, and Morgana did a quick nod while she felt tired and awake, at the same time, "Let me out of here!"

It was a few moments later that Mary (after finishing ingredients) decided to fatten the two teen males above the kid's heads as they were complaining, and Winifred states in a pleased tone to herself mostly aloud while making Morgana drink to what they call a Mala Elixir to keep her magic going strong to channel into the cauldron, and Sarah was in la-la land while sitting down, "Soon the lives of all thy little friends will be mine and I shall be young and beautiful again, forever." She was then checking the book Morgana held open and was getting tired of holding when she and Morgana looked at Dani as she glared at the redheaded witch, and made Winifred scowl by her words, "It doesn't matter how young or old you are! You sold your soul! You're the ugliest thing that's ever lived, and you know it!"

Winifred went over and gripped Dani's shoulder firmly in a way she winced at while growling at her, and stated firmly in a way to make her hide her fear while putting up a brave front, and tapped her chest before heading to the cauldron, "You die first." Before she could place the last ingredient into the cauldron, she turned to Morgana as she asked her quietly since the cauldron itself was taking a lot of momentum and power from her to at least speak a few sentences, "Why?"

"It doesn't concern you, Youngling, as while we have to use you as thy aid to our potion, to which isn't truly personal as it is merely thy business, I- We want to live while avoiding the Master's Wrath if we fail our bargain once again." Winifred states while detecting the single question the child had.

That puzzled Morgana and even Dani, and secretly Emily and Thackery by what Winifred states as she clicked her tongue while then spitting into it, and the cauldron was then giving off an ominous, neon-green glow and mist.

"'Tis ready!" Winifred states to her sister's while then grabbing a large, spoon-like ladle she was used to also stir it with as Morgana slumped by the string dissolving and no longer be attached, and couldn't move as her body felt lethargic and gave Dani worried looks when Winifred began approaching Dani then, "Pry open her mouth."

"Gladly." Mary told Winifred as she and Sarah approached Dani while Thackery stated loudly to Dani then, in worry, "Dani, don't drink it!" Winifred tired of his blabber, stated firmly to him while coming over and watching things, "Shut up, you!"

"Come on, open your mouth. Open up-" Dani then bit Mary's fingers to make her recoil quickly back and complain, "Aah! Aah! She bit me! She bit me, Winnie!" Then Sarah tried to come over before Dani stomped on her foot to make the blonde Dark Witch to then hop in place a few minutes while wincing, and Dani struggled while forcibly keeping her own mouth shut when the ladle was nearing her mouth- "Prepare to die! Again." A male voice states and the three witches looked while relieving Morgana and Dani at this before they saw them tensed up at seeing Sebastian slowly enter the room then behind the teen male.

"You!" Winifred pointed at Max while holding in her fear at seeing that particular demon within her home, just like her sisters, "You have no powers here, you fool!" Max ignored while secretly thinking those two teens got what they deserved by calling his bullied nickname out, and merely tells them while sticking to the plan, and the sisters avoided Sebastian as he sped-moved to Morgana and began carrying her with the book still within her grasp. "Maybe not! But there's a power greater than your magic, and that's knowledge! And there's one thing that I know that you don't!"

Amused by his words as they knew he couldn't keep it up, Winifred states as her two sisters were snickering after them right at the teen boy as Dani saw Morgana gave her a weak yet sheepish look as Sebastian carried only her out, "And what is that, dude?"

"Daylight savings time." Max states with a smug grin on his face while near the doorway still, and Mary mocked him then as Winifred was amused by the terms he used, "'Daylight savings time'" It was then they saw the glare of what appeared to be the sun rising against their windows to quickly panic the three sisters for as Mary declared to Winifred, then, "Winnie!" Sarah and Mary then shouted while Winifred stated in shock, "The sun! No! The Sun!"

"Max! Get me out of here!" Dani quickly states to her brother while the sisters were then on the ground while not knowing any better, were preparing their demise from seeing the glare of sunlight while Max and Dani headed over to Thackery's bag and was getting him off the rack he was placed near the heat, "Don't worry, Binx! I've got you! I'm here!" Max tells him as Thackery stated in exclamation to them without meaning to as he felt the bag was getting too hot, "Aah! Hot! Hot cat! Hot cat!"

As they were taking off, Jay states to Max quickly while gesturing to the cage he was in, "Hey! Let me outta here!" Ernie then added alongside his comrade's words then in a begging tone as Max debated on it, "Help! Help! Hey! Hollywood! Help us out here." He decided as he then took his shoes back from Ernie while stating quickly to upset the two bullies while guessing this was karma, "Tubular."

He then dumped the cauldron with some difficulty before heading out the door, and groaned briefly at seeing Dani state to him in a way she wanted to witness this, "Max! I wanna see her turn to dust!" She blinked as the headlights were off of the car yet on top of it was Discord himself while producing a large enough flashlight to replicate the sun a bit without harming their eyes, and Allison whistling as Sebastian was in the back with Morgana while feeding her something they couldn't see to make her feel better, and Dani quickly responded while ignoring the creature, for now, "Pump it, Allison!"

Inside the home though, the three sisters felt something was off as they should have died by now, and opened their orbs while hearing the car door slam and a car taking off quickly away from the house (with Discord hanging onto dear life), and Sarah declared when they all stood up in sudden glee, and also mixed relief to herself, "I am alive!

Winifred on the other hand, scowled while stating to her two sisters in annoyance, "Damn that boy. He's tricked us again." Mary nodded in sudden agreement to her elder sister while stating aloud, "Oh, you're right. You're always right. I don't know how you do it-" Winifred gave her a look while stating then in exclamation, "It's my curse! That, and you two, you thundering oafs!" Mary though apologized while the two sisters held their guts from Winifred smacking them while angry, "Ohh! Sorry."

"Look! The candle's almost out," Winifred states at seeing the Black Flame Candle indeed was nearly depleted as they also saw small sparks of jade-like green shooting now and then without damaging the walls it was near, and then gestured to the tipped over cauldron, "And my potion- My beautiful potion…" she then saw something quickly they didn't while pointing into the cauldron, "Look! There's just enough left for one child." Winifred's words at the end were of hidden revenge and glee mixed before ordering Sarah then, "Get the vial. Oh, joy! What luck!"

Winifred then had dark thoughts while stating aloud who she wanted to use it one, mostly, "This is perfect for that little towheaded brat." Sara though in half-understanding, decided to remind her elder sister then while gesturing to the two teen males as they then pointed as each other, and stated the word, him, at the same time, "We have a child." Mary opened the windows and was pleased by seeing the hypnotized children now arriving, and pointed this out as well, "And look, Winnie, more children are arriving. Come on in."

"Winnie. Winnie, we will make more potion because, Winnie, we have the book-" Sarah paused before stating in to correct and impressed Winifred while at the same time, glowered at that, "Well, had the book but we can still-" Wnifred shut her up quickly when she stated to her firmly in their current situation, "We haven't the time! Besides, I want to get that little rat-faced kid that called me-" Mary saw Sarah's face as both her sister's were near the redheaded Dark Witch and told her in order and hesitance, "Oh! Oh, don't say it. Don't even say it-" "Ugly?" Sarah tells Winifred.

Winifred was then upset at that while trying to not cry, and Mary gave her younger sister a look for, "Oh, honey. I know." Mary comforted Winifred while Winifred began stating to her two sisters then, "She really hurt my feelings." Mary agreed while stating and merely was patting Winifred's back, "She's jealous." Wnifred though continued while Sarah was silent, "She doesn't even know me! And she said-" Wnifred paused before stating top her sisters in growing anger mixed with being upset, and revenge in her orbs, "You know, I always wanted a child. And now I think I'll have one." Mary nodded before the two sisters were gleeful by what Winifred meant, On toast!"

They then get on their brooms (well to them that is), and before they could take off they froze at seeing Ex-Lord Courata stated firmly to the witches to perk them up by his words then, "Let's do a lot of sorts as you three know I am a demon, and I want things done this night for a particular ritual I have been struggling with all the night. You help me out, I help you out, deal?"

Sensing the time was coming to where they needed aid by any sorts, the agreed as Winifred stated curiously to the demon as he was then drinking stolen blood from the hospital, "Persay, what is thy offer we agreed to?"

* * *

"Step on it, Max!" Dani tells her big brother as Morgana was passed out once again as Sebastian ordered Discord to keep her safe while he goes and fetches a better solution to heal his Mistress better as her magic was, secretly, fluctuating slowly and going to be out of control soon by what the three Dark Witches had done to her, and Allison stated in agreement in her own way and also ignoring Discord eating a bag of popcorn along with easily riding beside the car on the outside near her window in a car seat, "Are they following us?"

"No." Max states to his girlfriend as Allison nodded while that odd feeling returned and she trusted his judgement while ignoring her feelings by stating to him then, "Good."

A few moments later while they were driving still, they held in their surprise by Winifred being close to Max's window on her broom, and states with a gesture that Discord while amused, decided it was safer to be in the car as he silently poofed into it and Thackery groaned as he was about the size of him as a cat while doing a jig before sitting on Morgana's head, "Pull over! Let me see your driver's permit."

Winifred was then choking Max while trying to stop the car yet was punched by Allison reaching over on her lower jaw to surprise the redheaded Dark Witch at the small amount of energy that was also put into it before shaking her head, catching up, and tried once again as she stated to make them panicked, "Resisting arrest?"

Max though threw her off balance as she landed face-first into a clump of dirt and leaves near a ditch, and they shouted to themselves before finally approaching the one graveyard once again.

Seeing the witches were coming in the sky though, Max stated quickly to his girlfriend, sister, and the cat while Discord picked Morgana was up before pogo-sticking over the gate and followed the others, "Run! Go, go, go, go, go!"

Billy then caught Max as Dani was about to be upset at this, before Allison gave Max a look while he nodded and took off with a complaining Dani further into the graveyard.

Winifred seeing this sudden development stated gleefully with at the Zombie while Max had a pocket knife out, and ordered her ex-lover, "Billy! Billy, listen to me! Kill him if you must! just bring me that child, that Dani!" While she was speaking, he grabbed the knife and was using the blade to open his mouth, and moths flew out of it while he was taking a few deep breaths, "And put some wiggle in it, you putrid, festering sore! Don't dawdle! Come along now! Come along now! Kill him! Do it now!"

"Wench! Trollop!" Winifred recloiled by the names he was calling her while Max was perplexed by this, "You bucktoothed, mop-riding firefly from hell!" Winifred growled at him in anger then while Billy whispered to Max to which he recoiled in disgust by his old breath, " _I've waited centuries to say that._ " He ignored Max's response afterwards though as he let him go, "Well, say what you want, just don't breathe on me."

"Billy! I killed you once! I shall kill you again, you maggoty malfeasance!" Winifred states to the zombie as he waved her off while following Max to where the others were possibly, and she exclaimed loudly into the sky while taking off to fetch her sisters for their part of the deal they made, "Hang on to your head!"

"Max, run!" Dani states in confused fear while Allison grabbed a large stick to maybe whack Billy's head off while telling her boyfriend quickly, "Max, come on, move! Move out of the way!" Max though waved her off while getting in front of the cowering Billy while quickly stating to them all, "Wait, wait! Wait! Wait! No! No. No. He's a good zombie."

"Come on." Max tells him to which he reluctantly nodded as Allison dropped it while following Max as Thackery states as they saw Discord was still carrying Morgana, "Come on, then. We'll have to hold them out until dawn. It's our only hope." Dani greeted the male zombie while they were heading to his gravesite, "Hi, Billy."

Once there, Billy tells Dani while guessing they were not after Morgana, the odd child she is (to his mind) in appearance alongside Discord placing her on a floating, pink cloud of sorts while dressed as an army soldier to be prepared for anything with a fake gun, "You'll be safe here."

"Thank you." She only tells him as Max asked her as they were checking their surroundings, "You okay, Dani?" She nodded quickly to him as Billy was getting ready to lower her into the grave, "Yeah, fine." Billy grunted a few times yet states more to himself, "All right then. In we go." While Dani was being lowered, Allison used some of the salt she had with her to make an ovaled circle around the grave to keep Dani safe, and once she closed it with Max looking at her in an impressive look, Thackery shouted loudly to alert them all, "Here they come!" He then quickly stated so they would keep Dani safe, and to not get caught as Max had a baseball bat they grabbed from his house, "Billy, grab Dani! Max, Allison, spread out!" Even Discord while rolling his eyes at taking orders from a talking feline, did as told from seeing Morgana was waking up but keeps going back to sleep by moving the cloud with her on it, to another spot while guarding her.

"For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!" Winifred states to Max firmly with rage in her orbs while they confronted each other, and laughed at Max's weak attempt to whack her with his baseball bat away from Dani's savepoint a bit, "You little pest. I've had enough of you." She then grabs his baseball bat, and rips it out of his hands as he took off running to make Dani sigh over, and tossed the bat away while glaring at Billy.

With Allison, she grabbed a few things of salt into her hand as Sarah was approaching to nab her, and they swirled in a full circle while still being in the air from her trying to avoid the salt, and Dani felt hopeless on merely standing in Billy's Grave while watching them act out without her doing nothing.

Winifred turned around though while glaring at Max, and zapped him to the ground before quickly maneuvering and zapped a branch on the tree near Billy's Grave to startle Dani while Billy glared right at Winifred as she declared his name firmly, "Billy!" His response to her then was a rude, loud, "Go to hell!"

"Oh, I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely." She states nonchalantly while laughing briefly before her arms were wide while aiming the tip of her broom at Billy's head she instead kicked it clear off before flying back into the air again, and Dani seeing this decided to forgo her safe place and aid the zombie by fetching his head as he was searching for it, again, "Billy, I think you dropped this."

"Oh, God." Allison states after she and Max came over to check on Dani and finds she wasn't in the grave, before hearing Dani call her brother out loudly, "Max!"

They then follow the Dark Witch as she declared loudly to Max mostly in a smug way, "Bye-bye, big brother!" And they were frozen at seeing Discord was in a small cage as he was about the size of a mouse, and Morgana was awake while in fear as her blood was taken from her by the demon himself being there near a larger cauldron that was made of black steel and dark metal that secretly, was hidden within these ground for a specific reason long ago, and way before the sisters themselves.

Despite seeing conflict in their eyes, Morgana shouted as she was then tossed into a cage large enough to hold her yet making it impossible to get our due to it being of magical Wrought Iron, "Go get Dani! She needs your help more than I do!" And she was right as higher in the air, Winifred stated to Dani loud enough to make Thackery's eyes narrow at, "All right, you little trollimog." And seeing the potion in a vial in the redheaded Dark Witch's hands, she tried to scream but was held shut by her as well.

"Hold on, Dani!" Thackery states as Emily seeing this as the ring on Morgana's finger on her hand was trembling by the magic getting sucked into it once again, was worried about her own big brother and the child the witch had but knew she couldn't do anything while dead.

"This'll teach ya to call people ugly! Open your mouth! Open your mouth, I say!" Winifred states while trying to make Dani drink the potion as the two teens made Mary collide with Sarah into the air (high into the air that is) as Billy was also repulsed by the barrier around Morgana, and failed to get her while trying to knock the odd cauldron over as that demon only grinned at the zombie for.

Thackery although, managed to find a tree near Winifred, jumped onto her shoulder, and knocked the potion right into Max's awaiting hands, yet he was tossed off her and hit a rock, hard, to pass out while hitting a vital spot on his cat-like body. "Ohh! Confound you!" She then looked at Max in a demanding tone while firmly holding Dani hostage still, "Give me that vial!"

"Put her down or I'll smash it!" Max retorted back while Winifred retorted back to him then in gesture, "Smash it and she dies!" It was then Max recalled the cat's words earlier and decided: He drank the vial and tossed it, and not seeing said vial replenished itself and the demon snatched it while merely observing, and making Morgana nervous at this development as if, he was expecting this outcome somehow.

"Max! No!" Both Dani and his girlfriend stated in alarm while he held his face in disgust and made Winifred conflicted now by what has occurred, and he states firmly to her as the choice was made while lowering herself, "Now you have no choice! You have to take me."

"What a fool to give up thy life for thy sister." She states in a way he was a foolish mortal and tossed Dani while quickly grabbing him as he struggled within the air, and heard her brother stated, 'Go' to her while trying to free himself from Winifred's grasp.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" She told him while trying to suck the life force that appeared from his body, yet was confused as it was failing when he knocked her and him off her broom, and onto the ground, while panicking yet endured it long enough as the daylight was rather odd as it was blood-red, to which the demon grinned at as when she came over and he sent Allison and the others onto the ground to not interfere, Winifred saw the odd sunrise up and her body was becoming stone while she held Max, and stated one final word and seeing the demon tricked her and her sisters, "Book!"

She was then fully stone as both Sarah and Mary seeing the sun, stated to each other and her sister then in a final goodbye before they exploded along with their dusty remains (not souls), were then sent right into the cauldron.

Winifred exploded as well once Max got down from a safe distance, and her dusty essence, too, went into the cauldron while they all warily turned to the demon as, at this time, Yidhian, Sebastian, and Ophis showed up via her sigil alongside Shania as she was still crossed they forgot her until this point, and he states to them all crazily in sudden glee, "At last! My true form will be freed and I can take my revenge!"

Ophis firmly ordered the genie, Shania, and the butler demon then as they reluctantly nodded while they took off to get the teens, Dani, and getting both Discord and Morgana to safety, "Go. Get them away from this spot... I will handle my Traitor of a Pawn thought to have died."

Once freed, Morgana gave her mother a worried look as she hid a yelp, and she was in the demon's grasp while looking at Ophis in expectancy by hearing her let out a low growl at him for, and the others were then shocked as he drank Morgana's blood before grabbing the gem and swallowing it whole.

He cackled to himself as the gem appeared on his forehead while he grew in size, gained muscles, and looked like a more demonic version of himself with large, dragon-like bat wings from his back while revealing he was bare-chested alongside wearing armor down below that felt wrong, was dark as night, and had markings on them that they didn't know about.

He spoke while a brief aura of red was shown over his bodily form, and his words were pointedly right at Ophis as she had a glowing ball made of dark energy into her right hand, "I knew you had a child, Former Mistress. So I knew right here and then that my time would come to exact my utter revenge against this you and your Ex-Lover for nearly killing me when I wanted nothing more than to rule over these Mortals as their demonic king! Well, feel proud as I have accomplished something that you may fear to not realize, I have done: I have now awakened my true powers and will kill all within this town as my revenge!"

Ophis only had a passive look yet Morgana saw within her eyes as Dani and the others pounded on the barrier in worry over her, was showing signs of fear as not known to Morgana, she sensed at how powerful the Ex-Lord Courata had become, and decided to state dully in a firm tone to him, "Let my child go… It is I you want, not her."

He looked to be thinking about this before tossing Morgana right at her before charging head-on, and grabbed her by the throat and making Ophis go wide-eyed in utter shock at how powerful he was from this ritual she knew showed signs of Tainted Magic, and Morgana was stilled in true fear as the ring on her finger shook even more and Yidhian and the others were grabbing sticks, using spells, or even odd things to open the barrier to let the more skilled through yet it was useless.

"You have that right, Ophis… And ending you before I end them all would give me utter pleasure and satisfaction, and pleasing my Master as well," Ex-Lord Courata told her while squeezing her neck a little more to make her struggle in his hold before he looked to the child then as his barrier he was controlling slipped enough by her weak blast of flames she sent at him without meaning to by her hands and looking at them, grabbed her as well as Sebastian was sent back by his right-wing, and Yidhian and Shania by his left when he began to firmly choke her as well to make Ophis glare at him.

"You, Mortals. Watch as I kill these two first before coming after you, and the rest of this town before exacting my revenge against the one other," Ex-Lord Courata told them smugly as Morgana went wide-eyed while seeing Dani stated a loud no, and somehow shot a bolt of lightning from her hands right at him, and into his right eye to drop them both while at the same time, knocking out Ophis with a sudden blast of energy by his right-wing, at her, and further away from them by a mile into the city.

Within the city, Melody began to pray as she felt Morgana was getting hurt, wherever she was by both physical and emotional pain and hoped whoever was listening, would help her.

Back with them, Ex-Lord Courata laughed while gloating to them all and not seeing Morgana was crying over her mother at thinking she was dead, alongside seeing he sent a blast at the others to make them pass out in that way as well, except for Dani as she was near Thackery's body from a sudden barrier showing up by her (without knowing), "You all will pay for what that mortal brat has done! Now watch as I end your pathetic lives while stating to my Master she merely escaped me!"

Dani felt truly afraid while holding onto Thackery before behind her a sudden, intense feeling of sorts appeared as Max and even Allison were shocked by who showed up while Billy was merely silent and if he could, would have blushed as she came over and touched Dani to make her jump, and turn to see it was Lucifer herself, and she gave a soft look at Dani before outright glaring at Ex-Lord Courata and easily went through his barrier while he was distracted by his own pride and was about to blast Morgana out of existence before getting whacked by him by her weapon, and sent a few feet away while rolling on the ground, glared, and gotten up.

"So you have decided to show up, after all, Fallen Angel Lucifer," he states nonchalantly to have Lucifer only glare at him silently as Morgana's silver ring settled down as she was confused by who this was until she heard Lucifer speak to know one thing: This was her other mother. "I couldn't stand my child hurt at all, Ex-Lord. Especially since I felt how much power you gained from your foul ritual you stole from one of my own lords, and altered it to your whims."

At this, he chuckled coldly while pointing things out in a way she had regret in her eyes at, "It was your own fault this came to be from the start, as you could have prevented this long ago with taking that one man's words to heart and spared my people. My whole village. So now you will witness as I take this town you secretly founded," he flew up into the area as he pushed with sudden energy, "And destroy you all with my true form!"

Lucifer saw Sebastian get up slowly while holding back a wince, and nodded as he grabbed Ophis and placed a barrier around the others and before he could grab Morgana, she yelled as she was placed into a crimson bubble, and was floating near Ex-Lord Courata as he gained a demonic, dragon-like look that was pitch-black, and glowing crimson orbs while laughing at seeing the sudden hesitance was Ophis woke up yet groaned to herself at seeing this, "I realize that even if I defeat you, my bargain with my Newer Master has to be kept at least… So this child will watch you all die as I kill her body off and extract her soul for him!"

Morgana and everyone froze at that as he raised his left hand, and a large, dark-like crimson energy ball of raw Magic was formed to make Lucifer cry out as he flung it at her, and Morgana froze as time seems to have halted when an unknown voice spoke through her mind and was gazing at those she cared for and the enemy she was near, " _ **What would you do if you had the power to truly stop him? Xal'atath is not enough to prevent what is to come, Child?**_ "

Morgana saw glimpses of her entire past of both good and evil, and her recent memories while seeing she was now within her heart of sorts, and they were flashing past her to have Morgana looked determined enough to respond back to whoever this was as she saw her one mother, Lucifer, was stilled yet appeared to be struggling to send the orb away, "I would protect them all, even if it kills me while knowing they would be safer and well. Even if it's from my own heart."

Morgana suddenly felt odd energy rush right into her as a cloaked female shape of sorts appeared right in front of her while stating in a relieved yet pleased tone in gentle reply to her, then, " _ **You have passed as your words are true… Your racial power has yet to be tapped yet you are now empowered to handle this. Go, and show what our race is meant to be, Child, and become to which your destined for as I am blessing you by giving you the Gift of Light.**_ "

Morgana blinked as she was back in the crimson barrier before the sudden, intense energy she felt from wherever she went to within herself, rushed right into her as she began to scream.

Everyone in the ground alongside the demon near her and both Ophis and Lucifer were surprised at how much energy and magical, raw power the child was giving off and before he could speak, he was sent away while the ball disappeared and they covered or closed their eyes as when it died down, they were stunned at seeing a glaring Morgana looking right at a nervous Ex-Lord Courata.

Morgana now has two jade-colored stripes on each cheek, and a crimson stripe on each of her eyelids, and on her arms, she gained tan-toned colored markings in resemblance of Naoki Kashima (4) all over her body except her head, and also on her tail (in a spiral design) while around her gem-like horn was the markings of a star. The armor she wore, however, was rather impressive to say the least. It was black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate with a bronze-like swirl design for infinity on each one, and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of her body exposed, along with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement that had bronze trimmings around the outer edges. She also has medium-sized plates guarding her shins as her armor easily showed both of her arms and legs, fully. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material in relation to her skin color. There was also emerald runes on the kneecaps, and elbow parts of said armor as well that are based in the four main elements themselves (5).

Ex-Lord Courata looked nervous as everyone saw Morgana's eyes go vacant without warning as she vanished before appearing with a glowing, bright fist of light and punched the demon right in the face, and chased after him while Lucifer seeing her child at this stage, took off quickly as he was leading her child out of Salem, and Dani warily states to Max as he lightly gulped as, upon Morgana's transformation, her ring turned into a gem and fell down, "What happened?"

Ophis woke up in time to see things fully, and states to them as they were in awe while Sebastian understood and quickly left to get a specific item, "She has achieved herself while gaining another power source… She will be exhausted while she gains control over herself and if not, destruction would occur to wherever she goes once her target of her… Anger is dealt with."

Back with Morgana as she couldn't control her body at all, she watched as she did things she never thought she could do in a thankfully, bare field of sorts with no life as she and the demon fought. Even the spirit within her and her weapon thought it was impressive while at the same time, worrying as well.

"Die!" The demon male stated loudly while sending a strong energy attack at Morgana while feeling threatened, but she made him gap at deflecting it up to the sky in which his blast did a small explosion before speeding up and feeling herself fighting him with fists.

Lucifer held back herself while observing her child with being impressed as she knew she has no control over this armor she gained as of yet or even the developing power she gets to earn or keep, that she sensed, but she (like all mothers at times) was worried about how things were progressing as she felt her child's own power fluctuating back and forth uncontrollably.

Not wanting to be outdone by a child like Morgana, however, he did a dirty trick and struck her with something so fast she froze while looking at her chest to see a needle sticking out before her eyes became away as panic settled in, and Lucifer quickly came over before seeing the Ex-Demon Lord laughed at the situation he just did, "She won't live within the next several minutes by my perfected poison, farewell until we meet again Lucifer."

Lucifer as her eyes reddened, shot a bolt of energy at his spot to only see he was gone yet then she quickly smirked as it seemed she managed to strike his stomach on where that odd gem was, as it shattered into nothing as where he was, he cursed while being healed fully of his gaping hole and cursed the demon lord's name loudly.

Morgana's armor she gained though disapparated and Lucifer saw the one sigil of light appear and a dragon's roar to know she may have passed an odd test with something while seeing she kept her markings it gave her.

She was worried as everyone came over as Billy had no choice but to return to his grave since the sisters were officially dead, and Thackery was barely alive but was close to death while they all then saw Emily appear to even startle the cat at this, and Ophis growled at recognizing this poison she regrettably taught him long, long ago.

"Is she?" Dani warily asked while trying not to cry as Max and the others knew something was up when Lucifer crushed the iron needle formerly filled with the poison, and began to place her hands on her child's chest while chanting, and was getting frustrated as it wasn't working on healing her blood at all.

Seeing the vial the sisters had in Max's hands, Ophis calmly yet firmly ordered the mortal teen to which he reluctantly did so, "Give." Seeing it was a twice filler vial or a vial that only fills the same solution only twice, she decided to add the true ingredient into this mashed concocton the book had as it was required to truly either save a life, or live longer only slightly: Her own blood by relation.

He then gave her the potion (much to the complaints of Max and the other two until she gave them a firm look), Morgana then seemed to be sleeping peacefully while Lucifer picked her up, and gave the Dragon a look to which she nodded once, and stated to the mortals, "I will be taking her with me for a few days. Your curse, however, Thackery Binx and Emily Binx was lifted a while ago, and yet… I owe you respite for befriending my child. Either secretly or upon meeting, including you three as well." She aimed a look to Max, Allison, and even Dani at that to stun them for.

Lucifer paused as they all were wary as Death came into existence and blinked before scowling right at the Demon Lord of Pride, "So it is true: You are her mother, Lucifer, alongside the Ouroboros Dragon of Nothing."

Max and Allison gulped as by mere title alone, and confusing Dani by, they must be truly important or powerful as Lucifer huffed while smirking at Death, and Ophis was only passive while despite the situation, was amused as well, "Death, I called you here to allow these two mortals souls to be humans of sorts, if you get my drift as I owe them a debt… In fact, make it that their two parents return while explaining things as well."

Death gapped at her as if she dropped a supposed bomb on her while looking at her as if she was mad, "Lady Lucifer, you know fully well I have no choice but to take their souls to the afterlife at this point-" for once Death cowered as Sebastian was explaining things briefly to what was going on to the others as they nodded while being impressed, and Emily and Thackery blinked at this rare opportunity as Lucifer growled out, "You will do as I say or I will make it I will personally break your bond over my child… Is that clear?"

Death nodded quickly as in truth, she loved feeling Morgana's own soul mixed with her own, even if the child isnt fully comprehensive at that and waved her hand as it glowed a sickly, black and silver mist and sooner than later, both Thackery and Emily was alive and back to normal… "Why did thy give us cat traits!" Thackery exclaimed as he had his hair black as night with his screla being the same cat-eye color he had before, and Emily gained matching cat ears as well on top of her sides of her head that matched her hair color, alongside a tail and cat eyes with green sclera to match.

"It is what I can only think of for you to exist as Nekotama while I go and find your parents… In the meantime, you will be under Sebastian's care," Death states while giving a pointed look right at the demon who only nodded once in small surprise at this, and vanished quickly before Lucifer could order anymore out of her.

Dani though was confused at seeing Lucifer conjuring a sigil onto the ground and was about to go into it with Morgana and Ophis, and paused while turning to hear the child's question about her friend, and knew Morgana was at least lucky to have her as one of many friends as well, "Is she going to be ok?"

Lucifer for once, gave a rare, small smile at Dani for her innocence, and softly told the child as Max gently patted his sister's back when they left, "Indeed, and expect her on the light of the second days coming, when the sun is high in the sky."

* * *

 _ **Few days later, November 3rd of 1993, on a Wednesday; Within the Dennison's Home:**_

Quite a few things occurred as Dani and Morgana's three friends that said they be dressed as the Sanderson Sisters this year, failed to show up at their homes and were accounted as missing kids by their parents, and didn't see a particular entity (Discord, cough) whistled as he fulfilled their desires while flying that night of seeing another world and well, they are in another world entirely.

Thackery and Emily Binx were sorta used to things as they were oddly made cousins without meaning to in race, to both certain sisters as such; both Kuroka and Koneko (truly named Shirone) Toujou, in which was also the reason why Rias and Co. couldn't make it or even aid them as they were saving said elder sister when she got into trouble, and it turned out Koneko was Morgana's other Mate as well (to Kuroka's ire at that) to make the three be her siblings or cousins-in-law when the two accidentally kissed and became bonded by soul… To which will be another time to tell on how that occurred.

Lucifer managed to bribe Death with the Sanderson Sisters as her new assistants within her home, and in return (which made in secret both Ophis and Morgana happy by this) a waygate to this timeline while with the aid of her sister (without much of a choice) synced the timeline periods between here and the one world Morgana also calls home, perfectly.

If I can briefly state, it means they synced the year periods as in truth, Morgana was possibly going to go into school at Hogwarts anyways, alongside Dani and Emily (which it turns out she had Neko Magic mixed), so she could come back at any given time as such.

Bowsette and Shania decided to remain behind for now in this world as it seems their business was running smoothly, and Ariel alongside Melody was given a reward by Lucifer as unlike Death or Hecate, she knew where her mother ended up with Amnesia while being stuck at sixteen. But she couldn't state where she was, but gave them a riddle for them to figure out as it had to deal with the night sky.

As for Morgana, she was currently saying goodbye to the Dennison's by them having a large farewell party as to their shock, Sarah of the Vault (which was one of her titles) stated she would have to return soon before vanishing.

So to be aware folks, Discord, Sebastian, Morgana, Aria, Sonata, the two Toujuo Siblings (via Rias' request to establish more customers and other), and to their hidden surprise, Ophis, was going back with Morgana via the waygate while Lucifer made a promise to at least visit her on her official birthday, but would have to explain to the "Others" as to why she was absent from the meeting on Hallows Eve, and the others as well.

Right now, however, Morgana was with Koneko within the Dennison's backyard they had, alongside Dani.

To mention Koneko, briefly, she is a petite girl (4'6 in height) while being fifteen with white hair and hazel, wide yet cute eyes. Her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore, however, the same uniform like Rias but with a few differences or a beige-white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents, alongside on her legs and arms some black leather constricts that fit her perfectly with silver flames as a design (which was a personal gift from Kuroka before her disappearance by a cloaked man).

Koneko blinked while merely observing not only her new mate by demonic terms as they were married from said event, but her surroundings as while she was leaning on the swingset with her arms crossed, she was eating a sweet Morgana gave her as it turned out Morgana, too, has a sweet tooth as she did.

"So… In an hour your going to be gone for a while, right?" Dani states to remind Morgana of the situation, and she sighed while nodding as they were eating some leftover candy they were able to save from Halloween, before Morgana tensed up without warning alongside Koneko holding back a growl to make Dani wary, and before she could ask, a sudden vortex showed up and sucked the three into it without effort as a cloaked figure chuckled before vanishing as it was payback to the Neko herself that caused this.

When Morgana, Koneko, and Dani came too, they saw they were in the middle of nowhere as to stun them, everything was either big… Or they were small, as they were near flowers about the size of buildings, and were near a strange moat.

Morgana though somewhat recognized the layout and before they could respond to each other, they were scooped up by a white rabbit in an odd outfit Morgana thought was familiar (6), and heard a loud female voice state to the male rabbit firmly, "Rabbit, how long till my servant settles the garden to my tastes once more... Those roses needed to be red, not white, once again."

"S-Soon, My Lady. They stated that they had to cross Shrieking Gorge to get her as fast as they could," the rabbit states to hear her huff before responding rudely back to him, while sounding secretly pleased as well, "Well, make sure it's faster as seeing my garden white, angers me."

Once they heard the woman leave and saw Morgana was stiff in small fear within the rabbit's pocket, and relaxed by Koneko gently rubbing her back in small awkwardness before they looked up by hearing the rabbit mutter something before looking into the pocket they were in, and states firmly to them in a hushed whisper, " _Be silent, I will have you three away from here as be the luck it was me that saw your arrival... Just stay put._ "

The rabbit then hopped as quietly yet secretly as he could to what he hoped, would be a good idea while knowing that things would be interesting as the Hidden Prophecy has begun.

* * *

Well, thats it as I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger as to what the next Disney-Owned Movie is going to be, but to warn you, that one has a lot of singing (and I truly mean a lot with good songs).

Now I hope you like what I done of Hocus Pocus, with my own personal touches of course. As I plan to do something about the three sisters within a certain time and year as such to maybe make their debt shorter as such.

Now, here are the numbers:

 **1:** They are hints as to who is going to be part of the story, eventually, when she is old enough.. But one will make an earlier appearance as when the time comes and let's say the phrase, "Catch them all" would appeal to here.

 **2:** It is a true place within the real town of Salem.

 **3:** It is a hint for a future Arc as such: The Great Mouse Detective.

 **4:** That is a male person from Persona Games/Manga as such, merely look him up to see the markings he has.

 **5:** That is a fusion of one of "Erza" from "Fairytail" Armor sets with my own touch to it. I hope its good as that is the fusion of the one and only, Bahamut, for Morgana.

 **6:** I am sorry for changing the plot, but I thought it is better to add "Alice in Wonderland" Movies into this than Strange Magic (which I might add said characters will be involved as well, but not at this time). So yes, do expect certain aspects of both older and newer movies as such, and other things I personally am looking into to add as well from that.

Now that's it folks, until next time… Peace out, and look forward to more chapters to not only this, but to my other fics I have as well.


End file.
